


Reading Twin Heroes of Remnant

by Phoenix_Champion



Category: RWBY, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 192
Words: 556,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Champion/pseuds/Phoenix_Champion
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Tai, and Qrow all awake to find themselves in a room with a man who want's them to read a story of courage and power reborn to save Remnant darkness.





	1. Opening

**I'm finally back everyone! And I found my long lost Wii U game pad so I can update stories again... sorta, it really takes a while to use this darn thing when writing on this site.**

**Anyway, as I promised my Good Friend Swift I am starting up Reading Twin Heroes of Remnant. If you haven't read the normal story I'd recommend it. It's a good story.**

**Andfor those who are wondering what will happen to Verdant Gamer don't worry it will update on Monday or at ass o'clock Tuesday morning.**

**So without further adieu, lets begin!**

**[[]]**

**Reading THOR Opening**

"Umm... Where are we?" Ruby asked as she woke up. The last thing she remembered was collapsing into bed after the breach, yet now she was, still in her pajama's yes, but on a two seat couch with Yang, in a dimly lit room with only a fireplace giving off light.

She also saw Weiss and Blake in a two seater, same with Jaune and Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, even Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch, and even Qrow and Taiyang were in two seaters.

On a table by the wall was a set of clean clothes for each on them as they were all in pajama's except Qrow, and all their weapons were in a deployed state in a display case.

Everyone was woken up by Ruby's question and Weiss was naturally the first to assume the worst.

"Were we kidnapped in our sleep!?" Weiss said in a panic.

"I would assume so." Ren said calmly.

"But why? I mean I can understand kidnapping me, but Jaune?" Weiss continued.

"Hey!" Jaune whined.

"But how did they capture us? Four people here are full fledged Huntsmen." Yang said pointing to the four adults in the room.

"And how exactly do you think they plan to keep us here?" Blake asked.

"They don't." Qrow said getting up and walking over to the display case.

"Why do you say that?" Ruby asked.

"For one our weapons are here and this case isn't even locked." Qrow said opening the case, "Plus they don't even have a door stopping us from leaving the room.

"So... this is either the worst kidnapping in the history or Remnant." Yang said.

"Or this person isn't afraid of what we could do to them." Ozpin said.

At that moment an armored figure entered the door, it was clearly a male build wearing several pieces of flame colored interlocking armor that covered his whole body, he had a falcon shaped helmet, and bright red feathers forming twin capes dangling behing him. In one hand was a thick book, in the other a clipboard.

"Okay I should have a little wiggle room in my schedule-" The man said before looking up and seeing the Huntsmen and Huntresses, "Unless Marie got impatient." he finished tossing the clipboard away.

Blake was in front of him in seconds with Gambol Shroud aimed at him, "Who are you and why did you bring us here?" Blake hissed, Qrow picked up his scythe from the display case and got ready to attack.

"Would you like to know or would you rather just shoot me? I don't have an Aura so the shot will be lethal." The man asked with a sigh.

Blake narrowed her eye before lowering Gambol Shroud, "Now seeing as you have questions I will answer them... over breakfast." The man said before leaning into the hall. "Reigner! Marie got impatient! Bring Breakfast!" He shouted.

Within moments Reigner marched into the room holding a table piled high with pancakes, bacon, waffles, eggs, sausage and whatever you'd find on the breakfast menu.

"What. Is. That!?" Nora shouted when she saw Reigner.

Reigner was a Golem, although just a floating stone head, chest, hands, forearms, lower legs and feet.

"This is my buddy Reigner, A Golem." The man said as Reigner set the table down and left.

The pancakes were claimed in seconds while everyone else got their food as calmly as they could.

"Who are you?" Glynda Goodwitch finally asked.

"I am known as the Phoenix Champion, but you can just call me Phoenix." The man said.

"How did you bring us here, actually, where is here?" Taiyang asked.

This is the Phoenix Temple, which resides in an alternate dimension. As for how, Marie brought you here." Phoenix said.

"Why are we here?" Qrow asked finishing his food.

"Ah yes the million dollar, er... lien question, Why? Well the answer is simple, there is a story me, and it's creator wish for you to read." Phoenix said.

"Wait, you kidnapped me, my sister, my team, my uncle, my dad, Jaune's team, and two teachers at Beacon, TO READ A BOOK!?" Yang shouted.

"I can assume this is not a normal book." Ozpin said.

"Correct Ozpin." Phoenix then looked at everyone before holding the book out to Ruby, "Ruby seeing as your hands aren't covered in syrup can you please read the title aloud?"

Ruby nodded and took the book, " 'Twin Heroes of Remnant.'. " Ruby read, "So this takes place in Remnant? Where? When?"

"It is an... alternate world of Remnant, one where two powerful warriors join Beacon at the same time you do and alter the course of events." Phoenix said looking at the empty plates, "Now why don't you all shower and get dressed, I'll explain more afterwards."

[]

Soon enough the 12 people from Remnant returned to see Phoenix and Reigner were hooking up a large flatscreen T.V.

"What's this?" Blake asked.

"This is so you have a visual aide for when you read the story. Okay Reigner we're good, now head to the security room and make sure Lloyd and Marie don't do the do in there again, we still haven't gotten the smell out yet." Phoenix said.

"May we please read now?" Pyrrha asked.

"Certainly. Oh and I'll answer questions that pop up as I see fit. Now, chapter Zero, The Green Trailer."

[[]]

**Good lord I haven't written in third person for ages.**

**Anyway next chapter is The Green Trailer so be ready for that.**

**And sorry if I made some people OOC in this scene, I'm not all that good juggling so many characters in one scene and tend to accidentally make some characters too quiet.**

**Ah well see you guys soon!**


	2. Trailer

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another update to Reading THOR, now I just want to warn you, until I'm only 10 chapters behind THOR I will be updating spaztically so keep an eye on your email.**

**Now then time for some Reading**

**[[]]**

Phoenix opened the book and began to read aloud as the flatscreen turned on.

**Nature.**

**Calm and serene nature.**

**At least, that's how it usually is, but not right now, and rarely is it even that on this planet.**

**Grimm, the creatures of darkness, hunt and prowl, looking for something, someone, to feast upon, and they have a specific target in mind.**

"I wonder who they're looking for." Yang said.

"It could be anyone, after all who knows who wanders around outside city walls." Tai said

**A young man, 17 years of age, mid length golden brown hair hidden somewhat under a long green cap, and although you can't see it, it's tied into a short ponytail under said cap, long pointed ears adorn his head, each with a small blue ring piercing, his eyes, sharp as a hawk, and as blue as a sapphire, scan his surroundings, he's still alone, thankfully, but he knows the Grimm are near, waiting for the chance to strike. His angular face remains in a passive look as he contemplates the area.**

Ruby suddenly hitched her breath when she saw the face of the man, however only Yang, Tai and Qrow noticed this, but remained silent for now.

"You think he could be related to Jaune? They look a lot alike." Nora blurted out.

"Not likely." Weiss said

**His clothing, while it would be considered odd on Earth, is rather normal on Remnant, a green tunic that reaches to just below his waist, held against his body by a simple brown belt adorned with a few pouches on the back, which one would believe is used to store ammunition or dust crystals, with a light chainmail armor worn underneath it to grant him a little bit of protection, which is itself worn over a simple white high collar shirt with long sleeves, sleeves that go up to under his bronze gauntlets that cover his forearms, with fingerless blue gloves on his hands, and covering his left shoulder, is a simple steel shoulder guard, enhanced with dust to make it resistant to Grimm attacks obviously though, same for his chainmail and gauntlets.**

"Earth?" Jaune asked.

"The world this book's creator and I were born in." Phoenix explained

**His legs are adorned in a pair of simple off-white pants, perfect for movement without hinderance, and covering his feet and the rest of his legs after the knee, are a pair of simple brown boots with bronze greaves over them.**

**However the most prominent feature on him, is a long blue scarf hanging around his neck, flowing behind him as he moves, the tip of the scarf adorned in an elegant looking symbol, red wing like designs, encasing three golden triangles, pieced together to form a larger triangle, the same triangle pattern actually being imprinted on the back of his right hand, though nobody can see it because of his gloves.**

**He didn't have any weapons visible on him, yet, that didn't mean he wasn't armed, because contrary to what you might think, he was armed to the teeth.**

"Armed to the teeth? It barely looks like he can keep a few knives hidden." Jaune said.

"He could has a Semblance that allows him to store things in a separate space." Ren said.

"Oh I really wanna see it all!" Ruby squealed, causing Blake to rub her ears from the pitch of the sound.

"Ruby..." Blake moaned.

"Sorry." Ruby said.

**Suddenly, everything around him seemed to stop, the sounds of nature he had been hearing up to now, simply gone, the rushing wind, died down.**

**It was time.**

"Fight scene!" Nora shouted.

"Hell yeah!" Yang shouted.

"Language young lady." Tai scolded

**The Grimm jumped from the shadows of the forest, large and bear like in appearance, white plates of bones covering their bodies and faces, Ursa's, not the big variety mind you, these were Ursa minor, yet for somebody wiht no skill, their glowing red eyes would be rather intimidating, but not for him, he'd faced bigger enemies already, like an Alpha Beowolf about a week ago.**

"So he's strong, or very skilled, Alpha Beowolves are no laughing matter." Glynda said.

"I'm thinking skilled based on the fact he's supposedly armed to the teeth." Qrow said.

"We shall see." Ozpin said.

**He shook his head, stopping himself from getting to off subject, and to concentrate on the coming battle, taking a ready stance, his hands shined a bright white light, which soon coalesced into a sword and shield, the handle of the sword being a crimson red in color, the hand guard an off-set gold color, the blade a pearl white with red gems inside the blade. His shield, which he held in his left hand, was the same crimson red as the sword's handle, the border of the shield in an off-set gold like the sword's guard, and in the center, an intricate design with an upside down triangle in that same off-set gold.**

"A sword and shield combo, you sure he's not related to Jaune?" Yang asked.

"He's not, but now it's time for a little Zelda history." Phoenix said.

"First off, the person you see in the reincarnation of the Hero of Hyrule, Link, I will give you his name later, just know that he contains the Spirit of the Hero and bears the Triforce of Courage, granting him unwavering courage to take on any opponent. The weapon you see him holding is known as the Magical Sword, effectively the best sword in the original Legend of Zelda, this sword is capable of shooting out beams of energy, known as Sword Beams, if he is uninjured." Phoenix explained.

"Does having the same spirit being reincarnated so many times have benefits?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep, the spirit retains instinctual memory of swordsmanship and archery, so our hero here has at least... 7 or more generations of swordsmanship skill." Phoenix said.

"Seriously?" Jaune asked, "Oh I'm gonna die if my other faces him."

Phoenix smirked beneath his helmet 'So you may think Jaune' he thought.

**The Grimm, tired of waiting, charged at him, although they didn't manage to land a hit on him as he rolled away just in time, resulting in a rather comedic scene of 4 Ursa's crashing into each other, eliciting a small laugh from the green clad warrior, though he returned to his serious demeanor once the Grimm turned to glare at him.**

Everyone chuckled at the scene, Yang, Tai, and Nora were flat out laughing.

"He appears to be very agile." Ozpin noted

**Only one of them charged this time, ready to strike him with it's claw, the attack made contact, just not with his body. His shield took the blow, which bounced off his shield, allowing him to bash it into the Grimm's head, disorienting it, and giving him the oppurtunity for a few vital slashes on the beast, his last strike, a stab through the creature's heart. He pulled his blade back out, the creature falling lifelessly on it's back as it started to slowly evaporate away into nothingness.**

"Whoa." Jaune said, "Maybe I should be using my shield more offensively."

"You'd be amazed at how effective a shield is as a weapon." Phoenix said.

**The remaining Grimm had become apprehensive somewhat of the young hero's skills, as they saw one of their own be felled so easily, they were debating it this target was truly worth the effort. However the young man made the decision for them.**

**Dashing towards the closest of the creatures, he got within it's guard, and kicked it's chin up with a well placed strike from his knee, immediately following up with stabbing his blade through it's head, piercing it's boney protecting on it's skull.**

"He doesn't let them have a chance to recover." Pyrrha said.

"I see what he means about the swordsmanship, he moves so fluidly it's as if he's fought with that sword for centuries." Glynda said.

**The remaining beast were angered that the prey they had been hunting had just so easily killed two of their own, throwing caution to the wind they charged at him from opposite sides, yet he was prepared, spreading his feet wide, he struck his sword out to his side, his blade seemed to shimmer with energy as he held the stance, and when the beasts were close enough, he unleashed his attack. He spun in place, his sword releasing the pent up energy at the same time. The Grimm never stood a chance as they were cut clean in half.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Spin Attack, a staple technique of the Hero of Hyrule, and rather dangerous to anyone nearby. Sure he doesn't move using it, but there are several variations of the technique, most of which charge the blade with magic to give the attack more range and power." Phoenix said.

"Would Dust work as a good substitute?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, although it is a predictable move to anything with half a brain." Phoenix said

**With the battle done, four Ursa corpses remained on the forest floor, slowly evaporating into nothingness, the warriror relaxed from his battle stance, a light coveirng his back as an ornate red sheath appeared slung on it. With a small flourish of his blade, he sheathed back and placed his shield over the sheath, the weapons slowly disppearing back into another flash of light.**

"It's gotta be a storage Semblance, that's the only reasonable explanation for the weapon appearing and disappearing." Tai said.

"Did he have to show off like that with the flourish though, it makes him seem... cocky." Blake said.

**Seeing as he was done, the youth made his way back out of the forest, to return to civilization, as he was about to leave however, a simple sounding ringtone went off from his pocket. Reachign for it, he brought out his scroll, essentially an upgraded phone, and answered the call he was recieving.**

**''Hello?'' said the teen in a young voice, that fit him nicely.**

Ruby squeaked when she heard his voice and began to blush, this time Yang called her out.

"You like him Ruby~" Yang teased, causing Ruby and Tai to tense up.

"Yang! He's only a book character, well actually he is real, just in a different dimension... I'll never meet the guy in real life!." Ruby defended.

**''Hey, if you're done hunting now, we should probably take care of that problem.'' responded a deeper voice form the other end of the line, yet it was somewhat similar sounding to his own.**

"What's the other guy talking about?" Jaune asked.

"Better yet who is he?" Qrow asked.

**Nodding, even though the other person couldn't see him, the young man responded. ''Right, today's the day after all, you just make sure nobody gets in the way of the operation.''**

**''Don't worry about it bro, I've got it under control.'' the other man said as he soon hung up the phone, making the teen laugh a little at his brother's sometimes aloof nature.**

"Okay so we know they're brothers." Blake said.

"Has the hero ever been reincarnated with a brother before?" Ren asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, a sister yes, but not a brother, this is a first." Phoenix said.

**Steeling his features, the youth set out for the closest city, Vale.**

**Night was falling soon, and great events were about to be set into motion, events he and his brother had been planning for the last few months.**

**''Tonight, the queen shall fall.'' said the youth as he disappeared into the woods.**

Qrow, Gylnda and Ozpin flinched at the statement, no doubt wondering if the man knew what he was getting into.

"Who's 'The Queen'?" Ruby asked.

"A criminal figure that we believe is the one who got Roman his position with the White Fang." Qrow said.

'A lie that I'm going to bust very soon' Phoenix said, "Now for the reading order it will be RWBY, then JNPR, then Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow and Tai. Okay? Good, here you go Ruby." Phoenix said handing Ruby the book

**[[]]**

**From now on for this story Marie and Lloyd will do the openings and closings for this storys chapters.**

**Also to the guy who wanted me to add the villains to this story, Why? Just why?**


	3. Prolouge

**Marie: The Phoenix Champion would like to say something before we head over to his reading, he sent me a note.**

**Note: I want you people to know I'll likely update this daily, sometimes multiple times a day so keep an eye on your email as it will tell you if I updated again before 24 hours.**

**Marie: Alright lets switch the camera on and check on our guests**

**[[]]**

"Okay, I guess I'm reading first then." Ruby said clearing her throat

**''Is this really a good idea Gyro?'' said a young but deep sounding voice. The owner of the voice is a young 17 year old man, 6 feet 5 inches in height, swept back blonde hair that showed off his forehead that was adorned with a small scar, piercing emerald green eyes and a small blond goatee on his narrow chin. The young man was wearing a red tanktop that showed off his muscles, a pair of black sweat pants and brown work boots.**

Yang wolf whistled at the sight of the man, "Mama likes this guy already." Yang said.

"Yang..." Tai warned, causing Yang to chuckle nervously

**''Oh you worry too much Pierce, the space bridge is perfectly safe and you know it, why, just a few days ago we visited london didn't we?'' replied the now named Gyro, a youth with golden brown hair tied into a short ponytail, sapphire blue eyes and small blue earings. He stood at 5 feet 11 inches, wearing a green vest with a dark blue tie and a pair of jeans with sneakers on his feet, wearing a white labcoat over it all.**

"Hey it's the Jaune lookalike!" Nora cheered.

"And Ruby's got a little crush on Gyro, don't you sis?" Yang teased, Ruby ignored her and kept reading

**''Yes well, excuse me if I'm a bit skeptical of combining transwarp technology with runic magic, it sounds risky.'' said Pierce as he motioned to a large gate like structure with a console attached to it, under the structure was a large magical rune for an unknown spell.**

**''But think of what combining the two could do, with enough luck, the runic base of the teleport spell should supercharge the space bridge, allowing not only planetary travel, but movement across space and time itself, maybe even across the multiverse. Scientists and Wizards alike have been trying to find a way to pass through dimensional barriers for years, yet all of them were too** **stuck up to bother an attempt at merging science and sorcery. If we succeed, we could travel across the multiverse, and maybe even prevent some catastrophic events that would take place in other universes.'' Gyro finished with a small frown on his face, remembering the events that took place in a particular universe that had him depressed for nearly a week before he became his usual self again.**

"Wait, what happened? I mean assuming they could somehow watch our future, what happened to depress him?" Pyrrha asked.

Phoenix grimaced, "I'll tell you later, lets just say people were either depressed, or enraged, I was both."

**Pierce was silent for a moment before catching on to his twin brother's thoughts. ''thinking about universe X11512, right?'' he said with a small smile. His older brother (by an hour mind you) was always a big softy at heart, and would always go out of his way to help others, and after the most recent events that took place in that universe, which were finally shown to them on february 14 2016, Gyro just wanted to help those of that universe.**

"Wait, Gryo's older than Pierce?" Weiss asked, "You could of fooled me."

**Gyro just nodded with a sad smile on his face, that universe, it was one of his favorites, heck it was his favorite. He just wanted to go there, to before the events began, and make things better. Plus he did want to meet one of the main heroes there, since he did have a slight crush on her, it probably wouldn't go beyond friendship if he meets her, but nonetheless, that, at the very least would make him happy.**

"You hear that Rubes, he's got a crush on you." Yang teased.

"Oh no." Tai cried, he clearly didn't want his daughters getting involved in a relationship so soon.

"Miss Xiao Long, please stop teasing your sister and let her read the story." Ozpin said.

**Pierce put a hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to cheer him up. ''Well then, how about we try this out? I already know what world we're going to try and get to.''**

**Gyro looked to his younger twin with a small smile. ''Don't forget the time as well, a few months before the story of the world begins, that'll give us time to hone ourselves and set up a few plans to stop any of those dark events from taking place.''**

**Pierce nodded with a determined glint in his eye, although he didn't say it vocally, he too wanted to help those of that world, and just like his brother, he had a small infatuation with one of the main heroes there, the elder sister of the one Gyro was infatuated with.**

"Wait what?" Yang asked blushing.

"Oh Oum why?" Tai cried.

"Suck it up Tai, it was bound to happen eventually." Qrow said.

**Gyro got to work on the console, locking onto the universal and temporal coordinates of the world. ''Target locked, awaiting activation of runic cicrcle. Go for it Pierce.''**

**Pierce got on his knees in front of the large rune and placed his hands upon it, pouring as much mana as he could into it to initiate the spell. ''The spell is ready Gyro! Activate the space bridge now!''**

**Gyro nodded and pulled the lever on the console, activating the space bridge, it powered up slowly with a low hum until the portal opened in a green swirl of energy, initially unfocused, but as soon as Pierce activated the runic circle completely, the energy from the spell flowed into the gate, giving it the extra boost needed to lock onto it's designated coordinates, and finally stabilizing onto an image of a city at evening.**

"Hey, that's Vale! I think." Nora said.

"It is, I've seen that spot before." Blake said

**Gyro jumped up in joy. ''By the maker! We've done it! We've actually managed to open a dimensional portal to another universe!''**

**Pierce nodded in approval. ''A great day for science and sorcery indeed.''**

**Gyro stopped jumping for a moment and got into a thinking pose. ''Perhaps, this should stay between us. I mean, think about it, what would the government do if they learned that this was possible?''**

**Pierce let that thought sink in before widening his eyes in realization. ''An invasion to attain resources...''**

**Gyro nodded with a grim look on his face. ''Right, it would be first contact all over again...''**

**Pierce's eyes softened upon hearing about those events. ''When we lost our elder brother because of that stupid draft.'' he finished with venom in his voice.**

"They had another brother?" Ren asked.

"They lost family too..." Ruby said quietly

**First contact, that's what humans call the first time contact was made with an alien species, it resulted in a bloody war that led to many young men and women loosing their lives, which included their older brother and his wife.**

"Aliens? Seriously?" Weiss asked.

"Apparently." Phoenix said

**Gyro looked to Pierce, his eyes filled with determination. ''Let's use the gate ourselves, and leave behind explosives, we're taking the portal out after leaving, nobody can use it but us, it's the only way the rest of the multiverse can stay safe from the clutches of all those greedy politicians.''**

"Smart, if the evidence is destroyed people will either continue as if nothing happened, or assume that such practice is unstable." Glynda said

**Pierce nodded and went to the other side of the lab, returning shortly with a set of demolition charges, handing a pair to Gyro while he held onto the other two. ''They're set to blow 30 seconds after activation.''**

**Gyro nodded with a small grin. ''Plenty of time then. So, you ready little bro?'' he said with a smirk towards Pierce.**

**Pierce nodded and returned the smirk. ''As ready as always big bro.''**

**The two of them activated the demoliton charges and threw them into the air, rushing towards the portal. Pierce reached it first, and jumped in with a cry of ''BURNING SOOOOOUUUULLLL!'' Gyro then reached it next, jumping in with his own cry of ''GERONIMOOOOOO!''**

**As the charges fell back down, their counters slowly reached 0, and then, they went off, causing an explosion which easily took out the space bridge and even caved in the lab, leaving behind nothing but smoking ruins.**

"And so they've entered Remnant." Ozpin said.

"Now I wonder what they plan to do." Qrow said

**''Ow... my aching head...'' said a deep voice from within a bed, soon revealed ot be Pierce as he sat up, gazing around the rather plain looking room.**

**''I see you're awake now little brother.'' a voice was heard saying from the doorway, making Pierce turn his head to find Gyro leaning against the door frame, now sporting a dark green sweater and a long blue scarf (the same scarf as in the previous chapter) and a pair of... pointed elf ears?**

"I was wondering why Gyro didn't have the same ears as he did in the trailer." Jaune said

**Gyro noticed the confusion on his brother's face and couldn't help but chuckle a little. ''I can see you're curious about our physical change, and yes, when I say our, that means it's happened to you as well. I have a theory about it, though it's not concrete, anyway, my theory is that when we passed through the space bridge, we were overcharged with the mana it was giving off at the moment, awakening the blood of our ancestors within us and pushing it forward, altering our DNA slightly so we'd basically become elves. Though they're have been other changes as well, which is why I will now direct your attention to the back of our right hands.'' said Gyro as he raised his right hand and showed the back of it to Pierce, who widened his eyes upon seeing what was there, making him look to his own hand, letting out an audible gasp at seeing the same thing there.**

**The mark of the Triforce.**

**There were some small differences between each of them though. Pierce's mark had the top-most triangle a darker shade, while on Gyro's mark it was the right-most triangle a darker shade.**

**Pierce had the triforce of power, and Gyro the triforce of courage.**

"What's the Triforce?" Pyrrha asked.

"The Triforce is an object created by the three Hylian goddesses Din, Naryu, and Farore. Din was the Goddess of power, Naryu was wisdom, And Farore courage. The one who touches the Triforce with his heart balanced with the three things are granted their hearts desire. However should your heart not be balanced it will split apart, each piece going to the one who best inhabits the trait it represents." Phoenix said.

"Incredible." Glynda breathed.

"And these two carry a piece of it each, two thirds of the Triforce." Blake said, "Wait, who has the Triforce of Wisdom?"

Phoenix remained silent, prompting Ruby to continue.

**Gyro continued after a few moments of letting Pierce digest the information. ''Which led me to believe that something more is going to happen, it can only make sense if the triforce exists here, and because we've been chosen as it's wielders, that means something else, we are souls that have been reborn, I am the spirit of the hero reborn, and you are the spirit of darkness reborn, though you are not evil obviously.'' Gyro finished reassuringly to his younger twin, making him look up and nod his head.**

**Pierce understood what this meant, he would probably be able to use dark magic, but he would use it to benefit others, and not himself, after all, if comics thought him one thing, is that with great power, comes great responsibility.**

"I'd just like to point out that Darkness and Evil are _not_ the same thing. sorry it's just a little irk for me." Phoenix said.

**Gyro continued explaining, as he still had more to say. ''As well, our jump through the gate has gifted us with weapons, weapons that can be summoned simply by willing it.'' he said as suddenly a sword and shield appeared on his back in motes of light.**

**Pierce chuckled lightly. ''Yeah, I can tell, since I suddenly know how to use lots of different kinds of weapons to their fullest potential. It would seem the gods favored us today.''**

"Wait that wasn't his Semblance!? Then what is!?" Jaune cried.

"I bet it's something totally awesome!" Nora shouted standing up.

"Nora, please sit down." Ren said

**Gyro nodded with a small laugh. ''Indeed my brother, and now, for the final item on the list.'' he said as walked towards the window, opening the curtains, which revealed the view of a city at night, with a large moon hanging in the sky, pieces of it having been broken off.**

**''Welcome to Remnant. We have a lot of work to do.''**

"Aww the chapters over, I wanted to keep reading." Ruby pouted.

"Sorry Ruby. Now pass the Book here, I believe it's my turn to read." Weiss said.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Well that was nice, I wonder how everyone will take the next chapter though.**

**Marie: Oh I wish we weren't stuck in the security room, oh well, see you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 1

**Marie: Alright time to see everyones reaction to character interaction.**

**Lloyd: Hey I'm gonna get lunch, you need anything?**

**Marie: Milk and Sardines**

**[[]]**

Ruby reluctantly passed the book over to Weiss, who reopened the book and continued the story.

**Vale, late evening.**

**The moon was slowly rising up in the sky as the sun set, casting the city in darkness as the lights around turned on.**

**Most activity in the city was slowly dwindling down, except for a few night owls still up, and for the people who regurlaly enjoyed the night life like clubs and bars.**

**However, one of those who was still up was on a mission, a mission that he had been planning for the last 4 months since his arrival in Vale.**

"Jeez, that's a bit too long to plan a mission." Yang said.

"He was most likely waiting for the necessary moment and it took four months."

**Clad in tight dark blue clothes with a few red designs on it, such as a symbol similar to an eye on his chest, and a turban that covered most of his face except for his sapphire blue eyes, pointed ears, and a few strands of golden brown hair, the figure quickly made their way across the rooftops of Vale, intending to reach their target in time.**

"Is that a ninja? Cool!" Nora cheered, causing Blake to blush as her mind went... elsewhere.

"Blake stop thinking about that smut book you keep under your pillow." Weiss snapped.

"It's not smut, it's art!" Blake retorted.

**As they ran and jump, they let their mind wander somewhat over the previous events that have happened over the last few months.**

**Such as their short, but significant, encounter with one Raven Branwen.**

"What!?" Yang, Qrow, and Tai shouted.

**_The same figure from before was wandering the desolate ruins of a once beatiful city, seemingly aimlessly, but that couldn't be more wrong, they had a goal, one they knew would be here._ **

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby said.

**_Suddenly, ruble could be heard shifting around not far from them, putting the figure on alert, slowly thew drew out their weapon, a short knife, a kunai, which was holstered on their hip._ **

**_They quickly turned around and parried a strike from a sword before executing a backflip and getting out of their attackers range, letting them get a good look at who attacked them._ **

"Yep, Rae is still as violent as ever." Tai said with a chuckle.

**_A red and black kimono top, a red sash around their waist, a short black skirt, a belt of pouches on the back of their waist, long black boots that went up to their thighs, red segmented gauntlets, a small piece armor on their right hip with a featered hip cape attached to it, a few beaded neckalces around their neck. The most striking thing about their clothes however was a white mask, similar to that of a grimm, a nevermore to be more precise._ **

_**Behind the mask, ruby red eyes could be seen, a mane of wild raven black hair flowing behind them, from the small amount of skin that was visible on them they had a pale complexion, pieces of wrap could be seen under the kimono top, meaning the person was containing their chest, indicating to a woman, who stood at roughly 5 feet 9 inches.** _

_**In their hand was a long red blade, the sword's sheath on the person's left hip.** _

"It's her..." Yang whispered.

"That's definitely Raven." Qrow said

_**The** **two figures stared at each other unwavering, seeming to read each other, before slowly... they both sheathed their weapons, the both of them adopting relaxed but ready stances.** _

_**''Why are you here young man?'' said the woman in red in a mature voice, that basically sounded like an older version of a person the young man in blue would meet in the future.** _

_**''I am here to... sate my curiosity I suppose you could say, I intend no actions, only questions... if that is acceptable, Miss Raven Branwen?'' replied the young man in blue in a young voice.** _

"Okay, who is this guy and how does he know so much?" Jaune asked.

"We'll find out in a minute." Ren said.

_**''So, you know who I am, but you have me at a disadvantage, tell me, what should I call you?'' said Raven to the young man.** _

_**The young man did a short bow with their arm in front of them. ''You may call me Sheik, Miss Branwen.''** _

"Oh." Jaune said.

_**Raven nodded. ''Very well then Sheik, speak your questions, and I will answer them if I can.''** _

_**Sheik nodded back. ''I shall be blunt then, Miss Branwen, why did you leave your daughter behind shortly after her birth?''** _

"Please I want to know!" Yang cried.

"Yang I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but remember this is an alternate reality so reasons may be different for your continuity." Phoenix said.

**_if that question surprised Raven, she did not show it, instead letting out only a sigh. ''So, you know... to be honest, I didn't feel that I would have been a good mother for her, I'm more of a warrior than a caretaker, and though I love her, as any mother would her child, I don't know how I would have been able to truly care for her like a mother should.'' she said this as she removed her mask, revealing a face identical to that of Yang Xiao-Long, a person Shiek knows of, but hasn't met personally yet. ''But somebody else was able to do that for me, my best friend and partner, Summer Rose, she was Yang's mother when I was unable to be... but, she died years ago... at least Taiyang was there to raise her, and Summer's daughter Ruby as well.'' she said that last sentance with a soft smile as she thought of her old friend._ **

"Kind of a poor reason, you won't know if you'd be a good mother unless you attempt it." Pyrrha said.

"Amen." Phoenix said.

_**Sheik didn't show any visible reactions, but inside, he was happy, and quite touched, that the perception he'd had of Raven was different from what he originally thought, she is much more kind than most would think.** _

_**''You've been hunting down information regarding Summer's death, haven't you?'' Sheik asked, resulting in Raven nodding. He considered his next words before speaking them. ''There is a slim possiblity that she still lives.'' Raven's widened when Sheik said this, but she didn't move, prompting Sheik to continue speaking. ''I believe she may have fallen in another layer of reality on Remnant, a sort of mirror world to our own, a world which I call the Dark World.''** _

"M-Mom's alive in that world?" Ruby asked on the verge of tears.

"Ruby, in the world I was born in, along with this books creator, there are a large collection of people who believe Summer hasn't died, I am one of those people." Phoenix consoled.

_**''You think that she's been in that Dark World for the last 11 years then?'' Raven asked, resulting in Sheik nodding. She closed her eyes and started to think about her next course of action.** _

"It must have been horrible for her there." Glynda said.

"I've seen it, and it's not so bad, there monsters don't hunt people down plus it's fairly well stocked with food. Isolation is the only real threat there." Phoenix said avoiding the boss monsters in the temples.

_**''I mostly came here to gave you this lead, but if you find anymore information, let me know, and I shall do the same, their shall come a time when we should be able to save her.'' Sheik brought out his scroll and pressed a button on it, sending out a signal to Raven's own scroll, making her bring it out to show a contact request from Sheik, making her look to him with a raised eyebrow. ''So we can keep in touch, I'll also be sending you information on Yang from time to time, since I'll probably be attending Beacon with her starting in the next semester.'' though sh** **e couldn't see it, Raven could feel the smile on Sheik's face as he spoke, so she accepted the contact request**._

**_She then let out a sigh. ''You know, it feels rather good to get all that off my chest.'' She sent Sheik a smirk. ''Thanks for listening to me kid.''_ **

**_Sheik nodded with a small laugh. ''It was my pleasure Miss Branwen, now, till we meet again.'' He said and brought his hand up, throwing it back down quickly and sending a small capsule to the floor right in front of him, makign it shatter and release a smokescreen, when the stray gust of wind blew through the area mere moments later, he was gone._ **

"Awesome." Ruby and Jaune said.

**_**_**_**_**_**_Raven shook her head with an amused smile. ''You're pretty good kid.'' She looked to the sky, her eyes filled with renewed determination. 'Summer, I WILL find you my friend.' she thought to herself as she put her mask back on and left the area with one of her portals._ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

**Sheik easily recalled his encounter with Raven, the last he had heard from her was a few days ago, apparently she had found a lead and was going to investigate it, though it might take some time before she comes up with something good from it, so she'd have to go dark again for some time before she could contact him again, though her scroll did allow to still receive information from him, and he had made due on his second promise of keeping her updated on Yang, sending her new info on the young girl whenever he found out something, the last thing he learned was that Yang's favorite beverage was the same as her mother, strawberry milkshake, with a close second being a strawberry sunrise with no ice, something that he had learned from seeing her in an ice cream parlor with her younger sister Ruby Rose, and simply overhearing their conversation, he wasn't even trying to be sneaky back then when he'd learned it.**

"Yang Xiao Long what have I told you about drinking alcohol!" Tai demanded, causing Yang to sink into the couch.

**He did a rather long jump from one building to the next, as his thoughts drifted to another memory.**

**His first encounter with one Jaune Arc.**

"Wait, what? M-me?" Jaune asked.

**_It was the middle of the day in a peaceful forest._ **

**_Forest in which young Jaune Arc was training techniques._ **

**_Techniques that he had read in a book._ **

**_A book, which was literally thrown through his window while he was doing a few simple exercises on his room floor._ **

"What?" Jaune asked completely confused.

"I hope it's a good book otherwise Jaune is still going to have a hard time at Beacon." Weiss said.

"At least he won't be completely self taught." Pyrrha said.

**_As soon as his mind had registered what the hell had happened he rushed to his window to try and see who just gave him a book, but he saw no one, although if he would have looked on his roof he might have seen Sheik lazing about on it with an amused glint in his eyes._ **

"Wow, why didn't I look up?" Jaune muttered.

"You'd be amazed at how few people ever look up." Phoenix said.

****_Filling away the strange circumstances of the book's arrival, he picked it up, it was a rather large book and weighed soemwhat heavilly, and read the tittle out loud. ''Outset style swordplay techniques, by Master Orca of Outset Island... huh, so, it's a book to teach people how to fight with a sword then? that's pretty cool.'' He opened up the book and read a little bit of the first few pages, making a smile appear on his face. ''Oohhh, sword AND shield style, that's perfect, I gotta read more of this.''_ ** **

"I've never heard of Outset Style before." Pyrrha said.

"Neither have I, it must be another one of the Legend of Zelda effects to Remnant." Ozpin said.

"You're sorta right, the story will go more into why there's so much LoZ in Remnant. As for Outset stye, it's powerful and requires a surprising amount of agility." Phoenix said.

******_And read he did, Jaune quickly absorbed the teachings of the book and set about learning to master the Outset style of swordplay, he was coming along quite nicely, though he didn't have anybody to compare himself too, but he felt he would be able to enter Beacon, after all, the school did set up an exam for students who hadn't gone to a prep academy before hand, and Jaune intended to try his hand at the exam, he knew he'd have no trouble with the tactics part of the exam, strategy was in his blood, literally, his Great-Great-Grandfather was a grandmaster tactician, a trait which just seemed to get passed to all men of the Arc family, that isn't to say women of the Arc family didn't get anything, each of his 7 sisters was a proficient dust mage, which included the youngest of sisters, 10 year old Miriel Arc, Jaune was proud of her to say the least, which was to be expected since he was a big brother, to 5 sisters, he was the third child of the family, having two older sisters, one who was rather overprotective_****** **_of him, and one who just loved teasing him._**

"Those aren't... Oh right, continuity shift." Jaune said. "Well, save for their personalities."

**_Jaune had developed quite nicely over the years, but the teachings and training regimen imposed by the book made him develop even better._ **

****_Jaune stood at 6 feet 1 inch, somewhat tall for his age of 17, he was the tallest of his friends, scraggly blond hair that suit him quite nicely, ocean blue eyes, soft but somewhat chiseled features, the training regimen he'd started had made him gain more muscle, though it was more on the lean side of the musculatur spectrum, inteded for faster battling styles and well suited for dodging attacks (he didn't know it, but his looks had actually gotten him a small fanclub consisting of the girls around his town), but his sword strikes were still quite powerful... powerful enough to decapitate an Ursa... he practiced on an actual Grimm one day, and it went exceptionally well, not a single scratch on him, but he didn't push his luck, he wasn't master of the sword yet, so he'd probably only gotten lucky._ ** **

"Jaune with a fan club of girls? Please." Weiss said.

"Hey!" Jaune cried at the comment.

"At least he took down an Ursa by himself using the style." Pyrrha said.

"Hey yeah, my other did! Can I get a copy of that book?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe." Phoenix said

******_His choice of clothing was rather simple. A short sleeved black hoodie with the inside of the hood being burnt orange, a pair of sky blue jeans, being torn a little at the knees, a pair of black boots, brown fingerless gloves, burnt orange arm warmers and a pair of brown belts that criss-crossed on his waist, something that he'd seen characters in some of the comics he reads do, and it made them look pretty cool, so he decided to try it, without going overboard of course, and he found the style suit him._ ** ** **

********_In regards to armor, he whore some simple white armor that covered his upper torso and shoulders, and more recently, had decided to wear some white shin guards as well as some white gauntlets that covered the top of his forearms, the armor was light thankfully, and didn't weigh him down a lot._ ** ** ** **

**********_In his hands was his family heirloom, Crocea Mors, Passed down since the time of his Great-Great-Grandfather, Grandmaster Tactician Robin Arc. A simple sword and shield, with the shield also serving as the sheith for the blade and being able to retract into itself for easy storage. Although recently he had been thinking he could upgrade his weapon to give himself a long-range option._ ** ** ** ** **

"You really should." Ruby said, "I can help!"

"N-no thanks Ruby, I might not be able to lift it if you do." Jaune said.

"Aww..." Ruby cried.

************_Suddenly he felt something hit him in the head, making him stumble forward a little and rub the spot on the back of his head where his head, rubbing it a little to ease the pain he just felt, whatever it was that him was kind of heavy. He turned around, and was surprised to find a book at his feet, he quickly looked around the clearing he was training in and spotted the person who'd trown it, standing on a tree branch, it was young man dressed in ninja like garb, Sheik, though he didn't know the person's name just yet._ ** ** ** ** ** **

"Really? Jaune cried, "Just when I start feeling good about my other."

**************_Sheik rubed the back of his head and seemed to look somewhat sheepish. ''Sorry about that, didn't mean to clonk you in the head with it.'' he said as he jumped down from the tree, letitng Jaune notice that the young man stood a few inches below him at 5 feet 11 inches, he could also swear he heard him whisper a curse word under his breath._ ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**_Jaune shook his head to clear it of that tangent before it really started. ''Are you the one who threw a book into my room a few months ago?'' the response he got was a simple nod._ **

_**Sheik decided to explain himself a bit though. ''I thought you might appreciate to learn a certified fighting style, so you'd have a better chance at Beacon's entrance exam during the physical portion, and I'm glad to see that you're doing well with it, given a few more years and some live battles to polish your skills, you'll be a true master.''** _

"You hear that Weiss, I'm doing well with it." Jaune said.

"Still not gonna do anything with you." Weiss said, causing Jaune to slump.

_**Jaune beamed at the praise, he was quite happy to learn that he was doing so well in the Outset style, though he shook his head, pride was good, but he couldn't get overconfident from just a little bit of praise.** _

_**''So, what's the new book?'' Jaune asked as he went to pick it up.** _

_**''I don't know, you tell me.'' Sheik said with a joking tone, making Jaune laugh a little at the young man playing coy with him, so he set his eyes on the title of the book and read it aloud. ''A beginner's guide to weapon modifications: Guns and you. Huh, this sounds pretty cool.'' he said and opened up the book and skimmed it a little, making his small smile widen considerably. ''Ok, I take that back, this thing is awesome.''** _

_**Sheik nodded and patted Jaune's shoulder, gettings his attention. ''Choose a long range weapon that you believe would complement your style best, and try to intergrate it into your shield, I find it would be the best part of your weapon to customize. As well, here is something that should help in regards to ammunition, I call it a matter generator, just clip onto your belt and you can easily have infinite ammunition.'' he said as he put a small black box with Jaune's family crest on and a slot for bullets to come out of in his hand, then, he turned to leave the clearing, prompting Jaune to speak.** _

"Infinite ammo, and he's giving it to my other for free!?" Jaune shouted in shock.

_**''Wait! What's your name, I want to know who to thank for making me who I am today.'' Jaune said with a hopeful tone to his voice, he really wanted to at least learn his benefactor's name, if nothing else.** _

**_Sheik stopped and turned his head back to Jaune. ''You may call me Sheik, and, I will see you at Beacon Jaune, have a good day.'' said Sheik before dropping a smoke pellet to the ground and making his escape, putting Jaune in awe of the young man's skill._ **

_**Jaune whispered to himself. ''Thank you very much for all your help Sheik.'' Jaune then looked up to the sky with determination in his eyes. ''I won't let you down.'' he then turned his eyes back to the book, after clipping the matter generator right next to where he usually clips Crocea Mors, and opened it back up, turning the pages every few minutes until he stopped and his eyes gained an interesting look to them.** _

_**''Miniguns huh?''** _

"Oh! It's gonna be awesome!" Ruby squealed.

************Sheik then stopped after landing on another building and silently moved to the edge of it, looking down he was able to see the sign hanging off from the building next to the one he was on, as well as a man with a bowler hat, wite long coat, a cane, and orange hair walk into the store with a couple of goons following behind him.** ** ** ** ** **

"Torchwick." Team RWBY growled.

"Hey, those goons are Juniors men." Yang said.

"Why use them, not White Fang?" Weiss asked.

**Finally, he'd reached his destination, the dust store known as 'From Dust till Dawn'.**

**He only had to wait a few minutes before a goon was sent flying out through one of the windows at the front of the store.**

**A few seconds afterwards, a red blur shot out of that same window, landing in the ground in front of the store, allowing Sheik to get a good look at the person, and making him smile behind his mask.**

************************************The blur was a young girl, 15 years of age, who stood at 5 feet 2 inches, with black hair that had crimson red highlights in it and silver eyes.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************************The girl was wearing a black zip up shirt, a black and red corset around her waist, a black skirt with a red trim at the edge of it, black leggings, black combat boots with red laces and red soles, red high socks, from what he coudl guess coming out of the top of the boots, a belt that hung around her waist, the belt clip being a silver rose emblem, there were a few bullets hung on the belt and an ammo box from what he could guess on her right hip. The most striking detail about her clothes though, was the red cape with a hood flowing behind her, hung to her shirt by a few clips.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"It's me!" Ruby cheered.

**This, was Ruby Rose, an adorable little weapons dork, who could be best described in one word: adorkable.**

"Hey..." Ruby whined.

"It's true sis." Yang said.

******With a flourish she transformed the red block she held in her hands into a large scythe, which Sheik knew also served as a sniper rifle, this was Cresent Rose, Ruby's 'baby' so to speak.** ** **

**''Oookaayyy... get her.'' Sheik heard the man in the bowler hat, Roman Torchwick, say, prompting his three remaining goons to rush out of the store to attack Ruby.**

**Sheik could only smirk behind his mask at what was to come.**

**Complete and utter asskicking of the mooks.**

**As the first goon reached Ruby she used Crescent Rose to push herself in the air and kick him in the face, sending him reeling back.**

**The other two chose this moment to attack her, making Ruby use the recoil from firing a shot from Crescent Rose to spin in place and use the momentum to send one of them flying into a wall and crushing the other with the back side of her weapon.**

**The first goon started shooting at her, making her use the recoil again the move around the battlefield quickly and dodge his bullets, before rushing in and kicking him up and then sending him to Roman's feet with a strike from her scythe.**

"Go Ruby!" Yang cheered.

"Wow, they are pathetic." Tai said.

**Like he said, complete and utter asskicking of the mooks.**

**''You were worth every cent, truly, you were.'' said Roman to the grunt at his feet before looking to Ruby. ''Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around...'' he raised his cane and pointed the end of it to Ruby, making the end open up and reveal a sighting scope. ''I'm afraid, this, is where we part ways.'' he said as he fired a flare at Ruby, making her jump out of the way and land back on the groud, looking around for where he'd gone to.**

**Sheik was just eyeing Roman running to the nearby fire escape and climbing it with a dissapointed shake of his head. 'No style, even I could come up with a better getaway than that, and I know a certain raccoon who can do much, MUCH, better' he thought to himself.**

"No doubt a Raccoon Faunus can do better, raccoons are crafty creatures." Weiss said, getting a slight glare from Blake, only slight because Weiss wasn't speaking with prejudice.

**''You ok if I go after him?'' he heard Ruby say to the shopkeeper, hearing a short reply from the old man before Ruby ran after Roman, using the recoil of her weapon once again, this time to shoot herself to the top of the building, reaching it mere mom** **ents after Roman reached the top.**

**Sheik chose that moment to move to the roof of the building across from that one, and hid in the shadows, it was almost time.**

****''Hey!'' he heard Ruby shout to Torchwick.** **

**''Persistent...'' Torchwick muttered.**

******A noise could be heard slowly getting louder, like a machine powering up, before a VTOL plane rose up to roof level and opened it's side doors, letting Torchwick get on board.** ** **

**''End of the line Red!'' shouted Torchwick before throwing a red dust crystal towards Ruby's feet and firing a flare at it, not noticing a figure jump in at the last second before the dust crystal exploded.**

**He shouted out in joy before he noticed a large rune through the smoke, the rune being held up by a woman with blond hair tied into a bun, a lone curl hanging off the right side of her face, vibrant green eyes, a pair of oval glasses and teal colored earrings.**

**She wore a white business shirt style top that was actually opened a little at the chest and showed off her bust, a black business skirt, black stockings, long black, high heeled boots, and a black cape with tattered ends, the inside being purple.**

**Her weapon of choice was a riding crop, making Sheik silently question if she had a dominatrix fetish, and shuttered a little.**

**Dominatrix' scared him a bit.**

This caused several people to chuckle, earning several glares fron Glynda.

"You have to admit Glynda, your choice of weapon does give that impression." Ozpin said.

Glynda only growled.

**Either way though, this woman was Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher at Beacon academy, school which Sheik was going to attend a few days from now, having passed the entrance exam for applicants who had not gone to a prep academy.**

**Glynda pushed her glasses back up before with a wave of her crop, the rune sent out what could only be best described as magical bursts of energy towards the plane, hitting it and making it shake around a bit.**

**A few short moments passed before Glynda charged up energy and shot it out towards the plane, creating a storm cloud above it, and poiting her crop down, making hail fall from the cloud and impact the VTOL, piercing through the cockpit window.**

**A few seconds later, she appeared. His target, Cinder Fall.**

"Wait, that was who we fought on the bullhead?" Ruby asked before her eyes widened, "But she's at Beacon right now!"

Qrow, Glynda, and Ozpin went wide eyed, the Fall maidens attacker was right under their noses. "We'll take care of her immediately." Ozpin said.

******She had long black hair that was mostly hainging off the right side of her head, amber colored eyes, and he knew, even without seeing her face, that it was set with a dark smirk.** ** **

******She was wearing a long red dress that was lined with fire dust, wearing high heels, and a small anklet around her ankle.** ** **

**As much as he wanted to shoot her on sight, he had to wait for the opportune moment to strike, and this was not it.**

"Sheik's got more will power than me that's for sure." Phoenix said.

"But why is he waiting!?" Ruby cried.

"Because Cinder has her Aura up." Phoenix said.

"Oh, right." Ruby said.

**So he waited, the battle went exactly as he remembered it.**

**Cinder shot a ball of fire at Glynda, making her create a rune to block it, before igniting the rooftop right beneath Glynda and making it explode violently, prompting Glynda to kump back and out of the way.**

**Glynda used the debris created from the roof to create a makeshift lance and throw it at the VTOL.**

**Cinder shot more fire at the lance to stop it, but Glynda simply redirected it and stroke at the plane, except it angled itself so the pieces simple bounced off harmlessly.**

**This did not deter her though as she formed three seperate lances and sent towards the plane, though Cinder stopped them with a burst of heat.**

**Ruby then started to fire at Cinder, though she easily managed to block the shots, before igniting the roof underneath Ruby and Glynda, making Glynda through the young girl out of the way of the explosion that followed before dodging it herself.**

**When she next looked up the doors to the plane were closing off and it was flying away.**

**Sheik took that as his signal and started to chase after plane, before he got too far away though, he could distinctively hear Ruby shout out. ''Can I have your autograph?!''**

"Really Ruby?" Qrow asked.

**It was about an hour later when the VTOL landed near a warehouse at the Vale harbor.**

**Sheik was hiding on a rooftop a little while away from the area, setting himself up.**

**In small specks of light, his gear appeared before him.**

**The hero's bow and an arrow, and the Hawkeye, a facemask shaped to look like a hawk's face.**

**He put on the mask, as it was not only decorative, and excellent to hide one's identity, but it also served as a pair of binoculars, using them to zoom in onto the door to the plane, he picked up the bow and notched the arrow, slowly sending his magical energy into the two of them, making them slowly start to shine a pale yellow light.**

"Useful mask." Tai said.

"But what's that bow and arrow doing?" Ren asked.

**He took aim, and waited patiently, Torchwick came out of the plane first, looking pleasd with himself, before he looked back to inside the plane with a somewhat fearful expression, quickly nodding his head, and running off to the warehouse.**

**It was then that Cinder stepped out of the plane, slowly making her way to the plane, her back turned to Sheik.**

**He pulled back the arrow and pushed his mana into the bow and arrow in a powerful burst, transforming them into the bow of light, and an arrow of light respectively.**

**He took aim, and fired.**

"She doesn't think anyone followed her and she's lowered her Aura." Ozpin said.

"This next bit's from Cinder's point of view." Weiss said.

**Cinder was quite pleased with herself.**

**Despite the little bump in the road caused by the arrival of Glynda Goodwitch, they had managed to steal the dust from the store.**

**She still needed more though, much more.**

**But once she had everything she needed, she would make sure Beacon fell, and watch the world burn with her own eyes.**

"Oum..." Ruby breathed.

**She couldn't help the laugh that came from her lips. ''All according to pla-UGH!?''**

**Pain.**

**Her world suddenly exploded in pain.**

**What was going on?!**

**She looked to where the pain was the worst, her chest, and her eyes widened in alarm.**

**There, sticking out of her chest, was an arrow that was glowing a in a powerful yellow color.**

"Nice shot." Qrow said.

**She tried to grasp the arrow to break it off, or burn it off, but as soon as she touched it, her hands were burned by it, making scream out loudly from all the pain she was feeling.**

**She didn't register the voices of Emerald, Mercury and Roman calling out to her. No, all she could register was the ecrutiating pain she was feeling, which only seemed to get worse as the seconds passed.**

**What she didn't notice, was that her body was slowly glowing a powerful light, the same light as the arrow.**

**She didn't understand what was happening, and for the first time in her life...**

**...She was truly scared.**

**Was this how Amber felt when she-**

"Who's Amber?" Weiss asked.

"Better yet what was that arrow." Pyrrha asked.

"We'll talk about the former after the chapter. But that Arrow was a Light Arrow, an arrow infused with so much good and light that it destroys evil in one shot... unless they have some real durability." Phoenix said.

**Cinder's whole body was glowing in a powerful light that only seemed to get brighter and brighter as the seconds ticked by.**

**Before in a beat, her body exploded into a powerful light that easily lit up the whole dock.**

"It also tends to make evil do that." Phoenix added.

**Her minions, Roman, Neo, Emerald and Mercury, who were gathered around her, blown away by the force of the blast.**

**Nobody but Sheik noticed the small specks of orange light that escaped from the blast, and made their way towards Beacon academy.**

**He smiled.**

**His plan had worked.**

**Cinder was dead, and the fall maiden's powers were returning to Amber.**

"Professor Ozpin, what's going on?" Ruby asked causing everyone to look at the headmaster.

"After the chapter." Phoenix said.

**He stepped off back towards the center of Vale, pulling down the bottom portion of his turban and making his gear evaporate in specks of light, revealing the face of Gyro.**

"That Gyro the whole time!?" Ruby shouted.

"Indeed, Shiek was originally a persona manifested by Princess Zelda to hide from the King of Thieves, Ganondorf." Phoenix said

**The plan he and Pierce had been working on for the last few months had finally worked.**

**Now, there were still a few things left to take care of. Discovering why the triforce was here. His and Pierce's destiny. Finding a way into the Dark World to save Summer Rose. Taking out Salem. And finally...**

**''Getting through 4 years at Beacon.'' he said with a small laugh.**

"Okay, start talking Professor, please, things are getting confusing." Weiss said cloing the book and shoving it into Blake's hands.

"And after that I'll tell you what to expect from the Vytal festival tournament events, and Cinder's plan in action." Phoenix said.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: I'm back!**

**Marie: You missed the whole thing.**

**Lloyd: Sorry, your fridge had so much bird in it I couldn't find the fish!**


	5. Chapter 2

**Marie: Okay, who started playing Saria's Song? We got a Golem doing the Darunia dance here.**

**Lloyd: *Starts doing the Darunia dance***

**Marie: *Sighs, joins in the dance***

**[[]]**

Everyone sat in shock at what they learned from Phoenix, Pyrrha and Yang especially.

Tai had literally grabbed his daughter and put her in his lap the moment she learned she lost her arm.

Pyrrha almost pulled Phoenix in with her polarity when she learned she had died, Jaune was not so lucky, or maybe he was, because the moment he heard she kissed him he wouldn't let go of her.

"I... Oh Oum." Ruby cried into a tissue from a box Reigner brought.

"Now that all of you know this, prepare for it as best you can, Yang, when you hear the chime ignore Merc. Blake, you and Yang stay away from the cafeteria. And Pyrrha, listen to Ozpin and go get some fucking help, not charge in and attack a fully powered Fall Maiden." Phoenix said.

"Don't forget Penny, it's hard to believe she was a robot." Weiss said.

"Blake can you start reading please, lets push these thoughts aside for the time being." Phoenix said, Blake nodded and opened the book.

**''Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!'' said a young, long haired, blond woman with lilac eyes, as she crushed Ruby in a powerful hug. Her hair reached down to just bellow the small of her back. She stands at 5 feet 8 inches.**

"Heh, I remember that." Yang said.

**She wears a tan colored vest over a yellow low cut crop top that exposes her rather impressive cleavage, her emblem, a burning heart, emblazoned on the top over her left breast in black. The sleeves on the vest are puffy with black cuffs, over these black cuffs are a pair of gold buttons.**

**She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. On this small banner is her symbol again, but this time in gold. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.**

**She wears a pair of brown knee length platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths.**

**In regards to accessories, she wears and orange infinity scarf around her neck, a gray bandana around the top of her left boot, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of golden bracelets.**

**Except those aren't normal bracelets. No, those are her weapon, the Ember Celica, a pair of shotgun gauntlets, in it's dormant state, they look like bracelets, but when active they cover her forearms. Each time she punches, she can shoot out a shotgun shell to send a blast of kinetic energy towards her enemies (or trees if she's practicing her shots).**

**This young woman, is Yang Xiao-Long, older half sister to Ruby Rose, daughter to Taiyang Xiao-Long and Raven Branwen, and self-proclaimmed pun master. She is also one of the few people capable of punching a bird out of the sky, which she would probably do if one shat on her bike, bumblebee, or, Oum forbid, in her hair.**

"That happened once, poor birde." Ruby said.

**''Pleashe shtop.'' Ruby managed to gasp out from her sister's bone crushing hug.**

**''But I'm so proud of you~!'' said Yang as she stepped back from Ruby and bounced on her feet a little.**

"Did you really have to hug so tightly?" Ruby asked.

"Come on sis, you know I was excited." Yang said moving back over to Ruby.

**Gyro and Pierce were observing the interaction between the two sisters with a small smile on each of their faces, it was nice to see it up close and personal (sort of, they were a small ways away so the girls didn't notice they were being stared at) instead of on a TV screen.**

**unbeknowst to them, Yang actually HAD noticed the two boys looking her way, and from the smiles on their faces, she just guessed they found the interaction between her and Ruby funny, which she would later admit in retrospect, was somewhat funny.**

"It kinda was." Yang said.

"Speak for yourself." Ruby grumbled

**She did give herself the time to look over what they were wearing though.**

**Gyro was wearing a green button-up shirt with a pair of blue jeans and simple dark green sneakers, along with his usual scarf.**

**Pierce on the other hand, really caught her eye. He was wearing a dark red leather jacket over a white tank top, black jeans with a small chain on them, brown combat boots, and a pair of black fingerless gloves, plus she had to admit, he was rocking that goatee, it looked damn good on him.**

"Ain't that the truth." Yang said

**They each had their emblem on them. Gyro had a howling wolf on the right side of his button-up shirt, and Pierce had a roaring dragon on the back of his jacket. (She got a look at it when he turned around to look at the scenery)**

**She did wonder though, how did the guy who looked like a typical nice kid (Gyro) know the one who looks like a bad boy (Pierce)?**

"Because they're siblings." Weiss said.

**And why did they have pointy ears? Where they some kind of faunus with traits from an unknown animal? If she ever talked with one of them personally, she would ask them right then and there, because she felt that would bug her for a while unless she did.**

**Any further thoughts the two sibling pairs would have had where interupted when the news turned on.**

**_'The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police dept., back to you Lisa.''_ ** **said the announcer as the screen shifted to a lavender haired woman.**

**_''Thank you Cyril. In related news, about an hour after the robbery that took place a few nights ago, a bright flash of light was seen coming from the Vale docks, followed by an explosion of unknown origin which rocked the harbor. Could this have been the work of Roman Torchwick? Or perhaps was it some unknown element that was sending a message?''_ ** **The woman said, eliciting an eyeroll from Gyro while he idly thought _'Nope, just getting rid of a dangerous element.'_**

"Good riddance too." Qrow and Phoenix said.

"Not bloody enough for me personally, but good enough, she went out painfully." Phoenix added.

**_The woman continued. ''In other news, this saturday's faunus civil rights protest turned dark, when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-''_ the feed was cut off, eliciting a groan from the twins even though they knew it was coming, they enjoyed the news.**

**Knowledge was power after all.**

"Very wise." Ozpin said.

"Best to have all the information you can." Glynda said.

**Then, Glynda Goodwitch appeared out of the holo-projector. _''Hello and welcome to Beacon.''_**

**''Who's that?'' they heard Yang ask Ruby.**

Glynda gave Yang a slight glare.

**_''My name is Glynda Goodwitch.''_ the projection almost seemed to respond to her question.**

**''Oh.'' said Yang in understanding.**

**The projection of Glynda continued to speak. _''You are among the priviledged few who have recieved the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace.''_ a short snort came from Pierce, that peace won't last long what with the triforce requiring him and his brother for something. _''And as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task.''_ another snort, this time from Gyro, as he was literally the bearer of courage. _''And now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.''_ with her speech done, Glynda disappeared from view.**

"He's got a point, even with Cinder dead in that world the White Fang are still at large." Qrow said.

'Plus you have something far more dangerous to combat.' Phoenix thought.

**The two brothers then heard a soft groan coming from next to them, making them turn their heads to the source and seeing Jaune Arc, who was currently experiencing motion sickness, though Gyro noted he had the matter generator clipped to his belt, and had a belt of minigun bullets encircling his waist, starting at the exit point of the M.G.**

"Oh no, not again." Jaune and Yang groaned.

**Gyro walked up to the boy and rubbed his back a little to try and help him out, making Jaune groan a thank you through his mouth. Gyro then reached a hand into one of his pockets and fished out a bottle of medicine, handing it to Jaune who noticed what it was and opened the bottle up, drinking a few gulps of the medicine before handing it back to Gyro. He then leaned against the railing and waited for the medicine to take effect.**

**Soon enough, Jaune was standing up straight with a look of relief on his face, he then turned to Gyro and extended his hand for a handshake. Gyro grinned and happily shook his hand.**

"Thank you Gyro." Jaune said.

**''Thanks a lot dude, I probably would've hurled up my breakfast if you hadn't helped me out there.'' said Jaune gratefully to Gyro.**

**''No problem man, I'm always happy to help. Name's Gyro Vermillion, tall guy behind me with the goatee is my brother Pierce.'' said Gyro as he introduced himself and hiked a thumb behind him to point to Pierce, who just responded with a lazy wave to Jaune.**

**Jaune waved back to the taller teen with a smile, so far so good, it seemed he was making some new friends at beacon already. ''Well, my name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it.'' he in introduced himself to Gyro and Pierce, making Gyro palm his face, because that actually sounded dumber when you heard it with your own two ears rather than through a speaker.**

"It's a pretty lame greeting you got to admit." Yang said, causing Jaune to sink into his seat.

**''Do they really lady killer?'' asked Pierce with a raised eyebrow.**

**Jaune got a little nervous and stuttered a little. ''T-they will, at least I hope they will... see my mom said- no, nevermind, stupid idea to begin a sentance with that.'' Jaune caught himself, as saying his mother told him that would be a good thing to say would be a really dumb idea, and as he kept replaying the introduction in his head, he realised it wasn't all that good.**

**Gyro then seemed to get an idea as he perked up. ''Want some tips on how to better talk to girls and not make a fool of yourself?''**

"Take notes Jaune." Nora teased

**Jaune rubbed the bridge of his nose. ''Please, cuz it looks like living with seven sisters was not enough to help me talk to women who are not family members.''**

"Man, I feel sorry for whenever they drag you to the mall." Phoenix said.

**Gyro nodded in understanding. ''First, keep your introduction short and simple, a simple 'hello, I'm Jaune Arc, pleasure to meet you.' would suffice.''**

**Jaune nodded in understanding, that made sense honestly.**

**Gyro continued on. ''Second, women like a guy who is confident, but not overconfident, it's ok to have pride in the skills you know that you have, but you don't need to flaunt them like a peacock.''**

Several people chuckled, including Glynda.

**Jaune snorted at the analogy, but nodded his head nonetheless, that part he understood already, it was like his training, don't get too cocky or it'll only go downhill.**

**Gyro then patted Jaune's shoulder with a small grin. ''And finally, avoid girls who are obviously high maintenace, that's something you can figure out from the first impression and just by talking to them.''**

**Jaune cocked his head to the side in confusion, not really understanding what he meant, until a look of realisation struck his face. ''Oh! So I don't go bankrupt and have a girl who has way too high standards right?''**

"Like Ice Queen here." Phoenix said hiking a thumb to Weiss.

"Ugh come on, will you people please stop calling me that?" Weiss groaned.

**Gyro nodded his head sagely. ''Exactly, a high maintenance girl is always a bad thing, because she'll expect only the best from you, which is something that can be tiring in the long run.''**

**Jaune nodded in understanding. ''Makes sense, guess I'll be carful which girl I try to hit on.''**

**Both Gyro and Pierce heaved a mental sigh of relief, this would probably mean Jaune wouldn't be an idiot and try to hit on Weiss Schnee when he has absolutely no chance, and they could steer him towards the best girl for him.**

"Oh thank Oum." Weiss said.

**The bullheads soon reached the Beacon loading docks, allowing it's passengers to dissembark, Gyro noticed idly that Ruby and Yang where a bit ahead of time, but right now that didn't matter, him, Pierce and Jaune where admiring the view.**

**And what a view it was, both looking upon the academy, and the beautiful ocean view they had at the front.**

**The three boys settled into some idle small talk while they slowly walked up to the academy, mostly talking about how they expected their experience at the academy to be for the next 4 years of their life, they would be living here after all.**

**Suddenly, they heard a small explosion coming from further up the walk to Beacon.**

"Oh no." Weiss said.

"Awwwww... not again." Ruby cried.

"Wow, you two really weren't exaggerating." Tai said.

**Gyro cringed a little at that. 'Crap, too late to stop that, sorry Rubes.' he thought to himself, he hoenstly wanted to prevent Ruby from starting off on the wrong foot with Weiss, but he was a little too engrossed with his conversation with Jaune and Pierce to remember. ''Crapbaskets.'' he muttered out.**

**Jaune was a little shocked at the sudden explosion. ''What the heck was that?''**

"Me." Ruby said dejectedly

**Pierce shrugged his shoulders. ''Beats me.'' he lied, but him and Gyro couldn't just outright say they had knowledge of the future could they? No, they would get thrown in the nuthouse if they did.**

**Gyro sighed a little and shook his head before turning to his brother and his friend. ''Come on, let's go check it out.''**

**The other two nodded and followed behind Gyro towards the source of the explosion.**

**Soon enough, they reached a small square (more of a circle really) on the road to the academy after quickly passing by one Blake Belladonna, a young woman with long wavy black hair, with a bow in her hair to hide her faunus heritage, amber cat-like eyes and purple eyeshadow. She was 5 feet 6 inches tall.**

**She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. Most likely this is her own personal emblem.**

**She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.**

**She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her** **midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also has a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack, for holstering Gambol Shroud, her own personal weapon.**

**Gambol Shroud is a weapon with three seperate forms, a cleaver which acts as a sheith, a katana and a kusarigama chain-pistol, the precise type of pistol being a Glock. The weapon is able to work in tandem with Blake's semblance, Shadow, allowing her to modify her clones with an element, kind of like in Naruto now that Gyro thought about it.**

"There's Blake!" Yang cheered.

**Rushing past her, the boys either not noticing or not really caring about Blake's curious stare at them, the three then reached Ruby Rose, sprawled on the ground, with Weiss Schnee a small speck who's almost at the Beacon entrance.**

**''Welcome to Beacon...'' they heard Ruby say to herself sadly.**

**Gyro then walked up to her before kneeling down next to her.**

**''There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know.'' Gyro said with a small smile, making Ruby open her eyes to stare at him. It was honestly hard for him to not be mesmerized by her beautiful eyes, it took all of his willpower to keep talking and try to get Ruby out of her small funk. ''Here, take my hand.'' Gyro said as he extended his hand to her, pulling her up with him when she grabbed it, getting a small 'Eep!' of surprise from the young girl who probably didn't expect him to be able to pull her up in one pull, as she used her free hand to steady herself by placing it on his chest.**

**Ruby then looked up into his eyes, and he could swear his breath hitched right then and there.**

**Hey eyes were gorgeous when looking at them from up close, and her face looked so adorable.**

**What he didn't know was that Ruby was actually having somewhat similar thoughts, she found him to be quite cute, but she didn't understand herself why she found him cute, this was the first time she thought a boy was cute, she really needed to talk to Yang about this later when she found her, she was so confused.**

**Neither of the two noticed the small blushes on the other's cheeks as they just looked at each other for what seemed like minutes.**

"Aww that's adorable." Yang said, "Ruby and Gyro sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Yang please, Tai's taking it hard enough as it is." Ren said.

Everyone looked to see Tai was practically crying small river.

Phoenix pulled out a small phone and sent a message to someone, 'He's gonna need some water soon.' Phoenix thought.

**Off in the background, Jaune was just looking back and forth between Ruby and Gyro, before he simply shrugged his shoulders.**

**Pierce was trying very hard not to laugh at his brother's reaction to finally meeting the girl he's had a crush on, and from the way things were looking, Ruby had developped a crush on him. This was something like out of an anime, but he knew that Ruby probably didn't even understand her own feelings right now.**

"Hey!" Ruby cried curling up.

**So instead of laughing, he cleared his throat, sending a small knowing grin to Gyro when the two of them turned to him, ''So, shouldn't we get going?''**

**''So the name's Pierce Vermillion, what's your name little red?'' said Pierce to Ruby, which seemed to knock her out of her thoughts as she shook her head and looked to him with a wide grin.**

**''Ruby Rose, awesome huntress-in-training!'' her peppy introduction brought smiles to the faces of the others.**

**Gyro waved at her with a smile. ''Gyro Vermillion, I'm Pierce's older twin brother, and yes I know he looks like the older one, we get that all the time.'' he cut Ruby off when she opened her mouth to speak, already guessing what she was going to say, which made her nod.**

"Seriously, the guy without facial hair is younger, I still can't believe it." Yang said

"That kinda thing is more common than you'd think." Phoenix said

**''And I'm Jaune Arc, pleasure to meet you Ruby.'' Jaune said as he extended a hand towards Ruby who happily shook it with a grin.**

**''It's a pleasure to meet all of you.'' she said happily as they all fell back into silence and walked along next to a fountain.**

**Ruby seemed to find the silence the awkward as she started to speak again. ''Soooo... I got this thing.'' she said as she unfurled Crescent Rose, making Jaune step back as she nearly hit him in the toe.**

"Sorry." Ruby said.

**''Woah! is that scythe?'' asked Jaune, impressed with the weapon.**

**''It's also a high-impact, customizable, sniper rifle.'' Ruby answered, making Jaune widen his eyes.**

**''That's so awesome...'' he trailed off.**

**''So what do you got?'' Ruby asked him.**

**Jaune smiled as he pulled out his weapon, Crocea Mors. ''I have this sword, and a shield too, the shield also acts as a sheith for the blade, allowing for easier storage, and more recently, I upgraded the shield.'' stated Jaune with pride in his voice.**

**''What kind of upgrade?'' asked Ruby curiously.**

**''This.'' said Jaune as he flicked his wrist for the hand that was holding onto the shield, which made the shield spin on itself until the bottom portion pointed forward, which itself prompted a few cilinders to slide out from beneath the shield and connect together as a portion of the shield slid back into itself to allow more space for the weapon at the bottom: a minigun.**

"Ah the minigun, a beautiful heavy death rain dealer that'll most people a wonderful pants feeling just holding it." Phoenix said.

Ruby was nodding, not quite understanding 'Wonderful pants feeling.'

"But I prefer Flamethrowers." Phoenix said

**Ruby was looking over the shield in awe. ''Oh wow, that's so cool, I've never seen somebody use a minigun before! I bet this baby packs a punch!''**

**Jaune nodded. ''It kinda does, I've never tested in live combat, but from the training I've put into it, it's pretty good.''**

**Ruby nodded then turned to look at the twins with an expectant look in her eyes, her previous nervousness around Gyro forgotten. ''So, what about you two? what do you guys have?''**

**The two brothers looked to each other, seemingly in a silent debate, before they nodded and turned back to Ruby with apologetic smiles.**

**''Sorry Rubes, but we want to keep our weapons a surprise, though I can tell you that we each have more than one.'' said Gyro apologetically.**

**Ruby pouted a little. ''Aww, oh well, just promise you'll show all of them to me, go it?'' she said as she struck out her hand towards Gyro with a hopefull smile.**

**Gyro nodded and happily shook her hand with a grin. ''Don't worry, it's a promise.''**

"And we will see just about every one of these death dealers... and I'll provide background info on all of them." Phoenix said.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered.

**Jaune then butted into the conversation. ''Soooo... not to be rude, but does anyone know where we're going? Because I was following you guys.''**

**Pierce nodded and motioned for everyone to follow. ''Sure, I've got the map of Beacon memorized, we need to get to the assembly hall, it's not too far.''**

"Thank Oum." Jaune said.

**As the four of them entered the assembly hall, they heard a familiar voice, well, familiar to three of them, not so much to Jaune.**

**''Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!'' shouted Yang to Ruby with a wave.**

**''Oh! I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony guys!'' Ruby said as she rushed off to talk to her sister.**

**Jaune sighed a little. ''Great, now where I am supposed another nice, quirky girl to talk to.''**

**Pierce smirked a little. ''Turn around Lady Killer.''**

**''Huh?'' said Jaune in confusion, as he turned around and was met with the sight of one Pyrrha Nikos.**

**Pyrrha has red hair, tied onto a waist length ponytail which curls slightly into a loose ringlet, she has vivid, green eyes and has light-green eye shadow. Around a forehead she wears a bronze circlet. She stands at 6 feet tall.**

**Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt.**

******There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her 'shield and spear' emblem. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.** ** **

************She wears elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.** ** ** ** ** **

**Her weapons, Milo and Akuou, were visible on her back, Milo being a red and yellow xiphos that can also switch between a javelin, and a rifle, and Akuou being a shield. She keeps her weapons attached to her thanks to her semblance, Polarity, which basically turns her into a living magnet.**

"Hey it's Pyrrha!" Jaune cried out, pulling Pyrrha closer into a hug, both of them starting to blush heavily.

**She smiled when she noticed Jaune looked at her and waved at him. ''Hello there.''**

**Jaune smiled and waved back. ''Hi.''**

******Gyro and Pierce slipped away unnoticed, both proud they kickstarted THAT relationship.** ** **

"I ship it." Phoenix said

**The two caught up to Ruby and Yang quickly, just in time for their conversation to start it seemed.**

**''How's your first day going so far little sister?'' asked Yang curiously.**

**Ruby turned to her with a glare that was mroe adorable than scary on her face ''You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?''**

**Yang cringed ''Yikes, meltdown already?''**

**Gyro choose that moment to walk into the conversation ''No she literally exploded, we were the ones who found her in the aftermath.'' Yang rose an eyebrow at this, and Ruby nodded her head with a sigh.**

**''There was some fire, a-and I think some ice.'' Ruby explained a little nervously.**

**''Are you being sarcastic?'' she asked Ruby teasingly?**

**Ruby snorted ''I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed, and then I exploded! And then she yelled again, and I felt really, REALLY, bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me.'' Ruby said as her voice broke a little as she explained near the end.**

**''YOU!'' a shout was heard from behind Ruby, making her jump up into Gyro's arms, as he was the closest, while he blushed slightly but other than that controlled his reactions while looking at the person who screamed.**

"Oh that has got to be the worst first day of school ever." Ruby cried.

"Ruby, I'd like to formally apologize for my actions that day." Weiss said.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby said

**This was Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the SDC. She has white hair tied into a ponytail that hangs off the right side of her head, in her hair is a clip that looks like a princess crown. Her eyes are an icy blue and she has a scar next to her left eye. She wears a pair of earrings and a necklace. She stands at 5 feet 3 inches while in heels.**

**She wears a white combat skirt that fades into icy blue near the bottom. She wears a pale blue rope around her waist which holds a few pouches held on her back. She has a pale blue bolero jacket that is red on the inside. On the back of the jacket is the Schnee family crest. on the inside** **of the skirt, near the top of it, a piece of black lacy cloth can be seen stickign out, most likely to prevent anyone from looking down at her cleavage... if she ever gets any.**

"Hey!" Weiss shouted indignantly while Yang and Qrow flat out laughed.

**To top of her clothes she wears a pair of white high-heeled boots.**

**Hanging off her hip is her weapon, Myrtenaster (try saying that ten times fast), a multi action dust rapier, or MADR for short. The barrel of the weapon is able to hold up to six different dust cartidges, which Weiss can infuse into the blade of her weapon for either an elemental slash, or a projectile attack.**

**''Oh god it's happening again~!'' Ruby whined out when she landed in Gyro's arms.**

**Yang widened her eyes and looked to her sister who was still in Gyro's arms ''Oh my god you really exploded.''**

**Ruby opened her eyes to look at her sister. ''It was an accident. It was an accident!'' Ruby repeated the phrase as she turned to look at Weiss, prompting her to hold a pamphlet, which made Gyro and Pierce groan a little, and Ruby look at it curiously. ''What's this?'' she asked Weiss.**

**Weiss for her part, answered with what was probably the most repeated over anti lawsuit speech the twins have ever heard, she even started to speed up while explaining, which just confused Ruby even more.**

"Oum you actually memorized that?" Qrow asked.

"The SDC has Dust right in the name, I kinda have to memorize it in case someone starts complaining about how their fire Dust blew up in their face." Weiss said.

**Ruby just stared at Weiss when she done ''Huuuh...?''**

**Weiss continued undettered ''You really want to make things up to me?'' she questionned of Ruby.**

**Ruby nodded ''Absolutely.''**

**Weiss shoved the pamphlet in Ruby's face ''Read this and don't ever speak to me again.''**

**Yang intervened to try and prevent this from going further south ''Look, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends ok?''**

**Ruby liked that idea and extended her hand to Weiss (while she was still hanging onto Gyro mind you) ''Yeah! Great idea sis.'' She cleared her throat ''Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies?'' Gyro couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, he'd heard her say it when he watched the show, but he still had to ask himself, how is shopping for school supplies that fun? It would have made more sense if she said weapon modifications if you asked him.**

"It kinda would." Weiss said, "Even if I did know you back then it would have been better than that."

"At least it wasn't an offer to go shoe shopping." Phoenix said, causing every male, even Ren, to groan in misery.

**Weiss then put on the most condescending smile ever, which honestly just made Gyro want to punch her in the face ''Yeah, and can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, dark and mysterious over here.'' she finished as she hiked a thumb towards Pierce.**

**Pierce for his part just snorted as he looked at Weiss ''Sorry Frosty, you're not my type, I prefer a girl who has a little more fire to her.'' he said as his eyes flickered to Yang for but a millisecond.**

"W-w-wha- huh?" Weiss sputtered as Yang, Tai, and Qrow doubled over laughing.

**Weiss sputtered indignantly at the nickname while Yang started laughing at the name AND reaction from the frosty girl, when she got her laughter under more control she raised a hand up high to Pierce who gave her the expected high-five.**

**Ruby didn't really realize Weiss was being sarcastic ''Pierce isn't really my type though. No offense.'' she quickly added at the end.**

**Pierce just shook his head with a small smile ''None taken.''**

**Ruby turned her head back to Weiss, who was stomping off after being embarassed by Pierce.**

"I can tell if that was a better first day for me or not." Weiss said

**Any further conversation was interupted, or prevented in the case of Yang who wanted to talk with the twins, when Headmaster Ozpin appeared and cleared his throat near the microphone.**

**Ozpin is a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes, he wairs a pair of small round black glasses on the bridge of his nose. He is 6 feet 6 inches tall, just slightly taller than Pierce.**

**He wears a dark green scarf with a small purple cross on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.**

**''I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and you're finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step.'' Ozpin realyed his speech, wihch seemd to put a lot of students in a glum mood, except for Gyro and Pierce, they knew why he was so out of it, he was confused as to just how Amber regained her powers and was more than likely slowly healing up, at this point she was probably moved to the Beacon infirmary as she didn't need to be on life she didn't need to be on life support anymore.**

"I hope my other can thank Gyro when he learns how it happened." Ozpin said

**As Ozpin left the stage, Glynda stepped up to the microphone ''You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed.'' she said with a tone of finality.**

**''He seemed kinda... off.'' Yang said about Ozpin.**

**Pierce nodded ''He probably has a lot on his plate right now, something must have come up recently you know?'' he explained his thoughts and Yang nodded, that made sense.**

**Ruby mulled it over a little ''It was almost like he wasn't even there.'' a throat clearing next to her head made her turn it to look at Gyro, who still had a light blush on his cheeks.**

**''Not that I'm complaining, but are you going to get out of my arms now Rubes?'' Gyro said with a chuckle.**

Ruby blushed and hid behind her cloak while Tai continued to tear up and Yang chuckling.

******Ruby's face turned red and she hoped out of his arms ''Sorry! Sorry!''** ** **

**Gyro waved it off with a laugh ''Don't worry, you're as light as a feather anyway.''**

**She smiled at the compliment ''Thanks...'' she mumbled, it sort of felt nice to be complimented like that, though she didn't really know why.**

**Later, at night time.**

**''It's like a biiig slumber party!'' said Yang as she fell down on her sleeping bag next to Ruby.**

**''I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though.'' replied Ruby while writing a letter.**

"I don't." Tai sniffed.

**''I know I do~'' said Yang as she looked at all the boys that were trying to show off, then her eyes landed on Pierce who was walking by with Gyro and Jaune, and she liked what she saw.**

**A red tank top that showed off his muscular arms that had a few scars here and there and a pair of grey sweat pants.**

**She made a small appreciative growling sound ''Mmm~ mama likes~''**

"Excuse me for a minute." Tai said getting up and leaving the room, returning ten minutes later with puffy red eyes.

**Gyro and Jaune, while they were good looking, weren't her type.**

**Gyro wore a black t-shirt with three Beowolves howling at the moon (you know the one) and a pair of pajama pants with cartoon skulls on them.**

**While Jaune wore a white t-shirt that had his family crest on it and a pair of blue shorts.**

"Thank Oum." Teams RWBY and JNPR, minus Jaune.

"What, they're comfy." Jaune defended.

**The boys were talking about random things on the way to their sleeping bags.**

**''Wait, you guys brought video games with you?'' questionned Jaune to the brothers.**

**Gyro brought out a 3DS and Pierce brought out a PSVita.**

**''I am not going anywhere without my Fire Emblem.'' said Gyro.**

**''Ditto about me and my SAO games.'' added Pierce.**

"I got you this time you little Rath coward." Phoenix grumbled, everyone turned away from the TV to see Phoenix on a 3DS, he looked up to see everyone looking at him.

"Heh heh, sorry, it's the same kind of thing they have, but with me and Monster Hunter." Phoenix said.

******Jaune looked to Gyro ''You're into Fire Emblem too huh? I always play on the highest difficulty, what about you?''** ** **

**Gyro's feet stopped as he looked at Jaune with wide eyes ''Are you saying you beat Awakening on Lunatic+ Classic mode?''**

**Jaune nodded with a small smile ''I didn't lose a single unit either. And before you ask, I shipped Reflet with Tiki... and I also avoided calling my avatar by my name because one of my older sisters is called Tiki. Also didn't call him Robin because my great-great-grampa is called Robin, which would have felt awkward in my head. Which led to me getting an overpowered Morgan.''**

**Gyro's jaw dropped at the claim, you had to be really good to do that. ''What about Fates?''**

**Jaune nodded ''All three versions cleared on Lunatic Classic without losing a single unit, paired the Birthright Kamui with Caeldori, the Conquest Kamui with Ophelia and the Revelation Kamui with Flora.''**

**Gyro started walking after his brain processed the fact that Jaune was a true Grandmaster if he'd done that ''Remind to never play against you unless I WANT to get destroyed. Since I play on the easiest difficulty to enjoy the story.''**

"You're a tactical genius Jaune." Ruby said.

"Now if only he could apply that genius in other situations." Weiss said.

"Will you all stop wailing on me, this story is at least making me feel decent about myself being at Beacon!" Jaune shouted

**Jaune chuckled but nodded nonetheless ''Will do.''**

**The boys then reached their sleeping bags and sat down on them, getting ready for bed, until they heard a commotion coming over from... Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.**

**Pierce, who just wanted to go to sleep already, picked up his spare pillow and chucked in the girls' direction, nailing Weiss right in the face and making her fall on her butt.**

**''Some of us are trying to get to sleep Frosty, so shut it!'' he shouted at her.**

"Oh Oum, I love this guy already." Qrow said.

"Same here." Yang said with a purr.

**Meanwhile, Gyro, Jaune and Yang were all laughing at the accurate throw made by Pierce.**

**A few short moments later, the lights went off, courtesy of Blake who had put out her candle.**

**Tomorrow, they would all prove their worth.**

"Yes, we get to see their weapons next chapter!" Ruby cheered.

"My turn Blakey." Yang said.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Ah man, what a work out.**

***A caption pops up***

**Caption: No these openings and closings have no real meaning, just fun little tadbit that shows what going on in the security room here**


	6. Chapter 3

**Marie: Hit me.**

***Reigner passes a card***

**Marie: Dammit!**

**Lloyd: Yes!**

**[[]]**

"Okay Blake, pass the book over here now." Yang said.

Blake was hesitant, but she passed the book to Yang, who began reading.

**The walk to the lockers was quiet for the Rose-Long sisters.**

**The two of them were thinking of conversations they had yesterday that simply left them thinking a lot.**

**For Yang, it was her conversation with the brothers after Ozpin gave his speech.**

"Looks like I'm starting this off in more ways than one." Yang said

**_After Ruby hopped out of Gyro's arms, Yang turned her attention to Pierce and put her hand out towards him._ **

**_''Yo, name's Yang Xiao-Long, Ruby's older sister. Who are you guys?'' she asked of the tall blonde._ ** **_  
_ **  
**_Pierce smiled a little and shook her hand with a strong grip ''Name's Pierce Vermillion, this right here is my older twin brother, Gyro Vermillion.''_ **  
**_  
_ ** **_Yang cocked an eyebrow at this this ''You totally look like the older one though.''_ **  
_  
_ _Gyro looked to Ruby and pointed at Yang ''Told you everybody thought that.'' making her little sister laugh a little._

"I still can't believe he's younger." Jaune said.

"The facial hair makes him seem older than he is." Ren said.  
**_  
_****_Yang held a soft smile on her face at her sister having made a friend, probably even two or three if the group she entered the hall with was any indication._**

 **_She then brought her attention back to Pierce, more specifically, his ears._ **  
**_  
_ ** **_''So, been meaning to ask, but what's with the ears?'' she asked of the taller twin._ **  
****_  
_ _He smirked as he pointed to one and pulled it slightly, showing it was real ''This may sound stupid or even hard to believe, but me and Gyro are elves.''_

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Well they did say in the prologue something like that." Yang said

 **_Yang raised an eyebrow again while Ruby practically had star in her eyes at this ''Oh my God can you guys do magic then?!''_ **  
**_  
_ ** **_Gyro grinned and nodded._ **  
**_  
_ ** **_Yang looked to him and uttered a few simple words ''Prove it then, and I'll believe you.''_ **  
_  
_ _Gyro shrugged his shoulder ''Sounds good.'' he said and raised a hand up, the palm of it facing the ceiling, after a few seconds, a small rune appeared in the palm of his hand ''Altocast: Illuminate.'' he said, and a ball of light appeared out of the rune, resting in his hand._

"That is AWESOME!" Nora and Ruby shouted, causing Blake to cover her cat ears.

"Sorry Blake." Ruby said.  
**_  
_****_Both of Yang's eyebrows shot up this time ''Holy shit you guys are serious.''_**  
****_  
__Ruby was bouncing up and down while looking at the ball of light ''Thatissoawesomecanyoudomorecanyoushowmeallyourspellswhatsyourstrongestspellwhatdoesitdo-'' her fast paced rambling was thankfully stopped by Gyro putting a hand over her mouth._

"How can anyone keep up with that?" Weiss asked, she still had a hard time with rapid-fire Ruby talk.

"It just takes time Weiss." Yang said.  
**_  
_****_''Thank you, I do have other spells, can't show them all because some are really dangerous, I'm still working on my strongest spell, I don't know what it'll do when it's finished.'' he listed off the answers to all the questions she had rapid-fired at him._**

"You were saying?" Weiss demanded.

Yang just chuckled nervously.

 **_Ruby pouted a little but nodded ''First you keep your weapons a secret and now your magic too, you'd better show those eventually as well.''_ **  
**_  
_ ** **_Gyro chuckled a little as he looked at her, she was adorable when she pouted, but he nodded nonetheless._ **  
**_  
_ ** **_Yang was still curious about something though ''Are elves and humans all that different?'' her question resulted in Pierce shaking his head._ **  
**_  
_ ** **_''No, kinda of like how Faunus are essentially humans with animal traits. Elves are basically humans that are capable of casting magic extremely easily and, well, have pointed ears, even our biology is the same, though we do have some of the bonuses certain faunus may have, like enhanced hearing and better eyesight.'' Pierce explained to her._ **  
_  
_ _Yang nodded her head in understanding ''Does that mean a human and an elf could have a kid?''_

"Yang!" Tai cried, "Why?"

"Sorry, I just had to know. I understand humans and faunus are compatible, I just want to know if it's the same with humans and elves." Yang defended, "Actually, now that I think about it are elves and faunus compatible?"

"I'll ask Swift." Phoenix said sending another text.

"Swift?" Ozpin asked.

"The creator of the book." Phoenix said.

**_It was Gyro who nodded this time ''Yep, the result of a union between human and elf results in a half-elf, the only real difference appearance wise is that for some reason, a half-elf has longer ears than a pureblood elf, a pureblood elf is just the child of two elves, there's a few other types as well, like dark elfs, which are elves that have become corrupted because they have lost themselves to...'' he got a little closer to Yang and whispered so Ruby wouldn't hear ''...carnal pleasure.'' Yang couldn't help the small blush on her cheeks as she imagined that a little bit ''Dark elves are easy to spot to boot, they look just like an elf, but they have darker skin, usually some kind of chocolate brown, and the amount of female dark elves is higher than the amount of male dark elves for some reason. The child of a dark elf and pureblood elf will be a mixed-blood elf, those types of elves look just like a dark elf, but they show the same amount of restraint a pureblood elf would. Another interesting thing is that elf women are highly sought after wives for human men.''_ **

"Elves are complex creatures." Blake said.

"Half-elves, Dark elves, Mixed-blood elves, how many types of elves are there?" Jaune asked.

"A lot. Especially in other universes." Phoenix said.

"Why do humans want elven wives?" Weiss asked.  
**_  
_****_Yang couldn't help herself this time either ''Why is that?''_**  
**_  
_****_Gyro took a deadpan look on his face ''All elf women have incredibly large assets.''_** ** _  
_**  
_Yang got the same deadpan look he had ''So you're saying guys run after elf chicks because they have big boobs?'' he nodded back in response, prompting her to facepalm at how stupid some people were._

"What!? That is just shallow!" Weiss shouted.

"Agreed." Glynda said.  
**_  
_****_Pierce snorted ''If you think that's bad you should see the elven nobility.''_**  
**_  
_****_Yang had an unsure look on her face ''Do I want to know?''_**  
****_  
__Both brothers shook their heads, even they found elf nobility fucked up, and they were descended from them._

"You know it's bad when descendants say it that bad." Tai said.  
**_  
_****_Yang slapped her cheeks a little ''Right, I'll just take your word for it and imagine that it's either really dumb or really fucked up.''_**  
**_  
_****_Pierce shook his hand in a way that signified 'so-so' ''Bit of column A, bit of column B.''_**  
**_  
_****_Ruby then thought of something pretty important ''Wait how come you two are the first elves we've ever seen then?''_**  
**_  
_****_Gyro shrugged ''Honestly? I figure we're the only elves who've ever wanted to become hunstmen. All the others are probably still in hiding.'' That wasn't a complete lie, elves did exist on Remnant, and like Gyro said, they were hiding, the part that was a lie was him implying that Pierce and him were from Remnant._**  
****_  
__Ruby shrugged as well, that made sense to her._

"It does really." Ruby said

**Yang couldn't help but wonder just how fucked up elven nobility was, if it was worse than humans chasing after elf chicks because they had a big pair, and from the way Gyro worded it, pairs that were bigger than her own, something that both impressed her, and made her jealous at the same time.**

**She took pride in her chest, just like every other woman who had large assets, because they were able to turn heads just by walking along the sidewalk.**

**So you could excuse her if she felt jealous that there was literally a race of women who had way more impressive busts than her.**

"Please do, my womanly pride has been injured." Yang said.

Weiss grumbled something about getting called an ironing board.

**Ruby on the other hand, was thinking about a conversation she had with her sister before going to bed.**

**_Ruby turned her head to her sister, the two of them about to go to bed ''Psst, Yang.'' she whispered._ ** **_  
_ **  
**_Yang turned her head to Ruby ''What is it Rubes?''_ **  
_  
_ _Ruby looked unsure, but continued speaking nonetheless ''Do you think you could help me with something? I'm kinda confused about it?''_

"Nice to know you don't hide things from me Rubes." Yang said, "Save for Penny but that I could understand.

**_That got Yang's attention as she raised a brow and turned to be laying on her side, facing her little sister ''What is it sis?''_ **

**_Ruby's eyes shifted around, she didn't really want anyone else to hear her ''Well you know how Gyro's my friend right?''_ ** **_  
_ **  
**_Yang nodded, so this had to do with the older of the elven twins._ **  
****_  
_ _''Well, earlier, when he helped me up after the explosion happened, I don't know what really happened, but I just kinda couldn't help but look at him, and I thought he looked cute, and I've never thought that a boy looked cute before, so I don't really know why I was thinking that, you know?'' Ruby explained to Yang._

 **_Yang's eyebrows shot up, because what her little sister has just described, was a crush. Ruby had a crush on Gyro. She couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips as she thought of that, her little sister was growing up, and at least her crush was a nice guy, so she didn't have to threaten him like she did every other guy would always try to hit on Ruby, she would talk to the guy though, eventually, about this, but she figured that either one of two things could happen, one, he would let down Ruby easy, and they would s_ ** **_tay friends, or two, he liked her back and they started dating._ **

"Hundren Lien on the latter." Yang said.

"No Yang, no bets!" Ruby said  
**_  
__''I know what's wrong with you Rubes.'' she said to Ruby with a smile._**  
_  
_****_Ruby's eyes widened ''What is it? What's wrong with me?''_

 **_Yang's smile took a teasing edge to it ''You like him~'' she said in a sing-song voice._ _  
_ **  
**_Ruby's face became a nice imitation of a tomato at that point ''Wha-what? What do you mean I like him?''_ **  
**_  
_ _Yang pulled her sister in a soft hug ''You have a crush on the guy.''_ **  
_  
_ _Ruby just stayed in Yang's arms as she listened ''R-really? T-that's what I felt?''_

**_Yang nodded ''Well that's what it sounds like to me.''_ _  
_ **   
_Ruby thought about it for a minute ''What should I do?''_

**_Yang closed her eyes and thought about it ''Don't tell him just yet, things might go wrong if you go too fast, wait a while, try to become used to being around him a little more, and try to see if he likes you as well.''_ **  
**_  
_ _Ruby nodded ''So... I wait for the right time? Make sure I really like him then?''_ **  
_  
_ _Yang smiled and ruffled Ruby's hair, making her pout ''You catch on quick sis.''_

**"Wow, you're a surprisingly good source of relationship advice." Weiss said.**

**_Ruby had a small blush on her face for a moment as she whispered ''I hope things go ok.''_ **

**_Yang gave her sister a more reassuring hug and kissed the top of her head, like Summer used to do when she hugged them ''I'm sure they will sis.''_ **

"Thanks Yang." Ruby said.

"Anytime sis." Yang said

**She just hoped she wouldn't make herself look like a fool in front of him.**

**The two soon reached their lockers, and pushed those thoughts to the back of their head, they'd continue to think about that later.**

**As they readied their gear, they heard the tail end of a conversation between two other students.**

**The first of them was boy, with long black hair tied in a ponytail that went midway down his back. He has magenta colored eyes and a streak of the same color in his hair, and he stands at 5 feet 9 inches.**

**His clothing is oriental style from what they could tell.**

**He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.**

**This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.**

**His weapons, StormFlower, which he picks up from his locker, are a pair of fully automatic pistols with sickle like blades attached vertically under the barrels.**

**The other student was a girl with bright short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She is shorter than Ruby, standing at 5 feet 1 inch, which was somewhat funny as Ruby was younger than her.**

**Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. On the back of this vest is what is most likely her emblem, a hammer with a lighting bolt. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. On the back of her skirt is a turquoise bow.**

**She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.**

**She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.**

**Hanging off her back is her weapon, Magnhild, a grey grenade launcher with pink cylinders on the inside, that is capable of turning into a large hammer.**

**These were Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie respectively.**

"Look Ren, it's us!" Nora shouted.

"I see that Nora." Ren said.

**''I know! We'll have some sort of signal, like a distress signal! Oohh~ a secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?'' Nora bombarded Ren with her words, as he simply listened to her while he prepared himself.**

**''Nora.'' he said simply, making her stop for a moment.**

**''Yes Ren?'' she asked him.**

**He slid his weapons into his sleeves after he put them in their inactive mode ''I don't think sloths make a lot of noise.''**

**She stopped again until her face lit up, with probably another strange idea ''That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!''**

Tai and Qrow leaned over and looked at Nora as if to try and figure out what goes on in her head.

**''Come on Nora, let's go.'' he said with a smile as he closed his locker.**

**''But not, together-together.'' Nora added quickly as she giggled and followed Ren, passing by Ruby and Yang, and not noticing Gyro and Pierce looking at them with smiles on their faces.**

**Gyro looked to Pierce with a grin ''100 lien says you get stuck with her alongside Ren for the next 4 years.'' he extended his hand to Pierce.**

**Pierce thought about it and nodded, shaking his brother's hand ''100 lien says you're the one who's stuck with her.''**

"I hope Pierce gets put on Team RWBY." Yang said.

"I hope it's Gyro." Ruby said.

**Ruby looked to Nora and Ren leaving ''Wonder what those two were so worked up about?''**

**Yang shrugged as she turned to her sister ''Oh who knows. So! You seem awfully chipper this morning?**

**Ruby smiled and pulled out Crescent Rose from her locker ''Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweet heart do the talking.'' she said as she hugged her weapon.**

**Yang couldn't resister the joke oppurtunity right there ''Which sweet heart? Do you mean Crescent Rose, or you-know-who~?''**

"Yang..." Ruby whined.

"Sorry, just doing my job as a big sister." Yang said.

**Ruby blushed and looked at her sister with an adorable glare ''Yaaaannnggg~'' she whined out, making Yang snicker at Ruby.**

**She shook her head and decided to give her sister a serious talk ''Anyway, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together.''**

**This, made Ruby groan ''Ugh, you sound like dad. OK, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk.'' she finished with pride in her voice.**

**Gyro put his palm on his face to hide his smile at Ruby's words ''So freaking adorable it hurts.'' he mumbled out with a small laugh.**

Ruby blushed and hid behind her cape

**''But what about when we form teams?'' Yang questioned her sister.**

**Ruby looked away, unsure ''I don't know, I could just be on your team, or something.'' she mumbled out the last part.**

**Yang frowned as she started stroking her hair ''Maybe you should be on someone else's team.''**

**Ruby rushed up to Yang's face with an accusing finger ''My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?''**

**Yang scoffed ''W-what? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you, break out of your shell?''**

**''I-I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely ridiculous!'' Ruby said to Yang, offended.**

**''To be fair Ruby, you do seem a little bit introverted.'' She heard a voice say form her left, turning her head to see Gyro with an apologetic smile, making her slump.**

"It's true Ruby." Tai said, with Qrow nodding.

"Traitors, all of you." Ruby said with a pout.

**''Not you too~'' she whined out at Gyro.**

**He shook his head at her antics and smiled as he patted her shoulder ''Don't worry, that's what friends are for though, me, Pierce, Jaune, and Yang...'' he said her name with a small glare at the blonde that said she was helping with this wether she wanted to or not, making her sigh and nod ''... are gonna help you crack that shell open, and you'll be a real social butterfly in no time flat.''**

**Ruby looked back up at Gyro with a hopeful smile ''You really think so?''**

**All she got in reply was a nod and a smile, but that was enough to give her some confidence ''Thanks Gyro.''**

**He waved it off ''That's what friends are for Rubes.''**

**A little whiles away from them, Jaune was talking to Pyrrha.**

"Wait, was I replaced by Jaune in that scene?" Weiss asked vividly remembering talking to Pyrrha with less than benevolent ideas in mind.

"I think so." Pyrrha said pulling Jaune closer, causing him to blush.

**''So, what do you think these teams are gonna be like?'' he asked her.**

**''I'm not really sure, but I do know I just plan on letting the chips fall where they may.'' she replied to her new friend.**

**Pyrrha was quite happy that Jaune didn't care she was a celebrity, that was mostly because he understood how she felt to a degree, as his family name was well known, and just before leaving his home, he had just discovered his fan-club and ran as fast as he could.**

"Thank you for that, treating me like a normal huntress." Pyrrha told Jaune.

"No problem." Jaune said.

**Fangirls are scary.**

**Jaune nodded in understanding ''Yeah, I doubt it's something we can just decide on our own, but you know, I hope we end up on a team together.'' he told her a with a smile.**

**Pyrrha returned that smile ''I hope so as well, after all you seem like you would make a capable leader.''**

**Jaune blushed a little and scratched his head ''Y-you really think so?''**

"He is pretty good at it." Blake admitted.

**Pyrrha nodded and he got a large grin on his face as he thanked her for the compliment.**

**All of them then heard the intercom turn on, as Miss Goodwitch's voice was heard though it ''Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff immediately. I repeat, would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff immediately.''**

**Jaune slapped his cheeks to get himself in the game ''Alright, game time, let's do this Pyrrha.''**

**She nodded and the two walked off towards the Beacon cliff.**

**They didn't notice Gyro looking at them with a large smile as he muttered in singsong ''My ship will sail~''**

"Umm... how many people on Earth 'ship' me and Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Enough that Arkos will never die." Phoenix said

**All of the initiates were now standing on the beacon cliff, each on their own launch pad, Blake was standing at the far left, so she would be the first launched.**

**A few students down the row was Weiss, followed by Pyrrha and Jaune, Pyrrha finishing up explaining to Jaune that they were standing on launch pads, thus making him start to think up a few different landing strategies.**

**further down the line was Nora, followed by Ren, Yang, Ruby, Gyro, and lastly Pierce.**

**Ruby turned her head to look at the brothers with a curious eye ''Where's your gear guys?''**

"Yeah where is it, do the plan to fight in casual clothes?" Ruby asked.

**The two brothers had large grins on their faces as suddenly, their bodies were surrounded in light for Gyro, and darkness for Pierce, soon the elements dispersed form their bodies, revealing their new looks.**

**Gyro had his battle tunic on, his scarf still present, and he was wearing a green cap over his hair. (Same look as in the trailer obviously)**  
**  
** **Pierce was wearing red scale armor with a flared neck piece, a small spiked pauldron over his left shoulder. His armor went down to cover his outer thighs and he had armored shoes of the same design.**

**Under the armor he wore a black undersuit. His arms had red plates attached to them with a few ropes and his elbow protectors were golden in color, same for the bangles he wore around his wrists that securely held his clawed gauntlets.**

**The most interesting part of his armor though was the silver horned dragon skull resting atop his head, it had green gems in it's eye sockets and a long, thin, orange plume was hanging off the back of it.**

"He looks like dragon in human form!" Nora shouted.

'You have no idea how accurate you are.' Phoenix thought.

**Each of them held a weapon in their hands.**

**Gyro was holding a long wooden spear that seemd to have plant life growing on it, near the top of the spear was a miniature tree that had a face on it, the face looking like a kind grandfather, and the spear tip sprouting from the top of the tree. This was the Faron Spear.**

"It's... a stick." Ruby said dejectedly.

"So you may think." Phoenix said.

**Pierce's weapon brought a few shudders from it's appearance, as it looked very deadly, it was a long three pronged pike, the pike blades having multiple fangs on it, the butt of the pike looked like a dragon's claw. The weapon looked perfect for tearing off flesh, which was understandable, as it was called the Flesh-Render Fang.**

Everyone shuddered looking at the weapon.

"Little bit of history, Flesh-Render Fang first appeared in the Zelda spin-off Hyrule warriors, used by Volga, whom Pierce was based off of. It was made from dragon bones." Phoenix informed.

**Ozpin only raised an eyebrow at the abilities the two boys just displayed, that was quite interesting, was this their semblance perhaps?**

"Nope, just magic." Phoenix said

**He cleared his head and set about explaining the specifics of the initiation to the young hunters-to-be.**

**''For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.'' he said briefly, as Glynda took over the next part for him.**

**''Now, I'm sure most of you have heard rumours about the assignement of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today.'' she said**

**Ruby's eyes widenned ''What?'' she muttered.**

**Ozpin took over again ''These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.''**

**Ruby let out a dejected ''aww...'' at this.**

**Ozpin continued ''That being said, the first person you make eye-contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years.''**

**Gyro could swear he could hear glass shatter, followed by Ruby screaming out ''What?!''**

**Nora was about to start talking with Ren, but she was cut off by Ozpin.**

**''After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die.'' he said, making most of the students nod in understanding. ''You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But out instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandonned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you accordingly.'' he took a sip of his coffee before continuing ''As well, the numbers of new students attending this year, is not enough to form an extra team of 4, as such, two specific students have been chosen to become fifth members for two teams, if you encounter one of these students, even if you are already a pair, they will become a part of your team, the same applies if you meet one of these students first, and then another student. These students are Gyro and Pierce Vermillion.'' he said as he motioned to the twins, making them turn their heads to the other students and wave.**

**They had figured Ozpin was going to pull that move.**

"It is kinda obvious." Qrow said

**''This means Beacon will have the honor of creating the first two 5-man teams in history.'' he took yet another sip of coffee ''Now then, any questions?'' he recieved no answer ''Good, now, take your positions.'' he finished with finality.**

**The students took their ready positions, Gyro and Pierce both crouched and held their weapons, Pierce held his in one hand, the tip pointing to the ground away from him, and Gyro held it in two hands, the tip pointing down at his feet.**

**The students soon started being launched into the sky, when it was time for Jaune, he held his sword and minigun-shield in hand, and braced his legs, before being flung, placing the shield in front of him as he flew off, trailing a little behind Pyrrha.**

**Soon it was Yang's turn, before she was launched she put on a pair of aviator glasses and turned to wink at her sister and the twins.**

**A second later Ruby was launched with a smile on her face, followed by Gyro who grinned as he springed off the pad as it pushed him, to get extra air, with Pierce doing the same thing as him, except he went more high then far.**

**Ozpin took one last sip of his coffee ''This year is certainly going to be interesting.''**

**Gyro was sailing high in the sky, passing over a lot of students, pretty soon he heard a distinct cry of ''Birdie no!'' coming from Ruby, making him cringe.**

**Sucks to be that crow.**

"Poor birde." Ruby cried.

**Pretty soon he started hearing loud gunfire, making him look down to see Yang sailing in the sky and propelling herself with shotgun blasts, eliciting a laugh from him.**

**Definetly a thrill seeker at heart.**

**Soon, he reached the peak of his jump, and started to give the Faron Spear a few spins, making it change appearance into a giant leaf, which he grabed by the stem with one hand and by the tip with the other.**

"What!?" Jaune and Ruby shouted.

"He brought himself a leaf parachute..." Jaune muttered slumping into his seat.

**The wind caught into the leaf and slowed him down immensly, he was now sailing on the winds towards his destination, thanks to the power of the Deku Leaf.**

**The Deku Leaf was just what it looked like, a large leaf, which could be used like a natural parachute, or combined with magic to send out strong gusts of wind.**

**The Faron Spear was a helpful weapon, as it allowed him to control nature itself, if he wanted to, he could easily replant an entire razed forest in a matter of seconds, and the spear itself could be transformed into the deku leaf to give control over the winds.**

"I take it back, that thing is awesome!" Ruby cheered.

**Pretty soon he saw a small hole in the tree tops, and through that hole, he could see Yang and Blake facing each other, with Blake's weapon embedded into the back of a slowly fading Ursa.**

**Looks like he'd found his partners ''HEEEEYYYY!'' he shouted to them, making them look around the clearing, prompting him to sigh, nobody ever looks up do they? ''UP HERE!'' he shouted again, making both girls look up to see him sailing along the winds towards the hole in the tree tops, soon he started to turn and follow the edge of the hole as he came in for a landing, slowly descending and softly landing on his feet, flicking his wirst that was holding onto the stem of the leaf and making it change back into it's spear form, before making it dissapear into motes of light.**

**He turned his head to look at the girls, both of them giving him wide-eyed stares.**

**''Hey Yang, who's your friend?''**

**Him talking knocked them out of their trance as they shook their heads.**

**''Oh, uh, this is Blake Belladonna, Blake this is-''**

**''Gyro Vermillion'' Gyro cut her off as he said his name himself.**

**Blake nodded ''Well then, let's head on to the temple.'' she said and started to lead the way, Yang following close behind, and Gyro bringing up the rear.**

**''As long as it's not the water temple I'm game.'' he muttered to himself, though Blake heard him thanks to her superior hearing.**

"Water temple?" Yang asked.

"The Water Temple of Ocarina of Time is an infamous dungeon, with multiple floors, a changing water level you have to adjust constantly, a rather shitty boss, and most importantly, the constantly opening of menus to take on and off a pair of Iron Boots." Phoenix said.

**''Hmm?'' she turned her head to look at him.**

**He shook his head ''Nothing, just an inside joke you wouldn't understand.''**

**Yang looked at him with a raised eyebrow ''Oh really? Try me.''**

**Gyro looked at her with an amused smile ''Water temple.'' he said simply**

**Yang got into a thinking pose for a few seconds before shrugging ''Nope, doesn't ring a bell.''**

**Gyro chuckled good naturely, before a sensation on his right hand caught his attention, bringing it up to his face, he saw nothing in the palm, before turning it around and seeing the mark of the triforce shine through his glove and emit a low hum.**

**Both girls turned to look at him. ''What's that sound?'' asked Blake.**

**Gyro looked up to the girls and back to his hand, he moved it around a little, the glow fading as he moved it to the left, and glowing stronger as he moved it back right.**

**He looked back up at the girls with a serious look to his eyes. ''There's something else at the temple it seems, and it's important that I find whatever it is.''**

**He then took the lead, the triforce guiding him forward.**

"I wonder what's up with the Triforce." Glynda said.

"We'll see soon." Ozpin said.

**Ruby was seen landing down in the woods, before standing up and starting to run, muttering to herself ''Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang...''**

**''Yang! YAAANNNGGG~!'' she shouted out, in hopes of her sister hearing her.**

**She then started thinking to herself 'Oh this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her? Or what if someone finds her first? Come on, think Ruby, who do you know? There's always Jaune, he's nice, and funny, plus he looks like he'd do well in a fight. Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Then again I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Then there's Pierce, he's nice too, and he has the same sense of humor as Yang apparently, I'd probably get along well with him, plus he looks really strong too, and a little intimidating, but I know he's nice so he doesn't scare me! And then there's... Gyro...' her cheeks reddened a little at the thought of her crush 'He's really nice, he looks like he's always willing to help everyone, and from what I can tell so far, he is, and he's smart too, at least from what I can tell, I don't know he just has that air about that screams smart, plus he can use magic, so he's got to be able to do lots of cool stuff with lots of different spells.' as she talked to herself in her head, she pictured everybody she talked about in little chibi-like forms.**

**'Ok, who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Pierce, Gyro, aaannddd...' she thought to herself and suddenly skidded to a stop as her eyes met with those of Weiss Schnee.**

**'Oh crapbaskets.' she told herself in her head.**

"Oh no, not again." Weiss muttered

**Pyrrha was sailing through the air and using her shield to smash through trees as she soon landed on a branch, she then quickly turned Milo into a rifle and looked through the scope looking around the immediate area, until she heard a hail of bullets sounding behind her, making her turn around to see Jaune using the minigun at the bottom of his shield to slow his descent, the bullets being fed into the side of the weapon by way of the MG on his belt.**

**Pyrrha observed him slow his descent until he angled the nozzle of his weapon slightly to the right and pushed himself onto a tree branch, the same tree branch she was standing on.**

**The two friends looked at each other and smiled before shaking their hands, then started climbing down the tree.**

"Good, I didn't get nailed to a tree again." Jaune said

**Ren was falling down towards the trees, Nora sailing over him with an excited scream.**

**Soon he saw a tree in his way and hooked one of his weapons aorund it, tearing off some of the bark as he slid down to the bottom of it, dusting himself off when he landed.**

**He heard powerful gunfire and looked to see the blond girl, Yang Xiao-long, propelling herself forward, as well as one of the two special cases, Gyro Vermillion, gliding along the winds on a giant leaf, making him raise an eyebrow as to where he got it.**

**He then heard something falling down with a loud whistle, making him look up and seeing what looked like a red comet falling down in his direction, prompting his eyes to widen and step back a little.**

**The comet soon came crashing down a few feet in front of him, creating a small crater, when the dust settled, he saw the other special case, Pierce Vermillion, on one knee and pointing his weapon out to his right.**

"Unnecessary epicness!" Yang and Nora cheered

**As Pierce got up, he let out a breath, and Ren could swear he saw small flames come out of his mouth.**

"Hmm?" Ozpin hummed

**Ren started to walk towards him, making Pierce look to him with a curious eye.**

**''Guess we're gonna be a trio with whoever else we find next.'' Pierce said, making Ren nod.**

**Pierce brought his left hand towards Ren, prompting him to shake it. ''Pierce Vermillion'' he said simply.**

**''Lie Ren'' Ren responded in kind.**

**The two boys nodded to each other and started walking off towards the temple.**

**A few minutes later, Jaune and Pyrrha were seen walking along the forest.**

**Suddenly, they heard lound sounds coming from far off.**

**''That sounded like gunfire.'' said Jaune.**

**'Indeed, it seems some of our comrades have ran into trouble.'' Pyrrha added.**

**They continued walking, until Pyrrha lifted up a branch, Jaune not really looking forward at that moment, so when she let go, it landed right in his face, sending him reeling back a few feet with a small yelp. ''Woah!''**

"Come on again!?" Jaune cried.

**She quickly turned around ''Jaune! I'm sorry!''**

**Jaune rubbed his face and shook his head ''Don't worry about it, I was spacing out a little, sometimes I just randomly get ideas for battles and plan out strategies as to how they could play out, so I tend to forget my surroundings.'' when he took his hand off his face, Pyrrha saw a small scratch on it that quickly disappeared.**

**''You have a lot of aura Jaune.'' she** **said, making him smile.**

**''Yeah, but I'm still not completely used to it, it wasn't unlocked that long ago.'' he said.**

**This made one of Pyrrha's eyebrows go up in interest ''Oh? when was it unlocked?''**

**Jaune scratched his cheek ''About two months ago, during the entrance exam for students who hadn't gone to a prep academy like signal, the teachers handling it decided to unlock my aura since it wasn't done yet.''**

**Pyrrha nodded ''That's understandable, they would want you to be able to enter the school prepared. But why aren't you used to it yet though?''**

**Jaune chuckled nervously ''The only live combat training I've ever had was one time against an Ursa Major, didn't have my aura yet, but I did manage to cleave it's head off, so lucky me.''**

**Pyrrha smiled and nodded ''Are you self thought?''**

**Jaune tilted his head ''Yes and no. You see, I learned my style from a book, made specifically to teach sword fighters.''**

**Pyrrha nodded again ''What's the book called?'' she was curious about it to be honest, maybe Jaune could let her have a look at it one day?**

"May I read it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Depends if Marie can get a copy." Phoenix said glaring at a security camera.

"Why Marie?" Blake asked, most likely on the fact that Phoenix may be treating her unfairly.

"Lloyds an idiot, and I don't think a 2 ton man of stone would blend in well at a bookstore." Phoenix said.

'Makes sense.' Blake thought.

**He smiled ''Outset style swordplay techniques, by Master Orca of Outset Island.'' he recited the title of the book by heart.**

**Pyrrha tilted her head, she'd never heard of that book before. ''Anyway, we should probably continue on.''**

**Jaune nodded and followed after her.**

**Pierce and Ren were walking through a clearing with tall grass when suddenly they stopped, the two of them narrowed their eyes and jumped out of the way, in their place were two King Tajitus, large snake-like Grimm.**

**One of the snakes went after Ren while the remaining one attacked Pierce.**

"Fight time!" Nora cheered

**Pierce smirked a little.**

**''Time for roasted snake.'' he said simply and jumped up, sucking in air and then breathing out a large stream of fire down towards the Grimm, giving it heavy burns, before falling down and stabbing his pike through it's head, killing that half of it. Suddenly the white half of the snake lunged at him, but he simply spun his weapon and slashed at the head.**

**It stopped moving, before slowly sliding off the body.**

"Just three attacks..." Weiss breathed.

"The Triforce of Power must have some real power." Yang said.

**He turned his head and saw Ren had just finished up with his own Tajitu and was looking at Pierce with a curious eye, probably wondering how he just spat out flames.**

**When he arrived next to Ren, the two of them heard what sounded like a bird call coming from over them, making them look up as Nora Valkyrie was then hanging upside down in front of them with a large smile on her face.**

**Ren chuckled ''I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like.''**

"Has your opinion changed yet?" Nora asked.

"Not yet Nora." Ren said

**Nora just kept her silly grin and did what she did best... poked him on the nose with a ''Boop'' making Ren smile at his long time friend's sillyness.**

**Nora turned her head to Pierce with that same grin ''Heya!''**

**Pierce smiled, but in his head he was sighing.**

**He now owed his brother 100 lien.**

**Fuck.**

"Yang, did you have to say that word aloud?" Tai asked.

"Sorry, I was thick into the reading." Yang said.

**''I'm Nora!'' Nora said happily.**

**Pierce shook his head with a smile ''Pierce, pleasure to meet you Nora.'' He brought his hand out to her, expecting her to shake it.**

**But this is Nora we're talking about.**

**''Boop'' she said as she poked his nose like she did Ren.**

**This is going to be a long 4 years.**

"Yes it is." Jaune and Pyrrha said, still not completely used to Nora's antics.

**A few minutes later, Gyro, Yang and Blake reached the temple, the triforce on Gyro's hand glowing even brighter with a louder hum.**

**''What exactly is going on elf-boy?'' Yang asked him a little annoyed.**

**Gyro turned to look at her over his shoulder ''I'm not sure myself, I just know that when my mark is reacting, I should always follow it.''**

**Blake looked at the glowing mark on his hand, it was so bright that it was visible through the glove ''What makes it so special?'' she asked him.**

**Gyro was weighing his options, should he tell them right now? or should he do the same thing Blake did and hold out for some time?**

**...Tell them, holding back would show a lack of trust, and he trusted them completely.**

**Which he really wish Blake would do but Weiss was still racist at this point.**

"And I'm not proud of that." Weiss said

**Of course he could show her the data he'd dug on the mining reports of her company, shatter her little world view, and make her realize that Faunus aren't bad at all.**

**Heck he honestly thought that Faunus were superior to humans.**

Blake smiled at that.

**Anyway, he shook his head and turned around to the girls ''I don't know if you'll believe me though.''**

**Yang smiled ''Hey, you've proven that elves are real when you did that spell yesterday, I'm pretty sure whatever you're about to tell us isn't all that bad.''**

**Blake raised an eyebrow ''Elf?'' was that why he had long pointy ears?**

**Gyro shrugged ''Long story short, I'm an E** **lf and can do magic. Anyway, as for this mark... it's a little complicated. It's called the Triforce, a powerful source of energy that was created by three goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore. The triforce, as it's name implies, is made of three pieces; the triforce of Courage, the one I wield, the triforce of Power, held by Pierce, and the triforce of Wisdom, which we currently don't know who holds it. The triforce is the ultimate power, capable of granting the wish of whoever wields it's three pieces, however should a being with a dark heart even touch it, the triforce will scatter, seeking refuge with a worthy wielder. The triforce usually resides within the sacred realm, another plane of existence entirely, but the appearance of this realm can change to reflect upon the heart of the last person who touched the triforce. The triforce of courage is always granted upon the reborn spirit of the hero, he who has saved the world many times over, through his many incarnations. The triforce of power usually seeks out the reborn spirit of darkness, however this time it was different, my brother was that reborn spirit, but his spirit also had enough light to balance out the darkness, preventing it from taking control of him. As for the triforce of wisdom, it usually seeks out the reborn spirit of the goddess Hylia, she who was tasked with protecting this land and the triforce originally, before the dawn of man. As well, the triforce of courage is usually a locator of sorts for the hero reborn, guiding him to whatever he may need on his journey.'' He finished explaining and took in a breath, he just hoped the girls would believe him.**

"So... the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom is a goddess reborn?" Pyrrha asked.

"Unless someone stole it." Phoenixsaid.

**Blake had actually been using aura sensing to see if he was lying at all through his explanation, but he told only the truth, which shocked her greatly.**

**This was a lot of information to take in.**

**Yang for her part, was just as confused as Blake was, she understood the gist of what he said, but it was really hard to understand completely.**

**She needed a minute.**

**Gyro looked at both girls, who seemed to be deep in thought before speaking again ''Anyway, we should probably see what's hidden here.'' he said, bringing the attention of the two girls back to him and making them nod.**

**He started walking towards the temple, holding his hand out as it started to shine brighter and brighter.**

**Soon the light shone at it's brightest, and blinded the three teens for a moment.**

**When the light died down, the three opened their eyes, and were greated with a surprising sight.**

**Behind the small ruins, was a large cathedral that was in shambles.**

"Amazing..." Ruby said

**Gyro's eyes widenned. He recognized it.**

**''The Temple of Time.'' he said outloud, making the two girls look to him in confusion.**

**He knew what this was?**

**He then took a step towards the entrance ''Come on, I think I know what's waiting for me inside.''**

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"The Hero's oldest companion." Phoenix said smirking under his helmet.

**The girls nodded and followed him inside the temple.**

**The inside was an even more shocking sight than the outside.**

**The interior of the temple was in perfect condition, as if time itself had preserved it.**

**Gyro walked forward until he reached an altar, on that altar, was something that confused the girls.**

**A puzzle.**

**It was one of those large sliding image puzzles.**

**Without saying anything, Gyro got to work solving the puzzle, moving the pieces to and fro, until finally an image was made.**

**The same image that was on Gyro's scarf.**

"The royal symbol of Hyrule." Phoenix said

**Once the image was revealed, music notes appeared on the stone door behind the altar.**

**Gyro recognized the notes and stepped in front of the door, bringing out a small something in motes of light.**

**An ocarina.**

**It was a dark blue, and had the triforce etched onto it near the tip where one blows into it.**

"And the magical Ocarina of Time, which can bring out the magic within the notes of a song." Phoenix said

**Gyro brought it to his lips and started playing the tune that was on the door.**

**The melody was calming to the girls.**

**This, was the Song of Time.**

**As soon as the song was finished, the door slid up, revealing a chamber with a pedestal in it.**

**Gyro walked towards that pedestal and the girls followed behind him.**

**There, laying in the pedestal was a majestic blade.**

**It's handle was a dark blue with a few green wrappings around it. The guard had an appearance similar to wings, and there was a golden gem in the center of the guard.**

**Etched on the blade itself was the Triforce.**

**This, was the Blade of Evil's Bane.**

**This, is the Master Sword.**

**(Imagine that the same song that plays when Link pulls it free in ocarina of time is playing right now)**

Everyone jumped at the sart of the music, but quickly relaxed.

**Gyro walked up to the blade, before grasping it with both hands, and pulling it out of the pedestal slowly as he pointed it to the sky.**

**The blade seemed to shine with an ephemereal light.**

**And all three teens could almost swear they heard a whisper of 'master...'**

"What?" The four adult Huntsmen said.

**Gyro had a new sheith appear on his back, this one being gold and blue in color, before with a flourish, he put the blade in it, at the same time he had an intricate blue shield appear over it.**

**This shield was the Hylian Shield.**

"Which may I add, is indestructible." Phoenix said.

**He turned back around to the girls and waited, no doubt they had a few more questions.**

**Blake took his silence as her cue ''What was all of that?''**

**Gyro didn't need much time to think of his answer ''Well, the spirit of the hero always has to face challenges in his life, and one of those challenges, is puzzles.''**

**Yang looked to the blade on his back ''And the sword?''**

**Gyro smiled a little ''The Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master sword. It is an ancient holy blade, made to combat evil. Logically, it should also be the bane of all Grimm.''**

"Oh there's more than that, this sword was once the sword used by Hylia and reforged in three sacred fires to give it the power to slay all evil, furthermore evil cannot touch this blade." Phoenix said, purposely leaving out Fi.

**Both girl's eyes widened at his claim.**

**He shook his head a little ''Anyway, we should probably head back out and do what we came here for originally.''**

**The girls nodded and followed him back out.**

**Once they came out of the temple, they walked to the relics, which were chess pieces.**

**Yang walked up to a white knight piece before picking it up ''How about a cute little pony?''**

**Gyro had an amused smile on his face while Blake simply said ''Sure'' with a smile.**

**''That wasn't too hard.'' said Yang happily.**

**Blake replied ''Well, it's not like this place is all that difficult to find, plus we had Gyro as a natural radar.''**

**This made the boy in question chuckle.**

Everyone else was chuckling as well.

**He then noticed that Blake was looking up at the sky, which made him follow her line of sight and his eyes widened.**

**Yang noticed that the two weren't paying attention to her ''Uh, guys?''**

**Gyro and Blake grabbed Yang's face and tilted it up, making her own eyes widen in turn.**

**''HEEEEEEEEAAAAAAADDDSSSSSSS UUUUUUUPPPPPP!'' screamed Ruby as she WAS FALLING OUT OF THE SKY!**

"Ruby!" Tai shouted in fear, then he looked to Ruby, "Why wasn't I told this in any of your letters?"

"Umm... I didn't want to make you panic?" Ruby said uncertainly.

"She's got a point." Qrow said

**Gyro quickly sprung into action alongside Yang, the both of them rushing forward in an attempt to catch Ruby.**

**Yang was just guessing where Ruby would land.**

**Gyro quickly calculated her trajectory and went to the spot where she would have landed and put his arms out, the young girl landing safely in his arms with a grunt.**

**Ruby's eyes were spinning, effectively in a daze, when she suddenly heard a voice next to her ''Just dropping in Rubes?''**

Yang and Tai burst into laughter at the pun.

"I hope Pierce has a thing for puns." Yang said

**She shook her head to see a smiling Gyro holding her in his arms, making her blush and jump out of them like yesterday. ''Sorry! Sorry!''**

**Gyro just chuckled ''Don't worry Ruby, besides, you would have hurt if I hadn't caught you this time.''**

**She stopped apologizing and smiled bashfully ''Thanks a lot Gyro.''**

**Yang was now standing next to Blake.**

**''Did your sister just fall out of the sky?'' Blake asked Yang.**

**Before Yang could respond, they heard a growl coming from the tree line, making all four teenagers turn their heads.**

**They then saw an Ursa stumble out of the woods and swiping it's claws at the air before keeling over, letting the person who was** **_riding_ ** **it roll off it as it died.**

**''Aww, it's broken.'' said Nora.**

"Is she sane?" Qrow asked Glynda.

"I'm uncertain of that, she's broken several legs in combat classes." Glynda replied.

**Following in from behind looking exhausted were Pierce and Ren.**

**''Nora, please, don't ever do that again.'' said Ren as Pierce nodded.**

**''Dear Oum how do you handle her?'' questionned Pierce.**

**''You get used to it after a few years.'' panted out our Ren.**

"I hope so." Jaune said.

**Both boys looked up, only to see what was an outline of Nora where she was standing on the Ursa.**

**Nora had already run off to the relics, gazing upon a white rook ''Ooohhh~'' she then grabbed it and balanced it on her head while singing ''I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~''**

**Gyro was idly thinking 'That's a rook, not a queen.'**

"I think she was referring to the fact the rook is shaped like a castle." Weiss said.

**She was then interrupted by a shout of ''NORA!'' in stereo, as both Ren and Pierce had shouted at her to calm her down.**

**She saluted before skipping back to the boys ''Coming guys!''**

**''Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?'' questionned Blake again.**

**Yang was about to answer before she once more cut off, this time by a shriek that came from a death stalker, a large scorpion like Grimm, that was chasing after Jaune and Pyrrha.**

"And we still piss of a Deathstalker." Jaune groaned.

**''THAT WAS A STUPID IDEA AND I'M SO SORRY!'' shouted Jaune to Pyrrha as he ran.**

**''DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!'' shouted back Pyrrha.**

**Ruby and Gyro noticed who was being chased ''JAUNE!'' they shouted to catch his attention.**

**He looked to them ''RUBY! GYRO!'' he shouted back.**

**''NORA!'' Nora shouted as she popped up between Ruby and Gyro, confusing the two.**

**''Did those two just ride in with a death stalker on their tail?'' questionned Blake once more.**

**This was the breaking point for Yang.**

**''I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!'' she shouted as she exploded and her eyes turned red ''Could everyone just chill out for 2 seconds before something crazy just happens again?!''**

**Ren and Pierce arrived where everyone was gathered and Gyro was already preparing a spell in his hand.**

**''Yang.'' Gyro said simply.**

**She groaned and noticed that he was pointing up, making her look up and groan once more as she buried her face in her hands.**

**Weiss was hanging off the talon of a Nevermore.**

"Ohhhh..." Weiss groaned, she hated that experience.

**''HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?'' she screamed down to Ruby.**

**''I said jump!'' Ruby shouted back.**

**''She's gonna fall.'' Blake added simply.**

**''She'll be fine.'' Ruby replied.**

**''She's falling.'' said Ren simply.**

**''Very quickly I might add.'' Pierce added simply like Blake and Ren did a few seconds ago.**

"How are you all so calm?" Weiss asked.

"I think we just gave up on trying to make sense of everything happening." Yang said.

 **Gyro pointed his hand up as a medium sized rune appeared over it ''Altocast!** **Tornaid!''**

**A miniature green tornado appeared around Weiss as she slowly floated back down to the ground thanks to the spell.**

**Weiss was flabbergastered ''W-what just happened?''**

**Ruby pointed to Gyro ''Gyro saved you!''**

**Weiss looked at him for a moment before nodding ''Thank you, I suppose.''**

**Gyro simply waved it off.**

**Then Pyrrha and Jaune came flying in at everybody's feet, thrown there by the death stalker.**

**''Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!'' Yang said sarcastically.**

**''Not if I can help it.'' Ruby said before rushing off towards the death stalker.**

"Ruby were you insane!?" Tai shouted in worry.

"I was trying to show Weiss I wasn't helpless." Ruby said.

**Yang shouted at her ''Ruby wait!''**

**Ruby tried to attack the Grimm, but was punched back by one of it's claws.**

**''D-don't worry! Totally fine!'' she turned around and shot at the death stalker, before running back.**

**Gyro noticed something was a little off, Ruby seemed a little disoriented, was it from the fall?...**

**...Shit! Damn you Butterfly effect!**

**Both him and Yang rushed off with a shout of ''Ruby!''**

**Ruby was rushing back towards the two of them, until her hood was pinned to the ground with by one of the Nevermore's feathers, feathers which kept going and blocked off Gyro and Yang.**

**Gyro was panicking a bit right now, he was trying to think of a plan, anything that might save Ruby, before he realized he had one easy.**

"It better be good." Ruby said, "I won't accept anything less from someone like Gyro."

**He quickly casted one of the best spells he had ever crafted.**

**''Altocast! Boost!'' as he shouted out the spell and his aura flared out in it's viridian green color he quickly rushed through the feathers and destroyed them.**

**Ruby was scared as she saw the death stalker creep up close to her and raise it's stinger for the final blow.**

**She closed her eyes, hoping it would be over soon.**

**However instead of feeling pain, she heard a loud crunch and a shriek of pain.**

**Hesitantly she opened her eyes, and promptly widened them.**

**There, holding back the stinger by** **_biting_ ** **it, was a wolf.**

"Whoa!?" Ruby and Nora shouted.

"Where did that thing come from." Blake said hiding behind her couch.

**The wolf had fur that was black and white in different areas. From the tip of it's nose to the back of it's neck, it's fur took a green tint to it. It had sapphire blue eyes and a blue earring on each of it's ears.**

**It's aura was flared up in a viridian green color around it.**

**Everyone was just staring at the wolf, especially Weiss, who was about to save her partner for being careless, it had been** **_much_ ** **faster than her, it was almost as fast as Ruby even.**

**Then, in a surprising show of strengh, the wolf lifted the Grimm off the ground and threw it backwards, giving the two of them some breathing room.**

"Whoa." Everyone breathed, it's not everyday a wolf flings a giant Deathstalker.

**The wolf's body was then shrouded in twilight, as it shifted into a humanoid form, once the twilight was off it's body...**

**...Gyro was in it's place.**

"That must be his semblance." Ozpin said

**The boy pulled off the feather that was keeping Ruby in place, and helped her up, giving her a quick hug, which she returned with a blush and a smile.**

**When he pulled back he was smiling at her ''I'm glad you're ok Rubes.''**

**She smiled up at him ''You keep saving me.''**

**He chuckled ''It's what I'm here for.''**

"That is so-" Yang started.

"Yang... don't, please." Tai cried, failing to hold back his tears.

**''You are so childish.'' the two heard a voice say from behind Ruby, and Gyro had to surpress a groan at Weiss for ruining the moment.**

**''Weiss?'' Ruby questionned when she turned around.**

**''And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style.'' she listed off, and Gyro was silently praying to Monty himself that the timeline was trying to correct itself by having Weiss admit her faults.**

**''And I suppose I can be a bit...'' she looked at Gyro who was giving her a motion with his hands to cotinue, along with a critical eye, which was silently screaming 'BE HONEST!' ''...very difficult.'' she admitted relunctantly but she recieved a nod from Gyro, which relieved her a bit. She'd seen all he'd done so far and she was a little afraid of what would happen should she make him angry. ''But if we're going to do this, we're going to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer.''**

"That... was surprisingly modest for you at the time Weiss." Blake said.

**''I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this.'' Ruby said as she looked at Weiss.**

**''You're fine.'' Weiss said... with a brief smile of sincerity. before walking back to the others.**

**Ruby whispered to herself ''Normal knees.'' when she felt Gyro put a hand on her shoulder saw him and give her a grin and thumbs up, making her give both back.**

**She was suddenly bull rushed into a hug by Yang, making Gyro chuckle at the scene ''I'm so happy you're ok!''**

**Yang turned her head to Gyro ''Thank you so much for helping her.''**

**Gyro simply smiled and brought his hand up in a peace sign.**

**The three headed back to the relics as the nevermore screached overhead, making Gyro look up at it curiously.**

**That sounds more like a dragon than it does a bird.**

**What the hell?**

"It kinda does now that I think about it." Yang said.

**Yang, Ruby and Gyro then reached the others, Gyro looking at who Pierce was next to and giving his brother a grin and making Pierce groan.**

**He hasn't forgotten the bet.**

**''The nevermore is circling back.'' Jaune said as he observed the bird, watching it's movements in case it tried something.**

**''No sense in dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us.'' said Weiss as she gestured to the chess pieces**

**''She's right, our mision is to grab an artefact and make it back to the cliffs.'' Ruby said, agreeing with Weiss and making the heireiss nod a thank you towards Ruby. ''There's no point in fighting these things.''**

**'Except for a badass fight scene' thought both Gyro and Pierce at the same time.**

"Oh Yeah!" Yang cheered.

**''Tactical retreat sounds like the optimal plan right now.'' Jaune agreed with Ruby.**

**Both him and Ruby went to grab chess pieces, Jaune grabbing the other white rook, and Ruby grabbing the other white knight.**

**''Time we left.'' said Ren to everyone else, as the death stalker seemed to be coming out of it's daze soon.**

**Ruby nodded ''Right, let's go.''**

**Everyone followed after Ruby as she led them back to the cliffs, with Yang and Blake staying behind with Gyro as they watched Ruby lead the group.**

**''She's awesome.'' said Gyro simply as he started following after everyone else, Yang and Blake nodding in agreement, as Blake turned her head to look at Yang, who was looking upon her sister with pride.**

"Yep." Yang said popping the P.

**A few minutes later the group had reached the ravine at the bottom of the cliffs.**

**The nevermore flew up ahead and landed atop the large ruins over the ravine, screeching out at the young hunters-in-training, making them run into cover.**

**''Well that's great.'' Said Yang simply.**

**Then they all heard something burst out of the woods, making them turn their heads to see the death stalker.**

**''Go! Go! Go!'' Shouted Pierce as everyone ran out of cover and they rushed to the bridge.**

**''Nora, distract it!'' said Ren to Nora who took out Magnhild and started firing grenades at the nevermore, scaring it off.**

**The death stalker came up behind her and was about to attack when Ren, Pierce and Blake all came in slashed it's front, pushing it back a bit.**

**Weiss then jumped in and used one of her Glyphs to jump towards the bridge with Nora in tow.**

**As they were all rushing to the bridge, Pyrrha looked back and saw Pierce, Ren and Blake trailing behind.**

**''GO! GO!'' she said to Jaune, making him continue on as she turned around and opened fire on the grimm, Ren and Blake soon joining her, and Pierce slashing it's face with his weapon set aflame.**

**As they rushed on the bridge, the nevermore came back and smashed into it.**

**On one side of the bridge was Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Jaune and Gyro.**

**On the other, fighting the death stalker were Ren, Pyrrha, Blake and Pierce.**

"Almost divided into out teams." Jaune said

**''We gotta get over there!'' said Jaune to Nora who walked up next to him.**

**''Let's do this!'' she shouted out.**

**Jaune looked at the gap ''One problem, I can't make that gap.''**

"Oh I remember this..." Jaune said with a shudder.

**Nora grinned and pushed Jaune back, making him stumble as he got his balance back, he looked back up and quickly realised what Nora was planning and brought his weapons out quickly.**

**Nora, for her part, turned Magnhild into a hammer and smashed down on the bridge, sending Jaune flying across the gap, before she hit the trigger and fired a grenade, lauching herself across it as well.**

**She sailed across the gap, and smashed her hammer down on the grimm's head.**

**The grimm tried to attack her but she used the recoil from hitting the trigger to propel herself backwards, making her bump into Blake and accidentaly sending the hidden Faunus falling off the bridge.**

"Sorry." Nora said to Blake.

**Blake simply used Gambol Shroud to hook herself onto the other side of the bridge where the others were facing the nevermore.**

**She swung herself up to the beast's head and slashed it, taking the oppurtunity to then run along it's back and give it a few more strikes, before jumping off and landing on the ruins.**

**She then jumped down a little and landed next to Yang ''It's tougher than it looks!''**

**''Then let's hit it with everything we've got!'' replied Yang.**

**The four girls and Gyro then started firing upon the grimm, Gyro actually slashing the air with the Master Sword which was sending out beams of energy from the blade towards the creature.**

**Sword Beams were always appreciated.**

"I thought only the Magical Sword could do that?" Ruby said.

"I never said it was only the Magical Sword, some other generations found was to replicate the technique." Phoenix said

**Although this meant that to really hurt a grimm he would need to hit them with the Master Sword directly as while he was doing damage, it wasn't all that much.**

**The nevermore smashed into the ruins the future team was on, causing them to fall apart, the girls each used their own way of getting back up the falling debris, while Gyro brought out another piece of equipment, this one looking like a gauntlet with a spear tip, which he then fired and hooked around some of the intact portions, hoisting himself up.**

**Gotta love the Hookshot.**

"What's the Hookshot?" Ruby asked.

"It's a device used to pull people toward special targets, vines, wood, even other enemies. There are a few other models, such as the extra long Longshot, and the Clawshot, which sacrifices wood grabbing for the capability to hang onto what is grabbed." Phoenix said.

**All five of them landed back on the bridge.**

**''None of this is working.'' said Weiss.**

**Ruby then started to observe her surroundings.**

**''I have a plan, Gyro, you're with me.'' she said and both Gyro and Weiss nodded, Weiss going off to distract the bird and Gyro following Ruby.**

**Back on the other side of the bridge, Jaune, Pierce and the others were still holding off the death stalker, which had finally managed to get it's stinger unstuck from the bridge, making it start to collapse.**

**''We gotta move.'' said Jaune, the others nodding and following him.**

**The grimm tried to attack them as they rushed at it, but Jaune and Pyrrha blocked it's claws with their shields, each retaliating with their weapon.**

**Ren then came up and started firing on the death stalker, the creature tried to get him with it's stinger but Ren simply grabbed onto it and was lifted up before firing directly on the connecting point of the stinger and the tail.**

**Nora then fired a few grenades at the beast, making it block with it's pincers, only to be nailed in one of it's eyes by Pierce once it moved it's claws out of the way.**

**The death stalker started to trash in pain which threw off Ren, making Nora shout out in worry of him.**

**Jaune then noticed the stinger was hanging by a thread, but the armor on the grimm still looked pretty tough.**

**''Pierce!'' he shouted to the tall boy.**

**''On it!'' he replied simply before stabbing his weapon on top of the beast's head, his blow was powerful enough to shatter it's armor, he jumped off, knowing what was coming next.**

**''Pyrrha!'' Jaune said to his partner.**

**''Done!'' she said as she threw her shield at the stinger, knocking it off and making it fall into the armor's cracks.**

**''Nora, nail it!'' Jaune finished up his strategy.**

**''Heads up!'' she shouted and jumped, Pyrrha putting her shield overhead, which Nora rested the flat of Magnhild onto before hitting the trigger and Pyrrha pushed her up, sending her flying high before she hit the trigger of her weapon again to come crashing down and smashing the stinger into the grimm's head, causing the bridge to shatter and sending the other three who were still on back onto the grass.**

"Nice job." Qrow said.

**Jaune landed in a roll and got to his feet before falling on his butt, that was rather tiring.**

**Nora had fired Magnhild again and landed on her butt.**

**Pyrrha landed on one knee with her shield arm raised.**

**Pierce landed on his feet, the butt of his weapon stabbed into the ground.**

**Ren simply walked up to them, panting, and promptly collapsed, making Pierce pat him on the back with an amused smile.**

**The teens (minus Ren) then got up and turned around to see the girls and Gyro executing their plan on the nevermore.**

**Yang was firing shots from Ember Celica at it, when she finally hit it in the eye.**

**The bird then turned around and flew back at her with it's beak open to devour her, making her jump into it and hold it open with one hand, while firing off shots into it's throat with the other.**

**''I! Hope! You're! Hun! Gry!'' she punctuated each syllable with a shotgun blast.**

**She then noticed the creature was flying towards the cliff, making her jump out of it's beak to let it crash there, before it came to rest on the top of the ruins directly.**

**She landed right behind Gyro, who had switched out the Master Sword with the Faron Spear and was charging magic through it.**

**He pointed the tip of the spear at the nevermore and shouted out a single word ''Ensnare!'' this prompted large roots to come out of the cliff side and grab the bird's ankles and tailfeathers, making it struggle as it tried to fly away.**

"It does control nature." Ruby said.

**Blake then tossed Gambol Shroud to Yang, who was now standing on the pillar opposite of her, making her catch it and stab it into the pillar, pulling it taunt.**

**Ruby jumped into the air and pulled back the ribbon while standing on Crescent Rose, which had it's movement stopped by Weiss's glyph.**

**Gyro had reached the girls and was prepping a spell to cast on Ruby.**

**''Only you would come up with this plan.'' said Weiss to Ruby.**

**''Think you can make the shot?'' questionned Ruby simply.**

**Weiss then got a smirk on her face ''Hmph, can I?''**

**Ruby then looked at her confused ''Can you-''**

**''Of course I can!'' Weiss cut her off.**

**''Less talking more bird killing girls.'' Said Gyro as the spell was ready and he cast it on Ruby, more specifically, her weapon ''Altocast! Enchant: Thunder!'' he shouted as a rune passed over the blade of Crescent Rose and charged it up with electricity.**

**Ruby nodded and loaded a shot into Crescent Rose's chamber.**

**Weiss then readied the glyph to launch Ruby back, by changing it to a red glyph, which sent Ruby flying off.**

**Ruby fired shots from Crescent Rose to keep her momentum up as she soared towards the grimm and hooked Crescent Rose around it's neck, which send jolts of electricity coursing through it's body.**

**Weiss then made a row of Glyphs appear on the cliff wall and Ruby started running up them, firing off shots from her weapon at the same time to keep her speed up until she reached the top and beheaded the large grimm, landing on the cliff with her weapon resting on her back.**

**''Wow...'' said Jaune in awe along with the others.**

"Thats my girl!" Tai shouted.

**Suddenly they all heard something else burst through the trees, making them turn around, and nearly faint in shock.**

**A large spider-like Grimm came out from the trees, screeching.**

**A Dark Eater.**

"Is that a real Grimm?" Ruby asked.

Phoenix shrugged, 'Maybe if Rooster Teeth reads fanfiction it'll become real.' he thought.

**One of the deadliest types of Grimm in existance, they usually dwell underground.**

**Gyro heard the beast and turned around, his eyes narrowed.**

**''Fuck this shit.'' he said simply as he walked near the edge of the collapsed ruins charging up a spell.**

**''Altocast! All Burst!'' He shouted as his aura flared out once more and he jumped up high into the sky with a miniature green tornado surrounding him and keeping him afloat as his eyes glowed with power.**

**He pointed the palm of his hand towards the Grimm, and activated one of his stronger spells.**

**''MAGNACAST!'' he shouted out, making a very large ice blue rune appear under the Grimm.**

**''FROZEN HELL!'' he bellowed out.**

**The ground beneath the Dark Eater burst open as large shards of ice speared into it's body and kept on rising high, until a tall spire of ice was erected, with the slowly disappearing body of a large spider grimm at the top.**

"Oh my Oum..." Ruby said in amazement.

**Everybody simply stared in awe at Gyro as he floated down towards the top of the cliff to stand next to Ruby, all except Pierce.**

**He sighed.**

**If Gyro didn't do it, he would have casted an instakill spell himself.**

**Gyro looked at Ruby with a tired smile, leaning on her for support.**

**''What did you just do?'' she asked him in awe.**

**Gyro laughed a little ''Casted one of my strongest spells on the bastard because I just wanted to get this over with so we could rest, probably wasn't the best idea after I flung out All Burst, but I just wanted the bastard dead.''**

**''All Burst?'' Ruby questionned.**

**''A spell that boosts all of my abilities greatly, though using it in conjunction with one of my stronger spells is kind of tiring. Don't worry, I'll be better in a few minutes.'' he answered, making her eyes go wide at that kind of power in a single spell, but she nodded with a smile at his last words.**

**''Take all the time you need.'' she told him.**

**''Thanks Rubes.'' he said with a smile.**

**''It's what I'm here for.'' she echoed his words from earlier, making him look at her with an amused smile.**

**The others finally got out of their shock and started to head back up.**

**''Well, that was a thing.'' said Yang as she looked back at the ice spire.**

"Yes it was." Tai said.

**''Russel Trush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The 4 of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team CRDL (Cardinal) led by, Cardin Winchester.'' Ozpin was heard saying as he assigned one of the teams.**

**Which would become the most hated team in the school.**

"Oh yeah." Teams RWBY and JNPR said.

**Gyro and Pierce clapped reluctantly, they really didn't want to, but they had to be polite.**

**In between now and leaving the forest, the two had changed back into their casual clothes.**

**The new team walked off the stage, with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and Pierce walking up to it.**

**''Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valyrie, Pierce Vermillion. The 5 of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day foward you will work together as team JNPPR (Juniper) led by, Jaune Arc.'' he said as he named the first of the two 5-man teams.**

**Jaune's eyes widened, but he nodded with a determined nod as Pierce and Pyrrha clapped his shoulders, making him stumble a little at the force they put, and Nora jumped into Ren's arms and hugged him.**

**''Congratulations young man.'' said Ozpin.**

**''Thank you sir, I won't let you down.'' replied Jaune, making Ozpin nod with a small smile.**

"Much more confident than before Mister Arc." Ozpin said

**As team JNPPR walked off the stage, Ruby, Yang, Gyro, Blake and Weiss came up on stage.**

**Although Gyro did hold his hand out to Pierce who grumbled and pulled out a 100 lien card before handing it to his brother.**

**He hated him sometimes.**

**''And finally, Blake Belladonna, Gyro Vermillion, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao-Long. The 5 of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as team RWGBY (Rugby) led by, Ruby Rose.'' he finished off as he looked at Ruby.**

**Weiss looked shocked at this, while Gyro and Yang went up to Ruby and started congratulating her, and Blake looked on with a smile.**

**''I'm so proud of you!'' said Yang as she hugged Ruby.**

**''Way to go Rubes!'' said Gyro as patted her on the head.**

**Ozpin took a sip of his coffee ''An interesting year indeed.''**

"Okay, Jaune's turn." Yang said tossing the book to Jaune, knocking the wind out of him.

"Why was her chapter so much longer than ours!?" Ruby whined.

"I guess I just got lucky Rubes." Yang said.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Go fish Reigner.**

**Marie: I'm back with the book.**

**Lloyd: Good my embarrassment of losing a rock shall fade soon.**

**Marie: Actually I'm going for dinner**

**Lloyd: Nooooooooo!**


	7. Chapter 4

**Marie *Slowly puts a spoon in Lloyd's mouth before turning on blaring music***

**Lloyd: Gaaha! *Flies out of chair***

**[[]]**

Jaune eventually managed to pick himself up after Yang tossed him the book, he opened it but before he could begin reading a paper airplane flew in and was caught in Phoenix's armor, Phoenix plucked the airplane free and unfolded it, "Yang, to answer your question about Faunus and Elves, yes they can have children together."

"Wonder how that would turn out..." Yang said trying to imagine a Faunus/Elf hybrid, "What would you even call them?"

Phoenix shrugged as Jaune finally began reading.

**A yawn was heard coming from a dimly lit room as a figure rose out of bed in their pajamas.**

**As the figure got their hand out of their face after rubbing away some of the tiredness, they were revealed to be Gyro.**

**He looked at his bed-side desk to examine the digital clock.**

**6:00 AM, good, he'd gotten** **up at the usual time, and he had three hours if he recalled before classes started, plenty of time to get ready.**

"Wow, he's an early riser if that's when he usually wakes up." Ruby said.

"Wonder why he wakes up so early." Blake asked.

"Force of habit most likely" Weiss said.

**He cast his gaze around the room, looking at the bunk beds he had set up last night before they went to bed, that certainly gave them plenty of space in the room, he was certainly glad they had gotten that out of the way, as setting that up in the morning would have been bothersome.**

**He also made them more structurally sound than they were in the original story.**

"How unsound were they?" Tai asked worried for his daughters.

Ruby and Yang just chuckled nervously

**Ruby's bunk was NOT held up by ropes, he liked the girl, but he had to admit what she had set up originally was like a deathtrap in waiting for Weiss.**

"I'm amazed they've held up as long as they have." Weiss said.

Tai shuddered at the thought

**Yang's bunk was, once more, NOT held up by stacks of books.**

**Honestly that idea was as stupid as the ropes.**

**One wrong movement, and Yang's bed would have fallen on Blake.**

"What on Remnant were you girls thinking?" Tai asked.

"We were in a hurry?" Ruby answered with uncertainty.

"We're gonna have to go over some things when you come back home for the summer." Tai said

**He'd set up the beds with actual pieces of wood, nails, screws, and everything else that was needed to make sure they held up nicely and securely.**

"He's pretty handy." Pyrrha said.

"Think he could make me a castle?" Nora tried to whisper to Ren, but was heard well by everyone.

"I don't think he'll have the time, or space." Ren replied

**He'd also commandeered a whole corner of the room for himself.**

**His bed, his work desk, his computer, and a few other things were put there.**

**Like a small kitchen.**

"I hope he can cook well, last time Ruby tried to cook..." Yang said remembering when Ruby tried to make cookies.

"Yaaaaang..." Ruby groaned.

**The girls still had to unpack, something that could be done easily enough once they were all up, he didn't have too though, well except for his books.**

**He snapped his fingers, and in a flash of pale light, his impressive collection of books appeared in the bookshelf.**

**Everything ranging from science, to nature, to history, to works of fiction.**

"I hope he'll let me borrow a few." Blake muttered

**He also had a copy of the Art of War, a book which he attested every good tactician should read once in their life, which is why he would make Ruby read it eventually, to make her even better than she already was.**

**He looked up and saw a perch hanging overhead, perch where his pet hawk was sleeping soundly.**

**He called her Medli.**

"Didn't Beacon have a no pet rule?" Qrow asked, ignoring the drooling Blake.

"We decided to drop that rule, we've had a few students over the years work well with Aura awakened pets. We still don't allow anything larger than the average wolf." Ozpin said.

**He let out a small chuckle when he remembered how the girls had reacted when he suddenly opened the window, let out a bird call, and a hawk came flying in to rest on the edge of the window.**

**Ruby was jumping down and repeating how awesome it was he had a pet hawk.**

**Weiss was simply speechless.**

**Blake was eyeing it like a predator, which almost made him worry for Medli were she not trained to fight much like Ruby and Yang's pet Zwei was.**

**She could easily fight off a hungry kitty.**

"Really Blake?" Yang asked.

"It's in my nature." Blake said quietly.

"I want to see Medli fight with Gyro, I'd like to see how well those two would work together." Glynda said.

"Actually I've got a bit of history to share with the name Medli." Phoenix said, getting everyone's attention.

"The name Medli originally belong to a young Rito girl by that name. The Rito are a race of bird like people, born with a beak instead of a nose, and once they are old enough, they travel to the peak of Dragon Roost Island to receive a scale from the dragon, Valoo, with grants the Rito the ability to turn their arms into wings and fly. Medli was the name of a Rito who was Valoo's attendant and the Sage of Earth, sending her prayers to the goddesses to help restore the weakened Master Swords power." Phoenix said.

"Wow, the world of Hyrule is so... unusual."Jaune said.

"Amen to that, but you haven't seen anything yet." Phoenix said.

**Yang was in a similar mindset to Ruby, she wasn't jumping up and down, but she did state how badass it was to have a hawk for a pet.**

**He shook his head and returned to the matter at hand.**

**Getting ready for his first day of classes.**

**He got out of bed and used a small step ladder he'd set up at the foot of his bed to put some more feed and water out for Medli near her perch, on a small seperate platform.**

**He then thought about what he should do first, and shrugged, deciding he might as well take his shower now.**

**A few minutes later, with his hygiene taken care of, and his uniform half on (he had the shoes, pants and white shirt on, but had yet to put on the tie, the blazer, or the vest), he started making breakfast for everyone, after setting up a magic sound barrier around the small kitchen.**

"Wait, does that sound barrier stop sound from getting out?" Yang asked.

"Kinda right there in the name." Phoenix said.

"And Pierce should be able to do the same, right?"

"Yang!" Tai interrupted knowing what she was getting at.

**He brought out a small radio and plugged his scroll in, searching through the songs until he hit one of his favorites, I Burn, which was Yang's theme song.**

Phoenix smirked under his helmet as the music played from the TV.

"Oh I like this." Yang said.

The others had to agreed, plus it did fit her.

**He then started making breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes for Ruby, a grilled tuna sandwhich for Blake, bacon, eggs and sausages for Yang, and a caviar and crouton omelet for Weiss (he figured she'd like something fancy) and two grilled cheese sandwhiches with baloney in them for himself. They could each pick out their beverage themselves as he even had a small fridge that, when opened up, was actually bigger on the inside.**

**Yes he'd mastered the art of the TARDIS, something which always had him giddy when he set up something that was bigger on the inside.**

"Imagine all the cookies I could fit in there..." Ruby said drifting off into dreamland.

**He also had a coffee machine, as he honestly expected Weiss to get either that or tea.**

**Once he was done making the breakfast for the girls, he wrapped them up in foil paper to keep it warm and set about eating his own breakfast.**

**As he ate his mind drifted back to what happened last night.**

**Ozpin calling him and Pierce up to his office.**

"Hmm..." Ozpin hummed, he had an idea of what his other wanted to talk to them about.

**_The two brothers stepped off the elevator, and were met with the sight of Ozpin sitting at his desk, a look of seriousness on his face._ **

"I've seen that look too often." Qrow said

**_''Gentlemen.'' he inclined towards the two seats set up before him, which the brothers sat upon and adopted the same serious look as Ozpin on their faces._ **

**_''I suppose this is far from a simple chat headmaster?'' said Gyro, making Ozpin nod._ **

**_''Something interesting happened a few days ago in the Vale harbor, I suppose you are aware of it?'' Ozpin questionned the two._ **

**_They nodded, with Gyro opting to speak ''Yes, and just to make things more simple, I was the one behind the explosion, I was taking care of a dangerous element.''_ **

"Well, I expected them to a bit more... evasive of the subject." Glynda said.

"As would I." Ozpin said

**_Ozpin raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless ''I'm glad to see you so cooperative about this, I had figured you would be dodging the issue until I presented some hard evidence.'' he finished with an amused smile._ **

**_Gyro chuckled good naturely ''I know you were observing us during the initiation, and you must have sensed that my magic had a similar if not identical feeling to the explosion from a few nights ago, so I chose to dive into the heart of the issue.''_ **

**_Ozpin nodded and continued ''Might you explain what this dangerous element was exactly?''_ **

**_Pierce chose to speak this time, and said two simple words ''The Queen.''_ **

**_Both of Ozpin's eyebrows shot up in surprise this time ''You know about...?'' he trailed off, making both boys nod._ **

**_''I surmise that the maiden that you have hidden in the school has started getting better?'' Gyro said, making Ozpin bristle slightly at the knowledge the two boys had._ **

"It can be unsettling when someone comes in with such abilities and knowledge." Ozpin said.

**_Pierce noticed this and decided to speak ''You need not worry Headmaster, our only goal is to assist you with the coming storm.''_ **

**_Ozpin decided he might as well trust them, since they seemed so honest and forthcoming with their information ''What can you tell me?''_ **

**_The two boys then went about explaning everything they knew so far to Ozpin, from them knowing about Salem, knowledge concerning a possible future that could have happened had they not intervened, the chance of Summer Rose being alive in the dark world, Raven Branwen being a part of the two boys' information network, letting him know he should contact Qrow Branwen as soon as possible, as they would probably need his help soon, and informing him of a larger, looming threat, that they themselves have not identified as of yet._ **

Ozpin looked right at Phoenix, "I assume you've read this, so does that mean you know what this larger threat is?" Ozpin said.

Phoenix chuckled, "Oh I've done more than just read this story, I've been helping the author write it, we bounce idea's off of each other for this story. And I know who the threat is, but why tell you when the story will do it for me?" Phoenix said.

"Can we get a hit?" Ruby said giving Phoenix the puppy dog eyes.

"I supposed." Phoenix said cracking under the eyes, "It is the origin of all that is evil in Hyrule and it's sword." Phoenix said, chuckling at the pun he just made.

"Why does it feel like you just made a pun?" Yang asked.

**_Ozpin lay back in his seat, looking rather weary from all the information the twins had told him._ **

**_He looked back to them ''You two are positive about all this?'' he asked them, receiving two curt nods in reply, prompting him to sigh._ **

**_''We have a lot of work ahead of ourselves then Gentlemen.'' he told his two new associates._ **

**_A notification from his scroll distracted the small group, making him bring it out, and seeing it was an incoming call from Glynda, he expanded the screen before answering the call._ **

"Nice timing Glynda." Qrow said.

**_''Is something the matter Glynda?'' he asked his colleague._ **

**_''Sir... she's awake.'' was all Glynda said, but the two boys and Ozpin knew who she was talking about._ **

**_Ozpin's face turned serious once more ''You're sure of this?'' he received a nod in reply ''Very well, I'm on my way.'' he said and ended the call, before standing up, retrieving his cane, and looking at the twins ''Come along now, there's someone we need to go see.'' the brothers nodded and got up to follow him as they went into the elevator, before going to the school infirmary, where Amber had apparently been moved once her condition was more stable._ **

"It'll good to see her when she's not on life support." Ozpin said.

**_Once they reached the infirmary, they saw Glynda waiting outside, who was about to speak when she noticed the boys, but Ozpin raising his hand and shaking his head silenced her, she understood he had them follow him for a reason._ **

**_Inside, they saw a young woman with tanned skin, short brown hair and brown eyes, who must have been around 5 feet 8 inches, laying down on an infirmary bed wearing a simple hospital gown._ **

**_This, was Amber, the Fall Maiden._ **

"No offense to Amber, but I'm a little underwhelmed. I expected her to radiate with power." Yang said.

"Yang, she's recovering from having her soul being forcefully ripped from her body, I'd like to see how well you'd recover." Phoenix said.

**_As soon as the door was open it caught her attention, making her turn her head to Ozpin, and allowing the two boys to see that the burn marks she had on her face after Cinder attacked her were gone, probably they had been healed thanks to her aura being completely returned to her._ **

**_''Hello Amber, how do you feel?'' asked Ozpin._ **

**_''Professor... to be honest, I feel like shit a little.'' she said jokingly, making the two boys laugh a little and Ozpin held an amused smile. ''Who are the kids with you?''_ **

**_The boys both gave her a dry look at being called kids ''These two are the ones you can thank for restoring your powers and saving your life.'' Ozpin said to her, making one of her eyebrows go up in confusion._ **

**_''Is that so? Well then, thanks boys, you have my gratitude.'' she said to the twins, making them smile and nod._ **

**_''We were happy to help miss Amber.'' said Gyro politely._ **

**_Ozpin turned to the twins ''Why don't you two return to your dorms for now? I'll call for you should anything come up.''_ **

**_The two of them nodded, and left the infirmary, making their way back to their dorm rooms._ **

"What's gonna happen to Amber?" Ruby asked worried for the Fall Maiden.

"She's gonna be sticking around Beacon, according to Swift, I haven't really seen her in the school much after her next appearance." Phoenix said

**He was brought out of his thoughts when the music on his radio changed, going into Rebellion, the theme of Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue, making him bob his head along.**

**Yet another awesome song.**

**He was thankful for the sound barrier, as that way he didn't wake up anybody with his music, which was a little loud, but perfect to help him wake up fully.**

**He didn't need coffee, just some damn good music.**

"That's what I'm talking about." Yang said moving her head in time with the music.

**After he was done eating and took a glass of orange juice to help wash it all down, he turned off his radio, and decided he should wake up Weiss early, so she doesn't have to face Ruby's whistle.**

"Thank you." Weiss said.

"Ruby what have we talked about with that whistle?' Tai scolded.

**And so they would avoid getting to class late.**

**He was sure Pierce would be up soon, as it was 6:45 by now, he'd probably be up in 15 minutes or so.**

**So he went up to Weiss' bed and shook her a little, which only resulted in her turning her back to him, making his eyebrow twitch ever so slightly.**

**He shook her again, and this time she shrugged his hand off in her sleep.**

**He gave her a dry look and shook her a little harder, which finally woke her up with a bit of a start.**

**She sat up quickly and looked around, after a few moments she calmed down when she noticed Gyro looking at her with an eyebrow raised.**

**She stiffled a yawn before asking ''What time is it?''**

**''6:45 AM.'' he said simply.**

**She looked at him somewhat tiredly ''Isn't that a bit early?''**

**He shrugged ''Would you rather wake up at 8:00 when classes would start in only an hour?''**

"He's got a point." Qrow said

**She thought about it for a moment before agreeing with him, might as well wake up early, that way she could get ready.**

**''Breakfast is on the counter, your's has a white flag sticking out the top of the foil paper.'' he told her, making her look at him with her eyebrows raised up.**

**''You made breakfast?'' she asked him, recieving a nod.**

**''I made breakfast for all of us, already ate mine though.'' he replied, recieving a thankful nod from her before she got up and got her breakfast, sitting down at the counter to eat it, she was pleasently surprised at what her breakfast was though.**

**''Is this a caviar and crouton omelet?'' she asked him.**

**''Yep, figured you'd like it since you're probably used to fancy food.'' he told her.**

**She smiled ''Thank you Gyro.'' he nodded and sat down at his computer, going through the recent news.**

"Knowledge is power." Ruby chanted, maybe she should check the news on occasion.

**A few minutes later, Gyro received a text from his brother which said 'Ren was up before me and made all of us pancakes using the school kitchen, he's better then you at making them' he honestly wasn't surprised about that, the boy having been Nora's friend for years he must have mastered the art of making the perfect pancake.**

"It's an art." Ren said

**He got another text a minute later that said 'Nora just woke up and ate almost every pancake in a few seconds, Ren actually hid a few for Jaune and Pyrrha though in the mini fridge I brought for emergencies' this brought a chuckle out of him, making Weiss look over at him curiously, where he simply showed her his scroll to let her read the texts, which only got a raised eyebrow out of her.**

"Ren! All pancakes are mine, only I say who gets some!" Nora shouted.

"At least she's willing to share." Jaune said

**Soon she went into the shower to clean up, which left Gyro to address the next issue.**

**''I know you're awake kitty cat.'' he said, which made Blake bolt up from her bed and look at him with wide eyes.**

"Busted~" Yang sang.

**''How?'' she asked him simply.**

**''One, I've seen your bow twitch a few times, two, don't think I didn't notice the look you gave Medli, she's off the menu, three, even when I'm not actively transformed into my wolf form, I have enhanced senses, that includes scent, and you smell like a cat, four, you should have gone with a beret or a beanie instead, because a bow on top of your head actually makes it look like you have cat ears.'' he counted off his fingers, though he wouldn't tell her that Pierce knew as well, and that most likely Ren had already figured it out, the guy was very analytical.**

Blake groaned at how flimsy her disguise seemed now, "Did you know Ren?" Blake asked.

"I had my thoughts." Ren said.

**''Is this going to pose a problem?'' she asked him wearily, while he simply smiled.**

**''Nope.'' he said while popping the p.**

**She simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow, making him sigh a little.**

**''Blake, I'm an elf, a species which in ancient times, was discriminated just as bad as the Faunus are in this day and age, so I can understand a little where you're coming from.'' he explained to her, and she narrowed her eyes.**

"I'd ask how badly, but I think my other is going to do the same." Blake said

**''How badly were elves treated? You explained elf society last night before we went to bed, but didn't explain more.'' she asked him, making him sigh.**

**''In a few words? Very badly, the men that would be captured would be treated as labor force, and the women, well, you can take a guess at what they did to women.'' he spat out the last part, thinking of the most disgusting crime a living being can ever commit.**

"And yet, I know quite a few people who would wish that on Cinder." Phoenix said, "Me included."

"Wow, that's a lot of hate." Yang said

**Her eyes widened a little, understanding what he meant ''A fate worse than death then.'' she said softly, making him nod.**

**''I can tell you that to me your species doesn't matter, and I'm pretty sure Ruby and Yang wouldn't care.'' he said, which made Blake nod, even she could tell the sisters wouldn't care.**

**''But then there's Weiss.'' she said simply.**

"Ugh, please don't remind me of how I was back then." Weiss groaned

**He sighed and ran a hand through his hair ''Yeah, I'll try to make her see past everything her father ingrained into her, but it might take a while, and I can't do anything too quickly either, that would be a bad idea right now. We'll have to be patient.'' Blake nodded, they couldn't just change Weiss' world views overnight, and while she didn't doubt Gyro might have something that probably could, it was a bad idea right now, like he said.**

**''Do try to get along with her though, alright partner?'' he said with a smile.**

**She nodded and returned the smile, before sniffing the air a little ''Is that tuna?''**

**He had an amused smile on his face as he pointed to the wrapped dish that had a little black flag sticking out the top, making her get up and walk over to it, tearing the paper and looking hungrily down at the grilled tuna sandwhich, before quickly digging into it.**

**He chuckled silently and decided to wake up the two sisters, as it was now 7:15 AM, so getting up now would be a good idea.**

"It probably would, we don't want to be late again." Weiss said

**For Ruby he had a simple idea, he climbed up so his upper body was at her bunk, and leaned close to her ear, to whisper one simple word that he knew would wake her up.**

**''Cookies.''**

**She shot up and looked around with wide eyes ''Where?!''**

"Works every time." Tai, Qro, and Yang said.

**Gyro looked at her amused ''I actually made you some chocolate chip pancakes, but I can bake some cookies some other time.''**

**Her eyes locked onto him with a pout ''No cookies?''**

**He shook his head ''Sorry Rubes, but I promise I'll make some whenever you ask, how's that sound?''**

**Her smile quickly returned ''OK! But you said something about chocolate chip pancakes?'' she asked hopefully.**

**He patted her head with a smile ''The plate that has a red flag on it.''**

**She nodded and jumped off her bed after Gyro got out of the way and quickly went to eat her breakfast, sitting down next to Blake.**

**All that was left was Yang, who was snoring with a leg and an arm hanging off the side of her bed.**

**Of course.**

"I'm amazed we can sleep with her like that." Weiss said.

"I'm used to it." Ruby said.

**He once again went simple, he pinched her nose until she shook his hand off, with her eyes slowly opening up.**

**''Wha?'' Yang said, oh so eloquently.**

**''Get up Yang, breakfast is ready.'' he told her.**

**She nodded and pulled herself back onto her bed before stretching and getting out of it and walking to grab the remaining plate, she found the bacon really damn good, and tried to do the sausage sucking and biting joke on Gyro but he just stared at her drily.**

"Yang." Tai deadpanned

**Party-pooper.**

**Pretty soon Weiss (finally) got out of the shower, which left Ruby, Yang and Blake to take theirs.**

**Surprisingly, even though Yang takes care of her hair a lot, her showers don't take that long.**

**Once everybody had gotten ready, Gyro finishing putting on the uniform and manifesting his scarf around his neck, Ruby did her thing.**

**''Now that everyone's ready we can begin our first order of business.'' she said.**

**''Decorating?'' Gyro guessed.**

**Ruby nodded at him.**

**''Plus we still have to unpack.'' Blake said as she held up her briefcase... which opened up and spilled it's contents onto the floor ''And clean.''**

**Ruby then blew into a whistle she got out of nowhere, startling Weiss and making her jump back a little ''Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Gyro and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission.''**

**''Banzai!'' she shouted and thrust her fist skyward.**

**''Banzai!'' Yang, Blake and Gyro joined her.**

"Banzai!" Ruby, Yang, and Blake echoed.

**Weiss lifted her hand hesitantly ''Banzai?''**

**Everyone started setting up, Yang putting up some boyband posters, including one of Remnant's version of the achievement hunters, the achievemen, with Gyro idly wondering if they're music was any good.**

**Weiss put a painting of what looked like the forever falls.**

**Blake was putting some books into the bookshelf, and looked around when she pulled out ninjas of love, before hiding it behind some of Gyro's books.**

"Blake, make sure Ruby never finds that book." Tai warned.

'Probably shouldn't show him RWBY Chibi after this.' Phoenix thought.

**Ruby put up some blinds, and almost ripped them had Gyro not stopped her from turning around and shifting Crescent Rose back first.**

**As for Gyro, he actually decided to put up a few extra things besides his books, to show that he WAS a part of this room as well.**

**A poster of Daft Punk, one of Deadpool and one of Dragon Ball Z (that one got him an ''Awesome!'' from Yang and Ruby), he even summoned up a painting, a replica of Van Gogh's Starry Night, which Weiss approved of.**

**He also decided to set up a couch and a TV, along with all of his game systems, which he was glad had somehow followed him into Remnant along with all his games, that meant he had some good entertainment, again, Yang and Ruby approved and marveled at his game library.**

**RPGs, Arcade Fighters, Shooters, Racing games, Simulators, Platformers, Beat-em-up's, Action/Adventure games.**

**He had every style of game.**

**He even had some really old but really good games.**

**As well as some games that never came out in Vale, you had to go to the other kingdoms to get some of these.**

"Gamer power." Phoenix said proudly.

**Gyro looked at the time, and was happy to see they still had 20 minutes before classes started, plenty of time.**

**Ruby cleared her throat ''And now our second order of business is... classes.'' she finished dejectidly. ''Now we have a few classes together today. At 9:00 we've gotta be at history for professor Oobleck's class.''**

**''Which is in 20 minutes, so we should probably get going.'' said Gyro, making the girls nod.**

**As they exited their dorm room, they saw team JNPPR coming out of their room at the same time, making the twins look at the scene amusingly.**

**''Well, let's go everyone.'' said Ruby, making everyone nod and follow her.**

"Good, no last minute running." Weiss said

**''Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey!'' said professor Port with a laugh, complely ignoring the disinterested looks he got from a lot of students, as well as Ruby's snoring, which stopped as his laughing woke her up.**

**Dear Oum he was boring.**

"How is he still teaching?" Qrow said, remembering lessons with Port.

**Gyro was ignoring him as he knew nothing of importance would be said during the first lesson, and instead checked to see if Raven had gotten anything on her lead.**

**Nothing so far sadly, which made him sigh a bit.**

**So he decided he might as well do something productive, and brought out a book he had been happy to find on Remnant.**

**Loveless.**

**It was really good, he could understand why Genesis Rhapsodos liked it so much.**

"Is he a Zelda character too?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, a Final Fantasy character, don't exactly know who he though, haven't played the game he's in." Phoenix said

**He did cast an amused glance towards the girls when he heard them laughing though, knowing it was because of Ruby's doodle.**

**So childish, yet so lovable.**

**''The moral of this story? A true hunstman must be honorable.'' ah, time for that little moment then.**

**''A true hunstman must be dependable.'' Ruby was dependable, Weiss was just too blinded by ego to remember the events yesterday.**

**''A true hunstman must be strategic, well-educated and wise!'' Port finished of his description of a true hunstmen.**

**Gyro agreed with the description, however... ''Are you any of those things though?'' he muttered lowly so only Blake heard him, making her elbow him with an amused smile.**

"Hey!" Weiss called out looking at Blake.

**''So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?'' well Weiss certainly isn't and she's really arrogant to think she is.**

**''I-'' as Weiss began to speak, she was cut off by none other than Gyro.**

**''Right here sir!'' Gyro said with a small salute, grabbing Port's attention, while Weiss simply looked at him flabbergasted at what he just did.**

**What could he say, he knew she would have goofed, so he'll show her how it's really done.**

"Ugh, I really want to get the first semester over with." Weiss groaned

**''Well then, let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent.'' said Port as he pointed to a cage that definitely wasn't there before, making Gyro raise an eyebrow at it, but he just chalked it up to anime logic.**

**He vaulted over the desk and switched out his uniform for his hunter gear, it took him a few seconds but he decided on which weapon to bring out.**

**In a bright flash of light, his weapon appeared in his hands, it was a large red hammer with the Goron tribe insignia on it's sides.**

**The Megaton Hammer.**

"Wow!" Ruby cried looking at the hammer.

"What's the Goron tribe?" Pyrrha asked.

"The Goron's are a race of creatures from Hyrule that are made of rock, born of rock, and have a diet of rocks. and getting hit by them feels like getting punched by a rock. But Goron's are very peaceful creature so it's easy to become friends with them." Phoenix said, "As for the Megaton Hammer, well it used to look like a small war hammer, however the thing weighed a ton, even the obsidian mask of the Dragon Volvagia could not withstand the hammer and was slain by it.

**Because of how heavy it was though, he also had to equip his arms with the Power Gloves to be able to lift it up and heft it over his shoulder.**

**The Power Gloves were large black gauntlets with orange plates on them, that boosted the wearers strength immensely.**

"I like this equipment." Tai said

**Most of the students were openly gaping at his gear, and Ruby practically had stars in her eyes, heck, even Port was impressed at his weapon.**

**''Ah, the mighty war hammer, a useful weapon in battle, but can you swing it fast enough?'' he said to Gyro.**

**Gyro had a smirk on his face ''I can.'' he said simply.**

"And boy can he use it. He may not have to Sage of Fire Powers the Goron Chieftain Darunia uses to enhance the weapon, but who needs fire with a hammer that big and heavy." Phoenix said

**''Go Gyro!'' he heard Yang cheer.**

**''Fight well!'' said Blake while holding up a small flag that said RWGBY.**

**Weiss just huffed and looked away, making him roll his eyes.**

**''Represent team RWGBY!'' cheered Ruby, making him give her a thumbs up and a smile which she returned.**

**''Alright, let the match... begin!'' said Port as he opened up the cage with his Blunderbuss-Axe hybrid, revealing a Boarbatusk, which immediately charged for Gyro, who backhanded it with the Power Gloves and sent it of course.**

"I want me a pair of those gloves." Yang said.

"Hyrule has a lot of gauntlets that do the same, I'll see if I can find you one of them." Phoenix said.

**''Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?'' he heard the teacher say, which was false, as Gyro was expecting that, thus why he brought out one of his heavy weapons.**

**''Hang in there Gyro!'' he heard Ruby say and flashed her a grin.**

**''No worries!'' he said back to her.**

**The boarbatusk rushed at him and he decided to play around a bit, putting the hammer down, he steadied himself, and when the boarbatusk reached him, he grabbed it's tusks with his hands, stopping it in it's tracks.**

**''Bold new approach, I like it.'' Port said.**

**''Come on Gyro, show it who's boss!'' Ruby kept on encouraging him.**

**It was endearing honestly to know she was that confident in his skills.**

**So he did just that and lifted up before throwing it behind him and making it land on it's back in a daze.**

**''Gyro, go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath it!'' he heard Ruby shout, making him grab his hammer and jump into the air in a sprint, before slamming it back down on the Boarbatusk's stomach.**

**The blow was so powerful that the Grimm disappeared into smoke on the spot and left a good number of cracks on the floor, and even shook the room a little.**

"Was that the hammer or the gloves?" Tai asked.

"I think the weight of the hammer contributed to most of it." Phoenix said

**''Bravo! Braa-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntsman in training.'' he heard Port say as he stood back and rolled his shoulders, earning him a few satisfying pops from his bones.**

**''I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed.'' the teacher finished up, letting Gyro shift back into his school uniform, and observe as Weiss walked out of the class in a huff.**

**''Geez what's wrong with Ice Queen?'' Yang asked.**

**''She's a little miffed I stole her time in the spotlight.'' Gyro said simply.**

**''Maybe I should go talk to her.'' Ruby said and was about to go before Gyro grabbed her hood.**

**''Not without me you're not.'' he told her and didn't let her time to argue as he marched off after Weiss, Ruby quickly catching up.**

"Here we go again." Ruby muttered.

**''Weiss, what's wrong with you-'' Ruby started to say once they caught up to Weiss before being cut off by her.**

**''What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?'' she shot at Ruby, oh, so this is happening even though Gyro fought against the grimm, fan-fucking-tastic ''You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance.''**

**Ruby scoffed before shooting back ''What did I do?'' now this Gyro had to hear, as Ruby had not been shouting info at Weiss but a him.**

**''That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so.'' she said heatedly.**

**''Weiss where is this coming from?'' Ruby questioned. ''What happened to al the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team.''**

**''Not a team led by you.'' Weiss said haughtily, and Gyro only narrowed his eyes, the talk was going the same way, so he wasn't interfering just yet, but he still didn't like hearing Weiss say all of this, especially to his crush. ''I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better.'' she turned around before adding the final nail in her coffin that set off Gyro ''Ozpin made a mistake.''**

**Ruby slumped at hearing this, and out of the corner of his eye Gyro saw the headmaster heading over here, giving the young man a nod to let him know he'd handle Ruby.**

"You saw that?" Weiss asked Ozpin sadly.

"Every bit." Ozpin said

**So with that out of the way, Gyro grabbed Weiss by the collar.**

**''W-what are you doing?!'' she shrieked at him.**

**''You and I are gonna have a little talk Weiss.'' he said icily, which sent shiver's down Weiss' spine and made her realize something as she was dragged to the roof.**

**She fucked up.**

"I've seen a lot of worlds, some of which brought people from other worlds to Remnant and just about all of them show the same thing, Weiss pissing off the person she shouldn't have." Phoenix said.

**''Now then, answer me this Weiss, and don't beat around the bush, why do you believe Ozpin made a mistake?'' Gyro said once him and Weiss were on the roof, him standing near the guard and glaring at Weiss who was standing stock still in front of him.**

**She seemed to get a little bit of fire back in her after he asked his question ''I believe Ruby doesn't have potential to be a good leader.''**

**''On what do you base this?'' he shot back as soon as she finished.**

**''She was goofing off during the teacher's class.'' she said.**

**''Port was recounting a tale that had nothing to do with class, she was allowed to not pay attention at that part, especially since his story was so boring and bland.'' shot back just as quickly.**

**''She's childish!''**

**''I'd like to call it joyful.''**

**''Naive!''**

**''Pure.''**

**''Ignorant!''**

**''It's bliss.''**

**''Uncooperative!''**

**''Unused to having a team.''**

**Weiss didn't say anything more.**

"He's not wrong." Ozpin said

**''If that's all your basing this on... then you're an idiot Weiss.'' said Gyro, making Weiss open her mouth to argue against him but he fixed her with a glare that shut her back up ''First off, it's only been a day since the semester started, so you should reserve your judgment for later. Secondly, while Ozpin does make mistakes, as does everyone, this one isn't, he has a good reason for having made Ruby our leader. Do you know what that reason is?'' he asked her, and she only shook her head ''She has potential, so much of it that is yet untapped, like a diamond in the rough waiting to shine through, she's like a caterpillar, anticipating the day it'll spread it's wings as a butterfly. Putting her in charge of this varied team will give her the experience she needs to master her leadership role to it's fullest, she'd probably make a better leader than you sister does in the military.''**

"He's right, the same goes for Mr. Arc here." Ozpin said.

**''How dare you!'' she said offended from the jab at her sister Winter, not concerned with the fact Gyro knew as it was common knowledge that Winter was working with the Atlas military.**

**''You believe that simply because of your name, you are to be handed everything on a silver platter, and even if you tell me that you earned what you have in life, as of this moment, you are acting like a stuck-up spoiled brat!'' he continued to berate her, while he couldn't give her the huge reality check he wanted to just yet as he wasn't done gathering info on the SDC, he could at least knock her down a good number of pegs.**

"What's he gathering, and how?" Weiss asked.

"Truth." Phoenix said.

**''You don't know me!'' she shouted back.**

**Time to drive it in ''I know enough that as a leader you would concern yourself with trivial matters and that your shitty attitude would drive everyone to stop listening to you, no matter how skilled you are!''**

**THAT shut her up as her eyes went wide at his words.**

**''Don't get me wrong Weiss, you have talent, you would make an excellent battlefield dictator, but do you truly believe that everyone would simply follow your orders with the attitude you have? No, everyone would ignore you. Your attitude is not that of a leader, it's that of a boss, there's a difference between the two, do you know what it is Weiss?'' he asked her after taking a breath to calm himself a little.**

**She thought about it for a moment, before looking at him, her eyes filled with understanding ''A leader is always at the forefront and participating actively, a boss simply relays orders and stays away from all action.''**

**As soon as she said that, Gyro smiled, she understood the point.**

**She took a breath ''I believe I understand what you were trying to say Gyro, you wanted to help me realize that I do not have what it takes to be a capable leader, but, Ruby does have what it takes, it's like you said, she's a diamond in the rough, waiting to shine one day, and, it's our duty as her teammates to make sure she does shine, by guiding her on the right path, right?'' she finished with a smile, earning a nod from Gyro.**

**''I'm happy to see that I got through that thick head of yours.'' he said jokingly, but also testingly, to see how she would react.**

**She took a breath, and let out a sigh ''You're right, I am indeed thick-headed, it's definitely something I need to work on... will you help me with that?'' she asked him hopefully.**

**He nodded ''That's what friends are for aren't they?''**

**Her eyes widened ''You still think of me as a friend?''**

**''Friends will always happen upon disagreements in their life Weiss, and good friends will stay as such even after one, and I like to think of myself as a good friend.'' he said with a grin.**

**She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips ''You're a strange man Gyro.''**

**He shrugged ''So I've been told. Now, I think there's still somebody you need to talk to, isn't there?''**

**She nodded in response and returned to their dorm room alongside him.**

**She did stop however stop when she remembered something he said ''You said something about a battlefield dictator earlier?''**

**He patted her shoulder ''I'll tell you more about it some other time.''**

"He's good." Jaune said.

"No kidding." Pyrrha said.

"And very nice." Ruby added with a blush.

**The two young hunters entered their dorm room and were greeted by the sound of Yang's snoring.**

**Gyro couldn't help but roll his eyes with an amused smile, walking into his small kitchen while Weiss went to talk to Ruby who had fallen asleep while studying.**

**When Weiss lifted the blanket up that surrounded Ruby's bed, she couldn't help but be impressed at all the studying the young reaper had done.**

"Whatever Ozpin talked to her about really got through to her." Weiss said happily.

**She then promptly gave her a small shake, waking Ruby up ''W-Weiss! I-I was studying and then I fell asleep I'm sorry.''**

**She was about to continue when Weiss put a hand on her mouth and shushed her, glancing at the coffee cup ''How do you take your coffee?'' she asked Ruby with a small smile.**

**Ruby was a little taken aback at the sudden question ''I-I don't-''**

**''Just answer the question Ruby.'' Weiss cut her off.**

**''Cream and 5 sugars!'' she said back in response.**

"Don't let Nora get her hands on that stuff." Ren said to Tai and Qrow.

**Weiss grabbed the coffee cup ''Don't move.'' she said before climbing back down and heading into the kitchen only to see Gyro holding out a cup of coffee already made towards her, making her hand him the used one and turn around to climb back up and give the new one to Ruby ''Here.'' she said as she handed the coffee to the young leader.**

**''Uhh, thanks Weiss.'' Ruby said, still a little confused.**

**Weiss took in a breath, she needed to say these next words without hesitation ''Ruby, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, you DO have what it takes to be a good, no, a great leader. Just know, that I'm going to be the best teammate you'll ever have, and help you every step of the way. Good luck studying.'' Weiss said before climbing back down and then suddenly coming back up and pointing to an answer on Ruby's paper ''That's wrong by the way.''**

**Ruby smiled at her partner's words, but she was brought out of her thoughts by Weiss speaking again ''Hey Ruby?''**

**''Hmm?'' she hummed curiously.**

**''I always wanted bunk beds as a kid.'' said Weiss with a fond smile before going into the bathroom to change.**

**''Well that went rather well now didn't it, oh fearless leader?'' said Gyro as his head popped up on the side of Ruby's head.**

**She looked at him with a bright smile ''Thanks a lot Gyro.''**

**''It's what I do Rubes.'' he said before popping back down and heading to bed.**

"Right. My turn!" Nora shouted yanking the book from Jaune's hands.

**[[]]**

**Marie: You okay?**

**Lloyd: zzzzzzzzzz.**

**Marie: He's fine Reigner**


	8. Special 1

**Marie: Check.**

**Lloyd: Uhhh... I'll move my knight... Here?**

**Marie: Checkmate~**

**Lloyd: Gaaha**

**[[]]**

"Alright, what am I reading, oh a special Chapter!" Nora cheered as she opened the book.

**''Hey girls? I'm not the only one seeing this thing right?'' asked Gyro of his teammates as they made their way back to their dorm room after another day of classes.**

**''Nope, you're not the only one G.'' said Yang, using the rather simple nickname she'd thought for Gyro recently.**

**''This is some kind of sick joke right?'' said Weiss, staring ahead dryly.**

**''I don't think it is.'' answered Blake as she simply had a curious eyebrow raised.**

**''This is so awesome!'' said Ruby as she was hanging off Gyro's back, having suddenly asked him for a piggyback ride earlier, which he easily complied to.**

"What is are you guys talking about?" Jaune asked.

"How should we know, the TV has the camera pointed at our faces." Ruby asked, although she was beating down a blush caused by her other being so close to Gyro.

**''You're totally signing up for this thing aren't you?'' Gyro asked his leader and crush with an amused smile.**

**''Heck yeah! I'm an awesome dancer, me and Yang actually learned how to Tango you know?'' answered Ruby, finally revealing what they were all talking about.**

"Wait, a dance contest!? Why didn't have this in our world!?" Nora demanded.

"I believe this was our others little ay of celebrating Amber's recovery." Ozpin said

**The team had come upon a poster in a hallway which said that this coming weekend there would be a dance competition.**

**Ruby really wanted to participate in it.**

**Weiss, Blake and Gyro all turned to Yang with a raised eyebrow, making the blonde brawler nod with a grin.**

**''We're pretty good honestly, we just might win this.'' she said and high-fived her little sister.**

"We will be winning this." Ruby said.

"Yes we will sis." Yang agreed.

**As they say, it takes two to tango, and thankfully the competition allowed for people to sign up in pairs.**

"I'll admit it, I taught them the Tango." Tai said

**''I suppose I could show off my skills at ballet.'' said Weiss thoughtfully.**

"Figured that'd be the kind of dance you know." Qrow said

**''Somehow I'm not surprised that's the kind of dance style you know.'' said Gyro with a tilt of his head.**

**Blake seemed to be thoughtful ''I know how to break-dance, I guess I could sign up.''**

"That's it, when we get back, we are having a Dance competition!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, please keep reading." Ren asked.

**All the girls turned to look at Gyro expectantly, which he returned with a shrug.**

**''Sure, I know how to dance, so might as well.'' he said nonchalantly.**

**With that, the team headed off to sign up for the competition.**

"We're winning this." Yang said.

"It's going to be somebody in team RWGBY." Glynda said

**Time passed by quickly as the team each practice on their own time, and Gyro suggested they practice separately as well, so that everything would be fair, which the girls agreed to.**

**That way nobody would know exactly what the other would do.**

**Soon enough, the week-end was upon them, and it was time for the competition.**

**All the acts had been rather ok up to now, but team RWGBY knew that their routines would be among the best.**

**They were pretty sure the winner would be among them.**

"I suspected as much." Ozpin said.

"I wonder if my other signed up, I am a pretty good dancer." Jaune asked himself.

"He might have, seven sisters tends to get you to grow some unlikely skills." Phoenix said.

**''Next up, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long.'' the announcer was heard saying.**

**''Break a leg girls, not literally though.'' said Gyro, getting a giggle out of Ruby and an amused snort from Yang.**

**The two stepped onto the stage, wearing dresses in their colors that went down to their knees.**

**The music started up, it was rather nondescript, just simple Tango music, which the girls moved along to.**

**The dance looked more playful than usual tango movements, but that was to be expected.**

**Yang was the one guiding Ruby along during the dance.**

**After a few minutes, the dance ended to an impressive round of applause.**

Even the readers were clapping.

"That was good, But I'm sure I'll be better." Weiss said

**The judges, who were Ozpin, Glynda and Amber, seeing as she had recovered enough to move around, gave them a total score of 28 out of 30.**

**Overall, it was great.**

"Yes!" Ruby and Yang cheered, high-fiving each other.

**The girls walked backstage and were met by congratulations from their team, as well as from team JNPPR who had shown up just to cheer them on, as the other team didn't really feel like participating.**

"Aww..." Nora and Jaune cried.

**''You girls really heated up the dance floor back there.'' said Pierce, earning him a guffaw from Yang, and groans from everyone.**

"Oum no, not another one." Ruby cried.

"Tai and Yang are bad enough." Qrow groaned.

**Gyro and Ruby though were paling, as the both of them had the horrible luck of having a sibling with a terrible sense of humor.**

**And it seemed they shared the exact same sense of humor.**

**''Yeah, we roasted the competition.'' responded Yang, making Pierce laugh loudly this time and once more everybody groaned while Gyro and Ruby were hugging each other and crying tears of despair.**

**''Next up, Weiss Schnee.'' the announcer said, which saved Weiss from the torture of having to hear horrible puns, giving a pat to both Ruby and Gyro's shoulders and telling them to be strong before going up on stage.**

"Thank Oum." Weiss whispered.

"Oh don't be like that, they're pretty _punny_." Yang said with a smile, getting a laugh from Tai and groans from everyone else

**Weiss was wearing the typical Ballet attire, with a few feathers attached to it, which gave Gyro a good idea as to what she was going to dance to.**

**And he was proven right when the swan theme from swan's lake started to play as Weiss glided around the stage gracefully.**

**Her every movement spoke myriads of emotions as she moved.**

**As quickly as the song started though, it ended.**

**Short, but very powerful.**

"Okay, that was pretty good." Qrow admitted.

**As with Yang and Ruby, Weiss received an impressive round of applause.**

**The judges gave her a score of 28/30.**

"So close." Weiss said disappointed.

**She'd tied with the sisters, that was ok.**

**She took a bow before going backstage.**

**As with the sisters, she received congratulations for her performance, the most vocal being from Ruby and Gyro.**

**Thankfully the others had managed to tape shut Yang and Pierce's mouths so they didn't have to suffer through the puns again.**

"Oh come on, they're awesome." Yang complained

**''Next up, Blake Belladonna.'' the announcer was heard once more, signaling Blake to head up the stage.**

**She'd opted for clothes that wouldn't restrict her movements, so they were rather loose on her, as typical of break-dance clothing, she'd also switched out her bow for a beanie, which was clung tightly to her head with a few hairpins strapped in the right place.**

**Wouldn't want her ears to be revealed on accident.**

"You really should have chosen the beanie instead of the bow." Yang said.

"Yang, you don't have an extra set of ears, so you don't know how painful it can get having my ears pressed to my head for so long." Blake defended

**The music Blake had chosen was rather old school, like something out of the 80's.**

**Her movements were a mish-mash of everything honestly, she had the typical break-dance movements, but she'd also mixed in other styles like ballet and a few disco movements.**

**She made it look good honestly as she moved around with her cat-like grace, which was to be expected as she was a cat faunus.**

**Once she was done, she received a powerful applause as the others before her, and a near perfect score of 29/30.**

"No!" Ruby, Yang, and Weiss cried

"Good job Blake." Pyrrha said.

"Thanks." Blake said a little embarrassed.

**She was a little embarrassed to be honest, she hadn't expected to do so well.**

**So far their scores were the highest of the night, which meant that so far, the winner would probably be Blake.**

**Unless Gyro got a perfect score, but what were the chances of that?**

"Improbable." Weiss answered.

"But not impossible." Jaune said.

**Once she was backstage once more, it was time for the last performance of the night.**

**''And finally, Gyro Vermillion.'' once Gyro heard his name, he went up stage.**

**He'd decided to take his beacon uniform and modify it a bit.**

**He'd foregone the tie and blazer, rolled up his sleeves, left the vest open, attached an orange bandana to his right arm and was wearing sneakers.**   
**He'd also put some headphones around his neck, just for an added touch. (yes he basically looks like Yu Narukami does in Persona 4 Dancing All Night, I think you've figured out what this means)**

"I like the outfit." Ruby said.

"Do you have a gaming room somewhere were we can figure out all this stuff he's saying that isn't from Hyrule?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, I'll let you spend a few hours there before you head home." Phoenix said.

**His song started up, it was called Dance! by Shihoko Hirata and Lotus Juice, it came from back home.**

**The song had a rather disco like feel to it.**

**Gyro was moving along to the beat of the song, there was absolutely zero wasted movements, his every step was well practiced.**   
**Watching him moving was like watching a well oiled machine operate. (Yes he literally does the choreography that Yu does in the song, why? because it's awesome that's why)**

**Once the song was finished he received even louder applause than the girls before him.**

**As for his score?**

**Perfect. he got 30/30.**

"Are you-!?" Weiss cried out, she just said improbable, yet the improbable just happened.

**The only person of the night to get a perfect score.**

**Yang, Weiss and Blake were speechless.**

**Ruby was celebrating for him along with team JNPPR.**

**''And the winner is, Gyro Vermillion!'' the announcer said as Ozpin walked up the stage and handed Gyro a medium sized trophy.**

**''Well done young man.'' he said simply as he shook Gyro's hand.**

"Well done indeed." Ozpin said, along with a nod from Glynda.

**''How?!'' Yang asked Gyro once they were back in the dorm, team JNPPR having decided to join team RWGBY in their dorm.**

**''Lots and lots of practice.'' replied Gyro as he put the trophy on a shelf above his bed.**

**''There's gotta be more to it than that, practice alone can't make a guy dance as awesome as you did.'' said Jaune to his friend.**

**''Well I guess there's the fact that I didn't make the choreography myself.'' Gyro said simply.**

"So... he didn't create that dance?" Ruby asked

**''Wait somebody else created it?'' asked Weiss confused.**

**''Yeah, the guy who made the choreography was called Yu Narukami.'' said Pierce this time.**

"Please tell me that's a pun because he's the player character." Yang pleaded.

Phoenix shifted uncomfortably instead of answering, causing Yang to pump her fist.

**''What is this Narukami person like?'' questioned Pyrrha**

**The twins looked at each other ''He's the most awesome guy in the world, period.'' they said in unison.**

**Ruby had her face scrunched up in thought before realization hit her face and she scrambled to Gyro's game collection before pulling out a game called Persona 4 Arena Ultimax ''This guy right?'' she said as she pointed to the gray haired teen on the box art, which made the twins nod and Ruby pumped her fist for getting it right.**

**''Wait you took your dance moves from a video game character?'' Blake asked and Gyro simply nodded.**

"Yes he did, I've played the regular Persona 4, and Yu is awesome, even though the game is relentless in it's difficulty. But that's an Atlus RPG for you, not afraid to kick your ass seven ways from Sunday." Phoenix said

**Everyone but Ruby, Pierce and Nora simply stared at him.**

**Ruby didn't really care where he got his moves from, they were cool and that's what mattered, Pierce was just looking at everybody's faces and trying not to laugh, and Nora was being, well, Nora.**

**''How about we head to bed everyone?'' said Pierce, breaking the silence and making everyone who was just so confused nod dumbly before everyone got to bed.**

**Today had been interesting to say the least.**

"Wait, it's over..." Nora whined, "Can I read the next chapter?"

**[[]]**

***Marie has left the room, there is a sticky note on a sleeping Lloyds face***

**-Expect another update later today, I'm gonna try for it.**


	9. Chapter 5

***Marie re-enters andreplaces the sticky note on Lloyd's face***

**-This is the second chapter I posed today, so go back one chapter for the Dance off special**

**[[]]**

"Sorry Nora, but it's Pyrrha's turn to read." Phoenix said as another paper airplane flew into the room, this time Phoenix caught it and read the message written inside, "Oh and according to Swift, a Faunus/Elf hybrid is called a Beast-elf."

"I kinda like that name." Blake said, "Elves are such complicated creatures."

Nora finally passed the book to Pyrrha who began to read.

**A light was shining down on an arena, two figures standing in it.**

**Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose.**

"Wait, my other is fighting Ruby? Oh Oum I hope my other is good enough to keep up." Jaune said to himself.

**The two regarded each other and their respective aura levels.**

**Jaune was panting slightly from having to dodge Ruby's high speed movements and his aura was about in the middle.**

**Ruby wasn't as exhausted as Jaune, but use of her semblance has drained her aura a little faster, making it slightly lower than Jaune.**

**Before the two could continue the match, a voice cut them off.**

**''Alright you two, that's good enough for now.'' said the voice of Glynda Goodwitch, making the two team leaders relax and store their weapons.**

"So... did I win? My Aura was higher than hers." Jaune asked.

"Yes, Mr. Arc, though this match was called by a time out, you still won due to your Aura level being higher than Miss Rose's." Glynda said.

"Yes!" Jaune cheered while Ruby pouted.

**''That was a good match you two, Mr. Arc, your tactics in the match were sound and well thought out, however, you need to work on your speed and stamina.'' she said, getting a nod from Jaune before turning her head to Ruby ''Miss Rose, your quick movement in battle was commendable, however, you relied a bit too much on your semblance, using it too much would drain your aura too quickly in a tournament match, and result in the official calling the match.'' Ruby nodded at the teacher's words. ''Now then, back to the stands you two.''**

**The two leaders complied and returned to the stands to sit with their teams.**

**Blake had been reading her book and looking at the match, alternating between the two.**

**Weiss was sharpening Myrtenaster's blade.**

**Gyro was tinkering with one of his weapons, it looked like a silver shackle with bright blue runes running along it.**

"I wanna see that one in action." Ruby said.

"You will." Phoenix said, 'But it's gonna be a long while before that happens.' He thought

**Ren was calmly observing the match and preventing Nora from bouncing off the walls.**

**Nora was, well, trying to bounce off the walls, figuratively and literally.**

**Pyrrha had also been looking at the match, and was proud of her leader.**

**Pierce and Yang were playing Remnant: the game against each other, with the lead constantly shifting between the two of them, if the fact that the one with the grin and the one with the frown was constantly changing.**

"Really Miss. Xaio-Long?" Glynda asked.

Yang just laughed nervously.

**''Now then, for our next match.'' Glynda announced, as the large screen started randomly selecting two students in the class.**   
**It then stopped on two blonde students.**

**''Pierce Vermillion and Yang Xiao-Long.'' said Glynda, making the two students look up from their game at her with confused expressions, before shifting their gaze to the screen and then looking back at each other with a grin.**

**The grin served to make Gyro and Ruby shiver, they had a bad feeling somehow.**

"Bad for us or them?" Weiss asked.

"Us probably." Ruby said.

**The two blondes jumped down from the stands, Pierce shifting into his hunter gear and quickly deciding on a weapon, equipping a green ring on his finger.**

**He decided to fight Yang on equal ground, so hand-to-hand combat.**

**Activating the ring was pretty simple, and doing so covered his arms in black flames.**

**It was the Magical Ring after all, and it mixed it's own element of darkness and Pierce's seemingly natural element of fire together.**

"A Magical ring?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, in the early Zelda games, before they entered the 3D era, rings were a recurring thing, however in the Oracle games they played a larger role, I belive this Magical ring as once the Green ring, which boosted sword power by 50% and damage resistance by 25%. In Hyrule Warriors however the Magical Ring was used by Wizzro, a Dark Wizard sealed inside his own ring. Fortunately for Pierce his ring does not contain Wizzro's spirit, but it does contain his dark power." Phoenix said

**Yang raised an eyebrow at his arms before smirking. ''Someone's all fired up.'' she said with a grin, making Pierce laugh and everybody else groan at the pun, while Ruby was whispering ''Goddamn it Yang.''**

"Language young lady." Tai scolded.

"Tai, let her have this one, she's already had to deal with yours and Yang's horrible puns, now she has to deal with one more person who loves them." Qrow said

**Pierce smirked as Yang activated Ember Celica and the two stepped into the ring ''Hard not to be around a ray of sunshine like you.'' Yang laughed at his pun on her name, as it translated to little sunshine dragon, which only her, Pierce, Ruby, Gyro, Blake and Ren understood, the others just thought it was a joke about her hair, but nonetheless everybody groaned while Gyro whispered ''Goddamn it Pierce.'' earning him a pat on the back from Ruby who told him she understood his pain.**

**Even as the teacher told them to begin the match, the two blondes couldn't help but banter a little as they traded a few blows.**

**''You sure do like playing with fire handsome.'' said Yang with a grin.**

**''What can I say? I've always had a thing for burning blondes.'' Pierce said back.**

**''Why thank you, you flaming devil you~'' shot back Yang with a wink.**

**''I try my best little dragon.'' Pierce said.**

**''Careful there, you just might** **_pierce_ ** **my heart with those words of yours.'' she said while putting a hand on her chest with a grin, while back in the stands Ruby was leaning on Gyro and crying a few tears from her sister's stupid puns while Gyro pat her on the back.**

"Oum why?" Ruby and Qrow cried, Phoenix passed them a box of tissues.

**''I'm sure even if I do, we'll still be able to have a** **_yang_ ** **good time.'' Pierce said with a wink and a stupid grin, and this time Gyro and Ruby were hugging and both crying tears of despair at their siblings while Weiss and Jaune patted them on the back.**

"Please don't let it go any further than that." Tai whispered.

**''Hey...'' Yang started with a grin ''Did you hear about the chef who died?'' Pierce raised an eyebrow at her to continue ''He pasta way. He just, ran out of thyme.'' she said which made Pierce guffaw loudly ''Here today, gone tomato. His wife is still upset, cheese still not over it.'' she continued with a grin ''We never sausage a tragedy coming. There's just not mushroom for chefs in today's world.''**

**''Real pizza work this one.'' said Pierce, making Yang laugh loudly this time.**

**They kept up their match and pun exchanging for a few minutes until Pierce landed a solid blow on Yang's stomach which made her gasp for air a bit and sent her aura into the red.**

**''Alright that's enough.'' called miss Goodwitch ''I would ask of you two to refrain from joking around in the middle of a match, but somehow I feel that you would just ignore me. Mr. Vermillion, I could tell that hand-to-hand is not your specialty, yet I will commend you for attempting to branch off into something else. Miss Xiao-Long, you need to work on your defenses more.'' she listed off quickly which made the two still grinning blondes nod at her as they went back to the stands.**

"Thank Oum!" Weiss cried out loud.

"Oh admit it, they are, I'm a _Yang_ to be around." Yang said, getting a laugh from Tai an a groan from everyone else.

'What have we done Swift?" Phoenix thought.

**''Now then, we still have time for one more match today.'' she said as the screen started choosing amongst the students once more before stopping.**

**''Gyro Vermillion and Cardin Winchester.'' she announced, making Gyro gain a feral grin on his face.**

**Look at that, he was given a chance to kick an idiot's ass.**

"BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora demanded.

"He can't hear you Nora." Ren said.

"I know." Nora chirped.

**Cardin, being the douchebag he is, snorted, as if he had this in the bag.**

**Which he wouldn't.**

**As he jumped down to the arena and changed into his gear, Gyro was in a thinking pose about which weapon to use.**

**He still had a lot of weapons he had yet to use.**

**He snapped his fingers after a few seconds and in a flash of light, his weapon appeared on his back.**

**It was a giant blade from the looks of it, as a huge sheath was slung on his back, sticking out the sheath was the handle of the blade, which Gyro rested a hand upon, but didn't draw it yet.**

**The sheath itself was blue and was held onto Gyro by a few red ropes.**

**As for the handle of the blade, it was blue as well, with the guard a lighter shade, in the middle of the guard was a golden circle, with the Goron insignia on it, and judging from the form of the sheath, the blade was curved.**

**This, was the Biggoron's Sword, a powerful blade forged by a giant Goron.**

"That is awesome." Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"It's beautiful." Phoenix agreed before clearing his throat. "The Biggoron Sword first appeared in Ocarina of Time as an optional reward for completing a series of fetch quest's some of which were on a time limit. At the cost of your defense this weapon could deal twice the amount of damage the Master sword could, I got it on every run."

"Beautiful." Ruby said.

**Just like in Port's class a few weeks ago, the students were openly gaping at his weapon, it was taller than himself after all, and obviously, Ruby was marveling at it, it looked so cool, even if it wasn't a mechashift weapon.**

**Cardin didn't seem impressed though if the smug grin on his face was anything to go by.**

**Well, time to rectify that.**

**As soon as the match started Gyro rushed in and drew the blade in a flash.**

**Nobody really saw what happened, all they know is that one second Gyro was in front of Cardin, the next he was behind him and slowly sheathing the blade, giving plenty of time for the others to notice that it was indeed curved and it had beautiful design along the blade.**

**Gyro could be heard saying somehting in another language as he sheathed the blade ''Iaido...''**

**As soon as the click of the blade being fully sheathed was heard, Cardin's armor fell to pieces, with Gyro finishing calling out what was apparently the name of his attack ''... ZANTETSUKEN!''**

"That. Was. Awesome!" Ruby and Nora shouted.

**Everyone in the room was speechless, even Pierce, as he had no idea his brother had mastered the legendary Zantetsuken technique.**

**Zantetsuken, literally, the Iron-Cutting Sword, a technique where the user slashes the enemy once, and can defeat them in a single blow, the stronger the user, the stronger the attack will be, at it's strongest, the Zantetsuken could easily cut through the scales of a dragon, which are said to be indestructible, even if the user's blade is a simple iron sword, as for what it does on living beings, it was clear that Gyro had toned it down, as the attack can easily bisect a living being.**

"Incredible..." Glynda said under her breath.

**Gyro had mastered it in Iaido style, which is arguably the strongest version of the attack, combining the strengh of the technique with the speed of Iaido strikes makes for an unstoppable power.**

"Umm... What is Iaido style?" Jaune asked, "Actually nobody answer that, the book will probably explain it."

**Iaido style, or quick-draw, is where the swordsman draws his blade to strike and re-sheathes it after the attack, and a true master of the style can draw and re-sheathe his blade in but a second.**

"Adam uses that same style." Blake said, that passed on the thought of how powerful Adam was.

"The problem is that you need a really high amount of speed in your arms to use the style or it will back fire on you." Ozpin noted

**It was clear that Gyro was in a league of his own, the only person in the room who could even give him an actual challenge should he ever unleash everything being Pierce.**

**Gyro turned to look at Cardin with a smirk, he'd completely avoided cutting the taller boy and simply attacked his armor.**

**So what if he was toying with him a little bit, he wanted to have some fun.**

"I normally wouldn't permit such behavior, but I suppose it would be best if this was taken as a lesson of not to underestimate your opponent, nor to overestimate your own skills." Glynda said.

**Cardin was shocked at first, but that shock quickly turned into rage as he turned around and attempted to attack Gyro with his mace.**

**It didn't go so well.**

**Gyro drew his blade in one quick motion and slashed the ground which Cardin was about to step on, leaving a visible gash in the stone, and as he re-sheathed his blade, somehow, water surged forth from the gash, blasting Cardin back towards the wall and out of the arena, as well as putting him in a dazed state.**

"And that was drawing from Sheikah training he gained from Impa's memories... though I have no idea how the Sheikah do that kind of crap." Phoenix said.

**It took a few moments for Glynda to realize that Gyro had won the match by ring-out, as she too was stunned by the display.**

**''Gyro Vermillion is the winner of this spar. Young man, you clearly have a lot of talent, and I can't give you any tips as of yet as I didn't see any flaws in that spar of yours, well except for one, don't get angry in the middle of the match like Mr. Winchester did, as it can lead to some bad decisions.'' she said after gathering her thoughts, resulting in Gyro nodding with a small smile and Cardin's team coming down to get their leader.**

"Good riddance." Jaune said.

"Stay tuned Jaune, Cardin's gonna become a real punching bag in the future, Swift has confirmed it with me." Phoenix said.

**''So, there we were, in the middle of the night.'' said Nora.**

**''It was day.'' Ren corrected plainly.**

**''We were surrounded by Ursai.'' she continued.**

**''They were Beowolves.'' continued correcting Ren as he drank a bit of coffee.**

**''Dozens of them!'' Nora suddenly shouted.**

**''2 of them.'' Ren corrected once more.**

**''But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down, and we made a boat-load of Lien selling Ursa skinned rugs.'' finished Nora proudly.**

**Ren sighed ''She's been having this recuring dream for nearly a month now.''**

"And it continued for two more months." Ren admitted.

**''You could almost say it's un-** **_bear_ ** **-able.'' Pierce said with a grin, making Yang laugh again.**

"I'm really liking this guy." Yang said.

"So am I." Tai admitted.

**''Ohh~ you are good dragon-boy, keep that up and I may just have to make sure nobody gets their hands on you but me~'' said Yang, making a few people at the table look at her and silently question if she was being serious or just flirting for fun.**

"Oh no." Tai muttered as his smile fell off his face.

**''Well, pretty sure I wouldn't mind if it's a blazing firecracker like you sexy lady~'' Pierce said back with a wink and a grin, making Yang grin back and flutter her eyelashes a little to tease a bit.**

**''If you shoot out another good one I just might let you have a shot~'' she said in a teasing but somewhat serious tone, making Gyro nearly do a spit take because somehow, someway, it seemed Yang was a little interested in going on a date with Pierce.**

"Oum please no, not my little girl." Tai prayed.

"You knew this day was coming Tai, just be glad it's not in our world just yet." Qrow said.

**''Well, now that's an offer I'd have to be crazy to refuse.'' Pierce said and tried to think of another good pun he thought Yang would like before snapping his fingers with a grin, Yang raising an eyebrow, ready to hear it.**

**''I took a picture of a field, it was grainy.'' he said with a grin, making Yang grin back before shooting back another pun.**

**''Was there anything in the meadow of the picture? Maybe something stalking you, young chaff.'' she shot back with a wink.**

**He grinned ''Now that you mention it, someone seems to be plowing himself in the corner of the frame. How dairy.''**

**Yang grinned ''You, me, club, this week-end.'' she said, and Pierce nodded with a grin.**

"Yes!" Yang cheered.

"NO!" Tai cried into the heavens.

**While the two were having another pun-off, Gyro and Ruby were slamming their heads into the table and weeping at their luck of both having a sibling with a horrible sense of humor.**

**Everyone at the table was brought of their thoughts or conversation when they heard a girl with a British sounding accent cry out in pain, as well as the sound of 4 idiots laughing.**

**The girl in question had long brown hair and brown eyes, and sitting on top of her head were a pair of brown rabbit ears, she stood a 5 feet 6 inches and was wearing the academy uniform. This girl was Velvet Scarlatina, faunus, second year student at beacon and member of team CFVY led by Coco Adel.**

**The 4 idiots were team CRDL.**

"I fear I may have to take drastic measures before those four truly begin to learn their lesson." Glynda said.

**''Ow! That hurts!'' Velvet cried out ''Please stop.'' she said through grit teeth.**

**''I told you it was real.'' Cardin said to his teammates.**

**''What a freak.'' said Russel.**

**Gyro narrowed his eyes as he looked at the scene ''Hey Nora.'' he said, getting the hammer-crazy girl's attention ''Wanna break some legs?'' he said while motioning to team CRDL, making Nora grin and nod, standing up along with Gyro to give the bullies a good scare, Ren was about to stop her but Pierce stopped him instead, shaking his head and telling Ren to just let it happen.**

"YES!" Nora cheered

**''Hey Cardin.'' Gyro said as he cracked his knuckles standing next to Nora, the petite but powerful girl doing the same.**

**Cardin turned around when he heard the voice, a scowl on his face, only to be knocked back by a pair of fists slamming into his head, making him let go of Velvet's ear and tumble onto the ground.**

"Not a leg breaking, BUT CLOSE ENOUGH!" Nora shouted standing up. Ren calmly pulled her back into her seat.

**His teammates were about to interfere when two more people showed up, those two being Pierce, who was taller than Cardin by a few inches, and Yatsuhashi Daichi, the tallest boy in school at 7 feet tall, he has tanned skin and shaved-short black hair with black eyes.**

**The idiots did the sane thing and picked up their leader before getting the hell out of the cafeteria.**

"First smart thing they've ever done." Blake said

**Gyro, Nora and Pierce turned to Velvet who was standing close to Yatsuhashi ''Thanks for helping me.'' she said with a small smile and her partner nodded with a smile of his own.**

**Gyro waved it off ''No worries, we only did what was right.'' Nora and Pierce nodded at his words, agreeing with him, Nora wanted to break their legs, but she also helped because it was the right thing to do.**

"I still wanted to break his legs." Nora said.

"I suppose if you two fight in a sparring match I could let you off with a scolding should Cardin's leg's be broken before his Aura falls below tournament regulations." Glynda said, causing everyone to look at her in shock.

Even the collected Professor Goodwitch had had enough of CRDL antics.

**The two older students smiled and bowed at them, Gyro and Pierce returning the bow, with Pierce pushing Nora so she would do it as well even if she didn't get it.**

**The two of them then returned to their team, which was in another area of the cafeteria, after Velvet had picked up her tray, leaving Gyro, Nora and Pierce to return to their table.**

**''That was a good thing you did there.'' Blake said with a nod of approval.**

**''I'm sure you didn't have to resort to violence though.'' Pyrrha said with a bit of concern.**

**''Don't worry about it Pyrrha, the teachers expect us to handle troubles on our own, sure, it wasn't our trouble, but Cardin's a dick, so you know.'' Gyro finished with a shrug, as saying Cardin was a dick was honestly the only explanation needed.**

"Too True." Yang said

**The two teams had now moved onto their next class of the day, Doctor Oobleck's history class, and Gyro made sure to always call the guy doctor and not professor, just so he wouldn't get interrupted while asking a question.**

"It gets a little uncomfortable when he keeps doing that." Pyrrha admitted.

**When he asked if any of the faunus students had been discriminated against, Velvet raised her with a bit more confidence then she originally did, most likely since her two saviors were sitting close by.**

"Good for her." Blake said with a smile.

**''Dreadful, simply dreadful, remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence.'' he said and sipped some coffee ''I mean, I mean, I mean, just look at what happened to the white fang. Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war.'' he said and Weiss raised her hand to answer, making him look at her ''Yes?''**

**''The battle of Fort Castle.'' she said simply.**

**Gyro muttered under his breath ''Well that's a redundant name.'' with Ruby nodding at his words as she was sitting next to him and heard him.**

"Seriously, who named it that anyway?" Qrow asked.

**''Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?'' he asked back, and Gyro casted a small spell under his breath ''Altocast: Mirror.'' he said and the piece of paper Cardin was flicking at him and not Jaune this time around was bounced back at the tall bully, eliciting a small cry of pain from him as it nailed straight in the forehead, it also helped that Mirror reflects projectiles at the three times their original damage. The teacher rounded on Cardin, believing his small shout to be him wanting to answer ''Yes Mr. Winchester?''**

"Serves you right Cardin." Jaune growled

**''Well I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier.'' he said with a smirk.**

"That is not true in the slightest." Phoenix said.

**''Wow, you're not the most open-minded person are you Cardin? Well, that's not much of a surprise what with how you act.'' said Gyro off-handedly**

**''You got a problem?'' he shot back heatedly.**

**''No, I have the answer. Night vision. It's widely known that Faunus have enhanced senses, one of those being their eyesight, which grants them night vision, plus let's not forget the Faunus that have a second set of ears, thus an enhanced hearing, they most likely saw them, and heard them, coming from a mile away.'' Gyro said matter-of-factly.**

"They also probably smelled him, seeing as most animals, and by extension Faunus, have a better sense of smell than a humans." Phoenix added.

"That's true." Blake said

**''General Lagoon was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure.'' Blake said, the last part looking at Cardin with a smirk and her hand under the table being high-fived by Gyro while he wispered 'Burn'.**

**Cardin stood up with his fists clenched, ready to start something ''Mr. Winchester, please take you seat.'' Oobleck cut him off before he could though, making the tall moron sit back down with a huff. ''You can see me after class for additional readings.''**

"At least I'm not getting in trouble this time." Jaune said

**A few days later, it was time for the field trip to forever fall, which Gyro and Pierce had sneaked off to a few nights ago to clear out the more dangerous Grimm from it, such as every Ursa Major they could find, and a good number of Alpha Beowolves, so that they could reverse team CRDL's prank, which would no doubt get launched at Gyro this time around, and not have to worry about saving the jerk from an Ursa Major, but instead enjoy him being attacked by Rapier Wasps, which Gyro shuddered at the thought of.**

**He already hated normal wasps, so a wasp with stinger shaped like a rapier was on his 'NOPE' list.**

"They are at the top of my 'F this I'm outta here' list." Phoenix said.

**''Yes students, the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees inside this forest. I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so.'' Miss Goodwitch said, making Gyro and Pierce roll their eyes since they'd actually already handled it. She turned around and lifted up a bottle of sap as she continued explaining ''Each of you has to gather one jar of red sap, however, this forest is full of the creatures of grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock, have fun.'' she finished with a smile, as teams RWGBY and JNPPR headed off in one direction and team CRDL most likely headed for the cliff.**

**The teams were handling their own portion of collecting sap, Pierce taking the jars instead of Nora as he knew she would just drink all the sap, with Yang exchanging a few puns with him from time to time.**

**Gyro then perked up as he heard something fly through the air, once more muttering a spell ''Altocast: Grand Mirror.'' this time a shield which was only visible for a millisecond surrounded the two teams, and bounced back the sap bottle to Cardin who was standing on the cliff, the bottle shattering against his armor and actually pushing him back, the sap even spread onto all of his team members this time around.**

**And Russel dropped the box full of Rapier Wasps.**

**The two teams turned around when they heard 4 screams and saw the briefest glimpse of CRDL running away from the wasps, Gyro watching with a victorious smirk.**

"Serves them right." Jaune said.

"Agreed." Pyrrha agreed.

**''What was that all about?'' asked Jaune.**

**''Sounded like some guys screaming.'' responded Ruby.**

**''Well, from what I could see it looked like team CRDL.'' Blake added.**

**''Oh, well they can handle themselves then.'' said Jaune with a shrug, making everybody nod and return to what they were doing.**

"Wow, they must be worst than I thought if an Arc couldn't care about what happened to them." Tai said.

**It was now the week-end.**

**Yang and Pierce had left on their date earlier and Gyro and Ruby were both waiting, the two were rather curious about how things would turn out.**

"It's too late." Tai cried, and he was soon comforted by Qrow.

**So to pass time Ruby was content to watch Gyro play some video games. The two of them were in their pajamas and were huddled up under a blanket, sitting next to each other on the couch.**

"No, not my baby girl too, please no." Tai whispered.

**She was watching him play Ratchet and Clank Future: Crack in Time, and currently, she was drooling as Gyro had just gotten the RYNO V, which had made her laugh when he told her stood for 'Rip Ya a New One' and her drooling got a little worse when Gyro hit the trigger and the thing started firing and playing the 1812 overture.**

**It was glorious.**

Ruby flopped over in weapon lust, this reading was proving a little too much for her at the moment with all the new weapons.

**They were soon brought out of their musings by the door opening and Yang coming in, but they also noticed that she was KISSING Pierce, quite fiercely at that.**

Tai fell to his knees and began crying a river of tears.

**Both of their jaws dropped at that, and for good reason.**

**Over the last few weeks the two blondes had actually been flirting in a joking manner and exchanging a few puns.**

**It seemed it actually culminated towards this.**

**Soon the two of them separated with a grin on both their faces ''Same time next week handsome~'' Yang told him, which he nodded at and kissed her hand as a little joke, making her laugh a bit before going back into his dorm room.**

"Yes! I knew I'd get the bad boy!" Yang cheered.

**Yang closed the door and turned around to see the surprised looks from her sister and one of her two partners ''What?'' she asked simply.**

**It was Gyro who snapped out of it first ''You're dating Pierce?''**

**She shrugged ''Well he's pretty cool and funny, plus he's hot, and he actually gave a nut shot to a guy who tried to grab my girls back at the club, always gives a good number of points in my books.''**

"Someone tried to do what!?" Tai shouted in rage.

"Relax dad, Pierce got 'em." Yang assured

**Gyro winced a bit when he heard nut shot ''Wait, girls?'' Ruby said a little confused before Yang pointed to her breasts, and Ruby's mouth made an O shape of understanding.**

**''Does that mean I should call you sis?'' Gyro said as a bit of a joke.**

**Yang shrugged ''We're more or less giving it a shot, but I got a feeling we'll last, so knock yourself out.''**

**Gyro sighed ''Does that mean you're going to call me sis?'' Ruby asked him**

**''Only if you want me to.'' he told her.**

"Thank Oum." Ruby whispered so quietly even Blake couldn't make out what she said.

**She shook her head, she didn't want her crush to call her sis, and she didn't know that Gyro heaved a mental sigh of relief.**

**However the both of them did think the same thing.**

**'One day I'll tell you.'**

"Okay, Renny's turn." Nora said.

"Alright, but give Ruby and Tai a minute. I don't know how much longer they can last at this rate." Phoenix said.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Wake up Lloyd, I got you a snack.**

**Lloyd: I smell... Burgers...**


	10. Chapter 6

**Marie: You are getting very sleepy.**

***No reaction from recipient***

**Marie: Ugh, I really should have tried this on Llyod.**

**Reigner: It would be more efficient.**

**[[]]**

Phoenix walked back into the room with a clipboard in hand, "Okay I think I've got everything settled out, how are Tai and Ruby doing?" Phoenix asked.

"We've calmed down now." Ruby said.

"Good, but for how long I wonder..." Phoenix said to himself.

"So, judging by how things have been going, this is the part where I'm revealed to be a Faunus?" Blake asked.

"Well don't spoil it." Phoenix said heading to his seat, Reigner soon walks in carrying a large crate.

"What's in the crate?" Ruby asked.

"A surprise." Phoenix said, then he motioned for Ren to begin reading.

**Downtown Vale.**

**On any other day it would look normal.**

**But today is not just any other day.**

**As today, the town is readying itself for the upcoming Vytal Festival, where a tournament in which students from the 4 leading combat schools will fight each other to determine who is the best will take place.**

**And right now, we find team RWGBY walking around in the town, being led around by Weiss.**

"Oh boy, here we go again." Ruby groaned.

"What? Is it so wrong that I trul enjoy the Vytal festival?" Weiss asked.

"It is when you somehow make it boring." Yang said.

"And when you try to spy on opposing teams." Blake added, Weiss just huffed.

**''The Vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!'' Weiss said excitedly.**

**''I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss, well, except when you're eating Gyro's food. It's kinda weirding me out.'' said Ruby a little worriedly.**

"It really did at the time." Ruby said

**Weiss turned around to her ''How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!''**

**Yang looked up from her scroll, where she was texting Pierce, and looked to Weiss ''You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring.'' she said with a sigh.**

"Yang, you're paying less attention than before." Weiss scolded.

"Listen to you, or text the boyfriend." Qrow said, getting a sob from Tai, "I think the choice is obvious."

**''Quiet you.'' Weiss said back a little annoyed at Yang's words.**

**''Remind me again why we're wasting our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks? I was kinda planning on hanging out with my boyfriend you know?'' Yang said and reminded Weiss of what her plans originally were for probably the twelfth time in the last few minutes.**

"Yeah, I really want to hang out with Pierce more." Yang said.

Tai only sniffed this time, he might be coming to terms with it now.

**''This place smells like fish.'' Ruby said while pinching her nose, she then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head to see Gyro pointing to a spot on the docks, making her look there ''Oh.'' and see crates filled with fish.**

"It's a harbor Ruby, they're supposed to smell like fish." Qrow said.

"I liked the smell." Blake said.

"Of course you would Kitty Cat." Yang said.

**''I've heard the students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom.'' Weiss said a bit haughtily, getting a few dry looks from her team.**

**''She wants to spy on them so she can have the upper hand in the tournament.'' Blake translated for the others.**

**''You can't prove that.'' Weiss said to Blake quickly.**

**''No need to, it's written all over your face.'' said Gyro this time.**

**''No it isn't.'' Weiss denied the accusations, getting a raised eyerbow from Gyro, making her look away a bit and mumble ''Maybe a little bit.''**

"Was it really?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Chorused the rest of her team.

"Suddenly Nora's all-day pancake festival doesn't seem so bad." Jaune said

**Ruby turned her head a little to the right as she gazed around and something caught her eye ''Whoa.'' she said simply, getting everyone's attention.**

**What they saw was a crime scene, a shop that was attacked by the looks of it.**

**''What happened here?'' Ruby asked of the police officer.**

**''Robbery, second dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle.'' said the officer as he turned back towards the crime scene.**

**''That's terrible.'' Yang said with a small frown.**

**''They left all the money again.'' Ruby heard, which caught her attention. ''It just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?''**

**''I don't know.'' said the other officer.**

**''You thinking the White Fang?'' asked the first officer.**

**''I'm thinking we don't get paid enough.'' responded the other.**

"Hang on, Cinder's dead in that world, why did that still happen?" Blake asked.

"Maybe one of Cinder's lackey's are picking up the slack." Pyrrha suggested.

'Oh it's so much worse.' Phoenix thought.

**Gyro was rather deep in thought as soon as he saw the robbery location is the same as it orginally was, and even the events played out the same, this didn't make sense, he'd killed Cinder, watched her die with his own two eyes, so why was Roman still stealing dust? Did something happen?**

**Did somebody pick up the reins of the operation?**

**Somehow he had a bad feeling about that.**

**He was brought out of his thoughts by hearing Weiss scoff ''The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates.''**

"And here we go again." Ruby said

"That was probably the worst part of first semester." Weiss admitted.

"And Gyro's gonna make that part worse." Phoenix said.

**''What's your problem?'' Blake asked Weiss with narrowed eyes.**

**''MY problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane.'' Weiss answered.**

**Gyro rolled his eyes 'Oh boy here we go.' he thought to himself.**

**''The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. There a collection of misguided faunus.'' Blake said back.**

**''Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet.'' Weiss shot back.**

**''So then they're VERY misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop, in the middle of downtown Vale.'' Blake answered, and Gyro agreed with her, he knew that Roman had used the Fang to help him steal the dust, but he couldn't figure out why they were still stealing dust.**

**''Blake's got a point. Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him.'' Ruby also agreed with Blake.**

**''That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal.'' Weiss said, which got her a glare from Blake and a groan from Gyro.**

**''That's not necessarily true.'' Yang said.**

**Then the team heard what sounded like a trash can falling, followed by a voice saying ''Hey, stop that Faunus!'' and Gyro couldn't help the small smirk, he knew that Sun was making his first appearance.**

"Great timing by the way Sun." Blake growled, she's trying to prove that not all Faunus are bad and Sun just shows up after stowing away on a ship.

**The team team all turned around and ran back towards the docks to see what the commotion was about.**

**There they saw a blonde boy with a blonde monkey tail and dark-grey eyes.**

**He stood at exactly 6 feet, and was wearing a white, short-sleeved button-up shirt and a pair of jeans that went to just above his ankles. He had red gauntlets covering his forearms with simple black and yellow sneakers. Around his neck was a simple looking necklace.**

**This, is Sun Wukong, leader of team SSSN (sun).**

"I just want to say, I always read that as Team Season." Phoenix admitted

**Though they aren't currently seen on him, his weapons are a pair of Gun-chucks called Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, the two can be attached together into a staff as well.**

**''Thanks for the ride guys!'' they heard Sun say to the people aboard the ship as he jumped off.**

**''You no good stowaway!'' one of the people aboard the ship shouted.**

**Sun then started hanging off a street light using his tail and eating a banana ''Hey, a no good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway!'' he then narrowly dodged a rock aimed for his head.**

**''Hey! Get down from there this instant.'' one of the police officers from earlier told him, which earned him a banana peel to the face.**

**Sun then started laughing before running from the cops, making Gyro shake his head in amusement.**

**Soon enough he passed by team RWGBY, giving a wink to Blake and returning a small two-fingered salute that Gyro was giving him.**

"Why must Gyro endorse this kinda of behavior?" Weiss groaned.

"Because he earned that with the banana peel." Tai said chuckling.

**''Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes.'' said Yang in amusement.**

**''Quick! We have to observe him.'' said Weiss before rushing off after Sun, the rest of the team soon following.**

**Just before Weiss turned the next corner, Gyro was thinking 'Wait, isn't this when we meet-' his thoughts were interrupted by Weiss falling down after running into someone.**

**''No he got away!'' Weiss said when she saw Sun jump into an alley.**

**Gyro on the other hand was more concerned with who Weiss had ran into, and couldn't help the small smile when he saw who he thought it was.**

"It's Penny!" Ruby cheered, "Uh, do you all mind not telling her that you know she's a robot?" Ruby asked.

Everyone agreed to it, only Ruby really deserved to know that secret.

**The girl had short orange hair that went to her chin, with a pink bow tied in the back, she had vibrant green eyes and freckles adorned her face, she stood at 5 feet 5 inches.**

**She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.**

**This was Penny Polendina.**

**Her weapons, a couple of swords which she controlled using strings, were nowhere near her at the moment.**

**''Uhh, Weiss?'' Yang drew Weiss' attention to Penny, making her get up.**

**''Salutations!'' said Penny.**

**''Hello.'' ''Heya.'' came the replies from Ruby and Gyro.**

**''Are you OK?'' Yang asked Penny.**

**''I'm wonderful, thank you for asking.'' said Penny in her usual happy demeanor.**

**''Do you want to get up?'' Yang asked uncertainly.**

**Penny seemed to think about it for a few seconds before nodding ''Yes!'' she said before jumping back up, making everyone but Gyro take a step back ''My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!''**

**''Hi Penny, I'm Ruby.'' Ruby introduced herself before the rest of her team sounded off.**

**''I'm Weiss.''**

**''Name's Gyro.''**

**''Blake.''**

**''Are you sure you didn't hit your head?'' Yang said which earned her an elbow to the ribs courtesy of Blake ''Oh, I'm Yang.''**

**''It's a pleasure to meet you!'' Penny repeated herself.**

**''You already said that.'' Weiss pointed out.**

**Penny's face scrunched up in thought for a moment ''So I did!''**

"You kno, now that I think about it, her being a Robot is the only plausible explanation for how she acts." Weiss said

**''Well, sorry for running into you.'' Weiss said, before turning around and leaving along with everybody else, with Gyro giving Penny a small wave.**

**''Take care friend.'' Ruby said, and Gyro had to stop himself from snorting at what Ruby had just triggered.**

**It was funny.**

"It was awkward for me." Ruby pouted

**''She was... weird.'' Yang said uncertainly.**

**''Now, where did that faunus riff-raff run off to.'' Weiss said and Blake once more narrowed her eyes at her.**

**Suddenly Penny was in front of them again ''What did you call me?'' she said while looking at Ruby.**

**Yang thought she was talking to her though ''Oh, I'm really sorry, I really didn't think you heard me.'' all the while Weiss was looking back and forth from were they were a minute ago and back to Penny with wide eyes.**

"Seriously how did she do that?" Weiss asked.

**''No, not you.'' Penny said to Yang and then walking up to Ruby ''You.''**

**''Me?'' Ruby said uncertainly. ''I don't know, what I, um.''**

**''You called me friend. Am I really your friend?'' Penny asked hopefully.**

**Ruby looked uncertain again and looked to her team, the girls signing no in different ways with their hands, and Gyro being the only one who's actually giving her a thumbs up as if to say yes.**

"Why were you all denying?" Ruby demanded.

Therer were a chourus of not-really-answers, just 'um's', and 'uh's'

**''Yeah sure. Why not?'' Ruby said with a smile, which caused the other girls to fall down and Gyro to smile as well.**

**''Sensational!'' said Penny while throwing her arms in the air ''We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!''**

**''Is this what it was like when you met me?'' Ruby whispered to Weiss.**

**''No, she seems far more coordinated.'' Weiss answered.**

**''Soo, what are you doing in Vale?'' Yang asked Penny.**

**''I'm here to fight in the tournament.'' she said with determination.**

**''Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?'' Weiss asked in surprise.**

**''I'm combat ready.'' Penny answered with certainty.**

**''Forgive me, but you hardly look the part.'' Weiss said to Penny.**

**''Says the girl wearing a dress.'' Blake said dryly.**

**''It's a combat skirt.'' Weiss shot back to Blake, with Ruby joining in with a ''Yeah.'' and high-fiving Weiss.**

"Yeah." Ruby said speeding over for another high-five with Weiss

**''Wait a minute.'' Weiss said and walked towards Penny ''If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion.''**

"Blake I just want to say I take back almost everything I said about Sun." Weiss said.

"Almost everything?" Blake asked.

"Who hangs out outside our window on a tree?" Weiss stated.

"The monkey WHAT!?" Tai roared.

"Fair point." Blake admitted.

**Her words just served to anger Blake even more.**

**''The who?'' Penny said confused.**

**''The filthy faunus from the boat!'' Weiss said holding up a crude drawing of Sun.**

**'Uh oh' Gyro thought as he saw Blake ready to blow her lid off, making him pull Penny, Ruby and Yang back a bit.**

**''Why do you keep saying that?!'' Blake shouted at Weiss.**

**''Huh?'' Weiss questioned.**

**''Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!'' Blake said back heatedly.**

**''Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to stop calling the trash can a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?'' Weiss said.**

**''Stop it!'' Blake shouted back at her.**

**''Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Given time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang.'' Weiss spat out.**

**''You ignorant little brat!'' Blake said through gritted teeth before turning around and walking away.**

**''How dare you talk to me like that? I am your teammate!'' Weiss said back indignantly.**

**Gyro sighed and shook his head, muttering underneath his breath ''Neither of you are acting like proper teammates right now.''**

**''You, are a judgmental little girl.'' said Blake.**

**''What in the world makes you say that?!'' Weiss questioned back.**

"Jeez, you guy's should have stayed with us." Nora said.

"I have to agree with Nora on that one." Ren said.

**''Uhh, I think we should probably go.'' Yang said, making Gyro and Ruby nod.**

**''Where are we going?'' Penny popped up out of nowhere, making Gyro sigh and idly think to help her learn how to read the mood.**

"Yeah, somebody probably should teach her that." Ruby said.

**''I don't understand why this is causing such a problem.'' Weiss said once everyone was back in the dorm.**

"How long were you two going at it?" Qrow asked.

"Too long." Blake said.

**''That is the problem!'' Blake shot back.**

**''You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity don't you? The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil.'' Weiss said to Blake.**

**''There's no such thing as pure evil!'' Blake shouted back.**

"Well, there's this Salem character, and Cinder." Glynda said.

"True." Blake said.

**When she said that Gyro couldn't help but think of the evils that his predecessors had faced; Ganon, Demise, Ghirahim, Vaati, Zant, Onox, Veran, Yuga, Bellum, Malladus, and Majora. All of them were pure evil.**

"Impressive, the spirit of the hero has fought a lot of villains." Ozpin said.

"I'd just like to point out something, Zant, Vaati, and Yuga weren't necessarily pure evil. Yes they were evil, but they had mostly just one mad with power. Zant simply did as his master ordered for the title of King of Twilight, but decided to go further and take over Hyrule. Vaati was a simple case of mad with power. And Yuga did have good intentions for the Kingdom of Lorule, but he ended up going mad with power. Everyone else is pure evil as far as I'm aware."

"Guy's, I think the unidentified threat might be a name on this list." Jaune said, getting everyone's attention.

'Oh Gyro's gonna end up fighting a lot of them. With some help.' Phoenix thought.

**''Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like you! That force the White Fang to take such drastic measures.'' Blake continued.**

**''People like me?!'' Weiss said offended.**

**''You're discriminatory!'' Blake cut off Weiss before she could say anything.**

**''I'm a victim!'' Weiss said and took a breath before continuing ''You want to know, why, I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in, actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company as had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family and friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of dust, stolen. And everyday, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood..'' she finished by slamming her hand into the desk.**

**Ruby walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder ''Weiss, I-''**

**She was cut off however, by Weiss turning back to Blake ''No! You want to know why I despise the White fang?! It's because their a bunch of liars, thieves and murderers!''**

**Gyro wished he could prevent what was about to happen, but sadly, events had to play out in the same way for him to finally have a chance at making things right.**

**''Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!'' Blake shouted back in anger, before realizing what she just said and seeing the shocked faces of the girls ''I-I...'' she then run out of the room at a speed comparable to Ruby.**

**''Blake wait! Come back!'' Ruby said before running to the door.**

**Weiss seemed to just be even angrier, before suddenly feeling chills down her spine and turning her head to see Gyro give her a glare even worse than the one she got on the first day of school.**

**It was understandable that she was visibly shaking at this point, she knew an angry Gyro was not a good thing.**

"You'd think my other would remember Gyro and how dangerous he can be." Weiss groaned

**Yang noticed this and grabbed hold of Ruby, whispering into her ear to let Gyro do his thing.**

**Gyro for his part didn't say a word, before walking to his work desk and pulling out a large file, filled with papers, and on the file, were the initials S.D.C.**

**He walked to Weiss and gave her the file ''Read it, all of it.'' he ordered simply before making her sit down and sitting in front of her, watching her and waiting for her to read.**

"What is that?" Weiss asked

**Weiss was confused as to where he got this file ''Where did you-''**

**''I said, Read. It.'' Gyro cut her off forcefully, making Weiss nod meekly and open the file, and starting to read.**

**It was a few minutes in that Weiss finally found words.**

**''W-what is this? Is this... is this real?'' she looked up to Gyro who nodded at her question, making her silently gasp at the horrible things she was reading.**

**Her father had thousands upon thousands of faunus slaves working in his mines, they weren't payed, they were forced to work until they dropped, where they were then executed, they were regularly beaten, both adults and children, and any faunus women were sexually abused, in front of everyone.**

**Her father treated Faunus like tools, dispensable labor, lower than dirt.**

"O-Oum." Weiss cried, "The minute I get back to the SDC I am pulling up every single file I can about our labor force, even the ones that my father doesn't want to know exist."

**She didn't know what to think anymore.**

**Were every word he ever said a lie? Had he ever told her the truth in regards to faunus.**

**''I know what you're thinking Weiss, and no, everything he fed to you about the faunus was a lie.'' she heard Gyro say, and honestly, she believed him, if he could steal information from her company, then he could probably figure out if her father ever said the truth.**

**''W... what should I do?'' she asked herself silently.**

**Gyro closed his eyes and breathed ''Wouldn't you want to make everything better for them?''**

**Weiss thought about it for a while before slowly nodding.**

**Gyro opened his eyes ''Sleep on it first, let it all sink in for a bit, we'll talk about it again tomorrow morning, ok?''**

**Weiss nodded and looked up at him, he wasn't glaring at her, but he wasn't giving her his usual friendly smile.**

**She couldn't help the few tears that came with her next words ''Are we still friends?''**

**Gyro lowered his head a bit ''I can't answer that for now Weiss, I'm sorry.''**

**She nodded and decided to climb into bed, not bothering to change first.**

**She hopes she hasn't lost a good friend with her stupid words.**

"I really shouldn't let the words of other define my thoughts." Weiss said.

"It's always-" Qrow started.

"Qrow, shut it." Glynda snapped.

**Morning.**

**Usually it was a happy affair in the RWGBY dorm.**

**But this morning was rather morose.**

**Everyone was awake, with Ruby and Yang sitting off to the side while Gyro looked at Weiss, an emotionless mask on his face.**

**''So, what have you decided Weiss?'' Gyro asked her.**

**She looked up at him, her eyes were a bit puffy from having cried last night, she was quite understandably, a bit of a wreck.**

**''I want to help them, nobody deserves to be treated that way, no matter their species, it's something that's taken me a while to understand, but if you and I can be friends while being of different species, then I can extend the same hand to the faunus, my father'' she spat out the word like venom ''was wrong, faunus are just as good as anybody, Velvet Scarlatina is proof of that, and if I'm right, so is Blake.''**

"I agree." Weiss said.

"Good job Weiss, and when you take over, kick out every racist bastard who works at the SDC." Yang said

"I will, and I'll get the Faunus out of the mines, or at least get some more humans into the dangerous parts." Weiss said

**Gyro nodded ''So you figured it out regarding Blake?''**

**Weiss nodded back ''Once my mind was clear it wasn't all that hard to put the pieces together, why she was so adamant about defending the faunus, and the White Fang, I just didn't know she was a member.''**

**''Former member, she quit once things started getting too out of hand.'' Gyro added.**

**''Then I won't hold it against her, if she quit, she quit, and that's that.'' She said and took in a breath.**

**She was surprised when in the next second she was enveloped in a hug by Gyro.**

**''I'm glad you think so Weiss.'' he said with a smile.**

**She smiled softly and hugged back, and she was surprised when Ruby and Yang joined in.**

**''Group hug!'' the sisters shouted, making Weiss giggle at their antics.**

**After a few moments they all separated from the hug.**

**''So, how about we try to find our teammate then?'' Gyro said, with the girls nodding.**

"So where were you all that time?"

"A hotel with Sun, on a separate bed." Blake said, before Yang could tease her.

**A day later, Blake was seen sitting at a table in front of Sun, drinking some tea.**

**''So, you want to know more about me.'' she said to Sun.**

**''Finally she speaks! Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks.'' He said, which made Blake give him another weird look ''Yeah, like that.''**

**Blake rolled her eyes ''Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?''**

**He nodded ''Of course! I don't think there's a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid holier than thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me.''**

**Blake narrowed her eyes for a moment ''I was once a member of the White Fang.''**

**Sun choked on his drink ''Wait a minute. You were a member of the White Fang?''**

**''That's right, I was a member for most of my life actually, you could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different, in the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the faunus. Of course, despite being promissed equality, the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, and so, the White Fang rose up, as the voice of our people. And I was there, I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott, and I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist, then, five years ago our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place, a new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks, we were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor, and the worst part was, it was working, we were being treated like equals, but not our of respect, out of fear. So, I left, I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow.'' she finished and twitched her ears under her bow.**

"I still can't believe we didn't see through that bow." Yang muttered.

"You and me both." Jaune said.

**''So, have you told you friends any of this?'' Sun asked her, which she shook her head at.**

**The two were suddenly startled by the sound of clapping, making them look around until they looked to the roof of the cafe they were sitting at, seeing a man standing on it.**

**That man was Gyro, garbed in his Sheik persona.**

"Blake, you're blushing, you really need to stop reading those books." Yang said.

Blake turned her head away and growled at the blonde.

**''So, it seems I was right about you miss Belladonna, you have a good, if turmoiled, heart.'' he said before jumping down and pulling up a chair and sitting on it with his legs crossed and his hands resting atop them.**

**''Who are you?'' Blake asked him with narrowed eyes.**

**''You may call me Sheik, I am simply here to speak.'' he said as he pulled a... harp out of his back and started plucking the strings in a soothing melody.**

**The harp itself was gold in color and it's frame was in the shape of wings, with the triforce at the top of the harp, keeping all the strings inside.**

**This harp was the appropriately named Triforce Harp.**

"Now, the Triforce harp was created as a level 3 weapon for Sheik, originally Sheik carried the Goddess Harp, a magical instrument passed down in the Royal Family of Hyrule, once used by the Goddess Hylia herself." Phoenix explained.

"Huh, I wonder where that harp is now?" Ruby said.

'It should probably be returned to the Royal family of Hyrule, maybe it's in the ruins of Skyloft.' Phoenix thought, 'Best place for it really.'

**''So, your friends are looking for you, you know?'' he said to Blake.**

**''What for?'' she asked him.**

**''That is not for me to say, you will have to ask them about it yourself.'' he responded, which made her sigh.**

**''What else?'' she said.**

**''Well, you might want to have a look at the harbor tonight, something interesting is going to happen from what I hear.'' he told her cryptically.**

**She narrowed her eyes at him ''What exactly is going to happen?''**

**''All I know, is that it has to do with the White Fang, if I knew more, I would tell you.'' he said simply.**

**She nodded before thinking for a bit.**

**He stood up before taking a few steps back ''A storm is coming miss Belladonna, you and your friends had best prepare for it.'' he said then threw down a smoke pellet, making a quick escape from the area, leaving Blake and Sun to contemplate his words.**

"Ominous." Ruby said dramatically.

**''So, Blake is your friend?'' Penny asked Gyro and Ruby, who had joined back with the girls shortly before they ran into Penny, followed by the two of them being ditched by Yang and Weiss after Penny appeared.**

**''Yes Penny.'' Ruby said with a sigh.**

**''But you're mad at her?'' Penny asked again.**

**''No, no we're not mad, we're just a bit confused right now, we're trying to find her so we can hear her out.'' Ruby said, with Gyro giving a small ''Yep.''**

**Penny nodded ''I don't have a lot friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things.''**

**Ruby sighed a bit ''Me too.''**

"Maybe I should have stuck around, but-" Blake said.

"No, I get it Blake, it was hard enough being around me without being known as a Faunus. Me Finding out was too much for you." Weiss said.

**It was a few hours later that Gyro, Ruby and Penny heard an explosion coming from the docks.**

**''Oh no.'' Ruby whispered worriedly.**

**''Let's go.'' said Gyro seriously before rushing towards the docks with Ruby and Penny.**

**They arrived just in time to see Roman Torchwick pointing his cane at Sun.**

**''Yo Torchwick!'' shouted Gyro, getting the man's attention.**

**''Well, well, I can see Red is here, and look at that, she has a boyfriend now, fan-fucking-tastic.'' said Roman condescendingly.**

"Hey!" Ruby squealed hiding he blush (And body) under her cloak.

**''Ruby, Gyro, are there people your friends?'' Penny asked the two of them.**

**''Penny get back.'' Ruby said as she turned to look at the girl in question, not seeing Roman fire a shot from his weapon at her.**

**Thankfully Gyro noticed and shoved Ruby out of the way, rolling along the roof with her.**

"Thank you Gyro." Ruby said, Tai whispered the same thing

**Penny turned to look at Torchwick with narrowed eyes, before stepping forward.**

**''Penny, wait! Stop!'' Ruby said as she got up.**

**''Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready!'' Penny said and brought her swords out of her backpack.**

**''Mind if I join in?'' Gyro said as he summoned up the Power Gloves, along with another new weapon.**

**This one looked rather simple, it was a ball and chain, in pure black with spikes coming out of it.**

**Except it was huge, it was as large as 4 heads, and the spikes on it were numerous and very sharp.**

**When Gyro got the ball and chains, he brought a few magic alterations to it, so he wasn't wielding a bow-wow for a weapon.**

**He called this large weapon, the Midnight Crusher, and he was currently holding the ball itself in one hand while holding the chain in the other.**

"What does he mean he wasn't wielding a bow-wow for a weapon?" Blake asked.

"In Hyrule Warriors, link originally used the Power gloves to use this." Phoenix said as Reigner picked up a chain and opened the crate.

"ARF ARF!" When he did a creature that looked like a black sphere with a mouth full of triangular teeth and two big eye's launched itself out of the crate and would have rammed into someone had Reigner not been holding it's chain.

"Whoa!" The teens shouted, Blake had actually flipped behind the couch because of the sound the creature made.

"This is a Chain Chomp, a creature that originated in a completely different world from Hyrule known as the Mushroom Kingdom. Chain Chomps are quite volatile, but when tamed they make surprisingly good pets." Phoenix said

"ARF ARF!"

"Of course they are harder than steel and did make an appearance in the Game Link's Awakening so in Hyrule Warriors Link used it with his Power Gloves. Swift decided to change the weapon because even across dimensions he didn't want PEDA on his ass." Phoenix said.

"ARF ARF!"

"Reigner can you take this back to the Mushroom Kingdom now?" Phoenix asked.

"Of Course." Reigner said.

"ARF ARF!" and with that the two left the room so Ren could read.

**Him and Penny jumped into the air and started attacking the White Fang members, Penny sending her swords forward to slash at them, and Gyro swinging his weapon in midair before sending it crashing to the ground, not even on a member itself, but in between a few members, and the blow was so powerful because of the weight of his weapon, that the concrete was destroyed under it and it sent the White Fang members flying off.**

**He continued to spin his weapon around him and blow away the members of the Fang, some of them gaining a few broken bones out of it along the way.**

**When Penny started charging up her laser, Gyro looked up, and saw a few extra VTOL planes than the number their originally was, making him grin at the chance he was just given.**

**He spun in place like a top and threw his weapon directly skyward, rearing back his fist at the same time, as soon as he had his target picked and the weapon was back in his line of sight, he punched.**

**And the VTOL he was aiming at suddenly lost a wing once the midnight crusher impacted it.**

**Gyro pulled back on the chain before it got to far and heaved it towards the VTOL, making his weapon crash into it and push it into a few others, making all the ones hit crash into the water.**

**Once he was done crashing a few of the planes down, he noticed Torchwick managed to get away along with one other plane, making him punch the ground in frustration a bit and making a small crater, before he sighed and shook his head.**

**He'll catch him eventually.**

"I really want me a pair of those gauntlet now." Yang said.

"We're trying over here!" A Female voice shouted over the intercom.

"Marie you and Llyod have be doing random shit in there, I've been watching!" Phoenix shouted.

"You're monitoring the security room?" Blake asked.

"Not really." Phoenix said quietly, "It's just to make sure there's no hanky-panky going on in there."

**About half an hour later, Gyro, Penny, Ruby, Blake and Sun were all sitting down on a bunch of crates, the two guys talking about food since they had nothing better to do.**

**Then they heard footsteps coming towards them, and looked up to see Yang and Weiss coming towards them.**

**Blake stood up, ready to talk to Weiss.**

**''Weiss, I want you to know I'm no longer associated with the White Fang, back when I was-'' she started with Weiss cutting her off with a raised hand.**

**''Blake, I've had all week-end to think about this while we were looking for you, and I just want to say, I don't care what you did in the past, it's the present that matters, I will admit, I was a little angry that you kept some secrets from us, but I can understand why you did it. And also, I want to apologize for all the things I said against faunus kind in your presence, now that I know the truth behind everything, I can no longer in good conscience approve of those words I said, and I hereby swear, that you, and every other faunus who wishes for peaceful equality, will have my support.'' she said, which brought a smile to Blake's face ''but next time there's a problem, come talk to us about it, your teammates, not someone you just met.'' she said while looking at Sun at the end.**

**Blake wiped a stray tear from her eye ''Of course.'' she said with a nod.**

**''Yeah, team RWGBY is back together!'' Ruby said and high-fived Gyro.**

**''I'm still not sure how I feel about you though.'' Weiss said while pointing to Sun, making him laugh akwardly.**

**''Hey wait a minute, where's Penny?'' Ruby questioned, making the others look around the area, with only Gyro catching the limousine driving away, with Penny inside of it.**

**While nobody was looking though, Gyro sent a message to Ozpin 'Pawns still in play even with fall of pseudo-queen, possible new bishop in place, will look into it when possible, recall the crow ASAP'**

"And now you're first glimpse at the new Bishop, and there is no better piece to describe him." Phoenix said, 'Best Villain ever.' He thought.

**An unknown location.**

**Roman Torchwick had just gotten back from being attacked by the kids and was bringing in one of the small cases of dust he'd stolen.**

**''So how'd it go?'' asked a young man with silver hair and grayish-blue clothing, his name was Mercury Black.**

**''Could have gone better.'' said Roman as he set down the case.**

**''What happened?'' asked a young woman with dark skin, mint green hair and white and green clothes, her name was Emerald Sustrai.**

**''Interference.'' Roman said simply, out of the corner of his eye he saw Neo miming a question to him, Neo being a very short young woman with hair that was split in brown and pink with a few streaks of white, along with eyes that could shift between those three colors, she was wearing a business suit with those same colors ''No not professionals, a bunch of overpowered kids, one shot a laser at us and the other destroyed some plains with a ball and chain bigger than his own head.''**

**''But did you manage to get the dust?'' asked a... flamboyant sounding voice from the shadows, making everyone shudder a bit as he even accentuated his words with a flick of his obscenely long tongue.**

Everyone shuddered at the voice, even though on screen he was silhouetted, they still saw his too long tongue flick out.

"Who the heck is that?" Qrow asked.

"Only the best Villain from a Nintendo franchise ever." Phoenix said, 'Seriously I want him to return in more Zelda games.'

**''Y-Yeah, I did boss.'' Roman said a bit nervously.**

**''Good, now keep gathering more, my master needs much more dust for his return.'' said the voice, before disappearing from the room, leaving behind a residue of magic.**

**In the shape of black and gold diamonds.**

"He can teleport, that's great." Weiss groaned.

"Who's turn to read was it next?" Ren asked

**[[]]**

**Marie: REIGNER WHY DID YOU BRING THAT IN HERE!?**

**ARF ARF!**


	11. Chapter 7

**ARF ARF!**

**Marie: Will someone please get this thing out of here?**

**Lloyd: No way, I like it.**

**ARF ARF!**

**[[]]**

"Ah yes, it's Ozpins turn." Phoenix finally said.

At that moment a portal opened up beneath Yangs feet and a pair of Golden Gauntlets flew out and onto Yang's lap.

"Are these-?" Yang asked, "There's a note, 'Hey Yang, here's an early Christmas present from a fan, ask Ruby to help you in integrating Ember Celica into them, from Swift.'" Yang looked down into the closing portal "Thank you Swift! What a nice guy."

"You wanted gauntlets Yang, so apparently Swift sent you some Golden Gauntlets, and they are powerful." Phoenix said as Yang slipped the Gauntlet's on.

Yang then proceeded to lift the couch Tai and Qrow were sitting on with one had, "Holy shit this thing weigh's nothing." Yang said.

"Oz can you please start reading?" Phoenix asked.

**''So, like this?'' said Ruby, as she played a small tune on a pan-flute that Gyro made for fun, producing a pleasing short melody.**

"Hey, I'm getting music lesson's!" Ruby cheered, "Why am I so excited about that?"

**Gyro nodded to her and gave her a thumbs up ''Exactly like that Rubes, you're a quick learner.''**

**She giggled a bit and rubbed the back of her head bashfully ''Well, I had an awesome teacher!''**

"There is no better teacher because the spirit of the Hero is a master musician." Phoenix said.

**The door to the dorm room then opened up, letting Blake and Weiss enter the room.**

**''Hey girls, back from Vale already?'' asked Gyro.**

**''Yeah, it didn't take all that long to get the books we wanted.'' answered Blake, as she and Weiss had gone off to Vale to buy a few books, with Blake helping Weiss choose some books on faunus that were accurate in what they talked about.**

"I should probably go pick a few of those up." Weiss admitted.

"I'll help, just like my other." Blake offered.

"Thanks." Weiss said.

**''Hopefully with these, I'll know what to avoid saying so I don't accidentally offend anyone, thanks again Blake.'' said Weiss to Blake with a smile, which were becoming more and more common these days, making the faunus girl nod back with a smile of her own.**

**Suddenly, Gyro's scroll was heard going off, letting a small part of the song 'God in Fire' from Dissidia Duodecim play, before he picked it up and answered ''Hello?...Now? Really?...Alright then, I'll let everyone else know... Oh you already informed the others, makes my job easier then. We'll be there in a few minutes sir.'' he then hung up.**

**''Who was it?'' asked Ruby curiously.**

**''Professor Ozpin, he wants to speak to us in his office, says it's pretty important, and I get the feeling we're about to get our first real mission.'' Gyro answered.**

"Really Ozpin? A mission for them during their semester break?" Tai asked.

"I can only assume it's very important." Ozpin said

**''During a school break?'' questioned Weiss.**

**Gyro only shrugged and motioned for the girls to follow him as he got up.**

**What could Ozpin want exactly?**

"It better be good." Qrow said, "It's not fun to lose your break's."

**''Good of you to join us.'' said Ozpin as Ruby, Weiss, Gyro and Blake entered his office, where Yang and team JNPPR were already.**

"Wait, us too?" Jaune asked.

"It appears so." Pyrrha said.

**''What seems to be the matter sir?'' asked Blake.**

**''I have received some interesting information recently.'' he said as he pressed a few keys on his computer and a holographic screen with a few images on it popped up one by one, the images seemed to show temple entrances, one was in a desert, one seemed to be in the mouth of a volcano, another was at the bottom of a dried up lake, a fourth was in the middle of a forest and the last one was in a graveyard.**

**Gyro's eyebrows went up when he saw the images, those were the five other temples dedicated to the sages along with the temple of time that was currently in the emerald forest.**

"Wait, Temples dedicated to the sages?" Ruby asked.

"During Ocarina of Time there were Six Sages that guarded the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf killed all but Rauru, the sage of light. The remaining Sages were Replaced By the Kokiri Saria as Forest Sage, Daruina The Goron as Fire Sage, Ruto the Zora as Water Sage, Impa the Sheikah as Shadow Sage, and Nabooru the Gerudo as Spirit Sage." Phoenix said.

**''I have been informed that strange types of Grimm have been spotted in these 5 areas, with apparently larger ones within the temples, someone even said they saw a dragon Grimm near one of these temples.'' Ozpin explained to the teens.**

"I know what you are thinking, and no, it's not the Dragon Grimm that attacked Vale. That thing was actually a Wyvern, wings in place of forelegs." Phoenix said, causing everyone to release a breath they didn't know they were holding.

**''And why did you call us here then? What does this have to do with us?'' Jaune asked, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.**

**Ozpin stood up and took a sip of his coffee, making a few of the teens idly wonder if he ever runs out of the stuff ''I have decided to send out the 10 of you to deal with these beasts, during your first semester, you have all shown exceptional skill, and I believe that this mission would help test you all, as well as help out the towns in those areas.''**

"Great! That means we're the best class of the year!" Nora cheered.

"I think Gyro and Pierce had the most to do with it." Ren said.

"Probably." Nora admitted.

**Yang cocked her head to the side ''So what, are you gonna give each team two places to clear and then we all meet up at the last one?''**

**Ozpin shook his head ''No, I will send each of you in pairs to one of these temples, and I've already decided which pair goes where.''**

**This surprised the two teams a bit, they were being split up? He must have a lot of confidence in their skills if he believes that only two of them are enough for each temple.**

"So, two per temple, I hope he picks people that can work well in said temple." Weiss said.

**''So, who's paired with who, and which team is going where?'' asked Pierce.**

**''Before that, Gyro, I believe you recognize these temples?'' Ozpin asked the green-clad hero.**

**''Yeah, these temples were made in dedication to ancient sages, the Spirit Temple, the Fire Temple, the Water Temple, the Forest Temple and the Shadow Temple.'' he said as he pointed to each image in order that they appeared on screen originally.**

"And Half of those temples are nightmares in their own way." Phoenix said

**Ozpin nodded ''Thank you for identifying them, it's more simple then referring to them in regards to their location. Now then, here are the teams, and their destination; Ruby and Gyro, you two will head for the Spirit Temple, it's location is in the desert of Vacuo.'' he said, making the two named teens high-five each other.**

"Oh boy, I'm gonna get so much sand in my boots." Ruby said, "I hope the sand doesn't jam Crescent Rose."

**''Yang and Pierce, you two will head for the Fire Temple, it's inside of a volcano known as Death Mountain over in Mistral.'' Ozpin continued, making Yang grin and lean on Pierce, happy that she was spending some time alone with her boyfriend.**

"Oh I'm _fired_ up for this." Yang said with a smirk, causing everyone but Tai to groan.

**''Weiss and Blake, you two will go to the Shadow Temple, it's hidden inside of a graveyard on the island of Patch, and be careful, I've been told the temple likes to play tricks on it's visitors.'' Ozpin instructed and warned the next pair, making the two girls nod.**

"It does, however it is only the eye's the temple tries to fool." Phoenix said.

"What kind of Temple is built in a graveyard is not one to a god of death?" Weiss asked.

'One full of undead.' Phoenix thought.

**''Jaune and Pyrrha, you two will make way for the Forest Temple, you will find it deep in a forest to the northern-most point of Vale.'' Ozpin told the knight and the spartan, making the two friends nod and smile, happy that they were being sent together, Pyrrha herself was especially happy that she was paired up with Jaune.**

"Well, it's a forest, how bad could it be?" Jaune asked.

"It shouldn't be that bad." Pyrrha agreed.

'Yet this temple scared people away from the game for weeks.' Phoenix thought, 'Damn Wall-masters'

**''And finally, Ren and Nora, you two will handle the Water Temple, I've been told the inside is partially flooded, and as such, have procured some breathers for you, so you can maneuver the temple without fear of drowning, you will find it on the Island of Menagerie.'' Ozpin told the last pair, making Ren internally sigh, at least unlike the others, he was able to handle Nora somewhat, the others would be overwhelmed by her usual pep.**

"Wait, this is the same water temple that people dreaded right?" Nora asked.

"Yes..." Phoenix said with a shudder.

"Oh goodie." Nora said happily

**''You all have your assignment, they shouldn't take more than a few days to complete, and I know all of you will succeed.'' Ozpin finished with a sip of his coffee, before nodding the teams to get on their way ''The Bullheads are waiting for you at the docking bay, so go pack up what you'll need.''**

**The teams were now outside, looking upon the five bullheads that would take each pair to their destination.**

**''Our first real mission, it's too bad we're not doing it as a full team.'' Ruby said with a sad smile.**

**Yang hugged her sister ''Don't worry about it Ruby, we'll get to those ones eventually and you know it, besides, none of us are going in alone, so at least there's that.''**

**Ruy nodded with a brighter smile and hugged Yang back.**

**Jaune cleared his throat, drawing the attention to him and Pyrrha ''Well, good luck everyone, and I know we'll come back from this stronger.''**

**Everybody nodded and got on their respective bullheads, with Nora having to be dragged in by Ren as she was waving excessively to everyone.**

**Their first mission begins.**

"Alright, I believe Glynda was next in line." Ozpin said passing the book to her.

"Who are we gonna follow first?" Qrow asked.

"I'm not saying." Phoenix said.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Ok, Reigner's walking Chompy, now I need my Sardines.**

**ARF ARF!**

**Marie: IT'S BACK!**


	12. Chapter 8

**Marie: I think I'm getting used to this thing.**

**ARF ARF!**

**Marie: NO I'M NOT**

**[[]]**

"Now, let's see what everyone is up against." Glynda said.

**''Hey Gyro?'' Ruby asked Gyro a few minutes after they had stepped off the bullhead, the two were currently at the edge of the desert of Vacuo.**

"Yes! It's me and Gyro first!" Ruby cheered.

**''Yeah Rubes?'' Gyro turned his head to her, wondering what she was going to ask.**

**''Why did you, Blake and Weiss say that you'll tell me when I'm older when I asked what that sock meant the other day?'' she asked innocently.**

"WHAT!?" Everybody but Ozpin, Weiss, Ruby, Phoenix and Jaune shouted.

**Gyro inwardly cringed, he really did not want to explain that to her.**

**This is all Yang and Pierce's fault.**

"Yang..." Tai growled

"It was my other, it was my other! Yang defended.

**_Weiss, Blake, Gyro and Ruby where heading back to their dorm after their last class of the semester, with Ruby hanging onto Gyro's back in a piggyback ride like she has taken to doing since the first few weeks of school._ **

**_Yang wasn't with them in the class has her last class was earlier in the day, thus she had stayed in the dorm._ **

**_Apparently that last class was shared with team JNPPR, so their sister team had ended their semester a few hours ago as well._ **

**_Gyro suddenly stopped a few feet in front of the door to their dorm, making Weiss walk into Ruby's back and Blake turn her head to look at one of her two partners with a raised eyebrow, seeing that his jaw had dropped and both his eyebrows were raised, as he pointed to the door, more specifically, the door knob._ **

**_Blake looked at the door knob like he did, and her own eyes widened in surprise, as well as her cheeks reddening slightly, as she muttered under her breath ''You've got to be kidding me.''_ **

"Yang if that was actually you I would be so anger with you." Tai scolded

**_When Ruby and Weiss both looked at the door knob, all they did was both raise an eyebrow in confusion._ **

**_What was so shocking about a sock on the door knob?_ **

**_''What's wrong? What are you two so shocked about?'' Weiss asked the only two who understood the meaning of the sock._ **

"Seriously." Jaune said

Blake whispered the meaning to Weiss as Nora did to Jaune.

"YANG!" The two of them shouted

**_Blake looked at her and motioned her to come closer, where she promptly whispered the meaning of the sock to Weiss, whose face turned red from realizing what this meant, before she started muttering about indecency and about having a stern talking to Yang and Pierce about these kinds of things._ **

**_Gyro was inwardly glad that his brother had the decency to put up a sound barrier, because he did not need to hear Yang's moans right now, and he also did not want Ruby to lose her childlike innocence too quickly._ **

**_''What? What's up with the sock?'' Ruby asked her teammates, making all three look to each other and nod before replying at the same time._ **

**_''We'll tell you when you're older.''_ **

"No fair." Ruby pouted

**_They then decided they might as well hang out with the other members of team JNPPR, since their own dorm room was not someplace they wanted to be right now, especially with Yang and Pierce in there and having 'fun'._ **

**''Because it's something for adults.'' Gyro told her which made her pout adorably.**

**''But none of you guys are 18, you're all 17 and you know what it means, so why can't I?'' she asked him again.**

**''Because we want you to stay innocent for as long as possible.'' he told her simply, which only confused her.**

**''What?'' she said.**

**''Look Rubes, if you promise to stop asking about it, I'll bake you as many cookies as you want when we get back to Beacon.'' he told her with his hands together in a pleading manner.**

**She smiled widely at this ''Can I have strawberry sundaes with that?'' she asked, to which Gyro nodded and she hugged him tightly ''Deal!''**

"Can I get the same please?" Ruby asked, and Reigner was there in seconds with he cookies and sundae.

**Gyro chuckled and patted her head ''Come on, let's go to the temple and clear it out.''**

**She nodded, and followed him into the desert.**

**Where did this sandstorm come from?**

**This is what Ruby was asking herself as her and Gyro had suddenly been caught in the middle of a sandstorm that just started out of nowhere.**

"In desert's sandstorms can come from anywhere." Ren said.

**Thankfully Gyro had some goggles and a few mufflers in case this happened, so she was now wearing a pair of red goggles with a red muffler around the bottom half of her face with her hood up and held in place by the muffler.**

**Gyro had foregone his cap and used his scarf as a muffler and was wearing a pair of purple goggles with red tinted lenses.**

**What Ruby didn't know was that these were the lens of truth, an artefact that allowed a person with magic to see things that are invisible to the naked eye.**

"Can me and Yang get something like that when we leave?" Pyrrha asked.

"We're working on it." Phoenix said

**Gyro was wearing them as he knew they wouldn't be able to get out of the sandstorm without them.**

**This meant that sadly, Weiss and Blake were going to have to experience the Shadow Temple nearly blind because of all the illusions within.**

**As they walked within the sandstorm, with Ruby holding onto Gyro so they wouldn't be separated, they saw posts with red flags on them, flapping in the raging winds.**

**Gyro nodded to himself, realizing that the posts indicated the path to follow, and had Ruby follow him closely as they took the path laid out by the posts.**

**After a few hours of walking and following those posts, the two came upon a small set of ruins that led underground.**

**They decided that this place would be good for a rest, and set about unpacking a few things for a lunch break.**

**It was then that Gyro looked at his watch and his eyes widened.**

**''Hey Rubes? I think we're actually gonna be sleeping here.'' Gyro told her.**

**She turned to look at him ''Why's that?''**

**''It's actually pretty late right now, 8:00 PM, and the desert is no place to travel at night, especially in the middle of a sandstorm.'' he explained to her and she nodded in understanding.**

"Where did the time go?" Ruby asked.

**''Do we have anything to sleep in though? I didn't bring a tent.'' she said sheepishly, she honestly didn't expect this mission to last more than a day from how simple it seemed.**

**Gyro scratched his cheek ''Well, I brought one thankfully, but...'' he snapped his fingers and a small sized tent appeared ''We're gonna be a little cramped in there.'' he finished with a bit of a blush.**

"Instant tent, useful" Yang said as Ruby blushed t the thought of being so close to Gyro

**Ruby's face also turned slightly red, as this meant she would be sharing a bed with a Gyro for the night ''W-Well, it's not that much of a p-problem, I don't r-really mind.''**

**Gyro swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, still a little red in the face.**

**The two teens were now lying down, back to back in the tent, both equally red-faced from how close they currently were, and rather incapable pf sleep.**

**'C'mon Ruby get it together! You're just sleeping next to him, it's not the end of the world!' Ruby thought to herself.**

"Yes it is!" Ruby squeaked.

**'Dammit man just calm down! Sure you're completely in love with her but you need to stay calm!' Gyro also thought to himself.**

**It was a few minutes later that Ruby suddenly took in a large breath before exhaling slowly 'I need to do this now, this is honestly the best time for it.'**

**''Hey Gyro?'' she said softly, catching the boy's attention as he was brought out of his thoughts.**

**''Y-Yeah Rubes?'' he said and turned around a little bit.**

**Ruby turned around completely, facing his back and seeing his eye peeking over his shoulder ''There's something important that I need to tell you.'' she said with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.**

**Gyro heard the tone of seriousness in Ruby's voice and turned around completely, facing her fully ''What is it?''**

**Ruby took in another breath as her cheeks reddened a little more ''Gyro, for a while now, I've been feeling something about you.''**

"She's gonna confess." Tai cried

**Gyro's face started turning red, was Ruby saying what he thought she was saying?**

**''It kinda started on the day I met you, and at the time, I didn't really get it, but then I talked to Yang about it, and she helped me understand what it was.'' she said with a bit of a smile as she remembered her conversation with Yang.**

**Gyro's heart was practically beating out of his chest ''A-And w-what was it?''**

**She looked at him straight in the eyes with a beautiful smile ''I love you Gyro.''**

"And there it is." Tai sobbed

**Gyro's world just seemed to stop around him when she said those words.**

**Ruby loved him?**

**SHE loved HIM?**

**He didn't realize that his eyes were watering a bit as he finally started to speak ''Y-You really do?'' he said quietly.**

**She nodded to him and shuffled a little closer.**

**He couldn't stop a large smile from appearing on his face or his tears from falling from his eyes as he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.**

**Ruby was a bit surprised by the sudden hug but not against it, though she didn't understand why Gyro was crying ''Gyro?'' she said his name worriedly.**

**''Thank you, thank you so much Ruby, hearing you say that, it really makes me happy.'' he said as he cried tears of pure joy.**

**The one he loved, loved him as well.**

**Call him a crybaby but he was just so happy about that.**

**She smiled and blushed a little ''Does that mean that you...?'' she trailed off a bit.**

**He nodded and smiled down at her ''I love you too Ruby.''**

**Her blush deepened a little as he said that ''So then, that means we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?''**

**He nodded again and rested his forehead against hers ''We are.''**

"My little Ruby's growing up." Tai cried.

"Tai, shut up already." Qrow said

**Her blush was still present on her face as she continued ''Then can we... k-kiss?'' she asked shyly.**

**Gyro's blush returned again as he nodded.**

**The two closed their eyes.**

**And kissed.**

**Albeit a bit clumsily, it was their first kiss for both of them after all.**

**Ruby giggled ''We're gonna need practice.''**

**Gyro smiled slyly ''Well, we have plenty of time right now.'' he finished with a chuckle as Ruby giggled along.**

**So the two kissed a few more times before they were finally able to go to sleep comfortably in the arms of one another.**

Ruby's blush intensified.

**Morning finally came as Gyro woke up with the sunrise.**

**He was greeted by the sounds of Ruby's cute snores as she mumbled in her sleep ''More... cookies... Gyro...''**

**He chuckled as he listened to his girlfriend's cute mumbles.**

"It is cute." Yang said

**It was still a bit hard to believe that Ruby had really become his girlfriend last night, but he just had to remember that her lips tasted like strawberries to know it really happened.**

**He poked her nose playfully ''Hey Rubes, wakes up.''**

**She only mumbled more and wiggled her nose.**

**Gyro then decided he wanted to see if he could wake her up without talking about cookies or strawberries, so he started to tickle her nose lightly.**

**She wiggled it again and swatted his hand away.**

**''Wake up little rose.'' he said softly into her ear, making her smile at the nickname even if she was asleep, as her mind drifted to thoughts about her mother, who would call her by that same nickname when she was little.**

**He sighed a bit, seems he needs to use the usual method.**

**''Strawberries'' he whispered.**

**Her eyes opened and she tried to shoot upright but Gyro was hugging her so she just jerked around in his arms a bit, confusing her ''Huh?! Wha-'' her eyes then noticed Gyro and how close he was, and she remembered everything from last night, making her blush and hide her face in the crook of his neck with a ''Meep!'' eliciting a small laugh from her boyfriend at how adorable she was.**

"That is adorable!" Nora cheered

**After they had taken care of breakfast the young couple was now standing on top of the small ruins, overlooking the desert that was still stuck in a sandstorm.**

**Ruby was trying to see anymore of the posts that they had used yesterday.**

**Gyro on the other hand, was staring right at the face of a ghost.**

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

**No seriously it was a ghost, a Big Poe to be precise, a type of ghost that was the enemy of his predecessors.**

**''So, you two need a guide to the Desert Colossus then?'' the Pig Poe asked Gyro, making the young man sigh and give him a discreet thumbs up.**

**''Come on Ruby, I can see the path we need to take, just hold my hand.'' he told his girlfriend, making her look at him and nod as she grabbed his hand and followed him, while he followed the Big Poe.**

**After about half an hour, the two finally exited the sandstorm, and came upon the desert colossus, with the Big Poe staying behind in the desert for any other travelers.**

"I wonder why it decided to guide them?" Glynda asked.

"Who knows, that is another unanswered question." Phoenix said

**The place carried it's name well, as it was HUGE, probably as tall as Beacon Academy.**

"Amazing." Pyrrha said

**''Wow!'' said Ruby in awe as she removed her goggles and muffler, with Gyro doing the same as he put his cap back on, and readjusted his scarf.**

**''Tell me about it, this place is seriously impressive.'' Gyro responded as he walked towards the entrance, with Ruby following behind.**

**Soon enough the two had entered inside and where now within the Spirit Temple.**

**They walked up the steps and Gyro was about to step off to the right, to go into what was originally the adult Link section of the temple, until he looked to the left, and wondered what they would find in the child Link section, if he could even find a way to get past that small gap on the hole that only a child could pass through.**

**After a few seconds he summoned up the power gloves and walked towards to small hole that was right on the floor... before punching the wall it was a part of and shattering it.**

**Easy access into the child section of the temple.**

**Ruby was just confused as to why he punched the wall until it crumbled and she saw another room behind it, making her understand why exactly he did it.**

**She followed him into the room and saw some strange spiked... things move around on the floor.**

**They weren't attacking her so she did just as Gyro did and simply ignored it, before following him into the next room, where a skeleton with a sword and shield dropped down from the ceiling and a skull with wings surrounded in green fire came up from a small chasm in the middle of the room.**

"Stalfos and Bubbles." Phoenix explained

**What kind of place is this temple?!**

"The least painful of the five." Phoenix said.

"That can't e a good sign." Jaune said

**And now they were fighting a Grimm lizard that had a dagger instead of a right hand, which Gyro called a Lizalfos, and their were also small spider grimms that Gyro called Skulltulas, probably because the bone plating on their backs looked like a human skull.**

**They quickly got rid of all the enemies and Ruby looked around for a way to open the door, it always seemed to be different from one room to the next.**

**Gyro simply took out a bomb from... somewhere and chucked it a broken section of the wall, cracking it open and letting some sunlight through, which then shined on a small sun pattern on the floor and for some reason THAT unlocked the door.**

**Gyro, seeing the confusion on his girlfriend's face, just kissed her forehead ''Just roll with it, it's simpler that way, trust me.'' he said, to which she sighed and nodded, it's best she justs stops questioning the crazy temple.**

"Yeah, never question ancient magical architecture." Qrow said

**She followed Gyro into the next room and helped him push a statue over the ledge, which then fell on a switch and unlocked a door somewhere in the room.**

**She then took the time to look around the room as they were climbing the stairs to the next floor and saw a giant statue of a woman with a large ruby embedded in it's chest.**

**She had to wonder who had the time to build this place, especially in the middle of a desert and by carving it out of a large rock.**

"The Gerudo, a race of female only humans" Phoenix said.

"Then how do they reproduce?" Qrow asked.

"Slaves." Phoenix deadpanned

**The two of them had just entered a room with a few pillars surrounding a red carpet which led up to a door, and in front of that door was a suit of armor sitting on a throne with an axe on it's lap.**

"Something is off with that armor." Glynda said.

**Gyro had actually drawn his sword and shield, so she decided she might as well follow his example and drew out Crescent Rose before unfolding it.**

**''Hey Ruby, shoot the armor.'' Gyro told her, and she decided it was best to not question it, he probably knew what he was doing, so she shot the armor with her weapon and it suddenly stood up.**

**''That things's an Iron Knuckle, watch out for it's axe, and strike when it's guard is dropped.'' Gyro told her and she nodded, that was good to know.**

**Her and Gyro then started goading it into attacking them and they would then strike at it after it would miss it's attacks, usually by embedding it's axe into the floor.**

**Before long they managed to cut off a portion of it's armor and they sped up their attacks when they noticed it would stagger whenever they hit it, and after a few more hits, it fell down and disappeared in a burst of blue flames, with the door in the room unlocking.**

"What kind of man was that?" Ozpin asked, but he got no answer.

**''Now then, let's see what our prize is.'' Gyro said and she followed him through the door which led to back outside the temple, except they were standing on one of the hands of the colossus, and a big red treasure chest was in front of them.**

**''Can I open it?'' Ruby asked Gyro, to which he nodded with a smile as she ran up the treasure chest and lifted up the top with a bit of effort and slowly pulled out a strange crystal that had a miniature sword in it.**

**''A sealed weapon?'' she heard Gyro say in confusion, before she could ask what he meant though, the crystal cracked open and the mini sword turned into a ball of light before flying around her and then suddenly entering Crescent Rose, making her weapon shine brightly, forcing her to look away from it.**

At the same time, the display case glowed as did the Crescent Rose inside.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO CRESCENT ROSE!?" Ruby shrieked as she dashed to the case.

**Soon enough, the light died down, allowing her to look at her weapon, except it was... different.**

**A few portions of it had turned from red to silver, the blade of the scythe seemed to gleam an unnatural light, which unknown to her, actually signified her weapon had been infused with the Light element.**

**She also noticed that ammo clip currently inserted seemed bigger, and the same was true for the one she kept in her back pouch.**

**Finally, the scope on her weapon seemed to have an upgraded zoom when she looked through it, and the image was even clearer at that.**

The light in the case died down to reveal Crescent Rose to be the same.

**''What just happened to Crescent Rose?'' Ruby asked in wonder.**

**''It isn't Crescent Rose anymore, it's been upgraded into a new form thanks to the power of the sealed weapon being infused into it, and as such, it needs a new name.'' Gyro told her, making her look at him and then back to her new weapon, taking a few moments to think of a name.**

**''Waxing Rose.'' she said with a smile.**

"I'll do the same." Ruby said.

**''Keeping the moon reference huh? I like it, it fits.'' Gyro told her, which she smiled at.**

**''So, do you think we're done?'' she asked her boyfriend, which he shook his head at.**

**''Nope, we still have a whole other section of the temple to explore.'' He said, before picking her up bridal style while she folded Waxing Rose back, making her let out a ''Meep!'' of surprise before he JUMPED down the hand they were standing on, and landed right on his feet in front of the temple entrance.**

**Ruby was a bit shaken at what he had just done, before she bonked him on top of the head ''Warn me the next time you're going to do that!'' she scolded him a bit, to which he chuckled sheepishly.**

"Jerk." Ruby said cuddling Waxing Rose before returning it to the case.

**''Sorry about that Rubes, I promise I'll warn you next time.'' he said and kissed her, which calmed her down enough and she nodded, before hopping out of his arms and heading back inside the temple with him.**

**''So, how do we get to the other half?'' she asked him, at which he simply pointed to a large block before equipping the power gloves again and started pushing it with relative ease, until it seemed to fall into a whole in the ground and opened up the path for them.**

**Guess it's time for more weird stuff.**

**Ruby was still following Gyro as he was pushing another large block, this time they had gone through a door in the room with the giant statue, and she had seen a lot of weird puzzles, like for example, Gyro had to stand on a depiction of the triforce and played what was apparently a lullaby on his ocarina, which then made a small treasure chest appear out of nowhere.**

**They'd also fought a lone Beowolf in another room earlier.**

**When Gyro was done pushing that block, they found another and he got to pushing that one next, until they came upon a rusty switch, like the one they saw in the room with the giant statue, which Gyro then hammered in with his Megaton Hammer, which in turn made a small platform move down into the floor like an elevator, and Ruby saw it lead back to the entrance.**

**''Well, at least we'll have a shortcut on our way back out.'' Gyro said, to which she shrugged at, might as well honestly.**

"Who builds temples like this?" Jaune asked

**The two entered a room similar to the one where they fought the Iron Knuckle earlier, and they actually found another Iron Knuckle, sitting on a throne again.**

**So they simply repeated the same strategy they used last time, goading it into attacking them and the striking at it until soon enough, it fell and burst into flames.**

**''Was that even a Grimm?'' Ruby questioned.**

"I doubt it." Ozpin said

**''No, it was an animated piece of armor, animated using magic, and I can tell it was made rather recently, within the last few months at the very least, this is rather concerning.'' Gyro said and rubbed his chin in thought.**

"That isn't good." Pyrrha said

**Ruby was as confused as he was, she was sure that only Gyro and Pierce could use magic, and it looked like another person was using magic to create monsters, weird.**

**They didn't think too much about it for now and walked through the door which led them to the other hand of the colossus, with Gyro walking up to a big wooden chest, opening it, and pulling out what looked like a mirror with a red frame, except it had handles on the back of it.**

"A Shield" Jaune said.

"A Shiny Shield." Nora said

**''The Mirror Shield, well, this could definitely come in handy.'' Gyro said as he switched out his Hylian Shield for what was apparently a Mirror Shield.**

**''Are we gonna jump again?'' she asked him in advance just to be safe, to which he shook his head, making her sigh in relief, and follow him back through the door.**

**They were now standing on front of a door with large blue and gold lock on it, with Gyro pulling the golden key with a red skull they had found earlier by solving some puzzles out of his pockets, and inserting it into the lock, making it fall off and open up the door.**

**Inside the room, they were greeted with yet another Iron Knuckle, except this one had golden armor instead of the usual silver.**

**The same strategy they used on the previous two worked nonetheless though, it just took a few more hits to kill it.**

**The two then walked into the next room where they saw an elevated platform, quickly climbing onto it, where they saw something very strange.**

**Two grimm with short bodies that were hovering on the floor, one had a red mask and bone plates and the other had pale blue ones instead.**

"Those Grimm are weird." Jaune said

**The two grimm then floated up into the air and started circling them.**

**''The grimm sorcerers, Twinrova.'' she heard Gyro say, and she figured that was the name he had decided to call these grimm, and for some reason she thought it fit a bit.**

**''If I'm right then these things should have control over an element each, the red one probably fire, and the other most likely ice, so let's trick them into hitting each other with their attacks.'' he said, which she nodded at, his plan made sense, if they were fire and ice then they just had to make sure they hit each other and they would win.**

**So they put that plan into action, goading the grimm into attacking them and redirecting their attacks to the other grimm, or sometimes dodging while they were in front of one of them.**

**Until the Grimm, while they were on their last legs did something unexpected.**

**They merged together.**

"That is a frightening evolution for Grimm." Glynda said.

**They became a much large Grimm, with it's right half covered in red bones while it's left was covered in pale blue bones.**

**It then started shooting small balls of elemental energy at the two of them, forcing them to dodge, after a bit of time, Gyro seemed to get an idea and brought up his mirror shield, which instead of reflecting the attack, absorbed it.**

**''Ruby! I'm going to try something, when it falls down you go attack it!'' he shouted to her, before the grimm continued shooting orbs of energy, with Gyro avoiding the balls that weren't of the same element he'd absorbed, unil his shield let out a large elemental beam which hit the grimm and stunned it.**

**Ruby took her chance and rushed in, hitting the Grimm quickly with a few attacks before using the now stronger recoil of Waxing Rose to cleave it's head off, killing it.**

"Yes, one down four to go!" Ruby cheered.

**As it's body disintegrated, Ruby pumped her fist ''Yeah! We did it!''**

**''Way to go Ruby.'' Gyro said to her, which made her turn around to him and jump into his arms, kissing him.**

**He chuckled when they broke the kiss ''Come on, let's get back to Beacon, we're done with the temple.''**

**She nodded and followed him back out to the temple.**

**She wondered how the others were doing?**

"Not as well, had me the book Glynda." Qrow said.

**[[]]**

***Sticky note covers the camera***

**Sorry if this feels bad, I had to re do it three times.**


	13. Chapter 9

***A post it note covers the camera***

**Sorry about no update yesterday guys, but the internet at my place completely crashed.**

**Also on Friday for anyone who lives in Farmville, I, along with my mom, stepdad, and half-sister will be by the fountain in front of the police station, dropping Lure's in Pokemon Go. I'll be wearing a Team Mystic badge on my shirt.**

**[[]]**

Glynda telekinetically sent the book over to Qrow, just as Reginer came into the room with a music box.

"Ah good, it's fixed. I wanted this fixed last chapter but whatever." Phoenix said.

"Can I read now?" Qrow asked, Phoenix nodded.

**''Holy moly look at this place Ren it's all dried up and stuff!'' exclaimed Nora, as her and Ren had finally arrived at what was formerly Lake Hylia, where the Water Temple lays, except the water in the lake had nearly all dried up.**

**Ren merely rose an eyebrow, even though the pictures had shown it, a dried up lake was still an odd sight.**

"Yeah, it's just a big hole in the ground then." Yang said.

"And a depressing sight for lakeside towns." Ozpin said.

**''Hey there's a door there, let's smash it open!'' Nora said as she pulled out Magnhild and was about to jump into the water before Ren pulled her back and just gave her a deadpan look.**

**''Your breathing mask Nora, also I don't think we need to smash it.'' Ren said as he put on his own breather mask and looked at a switch that was above the looked gate before firing a bullet at it, hitting it and making the gate rise up and allow entry into the temple.**

"Nora, try not to go directly to blowing things up on our mission when we get back." Jaune asked.

"Okie dokie leader." Nora said cheerfully.

**''Yeah! Way to go Renny!'' said Nora as she put on her breather mask and slapped Ren on the back, making him chuckle and walk into the water with her following.**

*Begin Water Temple theme*

"Yes ladies and gentlemen, I wanted to begin letting you listen to the Zelda soundtrack last chapter, but there were... issues." Phoenix said.

**As they entered the temple they saw that the water didn't reach very far in the entrance section, letting them resurface and walk along a short corridor, leading them into the temple proper.**

**''You have got to be kidding me.'' said Ren dryly as he looked at the insides of the temple that were indeed flooded, just like Ozpin said.**

"Oh boy, this is goning to be a long mission." Ren said.

**''Weeee!'' shouted Nora as she jumped in and let Magnhild's weight bring her to the bottom.**

**Ren sighed as he dived in after her.**

**The two of them found a door with glowing green lights around it and an image of the water level being lower than it currently was.**

**Ren had a feeling of what this would lead them to so he had Nora follow him through the door and swim back up the water's surface, where he saw a green lever.**

**Helping Nora out of the water, he pulled on the switch, and the water level actually lowered.**

**He sighed.**

**He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.**

"Be glad you don't have to constantly open a menu to put on Iron Boots." Phoenix said.

**The water in the temple rised up as Ren pulled a glowing red lever this time around, reaching to what would be the midway point of the temple itself.**

**He noticed that a platform rised up with the water, the platform itself was covering an underwater passageway which him and Nora followed.**

"Oh that little passage was so well concealed I only found it by chance." Phoenix growled.

"You hate this place don't you?" Ruby said.

"When Season 1 ends go to the Rec room and play the game, you'll hate it too." Phoenix said.

**At the end of the passageway they found a small room with a crystal switch, like a few they had found already through the temple.**

**Nora punted the switch and the gate above her head opened up, letting out more of those strange hostile clams and rocks that could grow spikes.**

"I actually can't remember what those things were called." Phoenix said.

"I guess that means you didn't care enough to find out." Tai said.

"Or the temple was driving him nuts long before then." Qrow said.

**Ren simply shot them, thankfull that his bullets didn't lose too much momentum in water thanks to being wind dust bullets.**

"Lucky." Phoenix said.

"Why is that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Link could only use his hookshot underwater in OoT." Phoenix said.

"Oh... yeah that does sound annoying." Weiss said.

**Then another gate opened up on the other side of the ceiling, which let them to finding a small key inside a treasure chest... again.**

**''Who puts a key in a treasure chest? That's crazy!'' said Nora, and Ren found himself agreeing with her.**

"Yeah, we should just stop questioning these temples to spare our minds." Blake said.

**After they grabbed the key the two headed back up and exited through a door on the middle level, which locked behind them as they exited, leaving them back in the main room of the temple.**

**This place is very strange.**

"Understatement." Everyone said.

**Now this room is different.**

**The room Ren and Nora were in looked like a pond surrounding a small island that had a dead tree on it, what was even stranger is that they were no walls, it looked like the area had fog that kept up a barrier around them.**

"Why such a drastic change..." Glynda questioned.

**The two of them stepped on the water and walked toward the small island, walking past it after noticing that the tree wasn't anything special, but failing to notice something very important after they stepped back on the water.**

**Their reflections in the water were gone.**

"That can't be good." Jaune said.

**When they reached the other side they saw the door was locked, confusing them as they turned around and stepped back onto the water, looking around for any switches they might need to hit, until Nora looked down and her eyes widened.**

**''Hey Ren?'' she asked her friend as she tugged his sleeve, making him look at her and follow her line of sight when he saw her looking down, making his own eyes widen when he saw their reflections were gone.**

**The two looked around again until Ren noticed something.**

**Near the tree on the small island were two shadows.**

**Shadows that looked like him and Nora.**

"What the?" Ren said.

"Behold, Dark Ren and Dark Nora. Link had to fight Dark Link in this place. These Dark selves have the same health as the originals, which varies the difficulty." Phoenix said.

"Do they have Aura?" Nora asked.

"No, they're shadows." Ozpin said.

**When he stepped forward a bit the two shadows rushed in with their weapons drawn, forcing him and Nora to roll out of the way as their shadows attacked them.**

**They were fighting themselves!**

Persona 4's 'I'll face myself' begins to play before Phoenix whacked the Music player to play the OoC midboss theme.

"I thought we fixed that problem." Phoenix grumbled.

**As they paried the next attacks they tried to strike back only for the shadows to avoid their attacks.**

**They moved exactly like them.**

**The shadows were very difficult to hit, and whenever Ren and Nora would manage to hit them, their shadows would fall into the water before reappearing before them, their bodies appearing more solid than before.**

**Nora's shadow was an especially though enemy, as it's movements were actually more controlled than the normal Nora, heck when Nora tried to smash her shadow, it just jumped up and landed on Magnhild before kicking Nora in the chin and back-flipping off.**

"Hey no fair!" Nora shouted.

**As for Ren's shadow, it was tough, but thankfully it didn't have an Aura like Ren did, meaning it's strikes weren't as powerful as they could have been.**

"Thank Oum." Ren said in relief.

**It took a while but soon enough they defeated their shadows, and with their defeat, the fog lifted from the room, revealing an actual normal looking room in it's wake.**

"Hold it! There weren't enough explosions!" Nora cried.

"I know, I was sad too." Phoenix said.

**Ren took a moment to catch his breath, that was somewhat tiring.**

**After a few seconds him an Nora entered into the next room, finding a large red chest in it.**

*Cue OoT chest opening*

**Ren walked up to it and knealed before it, lifting it open and retrieving the item from within.**

**A sealed weapon, though he didn't know it.**

"Ren your weapons are gonna be upgraded!" Nora cheered.

**''Ohh~ it's so shiny~ let's keep it Ren!'' shouted Nora, making him smile at his friend's enthusiasm.**

**Before he could pocket the crystal, it shattered, the small blade within turning into a light and going into his sleeves where he had stored StormFlower, making the inside of his sleeves shine a bright light for a few moments, before he pulled out his weapons.**

The same thing happened to the weapons in the display case, blinding everyone (Ruby) who looked directly at them.

**They were somewhat different.**

**The ammo clips were larger for one, and when he checked the bullets, the were shining a pale green light, signifying that every bullet he would ever use would be imbued with wind, no more requiring the use of wind dust.**

"Helpful." Ren said

**Another obvious change was that a smaller blade jutted out from the front of the larger ones, and he also noticed some kind of extra tigger on the back of the weapons. When he pulled it back with his thrumbs, the small blades shot out and hooked onto the wall.**

**He now had a hookshot, just like Gyro did, this could prove helpful to get around the temple and other areas that are too far away to just jump across.**

"Goodie, now Ren is as mobile as the rest of us... sorta." Nora said

**He had a small red light shining from the front of the barrel, which he could use to aim both his shots, and his hooks.**

**Finally, their were a few magenta highlights on the gun itself.**

**''WOW! Look at your weapons Ren! They're so cool!'' Nora shouted, stating the obvious.**

**He had to admit, they did look pretty amazing like this.**

**''A new form, needs a new name then.'' Ren said, taking a few moments to think of a new name for his weapons.**

**''TempestLily.'' he said, eyeing his new and improved weapons.**

"It fits." Ren said.

**''Awesome name Renny!'' said Nora with her usual wide smile.**

**Ren smiled ''Come on, let's keep going.''**

**Ren was starting to get a little annoyed of having to constantly shift the water level.**

"Welcome to the club Ren, we have T-shirt's." Phoenix said holding up a T-shirt that said 'I hate the Water Temple'.

**At least moving around was easier with his pair of hookshots, he just had to grab hold of Nora and shoot out one of his hooks to get to another area quickly.**

**The two of them dived to the bottom of the temple and entered a room that they could now access due to having Ren's hookshots, using them to get across the area that strangely enough wasn't flooded even though Ren had raised the water back to the highest level again.**

**When they entered the next room, they found a large pool of water, a few of the strange four legged bug like grimms that Ren had decided to call Tektites, he just thought the name fit, small whirlpools in the water, and boulder's falling into said water.**

**It was almost like this temple was out to get them.**

"Not as bad as the others Ren." Blake assumed if what she assumed about the Shadow Temple was correct.

After all, a temple in a graveyard could only end up in so many ways.

**Quickly killing the tektites with a few shots form his guns and Nora's grenades, the two traversed the pool while avoiding the currents and entered the next room.**

**Where they saw literal flying fish grimm, that Ren decided to call Stinger's after the little things actually tried to sting them with sharp little blades that were on their tails.**

**Thankfully they were quickly dispatched.**

**While Ren was trying to figure out a way to activate the switch at the bottom of the water that raised the water level, but would deactivate as soon as he stepped off, Nora was staring at a section of the wall that looked, well, different.**

"Nora..." Ren said knowing what she was thinking.

"Sorry Ren, But I gotta blow it up!" Nora shouted.

**She decided to try something and fired a grenade at the wall, catching Ren's attention, and making him see that Nora had actually discovered a hidden path.**

**And then Nora fired a grenade at another section of the wall and opened another secret path.**

**Heading insde one of them, they saw a large block, which gave Ren an idea.**

**Pushing the block and pulling it when it it hit the wall, the two manage to make it fall into the water and push down on the switch and thus permanently raise the water level of the room, allowing them into the next room.**

**Ren felt like they were in the final stretch.**

"Boss time." Yang said excited to see the Water Temple boss.

Too bad it was so underwhelming.

**He was right.**

**The path they were on had led them to a room with a large blue treasure chest which contained a golden key with a red skull on it.**

**Returning to the main room, the two headed to the one area they had yet to explore, and found a large door with a golden and blue lock on it.**

**Inserting the key into it, the lock fell apart, letting the two hunters head into the final room of the temple.**

**They didn't really see anything in the room, except the walls had spikes on them, and the pool of water in the middle looked almost gooey, with four platforms sticking out the top of the water.**

"Is it invisible?" Ruby asked.

**Jumping onto one of the platforms, the two looked around, until they heard the water shift behind them, making them spin back around with their weapons drawn.**

**There, they saw a strange watery tentacle, and moving in the tentacle was a black sphere with some white shells on it.**

**This was the giant aquatic amoeba, Morpha.**

*Cue boss theme*

"Wait, that's the boss? Lame." Yang said, with Nora joining for the last word.

**The sphere moved back into the water, and Ren and Nora both decided they should try and stay away from it, jumping back onto the sides of the room.**

**As they dodged the attacks, they tried to shoot it, but the projectiles would just get suck in the water due to how gooey it was, and Nora's grenades wouldn't even go off.**

**Then Ren had an idea, he waited for the ball to enter one of it's tentacles it was making, and shoot one of his hooks at it.**

**The hook conected and pulled the ball out.**

**''Nora!'' he shouted to the red-head.**

**''You got it Renny!'' she said and brought down her hammer on the ball, smashing it to pieces.**

*Cue Boss defeat theme*

**As it's pieces evaporated away, the water in the room went away, going through a hole in the ceiling for some reason, but not before leaving behind a large drop which fell back down and turned into another red chest.**

*Cue chest opening theme*

**Nora jumped down and rushed up to the chest, kicking it open, and drawing out of it another sealed weapon.**

**Just like with Ren, the crystal shattered and the light left behind went into Magnhild, making it shine brightly as it upgraded.**

Once again Ruby blinded herself watching the weapon glow, this time so did Nora.

**When the light died down, Nora looked at her new weapon.**

**The overall shape of the weapon was the same, except it looked larger, and it was, as it could house three additional grenades now, for a total of 9 grenades inside of her weapon at all times.**

"Oh boy, more explosions." Jaune groaned.

"Yes!" Nora shouted.

**Their were a small pair of decorative wings on the back of the hammer as well.**

**Nora also decided to check her grenades, like Ren did his bullets, and saw that they were constantly emanating electricity, with the electricity itself coming from inside of her weapon.**

**She could safely hold them thanks to her semblance though, as her grenades were now thunder grenades, being electrically charged by the chamber.**

"Yes..." Nora said with a malicious smile.

"Nora, calm down." Ren said

**Finally, some of the designs she had etched onto her weapon originally were now colored pink.**

**''It's so awesome!'' she shouted out, making Ren smile at his friend.**

**''What are you gonna call it?'' he asked her, making her tilt her head to the side and put a finger to her chin in a thinking pose, 'cute' he idly thought as he looked at her.**

**She snapped her fingers ''Valkyria!''**

"Yes! A pun on her name!" Yang cheered.

She was ignored.

**''Using your name for the basis huh? It sounds good honestly.'' Ren told her, making her grin widely.**

**''Welp, mission's done, let's head on back home!'' she exclaimed happily, making Ren chuckle and nod.**

**They were done with their temple, now the others just had to handle theirs.**

**As the two exited the temple though, they were greeted with an interesting sight.**

**The water in the lake had all returned.**

"What did Morpha do to the lake?" Ozpin asked.

**Was the grimm deep in the temple the cause of the lake drying up then?**

**They'll have to report this to Ozpin as well.**

"Well, looks like it's finally my turn." Tai said.

'Hang on, next chapter was... Oh this outta be good.' Phoenix thought.

**[[]]**

***Camera lens is broken, no video is played***


	14. Chapter 10

**Marie: We're out of sticky notes, I need a minute to go get some, chompy keep an eye on the place**

**ARF ARF!**

[[]]

As Tai opened the book he noticed Phoenix had his hand over where his mouth was as if he was holding back laughter.

"What's so funny?" Tai asked.

"I just remembered who's the focus of this chapter and I just want to say, I swear to Oum, Hylia, Din, Naryu, and Farore that you reading this chapter was pure coincidence." Phoenix said

**'This feels nice.' Yang thought to herself as her and Pierce were taking a short break at the base of Death Mountain for lunch.**

**Yang was leaning against a boulder and Pierce had his head on her lap.**

"Oh dear Oum." Tai groaned, just his luck to be reading the chapter focusing on his daughter and her boyfriend.

"Yes, my turn for adventure." Yang said.

**They got done eating a few minutes ago.**

**Now they just felt like having a... calm moment, as Yang passed her fingers through Pierce's hair.**

**She liked these little romantic moments she and her boyfriend had from time to time, they were soothing, calm and relaxing.**

**She honestly needed these from time to time what with her little anger management problem.**

"You finally admit to your anger issues." Weiss said.

"I was never denying them." Yang said.

**She felt Pierce lift his head up and smile at her before leaning in and kissing her deeply, with her happily returning the kiss.**

**She really loved this guy.**

**He understood her completely.**

**Heck, he was just like her, and she loved that.**

**He made awesome puns just like her, he knew how to have fun, he was able to hold his alcohol (just like her, but he's way better at it than she is honestly), he knew how to play the flirting game, though now it was more of a 'teasing your lover' game, he's hot, again just like her (she's seen him without a shirt a lot of times and DAMN does she love seeing his abs), and, again, just like her, he's protective of those he cares about.**

"Oum I don't want to hear this." Ruby and Qrow said in sync.

"Hey I'm the one who has to read this." Tai said.

**Honestly, she could probably see herself making a future with him eventually, heck, if he asked her hand in marriage when they get older, she'd probably say yes, although she does wonder what she'll do about the family name, she kinda likes her own, maybe she could ask him if he'd take the Xiao-Long name instead of her taking the Vermillion name? Oh well, something she'll talk about with him when the time comes.**

"Well Summer kept her last name, so did Raven." Tai said.

**''Come on, we got a job to do beautiful.'' he said to her after he broke the kiss with a smirk, making her smirk back and get up with him.**

**''I guess we do, so, are we climbing up? Or am I riding you?'' she said with a teasing wink, making him chuckle.**

"What!?" Everyone shouted, though Ruby's was of confusion.

"Smooth choice of words me..." Yang mumbled as everyone, even Glynda and Ozpin, glared at her.

**''Option 2.'' he said simply before surrounding his body in flames that grew larger by the second, until they receaded from him, and in their wake, left behind a red dragon.**

"He can do what!?" Everyone but Ozpin and Glynda shouted, those two just widened their eyes.

**It had four legs,each with sharp claws, a long tail with a blade on the tip of it, two large, powerful wings and it's head was silver on the top with two horns protuding from the side of his head, it's bright green eyes stared at her expectantly as it lowered itself.**

**This is what Pierce's semblance allowed him to do, transform into a dragon, just like how Gyro's semblance allowed him to turn into a wolf.**

"And this guy is on our team!?" Jaune asked in shock.

"He shall be my royal steed!" Nora declared.

"I think Yang is gonna take that privilege from you." Ren said.

"Pierce was based on Volga right, could he do the same?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep, although Volga used partial transformations in his combo's and very frequently. Pierce can do the same, when he breathed fire on the King Taijitu back at initiation he had transformed his throat and lungs to create and channel that fire.

**She hopped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, she seriously loved doing this, the first time Pierce had revealed his semblance to all of them, they all asked if they could have a ride on his back, even Weiss was interested in it, and the girl was still a bit cold back then.**

**Nora also proclaimed him as her steed, but Yang changed that after she started dating the guy.**

"Curse you Yang Xiao-Long of Twin Heroes of Remnant." Nora pouted.

"I'm sure Pierce will give us a ride too and from missions." Ren said.

**He was HER steed now... in more ways than one.**

"Yang why must you think like that. It's killing me to read this." Tai said

**In just a few beat of his wings Pierce rose up high into the air, circling a bit around the top of death mountain, alowing them to see the dark cloud surrounding it, it was a bit foreboding honestly.**

"Very much so indeed." Ozpin said.

**He then took a bit of a dive and landed near the top, but not exactly on it, as he had found an entrance into the volcano from a cliff side.**

**As she hoped off him he changed back, and the two entered the side of the volcano, wondering what they would find inside.**

"Fire, lava, rocks." Qrow said.

**''Damn this place is hot!'' said Yang as she fanned herself with her hand, the two of them were in front of the temple entrance, which was right above a pool of lava in the middle of the volcano.**

"Who builds a Temple in the middle of a volcano anyway?" Weiss asked.

"The lava-proof Gorons." Phoenix said.

**She was thankful that her semblance made her heat proof, it was thanks to that she could never get a heatstroke, and could sunbathe for hours and not risk a sunburn.**

"So useful." Yang said.

**Apparently, Pierce's semblance allowed the same benefts as hers did, so another thing in common between them.**

**''Not as scorching as you though.'' she heard Pierce say, making her laugh a little bit at the joke.**

Everyone groaned while Yang and Tai chuckled.

**She followed him into the temple gate, climbing down a ladder before they went into the temple proper.**

**Once inside, they saw the entrance almost looked like some kind of ceremonial altar.**

*Begin Fire Temple theme*

"It probably was to the Gorons." Blake said

**They didn't pay too much attention to it, as their wasn't much in the room besides a few pots and two doors, one of which was locked, so they took the other door on the left.**

**''OK, I take back what I said earlier, this place is even more hot.'' said Yang once they stepped into the next room.**

**The room had a few platforms above a large pool of lava, and on the other side of the room was a large door with a gold and blue lock on it.**

**The two of them jumped onto the platforms on the left side of the room, reaching what almost looked like a prison cell that had a treasure chest in it, and a switch was in front of the cell.**

**Pierce simply steped onto the switch and pressed it down, which opened the cell, letting Yang go in and open the treasure chest, where she found a key, which honestly confused her a bit.**

**She handed the key to Pierce and the two jumped back to the first large platform.**

**However, as she was about to jump onto it, a rock fell onto Yang's head, dazing her for a second, but that second was enough to make her miss her jump.**

"What!?" "Oh no!" "No!" Yang, Ruby and Tai shouted respectively.

**And fall into the lava.**

"NO!" Tai shouted dropping the book and running over to pull Yang into a protective hug, as did Ruby.

A few minutes passed until Tai pickec the book back up and continued

**''YANG!'' she heard Pierce shout in worry for her as she fell right into the lava.**

**Pierce's eyes were wide as he simply looked at where Yang had fallen in.**

"This can't be how it ends for me." Yang whispered

**No. No. NO! This couldn't be happening! First him and Gyro lose all the family they had left, and now he loses the woman he loves?!**

**His body shook as he tried to hold back his sobs.**

**Then he heard something he didn't expect.**

**''WHAT THE HECK I'M OK?!'' he looked back to where Yang had fallen, to see her head poking out from the the lava, almost like she was swimming in water.**

"My little girl is safe." Tai cheered crushing Yang in a hug, as did Ruby.

"Dad... Sis... I can't... Breathe." Yang gasped.

Tai quickly let go with Ruby loosening up.

**He couldn't believe his eyes, she was OK. She was alive.**

**He jumped in after her, his semblance protected him and his armor from lava anyway.**

"At least he knew he was lava proof. Wait, can I do that?" Yang asked.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't recommend jumping into a volcano to test it unless it's a last resort to kill a big ass Grimm." Phoenix warned.

**The lava splashed and some fell on Yang's hair, but it acted more like warm water and simply made her hair wet.**

**When Pierce resurfaced he hugged her tightly, surprising her for a moment before she returned the hug as she listened to him sob silently.**

**She could understand why he was crying right now, she would too if something like this had happened to him.**

**''It's alright lover-boy, I'm fine, everything's fine.'' she said soothignly to him.**

**Pierce wasn't the type to get emotional, but he wouldn't be Gyro's brother if he never did, so something like this? It was understandable that he literally just went through a rollercoaster of emotions in the span of a few seconds, from hitting rock-bottom to soaring high in the sky.**

"I think we all did." Jaune said.

**''I guess I'm just too hot to handle, even for lava.'' she said to cheer him up with one of her jokes, and she succeeded, as he started to laugh before he looked right into her eyes and kissed her deeply, which she definetly didn't mind.**

"Ugh knock it off with the lovey-dovey crap already." Qrow groaned.

**He was a damn good kisser.**

**They broke the kiss after about half a minute, and he helped her climb back up.**

**It was then she noticed she felt like something was missing, making her look down at her body ''Oh.''**

The camera was fixated on THOR Yangs head alone, but on the next line...

**She was naked.**

"Oh!" Weiss, Ruby, and Blake cried out averting their eyes.

Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow and Tai closed their eyes.

"Don't look Ren!" Nora shouted slapping her hands over Ren's eyes.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted as Pyrrha covered his eyes.

"Don't look Jaune." Pyrrha said.

Phoenix was wearing a blindfold over his helmets visor, "Tai can you continue please." He asked.

**She noticed Pierce looking at her, but not in a lustful way, he'd already seen her naked a few times anyway when they would have sex so he was able to control himself, he was just looking at her with a raised eyebrow, as confused by her lack of clothes as she was.**

**''Guess your clothes couldn't take the heat and couldn't get out of the kitchen in time.'' he said, making her laugh at his joke.**

"Even now you're making jokes!?" Weiss demanded with her eyes closed.

**''Yeah, same thing for my back-pack that had my change of clothes.'' she said with a laugh, before striking a bit of a flirtatious pose ''I guess I really am too hot to handle~''**

"Yep." Yang replied smiling.

**He laughed at her pun, before snapping his fingers and bringing out a red tunic that looked kind of like what Gyro wore, except the pants with it were more like pair of tights, and handing it to her ''Here, Gyro gave me these just in case, they're enchanted with a spell to resist all forms of heat, including lava.''**

"The Goron tunic, made by the Gorons. I actually wear a set under this armor, plus I have multiple suits in the Laba Sauna here." Phoenix said.

"You have a Lava Sauna? Awesome!" Yang said

**''Nice.'' she said as she slipped them on, they were a little tight at the chest but that was understandable since this was probably originally in Gyro's size.**

**She didn't bother with the cap though.**

"Yeah, not my style." Yang admitted as everyone took this as a sign they could look again.

**She was thankful that Ember Celica survived the lava thankfully, somehow, maybe her aura managed to protect her weapon at the very least?**

"Good, I still have my weapons." Yang said.

**''So, now that we know that you're lava-proof, probably because of your semblance, how about we get back to the temple?'' Pierce said, making her chuckle and nod, agreeing with him.**

"Good, let's move on from this awkwardness." Ruby said.

**Yang hoisted herself up to the top of the grate as she looked around the room she and Pierce were in.**

**There were two small stone towers in the room, along with a jet of flames that would erupt like a geyser from time to time.**

**Her and Pierce then noticed a large block was at the top of one of the towers, and the two grinned to each other, having the same idea.**

**They rushed up to the block and pushed it off the tower, making it fall over the hole where the fire would spew out of, jumped down onto the block, and simply waited a few seconds.**

"Look, we made an elevator." Yang said.

**The geyser of flame erupts under the block, and then suddenly pushes it upwards, through a hole in the ceiling, before stopping at the next floor, with the couple laughing at their crazy idea all the way, even as they jumped off the block at the top.**

**The two entered the next room, and saw another of those Torch Slug's as Pierce called them, they were basically large slugs made out of lava.**

**They just had to step on them to get rid of them.**

"Being fireproof probably helps with that." Blake deadpanned.

**The two then pushed another block and used it as a platform to get to another ledge, at the top of it they saw a ring of fire, and Pierce pointed out the crystal switch they saw next to the block before pushing it.**

**Yang got the idea and went next to the switch, punching it and letting Pierce climb up a grate that was inside the ring of fire, he then dropped down a chain for her, which she grabbed on before being pulled up.**

**This place was pretty interesting so far.**

"Yeah, it's not actively trying to kill us." Yang said.

**Well this room was a bit annoying.**

**Whenever Yang tried to walk in a direction, a wall of fire would pop up, making her have to find a way around it.**

"Oh yeah, that was an annoying room." Phoenix admitted.

**Thankfully Pierce was helping her calm down.**

**He was rubbing her temples a bit and whispering calming words to her.**

**He was definetly good at helping her out when she was mad, either by calming her down like this, or by helping her relax with a good round or two in bed, that or a heavy make-out session.**

**After they finally got past the mini fire walls, they entered another room, and this time some kind of being made of fire jumped out of a ring of fire, Pierce called it a Flare Dancer.**

"I'm not gonna play this guys midboss theme because... well watch." Phoenix said.

**He handled it pretty quickly when he equipped some kind of weird trinket to his wrist, it almost looked like a scale, and it was.**

**This golden colored trinket was the Water Dragon Scale.**

"A fire dragon with a Water Dragons Scale, I find that ironic." Yang said.

"That scale originally appeared in Skyward Sword, which gave Link the ability to swin with Zora-like precision, which in that hero's era, just about know one knew how to swin because Skyloft had no lakes of seas, what with being a floating island and all." Phoenix said.

**Gyro had left it with Pierce in case he needed to use some water spells.**

**So with a wave of his arm, an actual wave of water was summoned up, and put out all the flames in the room, revealing that the flare dancer was actually just a small hollow chest plate with a tiny head and legs.**

"Okay, that is ridiculous." Ruby laughed.

**Yang laughed a bit when she say it, and when Pierce stepped aside** **with a mock bow, she activated Ember Celica and shot it, destroying it easily.**

**They then stood on the platform which led them to a higher floor, where they had to climb up even more and walk on a narrow set of stairs where they reached a big red treasure chest.**

**''Dibs!'' Yang said as she walked up to it and kneeled in front of it, using one of her hands to open it up before pulling out a sealed weapon from inside.**

"Yes, time for my weapon upgrade." Yang said

**''What's this thing?'' she asked, turning to Pierce who was about to answer her, but before he could, the crystal shattered, the small sword nside turning into a sphere of light before rushing into her gauntlets, making them shine brightly, forcing her to close her eyes and lower her arms away from her face.**

The same light emerged from the display case as Ruby watchec through a pair of sunglasses.

**Soon enough, the light died down, revealing her new and improved weapons.**

**The overall design was rather similar, except that it seemed to cover a bit more of her fore-arms, their was a second row of shotgun shells, and all of them were glowing a bright red color, indicating they were powered with element of fire, thus, stronger explosions.**

**The gauntlets also extended to cover her knuckles now.**

**The most awesome thing though in her opinion was the new paint job it got.**

**It was a bright red with yellow flames painted onto it.**

"I'm liking this... Ruby can you still work these babies into them?" Yang asked holding up the Golden Gauntlets she still wore.

"I should." Ruby said proudly.

**''Niiice.'' she said as she looked at her new weapons.**

**''Damn those look fine, not as fine as you though.'' Pierce said, making her shoot him a flirty wink.**

**''Thanks lover-boy~'' she said to him.**

**''So, I think Ember Celica deserves a new name after that upgrade, what do you think?'' he said with a smirk.**

**She nodded, it made sense, so she thought about it for a bit before a grin spread on her face.**

**''Blazing Celica.'' she told him, making him grin in return and nod.**

**''Kickass name, now come on, let's go give it a test drive.'' he said and walked back down to the lower levels with her following, a smirk on her face.**

**Time to kick butt.**

"Hell yeah!" Yang cheered.

**The two of them had just found a large blue and gold chest, with Pierce opening it and pulling out a golden key with a red skull on it.**

**''This should open that big lock in the other room.'' he said.**

**''Let's go then.'' said Yang with a smile as she walked out the door and up the stairs, back into the room where she fell in lava earlier.**

**The two jumped across to in front of the large door and Pierce inserted the key into the lock, making it fall off and open up the door.**

**The couple stepped into the next room, seeing a platform with nine holes on it.**

"This place gives off bad vibes." Pyrrha said.

**They jumped onto the platform, which made something rise up from the central hole.**

**It was a long, serpentine black dragon, with a bone white mask over it's skull that had two horns sticking out the back of it and a long mane of fire on the back of it's neck, it's glowing red eyes a clear indication it was a Grimm.**

**''The Grimm Lava Dragon, Volvagia.'' Pierce said, and Yang had to admit, that name kinda fit that Grimm.**

"Volvagia, an ancient dragon that was killed by a Goron hero with the Megaton Hammer, and killed again when he was revived by the Hero of Time, once again with the Megaton Hammer in a game of Whack-A-Mole." Phoenix said

"And now he dies a third time, it must suck to be this dragon." Yang said.

**''Let's kick his scaly ass!'' she shouted with a grin, which Pierce returned.**

**''Let's make it an epic fight though.'' he said before surrounding his body in flames, emerging out from them in his dragon form, and now that Yang payed attention, the two dragons looked a little similar to one another, before he roared out in challenge towards Volvagia, the beast returning his roar in acceptance of the challenge.**

"Is there a connection with Volga and Volvagia?" Jaune asked.

"It's theorized, I don't know if it was ever confirmed or denied, but people are split between Volga being Volvagia reborn, or Volga being a descendant of Volvagia, or a dozen other theories." Phoenix admitted.

**Yang grinned and hopped onto Pierce's back before he rised up and actually blew a hole in the ceiling with his flame breath, revealing the cloudy sky above the mountain.**

**They needed space for this fight, so the skies would be their battlefield.**

**The two dragons rose up high in the sky before circling the mountain for a moment.**

**Pierce struck first, shooting a great ball of fire from his maw, though Volvagia dodged it, Yang did take the chance to fire a few shots at it and she was pleased with the new power she had in her weapons, as they were enough to disorient it a bit.**

**Pierce capitalized on this and rammed into Volvagia, clamping his jaw down on the Grimm dragon's arm before pulling roughly, tearing off one of it's arms, making the beast roar in pain before it hissed at the two of them, angry at being wounded so easily.**

Yang cringed at the sight and unconsciously gripped her arm, Phoenix adverted his eyes.

**The battle was rather fierce, both dragons firing at one another and Yang taking her chance whenever she could, she also had to duck below some of the shots Volvagia would aim at her.**

**''Hey watch it you overgrown...'' Yang trailed off as she saw one of her hairs fall off her head, singed slightly, before she narrowed her eyes in anger at the beast as they changed from lilac to red ''YOU'RE DEAD YOU STUPID LIZARD!'' she said before she punched at it, focusing as much strengh as she could into the shot, somehow making it take up two shells this time, creating a much larger projectile and explosion once it made contact with the grimm.**

"Whoa. Now I really want to test these babies out, and I want to see the Golden Gauntlets combined with them." Yang said.

**Pierce took advantage of Volvagia's dazed state once the smoke cleared, and rushed in, clamping his jaw around it's neck before twisting and pulling, until a clear ripping sound was heard as he severed the head from it's body, the body of the creature already starting to fade into darkness as he let the head fall back into the volcano.**

"That is gruesome." Jaune said.

**Yang let out a great sigh as her eyes shifted back into lilac.**

**The two then noticed the dark cloud surrounding the top of the mountain disappearing.**

**Pierce narrowed his eyes, it seemed magic had been used in this area, and if he was right, that meant they had a new enemy to take care of, possibly one from their world, or maybe even hyrule.**

"That isn't good." Glynda said, "That's two places the Grimm have done something to just by being there."

**Either way, trouble was afoot.**

"Indeed." Ozpin said.

**As Pierce set foot down at the base of the mountain, Yang hoped off, allowing him to shift back into his human form, before she grabbed him and started making out with him.**

**After a bit of time the two pulled back panting ''Woah, what's got you all fired up babe?''**

**She sighed ''I'm still a bit pissed that stupid lizard burned some of my hair.''**

**He smirked before kissing her again ''I think I know how to cheer you up.''**

**She raised an eyerbow and grinned ''I think I know what you're talking about~''**

"Oh come on!" Tai shouted.

**The two started kissing again, more fiercely.**

**Needless to say, Yang was feeling a whole lot better on their way back to Beacon.**

"Okay, it's done. Your turn Rubes." Tai said quickly passing the book to Ruby.

**[[]]**

***A sticky note covers the camera***

**Well guys, I'll be at the fountain in front of the Farmville police station tomorrow night from between 9 -10 to whenever our Phone batteries die, I'll be wearing a bookbag with a Charmader in it, with a Meowth on my shoulder and a Team Mystic badge on a strap.**

**Also, reviews are down again, Whoopie...**


	15. Chapter 11

**Marie: Chug, chug, chug, chug.  
**

***Lloyd tumbles over***

**Marie: Maybe next time Lloyd**

**ARF ARF!**

**[[]]**

Ruby blinked as she stared at her father from his reaction. Then she began to read.

"Oh yes before you do that Ruby I have a message from Swift." Phoenix said. "Ahem 'Sorry for making you all believe that Yang had died in the fire temple, I would never do that though, out of all of you, she's my favorite, second place being Jaune and third is Blake, I did that scene to put a bit of development towards Pierce as he was still somewhat bland back then, and also for the gag of Yang losing her clothes... which I actually took from another story, but hey, it was a good gag, and I enjoyed it.'."

"Still a little upset he scared me half to death with Yang, but I can forgive him for that reason." Ruby said and began reading for real this time.

**''Oum dammit this is a lot of trees.'' muttered Jaune as he pushed branches out of the way, his partner Pyrrha following closely behind him.**

"It's a forest Jaune, they have a lot of trees." Yang deadpanned.

"I get that, but usually they are thinner than what the screen is showing." Jaune defended

**''Well it's to be expected, this area of Vale is untouched by human hands.'' she responded with a smile.**

**Jaune smiled as well ''Yeah, it's always fun to see nature like this from time to time.''**

**They took a few more steps... and they were back at the entrance of the forest.**

"What?" Pyrrha said.

"Huh? My sense of direction isn't that bad is it?" Jaune asked.

"I should hope not." Weiss said.

"Don't worry Jaune, your sense of direction is fine, but unless you know the path anyone will be lost in the Lost Woods. A recurring forest in the Zelda series in which Link will get lost in quite often." Phoenix said

**''Unless of course the woods are being a dick, seriously why do we keep ending back at the entrance, my sense of direction isn't THAT bad right?'' Jaune questioned while looking at Pyrrha, who shook her head with a smile.**

**Jaune had a bad sense of direction, but he always ended up where he wanted to go in the end, she had to admit that this was getting a bit ridiculous though.**

"Who would build a temple in a place like that?" Blake asked.

"I'm not too sure, could have been tho Kokiri, a race that is known to never grow up from a child, they could be as old as Ozpin but still look like a ten year old. But considering the Kokiri are children eternally I doubt they could have built the temple

**Her ears perked up as she heard a faint sound ''Wait, do you hear that?''**

*Cue Saria's song*

"Must...resist... dance..." Phoenix said shaking stiffly, everyone looked confused, Blake could have sworn she heard heavy footsteps moving very rapidly.

**Jaune concentrated to try and hear what she was hearing ''Is that music?''**

**Pyrrha nodded ''Perhaps we should follow the music, it might lead us to where we need to go?'' she suggested.**

**Jaune nodded and started to follow the sound of music with her, it was a better idea than nothing at this point.**

"Best thing for a guide yet." Jaune said.

**Soon the two of them found themselves in a large maze, and on the other side of the maze they could see a staircase.**

**''Let's be careful, their could be Grimm hiding in the maze.'' Pyrrha said a bit worriedly, especially since, while Jaune was a good warrior, he still required a bit more formal training, while he had learned how to fight from a book that perfectly detailed it's fighting style, he still needed someone to help him refine it, something she took upon herself to help him do.**

"Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"Anytime." Pyrrha said.

**He was able to give her a good fight, that is, if she decided to make no use of her semblance at all, but she was happy for him.**

**His drive to become better, and the fact he treated her like a normal girl (and with some respect because she was, in his words, 'easily capable of kicking his butt') helped cement her admiration for him.**

**He was what she envisioned a true defender of the people would act like.**

**And as the months passed, her admiration turned into love.**

"Geez, that soon?" Nora asked, she barely noticed when Pyrrha began trying to subtly court Jaune, and that was near the end of the first semester

"Yes Nora, that soon." Ren said, he noticed on the day that admiration became love.

**She just wished he wasn't so oblivious to her attempts at flirting.**

"Yeah... I was probably too fixated on Weiss..." Jaune admitted.

"Idiot." Qrow said

**Pierce had told her she just outright tell him though, but she was a bit too shy, and inexperienced in matters of the heart, to do so.**

**At the very least, she was patient though.**

"A little too patient to be honest." Phoenix said

**''Right, wouldn't want to get bull-rushed by one of them.'' he said with a small laugh.**

**The two carefully walked through the maze, peeking around the corners carefully.**

**It was around the first corner that Jaune's jaw dropped ''What the heck is that thing?!'' he hissed quietly, making Pyrrha peer over his shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw the same thing he did.**

**It was a very large, pig like Grimm, with one of it's arms in the shape of a spear, standing on it's hind legs, it's bone armor looked like actual armor that would be typically worn by a barbarian.**

"That thing is ugly." Tai said.

**''OK then, what are we gonna call that thing?'' Jaune asked quietly after he got his mouth working properly again.**

**Pyrrha started thinking about it for a moment, before she remembered a word Pierce had said in regards to Cardin that was apparently an insult ''Moblin.''**

"Yes ladies and gentlemen, that thing is a Moblin, they've never gotten any prettier, but they have gotten fatter." Phoenix said, the Ocarina of Time Moblins where probably the fittest Moblins in the franchise.

**''The name Pierce used to describe Cardin? He did say it was a pig like monster.'' Jaune said with a hand on his chin.**

Everyone chuckled save for Glynda, who simply scowled.

**''What's the plan?'' she asked her partner/crush.**

**''We wait until it has it's back turned, that thing looks pretty fast honestly, and then we rush in and attack it.'' Jaune explained his idea to her, making her nod.**

"Yeah, these incarnations of Moblins are jerks, and a pain in the ass." Phoenix said

**As soon as the Moblin turned around, the two of them rushed in and stabbed their weapons into it's back, quickly killing it.**

**The two repeated this strategy with every other Moblin they encountered in the maze.**

**They then reached the stairs, and as they neared the top, they were able to peer over it, and they froze.**

**Standing in front of the next set of stairs was an even larger Moblin with a large club instead of a spear hand.**

"That isn't fair." Nora whined, "Why do they get to destroy the giant monster when all we fight are our dark selves and blobby."

'You're gonna be glad that's what you had to face.' Phoenix thought, based on Swift's lack of alterations to Phantom Ganon, it can be assumed that it's the same one that Link fought and beat, escaped from the gap in dimensions Ganondorf discarded it into.

**The two of them ducked back down ''I don't think your strategy is going to work with this one Jaune.'' Pyrrha said.**

**Jaune shook his head a bit ''Yeah...'' he ran a hand through his hair and sighed ''You know what? Let's just shoot it.''**

"Yeah, this just calls for good old fashion guns." Jaune admitted, thank Oum his other actually had one.

**Pyrrha raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.**

**The two of them shifted their weapons into their long range modes, and when they reached the top of the stairs, they opened fire on the beast.**

**It roared in pain and started swinging it's club onto the ground, sending out shockwaves towards them, making them jump out of the way, until after about 10 seconds of continuous fire, the beast fell to it's knees and disappeared into nothingness.**

"That things held up to ten seconds of Minigun and Rifle fire. Durable." Glynda said.

**Jaune sighed in relief at this and high-fived Pyrrha for a job well done.**

**The two walked up the next set of stairs and saw the entrance to the temple.**

**It was a bit out of reach.**

"Seriously?" Jaune asked, "Of all the things."

"We can come up with something

**Jaune quickly came up with an idea, he tied a rope to Milo, and had Pyrrha throw it over the entrance, embedding itself solidly into the stone.**

**They climbed up the rope and pulled Pyrrha's weapon out, before proceeding into the forest temple.**

*Cue Forest Temple theme*

"Creepy." Nora and Ruby said.

"I'm already doubting the Forest temple is gonna be better than the others

**They were rather surprised that inside the temple were trees and grass, plant-life was growing in here.**

**Before they could contemplate that further though, two beowolves appeared and attacked them.**

"Grimm already?" Pyrrha asked.

"In the original Forest Temple in Hyrule, it was guarded by two Wolfos, think werewolf, and it has actually scared people into putting the game down then and there for a week." Phoenix said, "E for everyone ten and up my ass." he then grumbled.

**They were quickly dealt with thankfully.**

**The of them curiously decided to check on top of the trees, and found a key inside a small chest, they'd probably need it further inside.**

"It's amazing how many things you need to find are placed where you'd never think to look." Phoenix said.

"How long did it take you to find that key?" Weiss asked.

"I had already searched every part of the temple I could access, twice." Phoenix grumbled, can you blame him really?

**Going further inside, the two easily got rid of a large skulltula and heading into the next room, where they saw what seemed to be some kind of elevator with four flames of different colors surrounding it.**

**Then the flames started moving, and ended up sitting atop smaller torches that were held by ghosts, each ghost the same color as the flame it had stolen, before the ghosts ran off.**

Jaune paled at the sight of the four ghosts, he was fine with the Desert Guide Poe because it wasn't hostile but these...

"And these are the Poe sisters, I forget their names..." Phoenix said, "I remember one was named Meg though."

**''It seems we'll have to chase after those beings to restore the flames, what do you think Jaune?'' asked Pyrrha, waiting for her partner to answer, but she received none, making her turn around with a raised eyebrow.**

**She saw Jaune with his jaw hanging open, his face pale, his pupils had shrunk and he was shaking all over.**

Everyone looked at Jaune to see the same expression on his face.

"He's afraid of ghosts?" Yang asked.

"Hey, it rightful to be afriad of something that you can't touch when it doesn't want you to." Phoenix said.

**Her eyes widened in worry and she grabbed his shoulders, getting in front of him ''Jaune!''**

**He seemed to snap out of it and shook his head ''W-What?! Pyrrha?!''**

**''Jaune, are you ok?'' she asked him worriedly.**

**He averted his gaze for a moment before sighing ''Promise not to laugh at me.''**

**She nodded her head with a smile ''I won't.''**

**He nodded and took a deep breath ''I'm afraid of ghosts.''**

"Don't worry Jaune, there are no actual ghosts in Remnant." Phoenix said causing Jaune to relax. 'At least I hope not.'

**She raised an eyebrow ''Why is that?'' she thought that their must have been a good reason at the very least, as Jaune was usually rather brave.**

**''Well, their usually incorporeal beings, meaning that you can't touch them, or hurt them, and if I can't touch something normally, or if it's an enemy, hurt it normally, then it tends to scare me.'' he explained and she found that it actually made sense.**

"It a reasonable fear, something invulnerable to damage and can just hover through even the strongest of walls." Ozpin said.

**She smiled and actually hugged him, surprising him ''I understand Jaune, and it's perfectly normal to be afraid of something.''**

**He smiled and returned the hug before the two broke apart ''Are you afraid of anything?'' he asked her.**

**She avoided his gaze, but shook her head, if Jaune told her his fear, she could do the same ''I have Virginitiphobia, the fear of... rape.'' she said while rubbing one of her arms.**

Everyone went wide eyed with shock and turned to Pyrrha, "This one is actually true, I think the story will explain why." Pyrrha said as Jaune pulled her close.

**Jaune's eyes widenned a bit ''Wait, Pyrrha where you...?'' he trailed off, unable to say it.**

**She shook her head ''No, but, it happened to a friend of mine back in Mistral, and, it almost happened to me as well, it was back when I was younger, when I was around twelve.'' she shook a little as she remembered the events, snapping her head back up when she felt Jaune hug her, helping to calm her down as she took in a few much needed calming breaths.**

"Monsters..." pretty much everyone said.

**''Are you going to be OK Pyrrha?'' Jaune asked her.**

**She nodded and managed to smile ''I'll be good, it's just, it was a bit painful to remember all that.''**

**Jaune nodded and tighted his fists a bit ''If I ever see the bastard who did that to you...'' he trailed off as he thought of the painful things he would do to the bastard who would dare try to rape a twelve year old girl, his rage fueled by the thought of 'What if it happened to my sisters? like Miriel? Or innocent little Nowi?' and angered further by the fact that somebody had managed to mentally scar his partner, his best friend, the one who understood him the most.**

"If some tried that I'd... I'd... " Jaune said unable to finish his sentence, "Actually I think I'd probably just leave them with mom, she'd scar the guy to the point death is a kindness."

The males in the room shuddered, a pissed off woman with her rage directed at you is bad enough, make that woman a mother and may whatever god you believe in have mercy on you.

**She put her hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of thoughts, making him look at her ''Thank you Jaune.'' she said with a grateful smile, which he returned with a nod.**

**''Now then, let's try to deal with those ghosts, and don't worry, I'll be there to help you.'' she said so they could return to the task at hand, and so that she could once more push back those painful memories.**

**Jaune nodded, though a bit uneasily at the thought of dealing with ghosts, he'd have to face his fears to clear out the temple.**

"I's not like I have a choice, how bad could it be?" Jaune said.

'Pretty bad because this place had way too many undead around, and... Wall masters.' Phoenix thought.

**The two young hunters were staring at the corridor they had entered in utter confusion.**

**Why you may ask?**

**Because it was spiralling, the floor spiraled until it ended up as a wall.**

"What?" Jaune and Pyrrha asked in confusion.

**And as they walked forward, they actually found that gravity shifted along, meaning they stayed on the floor as it spiralled along.**

"There is something seriously wrong with these temples." Jaune said, "The Spirit Temple seems to be the only sane Temple."

"I agree with you on that one kid." Qrow siad

**Then they entered the room at the end of the corridor and found it was rather empty, save for a platform to jump on to allow them to get to the door.**

**It was then Jaune noticed something.**

**His shadow was growing.**

"That's bad." Nora said

**As it kept on growing, he looked up, and promptly dived out of the way as a large hand fell from the ceiling.**

"Oum!" "WHOA!" "The hell!?" were the few responses Phoenix could make out from everyone shouting in pure surprise from the Wall Master.

"What on Remnant was that!?" Ruby said with a shudder.

"Wall Master, this little prick will grab you and take you back to the temple entrance, and will likely scare your socks off doing it." Phoenix said.

**Pyrrha's eyes widened when the hand fell to the ground and she stabbed it with her weapon out of reflex, quickly killing it.**

**''What the heck was that?!'' Jaune shouted as one of his eyes twitched.**

**''Another of those unexplainable creatures it seems, like the skeletons, or the floating skulls surrounded by fire.'' Pyrrha said, as confused as Jaune was.**

**He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves, it was best he just rolled with it honestly.**

**The two entered the next room, and saw a set of stairs, in front of those stairs was a portrait of one of the ghosts from earlier.**

"Who would paint a picture of one of them?" Jaune asked

**When they stepped close to the painting, the ghost disappeared from within it, making Jaune shiver a little.**

"It's hiding in the painting." Ozpin noted.

"Coward!" Nora shouted.

**They saw the ghost in another painting as they descended the stairs, this one above the last set of set of stairs, and not disappearing, since they couldn't really get close to it.**

**They then stepped into the next room, and saw a hole in the floor which led down to the room where they fought the two skeletons earlier.**

**Suddenly, another skeleton popped down from the ceiling, and the two nearly fell down the hole in surprise.**

*OoT Midboss*

"Why are there so many undead here?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, apparently adults that get lost in the Lost Woods eventually turn into Stalfos." Phoenix said, "But the process probably takes a while and leaving the woods completely undoes the affliction." Phoenix said

**It wasn't really difficult, they just had to make sure to have one of them grab it's attention and then the other attacks it's back, with that strategy, it quickly fell.**

**With it defeated, a platform fell down in the middle of the room, covering the hole, and with it, two more skeletons arrived.**

"More, really?

**Now with each of them having an enemy, the battle was more one of patience, as they had to wait for an opening to strike.**

**But with enough time, the two undead creatures fell as well.**

**It was then that a large red chest appeared in the middle of the room.**

**Jaune walked up to it, kneeled in front of it, and used both of his hands to open the lid, before reaching inside and pulling out a sealed weapon.**

"Hold on a second." Jaune said, "Uh Phoenix sir, as much as I'd like to have Crocea Mors upgraded, I don't want to return home without it and have to make a really awkward explanation to why that is." Jaune asked.

"I figured as much Jaune, notice the space next to Crocea Mors in the display case? That is where your new weapon will appear." Phoenix said, getting Jaune to sigh in relief.

**''What is that?'' he heard Pyrrha ask, which he too was wondering.**

**Before he could speak though, the crystal shattered, and the sword inside turned into a ball of light, before flying into Crocea Mors.**

**His weapon shined brightly, forcing him and Pyrrha to shield their eyes, before after a few moments, the glow died down, allowing him to look at his weapon, and see that it had changed.**

The same glow appeared in the case next to Crocea Mors, once again blinding Ruby, "Yang can you please keep Ruby from turning her head to the display case?" Phoenix asked, Yang gavehim a thumbs up.

**He looked at it's sheath and saw that while the main color was still white, their seemed to be designs on it, and the hilt of his sword was different.**

**He pulled out his blade and turned the sheath into it's shield form.**

**The shield looked just like Gyro's Hylian shield, except the silver rim was gold on his, and the blue interior was white, with a few claw like carvings on it along with his family symbol.**

**The sword on the other hand, was completely different, it had a brown handle with a round guard, the blade itself was of an interesting design, it was like two single edged blades placed back to back, the first of them was rather short in length, with the other being longer, and wider near the top, the two blades were connected together by a few metal tablets for stability.**

**What Jaune didnt know is that this sword was once wielded by the hero of time himself when he was just a child, it was known as the Razor Sword, although Jaune's version of the sword was much longer, to fit an adult size.**

"Sad truths involving the Razor Sword, most people don't use it because after two hundred hits it reverts to the Kokiri Sword, which based on the different shapes of the to blades it doesn't make sense. Plus in Hyrule Warriors Nintendo decided to create even more powerful versions of an already OP mask for Young Link instead of going Kokiri Sword, Razor Sword and Guilded Sword. Wasted potential right there Nintendo." Phoenix said.

**''Woah...'' he said as he gazed at his upgraded weapon, he then realized that he hadn't checked the minigun option, so with a flick of his wrist, the shield turned, the bottom piece of it moving out of the way and letting the barrel of the minigun pop out from underneath, he then unclipped his bullet belt from around himself and inserted them into the 'bullet feeder' as he liked to call it, aiming at a wall before squeezing the trigger and watching the bullets shoot out, each of them shining a white light, which indicated they were infused with the element of light, something that could easily defeat a ghost.**

**''Your weapon has certainly become impressive Jaune.'' Pyrrha said with a smile.**

**''Yeah, I guess it isn't Crocea Mors anymore.'' he said with a laugh.**

**Pyrrha nodded ''What is it now then?'' she questionned.**

**Jaune took a moment to think about it before grinning ''Tiger Durga.''**

**Pyrrha cocked an eyebrow ''I know that tigers are one of your favorite animals, but where does Durga come from?''**

**Jaune smiled ''Durga was apparently a goddess of victory of good over evil in ancient myths.''**

"I like the choice of origin for the name." Blake said

**Pyrrha smiled back ''I see, it's your way of saying that good will prevail.''**

"Cliche." Nora said.

"But true." Ren added

**Jaune nodded and chuckled.**

**The two of them stepped back into the previous room, as Jaune said he wanted to try something out.**

**When they stepped back into the room, they walked up the stairs until Jaune noticed the ghost had moved back into the first painting.**

**He pointed his minigun at it, and opened fire, making the painting disappear as the ghost changed paintings, quickly turning around and firing on the one behind him, leaving only one painting, so aiming his weapon at it he opened fire, making the ghost come out, and it actually looked fearful of Jaune, who had an evil grin on his face as he aimed at it.**

**''I am so going to enjoy this.'' he said.**

"And now I have no fear of ghosts." Jaune said eyeing the Minigun on the Tiger Durga in the case.

**Pyrrha watched with wide eyes as Jaune chased after the fourth and final ghost that had stolen a flame for the elevator.**

**The ghost was running away in fear of Jaune as he shot bullets at it like a madman.**

"Calm down other me... this is kinda making me look bad." Jaune said

**'Perhaps the fact his bullets work on them has awoken some kind of personal vendetta against any ghost he ever sees?' she wondered to herself.**

**She also noticed that he was chasing the ghost through the doors, coming back out a different door while still chasing it, sometimes they would both come out of a different door.**

**After some point she took out her scroll and started playing Yakety Sax on it with a giggle, as this was reminding her of the chase scenes in the old timey cartoons her parents would watch from time to time.**

"It really does." Ruby said.

**She could almost swear she saw Jaune and the ghost riding on unicycles at one point.**

"What?" Weiss asked

**And was that a a full suit of armor Jaune was wearing right now?**

"Huh?" Blake asked

**Wait was that ghost dressed as a clown?**

"MOVING ON!" Ruby shouted

**Jaune and Pyrrha entered the last room in the temple, with Jaune humming the ghostbusters theme song, which made Pyrrha look at him with an amused smile on her face.**

**He turned to her and smiled ''I can safely say, I ain't afraid of no ghost. Not anymore anyway.'' he said, which made her giggle at his little joke.**

**Jaune found that he liked the sound of Pyrrha's giggling, it sounded melodious if he was being perfectly honest.**

"And now boss time." Phoenix said.

"Oh boy, I wonder what it is this time." Tai said

**They walked up the stairs and found what looked like a small arena, as they stepped into it, a grate rose up from the floor behind them, and suddenly they heard a horse neigh making them turn their heads back to the center of the arena to see a black horse with a fiery red mane and armor on it, it's eyes glowing an eerie red.**

"Evil!" Ruby said trying to move away from the screen.

**It's not the horse that had their attention though, it was the rider.**

**The man riding the horse had dark skin, fiery red hair, malicious golden eyes, and a circlet around his forehead, he was wearing an intricate looking armor, and in his hands was a long spear.**

"Oum." Weiss whispered in slight intimidation.

"Hang on, that isn't a Grimm, he doesn't show the signs of it. Is he the one responsible for the weird Grimm in the other temples. He does look like a sorcerer powerful enough to make those kinds of curses

**He was smiling evilly at them, making the two hunters-in-training draw their weapons.**

**Suddenly, he grabbed his face, and ripped it off, revealing a horned skull beneath it with glowing red eyes as he stared down at them, before he and the horse suddenly rose in the air.**

"GYAH!" Weiss screamed.

"What on Remnant is that!?" Qrow shouted.

**This, was the evil spirit from beyond, Phantom Ganon.**

"Normally I'd play the standard OoT boss theme, but I want you to hear this theme for him." Phoenix said hitting the music player.

*Cue Ganondorf battle OoT*

**Phantom Ganon then jumped into one of the paintings that were surrounding the arena, running off into the dark forest depicted in it.**

"That's cheating!" Nora shouted.

**Jaune and Pyrrha stood in the middle of the arena, back to back, Jaune having actually figured out what the Phantom was planning.**

**He was using the paintings to attack them, so they had to keep an eye on them.**

**It was a bit confusing as sometimes more than one would appear from within the paintings, but only one of them was real, and after they managed to hit him 3 times, only the horse returned into the painting, the phantom staying behind and floating in the air while it's spear emitted a pale light.**

"Aw that is cheap." Ruby said

**Suddenly it swung it's spear, shooting a ball of energy at Jaune and Pyrrha, making them sidestep out of the way as the ball made a small explosion on the floor.**

**This went on for a bit more time, the two of them dodging out blocking the attacks with their shields, until Jaune had a crazy idea that just might work.**

**When the next ball of energy flew at him, he slashed it with his sword, sending it back at the phantom and making it fall to the ground, giving him an opening and allowing him to attack it before it flew back up in the air.**

"We hit it. So did Pyrrha, meaning it isn't an actual phantom ghost, just a replication of someone." Jaune said

**He turned to Pyrrha ''So here's our plan, we attack those balls he throws at us to send them back and then we attack him!'' she nodded in return.**

**The next ball the phantom threw went for Pyrrha, who slashed it back with Milo, sending it back at the phantom, who striked at it and sent it to Jaune, who also sent it back.**

**This deadly game of ball had a name, one that only those who had played it multiple times and survived to speak about it knew.**

**Dead-man's Volley.**

"A game the Hero is well versed in. Undefeated champion." Phoenix said.

**This went on for a while before finally the phantom fell and dissipated in flames.**

"That thing was definitly not a Grimm." Ozpin said.

"Phantom Ganon was created by a man named Ganondorf, when it was defeated Ganondorf decided to toss his failed creation into a gap between dimensions, I suspect it may have wriggled into Remnant and was possibly altered by the 'Bishop' so it could stand up in battle better against a Huntsman. Sadly it's form could not handle a second defeat." Phoenix said, "At least that my theory."

**The two hunters took a breath as another red chest like the one form earlier appeared in a ring of light.**

**This time Pyrrha was the one to walk up to it, using her semblance to lift up the top and reach inside to pull out a sealed weapon, making her turn to Jaune with a smile ''I guess it's my turn.''**

"Okay, let's see what happens to my weapons." Pyrrha said

**As soon as she said that, the crystal shattered and the orb of light went into Milo and Akouo, making them shine brightly as they upgraded.**

The same happened in the display case.

**When the glow died down, Pyrrha looked to her new weapons.**

**Milo hadn't changed much in terms of appearance, but it did have bright silver lines running along it, which indicated a rather unique elemental affinity, magnetism, which meant that anything Pyrrha hit with her weapon or bullets would be magnetized, as well some of the yellow on it changed completely to silver, she also noticed that when she shifted it to rifle form, it looked more like a crossbow, with a few pieces of it actually sticking out and making it take on said appearance.**

**Akouo changed as well, it was now a larger shield, with the small gaps in it's round shape filled up and making it perfectly round now, the designs on it seemed a bit more rough as well, and the outer rim of the weapon became bronze in color rather than the inner gold color.**

"I'm not sure I approve of the change in shield shape, I liked the Dipylon Shield, it worked great with my semblance."

**''Interesting, I suppose they'll need new names as well.'' she said as she looked at her new weapons and turned to Jaune with a smile while he nodded.**

**She thought about it for a moment before nodding to herself, looking at her weapon first ''Artemis,'' then looking to her shield ''Hercules.''**

"In my world, those were the names of a Greek Goddess and a Demigod turned God." Phoenix said

**Jaune scratched his chin in thought ''Artemis and Hercules? Weren't those the names of two ancient Mystalian heroes?''**

**She nodded with a smile, happy to hear that Jaune was well versed in ancient myths ''Indeed they were, Artemis became known as the goddess of the hunt, and Hercules was an undefeatable hero who accomplished twelve legendary tasks, such as slaying the mighty hydra.''**

"A close relation then." Blake said

**Jaune nodded, a bit impressed about these heroes ''Well, it fits, Artemis probably never missed a shot if she was called that, and Hercules must have had one of the best defenses ever if he was undefeatable.''**

**Pyrrha smiled brighter, obviously, hearing that Jaune was able to guess so easily about some of the ancient heroes she looked up to was making her quite happy.**

**The two left the temple, proud of their work, Jaune feeling happy he conquered his fears, and Pyrrha feeling closer to her beloved leader.**

"Okay, now it's Weiss's turn to read the Shadow Temple." Ruby said with way to much cheer.

Meanwhile Phoenix had pulled out his phone and sent a text, 'Get the teddy bears Reigner.'

**[[]]**

**Marie: Crap, why did he have to play Saria's song, Reigner wrecked the place with the Daurnia dance again.**


	16. Chapter 12

**Marie: Okay Reigner, here are the stuffed animals.**

**Reigner: Thank you, I shall send them to the readers.**

**[[]]**

Before Weiss could open the book and read Reigner came in with an armful of stuffed animals, "What's with the stuffed animals?" Weiss asked as Reigner handed her a stuffed snow fox.

"Trust me, I think you may need something to cuddle in a few minutes." Phoenix answered as Ruby got a stuffed wolf, Yang got a teddy bear, Blake got a stuffed cat, Jaune a bunny, Pyrrha a lion, Nora got a worn out sloth (most likely from her room), and Ren was given a panda.

"Is it really that bad?" Pyrrha asked looking at the lion.

"I's a temple in a graveyard, use your imagination." Phoenix said.

"What about us?" Tai asked.

"You're adults, suck it up and grow a pair." Phoenix deadpanned before signaling Weiss to read.

**Weiss and Blake were walking silently on the island of Patch, the home of two of their teammates.**

**They were thankful that the graveyard wasn't difficult to find, but they had to admit something else about it.**

**The atmosphere sent a few shivers up their spine.**

"Yeah, it's why we put Moms gravestone on that cliff. The graveyard was just too disturbing." Yang said.

"Even Zwei doesn't like going near there." Ruby said

**Even Blake who would normally be unfazed by this was slightly unnerved.**

"Okay. That's disturbing." Blake admitted

**Weiss suddenly noticed an entryway at the back of the cemetery, right on the wall of a rather high ledge ''Over there! That must be the entrance to the temple.''**

**Blake nodded and followed her to the entrance, which went into a set of stairs, leading to a large stone door with a lot of torches scattered in front of it and small raised platform in the middle.**

*Cue Shadow Temple Theme*

"Is this some kind of sacrifice alter?" Qrow asked.

"I already don't like this place." Jaune admitted.

**The two girls looked around, slightly confused ''Any suggestions on how to get in?'' Blake asked Weiss.**

**Weiss looked at the torches, then the door and tapped her chin in thought ''I might have an idea, if I'm right, to open the door, we would need to light all the torches, but I think that lighting them one at a time wouldn't work.'' she said as she went up to one of the torches and after rotating the barrel of Myrtenaster to red dust, her blade was set aflame and she used it to light the singular torch, which actually went out after a few moments.**

**''Then how can we light them all at the same time?'' Blake asked.**

**Weiss smirked ''Well, I've been learning a few tricks from Gyro, and I have one that would be perfect for this, though you might want to duck.'' Blake did as Weiss recommended and ducked low as Weiss stretched out her hand holding her rapier, winding it back behind her, taking in a deep breath before ''Hyyaahh!'' she unleashed a flaming spin attack, sending out a ring of flames across all the torches and lighting all of them at the same time, thus making the door rise up.**

"Huh, I guess the spin attack is more than a battle move." Weiss said, "And pairing it with Dust would work wonders when I'm surrounded."

**Blake looked at the scene with a raised eyebrow ''You learned his spin attack?''**

**Weiss nodded ''Indeed I did, I figured it might come in handy when paired with dust, and it looks like I was right.''**

**They stepped inside, and were greeted by a rather dark looking area, walking forward until they hit a dead end, with a gap to their right that led to another dead end.**

"Wait, a dead end already?" Weiss said.

"No, something's off about the wall." Ozpin said.

"It's... an illusion." Blake said, she could see past the illusion even through a TV screen

**At least, that's what Weiss was seeing.**

**Blake on the other hand could see something was different about the wall across the gap, like it wasn't really there, she could almost see through it, but not quite completely.**

Suddenly the words, 'Blake Vision' appeared at the corner of the screen and everyone saw what Blake saw.

"How come I can see past these illusions?" Blake asked.

"It's your other senses. The Shadow Temples illusions only tricks the eyes, your more animalistic senses are picking up the slack and breaking through the illusions of the temple." Phoenix said.

**Using Gambol Shroud, she hooked herself and Weiss across the gap, before walking up to the wall and putting a hand on it, only for her hand to pass through.**

**Surprised, the two girls stepped pass what was apparently a fake wall, and entered a new room, where Blake once more used her enhanced eyesight to guide herself and Weiss though yet another fake wall.**

**''What kind of trickery is this though? Fake walls that we can just pass through? And those are clearly not holograms, they almost seem natural.'' Weiss questioned herself about the temple, rather confused about the place.**

**Blake continued to look for fake walls in yet another room, opening a door that was behind another one and leading them into a small room that had a piece of paper attached to the wall using a dagger.**

**But it wasn't the only thing in the room.**

**Crouched down in the middle of the room and moaning to itself, was a Redead.**

**Essentially, a zombie.**

"What?" Jaune said suddenly hugging his bunny.

**The girls went wide eyed when they saw it and froze, unsure of what to do.**

**Suddenly the Redead looked up, and it's hollow eyes and mouth scared the girls back into action.**

**Well, it did for Weiss, as she remembered a phrase Gyro had once said when he saw a rather large bug grimm (a giant wasp, literally his one true fear) in the emerald forest on one of their training sessions one day.**

**''Kill it with fire!'' she screamed as she sent a wave of fire at the undead creature, making it moan in pain as it turned to ashes.**

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief before she noticed she was tightly clutching her fox.

**Blake was then snapped out of her stupor by Weiss, and couldn't help but look at the heiress with a raised eyebrow ''Kill it with fire?''**

**Weiss had the decency to blush at her somewhat embarrassing outburst, especially since she is usually so composed.**

"It was a zombie, can you blame me?" Weiss said.

"Not really." Jauneadmitted

**Blake sighed and shrugged her shoulder before stepping forth and taking the piece of paper from the wall ''It's a note, it reads: Take heed travelers, let not your eyes deceive you, for you may face your doom sooner than expected.''**

**Weiss looked a little worried ''So, we really shouldn't trust our eyes, well, MY eyes in this place, or we just might die''**

"Well that's cheerful." Nora deadpanned

**Blake nodded and sighed.**

**The girls continued on to search for fake walls until they entered another small room.**

**And again, their was something... strange in the room.**

"Oh no." Weiss said

**Six ghastly white hands sticking out of the ground, and they seemed to have splotches of dried blood on them.**

Weiss shuddered as she forced herself to keep reading.

"I'm scared." Ruby said curling up around her wolf.

**Weiss was rightfully afraid of those hands, so it's understandable that when they tried to reach out for her, she recoiled back in fear.**

**That's when** **_it_ ** **appeared.**

**A large white figure rose out from the ground, it had short stubby arms and a long neck with a horrifying face, it's jaw open incredibly wide, as if to bite down on them.**

**This was a Dead Hand, and Weiss only had one reaction to it.**

**''KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' she screamed loudly, which hurt the ears of the monster, as well as Blake's very sensitive ears.**

"KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Weiss screamed, dropping the book and hugging her fox for dear life, Blake had dropped her stuffed cat and was clutching her ears in pure pain.

"Oum that thing is vile!" Glynda shouted.

Jaune had curled up into a ball, and everyone else was cuddling their animal.

**And one Taiyang Xiao-Long swore he heard a loud scream coming from the town graveyard as he was out walking the family pet, a Pembroke Welsh Corgi named Zwei, but shrugged it off as his mind playing tricks on him as he was a bit tired today.**

"ZWEI!" Ruby cheered.

"I think I'd rather deal with the dog." Blake admitted.

**Weiss immediately started attacking it and Blake joined once her ears stopped ringing.**

**Thankfully it was quickly dispatched.**

**As it's body melted and evaporated away, Weiss had a hand over her heart and was taking in large breaths.**

"Good, it's gone." Weiss said

**Blake put a hand over her back ''You OK?''**

**Weiss nodded and took a few more breaths before finally settling down ''I'll be okay, that thing just really scared me.''**

**Then a large red chest appeared in the middle of the room in a flash of light.**

*Cue OoT chest opening*

**The girls looked to each other before Weiss walked up it, kneeled in front of it and delicately opened it up, retrieving a sealed weapon from within.**

**Both girls looked at the crystal curiously, before it suddenly shattered, and the small sword within turned into an orb of light which flew right into Myrtenaster, making it shine brightly for a few moments.**

"My turn then." Weiss said as the same glow came from the display case.

**Once the light died down, Weiss looked upon her new and improved weapon.**

**The blade and handle looked pretty much the same, but the guard changed a bit, with the four 'prongs' gaining small spikes along it's back, these spikes were sharp, and were made to more easily catch an opposing blade on the guard.**

**The biggest change came with the barrel of her weapon though, as instead of just six slots for dust cartridges, she now had twelve, and each already came equipped with a dust cartridge it seemed, she could even see gravity dust in one of the new slots.**

**As well it seemed that whenever she switched the main cartridge, her blade would change color, and she didn't have to activate the cartridge either, she quickly realized this meant the blade of her weapon changed elements without consuming dust, though it was likely that the attacks made with an inactive cartridge aren't as powerful as if they use an active one.**

"This will be quite useful." Weiss said.

**''Incredible.'' she murmured softly to herself as she gazed at her weapon.**

**''That's an interesting upgrade, it seems Myrtenaster is more powerful now.'' Blake said.**

**Weiss shook her head ''No, it isn't Myrtenaster, not anymore... it is now Blumenblatt.''**

"Weiss why do you like giving your weapons hard to say names?" Yang said.

Weiss just humped and continued to read.

**Blake raised an eyebrow ''Doesn't that mean petal?''**

**Weiss nodded with a smile ''Indeed it does, now, how about we try to find where we should go to next?''**

**Blake nodded and the two girls left the room.**

**What else did the temple hold in store?**

"Hell." Phoenix said

**The girls were once again staring in wide eyes at the sight before them.**

**It wasn't a monster this time.**

**No, it was a guillotine.**

**That was falling and rising non-stop in front of them.**

"This temple is trying to kill us!" Weiss said

**''What kind of place is this temple?!'' Weiss shouted in part fear and part annoyance.**

**Blake didn't have any way of answering her question as she looked at the large guillotine.**

**Eventually Weiss sighed and carefully timed her passage under the guillotine, followed by Blake.**

**The two continued on this path until they reached a trio of guillotines one after another, all moving at an even faster rate.**

**They nearly lost some strands of hair this time around.**

"I'm so glad I wasn't there." Yang said.

**And now they were under attack by a skeleton, which thankfully was quickly dispatched.**

**While Weiss was looking around for where they might go next, Blake was looking at a seemingly empty area of air, but she could faintly see a platform there.**

"Really? Invisible platforms?" Weiss said.

"Someone really didn't want people coming through there." Qrow said.

"Actually, I think the place is filled with so many spirits of the dead they begun to alter the temple to kill more people." Ozpin said.

"That is a frightening thought." Ren said as Nora cuddled him and her sloth.

**So she jumped.**

**And she indeed landed on an invisible platform.**

**Weiss was a bit unsure of her jump, until Blake pointed out where the edges of the platform were, which allowed Weiss to jump and land on the platform, although she did stumble a bit because to her eyes she was walking on air.**

**They used the invisible platforms to get to a door, which led them to another room.**

**Weiss was about to step forward but was suddenly pulled back by Blake, and she heard a small ripping sound as well.**

"Blake you did not just tear my clothes."

**She looked down and saw their was a tear in the front of her combat skirt.**

"Wait, in front of me?" Weiss said

**She turned to Blake ''What just happened?''**

**Blake looked in front of them and let a small portion of Gambol Shroud's ribbon dangle in the air, which was then sliced off a few moments later ''There's an invisible spinning pair of blades in front of us.''**

"Oum I do not want to go anywhere near the graveyard anymore." Ruby said.

**Weiss' eye twitched a little at this ''Is this place trying to kill us?!''**

**Blake deadpanned at her ''Yes.''**

**Weiss sighed and bent down low to pass under the blade along with Blake.**

**What would they encounter next?**

"Something else to kill us." Weiss groaned

**The girls were, once more, wide eyed as they observed the new room they were in.**

**Because in this room was a small river and large ship, waiting to set sail it seemed.**

**The ship certainly didn't inspire confidence in them, as it's figure-head looked like some kind of grim reaper.**

"A ship to ferry the dead." Blake said ominously.

"You are way too good at that Blake." Yang said.

"Stop being so dramatic girls." Qrow said

**But it seemed they didn't have any choice in the matter, so they got on the ship, and saw a switch shaped like the triforce, they stepped on it, and the ship began to move forward.**

**Then they heard something fall behind them, making them turn around, and see a bunch of skeletons falling from the ceiling and onto the ship.**

**The girls quickly got into battle ready stances and began to attack the skeletons, getting rid of them one at a time, it didn't help that they were so many of them though.**

**Suddenly the ship reached to a halt and started shaking, making both girls look down in worry before jumping off and landing back on solid ground, turning back around in time to see the ship sinking.**

**''I swear to Oum, I will make sure this temple is buried six feet under when we get out of here!'' Weiss shouted in annoyance.**

"I think it already is Weiss." Yang said

**Blake deadpanned at her again ''It already is.''**

**Weiss gave her a dry look ''You know what I mean.''**

"I don't blame you." Qrow and Ozpin said, this place deserves to be buried beyond access

**The two girls were now staring down a hole in the ground.**

**They had just opened a large gold and blue lock using a golden key with a red skull in it that they had found.**

"So the boss is down there?" Weiss asked

**''I suppose we have no choice do we.'' Weiss said with a sigh as she looked down the hole, Blake answering with a nod and a sigh of her own.**

**So the two girls jumped down the hole, and landed on a rather bouncy surface, which actually felt like some kind of large drum.**

"Well that's out of place." Yang said

**Then they started to bounce up, like something was beating on the drum.**

**That's when two large grey hands appeared out of nowhere and patted the drum constantly, slowly picking up the pace, until a large body appeared floating in the air, it looked like it was hanging upside down, and instead of a head, it just had a large red eye.**

**This was the phantom shadow beast, Bongo-Bongo.**

"Another creature that isn't a Grimm either." Glynda said.

"No but it is a nightmare." Tai said.

"What is that thing?" Qrow asked.

"I have no clue." Phoenix said.

*Cue OoT boss theme*

**It's body then slowly melded into the shadows of the room, with only Blake being able to see it, while it's hands were still visible and started swiping at the girls.**

"Cheater!" Nora shouted, a lot of bosses seem to be getting that."

**They dodge out of the way as the hands attacked them, being sent into the air when the hands would strike the drum, but they were still able to dodge in midair thankfully.**

**When they hit the hands, Blake noticed the body lowered itself closer to the ground and started rushing at them, forcing her to have Weiss stick close to her so they could both avoid it.**

"He must be getting irritated." Yang said

**She shot at it's eye with Gambol Shroud which stunned it for a moment, and also revealed it's body, allowing both girls to stab their weapons into it's eye, Weiss activating the ice dust cartridge at the same time, which made the beast slowly freeze up a bit, but it was still capable of battle.**

**They repeated this process a few more times before it's body suddenly started to writhe in pain, and slowly stopped moving before it's body turned into a black mass and fell onto the large drum, before evaporating in blue flames.**

*Cue boss victory*

"And there goes the last one." Qrow said.

**It left behind two things.**

**A large red chest, and a blue ring of light.**

*Cue chest opening*

**Blake went up to the chest and opened it when she got on a knee in front of it, pulling out a sealed weapon, making her look at Weiss ''My turn.'' she said simply as the crystal shattered and the small sword turned into an orb of light which flew right into Gambol Shroud, making it shine a bright light as it upgraded.**

"I'd like to see my new weapon." Blake said as the display case glowwed.

**Once the glow died down, Blake looked at her new weapon.**

**The cleaver sheath looked rather similar, except the blade of it was glowing a soft black light, indicating an affinity to the darkness element, the grip of it changed, and the tip of the blade curved backwards.**

**When she pulled out the katana, she noticed it had changed the most.**

**On the back of the katana's blade, were small spikes, clearly intended to be used in it's kusarigama mode, and the blade was glowing the same color as the one on the cleaver.**

**The blade itself was slightly longer and the grip had, for some reason, gained a knuckle guard.**

**She inspected her ammo clip and found her bullets were also glowing in that same color.**

"Geez, that's a lot of darkness element." Ruby said

**''Not bad.'' she mused.**

**''So, what name are you going to give it?'' asked Weiss.**

**Blake thought about it for a moment before deciding ''Gambol Veil.''**

"Not too much of a name change." Blake admitted, "But I always did prefer subtly."

**Weiss tilted her head in thought ''A veil instead of a shroud? Interesting idea.'' she nodded in approval, which made Blake smile a little.**

**The two girls looked at the ring of light and shrugged, deciding to step into it, as the light shone brighter, forcing them to close their eyes, and then they suddenly felt like they moved and felt the wind on their skin, making them open their eyes to see they were back outside.**

**They were confused about this but didn't think too much about it, they were just glad to be out of there.**

"Oh thank Oum, no back tracking." Weiss said.

"I don't think we could have backtracked." Blake said

**Weiss did turn around to look at the temple entrance though, and raising her blade, she switched around the cartridges to earth dust and slashed the earth, sending out a wave of stone spikes to the door and smashing against it, making it crumble apart and seal off the temple entrance.**

"Good riddance." Glynda said.

"I doubt even Oobleck would want to go back into that place if he had seen it." Ozpin said

**She took in a deep breath and then slowly let it out ''That felt good.'' she said before turning back around and heading back out of the graveyard, as Blake shook her head in amusement.**

**It was time to return to Beacon.**

"And that means it's your turn to read Blake." Ruby said passing the book to Blake, "Can I keep the wolf?"

**[[]]**

**A tent is seen quivvering, no one wants to come out, save for Chompy**

**ARF ARF!**


	17. Chapter 13

**Marie: come on five**

***Rolls a six***

**Lloyd: Haha! Right on my hotel!**

**[[]]**

"My turn again, and with no more temples this chapter should be peaceful." Blake said opening the book.

**Gyro was currently looking anywhere but in front of him.**

"Or maybe not." Blake added

**Why, you may ask?**

**Because Yang was staring him down.**

"Oh great, here we go." Ruby groaned.

**Again, why?**

**Because him and Ruby were holding hands.**

**Yang wasn't the only one staring, but she was looking directly at Gyro.**

"Is it really that strange, couldn't our love for each other be as noticeable as Pyrrha's?" Ruby asked.

"She has a point, with how they were interacting its amazing they weren't dating beforehand." Qrow said.

**Eventually, she broke the silence with a sigh.**

**''Look G, you're a great guy, and you're honestly the best person I could ever ask to be my sister's boyfriend, but don't ever do anything to hurt her, ok?'' she finished with a little glare.**

"He better." Tai said with a small growl.

**Gyro nodded ''Crystal clear.''**

**Yang smiled and patted his shoulder jokingly, easing the tension ''Good, look after her, ok?''**

"Come on Yang." Ruby whined.

**Gyro nodded once again, this time with a smile.**

**''Yaaannnggg~'' Ruby whined out as she fixed her sister with an adorable glare.**

**''It's my job as your big sister to give that speech Ruby, no matter who your boyfriend is.'' Yang said to Ruby, and she did not look sorry at all.**

"Dad told you to do that didn't he?" Ruby accused.

"Guilty." Tai said.

"Daaaaaad..." Ruby whined.

**''Did dad tell you to do that?'' Ruby asked her sister with a groan, palming her face with a louder groan when Yang nodded.**

**She loved her dad, but he was really overprotective sometimes.**

**Weiss cleared her throat ''Not to ruin the moment, but we should really go report in to the headmaster.''**

"I would appreciate that." Ozpin said

**The others nodded and made their way to Ozpin's office.**

**''Ah, it's good to see you all back.'' Ozpin said once the teens stepped off the elevator.**

**''Good day headmaster.'' Gyro and Weiss said at the same time, making them look to each other and laugh a little at the timing, a few of the others joining in.**

"Wow, Gyro really had a good impact on Weiss." Jaune said.

"Quiet you." Weiss said

**Ozpin let a small smile cross his face ''I'm proud to see that all of you have cleared your first mission, now then, your reports?''**

**The young hunters-in-training nodded, and reported how they cleared out the temples, Ren and Nora also mentioning how the water in the lake returned once they cleared out the temple.**

**Ozpin took all this information in, making a mental note to speak to the twins later since they seemed to know about the temples beforehand.**

**''I see, well then, I suppose all of you have earned some rest, you may return to your dorms.'' he said, receiving a few thank yous and goodbyes from the students as they left his office.**

**He turned his seat to look out the window ''These strange new types of grimm, and even stranger creatures, made through magic according to Gyro... what are we in for exactly?''**

"Evil incarnate." Phoenix said.

"Why are you so criptic?" Yang asked.

"Do you know how much willpower it's taking nt to spoil the name of the Bishop? It's really hard not to rave about my favorite villain in video games." Phoenix said.

**The two teams arrived back to their dorms, all of them deciding to go into team RWGBY's dorm to just hang out while they rest for a bit.**

**It was after a few minutes that Jaune came up with an idea and spoke up.**

**''We should go to the beach.'' he said simply.**

"Well that came out of the blue." Blake said.

"What? It's a reasonable idea, we deserve a short vacation after that mission, especially you Weiss." Jaune said, he's still clutching that bunny.

**All the others turned to look at him before thinking about his suggestion, finding that they honestly found it interesting.**

**''Alright, but how are gonna get there?'' asked Weiss out of curiosity.**

**''I have a car.'' said Gyro, making everybody turn to him with raised eyebrows.**

"Well, it should be safer than riding with Yang." Ruby said.

"I'm not that bad." Yang defended.

"I thought I was going to die the first time I rode with you!" Ruby shouted.

**''Where did you find a car? And does it even have enough place for all of us?'' asked Yang.**

**''I built it, and yes there's enough place in it.'' he answered simply.**

"He built a car?" Yang asked with a smile, "Ruby you found your heaven made match."

"Can his fix the plumbing at least? The ones working at patch are terrible." Tai asked.

"Maybe? But I do know a really good pair mustachioed Italian plumbers if you really need one." Phoenix said.

**''You built a car?'' questioned Blake with a raised eyerbow, getting a nod out of him.**

**''Who cares if he did or didn't?! Let's just go to the beach and maybe break some shark legs!'' guess who said that.**

"Nora." Team RWBY, Jaune and Pyrrha said

**''Sharks don't have legs Nora.'' Ren deadpanned to his friend, but the crazy hammer girl simply shrugged with her ever present smile on her face.**

**''Well, I suppose we should get ready then. Should we bring food with us?'' Pyrrha said then asked.**

**Pierce shook his head ''No need, I know a good beach that's right next to a nice restaurant.''**

**Everyone nodded and started to get ready, team JNPPR returning to their dorm to grab what they would need.**

"This should be great." Yang said.

"I should take a vacation soon myself." Qrow said

**The two teams were standing near the highway that connected Beacon to the town of Vale, all of them dressed in casual wear.**

**Yang lifted her sunglasses up as she looked around then at Gyro ''So, where's your car?''**

**Gyro simply smirked and pressed a button on his watch, the two teams then heard a loud car horn honking, making them turn their heads back towards the school where they heard it from.**

**Zooming towards them, was a large dark green hummer, that could easily fit over 10 people.**

"WOW! AWESOME!" Ruby shouted.

"Well that's a nice feature, no need to hunt the car down." Yang said

**Ruby was the first to break out of her stupor ''That's so awesome!''**

**The hummer stopped in front of them, and automatically opened it's doors, letting everyone get in, with Gyro obviously taking the driver's seat and Ruby sitting next to him, the others all sitting in the back rows.**

**After getting ready, the teams were off, ready to enjoy a day in the sun.**

"When was the last time I had a vacation?" Qrow asked, "Same to you two, Ozpin, Glynda."

There was no response.

**Once they arrived at the beach after an hour of driving (everybody was thankful that Gyro had good taste in driving music, it was mostly rock n roll, along with some music from the 80's) as well as picking up an extra passenger in the form of Sun, whom the teens had found in Vale (Gyro simply told him to get in as they were going to the beach, and he obliged, sitting right next to Blake) the teens noticed something that made them very happy.**

Blake blushed when she read Sun was picked up.

"Smart idea Gyro, get Blakes BF in on the vacation." Yang said, only to get hit in the back of the head by a rather fast Blake.

**They had the beach to themselves.**

**Everyone immediately went to get changed, with the boys stepping out first.**

**They were all simply wearing swimming trunks with their emblems on them.**

**Gyro's were green, Pierce's were orange, Jaune's were blue, Sun's were yellow, and Ren's were pink, which got him some raised eyebrows from the others which he answered with a simple ''I like pink.''**

"Real men wear pink Ren. Real men." Phoenix said.

"Then why don't you wear pink?" Qrow asked.

"Because then no one will take me seriously in my armor. Seriously if a pink knight came running at you intimidation wouldn't be the first emotion to hit you." Phoenix said.

"Point taken." Qrow said.

**They just shrugged, not really caring about the color, just surprised that's what he chose.**

**The boys were setting up some lounge chairs and parasols when the girls stepped out.**

**Ruby was wearing a red one piece swimsuit, with some snorkeling gear hanging around her neck, Gyro immediately thought she looked cute like that.**

"Yep, best way to describe her, cute." Yang said.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted

**Weiss was wearing a white beach dress, saying she honestly preferred to sunbathe than actually go in the water, as she wasn't the best swimmer.**

"I should probably take more lessons soon." Weiss said

**Blake was wearing a black sports bikini, and had also foregone her bow, much like Weiss, she didn't really want go in the water, but she wasn't one for a dress, and Sun told her she looked good, which made Blake smile with a light blush and returned the compliment.**

"You look good without the bow Blake." Yang said.

**Yang was wearing a simple yellow bikini which was definitely made to show off her curves, it was obvious she wanted to flaunt her assets, and Pierce definitely enjoyed the view his girlfriend was giving him.**

"Come on Yang, really?" Tai asked, he still can't believe how much his daughter flaunts her assets.

**Nora was wearing a normal pink bikini, and she was carrying a large beach ball on her head, Ren idly thought it made her look cute.**

"Aww thanks Ren." Nora said giving Ren a hug.

**Pyrrha was wearing a brown colored bikini with a red shawl tied around her waist, and she simply let her hair cascade down her back, and Jaune found that she looked gorgeous like that, though his face went red as he then started mentally questioning where that thought came from.**

"Wow, I am dense." Jaune said.

"You were just too fixated on Weiss Jaune." Nora said as Pyrrha comforted him

**And so the teens started to have fun on the beach, they swam, they played a bit of volleyball, they even cracked open some watermelons which Gyro bought while they were on the way to the beach, saying they might as well have some kind of snack, though Sun did pester him to buy a bunch of bananas as well.**

"Figures." Blake said, her weekend with Sun resulted in the purchase of a lot of banana's

**They even tried to fish a little bit, and Blake ended up getting a lot of fish, fish which Gyro stashed in his cooler since he was running a bit low back at school.**

"Fun fact, the Spirit of the Hero comes with a lot of fishing expertise." Phoenix said.

**Nora even made a large sand castle and started singing her usual song** **_''I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!''_ **

**Sun, in retaliation, made a giant sand monkey, just for the heck of it** **_''And I'm king of the jungle!'' ''That's a lion!''_ ** **he was told by Pierce** **_''Don't care!''_ **

**When the sun slowly started to set, the 11 teens made their way to the restaurant, finding that it was a buffet type of restaurant that had all kinds of food.**

**Gyro footed the bill, and he was thankful that he was loaded because everybody ate a lot.**

**When they were done, they all headed back to Beacon, having enjoyed their day at the beach.**

**They definitely needed it after their mission.**

"Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen next?" Weiss asked and Blake closed the book.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Haha! Shortline railroad! gimmie your money!**

**Lloyd: I could have survived on any other number.**


	18. Chapter 14

**Marie: Come on Pokestop, I need potions. *Gets seven pokeballs* I give.**

**[[]]**

"My turn to read again." Yang said taking and opening the book.

**Ruby was confused.**

**Earlier today, Gyro had left the dorm room, saying Ozpin had told him to meet him.**

"Why the secret meeting?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not my other Ruby, I don't know." Ozpin said

**And now, the other members of her team plus team JNPPR where heading up to Ozpin's office as well.**

**Soon the elevator stopped, and Ruby expected to see Gyro talking with the headmaster.**

**Instead, she saw a man who looked like a ninja, Sheik, speaking with Ozpin, as well as one other, a woman in red clothes with a nevermore mask over her head.**

"Raven." Tai and Qrow said.

"Mom." Yang growled.

**''You!'' exclaimed both Jaune and Blake recognizing Sheik.**

**''Hello again.'' Sheik said simply.**

**''What are you doing here Sheik? You said I'd see you again at Beacon and I didn't see you until just now.'' Jaune questioned.**

"Except you have, because he's actually Gyro." Nora stated

**''All will be explained Jaune, do not worry.'' Sheik replied.**

**Ozpin cleared his throat ''Thank you for coming everyone.''**

**''What's this about Professor?'' asked Weiss.**

**''Well Ms. Schnee, despite the fact that but a week ago you all came back from your first mission, I do believe I have another one for all of you, and this one is of critical importance.'' explained the headmaster.**

"Again?" Yang whined, almost no rest.

"Will this be as bad as last time?" Weiss asked.

"There's no Shadow temple if that's what you're wondering." Phoenix said, getting Weiss to sigh in relief.

**''Shouldn't Gyro be here then?'' questioned Ruby, making Sheik laugh a little bit, and getting everyone's attention on him.**

**''You need not worry Ruby, Gyro is here and listening.'' Sheik said, his eyes shining with amusement.**

**Everyone but Ozpin, Raven and Pierce looked around the office ''Where is he then?'' Ruby asked again.**

**Sheik brought his hand to his face and pulled off his wrappings around his head, revealing the face of Gyro to the others ''Right here Rubes.''**

"Why did he use that as a guise in the first place?" Blake asked.

"He wanted to show you who he was, in case he needed to take up the guise again." Phoenix said.

**The teens were stunned into silence, after a few moments, Blake was the first to regain her bearings ''Wait, you're the one who helped me find the White Fang at the docks? How did you know they'd be there?''**

**Gyro chuckled ''Sun must have mentioned a large shipment of dust from the SDC aboard the ship he came on, correct?'' Blake nodded at this ''Well, I had an informant of mine tell me about it, and it was obvious it would be a likely target for whoever was stealing the dust.'' left unsaid was the part about him expecting the thefts to have stopped, they didn't need to become paranoid about a greater threat on the horizon, he was paranoid enough for everyone in this room anyway.**

"Well at least he's considerate." Pyrrha said.

**Jaune spoke up next ''Why'd you help me get into Beacon?'' the others looked at Jaune at this, then back to Gyro who had a smile on his face as he magically changed his clothes back to his regular outfit.**

**''I knew you had plenty of potential Jaune, you just needed a little push in the right direction, and that little push payed off well from what I've been able to tell.'' Gyro explained his reasons.**

"Thanks again Gyro." Jaune said.

**Ozpin cleared his throat once more ''Now then, since that has been taken care of, we should get to the matter of the mission.''**

**''Not yet headmaster, the other people we called for aren't here after all, so I do believe we can take this little opportunity for a much needed reunion.'' Gyro explained, and everyone noticed the third figure in the room stiffen at his words, making Gyro turn his head to her and hike his head towards Yang.**

"I need to see this." Qrow said, "And popcorn."

Right behind Qrow Reigner opened a bag of extra buttered popcorn and handed it to him.

**The figure sighed and nodded and turned towards Yang, making the blonde girl raise an eyebrow in confusion, before both her eyes widened when the woman removed her mask and revealed a face identical to Yang's underneath.**

**Once more, everyone was stunned into silence, before Gyro broke this silence that is ''Yang, meet your mother, Raven Branwen.''**

"What do you think Yang's first reaction will be?" Pyrrha asked.

"If she's anything like Raven, a swift punch in the gut followed by a hug." Glynda said.

**This resulted in a chorus of ''WHAT?!'' from nearly all the teens in the room, minus Gyro and Pierce.**

**Raven took in a breath before speaking ''Hello Yang.''**

**Yang's face quickly started changing between a myriad of emotions, ranging from happiness, to anger.**

**She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before walking towards Raven... and suddenly punching her in the gut.**

Seven of eight students cringed at sudden blow as Qrow chuckled.

**Raven lurched forward at the sudden fist to her stomach, before being wrapped in a hug by her daughter, who started silently sobbing, it took a moment, but she then returned the hug.**

**''Where were you?'' Yang asked her mother after she got control of herself again.**

**Raven sighed, she knew she'd have a lot of explaining to do, so it was time to get to it.**

"And when we get back she'll really need to explain a lot." Yang said punching her golden enclad fists together, causing a small shockwave.

Somebody's gonna really get hurt by those things very soon.

**The others listened intently to Raven's explanation, the same one she had given Gyro months ago.**

**Yang was surprisingly understanding of her mother's reason.**

**''I want you to promise me one thing mom.'' she said to Raven.**

**''What is it Yang?'' Raven questioned her daughter.**

**Yang smiled a little ''Don't ever leave us behind again, got it?''**

"I hope she doesn't." Tai said quietly.

**Raven was a little surprised by this, but smiled, happy that her daughter at least wanted her around ''I promise. But, I'll still be a huntress.''**

**Yang nodded, satisfied with that.**

**Suddenly a new voice was heard in the office ''So that's why I haven't been able to find your feathery butt for years.''**

**The others turned to the elevator door to see two new arrivals in the room.**

**Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao-Long.**

"Dad! Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered.

"About time I showed up." Qrow grumbled.

**Qrow has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.**

**He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.**

**Unsurprisingly, he had a flask of alcohol (Blake, Gyro and Pierce guessed it was some whiskey due to the scent) in his hands, and on his back was his weapon in it's stored form.**

"Do you ever go anywhere without alcohol?" Glynda asked.

"Nope... except here. Why is that?" Qrow asked not finding his flask.

"Last time Marie got drunk... Yeah we don't talk about it." Phoenix said.

**Next to him was Taiyang, who was currently staring wide-eyed at his first wife.**

**Taiyang is a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top, blue eyes, a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline who also has a tattoo on his right arm.**

**He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.**

**Ruby was the first to react to their arrival.**

"Naturally." Weiss said, Ruby was the first to react to just about everything.

**''UNCLE QROW!'' she shouted as she jumped at his arm and latched onto it, making him look down at her while she looked back up and let out an adorable ''Hi.''**

**Gyro was holding himself back from scooping his girlfriend into his arms because that was way too adorable.**

"Gaaahhh Gyroooo..." Ruby whined.

**''Ah, it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!'' Ruby asked Qrow with a large smile on her face.**

**Qrow looked at her for moment before smirking ''Nope.'' he said and Ruby smiled wider because she knew he was just joking.**

"Every time outside Signal she does that." Qrow said.

"What am I, invisible?" Tai asked.

**Taiyang had snapped out of his stupor when Ruby shouted earlier, so he cleared his throat to get her attention ''What about your dear old dad?''**

**Ruby smiled and jumped onto her father's arm next ''Hi dad.''**

**He chuckled and looked at Yang, making the girl smile and walk to her father and hug him ''Hey dad.''**

**He smiled as he hugged his daughters, before looking at the others in the room ''So, these kids are your friends then?''**

**Ruby hopped off his arm and went to her team ''Yep, This here's Weiss, she's my BFF.'' Ruby said and the heiress smiled a bit as she curtsied, Ruby then pointed to Blake ''That's Blake, she's one of Yang's partners.'' Blake in turn simply nodded hello, finally Ruby walked up to Gyro and pulled him by his arm to her dad, along the way she also grabbed Pierce ''These are Gyro and Pierce, their twins, and Gyro is Yang's other partner.'' her cheeks turned a little pink as she looked away ''He's also... my boyfriend.''**

"And here comes trouble." Glynda said.

**As soon as Taiyang heard Ruby say those words, he looked to Gyro with what was universally known as 'The papa bear' look.**

**Gyro for his part was indeed intimidated by the look, understandable since he knew not to make a father angry, something he had learned from his older brother, Azure Vermillion, when he was still alive and had just started dating his wife, Noel Sinclair.**

"So that's their brothers name." Ozpin said.

**Yang taped her dad's shoulder, drawing his attention ''I already gave him the speech dad, plus he's a really nice guy, best boyfriend we could ever hope for Ruby.''**

**Taiyang considered her words before sighing and smiling, extending his hand towards Gyro ''Sorry about that kid.''**

**Gyro shook his hand and smiled ''No worries sir, I can understand your reaction.''**

**Yang walked next to Pierce and leaned against him ''And Pierce is MY boyfriend.''**

"And while I may approve of him, I don't approve of your choice of actions with him." Tai said sternly.

Yang was seriously pushing the concept of fusing with the couch.

**Taiyang looked to Pierce, but didn't give him the look, since he knew that Yang would only date a guy if she had the utmost faith in him, the reason he gave Gyro the look is because of how naive and innocent Ruby is, he then extended his hand to Pierce, who shook it with a nod and a smile.**

**''If only you two could be decent like Ruby and Gyro are, locking us out of the room nearly everyday.'' muttered Weiss.**

**Taiyang heard Weiss, and promptly froze, before fainting and dropping a bag he had been carrying on his back.**

**The others sighed, this was going to be a long day.**

"Yes it is." Ozpin said.

**After Taiyang woke up, and tried to strangle Pierce (he had to be held back by the combined strength of Yang, Qrow and Gyro), and then finally calmed down, not without shooting Pierce a dirty look though, as well as being introduced to the 4 other members of team JNPPR, Ozpin decided that it was time to get down to business.**

"Yes, I'd like to know why my other is pushing another mission onto your teams." Ozpin said.

**''Now then, are there any other interruptions?'' he questioned while taking a sip of his coffee.**

**''Just one.'' Taiyang said as he opened his bag and out popped Zwei, who barked happily when he saw Ruby and Yang.**

"Zwei!" Ruby and Yang cheered.

Blake seemed to shrink at the sight of the dog.

**''ZWEI!'' Ruby shouted as she scooped up her dog and cuddled him.**

**Unsurprisingly, Blake was staying as far away from Zwei as possible.**

"Come on Blake, give Zwei a chance." Ruby pleaded.

"If it were any other dog maybe, but I've seen what that dog can do." Blake said.

**Gyro walked up to Ruby who was holding Zwei, and scratched the dog under his chin ''How old is he?''**

**''4 years old.'' Yang answered, and Gyro nodded, he was always curious as to just how old Zwei was, and it seemed he was still very young, they would have him around for about 11 more years it would seem.**

"Yep, eleven more years of cuteness." Ruby said.

"Yay." Blake groaned.

**Though what nobody knew as of now, is that Zwei would actually live far older than that, establishing a world record for oldest dog on Remnant when he'll live to be 37, and being around when the kids of teams RWGBY and JNPPR would attend Beacon years after their parents did.**

"Say WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"How!?" Blake demanded.

"Well Zwei does have an unlocked Aura, so maybe that's got something to do with it." Yang said.

**Ozpin cleared his throat ''I believe we can now move onto business, Mr. Vermillion? If you and Raven could reveal to us what you've discovered that was so urgent.''**

**The two nodded and Gyro walked back to the front of Ozpin's desk, standing next to Raven. ''When I first arrived in Vale I immediately started to gather up information, one piece of information led me to the area where the last mission of one Summer Rose took place.''**

"What kind of information lead him there?" Glynda asked.

**Ruby, Yang, Taiyang and Qrow went wide eyed.**

**''Summer Rose?'' Jaune questioned.**

**''Ruby's mother.'' explained Gyro before continuing ''When I found the area, I expected to find a simple barren battlefield where once stood a village, but I found a bit more than that, I found trace amounts of magic in the area, magic that was over 10 years old, probably used when Summer herself was in that area all those years ago.''**

"Magic... man, Elves are amazing." Ruby said.

**Ruby and her family where listening to his every word, he was going somewhere with this, and they had to know where.**

**Gyro took a deep breath ''The type of magic is one I have encountered before, transportation magic, and it left behind a dark stench in the area, different from that of the Grimm. This has led me to one conclusion.''**

**Everyone was silent as Gyro readied himself to share his discovery that would shake Ruby's family to the core.**

**''Summer Rose is alive, she has been transported to another plane of existence on Remnant, known as the dark world.'' he said as awaited their reaction to his words.**

"What is the Dark World?" Ren asked.

"I forgot exactly what is was, but if I recall correctly it was the Sacred Realm after Ganondorf corrupted it by touching the Triforce with his evil heart." Phoenix said, "Again, I may be wrong, I'll have Reigner do some quick research."

**Everyone froze at this, the others understanding what this meant for Ruby, as the young girl's eyes went wide and her lips trembled.**

**''M-Mom's... alive?'' she squeaked out as her eyes grew misty, Gyro nodded in return, and the dam broke.**

**Ruby started crying, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness, happiness at learning that her mother was in fact still alive.**

**Gyro walked towards her and wrapped her in a tight hug which she returned as she continued to cry for a few more minutes.**

**When she got herself under control, Gyro kissed her and turned back to look at Raven ''Recently Raven contacted me, finally having found something concrete we could use to save Summer.''**

"Tell us, tell us, TELL US!" Ruby shouted.

**Raven took that as her cue to speak ''I found a destroyed castle to the north of Vale, it seemed suspicious so I investigated it, in it I found a man who was kidnapping women, and he seemed to be teleporting them.''**

"Who?" Pyrrha asked.

"In a moment." Phoenix said.

**Gyro took the reins again ''If I'm right he's kidnapped a total of 7 women, Summer Rose included, which means that the 7 he's kidnapped are descendants of the ancient sages who sealed the king of evil, Ganon, within the dark world, and he needs them to free Ganon, that's the only reason he would have kidnapped them, though I have to admit, I'm surprised that Ganon is still alive after all these years.''**

"Who's Ganon? Is he related to Ganondorf?" Nora asked.

"Ganon and Ganondorf are the same, Ganondorf was his birth name as the King of the Gerudo's. Ganon is his monster name." Phoenix said.

**Ozpin brought the attention to himself ''Your mission, for all of you, is to go to this castle and investigate, and if possible, try to bring back the women he's sent to this dark world. If what Gyro has told me about this Ganon is true, then he is someone we definitely do not want to see freed.''**

**Everyone nodded, ready for one of their most important mission yet.**

"Damn straight." Tai said.

**The castle was coming into view as everyone was riding on a bullhead towards it.**

**As Raven said, it was in ruins.**

**The bullhead landed and they all made their way inside.**

**They figured that the best place to start investigating would be the throne room, so that's where they headed.**

"True, start at the most important place, then work outward from there." Ozpin said.

**They were certainly surprised by the sight that greeted them.**

**A man dressed in wizard garbs, chanting an incantation in front of a spell circle.**

"This is Aganihm, in Hyrule he was a fragment of Ganon, used to bring about his return. In Remnant he's just some fool that thinks that freeing an evil being of great power will earn him a great reward." Phoenix said.

"Dumbass." Qrow said.

**''Hey!'' Gyro shouted to grab the man's attention, but he was ignored as the wizard continued to chant the spell.**

**They couldn't just outright attack him either, they needed him to answer questions.**

**Then, the spell circle started to shine a purple light, signifying it was activating.**

**The wizard started to laugh ''Finally, after so many years, my master will return, and as a bonus, the hero and the thief who took my lord's power are here, where they will be crushed.''**

"Did he just call my others Boyfriend a thief?" Yang asked a little irritated.

**Pierce narrowed his eyes ''This guy's ticking me off, calling me a thief.''**

**Then something went wrong.**

**The spell activated, but instead of summoning forth Ganon, a dark portal opened up, with a dark claw reaching for the wizard and grabbing him ''No! My master, what are you doing?! I thought you would reward me! NO! STOOOOP!'' the wizard screamed in vain as he was dragged through the portal.**

"This is why you never work with sealed away evil beings." Blake said.

"Moron." Qrow and Tai said.

**The portal then started to pull in everything around it, with everyone doing their best to hold onto something.**

**It just kept going on and on, until the first to lose their grip was Nora.**

"What!? Ren save me!" Nora cried clutching onto Ren.

**''NORA!'' shouted Ren in worry for his best friend as he let go of his grip to try and grab her, succeeding in doing so, but being pulled towards the portal.**

**The other three members of team JNPPR, worried for their teammates, grabbed onto each other, in an effort to make a human chain, they managed to grab hold of Ren, but the portal was proving too powerful.**

**Soon enough, they couldn't hold on any longer, and all five members of team JNPPR ended up being pulled through the portal.**

"Did we..." Pyrrha started.

"Get dragged into..." Jaune continued.

"The Dark World." Ren answered.

**It was then that it closed back up.**

"We did." Nora said.

**The ones left behind were staring at where the portal once was, shocked by what just happened.**

**After a few minutes, Gyro spoke up ''This is bad, they just got dragged into the dark world right now and they don't have a way to get back.''**

**Yang was understandably worried for them, and mostly for her boyfriend ''What do we do?! We gotta help them!''**

"Calm down Yang, we'll be fine." Pyrrha said.

"Besides Pierce is a Dragon. You don't mess with Dragons." Jaune said.

**Gyro became pensive for a few minutes before he snapped his fingers ''I have a plan.''**

**They had to act fast, their friends were in danger, and they had to get them, and the 7 maidens, out of the dark world.**

**It was time to stage a rescue.**

"The plan better be a good one." Yang said tossing the book to Jaune, who flipped over the couch because of the added force from the Golden Gauntlets.

"Why do I feel like we'll be splitting up again?" Weiss asked.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Yes a Magicarp! Now I need... 100 more...**


	19. Chapter 15

**Marie: I challenge you two to...**

**Mario Party.**

**Lloyd & Reigner: Oh crap.**

[[]]

"Yang can you please stop hurling this book at me?" Jaune gasped as he recovered and opened the book.

**The sky is red.**

"Ohhhh that's a bad sign." Ruby said.

**Those were the first thoughts of Jaune Arc when he woke from a state of unconsciousness.**

**Slowly he got up, observing the area around him, seeing three of his teammates waking up as well.**

**The fourth, Pierce, was already awake it seemed and was staring out into the distance.**

**When the others got up and looked out along with Pierce, they realised just why the sky was red.**

**This wasn't Remnant.**

**The landscape was completely different for one.**

"Yep. I don't really see much of a relation." Yang said

**And they were sure that there wasn't any pyramids in Vale, as they were currently standing at the top of one.**

"Must be a good view. If we weren't trapped in an unknown place!" Nora shouted

**Then there was the fact that the continent was rather small.**

**''Well, I guess we just made it to the dark world.'' said Pierce.**

**''This is the dark world? Well, it has a fitting name then.'' replied Pyrrha.**

"It really does." Pyrrha said.

"Although it's kind of too obvious a name." Qrow said.

"Hyrules alternate worlds get more creative as time passes." Phoenix said.

"Worlds? Plural? As in more than one?" Jaune asked.

"Oh yeah, Hyrule, because of how much magic flows through that world thanks to the Triforce, has numerous alternate plains." Phoenix said.

"We're going to see a lot of them aren't we?" Weiss asked.

"Uh huh." Phoenix said.

**Nora was being strangely quiet for once, and when they looked at her, they saw her looking around in worry.**

**''Nora?'' Ren said worriedly.**

**''This place is WAY too freaky, I don't like it.'' she said, simply for once.**

"Agreed me." Nora said cuddling her sloth doll.

**Pierce sighed ''Sadly we're stuck here until the others find a way to get us out, but, at the very least we can complete our mission.''**

"The mission was to head to the Dark World anyway." Blake said.

**''Freeing the kidnapped women, finding Ruby's mom, and making sure that Ganon guy doesn't get free, right?'' Jaune counted off his fingers, to which Pierce nodded.**

**''Where should we beging then?'' questionned Pyrrha.**

**''We make our way east, I can see a palace over there.'' Pierce answered, and the others nodded.**

"When in doubt, go someplace that looks important." Tai said.

**A few hours later, team JNPPR found themselves at the entrance of the temple that Pierce had located.**

**Making their way inside they saw it was rather dark inside, thus Pierce taking out a lamp to help them with visibility.**

**They made thei way into the next room and were greeted with what looked like a pair of small dinosaurs.**

"What the heck are those?" Qrow asked.

**''Helmasaurs, their weakness are their exposed backs, although a good hammer strike to the face will also take care of it.'' explained Pierce.**

**Jaune nodded and made a simple strategy ''Nora, you handle one of them, Pyrrha, I'll distract the other and you attack it from behind, Ren and Pierce, you too keep a lookout for anything else.''**

**They all nodded and got to work executing it.**

**Needless to say, it went flawlessly.**

"They must not be that smart." Ren said.

**With the helmasaurs eliminated, they followed a set of stairs to a lower floor, with Pierce stopping them as he peered around the edge ''I'll handle this.'' he said as he rushed into the room.**

**The others looked into the room to see some kind of mouth shaped turrets shooting fireballs at Pierce as he made his way to a switch, pressed it with made a treasure chest appear, and quickly open it, pulling out a small key as he rushed back to the stairs.**

**''What the heck was that?'' questionned Jaune in confusion.**

**''Those things are called Medusa's, and well, you saw what they can do, their very annoying.'' Pierce explained.**

"Cheapo's." Ruby said.

**The team breathed a collective sigh, it seems this would be a long day for them.**

"And this is just the start of it all." Jaune said.

**The team was now standing in front of a large statue with a single eye.**

**Jaune was looking arond the immediate area when he noticed that the wall had some hints of movement at the base of it.**

**He tried to think of a way to push it back while continuing to look around, until he remembered the eye switched from the forest temple.**

"Much better hidden than the others." Ozpin said.

**''Ren, shoot the eye on the statue.'' he said to his stoic teammate, recieving a nod as Ren did just that and the wall actually started to move backwards.**

**Once it stopped moving, it revealed a set of stairs that went down below.**

**Taking the stairs the team came upon more of those switches that were literally laughing at them, almost like they were mocking them.**

"Hate..." Nora growled.

**''Nora, smash them.'' Jaune said with his eyebrow twitching, a little annoyed at the switches for laughing in their faces, so Nora did just that, with a gleeful smile on her face, as she too was a little annoyed by now.**

**At the same time her smashing the switches made the Terrorpins, small turtle like enemies flip over and allow them to effortlessly dispatch them.**

"Now there are turtle monsters? What's next slime monsters that you can drink up after beating?" Weiss asked.

'Those would be Twilight Princess Chu-Chu's' Phoenix thought.

**After hitting a switch which switched around some walls being raised or lowered, they proceded into a short corridor where they dispatched a few more terrorpins.**

**And then they entered a room that had a literal horde of the things.**

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Nora shouted.

**Nora decided to simplify things and shot a grenade in the middle of the horde, blowing most of them up in a pink explosion of fire and electricity.**

**After that it was just a matter of getting rid of the stragglers.**

**Once they got rid of them, the door to the next room opened up.**

**Entering the room they saw a teleporting tile, like the ones they had seen a few times already.**

**Stepping on it, they ended up in front of a large door with an equally large keyhole in the middle.**

"And it's boss time." Nora said.

"I wonder what it's gonna be this time?" Weiss asked.

"There's no defined theme in this palace, so it could be anything." Blake said.

**Taking out the large golden key with horns they found earlier, they put it in the keyhole, and the door opened on it's own, allowing them into the final room of the palace.**

**Entering said room, they were greeted by a powerful roar from what was essentially a giant Helmasaur with a flail like tail.**

**''The Helmasaur King.'' Pierce said simply.**

*Cue LttP boss theme*

"Different game of origin, different music." Glynda said.

"This is really good music." Nora said.

'Esspecially seeing as to how old this game is.' Phoenix thought.

**Immeidately, the Helmasaur King started swinging it's tail around to hit them, making them dive out of the way.**

**''Nora! Destroy it's helmet!'' Jaune said to his hammer crazy teammate, having a feeling that the helmasaur king likely had the same weakness as it's smaller variant.**

"It's weaing a big metal mask, I'd be shocked if it's weak point wasn't under it." Qrow said.

**The girl sent him a salute before using a grenade to boost herself up and above the helmasaur, firing another one to bring Valkyria down hard on it's head, easily destroying the helmet.**

**''All out attack!'' Jaune ordered, and everyone did so, concentrating their long range attacks on the large green gem on top of it's head, Pierce shooting fireballs from his mouth instead of using up any arrows he may have.**

"That is always awesome to see." Ruby said.

"It sure is." Yang said, "I wish I could breathe fire sometimes."

**It was a final grenade from Nora that did the beast in, it's body starting to explode from the tip of it's tail all the way to it's head.**

**Once it's body was gone a crystal appeared on the floor.**

**Jaune picked up the crystal and it started to rise up to the ceiling while growing larger at the same time.**

"Hmm?" Ozpin hummed.

**Once it was large enough, they could see one of the kidnapped women inside.**

**She had short blue hair and a red dress, she looked to be close to their age, if not a little older.**

**''Thank you for freeing me, if you guys didn't show up, I don't know what would have happened to me.'' the maiden said.**

**''We were only doing what's right miss, you don't have to thank us.'' Jaune said modestly.**

**''Aww come on Jauney, let her thank us, maybe she'll thank us with free pancakes!'' exclaimed Nora in her usual pep, and the others were glad that she was back to usual self.**

"Oh good, Nora's still herself." Jaune said, "Never thought I'd say that."

**A sad Nora is not a fun Nora.**

"Too true." Ren said.

**The maiden giggled ''While I can't give you food, I can inform you of where you should be able to find another kidnapped girl.''**

**''That information would be greatly appreciated miss.'' said Pyrrha.**

**The maiden nodded ''You should be able to find her in a dungeon to the south-west of here, in a swamp.''**

"Ick." Weiss said.

"This won't be very fun." Nora whined.

**Ren bowed ''Thank you for your assitance.''**

**''One more thing.'' the maiden said, the others noting the urgency in her tone ''The wizard who brought us here, he said that me, and six others were they key to freeing his master, he called us the 7 maidens, and that our prescence in what he called the light world was preventing his master from escaping.''**

**''That's because it's the truth.'' said Pierce, drawing the attention to himself ''Long ago, 7 sages sealed away the king of evil, Ganon within the dark world, it was said that the magic power of the sages would pass down to their descendants, and that should the descendants of the sages be somehow brought to the dark world, Ganon would be able to free himself.''**

"But he won't leave without, 'His' property." Phoenix said making quotations in the air.

"The Triforce of Power." Ozpin said.

**The maiden closed her eyes as she considered Pierce's words ''So, that's why my family was always moving, they were trying to hide me.''**

**Pierce nodded ''That would be the case, rarely do descendants of a sage know of their power, but when they do, most of them try to go into hiding, knowing about what people learning of their abilities would do.''**

**''What should do now?'' questionned Pyrrha.**

**''If we gather the full power of all 7 maidens, we would be able to storm Ganon's lair, and take him out for good, that's the only way to prevent something like this from happening again.'' explained Pierce.**

**The maiden nodded ''Then in that case, I shall remain within this crystal until you need of my power.'' she stopepd for a second, as if remembering something ''My family had an old saying, and I believe it would be fitting here: May the light of the triforce guide you.''**

**With her words said, the crystal she was in returned to it's small size, with Pierce storing it away in what he had called his hammerspace.**

"I wonder what I'd be like in hammerspace?" Nora asked aloud.

Good question.

**''Alright team, we have our objective, rescue the six other maidens, and storm Ganon's lair, hopefully the others are trying to find a way to bring us back at the same time.'' Jaune said.**

**Pierce nodded ''Knowing my brother, he's already made a plan and their just gathering whatever they may need to execute it.''**

**Everyone else nodded at that, and the team set out from the Palace of Darkness, making their way towards the south-western swamp.**

**Their quest had only just begun.**

"And now it's my turn to read!" Nora cheered yanking the book from Jaune, sending him flying from the sudden force.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: I can't feel my thumb.**

**Reigner: I need a new hand.**

**Marie: Yeah, not worth the victory.**


	20. Chapter 16

**Lloyd: Hit me. *Reigner passes him a card* Fuck 22**

**[[]]**

Jaune groaned as he returned to his seat as Nora began to read the next chapter.

**Pyrrha sighed as she looked at Jaune who had just fallen asleep, once more he was oblivious to any of her attempts at subtly flirting with him.**

"Jeez this book is shooting me down just as often as it picks me up." Jaune groaned.

**''Lien for your thoughts?'' she heard a voice say which startled her, making her turn her head to see Pierce looking at her with a smile.**

**She sighed again, she did that rather often honestly ''It's nothing you need to trouble yourself over Pierce.''**

**''Bullshit, I can tell that you're getting tired of Jaune not noticing you in THAT way.'' he said, which made her wince because of how accurate he was.**

"Yeah, sorry about all that Pyrrha." Jaune apologized.

"I guess Pierce was right about being blunt." Pyrrha said.

**There were a few moments of silence before she spoke ''I just wish he'd realise I'm here for him, and not just as a partner, but as someone who loves him.''**

**''Well, at least he isn't chasing after some other girl, like say Weiss for example, Oum knows you'd have a harder time if he did.'' Pierce said.**

"Not just for Pyrrha." Weiss groaned.

**Pyrrha thought about it for a moment and nodded ''I guess I'm lucky he isn't interested in anyone at the very least.''**

**Pierce was silent before saying something ''You know, at this point the only thing to do would be to outright tell him, or heck, kiss him.''**

**Pyrrha's face became as red as her hair ''I-I can't just do that! T-There's no way I could j-just k-k-kiss...'' she trailed off as she started to imagine the scene in her head, though it seems it changed to something different when she got a perverted smile on her face and then passed out with a small nosebleed.**

Pyrrha turned bright red at that as everyone turned to her.

"Looks like Pyrrha's a closet perv~" Yang sang.

"Yang!" Pyrrha shouted.

"What's a closet perv?" Ruby asked.

"Nora, diversion." Qrow said.

"Yes sir!" Nora cheered.

**Pierce was staring at her with a raised eyebrow ''Huh, so Pyrrha's a closet pervert, who knew?''**

"Not what I was hoping for!" Tai called.

**He then went to bed, at the same time thinking up a plan to just get those two to kiss and start dating already.**

**After all, he could tell that Jaune seemed to at least have a bit of a crush on Pyrrha judging from what he saw at the beach when they all went there.**

**Plus there's the fact that he had to push them together or else nothing would happen.**

**Pyrrha was too nervous to say anything.**

**And Jaune was the kind of guy would never be able to work up the courage to say it straight to her face.**

**He sighed.**

**It was way too late to be thinking about this.**

"Yeah, just sleep on it." Jaune said wanting this embarrassment to end.

**The team started their trek back up when they woke up, and soon enough they reached the swamp the first maiden had mentionned, except...**

**''What happened to all the water?'' questionned Jaune as he looked upon the currently waterless swamp.**

"What's a swamp without water?" Ren asked.

**''This is rather strange, from the way the maiden spoke, the swamp looked like an actual swamp when she last saw it, and it probably wasn't that long ago, so what could have happened?'' said Ren.**

**''Oh! Oh! Maybe an ogre came and drank all the swamp water! Or a fairy did, and then she got all big and fat after drinking all that water!'' exclaimed Nora in her usual peppy tone.**

**The others sighed.**

**''I swear to god if I do see an ogre though I am gonna laugh my ass off, especially if it looks like Shrek.'' Pierce said with a small laugh.**

"Shrek is awesome!" Ruby cheered.

"I always preferred Puss in Boots." Blake said.

"Same." Phoenix said.

**''Yeah, that would be pretty funny.'' Jaune said, laughing as well.**

**And so the team made their way across the dried up swamp, soon enough reaching the entrance to the next dungeon, the Swamp Palace.**

**Once inside, they figured out where all the water went, and Ren sighed.**

**Another flooded temple, great.**

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as the Water Temple." Phoenix assured.

**Did water have some sort of secret vendetta against him?**

**''OK, now how do we open THIS door?'' said Jaune with a sigh as he looked at the door that led to the next room they needed to get to.**

**They'd already found what the big key, so now they just had to find the door it opened.**

**Pierce broke a skull that was lying on the floor and revealed a switch beneath it.**

"Well that was simple." Tai said.

**''Oh.'' said Jaune simply as Nora pushed a statue onto the switch since it was pressure sensitive, thus opening the door.**

**They entered the room and killed a few stalfos that were waiting in it, they then followed a path which led them to a lwer floor were they saw a lever and a large body of water.**

**They pulled on the lever and the water drained from the room, revealing a path below the water.**

"At least we don't have to swim again." Nora said, she hated getting her clothes wet, except when Ren was the only one around.

**Following the path they entered a room that had a lot of small waterfalls.**

**They saw a door in the room, but before they could go through, Pyrrha noticed something.**

**One of the waterfalls seemed to have something hidden behind.**

"More secret passages." Pyrrha said.

**''Guys wait. Look over there.'' she said as she pointed at the waterfall, making the others look at it and then walk over to it.**

**Jaune stuck his hand through, and instead of feeling a wall, he felt air ''There's a path behind it.''**

**The team went though the waterfall, and took the hidden path behind it.**

**They felt like they were almost at the end.**

"I wonder what the boss is." Jaune muttered.

"Probably something water related." Weiss said.

**They were indeed close to the end.**

**They now stood before the large door of the dungeon.**

**Inserting the key in the door, the team got ready for whatever beast waited for them behind it.**

**They certainly weren't expecting a giant jellyfish with one big eye in the middle of it's body, or that it would be surrounded by smaller jellyfish.**

**This, was Arrghus.**

*Cue LttP boss theme*

"Ick." Ruby said.

**It was just floating around as well, not actively attack them at the moment.**

**After a few moments though it did attack, by sending the mini jellyfishes, called Arrgi, at them.**

**They then retracted back to it's body and covered it rather well.**

"That's a little disappointing." Glynda said.

**It was Ren who came up with an idea this time, as he used the hookshot function of TempestLily to grab the Arrgi and pull them off the body before slicing them apart.**

**He continued to do this, along with Pierce helping him out by using what looked like a clawed version of a hookshot, until no more Arrgi remained and Arrghus was left defenseless.**

"That would be the Clawshot, latches to less than a hookshot, but it lets you stay on the things it does grip onto." Phoenix said.

**Well, as defenseless as a giant murderous one eyed jellyfish can be.**

**It then started to rush around the room bu sliding on the floor, in an effort to bull rush them, but that just gave the team chances to attack him whenever he passed too close to them.**

**Pretty soon it stopped moving and it's body started to explode, just like with the Helmasaur King.**

"Underwhelming." Qrow said.

**With Arrghus dead, the crystal containing the next maiden appeared.**

**Once the crystal expanded, they could see the second maiden, she had green hair, a red dress, and she looked to be around her mid-20's.**

**''Thank you very much for saving me everyone, I already know what you're planning on doing, since it seems that us ''Maidens'' as some of the creatures called us, are able to communicate with each other, and I want you to know that you have my full support.'' she said to team JNPPR.**

"That saves time explaining everything." Yang said.

**''Do you know where we can find the next maiden?'' Jaune questionned her.**

**She nodded ''Far to the north west lies a forest known as the skull woods, the next maiden should be there. Good luck everyone.'' she said as her crystal shrunk back down and Pierce stored it.**

"I don't like the sound of that name." Weiss said.

**With that, the team exited the Swamp palace and made their way towards the skull woods.**

**They did wonder though, what were the others doing back on Remnant?**

"Wait, this means we're gonna see how we're doing next? Pyrrha read!" Ruby shouted.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: I hate Blackjack sometimes.**


	21. Chapter 17

**Marie: I activate Mirror Force, all your monsters are history!**

**Reigner: Dark Bribe.**

**Marie: Dammit!**

**[[]]**

Pyrrha took the book from Nora slowly and picked up where Nora left off.

**Gyro and Ruby were currently on a bullhead, waiitng before they reach their destination.**

"Yes, me and Gyro again!" Ruby cheered.

"Calm down Ruby." Yang said.

**''Are you sure that those pendants can help us save them?'' Ruby asked her boyfriend worriedly.**

"Pendants?" Blake asked.

**He nodded with a smile as he hugged her ''Don't worry Rubes, I'm positive my plan will work, besides, they've never failed before, so why would that change now?''**

"He's got a point." Jaune said.

**She smiled and hugged him back ''I just hope dad and uncle Qrow manage to find the place you talked about.''**

**''Don't worry Ruby, they will.'' he kissed her to reassure her.**

**His mind drifted back to when he explained his plan to the others about a day ago.**

"Now let's hear Gyro's plan." Glynda said.

**_''We're going to have to find three specific items to help power a spell that could open the gate between the light world and the dark world, and at the same time, we're going to have to find the strongest connecting point between the two worlds.'' explained Gyro to the others in the ruins of Hyrule Castle._ **

**_''What are we going to be hunting down exactly?'' questioned Raven._ **

**_''This may sound a bit stupid, but, magic pendants, specifically they are known as the pendants of virtue, and they house incredible magic power, more than what I have within me, we need them in order to power a spell that would allow us to open a gate between the realms.'' he relayed the nature of what they were going to look for._ **

"I does kind of sound stupid." Qrow said.

**_''So, I'm guessing you're sending us out in pairs then? Three pairs for the pendants, and another to hunt down the place with the strongest link between the worlds.'' Qrow asked while drinking from his flask._ **

"Why does it feel like there is a pun in that sentence?" Yang asked.

"I feel it too." Tai said.

"That's because the name of a Zelda game A Link Between Worlds, which is a sequel the the game this Arc is based on, A Link to the Past." Phoenix said.

"Aha, there's that pun." Yang said smiling.

**_Gyro nodded, and thankfully resisted the urge to laugh at the fact that Qrow had unknowingly said something very similar to a title from the legend of zelda franchise ''Right, Ruby and I will head for Mistal, the location of the Eastern Palace which houses the pendant of Courage, Yang and Raven will head for the Tower of Hera, located in Atlas.'' When Gyro said the second pair, Yang looked to her mom, understanding why Gyro paired them up. It was so she could spend a bit of alone time with her and get to know her better, something she appreciated. ''Weiss and Blake will head for Vacuo's desert, there, you will find a palace on the western edge of it, and you'll need this to get inside.'' he pulled out a large green book and handed it to Blake ''This is the book of Mudora, it contains translations for Hylian, an ancient tongue spoken by elves, or otherwise known by our ancient name, Hylians, you'll need to be able to translate the ancient writings on the temple to get in. Finally, Qrow and Taiyang, you two will have to hunt down the strongest connecting point between the two realms, and you will do so using this.'' he pulled a red compass ''This compass is attuned to pinpoint powerful soucres of magic, it won't react to the pendants because the temples prevent their energy from being dedected, but it will find the strongest link.''_ **

"Yang, I'm just gonna say this now, but a beast of great rage lies within The Tower of Hera." Phoenix said ominously, 'Fuck you Trolldorm.'

"Oh well that seems like a great idea to send Yang and Raven after it." Qrow said sarcastically.

**_Qrow took a good look at the compass and noticed it was pointing west ''I think it's in Vacuo.''_ **

**_''Then that's where you'll go.'' said Gyro, earning him a nod._ **

**_He turned back to everyone else ''We all have our assignements, we need to complete them, it's our only way of saving team JNPPR and the seven maidens.''_ **

**_Everyone nodded at his words, understanding the importence of the situation._ **

"A solid plan." Ozpin said

**''Hey Gyro?'' he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Ruby talk to him.**

**''Yeah Rubes?'' he asked.**

**''What does Hylian sound like?'' she asked curiously.**

**Gyro chuckled a little before clearing his throat ''** **_it sounds a little something like this, though you definetly don't understand a word of what I'm saying right now, like you don't know that I'm currently saying that I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever met, and that I think it's adorable how you love cookies and strawberries so much, and that I honest to god plan on marrying you once we're out of Beacon because I want to spend my days with you, and that I really hope we can have a kid one day, maybe a daughter, I'd like a daughter._ ** **''**

The words came out of the screen in Hylian, but there were subtitles to translate.

Ruby turned redder than her cloak, Yang and Tai had twitching eyes, and Qrow burst out laughing at the reactions, "Kids got guts." Qrow said.

**Ruby just looked at him confused, not having understood a single word, the language was pretty ancient sounding, and... was mystical a good word? It had a mystical feel to it anyway. ''What did you just say?''**

**''Oh, nothing much.'' he said with a smile on his face, he didn't plan on letting her know when he was gonna spring the big question on her.**

"Liar." Ruby muttered.

**''Well, here we are, the eastern palace.'' said Gyro as him and Ruby were standing in front of the palace.**

**''Wow!'' said Ruby in awe, the place looked ancient.**

**The two entered the palace, and Ruby started staring curiously at the one eyed statues.**

**''Those are called eyegores, it's just a representation of one though.'' she heard Gyro say as she saw him a push a switch that was hidden behind a jar, which opened up a door in the room.**

**Going through the door, Ruby's face became one of utter confusion as she stared at a new type of enemy.**

**A mass of writhing tentacles.**

"Oh no." Yang and Blake said.

**MULTIPLE masses of writhing tentacles.**

"No, no no, bad bad bad." Yang said.

**''What are those things?!'' Ruby exclaimed while pointing at one of the tentacle masses.**

**''Popos, and they are more of a nuissance than a threat.'' he said as he punted one off into the chasm below the palace.**

Yang and Jaune chuckled at how easily they were dispatched.

**Ruby just stared at were the one he punted was, and then started doing the same to the others.**

**Pretty soon they went into the next room, and Ruby was just staring at all the rolling steel balls that were traveeling down a path in the middle of the large room.**

**She sighed.**

**These temples and palaces were really weird.**

"Oh this is just the tip of the iceberg." Phoenix said.

"Thats reassuring." Weiss said sarcastically.

**Ruby was staring at what looked like a green statue of an eyegore, except it's eye was closed.**

**Gyro turned to look at her, then followed her line of sight, arching an eyebow when he saw the ''statue'' before pulling out his bow and channeling magic energy into his arrows, but not turning them into light arrows, but rather, fire arrows.**

"That's awesome." Yang and Jaune said.

"Can he do electrical arrows?" Nora asked.

"Well, maybe with Dust, The Hero never used electrical arrows, just Fire, Light, Ice, and Bomb arrows." Phoenix said.

"I want to see bomb arrows flying." Nora said, causing Ren to sigh.

**He took a few steps towards it, and it's eye opened before it rushed Gyro.**

**But he was fast on the draw and immediately shot his fire arrow into it's eye, making it burst into flames as it faded away.**

**He turned back to Ruby, whose jaw had dropped ''That was a real one?!'' she said in confusion.**

**Gyro nodded ''Yeah, green ones and red ones are actual eyegores.''**

**He kept his bow out as the two continued through the palace, using it to snipe enemies from afar, Ruby helped him by using Waxing Rose as well, the two mostly made headshots on the stalfos that would try to attack them, literally breaking their skulls.**

Weiss smirked, the Shadow Temple left a real hate for the undead.

**''How many headshots does that make for you?'' Gyro asked idly.**

**''27, you?'' Ruby said with a smirk.**

**Gyro sighed a bit ''23, you're really good at lining up your shots quickly.''**

**Ruby giggled ''I can help you practice if you want.''**

**Gyro smiled and nodded ''Well, having the best sniper on Remnant as a teacher would sure be awesome.''**

"I'm not that good." Ruby said blushing.

**Ruby blushed a bit and brought her hood up, she always does so when she feels a bit embarassed ''Oh geez, you're making me blush.''**

**''Maybe that's what I want to do~'' Gyro said in a sing-song voice with a cheeky grin on his face.**

**Ruby smiled at him and gave him a light shove ''Cheeky teddy bear.''**

**''You're saying that like you don't like cuddling.'' Gyro said with a chuckle.**

**''I don't like cuddling, I LOVE cuddling, especially with you.'' she said and hugged him tightly, making him smile and pat her head. ''And Yang comes in second place for best cuddle buddy, you're number one.'' she added quietly.**

"This is not what I need to hear." Tai said.

"I wonder who number three is?" Yang decided to ask.

**''Whose number 3?'' Gyro asked curiously.**

**''Zwei.'' Ruby answered simply, and Gyro honestly agreed with that, that puppy looked like a nice cuddle buddy.**

"Oh he really is." Yang said.

**While they were having their moment, the stalfos' were just looking at them.**

**Even evil monsters didn't have it in them to break up such an adorable scene.**

"Aww, that's so nice of them." Weiss said.

"They're still monsters." Blake said.

"Yeah but they have more heart than the Grimm do already." Weiss said.

"She's got a point." Pyrrha said to Blake.

"Thank you." Weiss said.

**Gyro and Ruby were now standing before the last door of the palace, beyond it was the boss of the palace.**

"Alright, let's see what it is." Yang said.

**Or bosses in this case, as the two saw once they entered the room.**

**In the middle of the room, standing in a circle were six blue armored knights.**

**These were the Armos Knights.**

*Cue LttP boss theme*

"Realy, six against two?" Jaune groaned.

**The door closed behind the two and the armos knights quickly started moving, jumping around the small arena.**

**''These guys are vulnerable to long range weaponry, so shoot to kill!'' said Gyro as he switched out his bow for another new weapon, this time, a pair of crossbows, one in red, and one in blue, these were the Legends Crossbows. Him and Ruby quickly opened fire on the Armos Knights, dispatching most of them off.**

"Good, now for a little history on these weapons." Ruby said.

"Wel, there isn't much, the crossbow first showed up in the game Links Crossbow Training, which was just another game to she off the Wii's motion controls. But these crossbows first appeared in Hyrule Warriors Legends for a new character that was Nintendo's answer to a rather popular fan question..." Phoenix paused for dramatic effect.

Everyone leaned forward waiting for the question.

"What if Link... were a chick." Phoenix said.

Several jaws became loose, "What?" Ruby asked.

"The answer, was Linkle who was given duel crossbows and holy shit can she use them, I mean just watch." Phoenix said starting a video, said video showed off ten minutes of Linkle shooting through Stalchildren using every possible combo, including her ariel combos.

"Whoa, Ren you need to learn how to do that." Nora said.

Ren nodded.

**Quickly enough only one was left, but when it came down to just that one, it's armor turned red and it started jumping high to the ceiling and come crashing down towards them, forcing them to roll out of the way.**

**They kept on firing at it, Gyro even channeling his magic seperately into each crossbow, making the red one shoot fire arrows, and the blue one shoot ice arrows.**

"Now that's freezerburn right there." Yang said with a chuckle, causing everyone to groan except Phoenix.

'No, Freezerburn is you and Weiss falling in love with each other.' Phoenix thought.

**This, combined with Ruby's light elemental bullets, as they had discovered that the same effect that had been applied to the blade of her scythe had been applied to her bullets as well, quickly enough finished off the last Armos Knight.**

"Piece of cake." Ruby said.

**Once it was defeated, the pendant of courage appeared in the middle of the room in a small green light.**

**It was a green orb with the mark of the goddess Farore on it, attached to a simple rope necklace.**

"Hey, Farore's symbol looks a lot like the Arc family crest!" Jaune called out, "Maybe, in that world, there's a relation?" Jaune asked.

'Maybe, but it could also be a coincidence.' Phoenix thought, 'I didn't notice that until now.'

**Gyro picked it up and pocketed it, before turning to Ruby and giving her a high five which she happily returned.**

**They were done with thier part, now the others just had to handle theirs.**

"And now, Ren gets to read what happens to us I assume." Pyrrha said passing him the book.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Crap, now that your Five-headed Dragons out with Jinzo stopping my traps out I can't win, I don't have a spell to destroy it nor a strong enough Light Monster.**


	22. Chapter 18

**Marie: Welp, the mobile fanifc sites fuckin' up, I can't access my user page.**

**Lloyd: I can't even log in on mobile**

**[[]]**

Pyrrha took the book from Nora and began reading.

**Back in the dark world, team JNPPR were currently making their way towards the Skull Woods, the area where they would locate the next maiden.**

**Before they arrived in the woods though, they found what appeared to be an abandonned town, and used one of the houses in it to rest up for a bit.**

"Rest is good." Jaune said, "Can't do very much fighting if we're tired."

**They were all current** **ly sitting around a table, eating a meal that Ren made for them.**

**''Damn you're a good cook Ren, not as good as Gyro, but still really good.'' said Jaune, praising his friend.**

"He can't be better at making pancakes." Nora said strictly.

**''Well, there's one thing that Ren IS better than Gyro at making though.'' said Pierce idly, and Nora finished his train of thought for him.**

**''PANCAKES!'' she shouted with her usual happy smile, making the others laugh at her demeanor, before she suddenly hugged Ren ''Renny-bear is the king of pancakes!''**

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Nora shouted.

**''And you're the queen?'' said Pyrrha as a little joke, making a few of the others laugh a little bit.**

Nora quickly turned red and froze.

**Nora however, suddenly looked very pensive about something, stealing a few glances towards Ren while she kept thinking.**

**Pierce noticed this and subtlely got his scroll out and started recording, having an idea what was going to happen, and knowing Gyro would kill him if he didn't record this.**

"Really?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Wait..." Ren said realizing where things are going.

**Gyro was very adamant about seeing his ships happen himself, but a recording would work nicely as a substitute if he couldn't be there.**

**Plus he needed proof for the betting pool made by the teachers so that he could help Ozpin win pretty much all the money in it.**

"What!?" Shouted everyone but Ozpin and Glynda, who were receiving glares from everyone.

"That is one secret I hoped never got out." Ozpin said.

"Oz, did you make bets on our team when we were attending Beacon?" Qrow accused.

"What bets did you make on us!?" Yang declared.

"I refuse to speak about that." Glynda said.

"I have my money on Weiss and Yang getting together, as well as Ruby and Blake getting together." Ozpin said.

"Heh heh, Freezerburn and Ladybug." Phoenix said.

"Are those ship names?" Jaune asked.

**Who knew that the teachers liked to bet on how much time it took for students to become couples though, apparently Ozpin had already won a lot of money when he bet on the amount of time it would take him and Yang, as well as Ruby and Gyro to get together, apparently the headmaster liked to ship people together when he was really bored.**

**Something that Pierce and Gyro found hilarious when they discovered along with another secret Ozpin had, this one being shared with miss Goodwitch.**

"Oh no." Glynda and Ozpin said in sync.

Qrow burst out laughing, "I knew it!" He shouted before falling over.

"I'm going to kill this Swift." Glynda growled, she really wanted to keep that relationship under wraps.

"Get in line." Tai said.

**The second one certainly explained how she was able to tolerate him so much.**

**Back to Nora though, she suddenly stood up and brought Ren up with her, confusing the boy as he looked at his childhood friend and saw an extremely rare serious face on her, before suddenly...**

**She kissed him right on the lips.**

Nora immediately turned to Ren and tackled him into a kiss, knocking the two off the couch.

"Keep it PG you two." Phoenix deadpanned.

**Jaune and Pyrrha's jaws dropped at the sight, and Pierce was silently snickering at Ren's shocked face, which slowly changed into one of acceptance as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Nora.**

**Ren had learned over the years to just roll with whatever decision Nora made, so if she suddenly decided that she wanted to FINALLY take their relationship to the next level, then he would simply accept that, he did love her after all, the two had been practically attached at the hip since they had lost their parents when they were just 9, and Nora saying the two of them were not 'together-together' as she put it, was simply because she didn't feel ready for that yet.**

**Pyrrha was suddenly contemplating the idea of just outright kissing Jaune to get the message across.**

"It would be faster." Weiss said.

**Jaune, was stealing glances at Pyrrha, his cheeks slightly red, as he pictured him and her in Ren and Nora's places.**

**He had grown a crush on his partner over the semester after all.**

"Well at least he's got a crush on someone who'll return his affection." Weiss said.

**Soon enough Nora broke the kiss and gasped for air, apparently she had forgotten to breathe through her nose, while Ren just looked at his former-best-friend-now-girlfriend with an amused smile, as the two sat back down and Nora grabbed onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder with a content smile on her face.**

**Ren was quite literally the only person capable of calming her down.**

**The two of them then looked at Pyrrha and Jaune with amused smiles, or more specifically, to right behind the knight and the spartan.**

"Oh no." Jaune and Pyrrha said as Nora and Ren got back on the couch, with Nora sitting on his lap.

**The blonde and redhead suddenly both felt a hand on their shoulders, as they were then flung into a broom closet.**

"Oh boy." Jaune said.

**A VERY cramped broom closet.**

"Umm." Pyrrha said turning as her hair.

**Cramped to the point that their noses were touching as they faced each other, and they couldn't even turn.**

"You two..." Jaune groaned.

**Understandably, both of their faces were so red it would give Ruby's hood a run for it's money.**

**Neither of them were noticing Pierce's scroll taped to the ceiling as it kept on recording.**

"Come on Pierce!" Jaune shouted.

"Go Pierce." Yang cheered.

**''So, how about you two finally say what you've been meaning to say?'' they heard Pierce's voice say from outside the door while he was laughing along with Nora and Ren.**

**''Yeah! Kiss you two lovebirds!'' Nora shouted and they heard a sound which was most likely her high-fiving Pierce.**

**''It would be best to finally get this over with, wouldn't you think so you two?'' added Ren with a bit of mirth to his voice from the hilarious situation.**

**''W-w-what are you guys taking about out there?! M-m-me and Pyrrha don't have anything we need to say! R-right Pyrrha?!'' Jaune said with some panic in his voice as he looked at his partner for help.**

**It came, but not the way he expected it to come.**

Pyrrha and Jaune were turning very, very red.

**Pyrrha closed her eyes and took a deep breath ''No, their right Jaune, there is in fact something I NEED to say to you.'' she said with a light blush on her cheeks.**

**''Pyrrha?'' Jaune said confused, not understanding what was going on.**

**Pyrrha took another deep breath ''Jaune... I love you!'' she said and suddenly crashed her lips into his.**

"Oh you know what." Pyrrha said dropping the book and slammed her lips into Jaune's, causing his eyes to widen.

Phoenix leaned over and noticed Glynda begrudgingly hand over several Lien cards.

Pyrrha eventually broke the kiss and picked up the book again, this time with Jaune frozen as she read.

**Jaune's eyes widdened and he froze.**

**Did Pyrrha just say that she loved him?**

**She loves the goofball of a nerd that he is? (he momentarilly forgot that he was also an accomplished warrior due to the shock)**

**And was she really kissing him right now?**

**It was really hard to believe that he was having his first kiss with the girl of his dreams.**

**He was praying to Oum that this wasn't some kind of cruel dream right now that he would wake up from right after the best part.**

"Don't worry this isn't a dream." Phoenix assured.

**Soon Pyrrha broke the kiss, staring at Jaune's frozen and schocked face, internally, she was fearing that Jaune would reject her or that he would say she was to good for him, which personally she thought that she wasn't.**

**Soon, Jaune managed to speak again ''Pyrrha... could you say that again, just to be sure I'm not dreaming.'' Jaune said as his eyes were looking directly at Pyrrha's, letting her see a powerful emotion in them.**

**Hope.**

**He was hoping he heard her right and that he wasn't daydreaming.**

**Pyrrha blushed and looked anywhere but his (in her opinion) gourgeous ocean blue eyes ''I said that I... I love you Jaune.''**

"I love you two Pyrrha." Jaune said coming out of his shock.

**It was now Pyrrha's turn to be surprised as Jaune suddenly kissed her as she had kissed him moments ago.**

**She happily melted into the kiss.**

**She knew what this meant, and it made her happy beyond words.**

**Her and Jaune were officially a couple now.**

Jaune and Pyrrha smiled and looked at each other.

**Back in the light world Gyro suddenly felt like shedding a manly tear and looking at a boat sailing away into the sunset.**

**Somehow he knew that his ship was sailing.**

**And Pierce had better damn well be recording that.**

"Hah, Gyro made a pun!" Yang declared, she was ignored.

**Back over in the dark world, Jaune and Pyrrha were finally out of the closet (sorry not sorry) with Jaune getting a congratulatory noggie from Pierce.**

**The dragon also secretly grabbed his scroll from inside the closet and stopped the recording, he had what he needed now.**

**The team decided that their evening was eventful enough for now, and decided to tackle the Skull Woods come morning.**

"That would probably be best." Jaune said.

**They only had three beds in the house, but with what happened but a few moments ago, sleeping arrangements were easily handled.**

**Jaune would certainly have trouble sleeping that night with his girlfriend cuddled up against him, her back to him and her backside pressing into him throughout the night.**

**But in retrospect, it was worth it.**

"Agreed." Pyrrha said.

"Nora stop locking lips with Ren so he can read." Tai said.

**[[]]**

**Marie: a thousand Yen on Bumblebee being canon.**

**Lloyd: Not taking that bet.**


	23. Chapter 19

**Marie: Yes! My Persian held a Gym for 24 hours!**

**[[]]**

Nora finally got off of Ren allowing him to read

**The 5 members of team JNPPR woke up in the morning in various states.**

**Pierce had a good night's rest.**

**Ren was forced to be Nora's 'Teddy Bear' as they slept, but besides that he slept nicely.**

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Nora declared.

**Nora was hanging onto Ren like a koala would to it's parent.**

"Aww." Nora, Ruby and Weiss cooed at the thought of the image.

**Pyrrha had a night filled with lovely dreams of her and Jaune eventually having a family, picturing a few children that were a perfect mix of their features.**

Pyrrha and Jaune both blushed at this while Phoenix subtly glanced at the security camera to make sure it was taking pictures

**Jaune was thankfully able to fall asleep after a bit of time, even if his girlfriend was subconsciously pressing her enticing backside into him.**

**After breakfast, the team made their way into the Skull Woods, ready for whatever they may encounter inside.**

"Probably more undead things." Ren said, causing Weiss to groan.

**Well, at least the name fit rather well.**

**That was the general thought as the team saw skulls littered around the woods, including some rather large skulls that had stairs inside their maws.**

"That is just plain wrong." Jaune said.

**Heck their were even what looked like ribcage's acting like archways.**

**After passing under the ribcage's, they entered one of the skull entryways, going into the dungeon proper.**

**Inside they encountered the mummy like Gibdoes, the jellyfish like Blue Baris, and after standing still for a few moments and rolling out of the way, the same annoying giant hand that Jaune and Pyrrha had encountered in the forest temple, the Wallmaster.**

"Oh no not those things again." Jaune groaned and Pyrrha gave him a sympathetic hug and (attempting to hide it) kiss,"Thanks Pyrrha."

"Anytime Jaune." Pyrrha said.

**Entering the next room, they encountered blue and red stalfoes, and after clearing them out, already found the big key.**

**That's rather convenient.**

"It sure is." Ruby said

**The team was now standing what they guessed was the final section of the dungeon.**

**The entrance to it though was blocked by what looked like a wooden centipede.**

"Burn it Pierce!" Yang cheered.

"Oobleck wouldn't like that." Qrow said with a chuckle.

"No he wouldn't." Ozpin agreed.

**Which Pierce easily set ablaze with his fire breath.**

**Right upon entering they saw a treasure chest below a bridge in the middle of the room, which Pierce jumped down to and retrieved a key from before jumping back up.**

"I swear that kind of jumping is mandatory for Dragon Knight type warriors." Jaune noted.

**They made their way across the bridge, eliminating enemies which Pierce called mini-moldorms.**

**''Why are they called minis?'' asked Jaune.**

**''Because there's also a giant annoying one at the top of a place called the Tower of Hera.'' Pierce replied.**

"Fucking Trolldorm." Phoenix muttered so low, that not even Blake heard him.

**They continued on the bridge, unlocking the door at the end and avoiding what looked like a moving snake of fire that Pierce called a Winder.**

**In the next room they encountered a lot of pitfalls that would switch around when they would step on certain tiles.**

**There were more than one incident where somebody almost fell into those pitfalls.**

"Who was it?" Jaune asked, "You know what, never mind, I don't want to know."

**Thankfully the next room was simple, just a bunch of gibdoes down a corridor which they dealt with easily by setting ablaze, and they also had to light a few torches to open the door to the following room.**

**The next room didn't seem to have any way of progressing at first, that is until Pyrrha cut up some of the vines on the wall and discovered a hole in the wall which led into the next room.**

"A passage hidden by time." Ozpin said.

"I wonder how many Oobleck has passed by when he refused to do anything that may harm ruins?" Glynda asked herself.

**Said room was rather simple, a blue stalfos, a mini-moldorm, a helmasaur and an enemy that Pierce called a hardhat beetle.**

**They key appeared after they got rid of all the monsters, allowing them to continue onwards.**

**The next room was rather empty, the only thing present being a large door which they quickly opened with the big key, leading them into...**

**Another empty room.**

"Really?" Blake asked.

**Except this one had a large hole in the middle of the floor.**

"Ah." Tai said.

**Most of the team looked on, unsure of what to do until Pierce simply jumped down the hole, prompting his team to follow him down into it.**

**They were now truly in the last room of the dungeon, the walls were lined with spikes, and in the center of the room stood the 'boss' of the dungeon.**

**The giant man eating moth, Mothula.**

"*cough* Mothra rip off *cough*" Phoenix said.

"Agreed." Yang said, she had watched the Godzilla movies before.

**The floor started moving around in different directions like some kind of crazy treadmill.**

**Mothula swooped around the room, trying to attack the team, and they had a hard time dodging not only him, but the spikes that were shooting out of the wall as well.**

**Pierce seemed to have enough after a few minutes of dodging nonstop as he covered himself in flames and charged into Mothula, sending it crashing into a wall as it's wings burned off, grounding it.**

"It's doomed." Qrow said.

"SLOTH PILE!" Nora shouted.

**Everyone took that as their chance and started attacking it, until Pierce brought out a new weapon.**

**This new weapon was actually a pair of short-swords that had black guards with archaic runes in them.**

**These were the Scimitars of Twilight, a rather strange name since they looked nothing like scimitars.**

"These were used by..." Blake began, opting for Phoenix to speak.

"The Usurper King of Twilight, Zant. These were used as his best weapons in Hyrule warriors, but one did appear in the game Twilight Princess when Zant used it to animate a certain Boss." Phoenix said.

"Who is Zant exactly?" Ozpin asked.

"As I said, a Usurper King of Twilight, and it wasn't for the good of his kingdom, he just wanted the throne. And when he fights... well I'll save that for later." Phoenix said cryptically. 'Honestly it better to just see him fight that talk about it.' He thought.

**Pierce then started warping around when Mothula got it's bearings back and charged straight at him.**

"Magic is so broken!" Jaune groaned.

"Yeah, but it does have a lot of drawbacks." Phoenix assured.

**After a few more warps he appeared above it and drove the blades into it's back, making it trash around in pain as he continue to stab it a few more times until it stopped moving and exploded into flames, which was honestly harmless for Pierce.**

**With the creature defeated the crystal containing the maiden appeared from the ceiling, falling down slowly until Pyrrha caught it in her hands.**

**After a few moments the crystal rose back up and expanded, revealing the third maiden.**

**This woman looked to be older than the last two, somewhere in her late 20's most likely, with long pale blonde hair and a light orange dress.**

**''Thank you for the help young ones, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up.'' she said.**

**''No worries, it was fun beating up a giant moth anyways.'' said Nora as she bounced on the balls of her feet.**

**The maiden laughed a little bit ''I see, in any case, I'm here to inform you that the next maiden is in town just south of the woods.''**

"Wait, weren't we just there?" Pyrrha asked.

"Ah come on!" Jaune groaned.

**The teams eyes widened at hearing that ''We actually spent the last night in that town.'' said Ren.**

**The maiden perked up ''Oh? Well, that should make things easier then, you just need to find a secret entrance hidden somewhere in the town.''**

**The team nodded at that and the maiden's crystal shrunk back down, with Pierce storing it away.**

**''Well, who would have thought that an abandoned town had some monsters hiding in it?'' said Jaune with a hand on his chin.**

"Dumb question Jaune." Yang said.

"Yeah, should have realized that other me." Jaune said.

**''We really should head back to the town then, and clear it out as fast as we can.'' said Pyrrha and everyone else nodded at her words.**

**And so the team set out to the town they spent a night in.**

**A town, known as Thieves' town.**

"Wait, it's over already? That's no fair, Ren hardly got to read that chapter!" Nora pouted as Ren passed the book to Ozpin before Ren went to console his girlfriend.

**[[]]**

**Marie: You might end up getting another chapter later tonight people, so keep an eye on your email because that is the most reliable way to receive updates about this story because of how often it updates**


	24. Chapter 20

**Marie: Told ya you'd get another chapter**

**[[]]**

Ozpin turned the page of the book to where Ren left off.

**Team JNPPR arrived back in Thieves Town after a few minutes, having taken faster due to both Pierce and Nora deciding to just crash through the trees to make a way through.**

"That's just like Nora." Ren said as Nora smiled proudly.

**When they got in town they started to look around for anything that looked out of place, be it a stone that was moved recently, or the typical hidden door.**

"Seriously, something there has to scream secret hideout." Ruby said.

"Not necessarily." Qrow said.

**After a few minutes of not coming up with anything, they made their way to the town square to meet back up.**

**''Any luck?'' Jaune asked his team.**

**The others shook their heads, making Jaune sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, looking around the immediate area, until he noticed something.**

**The statue in the middle of the town, he just couldn't explain it, but there was something off about it.**

"There is?" Yang asked.

**It was a statue of a bird man, holding a trident upside down.**

**Getting a closer look, the are behind the trident, and the trident head itself, looked like they were moveable.**

**Jaune decided to test it out ''Nora, smash the trident.'' he took a few steps back as he said so.**

"Yes, I get to smash an ugly statue." Nora cheered.

"Sit down Nora, please." Ozpin said.

**The girl nodded with a grin as she readied Valkyria, giving the swing more strength by hitting the trigger at the same time, bringing it onto the trident head even harder.**

**A beat passed before the piece of the statue that was hit crumbled into pieces, revealing the entrance into the dungeon.**

**The team then made their way into the dungeon proper.**

**Inside of the dungeon, they saw that the main room looked rather simple, although it did have a few reptilian like enemies which Pierce called Zazaks, the red variants were even capable of spitting out fireballs.**

"Well it's not a Temple, so there isn't much reason to complicate the path." Pyrrha said.

"Why do so many enemies breathe out fireballs?" Tai asked.

**The team simply followed out a path until they somehow already found the big key, and after following another section of the path, they found the boss door.**

"Wait, it's already boss time?" Nora asked, "That's weird. And lame."

**They were certainly surprised to have already found it, Pierce however had a strange feeling.**

**Entering the room, they expected to be set upon by some kind of strange beast, but instead, they found nothing, absolutely nothing stood within the final room.**

"What? What kind of boss leaves his room?" Ruby asked using video game logic for her question.

"One you need to bring to the Boss room." Glynda said.

**The team was greatly confused by this, but they were brought out of their confusion by Pierce who swore loudly.**

**''Oum fucking Dammit! I should have known! We're dealing with the only one of Ganon's minions who was once a human, a thief by the name of Blind, and that bastard was always good at one thing, disguises, he's more than likely disguised himself as the maiden and is hiding within a cell on a lower floor in the dungeon, there's one other thing to know about him though, he hates sunlight, if we can get him in sunlight, we can force him out of his disguise and fight him, he'll do everything he can to avoid exiting the dungeon though, which is why'' he points to the ceiling, letting the team see that it was cracked ''We're going to lure him here and bust open the ceiling, letting the sunlight in, that way we can actually defeat him.''**

"Wait, this Blind guy was a human that got so far onto Ganon's god side he wasn't killed." Qrow asked, "What are odds."

"It's because Blind shared a similar background to Ganon so they had a connection. Both were thieves, though Ganon was the King of thieves." Phoenix said.

**The other nodded at Pierce's plan, and left the room to go and find Blind in his disguise.**

"I'm not liking this guy." Glynda said.

"Same." Qrow said.

**The team just entered a new room in the dungeon and suddenly found themselves being moved around, making them realize that they were yet again on a moving floor just like in the skull woods.**

**Thankfully they were able to make their way though without incident and went into the lower floor of the dungeon.**

**In the lower floor they found a few Zazaks and a Stalfos which were quickly dispatched.**

**The only other thing left in the room now was a huge block that was blocking the way forward.**

**It wasn't much of an issue though as Nora easily picked it up and chucked it at a wall, smash the block to pieces.**

"It seriously scares me when she does that kind of stuff." Jaune said.

**The next room was rather straightforward, having just a few Zazaks in it to take care of.**

**Then, they entered the cell room, which was literally a row of cell doors once after another.**

**''Act natural everyone, and I don't mean in the stupid way, I mean in the serious way.'' said Pierce and everyone nodded as he started unlocking the doors until they came up to the 'Maiden', she had short orange hair and an orange dress, and looked around their age.**

"Okay I'll admit he's good at disguises." Blake said.

**''Oh, thank you for saving me brave heroes!'' 'she' said, and the others internally deadpanned at how practiced and cheesy it sounded, even Nora thought it was a bit ridiculous how unbelievable this guy was, and usually she just goes along with everything ''Please, help me get outside.''**

"But his acting skills are terrible." Blake said.

"Even I can tell that's bad acting." Jaune said.

**They nodded and had the 'maiden' follow them, but not to the exit as she asked, but to the final room.**

**It was rather quick to get back to the room as a door on the floor above led right back to the hallway that took them to the room earlier.**

**Once they entered the room, the 'maiden' looked around confused ''Why are we here?''**

**Pierce nodded and the others jumped away as he kicked 'her' forward, with Nora turning Valkyria into a grenade launcher and shooting one at the ceiling, making it crumble away and let sunlight into the room, which shined down upon the disguised form of Blind.**

**''GYAAAAHHHH! TOO BRIGHT!'' Blind shouted as his voice distorted and his body seemed to melt away until it formed back up into his real form, which just looked like some kind of red devil like being with a white robe over his body.**

"He gave up his humanity for that?" Pyrrha asked, "Does not seem worth it."

"Yeah, it's so bland. I'd want to be some kind of dragon." Yang said, everyone shrugged that off.

**The team immediately started attacking him.**

**Obviously he attacked back, shooting lasers out of his eyes and fireballs out of his mouth.**

"And he's got the most cliche attacks ever." Weiss said

**After a few attacks his robe fell, leaving only a floating head which rose higher up to the ceiling and continued to shoot around fireballs.**

**The robe then rose back up and spawned another head, before it too started attacking them.**

**Pierce decided it was time to test out a new weapon, and with a snap of his fingers, a round golden gate with six blue crystals attached around it appeared hovering behind him.**

**This, was the Gate of souls.**

"Ah now this weapon has a bit of recent history. Before I go into I must explain it users s bit, Lana and Cia. Those two used to be one person, tasked with watching over the timeline. However the sorceress, known as The Guardian of Time, fell in love with the Spirit of the Hero and the spirit of Ganondorf, or at least a fragment of it, beseeched the sorceress into acting on her love."

"I hate Ganondorf." Ruby hissed, Gyro is her, others, boyfriend.

"This caused the sorceresses soul to split, Lana was the light half, Cia was the dark half. Cia opened the Gate of Souls in it's more powerful state, this however locked it in place as monsters poured out of it. Lana uses a smaller version the only briefly summons boss monsters to fight for her." Phoenix finished.

"Sounds... I don't what to think of it." Blake admitted.

**With a swing of his arm, a flail like tail jutted out from the gate and swung at Blind, sending him crashing into the wall.**

"Was that the Helmasaur King's tail

**Jaune looked at the tail as it retracted back into the gate ''Wasn't that the Helmasaur King's tail?''**

**Pierce nodded ''I can use this thing to attack using any part of any large creature I've defeated, case in point'' he said as he made the head of Volvagia appear from the gate, but in it's original non-grimm form, and spew out flames at Blind, burning him badly ''But I'm also pretty sure I can use parts of monsters my allies have defeated as well'' Pierce made a punching motion, and the hand of Bongo-Bongo shot out from within the gate, sending Blind flying into the wall again, even crushing the head that was floating around this time.**

"That thing is awesome!" Ruby gushed

"I wonder if Pierce can help me with summoning." Weiss asked.

**After a few more shots of Pierce basically messing around with Blind using parts of some of the defeated 'bosses' the thief was defeated as he exploded and the crystal containing the maiden fell to the floor, before slowly rising back up and expanding, revealing the actual maiden within it.**

**Surprisingly Blind actually disguised himself as he perfectly ''Oh thank god that creep's dead, seriously I did not feel comfortable with him around'' she then turned a little green ''especially with what he did while he looked like me sometimes.''**

"Oum I do not want to know." Yang said.

**The team REALLY didn't want to know what Blind did while disguised as her.**

"Please, don't elaborate." Weiss pleaded.

**She shook her head to clear her mind ''Anyway, you'll find the next maiden in a palace to the south-east in the middle of a lake, good luck everyone.''**

**Her crystal shrunk back down and Pierce pocketed it, the team then headed back out of the dungeon, ready for the next one.**

"Alright, I guess-" Qrow started.

"Actually there's more." Ozpin said.

**As the team made their way along the path though, they came upon an interesting sight.**

**It was a literal frog man, rather short at that, who was stuck in the middle of a ring of large boulders.**

"What the?" Jaune asked.

"The Dark World transforms people into a creature that most reflects their heart unless they have protection. Such as your Aura." Phoenix said.

"So... this guys heart reflects... a frog?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. Link got turned into a bunny." Phoenix said, causing a lot of people to snicker at the thought of Gyro as a bunny.

**They were able to free him quite easily thanks to Nora's near herculean strength, honestly the only person they knew who was able to lift more than her was Gyro while wielding the Power Gloves, while Yang and Pierce both had more strength in their arms, it was more for powerful strikes than for lifting extremely heavy objects.**

**''Oh thank ye' so much kids, I dunna what I woulda done if ye' hadn't shown up'' the frog spoke in what sounded like an irish accent.**

"Wow, I like that, even though I barely understood it." Yang said.

**''We were happy to help sir.'' said Jaune, having easily figured from the frog man's voice that he was an older man.**

**''Where are ye lads from though? I've nevva seen ye' around before.'' said the frog man confused.**

**''We came from the light world, the one that lies parallel to this one.'' Pierce said.**

**''Ye' be from the other side?! Oh please, ye' gotta help me! I've been stuck ere for months now, my brother's probably worried sick about me, I'm a blacksmith see, and me and me brother, we work together te' make some o' the best swords in Remnant, why, our gran' pappy even made the sword of the famous Robin Arc.'' the frog man said, revealing himself to be a blacksmith, and Jaune's eyes widened.**

"Wow, impressive family background." Pyrrha said.

"I'll say. Now I'm wondering about Crocea Mors origin." Jaune said looking at the weapon.

**''Wait! Your grandfather made my great-great-grandpa's sword!?'' exclaimed Jaune, and it was the blacksmith's turn to be surprise.**

**''Ye' be Robin's great-great-grandson?!'' exclaimed the blacksmith.**

**''Yeah, I've even been using his weapon, though it got an upgrade recently.'' he said as he took out Tiger Durga and showed it to the blacksmith, who looked at the blade with a critical eye.**

**''Tis be some fine craftsmanship ye've done here laddy, I gotta say, I'm impressed.'' the blacksmith appraised Jaune, who looked a bit embarassed.**

**''I actually didn't do it myself, this may be hard to believe, but it was upgraded thanks some kind of magic.'' Jaune said with a nervous laugh.**

**''Not too hard te' believe considering me current circumstances, besides, we dwarves be used to magic anyways.'' said the blacksmith nonchalantly.**

"Wait, he's a dwarf. A short guy with a massive beard. So why is he a frog?" Yang asked.

Phoenix shrugged.

**Pierce stepped up to the blacksmith then ''So you're a dwarf then, it's been a while since I've seen one.''**

**The blacksmith then got a better look at Pierce, and his eyes widened when he saw his ears ''A Hylian, tis been ages since we've seen yer' kind out in the open.''**

"Dwarves and Elves, an age old tale." Ozpin said.

**''Hylian?'' echoed the others, besides Pierce, with confused looks.**

**''The ancient name for us elves, nothing too complicated really, and there's a good reason for that sir, most of our kind have gone into hiding, not wanting to mingle with the affairs of other races again, the last time an interaction between my species and humans was seen was-'' Pierce started but was cut off by the blacksmith.**

**''The union o' the Hylian Queen Zelda and the Human King Arthur, which produced one sole heir, who was hidden away for safeguard.'' the blacksmith said, and the four other members of team JNPPR who weren't in the know were quite stunned.**

**''Wait King Arthur was real?!'' Jaune said in surprise, not expecting what he believed to be a story book character to be real.**

**''Yes, King Arthur of Camelot was real, as were the knights of the round, but much of his story was made up, the truth is far different, for example, the blade known as Excalibur, it was the Master Sword.'' explained Pierce.**

"Also one other thing I'd like to point out, The sword King Arthur of Camelot pulled from the stone was NOT Excalibur, but Caliburn. Excalibur was given to him by The Lady of The Lake later, along with the scabbard the made the wearer invincible." Phoenix said.

"Really?" Ruby asked, "I guess a childrens movie isn't so accurate to the real story."

"Childrens adaptations usually aren't accurate to the myth." Blake said.

**''The Master Sword, tis been ages since the blade has been used, it's last hero was a young hylian boy named Link, who used it to vanquish the darkness ages ago.'' the blacksmith said.**

**''The blade has returned, it has a new wielder in the hands of my brother.'' said Pierce, and the blacksmith was surprised yet again on this day.**

**''Yer' brother be the new chosen one!?'' the blacksmith shouted in surprise, and Pierce nodded ''Well I be damned, me gran' pappy was right afta' all, ye' see, he said that, one day, me and me brother would help the new chosen one in his quest, by making his blade stronger, when we asked him how he knew that, he said 'I just know so.' '' he became pensive for a moment ''now I be sure of it, tis was the work o' destiny that we met today, please, allow me te' accompany ye', I won't get in ye' way, but I must return home, then, me and me brother can help YOUR brother out.'' he said with determination in his eyes.**

"How can a Goddess forged weapon get any stronger?" Weiss asked.

"Dwarf magic apparently." Tai said.

**Pierce smirked and put his hand out, the blacksmith shaking it ''Don't worry, we were already going to let you come along with us, though, I gotta ask, what should we call you?''**

**The blacksmith laughed a little bit ''Aye, I did forget that part didn't I? Well, ye' can call me Doro, and I be glad to meet ye' kids.'' the now named Doro said.**

**The others nodded and presented themselves to Doro, before all six of them then set out towards the lake to to east, ready to free the next maiden.**

"Now it's Glynda's turn to read." Ozpin said.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	25. Chapter 21

**Marie: Alright, who stole from my secret stash!**

**Reigner: I shall thank whoever got rid of the catnip**

**[[]]**

Glynda took the book and opened it, but before she began reading, "If the pattern is the same as before, this chapter will be in the light world of Remenat." Glynda predicted.

**Yang was currently wondering how to start up a conversation with her mother, all while avoiding any awkward silences.**

"And it's me and Mom for this one." Yang said, "Good call."

**Thankfully the current one was comfortable.**

**She didn't have to think any longer though as her mother started up conversation instead.**

**''So... you have a boyfriend huh?'' Raven asked as a conversation starter.**

"Well, looks like Raven started her conversation." Qrow said.

**Yang nodded ''Yep, Gyro's twin brother, even though they look nothing alike.''**

**''Me and Qrow are twins and our only similarities are in in our hair and eye colors, besides that we look nothing alike.'' Raven said nonchalantly and Yang shrugged.**

"Eh, that's true." Qrow said, "But we are opposite genders."

**''Has uncle Qrow always been drinking?'' Yang said in a joking manner.**

**Raven chuckled ''From the way he acts you'd think our mom fed him beer in a bottle instead of milk when he was a baby.'' she said which made Yang laugh loudly.**

"Come on Raven." Qrow groaned as Tai and Glynda chuckled.

**Raven cleared her throat after a few moments and put on a slightly more serious face, but hints of amusement were visible in her eyes ''So, you and your boyfriend do the 'horizontal boogie' often?''**

"HOW MANY TIMES WILL THIS GET BROUGHT UP!?" Tai shouted, "I don't like hearing about this!"

"Dad please. You're hurting Blake's ears." Ruby said pointing to the Faunus covering her hidden cat ears.

"Oh... Sorry." Tai apologized.

**Yang had the decency to blush, understanding what her mother meant, even if they had just met but one or two days ago, talking about THAT kind of thing with one of your parents was always embarrassing ''Yeah, well, what can I say, he's... really good to me when we do that, he's a big sweety you know?''**

**Raven nodded, understanding what her daughter meant, Taiyang was like that when they were together, and she was pretty sure he had been like that with Summer as well ''Do you at least use protection?''**

"She's got me there... and when you do get a boyfriend Yang. Use protection." Tai said.

"Daaaad." Yang whined.

**Yang nodded ''Yeah, it's not the kind you're thinking off though, you see, Pierce knows a spell that makes it so we can do THAT, and have no consequences.''**

"Magic is remarkably versatile." Ozpin said.

"Amen to that." Phoenix said.

**Raven raised an eyebrow ''Are you saying you do it raw?''**

A thud was heard as Tai passed out while Yang's face was beet red.

"Somebody wake up Tai." Phoenix said. Thus Glynda put the book back in Ozpin's hands and went over to slap Tai, causing him to jolt awake while everyone else flinched at the sharp sound

**Yang's face turned a darker shade of red at hearing her mother say that, but she nodded, this was really embarrassing but at least her mother didn't over react like her dad had.**

**Raven sighed a little bit and patted Yang's back ''Sorry for making this awkward Yang, I somewhat lost my social skills over the years, but I just wanted to make sure of a few things, and I also really don't want to be a grandmother right after I FINALLY start being a mother to you.''**

"Who would." Qrow said.

"And I don'twant to be a grandpa just yet." Tai said

**Yang nodded with a smile, understanding her mother's reasons, she understood that no woman would want to become a grandmother too quickly, even she hopes that when her and Pierce eventually have kids, they don't become grandparents too soon.**

**Soon, the bullhead the two of them were on landed, letting them stop off onto the snowy mountains of Atlas, right in front of what Gyro had called the Tower of Hera.**

**''So, let's get what we need to save your boyfriend then.'' Raven said in a slightly teasing tone and Yang just grinned at her and nodded.**

"I'd say I'm getting along pretty well with mom." Yang said.

**The two of them stepped into the tower, and were greeted to the sight of a strange high blue fence and what looked like a red crystal.**

**Yang had a bit of an idea in regards to the crystal so she went up to it and gave it a small punch, which made it change to blue and lowered the blue fence, while they could see that red fences had gone up at the same time.**

"Why does every place our others go seem to be filled with puzzles?" Weiss groaned.

**''Ok then, it seems we'll have quite a few puzzles to go though in this place.'' said Raven.**

**Yang shrugged, it was a bit like back in the fire temple, just minus all the lava.**

"Good, because this time I don't think I'll have a spare set." Yang said.

**The two of them had just entered onto the next floor of the tower and were greeted with a slew of hardhat beetles as well as some holes in the ground which led back down to the previous floor.**

**Powering through them was a simple matter, and it allowed Raven to get in some practice using her other dust blades, as usually she only uses the red blades.**

"She definitely does use red a lot." Qrow said.

**After clearing through the small army of hardhat beetles, the mother and daughter made their way to the next floor, where they were greeted with a few more enemies.**

**Mini-moldorms and Kodongos.**

**Getting rid of them was easy enough.**

"Why are there so many cannon fodder enemies in these temples?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well A Link to the Past was... I think the third game to be released in the Zelda franchise so enemies weren't built up to be mini puzzles at this stage... Nor were most of the bosses." Phoenix said,

**They continued on upwards, avoiding what looked suspiciously like those fire bars from super Mario.**

"Not like it would bother me too much." Yang said.

**They were now on the last floor of the tower, and they could see the guardian of the pendant standing on a platform in the middle.**

"Wow, boss time!" Nora cheered

**It looked like some kind of weird centipede with a glowing tail, probably it's weak point.**

**This creature, was Moldorm, or as some people came to call it, Trolldorm.**

"Why is it often called Trolldorm?" Ren asked.

"Wait for it..." Phoenix said.

**The two of them jumped onto the platform, and Moldorm immediately started bull-rushing them.**

**In fact that was the only thing it did, constantly bull-rushing.**

"Well, it's always in your face." Jaune said.

"Yeah, except you need to get to it's tail, not the face." Ruby said.

**It was getting a little annoying.**

**''Oum dammit just stand still-'' Yang didn't have time to finish her sentence as the creature pushed her off the platform, making her fall to the previous floor.**

"That's why they call him Trolldorm." Phoenix said as Yang's eye twitched.

"That little bastard." Yang growled.

**She was just staring blankly ahead, her eyebrow twitching slightly.**

**That bastard interrupted her.**

**She marched back up the stairs with heavy steps.**

**She would not let this stand.**

**She made her way back up to the next floor, and she saw that her mother was holding off the beast easily, all while herself avoiding falling off.**

**Yang jumped back onto the platform ''Now listen here you bastard I-'' she was cut off once again as Moldorm pushed her off once more.**

"Again!?" Yang shouted.

"Well the nickname fits." Tai said.

"Other me rip this stupid centipede a new one." Yang growled.

**She swore that thing was laughing at her as she fell down with a scowl on her face.**

Yang was literally shaking in anger, Reigner put a bag of ice on her head but the ice ended up sublimating the moment it touched her head.

**This little pattern continued on for a few more minutes until Yang was pushed into the hole on the middle of the floor and fell down two floors, her eyes flashing red in anger.**

"THAT SON OF A-!" Yang shouted.

"Calm down Yang please, we've all been there... except one guy on YouTube who did a 100% LP on the game, he somehow didn't get knocked off." Phoenix said.

**Raven wisely got away from that hole, since she had a feeling her daughter had inherited her temper, and after falling down so many times, she would be incredibly pissed.**

"Understatement..." Yang growlled.

**Yang was ROYALLY pissed.**

**This was easy to guess as her scream of rage was heard all the way back at Beacon.**

"Wonder how many people felt fearwhen that happened?" Qrow asked, the whole school would start hiding whenever Raven got pissed off.

**''I do believe someone has angered miss Xiao-Long.'' said Ozpin.**

**''Well, I certainly wouldn't want to be that person.'' said Glynda.**

**''I do believe nobody would want that.'' Ozpin said as he went back to massaging Glynda's shoulders.**

**''A little lower.'' Glynda said with a sigh of relief.**

"I certainly needed one with everything going on." Glynda sighed.

"You know Reigner can give a damn good massage if you need one." Phoenix offered.

"I'll remember that." Glynda said

**A pillar of flame rose up through the hole in the middle of the platform as Yang jumped back to the top platform, stepping out out of the flames in a way that just really made her look menacing.**

**Heck she looked like Phoenix from the X-men like that.**

"I've been confused as a girl so many times because of that character." Phoenix said.

**Moldorm was understandably quivering in it's proverbial boots.**

**It had just learned an important lesson after all.**

**NEVER piss off a Branwen.**

"No kidding." Tai said shivering from the last time he felt Raven's wrath.

**Raven did not feel sorry for that creature, it had it coming after all.**

**It was then that Yang brought down the beat-down of the century on it, not only for herself, but for all the people that 'Trolldorm' had pissed off over the years.**

**No words were said after the creature exploded as Raven proudly patted her daughter on the back.**

"Thank Oum that thing is dead." Yang said.

'Up until A Link Between Worlds.' Phoenix thought in irritation.

**They then saw a red flash appear and in it's wake was the pendant of power, a red pendant with the mark of the goddess Din on it, attached to a rope necklace.**

**They grabbed the pendant and headed back on home.**

**Raven mentally made a note to buy some strawberry milkshakes later for herself and Yang.**

"Yes please." Yang said, pretty soon Reiner had stepped in with Strawberry Milkshakes for everyone.

"Reigner you read my mind." Phoenix said taking one for himself, the plating on the helmet opening automatically to reveal a slightly pale mouth.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Ack Brainfreeze!**


	26. Chapter 22

**Marie: Is it just me, or are pokemon harder to catch since pokemon go updated.**

**[[]]**

Qrow took the book Glynda sent his way and cracked it open to where she left off.

**Team JNPPR (plus Doro) made their way across the badlands of the dark world until they reached a frozen lake to the east, with a palace standing in the middle of it.**

**It wasn't hard to guess that it was their destination.**

"Great, an ice dungeon." Jaune groaned, "Which means ice physics, why can't more games have the character skate on ice instead of slip and slid?"

"Because it too smart for gamers to have." Phoenix said.

**Before they entered though, Doro offered to stay behind since he wasn't a fighter and would only get in their way.**

"Plus he might end up hibernating." Yang joked.

**So they left some of their supplies with the dwarven blacksmith who simply waited near the entrance of the palace.**

**The first thing they noticed upon entering the palace was that the inside looked to be frozen.**

**The team could hear Pierce groan and facepalm while muttering something.**

**That something being ''I fucking hate ice levels.''**

"Welcome to the club, we have tee-shirts." Phoenix said holding up a tee-shirt that said 'I hate Ice levels'

"Agreed." Everyone said.

**They didn't bother asking him to clarify, since they knew what he meant.**

**All of them had played video games in their lives (even Pyrrha surprisingly, she found them to be a nice form of stress relief when life just got annoying, especially during her time in Mistral) and they agreed with his words.**

"It really helped after I had to dodge crowds for a whole day." Pyrrha said.

"I wish my father would have gotten us some games, chess is only entertaining for so long." Weiss said.

**Fuck ice levels, seriously.**

**Even if they weren't in a video game, his words were justified.**

**The team looked around the room, as the door leading into the next one was locked, they saw that on the back wall were two humanoid statues that just seemed to be embedded into said wall.**

**When Nora stepped a little closer to the statues, one of them jumped out of the wall.**

"Whoa!" Nora shouted "Bad statue!"

**Nora didn't have time to react as the creature rushed her and kocked her into Jaune, making the two of them fall over.**

**Thankfully it didn't have time to do more damage, as Pierce was on in but a moment.**

**''Burn.'' was all he said as he grabbed it's head and set his hand aflame, making the creature melt away into a puddle of water.**

"Direct and effective." Qrow said.

"This place won't be able to take the heat at all." Yang said

**The JN of the team groaned as they got up ''What was that frozen thingy?'' said Nora as she stumbled a little on the icy floor.**

**The others turned to Pierce, expecting him to come up with a name on the spot, but he seemed to think about it for a moment before snapping his fingers ''Right, that thing was Freezor.''**

**''That took you a while to name it.'' said Jaune.**

**''I didn't name it, I was trying to remember it's name.'' explained Pierce.**

"They will return, and will be a lot less dangerous really." Phoenix said, "And you can use them to play hockey in their weaker form."

**Then the door to the next room opened up, allowing the team to move forward.**

**They had a feeling they were going to HATE this palace.**

"Probably." Ren said, "Ice levels are the only one's that irritate me."

**They were right, they REALLY hated this palace.**

**Not only were most of the enemies weird (''Why are those Penguins trying to kill us?!'' ''Their called Pengators, Jaune, a fusion of penguins and alligators.'' ''Does it look like I care right now Pierce?!'') and annoying (''Did a shadow just jump out of the wall and try to rush us?'' ''I do believe that was a Babusu, Ren, that's kind of their thing.'') but then their was the fact that the floor was slippery as hell and that it was so cold in here Jaune and Ren were afraid their balls would have frozen and fallen off were it not for Pierce literally heating up the place by just letting his body heat rise up beyond human standards, heck they were pretty sure that in regards to who generated the most heat, Pierce actually beat Yang in that category, mostly since Pierce could turn himself into a fire-breathing dragon.**

"Murderous... penguins?" Ruby asked, "What kind of twisted mind came up with that?"

"Some guy at Nintendo apparently." Phoenix said.

**They were quite thankful he hadn't let out any puns since they entered the dark world as well, when asked about that he just said ''There's a time and a place for everything, now isn't really the time, or the place, for puns.''**

"Aww... " Yang and Tai moaned.

**As they entered the next room, they were greeted by yet another annoying sight.**

**Giant blade traps, multiple ones this time instead of just one.**

"Good thing we have miss magnet!" Nora cheered.

"Please don't calk me that." Pyrrha asked.

**Thankfully, Pyrrha was able to hold them at bay thanks to her semblance, since the things were completely made of metal, so they were able to move onto the next floor without any issues.**

**On the next floor they were met with just a few blue bari which were easily taken care of by the team.**

**Once more they moved up to the next floor, where they encountered a stalfos knight this time around.**

**They simply hit it a few times until it fell to pieces and Nora shot a grenade at it's remains to prevent it from reassembling itself.**

"And don't come back!" Weiss demanded.

**She then smashed down on some of of the laughing switches, which were apparently called moles according to Pierce, and moved a giant block out of the way, letting them fight another stalfos knight, where they just repeated the tactic from the last one.**

**They then looked around the room for a way to move forward, until Pierce pulled on the tongue of a statue, which opened the door.**

"The tounge? Eww..." Ruby said.

"It's just a statue Ruby." Blake said.

**Moving through the door the followed a set of stairs which led them to a treasure chest containing the big key.**

**Usually when they would find this they felt like they were nearing the end, but this time, they felt that their was still a long way to go.**

"We probably do." Ren said.

**They had been right, they indeed had a few more things to do before reaching the end, and it was only made longer by how annoying this place was.**

**The team was also concerned for Pierce, since they could clearly see the iritation on his face from all the annoying encounters they had.**

"I'm surprised he isn't steaming." Yang said with a smirk that made everyone save for Tai groan.

**Thankfully though, they did eventually reach the end, as Nora lifted up one last giant block and chucked it backwards for Pierce to shatter it this time.**

**Under the block had been a hole, which would most likely lead to the last room of the palace.**

"Jumping down a lot of hole lately." Ozpin noted.

"Thank Oum for Aura." Glynda said.

**They jumped down the hole and fell to the last floor of the palace, where they were greeted by the creature guarding the maiden.**

**It looked like some kind of pink cloud in a giant block of ice.**

**This, was Kholdstare.**

*Cut LttP boss theme*

"This guy seems to be like a frozen version of Arrgus... minus the jellyfish look." Weiss said

**It wasn't moving, but they could tell it was the one attacking them as large chunks of ice fell from the ceiling.**

**Add to that that the floor was extremely slippery, and this fight was just annoying.**

"Pierce is gonna lose it." Qrow said.

**Which pushed Pierce to his limit.**

**''You know what? FUCK THIS!'' he shouted as he charged up magical energy.**

**''MAGNACAST!'' he shouted as a large red rune appeared under Kholdstare.**

**The eyes of the others widenned at this, they didn't know that Pierce had a super strong spell like Gyro.**

**''RAGING INFERNO!'' he bellowed out loudly as a large pillar of raging flames burst forth the rune, easily destroying the higher floors of the dungeon, and breaking through the roof, startling Doro from the sudden large flames rising high into the sky.**

**Some of the ice surrounding the palace even melted from how powerful the flames were.**

"Meep." Jaune said.

**Once the spell was finished, Kholdstare was no more, having been destroyed in the burning hellfire of Pierce's attack.**

**Pierce for his part was only slightly out of breath, him and Gyro had been practicing their spells over the semester, and their mana reserves were slowly growing, pretty soon a spell like that wouldn't even make them break a sweat.**

**Everybody was silent as light peered into the room from the giant gaping hole that was going all the way through the roof.**

"He is definitely not someone to piss off." Tai said.

"You think it would be bad to take him ice skating?" Weiss asked looking at Phoenix.

"Ugh, I'll check in between chapters." He groaned.

**Soon, the crystal containing the next maiden appeared, which snapped the team out of their awed states.**

**Once the crystal expanded, they got a good look at the maiden and saw that she actually looked slightly younger than them, with light brown hair, a green shirt and red shorts.**

**The young girl peered around the room with a confused look ''Woah, what happened in here?''**

**The four non magic using members of JNPPR just glanced at Pierce out of the corner of their eyes, making his raise an eyebrow ''What?'' he said in confusion.**

"He melted half the palace." Blake said.

**The others just shook their heads with a sigh ''Nothing you need to worry about miss.'' Jaune said.**

**The girl simply shrugged ''Well, ok then, so, I've heard about what you guys are doing, and I came to tell you that the next girl to save is far away to the west in a marshland, so, yeah, good luck with that.'' she said with a shrug as her crystal shrunk back down and Pierce pocketed it.**

**And so the team headed back up, riding on Pierce's back after he took on his dragon form, picking up Doro as they flew towards their next destination, the Misery Mire.**

"Yes! I get to ride my steed into the next dungeon!" Nora cheered.

"Excuse me, but I believe my other took that privilege from you." Yang stated.

"Yeah but your others not around. Plus Pierce isn't just yours, if he wants to fly us somewhere he can!" Nora shouted.

"Get the ice bucket." Phoenix said to Reigner.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: My toes are frozen.**


	27. Chapter 23

**Marie: WHO TOUCHED MY FISH!**

**[[]]**

Nora and Yang quarrel was ended by a smack on the back of the head by Tai to each of them, "Knock it off you two." He said sternly, both girls nodded and returned to their seats as Phoenix checked his phone.

"Well Weiss, Pierce would be the worst to take ice skating, Gyro on the other hand is a pretty good figure skater, despite Link having always been bad on ice." hoenix said as Qrow passed Tai the book.

**Pierce landed on a plateau, overlooking the marshlands, he let the others dismount from his back before shifting back.**

**''You guys can get really heavy you know?'' he said as he rolled his shoulders and earned himself a few satisfying pops from his bones.**

"Is he calling me fat?" Nora accused with Pyrrha having a similar look.

'Women.' every male in the room thought, yes, even Ozpin.

"No Nora, it because Jaune and Pyrrha are wearing metal armor and you know how much Magnhild, well,Valkyria weighs." Ren said diffusing the situation.

"Plus it's four people and a big frog man on his back, that's a lot of weight in general." Tai said.

**''Oh ha ha, very funny mister wise guy.'' Jaune said with a smirk.**

**Pyrrha was looking at Pierce with a hand on her chin ''You know, I just realized something.'' she said which got everyone's attention to her ''You and Gyro have told us a lot about elves, but you've never really talked about your family, is there a reason?''**

"Oh boy." Ruby and Yang said in sync.

**Pierce froze.**

**This didn't go unnoticed by the others, who were immediately worried for their friend and teammate.**

**''Pierce?'' Ren said worriedly as he put a hand on his partner's shoulder.**

**That snapped the tall blonde out of it thankfully as he shook his head sighed ''There's a good reason we don't talk about it much. It's not fun to remember what happened.''**

**''If it be too painful ti' remember, don't force yerself lad.'' said Doro in a way that reminded the team of a kind old uncle.**

"Too bad Uncle Qrow isn't like that, except the old part." Yang teased.

"I'm not old Yang, and I am kind." Qrow shot back.

**Pierce shook his head ''No, I think it's best I told you guys, and then I'll tell Yang once we're back home, unless Gyro tells them before I do.''**

**He took a deep breath ''For starters, me and Gyro were born second, we had an older brother, his name was Azure, our mother was called Amelia, and our father was called Jackson, we were a pretty normal family honestly, mom stayed at home, she was a big music fan though, dad worked most of the time, but still had time for us, big bro was always looking out for us, he even though us how to fight and how to adapt in battle, he also had his own sword style, the Dancing Blade, that Gyro has been practicing for years, to make sure it doesn't disappear.'' he breathed in again ''One day, it was our parent's anniversary, and they went out to celebrate, but they didn't come back, their had been an accident, we never got the details, we just know that they had passed away because of it.'' The others were shocked by that a bit, Ren and Nora both understood how the brothers felt as well, having lost their own parents ''That all happened when we were 10, and Azure was 19, after that it was just us brothers, along with Azure's wife about a year later, her name was Noel.'' he took a deep breath ''Then, about a year ago, we lost the two of them to war.''**

"That is so sad." Nora said crying into Ren shoulder, who returned the action by patting her back.

**The mood had become somewhat somber from Pierce's tale, the only family the two brothers had now were each other, much like how Ren and Nora only had each other for a long time.**

**At the very least though, they had their older brother help them until his passing.**

**Pierce rubbed his face, it felt good to get that weight off his shoulders honestly ''So, that's our story, well, the big important parts of it anyway, you don't have to worry about us too much though, we managed, even without Azure, he wouldn't want us to mope around through life because he died. Besides, things have gotten better since then, the two of us entered beacon, and we both got a wonderful girlfriend, and each of us actually plan to spend our life with them.''**

**THAT got the rest of them out of their funk ''Are you saying you plan on marrying Yang?'' asked Jaune.**

"I should be used to this concept now but I'm not." Tai muttered.

**Pierce nodded ''I'll probably propose to her on graduation day.''**

"Oh yeah!" Yang cheered.

**''Even though you've only dated for a few months now?'' asked Pyrrha.**

**''I can see our relationship working, so yes, I'm pretty sure the only thing that could break us up is one of us cheated on the other, and there's no way in hell I'd cheat on Yang, just like I'm sure Yang would never cheat on me.'' Pierce explained his reasoning, and the others found it to be... believable actually.**

**''Do you think it could have been drunk driving?'' Ren asked as a side-thought.**

"Way to change the subject Ren." Yang accused.

"Sorry." Ren apologized.

**''You mean from some other person on the road?'' Pierce said and Ren nodded ''Maybe, it's always been a possibility, and before you ask, yes even we Hylians have cars.''**

**''What were they like?'' asked Nora in a calm manner surprisingly, though it shouldn't be TOO surprising since she understood how Pierce felt.**

**Pierce smiled ''Well, like I said mom was a big music fan, whatever she would do, she would listen to music around the house, a trait Gyro picked up from her.''**

**''I've never heard Gyro listen to music though.'' said Jaune in confusion ''Well, except in the car.''**

**''He uses a magic sound barrier, it's a helpful spell to keep sounds inside, and out of it as well. So he doesn't bother anyone you know?'' Pierce explained.**

**''Is that the thing you use when you and Yang boop?'' Nora asked with a knowing grin.**

"NORA!" Everyone shouted.

"Why is it that both chapter's I've read involved this stuff." Tai groaned

**''NORA!'' shouted Ren to his girlfriend.**

**Jaune and Pyrrha both couldn't help the light blush on their cheeks from the mental image Nora just gave them, since they knew what 'boop' meant in this case.**

"And now that image is stuck in my head." Jaune groaned, Pyrrha had the same thought, but replaced with her and Jaune.

**Pierce for his part just laughed it off ''Yeah, it is.''**

**Doro just looked confused ''Boop?'' he asked questioningly.**

**Ren looked to him ''It's best you don't ask sir, really, don't.''**

"Yeah, Nora's way too hard to understand if you don't plan on being around her very long." Blake said

**''Back to my family though, dad was really hard working, and when he had time for us, he made it, he'd play games with us, take us on road trips, everything, it was fun. As for Azure, like I said, he was always looking out for us, and he was an amazing swordsman, he's even the one who came up with a few of our spells, as for Noel, she was like the big sister we never had, but her cooking was horrible, seriously eating it was like a death sentence,'' he couldn't help the shiver as a memory of when they first ate her food came to his mind, all three brothers were knocked out on the table, their faces purple, their spirits slowly leaving their bodies, and Noel with her back to them, not realizing how horrible her cooking was as she tasted it with a smile (as a note, Azure looks like Inigo from Fire emblem Awakening, and Noel looks like, well, Noel from Blazblue) ''it's the reason why Gyro learned to cook, if he didn't, we would have always to go out and eat, since none of us really knew how to cook varied meals, for a long time it was just hamburgers, macaroni and grilled cheese, and whatever restaurant we went to, it's also after our parents passed away that we kinda left elven society.'' that part was surprisingly true, because Gyro, Pierce and Azure were all that was left of the elven nobility in their area, they lived amongst elves, even if they looked completely human, it's the reason why they understood the society so much, because they were a part of it for a good portion of their lives.**

"Wow, just like dad, except he could tell ho bad his cooking was." Ruby said.

"Ah come on!" Tai groaned.

"You'd think with two wives you'd have learned how to at least cook." Qrow said.

**''Yer parents would be proud of ye' sonny boy'' said Doro with a smile.**

**Pierce smiled and nodded in thanks to him.**

**''Now then, let's get our mission back on the road shall we?'' Pierce said as he looked back at his team who all nodded.**

"Well, looks like we won't be getting anymore back-story for a while." Weiss said.

**The team made their way to where the entrance to the dungeon should be in the marshlands, and they were surprised.**

**As there was no entrance in sight, just a platform in the middle of the marshlands.**

"Well that's just great." Jaune groaned.

**It also didn't help that a storm had started while they were exploring.**

"Oh if I get hit by a lightning bolt I can just break everything until we find it!" Nora declared.

**They were looking around the area for anyway to open the entrance when Nora noticed something on the floor in front of her.**

**It looked like a lightning bolt.**

**She then heard the thunder rumble above.**

**She grinned, as she had a crazy idea that just might work.**

"Well, that seems convenient." Pyrrha said

**She brought out Valkyria and shifted it into it's hammer form, before raising it skyward while standing on the lightning bolt symbol.**

**She waited for a moment, and then lightning struck her hammer, which gave her a slight tingle that made her hair stand on it's ends.**

**It honestly felt like she was being tickled, which is why she couldn't help but giggle at the sensation.**

"She actually scared me when that first happened, except she ended up sticking a fork in the light socket when she was half asleep." Jaune said.

"So that's what the power fluctuation was about." Glynda said.

**The others were staring at her with raised eyebrows, a little surprised at suddenly deciding to act like a living lightning rod.**

**Then the earth started to shake as a large flower that was floating above the water rose up high, revealing the entrance to the dungeon.**

**The jaws of all the others dropped at this.**

**Nora, of all people, had just discovered how to get inside.**

**She then marched inside of it, prompting the others to follow her, hoping to prevent any chaos from letting Nora handle it alone.**

"Well... that was something." Pyrrha said.

**As the team made their way through the Misery Mire, they encountered a new kind of enemy.**

**A wizzrobe, which looked like a black mage from final fantasy.**

"They have other forms just so you know, I'm not sure if they've kept the same form for different era's, one looks like a wonky old man and the other a toucan man in a robe with a wand." Phoenix said.

"The monsters in the Zelda franchise are so odd." Blake said.

**They were rather annoying honestly, as they fired balls of energy at them before teleporting.**

"Yeah, the teleporting never changed though." Phoenix said.

**They were able to get rid of them though.**

**And so they entered a new room in the dungeon, and encountered another new enemy.**

**Flying tiles.**

**No, really, tiles were literally lifting off the floor and magically flying at them, crashing into the wall, or in Jaune and Pyrrha's cases, their shields.**

"Great, now even the floor is trying to kill us, the _floor_." Jaune whined.

"It'll get better soon Jaune, we're over almost done with the Dark World." Pyrrha assured.

**After a while the tiles stopped crashing into them, making them realize that pretty much ALL the tiles in the room had flown into them.**

**The floor was literally just earth at this point.**

**They went into the next room and dealt with the enemies in it, and noticed that some portions of the floor were moving around, before going up to the next floor.**

**On the next floor, Pierce started lighting the torches in the room, before moving onto the next room and lighting the torches there.**

**That's when the whole place started shaking.**

**After a while it stopped thankfully.**

**''What the heck was that all about?!'' asked Jaune incredulously.**

**''When a torch is unlit in one of these dungeons, it usually means that lighting it will activate something that is needed to progress onwards.'' explained Pierce in a calm manner.**

"Yeah, that's been a recurring puzzle in the Zelda franchise... at least whenever the hero can use fire." Phoenix said.

**The team was confused a little but nodded in understanding as they progressed into the next room, where they noticed a hole in it.**

**They shrugged and jumped down the hole, landing near a treasure chest that when they opened, saw was holding the big key.**

"And that means it's almost boss time." Ruby said.

"I swear if it's another giant eyeball I'm going to flip Jaune said.

'Well, Nintendo really lacked much creativity back then.' Phoenix thought.

**The team was slightly disoriented as they stepped off a teleporting tile one after another.**

**They still had trouble getting used to that, except for Pierce though.**

"Probably because he's done it before." Blake said

**After getting their bearings, the team continued onwards into the next area, where they had to cross a rickety wooden bridge to go down a set of stairs to a lower floor.**

"That can't be safe." Weiss said

**They crossed it slowly and avoided making any sudden movements so as to not make the bridge move around too much, and they thankfully made it across without any incidents.**

**And then the bridge snapped after they passed.**

**Jaune paled a little when he saw that, as he realized they had passed over it in the nick of time, or else they would have fallen into the chasm below.**

"Why do these places have so many chasms?" Jaune muttered.

**They continued onwards to the lower floor, which made them wonder why their was a ceiling for a moment until they realized what exactly created the chasms in these dungeons.**

**Magic, they are made of magic and serve as endless drops.**

**Anything that fell in them would probably end up being lost forever.**

"That's not comforting at all." Ruby said.

"No kidding."

**Either way though, they had to continue onwards, although first they had to figure out how to open the door in the currently darkly lit room.**

**After walking around for a little bit they found a pressure sensitive switch, but nothing to put on top of it.**

**That is until Pierce literally created a block out of thin air and put it on the switch, activating it and opening the door.**

"I think it's best not to question what Pierce and Gyro do anymore." Ozpin said

**They then proceeded into the next room, which was also darkly lit, and had Nora lift up a giant block before chucking it out of the way and continuing on.**

**Where they entered another darkly lit room that had a miniature maze for them to traverse.**

**Oh joy.**

**After getting out of the small maze and avoiding the small blade traps within, they proceeded into the next room, which was, once more, darkly lit.**

**This was honestly starting to get rather annoying.**

"No kidding." Ren said, even he was getting pushed to his limits.

**As they moved in the room, any further progress was halted by a blue fence that rose up high, so they started looking to find a way to lower the fence.**

**That's when Ren felt a large crack on one of the walls, and turned to Nora.**

**''Nora, shoot this wall here.'' he said as he stepped away from it while his girlfriend aimed for the wall before firing one of her grenades at it, busting it open and opening a path into the next room.**

**In this room they found a red switch, and when they hit it, it turned blue.**

**They were confused a little bit until they stepped back into the previous room and saw that the blue fence had lowered and a red fence had risen up on the other side of the room instead.**

**As well, behind where the blue fence originally lay were a pair of floating skulls known as bubbles.**

**They were easy to deal with.**

**Moving into the next room, they were finally greeted by a source of light within the room.**

"Good, now we can see." Ren said

**Although the room was filled with a type of slime like enemy known as a Zol.**

**They just kept on dropping from the ceiling to boot.**

**The team moved around the room, avoiding the dropping zols and a few blade traps, with Jaune noticing a currently blue switch which he hit thus turning it red, since he had a feeling he probably should.**

**On the next floor, they found that Jaune had done the right thing by hitting the switch, as they could now move the final door of the dungeon.**

**Readying themselves, they opened the door and stepped into the last room, coming face to... eye with the guardian of the maiden.**

"What...?" Jaune whispered.

**Vitreous, a puddle of slime filled with a bunch of eyes the size of a head with one giant eye hiding behind them.**

*Cue LttP boss theme*

"AWcome on! how many giant eyeballs are we gonna have to fight? Did the creators of the Zelda series, Nintendo right?" Jaune asked receiving a nod from Phoenix, "Does Nintendo have some kind of vendetta against eye's?" Jaune asked.

"Probably, just about every Zelda game had a boss you have to stab in the eye to kill." Phoenix said, "And sometimes even in their other games you have a boss that needs to get his eye beaten in."

**The strategy to defeat him was actually straightforward enough.**

**''We shoot the eyes until all the small ones are gone and then attack the big one.'' said Jaune and everyone nodded, opening fire on the smaller eyes with their weapons, Pierce pulling out a bow and some arrows since he needed more precise shots.**

**After a while of shooting the smaller eyeballs, only the large one was left, which jumped out of the slime and started to bounce towards them, until Pierce hit it with an arrow which made it stagger backwards.**

**They continued this until Vitrous was no more.**

"Okay, that was just pathetic." Qrow said

**''Well, that was really easy for once.'' said Jaune with a raised eyebrow, and the others nodded at his words.**

**Then the crystal containing the next maiden decended from the ceiling until Ren caught it, before it slowly floated back upwards and grew in size, revealing the maiden to the others, she had red hair and wore a blue a dress, she looked to be slightly older than them.**

**''Oh, so the heroes I've been hearing about are finally here to save me huh? Glad to see you guys.'' she said amicably, which made the others laugh a little at her upbeat nature ''But anyway, let's get serious, there's only one maiden left, and out of all of us, she's been here the longest, give or take... 11 years I think, you'll find her high on a mountain in a cavern known as Turtle Rock, which is actually right next to Ganon's tower, apparently she's been giving trouble for Ganon these past years, and she was only captured recently.''**

"If it's who I think it is then there's no doubt that's what she would do best." Tai said.

**''Did she give you a name?'' asked Pierce, though he had a good idea as to who the last maiden was.**

**The girl nodded and uttered the final maiden's name ''Summer Rose.''**

"Oh yeah, Go Mom!" Yang cheered.

"Mom's the best!" Ruby cheered.

Tai smiled as he passed the book to Ruby.

**[[]]**

**Marie: There's my precious salmon...**


	28. Chapter 24

**Reigner: where did those two go... sniff 'em out Chompy**

**ARF ARF!**

**[[]]**

Ruby finally calmed down enough to open the book, but before she could begin reading another portal opened up, this time it dropped a pair of earmuff onto Blake's lap, except these were specially designed for cat ear's, Blake picked up the note of them and read aloud, "For the next time somebody get's loud, From Swift." almost immediately she put them on her bow covered cat ears, as long as her human ears weren't covered she could hear just fine anyway.

**Weiss and Blake were currently silently riding on the bullhead taking them to western Vacuo, they didn't really have anything to talk about right now, but the two of them were both reading through the book of mudora and trying to practice speaking the Hylian language just out of curiosity, until Weiss cleared her throat and tried to make a proper sentence.**

**''** **_Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee, how are you?_ ** **'' she said slowly to make sure she didn't mispronounce it, making Blake look at her in amusement.**

"Wow Weiss that was pretty good." Ruby said.

"Well thank you Ruby." Weiss said.

"Phoenix you think you've got a Book of Mudora lying around somewhere, speaking Hylian would really help if we have to discuss a strategy in the middle of a big fight." Ruby said.

Phoenix tilted his head, it was a good idea, of course he highly doubt's Yang would actually attempt to study the language for long periods of time, "I think I have one somewhere around the place, I think I left it in my room last I saw it."

"Why is it in your room?" Qrow asked, "Why not leave it in the library?"

" _So I can insult people without them knowing I did so old man._ " Phoenix said in Hylian.

"That's not fair at all." Qrow grumbled.

**''That was pretty good Weiss.'' she said honestly, making her friend give her a grateful nod.**

**''It's certainly interesting, I'm guessing Gyro most likely knows it by heart, as does Pierce probably.'' she said thoughtfully.**

"Well they are Hylian." Blake said

**Blake looked at Weiss with a thought on her mind ''Hey Weiss? How did you feel when you saw Gyro and Ruby were a couple?''**

"Blake where are you going with this?" Weiss asked.

"Somehow I think I know." Jaune said quietly, this time only Pyrrha heard him, and that just because she's right next to him.

**Weiss looked at her with a raised eyebrow ''Well, I was happy for them obviously, they make a cute couple.''**

**Blake seemed to have more on her mind ''You didn't feel a little... jealous?''**

**Weiss just looked confused at her words ''Why would I- oh!'' a look of realization crossed her face ''You thought I liked Gyro in that way?'' Blake nodded and Weiss tilted her head ''Why would you think that?''**

"Yeah why? Well actually never mind, I probably ended up spending a lot of time near him." Weiss said, "But you shouldn't jump to conclusions Blake."

**''Well, you just seemed to be really close to him, I thought you had feelings for him and didn't know how to act on them because you had too much of a sheltered life to properly convey your emotions.'' Blake explained and just seemed to get a bit passionate at the end, while Weiss gave her a dry look.**

**''You read far too many sappy romance stories Blake, and that smut you read most likely isn't helping.'' she said dryly.**

"It's not smut it's art!" Blake snapped.

"It's smut." Qrow said, "There really wasn't all that much plot."

"I'm amazed Raven didn't burn those books before she left." Tai said to Qrow.

"No. Summer did." Qrow said.

**''It's not smut it's art!'' Blake said quickly with a bright blush, while Weiss just rose an eyebrow at her words.**

**''Huh-uh. Well, no, I didn't have those kinds of feelings for Gyro, honestly I see him more like... a brother figure I suppose, he honestly acts like the brother I never had.'' Weiss said with a smile at the end.**

**Blake's mind seemed to go in the gutter for a mere moment, but it was enough to give her a nosebleed ''Forbidden love...'' she murmured lowly as her thoughts became completely unfit for younger viewers.**

"Come on Blake really?" Nora asked, "Keep it together girl."

**Weiss just stared at her friend dryly and facepalmed.**

**Blake was just too weird, although Gyro did use a word which could describe some of her stranger moments, what was it again?**

**Oh right, an 'otaku'.**

"What's an 'otaku'?" Pyrrha asked.

"An otaku is a japanese term, meaning a person who is obsessed with computers of certain aspect of popular culture to the detriment of their social skills. Basically someone who is in need of an intervention." Phoenix said as everyone looked over at Blake.

"Right, we need to talk when we get back." Yang finally said.

**The two girls were now standing in front of the desert palace.**

**Walking up the stairs, they came upon a large stone slab that had writing in Hylian on it.**

**Thanks to the book of mudora, they were able to translate it.**

**''It says that to open the way forward, we need to wish for it, and it'll be granted.'' said Blake as she read from the slab and the book to be sure she got it right.**

"Is it really that simple?" Glynda asked.

**Weiss nodded and put her hands together in prayer, silently wishing for the way forward to open itself, so they may continue forth and save their friends.**

**The temple reacted to her wish, even if she didn't say it vocally, and a large statue that was blocking the way forward moved out of the way, allowing them to enter the palace itself.**

"Apparently it is." Ren said.

**Entering the palace, they saw it was filled with sand, making Weiss groan ever so slightly about the possibility of getting sand in her boots.**

**It really wasn't a pleasant sensation.**

"Agreed." Everyone said, even Ozpin.

**Although that became the least of her worries when a bunch of leevers rose out of the sand to attack the two of them, though they were thankfully easy to dispatch them.**

**Although their was the fact that they had to deal with a beamos in the middle of the room, and this beamos was of the indestructible variety, so they had to avoid it's beam as they made their way across the room and into a new one, where they saw another beamos, but before it could spot them, they hid behind a column.**

"Oh great. Invincible enemies." Weiss groaned.

"I know the feeling." Jaune said.

**Peering around the edge, the room didn't seem to have anything in it, until they noticed a key sitting on top of one of the columns, most likely they would need it to go further, so, carefully sneaking past the beamos, the two were standing behind the column that had they key on top, Weiss climbing on top of Blake's shoulders to grab it.**

**They were able to make it out of the room... nearly unscathed.**

"Wait, nearly?" Blake asked.

**The back edge of Weiss' skirt was singed ever so slightly.**

"Great, just great." Weiss muttered.

**They really hated those things.**

**The two girls had just entered another new section of the palace, so far this one seemed to be clean of all the sand, although they did have to dodge a laser from a beamos that was in the middle of the room and just seemed to look at them RIGHT when they entered.**

"That has to suck." Nora said.

**Thankfully they were able to avoid more of it's attacks while opening the door, which was done by pushing a block interestingly enough.**

**In the next room they had to dodge flying tiles while looking for a key inside the many pots in the room, soon enough finding it and rushing to the door and climbing up the stairs.**

**After climbing the stairs they crossed a short bridge into the next room, with the door locking behind them.**

"Never a good sign." Qrow said.

**They had to, once again, dodge fire from a beamos, all while eliminating a group of enemies, popos, from within the room, thus unlocking the door to continue forward.**

**Going into the next room, they saw they basically had to run a small gauntlet that had a few beamos in a straight dash towards the next room.**

"Oh that has got to suck." Tai said.

**So, getting ready ,the two started runnign and avoiding fire from the beamos, finding a key along the way to unlock the door at the end of the room before rushing inside the next room, where they were greeted with a simple large room that had nothing in it.**

**Oh if only that were the case.**

"Wonderful." Weiss groaned, "Whats gonna try to kill us."

**Once again, they had to dodge a bunch of flying tiles that were trying to crash into them, and thankfully after a while they stopped, allowing them to look around the room for a way to unlock the door, thus finding a key inside one of he jars in the room.**

**Stepping into the next room, they saw some unlit torches, and a red eyegore.**

"Oh no." Blake said, "Our others don't know."

**The girls didn't know that this was an enemy though so when they stepped a bit too close to it, it's eye snapped open and it rushed into them, knocking them back.**

**When Weiss got back to her feet, she switched the current dust cartridge in Blumenblatt to ice and shot out a few ice spears at it's eye, freezing it solid before it shattered into pieces.**

"A little brutal, but effective enough." Glynda said.

**There didn't seem to be a way to continue forward at first, until Weiss decided to light the torches, to see what it would do.**

**The two girls were definitely surprised when the wall started moving backwards until it revealed a hidden door.**

**Stepping up to the door, they saw they needed the big key to open it, so using it they unlocked the door and stepped into the last room, which was filled with sand.**

"The boss is under the sand isn't it." Ren asked.

**The the sand shifted in some areas until 3 large green flying centipedes came out before burrowing into another spot.**

**These three creatures were the Lanmolas, the guardians of the pendant of wisdom.**

*Cue LttP boss theme*

"I knew it." Ren said, "It was rather obvious."

**The battle itself wasn't too difficult, it was just tedious since they could only hit the creatures when they were above ground.**

**After some time, and dodging the rocks the creatures would spit out at them when they surface, they were able to get rid of them.**

"That was just sad." Nora said.

"If Weiss used ice attacks it would have been twice as sad as Lamolas are apparently vulnerable to ice based attacks, I know I've tested it." Phoenix said.

**Weiss wiped some sweat from her brow ''Well, that was rather tedious, wasn't it?''**

**Blake nodded, it was also somewhat annoying to have to constantly wait in the middle of battle.**

"When are these bosses going to be entertaining again?" Yang asked, "These things have been short and dull."

"Probably when we get to Ganon." Blake said.

**Soon, a blue flash appeared in the middle of the room, leaving the pendant of wisdom behind.**

**It was a blue jewel with the mark of the goddess Nayru on it, attach to a rope necklace.**

**Grabbing it, the girls made their way back out of the palace.**

**Now all they needed was for Qrow and Taiyang to find the best entryway into the darkworld.**

"And now, Weiss's turn to read." Ruby said, "Oh next chapter mom gets saved."

**[[]]**

**Reigner: *Opens door, looks inside, closes door* At least it wasn't in the security room this time.**


	29. Special 2

*** A note covers the camera***

**Okay so I was swimming at a river earlier today and someguy playing Pokemon Go came by and didn't notice he was walking into the river until he was waist deep in the water.**

**Jeez people**

**[[]]**

"Read it. Read it. READ IT!" Ruby demanded Weiss as she shoved to book into her hands.

"Okay, okay." Weiss said.

"Mom's gonna be saved." Ruby said happily

"Uh Ruby... This chapters titled 'Special 2'." Weiss said.

"W-What!?" Ruby stuttered. "Nooooooooooo" she cried as she fell out of her seat leaning back so much.

**_Two months after the start of the first semester_ **

**Gyro was currently hard at work on something.**

"What is it?" Ozpin asked aloud.

**Something that he felt obliged to do.**

**He was doing it, because this was his way of saying thank you to a great man.**

"Who?" Qrow asked.

**He looked upon his finished product and smiled fondly.**

**He was almost done, it just needed one last thing.**

**He turned to his recently created magi-tech portal, a machine which effortlessly combined magic and science.**

**He went up to it, and started scouring the whole multiverse through the gate, looking for something, for some** **_one_ ** **.**

**Finally, he found him.**

**It was a little tough to get him past the portal, but he eventually succeded.**

**He looked like a ghost honestly, which wasn't too far off, the man had passed away after all.**

"Normally I say the dead should remain that way... but this guy is and creates all exceptions" Phoenix said.

**''Where am I?'' the spirit said, his voice nearly identical to Ren's.**

"Say what?" Nora and Ren asked.

**Gyro looked at him with a grin.**

**''It's with great honors that I tell you this sir, welcome to Remnant.'' he said as he sweeped his arms around his own little lab he had built under Beacon.**

"He did what now?" Glynda asked.

**The spirit's eyes widenned ''Remnant?... Are you saying...?'' he trailed off, incredulous.**

**Gyro nodded ''I brought you here, it took me some time to prepare for your arrival, but I managed, and then I had to find your soul and pluck it from the clutches of the grim reaper.''**

"Okay who is this guy and why did Gyro take him from Death?" Tai asked.

**The spirit nodded along, honestly with everything his mind churned out constantly, it wasn't too hard to believe.**

**Gyro gestured for him to follow ''You're probably wondering how I prepared for your arrival right? Well, feast your eyes on this.'' Gyro said as he gestured to what he had been working on before bringing the spirit in.**

**The spirit stared on with wide eyes ''Is that...?''**

**Gyro smiled ''A body? Yes, yes it is, one I made just for you.''**

**The spirit turned to look at Gyro ''Why do this? Why me?''**

"Seriously why? Who is this guy?" Jaune asked.

**Gyro smiled fondly ''Why not? You died far too young, and while I couldn't do anything back on earth, here, here I could do something, so I decided to do this.''**

**The spirit smiled a little ''So you brought me here, into this world of bloody evolution?'' he said jokingly.**

**Gyro laughed a little ''You're the one who made it this way.''**

"Wait... no way..." Blake said.

**The spirit smiled fondly ''Yeah, yeah I guess I did... hey, do you think I could meet them?''**

**Gyro smiled nodding to the man next to him ''You can't say anything about who you really are though, but I can introduce you as an old friend who came to visit me though.''**

**The spirit nodded, happy to hear that ''Can I at least use my own name?''**

**Gyro smiled at him ''I'd have to be a dick to stop you from using your own name sir.''**

**The spirit rolled his eyes ''Hey, I'm pretty sure you've earned the right to drop the formalities kid, so just call me by my name.''**

**Gyro nodded ''If that's what you want Monty.''**

"M-Monty Oum..." Yang breathed.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen, Monty Oum himself, in our world a mortal man who died an untimely death." Phoenix said.

"And... Gyro brought him back to life... in a robotic body?" Glynda asked.

"Yep, Oum deserves it." Phoenix said.

**Gyro and Monty were currently standing near the highway that connected Beacon to Vale, staring at the sunset.**

**Monty's appearance was what he looked like before passing away, short, somewhat shaggy black hair, black squinted eyes, and somewhat yellow-ish skin.**

**His body did look younger though, he looked to be in his early twenties rather than his early thirties.**

**He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a front pocket and a pair of blue jeans, along with his seemingly ever present fingerless gloves.**

**He breathed a sigh ''Still can't believe you've basically changed the story I made for this world.''**

**Gyro smiled ''Yeah, but like I said, it seems that even with that, their's a big threat on the horizon, and besides, it's not really YOUR world right now, is it?''**

**Monty chuckled ''Yeah, mine didn't have elements from legend of zelda thrown into it, it was just plain old RWBY.''**

"There is nothing plain and old about us!" Ruby pouted.

**''There's nothing plain and old about RWBY.'' Gyro said simply.**

**Monty smiled, he then looked at his hand, clenching it ''I also still have trouble believing you basically made me like Penny, an android with a soul.''**

**Gyro smirked as he looked at Monty ''What do you think of your semblance though?''**

**Monty chuckled as suddenly, small chibi versions of Ruby and Gyro popped out of his front shirt pocket ''It's pretty interesting, having a semblance that allows me to bring to life whatever I draw.''**

"Awww, a chibi Ruby looks sooooo cute." Yang teased.

"Yaaaaanng." Ruby whined.

**''Why did you draw me though, I'm not one of your creations?'' Gyro asked as he poked his chibi self on the cheek.**

**Monty shrugged ''Well, I can tell you like Ruby.'' both chibis blushed a little, chibi Ruby suddenly hugging chibi Gyro ''Plus, think of it as my way of thanking you, for allowing me to see the world I created with my own two eyes.''**

"That's nice." Pyrrha said.

**Gyro looked to a motorcycle that was parked nearby ''I'm guessing that's what you plan on doing? Going to see the world with your own eyes?''**

**Monty nodded ''Yeah, it'll be interesting to see it for myself, heck, it was already pretty interesting to talk to teams RWBY and JNPR, Yang is seriously just like Barbara.''**

"Who's Barbara?" Yang asked.

"Barbara is your 'Voice actor' for the internet series back home." Phoenix said.

**''You're the one who told Barbara that Yang was basically her.'' Gyro said with a dry look as Monty shrugged.**

**''Speaking of voice actors, do you want to know who I think you and your brother sound like? Who's voicing you if somebody were to watch this like an internet show?'' Monty asked.**

**Gyro rose an eyebrow ''Are you trying to break the fourth wall or something? But anyway, sure, who do we sound like?''**

**Monty pointed at Gyro ''You sound like Todd Haberkorn.''**

**Gyro rose an eyebrow ''I do? Which voice?''**

**Monty shook his hand in a 50-50 motion ''A bit of Natsu, a bit of Tsukune.''**

"Who and Who?" Weiss asked.

"Anime characters, Natsu is from Fairy Tail, (I think, I never watched it.) and Tsukune is from Rosario + Vampire." Phoenix said.

**Gyro cocked his head to the side ''Huh, the more you know I guess, what about Pierce then?''**

**''He sounds like Matthew Mercer, in a bit of a mix between Kanji and Chrom.'' Monty said.**

"I know the latter but who's the former?" Jaune asked.

"Kanji is from persona 4, a tough guy on the outside, but a softie on the inside." Phoenix said.

**Gyro rose an eyebrow ''Speaking of Chrom I totally stole one of his lines on my first day here.''**

**Monty chuckled ''Well, I should probably get going now, places to go, things to see after all.'' he said as he walked towards the motorcycle, putting the helmet on, the chibis in his front pocket putting on their own helmets.**

"That's even cuter." Yang teased.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted.

**He stepped on the motorcycle and revved up the engine, before turning to Gyro one last time ''I got one last thing to say to you kid.''**

**Gyro listened closely to Monty, silently promising to never forget his words.**

**Though he couldn't see it, Monty smiled underneath the helmet ''Keep moving forward, and if you can match my resolve, then you'll definetly succeed.''**

**He turned back around and revved the engine one last time before speeding off on the highway.**

**Gyro turned his head back to the setting sun with a smile, watching as the birds flew off into the sunset, making for a scenery that looked just like the signature of one Monty Oum.**

"Wow..." Tai said.

**_Three years later_ **

**Monty was resting in the shade underneath a tree, small chibi versions of teams RWGBY and JNPPR sleeping on his chest soundly.**

**He smiled as he remembered the news he'd heard about a year ago.**

**The kid had done it.**

**He'd succeeded.**

**The world was at peace now.**

**And that was all he could wish for.**

**''Keep moving forward kid.'' he whispered silently as he closed his eyes.**

"So... in three years we kick the ass of all that's evil... for a time." Yang said.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Why did Reigner dump ice water on us!?**

**Lloyd: Achoo!**


	30. Chapter 25

**Reigner: Marie and Lloyd are having fun again... There are gonna be Nekomata kittens running around I know it.**

**[[]]**

In a blink Ruby had taken the book from Weiss and thrust it into Blake's, "Blake, Read." Ruby commanded.

Once again a portal opened up and dropped a plushy of Gyro into Ruby's arms, said plushy had a wide smile and a note, "To apologize for making you wait a little longer to see your mom again, and because I thought you'd like to have Gyro in some form close to you, from Swift." Ruby read aloud, then she squeezed the plushy in a hug.

"How come Ruby gets a plushy of her boyfriend but not me?" Yang asked.

"Yang you've got the Golden Gauntlets, please don't complain." Weiss implored.

Blake just began to read.

**Team JNPPR (plus one) were currently climbing up the dark world counterpart of death mountain, minus the volcano at the top though.**

**It was pretty wierd how time just seemed to do it's own thing in here, they thought that by now they would have been here for a week, but it's only been three days, and though they didn't know it, three days in the light world as well.**

"Time always feels like it's passing differently on a mission like this." Qrow said.

**After about an hour of climbing up to the top of the mountain, the team reached the penultimate stage of their journey.**

**Turtle Rock, the dungeon where currently awaits Summer Rose.**

**And after they rescue Ruby's mother, it's off to Ganon's Tower, which is located on the other side of the mountain.**

**Pierce had a feeling Summer wouldn't stay in the crystal though, most likely she'd get out of it and give them a hand after they save her from the beast guarding her.**

"Definitely sounds like something Summer would do." Tai said.

**Either way though, first they had to open the way into the dungeon, which on the outside actually looked like a large stone turtle.**

"Well it is called Turtle Rock." Ozpin said.

"Watch the boss is gonna be some kind of turtle." Jaune said.

**Pierce climbed on top of it, already knowing what he needs to do to open the entrance.**

**He stood before a small altar with the symbol for one of the three medallion spells on it, the quake spell.**

**Summoning the Flesh-render Fang in his hands, he gave it a spin before plunging it into the altar, sending bursts of magic along with it and making it disperse through the earth, thus creating a miniature earthquake.**

**The others went wide-eyed and got low when the earth started shaking, they were obviously a little worried.**

**Then the stone turtle head started to shake and crack, before it suddenly exploded, sending bits and pieces of stone everywhere, and opening the entrance to the dungeon, with the earthquake subsiding as well.**

**The others looked on wide-eyed at this, not expecting the turtle head to just blow up.**

"A little over the top don't you think?" Glynda asked.

"Nope." Nora and Phoenix said.

**Getting ready in front of the entrance, the team entered the dungeon, leaving Doro at the entrance. (along with Pierce giving him a weapon since they were deep in enemy territory, he gave him a magic hammer)**

**Once inside they saw that there was a chasm in between two sections of a broken bridge, the only other thing in the room was a rail.**

**''Ok then, how are we supposed to move forward?'' asked Jaune in confusion.**

**''Well I can handle that, but first I really need to restore my magic.'' said Pierce as everybody looked at him and saw him uncork a bottle filled with green liquid before drinking it down completely, and then shaking his head a bit with a small grimace ''Fuck the green one's nasty.'' he said as put the bottle away and then pointed his hand towards the rail and snapping his fingers, making a rather large orange platform appear on the rail.**

"He just chugged a potion." Blake said.

"Yep, the Zelda franchise has three staple potions, Red which restores health, Green restores magic, and Blue restores both." Phoenix said pulling out a Blue potion.

**''All aboard the dragon express.'' he said jokingly as he stepped on the platform, the others following suite.**

**As soon as the last person stepped on, the platform moved forward across the chasm, connecting them to the other side.**

**They disembarked the platform and stepped into the next room seeing even more rails this time.**

**This is going to be a long one.**

"Oh boy." Team JNPR said.

**Team JNPPR once again entered the room that was filled with multiple transporting tubes and had a lake of lava below.**

"Oh joy, lava, and only Pierce is lava-proof." Jaune groaned.

**Except that this time they took a different path as they entered inside another tube which basically sucked them and then spat them out another one.**

**Entering the door they were spat out next to, the team found a medusa in the middle of the room along with a pair of ennemies that Pierce had called Hokkubokku.**

**Eliminating the enemies, the doors in the room opened up, taking the eastern path the team found a door which could only be opened by the big key and ended up entering another transporting tube and being spat out next to a door.**

**Entering the room they found another Hokkubokku and quickly got rid of it in a rather funny manner.**

"How so?" Qrow asked.

"Let's see." Pyrrha said.

**First Nora smashed the first sphere of it's body and sent it towards Ren, then Ren kicked the next sphere and sent it's body at Pyrrha, who shot at it with Artemis in it's rifle form before bashing it with hercules and sending it towards Pierce who stabbed the Flesh-render Fang into the fourth sphere and backhanded the head towards Jaune who slashed it in half with Tiger Durga.**

"Pinball!" Nora cheered.

**They basically made something akin to a large game of pinball.**

**Pierce then took out a bomb from a bag and chucked it at a portion of the northern wall which was cracked, opening up a path once the bomb exploded.**

**They entered the next room and found another of those spiked rolls.**

**They had to maneuver around it and and one of those switching fences to grab a key and open the door in the back of the room.**

**They went down a flight of stairs and ended up in a darkly lit room, the only lights they could see where rotating fire bars like in the super mario games, which apparently had an actual name, Guruguru bars.**

"Well, what do you know. It's not something complete no duh." Yang said.

'Wonder what they're called in Japanese?' Phoenix thought idly.

**Pierce created a platform for the rails that they could see in front of them and everyone got on before they started to navigate the maze of rails, ducking low to avoid the guruguru bars until they reached a switch in the middle of the room which opened a door somewhere in it, so they had to navigate the maze again until they found which door had been opened.**

**Stepping through the now open door, they found a narrow path over a chasm, and the walls on either side of the room were lined with laser eyes, literally eyes that shot lasers at them at high speed.**

"I can't wait to get out of the Dark world." Jaune said.

**Getting ready, the team started running across the path, reaching the end of it and narrowly avoiding the lasers, although they saw that the door was locked, and beyond an unlocked door, there was another narrow path, but this one led to some treasure chests.**

**''I'll handle this one.'' said Pierce as he entered the room, coming back out a minute later with a key in hand.**

**Using the key they went beyind the locked door, they entered a room which was essentially a maze made of the red and blue switching fences.**

**There were a few sighs as the team was really starting to get tired from the constant puzzle solving.**

"How could Link stand it all?" Pyrrha asked.

"No idea." Phoenix said.

**Thankfully though, they were able to get past this one after a little bit of trial and error, going down another set of stairs as they entered what they assumed was the second to last room, as it had a single rail and two rows of torches on top of stone pillars, leading to one large door.**

**Stepping off the platform in front of the door, the team steeled themselves for whatever enemy they would face, they had a feeling this one would be powerful.**

**Opening the door with the big key, the team entered the last room, coming face to face with the final guardian of the maidens.**

**The three-headed dragon turtle, Trinexx.**

*Cue LttP boss theme*

"Called it, it's a turtle. Didn't call the dragon part though." Jaune said.

"Or the three headed part." Ren added.

**The door closed behind them and Trinexx went on the offensive, it's blue head breathing out a freezing breath, the red one a flamethrower, and the green head extending it's neck to headbutt them.**

"Talk about a freezerburn." Yang punned.

"You know Freezerburn is actually a ship name for you and Weiss, Yang." Phoenix said smugly.

"Say what?" Yang and Ruby asked.

"Excuse me!? People actually think I'd fall in love with that brute!?" Weiss demanded.

"Yeah, but thanks to the end of the battle of Beacon a lot more people ship White Rose and Bumblebee." Phoenix said.

Weiss's eye twitched when her mind quickly put things together, but Glynda spoke up, "May we please return to the story?"

**The team quickly got to dodging these attacks, with Pierce shooting out his own firebreath, but not at the red one in a 'fight fire with fire' match, but at the blue one, which stunned it and gave Ren and Nora the oppurtunity to destroy it.**

"One down two to go." Jaune said.

**They then had to figure out a way to stun the red one, as none of them had any means of attacking with ice, and Pierce had not learned any ice spells which would be strong enough, but then something clicked in his mind, there was something that he'd been curious about and wanted to try.**

**Reaching into his back pocket while dodging, he brought out a crystal of ice dust that was about the size of his fist.**

**Mentally berating himself for deciding to try such a dangerous thing NOW of all times, he opened his mouth wide... and ate the dust crystal.**

"Okay, that is extremely dangerous on multiple levels." Weiss called out.

"Well if he can alter parts of himself into dragon it might spare him a few of those dangers." Ozpin said.

**He had been curious about what would happen should he eat a dust crystal and attempt to use his fire breath attack, would it change elements to match the dust?**

**Hopefully the fact that his semblance made his internal organs as resistant to extreme temperatures as those of a dragon would help him out.**

**He then started feeling a slight chill go up his spine, and he could see his breath, like the air around him was turning cold, or rather the air he was breathing out was cold.**

"Good, he can cool down Yang now." Weiss said smiling, said smile quickly faded at what she just said.

"Good start Weiss, I'll make you a pun master yet." Yang said smiling.

"Oum help me." Weiss said.

**He grinned, it seemed that his idea had worked.**

**He turned back to Trinexx and took a deep breath, before exhaling a breath of frost, freezing the fire head solid.**

**To their credit, Jaune and Pyrrha were only stunned for a few seconds before realising that now was their chance as they slashed the base of the neck and cut it off, making it shatter on the ground.**

**Pierce had apparently used up all the dust crystal's power with that single breath as well, as he was back to breathing out flames now.**

"That seems like an expensive tactic." Jaune said.

"And one he might not use often." Pyrrha added.

**Trinexx roared as it retreated back into it's shell as it started to explode, the team believing they had defeated it.**

**That is until the shell burst open and out came Trinexx in a snake like form.**

"It's two phases." Glynda said.

**It slithered around the room quickly, forcing the team to roll out of the way.**

**Then Ren noticed something as it moved.**

**First, it appeared that Trinexx was made of stone.**

**Second, one of the stones that made up it's body was red unlike the rest that were green.**

"Ren spotted a weakness." Pyrrha said.

**Having a good idea of what to do he channeled his aura to his legs and feet before jumping up and kicking the one stone that was different (with Pierce noticing this and idly thinking that Gyro might nerd out at Ren doing the Rider Kick pose), making the beast roar in pain as the the stone cracked a bit.**

**Landing back down he looked to his team ''Hit the red stone! That's it weak point!''**

**The others nodded and waited for their chance to hit it.**

**The first to get the chance was Nora.**

"Of course." Ren said.

**''Say hello to my little friend!'' she said with a grin as she fired a grenade at the red stone, making it crack further.**

**Next was Pyrrha.**

**''Begone!'' she said simply as she shot the stone point blank, making the crack widen.**

**Up next was Pierce.**

**''Hope you're hungry!'' he shouted as he turned his fist into that of a dragon before punching the stone, it was about to break at any moment now.**

**And finally was Jaune.**

**''Ganon's next on the menu!'' he said as he stabbed his sword onto the crack, making Trinexx screech in agony as the cracks widenned and started to spread all over it's body.**

**Jaune pulled his sword out and jumped back, Trinexx suddenly exploding in a shower of stone, pelting the team with tiny rocks.**

**The team cheered as they truly defeated the beast this time.**

"We actually had to work for it." Jaune said.

"As a team." Pyrrha added.

**Then, the final crystal started floating down, but stopped midway as it expanded to a larger size before shaking as it suddenly shattered, letting the person trapped inside free.**

"She's free..." Ruby breathed.

**The person was wearing a white hooded cloak which covered most of their body, although they were able to see that the person looked to be about 5 feet 8 inches, a broadsword hanging onto their back, which currently unknown to them, was capable of shifting into a sniper rifle.**

**The cloak moved, allowing them to see what the person was wearing.**

**A simple black zip up shirt with a corset around their waist with white lacing, and black pants that covered their legs, the belt buckle in the front being a silver rose emblem, their feet were covered by black combat boots with white laces.**

**Then the person pulled down the hood of their cloak, letting the team see their face.**

**It was a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties, with silver eyes, and long black hair with red highlights that went down to her chest.**

**She looked just like the others pictured Ruby would look like when she became older.**

**This, was Summer Rose, mother of Ruby Rose.**

"SHE FINALLY FREE!" Ruby cheered rushing over to crush the JNPR couples in separate hugs.

"No... problem Ruby..." Pyrrha gasped.

**She stretched her arms skyward and let out a groan of satisfaction ''Damn it feels good to be out of that thing, cramped as hell in there.''**

**Pierce idly noticed her voice sounded like the one that had been attributed to her in the song Red like Roses part II.**

**She grinned as she looked at team JNPPR ''So, you kids are the one who've become an even bigger pain in Ganon's butt than I was huh? I gotta admit, you do look the part.''**

**The team got a little bashful at the praise.**

**She chuckled ''So, what are your names then? I'm Summer Rose, I was the leader of team STRQ (stark) back in Beacon.''**

**Jaune smiled ''I'm Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPPR, my teammates are Nora Valkyrie'' he gestured to the hammer crazy girl who waved happily at Summer, the huntress returning the wave ''Pierce Vermillion,'' he pointed to Pierce who gave a small salute with a smile ''Pyrrha Nikos, who is also my girlfriend'' he said and Pyrrha blushed as she did a short bow, Summer grinning as she watched her 'Ah, young love' she thought idly ''And Lie Ren, he's Nora's boyfriend.'' Jaune finished and Ren nodded at Summer with a smile.**

**''You know miss Rose, we actually came here specifically to find you.'' Pierce said, making Summer raise an eyebrow ''We're friends with another team at Beacon, their called team RWGBY, led by Ruby Rose.'' Summer's eyes widenned and her jaw dropped, her little rose was in Beacon and was leader of her own team? ''She got into Beacon two years early and ended up on the same team as her sister Yang.'' Summer couldn't help but smile that both her little rose and her little sunflower were in a team together.**

"I'm certain Summer, our Summer would be just as proud." Tai said.

**''What about their other teammates?'' she asked him.**

**Pierce chuckled ''One of them is my twin brother, Gyro Vermillion, then there's Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the SDC, and finally Blake Belladonna, a former white fang member.''**

**Summer nodded, that was a rather interesting team setup, then she realised something as she looked at team JNPPR.**

**''Wait, you guys are a five-man team? And so is my daughter's team?'' she asked, receiving five nods from the teenagers.**

**''There's also something else you should know, I'm dating Yang, and Gyro is dating Ruby.'' Pierce said, and Summer smiled brightly.**

**''So you're one of my step-sons?!'' she exclaimed happily, surprising the team a little that she seemed to be quite happy her daughters each had a boyfriend.**

"She always did seem she'd encourage them getting a boyfriend." Qrow said.

**What they didn't know was that Summer was a woman who was eager to one day become a grandmother, or if she would have to wait a while, maybe have another child so she could properly raise one herself, as she was only able to raise Ruby for 4 years before she was kidnapped by that jerk of a wizard.**

That made the pervervial record scratch for Tai, "Say what now." He said dumbly

**Pierce nodded, a little surprised at first, and then he saw white rose petals where Summer once stood, and started seeing a few fall around his body, before Summer was suddenly in front of him ''I approve!'' she exclaimed with a thumbs up ''Now I just have to meet your brother.''**

"Thanks mom." Yang said.

**It took the team a moment to realise that Ruby had inherited her semblance from her mother, as the petite reaper also left behind a trail of rose petals when she moved at high speeds.**

Ruby beamed with pride at that.

**After a moment Pierce found his voice again ''Also, Raven finally showed back up, she helped us in finding you, and her and Yang finally met.''**

**Summer smiled again and was practically bouncing on her feet ''Oh that's so awesome! I finally get to see everyone again! Even Rae!''**

**It wasn't hard to figure out where Ruby got all her energy from.**

"I'm honestly not surprised at this point." Weiss said.

**She sighed happily after she stopped bouncing on her feet ''And I can finally see my husband again.'' she then muttered under her breath, and thankfully none of the teens heard her ''God I really need a man's touch after all these years.''**

The record scratch happened again, "Jeez, I thought the Xaio Long side is where that stuff came from." Yang said, "Did not need that image in my head."

**Pierce then remembered something he wanted to check as he brought up his right hand and aimed it at Summer, the mark of the trifoce shined faintly on the back of his hand, which confused him as when he and Gyro were close the triforce pieces would resonate with one another, so why didn't he feel a resonation from Summer?**

**''Miss Rose? Do you know about the triforce?'' he asked her and she looked at him a raised eyebrow.**

**''Why do you want to know that?'' she asked confused, until he showed her the back of his hand, and the triforce of power ''Oh! You have a piece of it! I actually have half of the triforce of wisdom on me.'' she said as she reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace which looked like one half of a golden triangle.**

"You can split a piece of the Triforce!?" Glynda called out in shock.

"Trust this isn't the worst a Triforce piece has been split, once it was broken into eight, annoying and expensive to find, pieces." Phoenix said.

**Pierce's eyes widenned before they narrowed in confusion ''Wait, half of it? Where's the other half then? And why don't you have the full triforce of wisdom?''**

**Summer chuckled in an embarassed way ''Well, only the goddess Hylia reborn can have it from what we know, and the triforce didn't choose me, so my mom split it in two and told me to keep the pieces safe.''**

"Wait a second..." Ruby muttered, "If mom had the Triforce of Wisdom..."

**Pierce stopped her ''Wait, are you by chance a descendant of-'' he was cut off by Summer however.**

**''Queen Zelda and King Arthur? Yeah, they were my ancestors.'' she said like she didn't just drop a huge bomb on them ''But anyway, when I met my team, I decided to leave the other half of the triforce with one of them, it took me a while, but I decided to give it to Taiyang, he should still have it, he did last time I saw him, but yeah, so I wasn't hylia reborn, but it turns out the goddess just decided to be reborn a little later.''**

"I'm the descendant of a reborn goddess!" Ruby cheered, "That makes me the princess of a lost Kingdom!" Ruby cheered even louder.

**A little later? What could she mean by that?**

**Pierce's eyes widenned as he understood what she was saying.**

"No way..." Yang said as Ruby's grin grew wider by the second.

**''You were waiting until she was old enough before giving her the triforce weren't you?'' he asked her and Summer nodded with a smile ''Now would probably be the best time, as my brother and I BOTH have a piece of the triforce.'' Now it was Summer's eyes who widenned but she nodded seriously, understanding what it meant if two of the three pieces of the triforce had resurfaced.**

**Pierce ran a hand through his hair as he removed his helmet ''All this time she had been right in front of our noses, and we didn't even know it.''**

"I don't believe it." Weiss groaned.

**''Pierce, who are you talking about?'' asked Jaune, who had gotten extremely curious.**

**''I'm talking about the current heir to the throne of Hyrule, or what's left of it anyway, the current Princess Zelda, I finally know who she is.'' he explained ot his teammates.**

**''And who is she?'' Pyrrha asked him, equally curious.**

"Yeah who?" Nora asked, however everyone aside from JNPR had figured it out.

**Pierce looked at all of them with a serious look.**

**''The true identity of Princess Zelda, the goddess Hylia reborn, is none other than Ruby Rose, the destined wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom.''**

"I'm a reborn Goddess! In that world at least." Ruby shouted, then muttered, "THIS IS AWESOME!" Ruby shouted.

"She'll never let this go." Weiss said.

"Just let her run it out, she'll calm down and fully process it isn't exactly her that is a reborn goddess." Blake said as Ruby began doing laps around the room.

**[[]]**

**Reigner: I'll get the cleaning supplies.**


	31. Chapter 26

**Marie: Oh jeez, oh jeez oh- Lloyd where's my phone!**

**[[]]**

Eventually Ruby calmed down and returned to her seat, "Who was that guy with the baby I saw earlier?" Ruby asked almost instantly.

"Just a guest." Phoenix said passing Ruby a plate of cookies, who began to effectively inhale them.

"Alright it's my turn to read, pass me the book Blake." Yang said, once again a portal opened up, this time a plushy of Pierce fell out.

Right inbetween Yang breasts.

"Ask and you shall receive." Yang read from the note, then she looked down at the plush with a smirk, "Nice."

"Oh please, I doubt he'll supply us with everything we ask for like... I don't know a dozen raw fish." Weiss said.

"I wouldn't mind if it was tuna..." Blake muttered passing the book to Yang.

**The team had come out of Turtle Rock a few moments ago.**

**Most of them were still stunned at what they had learned.**

**Apparently, Ruby was a princess, and the reincarnation of a goddess.**

**Who would have thought it?**

"No one." Everyone said.

**Jaune sighed ''Next thing you're gonna tell me, people used to live in the sky and rode on giant birds.''**

"Let me guess, they did." Qrow deadpanned.

**Summer actually nodded at his words ''Oh, they did, the tales of Skyloft where always interesting, it's just too bad that the loftwings are extinct these days, those birds always sounded so cool.''**

"Wooooow..." Ruby and Nora breathed

"The Loftwing came in a variety of colors, Crimson being so rare it was thought to have died out, and are linked to a Hylian upon his of her birth. Sadly they refused to go below the cloud and died out as the symbiotic relationship faded." Phoenix added.

**''Seriously?'' Jaune said lowly, to which he recieved a nod from both Summer and Pierce, making him groan as he put his face in his hands.**

**''Anyway, we shold probably make our way to Ganon's tower.'' said Pierce in seriousness, getting a round of nods from everybody else.**

"Yeah let's smash him!" Nora cheered.

**''Right, I know a way to get to the tower without being spotted by any of the Lynels that Ganon uses to guard his tower, once we're there and the tower's open, you kids head inside, me and Doro will stay behind and hold off any reinforcements that come your way.'' she said with an air of authority to her, making the team understand that this wasn't a suggestion, but an order from an experienced huntress, giving her a round of nods from the team.**

**''Dose scoundrels won't know what hit 'em!'' Doro said as he hefted the hammer Pierce had given him over his shoulder.**

**Ren did have something to ask before they moved on though ''What are Lynels?''**

**''Basically think of centaurs, they have the lower body of a lion, the upper body of a man, the head of a lion, and can shoot fireballs from their mouths.'' Summer explained nonchalantly.**

"Again with the fireballs." Weiss said.

**The team tried to picture it in their heads, and it was slightly intimidating, nothing they couldn't handle though.**

"Yeah, they can't be too bad compared to what we've faced." Jaune said.

**The team (plus 2) now stood before Ganon's Tower, the Lynels guarding the entrance having been eliminated quickly by Summer who had used the sniper rifle function of her weapon, her skills with the weapon were extremely impressive, and most likely Ruby would become as skilled as her one day, maybe even more.**

**Once they were in the clear, Pierce brought out the crystals containing the other six maidens, as them and Summer started chanting an incantation that seemed to concentrate power into Summer's sword, which made Pierce realise that Summer had magic power, though most likely Ruby hadn't inherited it, although she might have a lot of magic potential should she recieve her own source of magic, coupling that with her powers pertaining to her silver eyes, and she would be a VERY powerful sorceress.**

"Especially if Gyro and Pierce offer to teach her."

**The incantation was done soon enough, and Summer's sword, which they had learned was called Silver Oath, glowed brightly before she brought down the blade on the barrier, making it shatter like glass.**

**''Go! And tell that pig bastard that Summer Rose says hi.'' she said with a smirk as she shifted Silver Oath back into it's sniper rifle form before looking down the scope, preparing for any enemies that might come their way.**

**They all nodded, and rushed up the stairs and into the tower proper.**

"Aww maaannn, I wanted to see mom in action more." Ruby whined.

**When they entered, they honestly expected a dungeon like all the other places so far, but it was rather straightforward, all they had to do was climb up the stairs of the tower while fighting a plethora of ennemies.**

**Eyegores, Gibdos, Goriyas, Stalfos, Baris, bull-like enemies known as Taros, Wizzrobes, Zazaks, Lynels, and even some enemies that they didn't expect at all, like shorter versions of the Moblins that Jaune and Pyrrha had faced before entering the forest temple, Ball-and-chain Troopers, literally black armored knights that swung spiked wrecking balls at them, though they weren't as large as Gyro's Midnight Crusher, Cycloptic enemies known as Hinox, Weaker versions of the Armos Knights that Gyro and Ruby had faced in the eastern palace, and sometimes to continue upwards they had to eleminate all enemies within the area to deactivate a lightning lock.**

"Holy crap that's a lot of guys." Yang said shuffling plushy Pierce deeper into her cleavage.

**After what felt likes hours of climbing, team JNPPR reached the top of the tower, expecting to find Ganon, but instead they found the wizard who had brought them here, but there was something different about him.**

**His eyes, they looked empty, like he wasn't even there as he looked at them.**

"What the...?" Ozpin wondered, those eyes reminded him of something...

**''So, you've finally made it, you upstart thief.'' the wizard said calmly to Pierce.**

**Pierce narrowed his eyes, something was wrong about the wizard, and his voice sounded much different than last time.**

**The wizard chuckled ''Oh, you probably believe me to be that useless pawn of mine, no, I am not him, I, am Ganon, King of darkness!''**

The adults flinched in realization, "To think someone would go that low." Glynda said.

**The team's eyes widenned, caught off guard by that declaration.**

**Pierce's narrowed in anger ''So, you're using his body aren't you?''**

"Ganon's possessing his corpse." Ren said.

"What!?" Everyone else shouted.

"How could anyone go so low?" Weiss demanded.

**Ganon chuckled ''Indeed you fool, now, I do believe it's time I reclaim what was rightfully mine, you will hand over the tirforce of power to me!''**

**Pierce smirked tauntingly ''Why don't you come and get it pig bastard?''**

**Ganon didn't say anything, but his eyes showed how furious he was ''Then I shall pry it from your cold dead hands.''**

**Ganon then split his body into three to try and trick the team, however there was a bit of a flaw.**

**Two of the extra bodies were transparent, while the real one remained completely visible.**

"Yeah, that's a bit of a flaw." Pyrrha said.

**That didn't stop the attacks from the two copies from being real though.**

**Ganon was obviously enraged that the pathetic wizard he was possesing could not duplicate himself correctly.**

**The battle was quite obviously going in team JNPPR's favor.**

**After another attack, this one from Jaune, Ganon fell to a knee.**

"Well that was fast." Jaune said.

**''Bah, this useless body is no good, I suppose I will have to face you myself, but not here, no, I have a grander stage in mind for where I shall reclaim my power.'' he said as the wizard's body suddenly fell limp, having long since been dead, as Ganon's spirit came out from the body, looking like a ghostly head, before taking on the form of a blue bat and flying off towards the south.**

"Coward!" Nora shouted.

**Right for the Pyramid of Power, where team JNPPR first arrived a few days ago.**

**''You're not getting away from me you son of a sow!'' Pierce shouted as he jumped off the top of the tower, the other members of his team following him as he changed into his dragon form and they all fell on his back, gliding down to the bottom and picking up Summer and Doro, whom were in the midst of holding off a small horde of enemies, before flying after Ganon as fast as he could.**

**Over the distance they saw Ganon crash into the top of the Pyramid, making a hole in it.**

**Everyone braced themselves when Pierce tucked his wings in and went into a spin, crashing through the ceiling himself, making the hole larger.**

**Both transformed warriors turned back into their true appearances admist the dust, and when it settled, the four members of team JNPPR who had never seen Ganon before where finally able to look at him, and understand what the pig jokes were all about as well.**

"I was wondering about that myself." Glynda asked.

**Ganon was a large blue pigman with two prominent tusks jutting out of his bottom jaw. He wore leather armor that was adorned in a few skulls, the pauldrons on his shoulders adorned in large spikes, a red cape behind him, and a small red helm that really only covered the top of his head.**

**In his hands was a large silver trident, and it was obvious from his grip on it and his stance that he had mastered his use of the weapon.**

"Ahhh! Scary pig!" Ruby and Nora squealed.

**''Who would have thought that a lowly thief such as you would have been able to steal the triforce from me, I do wonder how you did it though?'' Ganon said.**

**Pierce smirked, seeing a nice way to rile him up ''What can I say? The triforce must have felt how much better I was compared to you and decided it would rather be in my hands than on your greedy mitts.''**

**Ganon's eyes narrowed in anger ''I shall be quite happy when I finally lob off that stupid head of yours boy.''**

**''And I'll be quite happy to stick my sword up your stupid ass you blue bastard.'' said Summer as she pointed Silver Oath at Ganon.**

**''Ah yes, the human upstart who has been troubling my forces for the last 11 years, your head will make an excellent trophy around my neck.'' said Ganon in barely unrestrained fury at seeing Summer.**

"Talk about anger issues." Yang said.

"Look who's talking." Blake said. Yang simply growled before returning to the book.

*Cue LttP Ganon battle*

**No more words were exchanged as Ganon spun his trident before sending it at everyone, forcing them to duck and roll out of the way.**

**''Tis' be too much for me old bones! I can't help ye' on this one lads and lasses, sorry!'' said Doro as he ducked behind some of the rubble from the collapsed ceiling.**

**Ganon teleported to the other side of the room and caught his trident mid flight before swiping at the warriors in an attempt to hit them, thankfully his attack was blocked or dodged by them, although those who blocked found themselves being pushed backwards.**

"Oum this guy is ruthless." Jaune said.

**Pierce used his Flesh-Render Fang to parry Ganon's next swipe before striking at the king of darkness, pushing him backwards.**

**With some distance between the, Ganon then used his magic to create bats made of flames and sent them towards the others.**

**This time dodging wasn't so simple, but their aura tanked the damage, which thankfully was far from substantial.**

"I wonder if Ganon could even utilize and Aura?" Pyrrha asked.

"With how often he's died I'm pretty sure he's only being sustained by dark magic. I'm certain his soul either left his body long ago or it was withered away by the dark magic." Phoenix said.

**He continued to send his Trident flying at them and creating bats, with the warriors attacking him either from afar or up close when the chance presented himself, until...**

**''I'll take that!'' shouted Pierce as he grabbed the trident out of middair, having had the chance as Ganon had swung it with less force than before due to his injuries.**

"Nice job Pierce!" Yang cheered.

**Sending his magic through the weapon, it shrunk down to his size and changed appearance as well.**

**The shaft of the weapon became black as night, with red hylian letters inscribed into it, spelling out the word 'Demon', the butt of the shaft being more bulbous in appearance and taking a red color.**

**The connecting point between the shaft and the trident head was orange in color.**

**Finally, the trident head itself had changed greatly.**

**Golden wings jutting out of a red crystal near the base, the three blades looking somewhat jagged and in the same midnight black color as the shaft.**

**Pierce had always wondered when he'd finally get this weapon.**

**This was the Trident of Demise, but Pierce decided to give it a name that wasn't referring to the greatest enemy of the hero, and thus renamed it the Trident of Demons.**

"So who is Demise exactly?" Jaune asked.

"Literally the origin of all evil in Hyrule, and his hatred was reborn as Ganon when he played sore loser and placed a curse on himself, the Spirit of the Hero, and the soul of the Goddess to last until he finally won." Phoenix said, "Of course place a curse in your dying breath usually means the curse won't be at full power and will eventually fade."

**Ganon was furious as he looked at Pierce having stolen his weapon ''You wretched little thief, first MY triforce, and now MY weapon?! This ends here!''**

**Pierce held a steeled gaze in his eyes as he looked at Ganon ''Indeed it does Ganon, today you shall fall!'' Pierce started spinning the trident, calling forth the natural element imbued within the weapon, lightning, sending bolts of magical electricity crashing into Ganon, though curiously the multitude of bolts didn't kill him, even though he appeared to be on his last legs.**

"Hello new battery." Nora said with a smirk.

"How is he still standing?" Pyrrha asked.

**''It's no use boy! You hold not the weapon needed to fell me, I will emerge victorious in the end!'' Ganon shouted in both anger in cockiness.**

**That cockiness was soon squashed though.**

**''** **_He doesn't, but I do._ ** **'' a familiar voice was heard echoing across the room.**

**Everyone looked around, attempting to find the source of the voice, before suddenly a large portal appeared next to Pierce, and out of it stepped Gyro, carrying in his hands a Silver Arrow, a smirk on his face.**

**Ganon's eyes widenned in recognition of the garb that Gyro wore ''You?! How?! Why are you still here?! LINK!''**

"Gee, talk about a vendetta, he never forgot his name." Ruby said.

**Gyro chuckled ''Sorry big guy, but you got the wrong hero, you do have the right spirit though.''**

**Pierce chuckled along with his brother ''Took you long enough, what kept you?''**

**''Qrow and Taiyang would have contacted us sooner, but the strongest connecting point between the two worlds was filled with Grimm, it took them almost a whole day to clear them out.'' Gyro explained, before handing Pierce the silver arrow ''I think you deserve the honors for this one.''**

**Pierce nodded and summoned his own bow before knocking the arrow and pulling it back, aiming right for Ganon's forehead, and let loose the arrow, watching as it stiked true and embedded itself right in there.**

"It's always the head for Ganon, I'm amazed he hasn't gotten amnesia." Phoenix said.

"How is a Silver arrow going to kill Ganon?" Qrow asked.

"Simple, a Silver Arrow is a focal point of holy energy, and while the Dark World can generate enough dark energy to keep him alive, even from the Master Sword, a Silver Arrow tears right through that dark energy." Phoenix explained, 'Though that is just a complete BS explanation I just came up with, but is the only logical one.'

"Oh." Qrow said.

**Ganon roared in pain and anger as the arrow hit him, his body slowly starting to glow.**

**''He's gonna blow! Everybody through the gate!'' Gyro shouted as he retreated back into the portal.**

**The others soon followed suite, with Summer remembering to grab Doro before jumping through the gate last as it closed behind her.**

**Ganon's hand reached to where the gate was ''This... is not... the end... I will... retuuurrrnnn!''**

**And with those final words, Ganon's body exploded, the pyramid of power crumbling to pieces.**

"He always says that doesn't he?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, and he holds to it pretty well." Phoenix admitted.

**Summer set down Doro, who had returned to his normal appearance, revealing a short middle aged man with a greying beard, before she suddenly found herself falling down on the ground of the ruined village they were all in.**

**Looking down, she saw Ruby holding onto her for dear life, bawling her eyes out as she repeated the words ''You're back!'' over and over.**

"She's safe at last." Ruby said quietly.

**She smiled softly as she soothingly stroked her daughter's hair, before turning her eyes to look at the others assembled.**

**She saw Qrow, Taiyang, Raven surprisingly, Yang, and whom she assumed where Ruby's teammates, along with the young boy who had opened the portal and team JNPPR.**

**She smiled, before speaking the words she had wanted to say for so long.**

**''I'm home.''**

"Great, a happy ending. Your turn Jaune." Yang said as Jaune ran to grab the book before Yang could throw it.

Just then Phoenix got a call, "Y'ello." He answered, "Really? Well congratulations! Don't worry Reigner anticipated this. Okay I'll ask." Phoenix said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Blake asked.

"Marie the Nekomata is pregnant." Phoenix said.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Lloyd where are my envelopes, I got eleven sisters I need to mail these to.**


	32. Chapter 27

**Reigner: When will Marie come out of her room, Swift's altered time space couldn't have been that bad...**

**[[]]**

As Jaune returned to his seat with the book in hand an ice chest filled with a dozen Tuna falls into the room, there was a note with a troll face on it.

"Seriously?" Weiss deadpanned, seconds later all 12 tuna were gone, and in Blake's lap as she nibbled on one.

Jaune decided it wold be best if he started reading.

**Everyone had returned to Beacon after team JNPPR, Summer and Doro had escaped from the dark world.**

**They had also stopped to drop Doro back at his home where he was reunited with his twin brother Boro, the two immediately offering Gyro to work on his weapon, so Gyro left the Master Sword with them, and would come back to fetch it in a few days.**

"I can't wait to see what it would look like when they're done." Ruby said with a smile.

**Now that they were at Beacon, their was still something to take care of.**

**''Wait, what about the maidens?'' said Jaune as he turned to look at Pierce.**

"Oh yeah, they're still encased in crystal." Pyrrha said.

"How could they breathe in those?" Yang asked aloud.

"Magic." Phoenix and Ren said in sync.

**Pierce pulled out the crystals containing the six other maidens and let them expand before freeing them from they crystal prisons.**

**''I have an idea to prevent the lot of you from being kidnapped again, I could draw out the source of your powers and find new maidens, I would make sure these ones would remain hidden as well.'' explained Gyro, resulting in the maidens mulling over his words, before all of them nodded.**

"He can do that?" Glynda asked.

"Apparently so." Ozpin said.

**''I want you to give my maiden abilities to Ruby though.'' said Summer, making everyone look at her in curiosity.**

**''Why's that?'' asked Gyro with a raised eyebrow, curious as to her reason.**

**Summer shrugged ''Hey, she's Hylia reborn, she's gonna need those abilities one day.'' she said casually, which made Pierce facepalm.**

"I forget that Summer's never really heard of subtlety." Qrow said.

"Jeez mom how about a little warning before you drop a bomb." Ruby deadpanned.

**Gyro froze at her words, and so did the other members of team RWGBY, having been explained as to who Hylia was a while ago, his mind having stopped before it slowly rebooted and he looked at Ruby with wide eyes before looking back at Summer ''She's the goddess Hylia reborn? Wouldn't that also make her...?''**

**Summer nodded, knowing what he was about trying to say ''The heir to the throne of Hyrule, or what's left of it, and she's also the one who's supposed to wield the Triforce of Wisdom.''**

**Immediately after Summer finished there was a shout of ''Ruby's a princess?!'' coming from Yang, Weiss and even Blake who had lost her usual demeanor at such shocking information.**

"Apparently so." Weiss said, much to her own ire.

**Ruby for her part, was stunned at what her mom had just said.**

**She was a princess? AND apparently she was a goddess reborn, on top of that she was the one who was supposed to wield the third piece of the Triforce.**

**The last part did awaken some of her usual child-like wonderment.**

**''Wait does that mean I'll be able to use magic?!'' she said with stars in her eyes as she looked at her mother who nodded, which made Ruby barely hold back a scream of happiness, which came out as more of a fangirlish squeal.**

"Can I use magic, can I, can I, canIcanIcanIcanI?" Ruby rapid fired.

"Sorta, your silver eyes are something special, but I have no idea what powers come from them." Phoenix explained.

**Gyro's mouth was opening and closing, no words coming out, looking very much like a fish.**

**This had greatly caught him off-guard.**

"Who wouldn't be with a bombshell that pretty much says 'Your girlfriend is a Princess from a fallen kingdom'." Yang said.

"No one." Jaune said.

**After a few moments though he was able to form words ''We'll get back to that once we're in a more private setting, I think handling too many things at once will give me a headache.'' he said as he shook his head and started preparing a spell.**

"No kidding, too much happening at once." Nora said with swirling eyes

**After a few minutes the spell was ready and he had all seven maidens stand in a circle around him as he activated it ''Altocast: Extract.''**

**As he said the words, a spell circle appeared around him and went under the feet of each maiden, a circle surrounding them on the ground as slowly their powers were extracted from their bodies, forming orbs of light in front of them before one by one, they went into Gyro's, and everyone noticed that he seemed to flinch each time, with his breathing becoming heavier with each orb of light, he did stop the seventh one though, the one that was extracted from Summer and redirected it to Ruby, who held it in her hands as it slowly absorbed itself into her, though she didn't feel anything, as her magic potential was strangely still locked away even with that.**

"Aw man..." Ruby pouted.

**With the spell done, Gyro fell to his hands and knees, panting and sweating, with Ruby rushing up to him and helping him stand back up.**

"I wonder how stressful that was on him?" Tai asked a little worried.

**He looked at the curious gazes of the others, all of them silently demanding for an explanation ''Absorbing large sources of magical energy like that is very tiring, the only reason Ruby wasn't affected is that the power adapted into her body easily due to originally being in her mother, and secondly, she doesn't have any magic to begin with, and the only way to awaken magic is to meet a great fairy, or, to be overcharged with magic, both are difficult for different reasons, the first, you need to actually find a great fairy, the second, overcharging your body with magic can potentially be dangerous.'' 'Me and Pierce were lucky to have survived it honestly' he silently thought to himself.**

"Okay I think I'll have my magic awakened by a Great Fairy... How rare are they?" Ruby asked.

"Their rarity tends to fluctuate based on the era, most of the time though the Fairy Fountain's they reside in are often hidden and are rare. However I've noticed that there are a surprising amount of Great Fairies in the area the Queen of Fairies resides." Phoenix said, "I also hear that a single Great Fairy resides in a Cavern of Trail's in the desert."

**The others nodded at his explanation, unaware of his thoughts before heading towards Ozpin's office.**

**The debriefing at Ozpin's office had gone well.**

**The former maidens had all been sent back home.**

**Summer explained everything she did in the dark world to mess with Ganon, some of the stuff she did earning a few laughs from eveyrone present, even from Miss Goodwitch.**

**The most noteworthy prank she had pulled on the dark king being hanging up hilarious handmade posters of him which made him the laughingstock of his whole army for nearly months.**

"Can Swift send us one of those, I have got to see it." Yang said.

'Just send it to the mail room please, I want to make copies.' Phoenix thought.

**Then there was all the garrison's she blew up.**

"Yes! Explosions!" Nora cheered

**With everything done and explained to the headmaster, everyone headed back to the dorms, with team JNPPR, Weiss, Blake and Gyro deciding to head off into the JNPPR dorm to let the family have it's full reunion.**

**At least that was the plan until Summer grabbed Gyro and Pierce and dragged them in to be a part of it as well, since in her words ''You boys are basically my step-sons now, so you're part of the family, which means you will be here.''**

"Yeah, that's the Summer I know and love." Tai said.

**Mostly it was Summer talking with everyone and learning about the things she missed, such as Qrow teaching Ruby how to use a scythe, Taiyang teaching Yang hand-to-hand, Graduation day at Signal a few months ago, which Ruby commented on how weird it felt to be in the same graduation year as Yang and her friends instead of graduating with her own class.**

**Then Summer hugged the life out of Raven while talking non-stop about how glad she was to see her bestie and partner again, with Ruby seeing where she got all her energy from, and Qrow snickering at his sister, that is until it was his turn to have that happen to him, followed by Taiyang whom was jumped by Summer as she just started kissing him.**

"Jeez Summer, show some restraint." Tai said.

"Tai, she's been away for eleven years, give her a break."

**The teens were a little bit weirded out by that, with Ruby and Yang not really interested in seeing their parents making out (Yang called both Summer and Raven 'mom', which was slightly confusing until she decided to try using the more formal 'mother' for Raven, which she didn't have any trouble with personally) and the twins not really knowing what to say, as they didn't really have any commentary for now.**

"Yeah I'll probably just refer to Raven as mother, does make things simpler." Yang said

**Finally, Summer stopped sucking face with her husband, whispering to him that they had a lot of 'catching up' to do, and sadly for Gyro, he was close enough to hear her, and the mental image that was brought on made him shiver a little.**

**It was not fun to imagine your step-parents doing THOSE kinds of things.**

"Ah Jeez Mom really?" Yang groaned

**She then started hugging the living daylights out of her daughters, though only Yang seemed to be struggling to breathe while Ruby didn't have any problem, probably because she was capable of those kinds of hugs as well.**

**And then she looked at the twins, who were ready to run and avoid being suffocated by her hugs.**

"I don't blame them." Jaune said

**''So, tell me about yourselves.'' she said with a smile, which calmed the twins down as they started to talk about themselves to Summer, mostly it was stuff that Yang and Ruby already knew, although it was the first time that the girls had heard about the twins' family, and they mentally realized that Gyro and Pierce's mother was actually similar to Summer from the way they described her, and that their older brother sounded pretty cool, they also had a bit more admiration for Gyro when he said he was making sure that his older brother's sword style wouldn't die out.**

**Then Gyro mentioned he liked music a lot, which made Summer curious as to what he liked.**

**''Well, mostly rock n' roll, but I also like disco style music, and I kind of picked up my mom's favorite band as one of my favorites as well.'' He said.**

**''What's the band called?'' asked Summer, who was wondering just how similar she was to Gyro's mother, maybe she had liked the same music as her?**

**''Bon Jovi.'' Gyro said and Summer smiled widely.**

**''Oh my Oum they're my favorite band ever!'' she stopped for a moment before turning to her husband ''How many albums did I miss since I've been gone?''**

**''One or two I think?'' said Taiyang with a hand on his chin, receiving a nod from his wife who made a mental note to find these recent albums and buy them as she turned back to the brothers.**

"Oh boy, if Summer really is still alive I'm going to hate the shopping trip that follows." Tai said.

**''Anything else you can tell me about yourselves?'' she asked them.**

**The twins thought about it for a moment before answering at the same time ''We know how to play music.''**

**''We've also been practicing with Jaune and Ren from time to time, Jaune's pretty good with a guitar and so is Ren with a drum.'' Gyro said by himself this time.**

**Summer nodded ''I'd love to hear you boys play sometime.''**

**The twins nodded ''One of these days'' said Pierce.**

"Jaune can play the guitar good? I'll believe it when I see it." Weiss said.

"Hey I can play when I focus on playing it!" Jaune called.

**Summer then had mischievous smile ''So, what do you two like about my daughters?''**

**And so, the boys explained exactly why they liked the girls, both sisters sporting smiles and blushes at hearing what their boyfriends liked about them.**

**Ruby especially liked being called beautiful, which she showed when she glomped Gyro with her face red.**

Ruby blushed and hugged her Gyro plush tighter

**And Yang was glad to hear that Pierce liked her for similar reasons to why she liked him, because they were so alike, which they showed with another impromptu pun-off, which had Gyro and Ruby hugging and silently weeping their fate.**

**This time they received a pat on the back from Qrow, who understood their pain, having had to deal with Taiyang's stupid puns for a long time.**

"Oh I so do." Qrow said

**There was one moment which was a bit more serious afterwards though.**

**''So, now that we're alone, I think we can get back on the part about Ruby basically being the current Princess Zelda.'' said Gyro, which made Ruby look at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.**

**''Zelda?'' she asked in confusion.**

**''Every woman in the Hyrule royal family has always been named Zelda, so technically speaking you would be the current Zelda.'' Explained Pierce, making Ruby nod in understanding, realizing that it was basically a title.**

"Well, that's seems kinda redundant." Glynda said.

"I'll say." Qrow said.

**''Well, there's not much to explain, although I do think I should give Ruby a VERY late birthday present.'' said Summer as she pulled out half the Triforce of Wisdom.**

**''Oh, I still have the other piece.'' said Taiyang in realization as he pulled out the other half of the Triforce of Wisdom from his pouch.**

**The Triforce halves shined as they resonated with one another, as well as with Gyro and Pierce's pieces.**

**Summer took both pieces and held them out to Ruby, who hesitantly reached her hand out towards them, before the pieces shined brightly, blinding everyone in the room for a moment before they opened their eyes again, and Ruby now had the mark of the Triforce on the back of her right hand, the left-most triangle being a darker shade than the others to indicate it was the Triforce of Wisdom.**

**She then a felt tingling sensation on her hand as it resonated with Gyro and Pierce.**

**With a chuckle, the two brothers brought their hands closer to Ruby's, making all three Triforce pieces shine brightly.**

**''This is the first time in centuries that the Triforce has been truly reunited.'' said Gyro with a smile.**

"And for the purpose of good this time."Phoenix said

**''Our destiny is a great one.'' said Pierce.**

**Ruby smiled at hearing that, the thoughts of doing something big, something important with her life making her a little giddy.**

**Yang was proud of her little sister, which she expressed with a hug.**

**And so the rest of the day was spent talking amongst the family, although there had been another embarrassing moment caused by Summer, which actually made all four teens red in the face.**

"Oh no." Qrow and Yang said.

"Don't say it!" Ruby and Tai shouted.

**''So, when can I expect grandkids?''**

"Oh Oum no." The family groaned.

**_End of Season 1_ **

"Wait that's only season 1? How many seasons can we expect?" Jaune asked.

"That'd be spoilers." Phoenix said, "Now then, why don't you all take a break from reading, I'm pretty sure some of you are getting stiff legs. We have a break room, a rec room, a Virtual enemy training room, a Dungeon simulator, the mess hall obviously, the workshop, and a decent library." Phoenix said.

Everyone stood up and grabbed their weapons from the display case before leaving the room.

An unintelligible babble is heard right behind Phoenix's chair, Phoenix shifts around to look behind him and see's two Nekomata babies in pink onesie's sitting and clapping, "Already escaping Marie huh you two?" Phoenix asked, only to receive baby babble in response.

**[[]]**

**Marie: *Holds two Nekomata kittens as she breastfeeds them* I promise I won't let anything bad happen to my kids Reigner.**

**Reigner: Then you might want to get the two in the Reading room  
**

**Marie: *Sprint's to Reading room***


	33. Break 1

***Security room closed for Babyproofing***

**[[]]**

[Break Room, Qro, Tai, Glynda, Ozpin]

Ozpin grabbed his mug full of coffee as he sat down at the circular table with the other adults, "So, what do you make of this." He asked.

"Make of what exactly?" Tai asked taking a bite out of a doughnut

"Our apparent future before Phoenix warned us of what happened." Ozpin said.

"I'm honestly worried about Yang, true she's warned now but she's still reckless, I don't want to see her lose her arm to the Taurus guy." Tai admitted.

"Hopefully she won't take him lightly by the time the stories done." Phoenix said entering the room.

"And why is that?" Qrow asked turning around to face him.

"Because there will be a fight with Adam, and hopefully that will be enough for Yang to see he's not to be messed with." Phoenix said.

"Mr. Phoenix, I have a question." Glynda asked.

"Shoot." Phoenix said opening the refrigerator.

"Why are you doing this? Why upgrade everyone's weapons? Why tell us what's going to happen?" Glynda asked.

Phoenix pulled out a can of soda and cracked it open before answering, "It's because I care for them, everyone who's seen the internet series care's for them. Dozen's of people have created Fanfiction that go the extra mile to find some way, BS of legit, to make sure Pyrrha doesn't die or Yang doesn't lose her arm... I may not be able to access the true canon world, but as a fanfiction writer I can damn well make sure there's an offshoot to prevent this from happening." Phoenix explained.

"I know I'm going to regret this but... how many way's to the people from your world, 'Ship' my daughters?" Tai asked

"With just about everyone, I've seen and read fic that ship Ruby with just about everyone on her team and JNPR's team, as well as one's with Ozpin and Cinder." Phoenix said.

Ozpin choked on his coffee at that, "What kind *cough* of messed up people live in your world?" Ozpin choked, "The same kind of people who think it's possible to mate with Grimm." Phoenix said.

"People in your world are sick in the head." Tai said.

"Don't I know it, not to mention stupid as hell." Phoenix said, "They think that they can just tell an author what to rite and when he snaps and tells them not to tell the author how to write his story, they just hate on him by saying that the Author doesn't care what people say in the reviews." Phoenix then crushed his soda can in his hand before violently throwing it across the room into a trash can. "Well we DO care about the comments! I've read the one's people sent me, if they point out a mistake I go fix it, if they have a question I answer it, hell I've even given people ways to send their make their own input onto the story in certain ways. Yet there are ALWAYS stupid flamers THAT ARE TOO COWARDLY TO EVEN GET AN ACCOUNT TO FLAME ME!" Phoenix shouted.

The four adults looked at the man in silence as Phoenix started to slow his breathing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Excuse me, but I need to vent some anger in the torture room." Phoenix said leaving.

"Who do you think's in the torture room?" Qrow asked after a minute.

"Whoever it is I doubt I'll feel sorry for them." Tai said

[Rec Room, Team JNPR]

"Wow, there are a lot of Zelda games here." Pyrrha said as Jaune was playing Ocarina of Time master quest over at the TV.

"Too bad we only have access to the original, Zelda 2, Ocarina of Time and Link to the Past." Jaune said as he entered the Great Deku tree.

"I wonder why they're all locked up?" Nora said trying to open the case with all the locked Zelda games.

"Probably to prevent us from learning about what we might go up against before we actually read it." Ren said.

"Well that sucks." Nora pouted, then she lifted Valkyria, "At least we're getting awesome weapon upgrades." Nora said.

Just then Jaune paused the game, "Speaking of that I might want to actually head over to one of the training rooms and actually practice using the Minigun of Tiger Durga." Jaune said pulling said weapon out.

"That's a good idea Jaune, I'll come with you." Pyrrha said, of course when she tried to leave the room she bumped into Reigner, "Oh sorry Reigner." Pyrrha said.

"Apology accepted, also, Master Phoenix has instructed me to give you this." Reigner said holding out a book, the same one that THOR Jaune learned Outset style from.

"Thank's Reigner, come on Jaune!" Pyrrha called running out of the room.

"Coming Pyrrha!" Jaune called running out of the room as well.

"Love is a beautiful thing." Ren said.

"Yep." Nora said happily as she was suddenly beside Ren playing the game.

[Training Room, Team RWBY]

"Ruby just pick something to fight already." Weiss said as Ruby and Yang stood staring at the virtual enemy creation console.

"Well sorry Weiss, but I want to fight something that we haven't seen yet. You and Blake decided to just tag team Bongo Bongo again and I want to fight something that will let me actually test what these babies are capable of." Yang said holding up Blazing Celica which had been modified to wrap around the Golden Gauntlets.

"Hey this guy is new." Ruby said pointing at a name onscreen

"Let's fight that thing then." Yang said, Ruby nodded and tapped the image.

In a digital flash the two girls found themselves in a hexagonal arena, with a large fence around them and eight pillars at each corner, "Nice place, a little small for a boss monster though." Yang said.

Then cylinder of pixel's their opponent appeared.

An adult man blue hair in a ponytail and yellow eyes wearing a brown sleevless shirt with a blue gear over a red circle on his left shoulder, blue shoulder armor pieces, light green pants with another blue gear and red circle on his left hip, brown boots with blur edges, and blue wrist band on his right wrist, and a green bandana covering his nose and mouth.

His weapon was a massive blue gauntlet that cover most of his left arm.

This was Byrne, form Spirit Tracks.

*Cue Byrne Battle*

"This guy's gonna feel the Burn." Yang said with a smirk, causing Ruby to groan, and caused Byrne's eyes to narrow.

Byrne then leapt up onto one of the pillars and started to slash with his right arm, sending out small beams of energy at Ruby and Yang, however it proved pointless as the two girls were far more agile that the beams were fast.

Ruby pulled out Waxing Rose and fired at Byrne, only for him to leap onto another pillar and continue his assault. "Okay is this guy ever going to come down?" Ruby complained.

Right as she said that Byrne aimed his Gauntlet at Ruby and launched it like a hookshot, Ruby was stunned by this, fortunately Yang pulled her aside and caused the Gauntlet to get stuck in the ground. Yang smirked and ripped the gauntlet out of the ground and held it easily. Byrne's eye's widened when he saw Yang smirk then she pulled on the gauntlet with all he strength and pulled Byrne down from the pillar and introduced his face to her fist, sending him flying into the fence.

Byrne quickly got back up and retracted his Gauntlet before leaping back onto the pillars and this time he send out an orb of energy that slowly began to chase Yang, or at least that was what it was meant to do until Ruby slashed it in half.

Bynre didn't even take careful aim as he shot his Gauntlet toward Yang, however should he had been calmer he would have remembered how agile Yang was as the Gauntlet was dodged and stuck in the ground again.

Yang pulled him down and slugged him again, and when Byrne retracted his gauntlet this time he stayed on ground level with them.

Byrne rushed up to take a swipe at Ruby but she evaded the attack completely with her semblance. Ruby stopped right behind Byrne and began to fire Waxing Rose repeatedly, Byrne however used the sheer size of his Gauntlet to block the bullet's until Ruby had to reload.

Seeing an opening Byrne rushed toward Ruby in an attempt to grab her, only for Yang to get in his ay and catch both his hands, "You're not gonna hurt my sister." Yang growled as she pushed against Byrne's remarkable strength.

Of course while Byrne was distracted by Yang his back was wide open, allowing Ruby to rush in, "Take this!" Ruby shouted slashing past Byrne.

"Guah!" Byrne shouted in surprise causing him disengage from Yang because of how strong the slash was.

"Goodnight!" Yang shouted pumping to shells into Blazing Celica's next attack and punching Byrne in the face, sending him flying into one of the pillars.

*End music*

The whole simulator vanished right after Byrne hit the pillar.

"Man, that guy was probably too tough for one person to handle." Ruby said.

"Actually based on how he fought I think you would need someone with Yang's level of strength to even match him." Blake said.

Then the intercom crackled to life, "Would all readers please return to the reading room to continue Twin Heroes of Remnant, thank you!" A female voice called.

"Well back to the book." Weiss said.

**[[]]**

***Security room closed for babyproofing***


	34. Chapter 28

**Marie: *Looks at 9 Nekomata kittens in pink, 1 in purple, and 4 in blue* Okay everyone is here Lloyd.**

**Lloyd: Look again hon.**

***Marie blinks and see's three kittens in pink and the one in purple were gone* Were me and my sisters this bad.?**

**[[]]**

Everyone returned to the reading room to see Phoenix streching, "Man, torturing a loathed woman is so much more relaxing than painting."

The adults suddenly realized there is really only one person he could possibly be torturing, Cinder Fall, at least some version of her anyway.

"Right, who's turn was it to read?" Phoenix asked.

"Mine!" Nora shouted grabbing the book from the table and began to read.

**Gyro was seen walking down the street in downtown Vale, Medli resting on his shoulder.**

**While passing next to two people he recognized, he couldn't help but smirk at their words.**

"I wonder who?" Yang asked aloud

**''How the hell did he get away so quickly? His flight was only supposed to leave in a few days.'' said Mercury Black.**

**''I don't know, but the boss isn't gonna like this, and you know how he gets when he's pissed.'' Said Emerald Sustrai with a shudder.**

**''Tell me about it.'' Mercury shuddered as well.**

"So Gyro managed to save someone from Emerald and Mercury, but who?" Weiss asked.

"My friend Tukson, he died the day we had that food fight." Blake said remembering the obituary column in the newspaper the next day.

**Gyro continued walking away, feeling quite proud of himself for ruining yet another of the bad guys plans.**

**He was also quite glad to be back in Vale after being gone for a whole week.**

"He was gone for a week!?" Ruby shouted.

"He did have to find a new group of Maidens remember?" Ozpin said.

"Oh." Ruby said calming down.

**He still remembered clearly when he said he had to leave for a little while.**

**_It was a little while after Summer had teasingly asked when she could expect grandkids, the teens having finally stopped being embarassed._ **

**_Suddenly, Zwei walked out of the bathroom and walked towards Ruby before sitting in her lap._ **

"Zwei can use a bathroom?" Blake asked completely dumbfounded at the intelligence of this animal.

"Yep, Zwei is a really smart dog." Yang said.

"What in Oum's name did you do to the pooch?" Pyrrha asked.

**_''Oh right, we left him here while we were gone.'' said Gyro while scratching his head, before noticing Summer was staring at Zwei._ **

**_''We have a dog?'' she asked basically everyone, recieving nods all around before suddenly Zwei was scooped up into Summer's arms and being cuddled ''So adorable!'' she gushed as she cuddled Zwei._ **

"That dog has some kind of magic to make any and all fall in love with it." Jaune said.

**_Everyone couldn't help but laugh a little at the scene._ **

**_After a few more minutes, Gyro stood up._ **

**_''I'm gonna have to get going, need to hand out the powers of the maidens to the new candidates as well as get back the Master Sword.'' he said, with Ruby suddenly shooting up with puppy dog eyes._ **

"It's a rather valid reason." Qrow said.

**_''You're leaving?'' she said with a frown before Gyro kissed her._ **

**_''For a week at most, don't worry Rubes, it's just that this is important and it's best if I get it out of the way now, besides, I prepared in advance in case I had to leave for a bit.'' he said as he went to the fridge and opened it up before pulling out a large tray filled with chocolate chip cookies._ **

"Smart man." Tai said.

**_Ruby was almost drooling at the vast amount of cookies in front of her._ **

**_Qrow was looking at the fridge and the tray, noticing the tray was much larger than the fridge ''How did that fit inside?'' he couldn't help but ask._ **

**_Gyro had a wide grin as he answered ''It's bigger on the inside.''_ **

**_A few eyebrows went up in confusion while some other people couldn't help but chuckle, understanding the reference to one of the longest lasting shows on the planet._ **

"Doctor Who." Everyone said.

**_Gyro then turned back to Ruby ''This way you won't run out of cookies while I'm gone.''_ **

**_She suddengly glomped him and looked up at him while still drooling ''Marry me.''_ **

"Nope! Not yet!" Tai shouted.

**_Gyro blushed a little and chuckled ''We're a bit young for that Ruby.''_ **

"Phew." Tai breathed

**_After prying Ruby off him and promising her he'll be back as soon as he can, Gyro set out across Remnant with Medli._ **

**He still couldn't help but laugh at Ruby suddenly asking him to marry her, that girl sure loved her cookies.**

**He was glad that he had found suitable candidates for the new maidens as well.**

"That's good." Glynda said.

**He also already entrusted a task to the six new maidens.**

**To keep watch over an ancient seal hidden deep within a forest, and to inform him should something happened.**

**He was still a bit surprised to have even found that seal in the first place.**

"What seal?" Blake asked.

**_Gyro was walking through a forest with a thick fog._ **

**_He'd come here after sensing... something coming from within._ **

**_Soon he seemed to step out of the dense woods as he felt a broken cobblestone path underneath his feet._ **

"Ruins." Ozpin deduced.

**_The fog was slowly letting up, allowing him to see ruins overgrown with plant life._ **

**_After a bit more walking, the fog had completely lifted, just as Gyro reached an altar deep in the ruins._ **

**_His eyes widened as he looked at what was resting in the altar._ **

**_A sword._ **

"Another one?" Ruby asked, Gyro's already got a lot of swords.

**_But not just any sword._ **

**_The hilt of the blade was made of gold, with a dull green gem within the pommel._ **

"A rather simple design, you'd never tell it was something special." Qrow said.

**_He easily recognized the weapon._ **

**_It was the legendary Four Sword._ **

"So uh... what is this weapon?" Ruby asked.

"Well, The Four Sword once went by another name, the Picori Sword, a blade once held by a Minish, or a race that is the size of your thumb and only visible to innocent children, and was given to the Hero of Men, no confirmed connection the Spirit of the Hero, and banished a darkness warring with Hyrule. During the annual Picori festival, Picori being a Hylian term for the Minish, Vaati, a once Minish who stole a sorcery cap that drove him mad with power in a desire for power, destroyed the Picori sword in an attempt to steal a power known as the Light Force. Eventually Link reforges the Picori Sword into the Four Sword and, depending on the version, either seals away Vaati or just his Darkness. Years later Vaati breaks free of his seal and a new Link picks up the sword and uses it unique power to defeat Vaati again." Phoenix said.

"What's it's unique power?" Ozpin asked.

"If you're deemed worthy to wield it you are split into four copies of yourself." Phoenix said.

Suddenly Blake, Yang and Pyrrha get a nosebleed and fall over, no doubt something perverted.

**_If the blade was here, it could only mean one thing._ **

**_The evil wind mage Vaati was sealed here._ **

**_He took out his scroll as he sent Medli to scout the skies and be sure the area was safe._ **

**_After waiting for a few moments the other line was answered, showing a young woman with blue hair in a bob cut._ **

"Must be one of the new maidens." Glynda said as the others recovered.

**_''Ah, Mr. Gyro, good to see you again.'' said the young woman._ **

**_Gyro nodded in greeting to the girl, she was one of the new maidens he had chosen ''Hello Aoi, I have a task for you and the others, I'll need the six of you to come check on this area from time to time, I'm sending you the location to your scroll.'' he said as he pressed a few buttons on his scroll, sending information to Aoi's scroll._ **

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Qrow said.

**_She looked at the information sent before nodding ''I see, I will make sure to inform my sisters, but what may I ask will we be checking in on?''_ **

**_''There's a sword here, it's acting as a seal for an evil sorcerer, I just want you to make sure the seal remains safe.'' Medli suddenly came down and perched on his shoulder before chirping, which only Gyro understood ''There also seems to be a barrier surrounding the forest that prevents any Grimm from getting in, so you'll all be safe here.''_ **

"Damn, seals are awesome... when they aren't on the verge of breaking." Yang said.

**_Aoi nodded ''Very well Mr. Gyro, we'll contact you should anything happen with the seal then.'' she said before hanging up._ **

**_Gyro closed his scroll back up and took one last look at the Four Sword before turning back around and leaving._ **

"I sense something foreboding." Jaune said.

"Whatever happens we can kick whoever's bum!" Nora cheered.

**Besides that, Gyro had also gone to pick up the Master Sword from Doro and Boro, and it had indeed been upgraded.**

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered.

**Although touching the blade was rather dangerous now, as the blade was eternally tempered as of now, most likely because of the magic within the blade, and the only thing that could truly finish the blade would be the water of a great fairy's spring, and sadly he had yet to find one.**

"That has to suck." Yang said.

"I hope he takes me to the Great Fairy when he finds one." Ruby said.

**Though it was funny when he'd touched a sheet of paper with the sword and the paper went up in flames.**

Nora snorted at the thought.

**He was thankful that the sheath could withstand the heat as well, or else he might be burning his back right now.**

**He soon started to pick up the pace, eager to get back to Beacon.**

**He was also hoping he wouldn't miss the food fight.**

"Could somebody explain that to me by the way?" Qrow asked.

"Uhh, after the story?" Ruby said, though more like asked.

**He had arrived on Beacon's grounds and was currently walking next to Sun and Neptune.**

**Neptune was a young man with light blue hair in an undercut, tan skin, and dark blue eyes.**

**He was wearing a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displays a silver reticle.**

**He wears black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. Notable accessories** **include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead.**

**His weapon was slung on his back, it was a gun capable of changing into a trident and a guan dao.**

"Yep, that's Neptune." Weiss said, her quick crush on Neptune fading out by now.

**One thing that had been different from the original story is that the break between semesters was one month instead of two weeks, so he hadn't missed any events thankfully, heck he was just on time to at least watch the food fight.**

**''So then we were fighting side by side, and she was super fast, and I threw a banana at a guy. Which sounds gross, but it was awesome! And then this guy comes up,'' He points to Gyro ''and just starts destroying their planes with some other chick, it was super awesome!'' Sun exclaimed, recounting the events at the docks a month ago.**

**''Nice man!'' Neptune said as he fist bumbed Gyro.**

**The three boys got along well together and Gyro had become fast friends with the two.**

**''I know right? And the best part is, the super fast girl? She's a Faunus.'' Sun immediately realised his blunder as he slapped his hand over his mouth and turned to Neptune ''But that's a secret OK?''**

"Sun..." Blake growled.

**Neptune sighed a little ''Got it.''**

**''And not a 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back' secret. I'm talking secret secret.'' Sun added with narrowed eyes.**

**Gyro knew there was a story behind that, and he really hoped to hear it one day.**

**Neptune rolled his eyes ''Woah, chill out man, okay, I got it. I got it.''**

**Sun slapped Neptune's stomach lightly ''You better. I just don't wanna screw this up ya know?''**

"You're on thin ice Sun." Blake said.

**The three boys continued walking, and Gyro peered into the cafeteria window when he started hearing food splatting on the window, and was slightly surprised that instead of Jaune getting smashed into the window this time around, it was Cardin, which got a good laugh out of him.**

Everyone also chuckled to that.

**''The people here are the coolest, I mean just look at Gyro!'' Sun said as he pointed to Gyro who rose an eyebrow, and Neptune nodded in agreement.**

**He simply shrugged, he'd never considered himself cool, if anything he was a geek.**

**''No offense to you guys though.'' Sun added towards Neptune, in reference to his team.**

**Neptune shrugged ''None taken.''**

**They all stopped in front of the cafeteria doors ''Okay they're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool Okay?. You're gonna be cool right?'' said Sun to Neptune.**

**''Dude.'' Neptune said and just posed with a smile while his teeth sparkled.**

"Vain." Tai and Qrow grumbled.

**Sun nodded ''Good point.''**

**They all stepped into the cafeteria and were almost crushed by a stampede of students who were all running away while screaming ''FOOD FIGHT!''**

**Gyro didn't miss a chance to trip Cardin as he ran though.**

"Boy Cardin's really becoming a punching bag lately." Jaune said.

**He looked to his side as Nora did her little song and saw Pierce walking up to him while taking a bite out of a sandwich ''Sup' bro.'' Pierce said as the two brothers fist bumbed.**

**''How come you ain't participating?'' Gyro asked his brother.**

"Yeah why not it's awesome!" Nora cheered.

**Pierce shrugged ''I was in the bathroom, they started without me, don't feel like going up against my girlfriend in a food fight.''**

"Oh." Nora said.

**Gyro nodded at his brother's explanation and returned his eyes to the food fight as Ruby crushed the milk carton in her hands and the girls shouted ''Yeah!'' along with her.**

**It was pretty interesting to watch, especially since even though they weren't participating, it was a little different since Jaune didn't get eliminated right at the beginning this time around.**

**'What do they put in the bread here?' he idly though as he watched some of them use baguettes like swords, which shouldn't even be possible as the bread should crumble from being used like that.**

"No kidding, I never knew bread could hurt so much." Jaune groaned remembering the pain.

**''Since when does the cafeteria serve swordfish?'' said Pierce as they watched Weiss use a swordfish like a rapier against Nora was using a watermelon on a stick, before the white haired girl was suddenly sent flying back into a pillar in the cafeteria and got knocked out.**

**'At least that wasn't a support pillar.' thought Gyro.**

**They then saw Yang fighting against Ren and Jaune before knocking the two boys away and then being sent flying by Nora.**

**''I'm gonna have to catch her.'' said Pierce as he watched his girlfriend fly high into the sky and break the ceiling.**

"How high did she go?" Tai asked.

"Dunno, but she definitely hit terminal velocity." Phoenix said.

**''Don't forget that she's gonna hit terminal velocity, so you'll want to brace yourself when you do.'' Gyro said as he remembered a little tidbit from the episode of Death Battle were Yang fought against Tifa Lockhart and won.**

"Death Battle?" Ozpin asked.

"An internet series that pits two similar characters from different franchises in a fight to the death to see who truly is better, using math and science." Phoenix said.

"So who won that fight?" Yang asked.

"You did Yang, you have Aura and Semblance, Tifa did not, plus her being a glass cannon type character did not help." Phoenix said as Yang fist pumped.

**Afterwards they saw Blake use a rope of sausages like a whip and Nora throw soda cans like grenades, until Pyrrha used her semblance to throw a plethora of cans at Blake and send her into the wall.**

**There were a few stray cans though, Gyro, Pierce and Sun each ended up catching a can of 'people like grapes' soda and just drinking it while watching it.**

**Heck Pierce even had a bowl of popcorn in his hands which the other boys were eating as well.**

"Where did he get that?" Weiss asked.

**Then came the finale, where Ruby used her super speed to send team JNPPR (minus Pierce) into the far wall of the cafeteria, followed by a lot of food items, which made something akin to a work of art, before she landed back on her feet and the four teens fell back down to the ground.**

"Yeah, thaaaat hurt." Nora said.

**''I love these guys.'' said Sun as he and the brothers looked at Neptune who was drenched in grape soda.**

**Suddenly the doors behind the four of them slammed open and in came Miss Goodwitch with an irritated look on her face.**

**And she was groaning in annoyance to boot.**

**Yeah she was pissed.**

**With a wave of her crop she used her semblance to put everything back in place.**

**''Children, please, do not play with your food.'' she said as she pushed her glasses back and noticed Pierce walking to right behind Ruby, Weiss and Blake before extending his arms out, not even reacting when Nora let out a loud burp, and catching Yang when she fell back through the roof.**

**''Just dropping in beautiful?'' he said which made Yang laugh a little.**

Everyone but Yang and Tai groaned.

**Glynda seemed to be getting even more annoyed until Ozpin walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder ''Let it go.''**

**She turned to him and sighed before looking back at the teens, who had now been joined by Gyro and they were all gathering around him, with Ruby hanging onto him in a tight hug ''They're supposed to be the defenders of the world.''**

**''And they will be. But right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever, not with the way things are going.'' he said before turning away and walking out of the cafeteria.**

"Especially because of Cinder." Blake hissed.

**The two teams now found themselves in the team RWGBY dorm.**

**''So, did you found suitable candidates to be the new maidens?'' asked Pierce.**

**''That's why you were gone?'' asked Weiss, receiving a nod from Gyro.**

"Wait, why wasn't I informed? You'd think either Ruby or Gyro would explain." Weiss said.

**''Yeah, six sisters, all of them were the perfect candidates to be the new maidens.'' he explained.**

**''What about the Master Sword, were Doro and his brother done with it?'' asked Jaune.**

**Gyro smirked ''See for yourself.'' he said as he brought out the sword and pulled it out of it's sheath, showing a red hot blade.**

**Yang whistled as she looked at it ''That looks awesome.''**

**''That's not all.'' he said as he pulled out a random scrap of paper and let it touch the blade, setting it on fire ''It's eternally tempered, the only thing that can cool it and finish the blade is the water of a great fairy's spring, so whatever you do, don't touch the blade, or you'll burn yourself, unless you're Yang or Pierce, since you two can withstand heat.'' he said as he sheithed the blade back.**

**After that, the two teams set about to enjoy the rest of the day.**

"Alright, Pyrrha's turn." Nora said.

Then the unintelligible babble was heard and everyone turned to see four babies with cat ears and Y-shaped tails crawl into the room. Three wore pink onesie's, one wore purple.

"Relatives of yours Blake?" Yang joked, only to receive a knock on the head.

"Looks like Marie's kids got away again." Phoenix sighed.

"Wait, you said Marie was found pregnant only a few hours ago, how-" Weiss started.

"Time altered space, hold off on reading 'til Marie comes for her kin." Phoenix said sending a text.

**[[]]**

***Security room is empty***


	35. Chapter 29

***Lloyd is sleeping in the security room with 10 Nekomata babies***

**[[]]**

Soon enough Marie, a woman with brown hair, cat ears and a Y-shaped tail wearing a leopard print tracksuit enters the room carrying a baby that looks nothing like a Nekomata. The baby appeared human enough with short black hair held in a little spiky ponytail with big amber colored eyes, a little button nose, and wearing a red onesie, "Hey Phoenix, how are my kids doing?"

Everyone looks to see the four kittens are crowding Blake, "Pretty well all things considered." Phoenix said.

"Okay, oh yeah, you left these in the copy room." Marie said holding out a stack of papers, Phoenix chuckled as he took them

"Two things, one what are those papers, and two, who's the kid that looks nothing like Marie?" Qrow asked.

"Remember when you asked what those posters Summer put up about Ganon looked like, well..." Phoenix quickly passed out the papers.

Everyone burst out laughing at the poster.

It was a stupid looking, bloated Ganon with speech bubble that said 'I'm the king of BACON'

"Oh Oum Summer is gifted when it comes to humiliating pigs." Tai said.

"As for the kid, this is Ashley, Swift's daughter, Marie picked her up on the way here, with Swift's permission of course." Phoenix said taking the baby, Ashley giggles and waves at everyone.

"Aww she is so cute." Weiss cooed, wiggling her finger at Ashley, who giggles some more and tries to grab Weiss's finger.

"Who's the mother?" Glynda asked.

"A rape victim Cinder." Phoenix deadpanned, that made the proverbial record scratch.

"What?" Nora asked completely confused.

Ashley babbles before pointing a finger at one of Phoenix's capes, sending out a small ember that set's the whole cape of feathers ablaze, though the fire quickly extinguishes.

Marie then reached don to gather up her children, "Seriously with someone as hated a Cinder anyone with the ability to cross dimensions and take her by surprise is gonna do it, I mean Swift did. But thanks to Swift Cinder will never know what he, or Phoenix for that matter, did to her." Marie said.

"That explains who's in your torture room." Ozpin said.

"Yep." Phoenix said handing Ashley over to Marie, "Let's get back to the reading shall we?"

"How is she holding those five so well?" Jaune asked.

"Well having 14 children means a lot of practice holding a lot of kids." Marie said leaving.

Eventually after a moment of shocked silence Pyrrha decided to read.

**''Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels.'' said Glynda in annoyance as she looked at the fleet of Altesian ships docked in front of Beacon.**

"Cinder definitely suspected something the moment he decided to bring all that." Ozpin said distastefully.

**''Well... running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore.'' said Ozpin as he nodded at Glynda's words, before turning around as he heard his terminal beeping, showing that somebody was requesting entry into his office.**

**''Come in.'' he said, and the door to the elevator opened, letting General James Ironwood inside the office.**

**Ironwood is a well dressed and clean man, much like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand.**

**His hair is black, with some areas being silver or gray in coloration, while his eyebrows are a single, black color. His eyes themselves are blue in color. He has what appears to be a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow.**

"Yep, that's him alright." Qrow said.

**''Ozpin.'' said Ironwood with a smile.**

**''Hello General.'' replied Ozpin formally.**

**Ironwood rolled his eyes ''Please, drop the formalities.'' he said while shaking Ozpin's hand with a laugh ''It's been too long. And Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we last met.'' he said to the blonde haired teacher, before chuckling to himself ''Though I wouldn't be surprised if Ozpin was trying to keep you to himself.'' his words caused Glynda to blush and for Ozpin to look away a little nervously.**

"He's found you out in that continuity." Tai joked.

"Shut it Xiao Long." Glynda hissed.

**Then everybody heard two people starting to laugh in the office, making Ironwood draw his revolver and aim it around the office ''Who's there?!''**

"Look's like Pierce and Gyro are there too." Ruby said

**Ozpin sighed ''Relax James, those would be the two new associates I told you about recently.'' he looks to a pair of bookshelves sittign right next to one another ''Come on out boys.''**

**After a moment the laughs died down and Gyro and Pierce both stepped out from behind the bookcases, both sporting teasing grins and silently snickering.**

**''Oh dear Oum Yang will want to hear this one.'' muttered Pierce in reference to the possibility of Ozpin and Glynda being in a relationship.**

"Who wouldn't?" Yang chuckled.

**Ironwood raised an eyebrow as he put away his revolver ''These are your associates? But their just children?!''**

**''Children that have helped prevent our school from being infiltrated and hacked by the queen, and have helped restore Amber's powers, as well as having proven themselves further by aiding in the rescue of 7 kidnapped women, including the retrieval of Summer Rose, one of the best hunters to ever come out of Beacon.'' Ozpin said, reciting the short, but impressive, list of accomplishments done by the two boys.**

**Ironwood opened his mouth, ready to retort, but found he had none, repeating the action a few more times before just closing his mouth period.**

"Nice job shutting him up." Qrow said to Ozpin.

**''Speaking of Amber, what is she up to right now?'' asked Gyro in curiosity.**

**''I've signed her on as a teacher here, where she'll help all of you learn to master your auras.'' said Ozpin, earning him a nod from the twins.**

"I wouldn't think of anywhere safer." Ozpin said, "Well, without the threat of Cinder so close anyway."

**''Makes sense, maidens would have a lot of mastery over their own auras, and thus know how to help others master it.'' said Pierce with a nod.**

**''I do wonder if I'll need the class personally, I mean, I kind of did hold the powers of SIX maidens within my body until I could pass them on to somebody else, that should count for something right?'' said Gyro while scratching his cheek, which made Ironwood gape at him.**

**''Ozpin, what does he mean by SIX maidens?!'' demanded Ironwood.**

**''Basically, there were more maidens than we thought, but these other ones are far different from the 4 we are sworn to protect, in fact, one of my students has become one of these new maidens, and there are actually seven of them, not six.'' Ozpin explained with barely the hint of a smirk on his lips, he liked to annoy his old friend.**

"I have much more respect for you Oz." Qrow said

**''So, that means there are a total of eleven maidens, great, our job is certainly more difficult now.'' said Ironwood while pinching the bridge of his nose.**

**''Not really, the four maidens of seasons are definitely still under your protection, but the other seven are of no use to anybody right now, as they could only be useful in breaking the seal on the dark world, and that would be useless as the one who was trapped there is now dead.'' explained Gyro.**

**''Dark world?'' asked Ironwood with a raised eyebrow.**

**''Think of it like a dark mirror to our world, it's not really important now anymore though.'' said Pierce, making Ironwood nod a little skeptically.**

**''Speaking of maidens, how is the one under your care James?'' asked Ozpin as he poured himself some coffee.**

**''Still safe, and since that strange cyber attack about a month ago, we've upped our defenses.'' explained the General.**

"How much do you want to bet it was Gyro?" Nora asked.

"Not taking that bet." Ren said.

**''Small question, is the maiden under your care the winter maiden?'' asked Gyro, which made Ironwood nod ''Ok, is it Winter Schnee?''**

**Ironwood raised an eyebrow ''I can understand why you would reach that conclusion, but no, it isn't Specialist Schnee.''**

"That would be way too obvious anyway." Weiss said.

**Gyro nodded, satisfied with that, while mentally reminding himself to hack into Atlas' systems again to see how good their defenses have gotten.**

"Knew it!" Nora shouted

**''Now, you had information you wanted to tell me, right?'' asked Ironwood, looking to Ozpin.**

**Ozpin nodded ''Indeed, boys, fill the general in on everything you've told me, and all that you've discovered up to now, especially what you said you found while choosing the new maidens Gyro.''**

**Gyro was now laying on his bed, reading Loveless again.**

"That's a good book." Blake admitted.

"Any better than that smut you read?" Yang asked.

"I'm done trying to correct you." Blake said.

**He silently glanced to the side, seeing Blake who was sitting on her bed, the girl had come in a few minutes ago and had remained quiet, and Gyro knew it was because she was remembering what had happened at the docks a month ago.**

**He was honestly surprised that this was happening, even after the two missions the girl had been on, though she most likely put it on the back-burner after the sudden change in Weiss, and the surprise missions.**

"Oh great, extra moody Blake again." Ruby whined,

**The door suddenly opened, making both him and Blake look towards it, seeing the other girls enter the room.**

**''Ugh, we should have never let him play!'' Yang said with a groan.**

**Ruby giggled and went to sit on Gyro's bed right next to his legs ''You're just mad cuz the new guy beat you.''**

**''You talking about Neptune?'' Gyro asked and Ruby nodded.**

"Well it can't be worse than losing to Jaune." Yang said.

"Hey! I'll have you know I have a very strategic mind." Jaune defended.

"He's got a point." Pyrrha agreed.

**Blake was about to leave the room when Weiss grabbed her by the shoulder ''Stop. Lately you've been quiet, anti-social and moody. More than usual.'' she added when Yang was about to say something, which made the brawler close her mouth ''You made a promise to me, to us, that you would let us know if something was wrong. So please, tell us.''**

**Blake sighed before turning around ''I just... I've been able to stay calm during the missions, and I'll admit, I liked the beach trip, but, now that I have some time alone to think without something big happening, I can't help but think back to what went down at the docks. Something big is happening, and no one is doing anything about it!''**

"Uhh... Gyro's been busy doing something about it hasn't he?" Ruby asked.

"Not really, he's been stuck on the Zelda dangers, not the White Fang troubles." Blake said

**Yang stepped closer to her partner ''Ozpin told us not to worry, I'm sure between the police and the huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it.''**

**''Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do.'' Blake said.**

**The girls were a bit stunned at this.**

**Gyro then decided to speak up ''I can understand why you're worried, after all, why would they need so much dust in the first place, and why are the Fang working with Torchwick, I've been trying to figure it out, but even I still don't have anything.'' he knew that in the unaltered timeline, the Fang were working with Torchwick because of Cinder, but here she was dead, killed by his own hands, so why were they still working together? He was quite positive that without her at the reigns, the objective would be altered.**

"Our flamboyant mystery man." Nora said dramatically.

**Weiss took a deep breath ''Okay, I'm sure that between blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves, fighting for freedom, and overall being a hero, I'm sure the four of you are all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells'' a small 'who?' was said courtesy of Ruby ''But let me once again be the voice of reason... We're students.''**

**''Badass students who killed super strong Grimm and helped save a lot of lives.'' added Gyro, which made Ruby high five him.**

"And killed the worlds scariest pig." Ruby added

**Weiss nodded ''Be that as it may, I don't believe we're ready for this sort of situation yet, this is essentially trying to stop a terrorist organization we're talking about here.''**

**''And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not.'' Blake said loudly.**

**Ruby stood up, Gyro doing the same with a grin, knowing what she was about to say.**

**''Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest hunter team to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale... say ''aye''!'' she said rather quickly with a grin.**

**''Yes!'' Yang fist pumped before pointing to Blake ''I love it when you're feisty.''**

**''Well, I suppose it could be fun.'' said Weiss.**

**''Totally doing this.'' said Gyro.**

**''None of you said ''aye''...'' Ruby pouted a bit.**

"Oh come on, why doesn't anybody say 'aye'?" Ruby pouted.

**Blake smiled ''Alright then... we're in this together.''**

**Ruby quickly brightened back up ''Let's hatch a plan!''**

**''Yeah!'' Yang shouted.**

**Ruby gasped ''I left my board game in the library!''**

"Really Ruby?" Tai asked.

"Heh heh, sorry." Ruby said.

**''We're doomed.'' said Weiss while pinching the bridge of her nose.**

**''This is why I'm helping her make the plan.'' said Gyro as he followed Ruby to the library, wanting to see if Mercury and Emerald will show up in the school with whoever their new leader is.**

"Odds are low." Ozpin said.

**''We'll be right back!'' Ruby shouted back into the dorm before rushing off to the library with Gyro in tow.**

**And Gyro was quite happy to note that Mercury and Emerald where nowhere to be seen, which means they won't infiltrate Beacon this time around.**

**Now, he just had to find what he needed in town during their little clandestine mission.**

"Please just let it be a name at least." Weiss said and Pyrrha passed the book to Ren.

**[[]]**

***Security room camera shows Ashley playing with several of the Nekomata kittens under Marie's watchful eye, one kitten even tried to bat at Marie's swishing tail***


	36. Chapter 30

***Security room hows Marie holding a fishing pole with a strip of bacon on the hook held just out of reach of a jumping Lloyd***

**Reigner:We're going stir crazy due to our internet outage yesterday.**

**[[]]**

With nothing much needed to say Ren opened the book and began to read after getting the book from Pyrrha.

**Gyro was staring at the clock intently, 3:59, just one minute before class was let out and they would put their plan underway.**

**''Hey, Gyro.'' he heard from beside him, turning his head slightly to see Jaune talking to him.**

**''You wanna go to the arcade later? I heard they got this awesome new game in.'' he asked with a grin.**

"At least he isn't trying to ask me out." Weiss said.

**Gyro smiled but shook his head ''Sorry Jaune, I was already gonna do something tonight, but hey, you can take this chance and do something nice with Pyrrha.''**

**Jaune frowned for a moment before he smiled and nodded ''It's ok, and yeah, I guess I should, got any tips though? Never really been on a date before.''**

**Gyro titled his head in thought ''Well, you could take her out for a picnic near the cliffs.''**

"Close, safe, and has a nice view, I like it." Pyrrha said.

"Just keep some distance from the launch pads." Ozpin said.

**Jaune considered the idea before nodding ''Yeah, that doesn't seem too bad, thanks man.''**

**Gyro nodded and with that the bell rang, signaling for him to get up and to follow his team back to their dorm as Jaune stayed behind and talked with Pyrrha about the date idea.**

**The team was currently getting ready in their dorm room, putting on outfits different from what they usually wear, although Gyro had changed in the bathroom to give the girls privacy.**

"Thank you." Weiss said.

**Ruby was wearing a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset.**

**She wore a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She still wears the same pitch black stockings, but with a different pair of black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, likely as a form of armor such as a spaulder. As usual, she wears a red cape with this outfit. This cape is short like the one she wears with her uniform, but with a scarf as part of the hood.**

**The girls didn't know that back on earth, these outfits actually had code names, so Gyro jokingly gave everyone a code name, with Ruby's being 'Slayer'.**

"Wow, our other outfits got names?" Yang asked, "Nice."

**Weiss wore a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Much like on the bolero of her original outfit, there is a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, in pale blue this time, rather than white.**

**The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wears thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots.**

**Her code name was 'SnowPea'.**

"Seriously how do you walk in those heels?" Ruby asked.

**Blake wore a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them.**

**Attached to the inner side of the belt is a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hangs from the back and extends forward to her hips. On the underside of this is a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them. She still wears her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow over her cat ears.**

**Her code name was 'Intruder'.**

"Fitting for what she's about to do." Yang said.

**Yang wore a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck is a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom.**

**She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She has a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that is either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It has vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee.**

**She wears a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow.**

**It was obvious she was also intending to show off her cleavage, like she always does.**

**Her code name was 'Hunter'.**

"Now to see how Gyro changes things up." Qrow said.

**Gyro was wearing something completely different from his usual clothing, it wasn't even his Sheik outfit.**

"Oh?" Everyone said.

**He was wearing the same outfit worn by Sothe in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, except it was slightly modern.**

**A sleeveless black shirt, the shirt actually covering his belly button unlike Sothe's version, with a sleeveless green vest worn over it, olive colored pants, brown boots and gloves, leather gauntlets and greaves, his usual scarf still around his neck, and he had foregone his cap.**

**He was also using the kunais he would use when in his Sheik persona.**

**He had given himself a code name as well, 'Seeker'.**

"So... who is Sothe in the game he originates from?" Yang asked.

"Sothe is an important character, best friend, and eventually lover, of one main protagonists, Michiah, Sothe is a Thief class, but he is a solid fighter using daggers which is a far cry from what you'd expect from thief classes." Phoenix said,"I'm actually replaying the game now."

**''I thought that class would never end.'' said Blake with a sigh as she adjusted the ribbons on her arms.**

**''Alright guys, today's the day. The investigation begins!'' said Ruby as she jumped off her bed, making Weiss jump a little as she scooted back onto hers.**

**''Can you take this a little more seriously?'' she said with a frown.**

**''Hey! We've got a plan.'' said Yang.**

**''A good one too.'' added Gyro as he adjusted his boots.**

**''Right, everyone remember their roles?'' Ruby asked with a nod.**

**''You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies, or inconsistencies. It shouldn't be a problem since I'm part of the family.'' Weiss sighed ''Even though I hate being related to that bastard.'' she muttered the last part, getting her pat on the back from Gyro and making her smile at the boy she had come to consider a brother.**

"And I probably will in about an hour back on Remnant." Weiss said.

**''The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning.'' said Blake.**

**''I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard.'' said Yang with a grin.**

"Yang..." Tai growled.

"heh heh... I blew up his bar." Yang said.

"Oh, well I'd normally scold you for such action, but now isn't the time." Tai said.

**''I'll be hunting down information from the thugs scattered around the city, basically, gonna scare them into talking like Batman does.'' said Gyro with a smirk.**

"Considering his arsenal, it shouldn't be too hard." Pyrrha said

**''Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we've found. Let's do this.'' said Ruby in confirmation.**

**''Yeah!'' a voice was heard from the window, making everyone turn to it to see Sun hanging off the branch of the tree from his tail.**

**''Sun!'' Blake said in surprise as the girls stepped back and Gyro just waved at the faunus boy who waved back.**

**''How did you even get up there?'' asked Yang with a raised eyebrow.**

**''Ah it's easy I do it all the time.'' he answered.**

"HE DOES WHAT!?" Tai shouted, angered at the thought of someone spying on his daughters.

**''You do what?'' Weiss asked in confusion.**

**''I climb trees all the time!'' he said with a grin before flipping inside the room and high-fiving Gyro ''So... are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?''**

"Next time we discuss a secret plan, we shut the windows and draw the curtains." Weiss said.

"Yep." Said the rest of Team RWBY.

**''You know it.'' said Gyro with a grin.**

**''WE, are going to investigate the situation... as a team.'' said Blake as she stepped forward, glaring at Gyro a little bit for having revealed what they were doing.**

**''Sorry Sun, as much as Blake would want you around,'' Ruby started and several heads turned to her in surprise for teasing Blake about her crush on the monkey faunus, the girl in question turning a bright red as Sun smiled at her ''we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to.''**

**Sun scoffed ''That's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune.'' he finished as he pointed to the window.**

**The team all leaned out of the window in order of Ruby, Weiss, Gyro, Blake and Yang from bottom to top, as they saw Neptune standing on a narrow ledge just outside their window.**

"Point's for balance." Qrow said while Tai was steaming.

**''Sup.'' he greeted with a nod.**

**''How did even get up here?'' asked Ruby with a raised eyebrow.**

"Duh, he climbed the tree." Nora said.

**''I have my ways.'' he shrugged ''Seriously though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now.''**

**''Wuss.'' Gyro said teasingly as they helped him inside.**

"Ha!" Qrow laughed.

**They then made a few modifications to the plan to include the two new arrivals.**

**''Alright. I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since you'd just be in the way if you went with Gyro.'' Ruby said and pushed Neptune towards Yang.**

**''Great, I get the nerd.'' said Yang with a roll of her eyes.**

'Oh yeah." Yang said.

**''Intellectual, thank you very much.'' Neptune corrected.**

**''You're totally a nerd.'' said Gyro and Sun together as they fist bumped with grins.**

**''So are you!'' Neptune said as he pointed at Gyro.**

**He crossed his arms ''I'm a badass nerd, there's a difference.'' he said and Sun nodded at his words.**

"Yeah, Gyro can kick ass six ways from Sunday." Nora cheered.

**''Alright, we're all good?'' Ruby asked and received a round of nods ''Then let's go!''**

**A thug was seen running through an alleyway in Vale before his foot was suddenly caught in something and his body was dragged up, leaving him hanging upside down.**

"I like the style." Qrow said with a chuckle.

**He looked around in alarm before seeing Gyro drop down in front of him.**

**''Well, well Mikey, been a long time since I last saw you. How's your brother doing?'' said Gyro as he walked towards the thug with a smirk.**

**''Oh god, not you again, look, please don't hurt me, I'll tell you what you want, I don't want to be eating through a straw like Jim.'' the thug pleaded.**

"Just like everyone but Tai who tried to hit on Raven." Qrow said with a chuckle.

**''So, he's still bruised up after last time is he? Well, send him my good wishes when you next see him, anyway, you're right, you WILL tell me what I want.'' said Gyro as he glared at the thug.**

**The thug nodded, and Gyro smirked at him.**

**''So, you probably know how Roman and the White Fang are working together right?'' Gyro asked and Mikey nodded ''Ok, now see, what I want to know, is the why, their bitch of a boss that was holding them together like glue was killed, so how come their still working together? Did a new boss step in? Somebody filled in the Fall bitch's shoes?'' Mikey nodded again ''Ok, now, tell me their name.''**

**Mikey sweated a little bit ''I-I don't know their name man.'' his eyes widened when Gyro was rearing back a punch ''But!'' he said just as Gyro was about to punch him, making Gyro stop ''I know who can tell you.''**

"So close!" Yang shouted in frustration.

"Relax, he knows someone who knows." Ruby assured.

**Gyro raised an eyebrow ''Keep talking.''**

**''There's this old warehouse near the western edge of town, some of Torchwick's guys are stationed there, one of them, the unit commander you could call the guy, his name's Larry 'loose lips', guy doesn't know how to keep his trap shut, and he's one of Roman's higher ups, like the ice cream chick, so he's bound to have heard something.'' Mikey explained, to which Gyro nodded and cut the rope holding the man with his kunai.**

" 'Lose lips'? Doesn't sound like a guy I'd give a high ranking to." Qrow said.

"It does seem like a poor idea." Weiss said.

**''Thanks for the info Mikey, now, you know what to do right?'' asked Gyro with a smirk.**

**Mikey nodded fearfully ''Keep quiet or I'm eating through a straw like Jim.''**

**Gyro nodded before shooing the man off.**

**He climbed up the building and started making his way west, the sun slowly starting to set, he was pretty sure that it was around this time that Ruby was learning Penny's secret.**

**''Speak of the devil.'' he muttered as he passed right on top of a building next to the girls in question while they were in the back of an alleyway, with Penny showing Ruby her hands, and how they are mechanical.**

**''Ruby... I'm not a real girl.'' Penny said lowly, but Gyro heard her even from the roof.**

**He smiled as he watched his girlfriend try to understand the concept of an android, she didn't even know he'd built an android with a soul, just like Penny.**

**Though that had been a one time thing, since his machine kind of broke after the first time, and replacing the parts was far too costly, if it wasn't, he just might have revived more people along with Monty.**

"Aww man..." Ruby pouted.

**But either way, now was the time to get back to work, he thought to himself as he shook his head and resumed running towards the western edge of town.**

**Although he did get distracted again later after the sun had set and he jumped over a street and saw Yang getting off her bike and breaking open the door to Junior's bar with Blazing Celica, Neptune in tow.**

**He'd had to go see Junior again, honestly the guy had really helped Gyro and Pierce out when they'd first arrived on Remnant.**

"He did?" Yang asked.

**He'd set them up with IDs, bank accounts, a place to stay in the appartment above the bar, and a decent job as Security manager for Gyro, he basically upgraded Junior's cyber defenses and handled the security cameras, and he also worked as bartender for a bit, and Pierce had been hired on as the bouncer, seeing as he needed a new one after Yang put the last guy in the hospital.**

"Well now I feel bad for trashing his bar." Yang admitted.

**The Vermillion twins had also become good friends with the Malachite twins, the four of them sometimes like a whole quad of siblings, which would annoy Junior sometimes, but they had no choice as to get along as they shared an apartment together, thankfully though they had enough beds for everyone, it was also thanks to the Malachite twins that Gyro built up his immunity to teasing, saying that he should have one for two reasons, the first being that when he was at the bar, he couldn't just give a free drink to every girl that bat his eyelashes at him, and that since he was becoming a hunter, he might one day fight criminals, and any female criminal would use their charm to their advantage, which Gyro agreed that he might as well have an immunity to it, even though he was only interested in one girl on Remnant.**

"Well damn, I'm feeling really bad for trashing the place." Yang groaned.

**They were good sparring partners as well, and the four actually worked well as a team, a team which Pierce had jokingly called GMMP (Gimp) after the art program on computers, which actually fit in with the whole, color and art naming thing that Remnant had going on, Gyro saying he'd keep that one on a list of team names he planned on giving Ozpin should the man ever run out of ideas.**

**They'd also learned that Melanie and Miltia were Junior's nieces, apparently they were the daughters of his sister, and after a bit of time, Gyro and Pierce started calling Junior 'Uncle Hei' with the man saying he'd always wanted nephews.**

"Oh I can just imagine Pierce walking up and calling, 'Hei Uncle' Eh, Ehh?" Yang offered.

'I swear I can hear Swift laughing now.' Phoenix thought as everyone but Tai groaned.

**Junior was by no means a bad guy, he was just trying to make a living, and Gyro and Pierce knew they could always count on him to come and help should shit hit the fan.**

**Honestly, they kind of HAD become family in the few months they spent living with him and his nieces.**

**And Junior's greatest loyalties lied with those he considered family.**

**Thus, why Gyro had decided that should the Battle of Beacon take place, the first people he'd call in for backup would be Junior and the twins.**

"It'll help." Glynda said.

**And hopefully, he could BUY some more help, from people he felt could be redeemed.**

"Huh?" Everyone said.

**He shook his head to clear his thoughts, seeing the warehouse across the street, as he'd continued to move even while reminescing and planning.**

**He smirked as he jumped across the street and landed right next to a skylight on top of the warehouse.**

**He peered through it, seeing a few of Roman's goons, none of them being borrowed from Junior, so he thankfully wouldn't feel bad if he ended up fighting any of his friends from the bar.**

**Larry stood out pretty easily, wearing some torn up clothing and baseball cap, while everyone else looked like biker gang rejects.**

**He did notice that their seemed to be something rather large hidden under a tarp.**

"Please don't be another Paladin." Ruby begged.

**''That can't be good.'' he muttered to himself as he stood up and cast a few reinforcement spells on himself, like Iron Skin, Barrier, Boost and Strike Up.**

**He nodded, satisfied with the results before jumping through the skylight, alerting the goons to his presence as he descended upon them and knocked one out by using him to cushion his fall.**

"That had to hurt." Jaune said.

**He pulled out one of his kunai and started attacking the goons, going for non-lethal strikes and using the kunai mostly to parry as he hit the enemies with punches and kicks, having learned that from all his sparring with the Malachite twins.**

**The only martial art he had obtained from inheriting the spirit of the hero was Sumo wrestling, which was quite useless, even if it had helped one of his predecessors out a lot.**

"Sumo wrestling?" Nora asked perking up.

"Yep, a favorite sport of the Gorons." Phoenix said, "I've even witnessed a few matches myself."

**Because of all the sparring though, he had developed his own free-flow martial art style, similar to how Yang used a modified boxing style that seemed to be tailor made to her, probably developed from training with her father and uncle.**

**As the last goon, sans Larry, fell, Gyro heard something like a machine powering up, and slowly turned his head to the tarp.**

**It was also at this same time that his scroll started ringing, making him pull out and answer it, knowing what he was about to hear ''Hello?''**

"I called about a Paladin." Blake said.

**''Everyone! If you can hear me we need back-'' Blake started saying before being cut off by Sun yelling for help.**

**''They got a robot! And it's big, really big! So help would be really welcome right now!'' Sun continued to yell.**

**Gyro sighed ''Sorry everyone, but I got trouble of my own to deal with right now, I'll try to finish it off as fast as I can and come and help if possible.'' he said, hearing a small ''Gook luck Gyro!'' from his girlfriend, which made him smile before he closed his scroll, and he looked back at the tarp.**

**''Oh for fuck's sake.'' he said as he saw the tarp fall down and reveal an Atlesian Paladin, with Larry as the pilot.**

"How many did these guy's steal?" Yang huffed.

**At least he knew the girls would do well without him thanks to the upgrades and the extra training he'd made sure they did.**

**Heck, Pierce had even helped Weiss try and master her semblance further, to try and see if she could summon anything, and she had managed to indeed summon something.**

**She was able to at the very least summon forth the hand of Bongo-Bongo, although it wasn't as large as the original, and sadly she wouldn't be able to summon anything from the creatures the others had killed, because she had to have fought a monster herself to summon it.**

"Still, the hand of that nightmare is something to be proud of." Weiss sai.

**Anyway, he was getting off track again.**

**He looked up at the mech suit and summoned forth his Power Gloves ''I'm gonna have to take your toy away Larry.''**

**Larry grinned ''I'd like to see you try kid.''**

"You're asking for it." Yang said.

"He's doomed." Ren said.

"SMASH IT!" Nora shouted at the top of her lungs.

**Gyro narrowed his eyes as he used his boosted speed from his spells and rammed right into the paladin fist first, sending it crashing through the wall of the warehouse as he jumped out and into the somewhat large parking lot surrounding the warehouse, thankfully, no civilians could get close because the area was fenced off.**

**The paladin stood up as Gyro simply looked at it.**

**It opened fire on him but Gyro simply dodged the bullets while summoning a new weapon and storing away his Power Gloves.**

**The weapon was a naginata with a red pole, the guard near the blade looking very ornamental, and the blade itself looked segmented, and a bit reminiscent of a bird's wing.**

**This was the Sheikah Naginata, a weapon of the long gone Sheikah tribe, protectors of Hyrule's royal family.**

"Wait, royal bodyguards?" Ruby asked.

"Sorta, they were more like... Ninja-slash-Samurai secret service agents." Phoenix said.

"Lucky." Blake muttered with a blush, ninja bodyguards running through her mind.

**With his weapon in hand he moved towards the paladin and attacked quickly, cutting apart the main turrets, before he jumped back as it tried to crush him with one of it's feet.**

**The paladin once more tried to attack long range, this time with missiles, but Gyro simply cut them to pieces as he jumped towards it again and this time destroyed the missile pods on it's shoulders.**

"Holy crap he's good with that." Jaune said.

"He's actually using Sheikah style combat with that weapon." Phoenix said, just to see the reaction.

"I wish these guys were still around, Remnant would be a hell of a lot safer." Yang said.

"How did they go extinct?" Weiss asked.

"Not too sure really, they could have died in battle, or they just didn't get out very much to find love." Phoenix said with a shrug.

**Seeing as Gyro was close, the paladin attempted to punch him, but he would have none of that as he swung his naginata and easily cut off the arm which was attempting to strike him.**

**''I think I've played around long enough.'' said Gyro as he raised his hand skyward.**

**''Magnacast!'' he said as a large, but not overly large, white rune appeared above the mech suit.**

**''Paradise Lost!'' he shouted as hundreds of tiny projectiles made of magic energy in the shape of feathers rained down upon the paladin, effectively trashing it as pretty soon, the only thing left was the cockpit.**

"Meep." Jaune squeaked.

**Gyro ripped off the top of the cockpit and pulled Larry out, grabbing him by the hem of his shirt.**

**''Who does Roman work for?'' Gyro asked simply, knowing Larry would talk.**

**The answer though, surprised him.**

**''I-I've never met the guy, but the boss talks about him all the time, says his name is Gira-something!'' Larry almost shouted, and Gyro froze, his eyes going wide.**

**It took almost a minute for him to start speaking again ''It wouldn't happen to be Ghirahim now would it?''**

**Larry nodded and Gyro scowled, deciding to knock Larry out with a hit to the temple, he leaned against the wall of the warehouse.**

"Finally a name!" Jaune shouted, "How bad are we screwed?"

**Shit, this was bad, this was really, really bad.**

**Ghirahim was here, and there was only one thing that Gyro knew he could be after.**

**The resurrection of his lord and master, Demise.**

"Oh, that bad." Jaune said

"I can finally talk about this guy!" Phoenix called out in relief, "Alright Ghirahim is known as the Demon Lord, often prefering to be called Lord Ghirahim, and many of his fans do call him that. Ghirahim is quite colorful as a villain." Phoenix then showed an image of Ghirahim onscreen, "Ghirahim is a master swordsman but oddly enough he doesn't go all out on his opponents unless they really get under his skin, his weapons are the Demon Swords, weapons that he can conjure up at will, often in the forms of scimitars, longswords, or if you really made him mad, a greatsword, he can also summon up daggers that he launches at his foes in bunches. If you recall he can also teleport."

"This guy is going to be tough." Weiss said.

'And I haven't even told you what Ghirahim actually is.' Phoenix thought, "Oh yes I almost forgot, he can summon monsters." Phoenix said happily.

"And something tells me he can control Grimm, warping them to see just how capable they are." Ozpin said.

"Well if you could control monsters of darkness and had dark magic comparable to his you'd probably want to experiment too." Phoenix said.

"He's got a point, I'd want to know just how powerful my new monsters are." Nora said as Ren took the book to Glynda.

**[[]]**

**Reigner: Sorry we didn't get this to you all yesterday but we had internet difficulties, also prepare for another chapter later today.**


	37. Chapter 31

***Llyod holds a fishing pole with a Tuna fish on the hook and lifts it just out of Marie's reach while the Nekomata babies are nibbling on Sardines***

**Lloyd: The tables have turned sweetheart.**

**[[]]**

"Now we know what we are dealing with." Glynda said as she began to read.

**A week had passed since Gyro had learned about Ghirahim's presence on Remnant, and things were... surprisingly OK.**

**Because he had learned who the new leader was, and already knew what his goal was, Blake didn't stay up every single night trying to find some information.**

"Thank goodness." Ruby said.

**Although Gyro did lose a little bit of sleep because he started going to bed a little later than usual by building up different plans that he could use to counter whatever Ghirahim would throw at him, but he was still fully functional, if slightly tired.**

**Of course when the girls told him to get some sleep he complied as well, he didn't want to worry them.**

"Good boy." Ruby and Yang said.

**Then there was the fact that when Gyro revealed the information he had gotten, he had made sure that team JNPPR was present as well, because he also had a very important message to tell everyone.**

**_''For now, all we can do is prepare, train, and become stronger, we may know where they are going, and what their goal is, but until they pull something big, we can't do anything, and if they attacked us with all their power now, I fear we may be too weak to properly counter-attack, which is why everyone of us will push our training to the limits, and beyond, and I do mean everyone, just one team is not enough, but I think that we 10 together can eventually pull this off.''_ ** **he had said to them, and although at first they were a bit reluctant to basically push it to the back of their minds for now, they agreed that they couldn't do anything in their current state.**

"Gee, what a pep talk." Nora said.

"He makes a fair point Nora." Ren said.

**Gyro had also been able to make a rough estimate of how much time they had until Ghirahim could revive Demise, giving them roughly a year and a half of preparation until his return.**

"That's not a lot of time really." Ozpin said, "But then again with Pierce and Gyro it may be just enough time."

**He'd also taken the liberty of giving the information to Ozpin and Ironwood, knowing that they would know how to deal with what was happening in the south east.**

**At the present moment though, everyone was observing as Pyrrha was single handedly defeating all of team CRDL, whom had been dubbed the worst team in Beacon yet, since they were just a bunch of arrogant asses who thought they were above everyone yet they were constantly defeated by every other team, and especially by Gyro, the boy having defeated the whole team on his own multiple times already.**

"Wow, how on Remnant did they even get into Beacon?" Qrow asked.

"We were low on candidates this year and their scores were just above the passing grade." Ozpin said.

**And interestingly, there was a ranking on which students were the strongest in each year, for the current first years, teams RWGBY and JNPPR where all taking up the top 10.**

**Number 10 was Ren, whom while not in the highest, was still very powerful, number 9 was Weiss, number 8 was Jaune (he had been somewhat giddy when he saw he was ranked 8th), number 7 was Blake, number 6 was Ruby, number 5 was Nora, number 4 was Yang (at the beginning of the school year people couldn't decide if Yang or Nora was the stronger of the two, but after a sparring match between both girls, it ended up being Yang), there wasn't a number 3 spot because both Pyrrha and Pierce were tied at number 2, since nobody could really figure out who was the strongest between the two, as there had yet to be a spar between teammates, and Gyro was number 1, as pretty much everyone was sure he could defeat Pyrrha and Pierce in a spar if he went all out, the spartan herself agreeing with that.**

Weiss had a twitching eye at the fact she was worse that Jaune of all people, granted it's a tougher version of Jaune but still...

**And Gyro had yet to actually go all out in any of his matches, always choosing to end them quickly, but somewhat flashy, since the only two people in Beacon who'd be able to actually make him break a sweat would be Pyrrha and Pierce, but just about anybody in the top 10 would be a fun match for him nonetheless, as he would take all of them seriously, though while still holding back so as to not ridicule them, and even then the only person he could release his full might against would be Pierce, as his brother was the only person who'd be capable of matching him blow for blow.**

"Well that's a little disappointing." Yang said, "He has to hold back on us, I mean it's sweet and all but it makes me feel weak."

**Although, some of the transfer students might be able to give him a big challenge, especially** **_them_ ** **.**

"Who?" Everyone said.

**Team MAYS (maze), a team of students from Haven academy.**

**Well, that's what the documents and other students from Haven said.**

**But Gyro knew better.**

"He does?" Ruby asked

**He recognized them, and he had but one question.**

**How did they come to this world?**

"More people from other worlds?" Glynda asked.

**_Why_ ** **were they in this world?**

**Each member of that team was a powerful warri- no, a powerful hero whom had played a large part in saving their respective worlds from a great evil.**

"Oh this is gonna be painful in the Vytal Tournament." Jaune said.

**Milla Maxwell, the team's leader, and a woman who has become lord of the spirits, as well as having the service of the great four, Efreet, Sylph, Undine and Gnome, she fights in a combination of swordplay and magic attacks.**

"If those are Elemental Spirits then this is gonna end badly for her opponents." Blake said.

**Milla had long blond hair that went all the way down to her thighs, with one strand of hair jutting out from the top and turning green at the tip and pink eyes.**

**Her clothing was** **_very_ ** **revealing, though it wasn't to show off, as Milla had no clue about social norms, having chosen her outfit because it offered optimal mobility.**

**Heck, she didn't even know that most men found her incredibly attractive, and in another ranking about prettiest girl currently on Beacon grounds, she was in a three way tie with Yang and Coco.**

"Seriously?" Yang deadpanned.

**Next was Asbel Lhant, a knight and lord of his hometown, a powerful swordsman who is quite skilled in battle with his blade both sheathed and drawn, although like Milla, he too houses a great power, within his body resides the being Lambda, an android who had somehow evolved beyond and become a very powerful being.**

"What the heck?" Ruby and Jaune asked.

**Asbel had short reddish brown hair that framed his face, his right eye was blue, while his left eye was purple, indicating Lambda's presence within him.**

**He wore a long white coat, which had been his uniform while he was a knight.**

**He seemed to have a few fangirls, but none of them knew that he was engaged to his childhood sweetheart Cheria Barnes.**

**And that he even had an adoptive daughter in the form of Sophie Lhant, an android whom had become a cyborg through merging with a being known as the Fodra Queen.**

"That's sweet of him." Pyrrha said.

**Third was Yuri Lowell, a former knight who had become a bit of a vigilante and ended up saving his world with his friends, which included his faithful dog Repede, and Estelle, the princess of his home kingdom.**

**He didn't have any overly powerful abilities, but he was incredibly fast, being a fighter who capitalizes on speed in battle, his weapon of choice being a simple katana, and he was a founding member of the Brave Vesperia guild.**

**He had long black hair that went down to the small of his back and dark grey eyes.**

**He wore a black vest that left a small portion of his chest exposed, and had a golden bracelet around his left wrist.**

**(Gyro had already taken the liberty of playing a small prank on him by walking around in his wolf form with a pipe in his mouth, making Yuri do a double take thinking he'd seen Repede.)**

"Oh man that must have been hilarious." Nora said, "Even though I have no idea what that means."

**And finally, Stahn Aileron, master of the Swordian of fire, Dymlos, as well as husband of the master of the Swordian of water, and father of Kyle Dunamis.**

**Interestingly, Stahn had been pulled from the timeline where his son prevented his death, but with his younger body, as well as having been reunited with Dymlos, with whom he had parted ways at the end of his journey.**

**He had long blonde hair that went down to the small of his back, a green bandana tied around his forehead and blue eyes.**

**He also wore white armor and had a light blue scarf.**

**Gyro was positive that if he fought one of them, he'd have one hell of a challenge, especially Milla and Asbel.**

"No kidding with a reputation like that." Weiss said.

**Back to the current match though, Pyrrha was finished with the four idiots.**

**''Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?'' asked Glynda, and out of the corner of his eye, Gyro saw somebody raise his hand, making him turn his head to see Yuri with his hand in the air and a bored look on his face ''Mister Lowell was it? Let's find you an opponent.'' she was about to start up the random selection when Yuri cut her off.**

**''Actually, I want to fight that guy.'' he said as he pointed to Gyro, making the young hero's eyes widen momentarily.**

"Looks like it's happening sooner than we thought." Tai said.

**Glynda turned to Gyro ''Mister Vermillion? Is that alright with you?''**

**Gyro nodded and made his way down to the arena, going with his Master Sword and Mirror Shield, knowing that he would need the weapon he had the most experience with to have the best chance of winning against Yuri.**

**For once he had decided to go through the stairs, which was what Yuri had been hoping for.**

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

**''Hey, Milla wanted me to talk to you, come find us a little later on the roof, we'll explain things there.'' Yuri whispered to Gyro and the boy nodded, not surprised that they had seemingly noticed his intentions.**

**The two made their way across each other from the arena, both already having drawn their weapons, and having come to a silent accord.**

**This was a swordsman duel, no magic, no artes, no flashy techniques, just plain and simple swordsmanship.**

"Artes?" Qrow asked.

"Special techniques that originate from the cluster of worlds these people come from, now the cluster of worlds isn't so tight that these people could possibly cross into another without some extreme magical ritual or something, but close enough that things like Artes are common among all of them. As a note, Artes have a variety of effects that can make even a simple sounding idea very powerful with the energy people put into them, sometimes Artes can even given melee only weapons a ranged attack." Phoenix explained.

"I wish I could learn them." Jaune said.

"You could probably imitate them, the movements don't require any special energy, plus you could probably use Dust as a substitute to give them the energy effect." Phoenix said.

**The signal for the start of the match went off, and both swordsman charged at each other.**

**They both went in for a vertical slash but ended up clashing their blades against each other, struggling for a bit before both backed off.**

**Each sword strike would end up being blocked, parried, or clashed with another.**

**The other students observing the match had to agree that it was rather interesting, especially for those who knew Gyro and could see somebody who was capable of matching him blow for blow with a sword.**

**As for the other three members of team MAYS, they had to agree that Gyro seemed to be quite good, even compared to them.**

**But honestly the main reason that Gyro was so good with a sword was because by carrying the spirit of the hero, he had inherited all the knowledge of his previous incarnations, which meant about ten generations worth of sword mastery being passed onto him.**

"That just doesn't sound any kind of fair for his enemies." Ruby said, "I'm okay with that."

**The match continued on like this for a good while, just about turning into a battle of stamina, until Yuri slipped up after a while, which allowed Gyro to hit him with a few good strikes of his blade, sending Yuri to a knee with Gyro pointing his blade to his neck.**

**Gyro smirked ''It ended up being pretty close.'' he said as he looked down and saw that Yuri had aimed his sword for his stomach, but Gyro had anticipated it and placed his shield in front of him.**

**Yuri let out a sigh ''This kinda feels like all those spars I used to have with Flynn when we were kids, it always ends pretty close, but somehow I lose.''**

"Do you know what he means by that?" Weiss asked.

"Nope, not much more than he says, I never played the game he originated from, the name of it escapes me right now." Phoenix admitted.

**Gyro chuckled ''Aren't you supposed to be saying something right now?''**

**Yuri rolled his eyes with a smirk ''Fine, I yield!'' he said with an amused smile.**

**Both swordsman stood up and shook each others hand, they had both greatly enjoyed this battle, for Yuri it allowed him to have a fight against someone who wasn't TOO overpowered unlike his teammates, and for Gyro, it allowed him to have a nice challenge, something he rarely gets.**

**''Very well done you two, while usually I would recommend against those kinds of battles where one limits themselves, it was still quite an impressive bout.'' Glynda told them as she stepped closer to them.**

**The two nodded and made their way outside of the classroom with their teams.**

**As they all made their way out, they passed by team SSSN, with Sun breaking off from his conversation with his teammates to catch up to Blake.**

**''Hey Blake!'' he called up to her, making her turn around and look at him with a questioning eyebrow ''So, I've been meaning to ask, but, would you be interested in going to the dance?'' he said with a grin.**

**Blake titled her head in thought, her cheeks being a little pink as she tried not to look overly happy at Sun asking her, because since Gyro had told everyone they should basically focus on what they can do for now, she was considering going to the dance.**

**''Sure, it could be fun.'' she said with a smile, not seeing Gyro and Yang high-five each other behind her while saying ''Called it.''**

"Thank Oum." Yang said.

"You really should have accepted the first time it happened." Ruby added.

**The sun was setting as Gyro made his way to the roof, the four members of team MAYS waiting there for him in their Haven uniforms.**

**Milla looked at him when he arrived ''Good, you're here, let us start by introducing ourselves, I-''**

**Gyro raised his hand to cut her off ''No need for that Lady Maxwell, I already know who all of you are.''**

**Milla blinked ''It would seem so, though might you present yourself at least?''**

**Gyro nodded ''I'm Gyro Vermillion, member of team RWGBY, current incarnation of the spirit of the hero, and wielder of the Triforce of Courage.''**

"Nice title." Jaune said.

**The team nodded at that before Milla spoke up again ''Very well, since you know who we are, you most likely know we come from different worlds correct?'' she received a nod ''Good, that makes things easier, I'll make this short, we're here because I sensed something strange coming from this world, like a ripple across time and space, and it felt... malicious, but not overly evil, I don't know if you understand what I mean?'' another nod ''Good, another thing, is that what I felt seemed to be in this world, but at the same time, it isn't.''**

"Oh good lord what now!?" Weiss shouted.

**Gyro raised an eyebrow ''How does that make sense?''**

**Asbel spoke up this time ''We have a bit of a theory on that, it's possible that what Milla sensed exists in some kind of pocket dimension in your world.''**

**Gyro put a hand to his chin in thought, a pocket dimension huh? While some might think that that's what the dark world was, it wasn't, the dark world was a parallel world to Remnant, a pocket dimension was, simply put, a world within a world.**

**Like say for example, you would enter the world of your favorite storybook by jumping within the book itself, thus meaning the book was pocket dimension. (In the back of his mind Gyro's child self was wishing he could jump into the Winnie the Pooh storybook, he had fond memories of those stories, of his mother reading them to him each night before bed when he was young.)**

"I've wanted to do things like that too." Ruby said, "I wonder if someone has a Semblance to do that?"

**Back to the matter at hand though ''Besides malicious, did it feel like anything else?'' Gyro asked.**

**Stahn did a wishy-washy motion with his hand ''I guess you could say... destructive?''**

**Dymlos spoke up from within his blade ''I guess that is the best way of putting it.''**

**Gyro nodded, malicious and destructive, that actually helped him narrow down the list a bit, prime suspects being restless spirits, and overly powerful Grimm.**

**But there was another suspect that he was wishing with all his heart was not the culprit.**

"Oh Oum who is it because that's who it's most likely gonna be." Jaune groaned.

**Majora.**

**If Majora was what Milla had sensed, then that meant the pocket dimension in question was Termina.**

"Another alternate world of Hyrule." Ozpin noted.

**And honestly, Gyro was a bit of afraid of going to Termina.**

**He had some of the memories of the hero of time, the one who had went to Termina in his original universe, and Termina was just... sad, it felt so bleak.**

"Oh great." Jaune groaned.

**But, if there was indeed a Termina in Remnant, Gyro would have no choice but to go there eventually.**

**He just hoped that he wouldn't end up having** **_his_ ** **horse stolen.**

"Pardon?" Yang and Ruby asked.

**When Gyro stepped out of his thoughts, he addressed the team of heroes ''I'll see if I can't find out anything, how long are you guys planning on staying on Remnant though?''**

**Yuri shrugged ''Pretty much until whatever that thing is destroyed, and if that happens soon enough, we'll stick around until a bit after the festival I guess, once everything's taken care of though, the great and mighty Maxwell here is gonna send us back to our homes, cuz I'm pretty sure that Stahn misses his wife and son for one,'' Stahn nodded at this with a smile as he thought of his family ''and Asbel is probably pretty eager to get married, Milla kinda pulled him here a couple of months before the wedding, it's a good thing that he'll be put back at the exact moment he left though.'' Asbel chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.**

**Gyro couldn't help but ask something ''How old are you guys?''**

**''21'' ''19'' ''Physically 19, but mentally 39.'' ''I think I'm 21, I'm really not sure though.'' came the replies from Yuri, Asbel, Stahn and Milla respectively**

**Gyro just looked at them blankly ''Fuck, you guys honestly look a bit older than that.'' his statement was met by a quad of shrugs.**

"AAHP! Language Gyro!" Ruby snapped.

**_The next day_ **

**Ruby was currently leaning on Gyro in the hall where the dance would take place tomorrow, she was bored right now, and a little sleepy, maybe a nap wouldn't hurt.**

**Just as she was about fall asleep, Weiss slammed down two tableclothes on the table, jolting Ruby back awake as Gyro looked at her with an amused smile.**

**''I need you to pick a tablecloth.'' Weiss asked, not indicating which of the two she was directing it at.**

"Seriously did you realize who you were asking last time?" Yang teased.

"Quiet you, I was trying to get her to focus." Weiss snapped

**Gyro, knowing Ruby couldn't tell the small difference between the two very similar shades of white, pointed to the one on his left ''That one.''**

**Weiss picked it up and looked at it for a moment before nodding ''Good choice.'' she said with a smile.**

**Yang put down the large speaker she was carrying, making everybody bounce a little bit as she walked to Ruby ''So, have you picked out a dress yet sis?''**

"Ugh I hate dressing up." Ruby whined.

**Ruby looked up at her sister ''Yeah, Weiss helped me find one, except she's forcing me to wear heels, can't move in those.''**

**''Why do you think I'm going to be basically standing next to you for the whole night?'' said Gyro with a grin as he gave a side hug to his girlfriend.**

**Ruby smiled ''To act as my security harness?'' she said with a giggle.**

**''You know it.'' Gyro said with a chuckle.**

**Yang smiled as she turned to see Weiss with doilies in her hands ''Weiss! I thought we agreed, no doilies!''**

**''If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines.'' Weiss shot back.**

"Fog machines?" Qrow asked.

"I raised her right." Tai said happily.

**They all heard a door open, making them turn around to see Sun and Neptune walk into the room.**

**''Your dance is gonna have fog machines?'' asked Neptune.**

**''Depends on if these two can agree on it.'' said Gyro while hiking a thumb to Yang and Weiss.**

**''Pretty cool.'' Neptune said with a smile.**

**Gyro could see that Neptune was trying to hit on Weiss, but Weiss was honestly not interested in him, and Gyro had actually discovered why this morning.**

"Say what?" Weiss asked.

**While Weiss was in the shower, she'd received a text on her scroll, Gyro being curious since she almost never received texts, couldn't help but check it out.**

**Turns out it was from a guy she had met in Vale, called Alexei Arkov, a waiter at a rather nice restaurant she had been to a few times, having even pulled Gyro and Ruby there one time when the two had originally just wanted fast food.**

"Good, fast food will ruin your body, especially since we're still training." Weiss said.

"Hasn't hindered me yet." Qrow whispered to Tai.

"Neither has the alcohol." Tai added.

**It took a bit of remembering, but Gyro managed to recall who Alexei was amongst the staff.**

**A shark faunus, interestingly enough, his most visible trait being the fin on his back.**

"What?" Blake asked

**And from the way Weiss had happily replied to the text when she'd seen it, yeah, Gyro was pretty sure that she was at least a little interested in the guy.**

"W-what?" Weiss asked taken off guard by the fact that her other was dating a Faunus.

**Which made him realize just how much he had shattered her previous world view if she was considering going out with a faunus now.**

**Although it probably helped that Alexei didn't care she was a Schnee, since he judges a person based on meeting them, not based on descriptions given by others.**

"Do you have a picture of this guy?" Weiss asked, Phoenix nodded and passed her a photo from his clipboard.

Weiss actually blushed when she looked, "I... wouldn't mind a plushy of him if Swift has one." Weiss admitted, much to the shock of everyone else.

**Either way though, it was fun to see Neptune utterly fail at trying to make Weiss interested in him.**

**''So, everyone excited for dress up?'' said Sun with a smirk.**

**Ruby did a wishy-washy motion with her hand ''Eh, don't like the idea of heels.''**

"Agreed me." Ruby said

**''Laugh if you want, I'll be turning heads tomorrow night, and probably making a lot of guys hate Pierce even more.'' said Yang with a confident smirk.**

"No doubt." Tai groaned

**''Oh yeah, that last effect is definitely gonna happen.'' said Gyro, remembering that the dress that Yang had chosen was indeed a head turner, and that it wouldn't surprise him if some of the more jealous guys in school started trying to split up Yang and Pierce.**

**''No idea what my dress is gonna do.'' muttered Ruby in confusion.**

**''Can't give a comment on it since you haven't shown it to me.'' Gyro told her, even though he knew what the dress was, remembering it from when he'd seen the episode on earth.**

**''It's a surprise.'' Ruby said with a smile as Gyro shook his head in amusement.**

**''What are you two wearing?'' asked Weiss to the two members of team SSSN.**

**''Uh, this.'' Sun said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"Oy, Vacuo people." Qrow said.

**Neptune quickly stepped in front of him ''Ignore him, for he knows not what he says.''**

**Sun pushed him back ''Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place.''**

**''Considering how freaking hot it is there, not too hard to believe.'' said Gyro as he remembered when he and Ruby had been in the Vacuo desert.**

"Don't blame him." Tai said.

**''Yeah it's really hot back home.'' said Sun, before he remembered something ''By the way, have any of you seen Blake?''**

**Gyro just looked to behind Sun, seeing the girl in question look up from the book she was reading on the stairs, she'd been here the whole time, but nobody had really paid attention because of how silent she was while reading.**

"Figures." Yang said.

**She cleared her throat with an amused smile, making Sun and Neptune jump in surprise as they turned around, not having noticed her.**

**Gyro couldn't help but chuckle at the scene, he honestly enjoyed being here with everyone.**

"Who wouldn't." Nora said happily.

**A** **_very_ ** **funny moment had just happened in the team JNPPR dorm room.**

"Oh Oum what?" Yang said with a smirk.

**Pyrrha was intending to ask Jaune why he hadn't talked much about the dance yet, but then she walked in on him coming out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist.**

Pyrrha immediately turned bright red at the sight of Jaune in a towel.

**The others were in the dorm as well.**

**Ren was on his bed reading.**

**Nora was taking a nap while cuddled up to him.**

**And Pierce was playing one of his video games while muttering something along the lines of ''Kick their asses Lu Bu.''**

"Dynasty Warriors!" Ruby cheered in recognition.

**Back to Jaune and Pyrrha though, Pyrrha could not tear her eyes away from Jaune, whom still had some water dripping down his abs and biceps, her face going red, she strained to move her eyes up to his face and her face turned an atomic red.**

**Jaune with stubble looked really good.**

**Jaune with stubble, and wet hair?**

**Let's see what Pyrrha's answer to that it.**

**''Oh dear Oum I think my ovaries just exploded.'' she muttered lowly, to the point that no one heard her.**

"Everyone turned to Pyrrha as her other said that to see Pyrrha's face was redder the Ruby's cloak somehow.

**Except Pierce.**

**As soon as he heard that, he burst out laughing, he didn't even care that he was failing the mission in his game right now this was just too damn hilarious to not laugh at.**

**His laughing even woke up Nora, who looked around the room while muttering something about sloths, before seeing Pyrrha and Jaune just staring at each other, both with blushes on their faces, which made her mouth go into a O of understanding before she cuddled back up to Ren, the eternal stoic putting one of his arms around her while he continued reading.**

"Now that is cute." Ruby said, everyone turned to see Nora was cuddling to Ren just like in the story.

**Jaune for his part, was red because his girlfriend had just caught him half naked, it was thankfully only mildly embarrassing since he had the decency to put a towel around himself, but still embarrassing though.**

**It took him a moment to notice Pyrrha's atomic blush, and thankfully he realized why, so he quickly grabbed everything he needed to shave off all that damn stubble (his own words) and went back into the bathroom before closing the door.**

"Working fast there Jaune." Yang teased.

**It took nearly a minute for Pyrrha to register he was gone, her brain too far in the gutter with some extremely NSFW thoughts that would make even Blake go red.**

**The nosebleed she got with the dreamy smile nearly made Pierce die of laughter as he was laughing so hard right now that there wasn't any more sound.**

**When Jaune next stepped out of the bathroom, this time with at least a T-shirt and some pants, and his stubble gone, he saw Pyrrha sitting down on her bed (which was right next to his) dabbing at her nose with a tissue, Pierce having gone from full blown laughter to the occasional chuckle while saying something along the lines of ''Only in anime'', and Ren and Nora still doing what they were doing earlier.**

"Man, we really need to visit your dorm more often if things like this are going to start happening." Yang said.

**Jaune went to sit down next to Pyrrha ''Sooo...''**

**Pyrrha was thankful he was starting the conversation to avoid anything awkward ''I came to talk to you about something Jaune.''**

**Jaune raised an eyebrow as he put an arm around his girlfriend's waist ''And what would that be?''**

**Pyrrha smiled as she put an arm around him as well ''Well, you haven't talked much about the dance yet, and it's tomorrow...''**

**Jaune rose and eyebrow before he realized what she was getting that ''I thought I didn't need to talk about it much since we're obviously going together.'' he said with a smile.**

"Wow, for once is Pyrrha who misses the signal." Nora said.

"At least I won't have to wear that dress again." Jaune said.

"Best scene of the episode in my opinion." Phoenix said smirking.

**Pyrrha blushed a bit as she leaned into him ''I see, I suppose when you put it that way, it makes sense.''**

**Pierce couldn't help himself from ruining the moment though.**

**''Your faces were freaking hilarious by the way.'' he said with a smirk as he showed them a picture he had managed to take while he was laughing, which made the two blush a bit again as they looked away from the picture.**

"Come on Pierce!" Pyrrha and Jaune shouted.

**Ruby was currently waiting near the entrance where Gyro had told her to wait for him, wearing the dress Weiss had help her pick out.**

**It was a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black edging at the bottom. The dress reaches about halfway down her upper leg. At the chest, the dress splits vertically down the middle and each half covers both of Ruby's breasts. Across this vertical split is black criss-crossing ribbon.**

**The fabric covering her upper chest, shoulders and upper back is black mesh. The collar of the dress is black, and from midway up each sleeve, a thin black line of fabric extends up to the front middle of the collar. With this dress, she wears semi-transparent black pantyhose and a pair of black pumps, which she has trouble walking in.**

**It wasn't the entrance to the room where the dance was taking place though, that was all the way across from her current position, the main entrance of Beacon.**

"Why did Gyro want me to wait there?" Ruby asked.

**Suddenly she heard what sounded like hooves marching on a pavement, making her turn her head as her jaw promptly dropped.**

**Gyro was coming up to her, wearing a tuxedo that had green highlights, on the back of a horse.**

**The horse had light brown fur, with it's hair being white in color, it also had some tufts of white near it's hooves.**

"He has a horse... A freaking horse." Yang said.

**She had no words for this.**

**Gyro stopped in front of, looking at her with a grin ''Well?''**

**It took Ruby a moment to start asking questions, and most obviously, they came in her usual excited speed.**

**''WheredidyougetahorseSincewhendoyouhaveoneWherehaveyoubeenkeepingitCanIpetitWhatsitsnameIsitaherorashe!?''**

"What?" Weiss asked.

**Gyro smiled in amusement as he answered each of her questions.**

**''I found her out in the wilds about a month ago, there's actually an old stable on the campus, yes you can pet her, her name's Epona, and she's girl.''**

**Ruby approached Epona in a bit of awe, never having seen a horse from up close, and started petting her neck, which made the mare give an appreciative snort.**

**Gyro smiled and held out his hand to Ruby, who grabbed hold of it as she was pulled up and Gyro had her sit in front of him on the saddle which was actually big enough for both of them, as Gyro grabbed hold of the reins and gave Epona a slight nudge to the side to start moving again.**

**There was a good reason why she had so quickly started listening to Gyro.**

"Really?" Tai asked

**Gyro had actually talked with her in his wolf form, being capable of understanding animals when he changes form.**

"Oh man I wish I could do that, talk to animals I mean, I wonder what Zwei would talk about?" Ruby asked.

**Epona had actually been looking for someone who'd be worthy of using her as a steed, and she decided to see if Gyro was the one she had been waiting for.**

**He was.**

**Anyway, Ruby and Gyro were currently heading for the dance in style.**

**Ruby couldn't help but smile as she leaned back into Gyro, she found this really fun.**

**Then they started getting close to the dance and a few people started taking pictures of them, which only made Ruby embarrassed as she covered her face with her hands, which made Gyro chuckle.**

**It would be even more funny when they would wake up the following morning and saw pictures and videos with the tagline 'cutest couple ever goes to dance in style'.**

"Seriously? Come on..." Ruby whined

**After a few minutes though they finally made it to the entrance where both stepped off Epona and Gyro tied the reins to a nearby tree, so that she could at least feed on the grass.**

**The two stood in front of the doors, with Ruby hooking her arm around Gyro's with a smile as they stepped inside and were greeted by Yang and Pierce at the entrance, Pierce wearing a tuxedo with orange highlights, and Yang wearing a simple white dress that accentuated her figure.**

**Yang smiled when she saw the two of them ''Aww, you two look so cute together.''**

**Ruby blushed a little bit ''Did you know Gyro has a horse?'' she said because this was still very interesting.**

**Both blondes looked at her with surprised looks, then to Gyro, before they opened the door to check outside and see Epona kicking somebody who was creeping up on her to do who knows what right in the stomach and sent him flying.**

Yang, Tai and Qrow busted out laughing at that.

**The two closed back the doors and looked at each other ''Huh.'' they said in unison before turning to Gyro.**

**''So, what's it's name?'' asked Yang.**

**''Her name's Epona.'' Gyro answered simply, with Pierce mentally thinking 'Somehow I'm not surprised.'**

"Huh?" Blake asked.

"Epona has been reincarnated a few times as the Hero's steed." Phoenix explained.

"Talk about loyalty." Ren said

**As Ruby was hanging onto Gyro and still attempting to get used to heels, the doors opened again, this time with Blake and Sun walking in, arm in arm.**

**Sun was wearing a black button-up shirt as opposed to his usual white, and he'd actually closed it this time, on top of wearing a white tie.**

**Blake was wearing a dark purple dress that actually looked a little bit like Ruby's dress, her black bow still present in her hair.**

**''Looking good.'' said Yang with a grin to the two.**

**Sun hiked his thumb to the door ''Whose horse is that?'' Gyro raised his hand ''Ah, it kinda kicked Scarlet because he was gonna do something stupid.''**

"That explains who got kicked." Yang said smiling.

**Gyro could not help but snort in amusement, realizing that Scarlet was very much like his voice actor, Gavin.**

**After a bit more talking everyone made their way onto the dance floor, Yang figuring she could take a bit of time off from greeting everyone that entered and so that she could finally dance with her boyfriend.**

**Ruby, unsurprisingly, kept nearly stepping on Gyro's toes, until he told her to put her feet on top of his and to just let him lead, which made everything go smoother.**

**Out of the corner of his eye, Gyro could see Jaune and Pyrrha dancing together, as well he noticed that some people were constantly asking the different members of team MAYS to dance, each time getting shot down.**

**After a few minutes they took a small break, while Gyro looked over the area to see some of the others dancing, like Ren and Nora, and Nora was somewhat moving too widely so Ren had to keep up with her, he also saw Penny doing the robot, ironically enough.**

"Very funny Penny." Ruby groaned, way to try to hide your origin.

**He was also wondering who the daft punks wanna be were.**

**He then noticed that Jaune seemed to have said something to Pyrrha that made her laugh a bit, before Jaune shot her a confident grin.**

**Gyro raised an eyebrow, wondering what that was about, until the songs changed and started up in the next one, Shine.**

"Oh hey I remember this song, now it won't have Jaune in a dress." Ruby said.

"Are you guys ever going to let that go?" Jaune asked.

Everyone shook their head, "It's on the internet Jaune, you'll never live it down." Phoenix said.

**His mind clicked 'No way, are they going to...?' he couldn't help the grin that was forming on his face.**

**Oh he was joining this, and making sure that even more people would join this time around.**

**He saw Nora drag Ren to the dance floor that was starting to clear up a bit, and signaled to her to grab some of the others as well, so she grabbed Weiss, Blake and Sun, while Gyro grabbed Ruby, Yang and Pierce and dragged them all down.**

**All of them joined Jaune and Pyrrha in the dance they were starting, everyone surprisingly keeping up, and then even more people started joining in, he could even see some of the teams that would be competing in the tournament, like team MAYS, team BRNZ (bronze), team ABRN (auburn), team NDGO (indigo), team FNKI (funky), and even Penny had joined in.**

"Huh, so we know about some people we'll fight." Yang said, "Sorta."

**Gyro couldn't stop grinning.**

**This was definitely one of the most fun days of his life, and he'd never forget it, a sentiment shared by many others.**

"That's great..." Jaune said, "Why do I feel like this are gonna go down hill?" Jaune asked.

Phoenix was texting 'Get the cuddlies, and the tissues, all of them.'

**[[]]**

***Lloyd is juggling stuffed animals, tissues, and his children hilariously***


	38. Chapter 32

***Security room is empty, save for a scurrying mouse***

**[[]]**

"I appears my turn to read has come again." Ozpin said taking the book, as soon as he did however...

A portal opened up above Weiss and dropped a plushy of Alexei onto her lap.

This was followed by sirens going off in the room, with the TV blaring out the following warning.

**WARNING!**

**From this point on the story will take a darker tone.**

**Case in point, this arc will contain themes of death and depression.**

**Viewer discretion is advised.**

"Oh Oum." Tai and Qrow said.

"It's an exaggeration right?" Jaune asked hopefully, only to receive the same stuffed animal he was given during the Shadow Temple, same for Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake.

"I'm afraid not, we are entering the Termina arc, and the game it originates from, Majora's Mask, is hands down considered the darkest game in the franchise." Phoenix said darkly as he then passed everyone a tissue box.

The four students audibly gulped when he said that.

**Gyro and Ruby were currently walking through a foggy forest in early morning on the back of Epona.**

"Eerie setting already." Yang said quietly

**Ruby had brought up the idea the previous day, about how they could go and do something that couples do, something like a date.**

**Gyro couldn't say no to her obviously, and decided that they could go for a horseback ride in the early morning.**

**They were going forward in a comfortable silence, Ruby sitting in front of Gyro and leaning into him.**

**They didn't notice they were being observed.**

"Please just let it be Grimm." Tai pleaded.

**Suddenly, Epona reared up without warning, throwing the two off her back and making them crash into the ground in a confused daze.**

**They didn't see the two fairies, one pale yellow and the other dark purple, that had scared Epona.**

"Faries?" Ozpin asked, "Some stories do call them mischievous but..."

**Nor did they see the young child that appeared, dressed like a scarecrow and with an evil looking mask on his face.**

"Who the hell is that?" Blake asked not liking the feeling she got looking at him.

"A Skull Kid." Phoenix said, "An explanation comes later in the story."

**The child lifted his mask up as he peered at Gyro and Ruby ''Hee hee, you two fairies did great! I wonder if they have anything good on them?''**

"He's robbing us!?" Ruby shouted.

"He's gonna regret it." Nora said

**The child walked towards the two of them and started to look through Gyro's pouch, before pulling out his ocarina.**

**''Ooh! What a pretty ocarina... Hey, Skull Kid, lemme touch it! I wanna see!'' said the purple fairy in a boy's voice.**

**As the fairy moved towards the ocarina, the other one shoved him away ''You can't Tael! What would we do if you dropped it and broke it? No way! You can't touch it!'' it said in a girl's voice.**

**The purple fairy pouted ''Aww, but, sis... why can't I try it out too?''**

"Brother and sister, that explains why they stick together." Glynda said.

**The bickering of the two fairies served to rouse Gyro and Ruby, making them get up with a groan.**

**The two looked at the child as they stood to their feet, Gyro clearing his throat and catching the attention of all three of them as they slowly turned around.**

**When Gyro saw the child's face, his eyes widened upon laying them on the mask.**

"Aside from the creepy vibe... what's so special about it?" Weiss asked.

**That was Majora's mask.**

"Still in the dark." Weiss said.

"I'll give an extended description when the story gives it." Phoenix said ominously, "Just know it's your worst nightmare."

**The child realized he had been caught and tried to play it off and hide the ocarina behind his back ''So, um, nice weather we're having right?''**

**Gyro would have none of that.**

"Damn straight." Qrow said.

**He shot his hand forward to grab the child, but the little one was slippery, shooting upwards before landing back on Epona and slamming a hand into her flank to make her shoot forward.**

**Thinking quickly, Gyro grabbed onto his leg as Epona started running, dragging him along the ground as Ruby started running to make sure they don't lose them.**

**The chase continued on like this for a few more minutes until they took a sharp turn and the child proceeded to push his boot into Gyro's face with his free leg, finally succeeding in making him let go as he rolled across the ground.**

"Hey that's just rude." Nora shouted.

**''Gyro!'' Ruby said in concern as she went to her boyfriend's side and helped him stand back up.**

**Gyro shook his head as he regained his bearings ''Come on, we gotta go after him.''**

**Ruby nodded and followed him as they chased after the child.**

**They had to a bit of platform jumping as they jumped higher by using tree stumps to get to a higher ledge and entered into what looked to be a cavern inside of a tree.**

**Gyro suddenly skidded to a halt as before him all that lay was a deep dark chasm.**

"Holy crap that's deep." Yang said peering into the onscreen chasm.

**He sighed in relief at having avoided falling in before Ruby slammed into his back, making the two of them tip over the edge as he muttered out ''Of course it's never easy.''**

"Sorry Gyro." Ruby said to the plushy.

**The two started falling down the chasm, Ruby flailing around a bit until Gyro grabbed her and held her close to him.**

**As they fell the two encountered something unexpected.**

**Flashing lights of a multitude of colors surrounded them, blinded them, as they descended further and further into the chasm.**

"What the..?" Tai asked.

**Gyro knew what this was.**

**It was the gateway to Termina.**

**After what felt like an eternity of falling, they landed on what appeared to be a large pink flower, floating on top of a small puddle.**

"Surprisingly softly too." Pyrrha said.

**As they got up, it was almost as if spotlights had been turned on, illuminating the whole area, and allowing them to see the child floating in he air a few feet in front of them, tauntingly.**

**''What's with that stupid horse of yours?! It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it. There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it... hee, hee...'' the child told them, Gyro's eyes narrowing in anger and Ruby's widening in sadness.**

"Oh Oum please don't tell me..." Weiss said already making a grab for the tissues.

"That monster..." Yang growled.

**''No...'' Ruby whispered sadly.**

**''Aww, boo hoo, why the sad face? I just though I'd have a little fun with you guys...'' Gyro was reaching for the Tempered Master Sword, which he had summoned to his back, and Ruby was reaching around for Waxing Rose ''Oh, come now... do you really think you can beat me as I am now? You fools!''**

**His mask started to shake as a malicious aura seemed to seep out of it and into Gyro and Ruby, making them clutch their heads in pain.**

"What is that mask exactly?" Ozpin asked himself.

**Inside their minds, Gyro and Ruby were somehow both sharing their mind-scape, as they were suddenly surrounded by a large group of deku scrubs.**

"Yikes." Yang said seeing their numbers.

**Gyro took Ruby's hand and started running, being chased by the scrubs.**

**Then, a giant deku scrub appeared, and it sucked them into it's mouth as it breathed in.**

"What the hell was that?" Blake asked as everyone held their cuddly close.

**Back in the real world, Gyro and Ruby had been changed.**

"W-what?" Ruby asked in complete fear.

**The two of them had been turned into deku scrubs, Gyro appeared to be wearing a small green kilt around his waist, smaller versions of his boots and gloves, his hair seemed to be made of dried leaves and he was wearing his cap.**

**As for Ruby, she was wearing a black dress with a red trim, small black boots, her usual hood, and her hair seemed to be made of rose petals.**

"I'd normally find that rather cute but... given the circumstances that's frightening." Weiss said.

**The child laughed as the two of then looked at themselves in confusion and fear. ''Now, that's a good look for you two! You'll both stay here looking like that forever!''**

**It continued to laugh as it flew backwards, the wooden door behind it sliding up to let him pass.**

**Gyro noticed this and quickly tried to run after him, but the female fairy stopped him by bumping him on the head.**

"Hey what's the big idea!?" Jaune shouted.

**The child went passed the wooden door, Tael noticing his sister wasn't following them and turning around to call out to her ''Sis!'' but the door closed, cutting them off.**

**The female fairy turned around quickly, rushing up to the door as Ruby finally walked up to Gyro, equal parts confused and afraid.**

**''Gyro... what happened to us?'' she asked him, a small hint of fear creeping into her voice.**

**Gyro hugged her ''I don't understand it either Ruby, but I know we'll get through this together.''**

**Ruby nodded and hugged him back, his words managing to comfort her slightly.**

"Don't worry Ruby, we'll get through this arc quickly, right?" Yang asked.

"Sadly this arc is... 23 chapters long." Phoenix said quickly remembering the number of the return to Beacon chapter.

**''You!'' shouted the fairy, getting Gyro and Ruby's attention as she flew into Gyro's face ''If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother!'' Gyro just gave her a blank stare ''Well, don't just sit there, Deku boy! Do something!'' this time both Gyro and Ruby gave her a dry stare ''...Why are you both looking at me like that? What, is there something stuck on my face?'' she shook her head ''Will you two just stop staring and just open the door already?! Please! Come on, a helpless little girl is asking you... So hurry up!''**

"You just stole Epona and the Ocarina of Time from Gyro, and stopped him from catching the Skull Kid after he turned them into plants... you should be lucky he doesn't have his sword or you'd be cut in half." Blake hissed.

**Gyro muttered under his breath as he walked up to the door ''Helpless, my ass...''**

**He gave it a small kick and it rose up, letting him and Ruby pass, the fairy trailing along slowly.**

**They came upon a small chasm, a large pink flower in front of them.**

**As Gyro was about to step on the flower, the fairy flew up to his face, looking a little nervous.**

"You've got a lot to be nervous about." Weiss growled.

Yeah Tatl isn't exactly a likable partner at the start of Majora's Mask, truth be told Phoenix actually would rather have Navi, at least if you got past the fact she was annoying (Which Phoenix understands because Nintendo was taking a new approach to Zelda making it 3d and all.) she was at least likable as a character.

**''Hey, wait for me! Don't leave me behind! So, um... that stuff back there... I... um... apologize, so... So take me with you!'' she said.**

"Yeah... that kind of apology is worse than something I'd expect from Weiss." Nora said.

"Hey!" Weiss called out.

**Gyro put a hand to his chin in thought, Ruby mimicking him just for the heck of it.**

**''You wanna know about that Skull Kid who just ran off, right? Well, I just so happen to have an of where he might be going. Take me with you, and I'll help you out, deal?'' the fairy asked the two of them.**

**Gyro and Ruby looked to one another before shrugging, turning back to the fairy ''Deal.'' said Gyro.**

"That little ball of light better consider herself lucky Gyro is merciful." Qrow said.

**The fairy nodded ''Good, so then it's settled. Now then, I'll be your partner... or at least until we catch that Skull Kid... My name's Tatl. So, uh, it's nice to meet you, or whatever.''**

"Wait wait wait. Her name is Tatl, her brothers name is Tael." Yang said, "Tatl, Tael... Oh god they're a couple of Tattletales." Yang laughed.

"Considering that's Tatl's job in the game, to blab about enemies Link targets it is very fitting." Phoenix said.

"Don't encourage her!" Weiss snapped.

**Ruby interrupted for a moment ''Your name's Tatl and your brother is named Tael?'' at the fairy's nod Ruby groaned ''That sounds like one of Yang's bad puns, I swear if she ever names her kids after a pun I will punch her.''**

"Oh come on Ruby I'm not that addicted to puns." Yang whined.

**The fairy shrugged, not knowing who Ruby was talking about ''Now that we've got all that straightened out, can we stop messing around and get moving? If I figure something out, I'll let you know. Hopefully you'll be able to manage without my help until then!''**

**Gyro and Ruby turned to each other while shaking their heads with a shrug.**

**Ruby was trying to figure out how to advance forward, since their semblances didn't seem to work in their new forms, until Gyro told her to step off the flower, as he knew what to do, so doing what he asked, she moved to the side as she watched Gyro step on it and suddenly spin before burrowing into the flower, making the top close up as it let out a small puff of smoke about a second later.**

"What the heck?" Jaune asked.

"I'm worried about the fact our Semblances don't work." Ruby said.

**A second later, Gyro shot out from the flower into the air and started gliding across the gap while holding onto a pair of spinning flowers.**

"That's kinda cool to be honest." Ren admitted.

**Quickly getting the idea, Ruby attempted to copy him, and she managed to do so, gliding across with her own flowers.**

**Interestingly, Gyro held onto sunflowers while gliding, while she held onto roses.**

"Figures that's what Ruby would hold." Tai said.

**After gliding across, the group of three walked through a door which led them into a large room that had a few platforms with the flowers again.**

**Ruby titled her head when a thought came to mind ''Hey Gyro, do these flowers have a name?''**

**Gyro turned to her and nodded as he stepped on one of them ''Yeah, they're called Deku Flowers.''**

"Deku flowers for Deku Scrubs, fitting enough." Glynda said.

**Ruby nodded and followed her boyfriend, Tatl also following silently.**

**When they reached the exit of the room, they all noticed something, two short dead trees that seemed to have faces on them.**

"That just looks depressing by itself." Jaune said.

**Ruby looked at one of them before looking at herself ''You know, I can't help but feel that I look like this tree.''**

**Gyro didn't say a word, if he'd still have his normal face, his lips would be set into thin line as he looked upon the trees, shifting his eyes to Ruby ever so slightly 'Should I tell her?' he questioned himself.**

"Tell me... what?" Ruby asked as she cuddled closer to her plushy.

**Ruby had noticed that Gyro hadn't said anything and was starting to get worried, even Tatl felt a little unnerved by the silence ''Gyro? Is something wrong?''**

**Gyro internally nodded to himself ''Tatl, you probably have a good idea about what happened to these 'trees' right?''**

**Tatl didn't say anything for a moment before nodding grimly ''I have my suspicions, sadly.''**

**Ruby rose an invisible eyebrow at them ''Guys? What are you talking about?'' she asked a little unsure.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ozpin said, getting hums of agreement from everyone.

**Gyro turned to her, his eyes reflecting grief ''Ruby, the reason you feel that way in regards to the tree... is because it was once a deku scrub.''**

"What?" Ruby gasped, everyone else had similar reactions .

**Ruby went silent for a few moments, before silently uttering ''What?''**

**Gyro looked at both 'trees' ''Both of these trees were once deku scrubs, the reason you feel some familiarity with one of them is because your current form is based on hers, and... most likely it was the Skull Kid that did this, who changed them into these and then put their souls into us, giving us forms similar to theirs.''**

"Dear Oum... t-thats h-horrifying..." Weiss sniffed as everyone, including her, began to reach for their tissues, even the adults were shocked by what had happened

**As Gyro continued to speak, Ruby got progressively sadder, until at the end she was openly crying ''S-so these are t-their c-c-corpses?'' she said through a few hiccups.**

**Gyro nodded grimly as Ruby hugged and started crying onto his shoulder.**

"T-that Monster is going *Sniff* to pay for this." Yang said between sobs.

**He'd never wanted to expose her to death in this way, but it seemed fate at other plans in store.**

**Termina was a dark place, a sad place, filled with equal parts grief and despair.**

"You weren't kidding." Jaune said as he hugged Pyrrha closer.

**And it was not where he would have wanted Ruby to ever have to go.**

**Tatl felt bad for the poor girl, it was obvious she'd never truly seen death up close like this before, although from the way the boy appeared, his demeanor, he had probably experienced it, maybe even had taken his first kill for all she knew, so she descended on Ruby's head and started to rub it soothingly with her small hands.**

**After a few minutes, Ruby managed to compose herself, she wanted to something for the two scrubs whose appearances they had taken, until she had an idea.**

**She'd noticed a few small flowers scattered around and set about collecting each and everyone of them, before bringing them back to the trees and placing some on them and around them.**

**If Ruby had her original face right, she'd be smiling at her work ''There, at the very least, they'll have a grave of sorts, covered in the flowers.''**

"That's kind of you Ruby, I'm sure they'll appreciate it." Ozpin said.

**Gyro put a hand on her shoulder ''It's perfect Ruby, I'm sure they'd appreciate the gesture.''**

**Ruby nodded and took hold of Gyro's hand as the two continued onwards, entering a strange room that just seemed to spiral around, until they stepped through an open door which closed slowly behind them.**

**Ruby looked at the new area they were in, it looked like the inside of some kind of old machine.**

"Talk about a change of scenery." Yang said as she tossed the tissue she used into the trashcan.

**She followed Gyro up the ramp that led to the main floor.**

**They walked up the steps to the door, before they froze, hearing a voice behind them speak.**

**''You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?''**

Ozpin then held out the book to Qrow, "Whoa whoa wait, that's where the chapter ends? With some unknown creep just sneaking up on my niece and her boyfriend, give me that." Qrow said.

**[[]]**

***The Mouse scurries around before the hand of a pink clad Nekomata kitten drops on it, said kitten giggles in glee***


	39. Chapter 33

**Marie: Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: Running now.**

**[[]]**

After Qrow unceremoniously swiped the book from Ozpin he pried it open and began to read without hesitation.

**''You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?''**

**Gyro and Ruby whirled around at the words, seeing a man who wasn't there before.**

"How did he get there so fast and quietly, even on a TV I should have heard his footsteps." Blake said.

"This man is a complete mystery in this game." Phoenix said, "He always seems to know more than someone like him should."

**He had mainly purple colored clothes on him, his hair was parted towards the right, his eyes seemed to be constantly closed and his face in a constant grin, they also noticed he had the pointy ears of a Hylian.**

"He's a Hylian, creepiest elf ever." Yang said.

"Yeah, just look at the expression on his face." Weiss said.

**On his back was a very large bag, with a different variety of masks hanging off it, there was even a mask of Mario from Super Mario funnily enough.**

"Wow... you think he's got Grimm masks in that bag somewhere?" Jaune asked.

"Probably, this guy really loves his masks, show him one and he'll even tell you about it." Phoenix said remembering that little easter egg in the game, you'd never really would think to go back to him after you get the Song of Healing.

**Tatl hid behind Gyro's head once they saw him, knowing that the man might recognize her.**

"So Tatl knows him?" Ruby asked.

"Probably someone she helped the Skull Kid rob." Pyrrha said.

**''Who are you?'' asked Ruby.**

**The man took a small bow ''I own the Happy Mask Shop. I travel far and wide in search of masks... During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So here I am at a loss... And now I've found you two. Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you...'' he said with a laugh ''... for I know of a way to return you to your former selves.''**

"This guy is getting creepier by the word." Tai said.

"I'm wondering how he knows how to help us." Ruby said.

**Ruby jumped up a little ''Really? How?!''**

**''If you can get back what was stolen from you, I will return you to normal. In exchange, all I ask is that you also get back my precious mask that the imp stole from me.''**

Shouldn't be too hard... oh who am I kidding it's always too hard." Jaune groaned.

"Given what Majora's Mask allowed the kid to turn Gyro and Ruby into that I'm not surprised." Ren said.

**Gyro sighed while shaking his head ''There's always a catch.''**

**''What? Is it not a simple task? Why, to someone like you, it should by no means be a difficult task. Except... the one thing is... I'm a very busy fellow... and I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I would be if you could bring it back to me before my time here is up... But yes... you'll be fine. I see that you are young and both hold tremendous courage and wisdom. I'm sure you'll find it right away. Well then, I'm counting on you.'' the man, who both and Gyro and Ruby unknowingly mentally started referring to as the Happy Mask Salesman, said to them to encourage them on.**

"Three days?" Glynda asked, "If Termina is anything even Vale that's three days to search a massive area, the odds are against them in finding the Skull Kid." Glynda said.

**Gyro shrugged his shoulders as he turned back around to the door ''Come on Ruby, let's go do this.''**

**Ruby nodded as she followed Gyro outside.**

"Finally, light." Yang said

**_Dawn of the first day_ **

"Well that's certainly not ominous." Qrow said sarcastically.

**The morning sun shined down on them as they stepped out into town, finding the place they were in was a clock tower.**

**Tatl flew in front of them and shivered a bit ''He gives me the creeps! That mask salesman was the...'' she trailed off when she noticed Gyro and Ruby staring at her ''... Sorry, just thinking out loud. But, three days? Even if we never sleep, that still leaves us with a measly 72 hours! Talk about demanding! Well, let's start with going to see the Great Fairy, she can help us out.''**

"A Great Fairy! She can probably awaken my magic safely!" Ruby squealed.

**Ruby tilted her head in confusion ''Why?''**

**Tatl sighed ''Look, you wanna find the Skull Kid right? The Great Fairy watches over everything, she'll know what he's up to.'' her voice dropped to a whisper ''And just between you and me, Skull Kid's no match for her.'' her voice went back to her original volume as Gyro and Ruby laughed a bit ''She should live in a shrine somewhere here in town. I'm not really sure where though, but you could ask the kids around town, they might know.''**

"In town? Talk about living lucky, wanna learn magic just pay her a quick visit you'll be home by lunch." Nora said.

"Awaken Magic Nora, learning magic is a completely different matter." Ren corrected.

**Gyro got about to looking around the area once Tatl was done talking, Ruby trailing behind him.**

**Immediately his eyes settled on the workers who were setting up for something.**

**If his real face were visible, Ruby would be seeing him raising an eyebrow.**

**The workers were team CRDL.**

"Say what?" Everyone asked in confusion.

"How the hell did those asshats get to Termina?" Yang asked

**Well three of them, although they're seemed to be two Russel's, the extra one with red hair instead of green.**

"What?" Ruby asked, "And they got cloned?"

**And all of them had the pointy ears of Hylians, or in this case, Termineans.**

"Okay I think we're missing something here." Jaune said, "Last I check Team CRDL were definitely not elves."

**Gyro easily figured out that they were the Termina counterparts to team CRDL.**

**When Ruby followed his line of sight, well, if she had her real face, her jaw would have dropped.**

**''Is that team CRDL?!'' she hissed out to Gyro.**

**Gyro shook his head ''No, it's not them, they're natives, look at their ears.''**

**Ruby nodded at his words, still very confused.**

**Gyro turned to look at her ''Ruby, what I'm about to tell you will seem very strange, but overtime, you will understand. In this land, you will meet many familiar faces, yet they won't recognize you, no matter how much you argue the point with them, they may even have a different name from what you know them by, you musn't act like you know them, act as if this is the first time you have met them, do you understand?''**

"I don't." Yang said.

"Termina is a very strange place, The Terminian's could simply just be like you standard Alternate reality race in which something happened or didn't happen that completely altered how, when, and from whom someone was born. Get it?" Phoenix tried to explain, because he really didn't want to go into all the theories involving Majora's Mask.

"Okay I sorta get it now." Yang said.

**Ruby felt a little unsure at first, but seeing the serious look in her boyfriend's eyes made her nod.**

**Satisfied, Gyro gave her a brief hug before walking in another direction with her following behind him.**

**She followed Gyro as he walked up a set of stairs before he then walked down another, ending up in front of a small basin of water, specifically, it was a laundry pool.**

"Talk about old fashion." Weiss said, Now that I think about it the video hasn't show Termina to be a very advanced place."

"That's because Termina doesn't have Dust... Or Grimm, and the local monsters can be beaten through good old fashion swordsmanship." Phoenix said, "Except the big monsters."

**There didn't seem to be anybody around right now, except for appeared to be a funny looking fairy floating above the water.**

"It does look rather weird compared to Tatl." Blake said.

**Gyro turned to Ruby, and she had a feeling he'd be grinning right now ''Watch this.'' he said as he took a small running start towards the water and jumped before he started bouncing across the water with each hop, before he passed by the fairy, who seemed to be drawn towards him as he passed by her.**

"Wow, Deku Scrubs must be really light to be able to bounce on water like that." Nora said.

"They are made of wood." Ozpin said.

**Ruby when up up to Gyro by crossing the small bridge over the water, not yet feeling confident enough to copy him.**

**The fairy spoke up ''Please hear my plea! The masked Skull Kid has broken me apart and scattered my pieces! Please find a way to return me to the fairy's fountain in North Clock Town.''**

**Gyro nodded to her ''We'll do what we can Great Fairy.''**

"Wow, forget what Tatl said about the Skull Kid being weaker then the Great Fairy, he broke her to pieces." Yang said.

"Scary." Nora and Ruby said.

**The fairy nodded and seemed to enter Gyro's body.**

**Ruby looked a bit confused ''Wait, that was the great fairy?''**

**Gyro moved his hand in a 50-50 manner ''Yes and no, it was a part of the great fairy, come on, we need to head to the north of town and reunite her.''**

**Ruby nodded and followed Gyro as he exited the laundry pool and headed back to the southern portion of town, and immediately headed off to the northern portion, passing by an owl shaped statue on the way.**

**Entering the north side of town, they saw a little girl with a grey hood trying to shoot down a balloon with a slingshot, as well as some weird looking man who was spinning around in weird looking green clothes.**

"Okay, who is the hoodie, and who's the man in green tights and... is he wearing his underwear over is pants?" Qrow asked.

"Mr. Green Tight's is known as Tingle, he's over thiry years old and... he think's he's a reincarnated fairy." Phoenix said.

Everyone stared blankly at Phoenix at that, "What?" Ren asked.

"I did not slip up, hes also a complete rip off artist, in the second game he appears in, Wind Waker, you have to pay him... Over 300 Rupee, That's the currency of Zelda, to decipher EIGHT maps that are MANDATORY for beating the game." Phoenix said.

"There is something wrong with him." Nora said.

**Gyro didn't bother looking at the man, whom he knew was Tingle, instead his eyes stayed on the little girl, she felt... familiar somehow.**

**She sighed as she rubbed her sleeve on her forehead, her hood tipping back and revealing her face, and if possible, Gyro's eyes would have widened.**

**The little girl had the same hair as Ruby, except it was in a short ponytail, pointed ears, sapphire blue eyes, and her face seemed to be a mixture of Ruby's features with some of his own.**

"Say what." Tai said.

**His mind halted, trying to process the image.**

**Was... was she supposed to be his and Ruby's child?**

**That was the only thing he could rationalize, that somehow, Termina was showing him his and Ruby's future daughter.**

"I hope the Silver eye's trait doesn't forever go away, I'd feel really sad about that. I really like my eye color." Ruby said.

"Relax Ruby, something as powerful, supposedly, as Silver eye's wouldn't just fade away after not showing up for a generation, it'll most likely turnback up in later generations." Phoenix said, genetic traits like that just don't fade so easily.

**And by all the gods above she looked adorable.**

**Ruby had to shake him out of his stupor, when she asked him why he froze, he said that the kid just looked very familiar.**

**And Ruby agreed, though after a moment, her mind seemed to notice the mix of features on the little girl's face.**

**He saw a little blush on Ruby's cheeks, which was strange since she was currently a deku scrub, and for some reason he felt like she'd have some kind of caring smile on her face if it were visible.**

**Gyro took her hand in his softly and pulled her up the small hill near the entrance of the fairy fountain.**

**Before continuing on though, he looked to Ruby who was still observing the little girl.**

**''What are you thinking about?'' he asked her.**

**Ruby looked at him before resting her head on his shoulder ''The future.'' she said simply, and Gyro understood what she meant by that.**

"I don't want to think about losing my girls." Tai cried.

**She was imagining a future with Gyro, about any missions they might have in the future, about maybe becoming his wife, about becoming a mother, about everything really.**

**She didn't show it often, but she could get a little philosophical sometimes.**

"I might be inclined to agree... If I ever saw her get like that." Weiss said.

**After about a minute of simply thinking, the two of them entered the fairy fountain.**

**Once inside, they saw a large group of fairies in the middle of the fountain, walking close to them, the one inside Gyro's body flew out and joined the others, before they all came together and joined the great fairy, who reformed with a happy laugh.**

**And she looked like Yang, but with orange hair, and her body was covered by vines, she even had a few in her hair, and pointy ears as well.**

"WHOA!" Everyone said.

"Whoa geez, I think I've seen too much." Jaune said turning to face Pyrrha.

"Come on seriously, why does it have to be Yang of all people?" Weiss asked.

"Hey why all the complaints?" Yang asked.

"Well the original Great Fairies were considered to be some of the most beautiful women in Hyrule, granted her appearance in Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask made me question their standards." Phoenix said.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Dunno, maybe it was just the graphics, that bone chilling laugh, or just that expression on her face." Phoenix admitted.

**Ruby shifted a bit as she whispered to Gyro ''This feels a little awkward.'' to which Gyro nodded.**

"Yeah... no kidding, I really don't like, or even want, to see my sister wearing so little." Ruby said.

**''Thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal, young ones of the altered shape. I am the Great Fairy of Magic. I thought that masked child was helping me, and I grew careless. I can sense one of you has magic, but I offer it to you young lady, as a means of showing my gratitude. Please accept it!'' she extended her hands outwards, and a soft light surrounded Ruby, who started feeling empowered.**

**After a few moments the light receded and Ruby looked down at her hands, which glowed for a little moment before it faded, her eyes wide in awe.**

"YES I HAVE MAGIC!" Ruby shouted.

**''Do not underestimate the child's power young ones.'' the great fairy said before she disappeared back into the spring.**

"Yeah, we kinda figured that out." Blake said.

**With that out of the way, they exited the fairy fountain.**

**''Hey Ruby, you see that balloon up there?'' Gyro pointed to the purple balloon that had the Majora's Mask printed on it.**

"Why? Just why is that stupid mask on it?" Weiss asked.

"Skull Kid put it there most likely." Pyrrha said.

**''Yeah?'' Ruby inquired curiously.**

**''Try to gather up your magic near your mouth while aiming for it, see what happens.'' he told her.**

**Ruby was confused but did as he asked nonetheless, feeling out for her pool of magic which had been bestowed upon her, and when she found it, she pulled on it and sent it up to her mouth, watching in amazement, and slightly cross-eyed, as a bubble started growing there. She aimed at the balloon, and after a few moments of growing the bubble shot off, popping the balloon once it it and making the little girl who had been trying to shoot it down jump a little in surprise before she looked around for whoever did that.**

"Wow, kinda simple really." Ruby said, "Cool, but simple."

"Well Deku Scrubs aren't really Magic oriented creatures." Phoenix said.

**Ruby was speechless until she felt Gyro hug her ''Way to go Rubes, you just used magic!''**

**Once he said those words she started to jump up and down in happiness and pride ''I can use magic! I can totally use magic! This is so awesome!''**

Ruby had also just realized what her other had done and was jumping up and down.

"Calm down Ruby." Yang said pulling her back onto the seat.

**After a few moments Ruby finally calmed down, and the two walked towards the young girl.**

**''Oi, are you the one who just popped that balloon? Not bad for a deku scrub! The name's Crimson, I'm the leader of the Bomber's Gang!'' she declared with a proud grin ''You know, we have a hideout that leads to the observatory outside town. You need a code to get in, maybe I'll tell you what it is! But! Don't think I'll just tell you like that, you're gonna have to pass my test first! So, you ready?''**

"Crimson huh..." Ruby said thoughtfully.

"I wonder what the test is..." Blake asked.

**Gyro nodded and Ruby jumped on the balls of her feet ''Bring it.''**

**Crimson grinned before she took out a whistle and blew into it ''Alright! Line up everyone!''**

"Oh Oum that whistle again!" Weiss cried out.

**At her words, four other kids rushed to her, and Gyro and Ruby took the time to look at them all.**

**The first of them was a blonde boy with short hair, who had heterochomia interestingly enough, his left eye was green while the right one was lavender, and his face seemed to be a mixture of Yang and Pierce's features.**

"Me and Pierce, though the het- heter-, the two eye colors really remind me too much of that Ice Cream bitch." Yang said.

"Language!" Tai shouted.

"Fine Dad. Still he is pretty cute." Yang said, "I wonder if he still gets red eyes when mad?"

**The second had long bright red hair with a few blonde highlights, bright ocean blue eyes, and a smile that easily reminded Gyro and Ruby of Pyrrha, and from the fact her face reminded them of Jaune, it was easy to figure out this was their daughter.**

Pyrrha leaned onto Jaune's shoulder at that.

**The third had bright orange hair with a magenta streak in it, along with magenta eyes, and he just seemed so happy, which led them to guess he might be Ren and Nora's son.**

"He takes mostly after Nora apparently." Ren said, getting Nora to cuddle him.

**The last one was obviously supposed to be Weiss's daughter, she had snow white hair like Weiss styled in a traditional Japanese short hime cut,(which made Gyro wonder which kingdom was similar to Japan on Remnant, as it was probably where Ren was born), the same crystal blue eyes as Weiss, and the one thing that was definitely different, was the shark fin on her back, which told Gyro and Ruby that Weiss would probably get with Alexei.**

"Well I'll be, A Schnee Faunus, I wonder how your father would take that?" Qrow said.

"He'll take it with my heels up his rear end because I couldn't give a damn at what his opinions mean to me right now." Weiss said coldly.

**The kids all presented themselves in a power rangers-esque fashion, poses included.**

**Yang and Pierce's son was called Zhuquao, named after the mythical fire bird. Jaune and Pyrrha's daughter was called Lucina, which almost Gyro laugh at the fire emblem referrence. Nora and Ren's son was called Thor, after the god of thunder. And Weiss and Alexei's daughter was called Ruto, who was unknowingly named after the princess of the Zoras.**

"Nice names." Ozpin said.

"I can't believe my other named her daughter after a princess." Weiss said.

"Sadly, Princess Ruto of the Zora's was rather... snobbish, worse than you for that matter." Phoenix said.

"Note to self, do not raise up my child to be snobbish." Weiss said to herself.

**''The five of us will run and hide in different places all around town. If you can catch all of us before tomorrow morning, we'll teach you two the secret code! Oh, and Deku nuts aren't allowed, they're bright and hurt our eyes, so you can't us them ok? Got that? Then let's go!'' shouted Crimson as all the kids ran and scattered around town.**

"Deku Nuts?" Ozpin asked.

"Think as naturally grown flashbangs, when then crack open they let out a blinding light and sharp sound." Phoenix said, "They're bad enough for a human, imagine what they could do to a Faunus like Ruto.

"Oh jeez that would be bad." Tai said.

**Gyro and Ruby looked to each other and nodded before running off in search of the kids.**

**It was late evening when Gyro and Ruby found all of the kids, the sun dipping below the horizon.**

**''Man, you two are pretty good for deku scrubs. If only you weren't, then I could make you guys official bomber's members... You see we let some weird kid join or gang one time, and boy did we ever regret it. But I'll teach you the code just like I promised, but only this once, so remember it well.'' Crimson explained to the two of them.**

"Okay so it's nothing racist, it's just bad experience." Blake said, "I guess they don't want to risk a second incident."

**All five kids turned around and showed a number on the back of their shirts, which in order of left to right made 14325.**

"Fun fact this code changes every time the player starts a new game, meaning no cheating, you have to play hide and seek." Phoenix said.

**''The entrance to our hideout is in East Clock Town.'' Crimson said before the kids all left.**

**Gyro and Ruby then went off towards the eastern part of town, where they saw a young boy with black hair, amber eyes, and a black monkey tail blocking a small path.**

**They quickly figured out that this was Sun and Blake's son, who ironically enough was called Leon, even though he was a monkey faunus terminean.**

"Nice kid." Yang said.

"Thanks." Blake said.

'Personally I'm not too sure about the irony part, maybe it's because the name Leon is so close to Lion, or maybe it's something else that's just going completely over my head.' Phoenix thought, 'Eh I'll check with Swift later.'

**After telling Leon the password, he let Ruby and Gyro pass, and they entered into some kind of sewer area.**

"Ick." All the girls said.

**Skipping across the water, which Ruby finally tried and succeeded, the two soon came upon the interior of an observatory.**

**Climbing the stairs up to the top of the observatory, the two were slightly surprised to see Oobleck's terminean counterpart there.**

"Oh no." Ruby said.

**He seemed to notice them after a few moments, and thankfully he didn't talk in Oobleck's usual fast tone ''Well, well... it seems some strange children have joined me today... Are you two friend's of the Bomber's Gang?''**

"Oh thank goodness, he actually talks like a normal person." Ruby said.

**Gyro shrugged ''Something like that.''**

**He rubbed his chin ''Hmmmm... you definitely have far better manners than the mischievous one from the other day. That ill-mannered troublemaker said he'd break my instruments... He said he'd steal my Moon's Tear... There was no stopping him. Even now! Just watch him! He's probably causing trouble around the clock tower.'' he said as he moved aside and let Ruby and Gyro gaze through the telescope.**

"Wait, he's just standing at the biggest landmark in town?" Weiss asked.

**Looking through it, they saw Skull Kid on top of the clock tower, looking straight back at them, until he shifted his gaze upwards, which Gyro and Ruby followed with the telescope, and Ruby was now afraid.**

"Of what?" Ruby asked.

**The moon was very close to the earth, and it had an evil looking face on top of that.**

"Holy-!" Jaune shouted as he lurched back, similar to everyone else.

"That is just not right." Nora said.

**They noticed that something seemed to be falling from one of the eyes of the moon, before it crashed down right in front of the observatory.**

**When they looked back at the Skull Kid, they both felt that their eyebrows should be twitching.**

**He was slapping his butt in their faces.**

"That little-" Yang growled.

**Oobleck's lookalike addressed them ''You saw the troublemaker right? And that shockwave just now must have been a Moon's Tear falling down.''**

**Ruby meekly raised her hand ''Um, sir? What's up with the moon?'' she asked a little fearful.**

"Seriously." Blake said.

**He gained a a small frown ''I am not certain my child, all I know is that it comes closer with every passing day, and if my calculations are correct, it could quite possibly make contact with land two days from now on the eve of the festival of time, and that worries me, I fear what will happen once that comes to pass.''**

**Gyro led Ruby out the door after hearing the researcher's words, where he picked up the fallen Moon's Tear before Ruby spoke up.**

**''Gyro? Do you know what's going on with the moon?'' she asked him.**

**Gyro looked to her before turning his gaze skywards ''I'm not a hundred percent positive, but it may have to do with Skull Kid, which means we'll have to find a way up to the clock tower as fast as we can. Because I have a good idea about what'll happen if the moon reaches land.''**

**Ruby was fearful of what he was gonna say ''Which would be what?''**

**Gyro looked to her before speaking grimly ''The end of the world.''**

"What is wrong with the Kid?" Qrow shouted.

"Oh Oum..." Ruby whimpered.

**Ruby was definitely afraid now.**

**It's like those crazy people out on the streets would say, the end is nigh and all that.**

**Ruby didn't realize she had started hyperventilating until Gyro shook her to make her snap out of it.**

**''Ruby, look at me, trust me when I say this, I won't let that scenario happen, I'll stop the moon, with my own bare hands if it comes down to it.'' he told her while looking at her straight into her eyes.**

"Somehow I get the feeling he would find a way to do that." Ozpin said.

**A minute passed before Ruby calmed down and nodded.**

**The promise made, the two made their way back to town using the sewer system again.**

**Back in town, the two wandered around a bit before they went back to the southern portion, where Ruby noticed a yellow deku flower.**

**Walking up to it, just as she was about to step on it, a voice called out ''Wait! Wait! Hang on!''**

**Looking for the source of the voice, Ruby found a bigger Deku scrub flying down towards her with two large bags in his hands.**

"Is he using his leaves like a propeller?" Blake asked.

"Helicopter hair, awesome." Yang said.

**The deku scrub landed on the flower before borrowing in and then popping back out without his bags.**

**''This is my private property. Don't try using it when I'm not around!'' the deku scrub said.**

"Jeez, rude much?" Nora asked.

**Ruby scratched the back of her head sheepishly ''Sorry sir.''**

**The deku scrub sighed ''You know, this town's carnival is starting to look a little iffy, I'm thinking of closing up shop so I can get a gift for my wife and return to her in my village... I've heard that a stone called the moon's tear shines brighter than any other in the land!''**

**Gyro walked up to him and pulled out the Moon's Tear he'd picked up ''You mean this?''**

**The deku scrub gasped before he smiled ''Say, do you think you could give that to me? I'll give you my spot here, deku flower included.''**

**Gyro nodded and handed the stone over, receiving a deed to the flower in exchange.**

"A deed to a flower... now that's something I'd never expect really." Tai said.

**The deku scrub grabbed his bags ''Pleasure doing business with you!'' he said before flying off back to his home.**

**Ruby looked to Gyro ''So now what?''**

**Gyro looked up at the clock tower ''I've heard the people say the tower opens up in the last few hours before the festival begins, which means we're going to have to wait until the third day before we can get in sadly.''**

"That's cutting it really close." Ruby said.

"I hope Gyro has a plan." Glynda said.

**''What do we do until then?'' Ruby asked of him.**

**Gyro stepped on the flower ''These kinds of deku flowers are different from others, they actually have small burrows underneath, which we could use to rest in until the last day.''**

**Ruby titled her head and nodded after a moment, following him into the flower after he burrowed into it, finding a small underground room with a bed made of comfortable looking leaves.**

**Ruby yawned, deciding it was time she got some rest ''Good night Gyro.'' she said as she laid down on the bed, Gyro laying gown next to her a few moments later, falling asleep with her.**

**_Night of the final day_ **

"Why does that have to be so ominous?" Blake asked.

**Gyro and Ruby launched themselves from the flower, gliding up to where the clock tower would open up in a few minutes.**

**The last two days had passed without much happening honestly.**

**The moon was now dangerously close in the sky.**

**After a few minutes of waiting, the clock tower opened up.**

**The two of them rushed up the stairs till they reached the top.**

**There, they saw the Skull Kid floating in the air, looking up at the moon, before he turned around to look at them silently, juggling Gyro's ocarina in his hand.**

"He still has it." Ruby growled.

**Tael flew out from behind Skull Kid upon seeing Tatl ''Sis!''**

**''Ah! Tael! We've been looking for you two! Hey, Skull Kid, what if you gave that mask you're wearing back now?'' no response ''Hey, are you listening?''**

**Tael glanced at Skull Kid before flying forwards a bit ''Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon. The four who are there, bring them here!''**

"What?" Ozpin asked, "What does that mean exactly?"

**Skull Kid slapped him away ''Don't speak out of line you stupid fairy!''**

"He seems so much worse than before..." Blake noted, "There seems to be a sharp change in his personality from just stealing with his two friends."

**Tatl was furious ''What are you doing to my brother?! Do you still think we'll be friends after that?!''**

**Skull Kid scoffed ''Whatever. Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me... Keh heh heh.. I mean, just look above you! If it's something that can be stopped, than just try and stop it!''**

**Skull Kid then shouted towards the heavens as a dark power came out of the mask, seeping into the moon as it started to descend faster than before.**

**''Oh no you don't!'' said Gyro as he charged up a bubble in his mouth before shooting it at Skull Kid, making him drop the Ocarina of Time.**

"Please tell me he has a plan!" Ruby cried, "I don't wanna die!"

**Tatl was shouting in a panic ''Somebody! Anybody! Goddess of Time please help us! Give us more time!''**

**When Gyro touched the fallen Ocarina, it changed appearance, becoming a set of pipes ''Ruby, Tatl! Grab onto me!''**

**Confused and panicking, the two did as he asked nonetheless as Gyro silently thought 'Goddess of Time, hear my plea, give us what we seek!'**

**He played the Song of Time on the pipes, and he was immediately rewarded.**

**Him, Ruby and Tatl immediately started falling through a tunnel surrounded by clocks, the hands on the clocks turning backwards.**

**Gyro was smiling right now.**

**The goddess had allowed them more time alright.**

**By sending them back to the first day.**

"Oh thank Oum." Ruby gasped.

"Alright, my turn." Tai said taking the book.

**[[]]**

***Security is trashed, Marie is seen sweeping the floor.***


	40. Chapter 34

***Camera shows a nursery filled with Marie, 14 Nekomata babies, one human baby girl with deep red hair, pale skin and eyes a swirl of red and amber.*  
**

**Marie: Come on little ones, no need to be afraid of Blaze**

**[[]]**

Tai didn't hesitate to begin reading to make sure his daughter was absolutely safe.

**_Dawn of the first day_ **

**Three pairs of eyes blinked open.**

**Two of them looked around wildly while the other just blinked the sunlight out of his eyes.**

**Tatl, the owner of one the pair of eyes who looked wildly, spoke ''W-what just happened?! Everything's...''**

**Ruby, the other owner of the wild and confused eyes, finished the sentence ''Started over...''**

"Wow, that seems like a useful song." Pyrrha said, "To go back three days to undo your mistakes."

**The two of them rushed out from the shade of the clock tower and looked up at the sky, seeing the moon had risen back up in the sky.**

**They both looked to Gyro who was stretching his arms out while waiting for their mini freakout to end.**

"That just doesn't look very right when he's a tiny little tree." Weiss said.

"Very true." Ren said.

**Ruby decided to ask the question on her's and Tatl's mind ''Gyro what did you do?''**

**Gyro looked at her before answering ''Reversed time to go back to the first day we got here.''**

**Both girls were speechless before Ruby rushed up to Gyro with sparkles in her eyes ''You can time travel?!''**

"Seriously why couldn't he do that before?" Yang asked.

**Gyro looked at her in amusement ''Only as far as three days for all I know, and it's only because the Goddess of Time has a stronger presence here than back in our dimension.''**

"Well that explains things, though I wonder why that is." Ozpin said.

**Ruby nodded along at his explanation, it wasn't all that hard to believe that a goddess had a strong presence in an area considering she herself was supposedly the reincarnation of a goddess.**

**She perked up when she remembered something ''Wait, you got your ocarina back right?'' she received a nod ''The mask guy said if you got it back he could change us back!'' she said in excitement.**

"Finally I don't have to be a tree anymore!" Ruby cheered.

**Gyro nodded ''Yeah, he did, come on, let's go talk to him.'' he turned to enter the clock tower with Ruby, Tatl snapping out of her stupor a few moments later and rushing trough the door after them.**

**Inside the clock tower, they saw the mask salesman standing there with his grin still present.**

"And still creepy as ever." Nora added.

**Gyro waved at him lazily ''Yo. I got my ocarina back from the imp.''**

**The mask salesman chuckled ''I see, that is good news then.'' he turned to walk to the other side of the room towards... an organ, which was definitely not there five seconds ago, which made Gyro, Ruby and Tatl gape openly at it, utterly confused as to where it came from, until Gyro shouted in his mind 'DAMN YOU ANIME LOGIC!'**

"What the- where did he get the thing?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that apparently how needs that massive organ... to play three keys to teach a song in the game." Phoenix said.

"What else do you think may be on his person?" Jaune asked.

"I don't want to know." Phoenix admitted.

**The mask salesman sat at the organ and rested his fingers above the keys before turning his head to Gyro ''In that case, listen to me. Please play this song that I am about to perform, and remember it well...'' he said before turning back to the organ and started playing the song in question.**

**As he played, Gyro brought out The Pipes of Awakening, the form that the Ocarina of Time took to allow itself to be played by his hands, and started playing the song as well.**

*Cue Song of Healing*

"Wow... that is so... calming, yet somehow I feel the need to cry." Weiss said.

"I always feel that way listening to this, even when I went through this game blind and heard it the first time." Phoenix said.

**A few moments into the song, both he and Ruby felt something happen within their minds.**

**Delving into their subconscious, both of them could see the giant deku scrub walking away from them, which Ruby actually started to wave goodbye too, while Gyro shot her an amused smile.**

**Back in the real world, a pair of wooden masks clattered to the floor at Ruby and Gyro's feet, both returned to their true forms, as they silently picked up the masks.**

"I'm myself again, but... why did that form become a Mask?" Ruby asked, "Come on dad don't stop reading."

**They each had gotten their own deku mask, which when worn, would allow them to change into their deku forms, and could be removed to change back to normal.**

"So... I can turn back into the Deku Scrub willingly?" Ruby asked, "Well there are some perks to the form at least."

**Gyro turned to Ruby, about to say something, before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped comically.**

**Ruby noticed this and looked at him in confusion ''What?''**

The camera of the screen was placed in Ruby's vision so no-one could see what Gyro was looking at.

"Come camera move." Qrow growled

**It took a moment for Gyro to finally speak, before he pointed at her ''Your ears.'' he said simply.**

**Ruby rose a confused an eyebrow as she reached for her ears ''What about th-'' her words died in her mouth and she froze as she touched the tip of her ears.**

**The** **_pointed_ ** **tip of her ears.**

"... What..." Ruby said, her eyes growing wider by the second.

**A few beats passed, Gyro could almost swear he was seeing large dots appearing over him and Ruby like in an anime, before Ruby started bouncing up and down like she was on a sugar rush, which, like with Nora, should not be allowed to this girl.**

"Unfortunately all those cookies don't help." Weiss said.

**''OhmygodthisissocoolIhavepointyearsjustlikeyouthatmeansImahyliannowIwonderhowithappenedawwwhocaresthisisjustsoawesome!'' she said extremely fast.**

"My others an elf now this is AWESOME!" Ruby cheered.

"That's great Ruby." Yang said with a smile, said smile faltered when she remembered one detail about elf women.

Which meant that THOR Ruby was going to have a bigger bust than her.

**Gyro felt a little relieved that she was talking so excitedly, that meant that deep down she was still herself, despite what was happening with the world around them.**

**He shook his head with an amused smile ''It's probably because the great fairy granted you magic, combined with your hylian ancestry and the triforce, you changed species... it sounds weird I know.''**

"Well, with magic just about anything could be considered weird." Glynda said.

**The mask salesman chuckled off to the side, grabbing the two's attention ''Now then, I have fulfilled my promise to you two... So, please give me that which you promised me.'' he said as he held his hand out.**

**Ruby and Gyro glanced at each other, before both of them gulped nervously ''Yeah, about that...'' Gyro trailed off.**

**The mask salesman's eyebrow twitched ''You don't have it?''**

**Ruby defended herself and Gyro ''Look, we couldn't really get it in time, especially with what was happening at the time.''**

"Maybe he'll understand?" Tai said questionably

**It took a moment before he started having a freak out ''NOOOO! If you leave my mask out there something terrible will happen!''**

"You mean aside from the moon falling?" Jaune said fearfully

**Ruby was intrigued by his words ''Like what?''**

**The mask salesman settled down after a few moments before he started to explain ''The mask that was stolen from me... it was called Majora's Mask. It is an accursed item from legend that is said to have been used by an ancient tribe in their hexing rituals. It is said that an evil and accursed power is bestowed upon whoever wears the mask. According to legend... the troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great, the ancient ones, fearing such catastrophe, sealed the mask in shadow forever, preventing it's misuse. But now, that tribe from the legend has vanished, so no one really knows the true nature for the mask's power... but I feel it. I went to great lengths to get that legendary mask. When I finally had it... I could sense the doom of a dark omen brewing. It was that unwelcome feeling that makes your hair stand on end. And now... that imp has it... I am begging you! You must get that mask back quickly or something horrible will happen! I'm begging you! I'm begging you! You must do it!''**

"Wait, he knew what that Mask was known for and how dangerous it could be... And he still dug the evil thing up? Is he insane?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, but it's origins are what explains it's powers, but that will be explained much later in the story." Phoenix said cryptically.

**Gyro and Ruby looked to each other before nodding ''You got it!'' they both said.**

**''Really? You'll truly do it? I was certain you would agree. I'm confident you'll have no trouble handling the most urgent matter of this menacing mask. The fate of this land rests in your hands! You'll be fine! Surely you can do it! Believe in your strengths... Believe...'' he trailed off.**

**Ruby and Gyro looked to one another before heading back out of the clock tower.**

**Gyro was planning something a bit different from what the mask salesman was intending though.**

"I hope he's planning what I think he's planning." Yang said.

**That Mask was far too dangerous to let it continue to exist.**

**So he'll do the only reasonable thing**

**Destroy Majora's Mask.**

"I get the feeling that's going to be either the hardest part or the easiest part." Jaune said as Ruby went over to get the book.

**[[]]**

***All fifteen children are seen playing together***


	41. Chapter 35

***The Baby known as Blaze stares at a sleeping Marie and all her sleeping children***

**[[]]**

Ruby got the book from her dad and quickly opened the book and began to read.

**Gyro and Ruby exited the clock tower, ready to begin the first leg of their journey.**

**Tatl thought about something ''Hey guys? You remember how my brother mentioned a swamp, a mountain, an ocean and a canyon right?'' She received two nods ''Those sound like the four areas outside of town. There's one in each compass direction. But I don't know what he meant by ''the four who are there''. Whatever he meant though, we should probably investigate it.''**

"Huh, Termina is a weird place, you wouldn't expect such biomes to be so close to the others, except the mountain." Glynda said

**''We'll do just that, but first, remember how the great fairy said she could help us once were back in our real forms? We should restore her again, see what she can do for us now.'' Gyro said.**

"Oh boy, time to see a nearly nude Yang again." Ruby groaned while the boys shook their heads.

"Oh come on, I'm good looking." Yang whined.

"I do not need to see you nude Yang!" Jaune shouted.

**Ruby and Tatl nodded as they followed him to the laundry pool, passing by a short boy with blonde hair and a yellow fox-like mask on his face known as a Keaton mask.**

**Gyro recognized the boy as Kafei, someone they would definitely end up helping during their stay here, although he wondered why he was blonde and not purple haired like in his predecessor's memories.**

"So who's behind the mask?" Nora asked.

"Who do we know that has blonde hair... and no tail..." Weiss asked.

All eye's turned to Jaune, "Hey guys don't forget Taiyang is blonde too." Jaune said when he noticed.

**It still felt a bit strange to him to have some of the memories of the hero of time, and that they were different from the storyline of the video games in his own world.**

**It was also weird that Termina had somehow happened once already in the past, although he had a sneaking suspicion Ghirahim was to blame for this.**

"Probably, he's probably looking for allies." Ozpin said.

**In the laundry pool they quickly grabbed the Stray fairy and made their way back to the fairy fountain.**

**Once they were inside the fountain, the stray fairy once again came out of Gyro's body and flew to gather with the others, reforming the great fairy with a joyous laugh once more.**

The males quickly averted their eye's to their girlfriends.

**She smiled at them ''I thank you young kind ones. Were it not for you, my body would still be broken in pieces because of the masked child.'' she looked at them a bit more seriously ''I have a request for you. Scattered throughout the four temples of this land are more stray fairies, which belong to great fairies who are broken, just as I was. Please, find a way to help them and return them to their fountains. Surely, they will add to your strength.'' she snapped her fingers and made a mask that bore her face appear, the only difference being the hair on the mask was pink ''Allow me to give you something good so that the fairies will not fear you. When you wear this mask, it will attract fairies towards you, and it will let you know if one is in the vicinity as well.''**

"That's... a Mask of Yang's face." Qrow said.

"Okay! That's where I draw the line, my face only belongs on this body." Yang said.

"Technically that's the Great Fairy Mask, but..." Phoenix said.

"It's still my face." Yang said.

**Gyro stored the mask away as the great fairy looked to Ruby ''And I have a special gift for you as well, silver-eyed child.''**

**Gyro's eyes widened at the fact the great fairy seemed to know about** **_that_ ** **.**

"I would assume she would, given her attunment to magical properties and things of such nature." Qrow said.

**The great fairy snapped her fingers, making a pan flute appear in front of Ruby ''This instrument is known as the flute of spirits, an instrument which is capable of channeling magic through song.''**

"Hey, now I have a magical instrument!" Ruby cheered.

**Ruby took it in her hands ''So it's like Gyro's ocarina then, good thing you thought me how to play this.'' she said to her boyfriend with a smile.**

**Gyro turned back to the great fairy as she was about to leave into her spring ''Wait!'' he called out, making her stop as he made the Master Sword appear ''I believe you might be able to help me with this, the blade is eternally tempered, no matter what I do.''**

**The great fairy looked at the sword and lifted it out of Gyro's hands with her magic ''Yes, I see what you mean, the magic within the blade is what keeps it constant, you were right to come to me with this. Step out of the water young ones.''**

"Wow, Gyro's upgrading fast." Jaune said.

**Ruby and Gyro took a few steps back and out of the fountain, waiting to see what the great fairy would do.**

**She lowered the blade into the water, which started to bubble and steam immediately from the contact, and started channeling her magic into the water.**

**A few moments later, the blade started to glow from within the water, dying down not too long after as the great fairy pulled it out, showing the blade had changed to a golden color as she floated it back to Gyro.**

"Shiny..." Nora and Ruby breathed.

**He grabbed hold of his sword, looking at the blade and seeing his reflection in it, he could feel the newfound power coursing through it.**

**He stored it away with a smile as the Great Fairy spoke ''Visit me whenever your journey has made you weary.'' she said she vanished into the water.**

**With that done, Gyro and Ruby went back into town, mostly curious to see what they could do now.**

**As they walked through town, they came upon quite a few familiar faces, some of which only Gyro recognized.**

"So he's getting to know the town." Glynda said, "A fair enough idea."

**The owner of the small bank was Adam Taurus, the current leader of the White Fang on Remnant, and without the mask, they could see he had simple brown eyes.**

"Say what?" Blake asked completely taken off guard.

"The guy who is supposed to cut off my arm... works at a bank in Termina?" Yang asked.

**It was weird for Gyro to see him happy and not in a sadistic kind of way.**

**The pair of dancing twins located in west clock town were the Malachite twins, and during the day they just seemed to hang around while stretching.**

**Gyro had no idea they did yoga, and he was pretty sure the ones on Remnant were capable of... such high levels of flexibility that these two showed.**

**Both he and Ruby ended up just staring at how contortioned they were for a bit, which the twins apparently found amusement in if their smiles were any indication.**

"Good lord look at them bend like that." Tai said.

"I don't think that should be humanly possible." Qrow said.

**Inside the swordsman dojo, they found Blake, who didn't have her bow on top of her head, revealing her cat ears.**

**Apparently, she took the place of the original swordsmaster.**

"Huh, so kitty cat is a swordmaster in Termina." Yang said.

"Please be quiet Yang." Blake said.

**She also asked Gyro for a spar, sensing great power within him apparently.**

**Needless to say, it went in Gyro's favor.**

**The owner of the curiosity shop was Junior, which actually made sense since both worked in shady dealings.**

"I wonder how a curiosity shop is shady?" Yang asked.

"This one does sell stolen goods,plus it isn't really in an open place." Phoenix said.

**Unlike the original version though, this one still had all of his hair.**

"He heh." Yang chuckled.

**Then they got one hell of a surprise when they visited the bomb shop.**

**The owner was the Terminean Gyro.**

"Say what?" Ruby asked.

"I wonder where the Terminean Pierce is?" Yang asked.

**The main difference was that he looked a bit like a punk.**

**Even he had been surprised when he saw the original Gyro.**

**They even ended up acting a bit like mirrors at one point.**

"Oh Oum this is funny." Yang said.

**Then the owner's mother came out from the back store with a large empty bag slung over her back, and they became even more confused.**

**Originally, Gyro expected the Terminean version of his own mother, but instead, his Termina self's mom was Raven.**

"Come again?" Qrow and Tai asked.

"Termina is so confusing." Ruby said.

**She herself was confused upon seeing two versions of her son, but shrugged it off and just hugged both of them goodbye as she left to go get a shipment of bombs.**

"Somehow, I'm not surprised that if Raven couldn't get to kill monsters in one dimension she'd find a job selling monster killers." Qrow said.

**After that little episode, Gyro and Ruby went back to exploring town.**

**The kept on finding people they knew.**

**The next people that they found were the dancing couple in town, and to Gyro's hilarious surprise, they were Roman and Cinder.**

"Oh ho man, Roman and that bitch. That is funny." Yang laughed.

"Funny thing is that there are dozens of people who shipped Roman and Cinder back at my home... until Vol 3 came around." Phoenix said, he hasn't seen any Roman X Cinder fics in a long time.

**Ruby herself only found it funny for Roman, not having met Cinder in this timeline due to her early death.**

**They then found the man known as Guru-Guru, who had a large phonogram hanging off his back which worked by having him spin a crank on another box hanging off his neck.**

**The interesting thing was that he was the Terminean Taiyang, and after he explained his story regarding a circus troups of some kind and being jealous of the dog who was the leader, he gave a mask to the two of them known as the Bremen mask, a mask shaped like a bird's face which was worn over the eyes.**

"Fun fact that this story didn't say, Guru-Guru stole that mask." Phoenix said.

"Dad how could you?" Ruby whined.

"Hey hey it wasn't me, it was the alternate dimension version of my alternate dimensional self... wow that is confusing." Tai said.

**Once Ruby and Gyro were far enough away from him they burst out laughing because his story was pretty hilarious, and it got funnier when Ruby said that maybe the dog had been Zwei.**

"Oh well then the jealousy is very understandable." Weiss said.

**They then visited the local inn, and found that the owner of the inn was the Terminean Pyrrha, and that her name was Anju.**

"So instead of a warrior I'm an inn-keeper." Pyrrha said.

**Immediately, Gyro knew who Kafei was.**

**His blonde hair had appeared shaggy.**

**And, as Ruby was learning by speaking with Anju, Kafei was Anju's fiancée, the two were to be wed on the carnival of time.**

**It stood to reason that Kafei was the Terminean Jaune.**

"Wait, if Kafei is just a child..." Ruby said.

"That would make Anju a pedofile!" Nora shouted, causing everyone to turn to Pyrrha.

"Actually most likely The Skull Kid did something to Kafei that made him a child." Ren said, much to the relief of Pyrrha.

**It was a bit funny to him that even the land of Termina seemed to ship Arkos.**

**They then found the owner of the maze game in town, who was the Terminean Winter Schnee.**

"My sister?" Weiss asked.

**And Ruby did not like the way she was staring at Gyro, who agreed with her on the account that it was kind of disturbing to him since she was like 10 years older than him from what Weiss had told him.**

"Seriously?" Weiss asked.

"Fun fact, in Majora's mask the Maze keeper actually gives a pize if Link plays her game wearing a mask that seems the most 'Manly', that prize is a piece of heart, basically a life extender." Phoenix said.

"Oh Oum." Weiss groaned.

**When Ruby questioned why she looked like Weiss though, Gyro explained that it was Weiss's older sister Winter, who worked with the Atlas military back on Remnant.**

**They then ended up going into the Romani bar, which let Ruby in only because she was with Gyro whom was of legal drinking age, 17, something which was interestingly shared with Remnant.**

"Though I'd prefer if _somebody_ would wait until after graduation." Tai said looking at Yang.

**Gyro got himself a bottle of vodka (the only alcohol that he enjoyed the taste of) simply to drink as he looked around the bar.**

**Ruby had actually been curious about beer, and Gyro told the barmaid, who was the Terminean Coco, to give her a non-alcoholic beer, since he had no idea what Ruby's alcohol tolerance was and he didn't want to risk her getting drunk and doing something stupid.**

"I don't know whether to strangle Gyro or thank him for that choice." Tai said.

"I'm surprised the fashoinista of Beacon works at a bar in Termina." Jaune said.

**Unsurprisingly, she didn't like it very much, so Gyro was quite happy that this would be the only time Ruby would ever touch beer, and then got her a plain old soda, which they thankfully did serve at the bar.**

"Yeah, I probably won't try that stuff if my other doesn't like it." Ruby said.

**As Gyro surveyed the bar, he found the manager of the Zora band known as the indogo-gos, and the leader of the Gorman circus troupe, Gorman himself, and that his Termina counterpart was Neptune.**

"Huh, that seems oddly fitting." Yang said.

**After the bar, they still had one important stop left, which they got too after Gyro discreetly stole the running Postman's hat, who funnily enough was Sage, a member of team SSSN.**

"Really Gyro?" Glynda asked.

**He'd always wanted one of these when he was a kid and he did not want to miss the chance to get one, besides, the post office had hundreds of others like it.**

"Plus when he resets the clock it's like it'll have never happened, but Gyro will still have the hat." Yang said

**Their last stop for now was the mayor's office.**

**The first person they saw when they entered was the mayor's secretary, who was the Terminean Weiss.**

"Sound's like something Weiss would do if she wasn't heiress." Blake said.

"Hey!" Weiss cried.

**She told them that the mayor was in a meeting right now, but that they were free to barge in nonetheless, as they would most likely be ignored because of 'the two screaming idiots' as she put it.**

**When they did enter the office, they understood what she meant.**

**They found the leader of the carpenters, who was the Terminean Cardin, arguing with the leader of the town guards, Professor Port.**

"Somehow I expected Peter to be in such a position." Ozpin said.

**In the middle of it all, massaging his temples was the mayor, the Terminean counterpart of Ozpin, and standing next to him was his wife, the Terminean Glynda.**

**Again, it seemed Termina shared Gyro's views on pairings, because he too was pretty sure that Ozpin and Glynda had a thing going on.**

"Dammit Gyro." Glynda whispered lowly, while Ozpin twitched his eye.

**Also, this meant that in Termina, Ozpin and Glynda were Jaune's parents, funnily enough.**

"Oh dear Oum." Glynda groaned.

**When the two of them exited the building, Gyro could not help the small snicker.**

**Ruby looked at him with a raised eyebrow ''What's so funny?''**

**Instead of directly answering her, he showed her his scroll, which when she saw what was on it, she too couldn't help but snicker slightly.**

**On it, were pictures of everyone they had met today, all in a folder titled 'Show this to everyone back at Beacon'.**

**She wondered who else they would meet here?**

"Probably everyone else we know." Ruby said passing the book to Weiss.

"I'm wondering where me and Ren are." Nora said.

Meanwhile Phoenix was subtly texting, 'Reigner, the third special is next do you have it?'

'Yes, it's ready' Was the reply.

**[[]]**

***Blaze has fallen asleep next to the Nekomata***


	42. Special 3

***Marie, Lloyd, Reigner, the 14 Nekomata kittens, and Blaze are all seen secured in the Security room*  
**

**Marie: Alright it's time, let's hope nothing bad happens to Blaze or the Champ's got kill us.**

**[[]]**

As Weiss took the book Phoenix cleared his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to inform you that this chapter is the third special of the series, and a such there is something special I'd like to say." Phoenix said.

"And what would that be?" Qrow asked.

Phoenix took a deep breath through his nose, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Phoenix shouted at the top of his lungs before jumping over the back of his seat and diving into the fireplace.

Just as a gas grenade bounced into the middle of the room.

Pyrrha had reacted first and ran up to grab the grenade, but before she could grab it the whole device burst open, instantly filling the room with a thick red mist.

"Gah! What the hell?" Qrow shouted.

"I can't see shit!" Tai shouted.

"I feel funny." Ruby said.

"I feel heavy." Nora called.

"Is it getting colder in here?" Yang asked, "And why do my legs feel weird?"

"What are you talking about it's getting warmer." Weiss snapped.

"My spine's hurting all of a sudden!" Blake shouted in shock.

"My legs aren't feeling right either Yang!" Pyrrha shouted.

"I think something's happening to my eyes." Ren said.

"I don't feel too different." Jaune said.

"When is this gas going to disperse?" Glynda asked.

"I don't like this." Ozpin said.

Just then the ventilation in the room kicked on and drained the red cloud from the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yang shouted, her first instinct when the cloud was fading was to see what was making her leg's feel weird. Except her legs were now a single, long yellow snake tail, unbeknownst to her she also had yellow scales on her face, and scaly pointed ears. She then looked over to Ruby, "Ruby come here those feathers look warm." Yang said suddenly grabbing Ruby and pulling her close.

"Yang what are you- WHOA!" Ruby shouted, turning to check on Yang, only to see that her arms were replaced by red feathered wings, she quickly looked down to see her legs had been replaced by talons.

"This is weird." Blake said standing up to see she had a tail sticking out of the end of her spine, "Weiss can you move away a bit you're absolutely freezing."

"What are you..." Weiss asked before she noticed the frost covering the small area around her, she quickly pull out her slightly frosted hand mirror to see she had gotten so cold internally that her lips were blue.

"Good lord, Nora you're huge!" Ruby shouted, everyone turned their attention to Nora, who's clothes seemed to have been magically resized to now fit her towering stature, she also had a horn protruding from her forehead.

"Uh, Ren, you got one eye." Nora said, Weiss passed Ren her hand mirror to see that he did in fact have one eye now.

"Guys how have you not noticed Pyrrha?" Ren asked and everyone turned to see that Pyrrha's legs were flat out replaced be a horse's body, and had horse ear's, fortunately for Pyrrha there was a blanket covering most of her horse body so no one saw anything private, though her legs were still visible. Jaune turned red when he saw that Pyrrha also had a beast size increase, and a big one too.

"I... seem perfectly fine." Jaune said, than his head fell off, causing several girls to shriek, "Uh... I feel fine girls, but could someone please grab my head before it rolls away?"

Qrow was laughing his ass off as Blake caught Jaune's head, causing Ruby and Yang to glare at him, but when Qrow started to slap the arm of the couch his arm flew off. "EEK!" Weiss shouted as the arm landed in front of her. Qrow had become a Zombie, his body looked like it was sewn together from various pieces, some area's were darker or lighter than other area's, plus one of his normally red eye's were now green.

"That'll teach you to laugh at others pain." Tai said tempted to smack Qrow with his new lizard tail, Tia also had lizard scales scattered around his body and had lizard feet, everything was shade of yellow-orange.

"Does anyone know how to sew, I believe Qrow is in need of some help." Glynda said, "And I think I need a watering can." The reason Glynda asked for the second one was because she seemed to be emerging from a tulip, and her skin and hair had become green because of chlorophyll, her clothes had also inexplicably become leaves, which thankfully covered her rather well.

"I'm sure Phoenix will have an explanation." Ozpin said, one of his new fox ears twitching, along with his nine tails, all of which were the same color as his hair.

Finally Phoenix re-entered the room from the door, a sewing kit and a yellow scarf in one hand and a cellphone in the other, "So you're sure Blaze wasn't affected by the gas?" He asked as he entered the room, followed by Reigner who was carrying a stack of electric blankets and a watering can, "Okay good, I'll check in later."

"What the hell was this about?" Yang shouted getting up, only to fall on her face due to being unused to her new tail.

"Something Swift and I decided on, you'll see why soon enough." Phoenix said, he handed the Sewing kit, and the scarf to Jaune, who was going to put Qrow's arm back on. Jaune quickly put the scarf on assuming it was to help keep his head on. Reigner handed Ozpin the watering can, who quickly watered Glynda, causing her to sigh as if she just drank a nice cool drink. Reigner also handed Yang and Tai electric blankets to deal with their new cold blooded nature, and one to Blake seeing as she was sitting next to a living freezer.

"What have you done to us?" Weiss asked.

"Just read, you'll see." Phoenix said sitting back down in his seat, Pyrrha moved back to the couch she was at, but had to sit next to it because of her new lower body.

**_Sometime ago, about a week into the second semester_ **

"Oh a flashback." Yang said, her tail having a hard time curling up to fit under her blanket, so she curled it around Ruby and pulled her under the blanket to fit.

**Gyro slowly got up in his bed with a yawn as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.**

**His eyes scanned the room, it was still a bit dark, the sun slowly beginning to peek over the horizon.**

**Made sense, the fall season had just started after all, so it stayed dark a little longer in the morning, and also got dark earlier in the evening.**

"Yep, I love the fall season." Jaune said, "Not too hot, not too cold."

**If he was right, the second semester would end sometime in winter, just in time for Christmas.**

**He was actually already planning on what gift to buy everybody else, including gifts for team STRQ since he was gonna spend the holidays with the girls on Patch, Weiss and Blake were even coming with them, as was Pierce obviously, while Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were going to go visit Jaune's family near the cost, he lived in a small fishing village called... Luven if he recalled correctly.**

"Huh? Oh right not completely accurate to our dimension." Jaune said.

**This was something that had never been stated in the show, so it was interesting for him to learn.**

**Heck, he'd been learning a lot of info that was never stated in the show.**

**For one, Blake was apparently related to Tukson, he was her uncle, and she had thanked Gyro when she learned he had been the one to get him out of Vale safely.**

"He's a good friend." Blake said

**Then was the name of Weiss' mother, Andrea apparently, who had sadly passed away a few years ago during an assassination attempt by the White Fang, dying while protecting Weiss.**

**The mood had definitely been a bit more somber the day they learned that, but Gyro and Ruby both worked hard to cheer Weiss back up.**

**They'd also learned that Pyrrha's father was called Achilles, and Gyro and Pierce had to stop themselves from wincing at the ancient mythologycal referencing, and that her mother was called Persephone apparently, whom in Greek mythology was queen of the underworld, AKA Hell.**

"Wow, you've got some connections to this guy's home mythology." Ruby said, still trying to squirm out of her sister's grasp.

**To be honest, it was interesting to them to see their families be fleshed out more than they had been in the show, heck, they even got the names of all of Jaune's sisters and could not help but laugh at the fact they all had the same names as some of the characters in Fire Emblem Awakening, heck, they had the same names as the female units with best magic stat potential in the game.**

**It got funnier when they learned he had an older sister named Emmeryn and a younger sister named Lissa, where they jokingly called him Chrom and asked him if he'd call his future daughter Lucina (When Gyro later met Lucina in Termina he was internally laughing like a hyena).**

**Although when Pierce started to make a joke about Emmeryn falling Gyro just punched him, he still hated that chapter, he freaking cried when he first played it.**

"Nice one Pierce." Jaune deadpanned.

**Anyway, back to the present, Gyro got out of bed and went to go take his shower.**

**It was when he was in the bathroom taking his shirt off did he finally notice something was off.**

**Especially when he looked in the mirror.**

"Maybe now we can get answers."

**Staring back at him was his usual reflection, except with something extra.**

**On top of his head stood two fluffy dog ears, and sprouting at the bottom of his back was a tail, which looked a lot like his tail in his wolf form.**

"Aww he's so adorable..." Ruby crooned, her talons made a quick grab for her fallen Gyro plush and in a remarkable show of dexterity tossed it up to her arms, barely catching it under her chin.

**He also had a bit of fur on the back of his hands, and his nails had changed into claws.**

**One normally think he would panic, but he just thought that maybe his semblance had evolved, it wasn't unheard of for such a thing to happen after all.**

"That's true." Ozpin said, his nose twitching.

**Although he was confused as to why he couldn't will them away like he usually did to change between forms.**

**It didn't really matter to him though as he just took his shower before stepping out of the bathroom with his uniform half on like it is every morning.**

**He looked around the room which was slowly getting a bit more bright.**

**Something was definitely off.**

**Especially now that he could see everybody else.**

"Now let's see what's going on." Weiss said.

**Spilling out of the sides of Ruby's bed where red wings, hanging off the side of Yang's bed was what looked like a long snake tail, a cat tail seemed to peek from underneath Blake's bed, and Weiss' bed was slightly frosted over.**

"Wait a second, that gas did to us, what happened to our others." Blake said.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

**He blinked for a few moments, processing this, before going over to Yang's bed and lifting the blanket up, knowing she wouldn't wake up from just that since she was a heavy sleeper, and his eyes promptly widened.**

**It was definitely Yang that was in bed, but like him, she was different.**

**Her legs had been replaced by a long snake tail, she had a few scales framing her face, and her ears were pointed and lined with the same yellow scales that were everywhere else on her body.**

"Just like I am right now." Yang said looking at her tail, only to notice Ruby was sweating, Yang finally let go of her sister who literally flew out of the blanket when she had the chance.

**Gyro just let the blanket fall back on top of her as he silently moved to the bookshelf and started looking through his books, coming upon one which he usually only looked through when he was bored.**

**It was called the Monster Encyclopedia, a variation of the slightly erotic book known as the Monster girl encyclopedia that was a bit more serious in it's nature in that it covered every type of mythological monster fully, and he meant** **_every_ ** **type.**

"Say what?" Weiss asked.

"People back in my world have a weird imagination." Phoenix said.

**It sounded crazy, but from the fact he was suddenly half dog, Yang being half snake, and from what he could guess something having happened to the girls as well, he thought maybe he should compare with the entries in the encyclopedia.**

**After a bit of searching, he was quite a bit more sure on the case, as his current state matched up with the description of a beastman type creature known as a Kobold, and Yang fitted the description of a Lamia, yet another beastman species, though it was also under the reptilian family, especially when he saw her occasionally shiver from the slightly cold air of the morning, Lamia's being a cold-blooded species needed to stay warm, thus the extra blanket he threw onto her.**

"So Gyro's a Kobold, Yang's a lamia, who else is what?" Tai asked.

**He'd been able to quietly check the others as well thankfully, and found what they had become.**

**Blake was, ironically, a beastman species known as a Nekomimi, the only difference on her being a cat tail, though from the encyclopedia description she also had retractable claws.**

"Uh... what's the difference between Nekomimi and Nekomata?" Ruby asked remembering the kittens that had snuck in before.

"As far as I can tell, Nekomimi are not born of death after an abused life, do not have powers of necromancy, and do not have Y-shaped tails." Phoenix said, "I personally don't know because I've never checked either of those books. So basically I just assume it's another name for 'cat-girl'."

"Geez, Nekomata seem scary." Ruby said.

"Nah, Marie is nice enough, they're still mostly cat's by genetics." Phoenix said.

**He immediately guessed what Ruby was, and he was right when he looked it up, a Harpy, another beastman species that was capable of flight due to having wings for arms and hollow bones like a bird, as well as her legs having been turned into talons.**

"Kinda figured those last parts out." Ruby said.

"Sorry." Yang said.

**Weiss was the only who wasn't of the beastman species, instead, she was of the Yokai species, which back on Earth originated in Japan, specifically, she was a Yuki-Onna, or Snow Woman, it wasn't too hard to confirm since her body felt so cold, heck her lips were even a little blue from how cold her body was.**

"Well, that explains things." Weiss said.

"Now the Ice Queen's a real Ice Queen." Yang said with a laugh.

"Yang I will freeze you, I won't even need Myrtenaster to do it and it will be so much worse because you're cold blooded now." Weiss hissed

**She was also the reason why the room felt colder than usual.**

**After confirming all of this he decided on something important.**

**Breakfast would have to wait a bit.**

"Daww." Ruby pouted

**So he decided to wake everybody up.**

"Yes, wake us up nice and calmly so we don't freak out." Weiss said.

**Chaotically.**

"Never mind." Weiss deadpanned.

**He started banging a ladle and a frying pan together to make as much sound as he could, heck, Medli even screeched a bit in surprise, which helped in waking up the four girls.**

**Obviously, they panicked at the sudden loud sound and Yang even fell out of her bed, her tail hanging limply in front of her face.**

**The girls started to calm down slowly, until they noticed that their bodies were different.**

**Gyro had thankfully thought ahead and put ear plugs in all four of his ears, which was followed by the girls screaming in a panic, even from Blake who was usually so well composed.**

"Glad I still have these ear muffs." Blake said.

**They had been screaming and pointing at each other for a good 30 seconds when they were all silenced by Gyro thanks to an actual silencing spell.**

**It was starting get a bit ridiculous.**

"Yeah it is." Glynda said, taking a glance at Ozpin who seemed to be sniffing the air on occasion.

**When they were about to point at him and probably scream again he shoved a slice of bread in each of their mouths, effectively cutting them off before they could start again.**

**''If you could all calm down, we could try and go about this calmly and logically, ok?'' he asked them with a sigh.**

**After the girls took deep breaths and nodded (as well as ate the slices of bread), they tried to understand what exactly had happened to them, except they were quickly cut off by someone barging into their room, making all of them turn to the door to see team JNPPR there, all of them being different, and making everyone's jaw drop.**

**Once again, Gyro used his encyclopedia to identify all of them.**

"Good, I want to know why my head just can't stay on my shoulders." Jaune said adjusting his scarf, it was helping, but not by much.

**Pierce had been turned into, unsurprisingly, a Dragonewt, a beastman and reptilian species that was very close to dragons, sporting wings, scales, reptilian feet, tails, and horns, all of which were orange on Pierce, and as a bonus, the species was also known to generate a good amount of heat, which made Yang curl up near him as if he was a heater.**

"Thank you very much." Yang said.

**Ren was easy to identify, he was a Yokai species known as a Monoeye, which were the Japanese version of Cyclops essentially, so he basically had one large singular eye in his face.**

"I'm basically the same thing, what's the difference?" Ren asked.

"As far as I can tell, Cyclopes are big, like Nora is right now." Phoenix said.

"Ah." Ren said.

**Nora was very different from before, whereas she was originally the shorted of the gang, she was now the tallest, having to duck to get passed the door frame, she was also wearing a large blanket around herself since none of her clothes fit her, and then there was the horn on her forehead. After a bit of researching, Gyro found she was also a Yokai species, specifically, an Oni, which was essentially Japanese for demon or ogre.**

"Considering her strength and appetite I'm not all too surprised." Jaune said and Nora picked up Ren and began to cuddle the man, nearly smothering him in her breasts.

**She certainly had an ogre's appetite to say the least, although she already had one before being changed.**

**Pyrrha was the one who had made all of their jaws drop, and Gyro didn't even need his book to identify her, as she was now a centaur, a beastman species that had the upper body of a human, but it's lower body was a horse, heck she even had horse ears on top of her head.**

"I think that's obvious." Jaune said.

**That wasn't the reason everyone's jaw had dropped though.**

**No, it was because since Pyrrha was a centaur, she shared the same trait as all female centaurs, which was also shared with female elves and hylians.**

**Overly large breasts.**

**Which could be estimated at somewhere near I-cups (with the japanese bra size scale, and that was by going on anime standards).**

**She was obviously feeling a bit embarrassed by this if her tomato red face was any indication.**

**Although they had to wonder why Jaune was also red in the face.**

**And why his head wasn't on his shoulders.**

"Because it won't stay on." Jaune grumbled.

**No seriously, he was holding his head in his hands in front of his stomach.**

**Again, Gyro didn't need his encyclopedia, known that Jaune was a Yokai species known as Dullahan, a monster species which looked human but could separate their heads from their bodies, and it didn't even interfere with anything, if a Dullahan ate or drank something, it still ended up in their stomach somehow.**

"Wow, that is so weird." Jaune said.

**It was this species that had inspired the legend of the headless horseman as well.**

**When asked why Jaune was red in the face, he tried to dodge the subject, only for Pierce to tell them that Jaune's head fell off his body earlier and ended up rolling under the makeshift dress Pyrrha had made for herself with a blanket.**

Jaune and Pyrrha's eyes went wide, "I am so sorry Pyrrha." Jaune muttered.

**Needless to say, both Jaune and Pyrrha were extremely embarrassed, and the others couldn't help but laugh a bit at the couple.**

**When everybody was settled down, Gyro told everyone what species he'd identified them as, which was shortly followed by an announcement over the school's PA system by Miss Goodwitch.**

**''Attention all students, classes for today are cancelled due to the strange circumstances of the whole of the student body, and the teachers as well, suddenly having been changed into something else. We will look into fixing this problem as quickly as possible, however we also ask that you do not leave campus in the meantime.''**

"Speaking of which what the hell have we become?" Qrow asked.

"Qrow, you sir have become a Zombie, an no you don't need to start eating people's brains." Phoenix said, getting a chuckle from Tai.

"Tai you are a Lizardman, basically, as far as I know, Dragon newt, minus the wings and internal fire." Phoenix said to Tai.

"Glynda you've become an Alraune, basically a plant woman, rooted down in the middle of the woods most of the time." Phoenix said.

"I guess that means Glynda would be stuck at the intercom then." Pyrrha said.

"Actually I think either I or oneof the faculty would have uprooted her and gotten her into a flowerpot of some sort." Ozpin said.

"True enough I'd bet, and Ozpin you're a Kitusne, mostly portrayed as female when the manifest but male Kitusne have shown up- and what are you doing?" Phoenix asked.

"Can no one else smell that, it's remarkably sweet." Ozpin asked.

"No offense professor, but I've got one of the strongest sense of smell's here and I can't smell anything aside from snake, lizard, horse, zombie, and plant." Blake said.

Phoenix began to chuckle, "Ozpin, what you are smelling is the Alraune pheromone, a special scent Alraune send out to attract a mate, and if they already have one then only the mate can smell it." Phoenix said.

Ozpin and Glynda went wide eyed at that, while everyone else was chuckling.

"Hang on, what have Summer and Raven turned into?" Tai asked.

"Well they never appeared in the chapter, but I checked with Swift and he said Summer would have likely become a Gnome, basically large hands and feet with pointed ears, known for always wearing flowers. Not those pointy hated little garden decorations with beards." Phoenix said, "And Raven would have become a Tengu, which would have given her raven wings and the power to cast enchantments." Phoenix explained.

"Good lord." Qrow said, "How come Raven get to be closer to the bird she was named after I'm the one who transforms into a crow."

"Probably the fact that all that alcohol is killing you." Glynda said.

**Everybody in the room just shrugged, they didn't really mind the free day, and with Gyro's encyclopedia, they were curious about what they could do in these current forms.**

**Everyone was currently in the gardens behind Beacon, getting the hang of their current bodies.**

**What had made a few of them laugh was that Yang was wearing some pretty heavy clothing as opposed to her usual look, along with a long skirt.**

"Stupid cold blood." Yang grumbled.

**Both her and Pyrrha had to get used to walking with their new lower bodies, and they did so with a bit of difficulty.**

**Ruby thankfully didn't have to do even if she had different legs, as she still had two of them and could still walk normally.**

"Lucky." Yang grumbled lashing her tail toward Ruby, who fluttered off in surprise, landing on the arm of the couch.

**It had been a bit funny to see her trying to hold something with the thumbs on her wings, as while she had those, she didn't have any other fingers.**

"Oh that'll make fighting really hard." Ruby pouted.

**She really enjoyed flying though, and her semblance still worked, so she was zipping around quickly in the sky leaving a trail of rose petals behind her.**

**There had been a lot more funny moments as well.**

**Pyrrha discovering that centaurs were herbivores, and upon eating a plain old carrot stick, her face lighting up in pure joy as if it was the most delicious thing in the world, which made Gyro mentioned that they also had extremely sensitive tastebuds.**

"Really?" Pyrrha asked.

**Yang discovering that Lamias were a bit on the opposite, as her tastebuds had dulled a lot.**

"Aww man." Yang groaned.

**She was also always next to Pierce, even coiling up around him at one point, with Gyro hoping to every god that she wouldn't act like all the other Lamias and be extremely passionate with her lover.**

**Blake acting like a cat, more often than she did before, she even groomed herself a little like a cat would, although she stopped when she realized everyone was looking at her.**

Everyone turned to look at Blake, who actually seemed to be on the verge of doing that hersel.

**Ren having lost his depth perception and tripping quite a few times, most of the time being caught by Nora and even sometimes being smothered in her chest, which was proportioned to her taller body.**

**Nora herself being able to bench press everyone while they were all sitting down on a bench. (she was wearing a dress which had been provided by the school, which somehow had plenty of different sized outfits in case of emergencies.)**

"Good lord Nora, how much strength do you have?" Jaune asked, "D-don't test that." He added when Nora stood up.

**Pierce also took to flying, much like Ruby did, and he even took Yang on ride in the sky at one point, and the silhouette they made in the sky made Gyro idly look through the encyclopedia until he found a subspecies of Lamia that had wings.**

"Aww why couldn't I have become that instead?" Yang moaned

**Jaune was mostly trying to keep his head on his shoulders, literally.**

"It's harder than it looks." Jaune said as his head slipped out of his scarf, but he caught it.

**Weiss had created claws made out of ice on her hands, and found that she could freeze the grass around her if she concentrated hard enough, the part that was, maybe not funny, but interesting, was that she was dressed as if it was a warm summer day and constantly had a popsicle in her mouth.**

Weiss idly tried to form the claws herself and found she could do so rather easily, making Yang shiver in fear.

**And Gyro ended up acting a bit like a dog from time to time, although he was able to control himself and not chase Blake around. He did feel the need to dig a few holes in the gardens though and bury stuff in them.**

"Great, just like Zwei used to do all the time." Ruby groaned.

**He mostly buried random stuff he found, like a frying pan, a baseball bat or Cardin's Mace (that one having been buried for a prank which everyone liked).**

"Nice one." Jaune said giving a thumbs up.

**Then there was the time when Cardin and his team came to annoy them, all four of them were Orcs, although they were of the japanese variety, meaning they looked like pigmen, and acted like them too, attempting to perv on the girls.**

"Oh wonderful." Yang groaned.

**They were quickly delt with when Gyro, Jaune, Pierce and Ren kicked their asses and sent them flying.**

**They were pissed because the idiot squad was mostly perving on their girlfriends, most likely to openly piss them off, and thinking they could take them.**

**Which obviously was not the case.**

**Apparently the morons didn't follow the rankings in school.**

"Yeah no kidding." Tai said unhappily.

**Later, Gyro revealed a couple of more facts on each species.**

**Lamias and Harpies for example, were both All-female species, meaning that both species required human men to reproduce.**

"That's unsettling." Ruby said.

**Centaur women had overly large breasts so they could feed their young properly, as a centaur baby required more milk than a human baby.**

"Okay so it's not for... flaunting reasons." Pyrrha said hesitantly.

**Nekomimi's supposedly had the ability to fully turn into cats, which was proven true when Blake tried to do so on a whim and ended up changing into a black cat, before changing back, her clothes strangely still present.**

Blake immediately tried it herself, and actually did so.

**Yuki-Onnas were normally seen on snowy mountains during snowstorms, usually caused by them, so that they could lure any men who explored the mountain back to her home and have the men father their children through seduction. (Weiss had obviously turned red at hearing that last part, Blake as well was red, but from imagining the scenario in her mind, which had led to Gyro barking at her to snap her out of her probably perverse daydream)**

"That is completely unlike Weiss." Yang said

**Onis were known for their super strength, which Nora had already showcased, but also that the horn on top of their head was an erogenous zone, and Nora, not knowing what erogenous meant, grabbed it and promptly jolted straight with a small blush, which led to Gyro explaining that it was essentially sensitive in the same way as her privates were.**

"Seriously?" Nora asked making a grab for her horn, but Ren stopped her.

**An extra tidbit for Lamias was that the tip of their tails were an erogenous zone as well, which led to Yang lightly pinching the tip of her tail and shivering a bit pleasantly.**

"Nice." Yang said tapping her tail tip, shivering in delight as she did.

**Another extra tidbit, this time for Harpies, was just Gyro telling them that they had hollow bones, something he hadn't actually explained earlier when he told them all what they were.**

**Dullahans were associated with death in some parts of the world, meaning that some people might see Jaune as a harbinger of death, which led to a few laughs, even from Jaune who thought that sounded ridiculous.**

"Yeah, me a harbinger of death, not likely." Jaune said with a laugh.

**Monoeyes were usually known to be extremely shy and introverted, doing whatever they could to hide their eye from others, which led to everyone just staring at Ren for a few moments before shaking their heads while saying ''Like that would ever happen.''**

**Kobolds were known to have a large network of businesses around the world and the species as a whole was rich.**

"Nice choice of Boyfriend Rubes." Yang chuckled, only to geet smacked on the head by Ruby's wing.

**Finally came info on Dragonewts, whom were said to be descended from dragons, and in the reptilian world, were royalty.**

"Hell yes." Yang said happily.

**Later during the day, as everyone was eating dinner together in the RWGBY dorm (they prefered to eat there rather than the cafeteria when they had the choice, since it was more quiet and Gyro and Ren basically cooked everything, the two boys making an impressive cooking duo), some kind of weird magical wave washed over them, changing them all back to their original forms.**

**They were all greatly confused, but shrugged it off and went back to eating after a bit.**

**It was just another (albeit strange) day in their lives.**

"Now can we get back to being our normal selves?" Weiss asked.

"Sure sure." Phoenix said tossing out another gas grenade that released a white cloud, which eventually faded, revealing everyone as their normal selves, although Glynda's legs were a little damp due to the fact she had been watered while she was an Alraune.

**[[]]**

***Security room seen getting cleared out of children by Marie as Lloyd has fallen asleep***


	43. Chapter 36

**Lloyd: I kinda feel sorry for Maire, she insists on breast-feeding her kids, all fourteen of them.**

**Reigner: At least we have Blaze on baby formula so it's easier on Marie**

**[[]]**

Blake to the still slightly cold book from Weiss and began to read, "I just hope we don't have another one of those incidents." She said before she began to read.

**Gyro and Ruby were currently standing on a ledge in the northern portion of Clock Town.**

"Why?" Pyrrha asked, "What's the reason?"

**Ruby looked around ''Hey, where's Tatl?''**

**Gyro simply lifted his cap up, showing that said fairy was sleeping on top of his hair at the moment, which made Ruby giggle silently.**

"Aw that's so cute." Yang said.

**She tilted her head ''Hey, why are we here anyway?''**

**Gyro smiled ''Well, I talked with my other, and he said his mom would be back with a shipment of bombs at around midnight, but I also heard that there was a thief around...'' he trailed off, letting her connect the dots.**

"So Gyro's going to give this thief a beating, I like it." Nora said.

**Her eyes widen as she smiles ''We're gonna catch the thief when he tries to rob her!'' she received a nod in response, making her do a fist pump.**

**Gyro took out his ocarina ''Let's make it happen faster though.''**

"Huh? How?" Jaune asked.

**Ruby looked curious as to what he meant, but grabbed onto him as he started playing what sounded like a sped up version of the song of time with every note doubled.**

"The Song of Double Time." Phoenix said, "One I personally never use too much, as I try to take complete advantage of the time I have."

**She suddenly saw white for a moment before they were surrounded by clocks moving forwards at an increased rate, but just as quickly as they appeared, they were gone, leaving them back in the northern section of town, except it was now night.**

"Music is powerful." Weiss said, "I can just imagine someone with a semblance that uses song to command."

**She looked around in confusion ''What just happened?''**

**Gyro chuckled as he patted her head affectionately ''I played a variation of the song of time called the song of double time, it allows me to travel forwards into the future by up to twelve hours, currently we're a few minutes away from midnight.''**

**Ruby nodded and looked at Gyro who pulled out his scroll and a pair of earbuds before handing her one, which she put in her left ear while he put his in his right ear as he plugged them into his scroll and selected a song while they wait, making a song which she didn't recognize play, she looked down at the scroll and saw the song was labelled as Dekaranger intro, it sounded pretty unique though, heck it started out with police sirens, and the actual lyrics where in what she recognized as a language similar to the one that Yang and Ren's names come from, which Gyro told her was, from what he had learned, old Vacuan, and that the song was in modern Vacuan.**

**When Gyro had learned that Japanese was indeed a thing on Remnant, just that it was called Vacuan instead, he was definitely happy, it meant that a lot of his favorite songs wouldn't seem too out of place, heck, he'd even learned that his favorite TV show, Kamen Rider, did exist on Remnant, and it was filmed in Vacuo.**

"Huh, what are the odds." Qrow said.

**Anyway, back to the current matter, the two listened to the song, Gyro was even singing along a little bit.**

**''Hikari yo machi no tenshi-tachi ni todoke, Kagayaku yume wo kanaerareru you ni~ Sakebu SIREN iza shutsudou da, Aku no nioi wo nogashi wa shinai~''**

**Ruby was extremely impressed with his singing voice, he sounded amazing, heck he actually sounded better than her favorite artist, Casey Lee Williams, and that girl sang really well.**

"Casey Lee Williams actually exists in our world too, heck most, if not all, of the RWBY soundtrack is by him." Phoenix said, "I love the soundtrack, and I'm not much of a music man with it comes to songs with lyrics so you know that means something."

**Gyro soon started to trail off, his eyes following movement in the night, with Ruby trying to see what he was seeing.**

**A few minutes later, after Gyro put away his scroll, the Terminean Raven arrived through the northern gate, carrying a large bag of bombs on her back.**

**When she neared the post box, Gyro saw the thief dash out of the shadows, revealing themselves to be the Terminean Mercury, which made Gyro growl silently, and inside his mind, he was picturing many unsavory ways of getting rid of the bastard, remembering that he was one of the reasons Yang had been disqualified from the Vytal festival in the original timeline, that he had nearly killed Ruby when she learned too much, and that he was to blame for Cinder learning about Pyrrha's semblance and eventually deeming her too dangerous to let her live, it also didn't help that Mercury was a murderer, having killed Tukson in the original timeline, and probably many others.**

"Ozpin can't you please do something to get him and his team out of the tournament?" Tai asked.

"I'm afraid I can't without reason?" Ozpin said.

"Has there been a suspect in the Murder of Tukson?" Phoenix asked.

"No." Ozpin said.

"Well what if a witness finally got the courage to speak out, one who was in the building at the time and fled for their life?" Phoenix asked.

Ozpin's face grew into a small grin, "With so many Huntsmen in training and Atlas military in action they would not fear being hunted down and would easily confess." He said, "Very smart, especially if the witness is effectively censored in the media."

"I'll give you a very effective voice synthesizer as you leave, the thing can make anyone's voice sound autonomous." Phoenix said.

"Why do you have that?" Blake asked.

"Why not, if you disguise yourself you need ways to disguise your voice." Phoenix said.

**That smug face filled Gyro with pure, unbridled RAGE.**

**It was taking all of his willpower to not simply kick his ass six ways to Sunday right here and now.**

**He shook his head, reminding himself that while they shared a face, this wasn't Mercury, this was Sakon the thief, he would still kick his ass, just not as badly as he would Mercury.**

"I feel like Mercury will die a painful death." Glynda said.

"From Gyro or Pierce?" Qrow asked.

"Both." Tai said.

**Sakon neared Raven and kicked her in the ribs, making her fall down while he grabbed the bag of bombs and tried to make a break for it.**

"Oh that is just wrong!" Jaune said

**Keyword being tried.**

**He soon found himself being flung through the town gate without the bag of bombs.**

**While he was spinning from being flung, he saw Gyro holding the bag of bombs in his hands with his sword drawn, having used it to cut off the portion of the bag Sakon was holding before giving him a high powered kick with a new weapon.**

**The weapon in question were a pair of red boots with white wings on the sides.**

"I get the feeling Coco would be critiquing those boots right now." Weiss said.

**These were the Pegasus Boots, a pair of boots which greatly upgraded Gyro's speed to the point where he was fast as Ruby without having to use a spell to boost himself.**

"Oh my Oum, that sounds amazing." Ruby said wide eyed, "I wonder what would happen if I wore them..."

'You'll see Ruby.' Phoenix thought.

**They were also really good at kicking butt, in the literal sense if the boot shaped mark on Sakon's butt was any indication.**

Yang and Tai burst into laughter at the indication of that, "Looks like Gyro just... kicked his ass." Yang said and began laughing even harder, so did Tai while everyone else groaned.

"Yang can you please stop with the puns? No body here likes them." Blake insisted.

"False! Swift loves Yang's puns." Phoenix said.

"Really? Well I'm better keep the puns coming _Swift_ -ly then." Yang said with a laugh.

Blake rooled her eyes and went back to reading.

**And from what he could see by looking behind him, he left a trail of lighting when he ran, similar to how Ruby would leave a trail of rose petals.**

**He returned the bag to Raven, who at first confused him for her son, before he explained he was the lookalike she had met earlier today.**

**She thanked him for helping her and gave him a mask, one which made Gyro laugh a bit on the inside.**

**It was a round black mask with a small cartoonish white skull drawn on it.**

"Man that looks so ridiculous." Yang said.

"It does look ridiculous." Ren admitted.

**This was the Blast Mask, and if Gyro wore it, he could quite literally turn into a living bomb.**

"SAY WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"Gyro please don't ever use that mask." Ruby prayed hugging her Gyro plush.

**Well only the mask would blow up though, not Gyro himself, and the mask would then actually regenerate before it could be used again.**

"Oh thank goodness, that's still bad, but not as bad." Ruby said.

**He was wondering if Aura would shield him from the recoil damage of using the mask though, probably, but he didn't feel like testing it out.**

**Either way, when Ruby walked up to him and questioned him about his speed, he explained about the Pegasus boots.**

**Her first response?**

**''Let's race!''**

"Of course you would say that." Weiss said.

**Gyro chuckled, but nodded nonetheless as the two stepped out of the gate of North Clock Town, deciding that whomever completed 10 laps around the town first was the winner.**

**Ruby also proposed they make a small bet.**

**If she won, Gyro had to bake her a whole tray of cookies when they got back home (with Gyro thinking he would have done it anyway)**

**If he won, Ruby had to kiss him (And Ruby, like Gyro, thought to herself she probably would have done it anyway)**

"So basically all the winner would really get is bragging rights." Blake said.

"Eh it's worth it." Ruby said.

**The two got in ready positions, and on the count of three, sped off.**

**As they ran they left behind them their respective trails, and to anybody looking, they appeared to be a pair of red and green blurs.**

**It was pretty close, but in the end, Ruby won their little race.**

**She did kiss Gyro nonetheless though.**

**Before the two of them went back in town though, Ruby saw movement on one of the weird mushroom shaped stones of north termina field.**

**The two of them made their way towards the stone and saw a man dancing on it, and, well, he looked weird.**

"Um... how so?" Jaune asked.

**He was rather thin and pale, and his hair only covered the back of his head, being green and tied into a ponytail, as well as having a goatee in the same color.**

**The only article of clothing they could see on him where a pair of shorts.**

"Oh..." Jaune said cringing a little at the sight of the man.

**The two of them jumped onto the platform and went up to the man, who didn't stop dancing, but he did start speaking.**

**''I am no longer part of the living... My sadness to the moon... I haven't left my dance to the world... I am filled with regret.''**

**Ruby frowned at hearing that, it was kinda sad honestly, he was just a lingering spirit filled with regret.**

"That is sad, his legacy died with him before he could spread it." Pyrrha said.

**She heard Gyro whisper to her ''Hey Ruby, play the song of healing, maybe it'll help him.''**

**She nodded and pulled out her flute, before she played the song of healing on it.**

**The man seemed to slow down for a moment before he smiled ''Please... Spread my dance to the world... Train it's followers...''**

**He then faded away, leaving behind a mask that had his head attached to the forehead.**

"Okay... not the most remarkable mask." Weiss said.

**Ruby looked at the weird mask with a raised eyebrow before giving it to Gyro, who stored it away.**

**With that done the two went back into town, and found the Malachite twins practicing a dance for the carnival in western clock town.**

**That gave Gyro an idea as he put on the dancer's mask and started performing the same dance as the man, which grabbed the twins' attention as they looked at him before they started copying his movements.**

**When he was done the twins were on their knees in front of him and bowing their heads, thanking him for teaching them the dance.**

"Wow, that's something almost any man would want to see." Yang teased.

"At least his legacy lives on." Pyrrha said

**It was slightly embarrassing to say the least.**

**With that little part done, the two headed back out of Clock Town, having heard that there was a ranch outside of town, and since Tatl told them that Skull Kid didn't actually kill Epona, they thought that maybe she was there.**

"Oh thank goodness!" Ruby and Weiss cried out

**When they reached the road leading up to the ranch, which was known as Milk Road, they hit an impasse.**

**There was a large boulder blocking the way, and even with the megaton hammer and the power gloves, moving it or breaking it was nearly impossible.**

"How?" Yang asked, "Those two things together should have turned it into powder?"

**But Gyro also had the sneaking suspicion a spell was involved in reinforcing the boulder.**

"Of course it does." Weiss groaned.

**One of the workers who was trying to remove the boulder told them that they were expecting a delivery of explosives by the last day before the carnival started, which told Gyro and Ruby how much time they had to move forward at least.**

**So they played the song of double time and moved forwards to the dawn of the final day.**

**They saw that the boulder was finally removed which allowed them to enter Romani Ranch.**

**Inside the ranch, they noticed something right off the bat as they neared the house.**

**Sitting on a box outside of the house, looking ahead blankly, was what appeared to be a young Ruby, which most likely meant that this was her Terminean counterpart.**

"What happened to her?" Ruby asked worried.

**They were concerned when she grabbed her head and started shaking it around in pain.**

"Something really bad, possibly even traumatic if that's how she acting." Ozpin said just as worried.

**Sadly, they couldn't do anything for her right now, nor did they find Epona on the ranch, but they suspected that maybe they could find her, and maybe help the girl, if they found a way to return to the ranch on an earlier day.**

**They'd need one hell of a powerful explosive though.**

"Doesn't Gyro know and explosive spells? Or at least carry really big bombs?" Nora asked.

"If he did he would have blown up the rock on the first day." Ren said.

**It also didn't help that Gyro didn't know how to create an explosion spell, since those kinds were much more complex than a simple elemental attack or a power-up.**

"Oh." Nora said.

**Exploring the field, they found a a wall that had chickens painted all over it, and a door.**

**They headed inside, figuring that it might have been the chicken coop, although it appeared quite large.**

**Once inside, they saw why it appeared so large.**

**The wall was exactly that, a wall, and the actual coop was a closed off open air space, where they found quite a few little chicks wandering around, and sitting in the middle, leaning against a tree was the Terminean Velvet, with a pair of crutches on the ground next to her.**

"Oh no, Velvet!" Ruby said in a panic.

**When they walked up to her, she appeared to be somber, and spoke in a low tone when she noticed them.**

**''Hey... welcome to the cucco shack I guess...'' she then sighed, which made Ruby and Gyro look to one another with a raised eyebrow.**

"Uh... What is a Cucco exactly, are they just, Termainean/Hylian chickens?" Ruby asked.

"More of a cousin to the chicken. And Cucco's are the most dangerous and terrifying creature in all of Hyrule." Phoenix said gravely.

"Oh please they can't be that bad." Yang said.

"Oh they are." Phoenix said playing a scene for Ocarina of time in which Link hit's a Cucco while he tries to cut the grass, suddenly a massive flock of Cucco's begins to maul Link until he runs into a building.

"Holy shit." Tai said.

**''Is something the matter miss?'' Gyro asked her.**

**She sighed again ''I heard it from my grampa. Says the moon's gonna fall... With something that big, it's bound to take the ranch down with it... I might as well stay put. I can't run like I used to anyway.'' she sighed yet again as she looked at the chicks ''My only regret is that I'll never get to see these little guys grow up into roosters. If my legs weren't busted I'd march these little fellas around town until they were big and strong.''**

"Oh that's so sad." Ruby said.

**Gyro rubbed his chin in thought at her words, before snapping his fingers he had the perfect thing to help.**

**He brought out the Bremen mask and put it over his face, before he started playing a marching band tune on his ocarina and walking around the area, the chicks starting to follow him when he passed close to them.**

"I like this and all but what's supposed to be happening?" Yang asked.

**After a bit of marching with a dozen chicks behind them, they all started to poof up into fully grown roosters, something which made Ruby's jaw drop.**

**Velvet looked at all the fully grown cuccos with a smile ''They're all grown up now... I don't know how you did it, but thank you. Seeing them with a crest and everything, I don't have any regrets anymore.'' she reached behind herself and pulled out a pair of fake rabbit ears ''Here, this is to thank you for what you did, it's not much, but I used to wear these in my running days...'' she blushed when she saw them staring at her already existing rabbit ears ''Yes even though I have real ones, these ones here actually have some magic in them that makes whoever wears them faster.''**

"A hood that increases running speed..." Weiss said with a twitching eye, "And they look like bunny ears."

**With that Gyro and Ruby accepted the bunny ears, Ruby putting it on her head for fun, before they stepped back out of the shack and Gyro took out his Ocarina, with Ruby grabbing onto him as they went back to the dawn of the first day.**

"Ruby please don't use your Semblance wearing those, I'll fear for my hearing." Blake said.

"Oh it's not like it'll be that bad." Ruby said.

'It kinda will be loud.' Phoenix thought.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Oh crap where did Blaze go, I just looked down to tie my shoe and she was in the playpen just before I did that.**


	44. Chapter 37

**Reigner: Good, Blaze is safe.  
**

***Blaze is seen staring at Marie's swishing tail, occasionally making a grab for it***

**Lloyd: The question is if Marie is safe.**

**[[]]**

"My turn to read." Yang said happily, yanking the book from Blake and returning to her seat.

"Rude." Blake said.

**_Dawn of the first Day_ **

**Gyro and Ruby walked through the gates of Southern Clock town, entering the south portion of Termina Field.**

**They'd put it off for long enough, now was the time to get things started.**

"About time." Weiss said.

**Their first stop, the Southern Swamp.**

**While they walked, Tatl finally seemed to wake up as she climbed out of Gyro's cap, before she noticed something as they were about to enter into the swamp.**

**She flew off in front of a tree, which Gyro and Ruby noticed had a drawing of what they assumed was the skull kid without his mask with Tatl and Tael flying around him.**

**"Oh! I remember this! Tael and I drew this with the Skull Kid when we first met him... He told us that he had been fighting with his friends and that they had left him all alone..." Tatl said while reminiscing about the day she met Skull Kid.**

"You know, I kinda feel a little bad for the guy, but that doesn't excuse his current actions." Yang said.

"Wow, that's something I'd expect from Weiss, not you Yang." Ruby said.

**She remembered it clearly, the storm her and Tael had been caught in, the hollow log they sought refuge in, the shivering and crying form of Skull Kid, and the days they spent with him afterwards, playing games and just overall having fun.**

**She smiled forlornly at the memories "I'm sure it was because he was always playing tricks, so nobody wanted to play with him. But to do what he did just because of that..." she continued, as she remembered when Skull Kid had stolen the mask "And once he got his power..." she finished with a small shiver of fear, before going to sit in Ruby's hood.**

"I seems more and more like that mask is the real threat here." Ozpin noted

**Gyro looked at the drawing, contemplating what he would do in regards to Skull Kid, he honestly wasn't too sure on this one, he knew he'd free the child from the mask's influence, but what would he do afterwards?**

"So the mask is causing him to act like this, I'm sorry for almost everything I said about him." Weiss said.

"Almost everything?" Blake asked.

"He shouldn't be stealing in the first place." Weiss snapped.

**The way Skull Kid acted, it was because he didn't have anybody to tell him right from wrong, nobody to care for him, nobody to call his family.**

**Gyro thought long and hard about this, before he came down to two choices.**

**Leave the Skull Kid behind in Termina, and simply pray for the best.**

**Or take him in, and give him an actual family.**

**He smiled, the choice was obvious.**

"Man Gyro is so nice." Jaune said.

"Almost to a fault." Pyrrha agreed.

"Well as far as I know Link's only been betrayed...once I believe, if there are other times then I can't remember them to be honest." Phoenix said.

**Who knows? Maybe he could even find a way to turn him back to his true appearance.**

**His mind made up, him and Ruby entered in the Southern Swamp, finding that it didn't start out immediately as a swamp, but the ground at their feet was rather wet though.**

**There were a few enemies in the area, which Gyro decided would be perfect for Ruby's first spell.**

"Oh goodiegoodiegoodie.' Ruby giggled.

**He wouldn't bother with spell crafting just yet, as creating your own spell required a lot of time and effort, something which they didn't have at the moment, so instead, he thought her a simple spell, one which required no vocal commands to activate even at beginner level (Honestly the only reason Gyro and Pierce were constantly calling out the spells was because they felt it was cool)**

"Seriously guys?" Ren asked.

"Oh please it's not like trying to do things the cool way is bad." Nora said.

**With the spell thought, Ruby aimed her hand as a small yellow rune appeared in front of it and cast a lightning bolt against one of the puddles of slime moving around the area, a chu-chu, a cute sounding name for a pretty ugly creature, making it stop moving as it evaporated.**

"Slime... *sigh* well it is to be expected." Weiss sighed, "At least you can drink their remains."

'Just wait a bit longer Weiss.' Phoenix thought.

**Ruby was giddy at the fact she had just used a spell in the same way Gyro and Pierce did, heck, she was even happier than when she did that magic bubble in her deku form the first time around.**

**After dealing with a few more chu-chus and some keese, the two continued on into the swamp, before they came up to a hut, and the area now looked more like a proper swamp.**

"What are Keese?" Tai asked.

"Bat's, one the can catch on fire and not be harmed by it, same with ice flames." Phoenix said.

"Hyrule is so strange." Tai said.

**There was also something that caught Gyro's eye as he froze with a look to his face that just said 'Oh god dammit!'**

**Kaepora Gaebora.**

**The extremely talkative owl that reminded him of the owl from Winnie the Pooh because of how much he talked.**

"Oh it can't be that bad." Yang said.

"Oh it is, especially in Ocarina of Time when they mix up the answer choices so you accidentally tell him to explain everything again, and you're hitting the button so fast you end up doing just that." Phoenix said.

"Oh that's just cruel." Yang said.

**Sadly, the owl noticed them and started talking to them... for a very long time.**

**Thankfully, they got a break when it finally flew away, being done telling them about the owl statues scattered across Termina that they could warp to by playing the song inscribed on the stone he had been standing on.**

**Seriously he talked way too much.**

**With him gone, the two of them looked at the stone before bringing out their respective instruments to test out the Song of Soaring.**

"I bet it would, considering you're on a time limit." Glynda said.

**It was a pretty simple song honestly, but it would be quite helpful in getting around.**

**With that done, the two turned back towards the waters of the swamp, which from what Gyro could tell just by looking at them, were poisonous, so they couldn't just wade through it to reach the witch's hut like he'd intended.**

"Just another reason I don't like swamps." Qrow said, "They make things so difficult."

**They needed to get to the witches because one of them was handling the bout tour, which they needed to ride to get to the Deku Palace.**

"Witches handling a boat tour, now there's something new." Tai said, "I certainly can't imagine Glynda leading a boat tour unless it were for a class."

"Quiet Taiyang." Glynda said.

**He was thankful for the small bits of memory that he had gotten from one of the previous Links, because to be fair, when he had played the majora's mask video game, he was quite young, so he didn't remember everything.**

**Still, he sometimes found himself wondering how come he had memories from every Link, especially when some of the events had never taken place in Remnant.**

"That probably does get disorienting." Blake said.

**He even had what he knew where the memories of a Link from a distant future, from what he guessed was the still unnamed new title in the series when he left Earth for Remnant.**

**Anyway, as he looked at the water, he also saw some lily-pads floating on it, which were making a nice path across the water.**

**He took out the Deku mask, before feeling a little apprehensive.**

**There was one thing he remembered vividly from playing the game that honestly gave him nightmares for weeks as a little kid.**

"Oh no." Ruby said.

**The mask transformations.**

**Seriously they were really scary when he was a kid.**

**Especially Link's face during the transformation.**

"Oh boy, this is gonna be bad." Yang said

**Taking a deep breath, he put the mask on his face, and hunched over with a grunt as the spirit trapped within the mask entered his body, before merging with his own, making him shout out at the sudden burst of pain from his soul literally fusing with another and transforming.**

"HOLY CRAP!" Everyone shouted at the face Gyro's mask made.

"Scary... on Oum I'm gonna have to do myself now." Ruby said.

**When the pain was gone, he was in his deku form, but he felt slightly different, as if he wasn't as restricted as he was before.**

**Perhaps it was because this time, instead of the soul being imposed over his own, the two had merged together, creating a new soul, thus, it didn't limit him.**

**He stopped for a moment, wait... wouldn't a new soul mean...?**

"A new soul, a new Semblance." Ozpin said.

"That just make's thing awesome, worth the pain I'd bet." Yang said.

**Before he could continue his train of thought, Ruby had picked him and was looking him over in worry, concerned about why he had suddenly been in pain.**

"Oh Oum he look's like a stufed toy when Ruby's holding him like that." Yang laughed.

**Honestly he felt like a stuffed toy right now while she was checking him over, something he did not like, made obvious by the twitching blade of grass that served as an eyebrow.**

**He was able to get her to stop after a little moment, where he explained to her exactly what had happened to him, and why he had been in pain.**

**That definitely made Ruby a bit afraid of using the mask, but she was reassured when Gyro told her that it most likely only happened on the first shot, since her aura would essentially be seeing the foreign soul as an attacker, and fight back against it until both her soul and the one within the mask merged, and her aura would then recognize it as non-hostile.**

**On that note though, Gyro tried something, he tried to activate his semblance, remembering the feeling of it, the momentary darkness that shrouded him as he changed form.**

"That'd make me feel claustrophobic." Blake said.

**Yet it didn't come, his form didn't change at all.**

**But he could feel that something resided deep in his soul, yet it was different.**

**His eyes widened in realization of what this meant.**

**A new soul, a new semblance.**

**Gyro had literally discovered a means of obtaining multiple semblances, now he just had to discover what it was in his new form.**

"Dear lord, these thing's may be dark, but things seem to be worth it." Pyrrha said.

**Breaking out of his thoughts, he decided to inform Ruby of this "Ruby, I've just realized something amazing about this mask."**

**She titled her head to the side, her own Deku mask in her hands "What's that?"**

**"The merging between the two souls, it ends up creating a new one right?" a nod from Ruby "And a new soul that has an aura, would also have a semblance different from the previous one."**

**Ruby's eyes widened like his had but a minute ago, before they were filled with stars "That's so awesome!"**

**She looked at her own mask, taking a deep breath before she looked back at it in determination, she will bear through the pain, it's totally worth it in this case.**

**She put on the mask, and went through the same painful soul merging process that Gyro did, before she was in her deku form, and like Gyro, she too felt unrestricted now.**

**The two then started trying to figure out what their semblances had become in this form.**

**It took them about half an hour before they were able to properly activate them.**

"Alright let's see what they have." Pyrrha said.

**Gyro's semblance allowed him to change his arms into large thorny vines, perfect for battle.**

**And Ruby's semblance allowed to create a small tornado around her body, without the use of magic, which could be used to repel any form of attack, and if it was a projectile, send it right back to sender.**

"They've become the deadliest tree's I've seen." Tai said, "I'm so proud."

**If one could see their true faces right now, they would be grinning happily.**

**Gyro found himself wondering what other new semblances he would gain from when he would merge with Darmani and Mikau, knowing he would definitely be able to honor their souls with those new abilities.**

"Who and Who?" Nora asked.

"Later." Phoenix said.

**But then came the big question.**

**What kind of ability would he gain from** **_that_ ** **mask?**

**The mask of the Fierce Deity.**

"Something powerful no doubt." Glynda said as Jaune ran over to Yang for the book.

**[[]]**

**Marie: MMMRRREEEOOOOWWW!**

**Lloyd: Blaze let's back away now.**


	45. Chapter 38

**Lloyd: That's the last time we take Marie to a chicken auction.**

**Marie: But it's the only time I've gone to the auction!**

**Lloyd: And you tried to eat half the half the birds there!**

**[[]]**

Jaune made his way back to his seat a opened the book to begin reading.

**Ruby and Gyro were now standing in front of the witches hut.**

**Gyro had to admit that he was curious about who exactly they were going to meet.**

**Link had met the Twinrova sisters, but Gyro and Ruby would probably meet someone else.**

"Those two? Wha- Oh right Link probably met the non-Grimm version they were based on." Weiss said.

**They climbed the ladder and entered the hut, to be greeted with the sight of of mint green hair bobbing to a rhythm.**

**Gyro immediately knew who it was just from the color of the hair.**

**The Terminean counterpart of Emerald Sustrai.**

"The bitch with the Illusion Semblance." Yang growled.

**His opinion on her was... mixed to be honest.**

"What?" Everyone asked.

"But framed Yang, got us disqualified, and caused Penny's death!" Ruby shouted.

"True, but Emerald is a special case of bad guy." Phoenix said.

"How so?" Ozpin asked.

"Just read." Phoenix said.

**At first, he hated her as much as he did Cinder and Mercury.**

**But then he remembered her face during the battle of beacon, her face that showed one clear emotion.**

**Regret.**

"What?" Ruby asked.

**Emerald regretted her actions.**

**Most likely Cinder had never told her what exactly the plan was.**

**Mercury was on board for whatever it was because he was murderer.**

**But Emerald, she was thief, a pickpocket, a survivor, but NOT a killer.**

"Then what about Tukson!?" Blake asked.

"The bullet that killed Tukson fired off at point blank range, meaning-" Phoenix started.

"The bullet came with a melee attack." Glynda said.

**And when he stopped and thought about it, he was pretty sure that when Penny's body was destroyed, she didn't die, he suspected that she'd managed to download her consciousness somewhere safe.**

"Or at the very least her father and Atlas made a back up." Weiss added.

"That too." Phoenix said.

**With that in mind, she didn't cause any deaths.**

**Oh sure, she was at fault for Yang getting disqualified, but that hardly qualified extreme hate, a punch maybe, but not hate.**

"A punch, a kick in the crotch (She may not be male but a kick to the crotch can still hurt a lot), a threat, maybe even a shot in the foot depending on who you are. She deserves a little distrust because of her actions, but not outright hate." Phoenix said.

"You are rather violent aren't you?" Pyrrha said.

"When I have a reason to be I drop all notions of calmness." Phoenix said.

**He wanted to offer her a second chance.**

**Plus, he's always wanted a sister.**

"Seriously Gyro? You are way too kind." Blake said.

**Anyway, the one that was currently dancing with their back turned to him and Ruby was actually one of a set of twins, if he was right, this was Kotake, the ice witch.**

"I'll admit, she does dance pretty good." Jaune said.

**She then turned around while she was dancing, her eyes were closed, but they could see she had a circlet around her forehead with a blue gem on it, and she was wearing the robes of a gerudo priestess.**

**She then opened her eyes and froze, her face slowly morphing into horror and embarrassment.**

**Dear Oum was it actually possible for a person to turn such a shade of red?**

"Wow that is red." Tai said.

**Pretty sure she was more red than the time Weiss had accidentally heard Yang and Pierce going at it one time because he had forgotten the sound barrier, it was only Weiss who had been around to hear it though, him and Ruby were out having Ice cream at the time, Blake was most likely in the library, Jaune and Pyrrha had gone out to see a movie, and Nora had dragged Ren to the local I-hop to see if he was better than professionals at making pancakes. (needless to say he was)**

"Oh you have got to be joking." Weiss groaned, "That is the last thing I would ever want to hear."

"Jealous?" Yang asked.

"How many times is this going to brought up!?" Tai shouted.

"A lot more I'm betting." Qrow said.

**Apparently Yang was a screamer.**

"I'm learning more about my friend than I ever wanted to." Jaune groaned.

"How do you think I feel!?" Tai shouted.

**But back to Kotake, she was frozen (heh) in place, starring wide eyed at Gyro and Ruby, her mouth hanging agape in horror at someone catching her dancing.**

Yang and Tai laughed at the pun, probably because it was explained to them.

**It was Ruby who finally decided to break the awkward atmosphere "So, uh, you're pretty good at dancing." she said with a smile.**

**Kotake finally seemed to start to move after Ruby spoke, looking away shyly with a blush "T-thanks, I guess."**

**It went quiet again, so much you could practically hear a cricket.**

"I hear it!" Nora shouted.

**Gyro cleared his throat "So, you sell potions here?"**

**Kotake gratefully took the pass into something less awkward "You know it. All kinds of potions at that, I run the shop, and my sister Koume goes out and gets the ingredients for me, while at the same time she runs the boat tour." she tapped her chin in thought "But she's been gone for a little while now, I'm starting to get worried." she looked at the young couple in front of her "Think you two could do me a favor?"**

"Oh a potion seller, I wonder what they've got to sell?" Nora asked.

"Probably potions." Ren said.

**Gyro had an idea as to what it was "You want us to find your sister?" he received a nod "Alright then, we'll look for her."**

**Kotake smiled "Thanks, here take this, she might be injured for all we know so this would definitely help her." she said while handing a bottle filled with red potion to Gyro, who pocketed it as he and Ruby exited the hut.**

"Red potion, heals wounds." Phoenix said, "Have I explained that before?"

"I think you did." Glynda said.

"Oh, well here's a reminder then." Phoenix said.

**"So, where would she even be?" questioned Ruby with a tilt of her head.**

**"Probably in there." Gyro pointed to an area that looked like the entrance to a grotto.**

**Ruby went up to the entrance and saw a sign that was written Hylian, meaning she couldn't understand it, so Gyro translated it for her, and she learned they were heading into the woods of mystery.**

**Once past the grotto entrance, they saw the area seemed to have multiple branching paths that they couldn't see beyond the strange darkness that covered them.**

"Termina's Lost Woods." Phoenix said.

"Oh no, not again." Jaune groaned.

**Gyro had an idea as to how to proceed though, he shifted into his wolf form and started sniffing the area for any distinct scents.**

**They were obviously a few, the natural scent of the area, a few flowers, the different animals, Ruby's scent (which was a mix of metal, strawberries and cookies), but before long, he found one which was different, it was similar to Kotake's scent, but whereas Kotake's scent was cold, this one was warm.**

"It's actually true. Ruby does smell like Metal, Strawberries and Cookies." Blake said.

"Faunus senses?" Yang asked, "What do I smell like?"

"Gunpowder and fire mostly, along with your lavender shampoo on occasion." Blake said.

"Makes sense." Yang said.

**Gyro inclined his head to Ruby, indicating for her to follow him as he trailed after the scent, which with his enhanced senses, was actually visible as a red whispy trail to his eyes.**

"Wow. Talk about useful, he can focus on the trail without having his nose stuck in the dirt." Qrow said.

**It was a bit interesting that unlike an actual canine, his vision wasn't stuck in black and white, but he had actual color vision, but with his senses 'activated' so to speak, the area around him almost darkened, and he could see that which others could not.**

**Heck he would even be able to see ghosts and other phantom like creatures clearly with his senses.**

"So lucky." Ruby pouted.

"Blake can probably see ghost and phantoms with her enhanced senses too." Weiss said.

**Either way, after a few minutes of tracking, they had found Koume, unconscious.**

**Shifting back to his real form, Gyro took out the potion while Ruby held Koume's body in a sitting position, kneeling down in front of her and putting the potion to her lips to let it flow into her mouth and massaging her throat to make sure she swallows it.**

"Good, no mouth to mouth to make sure she swallows." Ruby said quietly.

**While the potion started to take effect and heal her wounds, Gyro saw that just like Kotake, Koume looked just like Emerald, the only difference between the twins was that the gem that Koume had on her circlet was red, for she was the fire witch.**

**Before long, Koume started coughing and waking up, grasping at her head in pain, most likely a headache "Ohh, what happened, last thing I remember is that little brat's laughing."**

**Gyro face palmed, of course Skull Kid was involved in this.**

"Wonderful." Yang said sarcastically.

**Ruby decided to explain things to her while she helped the witch up "You were unconscious, your sister sent us to find you because you'd been gone for a while."**

**Koume nodded "I see, Kotake has gotta be worried sick for me." she chuckled lightly "It's why I love her though, know what I mean?"**

**Both Gyro and Ruby nodded, understanding what she meant perfectly, all of them had a sibling after all.**

"So true." Said Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Qrow, and Jaune.

**"Anyway, I should probably get these ingredients back to her and go open up the boat tour." she snapped her fingers and a broom appeared hovering next to her, which she hoped on "You two want a ride?"**

**Ruby was bouncing up on her feet as she nodded, she'd always wanted to ride on a witch's broom as a kid, while Gyro shrugged with a smile.**

"Lucky." Nora pouted.

**The two got on the broom behind Koume as it took off pretty quickly and flew back to the hut, where they disembarked and headed back inside.**

**The first thing to happen was Kotake bullrushing Koume into a hug in the typical over-worried sister fashion. (she was even rubbing her cheek against Koume's)**

**Koume for her part was trying to push her sister away from her because it was quite embarrassing to be hugged like this in front of others.**

"I know the feeling." Ruby said eyeing Yang.

**After getting out of her sister's bear hug, Koume took Gyro and Ruby to the boat tour, where they saw that the man who was inside and running a minigame if Gyro remembered correctly, was the Terminean Qrow.**

**Which meant he was Tingle's dad.**

"Oh you have got to be joking." Qrow grumbled.

**Gyro was quite obviously laughing like a hyena in his mind at that.**

**Either way, Koume took Ruby and Gyro onto the boat, where they went down the river of the swamp, even passing underneath a waterfall, and pass the waterfall, they saw a big octo which was blocking the way forward, but Koume just rammed into it with the boat, which actually made it pop like a balloon.**

"Eww." Weiss said.

"Yep, it's pretty disgusting." Phoenix said.

**The boat then stopped in front of a pier, which lead to a large gate "We have now reached the Deku Palace, will you be disembarking?" Koume asked them, to which they nodded, before stepping off the boat.**

**Once the boat was gone, a little white monkey jumped down from a nearby tree and got in front of them "You have strange powers, no? Me been watching you from the forest! Lately, this swamp, filled with poison water. Woodfall Temple across swamp strange... but me no able to find temple entrance. Temple for Deku only. Brother went to see Deku Princess to find temple. It not go well. Now brother captured by Deku. Brother in Palace. He and swamp in big danger! Help!" the monkey said to them before jumping over on top of the fence and waving them over, telling them to cross the gate.**

"A talking Monkey... Is that a Hylian thing, understanding animal?" Yang asked.

"Nope, these monkey's are just really f'ing smart." Phoenix said.

**The two looked to each other, before nodding, at the same Tatl peeked out from within Ruby's hood to add in her two cents "Maybe this temple is where we need to go?"**

**Ruby tilted her head in thought "Could be."**

**Gyro and Ruby then put on their Deku masks, and found that unlike last time, the process was indeed painless, before stepping past the gate and into the outer gardens of the Deku Palace.**

"Thank goodness." Weiss said.

"That should be my line Weiss." Ruby said.

**They walked onto the small wooden bridge until they were about halfway across, where they started skipping across the water and onto the lilypads, using them to cross the poisonous water safely until they were back on dry land.**

**They looked around in the small patch of tall grass until Gyro slipped and fell down a hole, with Ruby jumping down after him, landing on his stomach.**

**After that little predicament, the two walked around the underground cavern until they found the Terminean Sun, sitting down on a carpet and just eating from a bag of beans.**

"Wow, it's not banana's for once." Blake said.

**He turned to look at them "Oh, customers." he took a bite of beans "Been a while since I had any. Do you need any magic beans? They sprout as soon as you water them. I'll give you a free sample, you can plant it in soft soil." he said as he handed Gyro a bean sprout that had multicolored beans in it.**

"Wow, those sound really cool, but what do they look like when sprouted?" Jaune asked.

**Gyro held it in his hands before looking back at Sun "Think I could buy a few?"**

**He nodded "10 Lien per bean." Gyro nodded and pulled out a few lien cards as he paid for about a dozen magic beans, it could never hurt to have some as a 'just in case'.**

"Fair price." Ren said.

**On the way back out, Gyro scooped up some of the fresh underground spring water in a bottle, it was the perfect kind of water.**

**Which is why he took two extra bottles, for refreshment purposes.**

**Once outside the hole, Gyro planted the magic bean in the nearby path of soft soil before emptying one of the bottles of water on it, making it grow to maturity in the blink of an eye.**

"Wow, Sun wasn't kidding." Pyrrha said

**So the two of them stepped on the large leaves on the plant, and it actually floated upwards, letting them access a secret path that led to a secret exit into the Deku Palace.**

"That is a cool plant." Ruby said.

**They had to make use of the Deku Flowers to launch themselves across the air until they finally reached the secret entrance.**

**Once inside, they saw they were in the same area that the monkey was trapped in.**

**He talked about how he isn't the one who kidnapped the princess, and that if no one hurries, she'll fall prey to a monster.**

"Well that sounds cliche." Qrow said.

**Gyro remembered what his predecessor had done, so he told Ruby to bring out her instrument while in her Deku form, and instead of bringing out the Flute of Spirits, she brought out Deku Pipes, just like him, except hers appeared to somehow be made from flowers while his were wooden.**

"Ruby really get's all the prettiness in her Deku form." Weiss said glumly.

**The monkey noticed the instruments and commented on how the princess also used a pair of pipes similar to theirs, he then proceeded to tell them how to get to the Woodfall temple, before teaching them a song, murmuring the notes to them in whisper.**

**The notes memorized, the two of them began playing the Sonata of Awakening in an impressive duet.**

**Sadly this had the unfortunate side-effect of getting them noticed by the Deku King, who had them thrown out and started punishing the monkey by dipping him in water constantly.**

"A quick correction, it's hot water, if I recall the water was steaming." Phoenix said.

"That is unjust treatment to animals!" Ruby shouted.

"My thought's exactly." Phoenix said.

**Once they were outside though, they quickly used a nearby Deku Flower to get on top of a ledge, taking the pathway towards the Woodfall Temple.**

**It was time to find the one hidden within the swamp.**

"Alright Nora your turn." Jaune said tossing the book to Nora, who caught it easily.

**[[]]**

**Marie: I really wish we could have gotten one of those chickens...**

***Lloyd hands her a roasted chicken***

**Marie: I love you so much right now Lloyd.**


	46. Chapter 39

**Marie: Ah... this is relaxing.**

**Lloyd: You said it, I'm so glad Reigner offered to take the kids.**

**[[]]**

Nora opened the book and before she began to read she looked up, "I wonder what kind of monsters are in this place?" She asked.

**Ruby and Gyro stepped onto a tall tree that had a deku flower on top.**

**They could see a clear path they would need to take to get to the temple, so they made use of the multiple flowers on the path to reach an alcove next to the waterfall.**

**Once past the alcove, they entered what appeared to be some kind of bog like area, where they were pretty sure the source of the water was coming from.**

**This, was Woodfall.**

**Now they just had to find the temple entrance... and the temple itself.**

"What? did the temple sink or something?" Yang asked.

**Anyway, the followed the wooden planks and deku flowers until they reached a wooden platform on the other side of the swamp that had a Deku Scrub mark painted on.**

**Gyro had a pretty good idea of what to do, so he had Ruby bring out her deku pipes along with him, and the two played the Sonata of Awakening once again.**

**The whole area around them then started to shake, as the temple actually rose up from the middle of the murky, poisonous waters.**

"Wow it was actually sunk." Ruby said

**They nodded to each other, and used the deku flower on the platform to launch themselves into the temple.**

**The first thing they noticed was that a stray fairy was floating around near the entrance on the inside, so after changing back into her real form, Ruby put on the Great Fairy's Mask (which both her and Gyro mentally referred to as the Yang Mask), which attracted the stray fairy towards her.**

"Yep, It's a Yang mask alright." Yang said proudly, "And I feel perfectly fine with my sister wearing my face... that sounded so wrong."

"Agreed." Blake said.

**With that taken care of she changed back into her Deku form while Gyro used the deku flower to reach a treasure chest that was just barely visible when you entered inside, and within the treasure chest he found yet another stray fairy.**

**The two of them made their way across the room, before passing the door into the next room, and immediately covering their (non-existant) noses, and Tatl voicing everyone's thoughts from within Ruby's hood "Oh dear gods this place stinks more than it does outside."**

"Do we even want to know what it smells like?" Weiss asked.

Phoenix held up a spray bottle marked 'Woodfall Temple', "Not really." He said.

**The two transformed teens nodded at her words.**

**They really wanted to be out of this place quickly.**

"No kidding, boy imagine how bad it would be if Gyro went wolf form there." Ruby said.

**Gyro and Ruby got done ascending a flight of stairs, which led the two of them into total darkness.**

**They both brought out their weapons, which cast a light around them, and they saw a few red eyes blinking at them from within the darkness.**

**They blinked back, before the eyes started moving towards them, revealing themselves to be small orbs of living darkness known as Black Boes.**

"Like baby Grimm." Jaune said.

"That's... actually a pretty acurate way to describe them." Pyrrha said.

**Ruby and Gyro's eyes widened before they started attacking the hostile creatures, eventually clearing them out of the room, which made a treasure chest appear, and inside said chest was yet another stray fairy.**

**Lighting the torces the two went into the now unlocked next room, finding another stray fairy, as well as shooting down some quite large hostile dragonflies.**

"Really, now even the dragonflies are trying to kill us?" Ruby said throwing her hands in the air.

**They then used the deku flowers in the room to get all the way across, which brought them back down to the room where they originally got a good whiff of the stench of the poisonous water.**

**Either way, they opened a door and went through, where they shot down an empty beehive and found a stray fairy... again.**

"A lot of stray fairies floating around." Ren said.

"All of them are pieces of my Terminean others." Yang said sadly.

**Gyro also decided to go into the eastern room, even if he already had a bow, just to take care of the Dinolfos there.**

"A what?" Jaune asked, Phoenix simply held up a picture of a Dinolfos, "Oh."

**The battle wasn't too tough, one strike from the Golden Master Sword was enough to kill the creature.**

**From there they went across the room the western side, passing though the door there, where they encountered a frog like creature known as a Gekko, which was guarding the big key.**

**The creature seemed pretty cocky, and as soon as Gyro attacked it with his sword, it was sent reeling, crashing into a wall with it's eyes bulged out and a large cut across it's chest.**

"Hah, serves you right." Nora said, getting looks from everyone.

"She's had some problems with frogs before." Ren explained.

**It immediately got desperate and called for backup from a large Snapper turtle.**

"Seriously?" Jaune asked.

**Gyro simply shifted into his Deku form and waited for the turtle to rush at him, before diving into the flower he was standing on, and shooting back up when the turtle passed overhead, knocking the Gekko off the turtle and getting rid of the turtle in the process.**

**The Gekko for it's part, was trying to get away from him, while Ruby simply fired a shot at it, making it fall down and suddenly change into a normal frog, which scurried away quickly, but not without croaking out a thank you for freeing it.**

"Okay so it was a cursed frog... still evil." Nora said.

**The couple then went up to the locked cell in the back of the room and opened the large blue chest in it, retrieving the boss key from within.**

**All that was left now was to find the remaining stray fairies and head to the last room.**

"Shouldn't be too hard." Qrow said.

**The two of them now stood in front of the last door of the temple, they had found all 15 stray fairies, and managed to reactivate the water purifier in the center of the temple, it was some kind of wooden machine which somehow managed to purify the poisoned water.**

**Interestingly, the lock on the last door was shaped like Majora's Mask.**

"That isn't a good sign." Ozpin said.

**Once they unlocked the door and stepped inside, they found the room to be quite empty, that is until they took a few steps, and a tall masked warrior fell down from the ceiling.**

**He was a tall tribal dancer with tattoos covering his body, and wielding a giant sword and shield, many times Gyro's size.**

**This was the Masked Jungle Warrior, Odolwa.**

*Cue Majora's mask boss theme*

"He's big." Jaune said.

"Yep." Tai said.

**Gyro actually had an interesting (and flashy) idea as to how to kill him.**

**The first part involved equipping the Pegasus Boots, followed by him and Ruby running circles around him to disorient him.**

**After some of this he Odolwa started to visibly get dizzy, and an eye opened on the back of his head, visibly spinning.**

**That's when Gyro did something he's always wanted to do.**

**He got in Odolwa's back and jumped towards the wall facing it, before kicking off it and aiming a kick right for the eye in the back of Odolwa's head.**

**But he was doing this flashily, so this wasn't a plain old kick, no, this kick required him to shout out a little something, something that as a geek, he is pretty much required to do.**

**"Rider Kick!" he shouted as his kick made contact with the eye, sending powerful jolts of electricity through it's body, before it fell down limply, Gyro continuing his trajectory and landing right in front of Ruby, who was staring at him in confusion while he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "Heh heh, I've always wanted to say that and have at least one person see me do it." she shrugged in return, although she was quite curious about where exactly that came from, she'll probably ask him later.**

"Um... what?" Ren asked.

"A show called Kamen Rider, it's apparently turning 45 this year. Anyway the RIder kick is apparently the signature finishing move of a Kamen Rider." Phoenix said, "Honestly I haven't seen it so... yeah."

**As soon as Odolwa fell down, the eye on the back of it's head seemed to deflate as it's body burst into flames, leaving behind nothing but it's mask, which Gyro collected, remembering that Link had done the same as well.**

"So... he killed a giant masked man and took his mask." Glynda said.

**Suddenly, both he and Ruby were blinded by a bright light, before they found themselves standing atop a pillar in a strange area.**

**The two of them and Tatl looked around the area, confused, until Tatl noticed something in the distance "Hey, what's that?" she said, making Gyro and Ruby look to where she was looking, seeing a giant figure shrouded with the fog, although they could make out red skin on the figure.**

"That thing is bigger than Odolwa." Ren said.

**Suddenly, the figure started to chant something, it sounded like... musical notes?**

"It's singing." Pyrrha said,

**Tatl seemed to come to the same conclusion, as she then started repeating the same musical notes, clearer for Ruby and Gyro.**

**The two played the song back, and the giant seemed to chant along with it.**

**This, was the Oath to Order.**

"Why is it called that?" Ruby asked.

"It's a song that will call upon the four who reside in the four lands once they've been awakened." Phoenix said.

**The tall giant then started saying something in a language Gyro hadn't heard in a long time.**

**Archaic Hylian, it was different compared to contemporary Hylian, but by straining his ears, he could barely understand what the giant was saying, it seemed to be the same for Tatl.**

"Wow, older than Hylian, that's... old." Weiss said.

**"Call upon us. I think that's what he's saying." she translated the same thing Gyro understood.**

**The three of them were then once more greeted to a powerful flash light, and they were then gone from the area, as the giant whispered something more.**

**"** **_Please, save him from himself._ ** **"**

"What does that mean, wait, is that thing talking about the Skull Kid? Why?" Blake asked.

"It will all be explained." Phoenix said, "So long as you continue to read."

**[[]]**

***Marie and Lloyd have fallen asleep, three Nekomata kittens are seen crawling toward them, one in blue, one in pink, and the one in purple.***


	47. Chapter 40

***Security room camera is disabled***

**[[]]**

Pyrrha took the book from Nora and picked up where she left off.

**Gyro, Ruby and Tatl all blinked their eyes open, seeing they seemed to be in a new area of the temple.**

**Tatl became pensive for a moment "The four people Tael talked about... Do you think that one of them was the spirit that was sealed inside the mask?" she then turned to look at Gyro and Ruby "By the way you two were pretty good out there! I'm guessing you've done this sort of thing before?" she received two nods before she went back to her train of thought "Now we just need to keep up that pace and go save the other three!" she turned back to Gyro and Ruby again "By the way... um, I just, really, really want to apologize for all that stuff I did to you guys." she took a deep breath "So, now let's help that princess the monkey mentioned! And then our next stop is the mountain, we gotta do our best to stop Skull Kid."**

"I guess Tatl's growing some humility, better than Ice Queen over there is at least." Yang said.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

**All three of them heard a sound coming from behind them, making them turn around to see a large hollowed out tree trunk, the entryway being covered in vines.**

"Oh great I wonder what's behind there." Jaune said.

**They stepped towards it, and Ruby used Waxing Rose to cut the vines before they stepped into the tree trunk.**

**Within the trunk, they found the Deku Princess, who looked at them when they stepped in as she stood up "Uhh... who are you guys?"**

"Huh, she actually does look like a princess." Ruby said.

"Were you expecting something else?" Weiss asked.

"Kinda, yeah. I mean they're a race of tree's I was expecting something that looked a bit more..." Ruby said snapping her fingers.

"Tribal?" Qrow offered.

"Yeah, tribal." Ruby said.

**Ruby decided to speak up for everyone and introduce them all "I'm Ruby! This is Gyro, and the fairy is Tatl."**

**She nodded as she took a small bow, the others returning it "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I am the Deku Princess, Fariah. Were you, by chance, asked by that monkey to come save me?" she received a trio of nods "Aha! Just as I suspected! You see, your bodies have lingering traces of a monkey's scent on them." she took a relieved sigh "So, he made it back safely, that is good to hear." she headed for the now open door "I was worried that when I would not return, my father would think the monkey had kidnapped me! I was even worried that my father would go so far as to punish the poor monkey!" she laughed lightly "I mean, that's preposterous right?" when she didn't receive any reply, she turned around to the three, seeing that they were all sweating lightly and were looking away from her.**

"Yeah... about that..." Nora said.

**It took her a few moments before she finally spoke "... Don't tell me...? He really did?!" she received a trio of nervous nods from her rescuers, before she started to seeth in an unholy rage as she stomped her foot on the ground "GRRRAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT AN IDIOT MY FATHER IS!"**

"That is Branwen anger right there." Tai said.

"Is that an insult?" Qrow asked.

"Are you denying Raven's anger issues?" Tai asked.

"Fair point." Qrow said.

**Gyro, Ruby and Tatl were actually a bit scared of her as they huddled up together in a corner of the trunk, shaking a bit with wide eyes.**

**It was like the old saying went.**

**Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned (even if in this case it was just a princess pissed off at her dad)**

"Agreed." Ozpin said, getting a nod from Tai.

**She pointed at the huddled up trio "I request that you get me back to the palace as fast as possible! I have important words to tell my father!"**

"She's like Weiss with Yang's temper." Glynda said.

"Hey!" Weiss and Yang shouted.

**All three replied with a chorus of "Yes ma'am!" as Gyro carried her in a piggyback ride (with Ruby pouting a bit, but she knew better than to piss off the princess more) Tatl going into Ruby's cloak as the two young hunters used their respective methods of super-speed to quickly rush back to the palace, the princess not even fazed by the near super sonic speed, they were going fast enough to run over the water at this point, and they also didn't even bother to change into their deku forms, just rushing past the guards, making them spin on themselves.**

"That's was funny, you never see that stuff outside of cartoons." Jaune said.

**Once they entered the palace, all attention sifted on the princess who hopped off Gyro's back, uttering a quick thanks to him as well, and giving Gyro and Ruby the chance to change into their Deku forms, and simply watch the chaos ensue.**

**What? Seeing a girl scold her father was pretty entertaining.**

"It always is." Qrow said remembering all the times Ruby and Yang (Especially Yang) went off on Tai when he messed up helping Yang and Ruby with their favorite things.

**"Oh, my daughter! My darling daughter! You are alright? I was so worried!" the king said to his daughter.**

**Her leafy hair shadowed her eyes as she spoke lowly "Father..." her gaze shot upwards, revealing a face of pure, feminine fury "YOU IMBECILE!" she shot towards him and actually punched him right in the gut, and it was almost like time slowed down, allowing one to see the perfect moment of his eyes bulging out and the spit flying out of his mouth.**

Most of the student were trying to hold in their laughter, but...

"BWAHAHAHAHA" Nora laughed heartily.

**He fell down onto his back and the princess jumped onto his gut, before stomping down on it with her foot, berating her father constantly, and when the guards tried to come to the defense of their king, they were scared away by her glare.**

"Yeah, I never messed with Yang or Ruby when they got angry at Tai." Qrow said, when Yang glared at he he actually felt nervous that one time.

**Ruby, Gyro and Tatl could not help but stare while eating... from a bag of popcorn.**

**Gyro didn't even know where he got it from.**

**He just, once more, chalked it up to anime logic.**

**After a bit more stern talking, the monkey was finally freed, both it and the princess were very grateful to the hunters for helping them, the princess telling them she'd asked the butler to prepare a reward for them, and that they would find him to the right of the palace upon exiting.**

"I love this princess." Yang said.

**So they followed the instructions, and bounced on the water till they reached a hidden area next to the palace, entering a cave that seemed to be some kind of shrine on the inside.**

**Inside the shrine, they found the butler waiting there for them, where he told them that they could claim their prize by following him down a path.**

**And dear god what a path it was.**

**It didn't help that in their deku forms they no access to super speed, because the butler was actually going somewhat fast, but they were able to keep sight of him throughout the whole trek towards the end though.**

"Well isn't he just a little jerk then." Ruby said.

"You'd think he'd be a bit more considerate." Ren said.

**Once at the end, he rewarded them with an... interesting mask.**

**It was shaped to look like the face of a pigman, this, was the mask of scents, which actually enhanced a person's olfactory senses.**

"Ol- what now?" Ruby asked.

"In enhances your sense of smell." Ozpin said.

"Oh." Ruby said.

**As they made their way back, the butler walking with them, he idly commented on how the two of them reminded him of his two children, a son, and a daughter.**

**Gyro didn't say a word after the man made that remark, knowing that the reason was because the two deku scrubs he and Ruby had found upon entering Termina were once his children.**

**Inside, his anger against Majora was burning brighter, he would not let such an evil being live, and he would destroy any of it's mediums it may have.**

**All the pain caused in Termina, Majora was to blame for all of it, Skull Kid was merely a puppet for the mask to sow chaos with.**

"Okay so the Skull Kid isn't really the bad guy here... it's a Mask." Yang said.

"Why would such an evil mask exist... is it possessed?" Blake asked.

"I honestly would expect it if it was." Pyrrha said

**Once they were outside, they noticed that night had fully set in by now, most likely it was somewhere around midnight.**

**Well, as they say, no rest for the wicked.**

**The young hunters then made their way back to Woodfall proper, not the temple, just the area it was located in, to return the stray fairies to the fountain.**

**The fountain itself wasn't too hard to locate, and once inside, the two found about three stray fairies floating just above the water of the spring, before all the ones they had found came out of their bodies and reunited with the others, reforming the great fairy with a joyful laugh.**

"Great, giant almost naked Yang again." Jaune said averting his eye's to Pyrrha.

Nora just grabbed Ren and pulled him into her chest, above the breast's fortunately.

**Like the one before her, this great fairy also looked like Yang, except she had green hair.**

**She was the great fairy of wisdom, and her gift to the young heroes was quite an impressive boon.**

**She offered them a massive increase in their magic potential, doubling it for Gyro, and tripling it for Ruby.**

"That's awesome!" Ruby shouted.

"Too bad Pierce doesn't get that boost." Yang said hugging her Pierce plush.

**With this newfound increase in power, Gyro would be capable of casting more powerful spells without running the risk of becoming too tired to move, he could probably even cast his ultimate spell now, and only be slightly winded, enough to force him to catch his breath, but not enough to truly hinder him.**

**With that done, they returned to the main area of the swamp, Gyro vaguely remembering passing by a strange looking house within, as he and Ruby found it again, and this time actually went in, Gyro reading the sign next to it to find that this was the Swamp Spider House.**

"Spider's really?" Jaune asked.

**Inside, they took a few steps before a large skulltula, not the grimm version but the actual monster version descended from the ceiling, the two preparing to attack it before it actually spoke to them.**

"It talks!" Nora shouted releasing Ren.

"It does look like it was once human considering the face and human arm." Ren said.

**It informed them that it wasn't a monster, but just a man whom had been cursed by the golden skulltulas within the building.**

**He asked them if they could help him, and feeling sympathy for the poor man, the two agreed, heading inside to eliminate all of the golden skulltulas and lift the curse from his body.**

**The task wasn't all that difficult honestly, although it was slightly tedious due to the large amount of skulltulas they had to kill exactly.**

**30 in total, and most of them were well hidden.**

**But after a bit of time, they managed to find all of them, where they then returned to the entrance to see the man had returned to normal, and Gyro was pleasantly surprised to see it was the Terminean Tukson.**

"Okay my mistake, he was once Faunus." Ren corrected.

"That was some pretty bad luck getting turned into a spider." Yang said.

**He thanked them profusely for saving him, before he gifted them with a mask he was wearing.**

**The Mask of Truth, a white mask with the emblem of the Sheikah on it.**

"I wonder what it does..." Ruby said.

"I can't remember if it's explained in this arc... If not I'll tell you at the end of the arc." Phoenix said.

**With that done, it was time to head on back to Clock Town.**

"I guess that's the end of the chapter, your turn Ren." Pyrrha said.

**[[]]**

***The security room camera turns on, only to reveal Blaze tapping on the cracked lens***


	48. Chapter 41

**Marie: Who's got my keys!?**

***A Nekomata in blue is seen wandering away with keys in his hands.***

**[[]]**

Ren got the book from Pyrrha and began to read, Nora leaning over his shoulder as he did so.

**Gyro, Ruby and Tatl all stretched out their limbs as they returned to the beginning of a new three day cycle.**

**Honestly Gyro only really felt safe in going into the next leg of their adventure at the start of another cycle, thus why they had reset the time again.**

"Better safe than sorry." Blake said.

**They didn't really have anything to do in town for the moment that Gyro could think of, so they made the way out of the northern exit, heading towards the mountain.**

**Before they fully entered the snowy area though, Ruby stared in curious awe at one of the creatures that was prowling around beneath what she called the stone mushrooms.**

**To her, it reminded her of a Creep, a pretty nasty kind of Grimm that was pretty strong.**

**The comparison was understandable as well, given the creature was a large reptile with only two limbs.**

"It does look like a Creep." Qrow said.

**Gyro informed her that this creature was a Dodongo, a race of creature that had it's tail as it's weak point, that and being forced to swallow explosives.**

"So you could say... you can beat by giving it an explosive case of indigestion." Yang said with a smirk.

"Oi..." Phoenix groaned, similar to everyone else.

**Anyway, after Gyro shattered the ice blocking the entrance to the mountain, by, interestingly enough, making another large chunk of ice fall on top of it, they proceeded to climb up the mountain path, until they reached a small cabin near a small river which most likely flowed from higher on the mountain.**

**Gyro also idly noticed a Goron sitting on a high ledge, shivering.**

"Wow, it really does look like a living rock." Yang said looking at the Goron.

**He already knew what to do for him, the Goron was most likely cold and hungry, so jumping up the ledge, Gyro actually summoned up a large chunk of stone and heated it up for the Goron, who thanked him profusely as he started to eat to burning stone, even giving him a frog shaped hat known as Don Gero's Mask as thanks.**

**Personally, Gyro was just glad to help him out.**

**Him and Ruby (Tatl had already ducked into Gyro's cap when they stepped into the snowy regions of the mountain) decided to take a small break in the cabin, and Gyro was pleasantly amused by who they found living there.**

"Who?" Jaune asked

**They had finally located all members of the Terminean CFVY, as Fox and Yatsuhashi served as the blacksmith and his assistant.**

"Huh, wait who's the actual blacksmith in this situation, Fox is sitting on the couch and from the way this is written it says that Fox is the blacksmith." Yang said.

"In the original Termina it was the same, the 'Master Blacksmith' was always seen on the couch while his massive assistant did all the work." Phoenix said.

"Well that's just rude." Weiss said.

**They had a short discussion with them, Fox telling them how it was far too cold to properly work the forge at the moment.**

**After their little break, they headed back out and made their way for the Goron Village.**

**Along the path, they encountered a pack of White Wolfos, which were basically beowolves, just without being Grimm.**

"Well crud." Ruby said.

"I'm assuming the White Wolfos is a variant of a non-snow living Wolfos." Blake said.

"Correct, the standard Wolfos is dark gray." Phoenix said.

**Gyro had been concerned when he noticed that the alpha of the pack had bloody claws and fangs, and that the blood was rather fresh.**

**That couldn't be good.**

"Oh no." Ruby said tearing up and hugging her Gyro plush.

**After dealing with them (and avoiding Tingle again, the man floating in the sky thanks to his small balloon, they really didn't want to talk to him) the two of them continued on the path to the village.**

**Once inside they saw quite a few Goron's walking about, all of them clearly cold, and Ruby was staring at them curiously, since she had obviously never seen a Goron before.**

**The two of them made their way deeper into the village, until they reached the other edge, where they saw a chasm, and beyond it was a cavern on top of a large spire.**

**Ruby was wondering how to get across to it, while Gyro simply put on his goggles of truth, making the platforms visible to him.**

"Wish I had a pair of those right about now." Ruby said.

"I wish I had a pair back in the Shadow Temple." Weiss huffed.

**He figured that heading inside could prove helpful, after all, he just might find another set of lens of truth for Ruby.**

**So, after explain things to her and picking her up (in bridal carry) he jumped across the platforms until they reached the cavern entrance.**

Ruby blushed at the thought of being held like that by Gyro.

**Inside the cavern, they simply found a treasure chest, which Gyro let Ruby open, finding another pair of goggles of truth, Gyro raising an eyebrow since he had turned the lens into goggles himself, before shrugging, as it was quite convenient honestly.**

"No kidding." Jaune said.

**Ruby put them, and at first didn't seen anything new, until Gyro told her to turn around, where she saw a small treasure chest behind the larger one, making her walk up to it and actually find a 50 lien card inside.**

"Huh?" Pyrrha said confused.

**She definitely didn't expect to find money just randomly hidden in a cave.**

**With both of them having the goggles of truth on their faces, they made their way out of the cavern, and Ruby could now finally see the platforms that Gyro had jumped on earlier.**

**She also understood why he seemed to slide a bit, as the floating platforms were made out of ice.**

"Oh boy, ice..." Yang groaned.

**After getting back across the chasm, she looked up, and was met with a rather unique sight.**

**It was a Goron.**

**But he didn't look normal.**

**He had a large scar across his chest and stomach, a necklace made of large pearls, tattoos all over his arms, a beard which was actually connected with his hair, and strangest of all, his feet were replaced by a whispy trail.**

"Oh my..." Pyrrha said upon realizing why this Goron looked the way he did.

**She fell on her butt after a few seconds, realizing that it was a ghost, and obviously it was a bit scary to see one from up close.**

"No kidding." Weiss said, "At least it isn't some sort of undead monstrosity like the Dead Hand."

**The ghost seemed to noticed her reaction, as well as the fact that both her and Gyro were staring at it "You two... Can you see me?"**

**Gyro nodded a sad smile on his face "Yes sir, we can."**

**The Goron ghost nodded "I see, then may I make a small request? I would like for the two of you to follow me please..." he said before turning around and floating towards the village entrance.**

"Following ghost's... what does he want them to learn?" Ozpin asked.

**Ruby had finally gathered herself "Who was that?"**

**Gyro looked at her with the same sad smile "A lingering spirit who no doubt wishes for us to hear his final request."**

**Ruby frowned, a bit saddened as she looked back at the ghost, but nodded, figuring that they could do that as she got up and followed it alongside Gyro.**

**After a few minutes of following the ghost, they arrived back at the mountain cabin, where they saw the ghost fly higher up till he reached the top of a high cliff, with Ruby noticing that there were actual grabable surfaces along the cliff wall, and that they were only visible with the goggles on.**

"Well that's certainly annoying." Weiss said.

"No kidding, at least she doesn't have to hold a Lens of Truth up to her eye." Nora said.

**Once they reached the top, they found the ghost waiting for them near a entryway, and that standing next to it were a pair of Gorons, one of them actually being encased in a block of ice.**

"Is it really that cold there?" Weiss asked.

"I doubt the Gorons are accustomed to cold weather so that might not be helping." Ren said.

**Heading through the entrance for now, the two of them found themselves within the Goron Graveyard.**

**Walking forwards, the two saw the Goron floating in front of a specific tombstone, where he began to speak to them "The soaring one said the ones who could see me would be arriving soon, it seems that it turned out to be true." the Goron took a bow in front of them before crossing his arms in front of him "I am Darmani the Third. The blood of proud Goron heroes runs in me." he sighed a bit "This feels strange for me to say, but when I was alive, I was a renowned warrior and veteran." he looked down in sadness "But alas, I am now dead. I was fine until I marched off to Snowpeak on my own, hoping that I could drive off a demon. It had been wreaking havoc on Goron Village... Then the blizzard at Snowhead blew me into the valley... and now, here I am." he clenched his teeth in anger "It is infuriating! As I am, I can only watch as the village is slowly buried in ice... I may have died, but I cannot rest." Darmani looked back up at Gyro and Ruby, a fire in his eyes "The soaring one told me you would be able to use magic. I beg of you! Bring me back to live with your magic!... But if it if beyond your power, than I have but a simple request, please, heal my sorrows."**

"That's..." Ruby said before she began to cry.

"What in the world could be causing such a thing to happen?" Ren asked as Nora was crying on his shoulder.

"Whatever it is it better be prepared to die." Yang growled.

"I'm wondering where the blizzard at Snowhead is coming from, I doubt it's natural for a blizzard to be so conveniently powerful that it would knock a Goron into a valley." Glynda said.

**Ruby shed a small tear at his story, while Gyro looked at Darmani with a sad smile, nodding "I can at the very least release you from your sorrows." he said as brought out his ocarina and brought it to his lips, before playing the Song of Healing.**

**As he heard the song, Darmani's eyelids seemed to grow heavy "Ah, what a soothing melody... My sorrows feel like they are melting away."**

**In his mind, Darmani could see them, the many Gorons of his village, cheering his name, encouraging him.**

**This alone was enough to make him cry, till he remembered who he had to thank for healing him, Gyro.**

**With a fierce war cry, he raised his hands to the heavens, the last thing he'll do on this land, will be to give the last of his strength to Gyro.**

**Back within the land of the living, the only thing that remained of Darmani, was a mask in the shape of a Goron's face, which soon clattered onto the ground in front of him.**

**He could faintly hear Darmani's voice on the winds "I leave my undying feelings with you... The deeds I accomplished while living are carved on my grave. They should help in guiding you."**

"So now Gyro has a Goron form." Tai said.

**Gyro picked up the mask at his feet, looking upon it with a small smile.**

**He turned his head to look at Ruby, who was smiling at him in pride and giving him a thumbs up, making his smile widen.**

**With a determine nod, he looked back at the mask, before putting it onto his face, repeating the same painful process from when he first put on the Deku Mask, as Darmani's soul merged with his own.**

"Oum that face is frightening." Blake said hugging her cat plus, similar to what everyone else was doing.

**In a flash of light, Gyro's form was replaced with that of a Goron, wearing armored gauntlets on his arms, large boots on his feet, a green kilt around his waist, a large necklace made of blue pearls around his neck, a green cap on top of his head, tattoos of the Goron tribe symbol on each of his arms being surrounded by wings, a white goatee on his chin, and long sideburns on the side of his head.**

**This, was Gyro's Goron form.**

Yang suddenly started to giggle at something.

"Yang what are you doing?" Weiss asked, "This scene just came after a sad one."

"I know but..." Yang said in between giggles, "Gyro's got man boobs now."

Everyone took a double take at Goron Gyro and saw that indeed, Goron's had man boobs, this caused Nora and Ruby to begin giggling at the sight.

**He stretched out his arms, getting a good feel for his new body.**

**Ruby walked up to him and looked him over curiously "How does it feel?"**

**Gyro smiled a bit "Different to say the least, my body feels really heavy." he said in his now deep voice.**

"Because you're now a rock person." Qrow said, "With man boobs."

**Ruby nodded with a smile before she looked at the tombstone, scrunching up her face in confusion "I can't read it."**

**Gyro chuckled as he pat her on the head softly, mindful of his new strength, before himself looking over the writing on the tombstone, rubbing his chin in thought "Alright then, this here basically explains how a Goron warrior fights, it seems pretty straightforward as well." he clapped his hands "First things first though, discovering what my semblance has become."**

"Basically it comes down to 'a punch to the face with the force of a rock' and curling up into a ball and bowling them over, and a Goron with magic and even channel a tiny bit of that magic when he's rolling to cause spike's to burst out of his form when going fast enough." Phoenix said.

**Ruby nodded with a smile as she helped him try to figure out what his semblance had turned into.**

**After a good 15 minutes, they finally discovered it.**

**"Stand back." Gyro told Ruby, making her nod and take a few steps back before Gyro stomped his foot on the ground, making the portion of earth in front of him fracture open, magma being visible through the cracks.**

**Ruby stared in awe of his new power.**

**Gyro chuckled a bit "So, magma manipulation then, and judging from how warm my body feels, general heat manipulation as well, this will definitely prove helpful."**

"Now his enemies are gonna feel the burn." Tai said with a chuckle.

**Ruby bounced up and down a bit "That's so awesome!"**

**Gyro smiled at her before the two of them then stepped back outside of the graveyard, with the one Goron who wasn't frozen staring in shock at Gyro "It can't be! The great Darmani? But if you're still alive, then just who's grave had I been making? Did you come back to life because it was so warm underneath the grave."**

"And now Gyro will have to deal with one of my least favorite things," Pyrrha said, "Recognition of fame."

**Gyro rubbed his head sheepishly, he had a feeling that people might mistake him for Darmani.**

**After placating the Goron, Gyro used his semblance to free the other one from within the block of ice, which resulted in a comedic scene of the other Goron mistaking him for Darmani as well.**

**After a few minutes of explaining (and reluctantly playing along because Gyro didn't have the heart to tell them the truth) him and Ruby finally climbed down the cliff, before making their way to the Goron village.**

**On the path towards it though, Gyro stopped near a large mound of snow, and out of curiosity, decided to brush some of the snow away, revealing a block of ice underneath, which had an elder looking Goron trapped within.**

"That much ice can't be good for someone that old." Weiss said.

**Quickly, Gyro freed the elder by melting the ice off his body, which resulted in, once more, Gyro being mistaken for Darmani, but the elder attempted to make his way back to the village, except...**

**...He was moving even slower than a snail.**

The camera actually zoomed out to show just how fast the elder was going, there was even a snail trying to make it through the snow going faster than him.

"Wow that is slow." Jaune said.

"I think even a sloth goes faster that that." Nora said

**It took a bit of convincing to get him to stop and just listen to them, but Gyro got his attention when he remembered a memory from Link, that the elder's son was currently crying in the Goron Shrine and hurting all the Goron's ears, so when he mentioned that, he got the elder to calm down, although he wasn't sure if Gyro was a ghost, or a figment of his imagination (Gyro was actually slightly offended by that) he did request that he go and play a song to his son to help get to sleep, although the elder couldn't remember anything past the first 3 notes, so Gyro ended up just learning the Lullaby Intro, which he repeated back to the elder using the new form of the Ocarina, the Drums of Sleep, a set of five drums which were hanging from his neck.**

"Considering the size of his hands that seems to be the best instrument for a Goron." Weiss said.

**With that done, and the fact that they couldn't really move the elder since he was stubborn as all hell, they made their way back to the village, where Gyro finally put one of his Goron techniques to use.**

**Curling up into a ball, jumping up and doing a ground pound.**

**Laws of physics be damned.**

"That would really hurt to be hit by." Yang said.

**It just got weirder when his ground pound made a door slide open.**

"By this point I've thrown logic out the window." Tai said.

**Anyway though, they made their way into the shrine, and were immediately greeted by the cries of the elder's son.**

**Ruby was using her hood as a means to try and drown out the sound because dear Oum was it loud.**

"Good lord that kid has a set of lungs in him!" Jaune shouted over the crying.

Phoenix was fumbling for a remote before he managed to turn the volume on the TV down.

"Thank you." Blake said, the earmuffs helped her more sensitive ears but her human ears were starting to hurt.

**Walking up the to the child's room, they saw him sitting down and crying, wanting his father.**

**Immediately, Gyro took out his drums and played the Lullaby Intro, which resulted in the child recognizing it and singing the last notes of the song, and with that, Gyro was finally able to get the completed Goron Lullaby as he played it back, which resulted in the child finally going to sleep, making Gyro and Ruby sigh in relief.**

"Thank Oum." Weiss said as Phoenix returned the TV to the normal volume.

**They then turned around and promptly face-faulted when they saw that every other Goron in the shrine had fallen asleep.**

"That place must have some really good acoustics." Glynda said.

"I can't believe that song put so many Goron's to sleep so easily." Pyrrha said.

**Anyways, with that little part taken care of, they headed back out of the village and finally made their way towards the top of the mountain.**

**It was after getting past the mountain cabin that they finally discovered why the alpha wolfos from a few hours ago had fresh blood on his claws and fangs.**

**Lying in the snow, looking nearly dead, was another White Wolfos, except this one had blue eyes instead of the usual red, and near it they found another Wolfos, this one actually dead, with the same blue eyes as the one that's barely still alive.**

"Oh no!" Ruby said, worried for the poor animals, after all she doesn't feel too bad about killing animals if they're trying to kill her but when they aren't she has a hard time hurting animals.

**Upon finding them, Gyro immediately got to work looking them over.**

**He wasn't just a scientist after all.**

**His mind drifted a bit as he observed the wounds on the two canine creatures, remembering his time in school's usually being short-lived because he tended to skip ahead in his years, so much that by the time he was 15, he had actually graduated with a PhD in, well, just about everything at Harvard, one of the best Universities in the world.**

**He stopped a bit in his work, idly realizing that he hadn't told anyone on Remnant that he was an actual certified Doctor yet.**

"You'd think that would be something worth mentioning." Ozpin said.

**They also probably didn't realize that the reason his meals were so good was because he was making use of his medical and culinary knowledge to make the healthiest and tastiest meals he could... without going overboard of course.**

**Wouldn't want to accidentally give everyone a foodgasm like Noel had experienced on her last birthday.**

"Say what now?" Yang asked.

**Seriously Gyro had felt dirty when that happened, it also didn't help that Azure had shot him a bit of a glare for pushing his wife to orgasm through food.**

"Wait... seriously? Holy crap I gotta try that stuff." Yang said.

'Swift if you do send that stuff send it to the break room, I don't need someone eating in here.' Phoenix thought.

**Anyway.**

**"They were attacked, most likely by the pack we killed earlier... and I think they were mates, the female has actually given birth quite recently from what I can see, judging by the tracks, the pack took the children, although with the low amount of blood, I'm fairly certain that the pups are still alive." he relayed his diagnostic to Ruby, Tatl not hearing it because she's actually been asleep for a while now, in the warmth of Gyro's cap.**

"Okay the babies are safe... still it's sad they've lost their mother and father." Ruby said with a sniff.

**The still living Wolfos' eyes looked to him at hearing that her pups were still alive, that was honestly the best she could hope for, even if it seemed she would never get to see them again.**

**Gyro turned to Ruby with a sad smile, the girl bearing a frown on her face "Why don't you heal her soul Ruby?"**

"Why me?" Ruby asked, "And how?"

**Ruby looked to him confused "How do I do that?" she asked quietly, feeling quite sad for the creature.**

**Gyro pointed to her side pouch "Your flute." he said simply, and Ruby understood what he meant after a few moments, as she brought out the Flute of Spirits and started playing the Song of Healing.**

**The Wolfos' eyelids grew heavy as she closed them upon hearing the soothing melody of the song, her mind drifting back to happier times.**

**When she went on her first hunt with her father, when she met her mate for the first time, when she discovered she was carrying his young, when said pups had finally been born but a few hours ago, until the rival pack attacked them.**

**Her mind continued to stay in happiness though, imagining how things would have went had they not been attacked, her and her mate raising their pups, helping them on their first hunt, watching them grow into noble and proud Wolfos', finding mates of their own, and just growing old with hers.**

"A future denied, just by the laws of nature." Pyrrha said sadly.

**Back in the real world, the Wolfos' body had faded away, leaving behind nothing but a mask, one that the Hero of Time had never acquired on his journey, the Wolfos Mask.**

**Ruby picked it up, looking at it with a small smile "I'll honor your memory."**

**Gyro had already gotten up when Ruby started playing the song, and had dug a hole at the base of a nearby tree, putting the body of the other Wolfos in it before filling it back up, and marking the tree with the words 'Here lies two brave souls, and proud parents' he then turned back to look at Ruby, who was getting ready to put on the mask.**

"It's the best we could offer them." Ruby said quietly. Yang reached over at pat Ruby on the back.

**She took a deep breath, and dived in, putting the mask on her face, and experiencing the same painful process as last time, as her soul merged with that of the Wolfos.**

"Oum that maw is terrifying!" Jaune shouted lurching back.

"Agreed." Ruby squeaked.

**When the process was done, Gyro looked upon Ruby's new form.**

**Obviously enough, her appearance was similar to a werewolf, she had white fur covering her whole body, although at certain parts of her body the tips of her fur became red, and instead of the same eyes as the Wolfos, Ruby's own silver eyes were present.**

**She'd gone from red riding hood to big bad wolf. (sorrynotsorry)**

"Dang it. I wanted to make that joke." Yang pouted.

Blake was looking at Wolfos Ruby with a little fear.

**"How do you feel Ruby? Can you still speak?" Gyro asked her as she turned her head to look at him.**

**She opened her mouth, and did indeed speak "It feels... weird, I'm a lot taller than before, and I feel way more agile." she said in a more mature sounding voice, which sounded similar to her mother's voice.**

"Well it is the form of a mother wolf." Qrow said.

**Gyro nodded as Ruby stretched out her new body, trying to get a good feel for it "You know, I have an idea as to what your semblance might have become."**

**Ruby looked at him with a raised eyebrow, at least he thought she did considering her brow did raise up when she looked at him "What do you think it is?"**

**Gyro pulled lightly on his goatee as he answered "I'm thinking it might have to do with a howl, what with your new form being basically a wolf."**

"Sounds reasonable." Glynda said

**Ruby tilted her head to the side in thought "I guess that makes sense."**

**So with that in mind, Ruby attempted to bring forth her new semblance, succeeding in producing a sonic howl after about 10 minutes, which actually caused some snow to fall of a far off mountain, the howl having been released as a visible wave which impacted the far off mountain.**

"Yikes." Yang said.

"I would not like to be whatever was in the way of that." Nora said.

**That definitely convinced them to not try that again.**

"Not in the middle of a mountain anyway." Ruby said.

**With that done, the two made their way across the chasms, Gyro curling up into a ball in his Goron form and charging up magic to give himself a speed boost and grow spikes out of his body, turning him into a flaming spiked wheel of death as he used small platforms to jump across the gaps, while Ruby kept up with him by running on all fours and simply jumping across the chasms.**

"A ball of death and the big bad Wolfos." Qrow said, "I think anybody with common sense would decide it would be a good time to get out of the way."

**Their next stop, was the Snowhead Ruins.**

"Your turn Professor Goodwitch." Ren said closing the book and passing it to said professor.

**[[]]**

**Maire: My own son stole my keys...**

**Lloyd: He's starting to turn out like his mother, always grabbing the shiny thing.**


	49. Chapter 42

**Lloyd: *sniff sniff* WE HAVE DOUGHNUTS!**

**Marie: Save some for me and the kids!**

**[[]]**

Glynda opened the book and before she read made a quick note, "It's in this chapter Gyro and Ruby will be in Snowhead." She informed.

"We kind figured Professor, no offense." Weiss said.

"None taken, I'm just making sure Nora is paying attention." Glynda said nodding to Nora who was still hugging Ren.

**After a bit of time, Ruby and Gyro finally made it to the top of the mountain, where they could see the blizzard raging.**

**Tatl peeked out from Gyro's cap, peering into the blizzard "Hey, is it just me, or is there something in the blizzard?"**

"Huh, It must be pretty big not to be moved by the blizzard." Pyrrha said.

**Ruby looked out into the raging winds at Tatl's words "I don't see anything... oh!" she then pulled out her goggles of truth and put them on, and what she saw made her jaw drop "What the heck is that?!"**

**Gyro put on his own goggles, and saw the same thing she did.**

**A giant Goron who sneezed so strongly from the cold winds that he was the one causing the blizzard.**

"You mean that blizzard that got Darmani killed... was from a sneeze?" Weiss said, "That is embarrassing."

**Well at least Darmani won't ever learn how embarrassing his death truly was.**

**Gyro brought out his drums, already knowing what he should do, and started playing the Goron Lullaby, Ruby actually joining him by howling out the notes, which reminded him of something one of his predecessor's had to do.**

"I'm guessing one of them turned into a Wolf like Gyro does." Ozpin said.

"This sounds really good." Ren said.

**As they played the song, the Goron started to slowly fall asleep, until he curled up into a ball and actually fell off the mountain and into the valley, although they could still see him down there due to his giant size, so it was more like he fell out of a bed.**

"He's probably still alive... but why was he sitting there in the first place?" Weiss asked.

**With the Goron gone, the blizzard finally stopped, allowing them to continue up to the entrance.**

**The two of them prepared themselves before finally entering Snowhead Temple, and the first thing they encountered were White Boes, which they easily defeated with a few flaming punches from Gyro and claw swipes from Ruby.**

"Wait, Gyro can do flaming punches!?" Yang asked.

"Yep, a Goron can punch with enough strength that their fist's catch on fire." Phoenix said.

**With those nuisances gone, Gyro got to pushing a large block which was impeding their path, allowing them to continue, where they were met with a single White Wolfos, which Gyro easily killed with a single flaming punch.**

**Continuing on into the only unlocked or unfrozen door, the two found themselves in a room with a small wooden bridge that had a gap in the middle and a small bump at the edge to jump over for Gorons rolling, as well as a few freezards blowing sub-zero winds onto the bridge.**

"That's a jerk move." Nora said.

**Gyro directed Ruby to grab a stray fairy that was next to one of the freezards while he went below the bridge to grab another one, making him land right in the lava, although it was harmless to him in his Goron form.**

"There's lava there but the place is still frozen." Yang said.

"Either logic has gone out the window or whatever is freezing the place is really powerful.

**With the first two of many fairies rescued, the two continued onwards into the temple, ready for whatever was coming next.**

**Gyro and Ruby had just gotten past another jump, letting them enter a new door, which actually locked behind them.**

**It was rather obvious what this meant, it was time for a 'miniboss' as Gyro called them, which would go better in their real forms, thus changing back.**

**It didn't take long for the enemy to appear, it was a Wizzrobe, except it didn't have a cloak or hat on, revealing that it looked like some kind of old goblin-like warlock.**

"Man that think is ugly." Nora said.

"Agreed, even my grandpa didn'tlook that bad when he was getting old." Tai said.

**The fight was mostly annoying, as he kept moving around the whole place while they shot at him with bullets and arrows, he even tried to trick them by creating illusions of himself at one point, but they were able to tell which was the real one due to the illusions having no shadows.**

"Fail!" Yang called.

**Once it was gone, a large treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room, confusing Gyro since he remembered that Link had gotten the fire arrows from it, but he already has them, although... Ruby doesn't have the fire element.**

**With that decided, he had Ruby open the treasure chest, from which she pulled out some kind of attachable accessory for a sniper rifle that had a flame motif.**

"Okay Ruby, while I won't be giving yo the mask I will be giving you one of these." Phoenix said holding out an identical accessory like the one THOR Ruby got.

Ruby dashed up and took the accessory, it wasn't all that big, it looked like a metal clip designed to attached to a wide object, on both sides was a metal circle each displaying the flame motif.

"This is so cool." Ruby said, "What does it do?"

"Read on professor." Phoenix said.

**Curious, she attached it on top of her scope, and for some reason she could feel the magazine loaded into it get warmer, and when she fully activated it, her scythe's blade was set aflame, however it didn't harm her at all when she brought it close, to which Gyro pointed out that it was because they were magical flames.**

**She shifted it back to rifle mode upon hearing that, and fired a shot at the wall, where she was presented with a flaming bullet coming out of her weapon.**

"This is so awesome." Ruby said hugging the accessory.

"Lucky." Jaune said.

"Hey I'm working on something similar for all of you, but it's hard to make things with these specific effects in shapes that would work well with your weapons." Phoenix defended, 'Plus our R&D department is literally just Reigner right now.'

**This could come in handy later on.**

**With that done, the two of them returned to exploring the temple.**

**The two of them stepped of a flight of stairs going up, seeing the large pillar that they made rise up all the way to the top in the middle of the main chamber of the temple.**

**The technology of this place was still pretty weird honestly, the world relied on magic, but still had basic mechanisms, yet they didn't seem to work exactly like it should sometimes.**

"Probably the effect of magic altering the laws of how things work." Ren said.

**Either way, they made use of the curve in the wall and entered a door that was slightly lower, finding themselves in a snow filled room that had a living pile of snow known as an Eeno, throwing giant snowballs at them, though it was handled easily when Gyro made magma sprout under it, thus melting it away.**

**With the immediate threat gone, they were able to find another stray fairy in the room, they had nearly found all of them.**

**After that, they made their way up another flight of stairs, where they were then met with a pair of Dinolfos, whom were quickly dealt with thanks to Ruby's sonic howl slamming them into the wall and dazing them, followed by Gyro dealing the finishing blow to both of them with his fists.**

"That has got to hurt." Jaune said.

**Interestingly, the both of them relinquished stray fairies upon their death.**

"I know I'm irresistible but that's just mean." Yang said teasingly.

**They made their way out of the room, crossing across the tall pillar in the middle of the room, and shifting back to their real forms at the same time.**

**Once across, they entered a new room which locked behind them, which was followed by the appearance of a second wizzrobe.**

**They just had to repeat their previous tactic to defeat it.**

**Once it was defeated, another door unlocked, allowing them to continue onwards and collect the big key from within a treasure chest.**

**Almost there, just a little more to go.**

**They still had one last stray fairy to find though, and after looking around with help from the goggles of truth, they found an alcove hidden behind an invisible wall on a lower level, Ruby was able to get down and climb back up easily thanks to her wolfos form having rather powerful claws that could dig into the stone, thus getting the last stray fairy.**

"That is so useful." Ruby said.

**Gyro then proceeded to smash away some of the portions of the pillar, lowering it down and allowing them to take a hidden path, leading them up to the last door.**

**Unlocking the door, they stepped inside, both of them in their most recent mask transformations, having a feeling they would come in handy, and the first thing they saw was some kind of mechanical bull with a human face, frozen in a block of ice.**

"Well that's a sight to behold." Blake said.

**It was obvious that this was the being that they had to defeat to free the next trapped spirit, but that would mean they had to free it from it's icy prison.**

**With a resigned sigh, Gyro stomped his foot, making lava sprout from underneath the block of ice, making it quickly melt away, freeing the creature.**

**With the ice melted off, the beast awoke, breaking the stones that were surrounding the ice with a bellowing roar.**

**This, was the Masked Mechanical Monster, Goht.**

*Cue Majora's Mask Boss theme*

**As soon as it was free, the beast began to run, in an attempt to run down Gyro and Ruby.**

"So he's _bull_ rushing them." Yang said with a smirk.

"Yang please!" Jaune cried out as everyone but Tai groaned.

**The two of them rolled out of the way, giving each other silent nods as Gyro curled up into a ball and began to roll after it, quickly turning into a spiked flaming wheel of death, and Ruby keeping up pretty easily, although she was running on the walls, using her claws to keep herself there.**

**After catching up, Gyro rolled in between Goht's legs in an effort to trip it up, which succeeded, and the resulting fall was quite damaging to the beast as the armor on it's back broke open, revealing an eye on it, which Ruby jumped onto and began to tear into with her claws until it shook her off and started running again.**

**This was the pattern that the fight went in, until the last time it shook Ruby off, where she fell right into Gyro's arms, and the beast ran right into a wall, making large amounts of rock and earth to collapse onto it.**

"Tha's not a pretty way to die." Weiss said

**With Goht dead, it left behind it's mask, which Gyro and Ruby collected upon changing back into their true forms, and were greeted by a bright light, just like the last time.**

**When they opened their eyes, they heard the giant that was trapped chanting, and Tatl came out from with Gyro's cap, seeing as it was now safe.**

"The second one." Ozpin said.

**"What are all of you?" she asked the giant, who replied in the same ancient tongue as the previous one.**

**Guardians, at least that's what it sounded like it was saying.**

**"So... you're protective gods? That's why you're in the temples... but... why are the protective gods...?" Tatl mumbled to herself near the end.**

"Another piece to the puzzle." Glynda said.

**The giant chanted out one last thing as Gyro, Ruby and Tatl were blinded once more.**

**"** **_He is not in control._ ** **"**

"That's becoming rather obvious because of all the trouble he's causing." Glynda said passing the book to Ozpin.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: I can't believe Blaze stole my doughnut.**

**Marie: Don't worry hun, we can share mine.**


	50. Chapter 43

***Marie is seen digging head first into a bowl of fish, the 14 kittens are seen doing the same while Blaze just looks onward curiously.***

**[[]]**

After Ozpin got the book from Glynda he opened the book and began to read,he was rather eager to learn what happens next.

**Gyro, Ruby and Tatl blinked their eyes open, finding themselves back at the mountain cabin in mid afternoon, except that all the snow in the area had melted away.**

**They smiled, glad to see that they're work was paying off.**

"So much warmer now." Nora said

**Although they had to warp back to the top of the mountain to bring back the stray faires to the fountain, where just like the other times, she reformed with a joyous laugh, the main difference between her and the others being that she had pink hair.**

"Looking away now." Jaune said looking toward Pyrrha.

**She was the great fairy of power, and as thanks for restoring her, she gifted Ruby with better control over her magic, something that Gyro didn't need as he already had amazing control, and she was now able to properly channel her magic through her weapon, letting her fire off what Gyro called a' Crescent wave' with a slash of her weapon, naming it so because it looked very much like a crescent moon.**

"Awesome, now I can fight at a range without needing keep an eye on my ammo." Ruby said, "Or at least my other, actually she'll probably have to keep an eye on her magic pool."

**Anyway, the two headed for the Goron village, Gyro figuring that maybe they could help out the issue regarding Romani Ranch, himself shifting into his Goron form, and Ruby shifting into her Deku form to sit on his shoulder as he walked through the village.**

"Now that's a sight you wouldn't expect to see very often." Pyrrha said

**After a bit of time, he found a sign that said a Goron was selling powder kegs, but that first he had to test a person to see if they could handle them properly.**

"Powder kegs? Why would there need to be a test to see if someone could hand;e it properly?" Nora asked.

"Because the powder is likely gunpowder, which is very explosive when exposed to a flame." Phoenix said.

**That kind of explosive power was exactly what he would need to open up the way to the ranch.**

"Ah..." Qrow said getting the idea.

**Heading inside the store, he found Medigoron, Biggoron's younger brother, whom told Gyro that his test was to blast open the way to the Goron Racetrack.**

**With a powder keg in hand, one that had a lit fuse at that, Gyro made his way to the racetrack as fast as he could, having to throw the keg up a few ledges from time to time.**

"Why on Remnant is the fuse lit!?" Weiss shouted, "Forget the fact it's a test that is extremely dangerous!"

**On the way towards the racetrack though, they were attacked by Wolfos, not the white variety, but the normal version, which Ruby fended off with her magic bubbles. (that sounds so silly)**

"It really does." Yang said.

**They managed to get the keg at the entrance with a few seconds to spare, ducking out of the way as it blew up the blocked entrance.**

**Strangely, Gorons immediately started to swarm the racetrack.**

**Gyro and Ruby blinked at the sight, Tatl peeking out from within Ruby's hood curiously.**

"I guess racing is a popular Goron sport." Blake said.

"It probably became that way because of the fact that these Goron's live above ground, meaning more room for sports aside from Sumo wrestling." Phoenix said.

**Ruby looked up to Gyro "Why don't you enter the race? It sounds pretty fun."**

**Gyro thought it over for a few moments before shrugging "Why not? It's bound to be interesting at least."**

**With that decided, Gyro signed up for the race (while still using Darmani's identity since all the Gorons kept thinking it was him) and lined up with the other contestants. As the announcer started the countdown, all of them curled up, with Gyro starting to spin in place and building up momentum, like when you hit both the breaks and the gas at the same time on a car, just without the stench of burning rubber.**

**As soon as the announcer shouted go, Gyro shot off, already turning into his 'flaming spiked wheel of death mode' (best name he could come with honestly), gaining a clear advantage over all the other contestants while Ruby cheered him on, having been given a pretty good view of the event because she was 'the great Darmani's guest'.**

"I feel so lucky." Ruby said.

"Flaming Spiked Wheel of Death... very appropriate." Yang said.

**The other racers soon caught up to Gyro, trying to bump him out of the way, but Gyro's large pool of magic allowed him to keep up his enhanced spin, even as they rammed into his sides, instead sending themselves careening off course.**

**Unsurprisingly, Gyro won the race, the other contestants reaching the finish line half a minute after him.**

**The reward for winning was a bottle of gold dust, not the kind used on Remnant, but just literal grains of gold.**

"Umm okay... Kinda of a cruddy reward if you ask me." Nora said.

"Actually this type of Gold Dust is rather special, a weapon made from this stuff can seriously withstand the test of time, even when time goes in reverse the weapon refuses to undo it's creation." Phoenix said.

"Wow, that stuff sounds really worth it now." Nora said

**He didn't really need it, but he figured it might have it's uses one day.**

"No kidding, a material like that is something worth holding onto." Weiss said,

**With the race won, Gyro and Ruby headed back to the village, where Gyro obtained his license to allow him to carry powder kegs, although he was only allowed to carry one, but he was informed that a goron in clock town could sell him more.**

**With that done, they used the song of soaring to head back to clock town, already having changed back into their real forms upon arriving, and made their way towards milk road, upon arriving at the blocked off path, Gyro put on his power gloves and pulled out his powder keg, making the people who were chipping away at the stone scramble away from it as he placed it down and got some distance himself, as a few seconds later the keg exploded, shattering the boulder and opening up the path to the ranch.**

"That explosion was awesome! Out of the way peasants!" Nora called.

**After the cleanup from the explosion was done, Gyro and Ruby finally entered the ranch, finding the Terminean version of Ruby practicing firing a bow, but without actual arrows.**

"Well this is a pleasant sight." Yang said.

**It was pretty interesting to see a child version of Ruby, since in the show, she had only been shown at this age during one of Yang's flashback when she recounted how she had went to find the old home out in the forest and ended up being saved by Qrow.**

"That moment will never leave my mind." Yang said.

"Mine either." Qrow said.

**Quickly however, they noticed something else.**

**"Hey! Isn't that your horse?" said Tatl as she pointed at a small fenced area where Epona was clearly standing, making Gyro and Ruby run up to her and confirm that it indeed was Epona.**

"Epona's okay!" Ruby cheered.

**"Hey, who are you?" they all heard, making them turn around to see Ruby's counterpart looking up at them curiously, looking at Ruby in confusion, and then looking at Gyro, and her cheeks flushing slightly, making him inwardly chuckle at the fact that Ruby's counterpart had a kid crush on him it seemed.**

"Hey! He's mine, find your own Gyro, one your age." Ruby said hugging her Gyro plush.

**They introduced themselves afterwards, Ruby's counterpart being called Romani, after the ranch, and that she lived here with her older sister Cremia.**

**Funnily enough, she gave Ruby and Gyro each a nickname, calling them ladybug and grasshopper respectively.**

"Link get's called a grasshopper by one other person. The, self proclaimed, Princess of Insects, Agitha." Phoenix said, 'I wonder if someone like Agitha would show up in this story...' Phoenix actually enjoyed Agitha as a character, especially how she act's when you leave her house without giving her a golden insect she doesn't have.

**She then told them about why she was practicing, telling them that** **_they_ ** **were coming.**

"Who's they?" Weiss asked.

"It could be anything, monsters, ghosts, thieves-" Blake started.

"ALIENS!" Nora shouted.

"No." Blake said.

'Yes.' Phoenix thought.

**Every year, when the carnival approaches,** **_they_ ** **would appear at night. That they come riding in a shining ball. And that they would kidnap the livestock.**

"Oum it's actually Aliens." Yang said

**Gyro blinked at the description, finding that it was pretty much the original stereotypical depiction of aliens.**

**Afterwards, she told them that her sister didn't believe her, but that she would protect the cows nonetheless, and she wanted Gyro and Ruby's help in stopping** **_them_ ** **.**

"I get to shoot aliens... Cool!" Ruby said.

**First though they had to prove they were good enough, and she asked them to prove it by popping 10 balloons scattered around the ranch in under 2 minutes.**

**They were allowed to use Epona for the little test, where Gyro guided her and Ruby shot at the balloons, all atop her back.**

**They even managed to beat Romani's record of 1 minute, clearing it in half a minute, afterwards she noticed how well they seemed to work with Epona, and decided to teach them her horse-calling song.**

**Gyro had completely forgotten about this song, just like Link had.**

**Bringing out their instruments, they copied the song back to her, and Epona walked up to them after hearing it, for this, was Epona's Song.**

"Well that's an original name." Tai said, "Still it's a nice song."

"It actually gets cows motivated to produce more milk interestingly enough." Phoenix added.

"Seriously? Wow that song is even better than I imagined." Jaune said.

**Romani then told them that** **_they_ ** **would always give up when the first light of morning came, and that the operation would start at 2 AM.**

**That gave them plenty of time to get ready and get a bit more practice in.**

**While they were practicing, they also ended up meeting Cremia, who was the Terminean Summer strangely enough, and she was happy to hear that the way to clock town was finally open, meaning she could make her deliveries again.**

**It was pretty weird how in this world Ruby and her mom were sisters, especially more when Gyro remembered that from Link's memories, Cremia basically looked like an older Romani, with the same being true for Summer and Ruby.**

"Termina is a really weird place." Glynda said.

**Soon, night came, and it was now 2 AM, Gyro was sitting down on a crate with his eyes closed, Ruby standing next to said crate as she looked out at the field.**

**They heard Romani exit the house, heading for the barn, but not without wishing them good luck.**

"That's nice of her." Ruby said.

**As soon as she was in, Gyro brought out his ocarina and started playing a new song, one that would come in handy tonight.**

**To Ruby, it sounded like he was playing the Song of Time, but, backwards.**

**And that was exactly what he was doing, for this was the Inverted Song of Time, it's function?**

**It wasn't too hard to guess when clocks appeared around them and the hands started slowing down, this song existed to slow the flow of time, although Ruby, Gyro, Tatl and Epona were still able to move normally instead of being slowed down.**

"Gyro just slowed down time." Yang said.

"Most people kick that song off at the start of their play through to give themselves as much time as possible." Phoenix said.

**As the clock neared 2:30, Gyro hopped onto Epona and readied one of his crossbows, while Ruby shifted Waxing Rose into it's rifle form, telling Gyro she'd stay on foot.**

**When the clock struck 2:30,** **_they_ ** **appeared.**

**The ball of light descended from the skies, releasing** **_them_ ** **upon the land below, they wore purple robes that completely covered their bodies and had glowing yellow eyes.**

"Well, it's not little green men so... it's original." Yang said.

"They looks so much like ghosts though... Alien Ghost's?" Blake asked.

"Don't think too hard on it." Phoenix said.

**Due to the effects of the song, they were moving slowly, which made Gyro and Ruby's job easier, but it also made it last longer due to the song now taking twice the amount of time to rise.**

**Ruby took up a spot on top of the barn, while Gyro started running around the field on Epona's back, shooting at the invaders, while Ruby picked off the ones that Gyro missed, while also shooting the ones that tried to sneak up from behind.**

**Hours later, when the clock struck 5:15 AM, they disappeared, and Gyro stopped the effects of the song, letting time flow normally once again.**

"Piece of cake." Ruby said with a smirk.

**Romani thanked them when she stepped out of the barn, giving each of them a bottle of Romani milk.**

**It was some pretty good milk honestly.**

"I have a bottle of the stuff in the break room Ruby, you can have some next break." Phoenix said cutting Ruby off.

**Half an hour later Cremia came out of the house and went into the barn to milk the cows, with Romani rushing inside after her sister with a big smile on her face.**

**Ruby and Gyro followed in after her, seeing the sisters talking with each other, with Romani saying that she wanted to come along with her sister to deliver the milk to town, but she couldn't as somebody needed to stay behind to watch over the animals, although Cremia did offer Ruby and Gyro a ride back into town when she would leave at 6 PM that day.**

"That's nice of her." Nora said.

**They agreed to it, and decided to help around the ranch for the day, seeing as for now they didn't have much to do.**

**When 6 PM rolled around, They were leaving for town, Ruby sitting in the wagon while Cremia was at the front, guiding the donkey that was pulling it, and Gyro walked alongside the wagon on Epona's back.**

**Along the way Cremia told them a bit about the ranch and things that had been happening lately, like how their father passed away recently, that the cows always seemed so nervous, how they would find broken bottles of milk lying around sometimes, it was all very worrying for Cremia.**

"It's because of the Alien Ruby and Gyro beat up." Nora said standing up and making punching motions.

"Please sit down Nora." Ren said.

**After that she started talking about Clock town, like how her friend Anju was getting married in two days time, and wondering what the people in town were saying about the moon.**

**As they left the ranch, the saw something strange.**

**The main road back to clock town was blocked off by a fence that was definitely not there yesterday.**

"Huh?" Jaune asked

"Bandits most likely." Ozpin said.

**Cremia adopted a more serious expression as she turned to look at Ruby and Gyro "Get your weapons ready people..." she said as she took a detour off to the right.**

**She continued to talk as they moved along "First Milk Road is blocked by a boulder, and now... We have to take this detour through ugly country..." she said with a scowl on her face before turning back to the young hunters "Hope you two are ready, I'll try to get us though here as fast as possible. If any pursuers come at us from behind, chase them away. They may be after my cargo. Got it?" she received two nods "Thanks, I appreciate it." she said as she whipped the rains and made the donkey start to gallop, With Epona slowly picking up speed so she could keep up, but also to let herself lag a bit behind, so Gyro could get a better shot from next to the rear of the wagon.**

"Why in the world would people want to steal milk of all things?" Weiss asked.

"You'll see." Phoenix said

**As they moved, two people appeared, riding on the backs of donkeys, wearing the masks of Garo leaders and wielding pitchforks in their hands.**

**Gyro knew who these were, the Gorman Brothers, whom were trying to destroy Cremia's business, Gyro started with a simple warning shot from one of his crossbows near the feet of the donkeys, but they just kept going on, so he motioned to Ruby to scare them off, making her activate Waxing Rose fully and shoot another warning shot, right next to the head of one of the brothers.**

"Idiots." Qrow said, "It's pitchforks vs guns."

**THAT stopped them in their tracks as they turned around and ran away in fear.**

**With them out of the way, they were able to get to clock town and deliver the milk safely.**

**As thanks for their help, Cremia gave the young hunters a hat shaped like a cow's head, this was the Romani Mask, named after the ranch.**

**With that done, and them finally having Epona back, they returned to the dawn of the first day, ready for the next leg of their quest.**

"Okay so swamp and mountain so far that means next is... ocean." Pyrrha said as Ozpin handed the book to Qrow.

**[[]]**

***Marie and her Kittens are seen sleeping on their backs with bulging bellies while Blaze giggles at the scene***


	51. Chapter 44

**Reigner: Why did I get drafted into babysitting today?**

***Blaze giggles as she bats Reigners sponge covered arm***

**[[]]**

Qrow opened the book and began reading.

**Gyro and Ruby exited out of the eastern exit of clock town, facing the entrance to Ikana Canyon.**

"Wait, Canyon? But... I guess I was wrong." Pyrrha said

**Before going in though, Gyro called on Epona, hoping onto her back and pulling Ruby up, having her sit behind him this time as Epona started to gallop, all while avoiding real bombchus, which were basically living versions of Gyro's moving bombs, except these one looked like rats with a bomb stuck on their tail.**

"That's just plain wrong." Jaune said

"Agreed." Ruby said.

**As they moved forwards into the canyon, Gyro saw something unexpected.**

**A large chasm, instead of just a fence like Link had to use Epona to get over.**

**This shouldn't be here, sure Epona could more than likely jump that gap, but still, this is unexpected.**

**Anyway, gradually building up speed, and Ruby grabbing onto Gyro tightly, Epona jumped across the chasm, safely getting to the other side.**

**Trotting forwards a little bit, they were met with an interesting sight.**

**Sitting on a high ledge, was a man a purple cloak covering his body, and Gyro recognized the cloak as belonging to the dark sorcerer Wizzro, except this person wasn't Wizzro, as they had actual legs and normal arms.**

"Whoa, so that's hat Wizzro looks like... aside from that arms and legs at least... but who's under the robe?"

**The man titlted his head upwards to look at them, and Gyro was able to peer into the darkness of the hood to see the man's face, widening his eyes when he saw Pierce's face, except he was different, he had an eyepatch going over his right eye.**

"Whoa, I'll admit Pierce looks good with the eyepatch but... I'm getting this weird feeling from it." Yang said.

"You're just imagining it." Weiss said.

**Gyro didn't know why, but he felt some kind of pit forming in his stomach as he stared at the eyepatch.**

"See! I'm not the only one!" Yang shouted

**Pierce's Terminean counterpart chuckled lowly as he looked at them "What are you doing in a place like this?" he hiked a thumb behind himself "Ikana Hill beyond here is the place where spirits with troubles and lingering regrets wander. Even now, they search for one who can save them. It is unfortunate, but it is no place for one such as you..." he smiled mysteriously "But if you must enter, you will have to obtain the mask containing the wandering spirit. Near the ranch are a pair of men with the mask of an Ikana ninja. Men of poor character who commit evil deeds. Find them. Without that mask, you cannot help the restless souls..." he trailed off before getting up and moving out of view.**

"And since they were called the Gorman brothers... Oh great they have Neptune's face." Weiss groaned.

**Gyro thought on his words a bit, but also on his face, trying to understand why the eyepatch unsettled him so much.**

**Anyway, Gyro looked around the area, remembering something from one of Link's memories, putting on his goggles of truth when he saw a small ring of stones, and seeing a guard sitting down there, except he was invisible to the naked eye.**

**Gyro nearly laugh out loud when he saw the guard's face though, it was Ironwood.**

**It was pretty funny that he was the guard that nobody notices, Ruby didn't know who he was though when she put on her own goggles, not having met the general at this point in time like she did in the original timeline.**

"Oh I wish people would ignore Jimmy sometimes. It would do his ego a lot of good." Qrow said.

"Agreed." Glynda said.

**After giving the man a red potion, he gave Gyro the Stone Mask in return, which can make whoever wears it invisible to others.**

"Oh... I like that." Yang said.

**This thing has so much pranking potential, he can finally set up his big traps for CRDL without fear of Glynda catching him, instead of just using whoopie cushions of booby trapped presents that threw pies in their faces.**

**They were classics, and pretty funny, but the same gag being used constantly got boring very quickly.**

"Gyro really is a trouble student. At least he focuses on CRDL." Glynda said.

**Thus, he'd been sketching up plans for some prank traps, one of which involves the cartoon classic of tar and feathers, but then he also has some pretty damn humiliating ones that he read in a fic one time, which involved catapults, and for extremely hilarious reasons, dildos and glue.**

"Say what now?" Yang asked, "Oh man that'll be good."

**CRDL will seriously want to kill him, if they ever learn it was him.**

**Yang was all aboard for the pranks, saying she'd help him set them up, along with Pierce obviously, and surprisingly Jaune as well.**

"I'd agree with pranking CRDL." Jaune said getting looks from everyone, "What? You know what they were doing to me and what they were going to to do Pyrrha."

**He shook his head, while it was funny tangent to go on, he had to get back on track.**

**He and Ruby continued onwards, having to leave behind Epona at the base of a cliff, and entered into the Ikana graveyard.**

**For a graveyard, it didn't look all that creepy, though that was mostly because it was still morning.**

**As they walked through it, they passed by hunched back man with a prominent lower jaw, this man was the gravekeeper, Dampé.**

"Wow he's creepy." Ruby said.

**He gave them a simple greeting as they walked passed him, themselves returning it.**

**As they continued, they came across a stone bridge, and under that bridge was a giant skeleton.**

**Ruby looked at it with a raised eyebrow, not expecting to see such a large skeleton just lying under a bridge, then she heard Gyro play the Sonata of Awakening, and the eyes of the skeleton glowed.**

**The skeleton's eyes locked onto Gyro "Young Swordsman! You summoned me? Ah, but before we may exchange words, I must first test your skill. Stop me in my tracks." he turned his gaze to Ruby "And please young miss, I request that you do not interfere, this is but a simple test and no true harm will come to him."**

"Wow, for a big dead guy he sure is polite." Weiss said

**Ruby was a bit surprised at the skeleton's polite way of speaking, but nodded at his words.**

**The skeleton then rose up, breaking the bridge he was under before marching up the path behind him, Gyro following after him before he was blocked by a wall of flames and smaller skeletons known as stalchildren rose up from the dirt, before he easily shattered them with the Golden Master Sword, which allowed him to continue pursuing the giant skeleton and strike him in the heel, drawing his attention to Gyro as they fought, the skeleton attempting to slam his hands down on Gyro who blocked with his Mirror Shield in a shield bash maneuver, sending the fist back before he jumped up onto the skeleton's body and slashed the top of his head in an overhead spinning slash, the Helm Splitter technique.**

"Wow. That was great Gyro." Jaune said, "I gotta practice those."

**The skeleton fell onto his hind and rose a hand to Gyro "Wait! I yield young swordsman, you have proven yourself."**

**Afterwards, Gyro and Ruby stood on one side of the broken bridge, eye level to the skeleton.**

**He introduced himself as the former commander of the Ikana Kingdom Army, Captain Skull Keeta. He then explained how he was defeated shamefully in a war within the kingdom, and that he waited for a warrior to awaken him so he may pass on his final request.**

**He turned his head to behind himself slightly, looking at the other side of the bridge were a treasure chest surrounded in flames stood "I ask that you carry on my will, which rests in the fiercely burning flame, and convey my words to my men, who, even in death, remain loyal to me. Tell them the war has ended. Then, I shall be able to drift quietly to sleep." he then turned his head back to Gyro, before snapping into a salute "Captain, sir! May I take leave, sir?"**

**Gyro stared at the captain for a few moments before a small smile crossed his features and he snapped into his own salute "You may soldier! Dismissed!"**

**The captain straightened himself before replying "Yes, sir!" and his bones fell apart and faded away.**

"A soldier to the very end." Ozpin said, "James would be envious."

**After that the flames surrounding the treasure chest faded away as well, with Gyro and Ruby jumping across the destroyed bridge and walking up to the chest.**

**Lifting the top open, Gyro pulled out a new mask from within, this one was a hat with a small face plate that had a skeleton motif to it.**

**This, was the Captain's Hat.**

"Hey, Keeta was wearing that hat." Nora called.

"He was wasn't he." Ren said.

**With the mask in hand, They forwarded time to the night of the first day, where they could see stalchildren roaming around the graveyard, three specific ones guarding a tombstone.**

**Gyro told Ruby to stay out of sight in the mean time while he put on the captain's hat and went towards them, the Stalchildren snapping to attention and saluting him.**

**He told all of them they were dismissed for now, making them scatter into bones, before ordering the three guarding the tombstone to open it.**

"Well, that was simple." Pyrrha said.

"I can't believe they didn't notice Gyro was different from Keeta." Weiss said.

**After doing so, they jumped down, and Gyro motioned to Ruby to follow him as he removed the hat, before they both jumped down the hole, landing into an underground cavern.**

**They stepped past an arc and entered a room that had a flock of keese flying around.**

**They decided to get in some practice with some of they alternate semblances, both of them shifting into their deku forms, with Gyro using his vine whips (it's super effective!) to hit the flying rodents, and Ruby running into them with her tornado shield to tear them apart.**

**After the little practice round, they shifted back to their real forms before lighting the torches in the room a opening the door, entering a room that had a black armored Iron Knuckle standing in the middle of it.**

"Another one? Really?" Ruby pouted

**The fight against the armored warrior went far faster than all the previous battles against one due to the upgrades Gyro and Ruby had gotten in the last few months.**

**Once the Iron Knuckle was defeated, a curtain rose in the back of the room, revealing a large tombstone behind it before a ghost appeared in front of it, he wore dark green clothes and had a conductor's baton in his hands.**

"Took us long enough to see a ghost." Blake said.

**He introduced himself as Flat, a composer for the Ikana royal family.**

**He then told them how his brother, Sharp, had apparently sold his soul to the devil and locked Flat underground.**

**He then made a small request of Gyro and Ruby, for the two of them the learn the song inscribed on his tomb, and to tell his brother, should they ever meet him, that the raindrops that fall are Flat's tears, and The lighting that strikes the earth is his anger.**

**After he disappeared, they walked up to his tomb and read the notes inscribed onto it before playing the Song of Storms, calling upon the rain to fall, even underground.**

"Just play the music and it rains? Wow that sounds... great to have in a desert." Weiss said.

**After exiting the grave, they repeated this process over the next two days, and on the last day, the soldiers finally went to their final rest, with Gyro and Ruby ending it off by fighting a big poe, before catching it's soul in a bottle, with Gyro deciding to sell it to the curiosity shop back in clock town, getting 200 lien from it.**

"That's pretty sad for the ghost's fate." Jaune said.

"Well he should have known not to mess with Gyro and my partner." Weiss said.

**After that, they headed back in time to the dawn of the first day, ready to continue onwards.**

"Plus look, Gyro went back in time so his soul is still free." Weiss added as Qrow passed the book to Tai.

**[[]]**

***Blaze is seen playing happily with suds that poured out of the sponge on Reigner***


	52. Chapter 45

***Blaze is seen playing in a kidde pool with the 14 Nekomata kittens. Marie is having a hard time getting close to the water.***

**[[]]**

Tai got the book and began to read, honestly worried for his daughter at this point. Just because of how dark Termina is.

**Gyro and Ruby came out of Clock Town's western exit, ready to tackle the Great Bay next.**

**The two of them hopped onto Epona's back before heading off towards the coast, jumping over the high fence that was blocking he way.**

**After jumping over a few more fences, they made it onto the beach, where they could see a building floating on top of the water near the edge.**

**And out into the distance they could see a raging hurricane over the seas.**

"That's bad." Weiss said.

**But the most important thing they noticed was the seagulls flying around a certain spot above the water, where they could see two bodies floating above it.**

"That's worse." Qrow said.

**That definitely worried them.**

**Quickly Gyro got into the water and swam towards the two bodies.**

**As he neared the two bodies, he realized something about them.**

**They were Zoras, a man and a woman.**

"So that's what a Zora looks like." Blake said.

**Both of them looked incredibly alike as well, leading him to believe they might be related.**

**However, the more pressing matter was that both of them were gravely injured.**

"That's really bad." Glynda said.

**Quickly he started pulling both of them to shore, while Ruby looked on worried.**

**As he was dragging them, they both woke up.**

**"Please... you have to... help us." said the man through ragged breaths.**

**"We need to... save... her eggs." added the woman.**

"What's going on here?" Jaune asked.

**Gyro nodded at both of them as he continued to pull them back to shore, once he was close enough, Ruby helped him bring their bodies onto the sand, where the two of them attempted to sit up.**

**Now that they could get a clear look at the two Zoras, it was quite obvious to Gyro that they were most likely brother and sister, the both of the had what could only be described as long fishtails on the back of their heads, both of them ending in yellow tips.**

**The man had a tattoo covering his whole right arm, while the woman had a tattoo only on her left bicep.**

**As well, the woman was the only one out of the with actual clothes on herself, wearing a short pale blue dress that reached down to her thighs.**

"Wait the man is nude!?" Weiss shrieked.

"Don't worry Weiss, Zora's have special sets of scales that cover up anything personal. So most of the time Zora prefer not to go with clothing seeing as they spend a lot of time in the water. Whatever clothing Zora's do wear is specially designed to have avoid soaking up water." Phoenix explained

**Gyro also noticed that the man was carrying an actual fishbone guitar on his back, while the woman had a small harp that seemed to be made of bronze with some kind of face on it.**

"Odd instrument the man has." Ren said.

**Once they were in sitting positions, they finally took the chance to speak "The name's... Mikau, and this... is my sister... Laruto... we're from... the Zora tribe."**

**"Mikau here is... the guitarist of... the indigo-gos... I play the harp... sometimes." continued Laruto.**

**"I think... this is the end... for us." said Mikau.**

**"Will you... listen to... our last words?" asked Laruto.**

**Both Gyro and Ruby nodded at the question.**

**The both of them then took hold of their instruments, and started playing, albeit weakly.**

**"The carnival, it's coming soon, our band, was bringing the groove." said Mikau lowly, with an attempt at a rhyme that followed his beat.**

**"But then our singer Lulu, she laid some weird eggs, and then just like, you can't hear what she says." Laruto continued on the same beat.**

**Mikau started coughing up some blood at this point, as his fingers stopped strumming his guitar.**

"He's making too much effort." Glynda said.

"He want's to play one last time before he dies." Tai said.

**"Then pirates came along... they actually stole Lulu's eggs." he said, dropping the rhymes.**

"WHAT!? WHO WOULD EVER STEAL SOMEONE'S BABIES!? THAT'S THE WOSRT THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Nora shouted, causing everyone to lean away in fear.

"I agree with Nora, whoever is despicable enough to steal someone's children deserves what Gyro would give them." Weiss agreed.

**Laruto did the same as he did, stopping with the music "So we went... to try and get them back... you can see how that turned out." she said as she clutched a rather deep wound on her side.**

**"Our only regret... is that we weren't able... to save the eggs... now the pirates have them." continued Mikau.**

**"If we die like this... we won't be at peace... if only somebody could... save her eggs... and just heal our souls." finished Laruto.**

**Gyro could see that life was quickly leaving them, so he turned to Ruby, whom he could see was trying to hold back her tears, as he motioned to her to come closer, before he whispered an idea to her, making her nod silently as the two of them brought out their respective instruments and started playing the Song of Healing.**

**With their minds, Mikau and Laruto were floating aimlessly in the darkness for what felt like hours, until Lulu appeared before them, and their feet touched solid ground, a spotlight shining down on the three of them, as Lulu looked to them with a grateful smile, before she turned her head to the side, and one by one, the other members of the indigo-gos appeared.**

**Looking back to Lulu, Mikau and Laruto looked down at their hands, before Lulu grabbed each of their hands and started walking towards the band with them, the siblings slowly starting to smile.**

**They knew that even in death, they would always be with their friends in spirit.**

"So sad, yet so happy..." Ruby whispered.

**Back in the outside world, the only thing they left behind were a pair of white masks in the vague shapes of their faces.**

**These were the Zora Masks, which would allow Ruby and Gyro to transform into Zora's themselves.**

**They could hear Mikau's voice whispering on the winds "Please, carve our last words into our graves."**

**Half an hour later, Gyro and Ruby stood in front of a pair of graves, one with Mikau's guitar attached to it, the other with Laruto's harp.**

"Those poor Zora's." Pyrrha whispered.

"I wish I could get my hands on those pirates. I'd break their legs into powder." Nora growled.

**Ruby was leaning onto Gyro, crying at the fate of the siblings.**

**Gyro had an arm wrapped around her, silently comforting her.**

Tai and Qrow went up to Ruby and Yang and pulled them into a family hug, Ozpin and Glynda pulled each other into a hug, Jaune and Pyrrha did the same, so did, Ren and Nora, even Weiss and Blake pulled each other into a hug.

**This wasn't a time for words, it was a time of silence, to pay respects to two brave souls.**

**It was after a good 10 minutes that Ruby finally composed herself, promising to the Zora's that they would save Lulu's babies.**

**Her and Gyro then stared at the masks, Ruby taking in a deep breath, before they both put on the masks and felt the pain from the souls merging with their own.**

"OH DEAR MOTHER OF OUM THOSE FACES!" Jaune shouted flipping over his seat.

"You okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm good." Jaune said.

**When they were done, both of them stood in their Zora forms, Gyro being the same height, but Ruby having grown taller, now reaching her sister's height.**

**Each of them looked a lot like the zora siblings in their new forms.**

**Gyro's arm fins and the long tail on the back of his head all faded from the whitish blue into green , he wore a kilt around his waist, held there by a belt. On his arms were studded, fingerless gloves, and his boots had studs on them as well. The most interesting part however was the studded leather choker around his neck.**

"Hey Ruby..." Yang whispered, "Gyro ain't wearing a shirt."

"YANG!" Ruby shouted turning the same color as her cloak.

**Ruby's appearance was the one with the most difference from the original Zora, as the fishtail on the back of her head, actually sprouted fishtails at the tip, the tips of the tail being red, as the rest of the long tail seemed to had a light red tone to it. Her own arms fins (which were wider compared to Gyro's, and in general shape comparison, Gyro's fins looked like swords, while Ruby's looked like axe heads) were red near the tips. She wore the same dress Laruto had worn, except hers was black, with the edges being red in color. She still had her boots on her feet, and on her back was a long membrane which was red in color, similar in appearance to her cape.**

"Wow Ruby, you look pretty good as a fish person." Yang said.

"Quiet Yang." Weiss said.

**The two of them took a bit of them to familiarize themselves with their new forms, quite literally testing the waters with them and finding that swimming like a fish came to them like second nature.**

**Gyro had been thinking that perhaps why they somehow found themselves quickly understanding how to move in different bodies, was because the masks somehow imprinted the soul's old muscle memory onto them, so that these completely new movements came to them easily.**

**Anyway, they then set about discovering their new semblances.**

**It took them a good 10 minutes, but they were able to figure out their semblances.**

**Ruby's semblance had become psammokinesis, AKA, the ability to manipulate all forms of sand, and by extension, dirt, something which could definitely come in handy to them.**

"Not too shabby Ruby." Yang said.

"Thanks." Ruby said.

**Gyro's semblance was something quite interesting, Cryokinesis, essentially total control over all forms of ice, including it's creation.**

"That's pretty _cool_." Yang said, causing several people to groan.

"That was bad, even for you Yang." Ruby said.

**With that out of the way, the two of them swam to the building floating above the water, Gyro translating the sign to Ruby and letting her know that this was a marine laboratory.**

**They entered inside, and were met with the sight of the Terminean Ren, who wore long green robes, and curiously enough, had glasses. (Gyro idly thought that glasses suit Ren quite nicely)**

"Ren actually does work the glasses pretty well." Nora said.

**He noticed Ruby and Gyro, and actually mistook them for Mikau and Laruto, apparently the two of them had been friends with the marine biologist, and they had asked him to look after the eggs until they hatch when they would bring them back to him. (again, Gyro idly thought that Marine biologist might have been a job Ren would have been interested in if the world were more peaceful, he was a patient man after all, and this kind of job would have suited him nicely)**

"That's true, Ren really likes watching fish." Nora said.

"I never got one because with Beacon so close I worried I wouldn't have time to take care of any." Ren said.

**Thankfully he had decided to 'remind' them of what they had to do, that being to rescue the 7 eggs, and bring them back here to put them in the large water tank, where they could hatch safely.**

**Their objective in mind, Gyro and Ruby headed back out, ready to save some babies.**

**Because what kind of heroes would they be if they didn't?**

"We wouldn't be heroes at all, bring me the book dad." Ruby said.

**[[]]**

***Marie is finally in the pool with the rest of the children, Blaze seems especially happy to have her Aunt in the pool with her.***


	53. Chapter 46

**Marie: I got chicken!**

**[[]]**

Ruby dashed up and grabbed the book from her father before sitting back down next to Yang

**Gyro and Ruby swam towards a large gate while in their Zora forms.**

**This was it, the entrance to the pirate's base.**

"Alright, time to teach those pirates what happens when they kidnap babies!" Nora shouted.

**Although their was no way of getting in, so they had to look around, till they found a barricaded hole in the stone underwater, which they broke open and passed though, ending up inside the base.**

**And they received one hell of a shock when they saw who the pirates looked like.**

"Who does they look like?" Weiss asked.

**They were Nora's, all of them.**

Everyone slowly turned their head to Nora, who was running on a blank.

Finally after a minute had passed, "WHAT!? CURSE YOU TERMINA!" Nora shouted, "I don't wanna break my on legs."

"I can do it for you if you want." Phoenix said lifting up a large hammer with a oddly shaped skull as the head.

"No! no please no!" Nora cried, "If anyone is breaking my legs it's going to have to be me." Nora said grabbing Valkyria for the weapons cabinet and sat down on the ground and lifted her hammer, letting her Aura drop as she did, "Goodbye legs." She sniffed.

Ren quickly ran up and grabbed Valkyria from Nora during this brief moment of weakness, "Relax Nora these alternates aren't anything like you." Ren said hugging Nora softly.

"T-thanks Renny." Nora sniffed and pulled Ren into a hug.

**Gyro didn't know if he should be laughing, or terrified.**

"I'd go with terrified." Blake said, that many Nora's is something to fear.

**He also didn't know if he should be mad, because, well, the pirates had the face of one of his friends, one whom he got along well with since they had a thing for explosions.**

**Like that one time the two worked together to make a custard bomb and put it in team CRDL's room.**

**Hilarious, and delicious.**

Yang had discretely pulled out a note pad while Glynda was shaking her head at the thought of cleaning up that mess.

**Plus team CRDL had to clean it up themselves, as Glynda had long stopped bothering fixing up their dorm room with her semblance, something she still did for other teams when an accident happens, like that one time team JNPPR's door was broken by Nora, and it really was an accident, she didn't even use her hammer that time.**

"I suppose there have been far too many 'accidents' in CRDL's room over the year." Glynda said to herself.

**Or the one time the pipes in team RWGBY's shower got clogged up (Gyro would have done it himself but he couldn't figure out what the problem was).**

"Huh, so Gyro is a plumber." Yang said, she was about to make a joke about plumbers and... adult videos, but then she remembered that the joke was heading toward her little sister. Not something she want's to say when her old man is around.

**Seriously, miss Goodwitch was scary, but she was a godsend sometimes.**

**Plus the fact he was positive her and Ozpin had a relationship made things entertaining for him.**

**But back to the Nora Pirates (he idly realized if the actual Nora were a pirate she would call her crew either that or the Pancake Pirates), because of who's faces they had, he just couldn't muster up enough hate.**

**Although he did have a plan to break in.**

"He does?" Pyrrha asked.

"How, I am a very attentive person." Nora said, "Nothing sneaks past me!"

**Both Gyro and Ruby shifted back to their real forms as Gyro equipped his Pegasus boots and pulled out the Stone Mask, before he had Ruby hop onto his back and put the mask on his face, having a theory that if somebody was in contact with the wearer of the mask, they too would be invisible.**

"A smart plan." Weiss said.

**Now for the second part of his plan.**

**He took in a large breath and started making the one sound he knew would get the attention of all the Noras.**

**A sloth's call.**

**"AAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhh!" he drawled it out and attempted to make it sound as lazy as possible, almost like a screaming yawn on a high pitch you could say.**

"No way." Jaune said.

"I seriously don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Ren said.

"Quiet, both of you." Nora said.

**He had been practicing because he knew Nora still didn't know what a sloth actually sounded like (you'd think she'd just look it up on the net) and he wanted to essentially make it part of his Christmas present for her, along with a manual on how to make lots of different types of grenades.**

"Gyro you're the BEST!" Nora shouted.

**After all, imagine an electrically charged shrapnel grenade, would that equal some kind of magnetic explosion?**

"Oum help me." Glynda said, she knew she was going to have to clean that mess up.

**The only way to know was to let Nora do her thing.**

**Anyway.**

**A few moments later, he started hearing a lot of footsteps coming from within the base, which was followed by a LOT of Nora's all coming out and exclaiming "SLOTH!".**

**It seemed they were able to recognize a sloth call on instinct.**

**Anyway, using the pegasus boots, he ran on the wall towards the base, as running on the water could have attracted some attention.**

"Yeah that would stand out a little." Ruby said.

**They probably had a good... 2 hours to search the base.**

**Seriously, when it came to sloths, Nora was as dedicated as things related to Pancakes, and Ren.**

**The only thing that could top that would be something that combined all 3 somehow.**

Nora looked upward and put her finger below her chin in thought, "Perfect..." She finally sighed.

"Oh no." Ren said, in his mind he can see himself dressed as a sloth covered in pancakes.

**He did take the time to take a picture of them though, not just to show everyone back home, but also because he remembered somebody who lived in the area wanted a picture of the pirates for... reasons.**

"What?" Nora and Weiss said with their eyebrows twitching.

**Anyway, they managed to sneak into the base, and saw that most of the Nora's were outside looking for the non-existant sloth, but a few had to remain inside to guard the base, and Gyro and Ruby could hear them whining about not getting to see the sloth.**

"Daww man..." Nora said, as cruel as her pirate others were they don't deserve to be denied the sloth.

**Either way, they quickly made their way inside, where they caught the tail end of a conversation between the leader of the pirates and one of her subordinates about how they actually lost some of the eggs.**

**Before long the room was empty, the leader mumbling something about trying to woo the marine biologist as she left the room, which Gyro wasn't really surprised considering who they were.**

Nora went beet red at that, "Wait, why am I blushing? I've already got Ren." Nora said yanking Ren over into a hug.

**Besides that though, they obtained some more interesting information.**

**Four eggs were currently within the base, while the other three were in Pinnacle Rock, possibly surrounded by giant sea snakes.**

**And that the reason that the pirates had even stolen the eggs was due to the possessed skull kid telling them to do so, and that it could help them get so much treasure they could laze about for the rest of their lives.**

"Ugh... that guy again. Stupid mask." Ruby said.

**Two guards remained in the room, and Gyro idly noticed a beehive hanging above in the rafters.**

"This is gonna sting." Yang said smirking, there weren't too many groans at the pun as everyone shuddered at the thought of a hive's worth of bee's aiming to sting them.

**Didn't take a genius really.**

**He shot down the beehive with an arrow, the bees locking onto the nearest targets, being the two guards and chased them out of the room.**

**Jumping down from a hole in the wall once the cost was clear, the two of them walked to a large chest in the middle of the room, Gyro letting Ruby open it as she pulled out a golden hookshot from within, the actual hook itself actually looking a bit like a scorpion's stinger.**

"Okay, normally I'd just give you whatever upgrades for Crescent Rose you get... But considering how well you did against Byrne in the training room I think you deserve a little reward." Phoenix said holding out a Hookshot identical to the one THOR Ruby got.

"OOOOHHHH THANK YOU!" Ruby squealed taking the device.

**While she tried to understand how her hookshot worked, Gyro went into the large fishtank in the room and retrieved one of the eggs, gently placing it within a bottle, although he looked up when he heard a 'THUNK' above him, seeing Ruby hanging from her hookshot on a wooden plank that was just above the tank, although he quickly looked away because, well, upskirt view.**

"I guess I figured out how to work it." Ruby said fiddling with her hookshot, and triggered it, causing it to hook onto a bookshelf in the room, "Uh oh. AAAHHH!"

Ignoring the following crash, "We should probably alter out outfits so we can avoid those kinds of moments." Weiss said.

**After that little incident, Ruby forgiving Gyro since it was mostly her fault, the two made their way through the base, encountering a few elite pirates who weren't fooled by the stone mask, and thus they had to fight them, although the battles weren't too difficult, and they were able to gather the other 3 eggs that were in the base, and Ruby couldn't help but look at them in awe, as these were literally newborns, well, in a way, they just had yet to hatch.**

Ruby stumbled back to her seat a little dizzy from her unintended flight.

**With the four eggs recovered, they made their way back to the Marine biologist's lab, passing under one of the pirate's small boats, the leader sitting on it and seemed to have a contemplative look on her face.**

**Anyway, back in the lab, they saw the biologist, sitting down on a chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose, muttering something along the lines of 'When will she learn?'**

"I'm guessing it was one of the Nora's." Tai said.

**Either way, they deposited the recovered eggs in the tank before heading back outside, they still had 3 more to find after all.**

**Gyro had a vague memory about finding what they'll need in one of the houses on the beach, so heading inside the one labeled Fisherman's hut, they found the Terminean Scarlet in there, who offered them the rare fish he had found (it was a seahorse, the guy didn't even know it's name, he just labelled the word fish onto it because he found it in the water, and Gyro mentally questioned if Scarlet really was this stupid) in exchange for a picture of the pirates.**

"That's something you'll have to ask one of his teammates." Ozpin said.

"Doesn't change the fact that this guy is dumb as bricks." Yang said.

**Either way, the gave him a picture of the pirates and scooped up the seahorse in a large bottle before heading back out.**

**They made their way towards Pinnacle Rock, where upon reaching, they released the seahorse from within the bottle, and he offered to guide them through the murky waters of the area.**

**Once past the waters and at the entrance of the deep rocky underwater hole, the seahorse asked Gyro and Ruby to help free his friend that was trapped by the sea snakes in the area, something to which the two easily agreed.**

"I guess being a Zora comes with the ability to understand most aquatic creatures." Qrow said.

**The two of them used their semblances, combined with the ability to basically turn themselves into magic torpedoes if they used magic while swimming, and turned into what could only be described as deadly torpedoes, Gyro looking like a drill made of ice, and Ruby having the sand spin around her at high speeds like blades.**

"Frightening." Jaune said, "Any underwater Grimm are doomed against those two."

**Thanks to these abilities, the sea snakes were killed and they were able to collect the last three eggs, while also freeing the other seahorse which was held captive, and it turned out to be the first one's mate.**

**Anyway, with those two reunited, Gyro and Ruby swam back all the way to the marine biologist's lab, where they were able to put the last three eggs into the tank.**

**They'd done it, they had saved all 7 of Lulu's eggs.**

**What surprised all of them however was that the eggs started to hatch once they were reunited.**

"Talk about timing." Yang said

**Out of the eggs came 7 Zora tadpoles, and they had to admit, they looked rather cute.**

"Aww... they are so cute." Weiss cooed.

**Then the tadpoles did something unexpected and placed themselves in front of bumps on the wall in the water and positioned their tails in a way that made them look like music notes.**

**And Gyro realized, along with the biologist, that the tadpoles were acting like a music sheet, so Gyro and Ruby each brought their instruments in their new forms, a fishbone guitar for Gyro, and a bronze harp for Ruby, and started to play the new song, the New Wave Bossa Nova.**

"What a name." Tai said.

"What a smart group of children." Ozpin said.

**The biologist then theorized that the tadpoles were born to teach this song somehow, and that Gyro and Ruby had to go play it to the one who laid the eggs.**

**With that decided, the two made their way towards the Zora hall, where they're hoping to find Lulu.**

"So next is the home of all these Zora's." Weiss said taking the book from Ruby.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: We need to get chicken more often around here, *Lloyd looks over to see the 14 Nekomata digging into the cooked bird with gusto***


	54. Chapter 47

***The Security room camera to showing nothing but static.***

**[[]]**

With the book in her hands Weiss began to read where Ruby left off, except for one thing.

Reigner marched into the room with a cell phone in hand and whispered something to Phoenix.

"Seriously?" Phoenix asked Reigner taking the phone, Reigner nodded, "Holy shit. Nora, the sound Gyro made was actually a Sloth cry."

"No way, really!?" Nora asked.

"Seriously take a look." Phoenix said holding out the phone to Nora, who quickly ran over to Ren and pressed play.

The rest of the people couldn't see so they went over to the seat as Nora watched, after a moment a sloth on the screen cried out "Aaaahh. Aaaaahh."

"Wow..." Ren said, he hadn't looked it up either, "I guess sloths do make a lot of noise."

"I was close at initiation then!" Nora cheered.

"Aww, that sloth looks cute." Weiss cooed.

"Mind if we get back to the reading please?" Phoenix asked taking the phone from Nora.

"Okay..." Nora pouted.

**Ruby and Gyro entered inside Zora Hall, still in their Zora forms.**

**The first thing they saw was the giant stage made out of a clam, which was definitely unique.**

"Seems like their sea life _sea_ -riously" Yang joked, causing the normal chorus of groans.

**Their were some zora's who obviously mistook them for Mikau and Laruto, so the two of them decided to just play along, as it was best that way, and it would cause less trouble.**

**They decided to talk with each member of the indigo-gos, to see if they could get some info from them.**

"A smart idea." Ozpin said, "Plus they should be willing to trust a face they recognize."

**The first one they talked to was the drummer, Tijo, who told them about the fact that something seemed to have happened to the Great Bay Temple, and that when such a thing happens, the zora descendant in charge of protecting the temple will experience troubled times, which was his way of subtly hinting that the temple was the reason Lulu lost her voice.**

"Well that's just great." Jaune said.

**They also found Mikau's diary in the room, since this room was both Mikau's and Tijo's, and they found his most recent entries, which included some musical notes he had written out based on a small jam session he had with the bassist, Japas.**

**The last line in the diary was 'My lucky color this week is green.'**

"Oh the irony." Blake said

**If only he'd known the significance of seeing Gyro's green tunic back then.**

**Although there was a line that caught his eye in the diary and confirmed a pretty old theory on the internet back home about the world of Termina.**

"Which one?" Ruby asked.

**It seemed that Mikau and Lulu where very much in a relationship, and that Mikau was the father of Lulu's babies.**

Ruby went dead silent and stiff, "She better not take Gyro from me." Ruby said lowly.

**Which explains why Mikau and Laruto had been so determine to save the eggs, they were family.**

**And currently, Gyro was hoping that Lulu wouldn't mistake him for Mikau, although to avoid that, he'll probably outright tell her.**

"Good." Ruby said.

"Calm down sis, Gyro wouldn't dare leave you." Yang said.

**As well as tell Ruby that Lulu was the only person who could know their real identities, which she agreed to, especially after she read the same line in the diary that Gyro had seen, and a little seed of possessiveness sprouted inside her.**

**Because honestly, wouldn't you feel possessive of the person you love when other people may try to flirt with them?**

"Yes." Pyrrha and Nora said.

**The next person they went to see after that was Japas, whom started asking Gyro and Ruby questions about what had been happening recently, thinking they were Mikau and Laruto.**

**After calming him down and telling him a few half-truths, since the full story was Lulu's to tell, Gyro and Japas then ended up having a little impromptu Jam session, which produced a jazzy sounding tune.**

"Nice." Yang said listening to the music.

**They didn't know it, but a lot of Zoras had gathered up in front of the door and were listening the music with smiles, one of them snapping his fingers along to the beat.**

**Japas enjoyed their little tune, but lamented the fact that the bandleader, Evans, had too much of an ego to let a song written by a member that wasn't him be played at a concert, which led to Gyro hatching up a plan to get Evans to pick up the song, and it was a simple one, so he made sure to memorize the notes.**

"Too much ego? Sounds familiar." Yang said.

"Quiet you." Weiss said.

**Once out of the room, he curiously asked Ruby if she had memorized the notes, and was pleasantly surprised that she did, so he explained his plan to her, and she agreed, so once they were in Evan's room, Ruby shifted back to her true form while Gyro stayed in his Zora form, it helped that Evan had a wall that separated a small section of the room from the rest, Ruby using that to discreetly change back.**

"I get the idea." Jaune said.

"Pretty smart." Glynda said.

**Once they got his attention, he immediately started asking Gyro about the eggs, to which Gyro responded with the fact that they got them back, and told him that Laruto had went to tell it to Lulu.**

**Evan was relieved at this, and then asked about Ruby's presence, which Gyro explained as having heard her play a tune and thought that Evan might like to hear it, to which the band leader allowed and even allowed her to play it on his piano, which wasn't much of a problem since Ruby actually knew how to play one, they had an old one back home on Patch, which belonged to their paternal grandfather before he passed away.**

"Yeah, I did pretty good too. Way better than Yang." Ruby said.

"HEY!" Yang shouted

**Evan definitely enjoyed the song, and asked Ruby if she'd be interested in selling him the rights to the song, to which she told him he could have it for free.**

**Evan thanked her for it, although he did ask her to sign a small contract, that Gyro checked over to be sure there wasn't anything to screw her over in it, and found that it only involved the rights to the song, but that she was still allowed to play it as long as she didn't claim ownership, so Ruby signed once Gyro gave her to go ahead.**

"Smart man Gyro." Tai said.

**As they left the room, they heard him play the song himself, and add a few notes in that served to make it better.**

**Finally, they checked Lulu and Laruto's room, bit not before giving a pervert who was trying to get inside the boot, Ruby already having changed back to her Zora form.**

"Jackass!" Nora and Yang shouted.

"Even I don't stoop that low." Qrow said.

**Inside the room, they found Lulu's diary, which detailed exactly how the eggs had been stolen in the first place, the pirates had sneaked into the hall in the middle of the night and stole them right from under everyone's nose, knocking Lulu out cold when she'd woken up during the kidnapping and tried to fight them off.**

**As for Laruto's diary, one of the recent entries was actually her gushing about becoming an aunt soon, as well as her and Lulu becoming sisters, well, more than they already were.**

"That's... pretty sad." Pyrrha said

**After that, they headed for the back exit of the hall, leading them to the Zora Cape, where they saw Lulu staring out to sea sadly, the girl looking at them when they arrived before looking back down sadly.**

"You think she already knows?" Jaune asked

**Gyro and Ruby looked to each other before nodding, bringing out their respective instruments and started playing the New Wave Bossa Nova.**

**Lulu perked up when she heard the song, before she opened her mouth, and slowly, sound started to come out, as she began singing along to the song, her voice finally returned to her.**

**At some point, the water in front of them shook, as the small islet in front of the cape rose up, revealing itself to actually be a large sea turtle.**

"Holy crap that's a big turtle." Nora said.

**The turtle yawned before it spoke to them, telling them something about the passing of days, before telling Ruby and Gyro to hop onto it's back, as the seas needed their help, and that it would take them to the temple.**

**Before hopping on however, Gyro and Ruby both turned to Lulu, ready to clear things up with her, but she surprised them when she cut them off by telling them she already knew.**

"I guess she does." Ren said

**When she was asked how, she just said it was her woman's instinct.**

**Just before they left however, she had one last thing to say.**

**"My eggs... are they safe?" she asked them.**

"Because that's the most important thing right now." Tai said.

**Gyro smiled "They are, and you should be proud of your children, they're the ones who taught us the song after all."**

**Lulu smiled as she shed a small tear, nodding at his words as she wiped it away, the turtle taking Ruby and Gyro towards the temple.**

**Gyro and Ruby now found themselves within the temple, and they only had one thing to say.**

**"Oum dammit."**

**It seemed to that place was filled with puzzles that had to do with water pressure and all that, which would no doubt be a hassle.**

"Oh great." Ruby said.

**At least they had already found a stray fairy at the entrance when they lit all the torches in the room.**

**Now they had to activate switches in the temple to modify the water pressure.**

**It was quite interesting to see the large water wheel though.**

**Anyway, after activating a switch, and finding two more stray fairies in the room, the two of them used the water as an actual solid platform, which was actually only possible because of how powerful the pressure was, before heading off into the next room, seeing that the water wheel was what kept a large mechanism in the room working, thus making the water below spin constantly like a whirlpool.**

"Wow, that's a lot of water pressure if they could do that." Weiss said.

**The two of them found two more stray fairies before they jumped into the water, Ruby making sure to stay close to Gyro, as the two made use of the current and let themselves get pushed down a corridor that had a red tube passing in it, ending up in an area that had skeletal piranhas in the water, which the two of them quickly got rid of, using their fins as weapons to cut them to ribbons.**

**The two of them continued onwards, curious as to what they would find next.**

"Mid boss probably." Pyrrha said.

**Gyro and Ruby entered a new room, finding it to be rather empty, save for a lone shadow on the ground, which after a few seconds made them look up to see a large round creature with a singular eyeball, as well as small blobs clung to the ceiling around it.**

**This being was Wart, essentially a rip-off of Arghus.**

"More giant eyeballs." Jaune said, "What does the Zelda world have against eyeballs?"

**The battle wasn't too difficult, they just had to shoot the blobs, making them burst, until they had a clear shot at it's eye, which as soon as it was hit, the blobs fell of it's body and it started ramming into walls wildly.**

**Gyro and Ruby made sure to quickly eliminate the blobs in case it tried to have them reattach to it's body, before they waited for it to open it's eye again where they plunged in the blades of the Golden Master Sword and Waxing Rose respectively, which actually made it pop like a balloon.**

"Again, eww." Weiss said.

**WIth it gone, the door unlocked itself, and a treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room, which just like at Snowhead, Gyro let Ruby open, pulling an accessory for her weapon that had an ice motif.**

"Hey Ruby, catch." Phoenix said tossing an accessory to Ruby, it looked just like the one from before, the only difference was the ice motif on it instead of the fire motif.

"Awesome!" Ruby shouted putting the attachment in her pocket.

**Having an idea as to what it would do, she equipped it onto her weapon, feeling it get get colder, before she fired off a shot, resulting in a frost bullet which froze a portion of the wall it hit.**

**Like with the fire upgrade, this would definitely prove to be helpful in the long run, she was already thinking of possible combo attacks that incorporate her new bullets.**

"Plus I won't need to spend extra money on non-standard ammunition." Ruby said.

**As they stepped back into the area filled with water, Gyro pointed out a perfect target to test out her bullets on, a singe octorok which was floating on the water's surface.**

**She grinned as she fired a bullet at it, resulting in it being encased in a block of ice which the two of them used as a stepping stone to get to a switch which activated the water flow in the red pipes.**

**Suddenly, Tatl flew out from Ruby's body, the young fairy stretching her limbs "Well that was a good nap, so, what did I miss guys?"**

"Where has she been?" Yang asked.

"Inside my... body? What?" Ruby asked.

**The two of them blinked before they answered in unison "A lot."**

**After explaining everything to Tatl, the fairy flew back into Ruby's body, as fairies could actually inhabit the body of a living being with magic within them, as fairies are beings of magic, solidified, so they could simply break themselves down and enter a person's body, which she had recently started doing, and found that she could quickly funnel information on encountered enemies quickly that way, having only to think it for Gyro and/or Ruby to receive it.**

"Oh, that explains things." Yang said.

**Anyway, after taking care of that the two continued onwards into the temple, soon finding themselves in a room with a Gekko, like the one they had fought in Woodfall.**

"Another one, great." Yang groaned.

**The battle was obviously different from the original one, as this Gekko made use of some kind of large blob of slime to protect itself, which Gyro and Ruby simply froze with ice arrows and ice bullets when it was on the ceiling, making it fall down and shatter, leaving the creature defenseless as Gyro rushed to it and simply slashed it with his sword, defeating it quickly as it shrunk down in size and turned back into a normal frog.**

"Easy peasy." Ruby said.

**With that taken care of, the two of them went out the other door in the room, finding the Big Key in a large blue and gold treasure chest.**

**With the key in hand, the two returned to the main room, where they found a entrance blocked by a small waterfall, which Ruby froze at the top with her ice bullets, stopping the water flow and allowing them to enter the door.**

**Within this room they found the mechanism to activate the water flow through the green tubes, as well as another stay fairy, making for a total of 9 so far.**

**Only a little more to go.**

"Just about boss time." Blake said.

**Gyro and Ruby stood before a large hole in the ground, both of them in their Zora forms.**

**They had finally gotten to the last room in the temple, now they just had to take down the boss.**

**The two of them jumped down the hole, landing on a platform surrounded by water.**

**The two of them looked around the room, attempting to find the boss, until they heard something jump out of the water, making them look up as a large monstrous looking fish sailed over them, and giving them a clear view of the eye in it's mouth.**

"That's disgusting." Nora said.

**This, was the Gargantuan Masked Fish, Gyorg.**

*Cue Majora's Mask boss theme*

"We have to fight a giant fish?" Ruby asked.

**Immediately the two started attacking it, actually throwing their fins at him like boomerangs, which after a few hits stunned it, and the eye in it's mouth popped out, which they then threw their boomerang fins at, hurting it in the process.**

"Oh that's a nice trick." Ruby said.

**After about 2 minutes of repeating that process, Gyorg seemed to have enough and rammed into the platform they were standing on, making it sink down into the water, taking the fight down into his territory.**

**However, it was also their territory while in these forms.**

"Both a smart and dumb move." Blake said.

**Once they were in their new arena, aquatic mines were released from within the ground, all of them attached to chains as Gyorg swam around the water, Gyro and Ruby eyeing it closely.**

**Suddenly it started inhaling water, which actually drew them in towards it, but before they got far, Gyro threw one of his fins at the chain holding back one of the mines, releasing it as it too was caught into the suction, making Gyorg swallow it as it blew up in it's stomach, making it's eye pop out of it's mouth as Gyro and Ruby rushed in and started attacking it.**

"Hey look, explosive indigestion at it's finest." Yang said.

"OH YEAH!" Nora shouted.

**They repeated this process until Gyorg started to writhe in pain as the water in the room lowered down, leaving it to flop around until all that remained of it what it's mask like face.**

"It's dead, by shrinking away into nothing." Blake said.

**As they picked up it's remains, a flash of bright light blinded them, before they were transported to the area which contained the giants.**

**Tatl quickly flew out of Ruby's body as the third giant which was now free started chanting something "Hey, listen! We need you to lend us your power! If you just leave things as they are, something terrible will happen! You're the only ones who can stop it!"**

**The giant started to change it's chanting, which both Gyro and Tatl strained their ears to translate.**

**"Help... our... friend. What? Wait. Oh! I get it, we have to help the last one!" Tatl said before looking back at the giant "Then promise us this... you'll cooperate with us..."**

"I'm not sure that the last giant is who he's talking about." Ozpin said.

**Another flash of light blinded them as the giant spoke once more.**

**"** **_Please, forgive him._ ** **"**

"Considering he isn't in control... I do forgive him a little." Weiss said passing the book to Blake.

**[[]]**

***Security room camera is still down***


	55. Chapter 48

***Lloyd is seen sleeping at the monitors***

**[[]]**

Blake took the book from Weiss and picked up where she left off.

**Ruby, Gyro and Tatl all appeared in front of the turtle back at the cape after the light disappeared.**

**It told them about how there was still evil on this land, and that it couldn't help them directly, as the gods forbid it.**

"Ugh why do deities forbid so much, it's like they intentionally make things harder for the heroes." Jaune groaned.

**They honestly didn't really care, they were a bit tired right now because it was close to midnight and they just got done kicking butt, they'll do a couple of things before finding a place to sleep after a cycle reset.**

**The thing they tended to do after they finished their work in an area was to first reset the cycle, find some place to sleep because they were running on fumes at that point, rest, and then start up another cycle.**

**It wasn't really healthy but they honestly had to continue exploring and fighting even during nighttime.**

**Once they were finally done in Termina though they'll finally be able to experience a normal sleep schedule again.**

"And I'll enjoy it." Ruby said

**Thankfully the day they ended up in Termina was the beginning of the semester break, there's always a week long break every semester, just like with normal high schools and colleges.**

**Anyway.**

**Tatl went back into Ruby's body (she did so because she felt more comfortable melding into a girl's body then into a boy's body) and the two turned back into their Zora forms before they stepped into the hall.**

"I guess that's reasonable for Tatl to do." Weiss said.

**Once inside, they found that the band was getting ready for a practice, which they decided to join in since they were in the forms of two members of the band, so they started to practice a few songs that the band would possibly play at the carnival of time, one of which Gyro recognized as the Ballad of the Wind Fish, a song one of his predecessor's had played while he was dreaming... within the dream of a giant fish known at the Wind Fish.**

"What?" Weiss asked utterly confused.

**That is Inception levels of WTF right there, seriously.**

"No kidding." Nora said.

**He'd played the game the adventure originates from (link's awakening DX) and it was still weird for him, even weirder with the memories of the Link with the most experience.**

**Most people on earth actually assumed that the Hero of Time had the most experience, but they would be wrong, that honor went to the Hero of Light and Dark (that's what the fans called him due to being part of the era of the same name)**

**He had slain Ganon in the Dark world, battled Onox and Veran in Holodrum and Labrynna respectively, and fought the nightmares on the dream world of Koholint Island.**

**Four different adventures, all of them the same Link.**

He's a seasoned adventurer alright." Glynda said.

**Most of Gyro's experience came from him.**

**Although the Hero of Time and Hero of Twilight had granted him the 7 secret techniques of the swordsman, they didn't have as much experience as the Hero of Light and Dark.**

**Idly, Gyro recalled each of the Links within his mind.**

"Oh looks like we learn about all his past incarnations." Pyrrha said.

**There was the Hero of Skyloft, whom had originally slain Demise, and it was speculated that he had later started a family with the Zelda of his time (she wasn't a princess, so no legal bullshit to prevent it).**

"That is so true." Qrow said.

**The Hero of the Picori (another fan name) whom had been the one to originally seal Vaati... well, a portion of Vaati was sealed to be more precise, the darkness within him had been sealed by the Four Sword, while the true Vaati returned to normal and returned to live among the Minish, tiny little creatures no bigger than a fingernail that could only be seen by innocent children.**

"Okay so Vaati lived while his darkness got sealed away. Nice sword right there." Ren said.

**The Hero of the Four Sword, who had fought Vaati's sealed darkness once it freed itself, with the help of the Four Sword splitting him into 4 identical pieces of himself (and amongst themselves the four Links called each other Green, Red, Blue and Vio).**

"Oh man, Ruby you are so lucky." Yang said with a smirk, what happened to avoiding sexual jokes aimed at your sister?

**The Hero of Time, who caused the timeline to be split into three (and he had no idea which timeline he was even on, though he suspected it was the downfall timeline because of the dark world and Ganon's beastly state, but he feels like something will happen just to prove him wrong later on).**

"Life is like that." Tai said.

"So one man split apart time into three paths?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, this is why the Zelda timeline is such a convoluted mess." Phoenix said.

**The Hero of Light and Dark, he's already stated his exploits before.**

**The Hero of the Last Hour (a name Gyro used to refer to the Link from the first two games in the series due to the fact he arrived and saved Hyrule in it's final hours, returning it to glory) whom had slain Ganon, for good hopefully in his time, and then managed to reawaken the first Princess Zelda from her eternal slumber, as in, the first woman in the Hyrulean Royal Family to have the name Zelda since the era of the sky, which after her it became tradition to name every woman in the royal line Zelda.**

**Gyro did a bit of research history wise and found that if the royal family hadn't disappeared and Ruby would have been able to follow the tradition, she would be Princess Zelda the 128th.**

"Man that is an old family." Qrow said.

**Yes the royal family was that old.**

**The Hero of Twilight, whom fought off against the darkness of the Twilight Realm.**

"Damn good game too." Phoenix said.

**The Hero of Winds, who defeated Ganondorf for good in his timeline, which took place in a world changed into a large ocean simply known as the Great Sea, he had then Defeated the demon of the deeps, Bellum in the Realm of The Ocean King.**

"How is Ganondorf known to be gone for good in that timeline?" Jaune asked.

"I'd say getting impaled in the forehead and getting turned to stone while an underwater ocean barrier is collapsing to flood a protected ruin of a lost age counts as 'No one is getting him out of that situation.' wouldn't you agree?" Phoenix asked.

"...Yeah." Jaune said.

**The Hero of Spirits (a name which Gyro came up with) who restored the Spirit Tracks to the land of New Hyrule and defeated the Demon King Malladus.**

"That gems gets a little too much hate just because it involves trains while no-one seemed to complain about a steamboat in Phantom Hourglas." Phoenix said, "I loathe haters, if you're going to hate a game hate it because of something a bit more reasonable."

**The Hero of Two Worlds (a name thought up by fans) who had saved the kingdom of Hyrule and it's mirror counterpart of Lorule from certain doom once Yuga went mad with power after merging himself with the remains of Ganon's soul.**

"Another alternate world? Good lord how many does Hyrule have?" Weiss asked.

"Considering the sheer amount of magic generated by the Triforce... a lot." Phoenix said, "The thing about worlds with magic is that the more magic there is in the air the more alternate worlds come to exist as a natural phenomenon." Phoenix explained.

"Huh." Weiss said.

**The Hero of the Wilds, whom defeated the great calamity Ganon in a distant future where nature had reclaimed most of the world.**

**But then came the most important of all of them.**

"The first Hero." Ozpin said.

**The Chosen Hero of the Goddess.**

**The first man to bear the name of Link, the first to wield the hero's spirit, the first to wield the Master Sword.**

**As well as the first man to make the Goddess Hylia cry over his death, where she swore that their souls would forever be entwined, just so she could meet him again once day.**

"Wow, such devotion and love." Glynda said.

**Through his and Ruby's many past incarnations, they had indeed met constantly, and currently, the two were together, and would be for a long time.**

**While Gyro was thinking of the past heroes, he still continued to play, and when they were done, him and Ruby left, saying they had some errands to do, and Lulu covering for them.**

"Thank's Lulu." Yang said.

**The first thing they did was return the stray fairies to the fairy fountain, where the Great Fairy of Courage was reformed upon their arrival.**

**Her gift to the two of them was to double their defensive power, which essentially doubled the quantity of Aura they had.**

"Woohoo!" Ruby cheered.

**With that done, well, Gyro couldn't actually think of anything else they had to do, so him and Ruby then decided to get a bit of early rest this time around and travelled back to the Dawn of the First Day.**

**Their next stop would be Ikana Canyon proper.**

"Oh no not more ghosts." Jaune groaned as Blake handed the book to Yang.

**[[]]**

***Lloyd has fallen off his seat while a Nekomata in purple sits on his chest.***


	56. Chapter 49

**Marie: I'm gonna go see an old friend Lloyd, hold down the fort!**

**[[]]**

Yang hesitated a bit before opening the book, she wasn't exactly happy to be going back to the ghost filled canyon.

**Gyro and Ruby were currently standing in Termina Field.**

**They had to get to Ikana Canyon, but before the other Pierce would let them pass, they needed to get a mask from the Gorman Brothers.**

**But before that, Gyro was testing something out of curiosity.**

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

**The Bunny Hood, when worn, ups the wearers speed by a relative 1.5 times.**

"Okay?" Jaune asked.

**The Pegasus Boots, when worn, allow the user to reach near instantaneous levels of speed.**

"Oh no." Tai and Qrow said.

**Ruby's semblance in her Hylian Form was Super Speed.**

"Oh dear Oum!" Everyone shouted.

**What happens when all three are combined?**

Blake was glad she didn't have the book as she quickly reached up to add extra protection to her ears.

**Only one way to find out.**

**Thus why Ruby was currently wearing the Bunny Hood on top of her head (and looking doubly adorable thanks to them) and had switched out her normal boots for Gyro's Pegasus Boots, which were magically enchanted to resize to whoever wore them.**

**Gyro took a few steps back as Ruby got ready to run as fast as she could.**

"This won't end well..." Blake said as Phoenix rapidly muted the TV, letting Blake have a moment of relief and let go of her ears.

**He raised his arm up before lowering it down, and was greeted, by this.**

**_BOOM!_ **

**The shock-wave sent him flying back into a tree as Ruby broke the sound barrier as soon as she moved, creating a sonic boom right then and there.**

"She broke the sound barrier." Ozpin said as Phoenix un-muted the TV.

"That is awesome!" Ruby shouted.

**"Ow..." he groaned out, because that had actually hurt his back a bit, even with aura protecting him.**

**Not a second later Ruby was in front of him constantly apologizing as she tried to pull him free from the tree.**

**Gyro made sure to remember never to do that again, and that even if he was curious, to not attempt a second test with a Ruby hyped up on an energy drink.**

"That's just asking to get torn apart by soundwaves." Nora said.

**That was asking for trouble.**

**Anyway, after he'd managed to get unstuck from the tree, and Ruby stopped apologizing when he told her he'd bake a strawberry shortcake once they got back if she did, they set out for the Gorman Brothers' racetrack. (and Gyro was mentally thinking of a recipe for Ruby that combined chocolate chip cookies and strawberries, just for the hell of it, so far the only thing he could think of were chocolate chip cookies covered in whipped cream with a strawberry slice on top, it was definitely a nice idea, but not quite what he was looking for.)**

Ruby was drooling at the thought of such food.

"Ruby wipe your mouth!" Weiss called.

**Once they made it to the racetrack, they saw that the brothers, just like Gorman back at Clock Town, looked like Neptune, and to make things annoying, the brothers started taunting them about racing, until Gyro called Epona over with her song and challenged the brothers to a race.**

**He saw that they seemed hesitant, so he said the one thing that worked on everybody with an ego "What's the matter? Scared you'll lose?" he said with a smirk to further rile them up.**

**Obviously, they accepted the offer to race.**

**It was a bit of a joke really, the brothers were racing on donkeys, and Epona was a mix breed of a Clydesdale and a** **_freaking_ ** **Mustang, built for both power and speed.**

"Yeah those breeds heavily out classes a donkey." Weiss said.

**Plus it kind of helped that Gyro had unlocked her aura a little while ago, so she was power, speed, and a tank all rolled into one.**

"Oh man, that is one tough horse." Jaune said

**In a few words, Epona was unstoppable.**

**Thus it wasn't much of a surprise when her and Gyro won the race, with Ruby cheering them on from the sidelines.**

**Gyro's reward for winning the race was the mask of a Garo ninja leader.**

**As they walked away from the racetrack, Gyro remembered two masks he had obtained during his and Ruby's last rest cycle.**

**The All-night mask, which was originally a torture device used to keep a prisoner constantly awake, and the Troupe Leader's mask, which was literally a mask of Neptune's face with a sad expression.**

"One other use for the All-night mask is that you'll stay up during a really long story." Phoenix said.

"So you could go through Professor Port's class without falling asleep." Yang said.

"Exactly." Phoenix said.

"Sounds like torture to me." Qrow said.

**To get the All-night mask, he just had to buy it from the curiosity shop for 500 Lien.**

**The other one had been much more interesting.**

"Interesting how?" Pyrrha asked

**_Gyro and Ruby stood outside the bar in Clock Town, Gyro remembering that the manager of the indigo-gos wanted somebody to help do a sound check to prepare for the carnival._ **

**_But it would raise questions if he constantly went out of sight to change masks being worn, so instead, he was using a spell to help him out._ **

**_"Altocast! Copy!" he said as a rune passed over him, an identical one falling down next to him and generating a copy of him as the runes passed, the two Gyros then cast the spell again, creating two more copies._ **

"No way..." Yang said, "Pierce can do that too right?"

Phoenix nodded with a sigh, "Oh that is perfect..." Yang said with a purr, no not like a cat's purr.

**_The four Gyros looked each other over to be sure they were no errors, before the original handed out his transformation masks to the copies, the three of them donning the masks, and thanks to that, all four of Gyro's forms were now standing in the same place at the same time._ **

**_Ruby looked on with her jaw hanging at the fact that Gyro was able to copy himself, and from the looks of it, they were real copies unlike Blake's shadows._ **

"I feel outclassed" Blake said.

**_Interestingly, each of them acted differently._ **

**_The original Gyro obviously acted still like himself._ **

**_Deku Gyro acted a bit more childish, if the fact he was hanging off Goron Gyro's back was any indication._ **

"Kinda like Ruby." Weiss said.

**_Goron Gyro seemed to have the demeanor of a typical gentle giant._ **

"Like Yatsuhashi." Ren said.

**_And finally, Zora Gyro was more laidback than the others._ **

"Like me." Yang said.

**_Anyway, the fours Gyros plus Ruby then headed into the bar, where they could see the manager standing in front of the stage with a hand on his chin, and Gorman sitting at the bar and seemingly drinking his sorrows away._ **

**_Ruby simply sat down on a stool as she watched Hylian Gyro talk to the manager, the man talking to them about the concert they were supposed to hold on the carnival, although things seemed a bit iffy at the moment._ **

**_Either way, he asked the four Gyros to do a sound check for him, each of them bringing out their respective instrument as they played the Ballad of the Wind Fish for him as he requested._ **

**_The song seemed to resonate within Gorman's mind, as it reminded him of when he'd heard it played by the previous generation of the indigo-gos years ago._ **

**_It cheered him up somewhat, and as thanks, he gave them the Troupe Leader's mask._ **

**_Idly each Gyro wondered how narcissistic you had to be to make a mask of your own face and give it to someone else._ **

"At least Weiss isn't at that point yet." Yang said, Weiss just 'Hmph'ed

**_With that little thing taken care of, they all left the bar as the four Gyros all became one again, with Ruby idly questioning him about how it felt._ **

**He shook his head as him and Ruby arrived near Ikana Canyon, mounting on top of Epona before rushing off into the canyon itself, building up speed and crossing the gap once more.**

**The other Pierce noticed them, although to him it was the first time meeting them, so he gave them the same speech as last time, except at the end, Gyro put on the Garo mask, and Pierce created a small dead tree for the two of them to hookshot onto as he then teleported in a flash of purple flames.**

"Jeez I hope the normal Pierce doesn't act as creepy as that." Yang said.

"I doubt it, it must be because this Pierce has only had the undead for company.

**With the path finally open, Gyro and Ruby used their respective hookshots to reach the top of the ledge and finally enter the full area of Ikana Canyon, although before they could they did have to avoid a group of fake gorons known as Nejirons.**

**Once they were past the Nejirons, Gyro and Ruby hookshoted themselves to the top of a cliff while they were next to a river, ending up seeing what appeared to be a large music house standing on a ledge, surrounded by Gibos, essentially mummies.**

"I hope nobody lives there." Jaune said.

**Anyway, as they walked, Gyro put on the Garo mask, and out of nowhere, a Garo ninja appeared, at first believing Gyro to be his master, before realizing his mistake and pulling out his swords from within his cloak and attacking Gyro, who easily defeated the ninja.**

"Not much can stand up to Gyro." Blake said

**Upon his defeat, he told them that he could at least provide aid to the one who bested him in combat, thus telling Gyro about the dried up well, before making a hand seal with one of his hands and actually blew himself up, saying that he would die the way of the Garo, leaving behind no corpse.**

"That's morbid." Pyrrha said.

**Gyro was a bit perturbed about this, so he decided to avoid attracting any more of the Garos and removed the mask.**

"That would be a good idea." Tai said.

**At the very least he had Link's memories to guide him.**

**So with that done, him and Ruby climbed up the hill till they reached the spring water grotto, where they were met with the ghost of the composer Sharp, the brother of the other ghost they had met in the graveyard some time ago.**

**He taunted them about the fact that they came here of all places, and told them he would make them join the ranks of the dead by having them listen to his haunting melody.**

**And when he actually started to play, the two of them actually felt their auras ever so slowly drain.**

"Okay that's bad." Ruby said in a panic and hugged her plush.

**Gyro decided not to waste time and played the Song of Storms, as instructed by Flat, which visibly had an effect on Sharp as he seemed to recognize the song before writhing in pain as his body faded away, releasing the curse he had placed on the spring, letting the water flow from it once more.**

**Outside the cave, the water from the spring was making the water wheel of the house turn, which then activated the multiple music horns on top of it as they played a song which drove away the gibdos, casting them back to the earth from which they came.**

"I wonder why it drove them away?" Glynda asked.

**Back inside the cave, Sharp's ghost reappeared before Gyro and Ruby, except he looked more calm now.**

**He thanked them for freeing him of 'the masked one's' influence and made a request of them.**

"Oh for the love of Oum how much trouble has that freaking mask caused?" Qrow asked.

**To destroy the evil that lies within the temple of Ikana, however they would need the help of the lingering spirit of the king to get in.**

"Oh that doesn't sound good." Ruby said

**If they can do this, the curse placed upon Ikana will finally be lifted, allowing all the lingering spirits within the land to ascend beyond and obtain eternal rest.**

**With his words said, Sharp disappeared for good, no doubt waiting for the curse to be lifted.**

**As Gyro and Ruby exited the grotto, they saw a surprising sight.**

**A little girl with tri-colored hair in shades of pink, brown and white, looking around the only house in the area.**

"It's that ice cream bitch." Yang growled.

"Language Yang." Tai said.

**Gyro smiled amusedly at the fact that Neo's Terminean counterpart was a child, although he wondered who her father was?**

**With the help of the Stone Mask, Gyro and Ruby snuck into her house, as Gyro remembered what Link had done to help the girl's father.**

"Oh boy what happened to him?" Weiss asked.

**Once they were inside, the two of them made their way downstairs, where they could see a lone closet, standing out amongst everything else.**

**As they stepped closer, the closet shook, until it opened itself and revealed a man, his body half covered in bandages, almost like he was half-gibdo.**

"OUM WHY!?" Jaune shouted falling out of his seat.

"Oum..." Glynda said

**Ruby went wide-eyed when she saw the man, and turned to Gyro, only to see him frozen in place, his own eyes wide as his body shook.**

**She could also faintly hear him whisper something.**

**"Azure... Big Brother... Why?"**

"Wait... you mean that's the Terminean version of Gyro's brother!? Oh Oum." Yang said horrified.

**Ruby didn't really have time to figure out what he meant, but she had a bit of an idea as she took out her flute and played the Song of Healing.**

**The man clutched his head in pain as suddenly, his body flashed for a moment before it was back to normal, a mask shaped like a gibdos face clattering to the ground.**

"Oh thank Oum..." Ruby said.

**With the man normal again, it was quite clear to those who knew him, that this was the Terminean counterpart of Azure Vermillion, with silvery blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.**

**The man's daughter rushed back inside, having managed to hear the song being played, running downstairs fearing something may have happened to her father, before seeing him back to normal, tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she launched herself like a missile at her father, colliding right with his stomach as he caught her.**

"A heartwarming reunion... if it weren't for Gyro's shock that is." Ozpin said.

**While the two were busy with their reunion, Ruby picked up the mask while she guided Gyro back outside.**

**It was probably for the best that Gyro was stunned, or he may had noticed a picture of the father and daughter, along with the mother, who looked every bit like one Noel Vermillion (née Sinclair) had before her death.**

"That would have made things worse." Nora said.

"A lot worse." Ren agreed.

**Once they were outside, Ruby had Gyro sit on the stairs of the home as she sat down next to him.**

**She didn't say a word, she simply waited for him to speak.**

**To be honest though, it was the first time she'd seen him so distraught, most of the time he was so well composed, it was worrying.**

**After a few minutes, Gyro finally started to speak "That man... he has my older brother's face... Azure Vermillion..."**

**Ruby hugged him after a few moments, having a good idea why that was affecting him so much "You still haven't gotten his death haven't you?"**

**A beat passed before Gyro shook his head "No... neither me or Pierce have really gotten over Azure and Noel's deaths yet... it only happened a year ago afterall..."**

**Ruby nodded at his words "How did it happen?"**

"Aliens... right?" Nora asked.

"If I recall correctly, yes." Phoenix said trying to remember the first chapter.

**Gyro didn't say anything at first, until he shook his head "Ruby? There's something I want to tell you."**

**She tilted her head in curiosity "What is it?"**

**He looked back at her, his face no longer so bleak, instead, it looked like he had just made a life changing decision "The truth."**

"So now Gyro is going to reveal all he knows." Yang said tossing the book to Jaune before he could get up.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: What's taking her so long?**


	57. Chapter 50

**Lloyd: I wonder why Marie is gone so long?**

***Blaze is seen sitting next to him babbling***

**[[]]**

Jaune braced himself to be hit by the book, only for Glynda to telekinetically catch it and gently hand it to Jaune.

"Thank you professor." Jaune said.

**Ruby was currently sitting down next to the well with Gyro.**

**It took a while but he was finally back in control of himself.**

**However, she was still a bit shocked at everything Gyro had just revealed to her.**

**He came from another universe, one where her team's adventures were a web series called RWBY, which was apparently very well loved by it's fanbase.**

"Damn straight it is." Phoenix said.

**Loved to the point that people made badass art of her and her friends, and even cosplays.**

**Heck some people made replicas of her weapon when it was still Crescent Rose. (they were usually made out of stuff like PVC and cardboard)**

"Wow, that is dedicated." Jaune said

**It was kind of awesome honestly.**

**As for Gyro, he had made replicas of everyone's weapons back on Earth, obviously they weren't live weapons, but they were all capable of their mechashift options, which meant his replica Crescent Rose was capable of going from a small block to a huge ass scythe.**

"Say what now?" Ruby asked,"He is good."

**She was pretty impressed he was able to do that without the blueprints for any of the weapons.**

**Seriously her weapon was extremely complex, same goes for Yang's weapons (even if they don't look it).**

"I'll just take your word for it." Weiss said.

**And don't get her started on her Uncle's weapon, that thing was a beast in it's own right, a freaking triple-changer for crying out loud.**

"And it took you how many tries to build it?" Tai asked.

"More than I care to admit." Qrow said.

"24 if Raven told me correctly." Tai continued.

"Shut up." Qrow said.

**Then the info that apparently his powers came from a third universe altogether, one that had a video game series on Earth, but not on Remnant strangely.**

**And then the news that his older brother and step-sister had died when fighting freaking aliens of all things.**

**To be fair even Gyro still had trouble believing it was freaking aliens though.**

"I don't blame him about that last part." Glynda said.

**Although he was proud to say that his brother had made it to the rank of General before he died, and that his death was rather heroic.**

**He took out the mothership in a suicide attack, blowing up the power core manually, to both win the war, and avenge Noel who had already died by then.**

"That does sound pretty heroic." Pyrrha said.

**She had to admit, he sounded pretty damn heroic.**

**A few minutes later, after fully getting over her shock, she kissed Gyro on the cheek and hugged him "Thanks for trusting me with this."**

**Gyro was a bit surprised, he honestly expected her to be mad at him for hiding things, and that it might screw up their relationship.**

"Obviously he forgot just what kind of person Ruby is." Yang said

**But no, Ruby wasn't mad he kept it all a secret, she understood why he did it, who would have believed him if he told everyone right from the start?**

"Probably no one." Blake said.

**She also understood there were a few things he didn't fully explain, but that they were left unsaid so as to not make her sad.**

**After all, something horrible must have happened in her original future if he decided to jump from his world to hers just to make a better future.**

"Oh yeah, really horrible." Phoenix said looking over to Pyrrha.

**"Just promise to tell me what originally happened to us all one day, ok?" she looked up at him with a smile.**

"We're not going to like it." Ren said

**Gyro blushed a bit as he looked away, nodding.**

**When Ruby had that gentle and mature look in her eyes, it just made her so much more beautiful to him.**

**She smiled before bouncing up to her feet, Gyro standing up after fighting down his blush.**

**The two of them looked to each other before hugging a little bit.**

**This ultimate show of trust from Gyro, it brought them closer.**

**One would wonder what Ruby's ultimate show of trust would be though.**

"Either giving him some of Mom's cookies... Or letting him work on Waxing Rose." Yang said.

"It was a fight just getting my hands on one of her cookies." Tai said.

**Anyway, the young couple then jumped down to the bottom of the well.**

**The first thing they noticed were gibdos guarding the doorways.**

**Gyro had an idea to get past them though.**

**He put on the Gibdo Mask, and had Ruby put on the Captain's hat.**

**Both masks were capable of fooling the undead into thinking you were one of them.**

"Are the undead really that stupid?" Weiss asked.

**Yes the undead were really THAT stupid.**

"Hey the book just answered you Weiss!" Ruby cried out.

"The undead don't exactly have working brains." Phoenix said.

**Anyway, the Gibdos would ask them for specific items, one asked for a magic bean, another asked for a Deku Nut, and then one asked for a bomb.**

"What would a mummy want with those things?" Qrow asked

**Once they were given the items, they let Gyro and Ruby pass.**

**In one of the rooms, they ended up fighting a big poe, and Gyro bottled it's soul once it was defeated.**

**Ruby still found it weird that Gyro could do that.**

"It must really suck being the poe that gets stuck in the bottle." Jaune said.

**Anyway, after handing out a few more items to the gibdos, including the big poe's soul, they were in the only room that had light shining though.**

"I guess the Gibdo that got the Poe soul was _soul_ lonely." Yang said smirking.

"Give it a rest Yang!" Ruby cried.

"Hey that Swift Guy loves these." Yang defended

**It also had a sunlight switch and a sunlight block.**

**Didn't take a genius to figure it out.**

"Mirror shield." Pyrrha said.

**Gyro used his mirror shield and reflected the light onto the switch, which made a ladder appear, and then onto the block, which made it disappear.**

**Climbing the small ladder, the two then reached a longer one and climbed it up (obviously Gyro was in front to avoid another accidental upskirt shot) and once they were out, they had finally reached the ancient castle of Ikana.**

"Maybe we should think about outfits that prevent upskirt shots." Ruby said.

"That would be a good idea." Weiss said.

**The place looked pretty impressive honestly.**

**As they entered inside, they saw a group of Redeads in the first room.**

**Ruby was about to scream in confusion (and a bit of fear because it was basically a zombie) until Gyro put his hand over her mouth, making her look at him as he whispered "Watch this."**

**He then put on the Gibdo Mask and walked forwards, and to Ruby's utter surprise, the Redeads started dancing.**

"What the?" Ozpin asked.

**Even more surprising was that they were doing the Thriller dance.**

**Gyro motioned to her to put a mask on, and she easily guessed he meant to put back on the Captain's hat.**

**To reiterate a previous statement, the undead are as dumb as a sack of bricks.**

"Understatement." Qrow said.

**To be fair though, Gyro was a bit surprised that they were doing the Thriller dance, he honestly expected them to twirl around like ballerinas like they did in the video game.**

**As they ventured though the castle, they found even more redeads that would dance, they found a group of them that were even doing the YMCA dance, one doing the cossack dance, and one that was doing the moonwalk.**

"Is this what the undead do when the living aren't watching?" Blake asked.

"Apparently so." Phoenix said eating from a bag of magic beans.

"Hey pass me some of those!" Nora shouted.

**After that they reached the roof of the castle, where they found a portion of the roof to be cracked slightly, but not enough for Gyro to so easily break through.**

**So he brought out a powder keg instead.**

**A few moments after he and Ruby dived out of the way, the keg blew up and blasted a hole in the roof, making light shine down in the castle's firm room, which also served to make the Redeads burst into flames due to the sunlight.**

"One heck of a weakness right there." Yang said.

**Now that light was shining in the room, they were able to make sun block disappear and continue on to the castle throne room.**

**Once in the throne room, they took a few steps before hearing a voice echo in the area.**

**"Oh, insolent ones who have brought the unthinkable into a land as dark as Ikana, my servants have fallen namelessly before the light that guides you." the voice said as pieces of cloth lowered to cover the open windows, blocking out the sunlight "However." this time they heard the voice coming from the throne, making them look to it to see a tall skeleton sitting down upon it "The darkness in which my servants live is, after all, fleeting." he said as two more skeletons stepped out from behind the throne "You shall see with your own eyes, just what kind of thing true darkness really is."**

"Fun fact, there are two special scenes during this part." Phoenix said, "First by putting on the Captains hat , the king will burst out laughing before calling you out because Keeta really isn't that small."

"I guess this guy isn't an idiot." Weiss said.

"Second by putting on the Breman mask and playing the ocarina you can get the two knights to march behind Link." Phoenix said.

"Idiots." Blake said.

**Gyro whispered lowly so only Ruby heard him "Burn the blinds off, we'll need the light to defeat them." he said and she nodded as she equipped the fire charm to her weapon and shot fire bullets at the blinds, burning them off and illuminating the room once more as the two skeletal knights rushed forth towards them, the skeletal king gasping as the light was let in, although his two knights seemed too stupid to notice.**

**They weren't too tough to beat, just a few hits and they fell down, and before they could get back up, Gyro reflected light onto them with his shield and burned their bodies away.**

**The king stood up and summoned forth his own weapons, before he too rushed in to attack them.**

**To be honest, it was rather easy, since it was two against one.**

**Once his body was burned away, the spectral heads of his two nights appeared before Gyro and Ruby, bickering about fighting (the one with the big jaw) and not having a body anymore (the one with the narrow jaw).**

"It's like one of Yang and Weiss's fights." Ruby said.

"We are not like that." Yang and Weiss defended.

"You're right, you two have bodies." Blake retorted, getting a snicker from Ruby.

**It was getting to be a bit annoying, so Gyro raised his fists and punched both of them, sending them crashing to the ground, each with a steaming lump on top of their heads.**

**He had gotten the hang of anime logic by now, thus, being able to punch a ghost and actually hurt it.**

**The king's head then appeared a moment later, sighing "Thank you for that, those two are real idiots when they start." he then looked at Gyro and Ruby more seriously "The two of you have defeated us in battle, thus, you have earned my respect. I, am King Igos du Ikana, ruler of the once beautiful Ikana Kingdom." for a spectral head, he was somehow able to appear to be bowing, which Gyro and Ruby returned "The light which you brought with you, it had broken the curse cast upon our bodies. However, our souls, that is another tale altogether. To return true light to the land, and release the curse upon all of us, you must close the doors of the Stone Tower, from which howl the winds of darkness. However, it will be difficult to do so alone, and I recommend against splitting up within it's walls, it is how many of my soldiers died. As such, I grant to you a soldier who has no heart, one who will not falter in the darkness."**

"It better not be a robot." Qrow said.

**Igos' head then moved as he sung out notes to a song, which made Ruby and Gyro bring out their instruments and play the song back to him.**

**This song, was the Elegy of Emptiness.**

**The two of them took a few steps forward, leaving statues behind them.**

"Whoa." Ruby said.

"The song is a little creepy though." Nora said.

**The two of them turned around, and were both surprised when they saw the statues.**

**Originally, Gyro expected to find the extremely unsettling statue that was so creepy it spawned a creepypasta story all on it's own called 'Ben Drowned'.**

"Wait really? What does it look like?" Yang asked.

Phoenix flashed a picture of it on screen, sending shivers down the student's spine.

**But instead, he found a statue that looked exactly like the Hero of Time himself.**

**As for Ruby, she found a statue that looked absolutely nothing like her.**

"What?" Ruby asked.

**No, instead, the statue was of a blond Hylian woman with what looked like a mix between a circlet and a crown around her forehead, dressed in an elegant pink and magenta colored dress.**

**The woman represented by the statue, was actually the Princess Zelda of the Era of the Hero of Time.**

"So that's what Zelda looked like." Weiss said.

"Sorta, unlike Link when Hylia get's reborn she almost never looks exactly like her previous incarnation." Phoenix said.

"Oh." Weiss replied.

**With his final deed done, King Igos, left them with a few parting words, to shine the light of the sun upon the darkened land.**

**With that, Gyro and Ruby nodded to each and left the castle, ready to go and take on the Stone Tower.**

"Yoink!" Nora said as she grabbed to book from Jaune.

**[[]]**

***Blaze is seen poking a sleeping Lloyd with a crayon***


	58. Chapter 51

**Marie: I'm back, with the a mystic's predictions!**

**[[]]**

Nora waited for no one as she flipped the book open and began to read.

**Gyro and Ruby quietly walked up the steps leading to the entrance to the Stone Tower, looking to each other and nodding before going in.**

**The inside area of the entrance was definitely unique, and sported it's name well.**

**Then there was the fact that below the floating platforms in front of them was a bottomless chasm.**

"That's kinda scary." Ruby said.

**Well that certainly made them a bit nervous.**

**So they carefully jumped across, both of them looking everywhere for anything that could fall on them and disorient them, remembering Yang's recounting of the Fire Temple to them.**

"Yeah, there was something to stop my landing at least, granted I would have preferred something other than lava but..." Yang said

**Once past the platforms and on the other side, they each used their own hookshot to latch onto a target on a higher ledge, carefully timing it to avoid the boulders that were falling from out of a hole.**

**They then blew up a beamos, one of the killable variety, by, well, chucking a bomb at it obviously.**

"Smoke never was good for your eyes." Ren said referencing the look of these Beamos.

**Ruby then stepped onto a pressure sensitive switch, which had made one of the platforms from earlier rise up higher, before she played the Elegy of Emptiness, to leave a statue of Zelda on it and keep the switch activated.**

**As she did that, Gyro jumped back down and waited for the platform to rise before stepping on the switch there, which made another platform rise up, but it moved up in a strange pattern that was only possible because the previous one had moved, before he too played the Elegy of Emptiness and left behind a statue of Link.**

**With those two platforms up, the two of them went up to the last switch and Ruby stepped on it, making the last platform rise up and allow them to use the path across, this time in her Zora form and played the song again, leaving behind a statue of Laruto, as Gyro had explained the finer points of the song to her, that only one of each statue could exist at the same time.**

**The two of them looked upwards before sighing a bit.**

**They still had some climbing to do.**

"Not even in the tower and we have to climb a lot." Ruby pouted, "Whatever happened to some good old fashion stair

**Gyro was currently honest to god pouting.**

**The reason?**

**Because they hadn't been able to activate the mechanism outside of the temple proper that would lead to the inside of the place flipping upside down, since instead of a large gem, it was a small target inside a very small hole that only a bullet could fit through, and the light element needed to activate the mechanism wasn't strong enough in Ruby's bullet, so they had to go through the temple to get an upgrade for her.**

"Well that sucks." Blake said.

"Well at least I know what my upgrade will be." Ruby said.

**Even with that though, he still got ready for the toughest temple of Termina, and he did so by drinking a bottle of milk, which greatly confused Ruby.**

**"Umm... one, why are you drinking milk? And two, can I have some?" she asked her boyfriend, who looked at her out of the corner of his eye before shrugging and letting her drink the remaining half of the bottle.**

**He waited for her to be done drinking so as to avoid a spittake "That was a bottle of Chateau Romani right there, the milk is special because it temporarily gives us an infinite amount of magic, for at least 72 hours."**

"HA! I told you all that milk was good for me!" Ruby shouted into Yang face.

**Her eyes grew wide before she looked at the empty bottle and then grinned widely "I told everyone that milk was awesome for you! And I was right! Wait till I rub it in Yang's face~!"**

**Gyro thought it would be best to not let Ruby know that elves had an interesting reaction to normal milk, in that it partially healed any wounds they had when they drank it, almost like a red potion honestly, just without the cherry taste, because then she might start to bring bottles of milk everywhere.**

"No way!" Ruby squealed.

"Forget bringing milk with her everywhere she'll buy the whole damn cow!" Tai called.

**Anyway, Gyro shot an eye switch which was cleverly placed in one of the giant eyes on the wall, which made a treasure chest appear on the small platform in the middle of the room, which Gyro jumped onto and retrieved a stray fairy from inside of it.**

**With it rescued, they went into another room and Gyro finally made use of the blast mask to blow up a wall, remembering to pour as much aura as he could to his face to shield it from damage, it rather helped that thanks to the previous great fairy he had a lot more aura now.**

"YOU IDIOT!" Ruby shouted in worry and anger.

**Obviously Ruby was worried when his face exploded, but was relieved to see him unharmed.**

**He then pushed a block onto a switch and had Ruby go play the Elegy of Emptiness on two switches in two seperate forms to weigh down the switches, while after pushing the block into place he turned into his Goron form and stepped on a rather big switch, pushing it down as he played the song as well and left behind a statue of Darmani while a door opened up.**

**They still had a ways to go.**

"This is going to be a long dungeon." Ren said.

**The two of them entered a new room in the temple, this one having a large hole at the top.**

**As they walked forward, Gyro put his arm in front of Ruby, making her stop moving as she looked at him to see him looking up, following his gaze she saw a Garo ninja leader standing on the edge outside of the ceiling, two flaming swords in his hands.**

"Intimidating." Glynda said, "For a normal person at least."

**Wordlessly, Gyro drew his sword, and ONLY his sword she noted, before getting in a stance that was unfamiliar to her, the blade held pointed towards the ground behind him, standing straight up, his feet apart, and an arm loosely held in front of him.**

**This was the stance of the Dancing Blade, the sword style of Azure Vermillion, which Gyro was deciding to see how far he had progressed in.**

"Oh this will be nice to watch." Yang said.

"Let's see how he does with it." Weiss said.

**The ninja jumped down without a word, himself also getting into his own stance.**

**Not a word was spoken as they dashed towards each other.**

**As they clashed, Gyro twisted his body around his opponent, which she thought he would use as an opportunity to strike at his back, but he didn't, instead he forced his opponent to spin and then attacked him as they faced each other.**

"What why?" Jaune asked.

**She would come to understand later that for swordsman, a wound on their back was a mark of shame, and a true honored swordsman never attacked the back of a fellow swordsman.**

"Oh." Jaune said, "It that why you never hit me in the back?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

"Right." Pyrrha said.

**She intently watched the battle, Gyro's movements were like he was leading a dance with his opponent as the partner, which wasn't too far off, battles were deadly dances after all.**

**It wasn't long before the ninja leader was defeated, revealing to them the info about hitting the small jewel on the outside of the temple to flip it all around, before actually taking out a bomb and using it to blow himself up, pushing the Garo way of dying without a corpse to the extreme a bit.**

"Mora than a bit." Nora said.

**After his body was gone, a chest appeared in the middle of the room which Ruby walked up to, before opening it and pulling out an accessory with a light theme to it, which she immediately equipped to her weapon.**

"Gimme." Ruby said holding her hands out.

Phoenix smirked and tossed the accessory into Ruby's hand, matching the other two save for the sun on it as the motif.

**The two of them took the only open path, soon finding themselves before a type of eyegore different from the ones they had found in the eastern palace, as this one was much larger, but fell just as easily though.**

**After that they continued on until they were back outside, where Ruby used her weapon to shoot a fully powered light bullet into the small hole, activating the gem inside of it... and suddenly flipping the world upside down as Gyro and Ruby fell towards the sky before somehow they found themselves back on land, facing the upside down entrance to the temple.**

**The two of them sighed as they got ready for what would probably be one of their most weird experiences ever.**

"Good lord this place is getting to me already." Weiss said.

"I think I'm getting vertigo just looking at this." Jaune said holding his hand up to his mouth.

**Ruby and Gyro landed on a platform in their Deku forms, before shifting back to their Hylian forms.**

**Ruby shivered a bit as she looked back at the giant hole they just flew over, it was still weird that the sky was below them, and it would be dangerous to fall in it... or fly up into it?**

**Gravity was being way too weird for correct grammar right now.**

"Very true." Ozpin said.

"Little Terminean legend, the stone tower was originally built so that the people could climb their way to the heavens, but the gods were not pleased with this notion and flipped the tower, making it a path to the underworld." Phoenix said.

**Anyway, they continued on to the next room, which was just a small corridor with two blue bubbles flying around which they got rid of easily.**

**They then stepped into another room which was rather large.**

**Gyro had a bit of memory from Link, remembering he fought the Grim Reaper wannabe Gomess, and that's who he expected to fight.**

**But that's not who showed up.**

"Oh no, what could be worse than a Grim Reaper wannabe." Ruby said

**Black smoke seemed to seep into the room, amassing in the middle of the room.**

**The two young hunters could feel a cold sweat run down their backs.**

**This... this wasn't natural.**

**Suddenly the smoke started to make an actual shape, until it settled on a black robed figure with it's hood up, skeletal hands coming out of the sleeves, it's body seemed to glide a few inches off the ground, and in it's hand was a large black scythe.**

"Oh fuck." Qrow said.

**Gyro's eyes widened upon looking at the enemy's form.**

**This... this was THE Grim Reaper, Death himself.**

"This isn't good." Ozpin said.

**And both Gyro and Ruby were VERY afraid.**

**The Reaper simply looked at them, before it spoke in a raspy voice "... fight... me..."**

"What!?" Tai shouted.

**THAT knocked them out of their fear.**

**The Grim Reaper, Death, the gatherer of souls, wanted to fight them.**

**Or more specifically, Ruby, is what they guessed as he pointed his scythe towards her.**

"Sis I hope you kick his skeletal ass." Yang said.

"I just hope I live." Ruby said.

"GO RUBY!" Nora shouted.

**Ruby gulped in nervousness, before she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself, Gyro rubbing her shoulders to help her out a bit.**

**When she opened her eyes again, one could see they were determined to win as she activated Waxing Rose and readied herself.**

**The two opponents stared each other down, before on a silent signal they rushed in, ready to fight one another.**

**Gyro looked on as the battle unfolded, scythe blades clashing against each other, bodies weaving around the opponent's blade.**

**His fingers were twitching slightly at his side.**

**He was ready to step in should Ruby start to get in trouble.**

**Surprisingly, Death fought fairly, so at least their would be no dirty tricks during the fight.**

"Quite considerate." Weiss said.

"Hey skull face always asks the dying to follow him, rather than going and cutting them down." Phoenix said.

**As he battle went on, Ruby started to call upon her magic to aid her, until finally she charged up her power in her weapon and let loose a Crescent Wave towards Death, cutting his body in half.**

"I did it." Ruby said quietly, "I DID IT!"

"Way to go sis!" Yang said.

**Gyro's jaw dropped at this.**

**Ruby, had just defeated Death in battle.**

**Death then started to chuckle in his raspy voice "Not... bad..."**

**His body then reattached itself together before he then disappeared from sight, satisfied with the battle.**

"Thank Oum." Qrow and Tai said in sync.

**Ruby was wide eyed.**

**She had won against the Grim Reaper.**

**She suddenly felt herself be lifted off the ground and spun around in a hug by Gyro who was congratulating her.**

**She smiled before she returned the hug as he continued to spin her, laughing a bit.**

**Tatl even joined in as she flew out of Ruby's body, cheering and shouting about how awesome Ruby had been in the fight.**

**After their celebrating was done, they picked up the boss key from the blue chest within the room, before they headed on back to work.**

"Looks like it's time to fight the boss." Ruby said.

"Wait, what happened to Gomess if it wasn't there?" Pyrrha asked.

"I actually asked Death that, seeing as I can't permanently stay dead due to the Phoenix blood in my veins reviving me, he said he took care of the 'faker'." Phoenix said.

**Gyro and Ruby now stood before the last door of the temple, ready to take on the boss.**

**They unlocked the door, stepping into the last room, where they were greeted by a large hole in the floor that seemed to have a portal in it.**

**The two of them steeled themselves before jumping down into the portal.**

**After a few moments, the lights from the portal engulfed them, before moments later they stood in a large desert on top of a stone platform.**

"So it's something either really big, or really mobile." Weiss said.

"Most likely, could even be both." Pyrrha said.

**They looked around the area before they suddenly felt the ground shake, making them turn around when they saw nothing in front of them to see a large mound of sand rising before it burst open, letting a large red centipede fly out of it, followed by a blue one from in front of them.**

"It's both, great." Jaune said.

**These were the Giant Masked Insects, Twinmold.**

*Cue Majora's Mask boss theme*

**As the insects flew through the air, the hunters started to look for any visible weak points on them, spotting a trio of eyes underneath the blue Twinmold.**

**As soon as they saw those, Ruby shifted her weapon to sniper rifle and shot at the eyes, making them close when she hit them, and once all three were hit, the creature fell to the ground, sliding onto it for a while until a large eye popped out of it's mandibles, which both Gyro and Ruby started to shoot with light arrows and light bullets.**

**Surprisingly the blue one went down rather easily, and as it's body exploded, leaving only it's head to fall down into the sand, a treasure chest appeared on the platform in the middle of the room.**

"That was fast." Tai said

**Gyro rushed up to it, hoping it was what he thought he thought it was, and was relieved to find a gray mask, that had a mouthplate and indentations where the eyes would be.**

**Ruby ran up to him, curious as to what the mask was about, before they felt the earth shake again as the remaining twinmold burst out of the earth again, this time bringing with it twinmold larvae, and even for larvae they were big.**

"Holy crap." Yang said seeing the size of the larva.

**Gyro smirked and told Ruby to hang onto his scarf, which she was confused at but nonetheless grabbed onto a portion of his scarf around his neck.**

**Gyro then put on the mask, and thus his body was surrounded by magic as it grew and grew and grew, until he was the size of a giant.**

"Sweet Dust." Weiss said.

"This is gonna hurt." Yang said.

**The eyes on the mask started to glow yellow as his body finished growing, with Ruby standing on his shoulder looking around in awe.**

**Before anything could be said though, the larvae jumped at them, but Gyro simply reared his fist back and summoned his Power Gloves, before punching it with a roar, destroying it immediately, repeating the attack on the other larvae until none were left.**

**Once they were all gone, Gyro looked around the area until he found some of the sand shifting around.**

**Pulling his fist up, he then slammed it onto the ground close to the shifting sand, sending out a shockwave and forcing the remaining Twinmold to surface.**

**Gyro started to attack it as soon as it was out of the sand, even as it tried to fly away, but before it could get too far away, he grabbed it by the tip of it's tail and started to spin around like a top, Ruby hanging onto his scarf tightly before he slammed Twinmold onto the ground, it's eye popping out of it's mouth as it was damaged, before it went back in and it burrowed back underground.**

"That has got to hurt." Nora said.

"I think I felt that from here." Jaune said.

**The process repeated like this a few more times until when the last time Gyro grabbed it, he spun it overhead like a lasso before slamming it back onto the ground.**

**Twinmold's body then flew up into the sky before, like it's blue counterpart mere minutes ago, it's body exploded, it's head falling down into the sand below.**

**Ruby cheered for Gyro's victory while standing on his shoulder as he walked back towards the stone platform, willing his Power Gloves away before he removed the mask, his body surrounding itself in magic as he shrunk back down.**

**Once he was done shrinking, Ruby was in his arms, even though she stood on his shoulders, before he simply let her down gently, the two of them walking towards the glowing remains of Twinmold as Tatl flew out of Ruby's body.**

**Once they touched the remains they were blinded by a bright light once more, before finding themselves in the same area they do each time they slay one of the masked beasts.**

"That's the last one." Ozpin said, "Now for the Skull kid and Majora's mask."

**Tatl flew forward "Well, we've helped all of you, that's all we can really do."**

**The last giant started to chant to them and Gyro and Tatl knew what it meant as it told them to call upon them.**

**"Right, we helped you, so now it's your turn to help us, We'll call you from upon the Clock Tower, so please, do something about him there." Tatl said to the giants.**

**The giants chanted again, but this time, they sounded sad.**

**A light blinded Gyro, Ruby and Tatl as the giants spoke once more.**

**"** **_Give him what we cannot._ ** **"**

"I guess that's it for this chapter, here you go Pyrrha." Nora said.

"Actually I have something I want to say." Phoenix said.

"Go ahead." Ruby replied.

"These masked bosses you fought were based upon the 3DS remake of Majora's Mask, making them much more difficult."

"Wait, you mean these guys were tougher than they originally were?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, for starters, none of the bosses had giant 'F me' eyes. Odolwa originally all you had to do was stun him with an arrow and stab him to death. Goht you could do only in Goron form as you could hurt him by punching him after knocking him over. Gyorg didn't bring the platform underwater, instead he constantly tried to knock you off and all you had to do is his him once to stun him, then hit him again to damage him. And finally with Twinmold here you get the Giant's mask before you battled him so all you had to do was slash, as back then Link's sword became super-sized with him, the head or tail of each Twinmold." Phoenix explained.

"Why did they change them so much?" Ruby asked.

"Dunno, maybe so you had to change between the mask and the dungeon item to achieve victory, or just to make the boss harder, or maybe these were idea's they originally had, but due to the limitations on the N64 they never had the chance to fully implement them. Who knows really." Phoenix said.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Why can't I see the predictions?**

**Marie: Because I promised Phoenix he'd be the first to see them so he can prepare the temple for any chaos that these might bring.**


	59. Chapter 52

***Marie is seen cuddling all 14 Nekomata babies while Blaze is seen wandering out with Reigner right behind her.***

**[[]]**

Pyrrha took the book from Nora and began to read.

**Gyro and Ruby drop onto their feet outside of the Stone Tower, the light having dropped them slightly off the ground this time.**

**The two of them stretch their arms backwards and sigh in relief, glad to finally be done with the fourth temple, before grinning to each other.**

**They then hear a weird sound coming from next to them, making them turn their heads to see some kind of strange purple light gathering up energy, before it suddenly shot up into the sky.**

**They watched it fly high until it dispersed high up, releasing a light-show of purple and yellow lights in the skies covering the canyon, looking like an Aurora Borealis.**

"That's so beautiful." Pyrrha said.

"It never ceases to amaze me." Weiss said.

**The both of them looked at it in awe, both for slightly different reasons.**

**For Ruby, it was because she'd never seen an aurora with her own eyes.**

"True." Ruby said

**For Gyro, it's because it had been a long time since he had last seen one, the last time being during the winter Olympics in 2010.**

"The what now?" Jaune asked.

"To keep it simple, basically a world wide sports competition hosted every four years in a different location, all of which are based upon activities done primarily in Winter" Phoenix explained.

**Idly his mind went back to those events, it had been fun to go there with Pierce, Azure and Noel.**

**It was also fun that Canada had pretty much dominated the events that year, coming out of it with 14 gold medals.**

"I'm gonna assume that's _snow_ laughing matter." Yang said.

"Aw come on Yang." Ruby groaned.

"Sorry, I couldn't find a good pun chance last chapter with all that happened, I'm not wasting any chances I get now." Yang said

**Wait, tangent, a good one, but tangent nonetheless.**

**He shook his head to bring himself back to the present, looking around the area and trying to feel out for any lingering energy, feeling nothing at all, which made him smile.**

**They had truly lifted the curse from the canyon.**

**Now all the spirits had moved on to the afterlife.**

**With that completed, they then jumped off the small ledge they were on before marching into the Fairy Fountain, where the stray fairies they had collected flew out of their bodies and went to join the others, reforming the final Great Fairy, this one looking exactly like Yang since she had blonde hair.**

"Best one around." Yang said stroking her hair.

**She was the Great Fairy of Kindness, and her gift to them was definitely a kind one.**

**She granted them the Great Fairy's sword, a pink blade with a rose etched onto it.**

"Ohh! So pretty!" Ruby gushed.

"I think I have one of those around here somewhere." Phoenix muttered quiet enough that Ruby couldn't hear, "I think it was next to my Biggoron sword."

**Honestly Gyro didn't really care about the color of the sword, he was just happy to have it, because it would be perfect in his dual wielding attempts.**

**After the Great Fairy disappeared back into her spring, Gyro and Ruby exited out of it, with Gyro pulling out his scroll as he decided to check on something.**

**Ruby looked at him while he changed screens until he was on a list, looking down at the screen to see what it was about.**

**He flicked through the list, hitting check marks at certain things she could read, such as one of them saying 'restore all great fairies'**

"So there are only five Great Fairies in Termina."Ozpin noted

**She looked back up at him "Check list?" she asked simply, earning a nod from him as he continued to check off objectives, before nodding in satisfaction and going to a different list.**

**"Let's see, Project: SKY is almost complete, so is Project: GUARDIAN. Project: PIRATE should be ready, just need to test it, which means I can divert a few funds from those three to Project: MASK, although not too much because I still need to pour some more into Project: FREEDOM, but that one should be ready by the end of the Vytal festival hopefully. Project: ORBIT is looking promising, although it'll still be some time before test runs can begin, probably 4 or 5 years." she heard him mumble to himself, making her raise an eyebrow.**

"That's a lot of projects." Glynda said.

**"What are you talking about?" she asked him, making him turn his head to her.**

**"A few projects of mine that I'm working on in my lab, I'll show them to you once we get back, they're pretty awesome, although you'll have to promise to keep them secret, ok?" he told her with a small smile.**

**She nodded, returning the smile, she couldn't wait to see what he was up to, although a stray question came to her "Wait, where is your lab anyway?"**

**He stopped for a moment before he chuckled at some kind of internal joke "It's under Beacon, way deep underground, below the vaults where Ozpin keeps the dangerous stuff, at least I think that's what he keeps there, took me about a month to build it and then I started up my projects, the car was one of them, it was called Project: ALLROAD, a car made for any terrain and that is ecologically friendly, it was a resounding success, and now I'm just waiting for Project: FREEDOM to be complete before I can put the car on the market and generate a large profit." he explained to her, finishing off in a business like manner.**

"He did what now?" Ozpin asked surprised.

"Did he even get permission for that?" Glynda asked.

**She blinked owlishly as the information registered "Wait, earlier you mentioned diverting funds, where do you get your money anyway?"**

**He chuckled again "I'm just really good at playing the stock market and knowing where and when to invest in something, and all that investing will pay off to help me complete Project: FREEDOM."**

**She tilted her head at his words "What is Project: FREEDOM anyway?" she asked him.**

**He smiled "Well, I can't tell you specifically what it is, but it has to do with the Faunus."**

"Is it good or bad?" Blake asked.

**She thought about it for a minute "Is it something to help the Faunus?" she received a nod, making her smile at having gotten right.**

"Good." Blake said.

**She then thought of something else "Wait, where do you find the time to work on all your projects anyway? You're always hanging out with us."**

**He simply raised an eyebrow at her before a rune passed over him, creating a clone of himself next to him, who also raised an eyebrow, and after a moment "Ooohhhh." said Ruby, understanding what he was getting at.**

**She then held her chin in thought "What's Project: ORBIT?"**

**He tilted his head as his clone disappeared, silently wondering to himself if he could tell her, before shrugging "Basically, I'm trying to get a satellite in orbit above the planet. You know how Atlas tried to do that but Dust loses it's qualities once it leaves the atmosphere right?" a nod from Ruby, of course she knew that, it was covered back at Signal "Well, I'm trying to use magic to get it to work, so far, it looks like it could work, but it'll be a while before I can really test it, give or take 4 or 5 years, it's still on the theory as of now."**

"Getting into the space era would prove beneficial, but since Dust loses it's qualities out of atmosphere it would prove to backfire in the end unless we found alternate means of weaponry." Ozpin said.

"Earth has one, it's called Gunpower and lead." Phoenix said.

**Obviously Ruby was really impressed, even if it was still theory, it was pretty awesome that Gyro might be able to get a satellite in orbit.**

**"What other projects do you have?" she asked him.**

**He shrugged "Well there's Project: EXO, Project: RESCUE, Project: SAMURAI, Project: NINJA, Project: ROAR, Project: DINO, Project: MAGIC, Project: ADVENTURE, Project: ANGEL, Project: RACER, Project: HEAVEN, and a whole lot more."**

**Ruby was practically bouncing on her feet "What do they do? What do they do?!"**

**Gyro chuckled at her enthusiasm "Well, I can't tell you everything now, but essentially they serve to help the populace, though they haven't all been green lit yet."**

**Ruby tilted her head in curiosity "How come?"**

**"Because too many projects running at once would be far too costly for starters, and some of them aren't past the planning stage yet." he explained to her.**

"Dawww." Ruby pouted.

"I could help him with the founding if he asked." Weiss said, "Provided I know what exactly I'm funding."

**She pouted a bit that some of them wouldn't be done for a while it seemed, they sounded awesome, especially Project: DINO "Have you started one of them though?"**

**"Well, Project: EXO has been approved, although there's currently a lack of materials to properly start it, so it's secondary for now." he told her, which made her perk up.**

**"What does Project: EXO do?" she asked.**

**"You ever seen a Gundam TV show?" he asked her, to which she nodded, having watched the show sometimes "Basically that."**

**Her eyes widened "You're making giant robot suits?"**

"AWESOME!" Nora shouted.

**"I WANT to make giant robot suits, but I haven't even built a prototype as of yet, but believe me when I say it'll be better than anything Atlas can dish out right now, way cooler than a paladin mech suit." he said with a grin.**

"Yeah, even for proto-types I doubt they can really do much against an army of Grimm." Phoenix said.

"Wait, all we fought was a proto-type?" Yang asked.

"Yep, and fully developed models looks sleeker and has an AI like any other AK-200" Phoenix said.

"What happened to 'A human's touch'?" Ruby asked herself.

"My thought's exactly." Phoenix said.

**"That, sounds, AWESOME!" Ruby shouted in amazement, which made Gyro grin wider "Do you have blueprints?"**

**"Back at my lab yeah." he told her.**

**"Can I see them?" she asked with her best puppy dog eyes.**

**Gyro simply raised an eyebrow, wondering why she used the puppy eyes "Of course you can see them, you didn't even have to ask, I would have shown them to you anyway."**

"Best. Boyfriend. Ever." Ruby said.

"I dunno, Pierce seems a lot more active..." Yang said.

"Ah come on that wasn't even brought on by the book!" Tai shouted.

**She practically glomped him at mach speed right there and then, making him stumble back, caught off guard by her just blasting into him in a hug while standing right next to him.**

**He waited for her to let him go, but... "Ruby? When are you letting go of me?"**

**She looked up at him "Never."**

**He sighed before chuckling silently, walking back towards Clock Town with Ruby hanging onto him.**

**He'd have to shift back to the dawn of the first day soon though.**

**It was time for them to help a couple in trouble.**

"Anju and Kafei." Ren said taking the book from Pyrrha.

**[[]]**

***Reigner walks back into the security room with a giggling Blaze in his hands***


	60. Chapter 53

**Maire: Reigner could you go get some formula for Blaze, I think she'll be getting hungry soon, and I'm not too sure if Nekomata milk would be good for her.**

**[[]]**

Nora leaned onto Ren as he opened the book and began to read.

**Gyro and Ruby now found themselves in Clock Town, at the beginning of a new three day cycle.**

**It was also the final three day cycle.**

**They had one last thing to do before taking on Majora and saving the land.**

**Said thing being helping out Anju and Kafei.**

**But even if Gyro knew who Kafei was, he had to do this the right way, which meant speaking to Madame Aroma, the mayor's wife, first.**

"A.K.A. Glynda Goodwitch." Qrow said.

"Don't even start Qrow." Glynda said.

**Thus why Gyro and Ruby were currently taking a small break by having breakfast until the mayor's office was open.**

**They thankfully didn't have to wait too long, and as soon as the office was open, they went in, following right after Gorman.**

**They followed him all the way to Madame Aroma's office, where they saw her discussing something with the manager of the indigo-go's.**

**It was here they learned why exactly Gorman was so depressed.**

**Because the indigo-go's couldn't perform at the carnival without Lulu, then neither could Gorman's troupe.**

"Huh, that explains things." Weiss said.

**Anyway, Gorman soon enough left the office, followed shortly by the manager of the indigo-go's, leaving only Gyro, Ruby and Madame Aroma in the room.**

**She looked towards the two of them "Yes? Are you here on some kind of field trip young ones?... or are you the experts I hired?"**

**Ruby was about to say something, most likely say they weren't the experts she had hired, but Gyro covered her mouth before she could speak, deciding to roll with it "Yes, that would be us Ma'am, Detectives Vermillion and Rose at your service."**

"Quick thinking Gyro." Glynda said.

**She looked at them for a moment before nodding "I see, even though you are young you do have the faces of professionals. Anyway, I'd like you to find someone for me, my son Kafei, he has been missing for a month now and his wedding is coming up soon, you must have heard about it a bit already right?" a pair of nods "Good, good, that simplifies things a bit." she smiled a bit "Please, find my son, my husband and I have been worried sick for him, and so has his fiancée." she reached for something in her desk "Here, this is what his face looks like, I made it specifically to help you ask around for him." she pulled out a mask shaped like Kafei's face and handed it to Gyro, who mentally laughed at having a mask of Jaune's face basically.**

"I... don't know how to feel about that." Jaune said.

"Welcome to my world." Yang said.

"Hey at least your mask is magic!" Jaune called.

**After accepting Madame Aroma's request, the two made their way to the Stock Pot Inn, where they waited for Anju to finish up what she was doing.**

**Soon Anju was standing behind the counter of the Inn, and Gyro and Ruby walked up to her, taking Kafei's Mask out of his hammerspace and holding it up to her "Excuse me Miss, but we're looking for this person."**

"Nice and not so subtle." Yang said.

**She looked at the mask and her eyes widened "Kafei... you're looking for him as well?" a pair of nods from Gyro and Ruby, followed by Anju sighing "Everyday I wait to hear from him, a letter or anything, but so far there hasn't been anything..." she trailed off, and Gyro and Ruby could see she was blinking back tears.**

**A throat clearing from the side made everyone turn their heads to see the postman with a letter in his hands, giving it to Anju before walking back out of the Inn.**

"Well speak of the Grimm and it shall appear." Blake said.

**Anju then proceeded to open the letter and read it, smiling more and more as she read on "Kafei..." she whispered forlornly, making Gyro and Ruby realize that a letter from him had ended up arriving, right after she mentions waiting for a letter from him.**

**Funny how things work out sometimes.**

**She looked back up to Gyro and Ruby, the two of them seeing a determined glint in her eyes "I might have a something that could help you find him, please, come to our Inn's kitchen at 11:30 tonight, we'll talk then."**

"A private conversation." Qrow said.

**Gyro and Ruby nodded before leaving the Inn, although they didn't stay outside for long as they played the song of double time and moved forwards in time to nearly 11:30 that night, going back inside and seeing Anju walk down the stairs.**

**Gyro and Ruby walked towards the kitchen, and had to wait just for a few minutes before Anju walked in, nodding as she saw them "Thank you for coming, I'm truly sorry for troubling you this late, but, I'm sure you can help. The letter I received earlier today, it was from Kafei, I wrote a reply to him, and I'd like it if you delivered it to the postbox. I can't explain why, but I have this feeling you'll be able to meet him if you do. Please, can you do this for me? I... I'm too scared to do it myself."**

"No matter her incarnation, Pyrrha seems to fail at taking the initiative in her love life it seems." Ren said.

"Wait a second Ren." Pyrrha started.

"Pyrrha, in the original timeline you would have waited until you were about to die before kissing Jaune." Nora deadpanned.

"Plus it took pushing the two for you into a closet in that world just to get you to kiss." Ren added.

"Okay okay I get it." Pyrrha said.

**Gyro and Ruby accepted her request, resulting in Anju thanking them as she handed them the letter, before the two of them left the Inn and deposited the letter in the postbox.**

**"So, now what?" asked Ruby.**

**"Now, we wait for the postman to pick it up and we trail him, he'll know where to find Kafei." answered Gyro as the two of them went to sit on top of a building overlooking the postbox, before he played the song of double time again and went forward to the next morning.**

"Why not have Gyro turn into a wolf, at least then it would just look like the average dog stalking the mailman." Yang said.

"Yang, we agreed never to mention something like that after the last time Zwei saw the mailman." Ruby said.

"Oh right." Yang said.

**At roughly 10 AM, the postman arrived at the postbox and retrieved the letter from within, Gyro and Ruby following him as he went to deliver it, following him all the way to the laundry pool.**

**Once there Gyro had Ruby hop onto his back as he put on the Stone Mask to hide themselves as the postman put the letter in a box and rung a bell before leaving.**

**A few moments later, Kafei walked out of a door, the Keaton Mask present on his face.**

**Quickly Gyro and Ruby sneaked past him and entered the door, finding themselves in the back area of the curiosity shop.**

"So he's been living with Junior all this time?" Yang asked.

**About five minutes later, he walked back inside, Gyro and Ruby removing the stone mask as they became visible to him, and if he was surprised, he didn't show it.**

**"Green clothes... Blue Scarf... Red Hood... Anju wrote about you two in her letter. It seems you're looking for Kafei... can you keep a secret?" he asked them, playing the ignorant part and trying to make them believe he wasn't Kafei, although Ruby, even without knowing before hand, had already connected the dots and was suspecting that he was Kafei, while Gyro just knew because of Link's memories.**

**The two of them nodded at him, prompting him to reach for his mask "Anju trusts you, so I'll do the same." he removed his mask and showed his face, with matched up with the one from the mask, and looked very much like a younger Jaune "I am Kafei." he said, and Ruby couldn't help herself.**

"Wow, Jaune looks pretty cute as a kid." Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha that just sounds wrong." Yang said.

**"Aha! I knew it!" she said, and Gyro looked at her in amusement while Kafei simply blinked owlishly.**

**"You mean you figured it out already?" two nods, prompting him to sigh "Gods, I hope it's just you two. Anyway, you're probably wondering why I'm the shape of a child right?"**

**"Imp wearing a mask right?" said Gyro and Kafei blinked before he nodded "Yeah he's been spreading trouble everywhere, so it's not surprising he's the one who made you look like this."**

"Seriously, everywhere." Ruby said.

**Kafei blinked again before he shook his head "Anyway, I'm not hiding because I look like this. When I was changed into a child, I went to see the Great Fairy at the shrine in North Clock Town. But on my way there, some guy with gray hair rushed me and ended up stealing my wedding ceremony mask! I was so happy before all this... so excited for my wedding that I got careless. I was distracted, and those punks took advantage." he sighed "I know Anju is worried... but I can't go out yet. I made a promise to her that would I bring the wedding mask and greet her." he pulled off his pendant as he put his mask back on "Please, give this pendant to Anju." he said as he handed the pendant to Gyro "Keep what we talked about a secret to everybody." he said as he ushered them out, Gyro resisting the urge to laugh at Kafei saying one of the most classic lines from the Zelda franchise.**

"Wow, the thief effectively stole a wedding band." Tai said, "How low can you get?"

"Stealing Zora eggs." Nora said.

"True enough." Qrow said.

**Gyro and Ruby then quickly headed off to the Inn and delivered the pendant to Anju, the woman smiling and deciding she'd wait for Kafei for as long as it took.**

**When they stepped out, Gyro played the song of Double time once more, this time forwarding to the third day at 1 PM, and making their way to the laundry pool.**

**Entering inside the backroom of the curiosity shop, they found the owner of the store who gave them a message from Kafei, but before giving them the message, he gave them Kafei's Keaton Mask, saying that he left it behind, and that the owner gave it to Kafei when the two were younger.**

**He then gave them Kafei's message, which was to deliver a letter to his mother, before telling them how last night, a customer came in, and when Kafei saw him, he went red in anger and chased after him when he left.**

**Didn't take a genius to figure out it was Sakon.**

"First he tries to rob Raven, now he's stealing a wedding mask? How has nobody beaten him senseless yet? Aside from Gyro." Weiss asked.

"Well Gyro did kick his ass in one cycle." Yang said, "Left a nice impression too."

**Anyway, they made the delivery of the letter to Madame Aroma, receiving many thanks from her for giving her news of her son, before they quickly made their way to Ikana Canyon again.**

**Once there they quickly found Kafei hiding behind a large boulder, the young man waving them over.**

**"Glad to see you guys could make it. Last night, I found him, he came to the curiosity shop to sell off some stuff and as soon as he left I ran after him, and I found his hideout." Kafei explained while he pointed to a section of the stone wall "That right there, it's fake, it acts as a door to his place, now we just have to wait for him to come and open it up, then we can go in and I can get my mask back."**

"A hidden chamber behind a fake boulder. That is extremely cliche." Jaune said.

**Gyro and Ruby nodded, and the three of them waited for Sakon to show up.**

**As they waited, Gyro started to meditate, closing his eyes and concentrating, Ruby did a few checks on Waxing Rose to make sure everything was in place, and Kafei paced back and forth, getting impatient while waiting for Sakon to show up.**

**At around 7 PM, Gyro snapped his eyes open "He's here." he whispered.**

"He's got a good sense of timing." Glynda said.

**Ruby and Kafei stopped what they were doing and peered around the boulder, where they saw Sakon walk up to the side of the wall and knock on it in a pattern, making it open up.**

**As he walked in, the three of them came out of hiding and rushed into his hideout after him.**

**The first room had a lot of things stored in, but none of them were the mask that Kafei was looking for.**

**They then passed a door, and found the sun's mask sitting on a pedestal behind glass.**

**"There it is!" exclaimed Kafei as he walked up towards it, ready to grab it, but as soon as he got in front, the plate he stepped on lowered, revealing itself to activate a trap, starting up a conveyor belt which started to slowly send the mask along it.**

"He's about as impulsive as Jaune is." Yang said.

"Hey come on now." Jaune groaned.

**The plate also opened up a door to the right, which Kafei headed off to "Damn it!" but as soon as he stepped of the plate the door closed back up, making him look to Gyro who nodded, already knowing what he was asking, thus stepping on the switch and reopening the door, allowing Kafei to go through it and into the next room.**

**He could see the conveyor belt leading to a hole at the end, no doubt where Sakon was waiting to grab his latest acquisition and make his escape.**

"Coward." Tai said.

**Kafei also realized he would have to work in tandem with Gyro and Ruby to move onward, so he quickly pushed a block onto a switch, which opened a door to Gyro's left, allowing him and Ruby to go through it.**

**Inside the room they found a single Deku Baba, eliminating it quickly and opening the next door on Kafei's side, leading him into a room which had multiple switches all in different color.**

**He scanned his eyes around the room, landing them on the single blue switch, rushing up to it while avoiding pressing on any of the other ones, and opening the next door on Gyro and Ruby's side, leading them into a room which had a pair of Deku Babas this time, and once more quickly killing them, which opened the next door on Kafei's side again.**

**Inside the room, he found multiple large blocks, and got to work on pushing them around, making sure to avoid leaving one on the red switch as it sped up the conveyor, and opened the next door on Gyro and Ruby's side when he pushed a block onto the blue switch, leading them into a room where they fought against a single Wolfos, and unlocked the final door on Kafei's side, letting him pass through it and step on the final blue switch for his side, and unlock the final door on Gyro and Ruby's side, allowing Gyro to step on the last switch and close the hole at the end of the conveyor belt right in the nick of time, preventing the mask from falling down.**

"Pretty crappy traps." Yang said.

"I wish that it was just the conveyor belt stopping so we could leave behind a bomb." Nora said.

"An _explosive_ farewell gift then?" Yang pressed.

"Yang come on now." Qrow groaned.

**Kafei ran up to it with a smile as he grabbed it, sighing in relief when it was finally in his hands.**

**"There's still time, I need to get back to town!" he exclaimed as all three of them quickly ran out of Sakon's hideout and started making their way back to town, Kafei hitching a ride with Gyro and Ruby on Epona's back as they rushed back.**

**Once they were in town, they headed for the Inn, quickly heading inside and walking up the stairs.**

**Kafei stopped in front of Anju's door, his hands trembling a bit until Gyro clapped a hand onto his shoulder supportively, making Kafei regain his confidence and open the door, right as the clock struck midnight.**

**Inside, they saw Anju waiting there with her own mask in her hands, sitting on her bed, and her wedding dress hung up on a mannequin in the room.**

**She looked up when the door opened, her eyes wide when they settle on Kafei "Hey Anju... sorry I'm late."**

**Anju smiled as she got teary-eyed "Welcome home..."**

"She doesn't even care what he looks like." Ren said, "That is true love."

**Gyro and Ruby smiled as the engaged couple hugged each other, Tatl coming out of Ruby's body at the same time and giggling silently as she thought to herself 'They may be a couple, but they look like mother and child.'**

**The two of then separated the hug and pushed their two masks together, momentarily creating a flash of light as the masks merged together into a silver mask with an and intricate design on it.**

**They smiled as they looked at Gyro and Ruby "You are our witnesses, please, take this mask as thanks for doing this for us." said Anju to the young hunters, giving them the mask as Gyro put it away.**

**"Please, take refuge, Anju and I will greet the morning together." said Kafei, and Gyro, Ruby and Tatl headed out with a smile each.**

**Outside the Inn, Gyro's smile turned into a grin "They'll definitely greet the morning together."**

"Because Majora is going down." Ruby said.

"And the moon will go back into orbit as it should be." Weiss said.

**Ruby nodded with a determined look in her eyes, Tatl pumping her first in agreement.**

**They all nodded to one another as they made their way to the clock tower.**

**Time for the finale.**

"Look's like it's professor Goodwitch's turn." Ren said.

**[[]]**

***Blaze starts to cry in the background as Reigner speeds in with a baby bottle in his hand***

**Marie: Good timing Reigner.**


	61. Chapter 54

**Lloyd: Where's Blaze's rattle?  
**

**Reigner: She has it!**

**[[]]**

Glynda telekinetically took the book from Ren and began to read.

"It's almost over." Ruby said quietly, hugging her Gyro plush.

**_Night of the Final Day_ **

**Gyro, Ruby and Tatl were hurrying towards the clock tower as soon as they entered southern clock town.**

**It was finally time to end things in Termina and get rid of Majora, thus freeing the Skull Kid from it's control.**

**Quickly running up the stairs, the trio reached the top of the clock tower, where they could see the possessed Skull Kid looking down at them while floating in midair, Tael floating worriedly next to him.**

"Just like the first time." Tai said.

"Except now there's no running." Ozpin said.

**"Sis!" shouted Tael when he saw Tatl.**

**"Tael!" said Tatl in relief, glad to see her brother again after such a long time.**

**"Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon! Quickly! The four who are there, bring them here!" Tael said, repeating the words he had said during the first cycle.**

"Been there, done that." Yang said.

**The possessed Skull Kid batted Tael away "Don't speak out of line! Stupid Fairy!"**

**Tatl shook in anger as she watched it happen again "That's it! We won't let things go the way you expect them to!"**

**Skull Kid scoffed "Whatever. Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me..." he laughed lowly "I mean, just look above you." he said as he pointed up at the moon "If it's something that can be stopped, then just try and stop it!" he finished before he used the powers of Majora's Mask to speed up the moon's decent.**

"Little funny thing. When Skull kid does that he set's the moons crash on a very specific time, and if there is less time before the crash was originally supposed to happen he slows the moon down." Phoenix said.

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

**This time, Ruby and Tatl weren't panicking, they knew they would stop it.**

**So taking out their instruments, both Gyro and Ruby played the Oath to Order.**

**The Skull Kid looked up in surprise when the giants responded to the song, letting everyone hear their voice.**

**He suddenly seemed to be in pain as he grabbed his head and his whole body shook before shouting to the skies above.**

**Then, out of nowhere, the four giants appeared in each front of each of Termina's gates, before they reached their hands upwards towards the falling moon, and grabbed hold of it.**

**The four of them struggled for a few moments, before finally, the moon stopped, held in place by the giants.**

"It's stopped." Ruby said.

"Now all that's left is getting rid of it." Weiss said.

**Back at the top of the Clock Tower, Skull Kid had fallen unconscious by then, and the four that remained still awake watched in relief as the moon was stopped.**

**"It stopped... We did it! It stopped!" Tatl said in relief before suddenly being tackled into a hug by her brother.**

**"Sis!" shouted Tael happily as he hugged Tatl, who happily returned it.**

**Ruby was jumping in place and throwing her arms skywards in celebration, while Gyro sighed in relief, before he looked at the unconscious Skull Kid, walking towards him "Only one thing left to do."**

**As he walked towards him, he half-listened to Tatl and Tael's conversation, Tatl was obviously mad about the Skull Kid, but Tael was defending him, talking about how he wasn't in control of his actions, that the mask took advantage of Skull Kid's loneliness.**

**"He was too weak of will, and had no strength of heart... he's a fool." said Tatl sadly.**

**Everybody then heard a new voice, this one sounding demonic and twisted "Certainly. He had far too many weaknesses to use my power."**

"Aww... poo." Ruby said.

**Everybody but Gyro looked around confused, while he simply narrowed his eyes at the Skull Kid's unconscious body, which suddenly rose up and floated in the air, almost like it was being held by the head.**

**"A puppet that can no longer be used is nothing but garbage." said the voice again as Skull Kid's body fell back down, leaving the mask floating in the air as it's eyes suddenly glowed.**

**"Majora..." Gyro said lowly in anger.**

"Oh no." Glynda said.

**"This puppet's role has just ended..." Majora trailed off as a surge of energy came down from the moon, almost like some kind of tractor beam, and Majora flew up into the moon.**

**The moon's eyes started to glow as it spoke in a gravelly and demonic voice "I... I shall consume... consume... consume everything."**

"That is wrong on so many levels." Jaune said.

**It's mouth then actually opened up as it tried to move closer to the land, the giants struggling but still managing to hold it up.**

**"Ahhh! This is bad! Tis is bad! Hurry, we gotta go back! The Song of Time! The song of Time!" shouted Tatl in worry.**

"That won't do any good." Weiss said, "You'll have to deal with this sooner or later."

**Instead, both Gyro and Ruby looked to one another before looking at the still present dark beam of energy.**

**Tatl followed their line of sight "Aww, you gotta be kidding me! You're actually planning on going up there?"**

**"Well, if we defeat the mask, everything should go back to normal right?" said Ruby.**

**"Yeah, come on Tatl, by now you should know how we are." said Gyro with a smirk.**

"She really should." Qrow said.

**Tatl sighed in defeat "Yeah, yeah I know how you guys are..." she then took a deep breath and slapped her cheeks "Ah! Alright then!" she turned to her brother "Tael! Stay here and watch over the Skull Kid!"**

**Tael was deep in thought about something before looking at his sister with a determined look "No sis, I'll go."**

**Tatl was shocked at her brother's words "Tael... w-what are you saying?"**

**"I'm tired of being a coward and running away sis! I'll go! You stay and look after Skull Kid!" Tael continued on, and Gyro smirked at hearing him.**

**Kid had a real fire inside of him.**

"Damn right he does." Yang said, "Just fan that fire and let it burn!"

**"If I don't do this... then you'll always just see me as your bumbling kid brother! I'm not a little boy anymore Tatl! I'm a man!" shouted Tael.**

**Tatl looked at him, still in shock, before smiling softly "Idiot... you're already a man if you can talk like that to your big sister." she then sighed before looking at Gyro "Hey, Gyro, make sure my brother stays safe up there, alright?"**

**Gyro grinned as Tael floated down next to him with a determined smile, the two of them bumping fists before he looked back up at Tatl "Don't worry, he's safe with me."**

**Tatl nodded as Gyro, Ruby and Tael went into the beam of energy, before they were pulled up into the moon.**

**Tatl looked up at the moon as she floated down next to the unconscious Skull Kid "Be careful everyone..."**

"Now to see what kind of hell the inside of the moon is." Blake said.

**Ruby opened her eyes once she inside of the moon with Gyro and Tael.**

**At first, she expected to see some kind of hellish landscape.**

"But...?" Weiss asked.

**But she certainly didn't expect a large field that stretched on for miles, with a single hill that had a tree on it in the distance.**

"That's it?" Blake asked.

"It does not fit Majora at all." Nora said.

**"What... what is this place?" she said in confusion, Tael being just as confused as she was.**

**"Inside the moon, the area was created by Majora itself, so sometimes, we don't always see what we'd expect." explained Gyro as the three of them started walking towards the tree.**

**"So... he's trying to trick us then?" Ruby said in realisation.**

**Gyro nodded "Right, he's trying to lull us into a false sense of security, and hoping we won't attack if he puts on a smile and acts innocent. But we know better." he then stopped, turning his head skywards "And so do you."**

"Oh so that's it..." Yang said.

"That's so twisted." Pyrrha said.

"Wait, who is he talking to?" Jaune asked.

**Ruby and Tael were confused, before they looked up, and saw two orbs of light floating down towards them, before they settled down to float in front of the three of them.**

**"I'm impressed, rarely does a mortal being sense our presence so easily." said one of the orbs in a male voice.**

**"Indeed, and you are correct young one, we do know better, after all, we had encountered Majora once before." said the other orb in a female voice.**

"Who are they?" Ren asked.

"More importantly how do they know Majora?" Ozpin asked.

**"You two... you're the ones who sealed Majora inside the mask aren't you?" said Gyro.**

**"Correct young warrior, we faced Majora many millenia ago, when it was still the demonic dragon, and managed to weaken it and sealed it into a mask." explained the male orb.**

**Ruby's eyes widenned "H... How did you beat it?" she asked.**

"Beating a dragon isn't easy that's for sure." Qrow said.

**The two orbs chuckled "It's somewhat against the nature of what we are, but we defeated it thanks to the power of music, by making it dance for 3 days and 3 nights, then once it died of exhaustion, carved it's hide into the mask and sealed all it's power within it." explained the female orb with mirth in her voice.**

"Majora... danced to death?" Blake asked.

"Talk about deadly footwork." Yang said.

**Tael spoke up finally "And... what are you two?"**

**"I, am the God of Vengeance." said the male orb in a prideful voice.**

"That's not comforting." Ruby said.

**"And I, am the Goddess of Chaos." said the female orb with the same pride.**

"That's even less so." Ozpin said.

**Ruby and Tael's jaws dropped in surprise at the fact they were speaking with gods, while Gyro simply rose an eyebrow.**

**"And why do two highly powerful gods such as yourselves stand before us?" asked Gyro.**

**"We came here to grant you a portion of our power." said the God of Vengeance.**

**"We have each sealed a shard of our soul within a mask, and decided to bring them before you." explained the Goddess of Chaos.**

**"Why are you giving them to us? Well, to Gyro and Ruby I guess." asked Tael.**

"That's a good question." Qrow said.

**"Because young fairy, we can feel that these two mortals just may be able to destroy Majora for good with our power." said the God of Vengeance.**

**"As well, we feel that a darker force lies in another land, one that you may end up facing one day, and we decided that you may need to have our powers for that day." further added the Goddess of Chaos.**

**Gyro and Ruby nodded, as out of the orbs fell out two masks, clattering to the ground.**

**The masks each looked similar to Gyro and Ruby, the mask of the God of Vengance had Gyro's face, but with red markings under the eyes and a blue arrow tip on the forehead, pointing downwards, the hair on the mask was silver in color. The mask of the Goddess of Chaos had Ruby's face, with the same markings as on the other one, but with the colors reversed, the blue being below the eyes, and the red on the forehead, it's hair was a blood red color.**

"Just something I'd like to point out right now. The mask was originally the Fierce Diety mask. The Vengeful Deity was created for Hyrule Warriors so they could have three tiers of weapons for young Link, though they missed the obvious Kokiri, Razor, and Guilded Sword." Phoenix said.

**"Young ones, please, protect the land of Termina." asked the Goddess of Chaos.**

**"It is our realm, yet as gods we cannot directly interfere, thus, this alternative, now, go forth, and be careful." said the God of Vengance before the two orbs disappeared.**

**Gyro and Ruby looked down at the masks in their hands, Tael looking over their shoulders "Are you sure it's safe?"**

"I don't think we have an alternative." Ruby said.

"I don't like it." Yang said.

**Gyro looked at him "Don't know, but we don't have time to dwell on it."**

**Ruby nodded at his words, and the two of them put the masks on their faces, going through the same process as the last three times.**

"Not as bad as the Zora's, but still..." Jaune said.

**When it was done, the two had changed in a flash of light.**

**Gyro was now mugh taller, standing at 7 feet in height. and his hair had become silver while his eyes were completely white, the same markings that were on the mask present on his face.**

**His tunic had gone from green to white, and he wore silver armor with gold lining.**

**On the armor's chest plate were the symbols of a moon and a triangle.**

**Finally, in his hands was a large double helix sword, one half of the blade being black and lined with spikes, the other being the typical silver of a blade and with teeth on the inside portions, in the blades guard was a simple blue crystal.**

"Holy mother of Oum that looks awesome." Yang said.

**Ruby was also taller, standing at 6 feet 5 inches, her hair was completely blood red, and like Gyro, her eyes were fully white and her own markings present.**

**She wore an intricate black and red armor made of multiple plates, almost like they were torn off some kind of beast, the edges of each plate lined in silver. (protip: it's the monster hunter 4 rathalos armor, just slightly toned down)**

**Her cloak and hood were still present, her hood being drawn up and covering the top of her head.**

**On her chest plate were symbols depicting the sun and a star.**

**Finally, in her hands was a long staff that had a scythe blade at each end, one blade pointing forward while the other pointed backwards, the blade at the top lined with sharp spikes on the inside and being black as night, while the other blade was a normal silvery color with a streak of red passing in the middle.**

Ruby went cross eyed and fell over before junping right back up, "I look so badass." She finally said.

"I'd like to see how Ghirahim stands up to those." Qrow said.

**Tael looked at the two slightly worried "You guys are still yourselves... right?"**

**Gyro smirked "Yeah, we are." he said in a deeper voice.**

**Ruby smiled "We're fine Tael, you don't have to worry." she said in a voice that sounded almost like her mother's.**

"I fear for anyone facing you two." Tai said.

**Tael sighed in relief, before the three of them started walking towards the tree again.**

**When they were standing at the bottom of the hill, they both looked up at the tree, seeing children with masks of the defeated bosses running around, and a lone child wearing Majora's Mask sitting at the base.**

**Ruby flicked her eyes to each children, before for a brief moment her eyes glowed silver, and everybody but her had stopped moving, including Gyro and Tael.**

**Her new semblance in this form, Time Stop.**

"I just froze time... Awesome!" Ruby shouted.

**After a few moments she let time resume, until she felt Gyro put a hand on her shoulder, and the two now suddenly stood on top of the hill.**

**His new semblance in this form, Warp.**

"OP much?" Jaune asked.

"There's no such thing as OP." Nora said.

**The two of them now stood before the child wearing Majora's Mask, Tael quickly catching up to them.**

**The child looked up at them "Did you come to play with me?"**

**Both of them narrowed their eyes at the child, who started laughing before they were blinded by a flash of light for a moment.**

**Once the light faded away, they found themselves in a strange room, with Majora's Mask hanging on the wall in the back of the room.**

"Okay that's more of what I expected." Qrow said.

**Tael looked around the area "Whoa, this place is kinda freaky."**

**"I'll say." murmured Gyro as he and Ruby stepped forward.**

**After taking a few steps, the remains of the four bosses flew out of their bodies, before attaching themselves to the walls.**

**Once they did, the eyes of Majora's Mask started shining as it pried itself from the wall, a multitude of tentacles hanging onto it's back.**

**Gyro and Ruby gripped their weapons tightly as the mask started to float in the air.**

"It's time." Ozpin said.

*Cue Majora's Mask battle*

**The mask floated around the arena, circling them, before slowly it started to spin on itself, going faster and faster until it turned into a literal buzzsaw of death.**

"I guess that's really all a floating Mask can do, although I am expecting a few magical attacks" Glynda said.

**Ruby quickly slashed the air in front of her with her weapon, sending out a Crescent Wave at the mask and stunning it, making it fall down to the ground as Gyro warped towards it and slashed it with his sword before warping back as the mask cried out in pain.**

"A devestating attack." Ozpin noted.

"I feel kind of proud for Ruby." Qrow said.

**They kept their eyes on the mask until "Watch out!" called out Tael, making them duck down as one of the boss remains passed over their heads, and they finally took notice of the four remains that had detached from the walls and started circling them.**

"Those things really hold a grudge." Yang said.

**Looking to one another, Gyro and Ruby nodded as Gyro concentrated on attacking Majora's Mask while Ruby concentrated on the Boss Remains, with Tael helping her keep track of all of them.**

**Pretty soon, the four remains were on the floor, broken into pieces, as Majora's Mask started to writhe in pain, something strange for a mask, as it floated to the middle of the room.**

**Suddenly, out of the mask sprouted limbs, growing a pair of legs, followed by two arms, and finally a head, which had one singular eye with two horns next to it.**

"What the hell?" Weiss asked, "That is not normal."

**This, was Majora's Incarnation.**

*Cue Majora's Incarnation battle*

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden shift in music.

"What the heck is this about." Tai asked.

"I have no idea." Ren replied.

"I suddenly have a hard time taking this battle seriously." Pyrrha said.

**The strange creature started running around the room laughing, dodging Gyro and Ruby's attacks with ease, until Tael got in it's face and distracted it, allowing the two hunters-turned-gods to attack it relentlessly.**

**It was able to take a lot of damage though as it kept on running around, almost running them over a few times were it not for liberal use of their semblances.**

**However, just as quickly as it's mask form, this one was taken down as well.**

"Quick and easy, what's next?" Ruby asked.

**None of them were shocked when it started to change however.**

**It's muscles bulked up, giving it a more muscular build, as it's torso took on an actual torso like shape and looking less like a mask with limbs stuck to it.**

**It's head changed as well, looking like an actual head, albeit demonic, with hollow eyes and a gaping mouth, horns coming out the side of it's head, and one large eye on top of it.**

**Suddenly, it threw it's arms out to the side, and they extended out to form whips.**

"Oh poo." Nora said.

"This might sting." Yang said.

**This, was Majora's Wrath.**

*Cue Majora's Wrath Battle*

"Okay this is much more intimidating." Jaune said.

**It threw it's whips towards them, forcing Gyro and Ruby to dive out of the way.**

**Quickly they went on the offensive, dodging it's whips while sending out waves of energy at it from their weapons, Tael pitching in by distracting it when it wasn't too dangerous to do so.**

**This one took more time to defeat, being a far more powerful adversary than it's previous two forms, heck, it managed to grab Gyro's neck with one of it's whips and choke him, things would have gotten dangerous had Ruby not managed to cut off the whip in her anger at seeing the creature harm her boyfriend.**

**However the both of them were utterly surprised for what happened next.**

**(Play Time's End - Majora's Mask Remixed - 10 Time's End)**

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked.

"If Gyro is surprised then that means this never happened originally." Ozpin said a little worried.

**It's body started to shift again, becoming more beastial in appearance, it's hands and feet forming claws at their tips, it's body getting on all fours as it became wider, a tail sprouted from it's back, covered in eight differently colored spikes near the tip, two blue, two green, two red and two yellow. The mask had moved from it's chest to it's actual face, it's appearance shifting to something more draconic in nature as the bottom of the mask opened like a jaw, filled with razor sharp teeth. Finally, it's eyes opened, the same as ever, except they seemed to hold more malice than before.**

"Meep." Was effectively the thing all the students said as they clutched their plushies.

**This, this wasn't some fake form.**

**No, during the battle, Majora had been trying to return to it's original state.**

**And it finally had.**

**This, was Majora itself.**

"Bad. Very bad!" Yang said.

"Understatement of the year Yang!" Ruby cried.

"I'm so glad that thing is not in our world." Weiss said.

"You and me both." Jaune said.

**The beast reared it's head skyward as it let out a twisted sounding roar.**

**Gyro and Ruby steeled themselves, for what was definitely one of their most difficult battles yet.**

**Tael was definitely afraid, but he wouldn't go back on his word, he'd stay and help Gyro and Ruby, like he said he would.**

**Majora charged towards them, forcing Gyro and Ruby to move out of the way of it's rush, taking the chance to slash at it's hide when it passed by them.**

**The beast roared in pain from the attack before swiping it's tail at them, forcing them to duck low to avoid it, or to fly up in Tael's case.**

"It doesn't seem very happy." Nora said.

"It's flat out pissed." Qrow said.

**It reared back on it's hind legs as it turned around to them, attempting to crush them with it's front legs, making them dodge once more.**

**The battle raged on, both sides giving it their all, even Tael was assisting by trying to find any area on Majora's body that seemed to be weaker than the others and by distracting the demon for Gyro and Ruby to land in a few good strikes.**

**After a while, Majora started to spew flames from it's mouth like a proper dragon, they were green in color.**

"Dear Oum Majora's not holding back." Blake said.

"He want's to destroy Termina, plus Ruby and Gyro look so much like the one's that originally killed him." Ozpin said

**The flames did nothing to deter Gyro and Ruby's will to fight though, they kept on going.**

**They will fight, and they will win.**

**The fate of Termina rests on their shoulders.**

**They WON'T fail.**

**As both sides continued, one thing was becoming more and more clear.**

**Majora, was losing, slowly, but steadily.**

"Good to know." Jaune said, "Now kill it faster please!"

**However, it didn't want to lose, no, it wanted to live, and to spread destruction and chaos everywhere.**

**In it's rage at it's opponents for daring to take that right from it, it lashed out, managing to catch them off guard and throw them back, making them fall on their backs.**

**It laughed maniacally as it saw this, ready to kill them with it's powerful claws.**

**However, someone would have none of that.**

"What? Who?" Ruby asked desperate to know their savior.

**"Leave them alone you big meanie!" shouted the Skull Kid of all people as he jumped on Majora's head and started punching the demon's eyes.**

"The Skull Kid?" Weiss asked surprised.

"GO SKULL KID!" Nora and Yang cheered.

**Gyro and Ruby looked on in surprise at seeing the Skull Kid there, before they also saw Tatl fly in and bash on Majora's head, Tael joining in as well.**

**Gyro grinned after a moment "Atta boy kid!" he said to the Skull Kid, before looking to Ruby and helping her stand back up.**

**The two of them nodded to each other and rushed towards Majora, ready to end it.**

**Gyro slashed the top of it's neck, right where it connected to head, and Ruby put her scythe behind the base of it's neck, before pulling back.**

**The result?**

**Majora's neck being severed from it's body and it's head.**

"Thank goodness. It's over." Tai said with a sigh of relief.

**The head fell to the ground as Skull Kid fell of it, landing on top of Gyro's head, making him stumble forward a bit.**

**The arena then started to crumble apart as Majora's body disintegrated, before a bright light blinded all five of them.**

**(Stop the music after the chorus is done chanting the Song of Time)**

Phoenix tapped the music player twice, stopping the music, "Okay everyone you no longer need your cuddlies, if you do not with to hold them anymore please feel free to put them in the box over there." Phoenix said pointing to a small cardboard box.

Blake, Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha put their stuffed animals in there while everyone else kept theirs.

**Back in the outside world, the moon started disappearing, returning to normal and back in orbit above the world.**

**The people who had witnessed the moon nearly falling cheered on in relief at seeing this, and some even cheered harder from the sudden rainbow that appeared.**

**Amongst the people, Anju and Kafei were looking up in awe, as suddenly, Kafei was surrounded by a light as his body grew back to normal, before he was suddenly kissed by Anju who cried happily at seeing him back to normal.**

"A happy ending for everyone." Ruby said.

**_Dawn of a New Day_ **

**Gyro and Ruby landed on their feet, still in their Deity forms, with Skull Kid clinging onto Gyro's head while Tatl and Tael floated back down, with Tatl praising Tael or just how courageous he had been.**

**Gyro heard Epona nearby, but he couldn't see anything at the moment "Uh, hey kid? Think you could move your hands off of my eyes?"**

"Ruby used to do that kind of thing all the time." Tai said.

"Daaaad!" Ruby whined.

**Skull Kid blinked before moving his hands off of Gyro's eyes and putting them on top of his head "Sorry."**

**"No worries." said Gyro as he started looking around the area while Skull Kid hopped off his head, before looking up at the giants who were looking down at him.**

**He was silent for a moment "You guys... you hadn't forgotten about me?" one of the giant's answered him back "You still thought of me as a friend?" said the Skull Kid as he shook, trying to hold back his tears.**

"The Skull Kid was the giant's friend?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, long before the Giant's chose to enter a deep slumber for the sake of Termina." Phoenix explained.

**Tatl and Tael flew over to him to comfort him as the giants started chanting and marching back towards their respective areas.**

**Once they were gone, Skull Kid was finally able to take back control of his emotions, turning to look at Ruby while Gyro was still searching for something, scratching his head in confusion, Epona was also helping him look for whatever he was looking for "You guys... you're the ones who saved me right? That's what Tatl told me when I woke up."**

**Ruby smiled as she nodded "Yeah, it wasn't easy, but we managed to do it in the end, and thanks again for that helping you gave us at the end."**

**Skull Kid kicked his foot against the ground "I didn't do much." he mumbled bashfully "Besides, you're Tatl's friends, and friends are a nice thing to have." he then looked back to one of the areas the giants had gone off to with a smile on his beaked face "I'm glad that they still thought of me as a friend."**

"It's a lot harder to break the bond of friendship than distance." Blake said.

**"Aha! Finally!" exclaimed Gyro, making everybody turn to look at him and see him hold up Majora's Mask with a smirk.**

**"Ah, I see you've finally retrieved my mask." said the mask salesman as he walked up to him from out of nowhere, Skull Kid going to hide behind Ruby, afraid of being recognized.**

**"I'll be taking it back now." said the mask salesman as he held his hand out, waiting to receive his mask.**

"Why should Gyro even hand it over?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, even if Majora is beaten who knows what that mask alone is capable of." Yang said.

**Gyro looked down at the man before smirking as he threw the mask upwards.**

**The salesman looked on in confusion, before his face become one of horror as Gyro summoned his sword and slashed the mask in half.**

"Good riddance." Glynda said.

"Without his remains in a suitable vessel Majora has no possible chance to revive itself." Ozpin said.

**Gyro could now say for certain that Majora had no chance of returning.**

**The salesman stared at the two pieces of the mask, his face one of pure horror before looking back up at Gyro "What have you done!?" he screeched at Gyro in anger "Finding that mask had been my life's work, and now you've ruined it!"**

**Gyro glared at the salesman, making him flinch back in fear "I've just done the world a favor by making sure that a demon can never return from the hell which it came, and you would be wise to leave with your mouth shut lest you incur my wrath."**

"Be smart for once in your life Mr Salesman." Qrow mocked.

**The salesman trembled as he took a few steps back before turning around and running away.**

**Gyro sighed as he turned back to look at everyone else whose jaws had dropped "Too much?" he asked, receiving multiple variations of yes, making him sigh as he finally removed the mask from his face, turning back to normal as he stored it away, Ruby doing the same as him.**

**Everyone looked to the remains of Majora's Mask, before Gyro shot a fireball at it from his fingertip in a fingergun motion, burning what was left of it.**

"Good, now it can't even be repaired." Weiss said.

**Skull Kid seemed to be deep in thought about something before he looked to Gyro and Ruby "Hey... could you guys be my friends?"**

**Gyro smiled, this was the chance he'd been waiting for "I can do one better kid." he said as he walked to the Skull Kid and crouched down to his level.**

**Skull Kid blinked "What's better than a friend?"**

**Gyro grinned widely "In the current case, a brother."**

**Skull Kid's eyes widened at this "B... Brother?" he said as he shook and his eyes started to water.**

"The kid really does need a family." Tai said.

**Gyro smiled softly at him as he put a hand on Skull Kid's head "Yeah, you look like you need family kid, and I'm willing to be that for you... I know how it feels, to be so lonely, I lost most of my family a while ago, but I still had my brother to help me pull through, me and him, we looked out for each other and made sure everything was alright."**

**Skull Kid had actually started crying at this point, while Tatl and Tael were stunned at what was going on.**

**Gyro smiled brightly "So, that's why from now, I'll be your big brother, and my family, will be your family."**

**Skull Kid then suddenly hugged him while repeatedly thanking him, Gyro returning the hug and patting him on the back.**

**Ruby looked on at the scene with a smile, her boyfriend really was a great guy.**

"He really is." Pyrrha said.

**Some minutes later, everyone was ready to leave, but there was still one thing to take care of.**

**"Do you have a name?" Gyro asked the Skull Kid.**

**Skull Kid looked down in thought "I... I don't know... I don't remember if I do."**

**Gyro nodded "Well, can't have that then." he then started thinking for a few minutes before snapping his fingers "How does Dabo sound?"**

**"Dabo... I like it, so, I'm Dabo then big bro." said the now named Dabo.**

"Uh... What does Dabo mean?" Jaune asked.

"Next chapter." Phoenix said.

**Gyro smiled at him as everyone got on Epona, the weight not that different from last time as Dabo was rather light, sitting up on Gyro's shoulders while Ruby sat in front of Gyro, Tatl and Tael sitting each on one of her shoulders, as Epona took off, before they all disappeared into the forest, the woods taking them back home.**

**Back to Beacon.**

"Something tells me Yang will be extremely relieved." Ozpin said taking the book from Glynda.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: When did Blaze get the blocks?**


	62. Chapter 55

**Marie: Okay kids, nap time, you too Blaze.**

**[[]]**

With the book in hand Ozpin adjusted his glasses a bit and started to read.

**Gyro, Ruby and the others had finally come out of the forest after a bit of time, and they had hurried back to Beacon.**

**Why you may wonder?**

"Not really." Ruby said.

**Because when Gyro checked, they had ended up being gone for three days, which meant everyone would definitely be worried.**

**Along the way there, they had also told Dabo, Tatl and Tael about the others, and they couldn't wait to meet them.**

**Although the meeting would start early because as soon as they arrived on Beacon's grounds, Yang found them and she was incredibly worried for both of them (Gyro had been a bit touched that she was worried for him as well as Ruby) and they also discovered that her eyes didn't just turn red when she was angry, but also when she was in great emotional distress.**

"Yang is like a homing missile on Ruby sometimes." Tai said.

**She was so worried she didn't exactly notice the three extra people or Ruby's new ears and started dragging the couple back to the dorm, Dabo, Tatl and Tael following after them while Gyro handed the reigns of Epona to Yuri when they passed next to him and asking him to put her in the stables, to which the swordsman nodded as he guided the mare there.**

"To be honest, I probably would be that worried to not notice those things." Yang said.

"I hope Epona doesn't kick Yuri, that'd be kinda mean." Ruby said

**"Ok, where were you guys? you've been gone for three days and we've all been worried." questioned Yang almost like a detective would in an interrogation.**

**Everyone was looking at Gyro and Ruby while they were all sitting down, except for Yang who was leaning against the table while questioning them.**

**Gyro and Ruby looked to each other, then to Dabo and the fairies who shrugged, before looking back at Yang.**

**"You might want to sit down because it's a long story." said Gyro as Yang hummed in thought before nodding and sitting across from them.**

"It really is a long one." Jaune said.

"And a pretty sad one." Pyrrha added.

**"Alright, so me and Gyro were having a walk on Epona's back in the woods, and out of nowhere, Tatl, Tael and Dabo appeared." said Ruby.**

**"Wait who?" asked Jaune.**

**"Um, us." said Dabo, gaining everyone's attention, and finally making everyone notice him and the fairies, which was followed by a collective "What?!"**

"It took us that long to notice them?" Weiss asked.

"We must have been really out of it." Blake said.

**Pierce was the first to recover "Wait, you're a Skull Kid?" a nod from Dabo, Pierce turns to Gyro who mouths the word 'mask' and everything clicked in Pierce's head, which was then followed by a small snort and everybody looking confused at him.**

**"What's so funny?" asked Weiss with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Dabo, his name means trickster." said Pierce through a snicker while Gyro was grinning at the little joke.**

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. His name is 'Trickster'?" Qrow asked.

"I was actually the one who gave Swift the name to use, Dabo means 'Trickster' in Hausa, a primary language in Africa." Phoenix said.

"Wait you offered him the name?" Weiss asked.

"Hey Swift and I are working together on this. Though some people try to ask me what he's planning and to be honest, it gets kind of irritating." Phoenix said.

**Dabo's name fit him perfectly after all, he was a trickster at heart.**

**The others just nodded, not really understanding why that was so funny... but they would in the coming days.**

**"What are Skull Kids exactly?" asked Blake.**

**"Skull Kids are children and Kokiri who have become lost in a magic forest, and before you ask, Kokiri are a race of elves who stay eternally young, as in child young, and live in the forest." explained Gyro.**

"Jeez, that's a pretty sad fate." Ruby said, "At least they keep their minds."

**"And Dabo is which of the two then?" asked Weiss.**

**Gyro was about to answer, until he realized that he actually didn't know, making him look to Dabo "Uh, Dabo? Do you remember which you are?" Dabo shakes his head "Do you remember how old you are?" another shake "Right then, let's just say you're 12 for now and I'll try to find a way to restore you if it doesn't happen automatically."**

"Fair enough." Tai said.

**"So, what happened after you met them?" asked Yang.**

**"Well, Dabo was actually possessed when we met him, so it basically started with him taking a prank way too far and dragging us into a pocket dimension that exists on Remnant." explained Gyro and everybody was confused.**

**"Possessed by what exactly?" asked Pyrrha.**

**Dabo shivered a bit as he remembered while Tatl and Tale comforted him "Majora, a demon sealed within a mask." said Gyro, and the other's eyes went wide before looking at Dabo, then slowly looking back at Gyro who nodded, answering the unspoken question of 'that bad?'.**

"Yes, that bad, and much worse." Blake said.

"I just hope I don't get nightmares." Jaune said.

**"And what happened in this pocket dimension?" asked Ren this time, to change the subject, to which Dabo was grateful for.**

**Gyro sighed "A lot of things, first of which I'm surprised you haven't noticed." he said as he pointed to Ruby's pointy ears.**

**Everybody finally noticed her ears and their eyes went wide.**

"Wow we really need to start opening our eyes with Gyro around." Yang said.

**"We found a great fairy, and well, she gave me magic, and Gyro said that it awoke my Hylian ancestry. Oh! And Gyro also finally got to upgrade the Master Sword, it's all gold and shiny now." said Ruby with a smile.**

**Everybody but Weiss listened fully, she was remembering the time Gyro told her that all Hylian women were incredibly well endowed in the chest area, and as she looked down at her own chest, which had only recently started to develop, and back to Ruby who already had a noticeable size, she sighed in depression.**

**Her partner who is two years younger than her would end up having a far bigger size than she could ever hope to have.**

"I can't believe you're hung up about _that_ of all things." Ruby said.

"Hey! Every woman has a right to feel how they feel about their breast size." Weiss said.

**Back to the explanation though, Gyro and Ruby recounted their adventure in Termina, as well as showing everyone the pictures Gyro had taken, some getting laughs, others just garnering confusion, especially from Yang who saw she had five counterparts in that place.**

"Five Yang's... frightening now that I think about it." Weiss said.

"Hey come on Ice Queen, you know I'm fun to _Yang_ around with." Yang punned, getting a mass of groan.

'Between Yang and Chuggaaconroy on Youtube I'm starting to grow fond of bad puns.' Phoenix thought.

**Then Gyro showed a video clip he had secretly recorded of the Deku Princess beating up her father and everybody laughed, even Weiss who had come out of her funk after she had received a message from Alexei during the conversation (and although she hadn't told anyone yet, she and Alexei had started dating recently).**

"I knew it!" Yang shouted.

"Quiet you." Weiss said, but she made absolutely sure to check every Faunus friendly restaurant in hopes of finding and meeting him hen she get's back to Remnant.

**Gyro and Ruby also showed off the masks they gotten, all except the deity masks, which Gyro had told Ruby to keep secret, after all, you never know when your enemies may be listening, and them knowing about those masks would give them time to work a way to defeat them.**

**Everyone was obviously shocked when Gyro and Ruby transformed into completely different species by putting masks on, and they also noticed that Ruby's Wolfos form looked a bit like a Beowolf.**

"Now I kinda want to see a battle between Wolfos Ruby and a Beowolf." Nora said.

"I'll admit it would be interesting to see that." Ren said.

**Then came the recounting of the final battle against Termina, and everyone agreed that Dabo had ended up saving them, if he hadn't been there, things could have ended horribly.**

**Gyro also mentioned about how he was making Dabo his and Pierce's new little brother, and Pierce was happy to hear he wasn't the youngest anymore.**

"If I learned I had a new little sibling I'd feel the same." Ruby said.

**After that ha been some more simple questions before Gyro went up to Ozpin's office with Dabo in tow and asked Ozpin for help in signing adoption papers so he could officially become Dabo's big brother as well as his legal guardian.**

**Ozpin didn't really mind helping him, nor did he mind letting Dabo stay on campus for a bit so he could spend time getting to know everyone, although later on he would most likely be sent to live with Taiyang and Summer on Patch.**

"Oh boy." Tai said with a gulp.

"Oh relax he can't be that bad without the mask on." Qrow said.

**After all, they were the only people that Gyro considered to be good enough to watch over him, and while he considered Junior to be family, a bar wouldn't be the best place for Dabo and the fairies.**

"True enough." Glynda said.

**Anyway, after everything important was taken care of, everybody just rested for the rest of the day, especially Gyro and Ruby who were glad to finally be back home.**

**The others also decided to have a bit of a party to celebrate Gyro and Ruby basically saving an entire world.**

**Gyro also remembered to mention how he had a PhD this time around, and everyone but Pierce just stared at him in shock before Weiss asked him what he had a Phd in.**

**His answer? "Everything. I'm a trained surgeon, dentist, normal doctor, gynecologist, you name it, I can do it, I'm also cleared to assist in births and I actually have taken care of a few already, about 7, all of them went well."**

**The others all realized right then and there that Gyro would probably become their family doctor, for all of them, and they would probably ask him to handle any births that would happen in the future.**

"Very true, I'd rather put me and my child's fate in a friend over s random doctor any day... so long as said friend has the proper requirements." Weiss said.

"Agreed." Replied all the females in the room.

**After the party, team JNPPR decided to just have a sleepover in the RWGBY dorm, and the arrangements were simple, Jaune and Pyrrha shared the couch, Ren and Nora had one of the recline seats, Pierce slept with Yang in her bed, and something that surprised everyone a bit, Ruby told Dabo and the fairies they could have her bed, while she slept in Gyro's bed with him.**

**The main reason is that Ruby had already been having a few bad dreams about Termina while they were there, so she thought sleeping with Gyro might help her, especially because Gyro had found a way to link their dreams together.**

**In the end, everyone was just glad things could go back to normal... for now.**

"Except we still have to head to Mountain Glenn." Yang said.

"Aww nuts." Ruby said, "Well it's okay, I can't possibly get captured when I can turn into a Werewolf."

**[[]]**

***Marie is seen sipping from a coffee mug while all the infants are sleeping.***


	63. Special 4

**Maire: Time for the next special.**

**[[]]**

Qrow took the book from Ozpin and began to read as he made his way back to his seat.

**It's been roughly two days since Gyro and Ruby returned to Beacon from Termina, and things had been relatively calm.**

**The previous day, Gyro had shown Ruby around his lab, including the blueprints for some of his projects, as well he showed her what Project: PIRATE entailed, and it was extremely ambitious, as it would allow one person to channel multiple different powers.**

"Nice." Blake said

**As well, one of Gyro's copies that was working on something came up to them and handed the real Gyro two bracers shaped like beetles, one of them a rhinoceros beetle and the other a stag beetle, before dispelling itself, which was actually the right thing to do as the residual magic went back to Gyro and gave him his copies memories.**

**When she asked him what the bracers were for, he told her that these were so far the only result from Project: HURRICANE that one of his copies started up in secret.**

**She was also shown the recently completed Project: SKY, or by it's real name, the Sky Wolf, a large forest green colored pirate galleon capable of flight.**

**Yes, Gyro had actually built his own airship.**

"A little old fashion looking, but pretty amazing nonetheless." Weis said

**She was also shown a glimpse of Project: GUARDIAN, where Gyro showed her a few weapon schematics as well as three pods marked with ALPHA, BETA and GAMMA.**

**Then they got to what she really wanted to see.**

**Weapons.**

**She was practically drooling at all the different weapon blueprints.**

**Swords, spears, axes, bows, guns, cannons, staffs, you name it, there was a blueprint for it.**

"Oh my Oum..." Ruby breathed.

'Remind me not to tear off the fake wall to the weapons room.' Phoenix thought.

**And it got almost too much for her when Gyro showed her that some of the weapons could combine together for a powerful energy blast.**

Ruby started to hyperventilate from the idea.

"Slowly Ruby, deep breaths." Yang said attempting to calm Ruby down.

**Gyro wisely decided to NOT show her the blueprints for the giant mechas, because that would definitely be too much for her.**

**Especially since his copies had apparently half-finished the mechas that went with the bracers he was handed earlier, and the weapons had been easy enough as well, since it was just an energy blaster and a claw like weapon capable of grappling enemies and shocking them with electricity.**

"I. Want. To. See." Ruby said.

"Calm down Ruby." Blake said.

**Over all, Ruby definitely enjoyed seeing everything her boyfriend was working on.**

**Although currently she wondered where he was at the moment, same for the rest of the boys.**

**All of them, save for Dabo and Tael, had gone off somewhere earlier, so currently, her, the girls, Dabo and the fairy twins were searching for them.**

"Oh great, wonder what's going on." Weiss said.

"It can't be that bad considering Ren is with them." Nora said.

"I suppose that's true." Tai said, he gotten to know Ren rather well at this point.

**At least they were sure that they were still in Beacon.**

**After a bit of walking they started to hear music being played, which they decided to follow, leading them to a classroom.**

**After a moment the music stopped, and they could hear the guys talking beyond the door, they couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, but those were definitely their voices.**

**They opened the door and saw the guys at the bottom of the row, with instruments and a few amps strewn about.**

**Gyro had an electric guitar in his hands, but there was also a small keyboard pad attached to it, no doubt something he made himself, Jaune had a Flying V guitar in his hands, Pierce was holding a Bass, and Ren was sitting behind a set of drums, idly twirling the drumsticks in his hands.**

"Oh look it's a garage band outside the garage." Yang said, "Why wasn't I invited?"

**"That one went pretty well." said Jaune, before the guys noticed everyone standing at the door.**

**"Oh, hey everyone." Gyro said before he chuckled "Guess you caught us practicing."**

**Yang grinned, having a little idea in her head "Think we could hear a song?"**

**The guys looked amongst one another and shrugged before turning back to the others "Sure, why not?" said Pierce.**

**So the boys got ready and in position while Gyro tapped his foot in rhythm and they started playing.**

Phoenix his the music player next to him to start the music while everyone sat, ready to hear the music.

**(Play Rival by Ken Ashcorp)**

**The lead guitar was Jaune while Gyro provided the backup sounds with his own.**

**When they reached the lyrics, Gyro started singing.**

**_I walk a path down victory road_ **   
**_See, it's my chance and I know just where it goes_ **   
**_I'm feeling ghastly but I know that I'll pull through_ **   
**_You're so vile, in denial, and I know just what to do_ **

**_Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam_ **   
**_I'mma change the way you feel about who I am_ **   
**_'Cause I'm tangled up and I'm just so stuck_ **   
**_Yeah you run amuck all because you can_ **

**_And I'm sick and tired of the way you treat me_ **   
**_You fill me up with fear_ **   
**_You write your name upon the wall to let me know that you were here_ **

**_Everyone needs a rival_ **   
**_Someone who can spur you on_ **   
**_And make you feel invincible_ **   
**_The thrill is irresistible_ **   
**_I will defeat you_ **   
**_Yeah, I know I'm gonna beat you_ **   
**_I've waited too damn long for my time to shine_ **   
**_I'm gonna take the world by storm_ **   
**_Yeah, I'm elite and you're forlorn_ **

**_I feel just like a persian rug_ **   
**_I'm trod upon and you stand there feeling smug_ **   
**_And you can growl, but your bark's worse than your bite_ **   
**_Reduced to ash, give me your cash because I'm spoiling for a fight_ **

**_I need a palate cleanser_ **   
**_While I walk these streets of gold_ **   
**_Fire beneath me feeling hot_ **   
**_I know you're not 'cause you're so cold_ **   
**_All I see is red_ **   
**_So get ready for the end_ **   
**_Give me your best shot, give all you got 'cause you know_ **   
**_You can't push reset and start again_ **

**_Everyone needs a rival_ **   
**_Someone who can spur you on_ **   
**_And make you feel invincible_ **   
**_The thrill is irresistible_ **   
**_I will defeat you_ **   
**_Yeah, I know I'm gonna beat you_ **   
**_I've waited too damn long for my time to shine_ **   
**_I'm gonna take you down_ **   
**_I'm gonna take what's mine_ **

**_Everyone needs a rival_ **   
**_Someone who can spur you on_ **   
**_And make you feel invincible_ **   
**_The thrill is irresistible_ **   
**_I will defeat you_ **   
**_Yeah, I know I'm gonna beat you_ **   
**_I've waited too damn long for my time to shine_ **   
**_I'm gonna take the world by storm_ **   
**_Yeah, I'm elite and you're forlorn_ **

The Music player turned itself off after the last word was sung.

"You're actually pretty good Jaune." Weiss said, "Amazing what you can do when you aren't trying to ask me out with such a cliche."

"Ah come on Weiss, stop kicking me down every time I start feeling good about myself." Jaune groaned.

"It's okay Jaune, you still have me." Pyrrha said pulling Jaune into a hug.

**After the final note was played everyone started clapping for them.**

**The girls had to admit, they were impressed.**

**As for Dabo, Tatl and Tael, this was the first time they'd heard this kind of music, and they found it really good.**

**As well, the song resonated in everyone a bit, the words in it were true, everyone needs to have a rival.**

"True enough. Without a rival you have no reason to push your limits." Ozpin said.

**And they already did have rivals.**

**Each other.**

**Ruby and Jaune, Weiss and Pyrrha, Gyro and Pierce, Yang and Nora, Blake and Ren.**

**Their skills matched up against each other, making for a rivalry between the two teams, a friendly one obviously, they each spurred the others on to get better.**

**After the song, the guys packed things up and everybody just went out to enjoy the rest of the day.**

"Well that was short." Qrow said handing the book to Tai.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Qrow wasn't kidding, that was short.**


	64. Chapter 56

**Maire: Filler time!**

**Reigner: Quiet you'll wake Blaze.**

**[[]]**

Tai took the book from Qrow and took a deep breath, "Please don't let this chapter talk about Yang's activities." Tai said to himself.

**Gyro tiredly opened his eyes, casting a look to his alarm clock and letting out a sigh, seeing it was still only 1 AM.**

"That's pretty early." Yang said.

**He looked down at Ruby who was cuddling up to him, before he saw her shuffle and turn her head up to him, her eyes looking as tired as him.**

**"You can't sleep either?" she whispered, making him shake his head as she snuggled into him.**

**"What's your reason?" he said to her.**

**"Termina's still on my mind, you?" she answered.**

"That's a good reason why I'm up." Ruby said.

"Reading about them is one thin but actually living them..." Blake said drifting off.

**"Same thing... it's fucked up isn't it?" he said with a sigh.**

**"Language... but yeah it was." she said with a tiny shove on his shoulder with her first word.**

**He rubbed her back soothingly at her words "We made it out, and we destroyed Majora for good, everything's alright now Rubes."**

**She smiled at his words, he always did whatever he could to make her happy "Got anything in your lab that could help us sleep?"**

"I don't think he has sleeping medicine." Qrow said.

**"As a doctor I do not condone the use of soporifics, they can have addictive qualities, I do however have a trick that always works to tire me out." he said to her in a professional tone at the beginning before talking more casually at the end.**

"What trick is that?" Weiss asked.

**"What's the trick?" she asked curiously.**

**He shrugged "Playing video games always tires me out in the middle of the night when I can't sleep."**

**She thought about it for a moment before shrugging "Worth a shot I guess."**

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Hey I do it all the time." Phoenix said.

**The two of them quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake up anybody as they made their way to the couch, Gyro going to the TV and turning a dial on the side that lowered the intensity of the light made by the TV so they wouldn't get blinded by it when it turned on, as well as a second one that lowered the volume.**

**He was really glad to have his custom made TV, he had made it so he could change a few simple settings on it without having to turn it on and in the process wake everyone up.**

"Wish I had one of those." Yang said

**It was actually one of his first works when he was a beginner, a simple customization job.**

**Anyway, he put a game in his Wii before handing a remote to Ruby and sitting down next to her with his own remote in hand.**

**"What are we playing?" she asked him, making him smile as he went to the game boot-up screen and showed her what it was they were playing, making her coo when she saw what it was.**

"I hope it's something really happy." Nora said

**He figured that the best thing to help her forget about Termina was a game so full of happiness and cuteness it was impossible to be sad in it's presence.**

**Thus, he chose to play Kirby's Epic Yarn.**

"Oh I remember that game!" Nora shouted.

"I remember playing it with you Nora." Ren said.

**Seriously the kirby series was already super happy most of the time (except when it came to the final bosses of most of the games that were pretty fucked up, I'm looking at you Kirby 64) but Epic Yarn was seriously happiness central.**

"Not to mention it's so cute." Ruby said

**He also put on a headset before handing Ruby one, as this game's music would also help in getting them asleep, and also to give Ruby more peaceful dreams.**

**So they played the game, Ruby smiling all throughout the time they played at all the bright colors and the way the characters looked and moved. (she also almost squealed from cuteness in the first proper level when they came across a pair of yarn waddle dees sitting under a tree huddled up and asleep, with a heart made out of red beads hanging over their heads)**

**After a little while of playing, the two fell asleep right on the sofa, huddled up against one another, right in front of the door to the first boss level.**

**Ruby's dreams that night were filled with yarn.**

"Happy things then." Ruby said.

"And tomorrow you'll wake up with a _yarn_." Yang laughed.

"Okay Yang you just went out of the way to make that one." Phoenix accused, only to receive a shrug from Yang.

**One day at Beacon, team CRDL was seen running around the halls covered in tar and feathers and looking very much pissed off.**

"Oh Oum why?" Glynda groaned.

"Oum that is hilarious." Yang said

**They passed by a random corner in the hall, leaving the area soon after, which was followed by three people snickering to themselves out of nowhere.**

**Suddenly appearing after removing the Stone Mask from their face was Nora, with Dabo hanging onto her back, and next to them, a section of the wall fell off like a piece of paper and from it came out Gyro.**

**Yes he hid behind a piece of wallpaper made to look like the wall in the same way a ninja would.**

**It wasn't that though of a trick to replicate, it was amongst the most basic of ninja techniques.**

"Oh that is so worth whatever happens to them." Yang laughed

**"Operation chicken legs is a success!" said Nora in glee while pumping her fist, Dabo imitating her with a cheer.**

"I like the name." Nora said.

"I feel like you were the one who named it that." Jaune said

**"Ah, but that's where you're wrong soldier." said Gyro while standing like a general.**

"What?" Glynda asked getting a little irritated, those three are going to make her others life extremely difficult.

**"There's still more to it General Vermillion?" said Nora, playing along just for the hell of it.**

**"What's next General Big Bro?" asked Dabo, playing along as well but not really changing his way addressing Gyro.**

**Gyro grinned while holding up a small bomb in his hand "Those chickens are still missing the sauce."**

"Yes, Oum yes." Yang said with a massive grin.

**Nora and Dabo both grinned as well before all three of them ran towards team CRDL's room, where later in the day the team would return and end up covered in honey sauce.**

**The pranks in Beacon have reached a whole new level.**

**Another day at Beacon, another interesting event going on around campus.**

"That's an understatement." Nora said.

**Seriously, so much stuff happened around here that if a reality TV show was made it would make a killing... and that's without counting the cases of teen pregnancy that have happened on campus.**

"Oh that's the truth." Ozpin sighed.

"It a risk that comes with two different genders in a single room." Glynda said, "And that's only a part of the issue."

Tia immediately looked over to Yang at that.

**Speaking of pregnancy the teams actually saw a third year girl who was pregnant on campus one day, obviously she couldn't take any of the more physical classes until she gave birth, but Beacon apparently still allowed her to attend, and it even had a daycare hidden somewhere.**

"You actually have one?" Qrow asked.

"How have we never heard of it?" Pyrrha asked.

**Hidden because Gyro still hadn't found it and he'd mapped out nearly all the school.**

"Hmm I pride myself in being the only one aside from the teen parent who know the location." Ozpin said.

**He figured that it might be on a hidden lower floor to keep any children in it safe.**

**At least Ozpin was prepared for just about anything, including his students having children.**

"Yet there are things we can never prepare for." Glynda said.

**But back to the actual interesting event of the day.**

**Gyro and Ruby were currently going up against Cardin and Dove in a sparring match.**

**Guess who challenged who?**

**Before the match actually started, Gyro and Ruby decided to go for a surprise and changed into their Deku forms, since they hadn't really tested the battle capacities of these forms as of yet, and that the idiots would underestimate them.**

**Do I even need to say how that went?**

"Not really no." Tai said.

"I want to see it." Nora said.

**Gyro ended up tossing Cardin overhead back and forth with one of his vines, in the same way Hulk did to Loki in the Avengers movie.**

"Oh man I loved that scene." Jaune said laughing.

"Best scene of the movie." Yang agreed.

**Nobody even cringed for Cardin anymore, he was seriously a punching bag for just about everyone in school while trying to be a stereotypical bully but utterly failing at it.**

**Like the time he tried to push Jaune into a rocket locker but Jaune actually reversed it on him and sent Cardin flying into the middle of Vale.**

"Man I wish I could have done that." Jaune said.

**Gyro had been rolling on the floor laughing that day.**

**As for Ruby, her tornado ended up redirecting all of Dove's shots back at him until she rushed in and pushed her semblance a little further to create a larger tornado and send him crashing out of the ring.**

**Seriously, fighting them was never a challenge, and Gyro and Ruby's boosts they got from Termina made things even easier.**

"It's a freaking joke at this point." Pyrrha said.

**The next day, Gyro and Ruby were once more challenged, this time by Cardin and Russel.**

**For transformations, Ruby and Gyro went for the only pair of masks that were different, Goron and Wolfos.**

**Ruby's claws ended up breaking Russel's daggers, and her howl sent him crashing into the wall, leaving a visible imprint.**

"That'll hurt in the morning." Blake said.

**As for Gyro, he used the Megaton Hammer, being easily capable of wielding it without the Power Gloves in his Goron form and ended up bashing Cardin around with it, finishing him off with a Goron buttstomp, which was literally Gyro jumping up and falling down on Cardin butt first.**

"OHH!" Everyone said with a cringe.

**He may have broken Cardin's legs at the same time his aura shattered.**

**Glynda didn't even reprimand him for doing so, as in her mind, anything that happened to Cardin was because he had it coming to him and deserved it.**

**She honestly wondered why Ozpin had yet to expel the team.**

"I've been wondering that myself." Glynda said.

"They won'tbe making it to the next year that's for sure." Ozpin said.

**The following day, with Cardin in the infirmary and Russel still reforging his weapons, Gyro and Ruby fought against Sky and Dove, this time the couple using their Zora forms for the battle.**

**Gyro quickly dealt with Dove by freezing him solid in a block of ice, before cutting the ice surrounding his body into an ice sculpture of a mermaid with his fin boomerangs, with Dove's body sticking out of the top of the sculpture.**

"Very artistic." Weiss said.

"And embarrassing." Blake added.

**As for Ruby, she ground some of the stone from the floor into sand and used it to trap Sky in a pile of sand with only his head sticking out, before going a similar way to Gyro and fashioning the sand into the appearance of a Buddha statue.**

"Maybe I should go into the art business when I'm done being a Huntress." Ruby said thoughtfully.

"That'll never happen, you'll refuse to let Crescent Rose gather dust like that." Yang said.

**Now that fight had gotten laughs for a lot of people, even Glynda couldn't hold it in and laughed along with most of the students.**

**After all, knocking around the four idiots always proved to be a nice source of entertainment.**

"I suppose it can be." Glynda said.

**Gyro got up from his seat across from Ozpin in the man's office, the two having finished setting up a few evacuation plans for the civilians in Vale and around the Vytal festival grounds should the Battle of Beacon take place.**

**Both of them wanted to avoid any casualties if possible.**

"That's a good plan, Ghirahim is far different from Cinder." Ozpin said.

**The two worked well together in creating their plans, and Ozpin would sometimes see himself in his younger days when he looked at Gyro, which had led to him jokingly telling Gyro that he may make him the next headmaster one day, Gyro reacting bashfully at the idea of himself as headmaster of Beacon.**

**Although he didn't know Ozpin was entirely serious about the idea.**

**He considered Gyro to be the best possible choice for a new headmaster after he would one day step down.**

"I agree with myself." Ozpin said

**As Gyro was about to leave, the elevator doors opened up, with Glynda walking in "Amadeus I'd like to have a private word with you." she said as she walked in.**

**Gyro blinked before looking at Ozpin "Amadeus?"**

**Ozpin barely hid his smirk, it was always fun to catch people off guard with that one "My first name, you didn't actually believe Ozpin to be my first name did you?"**

**Gyro blinked again "Actually yes I did." he said before he shrugged a bit and left the office.**

"Is that your actual name?" Qrow asked.

Ozpin never answered.

**Ozpin chuckled a bit before turning to Glynda "So, what was it you wanted to speak about Glynda?"**

**Glynda smiled as she sat across from him "Well our anniversary is coming up..."**

"Ooooohhhhh." Yang teased.

"Keep that up Ms. Xiao Long and I'll see to it you have 2 weeks of detention." Glynda said

**A bell rung in a store as team SSSN walked into a shop filled with masks, looking around curiously.**

**They looked at all the various masks, Sun unknowingly picking up a mask of the mythical character he was named after and trying it on.**

"Wait... a Mask shop... What are the odds..." Jaune started

**"Ah, customers, welcome to my store." they heard a voice and saw the happy mask salesman walk in from the back of the store and behind the counter.**

**"Hey you got any masks with special abilities or stuff like that?" asked Neptune.**

"Oh so that's what they're after." Weiss said, "Hoping to have an edge."

**The salesman rose an eyebrow "No, I do not actually, why do you ask?"**

**Scarlet spoke up "We were hoping to find some kickass masks like Gyro and Ruby use to transform, it would have been nice to have something like that."**

**Sun grinned as he turned to Scarlet "I knew you'd warm up to the idea eventually, besides, you gotta admit it'd be nice to have an ace hidden up our sleeves."**

"It would be nice to have those things." Pyrrha admitted.

**Sage simply kept quiet as he looked around the shop for any interesting masks.**

**While the boys were talking, the salesman had gone pale and started shaking when he heard Gyro's name and how he could transform using a mask, quickly putting 2 and 2 together he pushed the boys out before hanging up a sign on the window that said 'out of business' and hightailing it out of Vale.**

"Gyro left a really big impression on him huh." Yang said.

**The boys were just confused, before shrugging and walking off, with Sun juggling the mask he's been trying on in his hands, the salesman having forgotten to grab it when he pushed them out.**

"Lucky." Blake said ad Ruby ran up to get the book.

**[[]]**

**Maire: Almost done with the season.**


	65. Chapter 57

**Volume Finale!  
**

**[[]]**

Ruby took the book enthusiastically and began to read,

**Team RWGBY was currently looking at a package that had arrived earlier, delivered straight to their dorm room.**

"Oh I remember this!" Ruby cheered.

"Oh no not again." Blake groaned

**Dabo and the fairies were not with them at the moment as they were in the JNPPR dorm, Gyro telling them to wait in there for Pierce as the team would not leave for their mission today.**

**Anyway the package was marked as being from Taiyang, and for Ruby and Yang.**

**Gyro knew what it was obviously, thus why he was smiling discreetly.**

**"I wonder what dad sent us." said Ruby as Yang opened the cylinder shaped package, and out of it slowly fell out a black tube, falling onto the floor and shaking as everyone looked on curious, before it popped up into Zwei's form, who barked happily at seeing everyone again.**

"You stuff your dog in a tube?" Glynda asked Tai.

"That's what I want to know." Weiss asked

**Unsurprisingly Blake jumped up on one of the top bunks, because you know, cats and dogs.**

**As for the rest of the girls, they were paying more attention to Zwei at the moment.**

**Although Weiss did question why their father sent him in the mail.**

"A very good question." Weiss said.

"I want to know how you managed to fit the dog in that thing." Blake said.

"Family secret." Tai replied

**Before anything else was said, they heard Miss Goodwitch inform them over the P.A. system for all first year students to report to the amphitheater.**

**"We can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." said Weiss in reference to Zwei.**

**"There's also a letter." said Yang as she pulled out a letter from the tube "Dear girls, your mom and I have to leave the island for a few days, and Raven and Qrow are too occupied with missions right now, so we're sending Zwei over to you to take care of. Inclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang and Summer." she read before tilting the cylinder upside down over Zwei's head and making a ton of cans of dog food fall on top of him... followed by a can opener after a small shake.**

"Can your dog even use a can opener?" Jaune asked.

"He's a very smart dog, he can even use a toilet." Ruby said.

"What is wrong with your family?" Weiss asked.

**Gyro just gawked at the tube, seriously how the hell did Taiyang cram everything in there?**

**"Well, I guess that settles it, come on everyone, Zwei will be here when we get back." said Yang as she walked out the door, followed by Weiss who scratched Zwei behind the ears a bit, and Blake who jumped onto a desk to get around Zwei, leaving Gyro, Ruby, Zwei, and Medli in the room.**

**Gyro and Ruby looked down at Zwei who looked back at them, then at Medli who did the same, then to each other before grinning.**

**"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Ruby.**

**"Oh yeah, let's do this." Gyro answered with a grin.**

"Oh here we go again." Yang said.

**A few minutes later, Gyro and Ruby walked into the amphitheater, Ruby carrying a backpack on her bag which moved around a bit.**

**"Why didn't you want me to carry it again?" asked Gyro.**

**"Because I can do it easy, besides, it ain't heavy." answered Ruby, and Gyro shrugged.**

"You put a hawk and a dog in your school bag?" Nora asked, "Genius!"

**Team RWGBY then went to stand close to team JNPPR, Gyro and Pierce sharing a quick fist bump before they all turned their attention to Glynda who was telling everyone to quiet down.**

**"Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words befor we begin." she said before she stepped aside and let Ozpin take the mic.**

**"Today, we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale, the four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than were borders fell or who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity. And as I've said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Hunstmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsmen or huntress, on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." he finished as he walked off the stage, with most of the students clapping.**

"A lot more inspirational than the initiation speech that's for sure." Qrow said.

"I'm only speaking the truth." Ozpin said.

**"This is perfect. All we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the southeast." said Ruby.**

**"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night." Yang agreed.**

**"Shouldn't be too hard to do." added Gyro.**

**"Let's check 'Search and Destroy'." said Weiss.**

**The team walked up to the mission board and looked over the missions "Here we go. Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out." said Ruby.**

**"Well, it's in the southeast." said Blake simply.**

**"Sounds perfect." Yang nodded.**

**Ruby tapped the mission and typed in their team name, before receiving a message that says the mission is unavailable to first year students, making Gyro click his tongue in annoyance.**

**He thought Ozpin would have already cleared them for the mission, he must have forgotten.**

"Seriously, with all our teams have done you'd think you'd have already put our teams on an exception list." Ruby said.

**"Wonderful." Weiss sighed.**

**"Any other ideas?" asked Blake.**

**"We mail ourselves there." said Ruby in total seriousness.**

"Seriously ho were we going to do that in the first place?" Weiss asked.

"Some good old Xaio Long creativity." Tai said proudly.

"Thank's for saving us then Professor Ozpin." Weiss said.

"Think nothing of it." Ozpin said.

**"That is an option." said Ozpin in amusement as he walked up to them with his scroll in hands "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of grimm was too extreme for first year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular." he said.**

**"Oh dear Oum, Oz get on with it and clear us for it already." Gyro deadpanned to the headmaster, making the girls turned to him wide-eyed while Ozpin smiled in amusement.**

**"Very well, considering just who I'm speaking with, the five of you would most likely end up going there on your own, what with your little clandestine mission in town not too long ago." he said nonchalantly, and the girls were wide-eyed at him this time.**

**"You knew?!" they said in shock.**

"I doubt anything happens without Ozpin knowing." Qrow said.

"If that was the case I wouldn't need you so often." Ozpin replied.

**"Of course I did, the mission is on your records by the way as a B-class mission, and Gyro already gave me the mission debriefing when you were all done with it." he explained to them as he pressed a few keys on his scroll and cleared them for the quadrant 5 mission.**

**The girls smiles when they received the confirmation "Thank you professor." said Ruby.**

**"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your hunstman at all times. And, please, do try and do as he says. He will be leading you on this mission. And he can have you sent back to Beacon if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." he turned to leave, but not before leaving them with a "Good luck."**

"Yeah, we really needed it." Ruby said.

**The team was now walking outside of Beacon, making their way towards the air docks while reflecting on Ozpin's words.**

**They soon heard a random student shout out that Team CFVY was back.**

**"Hey guys." said Gyro was team RWGBY walked up to team CFVY.**

**Coco turned to him and nodded "Hey Green."**

"Nice nickname Coco." Yang said.

"Well he does wear a lot of green." Jaune said.

**The two male members of the team didn't say much but did nod in greeting towards team RWGBY.**

**"Hey everyone." said Velvet with a smile.**

**"Are you ok Velvet? You're mission was supposed to be over a week ago." asked Weiss.**

**Velvet nodded back "Yeah, I'm ok, I had Yatsu to look out for me." she blushed a bit "Like always." she said casting a shy glance back at the giant of a boy.**

"Aw she's love." Yang teased.

"Don't tease about that kind of stuff Yang." Blake said

**Gyro rose an eyebrow as he looked between the two.**

**Well that was unexpected.**

**"B-But anyway, we're all ok, it's just, they were so many of them. But anyway, you first years should be fine, you're shadowing hunstmen." she added.**

"I saw what Coco's gun could do, so just how many Grimm were there?" Blake asked.

"I dunno, but I kinda wish we could have shadowed someone other than Doctor Oobleck." Ruby said.

"The only others I can think of are Goodwitch and Port." Blake said, "At the time Peach had a twisted ankle."

"Ohhh..." Ruby said.

**"Riiiight." Yang drawled out skeptically.**

**"I should go. Be safe ok?" she said before turning to join her team who had stopped to wait for her.**

**Ruby took a deep breath "We can do this. We've never backed down before and we're not going to start now." four nods from her teammates at her words "Besides, it won't only be us out there. We'll be fighting alongside a genuine hunstman!"**

**"Yeah!" Yang cheered.**

"Just not the kind of Huntsman we expected." Weiss said.

**'Too bad it's Oobleck.' thought Gyro with a sigh and a twitching eyebrow as they had reached the air docks.**

**"Well hello everyone!" Oobleck said, not seeming to notice Yang's frown, Ruby's face of horror, Weiss' wide-white-eyed stare, Blake's slump, or Gyro's twitching eyebrow "Who's ready to fight for their lives?"**

**"Professor Oobleck?" asked Weiss.**

**"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, since you've all opted a hunstman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp in any habitable location we may stumble upon." Oobleck explained and Gyro felt the need to cut him off for a moment.**

**"Isn't a camp just a temporary base of operations though?" he questioned and Oobleck stopped his pacing for a moment.**

"He's got a point." Pyrrha said

**"You would be correct Mister Vermillion. Now then-" cut off again.**

**"Doctor Vermillion." Gyro said simply, and Oobleck stopped entirely before turning to Gyro.**

"Oh please don't tell me Gyro's gonna be anal about the title of 'Doctor' too." Yang groaned.

**"Truly?" he questioned.**

**Gyro actually showed him his PhD "I didn't get this for no reason."**

**Oobleck looked over the PhD and rose his eyebrows "Impressive, my apologies then Doctor. Now then, as I was saying, I've packed all our essentials myself provided the air course and readied the airship." he stopped pacing as he stood in front of them "Come now everyone, according to my schedule we are already 3 minutes behind, schedule." he said before speeding off towards the airship.**

**Ruby tried to cheer the others up "Well alright then looks like we're gonna be saving the world with Dr. Oo-bleck okay when you say it out loud it sounds way worse." she said as she hung her head, earning her a pat on the back from Gyro for at least trying.**

"It does." Nora said.

"I wonder how Doctor Oobleck would feel about all of us talking about him behind his back like this." Glynda said.

**"Save the world?" they heard Nora's voice shout behind them, making them turn around to see team JNPPR walk towards them "You're going on world saving missions without us?"**

**"No they aren't, you know no matter what we do we'll get dragged along into this." said Pierce with a smirk, earning him a smirk from Gyro.**

"True enough." Ren said.

**"Where are you guys going anyway?" asked Jaune.**

**"Just outside the kingdom." responded Ruby.**

**"Oh, so are we!" said Nora.**

**"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." explained Pyrrha.**

**"You'll never guess where exactly we're going though" said Pierce with a grin and Gyro just deadpanned at him.**

**"It's Jaune's hometown isn't it?" he said, making Pierce nearly face-fault and receiving nods from the rest of JNPPR.**

"Too bad that wasn't the way it went for us." Jaune said.

**"I'm hoping I at least get to see my family a little bit during the mission." said Jaune with a smile.**

**"And introduce them to your girlfriend?" said Gyro with a grin as Jaune and Pyrrha blushed a bit and Jaune nodded.**

**"There's a chance of at least running into my mom, she works at the town's administration building." explained Jaune a bit and the others nodded.**

"That's nice... if the same holds for us." Pyrrha said.

**"We're setting out tomorrow." said Ren.**

**"Then you can party with us tonight." said Neptune as him and Sun arrived "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."**

**"Usually we go the city with your guys, but stuff tends to explode around you. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know, normal. No offense of course." explained Sun.**

"He's not wrong, but explosions do tend to follow you guys." Pyrrha said.

**"Well-" Ruby started but was cut off by Oobleck shouting that they were 5 minutes late in the distance "uh, wish us luck."**

**Before everyone walked off Yang gave Pierce a goodbye kiss, and Blake tried to discreetly give Sun one on the cheek, she succeeded, making both of them blush a bit, but Gyro saw her do it though.**

**He'd let them have their moment though, he wasn't a jerk like his brother was with those sometimes.**

"And I wouldn't let the subject drop either kitty cat." Yang teased.

**"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." said Yang to Oobleck once the airship had taken off.**

**"I admit I fancy myself more of an, intellectual, but I can assure you, as a huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussels." he said.**

**"Like the mushrooms?" questioned Ruby.**

**"Those are truffles." answered Blake.**

**"Like the sprout?" questioned Ruby again.**

**"Those are brussels." answered Yang this time.**

**"Like those deep friend balls of patty made from fava beans that Gyro made the other day?" she questioned again.**

**"Those are falafels." answered Gyro with an amused smile at the fact that the joke had extended itself.**

"Okay what the heck was that about?" Jaune asked.

"My brain was still having a hard tie processing the fact we were shadowing Dr. Oobleck." Ruby defended.

**"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history, as well as my dabblings in the art of archeological surveys, our dear headmaster, saw fit to assign me to this particular, assignment." Oobleck continued on.**

**"What does history have to do with this?" questioned Weiss.**

**"My, what a preposterous question you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society. And the liver! And probably the kidneys if I were to wager" he said, and Gyro stared at him drily at the last part for adding a few random organs, at least heart would have made sense.**

"Very true." Qrow said.

"I'm beginning to wonder if his drink is causing some brain damage." Glynda said.

**"And that means...?" Weiss said hoping for a better explanation.**

**"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves." said Oobleck.**

**"As well as one of humanity's greatest failures." added Gyro.**

**"Mountain Glenn." said Ruby, earning her a nod from Gyro and Oobleck.**

**"That's right, it was an expansion of Vale. But in the end it was overrun by grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." added Yang.**

**"Correct to all of you, and now it stands abandoned. As a dark reminder." said Oobleck.**

**"And a likely place for a hideout." added Blake.**

**Oobleck adjusted his glasses with a smile "Precisely."**

"Of course it's also a bad place to be considering the sheer number of Grimm around." Ozpin said

**"You know this is actually my second time going there." said Gyro idly.**

**"Really?" asked Ruby.**

**"Where do you think I found Raven?" he said with a chuckle.**

"Wonder why she showed up there so often?" Qrow asked himself

**Soon enough they all landed down in the abandoned city with their weapons drawn, Gyro actually dual wielding the Master Sword and the Great Fairy's sword.**

**"Everyone, though you may still be students, today is the start of your fourth mission as hunters. From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Oobleck said and they all nodded at him.**

**"Ruby!" he said, surprising the girl and making her drop Waxing Rose "I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school."**

**She got a bit nervous and saw Gyro doing a sign that meant to say 'Go for it!' "Well, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet... so I didn't"**

"I think she got that part from me." Qrow admitted.

"The two of you are terrible role models." Glynda sighed.

**"She's not wrong." said Gyro with a nervous chuckle at Oobleck, making him grab his chin in thought.**

**"Very well, Ruby leave that bag here and we will pick it up upon our return." said Oobleck.**

**"But, uh-" Ruby started but was cutoff.**

**"Young lady what is so important in that bag that you can't leave it behind?" questioned Oobleck.**

**Suddenly, Zwei and Medli popped out of the bag, Medli flying over and landing on Gyro's shoulder while he facepalmed and Ruby whispered to the both of them to get back in the bag.**

"Talk about timing right there." Blake deadpanned.

**"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you two brought, a dog, and a hawk?" questioned Oobleck seriously.**

**"We-uhh..." Ruby started, trying to find something to work with.**

**"Genius!" shouted Oobleck before he rushed off to the side and Ruby and Gyro shrugged when the others looked at them, before Oobleck rushed by them again and grabbed Zwei from Ruby's bag and Medli from Gyro's shoulder, causing the two teens in question to fall over.**

"I hate it when he does that." Qrow said.

"You and me both." Tai agreed.

**"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound. Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours! And hawks are known to have one of the greatest eyesights amongst the animal kingdom. A trained one such as yours can act as the perfect scout!" he said as he held Zwei in his arms while spinning and Medli sat on top of his hat.**

**The others blinked before Ruby and Gyro grinned proudly "We're geniuses." said Ruby.**

**"Damn straight." added Gyro.**

"Especially for Gyro." Pyrrha said.

**After that, things went pretty much how they did originally, Blake asking him what his orders were, him explaining it before noticing a grimm some ways away from them as they all turned around to see it, Oobleck starting to explain things again before the whole pack of Beowolves just appeared out of nowhere.**

**They fought against the pack, easily taking it down, as Gyro actually fought alongside Medli for the battle, the hawk slamming into Beowolves while spinning like a drill and starting ricochet off a few of them while Gyro eliminated the dazed beasts with quick decapitations.**

"Okay, that bird is about as scary as that dog." Blake said

**They continued to fight on for a good portion of the day, slowly starting to get tired for the most part.**

**Oobleck then started to ask them about why they wanted to be hunters.**

**Yang gave the same answer as in the original timeline, about being a thrill seeker and wanting to explore the world, but also that she WANTED to save people, those who were closest to her had made it their duty to help others, so she wanted to do the same.**

**Weiss obviously gave a completely different answer from the original timeline.**

"Oh, well let's hear it then." Yang said.

**"I am more than a Schnee, I am my own person and can choose to do whatever I may with my life, and if I want to use it to help others, than everyone had best accept that, because it's damn well not changing."**

"Ohh Ice Queens got a fire in her." Yang teased.

"Yang I will freeze your head solid if you don't shut up." Weiss warned.

**For Blake's answer, when Oobleck asked her how she planned to right the wrongs of the world, she did have an answer this time time.**

**"My friends will help me to do so, all of us are in this together, and I know that they'll do everything they can to help me with my goal."**

**Finally came time for Oobleck to ask the question to Gyro, the answer?**

**"It's because this is what I want to do with my life, I don't want to just sit behind a computer or at an operation table, saving one life at a time, no, I want to save everyone, by fighting back against the forces that oppress us. It's what I've always done for centuries before, and it's what I'll keep doing until the day my spirit can finally find eternal rest. I'm not just a hero in name Doctor, I'm a hero for my actions."**

**Needless to say, Oobleck was impressed with those answers, even though he did wonder what Gyro meant by fighting for centuries.**

"Constantly getting reborn it the answer to that one." Nora said.

**The rest of the day went similarly to how it originally went, with Oobleck and Ruby securing the perimeter, and the others setting up a campsite, except this time the girls weren't overthinking things to much, as Gyro had managed to calm them down about the fact that they hadn't found anything yet, and that they just needed to be patient.**

**That night, things pretty much went the same way they had, the girls not being to sleep not because of being high-strung, but because they were too curious about why Oobleck had asked them why they wanted to do it, Gyro was left out of the conversation though because he actually had fallen asleep, he didn't hear Blake mention Adam's name, but he didn't need to, he already knew about that sadistic bastard who was basically a freaking yandere for Blake.**

"Ain't that the truth." Yang said looking at her arm, "I hope that in the original timeline someone cut's his arm off. See how he likes it."

"There's got to be one universe out there that does it." Phoenix said.

**Later during the night, when Ruby woke up because of Zwei needing to go pee, Gyro got up as well, silently following after her when she followed after the white fang grunts.**

**When the hole in the ground opened up and Ruby fell in, Gyro dived in after her, grabbing Waxing Rose as he fell and leaving a trace of magic in the form of an arrow hovering over the hole to let the others know where they were.**

"Not leaving me behind that's for sure." Ruby said with a sigh of relief.

**As he fell, he grabbed hold of Ruby, surprising her with his presence before he fell on his feet on top of an old building.**

**"Gyro? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked him.**

**"Future knowledge." he said simply, and she understood he meant that he knew this would happen.**

**"So, you followed me to make sure I was ok?" she asked him again.**

**"I'd be a shitty boyfriend if I didn't look out for you." he said with a smile as he let her down on her feet and she hugged him briefly with a smile.**

"Damn right he would." Yang said.

**Suddenly they were interrupted by two white fang grunts barging through a nearby door, and Gyro actually reacted quite quickly, sending out a duo of electricity spells at them before they could even open their mouths and paralyzing them.**

"Glad those two jerks got a bit of pain for what they ended up bringing me into." Ruby growled.

**He knocked them out afterwards and tied them up, before he and Ruby started to sneak around the area they had come from.**

**Obviously Gyro had handed Ruby back her weapon while they sneaked around, seeing some white fang grunts moving crates and other things around, one of them using a paladin to do so, and they also saw a few of them handling bombs.**

**They waited for a little bit, seeing Roman step out of the train present on the tracks and shouting out orders, until an explosion was heard coming from another spot in the cave, which signaled the arrival of the others.**

**Gyro smirked and nodded to Ruby, the two jumping down and rushing to regroup with the others, while also making sure to disorient Roman, speeding past him and making him spin on himself.**

"Good job, it's always fun making people dizzy." Nora said, "NOW BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora shouted.

**The train soon started to leave once they'd regroup, and they only had one option.**

**"We're stopping that train." said Gyro and Ruby together and grinning at one another.**

"We failed to do that." Weiss said.

**The team had managed to board the train, knocking out the one guard who had noticed them and had sadly managed to alert everyone else.**

**"Hurry children! We must get to the front and stop this train." said Oobleck to everyone.**

**"We got a bit of a problem first." said Gyro, crouching in front of the panel that Weiss had opened up on top of the caboose.**

**"Which would be?" asked Oobleck.**

**"That." said Weiss a bit nervously as she pointed to the large bomb set below the panel.  
**

**"A bomb." Oobleck said simply, while the girls all stepped back a bit in fear.**

"You mean there were bombs in that train!?" Jaune shouted.

"I thought we told you guys this?" Ruby asked.

"Oh... right." Jaune said.

**"Yep, this one's made for some big explosions too." said Gyro as he looked at it.**

**"We got baddies!" said Ruby as a group of white fang grunts started coming towards them.**

**"I didn't expect them to go..." Oobleck stopped when he heard the bomb arm itself "... easy on us... Time to go!"**

"Not too smart to hang around bombs that's for sure." Weiss said.

**Everyone started moving onto the next car of the train.**

**"Blake, detach the caboose, it'll kill us all!" said Oobleck, Blake nodding and dropping down to where the cars were attached, before the caboose decoupled itself.**

**"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said when Blake let them know about that.**

**Oobleck watched as the caboose exploded once it got far enough "That isn't good."**

"Both Cinder and Ghirahim must have been insane for that kind of plan to come together." Blake said.

**"Neither is this!" Ruby said as Oobleck turned around to see her and Weiss holding a panel open that had a bomb inside.**

**"Another bomb!?" said Blake in confusion once she got up to the roof.**

**"Oh no." Oobleck muttered.**

**"They all have bombs!" Gyro shouted from the next car afterwards, already having gone to check on ahead.**

**The others were surprised when the current bomb armed itself, forcing them to jump onto car Gyro was on and seeing the white fang grunts getting closer to them.**

**"Get the humans!" one of them shouted.**

**Gyro actually had a tick mark form on his forehead "I'm a Hylian you blind bitch!" he shouted at her as he rushed in with the others and started attacking the fang.**

"So is my other!" Ruby said.

"I find it a little funny that the girl who shouted was actually a dog faunus." Yang pointed out to the screen, showing that the woman did in fact have a dog tail.

**He smirked in satisfaction when he started to hear the Wilhelm scream come from a few of them as they were flung off the train.**

"I love hearing that scream in every movie I watch." Yang said.

**He was a bit irritable after not getting a full night's sleep, can you blame him?**

**Oobleck watched as another train car blew up and destroyed a section of the tunnel, making him realize what was going on.**

**"Oh... dear..." he turned back to the team "He's leading grimm into the city!"**

**"What?!" shouted Weiss in confusion.**

**"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the grimm!" he explained.**

**"That's insane!" Blake said.**

"So are the guys who came up with the plan." Ruby said.

**"We have to hurry!" Oobleck said as another car detached "You four!" he pointed to Gyro, Yang, Weiss and Blake "Go below and try to stop those bombs!"**

**"What about us?" asked Ruby confused.**

**"We're going to stop this train." said Oobleck while standing heroically.**

**"Yeah, I know. Me and Gyro already said that." said Ruby dryly, making Oobleck face-fault slightly.**

**"Medli, help them." said Gyro to his hawk as she took off from his shoulder and landed on Oobleck's hat, before the four headed inside of the train cars.**

"And now for the battles." Blake said.

**The four of them landed inside "I guess this is what we trained for." Yang said seriously.**

**Weiss took out a clip of dust rounds and handed them to Blake "Here, this should help you."**

**Blake took the rounds and loaded them into her weapon while the four of them started running.**

**Suddenly, dropping down in front of them was one Neopolitan, wearing a smirk, and raising her eyebrow a bit at Gyro, never having seen him before.**

**"You three go on ahead, this one's mine." said Yang as she stared at Neo.**

"Bad idea me, I'm way too exhausted to handle the ice cream bitch right now." Yang said,

**"Actually Yang, I'll take her, you go on ahead with Weiss and Blake." said Gyro as he stepped past Yang.**

**"Hey-" Yang started but was cut off by Gyro.**

**"You may have encountered her once before Yang, but you're not suited to fight her." he said as he looked over his shoulder at her, before turning back to Neo "I however, am."**

"It's true." Yang admitted.

**Neo smirked at his words, intrigued, as Weiss and Blake passed, Yang passing by as well, not without shooting Neo a dirty look.**

**Gyro waited a few moments before raising his hands... and signing to Neo** **_'How many know sign language among those you work with?'_ **

"Whoa whoa whoa, Gyro hat are you doing?" Weiss and Yang asked.

**Neo raised a confused eyebrow, hesitating before responding** **_'Besides me? Only Roman does, why do you want to know that?'_ **

**_'Because this makes relaying my plan to you easier.'_ ** **Gyro signed back.**

"Plan? What plan?" Ruby and Yang asked.

**Neo narrowed her eyes in confusion** **_'What plan?'_ **

**Gyro smirked** **_'I can tell you want out of this whole operation, so does Roman most likely, so I'm offering you a way to get away from Ghirahim.'_ **

**Her eyes widened before narrowing** **_'How do I know I can trust you?'_ **

**_'You don't, but honestly, would you prefer me, or the freaky tongued bastard?'_ ** **Gyro signed with a raised eyebrow.**

"Okay, he's got a valid point there." Blake said.

"It's a no brained really." Pyrrha said.

"I'm not gonna like though." Yang said.

**Neo kept her eyes narrowed before sighing silently** **_'Fine, what's the catch?'_ **

**Gyro nodded** **_'You'll basically work for me, you'll be well payed and have a place to stay, and I'll also give both of you legit work, but I'll also need your help with a certain something.'_ **

**Neo nodded along as he explained, honestly his offer was much better than her current situation** **_'I'm guessing you'll need our help for some kind of fight?'_ ** **a nod from Gyro** **_'Alright, how do I explain this to Roman though? He's at the front of the car and I can't communicate with him through walkie-talkie since I'm mute.'_ **

"That would prove to be problematic." Qrow said.

**Gyro sighed** **_'Yeah, there's the first part of the plan. You're gonna have to let Roman get captured. And before you go off on being pissed about it, I already have a plan for you to use and break him out and then get him cleared of the prison, but it requires patience. Can you do that?'_ **

**Neo narrowed her eyes for a minute as she thought about it, before sighing after some time and nodding her head** **_'You're plan better good at busting my boyfriend out of jail though.'_ **

"Wow, I thought they were just partners." Ruby said.

"They looked more along the lines of father and daughter to me." Weiss said.

**Gyro blinked in surprise "He's your boyfriend?" a nod with a smile from Neo "Huh, the more you know." he then signed to Neo where she should go and what she'll have to do in the mean time, as well as the business he was planning on giving her and Roman, the young woman eventually nodded and left the train in one of her shatters of glass.**

**Idly Gyro wondered if that was teleportation or some kind of illusion.**

"It hasn't been fully explained yet." Phoenix said, "At least I don't know if it has been yet."

**A few moments later, the four who were inside the train came out from one of the hatches, seeing Ruby staring ahead at a dead-end at the end of the rail roads.**

**"What do we do?" asked Blake.**

"Brace for impact." Qrow said.

**Gyro and Weiss looked at each other and nodded as Weiss stabbed Blumenblatt onto the roof of the car, encasing them into a shield of ice, and Gyro slammed his hand onto it, generating an energy shield around all of them as they all braced for impact.**

**Due to the double layer of the shield, they barely felt the impact of crashing through the wall, although they did tumble around inside the shield a little because it ended up rolling a bit.**

"I'm glad Jaune wasn't in therewith us." Yang said.

"Hey!" Jaune whined.

**But once they stopped moving, Gyro pushed his hands outwards, shattering both layers of the shield and sending shard of ice into the grimm that had entered the city.**

**Back at Beacon, team JNPPR could see the smoke rising from town as well as hear the alarm sirens blaring out.**

**"We're changing our mission. Everyone onboard!" said Jaune as the rest of his team followed him onto the air ship, before they could properly take off however, team MAYS ran up to them and joined them in heading off towards the city.**

"We totally should have rode Pierce into battle." Nora said.

**Back in town, team RWGBY found themselves on top of the stage where Ironwood had given his presentation on the new mechs sometime ago, surrounded by grimm.**

**They all readied themselves as the grimm started attacking them, fighting the horde back with all the strength they could muster up.**

**Gyro took out a large number of the grimm as well, switching his weapon constantly during the battle, thus shifting up his battle style.**

**He even brought out a new weapon.**

**The Triforce Spinner.**

"Oh what does this one do?" Ruby asked

**A golden spinning top that he stood upon and used to ram into the grimm and shock them, as well as use the bottom like a drill bit and bore into the grimm.**

"Originally the Spinner appeared in Twilight princess, it allowed Link to move over quicksand without sinking, albeit really slowly, it could attach to groves on the wall and move the rider really fast along it, and it hurts anyone to stupid or slow to get out of the way." Phoenix said.

"Pretty neat." Ruby said.

**It wasn't long before they were joined by teams JNPPR, MAYS and SSSN.**

**Gyro cast a glance at Jaune when he took on a whole group of Ursa Major, and came out on top, making him smile proudly at his friend.**

**Although then came the surprise from the blond knight.**

**Jaune held out his sword horizontally and kept his shield in front of him, channeling his aura into the blade as it started to actually crackle with power, before he let it loose, and started spinning like a top, moving around randomly as he decimated any grimm that even dared to come close to him, his spinning actually left a white aura emanating from his blade and due to the speed he was moving at, he looked like a disk of white energy surrounded him while he moved.**

**Jaune had mastered the final technique of the outset style.**

**The Hurricane Spin.**

"And let me tell you it is a devastating technique, despite how out of control it looks." Phoenix said.

**Gyro grinned when he saw it in motion.**

**Jaune was a true knight now.**

**Although obviously Jaune was a bit disoriented after coming out of the spin, so Pierce covered for him while he recovered.**

"That's the drawback though." Phoenix said.

"It'll probably take a lot of practice to get used to that huh?" Jaune said looking at the book of Outset style Pyrrha was holding.

**Before long the Atlas military came flying in and helped them in taking down the grimm.**

**It also wasn't long before doctor Oobleck, Zwei and Medli came out of the tunnels, which also signaled something else.**

**The arrival of the badass cavalry known as team CFVY.**

**It was pretty badass to see Coco kick a large Beowolf in the nuts and then kick it's ass with a handbag.**

"I like the way she fights." Qrow said.

**And then she brought out the gatling gun and the grimm started falling like flies from the sky.**

**It wasn't long before Glynda Goodwitch arrived and sealed off the hole that the grimm were constantly coming out of.**

"Aw man, the badassness ended so fast...' Nora pouted

**Within a few minutes, all of the grimm were taken care of, and Roman was being hauled off by Atlas.**

**It was safe to say that everyone had done good.**

"I agree." Weiss said

**Now back at Beacon, team RWGBY sat at the edge of the docks, resting for a moment.**

**"Well, we did it." said Yang with a sigh.**

**"We did it." confirmed Blake.**

**"And if we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." said Weiss.**

"We did get some for capturing a criminal at least." Blake said.

"Good enough." Weiss said.

**"I'll run it by Ozpin." Gyro said with a yawn.**

**"A two headed snake literally crushed a bakery." said Yang dryly.**

**"We still deserve some form of extra credit if you ask me." muttered Weiss with Gyro nodding in agreement.**

"Yeah, we captured a wanted criminal." Weiss said.

"Even though Cinder turned that against us." Ozpin said.

**"Plus, we didn't really solve everything." said Ruby, before everyone noticed Gyro smirking "Ok, never mind, we did if Gyro has that face, he just hasn't told us yet." she said with a sigh and a smile at her boyfriend's sometimes mysterious nature.**

**Yang leaned back on the ground afterwards and yawned "Alright then, what now?"**

**"I'd suggest training for the tournament at this point... but I think we have that covered by now." said Weiss, casting a glance at Gyro who gave a thumbs up.**

"Gyro is unstoppable at this point." Yang said.

"I have to agree with you there." Pyrrha said.

**He was actually the one who decided when they had enough training, and at the moment, they'd had enough.**

**"So then...?" trailed off Blake.**

**"Time for bed?" said Ruby, receiving multiple variations of yes.**

**Idly, Gyro activated his bug in the communications line and listened in to Ozpin's call with the council and Ironwood, being pleased to hear that things were actually going better for the Headmaster this time around and there didn't seem to be any threats of removing him from his position.**

**Although Ironwood was still appointed as head of security for the Vytal Festival, but honestly, that was ok.**

**Especially since he'd hacked Atlas' network and implanted enhanced encryption and defensive programs within all the mechs the military possesses, thus reducing the risk of them being hacked by the enemy into turning on them.**

"I should probably get Ironwood to do that now, and check the system for any hackings." Ozpin said.

**"Leave us." said Ironwood as he stood in front of Roman's cell.**

**Roman idly watched the guards leave before turning his attention back to the general.**

**He knew that this was his only chance to get away from that gray skinned bastard.**

**And he'd be damned if he wasted it.**

"I doubt anyone would willingly work for Ghirahim." Ruby said.

"No kidding... his fans might follow him loyally though." Phoenix mused.

**He could only hope Neo was safe at the moment.**

**"So, I've been told you'll only speak with me. Well then, I'm all ears." said Ironwood with his hands behind his back.**

**Roman leaned in, his face completely serious "General, do I have a LOT to tell you."**

"I wonder what he'll spill." Blake said

**(Play The Demon Thief- The legend of Zelda Twilight Princess OST *just the beginning part of it*)**

**Somewhere else, in a world that seemed to be stuck in perpetual twilight, a shadow was seen standing, overlooking the area.**

"Oh great, someone else we have to deal with." Jaune groaned

**The shadow started to laugh lowly.**

**"I kept my word you mongrel..."**

**"I have returned."**

"That can't be good. At all." Ruby said.

**_End of Season 2_ **

The book snapped itself shut in Ruby's hands, "I think you all deserve a break after that." Phoenix said taking the book and leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Blake asked.

"To check on all the kids in this place." Phoenix replied without looking back or stopping.

**[[]]**

***The Security room door flies open with Phoenix kicking it open***

**Phoenix: There you are Blaze, I hope you didn't miss daddy too much.**

***Blaze giggles happily and claps***


	66. Break 2

***Security Room camera has been shut off***

**[[]]**

After the teams left the reading room for their break Team RWBY had wandered into the Break Room to find a table with four plates of curry, with one of the plate having a side of cookies and a strawberry shortcake.

Weiss picked up a card on the table, "Dear Team RWBY, Yang said she wanted to try the Orgasmic cooking of Gyro, so here you all go, it's not fair if one person eats while the others watch. Seeing as all the food in the fridge has been eaten." Weiss read.

"Normally I'd be doubt full that the food is that good, but..." Blake started sitting at the table.

"Maybe Noel just has sensitive taste buds." Weiss said sitting down and taking a spoonful of curry into her mouth. Almost immediately Weiss went ridged and then she shuddered, she seemed to be holding back a moan.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked taking a spoonful of the Curry herself, she ended up doing the same as Weiss, except she let out a squeak before falling out of her seat.

Yang looked at Weiss and Ruby before looking at her food, then she proceeded to shovel as much of the curry into her mouth as she could fit, mere miliseconds after she swallow Yang moaned before tumbling out of her seat.

Blake looked at her teammates before bracing herself and taking a bite. Blake immediately felt the familiar sensation of orgasm pass through her, she took it far better than the others from all the times it has happened to her while she read her favorite series.

eventually everyone recovered and Weiss was the first to speak. "Okay, Noel's taste buds aren't sensitive." Weiss said pushing her plate away.

However faster than Weiss could have expected another spoonful was shoved into her mouth, causing her to feel the spike of pleasure all over again. "Weiss didn't you say it was good manners to eat all the food on your plate once?" Yang asked after Weiss finally recovered.

"Dammit." Weiss said lowly before grabbing her spoon and taking another bite, and then falling over from the pleasure.

*A few minutes later* Phoenix walks in with Blaze in his arms and the Nekomata in purple following close. Phoenix then see's Weiss on the ground twitching at occasional intervals while her plate of food was completely empty, the rest of her team was putting their plates in the refrigerator.

Phoenix just blinked twice and simply back away slowly.

[With the adults.]

Tai was grinning widely as he and Qrow were playing a match of Super Smash Brothers Wii-U.

"Why are you so happy I'm winning right now." Qrow said.

"Yeah, but the volume three arc of THOR is starting next and that means I can be proud of watching my girls dominate the competition." Tai said.

"GAME!" The TV shouted.

"Like I just dominated you?" Qrow asked.

"Qrow, let me take care of that ego for you." Glynda said taking the Wii remote from Tai.

"Please, I've never seen you play a game in my life." Qrow said.

*2 minutes later*

"The winner is- Bayonetta" The TV announced.

Qrow had dropped his controller with his jaw hanging loosely, "Wha- how-" Qrow stammered.

"Never underestimate me Mr Branwen." Glynda said leaning over to give Ozpin a quick kiss.

*With Team JNPR*

Jaune held Tiger Durga at the ready and Pyrrha did the same with Artemis and Hercules.

"Remind me what you picked for us to fight?" Jaune asked.

"Someone named Bellumbeck." Pyrrha said.

"I suppose if it's the two of us it can't be too bad." Jaune said as the arena virtualized.

The two of them were standing on a flat floating piece of wreckage in the middle of the sea between two large chunks of a wooden ship, Jaune noticed a large golden skull as the mast head of the wrecked ship.

Then to opponent appeared.

An adult man wearing a massive suit of armor, the man's thin head and face was visible, it was a shade of purple with his hair slicked back a small mustache that had a gap in the middle.

The armor was far more intimidating, an orange chest piece the size of a barrel near the top with vaguely wing shaped designs on the chest a lighter shade of orange and a golden skull just below the chin of the man, the armor on his arms and legs were simple steel and completely covered his body.

Then the helmet formed over the mans head, it seemed to be larger than the mans head but it fit perfectly on the armor, it looked like a cylinder with a dome on top, the lower part looked like a row of teeth, on the head were two horn of a brown metal that molded into the front of the helmet so it looked like eyes.

In his right hand a large deep blue broadsword appeared and Bellumbeck stared at the Arkos couple.

"You couldn't have picked a smaller evil knight?" Jaune asked.

*Cue Phantom Hourglass- Final Battle*

Bellumbeck walked forward, his armor too heavy to do anything other than that, and when Pyrrha ran forward to meet him he swung his sword, Pyrrha tried to alter the course of the weapon but to her surprise it did nothing, the force behind the swing was too much for her to properly deflect the attack and Pyrrha was send sliding back after blocking it with her shield.

"You okay Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"I'm fine." Pyrrha gasped, "But he's too strong for me to use my semblance against him."

Jaune nodded and run up with Pyrrha to both slash at Bellumbeck, yet with frightening speed he brought his sword up at the best angle to block both their strikes.

"Oh boy." Jaune said as Bellumbeck sent the two sliding back and marched forward and locked blades with Jaune, trying to force him down.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried.

"Pyrrha! See if you can get the armor off him!" Jaune shouted.

Pyrrha nodded and ran to behind Bellumbeck.

Only to be greeted by a Yellow eye staring at her from some kind of yellow mouth with six tentacles sticking into the armor.

"What the-?" Pyrrha gasped before quickly recovering and stabbing the eye.

Bellumbeck reacted rather violently be spinning around and attempting to slash Pyrrha, which she blocked with her shield.

However Artemis was still stuck in the eye, when Jaune noticed this he slammed his shield into the hilt of the sword, driving it further into the monstrous eye.

This cause a spine chilling cry of pain to be heard as Bellumbeck fell to his knees in pain.

Jaune and Pyrrha climbed onto Bellumbecks back, with Jaune jamming Tiger Durga into the eye just above Artemis, the couple then began to pry their swords in opposite directions, causing the eye to shriek in pain as it's flesh was torn open.

Suddenly the armor shattered, revealing the man inside to actually be tan skinned and wearing a blue coat lying face down on the ground.

The creature, now free of the swords, floated into the air squealing bloody murder before crumbling away into sand.

*End Music*

Jaune and Pyrrha puffed tiredly as the virtual area pixelized and vanished.

"What kind of monsters has Link fought?" Jaune gasped.

**[[]]**

***Security camera still shut down***


	67. Chapter 58

***Security room camera is seen turning on with a heavy amount of static*  
**

**[[]]**

The twelve readers regatheredin the reading room, Qrow still looking defeated, Jaune and Pyrrha still tired, and Weiss red faced.

"Where's Phoenix?" Yang asked as Weiss tried in vain to open the book.

Right as Yang said that Phoenix is seen hurrying into the room carrying Blaze, a baby girl wrapped in a red blanket with some deep red hair and eyes that swirl red and orange like a flame, "Sorry, so sorry I'm late." Phoenix said sitting in his seat and snapping his fingers, causing the book in Weiss's hands to snap open.

"Who's the kid?" Qrow asked pointing at Blaze.

"This mister Branwen is my daughter Blaze, say hi Blaze." Phoenix said, Blaze looked over at everyone before babbling her greeting.

"Aw... she's so cute." Weiss cooed.

"Considering all the Nekomata living here I don't think she'll ever get lonely." Blake said.

Phoenix seemed to flinch for a second, "Yes, that's true." Phoenix said, "So shall we get back to the story?"

"Certainly, I for one can't wait to see what we have to prepare for." Weiss said

**_Startup_ **

**_THOR season 2.5_ **

**_Begin Mission:_ **

**_Grimm Eclipse_ **

"Wait... Huh?" Ruby asked, "Season 2.5?"

"Ah yes, not too long ago Rooster Teeth, the group of people that have brought us the greatness that is Remnant released a Video game that actually started out as a fan game known as RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, with a;; four members of Team RWBY being playable and if rumors are to be believed even Team JNPR some time in the future." Phoenix said.

"Wait, we have a video game?" Yang asked, "That's so awesome!"

"Good game too, a little short in my opinion, but great nonetheless." Phoenix said, "Although the amount of complete playthroughs on Youtube leaves much to be desired."

**"I was hoping today would be more calm." sighed out Weiss as team RWGBY was walking through the Emerald Forest.**

**"Unless you've forgotten Weiss, we're trouble magnets, so calm got thrown out the window the minute this team was formed." said Gyro while glancing at her.**

"Yeah that's pretty much true." Jaune said, "I'm surprised we haven't been dragged into more often ourselves."

"He's got a point." Ren said.

**"I think the biggest trouble magnet here is you though Gyro." said Blake dryly as she turned to the boy, who took on a mock hurt expression before grinning with a shrug.**

**"Who cares who the biggest trouble magnet is, let's just find some grimm so I can crack a few skulls." said Yang as she cracked her knuckles.**

"I think I'd rather know what the mission is first." Weiss said.

"Grimm elimination?" Ruby guessed.

"Maybe a rescue operation?" Tai asked.

**"Don't forget Yang, we got a mission to do as well, we gotta... um..." said Ruby as she fished out her scroll from her pocket "Oh! Right! We gotta investigate the forest and figure out what's wrong with the security network!"**

"Oh..." Yang said dejectedly, "Not exactly glamorous."

"But very important nonetheless." Ozpin said.

"Besides look who doing this mission." Ruby said, "It's gonna turn into something big."

**"I'm positive this is going to turn into something far bigger." said Weiss.**

**"You say that like we're not already expecting it." said Gyro and Blake at the same time, making them look at each other with a raised eyebrow.**

"I just wonder how big it's gonna turn out to be." Pyrrha said.

" Oh! Oh! Maybe it's a mad scientist who's conducting research on Grimm to make them stronger." Nora said, everyone turned to stare at Nora, none of them noticing Phoenix flinch.

'Random Nora just guessed the plot.' Phoenix thought.

"Nora I highly doubt anybody would be out of their mind enough that they research Grimm just to make them stronger." Weiss said.

"Well, I do remember someone who did go into some questionable research on the Grimm." Ozpin said, getting everyone to look at him in surprise, "Everything he had went down with Mountain Glenn though."

**"Grimm incoming!" said Ruby as she readied her weapon while pointing ahead, seeing a group of Creeps running towards them.**

**The others readied themselves as well, and Gyro had a stray thought he felt the need to voice aloud "Who named these things creeps anyway?"**

"I can't recall, but they were named that way due to how they appear to creep along the ground." Glynda said.

**The others blinked and considered his question before fighting off against the group of Grimm.**

**Needless to say, it wasn't very difficult.**

**Once the Grimm were eliminated, the team got back to walking through the forest, and at the same time marveling at some of the ruins they had yet to see.**

"I'm amazed Dr. Oobleck hasn't sent out a field trip to the ruins in the forest yet." Blake said.

"He's tried for it." Glynda said, "But students have a hard enough time learning in his classroom just from his speaking mannerisms."

"You have a point there." Jaune said.

**The forest was very large after all.**

**"You know, I wonder how old most of this stuff is." said Yang as she looked at some of the older ruins.**

**"Pretty damn old, the forest is filled with ruins of ancient kingdoms, some of them possibly dating back to before the grimm came to be." said Gyro while picking up a very ancient stone slab "You know, we should keep an eye open for any interesting artefacts, Dr. Oobleck is always looking to expand Beacon's collection." he then pocketed the slab in his hammerspace.**

"We have a collection of artifacts?" Ruby asked.

"They're on display in the back half of the library, it's kinda underwhelming though." Blake said.

"Yes. Dr Oobleck goes out during the breaks in the year to try and collect more artifacts, unfortunately most we haven't deciphered or are too worn away for us to display for educational purposes and as such we donate those we cannot use in that manner to the Vale Museum of History." Ozpin said.

"Does he ever take a break?" Qrow asked.

"I haven't seen him take a day off just yet." Ozpin said.

**The girls nodded as they continued along, fighting off against more Grimm till they reached a cavern housing one of the security control centers for the area.**

**Inside, they saw some kind of strange object in the middle of the control center, with Gyro walking up to it "Weird, this thing shouldn't be here." he then saw a strange emblem on the object "Huh, that's weird, I think I saw that once, probably Ozpin who showed it to me during one of our discussions, but I can't place it." he said while scratching his chin, the girls not surprised about his discussions with Ozpin since they knew Gyro worked with the headmaster closely from time to time, giving input on situations that might require a different touch than usual "Anyway, I'll handle the damage with the security center, you girls watch my back."**

"That Emblem..." Ozpin said staring at it, "Merlot..."

Ozpin had said this so quietly only Glynda heard him, and she knew who he was.

**"Why you?" asked Yang mostly out of curiosity.**

**"Because I'm the tech-head here." Gyro said while knocking on his hand lightly with his fist and starting to work on the security node.**

**As Gyro was working on the node, something strange happened.**

**Grimm started to teleport into the cave.**

"The hell?" Qrow asked.

"Grimm shouldn't be able to do that." Tai said.

"Someone must be sending them there." Glynda said.

**"What the heck?!" shouted Yang in surprise as a Beowolf jumped at her but she ducked under it and punched it... right between the legs.**

"Headshot." Phoenix said taking a drink from a water bottle while every other male in the room covered their crotch.

Blaze just giggled at the look of pain on the Beowolf's face.

**Gyro didn't know why but he felt like wincing in sympathy. (he didn't see the attack because it was right behind him)**

**The girls gave it their all as they stopped the Grimm from getting at Gyro, but obviously a few did manage to get at him, but he simply dodged their attacks, including one impressive dodge which involved him jumping upwards, while still working on the node, clamping his feet around a Beowolf's head, and twisting, snapping it's neck, before falling back on his feet and continuing like nothing happened.**

"I have got to learn how to do that." Yang and Tai said.

**The number of Grimm was somewhat large, but nothing they couldn't handle, the specific species being Beowolves and Creeps, some even being larger than the usual variety, though they were no alphas as of yet.**

**Gyro took a step back from the node, pulling off the strange object from it at the same time "There we go. I'll send Ozpin a picture of this, maybe he can give us a clue as to what we're up against exactly." he said while taking a picture of the object before storing it away, he then turned to the girls "Come on, we still got some work to do." he said and they nodded, all of they walking out of the cave and towards the next objective.**

**Another area, another security node to find.**

**The team walked along through the Emerald Forest still, picking up any artefacts that seemed to be interesting, fighting off Grimm, and being on the lookout for any clues as to who strapped the strange object to the previous terminal.**

"Who would sabatoge the security network anyway?" Pyrrha asked.

"Cinder maybe?" Ruby asked.

"No that would draw attention, Cinder's plot doesn't seem to be designed to draw attention until all the pieces are set." Jaune said.

"He's got a point, Roman only sent the train out because we were attacking." Blake said.

"Well who's doing this then."

**Currently they were holding off a few waves of Grimm while a large gear was turning and activating a bridge that would allow them to continue on.**

**They were mostly fighting off Creeps, Boarbatusks and Beowolves at the moment while the bridge took it's sweet time to activate.**

**After a couple of minutes, the bridge was finally activated and the Grimm had stopped coming after them.**

"Why is it that these kinds of things always finish up _after_ all the enemies are taken out?" Tai grumbled.

"I don't know man, I just don't know." Phoenix said.

**"It kinda feels like a video game, waves of enemies that we clear out until something's ready, you know?" said Ruby with a tilt of her head.**

**"Yeah, kinda weird when you stop and think about it." said Gyro as he scratched his cheek before shrugging as the team continued onwards.**

**Pretty soon they reached the next control center, this one being a pair of nodes, both with the same object slapped onto them, and left around the area were a few strange cages with the same symbol that was on the weird objects.**

"Cages?" Weiss asked.

**"Strange, was someone trying to capture Grimm?... That definitely can't be good." said Gyro, the girls nodding at his words as he created a copy of himself, surprising Weiss, Blake and Yang.**

"You mean aside from Professor Port?" Ruby asked.

"Why do you let him bring Grimm into a classroom anyway?" Weiss asked.

"Don't worry Miss Schnee, we've set up the proper precautions in that room in case Grimm decide to go after a different target than the intended opponent." Ozpin said.

**"What in the world?" said Weiss in confusion as she stared at the other Gyro.**

**"Oh, right, boss never did mention he could do that to you girls." said Gyro's copy, making them wonder who he meant by 'boss' before realizing he must have meant the original Gyro.**

**"Yeah, guess I forgot that, anyway, Ruby and Weiss, you two watch my back while I work on this node, Yang and Blake, you two watch my copy's back while he works on the one over there." said Gyro, the others nodding and splitting into the designated groups.**

**"You know, sometimes I feel like you're the leader." said Ruby with a tilt of her head to the original Gyro.**

"It kinda does feel like that sometimes." Ruby said.

**Gyro scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry, but if anything I'm more of the second-in-command, although I guess taking the lead does come naturally from time to time, I really apologize though Rubes, I didn't to upstage you."**

**Ruby simply smiled and waved it off "No worries, besides, watching you act like a leader, I guess it can help me learn how to do my job better."**

**"You've definitely gotten better at it recently." said Weiss with an easy smile, making Ruby grin.**

**Over with the other group, Yang was pensive, so the other Gyro decided to get it out of the way.**

**"I know what you're going to ask, and yes, Pierce can create copies as well." he said plainly as he worked on the security node, and he knew that Yang was grinning slightly perversely.**

"Yang come on! Thoughts on the mission." Tai cried out.

"Hey come on Tai, you have to admit if Summer or Raven could-" Qrow started.

"DON'T start it Qrow." Tai shouted.

**"Oh man that is gonna be awesome." she muttered lowly, yet Gyro's copy and Blake both heard her.**

**"Fucking hell, Yang I do not want to hear about your's and my brother's sex life." said Gyro's copy with a groan.**

"No one does Yang." Ruby said.

"What? Come on I can make anyone enjoy Yanging me." Yang said.

"Yang that's just gross." Jaune said.

**Yang was about to call him jealous out of habit of saying it to Weiss, until she remembered who she was talking to, not wanting to put that idea in the head of her sister's boyfriend.**

**"By the way, something I want to make clear now, when we'll be at your home on Patch, you and Pierce had better keep your clothes on, or I swear to Oum I will change your hair to pink with neon green polka dots and tell your dad." said Gyro simply, and Blake smirked in amusement as Yang paled in horror, before narrowing her eyes into a glare at Gyro's copy.**

"Yes Yang PLEASE no sex in the house." Tai said.

"Oh come on dad I'm not that bad." Yang said.

"Yang you left a magazine under your bed and Zwei found it two days after you left." Tai deadpanned.

Yang turned red and chuckled nervously while Qrow chuckled.

"For once I had nothing to do with that." Qrow said.

"Qrow that was from your place initially." Yang said.

"So that's what happened to them..." Qrow said.

"You are lucky we're reading a book right now, I'm gonna kick both your asses when I reach you two back on Remnant." Tai said.

**"You wouldn't dare, and besides you're just a copy, how will Gyro know about your decision?" she challenged.**

**Gyro's copy simply looked at her dryly "You know as well as I do that I do not threaten lightly, and you won't be able to hurt me at all, as for the other part, as soon as I dispel, the boss will get my memories."**

**Yang held her glare for a few moments before sighing in defeat "Fine, no hanky-panky on Christmas, I promise."**

"Good." Tai said.

**Gyro's copy nodded, satisfied with that, before moving onto something else "So Blake, how are things going with Sun?"**

**Blake simply looked away and tried to play dumb "What are you talking about?"**

**Yang snorted in amusement "Please Blake, you may be a freaking ninja, but everyone can tell you and Sun have a thing going on, even Jaune, and you know how dense he is."**

"Hey!" Jaune cried.

"It's true you know." Nora said.

**Blake blushed a bit and sighed "Fine." she then smiled "Things have been going nicely, even if he accidentally told Neptune I was a faunus, but he made up for it by telling me one of Neptune's secrets. And no, it's not the one about him not being able to swim." she added when Gyro's copy opened his mouth, and he nodded, she then frowned a bit "I kinda hate things are going to be long-distance after the tournament though."**

"Yeah, relationships like those always suck." Qrow said.

**Gyro's copy grinned "Maybe they won't be." he said, making both girls look at him curiously "Ozpin has actually been considering having team SSSN transfer over to Beacon recently, he's just waiting to see how they do in the tournament before finalizing it."**

"Really?" Blake and Glynda asked.

"I've been considering it." Ozpin said, "Sun has been a trouble maker so it shouldn't be too hard to convince them to agree to the transfer."

**Blake smiled and sighed in relief "That's good."**

**A few minutes later, the two Gyros were done working, with the copy dispelling with a salute, followed by Gyro mouthing to Yang 'I'm watching you' he then received a message on his scroll, prompting him to check it out.**

**"Ah, that's what that was, that symbol right there" he points to the symbol, an M encased in a hexagon with a few lines going away from it "is the mark of Merlot industries, an old company from before any of use were born, apparently they had a lot of money invested in Mountain Glenn, so when the expansion was failure, the company was crippled." he put his scroll away with a sigh "Though this begs the question of why we're finding some of their equipment out here."**

"Merlot Industries..." Weiss said, "I don't think I've heard of it."

"Me neither." Yang said.

"I think I heard about it once... but that was mostly in a newspaper column." Qrow said.

**"This is definitely suspicious." said Blake pensively.**

**"I just want to say, I called that this would be bigger than what it seemed." said Weiss plainly.**

**"Maybe Dr. Oobleck could help us figure something out." said Ruby.**

"He does know about Merlot Industries." Ozpin said.

**"Good call, he knows a lot about the recent history, so he may be able to find a lead." said Gyro with an approving nod to his girlfriend, making her grin.**

**"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" said Yang as the team headed back towards Beacon.**

**They all wondered just what this mystery would bring.**

"Okay, Blake read." Weiss said shoving the book into Blake's hands.

**[[]]**

***Camera continues to flicker in and out.***


	68. Chapter 59

***Camera flickers on to show Lloyd with a face full of pie***

**[[]]**

Blake gave Weiss an accusatory glare before opening the book and beginning to read.

**Team RWGBY was currently walking towards their next destination, with Gyro looking up a map on his scroll.**

**"Alright, if the Doc's old maps are accurate, the Merlot industries building should be somewhere near the center of town." said Gyro before looking back up at their objective and sighing.**

"Okay, which town is it?" Yang asked.

**Mountain Glenn. Again.**

"Oh great, this place again." Ruby groaned.

"I think we should be taking notes about this seeing as it could possibly be in our future." Weiss said.

**"Grosse connerie de merde." Gyro muttered in another language.**

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"He just swore in Mistralian." Pyrrha explained.

"Oh... LANGUAGE!" Ruby shouted.

**Weiss looked at him with a raised eyebrow "You speak Mistralian?" she questioned, not at all minding his foul language at the moment since she could easily guess why he seemed annoyed.**

**"Yeah, first language." Gyro said, but in his mind 'Wait people in Mistral speak French? That means Pyrrha knows French, I hope my accent isn't out of place though.'**

"So Mistralian in your world is french?" Weiss inquired.

"Yep, I often hear referred to as the language of love." Phoenix said bouncing Blaze on his knee

"I wouldn't call what he just said 'love'." Qrow said.

**"Wait Mistralian is your first language? I was sure you were from Vale, didn't think you and Pierce were from Mistral." said Yang in surprise.**

**"You have a heavy accent though." said Ruby as she looked up at him, knowing where he was actually from, being a place known as Quebec, but she was going along with the lie for now.**

**She knew he wouldn't tell everyone else yet, and she understood his reasons.**

**He told her, because he trusted her completely, but also because even if she was naturally curious, she was patient and could wait for a full explanation, while some of the others would pester him about it constantly.**

**So instead, he would wait for the dangers he knew of to pass, for all his future knowledge to run out, and then he would explain everything to them.**

"A wise choice." Ozpin said.

"I would have at least liked to have known who would win the tournament." Yang said.

"And then you would begin to slack off in your training, thinking you couldn't lose." Glynda scolded.

**"That means your from Southern Mistral right? I was told the accent there is so heavy that it's caused a pretty big change in how the people speak compared to those of Northern Mistral." said Blake.**

**"Yeah, we basically have a lot more swear words in our version, and I mean a lot... also Pierce is a heavy swearer when he speaks in that language, he rarely goes a day without at least a dozen swears in Mistralian." Gyro explained a bit, thankful that Mistral was basically split into a France half and a Quebec Half according to Blake's explanation.**

"Jeez Pierce." Jaune muttered.

**"Is that what 'Tabarnac', 'Crisse' and 'Calvaire' mean?" asked Yang, having heard her boyfriend say those words sometimes, along with quite a few others.**

**"Yep, and there's a whole lot more where those come from." he said.**

"I think Pyrrha might be the only one in our room that understands it all." Nora said.

"I think she is." Ren confirmed.

**With that little explanation done, with Gyro regretting that he had to set up another lie to his friends (one he would inform Pierce off to prevent problems) the team continued on through the ruined city, fighting off a few stray grimm that wandered close to them and attacked them.**

**After a bit of walking, they came upon a slight issue.**

**"Looks like the bridge is blocked." said Gyro while looking down at the map on his scroll "We should be able to take a detour through the city's old waterway system though."**

"Considering the lack of human and faunus activity in the city it shouldn't be too dirty." Weiss said.

**"Well,** **_water_ ** **we waiting for then?" said Yang with a grin as she marched on, making the others groan at her pun before following after her.**

**As they explored through the waterway, they were surprised when Grimm were teleported to their area again.**

**At first it started out with a very large number of Beowolves, and then a few larger and more armored Creeps, and finally, a few Ursas.**

"Nothing compared to the breach." Yang said.

"Except we had a few extra teams helping then." Blake said, "We may have to do all this ourselves."

**Nothing they couldn't handle honestly, yet it was a bit annoying considering how big the pack was, and they were still confused as to how the Grimm were able to teleport to their location.**

**After that little hold-up, they continued on their path, fighting off more Grimm that got in their way, until the facility finally came in sight.**

**Before they could get in though, they had to fight off against even more Grimm.**

**Which ended off with a larger than usual Ursa Major, that... oh dear.**

"What's 'oh dear'?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing good that's for sure." Qrow said

**"Does that thing have FOUR arms!?" shouted Yang in shock at seeing an actual four armed Ursa Major.**

"What the hell?" Tai asked in shock.

"That doesn't follow any trait of Grimm we know so far." Ozpin said, "Grimm grow more armor, not more limbs."

**Then there was the fact that it's head plate had horns sprouting from the side.**

**Overall, this was definitely unique.**

"That green tint it has may be a clue to this all." Qrow said.

**"Attack from afar!" said Ruby to everyone else.**

**She didn't want to find out if this... mutated Ursa had more physical strength than a normal one, so long range attacks were the best thing for the moment.**

"Good plan, you don't know it how strong it is and no one would like to find out really." Jaune said.

**Everyone opened fire on it with their own means of attack.**

**They were pelting it with so many hits, it only had time to guard itself, which it did for about a minute before it fell.**

**Everyone was shocked that the creature had been so resilient.**

**And then they were pissed when it caused an earthquake upon falling down, which made the facility collapse down, and break the earth beneath their feet, sending them down to the underground city.**

"NO! Our only lead." Ruby cried.

**They really hated this day right now.**

**The team now found themselves walking through the underground city, trying to find a way out.**

**The place had gotten a bit more dangerous since their last time here about a week ago.**

**Not really because of the Grimm mind you, but mostly because...**

**"Eeep!" said Weiss as she was yanked back by Gyro, a large rock falling where she was but a moment ago... and somehow finding a way to damage the front of her skirt a bit.**

"Come on! Again!?" Weiss cried.

"The place is falling apart." Ren said.

"It might be a bad idea to send Nora to Mountain Glenn in that case." Jaune said.

"Hey! If I know a place is unstable I do try to keep collateral damage low." Nora argued.

**She scowled as she looked down at it "I swear, if this keeps on happening, I'm getting a completely new wardrobe."**

**"You just challenged the universe, so be ready to buy a lot of clothes." said Gyro dryly.**

"Drat." Weiss sighed.

**Seriously, saying stuff like that was just asking for it.**

**As they walked on, they came upon an interesting sight, one that thankfully hadn't noticed them.**

**It was yet more modified Grimm, this time a couple of creeps.**

**They had the general shape of a creep, except they were bloated, their plates were warped slightly, the spikes on their backs were green, and leaking from their mouths was honest to god acid, if the fact that when it touched the ground it burned through it was any indication.**

"Oh wonderful." Qrow groaned, "What mutated these things anyway?"

**Ruby once again decided it was best to stay away, especially since after Gyro pointed out an idea, that could take them out easily.**

**So she lined up through her scope, and waited for the Grimm to end up close to one another.**

**When they were, she fired at the belly of one of them, making it actually burst open and shower the ground, and the other creep, in acid.**

"That's disgusting." Weiss and Ruby said simultaneously

"Explosive Grimm, with how much we rely on our melee weapons that is a serious danger." Blake said.

"And before now I didn't have any ranged weapon." Jaune Groaned.

**The result was... disgusting to look at, thus why Ruby looked away with her face slightly green and a hand over her mouth.**

**With the mutated Grimm eliminated, they continued onwards through the caverns, evading more of the less structurally sound areas and fighting off against some (thankfully) normal Grimm.**

**"I think we'll find an exit beyond this door." said Gyro in front of a large sliding steel door.**

**Blake looked around the immediate area, and found a level, pulling it down and making the door slide open, which led to everyone having their eyes widen in surprise and slight fear.**

**Beyond the door, in a mine cart, was a very large bomb, one that looked very powerful.**

"Are you kidding me?" Weiss cried out.

"Because of how close that bomb is to the surface if it detonates it'll bring down half of Mountain Glenn and then some." Glynda said.

"Burying us alive even if we managed to get out of the blast radius." Blake said

**Gyro quickly and carefully got about to examining it, which led to him scowling.**

**The girls were officially worried.**

**Because if Gyro skipped the frown and went straight into his extremely rare scowl, then things were pretty much fucked.**

**"Okay, if we tamper with the bomb or the mine cart, we could set it off, which would definitely kill us." he then looked to the maps on his scroll "Thankfully, the railtracks lead to a deep chasm and an underground river, but with the way this thing is rigged, we're gonna have to power the cart's engine." he then stood up and created a few copies, which went about gathering dust crystals in the area "We need to hurry, but above all, we need to stay calm." the girls nodded and started to take deep breaths, until everyone heard Grimm howling in the distance "Right, never mind, let's just hurry then!"**

"Oh just great." Jaune groaned.

"It seems that I will be sending both teams out for this mission should it come up." Ozpin said to himself.

**"Um, Gyro?" said Weiss, making him look at her with a questioning eyebrow "What type of bomb is it?"**

**Gyro sighed as he rubbed his temples "It's a very powerful, and heavily modified, napalm bomb, with some kind of modified dust from what I can tell, it could easily kill us and make the caves come down on us, so if we somehow survive the blast, the cave-in will finish us off... I'm just thankful it's nothing stronger than that."**

"So the maker knew what they were doing..." Pyrrha said.

"Too bad he put it on a track that heads into the deep chasms." Jaune said.

**The girls nodded grimly at his words and helped in gathering up dust crystals with his copies.**

**It was best if they didn't think about what happened should they fail, and instead focused on succeeding.**

**Once the cart was charged up, it started moving down the tracks.**

**But also, Grimm were teleported in.**

"Just great, as if we didn't have enough to worry about." Weiss said.

**Everybody did their best to push back the Grimm, all 5 of them being incredibly annoyed by now and just wanting to get out of these damn Grimm infested caves.**

**It was a few minutes later when the bomb finally fell off a bridge, down into a deep chasm, into the water, and blew up down there, which lit up the hole for a few moments and make the caves shake slightly.**

"The water should have diluted the explosion so that it's blast could never have possibly damaged the cavern structure." Ozpin noted.

**Coincidentally, the Grimm stopped teleporting in at that point.**

"Whoever was sending them must have given up knowing the plan failed.

**Everyone was just relieved at this.**

**But at the same time, they were concerned.**

**Who had hacked into the security network? Who had set this trap for them? And were did the mutated Grimm come from?**

**They didn't know for now, but they intended to find out.**

"More importantly, why is Dr. Merlot's Symbol popping p now of all times." Ozpin asked, "Yang, please read."

**[[]]**

***The Security room is covered in thrown pies. Lloyd and Marie are seen mopping up the mess under the watchful gaze of Reigner***


	69. Chapter 60

***Lloyd is seen sneezing into a tissue***

**[[]]**

Yang took the book from Blake under Ozpins command and began to read.

**The team had finally made it out of the caves beneath Mountain Glenn.**

"Thank goodness." Ruby said, "So where did we end up?"

"That's a good question, there are so many exits in Mountain Glenn's caverns." Qrow said.

**Their current location?**

**The Forever Fall forest.**

"Oh hey, that's a nice place to end up." Jaune said.

"Well it is quite beautiful despite the Grimm." Glynda said

**A few eyebrows were raised, not expecting the caves to connect all the way to this forest.**

**The first thing they noticed in this new area of the forest though, were two large doors.**

"Blow them up!" Nora shouted.

"Please Nora, calm down." Ren said.

"Eh, Gyro can just put on the Power Gloves and punch them down." Yang said.

**The girls started to look through the immediate area for a key or any other way to open them while Gyro simply walked up to one of the doors with a bored look on his face.**

**After a few moments of searching "I found-" started to say Weiss as she held up what she believed to be a key when the girls all heard something heavy fall to the ground, making them look to the doors to see an interesting sight.**

**One of them had literally fallen over, with Gyro standing in front of it with one hand held out and his index finger extended, blinking.**

**He was surprised to be honest.**

**He just poked it and it fell down.**

"Wow." Weiss said.

"Amazing it held itself up all this time." Blake said.

**Guess after all these years the door was mostly just for show.**

**The girls all just stared at the scene for a moment, before all of them simply walked over the fallen door and continued on.**

**As they marched on, they came under attack by more Grimm that teleported in, which included the mutated creeps, and mutated Ursa minors, which looked just like the mutated Ursa major they had fought, just smaller and not as armored.**

"I'm getting a little tired of these thing just appearing out of nowhere." Yang said.

"You and me both Yang." Pyrrha said.

**As they continued marching on, they found more artefacts that they thought Oobleck would be interested in seeing.**

**They soon entered what looked like some sort of ancient courtyard, with a large tree standing in the middle.**

"That could could go on a postcard." Nora said.

"I'd rather frame it." Qrow said.

"It'd make a nice painting." Weiss said.

**But it was also in this courtyard that stronger Grimm started to be teleported in.**

**Nothing too difficult mind you.**

**However it was the first time the girls had ever faced an Alpha Beowolf... or two for that matter.**

"Uh oh." Ruby said.

"Taking note." Weiss said scribbling the event down.

**Gyro wasn't worried though, since he'd already killed at least a dozen of them on his own and in tandem with Pierce.**

**So he handled one on his own while the girls handled the other one.**

**They only got a few scratches, they wouldn't even leave scars and bled only for a few seconds.**

**As they continued on, they spotted a few train tracks going through the forest.**

"I remember going through this area." Blake said.

"From your time in the White Fang I suppose." Weiss said.

"The day I defected to be exact." Blake said.

**There was even a spot that Gyro and Blake recognized.**

**The area where she had defected from the White Fang.**

**They didn't dwell too much on it, Blake only sparring the area a passing glance, not wanting to think on those memories.**

"Yeah, let's not dwell on unpleasant memories." Yang said.

**Either way, they figured that maybe following the tracks might lead them to where the Grimm were coming from.**

"Lets just hope no trains are scheduled to go through." Jaune said

**Honestly, it was as good a guess as any.**

**As they continued on, they encountered a new type of mutated grimm.**

**A Beowolf, this one being bulkier in the torso, it's head plate being more oval in it's structure, it had a multitude of bone spikes on it's back, like some kind of murder-hedgehog, along with what could only be described as bone swords coming coming from the back of it's wrists, like it was trying to imitate Barraka from Mortal Kombat.**

"Not another one." Yang said.

"I think that's all the land based Grimm." Weiss said, "Save for Beringel's, Goliaths and Deathstalkers of course but those are fairly rare."

"Tempting fate Weiss." Tai said.

"Whatever." Weiss said, "Point is that's all the common forms of land based Grimm."

**Gyro switched out from sword and shield to two-sword style for this opponent.**

**They weren't too worried with this mutated Grimm as opposed to the previous ones, since it looked pretty straightforward compared to the others.**

**All Gyro really had to do was block, parry, get in it's guard, and cut it in half, something easily do-able since his swords were so powerful.**

**After eliminating it, they could tell they were getting closer to their objective, it only made sense if a new kind of mutant was sent their way.**

**And so they continued on through the Forever Fall forest.**

"I wonder what we'll find." Ruby said.

"What I want to know is why mutate Grimm." Qrow said.

**An hour later, the team had lost sight of the tracks.**

**They were also faced with more ancient stone doors, except these ones didn't just fall over like the first.**

**So using the key that Weiss had found earlier, they opened one of the doors and continued passed it, hoping to find sight of the tracks again.**

**They found something better.**

"I wonder what's better than the train tracks?" Nora asked.

**"What's going on over there?" said Ruby as she looked over the lake to see a ship, with something being loaded onto it.**

**"I wonder what they're loading up on it?" questioned Weiss with a hand on her chin.**

**"Don't know, but from what I can see..." Gyro looked through a red telescope that had seagulls painted onto the side towards the ship "that's a Merlot industries ship."**

"Nice telescope." Jaune commented.

"So Dr. Merlot is behind this." Ozpin said.

"So he's continued his research of Grimm, and is using it against us." Glynda said.

**"How? According to the records, Dr. Merlot hasn't been seen for years." said Blake, having read up on some of the files that Ozpin sent them earlier.**

**"Well, guess the only way to find out is to get to that ship" said Yang, the others nodding at her words while they made their way towards the ship, Gyro informing Ozpin of this development as well.**

**As they continued on, trying to find a way to get closer to the ship, they entered an old temple that was being used as a warehouse for caged Grimm of all things.**

"Merlot's caging the Grimm and is no doubt mutating them himself." Qrow said.

"But why? Why is he aiding humanity's greatest enemy

**After clearing out a small group of grimm that were wandering in the ruins, they had finally found their way to the loading area for the ship.**

**They were hoping to get a good look at what was being loaded onto the ship, when they entered an empty shipping container with the doors closing behind them as they were then loaded onto the ship.**

**They only had one thing to say to this.**

**"Crapbaskets."**

Yang closed the book and was about to toss it when Ozpin spoke up, "Miss Xiao Long please _hand_ the book to Mister Arc, not throw it." Ozpin said.

**[[]]**

***Lloyd continues to sneeze***

 

 

 

 


	70. Chapter 61

***Marie is seen sorting through a bunch of random sheets of paper***

**[[]]**

Yang calmly handed Jaune the book, who quickly opened it and began reading.

**A container was sat down in an unknown area, with two red robots walking up to it and preparing to unlock it, before the doors were blasted off and destroyed the bots.**

"Gotta suck to be those bots." Yang said with a smirk.

"I don't recognize those models." Weiss said.

"Probably custom built." Qrow said.

**Out of the container, team RWGBY stepped out, with Yang cracking her knuckles and Gyro looking at his scroll with a frown.**

**Ruby noticed this and turned to her boyfriend "What's wrong?"**

**Gyro sighed "There's absolutely no signal, and this area doesn't show up on the maps."**

"Jeez talk about remote." Nora said.

"Considering that what kind of research that might be going on here I can understand why." Ren said.

**"Well that sucks, what should we do then?" asked Yang.**

**"I say we look around the area, try to find anything that could help us at the moment." suggested Weiss.**

**"Probably the only thing we can do for now." said Blake in agreement.**

"Yeah, there's got to be some kind of relay tower that gives these robots a signal, they can be used to help communicate with Beacon." Weiss said

**"Let's go." said Ruby with a smile.**

**The team walked on for a few minutes in silence, until Weiss saw something in the distance.**

**"That's a communications tower! We could use it to get in contact with Beacon."**

"Even better, a flat out communications tower." Weiss added.

"Good I really wasn't wanting to have to rewire a signal relay." Ruby said

**The others nodded and started to make their way towards the tower, before new enemies were teleported to them.**

**Except they weren't grimm.**

**They were androids.**

**Large red androids that carried double bladed staffs with them.**

**And they were really though.**

"They're proving better that the AK-200's." Glynda said.

"That isn't really too hard because those things absolutely suck." Qrow said.

"I get that they were designed to battle Grimm and all, and they are easily replaceable," Ruby started, "But if they were designed to combat Huntsmen then they would be much more effective as a whole."

"Miss Rose should this mission come to pass I'd like you to try and collect one of these androids, I would rather not rely completely on Atlas if the worst should come to pass." Ozpin said.

"Which means you don't stamp out the Virus, Get Roman off the flagship, and eliminate Cinder before she can realize it." Qrow said.

**When it was down to only one, Gyro shouted out "Fuck off!" and did a Judo throw, sending it flying over his shoulder and away from everyone, where it exploded upon hitting the ground... and then exploded again 10 seconds later.**

"That was awesome." Jaune and Yang breathed.

**The girls were openly gaping at him, and it took them a while to recover.**

**"How the hell did you do that?" asked Yang.**

**Gyro crossed his arms before answering "I played the Sega Saturn."**

"What's a Sega Saturn?" Ruby asked.

"A game console that should never have failed!" A new voice said.

Everyone but Phoenix jumped in surprise and turned around to see an Asian man wearing a white marshal arts gi, and was barefoot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present, Segata Sanshiro. Hero of the Sega Saturn." Phoenix said, "Capable of taking out a dance club full of people in three moves, A judo throw that causes the victim to explode... twice, out speed an Olympic ice skater on ice while barefoot, defy the laws of physics, and hug an exploding missile and crash back into Earth from orbit."

"Thats... AWESOME!" Nora cheered.

"Thank you young lady." Segata said.

"Thanks for agreeing to visit for this moment Segata." Phoenix said.

"And I thank Gyro for playing Sega Saturn." Segata said and walked off.

"Now then, where were we?" Phoenix asked.

**They were only more confused at his answer.**

**After deciding to just forget about it for now, they continued down the only available path to them.**

**After a bit of walking, (and Gyro punching open a fence that Ruby at first said they would have to walk around and then realizing they didn't need to) the team made it to the communications tower, where they promptly activated it and they immediately received a call from Dr. Oobleck.**

"Seriously Ruby? We can't go over or through a fence?" Weiss asked.

"Hey it could be electrified, or generating a barrier like in an arena to protect the audience." Ruby defended.

"That's a fairly good point there." Blake said.

**"Team!...off the grid...! Whatever you just did...doing that! The radio (the sounds jumble up at this point for a few moments) somewhere else on the island. You must...and then...understood?"**

"Jeez that is some terrible signal." Yang said.

"Still it's a start." Tai said.

**Gyro was trying to boost the signal of the tower throughout the conversation, but found he couldn't but from the Doctor mentioning about somewhere else on the island, he figured that there may be more communications tower scattered about, and that perhaps activating them would re-establish full contact.**

**It wasn't long before they reached the second tower, and upon activating it, the signal obviously got clearer.**

**"Team! It's working. The signal seems better but (sounds jumble up). A little more and I can pinpoint your location on the island (sounds jumble up again). Nevertheless, keep it up!"**

"That's our _signal_ to find the third tower." Yang joked.

"Oum dammit Yang." Qrow said.

**With that said, they went back to work, fighting off the Grimm that were teleported towards them, and soon enough, they reached the last tower.**

**When it was activated, they heard a new voice.**

**"Ahhh, that's better. Sorry, but the reception is always so bad all the way out here. I hope you're enjoying your stay on the island. You're the first visitors I've had in, well, you're the first."**

"Who the hell is that?" Weiss asked irked.

"Merlot..." Ozpin said sternly.

"The Island of Doctor Merlot... I swear that sounds so close to a book I've read." Phoenix said.

"What book?" Blake asked.

"The Island of Dr. Moreau, it about a man performing experiments on animals to give them a more humanoid body and intelligence." Phoenix said.

"I'm drawing a few parallels here." Weiss said

**"Uhh, sorry but I think you've got the wrong number." said Yang.**

**"Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Merlot. You don't know me, but I most certainly know who you are. Nevertheless, I'm thrilled you're here. You might be exactly what I need for a very important... experiment." said the now named Dr. Merlot.**

**"What do you want Merlot?" growled out Blake.**

**"For such terrific students as yourselves, this should be an easy test, right?" they could hear the smirk in his voice as Grimm were teleported around them.**

"This guy's a complete psycho." Pyrrha said.

"This is deplorable." Ren agreed.

**"Well fuck you too." Gyro mumbled as the team started to fight off the Grimm.**

**As they were fighting, another person joined the call, Ozpin.**

**"So we meet again, Dr. Merlot." said Ozpin.**

**"Ozpin? Or should I call you Oz like old times, chum?" said Merlot back.**

**"I thought you perished in the Mountain Glenn disaster, a tragedy you played no small part in."**

"Wait. Merlot caused the fall of Mountain Glenn?" Weiss asked.

"He wasn't the direct reason, but he brought Grimm within the walls of Mountain Glenn, such things can make people scared, and that attracts more Grimm." Ozpin said

**"Twas a mere speed bump on the superhighway of scientific progress. You couldn't possibly imagine the ramifications of my latest research."**

**"The world was a much safer place without you Merlot."**

**"You're calling me the reckless one? Sending your students out on an excursion like this?"**

**"They're more than a match for your mindless robots. What you're doing here is wrong Merlot."**

**"Trying to make the world a better place is wrong? Say what you will about me. It won't change the fact you're powerless to stop me."**

**"You'll botch this somehow. You always do."**

**"Well, let's agree to disagree. I tell you Oz, it has truly been a pleasure catching up, but unfortunately it's time for me to run. Farewell old chum." with that Merlot disconnected from the call.**

"I already hate this guy." Weiss said.

"Agreed." Jaune said.

**"Team, we've been attempting to locate Merlot's island, but we've yet to obtain its coordinates. I need you to continue exploring the island and contact me when you find any evidence of his whereabouts." said Ozpin to the team.**

**They nodded as they continued on, ready to explore the island further.**

"He's got to have an entrance to a lab somewhere." Ruby said.

"At the very least he should have a ventilation system." Blake said.

**Night had fallen by the time the team had found something.**

**"Ozpin, we found something interesting." said Gyro into his scroll.**

**"What would that be?" the headmaster replied.**

**"Some kind of industrial sized drilling operation." answered Yang as the team looked around the area, spotting holes filled with some kind of green goop that they made sure to avoid as they advanced, Gyro taking pictures and sending them to Ozpin at the same time.**

"Hey, that's the same stuff that was coming out of the mutant Creeps." Jaune said.

"It seems we have found the mutagen." Qrow said.

"And because of the drilling operation it seems to be a natural substance." Glynda said.

"Maybe not, it could be he's pumping an artificial compound into a natural substance to give it these properties." Tai said.

"Be it a rare natural substance or an artificial one it matters not, what does matter is stopping Merlot." Ozpin said

**"I suspect Merlot is on this island for a reason. He's harvesting this substance, and whatever he's using it for can't be good." said Ozpin.**

**As they walked, mutated Grimm started being teleported in their path, becoming more and more common.**

**Soon they reached a valve which they shut off, stopping steam from leaking out of a pipe and allowing them to move forward.**

**"There, we shut that one off." said Weiss with sigh.**

**"Hey now. I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Merlot as he cut into the conversation before leaving again.**

"Looks like he doesn't like that." Weiss said.

**"Good, that definitely got his attention. I want you to follow the pipeline. With any luck, it will lead us right to Dr. Merlot." said Ozpin.**

**"I can hear everything you're saying you know?" said Merlot slightly annoyed.**

"Well it's not like you can do much about it, just send us more Grimm and Robots to break." Yang said.

**"We know, and we don't really care." said Gyro with a smirk while Merlot growled before cutting off from the connection once more.**

**They continued on their path, turning off another valve with Merlot cutting in to taunt them once more.**

**"Oh Oz, your puny proteges have proven to be quite annoying."**

"Yeah we kinda do that, a lot." Ruby said.

**"I can remember the other professors at Beacon saying the same about you, Merlot, though the word they chose was less kind." said Ozpin, and everyone heard the smirk in his voice while Merlot cut off the connection, seeming to get even more frustrated.**

**Ozpin continued on, knowing that Merlot was listening "Ever since you got it in your head that experimenting on Grimm was a good idea... your obsession has and will continue to be your downfall."**

**Merlot obviously took the bait "The Grimm are a superior species, fascinating in their biology, their unbridled, raw aggression and lack of sentience make them the perfect vessel."**

"Merlot has lost it, in every sense of the word." Weiss said.

"Seriously, this guy make's Cinder seem partially sane." Qrow said

**"That line of thought illustrates exactly why you could never be trusted Merlot." said Ozpin.**

**After fighting off a few more Grimm, the team continued on, until they could see a large door across a quarry that had large amounts of Grimm and androids being teleported in.**

**As the fight continued on, a new type of mech showed up, completely white, and carrying a grenade launcher/minigun in it's hands.**

"Oh... crap." Ruby said.

**It was at this point that they had to dodge... a lot.**

**Once the mechs were finally destroyed though, Merlot started taunting them again.**

**"Do you believe things happen for a reason, Oz? I mean, your little prodigies practically washed ashore here on my island."**

"That sounds a little to close to a line I have started to hate." Pyrrha said.

**"I'm not sure what you're getting at." said Ozpin.**

**"Maybe they can be of some use to me after all? How serendipitous." they could hear the smirk in his voice as the large door slid open.**

"That can't be good." Jaune said handing the book to Nora.

**[[]]**

**Maire: Ah ha! Found my shopping list!**

 


	71. Chapter 62

***Security room is empty save for an inactive Reigner***

**[[]]**

With the book in her hands Nora began to read where Jaune stopped.

**Team RWGBY found themselves walking through the halls of Merlot's lab.**

**Ozpin had informed them that for him to be able to help them navigate the area, they'd have to be on the lookout for any maps or terminals to access.**

**As they walked, they had to agree on one thing.**

**Merlot was good at keeping the place clean, they'll give him that.**

"I gotta agree on that, I mean the floor is still shining." Yang said.

"Oh jeez, I we get sent on the mission with you guys remind me to not look down." Jaune said.

Every girl in the room went red faced, "Alright, the moment we get back to the dorm we work on outfits that have shorts or pants." Weiss declared.

"Agreed." Said the other females in the room, save for Glynda because she doesn't wear a skirt.

**They soon reached an elevator, taking them down to a lower floor where they ended up fighting more of his mechs, which thankfully, the more they fought, the easier they got, since they all seemed to have the same weakpoints.**

"We're just getting used to fighting these kinds of opponents I guess." Ruby said.

"Yeah, the more you fight something the better you get at fighting it." Blake said.

**He then showed up on the screens hanging onto the walls of the facility, wanting to taunt them again "Making yourselves at home, I see? I want my guests to feel welcome, but, my security team rarely feels the same way."**

**Gyro did the first thing he could think of when he saw the man smirking down at them from the screen.**

**He flipped him off with biggest grin ever, making Merlot scowl as he cut the connection.**

"I feel the same Gyro." Qrow said.

"I swear Gyro is having his funny moments happen more and more often lately." Tai said

**The girls couldn't help but laugh a bit at the action.**

**With that they continued on through the lab, encountering mutated Grimm along the way and finding they were pretty much the norm at this point.**

"Seriously has he run out of anything else to throw at us?" Weiss asked.

"He's probably got one big thing kept under wraps as a last resort." Ozpin said.

**They soon went down another elevator, this one taking them to what Merlot referred as 'the stage two processing tanks'.**

**"Those tanks of goo are attracting more mutants." said Ruby as grimm seemed to crawl out of nowhere and make their way towards the weird goo.**

**"Let's bust them open then!" said Yang grin, getting ready to jump down before Gyro put a hand out in front of her with a smirk.**

**"Let me." he said simply as he summoned up a new weapon, one that he actually built himself. (sort of, it was a group of copies who made it)**

"So in other words, I got nothing on this thing." Phoenix said.

"Aww." Ruby pouted.

**It was a red and black flintlock pistol, with a silver pirate mark on the sides, represented as two sabers crossed behind what looked like a key, surrounded by a blue ring, the same pirate mark being imprinted on the butt of the pistol in red.**

**He also pulled out what appeared to be a little red figure that had a pirate motif to it, before slapping the butt of the pistol, making a barrel on it's top pop up, making him flip the figurine in his hand and change it into a key, before he then inserted the key into the barrel, and slamming it back down after turning it, prompting a sound to come out that nobody present except for Gyro expected.**

**_~FINAL WAVE!~_ **

"The heck?" Jaune asked.

**Was heard being said by a rather loud and energetic voice that had a japanese accent, although to everyone not from earth it was a vacuan accent.**

**Gyro grinned as the pistol pulsed with power, as he then made four more copies of himself, all holding the same gun, but each had keys in different colors inserted into them, blue, yellow, green and pink. (Gyro found that he couldn't clone a key, but for some reason if he made a clone of himself while he had a key in hand, said clone would appear with a key from the matching set)**

**Each of the Gyros pointed their pistol at a tank before all of them called out "Gokai Blast!" and pulled the trigger, blasting out five large energy bullets glowing in the same color as the keys, which blew up the tanks quite easily, as well as any grimm close to them, he then dispelled his copies, which prompted the keys to return to his lab, himself doing the same to his own gun and key.**

**He then turned to the girls, and all of them were just staring in confusion at him at what just happened.**

**He shrugged with a smile "Just a little something I made based on a show I watch."**

"I don't thing I'll figure him out fully." Glynda said.

"We men feel the same way about women." Phoenix said, "Seriously why do girls like shopping so much?"

"No clue." the other five men in the room said in synch, causing Blaze to giggle at that.

**They saw Merlot pop up on the screens again rubbing his forehead with a sigh "I can't say I'm not too keen on my equipment being destroyed, but my mechs will have it all back up and running in no time, anyway, let's continue." the screen then went dark as a door opened up.**

"Yeah... except but the time you have a moment to repair them there won't be anything to repair or do the repairing." Ruby said.

**"I hate obvious traps that you're forced to spring." said Gyro, the girls nodding at his words as they followed the door to yet another elevator.**

**They entered an area that Yang easily described as "The motherload of motherboards." which made Gyro chuckle a bit at the tech joke.**

**For once, she made a joke in good taste.**

**Merlot then popped up on the screen again "Here we have the engineering wing, the so called 'brains' of the operation, if you're not counting my own intellect." he then laughed at his own joke.**

"Lame!" Yang called.

"You know a joke is bad when Yang calls it lame." Qrow said.

"Yeah, lame joke." Tai said.

"It's even worse when Tai agrees that it was a bad joke." Qrow added

**Gyro simply stared dryly "I have more brain power in my right pinky than you do in your whole body."**

**Merlot scowled again before cutting the feed, which was followed by a few mechs popping in, which the team beat down easier than the last time.**

**The team continued past the room, finding that it didn't have any terminals to connect to, reaching an area where they had two paths to take, one of which was blocked by steam.**

**Gyro though, saw a third path, and the girls did as well when he cut open the vent, the team walking through it and getting past the steam and finding a terminal, which Gyro hooked up his scroll to after making sure all his firewalls were in place.**

**A few moments later, Merlot popped on the screens, actually looking confused "Wait, did you just... oh no... how could I be so stupid?!"**

"You were so caught up in your pride you failed to notice the flaw in your planning of our path." Weiss said.

"Oh burned by the ice queen." Ruby said.

"Hey." Weiss said.

"You mean _frost-_ burn right" Yang joked.

"Oh come on Yang enough already." Jaune groaned.

**The feed then cut as he then started to teleport grimm over to them to try and stop them, with the team easily handling them.**

**They then heard Ozpin speak into their own scrolls "You did it! Now, can you proxy the signal over to me with your scroll?"**

**"Sure thing headmaster." said Gyro as he pressed a few keys on the terminal and started the process, which would take a while, and so they had to fight off waves of Grimm being sent by Merlot, obviously the ones he had yet to mutate, as they guessed he must be starting run out of those.**

"Yeah, he sent so many strong ones all he has left are weak Grimm." Nora said.

"Ironwood would send the weak ones first to exhaust the enemy before sending in the strong to finish the job." Glynda said.

"I hope by weak he means his tin cans." Qrow said.

**After a few minutes, the upload had finished, with Ozpin directing them to head to the lower levels, specifically, the manufacturing wing.**

**"Good news, team. The coordinates of Merlot's secret lab were contained within the data retrieved from the terminal. An airship has been deployed and will rendezvous with you shortly." the team heard Ozpin say to them through their scroll.**

**"Can I fly it when we're done? I think I've earned it." said Yang with a grin until Gyro flicked her in the forehead, making her pout at him.**

"Yang I can barely survive when I join you on Bumblebee, there is _no_ way we're letting you pilot an airship." Ruby said.

"Hey come on, gibe me a _brake_." Yang punned.

Blaze giggled at this, "Yang you're being a bad influence on little Blaze there, enough." Weiss snapped.

**Pretty soon they reached an area that seemed to have a lot of valuable material, which gave all of them an idea as they grinned, Ozpin seemingly reading their minds as he said "Go for it." a smirk audible in his voice.**

**"Destroy everything!" Ruby shouted as they set about breaking everything in the room, knowing it would interfere with Merlot's plans.**

"BLOW IT TO SMITHEREENS" Nora shouted.

**They continued breaking pretty much everything as they advanced on throughout the lab, Merlot sending grimm and robots to fight them, but it only served to slow them down a bit.**

**Merlot lamented the loss of his serum, but they heard him mumble about possibly still being able to synthesize it as they continued on, until they reached what he referred to as the testing grounds, where he sent waves of grimm after them.**

"Daww crap." Jaune groaned.

"If he can artificially create that substance we are in serious trouble." Ozpin said

**When the last of the grimm he sent at them fell, he shouted in frustration "It seems it has come to this then..." he muttered as they heard him tap on a keyboard before teleporting in a large grimm.**

**A mutated Deathstalker.**

"Oh boy." Ruby said.

"This is gonna be tough." Pyrrha said.

**It's stinger was glowing green, it's back was better armored and it's eyes better covered, and it's pincers were far larger than normal deathstalker ones, and seemed to be lines with teeth, almost like an alligator's mouth, along with having eight legs like a spider.**

"Dear Oum that thing would give the old me nightmares." Jaune said nervously.

**"We got a big one!" shouted Ruby as the team got ready to fight it off.**

**"Don't be shy students. You could learn a lot from this enhanced specimen. They won't teach you a thing about this back at Beacon." said Merlot.**

"Yeah because Professor Port isn't crazy enough to bring a Deathstalker into class." Weiss said.

"Yeah but he keeps bringing in Boarbatusk's and Ursai." Jaune groaned.

**They all attacked it, avoiding it's attacks as best as they could, but found that they didn't seem to be doing damage, and when they would try to hit the stinger, it would quickly move it out of the way and burrow underground.**

**Well at least that gave them an idea about what it's weak point might be.**

"It's the only viable soft spot." Blake said, "Unless we could flip it and get to the weak under armor."

"Hey if Yang and I could work together do you think we could do it?" Nora asked.

"We'd have to break off or restrain the pincers but... It might be possible." Ren said.

**So they waited a bit and baited it into attacking them, and when it got it's stinger stuck in the ground, they all started attacking it, and they could tell they were actually doing damage now.**

**After quite a few minutes, the team finally managed to defeat the grimm.**

**"No! My one of a kind specimen!" wailed Merlot.**

"I guess he never expected the armored giant with a glowing weak point to be defeated." Yang said.

"Yep, every villain keeps forgetting to get rid of the giant glowing 'fuck me' light." Phoenix said.

**"It's over Merlot, you've got nothing left." said Ozpin.**

**"There is SOMETHING I can do." said Merlot bitterly, pressing a few keys before grinning "Let's end this with a bang." he said then cut the connection, most likely leaving.**

"Is he really going to blow up the whole lab!?" Weiss asked.

"He's desperate, but there are more drawback to the idea than he cares for, unless he has a second lab and has all his research backed up in it." Bake said.

"Given his reaction I doubt the second possibility." Qrow said.

**"Team! Merlot is going to blow up the whole lab, you've got to escape!" said Ozpin to everyone.**

**They all nodded as Yang and Gyro pried a door open and saw the airship landing just beyond it all of them rushing into it and taking off just in time as the whole area started exploding.**

**They all slumped down into their seats once they were on the ship, tired, and just glad that it was finally over.**

"Yeah except we still have to do it." Blake said, "As in 'us' us."

**"Those dammed children! They ruined it all!" said Merlot as he banged his fist on a table in a spare lab.**

"Oh look he lived." Qrow said.

**He scowled further as he thought of them, especially Gyro "Because of them, it'll take me ages to get back where I was."**

"And the idiot didn't back up his research." Tai said smugly.

**"Ages, if you worked alone, but with my help, it'll be faster." said a woman's voice.**

Ozpin's eye widened at the voice.

"Who-?" Ruby asked.

"Why would someone help him with that kind of research?" Weiss asked.

**Merlot quickly whirled around, hearing footsteps in the darkness, as well as growls.**

**Soon, he saw his own mutated Beowolves, two of them walking out of the darkness, leaving enough space in between them for a person to walk in between.**

**Stepping out of the darkness was a woman with ashen white skin, with black veins crawling on her skin, her hair a snowy white and rolled up in a bun with six pieces hanging off, and her eyes red, with black schelera.**

**Her clothing could only be described as that reminiscent of a witch.**

"Salem." Ozpin growled.

"Wait, that's Salem, the monster that put Cinder up to everything she's done!?" Yang growled.

"Yes, and it seems Merlot's research has caught her intrest." Ozpin said darkly.

"Meaning..." Ruby said looking back at the screen, "If Merlot escapes in our world he'll end up not having to capture Grimm to mutate them."

"Meaning a much bigger problem for Remnant." Glynda said.

**"What do you say, good doctor?" said the woman with a smirk as her eyes glowed menacingly.**

"This can't be good for Remnant." Pyrrha said taking the book from Nora.

**[[]]**

***Reigner is still inactive.***


	72. Chapter 63

***Reigner is doing the Darunia dance again***

**[[]]**

Now that Pyrrha has the book she has begun to read it

**A figure was seen standing in a white void, surrounded by multiple screens and holding a book.**

**The figure had swept back brown hair, ruby red eyes, pointed ears, and was wearing an intricate silver armor with a black undersuit, although they were barefoot, and had a short blue cape on their back.**

"Who the heck is that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Ozpin said.

**The figure was looking at a screen that showed Salem discussing with Merlot "Hmm, interesting, this will certainly give Gyro and the others a bit more opposition." he muttered while he wrote in the book, which on the cover was titled 'Twin Heroes of Remnant'.**

"Wait a minute. Is that... Swift?" Jaune asked.

"Bingo, that's my buddy Swift." Phoenix said.

**He looked down at the book before nodding and marking his page and closing it, then placing it on a table that he summoned up that had a few other books on it, each with different titles.**

**Idly he looked to certain screens as he grabbed hold of certain books.**

"Wait you mean he's created other worlds?" Weiss asked.

"A lot of us authors have created multiple worlds." Phoenix said reaching behind him and grabbing two books, one labeled 'The Verdant Gamer' and the other 'Terror of Death, Huntsman of Remnant'.

"I kinda want to read those now." Yang said.

"Hey we're reading Twin Heroes of Remnant not these." Phoenix said putting the books away.

**'Snow White and the Vampire' he looked to a screen that showed one Weiss Schnee being protected by a young man in a red, black and silver vampire themed armor with yellow lens on the helmet shaped like bat wings, the screen then changed to another scene that showed the young man out of his armor, revealing him to have brown hair and eyes, and to look quite handsome, kissing Weiss' hand while she blushed.**

"Wait what?" Weiss asked.

"Ohh looks like Weiss has a lot of boys she's crushing on." Yang teased.

"Can it Yang." Weiss said.

**'The Omega Hunter' he looked to a screen that showed a young man tearing though Grimm while wearing a green reptilian themed armor, scattering their blood everywhere, another scene showed him eating eggs, also showing him to have blood red eyes and brown hair with streaks of green, while sitting down next to a younger Glynda Goodwitch in Beacon's cafeteria, also sitting at the table where younger versions of Ozpin and Oobleck, the scene shifting again to show him older and teaching a class to teams RWBY and JNPR.**

"Now this is interesting." Ozpin said.

"Looks like a continuity where we have a new friend." Glynda said.

"I wonder what kind of teacher he'll be." Pyrrha asked.

**'Tokusou Sentai of Remnant' he looked to a screen that showed a young man with brown hair and eyes, dressed in some kind of police uniform, saluting his superior, standing next to him were Blake, Ren, Yang and Nora, all in similar uniforms, the scene shifted again to show them holding their badges which released some kind of signal, prompting suits to form on them, each of them wearing a different color, the young man wearing red, Blake wearing blue, Ren wearing green, Yang wearing Yellow and Nora wearing Pink, the scene then shifted again to show Jaune and Ruby in white versions of the police uniforms, before they too transformed, Jaune wearing a white suit and Ruby wearing a silver one, then another shift to show the young man walking hand-in-hand with Velvet Scarlatina.**

"Okay..." Jaune said.

"I'm assuming we are not Huntsmen and Huntresses." Ruby said

**'Ylissean Braves' he looked to a screen that showed a young man with slightly tanned skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes, transform into a red suit that seemed to have the motif of a tyrannosaurus rex, along with 10 other people, each with their own color and dinosaur, including a woman with silver hair in pigtails donning a purple suit with a plesiosaurus theme, the scene then shifting to show those two specifically at their wedding while kissing, the best man for the wedding being a man with blue hair, the scene shifting a second after concentrating on him to show him donning a golden suit with a pteranodon theme.**

"Okay I don't think that one even takes place in Remnant." Blake said.

"Very true." Qrow said.

**'Ranger of Ylisse' he looked to a screen that showed seven people all donning different colored suits, with him easily recognizing them as the power rangers, although they had both a green ranger and a white ranger, although sadly the book he had was outdated a bit now as the universe had undergone a reset, so he'd have to write it all over again, although there was shift of scene to show them piloting a giant robot and fighting a giant monster.**

"Wait authors can put their worlds into a reset?" Tai asked.

"Yep, I've got two, possibly three that I need to get around to doing eventually." Phoenix admitted.

**'Shinobi to Knight' now that one was interesting, as the main focus of that universe was an alternate version of Jaune Arc that had been born with the name Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja of the hidden leaf village, who was later banished after a mission because of an idiotic village council, even if the mission was a success, then later ended up in Remnant and was adopted by the Arc family, becoming Jaune, Another thing that made this universe interesting, is that it was the only one he had personally seen so far where the main focus was in a polygamous relationship, with Jaune entering a relationship with both Pyrrha Nikos and a kunoichi of the hidden leaf village by the name of Hinata Hyuuga, a beautiful girl with a long midnight blue hair and pale lavender eyes, he was by no means a player however, as the relationship was decided by the girls who had agreed to share him between each other. But he sighed as some portions of his book had become obsolete, since the universe had undergone a partial reset.**

"What?" Jaune asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah Jaune, you'd be surprised at the crap authors do with you." Phoenix said.

"That kinda scares me." Jaune said.

"Hang on does that Hinata chick have a bigger rack than me?" Yang asked looking at the screen.

**He then looked at some of the other screens scattered about, each showing different people in different situations, one showed a young man transforming into a tall warrior with red armor and blonde hair by the name of 'Agnimon' with another boy transforming into a silver armor warrior with a long scarf by the name of 'Wolfmon', the scene then shifted to show the first boy having his head pressed into the generous chest of a young woman with dark skin and red hair who looked very beautiful and seductive, it then shifted again to show the second boy talking with a young girl with pink hair who would sometimes puff her cheeks with a blush and look away.**

"Dude is lucky." Yang said with a smirk.

**Another screen showed another young man, this one sailing on a pirate ship along with a few other people, him punching his captain in the back of the head, said captain wearing a straw hat and a red vest, the scene then shifted to show the young man inserting medals into a belt and than donning an orange reptilian themes armor, the helmet looking like it's wearing a turban which is actually a weapon shaped like a snake, turtle shell shaped shields on his arms, and greaves that gave his legs enough force to snap them shut like an crocodile's mouth, the scene then shifted again to show him kissing a young woman with orange hair and a voluptuous body that she flaunted even more than a certain blonde brawler.**

"A pirate that uses his bare hands?" Juane asked.

"Well the pirate with the straw hat is made of rubber." Phoenix said.

**Yet another screen, this one showing a young man inside of a building that looked like a tavern but was actually a guild hall, which soon erupted into an all out brawl, himself fighting against another young man with pink hair, while donning a red armor with bull horns, it then shifted again to show him fighting against criminals and changing between multiple different armors, all themed after a zodiac or some other constellation, Taurus, Corvus, Libra, Cygnus, Ophiucus, Wolf, Gemini, Crown, Virgo and Cancer, he was fighting alongside a woman with red hair wearing armor, her too also changing between various armors, with a few of them being somewhat revealing, it then shifted again to show that same woman pulling the young man into a kiss roughly, while the two of them punched the pink haired young man into a table.**

"Owned." Tai said.

"I love when people start brawling for no reason at all." Yang said with a smirk

**He then snapped his fingers, causing green lines to be drawn from nearly all the screens in the area and converging on another, he then snapped his fingers again, causing red lines to come out from few screens, but all of did the same as the green lines.**

**These lines indicated which people were linked, from the universe that Gyro hails from, he was the owner of the green line, which connected with quite a few of the young men that had been seen in the screens, and all of them connected towards one normal looking young man who was reading a book in a clearing, as for the red lines, one of them connected to Pierce which intertwined with a few other people from the other universe before they all converged onto a youth that was sleeping soundly while snoring next to the young man reading a book.**

"Uh what does that mean exactly?" Ruby asked.

"I... don't know." Blake said

**He looked to the two youths before sighing "I was tasked with watching over you guys and all the offshoots that exist, since if you two die, those offshoots will cease to exist, but by the elder gods you guys are boring, you don't have any potential chronicles to write about unlike all your offshoots."**

"So... does that mean they're like, the multidimensional origin point of Gyro and Pierce?" Nora asked.

This caused everyone to look at her funny, 'I swear this girl has the brain of a genius buried under that personality.' Phoenix thought.

**He then snapped to attention when he felt something strange, specifically coming from the universe of those two youths, making him shift the scenes until he saw something that surprised him.**

**A man with grey skin, pointed ears, purple eyeshadow for some reason, white hair that covered one side of his face, a white bodysuit that had a few holes on it, and a red cape that was yellow on the inside.**

**Ghirahim, the one from the same universe as Gyro, had somehow jumped into that world.**

"Whoa whoa wait what?" Weiss asked.

"Why, and what is he doing there?" Blake asked

**It wasn't too hard to figure out what he was doing, as if he killed those two youths, the 'prime' world originals, then every offshoot will be erased from history like they never existed.**

"Oh no." Ruby and Yang said in synch, hugging their respective plushes.

**"Oh fuck, that would sow chaos across the whole damn multiverse, especially since their enemies would be able to run rampent, Grima would destroy Ylisse, the Fangire would turn the people of Remnant into their food supply, a lot of good people would die in Halkegenia, Nozama would succeed in turning a number of the population of Vale into monstrous cannibals." he then looked to a few other screens, one of which showed another young man waking up in bed, holding a woman with long black hair, cat ears, a cat tail which split into a Y shape, said woman having a very voluptuous figure, he then looked away when things started getting very NSFW "And Kuroka would probably be in a lot of trouble and not any closer to finding a mate to restore her species. Seriously a lot of things would go south since for most of those universes, a foreign enemy would attack them and cause chaos." he was nearly pulling his hair out as he paced around "Damn, what do I do? I can't interfere directly."**

"Jeez that's a lot of backfire." Ren said.

"Hey Blake are you and that cat-girl related?" Yang asked.

"No, but Marie might be, they are both Nekomata." Blake said.

"Didn't see that one coming." Phoenix muttered

**He continued pacing for a minute before he looked up in realization "Of course, I can ask Gyro and Pierce to help out. I mean, I could ask some of the others, but I don't want to pluck them from their story in the middle of a battle by accident, and Gyro and Pierce are both relaxing, so their a safe bet."**

"Oh great, looks like our boyfriends don't get time to relax yet." Yang groaned.

**He snapped his fingers, making the two mentioned boys fall on the ground in front of him.**

**"What the hell?" said Gyro as he rubbed his face.**

**"Did anybody get the number of that bullhead that fell on me?" groaned out Pierce as he stood up alongside his brother.**

**"Hey." the man said, catching the attention of the two brothers "Look, I'm the one who brought you here, and it's urgent, long story short, Ghirahim is trying to kill your prime universe counterparts, and if he succeeds, you two will cease to exist, so I need you to stop him while I find out how he managed to get there."**

"And straight to the point."Qrow said.

**The two boys blinked before looking to each other than back at the man "What's your name?" asked Gyro.**

**The man blinked "Ah, right, I knew I was forgetting something, you can call me Swift, anyway, any questions?"**

**"Just make sure our others are safe right?" asked Pierce, getting a nod from Swift "Simple enough, you're lucky we're well versed in dimensional travel enough to understand what you just explained."**

**"Right, so, if you two are ready, I'll send you there." two nods from the brothers "Very well." Swift then snapped his fingers, sending Gyro and Pierce into the screen that had the two youths.**

**Swift then grabbed his head as a mild headache came along, before he grinned broadly "Ah, so you two will finally be interesting." he then opened the 'Twin Heroes of Remnant' book before starting to write.**

**"The Lightning Brothers, this will certainly be an interesting chapter."**

"So he's more like a chronicler?" Tai asked.

"Well, we create the world and influence it, but sometimes things take on a path of their own." Phoenix said.

**Gyro and Pierce landed in a forest, both of them on their feet.**

**"Alright, think we made it?" asked Pierce as he looked around.**

**"I think we did, which means we're not on Remnant anymore." answered Gyro.**

**"Yeah, kinda weird to be back on Earth after nearly a year." said Pierce as the two brothers started walking.**

**"It's not our Earth though, this is Earth Prime." added Gyro, before the two of them heard what sounded like a battle cry, making them start to run as they summoned their hunter gear onto themselves.**

**_"I've taken the liberty of granting you new weapons, Gyro, I gave you the Sand Rod, and a little bonus, Pierce, I gave you the Phantom Arms."_ ** **they heard Swift tell them mentally.**

"Sand Rod and Phantom Arms?" Ruby asked.

"Two of the newest weapons revealed as DLC for Hyrule warriors, I find them fun to use." Phoenix said, "Although I have to admit I'm disappointed Byrne wasn't made the new character, seriously that put's us up to four different Zelda incarnations."

**Gyro summoned up his own new weapon, a long brown rod with a red jewel at the top, surrounded by pieces of gold, he then pointed it at the ground below him before pointing it upwards, making a block of sand rise under his feet and lift him up, before he pointed the rod forwards and the sand moved while carrying him.**

**This was the Nice Sand Rod, the upgraded form of the normal Sand Rod, demonstrating it's enhanced power.**

"That's actually about the most the Sand Rod can do. Create Pillars of sand to stand on, or in this case crush enemies with." Phoenix said.

**Pierce smirked as he started to pick up speed before jumping onto the sand block, making a new armor appear over himself, this one being a metallic grey with a red tint to it, his head being covered in a horned helmet and having a T shaped visor, with two green orbs shining through from the darkness of the visor, representing his eyes, he then summoned a large red rectangular shield and a large green tinted sword that seemed to be made specifically to destroy.**

**These were the sword and shield of a Wrecker Phantom.**

"Wrecker Phantom?" Weiss asked.

"Phantom are special enemies that appeared in the games Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks, and are unkillable enemies. In Phantom Hourglass you could kill them with the Phantom Sword and in Spirit Tracks you can get Zelda's spirit to posses them." Phoenix said, he then pulled out a stack of plastic cards.

"The First Phantom is the Protector Phantom, just take Pierce and make him green armored." Phoenix then held up the cards to show a red Phantom with a flaming sword, "This is a Torch Phantom, it's basically a red Protector with a fire sword." The next card held a blue Phantom, "This is a Warp Phantom, they can warp to creatures known as Phantom Eyes." Phoenix shifts to the last card, a brown Phantom, "And this is a Wrecker Phantom, this one is capable of transforming into a perfect;y round stone sphere."

"That's a lot of Phantoms." Ruby said.

"Yep, and one strike, even non-lethal, is capable of knocking a guy out." Phoenix said.

**"Get ready, we're almost there." said Gyro, making Pierce roll his neck as he readied himself.**

**A few moments later they cleared the trees, greeting them with the scene of the two youths fighting back a group of Stalchildren with improvised weapons.**

"I'm guessing they never had monsters to worry about." Ren said.

"True, but people back home have been stockpiling in preparation for a zombie apocalypse." Phoenix said getting confused looks from everyone, "We're weird like that."

**Pierce suddenly jumped towards the monsters, bowling them over as he concentrated his magic to form a shell around him as he curled up, turning him into a human boulder.**

**The youths blinked in surprise at seeing this, while Gyro jumped off his sand block and landed in front of them, making them look at him next.**

**"Who the heck are you?" asked the older of the two, the one who was reading the book, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes, next to him is the one who was sleeping, and the younger of the two, he has tan skin, a short black mohawk tied into a ponytail on the back of his head and brown eyes, the two of them looked a little alike.**

**"Name's Gyro, and long story short, we're here to save you." answered Gyro with a grin.**

**The two boys looked to each other before shrugging "We appreciate the help, name's Max, this is my little brother Dan."**

**"We don't have the same dad." said Dan when Gyro opened his mouth, making him nod.**

"Like me and Ruby, but the opposite situation." Yang said.

**"Alright, the guy in the armor over there is my twin brother Pierce." Gyro said as he motioned towards Pierce who was currently mowing down the Stalchildren.**

"Go Pierce!" Yang cheered.

**The boys nodded "You got anything that could help us fight?" asked Max.**

**Gyro thought about it for a moment, before snapping his fingers with a grin, and summoning two items he had stored with him.**

**Two bracers, each shaped like a beetle, one like a rhinoceros beetle, the other like a stag beetle.**

**The two boys looked at the bracers with wide eyes "Gourai Changers." murmured Dan in shock.**

**"The real deal at that, plus they're special because as soon as you activate them, you'll gain all the knowledge of how to use their abilities." said Gyro as he gave Max the one shaped like a rhinoceros beetle and Dan the one shaped like a stag beetle.**

**The two boys looked at the items for a moment before looking to each other and nodding, slapping the bracers onto their left wrists, making a strap appear to keep them in place.**

**"I'm guessing you know what to say?" asked Gyro, receiving two nods before he went off to join Pierce in battle, creating blocks of sand to attack the Stalchildren, and now the Bokoblins that had joined the fray, the creatures having orange skin and looking like goblins.**

"Ugly creatures there." Nora said.

"Yeah, and these are Era of Sky Bokoblins, and the Era of Sky Moblins are fat and ugly." Phoenix said.

**The two boys smiled "Who'd have thought we'd become the Gouraigers?" said Max.**

**"Not me that's for sure, it's awesome as heck though." answered Dan with a grin.**

**The two boys then got serious as they both took a deep breath and held up the arms that had the bracers.**

**"Jinrai..." said Max as he moved the arm to the left across his face, holding his index and middle finger up.**

**"Shinobi change!" finished Dan as the two of them then pressed down on the button at the bottom of the bracers and opened the wings on them, revealing two medals, the one that Max's bracer held had a crimson red background with a golden rhinoceros beetle horn in imprinted on it, while the one that Dan's bracer held had a navy blue background with the fanged horns of a stag beetle in front imprinted in gold.**

**The bracers generated electricity as they created suits onto the two brothers, Max wearing a crimson red top with his medal printed on the front, the sleeves were made from steel mesh, the pants were black, and he wore gloves and boots in the same color with a gold trim, Dan wearing the same thing except in navy blue and with his medal on the top.**

**Lightning then struck their bodies in six different spots, creating shoulder guards, arm guards, and knee guards all in gold.**

**Helmets then appeared around their heads, Max wearing a crimson red helmet and Dan wearing a navy blue helmet, they had a golden trim around the area where their eyes were, and right in the middle of the forehead in the golden trim were images of a rhinoceros beetle and a stag beetle for Max and Dan respectively.**

**Lightning struck their helmets then, creating a rhinoceros beetle horn on Max's helmet, and the fanged horns of a stag beetle on Dan's helmet.**

**The helmets then closed up, creating a mouth plate in their respective colors and black visors to cover their eyes.**

**Thunder roared in the sky as lightning struck the earth, the two brothers now stood side by side and facing away from the battle, with Gyro grinning as he watched them.**

**"Crimson Lightning..." started Max as he turned his head back slightly "Horned Ninja, Kabuto Raiger!" he finished as he turned around with his arms crossed.**

**"Azure Thunderclap..." started Dan as he turned his head back slightly "Fanged Ninja, Kuwaga Raiger!" he finished as he turned around with his arms crossed.**

**"We face the shadow and we rip through it." said Max.**

**"We face the light and we rip through it." finished Dan.**

**"Lightning Speed, Gouraigers, arriving!" the two of them said at the same time as they grabbed the weapons on their backs.**

"Well..." Jaune said.

"That was... drawn out." Weiss said.

"Yep." Phoenix said, Blaze even babbled something akin to 'yep'.

Blake had blanked. After all, ninja's.

**The two of them drew their weapons as they jumped into the battle, beating the enemy around with a staff.**

**Pierce couldn't help but laugh a bit "Let's never tell Blake we fought alongside ninjas."**

**"Yeah, wouldn't want her to go crazy over it." agreed Gyro.**

"Too late." Yang said waving her hand in front of a drooling Blake.

**"Horn Breaker." said Max as he summoned a blaster like weapon shaped like a rhinoceros beetle that shot energy discs at his enemies.**

**"Stag Breaker." said Dan as he summoned a handheld claw weapon shaped like the horns of a stag beetle that he used to grapple his enemies and electrocute them.**

**Dan then attached the Stag Breaker to his staff upside down, making the horns flip around as he used it like a spear, while Max changed the shape of his staff so that it looked like a cross as he then threw it like a giant shuriken, cutting through enemies before it returned to his hands.**

**"We're thinning them down!" said Gyro a few moment later as the enemy numbers were dwindling.**

"Well they are a bunch of one hit dieing Grunts." Weiss said.

"Against four actually decent opponents." Pyrrha added.

**"We'll finish it." said Max, the others nodding as Gyro and Pierce moved out of the way while the two ninjas connected their breaker weapons together, attaching the Stag Breaker just below the Horn Breaker's front.**

**Dan got on a knee as he held up the front of the weapon with one hand while Max gripped the handle.**

**"Double Gadget, fire!" the two of them called out as Max hit the trigger, shooting a large ball of electrical energy at the remaining enemies, destroying them.**

**Gyro sighed in relief when the enemies were destroyed "Well, that went pretty well all things considered."**

**"It's not over yet." said Max.**

**"You know how it is when a Super Sentai fights." said Dan as he turned towards Gyro and Pierce, with Pierce having dispelled the Phantom Armor.**

**Pierce made a face "Oh, right, giant battle."**

**The earth shook as something burst forth from it, shooting up into the sky and revealing itself to be a flying serpentine grimm.**

"Good freaking lord!" Jaune shouted.

**"Did Ghirahim make another Volvagia?" said Gyro in confusion.**

**"No, it looks different, kinda like a King Taijitu but with only one head." said Pierce as he looked at the grimm closely.**

"Yeah, more like a giant flying snake than an actual dragon." Ren said.

"It's still gonna die." Tai said.

**"Well whatever it is..." he looked at the two ninjas "The Shinobi Machines would be overkill."**

**The two ninjas nodded, even they could see the creature wasn't big enough to warrant a giant robot.**

**_"I have the perfect thing for this fight then, here's your bonus Gyro."_ ** **they all heard Swift say, although the ninjas looked around in confusion.**

"What is it?" Ruby asked excited.

**All four of them then heard something like a portal opening, followed by a train whistle, making them look up into the sky to see a golden portal with train tracks flying out of it, followed by a steam train coming out of the portal on the tracks, the portal closing behind it.**

**Gyro's jaw dropped as he looked at the train "Holy shit he got me a Spirit Train."**

"This is what make using the Sand Rod in Hyrule Warriors so fun, just mowing enemies down with a freaking train." Phoenix said with a smirk.

**They all observed the train closely, seeing a few cars attached to it, including a few platforms that had weapons, like a turret or a cannon, as well as a car filled with coal.**

**Pierce smirked and clapped his brother's shoulder "Let's go!"**

"Let's start this battle out on the right _track._ " Yang said.

"YANG!" Everyone but Tai, Phoenix, Blaze shouted.

**Everyone nodded as they hopped on the train when it passed in front of them, Gyro getting in the conductor's booth in the front car and pulling on the cord for the whistle, Pierce took a seat at the cannon, Dan sat at the turret, and Max stood kneeling on top of the coal with his Horn Breaker in hand.**

**(Play Spirit Tracks OST - Realm Overworld)**

"This sounds like an overworld theme." Jaune said idly.

"It is the overworld theme, but in one of my stories I used the only boss theme that plays when you're on a train and Swift didn't want to play the same thing. Plus he likes this song." Phoenix said.

"Can we hear the song?" Nora asked.

"Ehhhh... Sure, it's not like Swift can stop me from doing this." Phoenix said hitting the jukebox.

*Cue Spirit Tracks: Demon Train*

"Whoa, this sounds a lot darker." Yang said.

"Well yeah, I mean the boss this plays for is called the Demon Train." Phoenix said.

**"Full speed ahead!" shouted out Gyro as he pulled on the whistle twice and shifted into a higher speed as the tracks rose into the sky again.**

**"Open fire!" shouted Pierce as him and the two ninja brothers started firing on the Grimm while Gyro maneuvered around it when it moved closer to them.**

**The battle continued on in the sky for a while, Gyro controlling the train to avoid collisions with the Grimm, while said Grimm tried to ram into them out to actually chomp down on them.**

**While shooting from his machine gun turret, Dan had an interesting idea "I wonder..." he then went through a series of handsigns "Ikazuchi style: Thunder God's Command!" he called out as his hands started generating electricity and he grasped the controls again, sending the electricity running through the weapon and actually empowering it with the element, he then opened fire again, being pleased to see the bullets generating lightning as they struck the grimm.**

'I swear, Japan and it's over-the-top take of ninja's, weren't ninja's originally from Japan anyway? What gives?' Phoenix thought while the others were awestruck.

**About a minute later, the Grimm finally fell to the earth, disintegrating at the same time.**

*Return to the Overworld theme*

**The four boys sighed in relief at having gotten rid of it, and they were glad the battle stayed away from the city.**

"Yeah that would probably cause a panic." Yang said.

**Pierce then looked down to the earth, and his eyes widened before turning to his brother "Gyro, look down!"**

**Gyro rose an eyebrow but did as his brother asked, by his eyes narrowed when he saw the same thing he did, the two ninjas looking down as well, only behind their masks they looked more confused than angry.**

**"Ghirahim." said Gyro when he saw the man looking up at them in the sky.**

**Pierce had a feeling he knew what his brother was going to do, so he got up and took the controls from Gyro's hands, while the boy in question jumped down from the train and towards Ghirahim.**

**(Play Skyward Sword OST - VS Lord Ghirahim battle variation 1)**

"Whoa!" Everyone said jumping at the abrupt starting of the music.

"Time to the first fight against one of my favorite Nintendo villains." Phoenix said smirking, "Ghirahim is tied for first place with Hades from Kid Icarus Uprising."

**Ghirahim smirked when he saw Gyro jump down, before he snapped his fingers and created small black daggers with red gems in them and launched them towards Gyro, the boy twisting out of the way in the sky as he fell down.**

"That's kinda like what Cinder did at the CCT." Ruby said.

"Yeah, but Ghirahim is much more versatile with the technique." Phoenix said.

**Gyro equipped his Power Gloves as he continued to fall down and avoided every dagger sent towards him, rearing back his fist as he neared the earth and punching it once he reached land, Ghirahim jumping back to avoid the shockwave made by the impact.**

**Once the dust settled, Gyro stood kneeling on one knee with his fist touching the ground (the Iron Man pose, you know what I'm talking about), he then looked up at Ghirahim as he stood.**

"Iron Man?" Ruby asked.

Phoenix just tossed her a comic book, Ruby eyed it unusually before reading, then her face went into one of adoration and began drooling, "Sooooo AWESOME!" Ruby squealed.

**Ghirahim smirked at him "So, it's about time we met boy."**

**"Yeah, this meeting's long overdue." said Gyro as he summoned the Master Sword and the Mirror Shield.**

**Ghirahim scowled once he saw his weapon "Of course she's here, looks like you gave her an upgrade to boot."**

"What?" Yang asked.

"Hey he at least has the proper respect to know weapon are like people." Ruby said, "Still an evil jerk."

'Ghirahim and the Master sword are more alike than you'd think.' Phoenix thought.

**"She's not awake yet anyway, besides, I doubt she'd want your ugly mug to be the first thing she wakes up to." said Gyro with a smirk.**

Yang burst out laughing while Blake tried to figure out what Gyro meant by, 'she's not awake yet'.

**Ghirahim's scowl worsened at Gyro's words before he discarded his cape and summoned his own sword.**

**The two of them stood still for a few moments before rushing at each other, clashing their blades against one another.**

**"I'll teach you to respect me you worm!" said Ghirahim in anger.**

**"Big talk coming from a man in tights." said Gyro with a smirk.**

"Pfftt." Ruby let slip trying to hold in her laugh.

**Ghirahim was about to comment on Gyro also wearing tights before noticing they were actual pants, making him just stop talking instead.**

"Wait did Link wear tights?" Yang asked.

"Yang I make it a habit not to stare at a characters read end or pants, even with third person cameras." Phoenix dead panned

**They continued to clash blades against each other, parrying each other's movements until Gyro manage to get a hit in, scoring a slash across Ghirahim's chest, the man putting a hand over the wound as a little bit of blood leaked forth from it.**

**"Why isn't it healing?" said Ghirahim in confusion.**

**"Because the Master Sword is a holy weapon" said Gyro as he pointed the blade at Ghirahim "and you're a demon, you do the math."**

**Ghirahim scowled before smirking "I suppose I'll cut my loses and simply try again another day."**

"Yeeeeaahhhh, no." Weiss said.

**Gyro looked over Ghirahim's shoulder when he noticed something "Oh so that's where it went."**

**Ghirahim scoffed "Please, as if I'll fall for the oldest tri- Gagh!" he was cut off as the Spirit Train rammed into his back and he was sprayed onto the front grill, while Gyro moved out of the way and grabbed his brother's outstretched hand and was pulled back into the train.**

"OH!" Everyone called cringing.

"That has got to hurt." Nora said.

**Gyro looked at his brother than at the two ninjas who had opened their faceplates "So, pretty awesome fight right?"**

**Max nodded with a smile "It was impressive."**

**"We should get back to our own dimension now, and bring the jerk back with us." said Pierce as he pointed to the front of the train where Ghirahim was still stuck on the grill and twitching in pain.**

"Yes please get him out of there." Weiss said.

"I don't want my other to lose our Gyro." Ruby said.

**"Small question, but will we be able to summon the Shinobi Machines if we need them to create Gouraijin?" asked Dan as he looked at Gyro.**

**"Yeah, they're designed to be able to be easily summoned by whoever their supposed to be used by." said Gyro, the two ninjas nodding in thanks.**

**The two of them looked out from the train "This is our stop." said Max before looking at Gyro "Perhaps we'll meet again one day, until then, thank you for your help, and good luck in your endeavors." his faceplate then closed back up before he jumped off.**

**Dan grinned as he sent them a two fingered salute "See you guys some other time." his own faceplate then closed as he too jumped off.**

**Gyro and Pierce turned to each other and grinned while Gyro pulled the whistle again, making a golden portal open in front of the tracks as they rose into the sky, passing through it and ending back up in Remnant, somewhere over the sea near a beach.**

"I think that's a Vale beach, don't quote me on that though." Qrow said.

**Ghirahim pulled himself away from the grate at that moment, causing him to fall down into the water, the two brothers laughing as they saw him fall.**

**He then walked out of the water flinching in pain as a piranha clamped down on his butt cheeks, something which Pierce took a picture of as they flew off back towards Beacon.**

"Oh Oum that's hilarious." Yang said with a laugh.

"I got pictures for anyone who wants them." Phoenix said holding up a stack of pictures.

They were all gone in the blink of an eye.

**The two ninjas looked up at the train as it passed through the portal, before turning to look at each other.**

**"Hard to believe we're Super Sentai now." said Dan.**

**"Yeah, but Gyro gave us this power, and I can tell he expects us to use it for good." said Max.**

**"Did you notice that the changers have a second button?" said Dan in curiosity after a few moments while he held up his changer.**

**"Yeah, Pierce said that it should allow for dimensional travel." said Max with a smirk audible in his voice.**

"Looks like the start of a separate adventure." Jaune said

**A beat passed before Dan pumped his fist "Awesome! That means we can go to so many places now!"**

**Max chuckled "How about we start by going home and having a chat with mom first?"**

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea." Tai said

**The two brothers walked off back towards the city, Dan talking about all the universes they could visit.**

**Their adventures had only just begun.**

**See the story of Max and Dan in:**

**_Gouraigers: Tale of the Lightning Brothers_ **

**Coming soon**

**_End of Season 2.5_ **

"So I guess it's time for a break." Pyrrha said putting the book down.

"NOT SO FAST!" Phoenix shouted, "That was only half an arc, you'll get a break after volume 3 is over, for now I need to have Marie come pick up Blaze."

"Can I hold her please?" Weiss asked.

"Of course you can." Phoenix said walking up to Weiss and handing her his daughter.

"Aww...she's so cute." Weiss cooed.

**[[]]**

***Reigner is still doing the Darunia dance, Lloyd seems to have joined him.***


	73. Chapter 64

***Reigner and Lloyd are still doing the Darunia dance.***

**[[]]**

Ren took the book from Pyrrha and opened it as Marie took Blaze from Weiss and left.

"Now we get to know who we are facing in this." Weiss said rubbing her hands together menacingly, "Well, minus anything involving MAYS."

**The Vytal Festival Tournament was officially in full swing!**

**The stadium was packed, the fights were being broadcasted around the world, (even in the hidden elven kingdoms as they had found a way to get the signal into their magic displays even though they didn't have TV's) and the first round of matches was already under way.**

"Wow, even the elves find tournaments enjoyable." Ruby said.

"I guess that means there's always a good fight." Nora said smiling.

**The current match?**

**Team RWGBY VS Team ABRN.**

**Although a member of RWGBY had to sit out the match so that it would remain fair.**

**Well as fair as a team of huntresses being trained by one of their members who has at least 10 lifetimes of experience within him going up against a team of normal hunters in training can be.**

**Translation: this match was anything but fair.**

"Yep." Team RWBY agreed.

**Still, pretty fun to watch the match- no, the slaughter.**

"I doubt there is a better word for it." Ozpin said

**Gyro wished he could be a part of it thought, as he was the one who was sitting out the fight.**

**'Oh well, at least it's fun to see the girls pretty much destroy their opponents.' he thought to himself as he ate his popcorn.**

"Oh yeah! Go Team RWGBY!" Yang cheered.

"Yang, calm down." Ruby said.

**He was momentarily distracted when a greyish blue hand came in from his right and grabbed a piece of popcorn from the bucket.**

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

"That isn't normal skin color." Jaune said.

**He turned his head to the side, observing the person who was staring at the piece of popcorn curiously before popping it in their mouth.**

**The person was obviously a woman from their features, she had greyish blue skin, red eyes with yellow schelera, long orange hair tied in a braid in the front, and she wore a rather revealing black dress with a cloak over her body.**

"Uhh... Who is she?" Ruby asked getting defensive.

"She's kinda hot." Yang said.

"YANG!" Tai shouted in disbelief.

"This woman is the single best guide Link has ever had in any incarnation, minus the one in your world." Phoenix said, "Well at least in my opinion."

**Gyro just stared at her blankly "You've never eaten popcorn before your highness?"**

"Wait, highness?" Qrow asked, "What is she, some kind of princesss?"

"Yes." Phoenix deadpanned, "And an absolute monster of crowd control in Hyrule Warriors."

"If she's a princess then why is she wearing something so... vulgar!?" Weiss shrieked.

**The woman shook her head "Nope, never, we don't have this in the twilight realm and they didn't have any in Hyrule... although I think Link tried to make something like this once but it ended up being burned and then we had to fight some Bokoblins that ambushed us. Also, for the upteenth time, call me Midna."**

"Okay so her name is Midna, and she's from the Twilight Ream..." Ruby said.

"I guess that explains the clothes, different customs I suppose." Glynda said.

"Question? How old is she if she knows a previous incarnation of Link?" Yang asked.

"Who knows, there might be a time dilation in effect between the two worlds until a connection is opened." Phoenix said.

**Gyro sighed "You're a princess, so I need to show you the proper respect."**

**"Well at least unlike Link you can do that, but I swear to Hylia if you don't call me by my name I will keelhaul you."**

**Gyro froze for a moment "Right, well wouldn't want that... how do you know that word anyway?"**

"Uh... what does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"Keelhaul is to punish someone by dragging them through the water under the keel of a ship, either across the width of or from the bow to stern." Phoenix said looking in a dictionary.

"Ohh..." Jaune said with a wince.

**"Sometimes books from other worlds fall in the twilight realm, it makes for good entertainment, and I learn new stuff with it." she then grinned slyly "Plus the advisors can't annoy me in my bedchambers, so I'm pretty much always reading." she then started smiling perversely "And oh my Hylia some of the books I found were the raunchiest smutfest's ever, like this one series called Ninjas of Love, I love it."**

"IT'S NOT SMUT!" Blake shouted, "Still nice to know she likes it."

"Oh great, first a pervy kitty now a pervy princess." Yang groaned.

"Don't forget pervy uncle." Tai said.

"Watch it Xiao Long." Qrow growled.

**Gyro just stared at her with a twitching eyebrow while thinking 'Oh lord in heaven help me she's like a second Blake but WORSE.'**

**It had been an interesting day when him and the others ended up meeting the twilight princess. (Name Drop!)**

"I'm guessing that's the name of the game she appeared in?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep, arguably the best game in the series." Phoenix said.

**They had been called up to Ozpin's office, as he apparently had something important to tell them.**

**Once in his office, they ended up meeting Midna, who at first confused Gyro for Link, although the mix-up was quickly cleared up.**

"Happened a couple of times already." Ruby pouted.

**Ozpin revealed to them that Midna had come to Remnant from the twilight realm on an ambassador's mission, although Gyro questioned why the princess was the one doing this, and she explained that the advisors and councilors were all lazy bastards so she did it herself.**

"That statement is so accurate to so many." Ozpin said.

**As to how she got here, apparently Remnant had it's own mirror of twilight, and it was hidden in the Vacuan desert (Gyro idly realized that a lot of stuff was hidden in the desert), which she ended up using to get here.**

Glynda raised an eyebrow, "We need to talk to Vacuo about getting together some expedition parties." Glynda said.

"There is much buried in the sand Glynda, finding where to start would be difficult." Ozpin said.

**The reactions for the others had all been pretty interesting, such as Jaune averting his eyes from her, and Weiss gawking at how little she wore.**

"Thank you Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Any guy with some decency would do the same." Jaune said.

**She'd also helped him finalize the customization of the Sol Shackle, a weapon originally used by her which he modified so he could use it in his wolf form.**

**It had been funny to see the faces of the others when he stopped a charging Boarbatusk by grabbing it with a giant hand made from his wolf tail.**

"Oh that is so awesome." Ruby and Nora said.

"I got to _hand_ it to Gyro, I would never see that coming." Yang punned.

'I am way too accustomed to this.' Phoenix thought.

**Anyway, he soon turned his attention back to the match, just in time to see the girls finish off their opponents.**

**He honestly wasn't surprised.**

**At this point in time, due to the training he had given the girls and team JNPPR (he and his brother also trained) they were at about the level of an average second year student, while he and Pierce were probably at the level of average third year students, well, that was just an estimate, but he could make a nice guess since he'd sparred with Coco once.**

"I wonder how that turned out." Weiss asked.

"A lot of bullets and a lot of dodging." Blake said.

**He looked up at a short recap on the jumbo screen.**

**Ruby had quickly taken out Nadir Shiko at the beginning of the match, the pink haired boy being the weakest link of the team (he was at about the same level as Jaune was in the original timeline), then her and Weiss had handled Bolin Hori, his staff skills proving to be useless against the tag team of the girls, while Blake took on Reese Chloris, not even being fazed by her hoverboard/twin guns and Yang took on the team's leader, Arslan Altan, turning the girl's rope dart against her.**

"I've made notes." Weiss said.

"Really Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I want to win this tournament thank you very much." Weiss said.

**He smiled as he, team JNPPR and Midna then went down to meet up with the girls down at the festival grounds.**

**"Is anyone else starving?" said Ruby as her stomach growled out in hunger.**

**"I may have worked up an appetite." said Blake in amusement until her stomach growled out even louder, making her blush in embarrassment as she put her hands on it.**

**"Gee, if only there was someplace on campus to get some food around here... oh wait." said Weiss as she gestured to all the food stands around the area.**

**"It's ok Weiss, I forgot about the fairgrounds too." said Ruby in a joking tone while putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder (Weiss hadn't denied it in this timeline when Ruby called her BFF), making the girl roll her eyes with a smile.**

"Ruby we need to teach you some sarcasm." Yang said.

"Whhhhyyyyy?" Ruby groaned.

"You've fallen for Weiss's sarcasm twice now." Yang said bluntly.

**"Come on, I know just the place." said Yang as she laid everyone to one of the stands.**

**As they walked, they were stopped by a voice behind them "Hey, Ruby." they turned around, seeing one of the members of team MAYS there, Yuri, holding a wallet in his hands "Is this yours?" he said as he held it out to the red themed girl who checked her pockets before realizing it was indeed her wallet as she grabbed it with a quick thanks before they all walked off.**

"Ugh Skirt pocket are the worst." Ruby groaned.

"Do skirts even have pockets?" Jaune asked Ren.

"Probably custom made." Ren said.

**Yang then lead the team to a stand, where they saw everyone else already waiting there for them.**

**"Uh, how'd you know we'd be here?" said Yang as she sat down next to Pierce.**

**"Ramen is always a nice choice of food after a fight." said Gyro as he paid for a bowl and got a LARGE bowl of Miso Ramen, he blinked in surprise before shrugging and digging into it.**

**Weiss was about to speak before she heard her scroll ringing and pulled it out, scowling in disgust, making Gyro lean over to see what had made her mad.**

**She noticed him and titled her scroll towards him to show it was her father calling.**

"Oh great he's started to call." Weiss groaned.

**He finished his bite before smirking "Did you put up your new message when somebody gets to voicemail?"**

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"How should I know? I'm not exactly my other." Weiss retorted.

**She smirked as she nodded, the others looking on in confusion as she put her scroll on speaker and let it play.**

**"Hello, you've reached the message box of Weiss Schnee, I'm unavailable at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep, unless of course you are my father, in that case, fuck off." she then put her scroll off speaker.**

Everyone was shocked into silence, "Ice Queen just told her old man to fuck off." Yang said, "I'm so proud."

**There was silence for a moment before it was broken by Ruby saying "Language!" and Yang leaning over the counter to high-five Weiss with a grin.**

**"Hard to believe you have enough guts to swear at your own dad." said Pierce with a chuckle.**

**"Are you sure it was wise to do so?" said Pyrrha slightly worried.**

**"I don't care what he says or does in retaliation, I couldn't care less." said Weiss as she crossed her arms.**

**'Plus he won't really be able to do anything once I launch Project: FREEDOM, since that freedom isn't just for the Faunus.' Gyro thought to himself as he glanced at the white haired girl he saw like a sister.**

"What is Project: FREEDOM anyway, and how could it help both the Faunus and me?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care, so long as it's non-violent and gets done." Blake said.

**The girls then ordered their own bowls, Blake obviously ordering the one filled with fish, and Weiss was going to pay, until she realized something.**

**She looked at her credit card with a scowl "He's probably cut me off already."**

"He has hasn't he?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

"So much for shopping spree's." Weiss sighed.

Phoenix then motioned he to come closer, "Before you leave go visit Reigner, he's got something for you." Phoenix said.

'After all, who do the readers of Verdant Gamer think Wes buy's from when he shops on Gamer's Treasurebox?' He thought afterwards.

**Gyro patter her shoulder as he got started on his second bowl "No worries, I'm paying for everyone." he said as he pulled out his own credit card, being custom made to be green with the Triforce on it.**

**Pierce stared at it blankly as Gyro handed it to the old man running the stand 'Of course it has the Triforce on it.'**

**"So, who are you guys sending to the doubles rounds?" asked Jaune.**

"Offense and Support, a good combination." Qrow said.

**"Weiss and Yang." answered Ruby.**

**"And then we're sending Gyro into the singles rounds." said Blake.**

**"What about you guys? You know, if you win." asked Yang.**

**"Probably Nora and Pyrrha during the doubles and then Pierce into the finals." answered Jaune while the others nodded.**

"SO the uncontrollable girl and the invincible girl." Tai said.

"YEAH!" Nora cheered standing up, only to get pulled back down by Ren.

**About half an hour later, everyone had finally finished off their large bowls, with Gyro finishing off drinking the broth from his third bowl.**

**The others stared at him, wondering how he was able to eat three of those, and not have kidney problems thanks to how much salt was in it, Pierce remembering that Gyro was always a big eater when he wanted to, and that even though those were salt heavy, Gyro regularly used spells to purge anything malnutritious from his system at the end of the day.**

**He was a health nut like that.**

**Heck, even his super special cake had alternative ingredients that were not out of place, didn't remove from the taste, and still made it somewhat healthy.**

**The basic recipe was two layers of cake, with chocolate chip cookies stuck in between the two layers, and then you cover it in in frosting, and if you like fruits, you add strawberry or peach slices on top.**

Ruby was drooling at the prospect of eating something like that.

**It was seriously good, and Pierce would always ask to have that kind of cake for his birthdays.**

**"Soo, are you sure it's a good idea for us to eat before a match?" asked Ren as he looked to his teammates.**

**"Of course, it'll give us plenty of energy." said Pyrrha with a nod, while the stand owner grabbed up everyone's bowls in a flash, Gyro just staring at the old man with wide eyes.**

"Is this guy drinking the same stuff as Doctor Oobleck?" Nora asked.

"I wouldn't consider it a stretch to say if these two are related in some way." Ren said.

**This was then followed by Nora letting out a loud echoing burp and everybody looking at her in surprise.**

**Jaune groaned as he let his head fall on the counter "If I barf I'm blaming you."**

**"Ohh! Aim it at the enemy." said Nora with a malicious grin, like a cliché cartoon supervillain hatching up a plan.**

"That is just disgusting Nora." Weiss said.

"Although is could make a good distraction for the other team." Qrow said.

**"Nora that's disgusting." chided Ren.**

**"But if you do feel the urge..." trailed off Pierce as he looked at Jaune.**

**"Ugh..." groaned out Jaune as he lifted his head and reached his hand out as Gyro handed him a bottle of water and drank it down to help his stomach out a bit.**

**"Well, we should be off." said Pyrrha as she stood up while soothingly rubbing her boyfriend's back.**

**"You think you guys are ready?" asked Ruby.**

"Dumb question Ruby." Nora said.

"Yeah you gotta admit that's true." Yang said.

**"Duh, we've got a world-reknowned fighter, what's basically a ninja, literally a dragon, I can bench five of me, Jaune's pretty much a knight, we've trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us" "You." a quick correction from Pierce "anymore, and, uh... oh! Jaune has lots of awesome battle plans." said Nora as she pointed at Jaune who gave a thumbs up of thanks while drinking his water.**

"She's got a point." Jaune said.

"Except we can't use our literal Dragon." Pyrrha reminded.

**"If anything, at least we can look forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not facing, well, murderers." said Pyrrha with a shrug.**

**"Yeah, we've handled way worse before." said Yang with a nod.**

**"Let's see: grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath." started Blake.**

**"An evil pig king, a literal demonic dragon and a mad scientist." finished Gyro.**

"And we still have more to take down." Ruby said.

"Yep, that witch bitch Salem." Phoenix said.

**"And that's all while we were still in training, imagine what it'll be like when we graduate!" said Ruby in excitement.**

**'Probably not as awesome as during our training.' thought both Gyro and Pierce.**

**They all heard the coms go off "Would Team JNPPR please report to the arena?" they heard Port's voice say.**

**"Yes, like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago." added Oobleck.**

"Oh boy, we're late." Jaune groaned.

"It won't be that bad." Pyrrha said.

**"Guess that's our cue." said Jaune as he finished off his water bottle, standing up with his team, minus Pierce since he wasn't participating yet.**

**"Good luck you guys." said Ruby.**

**"Give em a good one for me!" said Pierce with a grin.**

**Midna simply looked on at the exchange between the others, not having anything to add to the conversation.**

"Odd one out." Tai said.

"I hate it when that happens." Qrow said.

"It's intentional when we do it to you Qrow." Glynda said.

**Needless to say, the match quickly turned into JNPPR's favor.**

**They were up against team BRNZ.**

**Pyrrha took on the team leader, Brawnz Ni, easily redirecting his clawed gloves thanks to her semblance, Jaune fought against Roy Stallion, deflecting his thrown saw blades with practiced ease, Nora took on Nolan Porfirio, his weapon proving useless against her, as it was a cattle prod, and she literally absorbed electricity, while Ren handled the team's sniper, May Zedong, not giving her the chance to get to a vantage point.**

**It only went downhill for the team from Shade when Nora climbed up to the top of the mountain biome and let herself be struck by lightning from the storm cloud that formed at the top and she hammered them away into the barrier.**

**Overall, it was a quicker and cleaner version of the canon fight.**

**Jaune also didn't call out attack names without informing his teammates this time around, and instead of being random names like the one Ruby comes up with (Her and Gyro's combo attack name was Speed Storm, both of them basically slashing at their opponent with at super speeds), he used numbers and letters for their attack names or special formations.**

"I've made notes or you guys. And work on your team combos." Weiss said handing Jaune a sheet of paper.

"Uhh... Thanks, and sure." Jaune said.

**After that fight came Team SSSN VS Team NDGO.**

**Gyro honestly wasn't surprised when Neptune tried to flirt with girls of NDGO before the match started, the girls all rolling their eyes at him.**

"Oh great, so Neptune really is one of those guys." Weiss groaned.

**It went the same way it did in canon, and Gyro couldn't help but laugh when Scarlet got hit in the nuts by a flaming coconut, putting him out of the fight, and Neptune was hilarious to look at when he avoided the water.**

The boys in the room covered their crotches, "I hate getting hit in the nuts." Tai grumbled.

"I'm amazed you actually managed to have Yang and Ruby, what with the amount of time you got under Raven's skin." Qrow said.

**Seriously, with a name like Neptune, you have to wonder how he's afraid of water.**

"Yeah, it's kinda sad." Ruby said.

"I wonder how bad it is?" Yang asked.

Phoenix clicked a button on his remote to show the RWBY Chibi scene of Neptune caught in the rain.

"Oh, that bad." Yang said.

**And Yang couldn't help herself when team NDGO was electrocuted in the water.**

**"Well that sure was a** **_shocking_ ** **match." she had said with a grin, getting a laugh from Pierce and groans from everybody who heard it.**

"As if we aren't hearing enough puns right now." Weiss groaned.

**As everybody got up to leave and go congratulate team SSSN for their victory, Ruby ended up bumping into Weiss when the girl stopped walking and looked up in the sky, seeing a ship that she recognized.**

**"She's here." she said with a hopeful expression on her face as she looked at the ship.**

**Gyro looked up at the ship as well and smiled as he glanced at Weiss before looking at it.**

**'You and your sister have a lot of catching up to do Winter.'**

"So the older Ice Queen is coming to Beacon, joy." Qrow groaned.

**[[]]**

***Marie has joined Lloyd and Reigner in the Darunia dance, Blaze and the Nekomata are laughing and clapping***

 


	74. Chapter 65

***Our three dancers are lying back to back on the ground tired from so much Darunia dancing***

**[[]]**

Weiss was rather excited when Glynda took the book from Ren, no doubt from her sister's arrival.

**Ruby was currently running after Weiss at the Beacon air docks, the white-themed girl rushing up towards the fancy ship that was docking.**

**"Weiss, what's the big deal? Who is it? Who's 'She'?" Ruby questioned her friend and partner, wondering what had made her so excited and happy.**

**Weiss turned to look at Ruby with a smile "My sister, Winter."**

"You don't get to see your sister very often do you?" Jaune asked.

"No, she's in the Atlesian military." Weiss said.

"Specialist Schnee." Qrow mocked, "Seriously can I get something to drink for this part? I don't care what it is."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and tossed him a rather large water bottle.

**Ruby's mouth made an O of understanding when she heard this.**

**Gyro was simply walking up to them as the two girls stopped, waiting for Winter to step off the ship.**

**He was also checking the cameras around town and the ones that lead to Beacon, where he could see Qrow drunkenly marching his way towards the school, to confront Winter after seeing her 'gaudy' (Qrow's words) ship arriving.**

"OHHH Uncle Qrow's coming!" Ruby squealed.

Blake thanked Swift for lending her the earmuffs for her cat ears, even if her human ears were ringing.

**Gyro didn't know what history the two had, but he knew that their little match would not be happening this time around, since he'd be there to stop them.**

**And scold them like the children they acted for having a fight over the pettiest things.**

"Seriously?" Weiss asked, with Glynda glaring at Qrow.

"What?" Qrow asked.

**Seriously, he may be a prankster, but even he was more mature than those two had been.**

**His thoughts were halted when he heard Weiss shout out "Winter!" and run up to her sister as she turned around, and actually hugging her.**

"Did I not do that originally?" Weiss asked.

"Nope you went straight to prim and proper." Phoenix said.

"Loosen up Weiss, your grouchy old man is nowhere near you." Yang said.

**Gyro wasn't the only one surprised, as even Winter blinked in surprise from the sudden hug, before she returned it with a soft smile.**

**Gyro was mostly surprised because of how the greeting between the sisters was going differently than it did in the original timeline, where it had been a bit... cold.**

"Well it's a talk between two Ice Queens." Qrow said.

**He didn't now what it was, but something seemed to be making Winter a little bit... softer, for lack of a better word.**

**Either way, him and Ruby walked up to the two sisters who were seperating from their hug with a smile.**

**"It's so good to see you again." said Weiss happily.**

**Winter nodded "It's good to see you again too Weiss." she then looked up at the school "It's been a long time since I've visited Beacon. The air feels... different."**

**"I mean it is fall so-" Ruby started until Gyro put a hand over her mouth.**

"Ruby we seriously need to reach you a few things about how people talk." Yang said.

**"It's a metaphor Rubes." he said, making the girl nod in understanding.**

**Weiss smiled at the exchange between the couple before turning back to her sister "So, why are you here?"**

**Winter sighed "I'm sorry Weiss, but that's classified." she said with an apologetic smile.**

"Oh joy, classified bullshit." Qrow grumbled.

**"Oh." Weiss said with a frown.**

**Gyro rolled his eyes "She's here to assist in managing the Atlesian forces in the event that Ghirahim would attack during the festival."**

"And originally she was here to deliver upgraded Paladins, now with AI pilots." Phoenix said.

"Ironwoods an idiot." Qrow said.

"Qrow can you please quit bad mouthing people?" Tai asked.

**Winter turned to him with wide eyes while Weiss tilted her head in thought before nodding, realising that it made sense.**

**"How do you know that?" asked Winter in suspicion.**

**Gyro smirked in amusement, he could understand why Ozpin liked surprising people so much, it was fun "Who do you think got the information on Ghirahim in the first place? I also met him on the battlefield several times already." he added at the end, referring to his past self fighting Ghirahim on multiple occasions as well as his own encounter with him recently.**

"We seriously need to work that out of you." Glynda said.

"Not likely to happen Glynda." Ozpin said.

**Winter narrowed her eyes for a moment "I see, I suppose you'll understand if I don't believe you with just your word alone. I'll confirm this with my superior and the headmaster."**

**Gyro shrugged "Whatever floats your boat."**

**"So then I suppose that means you'll be staying for the duration of the festival?" said Weiss with a hopeful smile while looking at her sister.**

**Winter turned back to look at Weiss before smiling slightly "Indeed, and before you ask, I saw your first match already, you and your teammates did good."**

"We didn't do that good originally did we?" Weiss asked.

"Nuh uh." Phoenix said.

**Weiss beamed in pride at hearing the praise from her sister.**

**Winter gestured to her guard to give them a bit of space as her and the three members of RWGBY started walking towards the school. "So, how have you been?" she asked Weiss with a smile.**

**Weiss smiled back "Well, I've been doing rather well, I haven't taken up a hobby yet, but I've made a lot of friends." she gestured to Gyro and Ruby "These are Ruby, my best friend," Ruby barely held back a squee as she hugged Weiss tightly until Gyro pulled her off "And Gyro, who I guess you could say is like the brother I never had."**

**Winter rose an eyebrow at how her sister saw Gyro, but didn't really mind it, Weiss had actually been vocal when she was younger about wanting a brother (needless to say she herself had been as well).**

"You actually wanted a younger brother?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, I would have found it to be an enjoyable experience." Weiss said.

**"Then there's the rest of our team, Yang, she's Ruby's older sister, and Blake, a faunus." Weiss said.**

**Winter's eyes widenned in surprise at hearing that her sister was friends with a faunus.**

**She didn't have anything against the faunus herself, hell, some of her good friends at Atlas were faunus, but she was surprised Weiss had finally gotten over the racial barrier so to speak.**

"I have my team to thank for that." Weiss said.

**"Then there's the team that lives across the hall from us, JNPPR, there's the leader, Jaune, he's... a bit of a dork, but he's a good friend to have, then there's Nora, who is extremely hyperactive, and we all have the rule of never giving her too much sugar unless we want a repeat of the only cake wednesday we had at school." she shuddered as she remembered the day, Gyro and Ruby also shuddering at the memory.**

**Winter wisely decided to not ask them what happened, to avoid bringing up anymore memories.**

"Bad day." Ren said.

"I was so close to forgetting it." Jaune groaned.

**Weiss shook her head as she continued "There's Pierce, he's one of Gyro's brothers, then there's Pyrrha, she's Jaune's girlfriend, and finally there's Ren, who is one of the most stoic people I've ever met."**

**Gyro grinned "You're forgetting to mention a certain someone~"**

**Weiss blushed a bit at Gyro's words, knowing who he was talking about.**

**Winter raised a confused eyebrow "Who does he mean Weiss?"**

**Weiss bit her lip in nervousness and fidgeted slightly, she slowly took a few calming breaths before taking one deep breath "He's talking about my boyfriend."**

"Oh yes..." Yang grinned.

**Winter froze (heh) as she heard the words, the phrase repeating on a loop in her head, before the word boyfriend started to repeat on a loop.**

**Gyro looked at her and then to Weiss "I think you broke her."**

**Weiss groaned "This possibly can't get any worse."**

"Don't tempt him!" Weiss shouted.

"Too late." Pyrrha said.

**Gyro grinned, he could not resist the oppurtunity to prove Weiss wrong "You forgot to mention that he's a faunus." he spoke loudly, knowing that a second shock would either knock Winter out of it, or make her pass out.**

"Dammit Gyro." Weiss groaned.

**He got the first effect when Winter turned her head slowly and mechanicaly to Weiss with her jaw hanging open.**

**Weiss fidgeted again "He's not lying."**

**Winter honestly didn't know what to say.**

**She was happy that her sister had made friends with a faunus, and was honestly hopping for that to happen while she was at Beacon.**

**But to hear that she had a boyfriend, and that he was a faunus to boot?**

**Now that was one hell of a surprise.**

**She wasn't against it though, she was just extremely caught off guard.**

"Well let's be honest, who would." Yang said.

**Before she could speak further on it, they all heard something clang on the ground near them, making them look down to see the head of a knight roll up to their feet.**

**Gyro groaned at Qrow deciding to make an entrance, he'd even seen him arrive, and he did it while in the form of an actual crow, which meant his semblance was at the base the same as his and Pierce's, Animal Metamorphosis.**

"So that's your Semblance, how come you never told me?" Ruby pouted.

"I have secrets to Rubes." Qrow said

**"Hey." they all heard him speak, making them look up to see him tossing aside the mech he'd decapitated "Yeah, I'm talking to you snowflake."**

"Why the hell would I call a Schnee Snowflake?" Qrow asked.

**And Gyro was thrown for a loop here, as in the original timeline, Qrow had referred to Winter as 'Ice Queen', but he was using a different name here, and it sounded almost like a... little... pet name.**

**A mental beat in Gyro's mind, and he was now really trying to not grin like an idiot, although his lips twitched a few times.**

**Oh dear Oum if he was right, so many people on the internet would be winning so many shipping wars and he would be squashing so many fan theories right now, like that stupid one about Qrow being Ruby's actual father. (Seriously who came up with that one?)**

"Really? People theorize that?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, ever since we saw a picture of Summer and Tai people have been thinking the Qrow actually Ruby's father because, no offense Tai, but Ruby shows pretty no traits that could be stemmed from Tai." Phoenix explained.

"That... actually makes a lot of sense." Blake said as Qrow began to receive quite a few looks.

"Move on." Qrow said.

**He was soon brought out of his musings when he saw a raven perched on a lamppost, and that it was looking at him in amusement, while nodding it's head at Qrow and Winter, like it was confirming what he had realised.**

"And that would be...?" Ruby asked.

"No, Hell/fuck no." Weiss and Qrow said.

"What, what's- Oh..." Yang and Ruby said.

**He also realised that the bird was Raven, and that she had been following her brother, and unlike him had decided to remain discreet at the moment, although she wasn't above having fun and helping the boy she had come to see as a nephew in confirming what he'd realised.**

"Honestly he's gonna be a nephew at this rate." Tai grumbled.

**He barely hid his grin as she flew down and perched on his shoulder, wanting to see this from up close along with everyone else.**

**"Saw that gaudy ship of yours flying into town. Guess you're here too." said Qrow, with his drunken slur easily hearable from this distance, and Ruby palmed her face in embarassement at her uncle being drunk... again.**

"Are you ever sober?" Glynda asked.

"Aside from right now? No." Qrow said.

**"I'm standing right in front of you, you drunken bird." Winter said with a sigh.**

**Qrow squinted his eyes before smirking "So it would seem."**

**"Qrow, you do realise you just broke Atlas military property?" she said while pinching the bridge of her nose at his antics.**

**He looked down at the mech at his feet before looking back up "Oh, that's what it was? My bad, it's just, it looked like a hunk'o junk from where I was standing."**

"It is a hunk of junk compared to dozens of other robots I've seen." Phoenix said, "They don't even have survival instincts programmed."

**Winter stared at him dryly "Are you tying to say something?"**

**Qrow pointed at Gyro "That kid over there, he's told me some of the stuff he's building, and my niece told me even more, little tech head's way better than your top scientists back at Atlas."**

"Very true." Ruby said proudly.

**Winter actually turned to Gyro with a raised eyebrow of curiosity "Is that so?" she mumbled to herself before turning back to Qrow "Nevertheless..."**

**"He's also probably way more prepared than ol' Jimmy and all you people could ever be to protect everyone." Qrow continued.**

**Winter growled lightly as she drew her sword and rushed at him, she was really annoyed at his words at the moment, and she had a few choice words to say to him back.**

**Qrow smirked as he began walking forward and drawing his weapon as well.**

**The two were about to clash until... their faces slammed into Gyro's open palms, and he then proceeded to grab their heads.**

"You two are acting like children." Ozpin said.

**Raven was looking at her brother in amusement from her place on Gyro's shoulder, while Qrow drunkenly glared at her through the space between Gyro's fingers.**

**"How about you two don't squabble like children and instead we all head up to meet with Ozpin, like we're supposed to do?" said Gyro, while the two whose faces he was holding started talking, but his hands muffled their sounds, although he knew that they were arguing, both at him, and each other.**

**"Right, why did I even bother to ask for your opinions?" he then started to drag them to the tower "I'll meet up with you girls back at the dorm, and please make sure that Dabo didn't break anything after he woke up, he did sleep in after all." he said to Ruby and Weiss as he passed by them and the other students that had started to gather earlier in anticipation of probably seeing a fight.**

"Hah! De-nied!" Yang called.

**On his shoulder, Raven cawed continously down at Qrow and Winter, openly laughing at them being stopped by a 17 year old, the two of them glaring up at her as Gyro had shifted from dragging them by their faces to dragging them by their collars with their feet actully dragging on the ground.**

"Up yours sis." Qrow grumbled.

**Gyro smirked as he decided to tease them, knowing what they were doing "Why don't you stop glaring you two lovebirds." he then felt them stiffen and mentally laughed like a madman, Raven cawing louder when she saw them stiffen.**

"Why Swift, just why?" Qrow groaned.

**It was a few minutes later when all four of them were in the elevator that things calmed down.**

**"So are you two actually already at the old married couple stage or was it all just an act?" asked Gyro as he let go of Qrow and Winter, Qrow standing up and helping Winter up before dusting his pants, with Raven hopping off his shoulder and ganching back to normal.**

"Neither." Qrow snapped, "At least for me it will."

**"All an act." said Winter with a smile as she leaned into Qrow who put an arm around her.**

**"Most of it was pretty much coded speak, you know, so nobody figures us out just yet. We're still waiting for the right time to tell everyone." said Qrow.**

"Yeah, cause Snowflake is soooo subtle." Yang teased.

"Cut out Yang or I will find a way to punish you." Qrow threatened.

**Gyro glanced at Raven "And how come you know?"**

**Raven smirked in amusement "Who do you think helps keep them in line so they don't kiss in public?"**

**Gyro turned to the other two in amusement, seeing they were fidgeting a bit "Just get it out of your system." he said and Qrow grabbed Winter and dipped her down before kissing her for several seconds.**

"Oum kill me." Qrow cried.

**A minute later the elevator doors opened and the four of them walked out into Ozpin's office, the headmaster already being present with Glynda and Ironwood.**

**"Good to see everyone made it intact... well, mostly." he said as he glanced in amusement at Qrow and Winter who rubbed their noses which were still sore from Gyro grabbing them by their faces earlier.**

**Winter snapped into a salute "General Ironwood, before we begin, is it true that Gyro is the one who identified our enemy?"**

**Ironwood nodded "Affirmative Schnee, he's also been assisting with the evacuation plans for the civilians and is lending some assistance of his own should we come under attack. Or rather, WHEN, we come under attack."**

"Is he positive the attack will happen?" Weiss asked.

"Well Torchwick seemed really happy to talk." Blake said.

**"James?" Ozpin said in confusion.**

**"I wanted to wait for most of us to be gathered before discussing this, but Roman has been extremely cooperative with us, everything he knows in regards to Ghirahim's operation, he told us, he didn't leave a single detail out." said Ironwood as he placed his scroll on the table and a map of Vale appeared in the middle of the room.**

**Everyone looked at the map, before it zoomed out slightly and everyone saw holograms of ships leaving the coastline.**

**"He's apparently relocating all the dust he's stolen, to where, not even Roman knows, he wasn't informed before we arrested him, although he does know WHY it's being moved." said Ironwood.**

**Qrow caught on "He's going to attack and wants to make sure the dust doesn't get blown up in the attack."**

**Ironwood nodded "Indeed, although exactly WHEN, the attack will happen, we don't know, apparently that information hadn't been made concrete by the time Roman was caught."**

**Gyro looked at the map for a few moments, before looking back up at the others "During the singles round, probably during the finals even, it's the best time to strike."**

"When we are the most lax in our security." Ozpin said.

**Ozpin quickly understood what he meant "We'd have gotten lax in our security, thinking we scared them off, they strike during the climax of the tournament, and instill fear into the civilians, attracting more grimm towards Vale."**

**"They'll probably try to strike at Beacon as well, knowing some students will still be present in the school and deciding to eliminate any possible future threats to their operation." said Raven as she pointed to the holographic depiction of Beacon.**

**Ironwood nodded "Roman said that it was a possibility in the plan when he left for his last operation."**

**Gyro stared intently at the ships on the map, before he made it zoom out even further, the others looking in confusion, until he** **traced a line from the docks, crossing over the ships, and going towards... the unnamed continent.**

"Is that where Salem is?" Ruby asked.

"Possibly, I've even heard some people say Salem lives on a different, parrallel plane of existence, kinda like a second layer of reality." Phoenix said.

**"He's sending all the dust to Salem for safeguarding, she's probably setting up the ritual to revive Demise. I don't know what her stake in this is, but it can't be good when that woman is concerned." he said.**

**Ozpin nodded before he looked at Gyro directly "How are our 'Guardians' coming along?"**

**Gyro smirked "Nicely, they're all online right now, and are in the middle of getting the hang of their bodies."**

**"What about the upgrades I asked you about?" asked Ironwood.**

"Woody asking for help, that's a new one." Qrow said.

**Gyro nodded "I've gotten my hands on a highly durable and lightweight material known as Ceramic Titanium, or Ceratanium for short. Due to it's properties, not only will anything fitted with it be light and fast, but nigh indestructible, as the only material so far that seems capable of cutting through it is a weapon made of Ceratanium." left unmentionned were the upgrades he was making for Penny, since those were surprises for the girl herself to learn about.**

"Wait, Penny's getting upgrades?" Ruby asked, "Awesome!"

**Ironwood nodded appreciatively "Impressive, it will certainly come in handy during the battle."**

**"Is everyone clear on their roles?" Ozpin said, all the others nodding in agreement.**

**"We can only hope we'll survive the coming storm." he said as he stared at the map.**

"I'll take it from here." Ozpin said.

**[[]]**

***A note is stuck to the camera***

**Sorry Swift, but I don't ship it.**

 


	75. Chapter 66

***Lloyd and Marie have gotten into an argument, it seems to have gotten physical***

**[[]]**

With the book in hand Ozpin began to read, eager to find out who would win the tournament.

He and the fellow headmaster had a betting pool on it after all.

**It was the following day, and the double's rounds of the tournament had finally started.**

**The first match?**

**Milla and Asbel VS Coco and Yatsuhashi.**

"Oh man, I kinda feel sorry for Coco and Yats." Yang said.

"They're completely outclassed." Qrow said.

**Let's just say the outcome was what Gyro expected.**

**Coco and Yatsuhashi were both eliminated by depleted aura, but Milla told them it was a good match nonetheless, so they weren't too hung up on losing.**

"I'm assuming Cinder's team beat them, how did they do it?" Weiss asked.

"Mercury outmaneuvered Yats while Emerald tricked Coco with her illusions." Phoenix said.

"Cheap." Nora said.

"Hey I may not like their motives, but I can't say I'm against Emeralds battle tactics." Phoenix said, "I mean I use deceptive tactics in every game I can."

**Gyro let out a sigh as he looked up at the next match selection, which was a random team from Shade against another random one from Atlas, and let out another sigh.**

**Today was going to be a long day.**

"Boooring!" Ruby moaned, "When's Yang and Weiss gonna fight?"

"Later." Tai said.

**Weiss was currently enjoying a nice lunch with her sister in the Beacon gardens.**

"I'm assuming this is canon?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, although your conversation will be rather different." Phoenix said.

**Although said nice moment was broken by her scroll ringing, making her take it out to see it was her father again.**

**"Aren't you going to answer?" asked Winter with a raised eyebrow.**

**"No. That horrible man does not deserve any of my time." Weiss answered coldly.**

"Ouch, nobody give him anything for that _Weiss_ -burn." Yang joked.

Phoenix couldn't help but snigger at that.

**Winter was taken aback at the way Weiss spoke of their father "Weiss? What happened?"**

**"Before I tell you..." she smirked as she put her scroll on speaker "Listen to this."**

**Winter listened closely to the pre-recorded message, it was normal, until it got to the last words, after which Weiss turned off her speaker.**

**Winter was silent for a few moments, until her own scroll started ringing, making her bring it out to see their father was calling her next, before she did the same thing as Weiss and simply letting it ring and go to her voicemail, which she also put on speaker.**

"Well he doesn't seem to give up easily." Jaune said.

"I wonder if he actually cares about his children?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss didn't answer.

**"Hello, you've reached Winter Schnee, I am unavailable at the moment, so please leave a message, if however you are my father, you are this much closer to me putting a restraining order on your ass." she then closed the speaker with a satisfied smile.**

"Wow that's rich, not as good as Weiss cause she didn't curse her old man out, but still pretty damn good." Qrow said with a smirk.

**Weiss laughed a bit at the fact the two of them had the same idea in regards to their father.**

**Winter smirked as she put her scroll away, before schooling her features "Now, what has set you against him so strongly?"**

**Weiss sighed a bit "Gyro was able to get information that is usually only for the eyes of the CEO of the SDC, and he showed me just how horrible that man is."**

**Winter crossed her hands in front of herself as she set her elbows on the table "You don't see him as your father anymore do you?"**

"It was hard to see him as a general parent sometimes." Weiss said.

"I can believe that." Blake said.

**Weiss shook her head "No, if anything I rather hate the fact that I have his family name at the moment." she sighed a bit "And it seems he wanted to make sure I couldn't deny that relation to him so he destroyed any document about our mother's maiden name."**

"Ass." Nora said.

Weiss didn't recall if her father actually did that in her world.

**Winter sighed as well "I know, I myself wonder who she was before becoming a Schnee."**

**Weiss was silent for a moment "I miss her." she spoke lowly.**

**Winter nodded sadly as she moved to sit besides Weiss and hug her "I miss her too Weiss."**

**"I wish she was still here." Weiss said in sadness.**

**Winter nodded again "She's gone, but she left by keeping you safe."**

**Weiss simply kept silent as she stayed in her sister's embrace.**

Ruby and Yang quickly embraced Weiss, followed by Nora and Ren.

"Don't worry Weiss, we all know how if feels to lose your mother." Ren said.

"Thank's everyone." Weiss said,

**A few minutes of comfortable silence (and silent comforting) later, Winter decided to change the subject "So, how good have you gotten with your glyphs?"**

**Weiss smiled "Excellent. I've gotten Time dilation down pat, and summoning is coming along nicely."**

**Winter smiled in interest "Is that so? Show me."**

"So what am I gonna summon?" Weiss asked.

"I dunno, I kinda want to see you summon that Dead Hand thing against someone eventually." Yang said.

"Isn't that a little much?" Glynda asked.

"Depends on who's on the receiving end." Ozpin said.

**Weiss nodded as she concentrated to create a glyph, thinking of one of the enemies she had felled, and soon enough, the hand of Bongo Bongo appeared from the glyph, a pale blue in color and three times the size of her head.**

**Winter stared at it in curiosity as it floated in mid-air "You defeated... a flying hand?" she said in confusion.**

"Yeah, something like that could be underwhelming." Ruby said, "Unless you fought the whole thing."

Phoenix seemed to be chuckling evilly.

**"It's a portion of one of the monsters I killed on a mission. Like I said, summoning is coming along nicely, but it's not perfect yet, I still have a lot of work to do." Weiss explained, and Winter nodded as Weiss dismissed the hand, which disappeared in a pale blue light.**

**Winter then smiled "Still, that was good. If you keep on practicing, you'll eventually perfect it."**

**Weiss smiled bashfully as she hugged her sister "Thank you."**

**Winter happily returned the hug before she noticed that it was starting to get late "Now, I think it's time you got some rest, you have a match tomorrow after all."**

**Weiss nodded as the two got up and left the gardens.**

"Aww man, we have to wait a whole extra day for our second match!?" Ruby whined.

"Relax sis, that just gives us an extra day to plan."

**Gyro smirked as he watched Penny obliterate Russel and Sky.**

"Oh man, they actually made it to the doubles?" Nora asked completely dumbfounded.

"I wonder who they fought last time, Cardin's team is literally ranked the lowest in the class." Jaune asked.

**It was always fun to see the idiots get their asses kicked.**

"Yep." Everyone but Glynda said, said professor looked at Ozpin in shock.

**Midna rose an eyebrow at him due to how amused he was "Why are you smiling so much?"**

**Gyro nodded towards the arena, where the two idiots were wobbling to their feet "Those guys are part of the most hated team at the school, so seeing them get trounced is always fun."**

**Midna nodded before she tilted her head "How bad are they?"**

**"Worse than the guy who ran that overpriced scam in Castle Town." Gyro said and Midna frowned in remembrance.**

"What?" Ruby asked.

"In Twilight Princess there is a shop in Castle Town, the owner is so ompus that even a couple of bombs, usually a fairly cheap item around 30 to 50 Rupee's, To take my word on in I haven't played that game in a long while, cost's over 200 rupee's." Phoenix said.

"That's extortion!" Weiss and Blake shouted.

**"Oh Hylia I hated that ass, he kicked out Link because his shoes were dirty, of all the stupid reasons to kick out a person that takes the cake, and then he does a flip when Malo buys out the store and acts all chummy, I just wanted to bash his head into a wall but Link wouldn't let me." she ranted and Gyro simply stared at her dryly.**

"Seriously?" Blake asked.

"Yep, I never liked shopping there, it's either too expensive or it's way too cheery for my tastes." Phoenix said, "When it's the latter I only go in for the Magic Armor the get out ASAP."

**"I know, I have Link's memories, so technically speaking, I was there... I still have phantom pains from when I landed on my butt on the pavement, Oum that hurt like a bitch!" he ranted a bit as well.**

**Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ruby rush off to go talk to Penny, smiling a bit as he let the conversation play back in his head, and remembering Penny's words about wanting to stay at Beacon and about how she had a plan to do so.**

**Personally he also had a plan so she could stay, and the guardians were part of that plan, so that Penny could have her own team, of others like her.**

**Androids with souls.**

**Or to be more precise, as he had recently learned after doing a bit more digging into Atlas' files, Penny was a bit more than an android.**

"Say what now?" Ruby asked.

"How can she be more than a simple android?" Weiss asked.

**Because from what he had seen... she had a fully functional reproductive system.**

**Penny could have an actual child of her own if she wanted to.**

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"How long has her father been working on her?" Ruby asked.

"Too long than I think he'd care to admit." Qrow said.

**He was honestly happy for the girl when he learned that, she would truly be able to live like a normal woman.**

**Back to his androids though, the souls they had with them weren't just any random souls.**

**Gyro had done the impossible and separated small shards of his own soul, a mere 0.01%, and had managed to fully grow a new soul from it, three completely new souls at that, each different from the other.**

**And his soul wasn't in any danger either, because of how small the portions he had taken had been, his soul quickly healed itself and it was back at 100%.**

"I don't think anyone else would dare risk something like that bacuase of the possible dangers involved." Ozpin said.

**He could have gone the old fashioned way and simply give them a true AI, but no, he wanted them to truly be alive.**

**Some might see it as playing god, but he saw it as an opportunity to learn and to help others.**

"As long as he does go Dr. Frankenstein on us it'll be fine." Blake said.

"You mean that big ass monster brought to life by lightning?" Yang asked.

"No that was The Monster, the man who created The Monster was Frankenstein." Blake said.

**Anyway, he was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Yang and Weiss get up and head down to the arena.**

**He could hear their conversation perfectly thanks to his hearing, nobody else could since the jumbotron wasn't concentrated on the arena yet, Hylians were said to have their long ears so they could hear the whispers of the gods, and it basically meant they had incredible hearing.**

**He chuckled when Weiss said that they should expect strict, militant fighters since their opponents were from Atlas.**

"Stereotypical much?" Qrow asked.

**And then one of their opponent ran around the arena on her rollerblades while leaving a rainbow trail behind herself.**

"Uh..." Team RWBY and JNPR gapped.

**Their opponents were team FNKI, specifically, Flynt Coal and Neon Katt.**

**He listened with a roll of his eyes as Flynt practically placed the blame for Weiss' father running the dust shop that was owned by Flynt's father into the ground onto Weiss herself.**

"Asshole." Ruby said.

"Language." Tai growled.

**And then he listened to Neon being the blabbermouth that she is, assuming Yang had hair extensions, and saying what she shouldn't have said.**

"What?" Yang growled.

**"It'd probably take you a while to learn how to roller blade, since you're so... you know..." she motioned to her chest "top heavy."**

Yang's eye twitched as everyone made a bit of distance from her.

**And Yang was ticked off right then there as she told Weiss "She's mine."**

**Weiss wisely didn't argue.**

**The girls were caught off guard at the beginning of the match though when Flynt used his weapon, a trumpet, to send out a visible soundwave at the girls while Neon separated them and tried to take on Yang on her own.**

"Taking notes." Weiss said.

"Weiss I kept notes on how these people fight, if you want them I'll give them to you after we finish reading." Phoenix said getting annoyed.

**Keyword being tried since she said something she shouldn't have.**

**"You know, I bet your boyfriend doesn't like girls like you, I bet he'd prefer someone like me."**

"Uh oh." Ruby squeaked.

"She's dead, I'm going to fucking kill her." Yang hissed.

**Everyone in the stands who knew Yang immediately widened their eyes and gasped at what that stupid girl had just said.**

**"Oh dear Oum that girl just pushed the wrong buttons." said Pierce "Although Yang's seriously hot when she's angry." he muttered as an extra as he looked at his girlfriend with a small grin.**

"Thank's Pierce, I even feel hot when I'm pissed." Yang punned, referencing her flaming hair.

Everyone was a little too scared to groan.

**Yang was beyond pissed at the girl, she was on her in less than a second, rearing back her fist which was coated in actual flames due to her anger and sending her flying with a single punch, crashing into her teammate who was taking on Weiss, and sending both of them flying into the energy shield surrounding it.**

**Flynt didn't even have the time to activate his semblance, Killer Quartet, which let him create three copies of himself that copied his every move.**

"Ouch." Jaune said.

**Weiss just stared at where her opponent had been before looking at Yang whose eyes were still red in anger, and she silently decided that she should let her calm down before speaking to her.**

**When the girls got back to the stands, Yang grabbed Pierce and dragged him off... towards the bathroom stall.**

**And she immediately kicked out all the women using it at the moment.**

"Yang really?" Tai asked mortified.

"I was pissed and needed a good banging dad." Yang said.

"...fine." Tai said eventually, only because he knew it was the only way left to calm his daughter.

**Gyro rushed towards the door and placed a sound barrier at it as well as a lock spell, making it so it could only be opened from the inside at the moment.**

"Thank's Gyro." Yang said

**He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, before he returned to his seat, the others looking towards the door with their jaws dropped, except for Ruby who was just utterly confused.**

**The others were brought out of their shocks when the next match was called and Pyrrha and Nora went down to the arena and fought against a team from Haven.**

**Needless to say they won.**

**Gyro looked up at the jumbo screen, which showed all the teams advancing towards the singles round.**

**Pretty soon, everything would head to a climax.**

"Oh... I wonder who Gyro's gonna face." Ruby squealed.

**[[]]**

***Lloyd and Marie have fallen on top of each other in exhaustion.***


	76. Special 5

***A note is stuck the camera***

**Swift I'm sorry if this is gonna be lackluster, but the site decided to autolog me out right as I finished writing this originally so I'm not happy writing this again**

**[[]]**

Qrow took the book from Ozpin and began to read.

**SUPER SENTAI SERIES 40TH ANNIVERSARY**

"I get the feeling Swift really likes this show." Yang said.

"He does, it's popped up several times when we've talked." Phoenix said.

**Gyro walked towards the launch pads at the cliffs facing the Emerald Forest.**

**He had a good amount of time before his next match in the tournament, so he decided it was finally time for a test drive.**

**Specifically, he was testing the results of Project: PIRATE.**

"Oh goodie, I can't wait to see what it does!" Ruby cheered.

"Me too! Pirates are so cool, except those Gerudo Pirates." Nora said.

**He held up the two objects he needed to start the test.**

**A red, black and gold colored flip cell phone, that had the words GOKAIGER on a small mini screen that showed how much signal the phone had along with how charged the battery was, with the same pirate symbol that was on his pistol being present over the symbols and word.**

**In his other hand, was a small red figure, that was depicted as wearing white gloves and boots, a large yellow V on it's chest with a white line cutting down the middle, the helmet of the figure had a blue goggle shaped visor, a small 1 with wings on the helmet's forehead, and connecting the figure's legs were a black piece of plastic.**

**He opened the phone up, revealing the usual number pad on the bottom, and on the top were two swords lined up next to one another, but the unusual part was on the bottom half, where they seemed to be a slot for a key to be inserted and turned.**

**He then flipped the figure with a flick of his wrist, lifting up the leg potion of it and revealing a key behind the legs.**

"Oh Oum the position of that key!" Yang laughed.

**He crossed his left arm holding the phone in front of his neck, and held his right arm holding the key out forwards, the key pointing upwards.**

**"Gokai Change!" he called out as he pulled the phone back towards his left and inserted the key into it and turned it, making the same voice that sounded out from his pistol shout out.**

**"GORANGER~!"**

**He spun in place as the outline of the figure's goggles appeared over him in red before it faded away, a red suit identical to the one the figure wore appearing on him, except he had a black belt around his waist with a large 5 serving as the buckle, a short red cape with a white interior on his back with a flared collar surrounding the back of his neck, and a yellow holster at his right hip.**

**"Akaranger!" he called out as he held his right arm out in front of him after he finished his spin.**

**He then proceeded to step on one of the launch platforms, turning to where he knew a camera was placed and gave a thumbs up, asking for Ozpin to send him flying into the Emerald Forest, to which the headmaster obliged with an intrigued smile at seeing what Gyro would do.**

"I think that's the first time anyone has ever wanted to get sent flying into the forest." Ozpin said.

"Nobody in thier right mind would want to get launched off a cliff into a forest Oz." Qrow said.

**As Gyro flew through the air, he summoned up the weapon associated with the powers he was using with a shout of "Red Bute!", grabbing a white whip with a red grip out of midair, and used it when he got closer to the tree line to swing onto the branches and land safely down.**

**He walked forward as soon as he touched down, looking for any grimm to fight to test out his current abilities.**

**He stopped as he had an idea.**

**Grimm are drawn to negative emotions, so he realized that he simply enough had to think negative for a moment.**

"Combining the memories of so many Links and Gyro, I wonder how much negativity he has." Weiss pondered.

"A lot." Phoenix said

**He didn't like to do so, but he wanted enemies to arrive quickly and not have to hunt them down.**

**So he did just that, thinking negative thoughts, to trigger negative emotions, not to the point he'd be unable to fight, but enough to draw Grimm towards him.**

**He soon reached a small clearing, and he could hear the Grimm prowling around.**

**He braced himself for a few moments, before he lashed out his whip and grabbed a beowolf that was prowling in the tree line by it's ankle and pulled it out and slamming it on the ground hard.**

**The grimm took his attack as a signal to jump out of the tree line and rush towads him.**

**As they charged him, he straightened out his whip, and a spear tip came out of one end of the weapon, before he swing it at his opponents, slashing them in half.**

"Oh man that looks cool." Ruby breathed.

'Oh boy, I better tell Marie to grab Ruby an extra pair of panties.' Phoenix thought sending said Nekomata a text.

**He heard a few more rush at him from behind and he reached into his holster and pulled out a blaster, and barely turned around as he shot them all down.**

**He quickly stood and took out his phone again along with a new red figure/key.**

**This one had white boots, white sleeves, red gloves, a white sash going over it's chest with four black squares on it, a fifth square in red with a yellow A in it, it's helmet had a large visor shaped like a spade with a white A on top of it.**

**He flipped the figure, shifting it into a key before inserting it into his phone again with a shout of "Gokai Change!"**

**"J.A.K.Q.~!"**

**His body was covered in a red light for a moment as he was now donned in the suit of the new key, with an added small yellow cape on his back and a silver belt with a large belt buckle shaped like a J with the four different card suites on it.**

"Ho many of these is he gonna do?" Yang asked.

"Fourty." Phoenix said.

"Oh boy." Yang said looking at Ruby.

**"Spade Ace!" he said as he held his fist out in front of him and summoned his new weapon, a red bow with a golden J in front of it "Spade Arts Power Bow!"**

**He then started to fire arrows into the tree line, hitting all his targets, and stopped firing as grimm rushed at his sides, making him jump up and out of the way before firing an arrow into a each of their arms, before falling down and crushing their heads into the ground with his feet.**

**He summoned a new key, this one being mostly white with red gloves and boots, a red circle on it's chest in the middle of a blue outline of a shield, it's helmet made to look like hair a bit, with two black lens over the eyes and a silver mouthplate with lips and a nose molded in "Gokai Change!"**

**"BATTLE FEVER~!"**

**He was donned in the new suit, gaining a white scarf around his neck and a red belt with a small silver buckle that had a red J on it.**

**"Battle Japan!" he called out as he did a short salute before summoning his new weapon, a spear again, this one having a red shaft with black ends "Command Spear!".**

**He slashed at the grimm, and stabbed one before throwing it overhead into a group of others, and kicking away one that was getting too close for comfort.**

"Destroy them all!" Ruby shouted.

"And please try not to destroy the forest." Ozpin added, he needed a place for initiation after all.

**Another key appeared in his hands, this one had white hands and boots, a white stripe going across the chest with a D in the middle of a blue circle, a large black visor on the helmet with a silver mouthplate with molded lips and nose, a glass hole on the helmet's forehead that seemed to cover pieces of circuitry "Gokai Change!"**

**"DENJIMAN~!"**

**He was then donned in the suit, with a white scarf added to his neck, wearing a black belt with a small red D for a buckle.**

**"Denji Red!" he then cracked his knuckles before bashing his fists together and encasing them in silver mechanical boxing gloves "Denji Punch!" he called out as he started to punch the grimm and blowing them away with the strength of his punches.**

**He then willed the gloves to disappear and grabbed a short stick from a holster on his right, turning a porting of it and changing it into a boomerang "Denji Boomerang!" he then threw it at the grimm, cutting them up.**

"I'm guessing he has experience with boomerangs." Weiss said.

"Yep, almost every Link has used one." Phoenix said.

**A new key appeared in his hands, with white gloves and boots, a white V going across it's chest with a yellow sun shaped symbol over the left side of it's chest, the helmet had a black visor surrounded by a yellow trim with a golden eagle molded over the visor, and silver featureless mouthplate "Gokai Change!"**

**"SUN VULCAN~!"**

**The suit appeared onto him, adding a white scarf around his neck and silver belt around his waist, and a bronze colored buckle with an eagle molded into it "Vul Eagle!".**

**He drew his weapon from his side, which appeared to be a short stick, before it grew to the size of a katana.**

**"Eagle Fire!" he called out as she slashed the air in front of himself and sent out a wave of flames towards the grimm, burning them to ashes.**

**Another key appeared in his hand, this one having a white upper half on the chest with a stripe going down the middle into the lower half of the chest, the helmet had a silver mouthplate with molded lips, a black visor that was surrounded by a gold trim with a line cutting down the middle to look like goggles, and a red gem in the middle of the gold lining "Gokai Change!"**

**"GOGGLE V(5)~!"**

**He was donned in the suit, gaining once again a white scarf around his neck and a white belt with a gold and black V serving as the buckle "Goggle Red!"**

**He summoned a short stick that had a long red ribbon attacked to it and used it to tie up a large group of grimm, before already changing again.**

"Trapped for a finisher." Blake said as Ruby started to drool.

**The new key had white pants with red boots, short red sleeves with white sleeves extending from under them, the hands covered in red gloves, a yellow stripe going down the middle of the chest with a golden badge on the left of the chest, the helmet didn't look all too special, having a featureless silver mouthplate and a thin black visor, the top of the of the helmet had a small golden plate with the letters DR on it "Gokai Change!"**

**"DYNAMAN~!"**

**The suit appeared over him, a silver belt surrounding his waist "Dyna Red!"**

**He then spread his arms out in front of him as he faced away from the grimm "Explode!" he shouted, followed by all the grimm being consumed in an explosion that came out of nowhere.**

"EXPLOSIONS!" Nora and Ruby cheered.

**He then summoned a pair of twin swords that looked like the master sword somewhat, with red handles instead of purple, and started attacking more of the grimm.**

**He summoned up a new key, this one having a white upper chest area that had black circuit lines going through it and connecting to a yellow emblem on the left side, the helmet had silver mouthplate with molded lips, a black visor under a silver line of some sort that connected to silver discs on the helmet's side, and a black square on the forehead "Gokai Change!".**

**"BIOMAN~!"**

**"Red One!" he called out as he drew a blaster and shot at the grimm before switching out to a sword and cutting them down.**

**He quickly dodged out of the way of a charging Boarbatusk as he summoned a new key, this one looking like it had a white tanktop over the red of the key, and a round emblem on it's chest that seemed to contain an L that was flipped around, the helmet looked simple with a straight black visor and a yellow line coming down the middle of the forehead "Gokai Change!"**

**"CHANGEMAN~!"**

**Smoke surrounded him as an image of a red dragon clashed onto his body, creating the new suit, between the key and the suit, the image of a blue dragon head had appeared on the yellow stripe on the forehead "Change Dragon!"**

**He summoned forth a new weapon, which looked like some kind of bazooka, aiming it at a large group of grimm and firing at them, destroying them in one shot.**

**He summoned a new key afterwards, this one being mostly red with white sleeves and a gold emblem on the left of the chest, the helmet was mostly white in color with a silver featurless mouthplate, a black visor, the top of the helmet was red and had an upside down silver triangle "Gokai Change!"**

**"FLASHMAN~!"**

**He was donned in the suit, although the visor was missing for a second, letting his eyes be visible "Shut Goggle!" and with those words, the visor slid down and covered his eyes "Red Flash!"**

**He held his hand out "Prism Sword!" and a red crystalline sword appeared in his hands, which he used in tandem with a blaster to attack the grimm.**

"It's so beautiful." Ruby breathed as Yang wiped the drool from Ruby's mouth.

"I'm worried about Ruby." Yang said.

"We all are." Phoenix said.

**He quickly summoned a new key in his hand, this one having a 5 on the upper chest and a black boomerang shape on the forehead right on top of the black visor "Gokai Change!"**

**"MASKMAN~!"**

**He was then surrounded by a burst of his own aura and donned in the suit, giving him a white belt around his waist "Red Mask!"**

**He then put his hands together and his aura became visible around himself, charging up, before he he thrust his hands forward as a beam of energy towards more grimm.**

**"Aura power rocks." he muttered as he summoned a sword and slashed at a few grimm that had avoided the attack.**

"Damn right it does." Tai said.

"I'd say the versatility is of a good Semblance is more effective." Qrow said.

"Whatever you say feather brain." Tai said.

**He summoned forth a new key, this one having a falcon motif on the helmet and an actual falcon printed on the chest "Gokai Change!"**

**"LIVEMAN~!"**

**His body was covered in some kind of red grid before the suit appeared over him "Red Falcon!"**

**He summoned up a sword before slashing at the grimm again and then shooting them with a blaster, before changing that blaster into another sword that had a shield to cover the hand, using it to block an attack and than retaliate against a grimm.**

**He called up a new key again, this one seeming to have a care motif of some sort on the helmet with a silver featureless mouthpiece, with a white T like shape on the chest "Gokai Change!"**

**"TURBORANGER~!"**

**He was donned in the suit "Red Turbo!" and then started to speed around the battlefield, slashing at the grimm with a sword.**

**"Well at least this is giving me plenty of sword practice." he mumbled to himself before taking out a new key, this one having a large white V on the chest with a smaller yellow V overlapped on it, going down the middle of the helmet was a white line that an atom depicted on the forehead "Gokai Change!"**

"How many of these forms have swords anyway?" Jaune asked.

"No clue." Phoenix said, "And I don't plan on counting."

**"FIVEMAN~!"**

**"FiveRed!" he called out as he drew a blaster and opened fire on the grimm.**

**"Maybe I should speed things up a little." he said to himself as he summoned another key, before looking to the sky when he heard a nevermore screech overhead, making him smirk as he looked back down to the key to see that it had a hawk motif "Gokai Change!"**

**"JETMAN~!"**

**"Red Hawk!" he shouted as he jumped up into the sky and a wing suit spread out from under his arms, letting him soar in the sky as he chased after the nevermore and opened fire on it with a pair of blaster, one white the other red, before he combined them and shot something akin to a cannon blast on the grimm's back, tearing through it's chest and killing it on the spot.**

"Ahhhhh..." Ruby moaned, getting Yang, and the rest of the readers worried for Ruby.

**He came in for a landing while summoning another key, this one having a tyrannosaurus theme to the helmet and a white diamond shape on the chest "Gokai Change!"**

**"ZYURANGER~!"**

**"TyrannoRanger!" he called out while summoning a long sword and cutting an Ursa that came charging at him in half, he then drew a short sword from his holster and shifted it into a blaster before combining it with a weapon that looked like a slingshot "Ranger Slinger!" he called out before shooting a large ball of energy at an Ursa Major.**

**He then summoned his sword again, along with four other weapons which all combined together to form some kind of cannon "Howling Blaster!" he said as it shot five beams of energy at a group of grimm.**

"This is soooooo cool." Ruby breathed, her face turning red.

**He then summoned forth another key that looked like a Chinese martial artist with a dragon motif to the helmet "Gokai Change!"**

**"DAIRANGER~!"**

**"Heavenly Fire Star, RyuuRanger!" he called out while attacking the grimm with martial arts moves, specifically a modified Dragon Fist known as Red Dragon Fist, which let him control fire and lightning in his attacks, along with summoning forth a halberd which he used to cut them down from a distance, before transforming the halberd into two long swords that he used to enhance his fighting style.**

**He then summoned a new key, this one being rather plain with a gold plate on the helmet's forehead, besides that, the best way to describe it would be that it looks like a ninja "Gokai Change!"**

**"KAKURANGER~!"**

**"NinjaRed!" he called out before giving the grimm the thumbs down "Your judgement is death." he said as he sped around the battle field, looking like a red blur while cutting down the grimm and throwing shuriken at them from every angle, including a large red shuriken that bounced between the trees before returning to his hands.**

"Blake blushed at this form as her mind went to her smut ("ART!") novel.

**He summoned another key, this one having a star shaped visor on the helmet and lips molded into the completely red helmet "Gokai Change!"**

**"OHRANGER~!"**

**"OhRed!" he called out as he summoned a bazooka in his arms before aiming it at a large group of grimm "Chouriki Dynamite Attack!" he said as the bazoka shot a powerful beam of energy and obliterated the grimm, he then switched out the bazooka for a sword and cut down a few grimm before combining the sword with four other weapons "Big Bang Buster!" he said as he shot at an Alpha Beowolf that was coming out of the woodworks, killing it on the spot.**

**He summoned up another key, this one looking like some kind of racecar driver, the visor looking a little like the front frill of a car, the silver mouthpiece having molded lips "Gokai Change!"**

**"CARRANGER~!"**

**"Fighting for traffic safety, RedRacer!" he called out as he shot at the grimm using a blaster that looked like a car a little bit, before whistling and some kinf of small R/C car came running in before it raised itself up like some kind of lifting jack and turned into a cannon "Formula Nova! he said as the cannon shot a laser at the grimm and killed them.**

"This stuff is starting to seem random." Pyrrha said.

"Well this was a Japanese show and, no offense to the Japanese but, a lot of things that come out of there is... out there." Phoenix said.

**He pulled out another key, this one having a white line going across it's chest with five colored squares in black, yellow, red, pink and blue on it, the helmet had a simple black visor and featureless silver mouthpiece, but it also had a large black circle on the helmet's forehead "Gokai Change!"**

**"MEGARANGER~!"**

**"MegaRed!" he said as he summoned his weapon, which was literally a drill which he held like a sword, using it to both slash and drill through the grimm, he then combined it his blaster to form a new weapon "Drill Sniper!" he aimed it at the grimm, and shot a large ball of energy that generated at the weapon's tip towards them.**

**He summoned a new key, this one having a white chest area with a black line zig-zagging across, the helmet having small green eyes over the visor, almost like it had an animal theme "Gokai Change!"**

**"GINGAMAN~!"**

**"Piercing through the galaxy with legendary blades, GingaRed!"he called out as he used some kind of small dagger and tandem with a short sword to slash at the grimm, before he then set them aflame and slashed at the air, sending out a wave of fire at a few more grimm.**

**He summoned another key afterwards, this one, having a large shield shaped visor with no mouthpiece visible at all "Gokai Change!"**

**"GOGO V(5)~!"**

**"Blazing Rescue Spirit, GoRed!" he called out as he pulled out a blaster and shot at the grimm, before summoning a red V shaped Boomerang which then somehow transformed into a lance with the same red V attached to the handle, he then used the weapon to fight the grimm at a distance.**

**He pulled out a new key, this one having a red arrow going down the middle of the helmet which was mostly black, and another red arrow on the top of the chest near the neck, also pointing downwards like the first "Gokai Change!"**

**"TIMERANGER~!"**

**"TimeRed!" he said as he summoned two swords that looked somewhat reminescent of the hands on a clock, and combined them from one end to the other and used the combined weapon to attack the grimm.**

"Looks like those Grimm ran out of _time._ " Yang punned in hopes of it being a turn off for Ruby.

Ruby's groan confirmed it worked, for now.

**After dodging away from an attack, he summoned a new key, this one having a lion motif on the helmet "Gokai Change!"**

**"GAORANGER~!"**

**"Blazing Lion! GaoRed!" he called out as he used some kind of small gauntlet shaped to look like a lion's head and punched holes straight through the grimm from the force behind the punches, and then suddenly the gauntlet changed into some kind of blaster which shot out energy bullets like a machine gun, before changing back into the gauntlet and then combining with four other weapons to form a large sword "Evil Crushing Hundred Beast Sword!" he then swung it down and cut in half a Deathstalker that was charging towards him.**

"Looks like the bigger Grimm are coming out." Ren said.

**He summoned up another key in his hand, this one being reminiscent of the Gouraigers "Gokai Change!"**

**"HURRICANGER~!"**

**He was now wearing a red suit similar in appearance to the ones worn by the gouraigers, just minus the extra armor, the symbol on his chest looking like a pair of wings, and the animal depicted on the golden trim around his face being a hawk "The wind howls and the skies roar, Air Ninja, HurricaneRed!" he said before making a handsign "Chou Ninpo: Kage no Mai!" as he said this, some kind of sliding paper door appeared in front of the screen, as he was seen as but a shadow, slicing through the grimm from every possible angle.**

"Blake you're blushing at Ninja's again." Weiss said.

This caused Blake's blush to deepen.

**He then drew out another key, this one having a tyrannosaurus theme on the helmet and having a golden dinosaur footprint on the chest "Gokai Change!"**

**"ABARANGER~!"**

**"Enourmous Energy! AbaRed!" he called out as he used a staff that had the head of a tyrannosaurus on one end that he could actually use to chomp down on the grimm and throw them away, and when one of them was about to attack him from behind, it shot it in the face with a blaster, which then turned into a sword and stabbed through it's skull before he pulled it out.**

**He pulled out another key, this one having the left side of the chest fully black and making the outline of a 1, while the helmet seemed to have siren lights on the side "Gokai Change!"**

**"DEKARANGER~!"**

**"DekaRed!" he said as he pulled out two magnum pistols shaped like police cars from his holsters and started blasting at the grimm, before combining the two together "Hybrid Magnum!" he then shot out a powerful energy shot which destroyed a large group of grimm.**

"So... many... weapons..." Ruby breathed as she drool began to pour out enough to cause a puddle to form.

**He pulled out another key, this one made the image of a mage come to mind, with the visor being shaped like a phoenix "Gokai Change!"**

**"MAGIRANGER~!"**

**"The red mage, MagiRed!" he said as he summoned a short wand before transforming it into a sword, setting it on fire before slashing the grimm apart, even using the cape that had appeared on his back to confuse the grimm a bit.**

**He then called upon another key, this one being split down the middle by a large white line with a symbol that was reminiscent of a compass, the helmet having a straight black visor "Gokai Change!"**

**"BOUKENGER~!"**

**"The Fiery Adventurer, BoukenRed!" he called out as he used a javelin to attack the grimm, both tripping them up and stabbing them, the javelin even doubling as a grabbing weapon when he retracted the blade, and making for a perfect attack when he grabbed a Beowolf by it's neck and then shot out the javelin blade, as well as shooting them with his sidearm blaster.**

**He took out another key, this one havnig a tiger motif on the helmet while the rest of the key was reminiscent of a martial arts master "Gokai Change!"**

**"GEKIRANGER~!"**

**"Unbreakable Body! GekiRed!" he said as he started fighting with a type of kenpo known as Tiger Beast Fist, even pulling out a pair of short swords themed after a shark and changing to Shark Beast Fist style, going so far as to incorporate another style known as Lion Confrontation Fist into his techniques a bit.**

"Writing this must have been murder on Swifts hands." Qrow said.

"It was, even more so because he wrote two chapter in a row." Phoenix said.

**He pulled out another key, this one having two themes to it, both a racecar and a condor "Gokai Change!"**

**"GO-ONGER~!"**

**The suit appeared over his current one first, when he then reached his hands up and the helmet appeared in his hands, bringing it down over the current helmet with a shout of "'Met On!"putting on the new helmet which had an upside down triangle shaped visor with a condor's beak on top of it and car lights next to the beak, representing eyes, the wheels on the side of the helmet spinning with the sound of a revving engine, he then did a jumping roundhouse kick at an Ursa that had gotten close, at the same time creating the sound of a speeding car "Mach Full Speed, Go-on Red!" he then pulled out a large sword from somewhere and started cutting the grimm in half.**

**He soon summoned another key, this one having the kanji for fire on the helmet and the suit itself being reminescent of a samurai "Gokai Change!"**

**"SHINKENGER~!"**

**"ShinkenRed, going forth!" said Gyro as he drew out a katana and started slashing at the grimm, he then reached to his belt buckle and opened it, pulling out a black disk from it and sliding it onto his katana, he then spun the disk, which made his katana erupt into flames "Rekka Daizantou!" he shouted as the katana turned into a large zanbatou style weapon which he swung around with minimal effort and practically destroyed the grimm.**

**He noticed that their numbers where thinning down finally as well 'That's good, that means less enemies during the battle of Beacon should it take place.' he though to himself.**

"If he destroys all the Grimm in the forest I'll have to come up with a new plan for next years initiation." Ozpin said.

"So... much..." Ruby breathed.

**He pulled out another key, this one having an interesting design on it's chest, while on each side of the helmet was the image of a dragon "Gokai Change!"**

**"GOSEIGER~!"**

**White wings erupted from his back before closing back around his body, forming the suit on him "The Skick power of Storms! GoseiRed!" he said as he used a sword to cut in half the grimm that had gotten closer before pulling out a strange white and gold handheld machine and opening it's mouth, before putting a card in it and closing it, making it generate a tornado of flames that engulfed a number of grimm.**

**He then smirked as he powered down, leaving him back in his normal clothes "Gotta do this next part right." he said as he pulled out another red key, this one having a pirate motif "Gokai Change!"**

**"GOKAIGER~!"**

**Three ethereal red Xs and one red V jumped out of the phone, before slamming onto Gyro one after another, the first X creating the pirate emblem on the chest of his black bodysuit which appeared on him out of nowhere, the second red X creating the suit's red vest, the third X then formed his helmet, with the lone V slamming onto the helmet's forehead and creating the pirate emblem there.**

**"GokaiRed!" he said as he shot at a grimm using his pistol and slashed another one with a saber that had the same motif as his pistol.**

**He smirked underneath his helmet as he shot a hole through a grimm's chest.**

**"Time for the next one." he said as he pressed the button of top of his belt, making it flip the buckle around to reveal another key behind it, this one having the motif of a secret agent with a cheetah inspired helmet "Gokai Change!"**

**"GO-BUSTERS~!"**

**The suit appeared over his current one in a stream of data, following with the new helmet covering his current one, except for the visor lacking, making him bring up his left wrist that had a device attached to it, and a pair of visor lens attached to it "Let's Morphin." he said as he pressed a button on the device and the visor slammed into his helmet, giving him a red visor "RedBuster."**

**He then pressed a button on the strap at the left of his chest, which summoned a sword to him in streams of data, which he held in reverse grip before running at Super Speed at the grimm and cutting them to ribbons.**

"Kill the all!" Nora shouted, with Ren pulling her back into her seat.

**He then started jumping on the balls of his feet as he pulled out the next key, this one once more having a tyrannosaurus theme to it, except the black visor covered the whole face of the helmet with a small silver mouthplate in the middle of the visor "Time for my favorite, Gokai Change!"**

**"KYORYUGER~!"**

**The phantom head of a mechanical T-rex came flying out of his phone before flying around him and chomping down on his body, making the new suit appear on him, followed by the helmet after a second chomp came out of nowhere "The Fanged Brave, KyoryuRed!" he called out as he jumped at a grimm and gave it one good punch, making a hole blow clean through it's chest, he then pulled out a yellow and black dinosaur themed pistol and shot at a few more.**

**He pulled out another key "Almost done." he said he looked at it, it was rather simplistic, with the number 1 on the chest surrounded by a white and black circle with lines going away from the circle, and a helmet themed after a steam train, with train tracks passing over the visor "Gokai Change!"**

**"TOQGER~!"**

**As he held out the phone, an ethereal miniature steam train burst out of it, riding on tracks in midair while a black and white circle with lines going away from it slammed onto the left side of his chest, changing the suit, with the number 1 appearing in the middle of the circle, the train then flew in front of his current helmet, which was quickly replaced with the the new one as the train flew around it, followed by the train tracks attaching to the helmet, right over the visor "Victorious imagination! ToQ #1!" he called out as he ran towards the grimm with a sword in hand and started slashing at them, the sword also had train tracks running along the blade which he used to grab some of the grimm and toss them around.**

**He summoned up one more key, this one being for a third time based on a ninja, the visor being shaped like a shuriken "Gokai Change!"**

"Look Blake another Ninja." Yang teased.

"Yang shut up and keep an eye on Ruby." Blake said.

**"NINNINGER~!"**

**A red curved shuriken shout out of the phone as it flew around and grew to a larger size, passing over and changing his suit to the one that was on the key, followed by a second shuriken appearing and passing over his current helmet, chancing it to the new one, he then did a sideways spin in midair and landed on a knee "Splendid Rampage! A shinobi who doesn't bother to hide! AkaNinger!" as grimm ran towards him he passed by them in a blur, cutting them in half "Instead of hiding, I'll go on a rampage!" he said as he started to throw shuriken everywhere and cutting all the grimm that remained on the battle field.**

Blake's blush returned, despite her attempt to keep it down.

**He soon stopped with a sigh "Man, maybe I went a little too wild." he stood up and stretched his arms backwards "I didn't even get to use the 40th key." he contemplated for a few moments before suddenly jumping up into a backflip, a grimm passing underneath him.  
**

"Oh great, what is it?" Yang asked as she fanned Ruby's extremely red face.

**He looked up with a grin underneath his helmet... which immediately turned into a frown when he saw what the grimm was "Ah crap."**

**A lone Beringel, the gorilla-like grimm.**

"Oh jeez, I hate those things." Tai groaned.

**And it was big.**

**And angry.**

**And snarling at him when it turned around.**

**And then it charged HOLY SHIT GET OUT OF THE WAY!**

**Gyro quickly dived out of the way of the charging Beringel, narrowly escaping being run over, while at the same time pulling out the 40th key, which had an eagle theme to the helmet and the image of an eagle's head on the chest "Gokai Change!**

**"ZYUOHGER~!"**

**A red outline of a cube spinning on one of it's points surrounding him and started spinning faster and faster, before his suit was changed in a flash of red light, granting him the same suit that was on the key "Champion of the Open Skies! Zyuoh Eagle!" he said, which was accompanied by an actual eagle screeching overhead.**

**"Unleash the Beast!" he said as the Beringel started charging at him again, making the eagle eyes on his chest shine as wings sprouted underneath his arms, made from actual red eagle feathers, where he then jumped up and out of the grimm's reach and started flying above it.**

**The grimm tried to jump up towards him, and it didn't seem to keen on giving up.**

**Gyro tried to think of a plan, snapping his fingers after a few moments, having thought of one.**

"Let's see what it is." Ren said.

"And the weapon..." Ruby moaned.

**"First off, EagRiser!" he shouted as he summoned a sword in his hand, and moving it like a whip, which actually made it shift into a snake sword.**

"Snake swords are actually my favorite kind of swords." Phoenix said.

**He wrapped the sword around the Beringel's body and then started dragging it away, towards the ruins where they had found the relics during the initiation as well as the temple of time.**

**Once he reached the large clearing, he let his sword unwrap itself from around the Beringel, the sudden halt in movement making it fall down on it's face.**

**He landed a few feet in front of it while it got up, and he grabbed the front of his helmet, before lifting it up "Instincts Awakened!" and revealing a completely different faceplate, this one themed after a gorilla.**

**Steam then erupted from the eagle drawn on his chest as it changed into a gorilla, followed by his chest and arm muscles bulking up greatly, along with his hands getting larger.**

"We're seeing more of this form than any other." Jaune noted.

"Wonder why? Minus the fact it's a Beringel." Weiss said.

**He started to beat on his chest "Champion of the Jungle! Zyuoh Gorrila!" he then got into a stance and charged towards the Beringel which had gotten up finally and roared at Gyro.**

**Both of them reared their arms back to punch each other, but Gyro instead punched the Beringel's fist away, and followed it up with an actual punch to the face, which made the Beringel step back from the hit, with Gyro continuing to punch him nonstop, until he used one powerful punch right on the Beringel's stomach and pushed it further away.**

**Gyro stared at it for a moment before he grabbed the faceplate he's raised and lowered it back down, changing back into Zyuoh Eagle, before he summoned what looked like a golden cube with a red grip and a golden handle on it.**

**He grabbed the grip with his left hand and pulled the handle back with the other, turning the cube into an arm mounted cannon.**

**"Instincts Awakened!" he shouted as he pulled the trigger, which made a red outline of a cube surround him and spin on it's tip while the gun chanted out.**

**"WOAH~! WOAH~! HOERU~!" (Hoeru is japanese for Whale)**

**His suit changed once more, this time being themed after a whale, with a long coat forming beneath his belt around his legs.**

**"Champion of Champions! Zyuoh Whale!" he said as he held out his right arm at his side.**

**The Beringel roared, weaker than before form the beating Gyro had just given it.**

**"Time for the finale." said Gyro as he pumped the white piece underneath the cannon once, deciding that three would be overkill (he didn't want to accidentally break the moon further like the original red warrior of Zyuohger had done back on Earth) and aimed at the Beringel.**

**He squeezed the trigger, and was moved back slightly by the powerful beam of energy that came out of the arm cannon, and shot straight for the Beringel, obliterating it... along with a good number of trees that had stood behind it until the beam died out.**

"Uh, Ruby? Are you okay?" Phoenix asked the little red reaper.

Everyone looked at Ruby to see her face was a really deep shade of red, "I... had another incident like with that food." Ruby admitted.

Everyone turned red at that and looked away.

**Gyro sighed after a few moments, the tension leaving his body as he slumped forward.**

**"Ok, so maybe testing it now wasn't the best idea." he mumbled lowly as he powered down, leaving him in his civilian clothes as he pulled out his scroll and switched to the video feed of the tournament, sighing in relief when he saw that he didn't have another match today after all, as the last match of the day had dragged on a bit, having been between Pierce and an opponent from another school.**

**Pierce won obviously.**

"Like there was any doubt." Yang said proudly.

**He checked the lineups for tomorrow and his eyes widened at what he saw.**

**Himself VS Penny, and Pierce VS Asbel.**

"Wait Gyro's gonna fight Penny?" Ruby asked, "Aww maaaan, I don't know who to cheer for."

**The semi-finals.**

**After a few moments he grinned.**

**"Things are about to get showy."**

Marie arrived right then and there, giving Ruby a ball of red cloth.

When Ruby realized what it was she dashed to the ladies room with her Semblance.

**[[]]**

***A new note is on the Camera***

**Again sorry if this is lack luster, but the site pissed me off by erasing everything I did last time.**


	77. Chapter 67

***Marie is face first on the floor, tired out by the 14 Nekomata infants playing around***

**[[]]**

Tai took the book from Qrow as Ruby returned, now with a clear pair of... you know what on.

Although she was still red in the face she orgasmed just by looking at a bunch of different weapons.

**Gyro stared up at the jumbo screen in the stadium.**

**The first matches of the singles round had been determined randomly, but the last three were all pre-decided.**

**Two semi-final matches, followed by one final match.**

**the winners of the semi-finals would be the final combatants.**

**Basically, he would fight either Asbel or Pierce in the finals.**

"I don't know whether I want to see Gyro fight Asbel or Pierce." Yang said, "On one hand Pierce lost and I'll feel so bad, on the other hand Pierce is going to fight his brother."

**He knew he would win against Penny.**

"Really" Blake asked amused.

"We've seen what Penny can do, I know Gyro is strong and all but still, over confidence is bad." Weiss said.

"Look who's talking." Qrow said, much to Weiss's ire.

**It may be cheating to have knowledge on your opponent, but a good hunter uses all the knowledge he has to win a battle.**

**He already had a simple plan to cut her off from her main form of attack.**

"Wait, he does?" Ruby asked, what could Gyro do that could cripple Penny so easily?

**Soon he heard his name and Penny's being called out for them to step into the arena.**

**He walked out into the arena, his face passive, he could heard everyone cheering for the fight to come.**

**As well as a lot of people cheering his name after he'd won his first match in the singles round against Sun.**

**Sun had been a fun opponent honestly, hard to hit, but also a rather heavy hitter.**

**Too bad for him there was nothing against the rules preventing Gyro from casting his best defensive spells during the match, meaning his powerful hits were pretty much glancing blows.**

**In the end, Gyro had fallen to roughly 85% of his aura at the end of the match, while Sun had been pushed down to below tournament standards.**

"Aww..." Blake groaned.

"Hey it's at least more than a tenth, plus Gyro did put up plenty of walls on himself." Ruby said.

**Still, he had to give credit to the monkey faunus, to take out 15% of his aura, which was already quite a good chunk since the boost the great fairy had given him, was pretty impressive.**

**Either way, he now stood in front of Penny, the girl waving at him with a bright smile, making him nod at her in greeting with a small one.**

**Soon the countdown started, and Gyro had already mentally selected his first weapon to use.**

"I wonder what it is?" Ruby asked, "I need to let Penny know what to watch out for."

**When Port announced for the match to begin, Penny immediately called upon her swords and sent them towards Gyro, while Gyro reared his arm back as he made his weapon appear in his hand as he then threw it.**

**A series of sounds, like strings being cut, followed by multiple clangs of swords falling to the ground.**

**His weapon swooped through the air, before returning to his hand, revealing itself to be a yellow boomerang, sharp enough to cut through Penny's iron strings, and rendering her usual method of combat impossible.**

"Whoa." Jaune said.

"Yep, Link's boomerangs may not have too much of an offensive use, but it has quite the amount of utility use, stunning enemies and cutting the strongest of strings." Phoenix said.

**Penny looked at her swords with wide eyes, before looking back to Gyro, who sent her another smile, before kicking up one of the swords that had landed at his feet and throwing it at her feet.**

**Penny looked at it in confusion, until she saw Gyro motion for her to pick it up, making her nod in understanding as she did just that, albeit her stance was clumsy, never having used a sword in this way before.**

"At least he's not letting her fight unarmed." Glynda said.

"He's got a good sense of honor against most of his opponents." Ozpin said.

"A real enemy won't get such treatment." Pyrrha added.

"Not to self, teach Penny to use a sword like a regular sword." Ruby muttered, "Get rid of that danger for her battle with Pyrrha."

**Gyro smiled a little wider at seeing her determination.**

**He also chuckled silently when his ears picked up Ruby cheering for both him and Penny, the girl unable to choose between her boyfriend and one of her best friends.**

**With a sweeping motion of his arms, he sent out a silent low level wind spell to send the remaining swords to the other side of the arena, and he then summoned up another weapon.**

"Oh goodie, I can't wait to see it!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby calm down, we don't want you to ruin _another_ pair of your-" Yang started.

"Got it." Ruby squeaked.

**This one came in two parts, though originally it was one piece.**

**The first was a blue shoulder cape that had the trifoce printed on it, and had red triangles on the bottom edge of it.**

**The second was a red staff with the stylized head of a lion at the tip of the staff, with two yellow horns adorning the sides of it's head, and a white mane.**

**Originally, this was the Sail of Red Lions, but Gyro had brought a few modifications to it so he could use it, thus making it into the Staff and Mantle of Red Lions.**

"So history on this?" Ren asked.

"Well technically the Sail played a simple roll in the game Legend of Zelda Wind Waker, where Link had to buy the Windfall sail so his ship, The King of the Red Lions, also known as the King of the sunken kingdom of Hyrule, could sail across the great sea." Phoenix explained.

"How good is Wind Waker?" Tai asked.

"Second favorite of the series, I only hate hunting down the eight shards of the Triforce of Courage, screw you Tingle." Phoenix said.

**Penny ran in with her sword in hand, ready to attack, but Gyro simply grabbed hold of the cape with the hand hidden under it and gave it a single flap, creating a powerful gust of wind that stunned Penny long enough for Gyro to rush in with his staff and start attacking her.**

**She was honestly doing well to defend herself, he was quite impressed.**

**But, all good things must come to an end.**

**With a simple twist, the Lion's mouth opened, and shot out a powerful jet of water that lifted Penny into the air, and then with two flaps of his cape, the wind picked up the water, and started to spin and spin and spin, creating a whirlpool in midair, that Penny was caught in the middle of.**

**It wasn't long before Gyro stopped the whirlpool, and Penny fell down, with Gyro catching her with his free arm while her aura has finally fell down to below tournament regulations.**

"That... was fast." Nora said.

"I wonder if it's possible to get sea sick from that..." Yang pondered.

**She groaned as she re-oriented herself, before noticing she had lost the match.**

**Still, she had enjoyed it, it was fun.**

**Soon the arena was cleared out, and the next match was starting.**

**Pierce VS Asbel.**

"Go Pierce!" Yang cheered

**Gyro honestly wasn't sure who would win this one.**

**Personally though he was hoping for Pierce to win, so he might be able to face him in the finals.**

**The two combatants soon stood facing each other in the arena, both completely serious about the match.**

**Asbel got into his stance as the timer counted down, while Pierce summoned his trident.**

**The match started, both fighters rushed to each other, Pierce got the first hit in, nicking Asbel on his right arm and throwing Asbel off ever so slightly due to a slight passive effect of the trident to paralyze an opponent for a few moments, Pierce capitalizing on this for a powerful kick to the gut that sent Asbel flying back, and took a good 10% of his aura from the blow alone.**

"Despite it's previous master that Trident is rather useful." Ozpin said.

**Asbel has definitely been surprised by the attack, not expecting for Pierce to have a way to paralyze him.**

**But that isn't to say he couldn't put the match in his favor.**

**Asbel redoubled his efforts, doing his utmost best to avoid Pierce's trident strikes and kicks.**

**At the same time, Pierce was hard pressed to avoid getting hit by Asbel's constantly alternating style of having his sword drawn and attacking with it, or leaving it in it's scabbard and attacking with that and kicks.**

**And ultimately, Pierce held no chance once Asbel brought out his Mystic Arte, the Stampede Strike, a quick horizontal slash, followed by a rising slash that somehow scores multiple hits.**

**Pierce was flown back from the attack, his helmet shattering apart from the strike, and his aura falling into the red.**

"No..." Yang gasped in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Jaune asked.

"A Mystic Arte, most people can only learn one, maybe two if they're lucky, but Mystic Artes are devastating moves, if you can tank one and keep going just fine, you are pretty tough." Phoenix said.

**Those from Beacon were shocked, none of them had expected to lose to anybody, except maybe to Gyro.**

**None were more shocked than Yang though.**

**Up until now, she saw her boyfriend as practically invincible, and just now, he had been utterly defeated.**

**It wasn't a matter of skill though.**

**Asbel was just too fast a fighter for Pierce to properly take on once the fight really got into the swing of things.**

**Pierce laid on the arena's floor for a moment in thought, before he laughed a bit.**

**Personally, he felt that finally losing to someone other than Gyro did him some good.**

"Well, at least he's a good sport." Pyrrha said.

**Finally, after the arena had been cleaned up (with Pierce sitting in the stands next to Yang, holding a piece of his destroyed helmet) the final match came.**

"He'll need to get that repaired soon." Yang said.

**Gyro VS Asbel.**

**Both fighters stood across from one another, silently gazing at the other.**

**"You know, I'll admit I was surprised that you beat my brother." said Gyro.**

**Asbel smiled "Well, he was strong, I'll give him that. Definitely a great challenge, and I can only wonder how much of a challenge you'll be."**

"Gyro isn't going down so easily, he's got way more versatility that Pierce." Ruby said.

**Gyro did a short bow "May the best man win, Lord of Lhant**

**Asbel returned the bow "Agreed, Hero of Hyrule."**

**(Play Tales of the Abyss OST - Everlasting Fight)**

"Oh this is nice." Weiss said, "Not a Zelda track."

**The fight began as soon as the counter reached 0, the two fighters rushing in and clashing their blades against one another.**

**They remained in that deadlock for a few moments before Gyro gained a but of headway and pushed Asbel back, scoring a strike on his chest, but Asbel quickly retaliated, hitting Gyro in the arm.**

**Neither of them gave the other any leeway into the fight.**

**Each attack was returned or countered.**

**As the fight progressed, Asbel started using his Artes.**

"Uh oh." Ruby said worried.

"Don't worry, Gyro can counter it." Jaune said.

**"Incineration Wave!" he called out as he slashed down in front of himself, releasing a beam of red light that traveled along the ground towards Gyro.**

**The young hero jumped back as he readied a spell to counter "Heaven's Wheel!" he said as he created a spinning wheel of white energy which clashed against the beam for a few moments before the two attacks cancelled each other out, creating an explosion of smoke in the middle of the arena.**

**The battle was growing tense at this point, somehow, everyone could tell that the next attack would decide the fate of the match.**

**Then, everyone could see two glowing sources of light within the smoke, which soon cleared up enough to let everyone see precisely what they were.**

**On one side, Asbel gathering fiery energy in his right hand with his left purple eye shining, indicating his borrowing of Lambda's power.**

**On the other side, Gyro with a ring of light at his feet around himself, slowly growing brighter.**

**Asbel grabbed his sword with both hands, and started transferring the energy he'd accumulated in his hand into the weapon, making the blade extend into light.**

**Gyro brought both his hands in front of himself and cupped them together, the light of the ring slowly rising up into his hands and growing brighter.**

"A final attack." Ozpin said, "Only one is getting back up at most."

**Asbel jumped up, raising his sword high.**

**Gyro aimed his hands up high, straight for Asbel.**

**"Divine Conqueror!"**

**"Radiant Howl!"**

**And orb of light energy met a blade of light energy in a powerful lock, both users unwilling to give in.**

"Come on Gyro, win!" Ruby cheered.

"You can do it Gyro!" Weiss cheered.

**Gyro had made a plan in case he faced a member of team MAYS in the tournament.**

**To copy a Mystic Arte and recreate it with his own magic.**

**It was the only way he'd figured he could counter an attack of such a caliber.**

**The attacks continued holding against one another, neither gaining nor losing ground.**

**And then the sirens started blaring.**

"The attack!" Glynda called.

"Chapters over, Ruby your turn." Tai said tossing Ruby the book.

**[[]]**

***Marie's kittens seem to have begun to entertain themselves making jumps for Marie's swishing tail.***

 


	78. Chapter 68

***A sign is on the desk, Marie is reading it and turning an angry shade of red***

**[[]]**

Ruby literally jumped up and grabbed the book from midair and began to read.

**"Alert, incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: 9." a cybernetic sounding voice was heard over the sirens as Gyro and Asbel both cancelled their attacks.**

Everyone blanched at the call.

"Level 9? I don't think I've ever heard that alert go out." Ozpin said, "Ever."

**Gyro looked up at the sky, narrowing his eyes as he saw little black dots in the distance.**

**Looking down back down at Asbel he could see him doing the same thing before the two nodded at each other.**

**Gyro threw a red potion at Asbel who quickly drank it down and healed himself, while Gyro drank down a blue potion, to restore both his health and mana.**

**"What's the plan?" asked Asbel.**

**"We head to Beacon, that's where the biggest strike will be." said Gyro.**

"No doubt, most likely the White Fang are there too." Blake said.

"That's going to be a problem." Weiss said.

"Just warning you all, Adam will be leading the White Fang during the attack, including the one in your world." Phoenix warned, looking right at Yang.

"I'll just be careful, I only lost my arm through recklessness right?" Yang asked.

"Yang, Adam cut through your nearly _full_ Aura with a single slash." Phoenix said.

Yang paled even more at that.

Phoenix's primary goal in this chapter is to get Yang to back away from Adam.

**Suddenly, they heard something clang onto the stadium's shields, making them look up in shock to see a six winged Nevermore with three legs and four green eyes.**

"Merlot." Ozpin growled.

"With Salem working with him he doesn't need to trap Grimm to mutate them, meaning he can start mutating other Grimm." Qrow said.

"Shit." Tai said.

**"Is that a Nevermore!?" shouted Sun in shock as he saw the mutated creature.**

**"How the hell did it get past the kingdom's defenses?" questioned Coco.**

**"It wasn't alone." Ren deduced.**

**Blake narrowed her eyes as she observed the grimm "Merlot's involved."**

**"Gee, what gave it away, the glowing green eyes or the fact it's got more wings than it should?" said Yang sarcastically.**

"Both." Weiss said.

**"Now's not the time Yang!" said Ruby a bit forcefully, making Yang look away and mutter out an apology.**

**"Somebody please tell me Gyro has a plan." said Jaune.**

**"For this whole thing in general? Yes. For that specific grimm? No. But she does." said Pierce as he pointed towards Milla Maxwell at the end, the young woman seeming to be preparing an attack as two circles appeared next to her, one red the other green.**

"What is she doing?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know but it be good." Blake said.

**"Efreet, Sylph, I need your aid!" she called out as two spirits appeared from the circles, one looking like some kind of Djiin with bull like features and the other like a fairy.**

"Whoa." Pyrrha said.

"Efreet and Sylph, two of the Summon Spirits of the Tales franchise." Phoenix said.

**"At once." said the Djiin as flames ignited in it's hands.**

**"This'll be fun." said the fairy with a giggle as a small tornado surrounded her.**

**The two shot out their element towards the Mutated Nevermore, the two attacks combining into a twister of flames as they harmlessly passed through the shield and slammed into the creature, setting it aflame and burning it alive.**

"Crispy." Yang joked.

**Gyro let out an impressed whistle as he sent out a message on his scroll "She doesn't mess around huh?"**

**Asbel chuckled sheepishly "Yeah." he then got serious again "So, how are we getting to Beacon?"**

**Gyro stored away his scroll with a smirk "Don't worry, I got that covered."**

"How so?" Ruby asked.

"His lab." Qrow deduced.

**At the same time, underneath Beacon...**

**"Come on Doc what's taking so long?" called out a young man wearing a blue long sleeved vest and grey pants, the young man had black hair tied into a short ponytail at the back of his head and blue eyes, at his sides were two katanas that were capable of generating elements by inserting a dust crystal into them.**

**"Well the Captain didn't exactly make the launch process the easiest thing in the world you know, I need to prep the hangar, start-up the computer, activate the-" started a young man with a green sweater and black pants with a curly tuft of orangish blonde hair on top of his head and green eyes, a rifle slung from his back and two pistols at his sides, before he was cut off by someone else.**

**"We don't need the details just hurry it up!" said a youth with light brown hair and wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt and beige pants with grey eyes, in his hands was a golden trident that could transform into a blaster type weapon and a javelin.**

"Who are these three?" Jaune asked.

"ROBOTS!" Nora shouted randomly.

'How the hell does she keep doing that?' Phoenix thought, 'Granted not entirely accurate but still...'

"Perhaps these are Gyro's Guardians." Ozpin said.

**The three were arguing in some kind of cabin that had a large computer at one end, the one called 'Doc' furiously typing away at the keyboard, a steering wheel like the kind found on old ships standing a few feet behind him.**

**It was a few moments later that 'Doc' spoke again "Alright, ready to launch, one of you grab the helm." he said as a large screen turned on, showing a dark area before a pair of large sliding doors started to open, revealing a view of the ocean.**

**The youth in the grey hoodie nodded and grabbed the wheel as they started to move forwards, and soon they were out of the doors, flying above the water.**

**The youth grinned as he pointed forwards "Sky Wolf, launching!"**

**The young man in blue smirked "The Captain wants us to get to the arena on the double."**

**'Doc' nodded "Right, that's why we have the extra thrusters." he said as he pressed a button, which activated a pair of extra thrusters on the sides of the Sky Wolf, sending it forward faster as it's flag, bearing Gyro's symbol, fluttered in the wind.**

"That is so awesome." Ruby said.

**Gyro looked up into the stands as he saw that the civilians had finally made it to the ships docked outside.**

**"Alright! Everyone who wants a piece of the action, follow me, we're heading to the heart of this mess! Your weapons are already loaded on my ship which is headed towards us!" he called out to all the hunters-in-training in the stands as he made his way towards the loading bay with Asbel in tow, all the students who heard him heading there as well.**

**Everyone soon caught up to the two of them as they entered the loading bay "How is your ship getting here?" questioned Ruby.**

**Gyro smirked as the Sky Wolf soon came into view, it's weapon systems shooting a group of Griffons out of the sky "I have a crew."**

**The ship soon docked, with a large door opening on the side as a ramp slid out, standing behind the door was the young man in blue, waiting there with his arms crossed.**

**Gyro walked up to the ship "What took you guys so long Joe?" he said with a smirk.**

"Well it isn't exactly a speedy start up." Tai said.

"No airship has a fast start up once it powers down." Qrow said

**The now named Joe rolled his eyes with a smirk "Gai was being the hyperactive idiot he is, being so hyper to finally get some real action, and the Doc was taking forever in launching the ship." he then looked to another area on the loading bay, making Gyro turn his head to see General Ironwood facing off against a Beowolf, Joe then turned to an intercom "Doc."**

**"On it." responded 'Doc' as the guns of the Sky Wolf took aim at the Beowolf and shred it to pieces, the loud speaker of the ship then activating "General, we'd like it if you boarded this ship here, and bring miss Polendina with you please."**

**The General was a bit shocked at first, before nodding, realizing that this must be Gyro's work, and motioned for Penny to come with him, everyone boarding on the ship.**

**Once inside the ship's loading area, everyone could see a few vehicles parked in it, including a few unmanned aircrafts and assault jeeps.**

**"Joe, I want you to take everyone to the bridge, Pierce, you're going to take the helm and send Gai to the escape shuttle hangar, we'll be receiving some guests soon." said Gyro as he started to hand out orders for his crew.**

**"Speaking of guests we picked up some on the way here." said Joe as they all started walking.**

**"Junior and the others?" questioned Pierce, with Yang going wide-eyed at the mention of Junior's name.**

"Junior's on the ship?" Yang asked shocked.

"So are his bouncers." Phoenix said.

"Well they are his friends." Ruby said.

**Joe nodded "We picked him up along with the girls and a few of their men, they wanted to help with this."**

**The intercom turned on, letting 'Doc's' voice filter through "Their in the lab, suiting up and getting the better gear you made them Captain."**

**"Alright, speaking of better gear, Penny, follow me to the lab, I got some upgrades for you." said Gyro as he looked to the android girl, who looked to the general and saw him nod, before she looked back to Gyro and started to follow him.**

Phoenix then sent a text on his phone.

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"Extra insurance for when you get back to your world." Phoenix said.

**The largest group followed Joe up to the deck, while Gyro and Penny made their way towards the lab.**

**With the group following Joe.**

**The silence was somewhat tense as the large group walked on, but Ruby decided to break it.**

**"So, uh, who are you exactly?" she questioned Joe.**

**He turned to look at her "Joe Gibken, master swordsman. Though some others may also know me as Guardian: Alpha. You probably saw my stasis pod in the Captain's lab when he was building me and the others."**

**His answer left a confusing silence before Ruby broke it again "You're a robot?!" she questioned in shock.**

"I CALLED IT!" Nora shouted.

"How the heck do you keep doing that?" Weiss asked.

**"I prefer the term android thank you very much. Myself and the others were built to be perfect guardians against the grimm, though the Captain only had enough resources for us three, and he didn't want to risk breaking off too much of his soul to make us." Joe explained nonchalantly, stunning the others, save for Pierce, into yet another shocked silence.**

**This time it was Weiss that broke it "Gyro broke off pieces of his soul?!"**

**Joe nodded "Not that much, he broke off a total of 0.03% and then using three shards of 0.01%, me, Gai, and the Doc were born. In a sense we're kind of like his brothers when you stop and think about it."**

"Geez, talk about extending the family." Yang said.

"I know right." Ruby said.

**The others were still somewhat shocked when they finally reached the main deck of the ship, where they saw Gai and 'Doc' at their respective posts.**

**Pierce walked up towards the helm "Hey Gai, Gyro wants you to head to the escape shuttle hangar, some more people are coming in."**

**Gai nodded as he ran off towards the area, with Pierce grabbing the helm and keeping the ship on course to Beacon.**

**"That was Gai Ikari, our jack-of-all-trades, and also known as Guardian: Gamma." said Joe as he answered the unspoken question, and then pointed to 'Doc' "That's Don 'Doc' Dogoier, our marksman and the chief of the Captain's R &D, he's also known as Guardian: Beta."**

**"Is it normal that your names and appearances are the same as some of the characters in Super Sentai?" asked Sun, making a few heads turn to him in confusion "What? I grew up with that show in Vacuo, it's awesome."**

"I kinda wish we had that show in our Remnant." Jaune said.

"I'd find it interesting." Pyrrha said.

**"It's normal, the Captain decided to name us after some of his favorite characters from the show." answered the now fully named Don.**

**"So, why are we on the bridge exactly?" asked Yang.**

**"Because your weapons are stored here." answered Don as he pressed a key on the computer and a section of the floor opened up, with everyone's weapons rising up out of the floor in their lockers.**

**Once everyone was geared up, Pierce let everyone know that they were nearing Beacon when they all heard a loud roar coming from outside the ship, Don switching to the rear view cameras, letting everyone see a giant winged grimm dragon flying towards them.**

"That's what Cinder had everyone wake up!?" Ruby shouted.

"Without Gyro how the hell are we supposed to fight that?" Weiss asked.

"I dunno yet, but Ruby and her Silver eye powers are key." Phoenix said.

**"What the heck is that?!" shouted Nora in shock.**

**"A Dreadwing, at least that's what the Captain refers to them as, they don't actually have a documented name." explained Joe.**

"A lot of people in my home however just call him..." Phoenix paused for dramatic effect.

Everyone leaned in.

"Kevin."

Everyone paused for a minute before bursting out into laughter.

"Kevin? Really?" Yang asked taking a breath.

"Apparently, it's this most common name I've heard people refer to it by." Phoenix said.

"That just sounds so un-intimidating." Blake chuckled

**All of them then saw a missile flying out from the back of the ship, with Gyro standing on it, jumping of when it crashed into the grimm's face and then did... something, they couldn't tell what exactly, but they knew it involved his aura as they saw a large flash of green and then the grimm was sent crashing into the Emerald Forest, with Gyro following after it.**

**"Of course he's taking that thing on his own." said Pierce with a groan.**

**Everyone then heard a door open up, with Gai walking through it, followed by Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan to the shock of nearly everyone present.**

"Whoa whoa whoa." Yang said waving her hands, "What are those two doing there?"

"I get the feeling it's in the book." Qrow said.

**Roman stopped as he looked everyone, before turning to Neo "Why didn't you tell me we were gonna be working with these kids?"**

**Neo signed towards him "What the heck do you mean a surprise?!" he then sighed after a moment and looked at Ironwood "Hey General."**

**The general nodded "Roman, Gyro informed me you might be joining us."**

**Roman shrugged "What can I say? The kid's offering me a legitimate job, and he's paying me to fight my former employer while guaranteeing my safety along with that of Neo here. That's an offer I'd have to be retarded to refuse."**

"As much as that's a fair point... I still don't trust them." Ruby said.

"Good, never trust a crook so easily." Tai said.

**The teens were obviously wary of him and Neo "How can we trust them." asked Yang in suspicion while eyeing Neo with a frown, the ice cream themed girl simple staring back at her dryly.**

**"Because they just want to get away from Ghirahim, and they know that we're going to be the winning side." said Pierce.**

**"Especially with all the info I gave away to the general here." said Roman while leaning on his cane "Seriously, if we lose, then it can only be because some kind of god is out to get us." he then looked at the cameras that were tracking the fight in the Emerald Forest, where one could see large pillars of ice erupting out of the ground everywhere, changing the whole landscape of the area "Plus, I doubt we'll lose when we have a powerhouse like red's boyfriend on our side." he added.**

"I have a name you know!" Ruby shouted.

"You know I don't think he's ever heard it." Jaune said.

"True..." Ruby said.

"What did Gyro do to the Emerald Forest?" Ozpin asked.

"Just made it a bit more challenging for initiation." Phoenix said.

**"We've arrived at Beacon!" said Don.**

**"Let's go everyone!" said Joe as everyone made their way to the docks, where they met up with Junior, the Malachite twins, some of Junior's men whom were sporting some durable looking armor and better weapons, along with Penny who was carrying a different pack on her back than before and surprisingly, Dabo, who actually looked like a Hylian now, the only reason everyone even recognized him being his clothes and that Tatl and Tael were following him, everyone using ropes to slide down to the ground and start fighting off the grimm and the White Fang.**

"Hey, Dabo's normal again!" Ruby cheered.

"Good for the kid." Qrow said with a smile.

**A few minutes ago, with Gyro and Penny.**

**Penny followed Gyro towards the ship's lab, remaining silent.**

**Gyro soon decided to break that silence "I know."**

**Penny looked to him in confusion "Huh?"**

**Gyro turned his head to her "I know, about what you really are."**

**Penny's eyes went wide at this, and she was slightly fearful.**

"Yeah, I'd be too if someone else knew I wasn't what I appeared to be." Jaune said.

Pyrrha knew what Jaune meant, she's admittedly surprised it was never brought up in this story.

**Gyro noticed this and smiled reassuringly "Don't worry, Ruby didn't tell me, I just hacked into Atlas' systems and found some files, I gotta say, your father did an amazing job."**

**Penny nodded, still a bit afraid "And, what would your opinion of me be?"**

**Gyro shrugged "Still the same as before, you're just a girl who's trying to fit in, who cares if you have nuts and bolts instead of squishy organs."**

**Penny smiled and then giggled "Ruby said something similar... but if you saw my schematics then you must know about..." she trailed off with a bit of a blush, which confused Gyro for a moment that she actually could blush.**

**"About you being able to reproduce right?" a nod from Penny "Yeah, and again, I'm impressed, your father really wanted to make sure you truly felt like a normal girl."**

"It still makes me wonder just how much time he put into building her." Weiss said.

**They continued to walk in silence for a bit until Penny spoke up again "Ruby hasn't told anyone, right?"**

**"Not a soul, Ruby's really good at keeping secrets, even if she doesn't look it at first." he said with a chuckle.**

**Soon they reached the lab, where Gyro could see Junior, Miltia, Melanie, some of Junior's workers who were gearing up with armor and new weapons... as well as Dabo and the fairies?**

**"Uh guys? What's up?" asked Gyro as he neared the group.**

**Junior looked up and smiled a bit when he saw Gyro "Hey kid, nothing much, just wondering where this kid and his fairies came from."**

**Dabo looked up at Gyro, who could see the determination in his eyes "I want to help big bro! So I jumped on your ship and tried to find something I could use to help... and then your friends found me." he mumbled out the last part with an embarrassed blush, which made the twins smile in amusement.**

"He was named perfectly." Qrow said.

"But what kind of weapon could he possibly use?" Ren asked.

**"What do you want to do with him?" asked Melanie.**

**Gyro smiled as he looked at Dabo "He can help, I've actually been making something for him to help out, and it involves Tatl and Tael as well." the two fairies perked up at the mention of their name, while everyone followed Gyro to a table, where he picked up a red ocarina with green bumps running along the underside of the instrument "Here." he said as he gave it to Dabo "I call it the Giant's Ocarina, when you use it, it'll resonate with Tatl and Tael and enhance their power, letting them fight against a human or monster on equal ground."**

"He made Dabo an Ocarina, that looks so much like his old frineds." Blake said with a smile.

"Yep, now in Hyrule warriors Skull kids best Weapon was Majora's Ocarina... yeah you can see why it was changed up." Phoenix said.

**"So he's basically like a bard in an RPG game." said Miltia.**

**Gyro shrugged "Basically." he then turned back to Dabo who looked at the ocarina, understanding why it had the name it did, and remembering his friends from Termina, making him smile a bit "I also have a gift for you." Dabo looked up at Gyro with a bit of confusion "Think of it like an early Christmas gift." he removed Dabo's hat, and placed his hand on top of his head "So, Merry Christmas Dabo."**

**Gyro released a surge of magic into Dabo's body, which started to glow, and at the same time, mentally reciting the chant to awaken a person's aura, while reaching for Dabo's soul with his own aura.**

**Soon, Dabo's body let out a bright flash of light, which temporarily blinded everyone who looked at him, and when it was gone, he had changed.**

**He was still the same height, but now his skin was normal, he had an actual face, brown hair sat atop his head, his ears were pointed, and he had light green eyes, and at the same time, his aura surrounded him, being a soft reddish purple color.**

"Wow, if awakening his Aura returned him to normal we could have done that earlier." Weiss said.

**Dabo looked himself over in shock, until he felt Gyro place his hat back on his head, making him look up at his older brother with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.**

**"Be ready for one hell of a fight Dabo, because it's not gonna be easy." said Gyro, with Dabo nodding as he dried his tears.**

**"We'll make sure he doesn't get in over his head." said Junior as he patted Dabo's head, who looked up at the taller man and nodded with a smile.**

**"Alright, now, Penny, I have a little something for you." said Gyro as he grabbed a pack which looked like a slightly bigger version of the one Penny had "This is to replace your current weapons, it contains an anti-gravity unit, which is honestly a better way to control swords than strings as that way the only way to stop the swords is for someone to get up close and personal and try to find a way to shut it down, as well, I've made you some new swords, which still have all the same functions as your previous ones, but these ones are made of a nearly indestructible material known as Ceratanium, and are enhanced with gold dust, which makes them truly indestructible." said Gyro as he deployed one of the swords, which looked just like the old ones, except the blade was gold in color.**

"Whoa, that is so awesome." Ruby said.

Just then Reigner marched in and placed a box on Ruby's lap before walking out.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

"Open it." Phoenix said.

Ruby opened the box to pack with swords just like the ones in the book, "No way." Ruby said.

"Yes way Rubes, don't ask how I got my hands on the materials, just know it was a pain in the ass." Phoenix said, "I want to see all of you survive this, Penny included."

**Penny smiled in thanks as she replaced her old pack with the new one, internally feeling it connecting to her systems and giving her an immediate understanding of how it works.**

**"Alright, now-" Gyro was about to speak when he heard a loud roar through the ship's hull.**

**He narrowed his eyes as he went to the hangar door located at the back of the area and opened it up, seeing the Dreadwing as he'd called it flying towards them.**

**He turned back and walked to a tarp, pulling it off and revealing a missile underneath.**

**He turned to the others "All of you go get ready to drop down, we should be getting close to Beacon." he then turned back to the missile and stood on top of it, before pressing a few buttons on his scroll and firing the missile.**

**He felt the wind howling around him as he flew towards the grimm, bracing his legs as he got closer, and jumped when the missile was about to make contact.**

**Gyro was currently thankful for having decided to use the keys yesterday.**

**For each key he used, he received a complete understanding of the abilities it provided.**

"That just sounds so OP." Jaune said.

**Meaning he was now a master of a few martial arts, and fully understood the ninja arts, to name a few things.**

**But there were two things he was thankful for.**

**The first, that the Maskman key had given him complete understanding when it came to applying his aura.**

**The second, that the Gekiranger key gave him an understanding on how the beast fist worked, which became better when he used the Geki Violet key to gain an understanding of Wolf Beast Fist.**

**Meaning he could now do this.**

**"Moonlight Hunter!" he shouted out as his leg was shrouded in a flash of his aura, which took the shape of a wolf's tail, and he kicked the grimm in the head with it, disorienting it and sending it crashing towards the Emerald Forest.**

**A magic seal then appeared behind him, which he kicked off of to use like a platform, following after the grimm.**

**It was time he added Dragonslayer to his list of accomplishments.**

"But... Link has already slain dragons so it's not much for him to stand out from his forbare." Phoenix said, "Still he's gonna destroy the only, known, Grimm Dragon in existence." Phoenix said.

"You think there are more?" Qrow asked.

"It's a possibility." Phoenix said.

**Back at Beacon, the fight was in full swing.**

**Everyone gave it their all as they fought against the White Fang and the invading grimm, some of which were even mutated.**

**As it continued on, most of the hunters-in-training started being split up, everyone going to a different area.**

**And this is what had happened with Blake, who now stood in front of the one person she was hoping to never see again.**

**"Adam." she said fearfully as she took a step back after seeing him kill someone.**

"Oh fuck." Blake said scared.

"Blake, Yang, if you want to avoid Adam, stay as far away from the cafeteria as fucking possible." Phoenix said, although it seemed more like a demand.

**"Hello my darling." he said with a smirk "Running away again? Is that what you've become my love? A coward?"**

**Blake shook slightly, she didn't know if she was ready to fight him, even with all the training she had gotten recently "Why are you doing this?"**

**Adam snarled "You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution! Consider this the spark." he said as he planted a foot on an injured person, and started to draw his blade, and just before he stabbed the man, Blake rushed in and blocked his attack, pushing him back.**

**"I'm not running! Never again!" Blake said, a fire in her eyes.**

"I do that in the main one right, run away?" Blake asked.

"Yes, you do it to protect Yang assumedly." Phoenix said.

**"You will." Adam said, as he started to push back against Blake's sword... until he had to dodge back a shotgun blast.**

**"If my girlfriend says she isn't running, then you'd better take her word for it creep!" said Sun as he pointed his weapon at Adam and fired again, forcing him to roll out of the way and further away from Blake.**

**"Sun!" Blake exclaimed in surprise and worry for her not-so-secret boyfriend.**

"Hang on, you never said Sun would show up." Yang said.

"That's because originally he didn't." Phoenix said

**"Don't worry." he grinned at her "We can handle him together."**

**Blake was worried that things could go wrong, but... Sun was right.**

**"Alright." she smiled at him "Together it is."**

"We just need to hold out for Gyro or Pierce at the very least." Blake said to herself.

**Back at the courtyard, a small group had regrouped, being composed of Velvet, Weiss, Coco, and Nora.**

**And they were facing an opponent that was neither grimm nor white fang.**

"Huh?" Weiss asked, "Then what are we fighting?"

**It was a large yellow reptile with red horns and four legs.**

**This, was King Dodongo.**

**And so far nothing was working against it.**

"It's really thick skinned." Phoenix said.

"Well it's a Dodongo and I'm right there so..." Nora said.

**"Alright, you know what? Velvet! Go for it!" said Coco.**

**Velvet looked at her leader "Really?" she asked a bit hopefully, receiving a nod from Coco.**

**Velvet turned back to look at the large beast as she held out her hand to the side, and her box that was attached to the back of her waist let out a blue light and created a wireframe replica of Gyro's Sheikah Naginata in her hand.**

"So that's Velvet's Weapon." Ruby said in awe.

**Weiss and Nora were awed as Velvet took on the creature on her own, freely switching between multiple different weapons.**

**It's hide was though, but Velvet was steadily doing damage to it, enough to force it to rely on a tactic that revealed it's weak point, the inside of it's mouth.**

**Breathing out fireballs.**

**As it started to build up a large fireball in it's mouth, thinking that none of them had explosives, it was quite literally shocked as Nora shot a grenade into it's mouth which exploded in it's stomach, stunning it due to both the force of the explosion, and the electricity.**

"That is explosive indigestion my friends." Nora said proudly.

**Velvet turned back to the others "Weiss!" she called out as she summoned a replica of Yatsuhashi's sword.**

**Weiss nodded and ran towards her, jumping up onto the sword, and then got propelled up by Velvet.**

**When Weiss reached the peak of her jump, she created a speed glyph around herself, and flung herself back down towards King Dodongo, her sword piercing though it's skull when she reached the ground, killing it.**

**As it faded away into flames, and the girls breathed a sigh of relief... they were met with the sight of the large arachnid and single eyed beast, Gohma.**

"Spider!" Jaune shouted.

"Yes, Gohma, the Zelda Franchise has dutifully preyed on their fans arachnophobia for generations." Phoenix said proudly.

**Weiss growled in annoyance as she proceeded to stab her sword into the ground and created a large glyph in front of her, which soon shone brightly, and summoned a creature to fight Gohma.**

**The result?**

**King Dodongo was back on the field, but fighting on the heroes side, now being covered in white scales with ice blue horns.**

**Gohma was officially screwed.**

"Yes it is." Weiss said proudly.

**Blake and Sun laid down on the ground, both wounded.**

**They got in over their heads.**

**Adam was too strong for them.**

**Sun had been stabbed in the gut and was slowly bleeding out, he'd live if he could get medical attention soon though.**

**As for Blake, she had the least amount of wounds.**

**She knew what he was doing.**

**He was trying to make her fear him.**

**And it was truly working.**

"That man is a monster." Yang growled, but she was starting to understand why Blake was so scared of him and why Phoenix wanted her to stay away from him.

**"Don't you see Blake? All of this could have been avoided, if you had simply stayed. Now I realize, the only way I can have you back, is if I take away everything you love." he said as glanced towards Sun, and Blake crawled towards him to try and shield him.**

"What the hell is wrong with him, that won't do anything but drive her further away." Weiss said.

"Weiss." Phoenix said darkly, getting everyone's attention, "Love is not as cheery as most make it out to be, in truth it casts just as big a dark shadow." Phoenix then pulled out an old game case for a Playstation one game, "This lesson was taught to me by my second favorite Game on the Playstation one, Legend Of Mana, a great game, but once you play through it again after beating the final boss the dark side of love becomes far, _far_ more noticeable."

"It can't be that bad... is it?" Weiss asked.

"Well, it's a good game, but if you play it, keep an eye out on he characters, most, if not all of them, are affiliated with the dark side of love in one way or another." Phoenix said.

**He smirked, as he reached for his blade to draw it, until...**

**"Blake!" they all heard a voice say, Blake turning to the source and seeing Yang outside of a destroyed window looking for her.**

**Adam smirked as he saw Blake growing afraid when she saw Yang "Starting with her."**

"No..." Blake gasped, Yang even gulped in fear.

**Blake was truly afraid now.**

**She did the only thing she could.**

**She prayed.**

**She prayed for a miracle.**

**And the gods delivered.**

**"Do you honestly believe I'll let you do whatever you want?" said a new voice.**

**Everyone who heard it turned to the new source, seeing Pierce standing there in his hunter gear, minus his helmet, holding his Flesh-Render Fang in his hand.**

"Oh thank Oum." Blake breathed.

**"Pierce!" Blake said in slight relief.**

**Deep down, she knew that Pierce could make a difference against Adam.**

**Yang had heard the commotion and immediately jumped into the destroyed cafeteria.**

**She was furious when she saw what was going on.**

**But she reined her anger in.**

**Pierce would handle the bastard, in the meantime, she had to get Sun and Blake out of here.**

"That would be nice." Blake said.

"Yeah, I'm going to need to figure out a distraction for Adam if you get in that situation." Yang said.

**Adam smirked, thinking that Pierce would be no challenge and started to walk nonchalantly towards him while slowly drawing his sword... and then he was blown outside the cafeteria by a dragon tail.**

"Adam is strong enough to make she an assumption." Blake said gravely.

**Pierce handed a red potion to Yang as he headed out of the cafeteria for his fight "Make Sun drink this."**

**Yang nodded as her and Blake dragged Sun back outside, away from the ensuing fight.**

**Adam stood up, and wiped a bit of blood from his mouth after the surprise attack "So, you think you're going to stop me? Prevent me from getting Blake back?"**

"I will never go back to you Adam, I would sooner kill myself than go back to you." Blake hissed.

"Seriously this guy is deranged." Weiss said.

**Pierce stood in front of him "I don't think, I know." he then pointed his weapon at Adam "Adam Taurus! Tonight, is the night you die!"**

**Adam started to laugh, lowly at first, until it erupted into full blown crazed laughter "Do you think my death would do any difference?! The White Fang will continue to pursue my ambitions! And one day, humanity will fall!"**

"Yeah... but you're the strongest in the White Fang, if you die Adam the White Fang will crumble easily." Blake said.

**Pierce didn't say a word, instead, he simply readied himself, before charging towards Adam, who raised his sword to block the attack, but Pierce instead slid between his legs, and quickly got up before kicking Adam in the back.**

**The faunus staggered forward in pain at the kick that planted right in the middle of his spine, turning around to snarl at Pierce.**

**"Your little trick won't work on me Taurus." said Pierce as he held his weapon tightly.**

**Adam growled in anger before rushing towards Pierce, the young hylian jumping up and kicking Adam in the head disorienting him before slashing him in the back.**

**Adam had no honor, and thus deserved no honor returned in a duel.**

"Damn straight." Yang said.

"Fucker." Weiss said.

**He roared in rage and pain as he turned to face Pierce, his mouth contorted into a snarl before he started to laugh again "It seems, I'll have to waste such a powerful technique on an insect such as you."**

**Pierce raised an eyebrow in confusion, but readied himself for anything to come.**

**Adam sheathed his sword completely and crouched low, his hand hovering over his sword.**

**At first, Pierce was confused, that is until he started to actually FEEL the power building up.**

**He didn't know what exactly Adam was doing, but he knew that he was preparing to unleash a powerful attack.**

**But he wasn't about to just let it happen.**

**Pierce rushed in, his weapon at the ready, as Adam saw that his time was up, and started to grasp his sword and ran towards Pierce.**

**A flash as they passed by each other, the world seemed to have gone white, and they were but black shadows.**

**They stopped moving, and after a few moments, blood exploded from Pierce's right eye as a large wound appeared over it.**

"NOOOOO!" Yang shouted in true fear.

"Pierce..." Ruby said frightfully.

**Adam smirked, until an even larger wound appeared on his chest, his blood gushing out everywhere.**

**The colors returned to the world, as Adam Taurus soon fell to the ground, his mask falling off, his eyes dull, his body cold, his soul gone.**

**Adam Taurus was dead.**

"Fuck Adam, what about Pierce!?" Yang shouted.

**Pierce got up shakily, closing his right eye and clutching it.**

**Adam's attack had been powerful, it had actually managed to shatter his aura completely.**

**What's worse, when his eye was open, he couldn't see anything, not even the red of his own blood.**

**He knew what this meant.**

**He was blinded in his right eye.**

"At least he's alive." Yang said with a sigh of relief.

She would never fight Adam with out a perfect way to avoid or counter that attack.

**He soon heard voices, making him turn his head to see Ren and Nora running towards him in worry, most likely having been alerted when his aura dropped.**

**Pierce sighed as he walked towards them, and soon let himself be supported by them, as they pulled him back towards the others.**

**There was one other thing he knew.**

**Gyro was going to be pissed when he saw him.**

"Probably." Ruby said.

**Gyro sighed as he stared at the Dreadwing.**

**Their battlefield, which was originally the Emerald Forest, was now filled with hundreds of crystal ice spires, and the only kind of tree that remained were pine trees.**

**The ice also wasn't going to melt anytime soon.**

**Case in point, the ice spire he had created on the first day was still present, and hadn't melted one bit.**

"Wow, a permanent ice field in the forest now." Weiss said.

"I'll bet that snow's gonna join it soon, first or second rain." Tai said.

**Anyway, back to his current fight.**

**"You just won't quit will you?" he said as he looked at the Dreadwing, which tried to fly back up, but it's wings were riddled with holes, and most of it's plates were broken.**

**"Time for you to go." said Gyro as he held his hand out in front of him, right for the grimm.**

**A magic seal appeared in his hand, and started to grow, and grow, and grow, until it was gigantic in size, slightly taller than the grimm.**

**"Omegacast!" the seal started to charge up with power.**

**The power soon reached it's peak and "ULTIMA!" fired a powerful grey beam of energy at the grimm, which ripped it apart molecule by molecule.**

**A few moments later, Gyro stopped his attack, and the Grimm was gone.**

"Holy shit." Jaune said.

"Don't fuck with magic." Phoenix said.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

**He sighed as he stretched out his limbs and quickly drank another blue potion to heal himself completely.**

**He was about to start running back towards Beacon, until he heard clapping coming from behind him, whirling around to see Ghirahim standing there.**

*Cue Ghirahim theme (Not the battle theme, just his theme)*

"Oh great, him again." Weiss said.

**"Impressive, I never would have thought you would have been able to defeat such a beast." he said condescendingly.**

**Gyro simply looked at him with narrowed eyes, before he smirked, as he summoned the Master Sword, Ghirahim scowling in disgust at seeing the blade.**

**"Hey, wanna know something grey-face? She's awake." Gyro said with a smirk, as the blade of the sword glowed brightly, and a figure jumped out of the sword.**

"Wait what?" Ruby asked in amazement.

**It was a young woman dressed in blue and purple, with a large green gem in the middle of her chest, her face had changed since Gyro last saw her in his past life as Link, for one, her eyes were actually normal now, having blue irises with white schelera, instead of being the same metallic blue as her skin, and her features looked less robotic and more human.**

**Another interesting aspect was that she had no arms.**

**This was Fi, the spirit of the Master Sword.**

"Wait, you mean she is the soul of the Master Sword?" Ruby asked.

"Technically." Phoenix said.

"That is so awesome." Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

**She turned to Gyro, and offered him a small smile "Hello again master."**

"What." Ruby said flatly, possessiveness rising up.

"Gyro is the one using the sword she is Ruby, remember that." Yang said.

"Oh, right." Ruby said.

**Gyro smiled back "Hey Fi, been quite a few centuries since I last saw you."**

**She nodded "Since we last defeated Demise." she turned to Ghirahim and frowned "Although I am surprised to see him here."**

**Ghirahim sneered at her "I don't die easy you damn servant of the goddess."**

**"It's funny you should say the word servant, since I clearly remember that is basically what you are to Demise, or more precisely, he only saw you as his tool." Fi said in analytical tone, and Gyro had to stop himself from laughing.**

"I like her already." Yang said with a smile.

**"It matters not what my master sees me as, I will gladly give my life to bring him back into this world." Ghirahim said passionately.**

**Fi looked at him for a few moments "You are even more fanatical and delusional than before."**

"Adam's probably more delusional though." Weiss said.

"He is." Blake said.

**Gyro snorted as he tried really hard to not laugh at the fact that Fi was insulting Ghirahim.**

**(Play Skyward Sword OST - Ghirahim Battle 2)**

"Round two people!" Qrow called.

**Ghirahim quickly summoned his sword and discarded his cape as he rushed in with an angered shout, Gyro holding up his shield to block to attack, only to be surprised as Fi blocked it with her leg.**

**Oh, right, her legs could actually cut through things, since they were hard as steel and basically acted like the blades of the Master Sword.**

"Now those are deadly legs Qrow." Tai joked.

"Shut it Tai." Qrow grumbled.

**Interestingly he noticed that the blue wrappings around her legs were now golden, reflecting the current state of the Master Sword.**

**Anyway, as Fi held the blade back, Gyro went in for a stab, but Ghirahim jumped back and created an array of daggers at the same time, throwing them towards the two as they started to deflect them.**

**Ghirahim frowned, thinking that he couldn't simply fight the same way he did before and expect a different result, before smirking as he got an idea.**

**He created a second blade in his free hand, while his arms started to turn black "This should even things up."**

"So now he's dual wielding." Glynda said.

"It won't be all that effective if he can't fight with each arm individually." Ozpin said.

**And it indeed did, Ghirahim was now better capable of holding Gyro and Fi at bay, but even with that, the two showed impressive teamwork.**

**Fi quite literally danced on the battlefield, spinning like a ballerina, and Gyro seemed to know her routine perfectly, as he constantly set up Ghirahim to fall into a trap and just barely avoid being chopped to bits.**

"A Dance of Death." Yang said.

**It was a point in the battle where Ghirahim over extended himself, and Gyro and Fi parried his attack, before both of them striked at his chest, leaving a X shaped scar there, this one, unlike the previous one, wouldn't disappear anytime soon, cutting far deeper than the last one.**

**Ghirahim dropped to knee as he clutched the quickly bleeding wound.**

**"This isn't the end. We'll finish this another day." he said as he teleported away.**

"Chicken." Nora said, then she began clucking like a chicken.

**"Master, he hasn't gotten far yet, should we give pursuit?" asked Fi as she turned her head towards the direction Ghirahim had teleported to.**

**Gyro sighed he finally relaxed a bit "No Fi, he isn't worth it at the moment, besides, we need to get back to Beacon and assess the damage."**

**Fi nodded as her and Gyro started to quickly make their way back at the school.**

"Well, I think that's all the biggest dangers taken care of." Tai said.

**In the courtyard, everyone was finally resting.**

**The fight was finally over.**

**Everyone had practically slumped down as soon as they sat, anywhere, be it on a bench, on the ground, or in the grass, some had even fallen asleep, like Penny and Don, who had fallen asleep, leaning on one another while sitting on a bench.**

"Aww... that's so cute." Ruby said.

**Although Yang was gazing sadly at Pierce, who had bandages wrapped around the right side of his face.**

**He smiled up at her as he laid his head in her lap "Hey, don't frown beautiful, it doesn't suit you."**

**"But... you..." she was almost crying at this point.**

**"Don't worry about it Yang, I can get by without an eye." he then reached up and cupped her cheek "But I wouldn't be able to go on for a moment without you at my side."**

**Yang stared at him for a moment, before smiling and letting out a bitter laugh "Idiot." she then looked down at him and smiled a bit more as she leaned down and kissed him "It's the same for me."**

**Pierce stared at her for a moment longer, before smiling a bit wider "Hey Yang?"**

**She dried her tears "Yeah?"**

**Pierce didn't say a word, instead he simply held up his hand towards her, a small light shined in his closed palm for a moment "What say we make a promise?"**

"Wait... please don't tell me this is going where I think it's going." Tai said.

**She rose an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless "What kind of promise?"**

**He smiled as he opened his hand, and she saw... a ring.**

**She looked at it for a moment, before her eyes slowly widened as she turned her head down to look back at him "Pierce?"**

**He smiled "I don't want to wait anymore. So let's make a promise, here and now, to walk down the path of our lives, together always."**

"He's proposing." Weiss said.

"Nooo..." Tai cried, "I don't want to lose my daughter so soon."

**She was speechless as she listened to his words, what he was asking her, she never though it would happen so soon.**

**But, honestly, a part of her slightly hoped it would happen quickly, and that part won out, as she leaned down and kissed him deeply.**

**Once they broke the kiss, Pierce chuckled "Do you think I should do it properly?"**

**Yang cocked her head to the side playfully "Don't get up, but I would like to hear you say the proper words."**

**Pierce nodded as he cleared his throat "Yang Xiao Long, will you marry me?"**

**Yang smiled down at him and kissed him again "Yes." she said as she pulled off one of her gloves and slipped on the ring.**

"Congratulations other me." Yang said clapping, along with the rest of the readers...

Minus Tai who had curled up to cry.

**They then heard a few people starting to clap and cheer around them, which included Ruby as she ran up and hugged the both of them happily.**

**After Ruby stopped hugging them, Yang looked down at Pierce and laughed a bit "You don't know** **_Xiao Long_ ** **I've been waiting to hear you ask me that."**

**Everybody but Pierce and Dabo groaned, with Pierce laughing loudly, and Dabo chuckling a bit.**

**"What the hell did we miss?"**

**Everybody turned to see Gyro and Fi looking on at the current scene in surprise.**

**"Pierce asked Yang to marry him and she said yes." answered Jaune, which was then followed by a tired sigh as he leaned into Pyrrha who was almost ready to fall asleep "And then she did one of her puns."**

**Gyro blinked before he grinned "Well I would have loved to see the first part, congratulations you two." he said, casting a glance at Pierce's bandages and shrugging, not yet knowing how bad it was and just thinking it was a minor wound.**

"Oh boy, that's gonna be an ugly can of worms when he finds out." Yang said.

**"Oh fuck." everyone heard Weiss of all people swear, and turned to her, seeing her look up at the sky, and everyone followed her gaze to see a small private airship with the logo of the SDC printed on the side.**

**'Oh, great, he's here.' Gyro thought sarcastically before pulling out his scroll and looking at the time, before he smirked.**

**It was now a few minutes past midnight, the date having rolled over to November 11th.**

**A very special day for someone present here at the moment.**

"My birthday." Weiss said.

"Well, happy birthday Weiss." Ruby said happily.

**At the same time, he checked the progress on Project: FREEDOM, and couldn't help the wide grin that nearly split his face as he saw it was complete and already in effect.**

**Oh this was going to be glorious.**

**The ship quickly landed, and out of it stepped the CEO of the company and Weiss' father, Adolf Schnee.**

**Gyro had nearly busted a gut when he learned his name, since he had the same name as the leader of the Nazi movement back on earth.**

"Huh?" Jaune asked.

Phoenix simply handed everyone an Earth history textbook, a certain page bookmarked.

After a few minutes everyone was horrified.

"That may not actually be my fathers name, but Oum... he's just as bad." Weiss said.

"No I think this guy's worse." Blake siad.

**Oddly fitting.**

**He walked with purpose, heading straight towards Weiss, his face displaying a frown, visible behind his mustache.**

**"Weiss, you will come home this instant." he said quickly as he made to grab her arm.**

**"No." she said disgust as she stepped back.**

**"Young lady, I am your father, and you will listen to me!" he said as he tried to grab her again, only this time his own arm was grabbed by Gyro, who quickly squeezed down and twisted Mr. Schnee's arm at a painful angle.**

**"Yeah, see that's where your wrong, you may be her father, but she doesn't have to listen to you, not anymore anyway." said Gyro.**

**Adolf snarled at the young man in front of him "Of course she does, she's not old enough to make her own decisions!"**

**"Again, you're wrong. As of a few minutes ago, the date changed to November 11." Gyro said, and Weiss' eyes widened when she heard this, while Mr. Schnee frowned in confusion.**

**"And, what does that date have to do with anything?" he said.**

"Oh my Oum what is wrong with this guy?" Tai asked, "The four dates you need to remember above all else is your birthday, your wife's birthday, your anniversary, and your kids birthday."

"Father of the year everyone." Qrow said.

**Gyro frowned as he turned his head to look at everyone "Father of the year right here." he said sarcastically, earning him a few laughs from the others, before he turned back to the man "I think I'll let Weiss answer that."**

**Weiss looked at her father with a frown as she uttered a few simple words "It's my birthday."**

**Mr. Schnee's eyes widened after a few moments, understanding the full meaning of those words.**

**"Exactly, which means she's 18 years old now, welcome to the club by the way." said Gyro as he turned to Weiss at those words and was cut off by Pierce who added in his own word "We have booze!" "And happy birthday as well obviously." he then turned back to Mr. Schnee "Which means, that you hold no control over her anymore." Gyro then smirked "Heck, as of an hour ago, you hold control over absolutely nothing."**

"Wait... What did Gyro do?" Weiss asked.

**His words earned him confusion from everyone present, except for Pierce who was mostly surprised "Oh, so that happened?" he said, which earned him a look of questioning from his fiancée, whom he shushed and told her to simply listen with a knowing grin.**

**"What the blasted hell do you mean boy?" asked Mr. Schnee.**

**Gyro grinned widely "As of an hour ago, I became the new CEO of the Schnee Dust Company."**

"He bought the SDC!?" Weiss shouted in shock.

**There was a shocked silence, followed by a collective what from practically everyone present.**

**Gyro winced a bit at the volume "Ow. But yeah, it's all legal and official, and already effective." he said as he passed his scroll to Weiss, who looked at all the documents in shock, finding that they were indeed legal, and that all assets of the SDC now belonged to Gyro.**

**"Gonna be having a lot of changes, and announcements too. In fact, my first announcement as CEO, is that Weiss will inherit the company when she feels ready." Gyro said, with everyone turning to him in shock again, and Weiss' jaw had practically dropped.**

"Well at least my other can take over when she pleases." Weiss said.

**"R... Really?" she questioned softly, with Gyro turning to look at her with a smile as he nodded, making her smile after a few moments.**

**"Second announcement!" Gyro said suddenly, grabbing everyone's attention as he looked to Adolf Schnee "You, sir, are fired, and are hereby banned from ever stepping foot near the company ever again, as well, I have a restraining order ready to be placed on you, which when will active, will make it so you can't get within 200 feet of my heir, I.E. Weiss Schnee."**

**Again, some shock directed at him, though it wasn't as surprising as before.**

**Somehow, they honestly expected something along those lines.**

**Pierce was mostly surprised by the restraining order, but he figured Gyro must have put it into the plan rather recently.**

**Gyro turned to look at Weiss "Do you want the restraining order to be active?"**

"Why on Remnant wouldn't I want it active?" Weiss asked.

**Weiss nodded as she smiled at Gyro "Yes, and do you think it could extend to prevent him from getting close to Winter, and any children my sister and I may have?"**

**Gyro shrugged "Easy enough." he then turned to Adolf and pushed him away "That restraining order is going to be active in a few minutes, so I'd suggest getting as far away as possible, and don't even think about heading for the company, I'll know."**

**Adolf scowled as he backed away, before making it back to his private ship, which would simply leave him at his home and then return to the company without him.**

"And now he's lost everything." Glynda said.

"He'll die alone and with nothing, and hated by so many." Ozpin said, "Like the monster he is."

**Gyro smirked when he saw the ship leave, signalling to the pilot, who was somebody's whose filed he'd checked and knew already accepted the change, to make the ride back to Atlas as annoying as possible for Mr. Schnee.**

**How is he doing that you may wonder?**

**By playing some of the most annoying songs in the world.**

**Mr. Schnee would have the greatest (read: worst) sendoff ever.**

"Gyro is the absolute best." Ruby said with cheer."

**Gyro sighed as he finally slumped down, before walking over to Ruby, and sitting down next to her, and laying his head down in her lap.**

**"I know a lot of you have questions, but the adrenaline just wore off, so I'll answer them tomorrow, for now..." he let out a loud yawn "I'm going to sleep."**

**"Good night." said Ruby with a giggle.**

**"Good night Ruby." said Gyro as he quickly fell asleep.**

"Okay, now Weiss get's to read the calm coming next." Ruby said.

**[[]]**

***The note is on the table, with the words visible to the camera***

**'Gone Fishing -Lloyd**

**P.S. I took the kittens with me :)'**


	79. Chapter 69

***Reigner is covered in sud-covered sponges while Blaze and the 14 Nekomata have fun with the suds***

**[[]]**

Weiss took the book from Ruby at a much calmer rate than had been going on lately and began to read where she left off.

**The night had passed quickly, everyone had ended up sleeping the amphitheater since it was the closest place they reached once they entered Beacon.**

"That I can believe." Pyrrha said, "After all that I'd also just go to the nearest place I could sleep in."

"Agreed." Qrow said.

**As for the people who were so asleep they wouldn't wake up, others simply dragged them along (Yatsuhashi slung Gyro over his shoulder and carried him there)**

Yang had to withhold a laugh when that image came on screen.

**When morning rolled around, and everyone was awake, they all headed for a temporary cafeteria that was set up in the morning for breakfast.**

**It was there, when all the tables had been arranged in a way so that everyone was pretty much huddled into one large group, that questions started being thrown at Gyro.**

**He glared at the people who questioned too loudly though.**

**He just woke up for Oum's sake, so they should learn to quiet down.**

"Seriously give the guy a chance to actually wake up before you shout at him." Tai said.

"I know the day before was hectic but please show some respect." Ren urged.

**Velvet shared his sentiment and actually worked up enough courage to tell everyone to guiet down before motioning for him to speak.**

**Gyro stared at her in surprise for a few moments before nodding "Thank you Velvet." he then directed his attention to the group as a whole "So, let's go in order of importance. I knew the attack was coming yes, and so did our teachers, that's why we were so well prepared to fend off our attackers. We've been making contingency upon contingency for months now, nearly a year. And yes, I knew it would happen even when I got to Vale about a year ago, so did Pierce. We were attacked by the White Fang yes, but they were mere pawns in this, they were not the ones behind this whole mess, it was an old enemy of mine, who has gone into hiding as of now, most likely it'll be a year or two before he attempts anything again."**

"Wait... that more time than before, why is he waiting longer?" Weiss asked.

"He's lost most of his trump cards." Blake said, "Adam, The Grimm Dragon, heck even the element of surprise."

**"Wait, you said a year and a half the last time, how come we have more time now?" questioned Blake.**

**Gyro grinned "Because this attack cost him a lot, so it'll take him longer to recuperate his losses. Now, for the other questions. Some of you are wondering why a criminal is currently eating breakfast with us." he said as he motioned to Roman who was nonchalantly eating some toast, his hat rested on the table "While Roman did indeed commit crimes, he has been granted a pardon for his actions in helping to keep Beacon safe last night, as well for the information he divulged regarding his former boss, which helped immensely and securing Vale from enemy forces. As such, he's also been given a legitimate job."**

"What kind of job can he possibly be given?" Weiss asked.

"I haven't got a clue." Ruby said.

**"Yeah been meaning to ask what exactly my job's going to be." asked Roman with a raised eyebrow while looking at Gyro.**

**"Running a bookstore in downtown Vale." said Gyro, Roman nodding in agreement before going back to eating.**

"Oh great, meaning my other is going to end up visiting him a lot unless she can find another bookstore." Blake grumbled.

"You have my sympathy Blake." Jaune said.

**Gyro sighed "Now for the elephant in the room." he said as he gestured to Fi who was sitting next to Midna, the princess sporting a bruised jaw and a few cuts here and there, which she had gotten from a particularly vicious member of the fang last night "This is Fi. An old friend of mine, as well as the spirit of the Master Sword." he introduced as the girl stood up and did a short curtsy, the others just looking at her (and Gyro) in confusion.**

**"Wait, the spirit of the sword? So like, she's the Master Sword herself?" asked Nora, with Gyro and Pierce blinking at her in surprise at having gotten it right.**

"Nora's becoming more of an enigma the more I learn about her." Yang said.

"Even I don't fully understand Nora." Ren said with Nora giving him a quick kiss.

**"In a way, that is essentially what I am Miss Valkyrie." answered Fi, before the spirit turned to Ruby and smiled as she got on a knee in front of her, confusing a lot of people, especially Ruby "It is good to see you again Mistress."**

There was a sychronized blink with that, "I swear if I had my booze with my I'd probably think I'd had too much booze." Qrow said.

**Ruby narrowed her eyes in confusion as she tilted her head "Do I... know you from somewhere? I feel like I met you before, but it's all... hazy in my head."**

**Fi looked up at her and smiled again "You are the one who originally created me, Lady Hylia."**

**Cue quite a few wide-eyed stares going at Ruby in shock and confusion.**

**"Oh yeah, forgot it was Hylia who forged the Master Sword originally." said Pierce idly as he blinked his single eye, his bandages still present, but lesser in number, showing portions of a scar going down his right cheek.**

"Of course it was originally known as the Goddess Sword." Phoenix said, "It was then tempered with three sacred flames then blessed once again to form the Master Sword."

"I'm starting to think that scar is going to add to Pierce's charm." Yang said idly.

**Fi turned to look at Pierce and narrowed her eyes at him, getting quite a few looks of confusion, before she turned to Gyro "Master, I've been meaning to ask, but why is the embodiment of Demise's curse here with you?"**

**Gyro frowned at her "He's my brother, and while he may exist due to his curse following me even beyond the worlds when I was reborn this time, it weakened over the centuries, enough for the goddesses to purify a portion of it. That purification was enough for the Triforce of Power to even deem him as a better wielder."**

**Fi frowned a bit as she listened "But I can still sense the darkness within him."**

**Both Gyro and Pierce spoke at the same time "Darkness is only evil if you let it be." they then fist bumped each other with smirks, and Blake nodded at their words, having read many stories where a hero used the power of darkness, or even some where the villain used the power of light.**

"THANK YOU!" Phoenix shouted causing many people to jump, "Seriously I'm getting sick and tired of hearing all this 'Darkness is evil' bullshit."

"It's kinda of a cheap trope in stories that uses the power of darkness as evil." Blake admitted, "It's just another natural force of the world, evil people just like using it really."

**After a few moments, some people caught on to some of the words Gyro had said "Wait, what do you mean beyond the worlds?" asked Yang.**

"Look's like it's story time." Ruby said.

"Not really holding any meaning for us really, we already heard what happens." Weiss said.

"Still, it is important for our others." Ozpin said.

**Gyro sighed and started taking a few deep breaths, what he was about to say was extremely important.**

**He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn his head to see Ruby with an encouraging smile.**

**He nodded at her as he turned back to everyone.**

**"Pierce and I aren't from Remnant, we're from a completely different planet known as Earth, from a completely different universe."**

**Everyone simple stared at him for a long time, unsure what to say.**

**"We came to Remnant, because we saw the world's future, seeing just how things would have gone wrong, so we made it our goal to prevent the worst from happening." explained Pierce, followed by him shrugging "Plus, we didn't really have any reasons to stay back home."**

"And thank you two for that." Pyrrha said.

"Agreed, and thanks for giving us your best help to save us too." Jaune added looking at Phoenix.

"Just don't die, and Pyrrha don't go after Cinder if she kills Amber." Phoenix said.

**"Yeah, nothing for us left back home." said Gyro idly before getting serious again "We saw a lot of really awful things set to happen basically, including some of the people present here dying, I won't say who specifically though, because I don't want to traumatize you with that. As well, we saw what basically amounted to the fall of the kingdoms, of rather it's beginning, and a lot of people got hurt, both physically, and emotionally." Pierce scooted ever so slightly closer to Yang at this, nobody noticing the action.**

**"And thus here we are, two guys who were pretty much normal back home, now doing everything they can to keep their new home safe." said Pierce to finish it off.**

**More would be explained to their friends in private though.**

**There was a long moment of silence, before Coco, who decided to be the skeptic since no one seemed too keen at the moment, spoke up "Ok, let's say we believe you Green, you got any proof?"**

"Quit being a killjoy Coco, that's Weiss's job." Yang said.

"HEY!" Weiss shouted.

**Gyro nodded as he brought out his laptop from his hammerspace, and Pierce brought out a projector from his, while Midna understood where they were going and used a simple spell to dim the lights in the room and cover the windows before a tarp appeared at the back of the room.**

**"What you're about to see, is one of the four trailers for an internet series back home known as RWBY, which follows a team of four young huntresses at Beacon." said Gyro as he plugged his laptop to the projector before opening up his video files, choosing one labeled as 'Red Trailer' and letting it play.**

**Although Yang couldn't help herself and shouted out "Cock bite!" when she saw the words 'Rooster Teeth presents'.**

"Really Yang?" Ruby asked.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Yang I hate to admit it but that's pretty much a dying joke right about now." Phoenix said.

Yang just stuck her tongue out at Phoenix

**And then everyone gasped in shock and confusion when the name of Monty Oum appeared.**

**They all watched as, soon, Ruby Rose appeared on screen, standing in front of her mother's grave who she still believed was dead back then, and then walking through a forest in winter, before she fought off what most people assumed were Beowolves, except they didn't have any bone plates on their bodies.**

**And then a few people were awed when she utterly decimated the whole pack on her own.**

**Ruby herself stared at her other with a small smile as she remembered that day, although the beowolves she had fought had armor, the fight basically went the same way.**

"Ruby you played that far too down." Tai said, I want to hear all the details when you smash a whole pack of Grimm."

"Sorry." Ruby pouted.

**Yang was now seeing with her own eyes the fight her little sister had attempted to describe, and realized that Ruby didn't do herself justice when she explained it, because what she was seeing was really impressive.**

**Once the trailer was over, everybody immediately guessed who the three silhouettes were, and looked at the other three female members of team RWGBY.**

**There was silence for a moment before Yang broke it "Do I have a trailer?"**

"Do I?" Yang asked.

"Yep, it's hen you destroyed Junior's Club." Phoenix said.

"Well at least people know the I burn." Yang said proud of her self.

Phoenix began chuckling like Yang had made a pun.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked.

"Yang's theme for that trailer is called 'I Burn'!" Phoenix called before bursting into laughter, followed by Yang and Tai.

**A few heads turned to her in confusion "What? That was awesome!"**

**"Aren't you concerned about the fact that your fiancée and his brother have been keeping this big of a secret from everyone? And that they've basically been lying about who they really were?" questioned Arslan, who looked at Yang with a raised eyebrow.**

**She respected Yang for defeating her in the tournament, but she was curious as to why she seemed nonchalant about this.**

**Yang shrugged a bit "I'm a bit annoyed sure, but I can also understand why they did it. They wanted to keep us safe, and since they revealed everything to us, I'm guessing that means they don't know anything more, right?" she added the last part as she looked at the brothers, with Gyro putting a hand on his chin and thinking about it before shaking his head.**

"Yeah, this is where our knowledge pretty much ends." Phoenix said, getting sighs of disappointment from every one, "But we have seen a trailer for Vol 4 and Team RWBY's new attire."

"Oh so Vloume 4 is coming to you guys soon?" Jaune asked.

"Yep, in fact I'm really hurting for the original Yang right now." Phoenix said.

"How bad is it?" Yang asked worried, only for Phoenix to toss her a picture of her vol 4 outfit, "Okay, that bad."

**That was everything.**

**Sure there was the part about Ruby's silver eyes, but he figured Summer would probably explain that part to Ruby herself, so he wouldn't bother.**

"We have dozen's of theories about those eyes." Phoenix said looking at Ruby.

"What's your theory?" Ruby asked.

"Well, Swift and I agree that it may have something to do with Time Manipulation seeing as how your original kinda froze the Grimm Dragon atop Ozpin's office, yet there doesn't seem to be anything really holding it back." Phoenix explained.

**Yang nodded "And, well, like you said, Pierce is my fiancée, I love him, and if I stop loving him just because of that, then I wouldn't have really loved him in the first place." she said with a bit of a blush as she leaned into said boy, who put an arm around her with a smile.**

**"To answer your question by the way Yang, yes, you do have a trailer." he then smiled teasingly at her "It's when you broke Junior's bar."**

**Yang laughed sheepishly at this, while said man frowned at being reminded of that, and the Malachite twins flinched a bit as they remembered the small beating they got from the blonde brawler.**

**"Umm, sorry about that I guess?" she said sheepishly.**

**Junior looked at her before sighing "No, no, don't apologize, I shouldn't have treated you like I did. If I had been more respectful, you would have just walked out instead of wrecking my place."**

"Yeah, I think he learned his lesson." Yang said.

"Be glad we did not deny you admission to Beacon because of that." Glynda said sternly.

**"Alright, I think that's everything." said Gyro, before he stared at Pierce "By the way, how's your wound doing?"**

**Pierce started sweating nervously at this "Um, it's, uh..."**

**Gyro narrowed his eyes at his brother "Pierce..." Gyro said with a bit of a growl.**

**Pierce was fidgeting under his brother's hard gaze before he mumbled out his answer.**

**"Louder." said Gyro simply.**

**Pierce was silent for a moment "I lost my right eye, permanently, it won't be healing."**

"Oh boy, incoming." Jaune said fearing for Pierce.

**Gyro glared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath and standing up, and walking towards the exit, grabbing Pierce by the back of his jacket as he walked by him and dragging him outside the room.**

**Pierce was a bit pale as he let out a small "Help." while his brother dragged him.**

**Gyro had inherited more than just their mother's looks.**

**He also got her temper.**

"Yikes." Jaune said with a shudder.

"I feel your pain." Qrow said, "Granted it was my sister that inherited mom's temper but still."

**Once they had gotten past the doors, everyone else simply looked at each other and shrugged before they all jumped with a start as they heard Gyro shout something at Pierce which sounded like "IDIOT!" they started to hear his voice, though they couldn't make out what he was saying, but it was safe to say he was scolding Pierce.**

**Yeah he was definitely the older brother between the two.**

**They then heard a loud sound, like someone being hit in the head, and after a few moments, the two walked back into the room, Gyro with his arms crossed as he simply walked back, and Pierce quietly shuffling his feet along with a large bump on top of his head.**

"Ouch." Yang said in sympathy.

**Gyro had definitely mastered anime logic if he could give a person that kind of bump.**

**After that little event, everyone simply went back to eating in peace, and Yang trying to push the bump on top of Pierce's head back down.**

**As for the rest of the day, nothing much happened, except for everyone simply sitting back and relaxing.**

**After last night, they had definitely earned it.**

"Blake's turn is next." Weiss said.

**[[]]**

***Reigner has fallen over and the infants are climbing all over him***


	80. Omake

**Lloyd: Welp, time for the Omake chapter.**

**Marie: We've caught up to Swift pretty darn well, I'd say we'll be at the same chapter in a couple of days...**

**Lloyd: So... Monday?**

**Marie: Yeah I think so.**

**[[]]**

Blake took the book from Weiss and noticed the chapter's name, "Omake?" Blake asked.

"For this story, little tidbits of story that give not too much actual progress in the story." Phoenix said, "Rooster Teeth has done the same thing except it's a series they are doing to tide us over until Vol 4 called RWBY Chibi." With that Phoenix pulled out a picture of Chibi RWBY and JNPR.

"Aww, we look so cute." Nora said.

"Let me just say this Team RWBY." Phoenix said, suddenly the screen showed the RWBY Chibi skit of their pillow fight. When it was finished everyone looked at Team RWBY, "You guys can make any play fight intense."

"Did Blake pat the bed and wink at me?" Yang asked.

"I ship it!" A woman form down the hall shouted, "Bumblebee for the win!"

Yang and Blake locked eyes before looking away, each of them blushing slightly, 'Did I just bring Bumblebee into effect for these two?' Phoenix thought.

**_Master of Disguise_ **

**Gyro and Neo stared at each other for a good moment.**

**Roman was off to the side, staring at them dryly "Are you two seriously going to do this?"**

"Do... what?" Ruby asked.

"Based on the title of the skit... probably disguises." Weiss said.

**The two of them turn to him and nod seriously.**

**Roman sighed "Alright, let's just get this over with then, Neo, you're up first."**

**The short girl nodded as her appearance changed in small shatters of glass appearing over her, donning her in the disguise she had used in the tournament during the original timeline.**

"Huh. That's pretty good." Tai said.

"Admittedly good." Glynda said.

**Roman walked up to her and looked her over "No obvious errors, alright kid, your turn." he said to Gyro.**

**Gyro nodded as a magic seal passed over his body.**

**He'd decided to test out illusion magic just for the hell of it, and had gotten a nice hang of it.**

**Once the seal was finished passing over him, his form was replaced with that of Ike from Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn, complete with Ragnell hanging over his shoulder.**

"Whoa..." Ruby and Yang said.

"Ike is an absolute monsters in the two games he appears, doesn't have much magic resistance though." Phoenix said, "Also something I want to get out of the way, the Smash Brothers over state's Ike's strength by calling Ragnell a two handed sword, it's actually light enough to be used by the first Apostle, or Empress, of The Begnion empire along side it's brother Alondite in a Dual Wielding style so obviously it's not that heavy."

"Are you calling girls weak?" Weiss asked, Phoenix got glares from every female in the room.

"No ladies, I'm not calling the female gender weak, you all are a testament to that. What I'm saying is that a lot of people are overestimating Ike's actual strength." Phoenix said.

**Roman walked up to him and looked him over like he did with Neo "It looks right, but..." he looked at the muscular arms and grabbed hold of the bicep, feeling it was actually real, making him widen his eyes in surprise "Wow, damn kid you're pretty good." he then turned to his girlfriend "Sorry to say babe, but he's got you beat, this is like a full on transformation."**

"That is so cool..." Ruby said in awe.

"I feel outclassed in so many ways right now." Jaune said.

**Neo pouted as her appearance changed back to normal, before she walked up to Gyro, and started to poke at his muscles a bit, then she jumped up and sat on one of his shoulders.**

**Gyro turned his head to look at her with a raised eyebrow "What are you doing?" he asked in a perfect copy of Ike's voice, the spell even having effect his vocal cords.**

**"She wants you to give her a free ride, besides the silent monk from team CFVY, you're the tallest person she's ever met, you're even taller than your brother right now." Roman explained as Neo nodded.**

**"Why didn't she just ask Yatsu then?" asked Gyro with a raised eyebrow.**

**"She didn't want the bunny girl to get the wrong idea and think the guy she likes is lost to her." said Roman as Neo nodded once again before she pointed forwards and tapped the top of his head.**

"I knew those two were together." Nora said.

"Nora please, I thought we talked about pairing people together just by looks?" Ren said.

**Gyro sighed as he started walking "Alright then."**

**"How did you manage to fully change though?" asked Roman in curiosity as Gyro turned to look at him dryly and answer.**

**"It's magic, I ain't gotta explain shit."**

"There really isn't much to explain with that." Pyrrha said.

**_Canine surprise_ **

**A black and white blur sped through the beacon gardens.**

**People jumped out of the way of the short blur as it sped close to the ground.**

**Soon it stopped, and something that was on it's back fell forward and rolled a few feet in front of it.**

**The blur was then revealed to be Gyro in his wolf form, while the thing that fell of his back was Zwei.**

"Aww... that looks so cute." Ruby said.

**Gyro walked forward and picked up Zwei by the scruff of his neck with his mouth before setting him back down on his feet.**

**Zwei turned to Gyro and barked happily.**

**At least that's what everyone heard.**

**Gyro heard this.**

**"Let's do it again!" said Zwei in the voice of a young boy.**

"Oh great, he's as hyper a Ruby." Blake said.

"Well duh, he's a small energetic Corgi." Yang said

**Gyro shook his head with a sigh "We've done that five times already Zwei." he said in a slightly deeper tone then his usual voice.**

**"Aww, come on! It's fun!" the younger canine said happily.**

**Gyro sighed as he pawed his forehead in a facepaw "You are way too hyper sometimes."**

"I know the feeling." Weiss said looking at Ruby.

"What?" Ruby asked.

**Zwei tilted his head "So?"**

**Gyro shook his head "Nevermind." he looked up in thought "You know, I wonder what Ruby would say if she saw this?"**

**Zwei looked over Gyro's shoulder "Why don't you just ask her?"**

**Gyro blinked as he turned around and saw Ruby staring at him and Zwei in confusion.**

**"Gyro? What are you doing with Zwei?" she asked.**

**Gyro stared for a moment before he opened his maw slightly and a light shined in it as something appeared in his mouth.**

**The Mask of Truth.**

**He handed it to Ruby and motioned for her to put it on, the girl doing so in confusion.**

**"Ok, so now what?" she asked.**

**"Now you can understand us." she heard Gyro say, making her stare at him with wide eyes.**

"That's right, that mask can let you understand animals." Qrow said.

"On this is sooo cool!" Ruby squealed.

**"She can understand us!?" shouted Zwei in shock before he ran up to Ruby and jumped into her arms, the girl catching him on reflex "I love you Ruby! You're like a big sister and you're so awesome and funny and cool and you always give me the best belly rubs and ear scratches! Oh! And Yang's awesome too!" he said happily.**

**Ruby stared at her dog in awe before she turned to Gyro with a silent question.**

**Gyro shrugged "I don't know why or how, but the Mask of Truth allows the wearer to talk to animals, although originally it was just to read their thoughts, but I guess some of my magic leaked into it and it upgraded, stuff like that can happen with magical artefacts."**

**Ruby only had one thing to say about this "This. Is. AMAZING!" she shouted, and Zwei shouted/barked in agreement.**

"I kinda want to see what Medli is like with this mask on... Epona too." Yang said.

"Oh yeah, I want to know too."Jaune said.

**_Convention Time_ **

**"We're going to what?" said Jaune in confusion.**

**"Take a trip to Earth Prime because one of my friends from over there told me there was something fun going on." said Gyro as he worked on his portal in his lab, with everyone standing a safe distance away.**

"What's going on there?" Weiss asked.

"An nerd convention." Phoenix said, "I was at one at the beginning of September."

**"Why exactly? And what friend are you talking about?" asked Weiss.**

**Gyro shrugged "Well, I thought it would be a fun way to show you all what Earth is like, as well as let you meet some of your fans. And the friend I'm talking about is basically an alternate version of myself, his name's Max."**

**There was a small silence as everyone processed the last part, before shrugging it off as something normal in regards to Gyro.**

**He was weird like that sometimes.**

**"So where are we going to go exactly?" asked Blake with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Montreal, it's pretty close to where we were born, Comicon is going on, so it should be fun." said Pierce as he stepped out of another room, wearing something completely different.**

"Comicon?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's one of the biggest Comic/Anime/Sci-fi/Gaming conventions in America." Phoenix said, "There are even cosplayers there en masse."

"Sounds fun." Yang said.

"It is." Phoenix said, "I normally head to the smaller, and for me, closer Dragon*Con."

**He was wearing a heavy, black armor that covered his torso and legs completely, but left his arms bare save for a pair of shoulder guards, he was wearing a fake mechanical arm over his left forearm, and it looked rather real, save for the fact his fingers moved naturally, his right arm was left bare except for a few bandages around the hand, he had a black cloak hanging off his back, he had used magic to change his hair to black, short and spiky (it would last for 24 hours), he had covered up his scar with a similar spell but had his right eye closed, and finally, hanging off his back was a GIGANTIC sword that was even taller than he was and almost as wide as his torso. (although it was a fake sword, that fact alone was awesome)**

**He was dressed as Guts from Berserk.**

Yang was flat out drooling at Pierce, "That is so awesome."

**What could he say, he loved that manga, even though it was so fucking dark.**

"How dark?" Tai asked.

**You know a character is going to have a fucked up life when he's born from the corpse of his hanged mother and is then found by a group of travelling mercenaries and adopted by the camp whore who would die three years later to a plague.**

"Shit." Qrow said.

"Yeah, and that's just the beginning." Phoenix said.

**Seriously Guts' story is dark as hell.**

**Yang looked at him in confusion "Awesome outfit, but why are you wearing it?"**

**Pierce shrugged "We're going to a convention, so I decided to wear something that fits well, and this character doesn't have his right eye, so I'll just keep mine closed."**

**"What's a convention?" asked Ruby.**

**"Basically a place where lots of people get together and wear costumes, take pictures, sell stiff, buy stuff, and participate in panels." explained Gyro before he snapped his fingers "Can't forget my costume." he said as his clothes changed out and he was soon dressed in a blue coat, beige shorts, a bit of armor on him, brown and blue boots, a red scarf around his neck, goggles around his forehead, a wig that was a greenish blonde, and a fake goatee on his chin.**

**He was dressed as Jak from the Jak and Daxter franchise, specifically his appearance in the second game.**

"Nice." Jaune said.

**Ruby looked at him with a tilted head "So why did are you wearing a costume?"**

**Gyro shrugged "I just felt like it."**

"Did you wear a Costume at Dragon*Con?" Glynda asked.

"Yep, I think next year I'll try to make a Final Fantasy Gilgamesh costume." Phoenix said, that last part to himself.

**"Do we have costumes as well?" asked Pyrrha curiously.**

**"Nope, you guys are going as yourselves. Although, you can't bring your weapons with you, you're gonna have to leave them here." explained Gyro.**

**Everyone nodded and left their respective weapons on an empty table that one of Gyro's many copies running around the lab had cleared up.**

**A group of Gyros then came up and handed everyone replicas of their weapons when they were still in their first forms.**

**"Those are props that I made, they still have their mechashift options, but they aren't weal weapons." he explained.**

**Ruby looked over the replica of Crescent Rose with a criticial eye "Woah, this is seriously good. You weren't kidding when you said they were accurate." she said in awe.**

**Gyro smiled a bit at the praise before he activated his portal and it showed a large plaza with a lot of people walking around in different costumes "Well then, let's go."**

**And with that, everyone walked through the portal and went to have a good day. (although Gyro did use a small spell on Ruby to hide her elven ears, Pierce did the same for his own ears, and Gyro was just lucky his character did have pointy ears)**

"I kinda want to go to one now." Weiss said.

"You should, they're fun as hell."

**They ended up having people ask for their pictures quite often because of how 'accurate to the characters' they looked, and some people even asked them for special pictures, like this one girl who asked Jaune and Pyrrha if they were dating and asked for a picture of them kissing, since, as she put it 'Arkos is the best ship ever.'**

"Damn straight." Phoenix said while Jaune and Pyrrha blushed.

**At the end of the day, they all came back with lots of souvenirs, from games, to artwork, to other random stuff, and funnily enough, Barbara Dunkelman and Lindsay Jones were there, so both Yang and Ruby ended up meeting their 'voice actors'.**

"Really? Wow." Ruby said.

**Unsurprisingly, Yang and Barbara had a pun off because they both had a love of stupid puns.**

**They also met a few famous cosplayers, like Jessica Nigri and Yaya Han (and Yang was surprised at their chest sizes, although she suspected they were fake, so it didn't count).**

**Either way, it had been a fun day.**

"By the way, at my time at Dragon*Con I got quite a number of pictures of the Remnant cast." Phoenix said starting up a show reel.

First up was a girl dressed as Penny giving a salute.

Next was the same girl, but with one guy dressed as a Male Version of Yang with a yellow beanie, and a male version of Weiss.

Next was a woman dressed as Jaune, although she wasn't thin, but not completely fat either.

Next was a woman dressed as Yang in a fighting stance.

Next was a girl that looked to be about Ruby's age dressed as Ruby.

After that there was a thin woman dressed as Roman Torchwick

Followed by a Male Torchwick and a guy dressed as Sun.

Next was a woman dressed as Weiss holding up a Dust for Dummies phamplet.

Next was a group picture of four woman dressed as team RWBY.

Next was a girl dressed as Pyrrha putting her fists up.

Next was a man dressed as Ren.

Followed by a girl dressed as Nora holding up a Magnhild prop.

Next was a Cinder in her red Dress holding her two swords, Phoenix even said these two could be connected together to form the bow.

Next was a group shot of Penny, Sun, Weiss and Neptune.

Next was a pic of a Jaune and Pyrrha cosplay duo kissing.

Followed by a picture of Blake carrying Yang.

Then a picture of Nora riding an Ursa.

After that was a girl cosplaying as Neo.

Then a cosplay of Velvet.

Then one of Port.

And Finally a Cosplay of Adam

"Wow, we are popular." Jaune said.

"Heck Swift even sent me a few photo's of his trip to a convention." Phoenix said hitting a button on his remote.

First is a picture of Pyrrha and Nora, both rather accurate aside from the fact the Pyrrha is the same size as Nora.

Next was a picture of Yang in her 'Hunter' Outfit.

Then a Picture of a man cosplaying Ozpin, without the black coat.

And last was a group picture of Yang, Jaune and Ruby, the Ruby wearing Glasses.

"Wow, we really are popular." Ruby said.

"Yes you are, in fact you can actually find the RWBY Panel I went to on Youtube, just go to Youtube and type in Dragon*Con 2016 RWBY Panel and you should find it." Phoenix said.

"We should check that out later." Yang said.

**_Magic Class_ **

**Ruby's head was currently hurting.**

**She was trying to understand how a magic seal worked.**

**Why?**

**Because she needed to fully understand it to be able to make one of her own and create her own spells.**

**And thus, Gyro was making her study.**

"Awww maaaaaannn." Ruby whined, "Weiss is making me study enough as it is."

"You need it Ruby." Weiss said.

**Her head fell against the desk as she groaned "This is hard~" she whined out.**

**Gyro sighed before he smiled a bit "Alright, you can take a break from that, we'll do something a little different."**

**She immediately perked up at that "What are we doing?"**

**"I'm going to be teaching you three spells that were once used by our previous incarnations, Din's Fire, Nayru's Love, and Farore's Wind." he explained to her.**

"Those are the names of the the Three Goddesses that created the Triforce Correct?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "Good spells too."

**She tilted her head in though "Wait, aren't those the names of the three golden goddesses?"**

**Gyro nodded at her "Yep, the spells were named after them... although Farore's Wind is kind of the opposite of showing courage, but that doesn't matter."**

**He guided her out towards the Beacon cliffs, where he would be demonstrating the spells to her "Alright, first off, Din's Fire." he said as he held his hand out and a small ember shot after a moment, before he snapped his fingers and it exploded into a relatively large flame before burning out, he then turned to her "That's one of two ways of using it, you're gonna want to keep a safe distance so I can show you the other."**

**Ruby nodded with an awed expression as she took quite a few steps back, and Gyro's hand then started to glow red before he punched the ground and an explosion of fire happened around him and expanded outwards before dissipating.**

"Man that was _hot._ " Yang punned, receiving a collection of groans.

**Her jaw had dropped as she saw it before she ran up to him "That was so awesome!"**

**Gyro smiled down at her "Thanks. Now, next up is Nayru's Love, take a few steps back please, and once again, this one has two ways of being used." she nodded at his words and took a couple of steps backwards, before Gyro clapped his hands together in front of him and was surrounded by a blue crystal, he then looked up at her "Ruby, I want you to shoot me, no arguments, and know I'll be fine."**

**She was a bit surprised at his request, but trusted him enough to know that if he wouldn't be harmed, he really wouldn't, so she held up Waxing Rose and pointed it at him before shooting at him, and the bullet broke once it touched the crystal.**

"Whoa!" Jaune shouted.

"That's impressive." Weiss said.

**Gyro smirked at her awed expression "Nayru's Love creates a forcefield around the user that halts all attacks, the alternate way of using it creates the same forcefield, but only for a moment, and it's used to reflect projectiles and can actually harm an opponent."**

**She nodded at his explanation, knowing what it could do would help her understand how to cast the spell.**

**He smiled as the shield faded from around him "And finally, Farore's Wind."**

**Ruby raised her hand, and Gyro smiled in amusement as he allowed her to speak "Why did you say that it's the opposite of showing courage?"**

**Gyro chuckled, before he disappeared in a green flash, Ruby looked around bewildered until she heard him speaking from behind her "Well, teleporting around the battlefield isn't exactly courageous now is it?"**

"Yeah, it doesn't sound completely courageous." Yang said.

"It sounds kinda cheap." Nora said.

**She turned around to him quickly and looked at him before she nodded.**

**He was right, teleporting around sounded more cowardly than courageous, but it did have it's uses though.**

**Gyro smiled at her "Now then, let's see if you can do them as well."**

**And so, Ruby trained eagerly for the rest of the day, determined to master those spells. (although when she finally did so the following day, it was back to understanding a magic seal)**

"Rats." Ruby said snapping her fingers.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Welp, Omake's done, where are the kids?**

**Marie: Well Blaze and Shino are here *Gestures to Blaze and the purple clad Nekomata kitten* The rest are with Reigner.**

 


	81. Chapter 70

**Lloyd: Wait, math was off, we catch up completely on Wednesday.**

**Marie: Math is such a hassle sometimes.**

**[[]]**

Yang plucked the book from Blake and eagerly began to read where she left off.

**The day started out calmly.**

**Gyro, Ruby and Jaune were idly observing the construction workers rebuild the wrecked areas of the school, not having anything better to do at the moment.**

**Some of the other students were miling about as well, searching for stuff that they lost because of the BoB (Battle of Beacon) as some people had come to call it.**

**It was a really dumb acronym.**

"Yeah, that's a pretty dumb acronym." Yang said.

"Completely downgrades the severity of the event." Glynda said.

**They didn't really know what their friends were doing at the moment, except for Pyrrha, she had excused herself to use a restroom a few minutes ago, but they were probably around, doing... stuff.**

"Nora's probably getting Ren to make her pancakes." Jaune said.

"And I can guess what Yang and Pierce are doing." Blake said.

"Dammit don't put those thoughts in my head!" Tai shouted.

**An interesting thing to note, all of the teams from the other academies had finally returned, while team MAYS simply left for their worlds.**

**Although there was one team that was staying at Beacon since they got transferred there.**

**Team SSSN.**

**Blake had been really happy that Sun was staying, to the point she didn't care and just kissed him in front of everyone.**

"Ooooh, kitty's _purr_ ty happy now, eh?" Yang punned.

"Boo!" Nora called taking Qrow's discarded water bottle and tossing at her.

**Yang had teased her for a good while that day.**

"You know it." Yang said smugly.

**Anyway.**

**As the trio idly watched the workers, well, work, Pyrrha returned and leaned close to Jaune, the boy putting an arm around her waist with a smile.**

**"You know," started Pyrrha, making everyone turn to look at her "I still find it surprising that there truly are completely different universes out there."**

**Gyro shrugged "To be fair, the idea has been in my head since I was about 7" he said, and everyone looked at him strangely "What? I watched a lot of cartoons and animes as a kid (still do), and a lot of them brought up the idea of multiple universes."**

"Yeah, it's a pretty common trope in some animated show." Jaune said.

"And in some video games." Ruby said.

**The others thought about it for a moment, before nodding, finding that it made sense.**

**Jaune thought of something for a moment "What were the aliens that attacked Earth like?"**

**Gyro tilted his head in thought for a moment "I never really got a good look at them, but apparently, they looked a lot like bugs."**

"Ick, bugs" Ruby said in disgust, "Why does it have to be giant bugs?"

"I don't know, but bugs-like aliens seem to be a fairly common thing in sci-fi, more or less." Phoenix said thinking of a few.

**Ruby's face contorted in disgust a bit "Ick, giant bugs." she then shivered at the thought, the others nodding and sharing the sentiment a bit.**

**It was a few moments later when something weird started to happen.**

**(Play Twilight Princess OST - Twilight)**

**The colors of the world slowly changed, the sky slowly going from it's normal light blue, to a strange yellow, and for some reason, strange black particles seemed to fill the atmosphere around them.**

"What the?" Ozpin asked confused.

"What just happened?" Qrow asked.

"This cannot be good." Ren said.

**The four of them were incredibly confused as they looked around, and suddenly, their auras flared around them without their command, making their bodies constantly emanate a soft glow in their respective aura colors.**

**They saw the same happening with pretty much all the students, but for the workers, the strangest thing happened to them.**

**Their bodies started to become invisible, until all that was left were floating blue spirit like flames.**

"What's going on?" Ruby asked scared.

"I don't know." Yang said.

"This is very disturbing." Weiss said.

**Gyro narrowed his eyes for a moment, before he blinked, and when his eyes opened again, they were sharper than before, his normal eyes having shifted to his wolf eyes, as suddenly, his pupils narrowed into slits, which to the others, just seems strange, but for him, it was a way to indicate his senses were activated.**

**He couldn't move while activating a partial transformation, because he needed to stay concentrated to make it so only that part remained morph and stayed morphed until he didn't need it, that was an advantage Pierce had over him, as Pierce could even fight while being partially transformed.**

"Yep." Yang said proudly, "I wonder if he could do the same during-"

"Yang Xiao Long don't finish that sentence!" Tai shouted.

**Either way, as he observes the workers, he could see them thanks to his activated senses, and interestingly, they were still working, almost like they didn't notice the world around them changing.**

**He then blinked again, and his eyes returned to normal as he turned to the others "We need to find the others and go see Ozpin."**

**They nodded as they all split up to go find everyone before heading up to see the headmaster.**

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Weiss said.

**Once the elevator doors opened, teams RWGBY and JNPPR stepped out, along with Sun and Neptune, whom Gyro had decided to bring along, thinking they might be helpful.**

**After a few days had passed, Pierce's wound had finally fully healed, save for the scar and his eye of course, giving one very visible scar starting on his forehead, passing over his eye, and ending on his cheek, while his eye, which remained open despite being blinded, was a faded white.**

"That is incredibly unnerving." Pyrrha said looking straight into the eye.

"I don't want to make eye contact with him when he glares at me." Jaune admitted.

**Any glare he gave a person with said eye was amazingly effective.**

**Once there, they saw Qrow and Winter were also present, along with Midna who was looking out the window in shock and worry, while constantly muttering the word "No..." over and over again silently.**

"Look's like she's been through this before." Ozpin said.

**Ozpin nodded once he saw the students "Good, I was about to send for all of you."**

**"What the hell is going on?" asked Yang as she gestured towards outside the window towards the world being seemingly trapped in some kind of perpetual twilight.**

**"We don't know, but Ozpin had a feeling either Gyro or Midna might know, except, well you can see how she's feeling about this." said Qrow as he gestured to the princess in question.**

"Yeah, it looks like she having a moment of PTSD right now." Glynda said.

**Gyro walked up to Midna and started to shake her shoulders "Snap out of it!"**

**After a while her eyes seemed to focus back on the present, looking back at Gyro as she finally composed herself and the boy stepped back a bit.**

**"I'm sorry, it's just, I never thought this would happen again." she explained, with Gyro nodding.**

**"You're not the only one." he said with a frown.**

"Welp, they do know, shocker." Yang said.

**"So you do know?" asked Winter.**

**The two of them nodded as Midna started to speak "It would seem that while I was gone, someone must have usurped control of my kingdom from me, and decided to begin an invasion of Remnant."**

"It makes me wonder how tough her royal guards are." Tai said.

**The news shocked everyone present, surprised that an invasion was taking place, and was already underway if the state of the world was any indication.**

**"What's worse, I have a feeling I know who's behind all of this." said Gyro with a scowl.**

**"He just won't give up will he?" muttered Pierce, although the others all heard him.**

**"Who are you talking about?" asked Weiss.**

**Gyro sighed "Ganondorf's back, and probably stronger than ever."**

"Ah crap." Ruby groaned.

"Well he did say he would be back." Weiss said.

**The eyes of all the others widened in shock, at hearing that the self proclaimed king of evil was still alive.**

**Pierce looked at his brother "You're worried, aren't you?"**

**Gyro nodded "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. I honestly thought we were done with him, now we have to deal with him on top of Ghirahim."**

**Ozpin looked at everyone gathered at the moment, before looking at the only ones with knowledge of their current situation "Do you know of a way to stop this phenomenon?"**

**Gyro sighed "Normally I'd be saying to restore the light spirits, but I never detected any on Remnant."**

"Yeah, that could be a problem." Jaune said.

**Midna was in thought for a few moments before looking at the headmaster "I may have a solution."**

**Everyone turned to her, eager to hear what it was.**

**"I may be able to detect the sources of the twilight, with that, we could send some people to take care of whatever's causing it, at the same time, we'll also need to get to the mirror of twilight so we can use to head to my realm and find out who is behind this." she said, as Ozpin nodded and gestured to her to do so.**

**She closed her eyes, as she began to reach out, and try to detect the sources of twlight, after a few moments, she opened her eyes, and pointed out three areas on the map of Remnant.**

**A lake in southern Vacuo, a mountain in Mistral, and a forest in Atlas.**

**"Lake Lanayru, Mount Eldin and the Faronia Woods." said Gyro as he recognized the areas.**

"A lake, a mountain, and a forest." Yang said, "Anyone getting a feeling of deja vu?"

"EEYEP!" Nora shoted.

**"What about the mirror, is it still ok?" asked Blake, the princess pondering her question before deciding to check to make sure, with her eyes widening moments later in shock.**

**"It's been shattered." she said, to the surprise of all the others.**

**"How many pieces?" said Pierce.**

**"Four, one is close by, in what was originally the Emerald Forest, one still remains in the desert, another is in the snowy mountains to the far north, and one more is in the sky, over the ocean." Midna explained.**

"Ah crap, more problems." Ruby said.

"Clearly Ganondorf doesn't want Midna returning home." Ozpin said.

**Gyro grabbed his chin in thought "The closest shard is in the temple of time, Ruby and I will take care of grabbing that one, since I'm the only one who can open the way forward within the temple." Ruby nodded at his words, ready to take on the mission.**

**"In that case, Yang and I will head for the mountains in Atlas, we'll try to find the shard there." said Pierce, his fiancée nodding in agreement.**

"Look's like I'll be having and _ice_ time with my fiancee. Eh? EH?" Yang punned

There was a response of groans.

**"Blake and I will head to the desert to secure the location of the shard that still remains." suggested Weiss, the cat faunus agreeing with her.**

"Why am I getting a chill down my spine?" Weiss asked.

Phoenix barely withheld a chuckle.

**Gyro reached into his hammerspace and pulled what looked like a blue version of his spinner "Here, this might be helpful once you're in there, though it's the only spare I have" he said as he handed it to the girls, who nodded as Blake slung in on her back with a rope.**

**"Me and Neptune will head for the Faronia Woods and deal with the problem over there." said Sun with a grin, his teammate nodding with him.**

**"Nora and I shall head for Mount Eldin, hopefully we'll fix the problem." said Ren, his girlfriend bouncing on her feet as she nodded quickly, and Gyro gave them a small gift, a resistance to heat, which actually changed the colors of their clothes, Ren's green shirt becoming red, and Nora's white shirt becoming red with her pink skirt becoming white.**

**"I guess me and Pyrrha will take care of Lake Lanayru then." said Jaune, with Pyrrha agreeing with his decision.**

**"Here, you'll want these." said Gyro as him and Ruby lent their Zora masks to Jaune and Pyrrha, the two nodding as they accepted them, already knowing the basic abilities they would gain.**

"Oh this won't be fun." Jaune groaned remembering the faces Gyro and Ruby made when they first put those masks on.

**"Then I suppose that means Qrow and I will try to locate the mirror shard in the sky." said Winter, with Qrow nodding.**

"Can I get some alcohol for that chapter?" Qrow asked.

"No." Phoenix said.

**Minutes later, everyone was ready to depart, having obtained more specific information on the locations they were heading too, and Ozpin watching as the ships took of.**

**"Good luck everyone, and godspeed to all of you."**

"It's shouldn't be too hard right?" Jaune asked running up to take the book from Yang.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Marie? Where'd you go?**


	82. Chapter 71

***The security room is vacant once more***

**[[]]**

Jaune took the book from Yang and returned to his seat to read.

**Gyro and Ruby walked through the snow that had fallen in the former Emerald Forest.**

**After Gyro's battle, Ozpin had been forced to rename the area, so now, it was called the Frozen Fields.**

"The name fits." Glynda said.

"Indeed it does." Ozpin said.

**Although he'll admit, the new area can potentially make the initiation more challenging than before, and because of how the crystal ice spires are scattered around, and of how smaller ones dot the fields, it's just as good to make a student find another at the last possible moment, guaranteeing a team to be formed, instead of people simply trying to choose who their partners are by looking over the area.**

**At the moment, both Gyro and Ruby were dressed in winter gear, I.E. wearing a coat and heavy boots.**

**Ruby's coat was black with a red trim, while Gyro's was green with yellow lining.**

**It was cold here.**

**Although if anybody ever wanted to have a snowball fight, it was pretty easy to do.**

"We have got to do that when winter rolls around." Yang said.

"It's gonna be awesome!" Ruby cheered.

"Somebody record it for me, please." Phoenix said.

"The queen shall have her revenge for the food fight!" Nora declared.

**"So, why is a piece of the mirror hidden in the temple of time? Where is it hidden anyway? There's like, only two rooms in there." said Ruby as she looked at her boyfriend.**

"That's a good point, there really isn't much place to hide a mirror shard." Qrow said.

**Gyro looked at her as he answered "There's actually a whole big temple hidden inside, the shard is hidden in there most likely."**

"Oh." Qrow said.

**They soon reached the entrance to the temple, Ruby walking up to the entrance first, while Gyro almost tripped as his boot got stuck in the snow, leaving him hopping on one foot for a moment as he put it back on.**

"I always hated it when that happened." Jaune grumbled.

"Nora tends to forget to put her boots back on until after she's run ten feet in the snow." Ren said.

"My feet get so cold." Nora pouted.

**When he started walking again, he was surprised when several black pillars fell from the sky in a circle around him, and started glowing with red lines as they generated a barrier, separating him from Ruby who looking on in confusion and shock.**

"What in the world?" Pyrrha asked.

**He narrowed his eyes, before looking to the twilight colored sky, seeing a black portal with red lines appearing there as strange black creatures fell out of it, three to be exact.**

**The creatures had strange mask like faces as they shambled around the makeshift arena.**

**Gyro frowned as he recognized the creatures.**

**Shadow Beasts, the main bulk of the invading twilight army.**

"A sad truth about the Shadow Beasts." Phoenix said, "They used to be normal Twili, the people of the Twilight Realm, until Ganondorf's magic twisted them into monsters, there is sadly no way of saving them as far as I know and killing them is a mercy."

"Oh my..." Pyrrha said.

"And I thought Ganondorf couldn't be any more of a monster." Ozpin said.

**He quickly shifted into his wolf form, deciding to fight them the same way his predecessor had.**

**He equipped the Sol Shackle to the base of his tail, which suddenly started to move unnaturally, before it grew and took the form of a clawed hand made out of his fur, which hanged over him like the stinger of a scorpion.**

"That's kind of scary." Jaune admitted.

**He then growled, which attracted the attention of the beast's as an energy field also appeared around him, moving along the ground and expanding in a circle, which when a shadow beast entered, his tail pointed to it and sent a small spark of magic to lock onto it.**

**Once all three had been marked, he let loose his attack and lunged at the first beast, ripping through it's chest, and immediately jumping at the next when he landed, repeating the process once more until he landed on his feet after jumping out of a hole from the third one's chest.**

"That was kinda of brutal." Blake said.

"But very necessary." Phoenix said.

"We'll take your word for it." Weiss said.

**Once all three fell to the ground, their bodies burst into black particles which flew back up into the sky and created a new portal, this one with green lines on it.**

**Gyro would be able to use this portal to teleport to the entrance to the temple whenever he wanted to, and he'd contact Midna to see if she could make one at Beacon for him.**

**The pillars then disappeared slowly after, with Gyro shifting back to his human appearance as he walked to the entryway.**

**Ruby just stared at him in wide eyes, being surprised at how quickly he handled the monsters, as well as how vicious his attack had been.**

**At least it hadn't been very gory.**

"Thank goodness for that." Ruby said.

"Very true." Weiss said.

**The two proceeded to enter the temple, Ruby finding it to be rather serene, and for some reason, calming inside.**

**To be fair, the temple did have multiple purposes in the past, as the shrine to the Master Sword, as the temple dedicated to the sage of light, and as a holy place to pray to the goddess Hylia.**

**Take a guess which of those three was the reason she was currently feeling at peace inside of it.**

"I'd have to say the last." Weiss said.

"Duh." Ruby said.

**As they walked, both of them stored away their winter gear, including switching out their boots, Ruby having been thought by Gyro how to make her own hammerspace to magically store away items.**

"Awesome! Now I can hold so much more ammo for Waxing Rose and maybe I could even bring some interchangeable parts for her." Ruby gushed.

"Ruby, calm down." Yang said.

**They soon stood in front of the altar where the Master Sword had rested, Gyro summoning said blade, before suddenly striking the stone with it, making a bright light shine from inside the stone and a set of stairs made out of light to rise up towards the window at the back of the room.**

**He pulled the sword back out of the stone, Fi choosing this moment to jump out of the blade as Gyro sheathed the blade back on his back.**

**"I detect dark creatures prowling the inside of the temple, unaffected by the Twilight somehow." she said, making the two teens nod at her.**

**The three of them proceeded to enter further into the temple, ready for the challenges ahead.**

"I wonder what it will be." Tai said.

"Keep reading and we can find out." Qrow said.

**Gyro and Ruby stepped into a new room, with Fi having returned into the Master Sword, both of them being annoyed.**

**They had to get all the way to the 8th floor of this temple to find a statue, and then bring it all the way back down to the first floor.**

"Ah crap." Ruby pouted.

**Thankfully, they were finally on the 8th floor, although now they had to head all the way back down.**

**In a temple infested with hundreds of overgrown spiders.**

**And quite a good number of Lizalfos as well.**

**As well as a lot of traps, like Beamos (that they thankfully could kill) blade traps, spiked logs, and giant bladed pendulums.**

"If the Temple of Time is supposed to be a holy place why is there so much trying to kill us!?" Ruby demanded.

"I don't know Ruby." Yang said.

**They walked forward in the new room they entered, looking around the area and finding that it was a rather large dome shaped room, with a hole at the top to let light shine through along with a single large window.**

**They could see the statue they were looking for standing on an elevated platform at the other end of the room.**

**Although they had an obstacle in their path first.**

**Standing in the middle of the room was a tall humanoid figure, wearing heavy looking black armor, with a large sword and round shield, he looked very much like a stereotypical black knight.**

**This, was a Darknut, and elite soldier from Ganondorf's army.**

"Uh oh." Jaune said.

"Yeah, after the failure of the Iron Knuckles he replaced them with the Darknut, it was more effective than the Iron Knuckle but still not good enough." Phoenix said.

**The Darknut turned around to face Gyro and Ruby as they stepped closer, the two of them already drawing their weapons to fight it.**

**The Darknut readied his own weapons as everyone got in their stance.**

**They silently stared at each other, before Gyro suddenly rushed in, and clashed his blade against the armored knight's sword.**

**Gyro obviously wouldn't win in a true clash of strength, but that's not what the plan was.**

**Ruby ran up, and jumped on Gyro shoulders before jumping off them like a springboard, swinging Waxing Rose down on the Darknut's helmet in an attempt to quickly conclude the fight.**

**The knight managed to move it's head just enough to keep it, but it's helmet fell off, broken into two pieces, revealing it to be wearing a lighter armored helmet underneath.**

"Dang it." Ruby said.

"It's wearing a helmet under a helmet?" Yang asked.

"That's just weird." Weiss said.

**The two continued this simple strategy of grabbing it's attention with one of them and then the other attacking, until all of it's heavy armor fell off, leaving it in a light chain mail armor with graves and gauntlets along with it's helmet.**

**It threw it's sword at the two of them, making the two of them roll out of the way, before it surprised Gyro and threw it's shield at him, catching him off guard as it slammed into his face and dazed him.**

"That's not good." Weiss said.

**The knight intended to rush in to continue his assault on Gyro, but Ruby got in it's path and started attacking it in anger, combining her attacks with a few simple elemental spells, such as lightning bolts or ice shards.**

**She soon made quick work of the knight as it fell to it's knees and it's body disintegrated.**

**She ran up to Gyro, who was still dazed and helped him stand and re-orient himself, followed by him actually spitting out a tooth, although it came from the back of his mouth, so he didn't have any gaping holes in his mouth.**

"Ah no." Ruby pouted.

"Could have been worse." Qrow said.

"Fair enough." Ruby said.

**He stared down at the tooth with wide eyes before he rubbed his head in thought.**

**It seemed his enemies were learning.**

**That wasn't good.**

**He could only wonder what would happen should he face Ganondorf.**

**It worried him a bit, and also made him realize that he may had been relying on his past experiences too much, the experience all his previous incarnations gave him made him feel cocky, thinking the enemy wouldn't be able to surprise him anymore.**

**He had been wrong.**

**At least he realized this now instead of when he could have accidentally been killed in combat.**

"Good thing too." Ozpin said.

"No doubt Ghirahim and Ganondorf are ready to change things up." Glynda said.

**He drank a red potion after coming out of his thoughts, to at least close back up the wound left by his tooth flying out, while Ruby drank a green one with a slightly disgusted face.**

**The green one really was nasty.**

"It can't be as bad as that vile concoction Ren calls a health shak." Jaune said.

**As for the red one, it was actually decent, while the blue didn't actually have any taste due to the flavors of the other two cancelling each other out.**

**Anyway, once that was done, Gyro summoned a new weapon, which they would need to bring the statue back down.**

**It was a white, gold and magenta scepter with wings at the top of it, along with a glowing orb of light sitting on top.**

**This was the Royal Dominion Rod.**

"The Dominion Rod," Phoenix started before Ruby could speak up, "Allows the wielder to take control of statues, allowing him to control them to a certain degree."

**He halted his movements after a moment, before faceplaming "Crap, I think I forgot to give one to Qrow, he might have needed it."**

"Damn you." Qrow grumbled.

**Ruby patted his shoulder "Don't worry, uncle Qrow will find a way around a problem even without the normal solution, he's hard headed like that."**

"Plus if all you need to do is move a statue Winter's Glyphs should cover it." Weiss said.

**"Is that where Yang get's it from?" he asked with a smirk, to which Ruby nodded at with a giggle.**

**After they were done poking fun at her family a bit, Gyro swung the dominion rod towards the statue, sending the ball of light out towards the statue, and once it touched it, the statue glowed green, and actually stated to copy Gyro's movements, meaning Gyro now had to walk it to stand under a bell in the room, with the bell lowering to cover it, before rising back up a moment later to show the statue had vanished, being teleported into the next room.**

**This was going to be an annoying descent.**

"Yes it will." Ruby sighed.

**The two of them sighed in relief when they finally placed the statue on it's original spot on the first floor, which made the large door in the room slide open, and finally let them continue on.**

**Once they stepped into the next room, both of them sported a twitching eyebrow, as they saw they had to run a small gauntlet of traps to get to the last door.**

**They quickly made their way across the gauntlet, and killed a pair of infant gohma spiders, before bringing out the big key, this one being different from the previous ones, as it was black with a red jewel on it instead of being completely golden in color.**

**They unlocked the door, before they stepped into the final room.**

"I think the boss will be some kind of ancient colossus." Yang said, "Made of gold because it can be."

'Not in this temple, but you guessed a future boss.' Phoenix thought.

**The room was dark, although light was shining in from four holes on the ceiling.**

**They could see giant statues in the room, obviously the statues allowed to be control by the dominion rod due to their appearance.**

**Then, for some reason one of the light sources was covered for a moment, making them look up to see a giant armored tarantula crawling on the ceiling, with a large eye opening on it's back and staring back at them.**

**This was the Twilit Arachnid, Armogohma.**

*Cue Armogohma battle: Phase 1*

"Oh Oum." Ruby said in disgust.

"That thing is huge." Jaune said

**Ruby shivered a bit in disgust as she looked at it.**

**She hated spiders.**

**The creature started to move along the ceiling soon enough.**

**Gyro turned to look at Ruby "I'm guessing you figured out it's weakpoint already?"**

**She nodded "The big eye on it's back." she said, to which Gyro nodded.**

"It's kinda obvious." Yang said.

"Yep." Nora said.

**The plan was obvious.**

**Shoot it's eye, and hope it falls close to the statues.**

**She was on shooting duty, and Gyro was on statue duty.**

**Soon enough it stopped over one of the holes, and opened it's eye as a beam started to shoot out of it, but it didn't get far as she quickly shot it, making it fall down on it's back on the floor, right in front of one of the statues.**

**Gyro sent the orb of light into the statue, and made it smash it's fist down on Armogohma, dealing a lot of damage to it.**

**After that it climbed back onto the ceiling and actually laid eggs, which fell onto the floor and quickly hatched.**

**Gyro would have none of that, and summoned a new weapon.**

**The weapon was a blue scepter with a jewel of the same color at the top.**

**This was the Magical Rod.**

"Oh that looks cool." Ruby said.

"It's base form is the fire rod which summons, well, fire." Phoenix said.

**And Gyro really liked using it with bugs.**

**The main reason?**

**A demonstration, as he shoots out a serpetine dragon made out of flames from the scepter's jewel and burns all the small spiders.**

"That was awesome." Yang said with a smile.

**They repeated the process of shooting it's eye, smashing it, and burning the baby spiders two more times, although only repeated the spider burning once, before it curled up it's legs, and it's body burst into embers, dead.**

"Alright! It's dead!" Ruby cheered.

**At least that's what they thought, until the eye it left behind started moving and was revealed to be a smaller spider.**

*Cue Armogohma: Phase 2*

"What the?" Ruby asked.

"Ick." Weiss said.

**Gyro was just annoyed and wanted to be done with it, so he quickly made a bomb arrow and shot it, blowing it up once the arrow connected.**

**Once it disappeared, the shard of the mirror of twilight reformed from it's remains, and floated down into Gyro's hands, before he stored it away in his pocket dimension.**

"That's not a shard that's a quarter." Weiss pointed out.

**With that done, the two quickly made their way back outside, and were pleased to see that the Twilight had lifted, meaning that the others were finished as well.**

**Gyro felt out for other portals, and smirked when he felt a portal near each area the others had gone too.**

**So he put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, and mentally commanded the portal to send them over to pick up the others.**

"Looks like we all finished at the same time." Qrow said.

**[[]]**

***Security room still remains vacant**


	83. Chapter 72

**We've pretty much caught up to Swift now so... Yeah, enjoy seeing updates the day after the posted story.**

**[[]]**

"Okay, time to see who we're gonna watch no." Nora said yanking the book from Jaune and beginning to read.

**Ren and Nora were currently climbing up the side of Mount Eldin, which interestingly enough, wasn't very far from Death Mountain, the two were part of the same range.**

"Awesom! It's a me and Ren chapter!" Nora cheered.

**"So, what exactly has Gyro been making you work on Nora?" Ren asked his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.**

**For the past month or so, Gyro had been having training sessions with Nora alone, saying he had something he felt she should be able to do and wanted to avoid any distractions.**

"What?" Nora pouted, "Why couldn't Ren help me?"

"Because you'd probably end up sucking face with him over listening to Gyro." Weiss said.

"I would not!" Nora shouted, "That'll be after the training."

"I'd make sure of it." Ren said, only to get a full on kiss from Nora, him not even trying to resist.

**Surprisingly the one on one training method actually worked to keep her attention.**

**Nora turned to look at Ren with a grin "It's awesome! He said I might be able to do something like Pyrrha because of my semblance absorbing electricity, and we also found out I can manipulate it a bit, but not by very far, like, I couldn't make a sword go off course like Pyrrha, but he said I should be able to control my electro... electro... I don't remember the rest of the word." she finished as she scrunched up her face in thought.**

**"Electro-magnetic field maybe?" supplied Ren, with Nora snapping her fingers with a grin.**

**"Yeah! That's the one, apparently I could make it so that my body could be magnetic or not, same thing for anyone or anything that touches me." she said.**

"Oh, that seems very helpful." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, if Nora can do that think of the possibilities." Jaune said.

**Ren was honestly impressed at this, it opened plenty of new battle strategies.**

**They'd have to try and implement it in their training sessions.**

**He stopped for a moment "This would usually be the part where Yang makes a bad pun."**

"Oh." Yang said as if taking it as her cue, "And then they would be in for a _shocking_ surprise." Yang joked.

"Well it does fit Nora." Phoenix said, "She does have a _magnetic_ personality."

Yang and Tai barked out in laughter, Phoenix groaned internally, 'I can't believe I just did that.'

**Nora chuckled "Yeah, probably something about me having an electric or magnetic personality." she then sighed "Hey Ren?"**

"Hey, turns out his joke wasn't too off." Ruby said.

"Thank you." Phoenix said.

**"Yes Nora?" asked the boy.**

**"Is it weird that I kinda like hearing the puns, but don't like the puns themselves?" Nora asked.**

"Huh?" Yang asked.

**Ren contemplated her words for a moment "Could you elaborate?"**

**"Like, hearing them, I don't know, I guess I'm used to hearing them, and not hearing them, it feels weird, you know?" she explained.**

"Yeah, it feels weird wwhen I'm not hearing a dozen of Yang's puns." Ruby sai

**Ren nodded, understanding what she meant "It's because they make things feel normal." he smiled "Honestly it's the same for me."**

**Nora smiled as well "Not just Yang's puns." she grunted as they finally reached a hole in the side of the mountain and she pulled herself up, helping Ren up as well "Everything else really, Ruby's weapon craze, Weiss' snark at annoying people, Gyro's overall craziness, Blake's deadpan comments and defending her books, Jaune's dorkiness, Pyrrha's super politeness and Pierce's banter. It all makes things feel right I guess. I like having it all around. If I didn't have that, things would be weird." she said softly with a fond look.**

"I suppose we have been together long enough to feel that way." Blake said.

"True, I think I'd miss Ruby's hyperactiveness." Weiss admitted.

"I'd miss you too Weiss." Ruby said.

**Ren smiled at her before speaking in an amused tone "What about me?"**

**Nora looked at him with a wide smile before she hugged him, resting her face in the crook of his neck "You've always been there Ren, you were my normal before, now you're an even bigger part of my new normal."**

**Ren smiled again as he hugged her back.**

**Nora was definitely unique.**

**And he wouldn't want that to change, not even if her acting more along the lines of what people considered normal would be the one thing needed to somehow bring back their families.**

**To him, she was normal, and he loved her like that.**

"You kids have a weird definition of normal." Qrow said.

"Thank you." Nora said.

**She smiled softly with a small blush, almost as if she knew what he was thinking, which honestly wouldn't surprise him since they understood each other so much.**

**"You know, I really hope all 10 of us always stay friends, those guys are seriously the best." she said with a small grin as she thought of all the others.**

**Ren nodded in agreement "They really are."**

**After the two had their moment, they stepped further into the cave, finding what appeared to be signs of people formerly living within the mountain, they even noticed a symbol that looked identical to something Gyro had tattooed on his arm in his goron form.**

**They quickly connected the dots and figured out that the gorons probably lived here in the past.**

"Wow, To think ancient rock people used to live on Remnant." Tai said.

"Remember it is an alternate continuity." Ozpin reminded.

**Nora also noticed the small arena in the middle of the arena and figured that maybe they did sumo wrestling, since based on Gyro's goron appearance, they had the build for it.**

"Oh, oh, Gyro and I should totally have a sumo wrestling match." Nora said, "With Gyro in his Goron form."

"Well, I think you could stand up to a Goron if you keep Valkyria on your back to prevent you from getting sent flying right off the bat." Phoenix said, "That thing weighs as much as a pair of Iron Boots."

**Ren agreed with her, since for once, one of her wild theories, actually made sense.**

**Though to be fair, a lot of the time her wild theories were actually real, it's just that no one ever figured it out due to never being present when they proved themselves to be real on their own.**

**For example, she said that maybe a yeti couple had found a shard of the mirror in the snowy mountains of Atlas and was keeping it in their home.**

**She would learn that she's right when they would meet up with Yang and Pierce later.**

Everyone looked at Nora in amazement.

"See, you all know I'm right about these things." Nora gloated, "Tell you what, I'll bet that the place in Faronia woods will have a group of Monkeys trapped inside, The lake will have a giant eel as the boss, and in the sky there will be a big ancient city with a big dra-"

Nora was cut off my Phoenix slapping a strip of duct tape on her mouth, "Nora, just based on your history I want you to keep quiet on your theories okay?" Phoenix asked.

Nora nodded, signalling Phoenix to rip the tape off her mouth.

**Before they could proceed further into the caves, strange black pillars fell out of the sky from a hole in the ceiling and surrounded them, before a strange black portal dropped weird creatures in front of them.**

**Shadow Beasts.**

**The two of them looked at the three creatures in confusion, before deciding to simply attack them while the creatures slowly got up.**

**They managed to take out two of them, before the third one let out an unearthly scream, which somehow, brought the other two back to life.**

**The two had covered their ears in pain when the beast screamed, and their eyes widened in surprise when they saw the other two rise back up.**

Everyone one ended up doing the same, "I think my other is going to be taken down by those screams." Blake whined.

"So you have to kill them all at once or they'll revive each other." Glynda said.

**Thankfully, they were able to quickly realize this meant they had to kill all three at the same time.**

**Which led to Ren grouping all three together, and Nora firing three grenades at them, blowing up all three, their remains turning into black particles which formed a new portal in the sky above the hole in the ceiling.**

**They sighed in relief when the barrier around them disappeared, allowing them to move on into the caverns.**

**Entering the caverns, they found out why Gyro gave them heat protection.**

**It was a mine, filled with lava.**

**Oh joy.**

"Watch out for falling rocks." Yang said.

"Trust me, we will." Ren said.

**The two of them soon stepped into a new room, finally finding a room that didn't have lava in it.**

**Although it had water.**

**Thankfully it was a small body of water, so they only had to dive and pass under a grate, and they found a switch under the water, Nora managing to push it down using Valkyria's weight, before she was suddenly pulled out of the water by a powerful force, and found herself hanging off a portion of some kind of magnetic stone because of her weapon, having been pulled up by some kind of tractor beam.**

"So the Goron's that lived in this place actually found stones that worked like Electro-magnets." Ozpin said, "Interesting."

**It took her a bit of work, but she managed to alter her own body and weapon's magnetism so she fell back down into the water (with a somewhat painful belly flop) and grabbed hold of Ren as she changed her magnetic field, along with his, only being able to do so due to being in contact with him, and having the both of them get pulled up to the stone, except this time they landed on their feet, looking at the room from an upside down view.**

**They walked along the stone at a rather slow pace, due to their feet practically sticking to it, until they were standing right side up again and entered the next room, where they searched around until they found some kind of shard, pocketing it as it might be important.**

"That was actually a chamber inhabited by a Goron Elder." Phoenix said.

"So that shad is important." Jaune noted.

**With that found, they took a higher path to get out of the room, which led to them walking on a wall, and then a ceiling that was part of some kind of miniature maze.**

**They still had a ways to go.**

"Yes we do." Nora said happily.

**Ren and Nora entered into a new room within the mines.**

**They had just found another shard, and after putting the two pieces together, found that they seemed to be pieces of a large cylinder shaped key, the key now only missing one shard of it.**

**The new room they entered had a large platform made from the magnetic stone they found everywhere in the temple in the middle, hanging from some chains.**

**Nora jumped into the platform, looking at it in curiosity while Ren looked at her with an amused smile as he calmly walked closer to her.**

**Before he could step onto the platform however, something large, round, and heavy fell from the ceiling, rattling the platform, Nora quickly changing her body's polarity so her feet were connected soundly to the platform, as the chains broke, and the platform fell down into the lava below, floating on top of it.**

**The thing that fell down slowly uncurled itself, revealing a red creature with a stone hide.**

**From the creatures Gyro had talked about, it made Nora think of a mix between a dodongo and a goron, so she named it a Dongorongo.**

"Fun fact." Phoenix said catching everyone's attention, "The original midboss of this dungeon was a giant Goron, not as big a Biggoron, but still pretty big. Because no Goron's exist in Renmant, at least none that are known, this midboss was changed to Dongorongo, The... fifth boss in the game Phantom Hourglass." Phoenix said.

"Now that's interesting." Tai said.

**As Nora looked at the arena she had to fight it, she grinned, having an idea to beat it, especially based on what she remembered the abilities gorons had.**

**She grinned wider when she saw the creature curl up into a ball and spin on itself before shooting towards her, so she quickly braced herself and grabbed it when it reached her, before throwing it over her shoulder and into the lava, where it fell in before jumping out of it and running around with it's tail on fire for a bit.**

**This process repeated two more times, before on the third throw, the creature didn't come back up, making her fist pump as she'd managed to beat it.**

"One Dongorongo, Extra crispy." Nora said.

**Soon, the lava in the room raised up a bit, allowing Ren to safely step onto the platform, where he congratulated Nora on beating the creature, said girl beaming in pride.**

**With that, they continued on, feeling they were getting close to the creature generating the Twilight.**

**The two of them stared up at the door that led into the final room.**

**They had obtained the third shard for the big key, which Nora held in her hands before she put into the lock and twisted it, making the lock fall apart and the door slide open.**

**They stepped into the room, finding it to be dimly lit, where they could see a black creature, similar in appearance to a grimm strangely, chained up, a gem sitting on it's forehead on top of it's head armor.**

**The gem on it's forehead started to shine, and it's eyes opened up shortly after.**

**It roared down at the two young hunters when it noticed them, before realizing it's arms where chained up, and slowly, it's body set itself aflame as it broke off the chains that were attached to the ceiling.**

**This was the Twilit Igniter, Fyrus.**

*Cue Fyrus theme*

"Looks like this battle's _heating_ up." Yang joked

**Ren and Nora started to move around the arena when Fyrus freed itself, trying to find a weak point.**

**They each found one.**

**Ren easily figured out to shoot the gem on it's forehead, which it grabbed in pain and then it started to move around blindly, not notcing Nora grabbing hold of one of the chains that was wrapped around it's leg and magnetizing herself to the floor, making Fyrus trip and fall over, it's flames extinguishing themselves in it's daze.**

**"Ren! Now!" shouted Nora.**

**Ren nodded as he started to unload his bullets into the gem, the beast roaring in pain before it soon stood back up.**

**Due to the amount of damage Ren had done, they only had to repeat this process one more time instead of two.**

"That's a little disappointing for a boss." Yang said.

"Yeah, Fyrus was effectively one of the weakest bosses of the Zelda series." Phoenix said.

**When the creature dissipated into embers, the two young hunters noticed their auras soon disappearing from around their bodies, indicating that the need for constant protection was gone.**

**They'd managed to lift the Twlight in their area.**

**With that done, the two headed back out, but before they left the entrance to the mines, they were surprised as small black particles came out of the portal and formed into Gyro and Ruby.**

**Once everything was explained, they left with them to go and pick up the others.**

"Alright, who's next?" Nora asked as Ren took the book from her.

**[[]]**

**Well guys I'll see you in a couple of days, probably Wednesday seeing Swift keeps uploading past Midnight for me.**


	84. Chapter 73

**Lloyd: When I read this I felt like I needed a coat.**

**Marie: Same.**

**Reigner: Agreed**

**Lloyd: You can't even feel hot or cold.**

**[[]]**

Now with the book in hand, (And calming Nora down) Ren began reading

**Yang and Pierce were currently marching on through a snowstorm in the snowy mountains of Atlas.**

**The two of them were dressed in more winter appropriate clothing under their coats, meaning Yang was wearing clothes that covered her more than usual.**

"Well that's surprising." Weiss said.

"Two things Ice queen." Yang said, "One I'm not from the winter wonderland of Atlas, and to I'm not suicidal."

**She may like flaunting her body, but she wasn't suicidal.**

"You see." Yang said

**So instead of shorts she had long pants, and instead of a tube top she wore a sweater... that had a a hole over her cleavage.**

"Yet you're still showing off." Weiss said.

"Hey, I got so I'm gonna flaunt it, even if Pierce is the only guy around to show off to." Yang said.

"This is stuff I don't want to ever hear." Tai groaned.

**What could she say? She liked to show off her girls, even if it was only to Pierce.**

**Speaking of Pierce, she sometimes wondered if it was weird she thought his blind eye and scar made him look even hotter.**

**Suddenly, she noticed something.**

**Hers and Pierce's aura were disappearing from around them.**

**She tried to think of what this could mean, until she also noticed that the atmosphere around them was normal again.**

**"Looks like Sun and Neptune are done in their spot." said Pierce.**

"I'll bet that's who we watch next." Glynda said.

"I'm with you on that one." Qrow said.

**Yang nodded at his words "Make sense, the airship did drop them off first a few hours ago."**

**As they continued climbing, they soon entered a cave which they took a short break in, and Pierce surprised Yang when he pulled out a pack of frozen ground meat.**

**"What's that for, it's kinda frozen." she asked, and Pierce chuckled as he tore the package open and started blowing fire out his mouth onto the meat, unthawing it and slowly cooking it, before a few minutes later, he handed her a warm meat patty, which she ate with a shrug.**

"He's like a portable campfire." Jaune joked.

**Once they were done with their break, they ventured further into the cave, coming out of it for a moment (finding that the snowstorm had subsided) and finding a strange stone with a hole in the middle, and as the wind passed through it, it sounded like music was being played.**

**Pierce chuckled as he recognized one of the many howling stones, that should Gyro howl along to in his wolf form, would summon an apparition of a golden wolf somewhere in the world, which would then turn into a warrior and teach him one of the 7 secret techniques of the swordsman, but he didn't need to do so, as he already knew them.**

"I'm guessing that was a key element in the game it appeared in?" Ruby said

"It was an entirely optional element, but it kept appearing in your path so often you'd have to be an idiot to ignore it... save for one though it's a little out of the way." Phoenix said.

**Soon, they reached the top of the mountain, where they could see a large figure standing underneath a tree, through some of the fog that littered the mountaintop.**

**As they neared the figure, and the fog lifted slightly, they could see white fur covering it's body, and it looked like he wore a saddle on his head as a helmet, while holding a fish in his hands.**

**When they walked up next to the figure, it turned to them to reveal a grey face with large eyes and big fangs coming out of it's bottom jaw.**

**It was a yeti, literally, they had stumbled upon the abominable snowman, although he actually looked kind of friendly.**

"Oh wow, he's pretty big." Pyrrha said.

"What are the odds that looking for a recently lost fragment of a mirror lead us to a mythical creature?" Yang asked.

"Strikingly low." Ozpin said.

**"Oh! Humans? Me see humans here not often, uh? Why humans come to snows? You... on spiritual journey? Looking for true self?" the yeti asked in a deep, but friendly sounding voice.**

**Yang quirked an eyebrow while Pierce shrugged "Aren't we all on a spiritual journey at one point or another in life?"**

"That is very true." Ozpin said.

**"You look for long time then!" the yeti then started to laugh jovially, with Pierce chuckling along "Me like you human! You understand yeti humor!"**

"I don't think he notices that Peirce isn't human, he's an elf." Nora said.

"Well to be fair his ears are often covered by his helmet out in the field so it can be hard to tell." Ren said.

**The yeti then wiped a tear from his eye as his laughter calmed down "But, humans come here for real reason, yes?"**

**Pierce nodded as he explained the situation to the yeti.**

**"Uh, you look for mirror in such faraway place..." the yeti then chuckled "Why you not say so before? But you make good climb! And you lucky to meet me. I found shiny mirror piece. Same mirror you look for, huh?" he asked, and the two hunters nodded "Uh! You come to house and see yourself then!" he then held up the fish he was holding, and the smell burned at Pierce's nostrils a bit.**

**It was a reekfish, but it wasn't just called that because you could find it in a reek.**

"What's is smell like?" Ruby asked, this prompted Reigner to march in and set down an ice chest, then open it to reveal a Reekfish in it.

"Oh Oum that smell!" Weiss called out in shock.

Blake was gagging at the smell, almost ready to barf. Until Reigner took the chest away.

**Although it was delicious when cooked properly.**

"It does?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I'll have Reigner bring over a bowl of that special Reekfish soup, Yeti style blend, at the end of the chapter." Phoenix said, he's not much of a seafood guy, but that soup is delicious.

**"I caught fish. I make you hot meal, at least... My house far away... We slide there, uh? Do like me! Come!" said the yeti as he punched the tree next to him and made a large frozen leaf drop, which he jumped onto with one foot and balanced on it as he started sliding down the side of the mountain opposite the one they came through.**

"That was actually one of my favorite minigames in the Twilight princess." Phoenix said with a smile.

**Pierce shrugged as he kicked the tree, which made another leaf fall down as he turned to Yang "Want me to carry you?"**

**Yang thought about it and shrugged "Sure."**

**She climbed onto his back and held on tight as he jumped onto the leaf, and they started to basically snowboard down the mountain.**

**And it looked like Pierce had done snowboarding before as he was flawlessly moving along the more dangerous paths, which included jumping over a deep chasm.**

**Soon the yeti's house came into view, and they could see it was more of an old mansion than a house.**

"No doubt abandoned, probably in disrepair too." Weiss said.

"It is, but the Yeti's make abandoned homes livable, if a little cold." Phoenix said.

**When they reached the small walkway that led into the house, they were boxed in by black pillars falling out of the sky and trapping them in a barrier while Shadow Beasts fell out of a portal.**

**Pierce just wanted to get this over with, so he tail whipped all three of them, crushing them into the barrier before they disappeared and left behind a new portal.**

"And dead." Nora said.

**With that done, the two stepped into the mansion, which they could see was a bit rundown.**

**They marched on, until they entered the mansion's foyer, where they could see a smaller female yeti, probably standing at roughly the same size as Pierce, and compared to the male from earlier, her face looked more human.**

"Well that was unexpected." Jaune said.

**"Who? Uh..." she paused as she coughed "Sorry... I have sickness, uh... Come closer, uh?" she said in a soft voice as Pierce and Yang both nodded and they stepped closer to her, standing by the fireplace now "Uh, you humans. Husband told me you come. You want to look at mirror yes? My husband found it, but it pretty thing, uh. But... since I get mirror, I get sick, and then bad monsters appear... so many bad things happen since mirror... So we lock bedroom on third floor where it hang, uh?" She shifted a bit as an arm poked out of her fur and held out a map of the manor "Me tell you where key is." she then scrunched up her face in thought "Fever make head blurry, but key should be in room there." she said as she tapped one of the rooms on the map "But right now... can't even get up. Would you bring it to me, uh? Start by going through room there." she said as she pointed to a door behind her.**

"Oh man, I kinda feel sorry for her." Ruby said.

"That's why her husbands making Reekfish soup, the stuff is about twenty times better than chicken noodle soup." Phoenix said.

**Yang and Pierce nodded as they headed towards the room, Yang whispering along the way "I didn't think the big guy was married, you know?"**

**Pierce nodded with a smile "Looks can be deceiving."**

**When they stepped into the next room, they found themselves in the kitchen, where the male (whom finally introduced himself as Yeto, while his wife was Yeta) was making soup for his wife using the fish as the main ingredient, and he even offered Yang and Pierce to take some, since it was quite healthy.**

"Oh Oum their names are puns on the word Yeti." Yang laughed

"And just so you know, that Reekfish soup isn't finished yet." Phoenix added.

**They accepted his offer, and found that on top of being healthy, it tasted really good.**

**After that, they advanced on through the manor, to try and locate the bedroom key.**

"Can't be too hard." Yang said.

**Pierce and Yang sighed in relief when they finally found the key to the bedroom.**

**Yeta had so far led them to the wrong area two times, the first them leading them to find a pumpkin, and the second to find some goat cheese.**

"Well she did say her head was blurry." Ruby said.

**It didn't help that to get to the cheese, they had to get passed an enemy known as a Darkhammer, which looked like an armored lizard that swung a ball and chain.**

**They actually took care of it quickly when Yang caved in it's chest armor and made it difficult for the creature to breathe and Pierce then beheaded it.**

"Easy peasy." Yang said with a smirk.

**At least the food they found led to making the soup even tastier.**

"I hope it did, I want to taste it." Yang said.

**Either way, they then stepped out of the room with the key in hand, where they were surprised to see Yeta.**

**"Oh! You safe, uh? I drink husband's soup, feel much better. So I come find you." she then noticed the key in Yang's hand "You found key! Good! Good! Bedroom right above us, I take you there." she said as she led them to the bedroom on the third floor, where when they entered, they could see the mirror shard hanging in the back of the room as Yeta walked up to it with Pierce and Yang following behind her.**

"That soup must be powerful, she couldn't even bring herself to move before hand." Weiss said in surprise.

**"Here... mirror. You look at it, uh... Uh... so pretty... pretty... uh... so pretty..." her body then started to shake a bit, and Yang looked on at her worried, with Pierce frowning, having an idea what was going on "Pretty... pretty... mirror... lovely..." she then abruptly turned back to face them, as her face spun around to something far more monstrous as she screeched at them "NOT TAKE MIRROR!"**

"Holy-" Juane shouted as everyone else, including the adults, lurched back is fright.

"That's happened because of the mirror!?" Qrow asked.

**Yang jumped back in fright as she saw that face, with Pierce jumping back as well, mostly to grab some distance "What the fuck?!" Yang shouted in surprise and worry for Yeta.**

**"The mirror, it corrupted her, I'm not affected by it thanks to my magic, as for you, what with how often you're around me, you've built up a bit of an immunity to it." explained Pierce, and Yang's eyes widened after a moment.**

**"Wait, what about Uncle Qrow and Weiss' sister? They went after a shard as well, I'm guessing that Weiss herself and Blake also have a bit of an immunity thanks to hanging around Gyro." she said in worry for her uncle and her friend's older sister.**

"Oh crap." Qrow said.

**"They'll be fine, Qrow was around Summer for long enough that he also built up an immunity, and Winter seems to have one as well, maybe gained from her interactions with Qrow since the two obviously have some history." he said, and Yang sighed in relief, until she remembered where they were as the windows broke apart and snow started to come into the bedroom.**

Okay good." Qrow said in relief.

**The cold seeping in then started to surround Yeta, until her form was completely covered in the cold winds, and when the winds faded, they saw she was now inside of large ice mass.**

**This was the Twlit Ice Mass, Blizzeta.**

*Cue Blizzeta first phase.*

"I don't want to hurt her." Yang said in worry, "But I don't think I'll have choice."

**When her ice covered body crashed back onto the floor, it froze over, making it all slippery.**

**The fight was a bit complicated.**

**They basically had to hit her really, really hard, so that the ice covering her would shatter away.**

**It was a bit hard to do that because of the slippery floor though, but they eventually managed to get it down nicely.**

"I'll bet it was hard." Blake said.

"I wish Gyro lent Pierce the Power Gauntlets and Midnight Crusher, at least then we'd have some range." Yang said.

"Yang, you have a freaking dragon with you." Nora said, "He can just melt the ice."

**When the last hit landed, courtesy of Yang, Blizzeta's body was sent crashing into the wall and the ice shattered apart, until she was encased in a new mass of ice, this one floating in the air surrounded by pillars of ice.**

**This was where it got a bit more complicated, as they had to dodge the pillars that fell down, and they took the chance to break a few, followed by the pillars surrounding them to try and box them in, but they managed to slip out from in between a few of them, when Blizzeta crashed back down into the floor.**

**Pierce decided to end this quickly, so he transformed into his dragon form, his right eye being white even in this form, as he headbutted her as hard as he could, which ended up being hard enough to completely shatter the ice mass and send her crashing into the wall.**

"I swear Pierce is getting scarier and scarier lately." Jaune said.

"That blind white eye isn't helping." Pyrrha said.

**She screamed in pain at this, and her body soon feel back to the floor, the ice in the room all fading away as some of it reformed into the mirror shard, which Pierce stored away in his pocket dimension.**

**Yang quickly went to check on Yeta, and was relieved to see she was still alive, and back to normal.**

"Thank Oum." Ruby sighed in relief.

**The door to the room opened, and Yeto stepped in, and when he saw his wife on the floor, he ran up to her, Yang getting out of the way to let them have their moment.**

"Yeah, I do not want to be in the way of a charging Yeti as big as him." Yang said.

"At least you did better that Link, he didn't get out of the way in time and got thrown to the side." Phoenix said.

"I'll bet Gyro remembers that a little too well." Jaune said, "Probably still feels phantom pains of that one."

**He reassured his wife that she was having a bad dream when she came to, and when she worried about the mirror being gone, and he reassured her again by saying that the mirror wasn't important and that she was prettier than any mirror anyway, which made the woman blush and smile at her husband.**

**Pierce and Yang left the room with a smile, although Yang did tell them they'd come visit them sometime before finally leaving them alone as they embraced each other.**

"Out others should totally invite them to our wedding." Yang said.

"Are you not aware of the implications of bringin two Yeti to a pubic place?" Weiss asked.

"What? Gyro can just teleport them with those portals an no one would ever find where they live." Yang said.

**As they were leaving the mansion, Yang spoke up with a smirk "20 lien says the next time we see them, Yeta's pregnant."**

**Pierce chuckled "No bet."**

"Well I'll bet that there kid will continue the parents namesake, and be named ahhh... Yetu, or something like that." Yang joked.

"Oye." Phoenix groaned.

**When they stepped outside, they saw Gyro and Ruby waiting for them with a few others, Pierce understanding they'd used the portal to get there, before they all left to get to the next area.**

**Although they did take a few bottles of soup with them before leaving.**

The book snapped shut, causing Ren to pause in confusion until Reigner marched in and handed everyone a bowl of soup, Blake could smell the dulled scent of the Reekfish mixed int with Pumpkin and cheese making a surprisingly pleasant aroma.

Yang took the first sip of the soup causing her eyes to bulge out, "Holy shit this is good stuff." Yang shouted, causing everyone else to take a sip of the soup, and have similar reactions.

**[[]]**

***Lloyd and Marie both have bowls of the Reekfish soup as well and are enjoying it.***


	85. chapter 74

**Lloyd: Alright, time for the reading to continue.**

**[[]]**

Once everyone had finished their soup the book fell open to the page it left off on and Pyrrha took the book to continue reading.

**Neptune stared at pretty much everything as he and Sun walked through the forest.**

**He stopped when he felt something brush against his leg, making him bolt forward and nearly bowl Sun over.**

"Really?" Weiss asked, she was starting to wonder how she developed a crush on the guy.

"Chicken." Qrow said.

**Sun stared at his friends back as he caught his balance "What's wrong with him?" he looked back and saw nothing but a long leaf, which is what Neptune had brushed up against, making Sun deadpan "Seriously?"**

**He quickly caught up to Neptune, who was standing stock still in front of a ravine that had a river flowing down at the bottom.**

**"Aw come one man, seriously?! It isn't even close to our level." said Sun in exasperation.**

**"Hey! Water is a dangerous thing ok?!" said Neptune with a twitching eye.**

"I'm starting to doubt Neptune's reliability." Blake deadpanned.

"You're not the only one." Jaune said, "Even I'm not that bad."

**"Your name is Neptune! You're named after the fucking god of the sea! Why are you such a pussy around water?!" shouted Sun in annoyance.**

**"Personal reasons!" retorted Neptune as he turned away from the ravine.**

"Traumatic experience maybe." Glynda said, "But still, there a limit to how far that fear is supposed to go."

**Sun rolled his eyes with a sigh as he looked for a way to cross the ravine.**

**There was a convenient bridge, but it didn't look safe, the slightest movement looked li- never mind, a gust of wind just made it fall apart, proving his point.**

"Well..." Pyrrha said, "At least they weren't on it."

"That's one good point." Ozpin said.

**He kept looking around, until he noticed that one of the trees on their side was rather tall, and actually had a thick branch extending someway over the river.**

**And it was covered in vines.**

**He grinned as he got an idea and started to drag Neptune towards the tree, the other boy staring at it in confusion.**

"Well Sun, time to channel some of that monkey blood in you." Nora said cheerfully.

Blake would normally glare at someone for that, but she knew it would mean nothing to Nora.

**"You got a plan?" he asked his blonde friend.**

**"Yep." Sun said with a grin.**

**When they reached the tree, Sun started to easily scale it, and finally reached the large branch, where he then grabbed one of the vines overhead, it was one of the longer ones, and he made sure it was secure, before he started to clear his throat, which made Neptune raise an eyebrow from the base of the tree.**

**Sun then jumped while hanging onto the vine, swinging across the ravine, while doing what anybody would recognize as the Tarzan shout.**

"Good job Tarzan." Yang said with a smirk at her little joke, "Heck you were even raised by monkey Faunus, that's close enough to gorilla's."

**Neptune's eye twitched as he looked at his leader in annoyance while thinking 'What is that, a call of bravery?'**

**Sun safely landed on the other side of the ravine, and turned back to look at Neptune with a grin "Come on man it's your turn!"**

**Neptune crossed his arms in front of him in a X "No way in hell! Over my dead body!"**

"Welp, too bad." Ruby said

**_A few moments later_ **

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed out Neptune in fear as he swung across the ravine while hanging onto the vine for dear life.**

**"Watch out for that-" Sun cringed as he stopped talking when Neptune crashed into a "tree." he finished simply as he watched his friend who was embedded deeply into a tree.**

"Ouch." Jaune said in sympathy.

**A few minutes late, the two boys continued on walking through the forest, Neptune doing so with a slight limp.**

**"I think we're almost there." said Sun as he pushed a branch out of the way, which slammed back into Neptune's face, knocking him onto the floor, and Sun turned back to look at him "Come on man, this isn't the time for a nap."**

Jaune flinched as he remembered getting smacked by a tree branch during initiation, even rubbing the cheek that got smacked.

**Neptune just layed on the ground, an eye twitching as he though 'All of my hate.'**

**Soon, they reached a giant tree in the middle of the forest, which seemed to have some kind of walkway leading up to it.**

**Sun turned to Neptune "Bet ya 50 lien this is where we gotta go."**

**Neptune turned back to Sun "And I bet 50 it isn't."**

"Well, Sun just won 50 Lien." Qrow said.

**Sun grinned "Well this'll be the easiest 50 I've ever made in my life then."**

**Neptune scoffed "You wish."**

**When they got closer to the tree, they could see an entry way into the tree.**

**Before they got to it though, black pillars fell out of the sky and created a barrier around them, while Sun turned to gin at Neptune "Pay up."**

"Jeez, these things are everywhere." Tai said.

**Neptune grumbled as he pulled out a 50 lien card and handed it to Sun, while preparing his weapon at the same time.**

**Sun put away the money with a smirk as he pulled out his gun-chucks.**

**Then the shadow beasts fell out of the portal, surprising them for a moment before they shrugged it off, figuring they were part of the invading army.**

**The two of them quickly started beating around the monsters, being surprised at how slow they were, until they stopped when the last one let out an inhuman scream to revive it's comrades.**

"FOR THE LOVE OF OUM CAN YOU MUTE THE SCREEN WHEN THAT HAPPENS!?" Blake shouted over the roars.

"I wish I could, but the mute button got chewed off by one of Maire's kids!" Phoenx shouted back.

**Sun was the most affected out of the two, what with him having slightly better hearing than Neptune due to being a faunus, although, Blake would have it worse due to having two sets of ears, which worried him a bit.**

"Thanks for worrying about me Sun." Blake said, very glad she was still wearing the ear muffs.

**He hoped she would be ok.**

**Once the ringing in his ears stopped, Sun tried to think of a way to get rid of them, before snapping his fingers, as he clapped his hands together and created three copies of himself and sent them after the beasts.**

**All of them were an extension of himself, so controlling their timing was an easy thing.**

**He just needed a few more hits first.**

**And a moment later, all three of his copies perfectly timed their hits together, and made all three shadow beasts fall at the same time.**

**Neptune stared in bemusement as the three beasts burst into black particles and formed a portal overhead.**

**"So, let's get this started!" Sun exclaimed before marching on into the dungeon.**

"Well, time for the forest dungeon, again." Yang said.

**The two boys walked into a new room in the dungeon.**

**They'd been finding monkeys scattered around everywhere inside, and although they were curious as to why the monkeys weren't affected by the twilight, they decided that wasn't very important and just freed the captured monkeys instead.**

"Looks like Sun's helping his extended family." Yang joked, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Blake.

**In return, the monkeys had helped them get around by swinging them across gaps.**

**Their were also some exasperating moments for Sun when they also had to go through a few rooms that had water in them and he had to literally drag Neptune along.**

**At the same time, they were also trying to find another monkey that had white fur and had attacked them at one point, preventing them from getting across a pretty big gap until they found enough monkeys to help them get across.**

"Now that's peculiar." Ozpin said.

**They soon noticed said monkey standing on top of a pillar in the room they were in, holding the same boomerang it had used to impede them in it's hands, before throwing it and cutting the stalks of the red Deku Babas that were hanging on the ceiling, making them fall on the ground as they started to slither towards the boys.**

"A monkey with a boomerang?" Yang asked.

"That boomerang doesn't look like it was carved by a monkey." Weiss said.

**Neptune simply swung his weapon and cut them apart, since they were actually pretty weak.**

**The big monkey then started to jump from one pillar to the next around the room, as the two boys ran closer to the pillars and followed it with their eyes.**

**Soon it stopped and threw it's boomerang towards Neptune, while Sun was standing close to the pillar it was on, so when the boomerang started to come back after Neptune dodged it, Sun decided to play a trick on the monkey.**

**He shoulder tackled the pillar, causing it to shake and making the monkey lose it's balance, where it was then smacked in the face by the boomerang, making it fall down off the pillar.**

"Oh that's got to hurt." Yang said with a winch.

**Sun decided to end this quickly and attached his gun-chucks together into their staff form, and also noticed that the weird helmet the monkey was wearing was in fact a bug.**

**A pretty weird bug at that.**

"I get the feeling that's what's causing the monkey to feel weird." Ruby said.

**Sun decided to trust his instinct, and smashed his staff onto the bug in question, causing it to stop moving as it fell off the monkey's head and curl up before dying into black embers.**

**The monkey slowly got up and rubbed it's head, before slowly looking to Sun and blinking.**

**Sun grinned as he pointed to his head "Something was controlling you."**

**The monkey tilted it's head before it nodded, and actually shook Sun's hand in thanks before jumping out of a hole near the ceiling.**

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." Ren said

**Neptune just blinked in confusion as the scene played out before him "What the hell did I just watch?"**

**"Me saving a monkey." Sun said simply, and then jumped back in surprise when the boomerang lifted off the ground and started moving around with a small tornado around it before stopping in front of him.**

"Whoa." Tai said surprised.

**"Young warrior, I am the fairy of winds. Though you are not the hero I am looking for, I will lend my assistance to you until I find him." spoke a voice from within the boomerang.**

"There's a fairy in the boomerang?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, that right there is the Gale Boomerang." Phoenix said

**Sun blinked before looking at Neptune "I'm not the only one thinking that the hero is Gyro right?"**

**Neptune nodded "It's definitely him."**

**Sun shrugged as he then grabbed the boomerang and hung it off his pants by slipping it though one of the belt hoops on his jeans.**

**He felt like they didn't have much to go through.**

"Yeah, it was kinda of the first dungeon in Twilight Princess so it's a little short." Phoenix said.

**Sun and Neptune stepped into the final room of the dungeon after swinging off a long chain of monkeys.**

**For Sun, it was fun, for Neptune, it was nerve wracking as he tried not to look down.**

**Anyway, once inside the room, they saw that there was water in the back, although it looked poisonous, so that was a double reason for Neptune to not get close to it.**

"I'll cut him some slack for not wanting to get near that stuff." Yang admitted.

**There were also some bomblings standing on logs floating in the water.**

**Suddenly, the water started to shake, and two giant Baba Serpents rose out of the water.**

*Cue Diababa first phase*

"What the heck are those?" Jaune asked.

"No doubt the source of the twilight in the area, possibly the poison as well." Blake said.

**Sun stared at them for a moment, before looking at the bomblings, and then to the boomerang hanging off his hip, and finally grinning.**

**He had a plan.**

**He grabbed the boomerang before taking aim, and throwing it towards one of the bomblings, which was sucked up into the boomerang's tornado, followed by it passing into the mouth of one of the Baba serpents, which chomped down on instinct, grabbing the bombling, but not the boomerang as it returned to Sun's hand.**

**The head chewed for a moment before the bombling exploded, making the head retreat back underwater.**

"Why do so many monsters keep getting explosive indigestion?" Yang asked.

"Who knows, it's practically a staple of the series." Phoenix said.

**Sun did this again with the other head, and grinned as he thought it was over.**

**It wasn't.**

**The water soon started shaking again as the logs broke apart, before suddenly a giant monstrous plant burst out of the water and roared at them, revealing a strange eye on a stalk inside it's mouth.**

**This was the true form of the Twilit Parasite, Diababa.**

*Cue Diababa second phase*

"You know, it is in the water." Jaune said, "And Nepute's weapon has an electrical function in it."

"So now it's just a matter of getting the weapon over there." Weiss said.

**Sun frowned for a moment, before he grinned, having an idea to get rid of it quickly.**

**Knowing Neptune would definetly not get close to the water with that thing in it, he grabbed his friend's weapon before shifting it into a trident, and stabbing it into the water, releasing electricity into it.**

**He basically did the same thing they did to beat team NDGO during the Vytal festival.**

**And just like back then, it worked gloriously.**

**Soon, Diababa shriveled up completely, as it's eye fell of it's stalk onto the ground, and burned away into embers.**

*End music*

"The second Phase in the game was a bit harder, basically you had to wait until the white furred Monkey came to help you by delivering you some Bomblings and you get all three heads to eat the bomblings." Phoenix said.

"So that monkey would have come around to help eventually?" Blake asked.

"Probably." Phoenix said.

**Sun grinned even wider when the atmosphere returned to normal and his aura receded back into him.**

**Neptune was still frozen in fear of the water, making Sun sigh as he then promptly dragged him back outside, where they met with Gyro and some of the others, and couldn't help but point out that he ended up doing most of the work while Neptune was just... there. (Sun also remembered to hand the boomerang to Gyro, who was indeed recognized as the rightful user)**

**Seriously, he probably could have handled it on his own.**

"Yeah, that was kind of pathetic on Neptune's part." Weiss said as Pyrrha handed the book to Glynda.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Note to self, get a universal remote with a working mute button for that TV**


	86. Chapter 75

**Lloyd: We're back after Swift's unintended break!**

**Marie: Internet outages suck**

**[[]]**

Now that Glynda has the book in her hands she opened it and picked up where Pyrrha left off.

**Qrow stared out the window of the ship he and Winter were in in a bit of boredom.**

"Oh great, my chapter." Qrow groaned.

"Suck it up Qrow." Tai deadpanned.

**"We found anything yet?" he asked her, unable to even take a swig of his drink as she had taken it from him so he could at least be somewhat sober for once.**

"Good idea Winter." Weiss said.

"I think the only time I've seen Qrow sober after graduation is right now." Glynda said.

"And it's not willingly." Qrow grumbled.

**"Not yet, but we're nearing the coordinates Midna gave us." she answered curtly.**

**"So, willing to bet it may be some kind of flying city?" he said dryly.**

**Winter sighed "Considering how plainly everyone at Beacon seems to speak of magic and strange technologies that make no sense, it honestly wouldn't surprise me to see something like that so high in the sky, even though the radars don't pick up any dust for miles."**

"That's magic for you." Ruby said with some glee.

"Crazy and unexplainable." Yang joined in.

**Qrow snorted at the though "Yeah, Gyro and Pierce have kinda made everything that was impossible, possible, simply by being here."**

"That is so true." Jaune said

**They suddenly felt the ship get tossed around for a moment, making them nearly lost their balance, before they quickly figured out what had caused it.**

**There was something big flying outside, it was probably holding the mirror shard, and it had just created some air turbulence by flying close to them.**

**How did they figure this out so quickly?**

**They literally saw something pass in front of the window, and it was big.**

"I say it's a dragon!" Nora called out.

'How the hell does she do that?' Phoenix thought.

"Why do you think it's a dragon Nora?" Ozpin asked, as if he was testing her, "It could just be a Nevermore, or a Griffon, of perhaps an avian monster that Link had fought in one of his adventures. What makes you so sure it's a dragon?"

"I just do." Nora said.

**"We've got something on visual!" they heard the pilot speak from back at the front, making them head up to see an actual floating city, that seemed to be held in the sky by spinning propellers.**

**"This defies all known laws of physics and every kind of logic in existence." Winter said in a tone that was so flat it was dead.**

"It certainly does." Pyrrha said, "Such devices simply cannot create enough force or last for such time without any power source other than magic."

'Heh, wait until you get a load of Skyloft.' Phoenix thought with a smirk.

**"Like I said, they make the impossible possible just by being present." replied Qrow just as flatly.**

**Winter sighed before she motioned to the pilot to take them in for a landing as soon as they actually found a place to land.**

**It took them a bit, but they found a high platform that had four pillars at each corner, and was also covered in grass.**

**They didn't know it, but they would have the shortest time to actually search through a dungeon.**

"What does that mean?" Blake asked with her eye's narrowed.

"It means that Qrow and Winter just skipped the dungeon and are at the boss room right now." Phoenix said.

"That is so unfair!" Weiss snapped.

"Lucky me then." Qrow said with a smirk.

**The ship took off again to circle the area and keep a lookout, while Qrow and Winter looked around the area for any paths that could lead them somewhere else.**

**Suddenly, black pillars fell from the sky and shadow beasts fell out of a portal.**

**Qrow looked at the creatures with a raised eyebrow as he activated his weapon into it's gun form "So, I'm getting this weird vibe from these things."**

**Winter rose an eyebrow as she unsheathed her blade and separated the smaller one from within the hilt "Hunstman instinct then? What's it telling you?"**

**Qrow nodded "The old instinct is saying that picking them off one by one is a bad idea."**

"Does this mean we won't need to cover our ears?" Ren asked.

"Correct." Phoenix said.

"Thank Oum." Blake said,

**Winter nodded at his words "Never doubt a Hunter's instinct."**

**Qrow smirked "Got anything widespread?"**

**Winter thought about it for a moment before nodding, as she had something that could work.**

**She created a glyph under the creatures, and they started to slow down.**

**It made sense since it was a time dilation glyph.**

**Qrow raised an eyebrow before nodding in realization "Ah, taking them out faster than they could do their stuff does work as well." he said as he shifted his weapon into a scythe and blurred through the three creatures, cleaving them in half faster than they could react as they exasperated into black particles which formed a new portal high in the sky.**

"I should probably start getting back to work on that Glyph a bit more." Weiss said to herself.

**Before they could do anything else, they finally figured out what exactly had shook the ship earlier.**

**A large red dragon with black armor on it's body flew out from within the clouds, and roared when it noticed them as it started to circle the platform.**

**This was the Twilit Dragon, Argorok.**

"HAH!" Nora shouted, "Dragon, I told you!"

"That looks more like a Wyvern... so did that Grimm Dragon as well." Tai said.

"Yeah, I've been seeing a lot of media call Wyvern built creatures dragons, dunno why." Phoenix said.

"Probably because yelling 'Dragon' inspires a bit more terror than yelling 'Wyvern'." Qrow said.

"Eh close enough." Phoenix said.

**Qrow stared at it for a moment before an idea came to mind "I know what I'm getting my... step-nephew I guess you could say, for Christmas."**

**"Which one?" asked Winter, knowing what he meant by step-nephew.**

**"Pierce, his helmet was destroyed during the tournament." he then pointed at the dragon "That armor looks pretty durable, maybe he could make something with it."**

"Oh yeah..." Yang said, "Pierce hasn't replaced that helmet of his yet."

**Winter blinked for a moment "I feel like those two teams are going to outright get new looks soon."**

**Qrow shrugged "Wouldn't surprise me, I caught Yang looking up new hairstyles during the Vytal festival, she seems to like one that would make her hair look like a lion's tail, and Gyro seems to be crafting himself some armor according to Ruby whenever she comes back from his lab."**

"Are you two really going on a tangent while there's a dragon-" Tai started.

"Wyvern." Phoenix corrected.

"Whatever." Tai said, "Are you two really doing that while there's that thing flying overhead?"

"Apparently so." Qrow said.

Yang on the other hand was thinking about the hairstyle the other Qrow brought up.

**Winter then looked back up at the dragon "We should probably take care of that thing."**

**Qrow looked back up at it in disinterest "Yeah, I guess we should."**

**_Mere moments later..._ **

**Qrow and Winter stood before the now very dead Argorok.**

**It wasn't too hard to guess since it had a Beringel's arm through it's chest, courtesy of Winter summoning one.**

"Lucky." Ruby pouted.

"I really need to work on that glyph badly." Weiss said to herself.

**The fight had been... relatively simple.**

**Just make it crash down onto the platform, and hack away at it.**

**It also helped that it was dumb enough to shed it's armor all over the arena, to try and trade in defense for speed, but that proved to be it's undoing.**

"Also if you and Winter had not chosen to summon a Grimm to kill Argorok the two of you would have noticed that on his back was a soft stone that is his vulnerable point." Phoenix said.

"Wow that just makes that thing even dumber." Ruby said.

**Winter soon dismissed the summoned grimm as Argorok's body burst into shards of twilight before reforming into a piece of the mirror.**

**Qrow had already started picking up a few pieces of it's armor that looked good enough to melt down and remake into something new.**

**He had picked up enough for Pierce to probably make himself a full armor along with a helmet.**

"Hey Reigner how much metal was Argorok wearing originally?" Phoenix asked.

Reigner marched up with a clipboard in one of his floating hands.

"Wow that much." Phoenix said, "Forget the full suit and helmet, considering how much Argorok wore and it's size in comparison to Pierce that's enough for the full suit, the helmet, and enough for a Fire Emblem Black Knight, with some leftover for repairs. Unless Qrow didn't pick up all of it."

**The mirror slowly came down and dropped into... Gyro's hands as he and a few of the others came out of the portal in the sky.**

**Qrow immediately gave the armor parts to Pierce with the words "Early Christmas present, enjoy."**

**Everyone simply blinked as they felt like they had just missed one hell of a curbstomp that was so epic it couldn't be shown on screen.**

"Yeah how come we didn't see it?" Ruby pouted as Ozpin took the book from Glynda.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Note to self, see if I can get some of that metal.**


	87. Chapter 76

**Lloyd: Hey look, double update to celebrate Swift's return!**

**[[]]**

Now that Ozpin had the book he turned the page to begin reading, however Phoenix spoke up.

"By the way, according to Swift, the reason we were not given a spectacle of the curbstomping of Argorok was because it would have sent you into a catatonic state." Phoenix said.

"I doubt it would have been-" Weiss began.

"Phoenix, you said you had the key to the torture room, can I have it?" A new, yet oddly familiar female voice said.

"Yeah sure, gimme a sec I need to remember which pocket I put it in." Phoenix said as he began searching his person.

While that was going on the 12 readers turned to the doorway to see.

"CINDER!" Ruby and Pyrrha shouted in anger, both of them dashing to the display case they had and grabbing their respective weapons and lunging at 'Cinder'.

Only for the swings of Waxing Rose and Artemis to be blocked by a square, glass like barrier that appeared last second.

Ruby and Pyrrha reared their weapons back then moved to have them swing forward.

Only to feel all their strength vanish in an instant as something held their weapons back.

Ruby and Pyrrha looked back to see Waxing Rose caught in the curve of a black, ancient looking scythe with a skull motif where the blade meet's the handle, and Artemis held in Phoenix's gauntlet covered hand. "Ruby, Pyrrha, could you please not attack Ember?" Phoenix asked.

"Ember?" Ruby asked, "But- but- but that's-"

"A genetic clone of Cinder created by Swift, with altered personality to help him take care of Ashley." Phoenix answered in a bored tone, right before ripping Waxing Rose out of Ruby's hand and Atremis from Pyrrha, causing the two weapons to fly back into the display case which shut. "Seriously the poor girl needs a mother, not a bunch of maids, aunt's and servants."

"What did she mean by 'Torture room'?" Blake asked.

"A room designed for one Cinder Fall, seriously she's the only reason I built the place." Phoenix said handing a red key with a phoenix shaped bow (That part you hold the key and also twist.) as well as a small note, which only Phoenix knows is the new items in the room to use for torture.

"Thank's." Ember said walking off.

"If there's a torture room wouldn't we be hearing screaming in a few minutes?" Qrow asked

"Do I look like some kind of idiot?" Phoenix asked, "That room is designed so no sound could get out."

"What world was that Cinder from?" Ruby asked.

"No clue, Swift sent her over." Phoenix said returning to his seat, tossing his scythe away, said scythe dissolved into black smoke as it did, "Now then, back to the story please."

**Jaune and Pyrrha both stretched out their new, changed bodies.**

**They had used the masks beforehand, and found that Gyro wasn't lying when he said that it felt like their body was being ripped apart molecule by molecule before being hammered back together, times 10.**

**It was hell.**

"Oh dear god." Jaune groaned.

**But at least the two of them would only have to go through it once, where as Gyro and Ruby had to go through it 4 times.**

"Yeah, it was not fun." Ruby said.

"It wasn't fun to watch." Qrow said with Tai nodding.

**Seriously, those two had a lot of pain tolerance to withstand that 4 times.**

**Heck, Jaune had once jokingly said that Gyro might be the only man on Remnant who could handle the same level pain a woman goes through when in labor.**

"That kind of thing is nothing to joke about." Maire shouted over the intercom.

"She is the only mother here so she's got the right to say that." Glynda said.

**When asked how he knew what kind of pain a woman went through, he simply reminded everyone he had 5 little sisters, and that he had** **_felt_ ** **his mother's labor pains when he had been in the waiting room.**

"I think my others older sisters probably had it worst, probably the oldest." Jaune said

"I want to know how your mother could actually stand going through that eight different times." Weiss said.

"I don't know." Jaune said.

"So either your old man doesn't believe in condoms, or they just really like doing it." Yang said.

"Don't put those images in our head Yang." Ren said as Jaune started gagging.

**No seriously, the shouts of pain she let out had rattled his bones a bit.**

**Back to the matter at hand though, namely getting down into the underwater dungeon and clearing out whatever was causing the twilight.**

**The two had been at bit surprised at their Zora forms, since they looked almost like Gyro and Ruby did, but with a few differences.**

**For example, Jaune's fins actually shifted to a dark orange instead of green, and his kilt was black instead.**

"Hey Pyrrha." Yang said, "Shirtless Jaune."

Pyrrha turned bright red for a minute before grabbing a pillow from somewhere and throwing it at Yang.

**As for Pyrrha, she had the same dress over her body that Ruby had, but in a coppery brown instead of black, she also didn't have the cape like membrane on her back that Ruby had.**

**With their stretches done, the two of them dived into the water of lake Lanayryu. (Never go into the water without doing your stretches first, this has been this story's mandatory PSA)**

"That's very true." Ozpin said.

"Does a swimming pool require stretches? Cause I never did that." Ruby said.

"Neither have I, and nothing bad happened to me." Phoenix said, "Though if it's a race then I'd probably recommend it."

**They already knew this place would be annoying since it was underwater.**

**And because of how Gyro made his despise of water based temples and dungeons known.**

"Oh this isn't going to be fun." Jaune said.

"There, there Jaune." Pyrrha said patting Jaune on the back.

**Jaune and Pyrrha stepped into the next room with a bit of pep in their step.**

**They had found weird creatures called chus, which were less ugly version of chu-chus, since they just looked like globs of goo, and, surprisingly, their liquid remains were edible.**

"Edible... slime monsters..." Weiss said her eye twitching.

"Didn't you say something about that in the first seasons of chapters?" Ruby asked.

"... Shut up." Weiss said.

**The two had just defeated a rare chu, which was made when a few different types of chus merged together, and, for reasons they couldn't explain, felt invincible.**

**To be fair, they didn't know that to first time drinkers of rare chu jelly, it actually did grant them temporary invincibility, along with the normal doubled attack power, for one whole hour (the first time Gyro drank one, which was before Beacon started, he ended up fighting off a Goliath single handed) and that because it was their first time drinking it, their systems wouldn't be able to completely flush out it's magical properties, and would have a few positive affects on them.**

"Please tell me you got some of that stuff." Nora said excitedly.

"Nope." Phoenix said.

"NOOOOOOooooooo..." Nora pouted.

**One, it would grant them magical cores, small ones, but nonetheless, they would be able to cast low level spells, although they would need a focus, which would most likely end up being their weapons. (in comparison Ruby had one of the largest magical cores ever, even bigger than Gyro's which had surprised him when they discovered that fact)**

"No doubt because my other is the reincarnation of a goddess." Ruby noted.

**The second effect, the boosted attack power would remain with them for the rest of their lives, although not doubled, they still had a bit more permanent strength from drinking it. (Gyro was already hunting for chu nesting grounds to bottle more rare jelly for everyone to give them all that much needed edge)**

"Which means all of our others can use magic if Gyro finds a nest." Blake said.

"FIND THAT NEST GYRO! FIND IT!" Nora shouted loud enough to shake the room.

**The third effect, and this one was honestly the weirdest one, any and all children they would have would be in perfect health. (Gyro and Pierce felt that if Pyrrha and Jaune hadn't become a couple so quickly, she might have been inclined towards getting very possessive with him eventually and perhaps having more than one or two kids... and beat the record Jaune's mom had set in the Arc family)**

"Oh boy." Jaune said to himself, his father had said that every time his mother gave birth she broke his hand every time she gave her his hand to help comfort her, Jaune wouldn't be looking forward to that.

**Anyway, it was no surprise that when the dungeon's miniboss, a giant toad, jumped down from the ceiling, it was practically destroyed by the young couple.**

**Jaune had filmed the fight a bit when Pyrrha wanted to practice her hand-to-hand on the creature, and he'd made sure to apply the slow-mo effect when necessary.**

**Pretty soon, it was down for the count, and the two walked out of the room each holding a Clawshot in hand, being glad to finally have a means of advanced mobility.**

"Sweet, can we get those ourselves?" Jaune asked.

"Lloyd's building them as we speak, should be ready by the time of the break." Phoenix said.

**The two hunters in training swam down to the bottom of the deepest room in the dungeon.**

**The two were visibly annoyed at having to shift around so many things just to raise the water level in the dungeon.**

**Seriously, they could properly understand why Gyro hated underwater dungeons now.**

**Anyway, as they neared the bottom, they could see some kind of tentacle poking out of the sand at the bottom of the large room.**

**After every story they had heard from all the others, they would have to be idiots to not realize that this was the boss.**

**When they touched the floor of the room, the ground shook a little as more tentacles came out, before what looked like some kind of strange mouth burst out of the ground.**

**This was the Twilit Aquatic, Morpheel.**

*Cue Morpheel 1st Phase*

"So it's a mouth with tentacles." Ren said.

"Seems kinda similar Morphus doesn't it?" Weiss said.

**And after remembering how Nora and Ren handled the monster in the water temple, it wasn't too hard to figure out how to handle this one.**

**They simply clawshotted the eyeball that moved around the tentacles and hacked away at it for a good moment before the strange mouth burst out of the ground and revealed it's true form as some kind of disturbing eel-like creature.**

*Cue Morpheel 2nd Phase*

"Geez that thing is ugly." Yang said

**Good thing Jaune and Pyrrha had been turned into a species that could easily outswim an Olympic swimmer.**

**It wasn't too difficult to keep up with it as it moved in the water, nor was it that difficult to get on it's back and attack the eye that had moved from the tentacles to over there.**

**Although they could do without the damn beast attempting to shake them off.**

**Before long, it started to writhe in pain before it crashed into a wall, and all the water actually drained from the chamber while the Twilight lifted from the area.**

**"How are we going to get out of here now?" said Jaune as the two of them looked to the very much out of reach entrance they had used to get in here.**

"Yeah, that could be problem." Jaune said.

"Why do I get the feeling the answer is gonna pop up any second now?" Pyrrha said.

**Their questions was answered when a portal opened overhead and dropped black pillars around them before shadow beasts fell out of it.**

**The creatures seemed easy enough to beat, although they were shocked when the the first two had been revived by the last one.**

Thankfully Lloyd had gotten a new remote for the TV and Phoenix could mute the scream, much to everyone's relief.

"Only one more time after this." Blake said.

**Although a Zora's hearing was slightly lower when outside of water, so they weren't affected as much.**

"You're lucky you know that." Blake grumbled.

**It didn't take them long to figure out they had to eliminate them all at the same time, and used a simple combination of the abilities of their current form to take them on.**

**Jaune's fin boomerangs were perfect for stunning opponents, with the ones on Pyrrha's arms being perfect to finish them off.**

**So the fight quickly ended when the three shadow beasts were decapitated by Pyrrha.**

**Their bodies burst into black particles before reforming into a new portal, and before long, Gyro and quite a few of the others came out of the portal.**

**After handing the masks back, they headed over to the last stop.**

**The Vacuan Desert.**

"Once again, me and Blake are the last to complete our Dungeons in Remnant." Weiss huffed as Qrow took the book from Weiss, "At least it's not a tomb we have to go through this time."

'No, you're going through a prison filled with the dead.' Phoenix thought.

Blake's nose twitched for a moment, "Why does it smell like sex?" Blake asked as she turned red and rubbed her legs together slightly.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Oh shit I was supposed to be working on those clawshots wasn't I?**

***Lloyd Runs out of the room***


	88. Chapter 77

***Phoenix walks into the Room with Blaze in his arms, and Marie, Lloyd, and Reigner behind him, with an unidentified woman behind them***

**Ladies and Gentlemen we are back! Reading THOR has returned!**

**This actually returned a bit earlier because someone who was having a conversation with ThePolicyOfTruth, who is honestly doing the same thing as the CU, but with a much more level head and more than half a brain and he sent me a message. And he even allowed me to post it here. Hold on let me show you.**

**[ZFlame1-"what about when they refer or use another fanfiction with the authors permission? example: swift56's fanfic called Twin heroes of Remnant and Phoenix Champion's Reading Twin heroes of Remnant."**

**ThePolicyOfTruth-"That is a different thing entirely. Since swift56 had given permission for another author to use for a reaction fic, it is not breaking the rules."]**

**You hear that? That's why I'm back!**

**Now let's get this show back on the road!**

**Also sorry for everyone who has their email notified for whenever I update a story and just got their inboxes mauled, Swift tried to warn you in THOR... I hope.**

**[[]]**

Phoenix walked once more into the Reading Room, however he has a second person with him who is holding Blaze.

The Woman had the face of Cinder, but her eye's looked like living flames, her hair was deep red and tied in a ponytail, she wore a deep red kimono with a pair of slacks and boots.

"So, ready to get back to this?" The woman asked.

"You know it Flarea." Phoenix said, looking at the room as it's occupants were frozen in time, though they weren't how they had left them.

Swift and Phoenix got a little bored one day and decided to have some harmless fun with the group that was frozen in time.

Ruby's had a turkey shaped chocolate chip cookie in her mouth.

Blake had been scratched behind the ears, and was going to end up purring when the time lock has been removed from them.

Weiss had her hand moved to grab Yang's breast.

Pyrrha had her hand move to grip Jaune's crotch.

Nora was now sitting on Ren's lap again.

Ozpin and Glynda were now kissing.

Tai had his head turned to look directly at Yang and Weiss.

And Qrow now had his flask in his hands, but it was filled with water instead of his usual alcohol.

"I still can't believe you two did that." Flarea said as she rocked Blaze in her arms.

"It's just a bit of harmless fun Flarea... Well except for probably Weiss." Phoenix said with a snicker as he returned to his chair, and brought out a second one for Flarea to sit on, then he turned to an hourglass that was frozen in time as well, the sand in time frozen mid fall. "Ready?"

"I am." Flarea said.

Phoenix nodded before flipping the hourglass over, resuming time in the room.

Blake began purring for seemingly no reason getting everyone to look at her before she began to blush in embarrassment.

Ruby noticed there was a cookie in her mouth and smiled while sucking it into her mouth whole before beginning to chew it.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at where Pyrrha's hand was place and the two began blushing up a storm and Pyrrha slowly removed her hand.

Nora smirked at the two as she pressed herself closer to Ren with a smile.

Ozpin and Glydna were wide eyed at the fact they were kissing, keeping it just a bit too long to be considered 'frozen in shock'.

Qrow laughed at the chaos as he took a sip from his flask, not caring where it came from, only to spit it out when he realized it was only water in it.

"Enjoying what you're feeling Weiss?" Yang asked as Tai was turning red with irritation.

"Huh? Yang what are you-" Weiss started before seeing she was groping Yang with one hand, "EEEKKK!"

"Weiss..." Tai growled standing up, punching his fist into his hand.

Phoenix couldn't hold in his laughter any longer and began bursting out in laughter, "Oh man, this was worth it." Phoenix laughed as Flarea grabbed him to stop him from falling over in his chair.

"What's going on!?" Weiss demanded as Tai stopped moving.

"Okay, okay, I owe guy guy's an explanation." Phoenix admitted, "Okay so after you guy's read the last chapter something... unpleasant came up and as a result I had to freeze you all in time to take care of it. Anyway the issue is taken care of for now and as such we can continue where we left off."

"What was this unpleasant issue that came up?" Ozpin asked.

"Something that I will not utter in case I go off into a blind rage." Phoenix said darkly.

"So... who's she?" Ruby asked pointing to Flarea.

"Oh, this is Flarea, a genetic combination of Cinder's DNA, along with the Phoenix DNA, Centaur DNA, and Elf DNA." Phoenix said, "Marie's been having a hard time keeping up with her kids and Blaze here so Flarea was genetically cloned so Blaze could have a caretaker for herself when I'm busy." Phoenix said.

"And I wanted to be here as you all read this chapter... speaking of which who's turn was it to read today?" Flarea asked.

"That would be me." Qrow said, "How long were we frozen if you can't remember that?"

"About a month and a half." Phoenix said, "It was originally planned to be over three months for safety but some new information has come up so I'm calling it clear." Phoenix said, "Now read already, this has waited too damn long."

**Weiss and Blake were currently hiding behind a rock formation in the desert.**

**Why you may wonder?**

"It would be nice to know why." Weiss said.

**Because a large group of enemies were guarding the entrance into the Arbiter's Grounds, where the mirror of twilight was located.**

**The enemies were Bulblins, and originally, they were the shadow versions, until not too long ago the Twilight had lifted from the area, and they returned to being the normal, green skinned, goblin-like version.**

"Geez, those little guys are pretty ugly." Yang said.

"Heh, you should have seen their King." Phoenix said.

"They had a king?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Flarea said, "King Bulbin."

"That's original." Blake said sarcastically.

**The creatures had essentially built a camp at the front of the large, colosseum-like structure.**

**They had to find a way to get past them.**

**Normally, Blake would have sneaked past them, but, sadly, Weiss wasn't very good at being sneaky, not for lack of effort mind you, but rather experience.**

"Plus her outfit doesn't exactly blend in anywhere but Atlas." Qrow said.

"I'll give you that one." Weiss said.

**Which meant they had to go with plan B.**

**Otherwise known as the Yang method.**

**Loud and destructive.**

"Aw man." Yang pouted, "I wanted to be there with the destruction."

"Oh please, your other at least get's to be with her fiance." Weiss said, "I'm getting sand in my boots."

**Blake looked around, trying to find a good method to pull that off, until she spotted exactly what they needed.**

**A large boar with a saddle on it's back.**

**Perfect.**

"Those by the way, are Bulbo's." Phoenix said.

"They are the Bulbin's preferred mount." Flarea added.

**_One Minute Later_ **

**"Why did I let you talk me into this?!" screamed out Weiss as she hanged onto Blake for dear life while Blake herself was holding the reins tightly as the boar charged widly through the camp, destroying everything in sight and knocking out the bulbins.**

**They even ran down a fat one that had tried to stop them.**

"I think that might have actually been a decendant of King Bulbin." Phoenix said, "Sadly his kin have nowhere near the same durability of the old king."

"How tough was King Bulbin?" Jaune asked.

"He got thrown off a bridge twice and dueled Link twice..." Phoenix said, "And didn't die in combat."

"So he battled Link four times and got away with his life!?" Nora exclaimed.

"Talk about think skinned." Yang said.

"Yeah, one of his falls was down a canyon so deep you couldn't see the bottom, and the other was into a far down lake." Flarea said.

"How did his kin not inherit that level of durability?" Tai asked confused.

"No clue." Phoenix and Flarea said.

**It wasn't long before they reached the entrance to the Arbiter's Grounds and left the boar behind as they headed inside.**

**They had only just entered, and Weiss was already annoyed.**

**The dungeon was full of quicksand.**

**This would only be annoying.**

"Yes it will." Weiss sighed.

**The two huntresses stepped into the next room in the dungeon.**

**They had been very annoyed up to now.**

**Much like Jaune and Pyrrha had to do in the Forest Temple, they had to hunt down 4 poes that had stolen flames needed to open a door.**

"Oh come on, another haunted dungeon!?" Weiss cried out.

"Oh yeah." Phoenix said, "It's actually one of my favorite dungeons in the game." Phoenix said.

**And don't get them started on the small skeletons that crawled out of the sand.**

**What the hell died here? Demonic spear wielding gnomes?!**

"Oh Oum spare me the torture." Weiss prayed.

"Be glad Swift decided it would be best for you two if he left out the scene of the Ghost Rats." Flarea said.

"G-ghost-" Weiss started.

"Rats?" Blake finished, her feline instincts taking a quick hold of her brain.

"Yep, they do actually attack, they just cling on to people to drag them into the quicksand faster." Phoenix explained.

Weiss and Blake went wide eyed at the mental image, Blake quickly turned to look at Weiss, "Weiss I'd like to formally apologize for my other is she pounced on you." Blake said.

"Can we move on please?" Weiss asked.

**As they looked around the new room though, they couldn't help but feel a chill go up their spines.**

**It was deathly cold in here.**

**And the sword embedded into the ground surrounded by ropes with pieces of paper attached to them looked ominous.**

**Then there was the fact those specific papers were Ofuda, a type of talisman used to protect from danger.**

"Oh no." Ozpin said knowing what they were.

**But they didn't know that.**

**As they walked around the room, trying to find out if there was anything in here, Blake tripped on one of the ropes by accident as she tried to take a closer look on the sword.**

**She didn't fall, but she saw that the rope was very old and flimsy, as tripping over it had caused it to break apart and for the Ofuda to fall to the ground.**

"My bad." Blake squeaked.

"I think it's time for us to know about the mid-boss now." Yang said, but Phoenix and Flarea didn't respond.

**The sword seemed to twitch for a moment, before suddenly the ropes that had remained attached to it burned away, forcing Blake to jump away so as to avoid being burned.**

**The sword lifted off the ground, both Blake and Weiss staring at it as it seemed to give itself a few test swings.**

[Begin OST- Death Sword]

"Oh that's not good." Ruby said a little scared.

"On no." Pyrrha said a little frightened at the prospect of a possessed sword.

**Well, that's what Weiss saw.**

**To Blake, she could see some kind of vague outline of a tall humanoid shape holding the sword.**

"So it's a ghost holding a physical weapon." Jaune said, "That's not good."

**Her senses weren't as good as Gyro, but they were good enough.**

**She rolled away when the sword crashed down, and for a few moments, the outline seemed to become clearer, almost like it was solid for those moments.**

**Before she could act on that thought, it pulled the sword out of the ground and become intangible again as it started swinging it's blade once more.**

**And this time it got something.**

**A loud ripping sound was heard in the room.**

**Weiss stopped moving, as she slowly looked down to see a large tear in the front of her skirt.**

"Okay seriously! Is this a running gag of some sort!? Because I don't like it." Weiss said.

"Relax Weiss, this should be the last time this happens." Phoenix said.

**And that her panties were visible.**

**White and blue stripes.**

Weiss sunk into her seat as Nora covered Ren's eyes while Pyrrha did the same to Jaune.

Tai and Ozpin respectfully close their eyes while Glynda had to slap a piece of paper on Qrow's

**She screamed as her face turned red while trying to cover the tear in her dress.**

**Blake really felt sorry for her friend at the moment.**

**Those kinds of wardrobe malfunction were not fun.**

**Her and Ruby were the only ones that it didn't happen to in the team since she was almost impossible to hit, and in regards to Ruby's skirt, well she wore stockings, as well as started wearing a pair of shorts underneath her skirt after Termina for some reason, though Blake suspected Gyro may have accidentally seen her panties.**

"Yep... All of us know about that happening." Ruby said quietly.

**(The image had been burned into Gyro's brain for a while until he managed to forget it, and during that time, the perverted side of his mind kept repeating the words 'white with a pink bow' constantly. He loved Ruby, but seeing her panties had been embarrassing for both of them, especially since that was the first time Gyro had seen a pair of panties, and the few times he had seen Noel in her underwear during the mornings back on earth didn't count, since she wore boxers instead of panties)**

**And yes, a wardrobe malfunction had happened to Yang at one point, a nip slip.**

"Say what now?" Tai and Yang said in perfect synch.

"Oh great..." Glynda sighed.

**It had been Russel's fault, and Yang beat him black and blue because of it.**

**Glynda had approved of the beating, especially since she'd seen a gleam in Russel's eyes a moment before it happened, and she figured out he did it on purpose.**

"He's dead." Yang and Tai said.

"Let me have a word with him before you kill him." Glynda said maliciously.

**You just didn't do that to a woman.**

**After that she made out with Pierce for a while to calm herself down.**

**Everyone had kind of ignored them until they stopped sucking face.**

**Although Gyro ended up having to separate them because it had been getting a bit ridiculous with how long they had been going.**

"Really Yang?" Tai asked with a groan

**Back to the matter at hand though.**

**Weiss immediately got away from the fight as she shouted "I'm getting a new wardrobe when we get back!"**

**She did not want to risk it getting worse and maybe even losing her top by accident.**

"let's not think about that!" Weiss shouted.

**Blake could understand her decision, and besides, she was the only one of the two who seemed capable of properly fighting the enemy.**

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little useless right now because of my outfit." Weiss said.

**She kept on dodging until she saw the figure become solid, and threw Gambol Veil at it in it's kusarigama mode, passing over it's head, until she pulled back and hit him right in the side of the head.**

**The figure finally became fully visible to both girls as it's hood fell back, revealing a head shaped like a bull's skull with glowing red eyes.**

"Oh sweet Oum that's creepy." Yang said.

**This, was Death Sword.**

"I feel like that's the name of the weapon not the monster." Ren said.

Blake just felt on edge every time she looked at the skull.

**And for some reason, she couldn't explain, Blake was on edge.**

**That's when she noticed it, the mad gleam in the creature's eyes when it looked at her, the look of recognition in those malicious eyes.**

**That thing knew who it was, and it had it out for her for some reason.**

**For a moment, the creature looked to Weiss, and she could swear the skull smirked.**

"No..." Blake said in shock.

**That's when it hit her, and she growled as her eyes narrowed into slits.**

**It seemed whoever had placed monsters in this place, had decided to use** **_him_ ** **.**

**It was obvious now.**

**A bull skull, a crazed gleam when it looked at her, the fact it obviously had a nasty idea when it looked at Weiss.**

**Adam's spirit had been brought back from hell and turned into this abomination.**

"What the fu-" Qrow started only to find a sock stuffed in his mouth.

"Hey, no unnecessary bad language, we got a baby here for crying out line." Phoenix said pointing to Blaze.

**"HELL. NO." Blake said firmly with a growl as she picked up one of the Ofuda that had survived the flames and did a little something she had seen Gyro practice at one point.**

**Pouring aura into a paper seal similar to this one to make it active before slapping it onto something else and activating it.**

**Sure, he'd used it for an explosive tag that had blown up when he activated it, but the concept was the same.**

**The slip of paper shined in Blake's dark purple aura as she slapped it onto Adam, no, the abomination's skull with a well timed jump.**

**She pointed her index and middle finger at the slip of paper as her aura shined around the tip of her fingers.**

**"Seal!" and with that command, the Ofuda sparked as dark purple spectral-like chains shot out of it and wrapped around the creature's body, restraining it.**

**It glared at Blake, it was the only thing it could do at this point.**

"He deserves worse." Blake said.

"Far worse." Yang agreed.

**As for Blake, she remembered something Gyro had slipped into her pocket when they left, saying she might need it.**

**A vial of Holy Water.**

"Oh I think I'm going to enjoy this." Blake said.

"You and me both." Yang said.

'Note to self, test to see if Holy water works on Grimm/ Salem's minions.' Phoenix thought to himself, he'd like to test that before he put's that idea into Verdant Gamer.

**At first she was confused, but now it made sense.**

**Gyro knew there would be a spirit where they were going, so he gave her what she needed to exorcise it.**

**She dumped the water onto the creature, and watched in satisfaction as it screeched in pain from the contact, while it's body started to burst into flames.**

[End OST]

"Serves him right." Yang and Blake said in synch.

**When it's body was gone, all that was left a wisp like orb, a spirit, and Blake could tell it was glaring at her.**

"When he isn't in his actual body he's so much weaker." Yang said.

"It's because he's attained so many more weaknesses and isn't comfortable in the new form." Ozpin said.

"Right." Phoenix said, "Ghost's are not nearly as powerful as they were, unless they can manifest themselves in their original forms."

**Before it could do anything, a scythe blade stabbed into it.**

"Whoa!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

**Weiss and Blake followed the blade of the scythe to it's wielder, and shuddered when they saw the literal grim reaper.**

**They remembered about the fact that Ruby had beaten him in a fight.**

**Although they weren't really afraid at the moment, since it was clear he had come for Adam specifically.**

**Death had been pretty pissed when he had escaped.**

"He's always pissed off when a soul escape's his grasp." Phoenix said, "He's got a schedule and an escaped soul really messes it up."

"Adam better not escape him this time." Blake said.

"He hasn't, not yet at least." Phoenix said.

**At least it wasn't like a few other situations where some people who should be dead weren't dead because they had done some things that had pissed him off.**

**Like Ganodorf, that bastard kept slipping between his fingers, though he had a feeling that would soon come to an end and he'd get him for good.**

"How often has Ganondorf escaped him?" Ruby asked.

"Never really kept track." Phoenix said.

**Death turned to look at Blake and gave her a grateful nod before he vanished, while the torches in the room turned on.**

**Both girls stared at where Death had been for a few moments before Blake turned to Weiss "Want me to fix your dress?"**

"Yes please." Weiss begged.

**"Please." Weiss said with a nod.**

**Blake nodded as she pulled out a needle and some thread from her pouch, with Weiss raising an eyebrow.**

**Blake decided to answer her silent question "I always carry some around on me, it's an old habit ingrained from my time in the Fang."**

"We couldn't exactly go to the clothing store to repair out uniforms." Blake explained.

"She's got a point." Qrow said sipping the water from his flask.

**Weiss nodded while Blake went to work fixing up her dress.**

**Weiss and Blake stepped into the last inside room of the dungeon.**

**The room was completely silent save for their footsteps.**

**After they had finally gotten rid of Adam permanently, they ended up finding a second spinner in the dungeon, and it proved to be helpful to help them traverse the area, since they couldn't exactly share one, and Gyro only had one spare and Blake was the one who had it.**

"Yeah it's pretty small." Blake remembered.

**So Weiss used the one they found, and she figured she could probably donate it to the Beacon artefact collection once they were done, since it was rather ancient.**

"I'm certain Doctor Oobleck would be pleased with the donation." Ozpin said.

"Where are the artifact's stored anyway?" Weiss asked.

"Library, it's in the back past a door with a sign overhead." Blake said.

"Oh, I should visit sometime." Weiss said.

**As they continued to step forward into the room, they saw something that confused them a bit.**

**A large skeleton of some strange creature that must have been reptilian in nature, with four horns coming out of it's head.**

"The hell died in there?" Yang asked.

"You know Yang, I don't know." Phoenix said, "No seriously I haven't got a clue, I haven't seen a Zelda boss yet that looks similar to this one."

"Well I for one, don't want to see that thing when it was alive ad covered in flesh." Weiss said.

**Suddenly, someone appeared floating over the skull.**

**It was a man wearing black robes with green lines running along them, and a strange helmet over his head.**

**He was also someone who should be dead.**

**This, was the Usurper King, Zant.**

"The Usurper King?" Qrow asked.

"This guy see's Ganondorf as a god, and by using the power Ganondorf gave him he took over the Twilight realm." Phoenix said, he didn't want to let the group know just how nutty Zant actually was just yet.

"So Ganondorf brought him back?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, in fact Zant was such a loyal ally to Ganondorf that he was never screwed over by him in the end." Phoenix said, "Well, at least not by Ganondorf. Link and Midna got him good though."

"Lucky guy." Yang said.

**"So... you two must be part of the group that has been fighting back against my forces. Interesting. It matters not though, this is where your path ends." he said as he summoned a sword in his hands, before stabbing it into the skull, turning around as he left the area.**

"Hey that kinda look's like one of the Scimitars of Twilight." Jaune noted.

"Yeah, I actually saw that myself." Phoenix said.

**Weiss and Blake looked at each in a bit of confusion, before the ground started to shake slightly, followed by the eye sockets of the skull glowing red as it pulled itself up and soon roared at them.**

"Oh crap." Weiss said.

"Big, scary, and now alive one again." Ruby said.

**This, was the Twlit Fossil, Stallord.**

[Cue OST- Stallord phase 1]

**Weiss and Blake jumped backwards to gain some distance while they tried to analyze this new enemy.**

**For once, it didn't seem to have any glaring weakpoints.**

"That isn't good." Blake said.

"This is actually why I like the Stallord boss fight so much." Phoenix said, "For once he's got a weakness that you actually need to think about to find."

"Well what are we supposed to attack? And how?" Weiss asked.

"Your others already have the tools, now you just need to think how to use them." Phoenix said.

"I hate it when you get all cryptic..." Jaune grumbled.

**They kept on looking, both on the enemy, and anywhere in the room, when they noticed rails along the side of the sand pit in the middle of the area.**

**They decided they might as well use them and not stand still and ran along the rails while on their spinners.**

**After a few moments, Weiss decided to try something.**

**She rammed her spinner into Stallord's spinal cord, hard, which actually cracked the bone enough for the section to crack away under the pressure from the rest of the body.**

"Of course." Glynda said in understanding, "It's an ancient skeletal being, it's body is old and brittle."

**Well, at least they had a way to beat him now.**

**The two of them kept on aiming for it's spinal cord, although it constantly kept getting tougher as blade traps started running along the rails, and the monster would actually summoning up some skeletal minions from within the sand to absorb the blows from the spinner.**

"So a hidden weakpoint, plus he's smart enough to cover his weakness." Yang said.

"And there's only one other boss in the series I like just as much because it's smart like that." Phoenix said.

"We're gonna be fighting that thing aren't we?" Ruby asked.

"Did you have to ask?" Flarea said rhetorically.

**Before long though, they managed to completely destroy it's spinal cord, which made the rest of it's body fall lifelessly into the sand while it all drained down into a large pit, revealing a platform in the middle of the room that Blake and Weiss now stood on.**

**The platform was pretty low, but using one of their spinners, they activated the mechanism in the middle of the platform and raised it back up.**

**They were just about ready to leave when they heard movement behind them and saw Stallord's head floating in the air behind them.**

[Cue Phase 2 OST]

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Blake said.

"How it that thing still-" Weiss started, "The sword, that's what's animating it."

"Bingo." Phoenix said.

**They were so surprised, it was able to push them off the platform all the way down to the bottom.**

**They were unharmed from the fall thankfully.**

"That's good." Blake said.

"Hey Blake did you land on your feet?" Yang joked.

She was ignored because of her bad joke.

**Quickly, they hoped onto their spinners and used the rails on the sides of the pit to get back up.**

**Although they soon saw Stallord floating along their path and flying backwards in the pit.**

**It soon starting spitting out fireballs at them, forcing them to make their spinners jump from one side of the wall to the other repeatedly until they jumped their spinners right into it's face.**

**After that, they started attacking it, and they went straight for the sword, figuring that it was most likely the thing keeping it alive.**

"I just said that really." Weiss said.

"Twilight magic is rather remarkable in it's effect I have to admit." Pyrrha said.

**They repeated this process a few more times before Stallord soon fell, the sword shattering as the skull soon became lifeless once more, this time for good.**

[End OST]

"Well, that takes care of that creature." Weiss said.

"I really hope Link never has to face that creature while it was alive." Ruby said.

"Same." Phoenix said.

**With the obstacle eliminated, they stepped back outside, and climbed the stairs up to the mirror chamber, where they could see a tall statue and large chains that went into the sand.**

**Just when they stepped forward, black pillars fell out of the sky, followed by shadow beasts falling through.**

**5 of them.**

"Oh for the love of Oum." Weiss groaned.

**This actually turned to their advantage.**

**Blake took on three and quickly eliminated them, followed by Weiss taking out the last two at the same time.**

**They got lucky and didn't end up hearing them scream.**

"Oh thank Oum." Blake sighed in relief.

"And by the way, that was the last of the Shadow Beast's that will scream, any further one's don't have their lives linked together like that." Flarea said.

"Thank Oum." Jaune said.

**Once the new portal was formed in the sky, they started to step towards the tower, until they saw people coming out of the portal.**

"And that's the end of the chapter." Flarea said standing up and leaving with Blaze.

"So next chapter we're heading to the Twilight Realm I guess." Yang said.

"Yep." Phoenix said as Qrow gave the book to Tai.

'It feels good to have this story back up and running.' Phoenix thought with a smile under his helmet.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: It feels good to have this story returned.**

**Marie: Yep, and I'm certain that a lot of people are happy themselves.**

**Flarea: Well now it's just a waiting game for the next chapter to arrive.**

***Flarea then slaps a note on the Camera.***

**[Hey guy's just so you all know, I took this story down of my on volition when it went down, and after three hours of hard work I have finally restored this story up to this point: Once again, sorry for everyone who had their Email's massacred today, and my fingers are murdering me.**

**So see you guy's next chapter]**


	89. Chapter 78

**Reigner walks by the security room carrying a crate in his hands***

**Lloyd: Wonder what he's carrying...**

**Flarea: Who cares, let's just celebrate the return of this story just a little longer *Start's doing Darunia Dance***

**[[]]**

As Tai takes the book in his hand Reigner walks into the room carrying a dusty crate and set's it in front of the group.

"Oh man, I forgot Swift sent this before the unintended halt." Phoenix said pulling a crowbar from behind his chair.

"What is it?" Glynda asked intrigued.

Phoenix chose not to answer and instead wedged the crowbar into a gap in the crates lid before suddenly spinning and axe kicking the crowbar, sending the lid flying.

"Was that really necessary?" Jaune asked.

"Not really, but I just like being unnecessarily epic." Phoenix said reaching into the crates and handing everyone a glass bottle filled with a golden jelly-like substance.

"Is this what I think it is?" Qrow asked.

"Yep, Swift sent you all a bottle of Rare Chu Jelly." Phoenix said.

"Awesome!" Ruby and Nora cheered uncorking their bottles and downing the contents in an instant.

"I think we'll save our for later, I want to see how this story continues?" Tai said, as the rest of the readers agreed.

**"You're sure that's what he looked like?" asked Gyro to Weiss and Blake.**

**Weiss nodded "He didn't say what his name was though, but his helmet is easy to notice."**

"Seriously, that's just making a statement right there with a helmet like that." Yang said.

**Gyro sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose "Great, somehow he's back as well."**

**"Who's back?" asked Yang.**

**"Zant, an enemy of one of my previous incarnations, I'd killed him before, but it seems he's been brought back, and he seized the throne of the twilight realm again." explained Gyro.**

"Technically Midna killed him, popped him like a balloon." Phoenix said.

Nora chuckled at the image in her head.

**"You should probably contact Midna, it would be best if she knew this." said Pierce.**

**Gyro nodded as he pulled out his scroll and called back at Beacon to inform Midna about the situation.**

**She ended up cutting him off when she heard Zant's name and hung up, and a minute later, she came out of the portal in the area.**

"Well that certainly got her attention." Tai said.

"You'd probably do the same if Ruby had called you saying she had a boyfriend." Phoenix said.

"... Okay point taken." Tai said.

**"You're sure it's Zant?" she asked with wide eyes.**

**"Who else do you know that wears a helmet that looks like a grey traffic cone?" said Pierce, making Yang snicker as she mentally pictured someone walking around with a traffic cone on their head.**

Yang and Nora began to crack up at that, "Oh great now I can't get that image out of my head!" Yang laughed.

**"Honestly I blame Ganondorf, he's the only one who'd have enough power to do this." said Gyro with a shrug.**

**"Seems reasonable, when in doubt, place the blame on the most likely suspect." said Qrow with a shrug.**

"I agree with my other on that." Qrow said.

**Pierce coughed but slipped in a word between his coughs "Kakarott."**

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Well look's like that just got released to you all." Qrow said.

**Qrow looked at him dryly "Why am I not surprised you know about that?"**

**Ruby looked at her uncle confused "What do you mean?"**

**"Qrow has a side job as a voice actor, one of his main roles is Broly in the DBZ movies and games." said Gyro, with Qrow nodding.**

**It was funny that Qrow did all the voices for the same characters his own voice actor did on Earth, which also includes Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, and Junpei Iori in Persona 3.**

"Seriously?" Yang asked amazed.

"Yep." Qrow said.

"I can actually sorta recognize it when I go back to play Persona 3." Phoenix said.

**It was interesting to hear him make his voice sound so young.**

**Yang looked at her uncle in wide eyes before saying "Fucking awesome! I love those movies!"**

**"Why do you think I always bought you the DVDs on your birthdays and on Christmas?" Qrow said with a chuckle.**

Ruby jumped up and clung to Qrow's arm, "Best Uncle EVER!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs.

**"Can we get back on track?" said Blake dryly.**

**"Hey, it's good comedy." said Pierce with a shrug.**

**"Comedy for who?" asked Jaune.**

**"The viewers." said Gyro as he glanced at the camera with a grin.**

"Wait what!?" Weiss shouted.

"And there goes the fourth wall." Pyrrha said.

"You think anyone is watching us right now?" Yang asked.

"You mean aside from the people in the security room and Swift?" Phoenix asked, "No." He then lied, 'You guy's enjoying this because I sure as hell am.'

**"Viewers?" said Winter in confusion.**

**"Well that wall just fell down." said Ren.**

**"Which wall?" asked Pyrrha with a raised eyebrow.**

**"The fourth one." said Nora with a grin.**

**"What just happened?" asked Ruby.**

**"A gag." answered Sun simply.**

**"Now we just need to find a place for the puma joke." muttered Pierce**

**Seriously him and Gyro are waiting on a chance to use that one.**

"I get the feeling they will find a use for that joke somewhere." Jaune said.

"I say nothing on the matter." Phoenix said.

**Back to the current matter though.**

**Now that the Twilight was lifted from the world and they had the three other mirror shards, it was time to open the way to the twilight realm.**

**To do that, first, Gyro hopped onto his spinner and used the rail on the tower like statue in the area to climb to the top before activating the mechanism at the top using the spinner.**

"The Spinner get's ine heck of a workout in this place." Ruby said.

"Yep. That's because it's no longer puzzle relevant after this point until the final dungeon, although it can make a minorly good weapon against small enemies." Phoenix said.

"Aww..." Ruby pouted.

**Thanks to that, the tower slowly came down, while the chains that shot into the ground slowly pulled up a large slab of black stone, along with an elevated platform rising up as well.**

**On said platform was the base of the mirror, with a single large shard in place.**

"A nearly perfect quarter of a mirror." Weiss said.

"Hey isn't it seven years bad luck destroying a mirror?" Yang asked.

"That's just a superstition Yang." Blake said, "But it would be a good reason why Zant's plan crumbled so fast."

**Gyro and Pierce took out the other three mirror shards from their hammerspaces before placing them with the first one, the mirror repairing itself on it's own.**

**"Everyone might want to take one or two steps back." said Midna cautiously, while the others obliged as she snapped her fingers and the mirror activated, casting a rune on the large stone, before the rune seemed to push into the stone and create a tunnel.**

**Everyone but Gyro, Pierce and Midna stared at it in shock.**

**"Well, time go and kick some ass." said Pierce with a grin as he walked towards it, and a pathway made of light appeared at the edge of the elevated platform that led up a few steps, with Gyro and Midna following behind him.**

**The action snapped everyone else out of their shock as they followed after the trio, and when everyone was at the edge of the pathway, the gateway drew them all into it.**

**And into the twilight realm.**

"I wonder what it would be like on the inside." Ren said.

"Probably a little creepy." Nora said.

**"Well this place looks freaky." said Yang as she and everyone else now stood in the twilight realm.**

**The landscape was rather scarce, as the only amount of actual land were the floating pieces of it that they could currently see, where they could see large buildings standing on them which looked to be part of a larger structure, and they were, for this was the Palace of Twilight.**

"Yeesh, this place is freaky and creepy." Qrow said.

"Must be hard to play any game that involves a ball." Yang said, "Throw the ball too far and it's gone forever."

**"Huh, well would you look at that." said Gyro as he looked at the Master Sword's blade which was glowing brightly.**

**"I guess the upgrade Link gave it the last time he was here still works." said Midna as she observed the blade.**

**"What upgrade?" Ruby asked curiously, always eager to hear about weapon upgrades.**

**"Basically my past self used orbs of pure light to empower the Master Sword so it could cut though the darkness within the twilight realm." said Gyro as everyone started to walk forward and towards the palace.**

"Those orbs of pure Light were known as the Sol's." Phoenix said, "They were basically as close as you could get to Sun's in the Twilight Ream."

"Wow, the power of the sun in the Master Sword." Ruby said.

**"Hey, those look like the monsters that came out of the portals." said Jaune as he pointed to what looked like a shadow beast.**

"He appears to be only half transformed though." Ozpin noted.

"That's because he is only half transformed." Phoenix said sadly.

**"They aren't though." said Pierce as Gyro walked up towards it and pointed the Master Sword at it, which shattered the large mask on it's face and returned it's body to a more normal appearance of a short Twili (Midna's species)**

**"ohh." the short Twili groaned out "What happened?"**

**Midna walked up towards him while Gyro started to restore all the other Twili's in the plaza, giving her the opportunity to explain the current situation to everyone.**

**Once she was done explaining, the group from Remnant resumed marching up towards the palace, and now stood before what could only be described as a waterfall of darkness.**

"Well that clearly isn't a good sign." Yang said.

**"Pierce, if you could." said Gyro while his brother nodded and held his hands out towards the waterfall, and it seemed to stop falling down, while Gyro used the Master Sword to cut it open, casting away the darkness.**

**"What just happened?" said Weiss as everyone passed under where the waterfall once stood.**

**"I have some control over physical darkness, so I was able to make it stop falling and give us plenty of time to pass." explained Pierce as he passed last.**

"That sounds so helpful in this place." Jaune said.

"It really does." Tai added.

**With that, everyone entered the palace and proceeded to follow Midna as she showed them a path that quickly led to the throne room.**

**It wasn't long before they indeed reached the throne room and saw Zant sitting on the throne.**

"He's acting like he own's the place." Weiss scoffed, "I expect this to be a tough match."

**"So, you would try to seize my throne once more Zant?" said Midna with an authoritative tone.**

**"Ah, Midna. So good to see you again." said Zant before he started to laugh, lowly at first, until it got louder and crazier.**

"Suddenly he doesn't seem so unnaturally intimidating." Jaune said.

"His insane." Pyrrha said.

**"Is he crazy?" whispered Neptune.**

Marie, Lloyd, Flarea, and Reigner all peeked their heads into the room as they and Phoenix all spoke in unison, "Yes."

**"You have no idea." answered Gyro.**

**"Ganondorf decided he had more use for you then?" Midna almost spat out.**

**"My lord has deemed fit to make me the vanguard of his return, my task was to make the world easy pickings for him." Zant started as he slowly twisted his body, before glaring as his helmet opened up and revealed his face "But then you meddlesome mortals decided to intervene in my conquest."**

"Oh jeez look at his face." Nora squeaked.

"His freaking lips are split at ends." Yang said.

**"Oh please, we just stopped you faster. Someone would have lifted the Twilight eventually." said Pierce.**

**Zant directed his glare towards Pierce "Master told me about you." he then started to laugh again "He said I would be rewarded should I... take care of you."**

**Before anything could be said, Zant teleported away.**

**And brought Pierce with him.**

"That bastard!" Yang growled.

**Everyone blinked before Yang reacted "Wait, what the fuck just happened?!"**

**"I think Zant brought Pierce somewhere else for a fight." said Gyro.**

**"We're gonna be waiting a while aren't we?" said Sun.**

**"Yeah." said Gyro before pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket "Might as well get comfortable."**

"Seriously?" Yang huffed.

"What? It's not like we can do anything about it right now." Ruby said.

**"Ok seriously?" Pierce said lowly as he was in a copy of the room where Sun and Neptune had encountered Diababa, with Zant suddenly appearing over the poisoned water.**

"Wait..." Weiss said, "Is he just going to the places we fought the bosses and copying them?"

"Most of the bosses, and a few minibosses." Phoenix said, "I will say this about Zant, he's to one boss that had me changing battle tactic's the most."

**Pierce didn't waste anytime and used a low level wind spell to break Zant's concentration and make him fall into the water, which he bounced on in a bit of pain before landing back on the ground.**

**Only to be slashed at by Pierce who didn't feel like wasting time.**

**Zant reeled back in pain before he teleported himself and Pierce in a copy of the room where Nora fought the Dongorongo.**

"Not gonna do him any good, Pierce is lava proof." Yang said proudly, "And so am I... supposedly."

**Pierce didn't even bother to sigh as he dashed around the magnetic platform while Zant tried to knock him off, before he quickly rushed up to him and kicked him down and into the lava.**

**Obviously Zant quickly teleported the two of them again.**

**'What the fuck?' Pierce thought to himself as he was suddenly underwater, in a copy of the room where Jaune and Pyrrha fought Morpheel, and a giant version of Zant's helmet stood in front of him.**

"Yeesh, cheap trick trying to drown him." Qrow said.

"Not even my father would go that low to win." Weiss said.

**'Well, at least I finally get a chance to use this.' he thought to himself as he crossed his arms in front of himself and a set of seals appeared around him.**

**'Magnacast! Supernova!' the seals around him let out large bursts of flames so hot that water around him started to turn into vapor.**

"Now that's hot." Yang said with a smirk, causing a lot of groans to be heard, as well as a pleasing sigh from Phoenix.

'I missed these.' He thought.

**It wasn't long before all the water in the area had dried up.**

**Zant stared around in confusion before Pierce used his clawshot and dragged the crazy man towards him to attack him.**

**The fight kept on going with Zant recreating a few more areas the others had previously fought in.**

**The room where Sun saved the large white monkey.**

**And the room where Yang and Pierce fought Blizzeta, where just like the last time, Pierce turned into his dragon form, since Zant made himself grow giant.**

**After that, Zant teleported them one last time, to an area no one had been to before, but it made Pierce's eyes widen in recognition.**

**Hyrule Field.**

"Whoa." Ruby said as the screen paused before panning around to view the scene.

"That place looks so nice." Yang said.

"The only sad thing about Hyrule during the Twilight era was that the city guards were complete cowards." Phoenix laughed.

**Zant had teleported them to the area outside of Hyrule Castle Town towards the south.**

**Pierce was surprised for a moment, but quickly reined it in when Zant drew his blades from his sleeves, a pair of scimitars, which made Pierce smirk as he decided to draw the Scimitars of Twilight.**

**Time to humiliate Zant by defeating him with his own weapon.**

**The two clashed Blades, with Pierce copying some of Zant's movements, except they looked less crazy when he did them.**

"Okay, watching Zant battle is like... Uh..." Ruby said.

"What's the best way to describe it?" Weiss said.

"Like a child throwing a tantrum?" Phoenix offered.

"Huh, I never it looked familiar." Tai said, "I should have known from all the Tantrums Ruby threw when I denied her cookies."

"I still do not forgive you for such actions." Ruby huffed.

**Zant was enraged that Pierce was copying his attacks, and was even more determined to take him down for Ganondrof.**

**Too bad Pierce was stronger.**

**Zant was soon overpowered and pushed back, before a black seal appeared underneath him and chains of darkness trapped him.**

"Oh this is gonna be good." Yang said.

**"Time for you to face ultimate darkness." said Pierce as small balls of darkness appeared around him before he held his hand out and a seal appeared over his palm, with the small balls starting to gather in front of the seal and make a large one that pulsed with energy.**

**"Omegacast." Pierce said when the ball stopped growing, sparks of black lightning dancing across it.**

**"Judgement." he shot the ball towards Zant, who struggled to break free, and when it touched him...**

**He was trapped in a massive explosion.**

**Pierce teleported away before the explosion could reach him, done with the battle.**

"That was awesome!" Ruby and Nora cheered.

"Seriously Magic is so OP." Jaune said looking at his bottle of Rare Chu Jelly.

**A few of the others were sitting down and playing a game of cards "Got any 3s?" Jaune asked Ruby.**

**She replied with "Go fish."**

"Seriously?" Blake asked, "Go Fish?"

"Oh what's wrong Blake? Sad there aren't any actual fish in the game?" Yang teased, only to get whacked by Blake.

**Before the game could continue, Pierce teleported back into the room, before he sat down next to Yang who kissed his cheek with a smile.**

**"So, crazy guy's dead?" asked Sun.**

**"Yup." answered Pierce.**

**"Did you go for overkill?" asked Gyro with a knowing grin.**

**"You know it." Pierce nodded with a smirk.**

**"We should probably go back to Beacon then, to correctly assess the situation." suggested Pyrrha, and everyone nodded.**

**With that, they headed back out of the twilight realm, and off towards beacon.**

"I get the feeling Ganondorf is waiting there for you all." Ozpin said as Ruby took the book from her father.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Oh boy, the next chapter isn't gonna feel too good to react to.**

**Marie: Yeah, the next chapter felt way too forced sadly.**

**Flarea: You two shut it, go play with your kids, don't make Swift feel down about the time he was feeling down. Idiots.**


	90. Chapter 79

**Flarea: Oh boy... Let's get this over with.**

**[[]]**

As Ruby took the book Phoenix sighed sadly, causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

"What's wrong Phoenix?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh? Oh." Phoenix said, "Sorry it's just that Swift was at a low point of inspiration as he wrote this chapter, meaning that in order to keep up with his schedule he ended up forcing this chapter out."

"That doesn't sound too good." Glynda said.

"It doesn't, I mean it's still a fairly good chapter." Phoenix said, "It just could have been done better."

**"Well that's fucking ominous." said Pierce as he stared at the stared at the storm clouds gathered around Beacon with everyone else.**

**"It's like he's saying 'I'm here, come and get me.', sometimes I feel like he just wants attention." added Gyro.**

"It's a villain's cliche really." Yang said.

"Saturday morning villain too." Ruby said.

"Well he is a Nintendo villain." Phoenix said.

**"You're talking about Ganondorf right?" asked Jaune, receiving a nod from Gyro.**

**"So, realistically speaking, do you think you can take him in a fight?" asked Yang as she looked at Gyro.**

**Gyro shrugged after a few moments "Maybe? He's probably way stronger than the last time I fought him though, so I might need some help... not that he'll let anyone actually help me, he'll probably box our fight in with a barrier to stop all of you from bailing my ass out of the fire."**

"Well he's speaking the truth at least." Qrow said, only to suddenly get smacked in the back of the head by Ruby, "Ow."

"Don't talk badly about Gyro." Ruby said.

**"So you finally realized you get in over your head sometimes?" said Blake dryly as she stared at one of her two best friends. (the other was obviously Yang... and she was allowed to have both a guy best friend and a girl best friend, like how Ruby's guy best friend was Jaune and her girl best friend was Weiss)**

**Gyro glared at her for a few moments "It's not my fault 10 lifetimes of experience made me overconfident."**

"Okay I'll cut him some slack on that one." Qrow said.

"Smart move." Tai said.

**Blake conceded the point at his words, she supposed if she too had so much experience,she might be a bit cocky as well.**

**"Might as well face the music." said Ruby, with Gyro sighing with a nod before walking forwards, the others following behind him.**

**Yang decided to ask a question she'd been meaning to get to for a little while now.**

**"Hey Pierce? Where did you get the ring?" she asked her fiancée, curious as to where had gotten the ring he used to propose.**

"Oh yeah, that is a good question." Yang said.

"It really is." Ren said.

**Pierce smiled a bit "It was mom's ring." he said fondly.**

"Oh..." Yang said looking at her others ring in new light.

**Yang smiled as well with a bit of a blush, understanding the ring was extremely important to him, and that he had entrusted it to her.**

**As everyone continued walking, they soon noticed a tall figure standing in front of the courtyard statue, it was a man.**

**He had a long, wild mane of red hair, dark skin, golden eyes full of malice, some kind of strange crown looking thing, dark blue (almost black) armor with gold lining, golden gauntlets covered his arms, and in his hands were two large swords, one had a rounded edge at the tip, and the other had a single edge as opposed to the other one.**

"Holy shit that guy is intimidating." Jaune said.

**This man, was the Demon King, Ganondorf.**

"Oh boy, this isn't gonna be good." Pyrrha said.

**"About time you crawled out of your hole." said Gyro as soon stopped walking.**

**"And it's about time you came back boy, I'm tired of waiting." replied Ganondorf.**

"Wow, he sounds somewhat sane." Yang said.

"He kinda sounds like he used to be royalty." Weiss noted.

"Well he was once King of the Gerudo's" Phoenix said.

"Oh right." Weiss said.

**Gyro drew the Master Sword and his Mirror Shield from his back "I'm surprised, not cursing out my name to the heavens? Did you finally take care of those issues?" he said with a smirk.**

**Ganondorf simply glared at him "That old form of mine turned me into a mindless beast of rage, but now, I control my actions. And I think I want to take your piece of the triforce first before reclaiming what's mine." he said as he lifted his blades towards the sky and slammed them back down into the earth after charging them with magic, which made an orange barrier appear around the two of them, cutting them off from everyone.**

**(Twilight Princess OST - Ganondorf Battle Second Half)**

**The two stared at each other for a few moments, before starting to circle one another.**

**They both held they gaze for a few moments still, until Ganondorf jumped towards Gyro with his swords ready to strike, while the boy in question jumped back to avoid the swords slamming down on him, before retaliating with his own sword strike, which Ganondorf blocked with his own swords.**

**Both fighters stood equal in the fight, not willing to give the other an inch.**

**Hated enemies.**

**A destined battle.**

"One that has been going on for too long I suspect." Blake said.

"Agreed." Glynda said.

**While the two fought, Pierce was trying to get through the barrier.**

**He was the only one who was able to get any leeway through it at the moment, so everyone was helping in trying to get him through it.**

**Basically, Qrow and Ruby had turned their weapons into their scythe forms and stabbed them into the barrier, while everyone pulled to try and pry it open for Pierce.**

"Come on other me and Other Qrow, we can do it." Ruby chanted.

**The enemies continued to fight, Gyro damaging Ganondorf's armor, and Ganondrof weakening Gyro's aura.**

**And soon, it happened.**

**Gyro's aura was shattered while he was kicked away from Ganondorf.**

"Eep!" Ruby squeaked.

**Ganondorf slowly walked towards him as he leaned his back against the barrier down on the ground, a smirk slowly forming on his face as he saw Gyro holding his stomach, which would most likely bruise from the heavy kick.**

**"Any last words, boy?" he said to Gyro.**

**Gyro looked at Ganondorf, before his gaze drifted to behind him, making him smirk "Yeah, just one: KAIOKEN!"**

**"Kaio-what?" Ganondorf asked in confusion, before Pierce kicked him in the head from behind, sending him flying away from Gyro and into the barrier while Pierce shouted out "DODGE!"**

"Oh thank Oum." Ruby breathed.

"Go Pierce!" Yang shouted.

**Ganondorf laid against the barrier, dazed for some moments while Pierce helped his brother stand up "So, got a plan?"**

**"Kinda? I got an attack I can use, but..." started Gyro.**

"Let me guess, it needs time to charge." Ozpin said.

**"Oh don't you fucking da-" Pierce started before being cut off.**

**"You're gonna have to hold him off for like 5 minutes while I charge it." finished Gyro.**

**Pierce took a deep breath before breathing out slowly "I swear I'm gonna kill you one day."**

**"Love you too little bro." Gyro said with a smirk.**

"Now that is family right there." Tai said with a smile.

**Pierce let out a sigh before rushing at Ganondorf to hold him off until Gyro was ready.**

**Gyro grabbed his right forearm in front of him, while his aura appeared around him as he started charging his attack... and singing a bit in is head while he watched Pierce block all of Ganondorf's attacks while holding him off 'Do-do do do do, do do do do, do-do do do do, do do do, do do do, I'ma chargin my attack'**

**(the author does not apologize for referencing Dragon Ball Z Abridged because it is hilarious and makes everything funny)**

Yang and Ruby snickered at that.

"Seriously, what's so good about the Dragon Ball show anyway, half the episode is guy's tearing up their shirts, flexing and shouting." Weiss said, "I can see why Yang likes it though."

"Hey!" Yang shouted.

"I feel the same way Weiss." Phoenix said, 'I'm not gonna live that down now am I?'

**Once 5 minutes had passed, Gyro shouted out "MOVE!"**

**Pierce did as Gyro said, and Ganondorf was able to catch sight of Gyro.**

**His aura was flaring around him, except it wasn't just green, it was in every color of the rainbow, while his eyes glowed yellow, and the Triforce on the back of his hand shined through the glove.**

**He barely had time to blink when Gyro raised his right hand with the back of it facing Ganondorf, the Triforce pulsed before Ganondrof was trapped by between two spinning images of the triforce.**

**Gyro appeared in from of him in the next second, and starting slashing non-stop.**

**Everyone else watched in awe, and a bit of surprise for Pierce's case, as Gyro was quite obviously winning the fight now.**

**He soon stopped slashing and pulled his sword back, before stabbing it forward into Ganondorf's gut, the blade coming out his back, at the same time the 'Triforce cage' and the barrier were shattered by the amount of power put into that single stab.**

The whole group cringed at the image, Ruby looking away as Yang covered her head.

"You know the sad thing is that that hadn't kept him dead before... neither has getting a sword through the skull." Phoenix said.

**Gyro looked Ganondorf dead in the eye as he saw him slowly die "I'll always defeat you, either alone, or with help. You'll never win."**

**With those words said, Gyro pulled his blade back out, as Ganondorf's body broke apart into ashes that scattered away on the wind.**

**Weiss was the first to recover enough to ask the question on everyone's mind "What was that?"**

**"A Final Smash, it's a type of ultimate technique that is guaranteed to be a finishing blow." explained Pierce "I didn't know he was able to do it yet honestly, I guess some of his copies had probably been training."**

"The Final Smash was something introduced in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and it returned in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS." Phoenix said.

Qrow grumbled at the mention of that game.

**Gyro walked back towards everyone, before slumping forward and starting to fall, only to be caught by Jaune and Ren who slung his arms over their shoulders.**

**"That... was very exhausting." he panted out.**

**"Are you gonna be ok?" Ruby asked a little worriedly.**

**Gyro nodded with a smile "Yeah, just tired. I just gotta rest for a bit and I'll be good as new."**

**The sky soon started to clear up, as if it was passing along a message.**

**'A new day is dawning.'**

Ruby passed the book to Weiss after reading that sentence.

"I gotta admit, it could have been better." Nora said.

"What caused Swift to feel so uninspired when he wrote this?" Pyrrha asked.

"This room going into a temporal lockdown." Phoenix said.

"Huh?" Ruby and Jaune asked.

"When time for us in this room stopped." Ozpin said.

"Oh." Ruby and Jaune said.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: Alright, that's done and next will be an actual enjoyable chapter.**


	91. Special 6

**Flarea: I think it's safe to say Swift is back to normal.  
**

**Lloyd: Plus it's Friday so, yeah this begins the best weekend ever for us.**

**Marie: You guy's will know why soon enough, and that doesn't include the stories we are following that normal update on Fridays.**

**[[]]**

Weiss turned the page of the book and noticed the chapter, "Another special chapter." She muttered.

"Aw man, no story progression." Nora moaned.

"Ah well, these are normally fun to read." Ruby said.

_**What if Gyro had been injured because of changing dimensions at the beginning of the series?** _

"What!?" Ruby shouted in concern.

"Don't worry this is non-canon to this story." Phoenix assured, "Further more this chapter contains no relation to Zelda based concepts."

"Let's get through this fast then." Ruby said, "I kinda don't like seeing Gyro hurt."

**Pierce got up with a groan, holding his head in pain as he felt a headache.**

**He looked around the area, finding white walls, a window, and some machinery.**

**A hospital?**

"Oh that's not a good starting sign." Jaune said.

**"Hey, took you long enough." he heard a familiar voice say from his left, making him turn his head to see his brother Gyro sitting in a hospital bed like he was, a few machines hooked up to him...**

**And he was rather pale.**

Ruby curled up in worry when she saw Gyro, Yang noticed this and pulled Ruby into a hug.

"That really isn't a good sign." Tai said.

**"Gyro? What happened to you?" Pierce asked in worry.**

**Gyro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "It's though to explain, but, basically the portal took nearly all of my energy..." he pointed to Pierce "And dumped it into your body."**

"As much as I'd like to say that that's cool..." Yang said, "It really hurts seeing Gyro so badly off."

**Pierce blinked a few times before the words registered "Wait, what?!"**

**Gyro shrugged "I don't understand it myself, but basically, my body is physically weak, way too weak." Gyro looked down with a frown "I can't do anything that would exert stress on my body now, and not for a while either, meaning I won't be able to actually physically help with all the problems here."**

"Ah crap." Qrow said.

"So much for easy solutions then." Weiss sighed.

"Don't forget Gyro is a smart guy, he should have a back-up plan." Glynda said.

**Pierce frowned as well before Gyro's last words registered "So... we made it then?"**

**Gyro nodded with a smile "The first thing I saw when I woke up yesterday was the moon, and it was shattered, so it's safe to say we made it."**

**Pierce sighed a bit in relief, at least one part of their plan went off correctly.**

**"Luckilly," Gyro started with a smirk, making Pierce look at him "I have a bit of a backup plan."**

"Right again Glynda." Ozpin said.

**Pierce shook his head with an amused smile "You always do. So, what is it this time?"**

**Gyro pointed to the other side of the room, where their things were placed on a table, which included a duffel bag "Check the bag."**

**Pierce nodded and got up out of his bed, his legs shook a bit, as he hadn't used them in a few days, and walked towards the bag, opening it to see something that slowly made him grin as he turned to Gyro.**

**Gyro grinned back, and the two brothers knew what the other was going to say, as they spoke in unison "Let's make Cinder count up her sins."**

"So does that mean Cinder will still die?" Pyrrha asked.

"I hope so." Jaune said.

**Pierce sighed as he sat down next to Gyro on the bullhead filled with students.**

**He was wearing a dark purple button up shirt with a black sleeveless vest over it, along with black pants and simple black shoes, with a black fedora that had a purple band on his head.**

"Oh.. Pierce is looking good." Yang purred, "But I think he looks better in red."

**As for Gyro, he wore a dark green sleeveless long-coat over a teal colored long sleeved shirt, and a pair of jeans along with simple green sneakers.**

"Nice, but I like the look of the main Gyro in this story better." Ruby said.

**He also had a nameless green book in his hands, which if one where to look at the pages, would see they were blank, but Gyro could see words written out on it, and only him.**

**Simply because the book was a medium for him to access the Gaia Library, the record of all the planet's memories.**

"That sounds incredible." Blake said.

"Wish you had a book like that huh Blake?" Yang teased.

**It took some time before he became capable of accessing it, but while his body had been made weaker, the opposite stood true for his mind, it was much stronger than before, to the point he wouldn't be surprised if he started to develop telekinesis one day.**

"Oh that would be nice to see in action." Yang said.

"Wish I had Telekinesis,then I wouldn't need to go to the cookie jar to get my cookies." Ruby said.

**He was the brains, and Pierce was the brawn.**

**Give him a few keywords, and he can come up with any and all related information to it.**

**It was how he'd been able to accurately ascertain the location of Summer Rose, and thus gave the information to Raven Branwen, said woman swearing on her own life to find her friend that was very much still alive.**

"Well at least that hasn't changed too much." Qrow said, much to Tai's relief.

**Pierce nearly lost his head delivering that information.**

That caused the group to cringe.

**"So, how was Jaune?" asked Gyro without looking up from his book.**

**"Definetly better than the last time we saw him. He's in better shape, and I can tell his skills have gotten better, I think we avoided that whole forged transcripts fiasco. If not I'll just kick Cardin's ass when that time comes." said Pierce with a shrug.**

"Wait WHAT!?" Weiss and Glynda shouted in anger.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Jaune groaned.

"Before you all start chewing Jaune like a gummi bear." Phoenix said catching everyone's attention, "I think it's safe to say Professor Ozpin knew from the beginning."

Glynda then turned to Ozpin with anger obvious in her eye's, "Is this true?" She demanded.

"Yes." Ozpin said, "And I still stick by my decision. I'd rather have a smart student over the muscle head that I chose Jaune over."

"Jaune? Smart?" Weiss asked, "Those two words can't be in the same sentence with the word 'Not' between them!"

"If I hadn't done background checks in school records and local information I too would have be fooled by his transcripts they were so well done." Ozpin said.

That caused all the other readers in the room to blink.

"Jaune can made near perfect fake transcripts..." Yang started, "But he can't tell when he's got a hot chick wanting his-"

"Okay okay I get it already!" Jaune interrupted as Pyrrha started turning red, "Can we get back to the story please?"

**"And the girls?" asked Gyro again.**

**Pierce smiled a bit "They look like they're doing fine, but I noticed that Yang probably recognized me."**

**"Not surprising since you stopped her from wrecking Junior's bar this time around... while flirting may I add." said Gyro dryly.**

"Oh what?" Yang asked, "Come on why'd he stop me?"

"Why must they bring this up so often..." Tai groaned, he's really not liking the fact he's listening to Yang getting taken from him almost every chapter.

**Pierce shrugged before Gyro continued speaking "What about Ruby?"**

**Pierce smirked as he looked at Gyro who had actually looked up when he asked about his crush "As adorkable as ever."**

"Hey!" Ruby pouted.

**Gyro chuckled at Pierce's words before going back to reading.**

**Pierce suddenly remembered something which made him smirk "So, what were Melanie and Miltia doing last night chasing you around the apartment?"**

**Gyro blushed as he stuffed his face into his book "Trying to kiss me."**

"They what!?" Ruby shouted/

**Pierce rose an amused eyebrow "Oh? And why did they want to do that?"**

**Gyro sighed "Because apparently the quiet introverted type is the kind of guy they like."**

"Yang can you go back to Juniors and beat them up for me again?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Yang said smirking, "I got my other's other to do that for anyway."

**Pierce laughed a bit.**

**Him and Gyro had done quite few things since they got to Remnant about half a year ago.**

**First, they'd been released from the hospital, with Gyro having to use a cane to walk around for the first two months while his body recovered.**

"Oh that really hurts to watch." Ruby groaned.

"There there Ruby, we won't have to watch this for long." Ren said.

**He had recovered enough that he could hold his own in a fist fight against either Jaune or Ruby, since the two of them relied on their weapons to fight.**

**But he probably wouldn't win.**

**They'd gotten a place to live thanks to Junior, who gave Pierce a job as bartender, while Gyro worked security in the back room by checking the cameras.**

**It had been an interesting night when Yang stopped by the bar for info on her mother, and instead came out a bit happy at having had a fun time chatting with Pierce, not really caring about the lack of information.**

"Can this story please stop bringing this up!?" Tai shouted.

"No." Phoenix and Yang said in perfect synch.

**Although she didn't ask the right person, as Gyro would have been able to pinpoint Raven's exact location at that moment.**

**Then they delivered information to Raven on Summer's whereabouts.**

**And recently, they managed to heavily injure Cinder, they would have preferred to be able to kill her, but making her lose an arm, an eye, and burning off her hair was victory enough for now.**

"Crap." Pyrrha said.

**Seriously fuck that bitch.**

**They'd also broken Mercury's legs, and they meant actually broken by shattering his hips and smashing the robotic pieces of his legs.**

"That's good to know." Yang said remembering what Mercury did to her in the canon future.

**And currently Emerald was unconscious... in the bullhead's cargo hold, hogtied in Pierce and Gyro's bagage.**

**She was redeemable, so they kidnapped her.**

"She really is." Phoenix said, even with how Vol 4 was going so far he could tell that as of right now Emerald is really uncomfortable in her current situation.

'I can't blame her for being uncomfortable, she stuck in Salem's castle while Cinder get fixed up... unfortunately.' Phoenix thought.

**As for Roman, he had been completely humiliated.**

**They'd also converted Neo, who was getting tired of Roman's idiotic tendencies.**

"I'm gonna take a wild guess as say that the Neo of that Continuity is not in a relationship with Roman." Jaune said.

**How did they convert her?**

**She was promised that shenanigans would be happening, and she'd be allowed to point and laugh as much as she wants.**

**Seriously, Neo was in it for the fun and craziness ahead.**

**She was currently making sure Emerald didn't cause a scene when the girl woke up, and would help in converting her.**

"I wonder how well that is gonna go." Qrow said amused.

**Gyro perked up when his scroll started vibrating in his pocket, making him pull it out to see a message from Neo.**

**'Minty's awake, currently bitch slapping her until she calms down so I can explain the deal to her :P'**

"Well, that's already amusing." Qrow said as Tai nodded in agreement.

**Gyro shook his head 'Don't use the pimp hand' he texted back, receving a reply a minute later.**

**'Bitch please, I will use my pimp hand as much as I want to, because I am adorable and smol ;P'**

**'Smol?' Gyro texted back with a raised eyebrow.**

**'Yeah, I'm smol icecream cutie, you're normie quiet cutie, Pierce is tol hunk, and Minty here is smol minty bitch, well at the moment she's a bitch XP'**

**'What's with you and the tongue sticking out?' asked Gyro.**

**'I kinda do that sometimes IRL, so I use it in my texts a lot, plus it's cute, that, or I use the kitty face :3'**

**Gyro decided to not question Neo's logic further as he put his scroll away.**

"Yeah... she's weird." Blake said.

"Agreed." Yang said.

**Gyro was currently slowly floating down into the Emerald Forest, a strange red mechanical belt around his waist, that seemed to have two slots, one with a silver tip, the other with a gold tip, and on the side of the belt, was a small black slot that held what looked like a green flash drive with a stylized C that looks like a tornado on it, that was pulsing as a tornado kept Gyro afloat.**

**He was glad the project worked so well, and that he had reminded Pierce to put on the belt before the initiation started.**

**Speaking of Pierce.**

**'Where are you right now?' Gyro mentally asked his brother.**

**'Too far from you to meet up, but I just saw Emerald fall into the forest not too far from me, so I'll meet up with her, you look for Neo in the meantime.' Pierce replied.**

**Gyro sighed a bit before he started walking, but not before removing the flash drive from the black slot, stopping the tornado as he landed on the ground.**

**The belt was rather helpful, as it was linked towards him, meaning that when someone put it on, a copy would appear on his waist.**

**He could also mentally communicate with the other wearer, as well as experience the same thing as them.**

"That thing sounds pretty cool." Ruby said.

**What Pierce saw, he saw, same for the other senses.**

**And that wasn't even the main function of the belt.**

**Before he could start thinking on that, he felt something tap his shoulder, making him turn his head to see Neo standing behind him with her parasol in hands and a smirk on her face.**

"Well that was fast." Weiss said.

"I'm not the only one concerned at how she found him first right?" Yang asked.

"You're not." Blake said.

**Gyro smiled "Good thing you found me, I'm gonna need someone to watch my back until we're out of here, especially if Pierce needs to use** **_that._ ** **"**

**Neo nodded in understanding as the two of them started towards the ruins, the short girl deciding to play it safe and place one of her physical illusions around the two of them, as they disappeared from view.**

"Oh that is so cheap." Yang grumbled.

"She better not try anything to my Gyro." Ruby growled.

**Pierce and Emerald looked over the pieces that were left, before they grabbed the white bishop piece.**

**Nora and Ren had taken the white rook, and Yang and Blake had taken the white knight piece, and Ruby hadn't grabbed a piece yet.**

**Emerald had been pretty tough to convince at first, but when she was presented with as much hard evidence that the brothers had, along with Neo's suspisions, well, she couldn't deny the truth.**

**The woman who had saved her only desired complete chaos and destruction.**

"Amen." Everyone said in perfect synch.

**Sure, she also liked a bit of chaos, but she preferred a controlled chaos.**

"Yeah, chaos can be fun, if it is controlled... Like a bar fight, who doesn't like a fight with every arms with bare knuckles and broken beer bottles?" Phoenix asked.

"Aye!" Qrow cheered.

**Like something caused from pickpocketing, something she is extremely good at.**

**She NEEDED to be good at it though, she was a 'street rat' after all.**

"She must have had a hard life." Ruby said.

**Pierce and Yang had been talking a bit when everything started happening.**

**Ruby falling out of the sky, being caught by Yang, Ren and Nora arriving with Nora riding on an Ursa's back, and currently, Jaune and Pyrrha running out of the forest with a Deathstalker hot on their tail.**

**At least Jaune didn't get thrown by it this time, so that enough showed he had gotten better.**

**It wasn't long before the two of them were sent sliding at everyone's feet though.**

**"Great, everyone's here, now we can all die together!" Yang said sarcastically.**

**"Not if I can help it." Ruby said as she was about to rush in, but was stopped by Pierce putting his arm in front of her, making her look at him curiously.**

**"Actually Ruby, you can let me handle this. Or rather, you can let** **_us_ ** **handle this." he said as he started walking forwards, while mentally communicating with Gyro.**

"Good, they stopped your other's other from doing something stupid." Weiss said, "Again."

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Ruby whined.

**'Where are you right now?' he asked.**

**'Close to the ruins, I assume the Deathstalker is present?' Gyro asked back.**

**'Yeah, and I think it's time we showed what we can do.' Pierce thought back with a smirk.**

**The screen shifted to Gyro, who smiled "Oh? So finally time then?"**

**Neo looked at him, before she caught on as Gyro grabbed the green flash drive with the C on it from earlier, with him crossing his left arm in front of himself diagonally while he held the flash drive in his hand.**

**Pierce did the same as Gyro, but with his right arm instead as he held a black flash drive with a stylised J that had a few small spikes on it.**

**The screen split down the middle, showing Gyro on the left and Pierce on the right, the way their arms are positioned making the rough shape of a W.**

**They each hit a button of their flash drives, making a voice call out from each of them.**

**"CYCLONE!"**

**"JOKER!"**

**"** **Henshin!** **" the two of them called out at the same time as Gyro inserted his flash drive into the right slot of the belt (silver tip), before it disappeared in bits of data and reappearing in Pierce's belt in the same slot, as he pushed it down to lock it in place, followed by him inserting the black flash drive into the slot on the left (gold tip), with Gyro passing out at the same time and Neo catching him before she continued on towards the others.**

**Pierce then pushed the two pieces away from each other, making the belt take on a shape similar to a W while he spread his arms to the side as the belt called out the names of the flash drives again.**

**"CYCLONE! JOKER!" this was followed by a short bit of technical guitar leading into an orchestral hit, and an armor appearing over Pierce at the same time.**

**Once the armor was finished, everyone got a good look at it.**

**The armor was split down the middle with a silver line, the right side was green, while the left was black, with shoulder pads, and cuffs around the wrists and ankles, and a silver scarf hanging off the back of the green side's neck.**

**The helmet had a simplistic design, having almost no details save for being split down the middle like the rest of the suit, large red compound-eye type lens over the eyes, and a a silver W on the helmet's forehead that served as the antenna.**

**Pierce flicked his left wrist as he pointed at the grimm with his body slightly turned, before he surprised everyone by speaking with both his own voice, along with Gyro's.**

**"** **Now, count up your sins!** **"**

"This seemed a lot like the previous special." Weiss said.

"That because he based this special on a what if using what came from the previous special." Phoenix explained.

**Gyro, Pierce, Neo and Emerald walked up to the podium after team RWBY had just been created.**

**Ozpin looked at each of them before he started speaking "Gyro Vermillion, Neo Politan, Pierce Vermillion, and Emerald Sustrai. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces, and as such, you will now work together, as team PGNE (Pomegranate), led by Pierce Vermillion."**

**Everyone clapped for them as Pierce gave a quick bow in thanks to Ozpin for making him leader.**

**Gyro didn't really care, since he knew he was already cemented as second-in-command due to being the brains between him and Pierce.**

**And Neo and Emerald didn't really want the spotlight of being a team leader.**

**As the team left the stage, those who had seen the initiation, looked at the two brothers as they walked away, all of them wanting to know the same thing.**

**The Mystery behind the two-in-one hero, Kamen Rider W(Double).**

Blake took the book from Weiss after she finished, "Okay, I wonder what's next." Blake said.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: Welp, that's the special, next in the Vol 3 Finale.**

**Lloyd: Do we have the presents?**

**Marie: As many as we can fit into the continuity this group is from.**

 


	92. Chapter 80

**Flarea: Well people, time for the season 3 finale, hope you all have enjoyed the return of this story.**

**[[]]**

With the book in hand Blake started to read where Weiss left off

**Team RWGBY (and Pierce) were currently on their way towards Patch in Gyro's car. (with a good number of presents sitting in the trunk)**

**School at let out for the year, since they had reached late December, meaning Christmas was rolling around soon.**

"Oh Christmas time!" Ruby squeaked, "I love Chirstmas!"

"Same here." Yang said.

"I like it too, I just wish my sisters would stop giving me so much clothing sometimes." Jaune said, "Seriously there's a bit of a limit."

**Ruby was practically bouncing in her seat next to Gyro at the thought of her first Christmas since her family was finally reunited.**

**As for Yang, she was happy as well, but also thinking on what Gyro had told her recently.**

**"So, let me get this straight. You made artificial limbs, for everyone, just in case one of us lost a limb during the Battle of Beacon?" she asked from her seat next to Pierce in the back.**

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Well your canon self did lose an arm." Phoenix reminded.

"Oh... Right..." Yang said.

"Cheer up Yang, with the combined effort of this book and all the upgrades Phoenix is giving you things should be fine." Qrow said.

"Yeah." Yang said with a smile.

**"Basically, after all, you can never be too careful, I wanted to be ready for any possibility." Gyro said as they continued down the road.**

**"Except you weren't ready for Pierce losing his eye." said Blake idly as she read her book from her seat next to Yang.**

"I like how it looks, but I don't like the fact he got it." Yang said.

"I'm just lucky my eye itself wasn't harmed when I got this." Weiss said touching her scar.

**Gyro threw a glare at his brother from the mirror, which made Pierce look away sheepishly, before talking "Well, I didn't think he'd actually be dumb enough to let something like this happen, and I can't replace it since it's still in there, and my healing magic is not really pinpoint like that, healing just the damaged parts of his eye is very difficult."**

**Weiss was looking out the car window when she saw they had gotten off the road and were heading towards the ocean "Um, Gyro? What are you doing?"**

**Gyro grinned as he pushed a button on the car's dashboard "Showing off."**

**Once the car got close to the water, it sprung up for a few moments while the wheels tucked in and the car suddenly started hovering over the water while they continued on their way towards Patch.**

"A hover car!?" Ruby shouted in glee, "That is awesome!"

**The other had been surprised by the sudden jump and were now looking outside the car.**

**Weiss slowly looked towards Gyro "And you plan on making the SDC mass-produce this vehicle?"**

**Gyro nodded "Yep, this one, and a few variations, I've already sent over the blueprints. Just like I made sure that the faunus were taken out of the mines and were given better jobs, mostly in the main buildings working deskjobs now, all are getting pay equal to humans. As for the mines, I made a few simple mass-produced mechs to work in them."**

"That's good." Blake said.

"That's not a bad idea, though I'd have to see about a few mechanics when I take over our worlds SDC." Weiss said, "Unless Swift were to conveniently deliver a set of blueprints for mechs that require little maintenance and could work maintenance on each other that is..."

'I see what you're doing there Weiss.' Phoenix thought with a smile under his helmet.

"You do realize that the AI required for something like that doesn't exist yet right?" Qrow asked.

"Uncle Qrow, I present exhibit A" Ruby said holding up a picture of Penny.

"Point taken, still it's not something easy to do and I doubt Iron-dick would give it up easily." Qrow said, getting a chuckle from Yang at the name.

**"How much is a few?" Ruby asked knowingly.**

**"Like 200." answered Gyro as Ruby giggled.**

"That's probably a few for Gyro." Tai said.

"I'd assume so." Glynda said.

**The ride continued on in silence for a bit until a ringtone started to chime from the dashboard, Gyro pushing a button and making a screen pop up that showed Don with the other guardians and Penny doing a bit of work in the background "Um, Captain? We have a bit of an issue."**

"Hey it's Penny!" Ruby cheered.

"Wonder why she's there?" Ren asked.

"Maybe she's-" Nora started, only to find her mouth covered by a large strip of electrical tape.

"Nora, please." Phoenix said, "No more spoilers."

**Gyro rose an eyebrow "Which would be?"**

**Don scratched his head sheepishly "Um, some of the designs you wanted us to work on? The materials we had aren't good enough."**

"Well that has to suck." Jaune said.

**Gyro sighed before shrugging "Can't be helped then, try to work on some of the others and I'll see what I can do when I get back."**

**Don nodded before the connection was cut.**

**"Why was Penny there?" asked Ruby.**

**"I've been making her hide there until I can convince Ironwood to let her attend Beacon instead of Atlas, it's a work in progress." he explained, with Ruby nodding in understanding.**

"I get the feeling that isn't gonna be easy." Qrow said.

"Gyro can figure it out." Ruby dismissed.

**"By the way, have you figured out what that wave that turned everyone into monsters was exactly?" asked Pierce, the others nodding, curious as well.**

"Wait that's actually relevant?" Yang asked.

"Apparently so." Ozpin said.

**Gyro shook his head "No, I'm still trying to figure it out... but, I feel like that wasn't the only time we'll have to deal with it."**

**Everyone was a bit worried at that, but decided to stop thinking about it for now, and just focus on the fact that they were going to celebrate Christmas.**

**If Gyro didn't know what it was at the moment, there wasn't anything they could do about it after all.**

"Yeah that makes sense." Blake said.

**Hours later, everyone got out of Gyro's car in the driveway of Ruby and Yang's home.**

**Ruby quickly ran up to the door and threw it open with a shout of "We're home!"**

**The others smiled as they followed after her inside, finding her hugging her mother happily.**

"I really miss her." Ruby said sadly.

This was starting to get under Phoenix's skin, seeing Ruby so sad like this, 'Well they are having a break after this... Yeah, they deserve what I'll give them after the end of all this. I just hope I have to proper materials.'

**When they stepped inside, Gyro, Pierce and Blake smelled something... interesting thanks to their enhanced senses.**

**Summer smelled differently.**

"What?" Chorused Ruby, Yang, Qrow and Tai.

**Not something jarring, but, a small difference, that only those with an enhanced olfactory sense could detect.**

"Okay so... she's not dying that's for certain." Tai said, sighing in relief.

**The three of them looked between each other with raised eyebrows, knowing they all caught it, and all wondering what it was.**

**Before they could question it, Gyro felt something climbing onto his back, making him turn his head to see Dabo, grinning and dressed casually, as opposed to his old outfit that made him look like a scarecrow, making him smile at his little brother.**

"There's that little trickster." Yang said with a smirk.

**Yang looked around a bit "So, where's mother?" she asked Summer after hugging her.**

**"Raven said she'd be back by dinner tonight, she had a small mission to take care of." Summer explained, with Yang nodding in understanding.**

"Ahh, man." Yang pouted.

"Not as effective as Ruby's Yang, give it up." Blake said.

**Everyone settled in after that, Taiyang coming downstairs and greeting his daughters happily, followed by Qrow arriving about an hour later with Winter in tow.**

**Gyro grinned knowingly at them until Winter told him to stop it and that they planned on revealing it on Christmas anyway.**

"Gah, this is torture right here." Qrow groaned.

**Interestingly, Weiss and Blake ended up staring under the tree at one point, when they noticed gifts to them from people that weren't present.**

**Alexei and Sun had both asked Gyro for a favor, if he could take the presents for the girls with him since they were celebrating with him.**

**They would have preferred to hand over the gifts themselves, but Alexei was spending the holidays with his family, and the same went for Sun.**

"Drat." Weiss said under her breath.

**(There was also one present that wasn't under the tree at the moment, as Pierce actually had two presents for Yang, one of them was under the tree, while the other was hidden in her room when she wasn't looking, since it was more personal, and definitely not something she should open in front of her dad.)**

"What?" Tai growled.

**When dinner, rolled around, Raven did indeed return home.**

**She apparently actually did live here, and was using a guest bedroom as her own.**

**Apparently it had been awkward for Taiyang at first to have his ex-wife live with him and his current wife.**

"Yeah... that would be all kinds of awkward." Tai agreed.

**Soon night came, with everyone going to bed.**

**Thankfully, there were multiple guest rooms in the house, so Weiss and Blake each had a room to themselves.**

**Pierce was sleeping with Yang in her room (and giving her the more private present, which was a set of yellow lingerie, basically something for the both of them to enjoy)**

"Ah come on seriously!?" Tai growled.

**Gyro was sleeping with Ruby in her room, which led to the first time Ruby ever saw him without a shirt on.**

**Apparently he always wore a shirt in the dorms because he felt a bit self-conscious around 4 girls, but with just Ruby present, he didn't really care if she saw him shirtless.**

"Well isn't interesting." Qrow said with a chuckle.

**He was somewhat muscular, not as much as Pierce (according to Yang, Pierce was very much ripped), but he had more of a swimmer's build.**

**She didn't realize she was blushing as she ogled him, with Gyro trying not to snort at that.**

**It seemed Ruby wasn't just interested in weapons anymore.**

Ruby tried to sink into her cloak as Yang grew a teasing smirk on her face, "Not a word Yang." Ruby said.

**Although her face became a bit more serious as she noticed a few scars here and there, making her wonder where he got them. (none of them were serious though)**

**Soon everyone was settled in for the night, and all were sleeping soundly.**

"Why do I get the feeling something going to ruin that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Probably because something will." Nora said.

**A loud thud was heard coming from outside the house, making everyone wake up with a start.**

"Knew it." Pyrrha and Nora said in perfect synch.

**They all slowly stepped out of their rooms (after putting on a few more clothes for some of them, like Pierce and Yang, whom, while they listened to Gyro and didn't actually do anything, they slept naked since this is actually how they usually slept when they were alone) before heading downstairs and looking outside the sliding glass door at the back of the house.**

"That is not something I should be hearing!" Tai roared.

**The three present with an enhanced vision could see a rotund shape lying in the snow and a red coat with white lining.**

"No way." Ruby, Janue, and Nora said

**Pierce and Taiyang quickly went outside to bring whoever the person was inside... which was followed by a few jaws dropping.**

**Large belly? Check.**

**Red coat with a white trim and red pants? Check.**

**A large white beard? Check.**

**A red hat with a white ball at the tip? Check.**

**Small reading glasses? Check.**

**The face of a jolly (if passed out) old man? Check.**

**It took a few moments for everyone to process this, with Gyro being the first to speak up "Why is Santa Claus here?"**

"SANTA!" Ruby and Nora shouted at the top of their lungs.

"Ruby I'm sitting right next to you, please keep the noise down next time." Yang said.

"Sorry." Ruby said sheepishly.

**"We should probably start by making sure Saint Nick here is ok." said Qrow, with the others nodding and Gyro checking him over for any injuries, while Dabo was sent back to bed by Summer.**

**Minutes later, they'd laid the man down on the couch, where he slowly woke up with a groan.**

**"That Oogie is going on my naughty list permanently." said the old man as he rubbed his head, with Gyro and Pierce glancing at each other when they heard the name, having a sinking feeling they knew who he was referring to.**

"Where have I heard that name before..." Jaune asked, his family had pulled him into a lot of family movie night so he's certain one of them had a guy named Oogie in it.

**"Um, Sir?" Taiyang asked uncertainly, grabbing the old man's attention "Are you ok?"**

**He nodded "Yes, yes, just a small headache Mr. Xiao Long, no need to worry."**

**Taiyang rose an eyebrow when his family name was said "How do you know my name?"**

**The old man laughed, one that basically said who he was "Well, I do need to know who owns the houses on my runs now don't I? Wouldn't want to bring a present to the wrong kids after all."**

"He's got a point there." Ren said.

**Ruby was staring at the old man with wide eyes "You're really Santa Claus?"**

**The old man let out another jolly laugh "Of course I am Miss Rose."**

**Ruby was about to have one of her usual extreme overreactions, until both Gyro and Weiss put a hand over her mouth that basically translated to 'later'.**

"Yes, this is something our others will go through later." Weiss said, "Hopefully by then the hype will have faded."

**The usual niceties were taken care of, and they then dived into the heart of the matter.**

**"What happened?" Gyro asked simply.**

**Santa sighed a bit "That blasted Oogie Boogie attacked me, he's trying to ruin Christmas."**

**Pierce blinked "The Boogeyman is trying to ruin Christmas?"**

Jaune then snapped his fingers, "Nightmare before Christmas, I knew I heard the Name Oogie before." Jaune said.

**Santa nodded.**

**Gyro thought about something for a few moments before clapping his hands together "Well, guess we're saving Christmas."**

**The others were about to speak up but Ruby beat them to the punch "HECK YEAH!"**

**"Are you kids sure about this?" asked Santa, receiving nods from the six hunters in training after a few moments.**

**"What about us?" asked Qrow.**

"Yeah, what about the adults?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, I don't want my girls going off on an adventure without me during the holidays." Tai added.

**"Well, I'd ask for your help, but the gates to the holiday towns are only visible to those young enough." explained Santa, thus making everyone understand that only team RWGBY and Pierce could do this.**

Qrow and Tai grumbled in annoyance at that fact.

**"So, what's our first stop?" asked Yang.**

**"We'll head for Christmas Town, from there, we can get to Halloween town, where Oogie lives, I'll contact Jack Skellington and tell him to help you." explained Santa as everyone left to their rooms to get dressed in their gear before coming back downstairs a few minutes later, following Santa outside where he stopped in front of one of the trees in the backyard.**

**"Just a moment now." he said as he pulled out a doorknob from his pocket and put it on the tree's bark, which made a door shaped like a chirstmas tree appear on it after a few moments before he opened it "In you go now everyone."**

**The others looked amongst each other before jumping into the hole in the tree.**

**Honestly, who would have thought they would be saving Christmas though?**

"I'd say... no one." Pyrrha said.

**The young hunters all landed in a pile after falling out of a tree, and into the snow.**

**It took them a few moments to untangle themselves, Gyro and Pierce moving the least to avoid any accidental groping, before they stood up to observe the new area they were in.**

"Good boys." Yang said.

"Yang, you are lucky none of them are Faunus or I would be chewing your ears off right now." Blake said.

**A snowy hill, with a view of a colorful town.**

**"Welcome to Christmas Town." said Santa as he as he stepped past them, before he guided them towards the town.**

**Once inside the town he led them into the workshop, where they could see the worker elves running around carrying different things, before he led them further into the building where they could see a set of multiple different doors, one of which had a carved pumpkin.**

**"Jack should be waiting for you on the other side, he'll help you find Oogie." said Santa.**

"I feel like we should have brought costumes." Ruby said.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Phoenix said, 'Dunno about Weiss though...'

**The others nodded, before going through the door, and once more falling down a hole.**

**The landing this time was slightly less rough thankfully.**

**The all landed, thankfully not in a tangled mess, and got up, before (almost) all of them noticed their bodies were different.**

**Ruby was wearing what could be only described as a witches outfit, her skin even being green.**

"Ew, Green skin does not do well for me." Ruby said.

**Yang had a spade tipped tail, small bat-like wings, and horns on top of her head, along with her outfit becoming what could only be described as... devilishly sexy.**

"Now you really are a succubus Yang." Blake.

"Man, I can't make the pun I wanted too." Yang sighed

**Weiss was completely covered in bandages, with some bandages not covering where her stomach... would be, as instead she just had a hole where her stomach should be, like her body was the bandages.**

"WHAT!?" Weiss shouted horrified.

**Blake's skin looked like a patchwork of different parts stitched back together, along with bolts coming out of her neck.**

"One of my favorite books... in the horror genre at least." Blake said.

"Yeah because your favorite book involve a buncha ninja's." Yang teased.

**Pierce didn't look all that different, except his eyes were blood red, his skin pale, and his fangs were sharper, enough to draw blood.**

**They had respectively been turned into a witch, a succubus, a mummy, frankenstein's monster, and a vampire.**

"Wait, what about Gyro?" Ruby asked confused.

**As for Gyro, his clothes simply looked darker in shade, which confused him.**

**Before anybody could comment on it, Gyro suddenly grabbed his head, a headache forming.**

"What?" RUby asked getting nervous.

**But it wasn't just a normal headache.**

**His eyes were closed, but he could still see.**

**Except he was looking at his own back.**

"That's not normal." Qrow said.

**Gyro quickly opened his eyes and whirled around, seeing a spot of dark green moving to hide behind a tree.**

**Silently, he moved towards the tree, his vision seeming to be half his, and half someone else's.**

**He reached the tree, the other person's vision still being the same, before the vision turned, and he was looking at his face.**

**From both sets of visions at that.**

**In front of him was a young boy, probably only 10 years old, with a dirtied green tunic, a green cap, and brown boots.**

**Dirty blond hair stood atop a face that reminded Gyro of himself when he was younger.**

**Except the face had a few key differences.**

**The skin was pale, the irises were red, and the schelera was black, while the boy had what looked like dried tears of blood under his eyes.**

**He knew who this was.**

**BEN.**

"Who's that creepy guy that looks so much like Gyro?" Ruby asked.

"Aside from the name Ben?" Jaune added.

**"So, that old story was real then." Gyro whispered, while the others walked up behind him, slightly shocked to see the boy in front of him.**

**BEN titled his head slightly "What story?"**

**"The haunted game cartridge." Gyro clarified, with BEN slowly nodding in confirmation.**

"Haunted game cartridge?" Ren asked.

"I'm not normally one for Creepypasta, stories that are meant to disturb the reader/listener rather than flat out scare them, but I took the time during the time freeze to print these out for you all." Phoenix said handing everyone a sheet of paper that gave a summery of the 'Ben drowned Creppypasta'

A few minutes later everyone was completely unnerved.

"Who comes up with this stuff?" Weiss asked.

"Americans." Phoenix said, "We're the only people on Earth with minds fucked up enough to come up with shit like this."

"I'll just assume that's a sterotype about Americans." Glynda said.

"Yep, the only one I can think of that is more accurate is... 'Americans are crazy as shit.' and if you believe that stereotype... you be kinda right." Phoenix then held up a picture of a men dressed in Red, White, and Blue riding a large object that looked like a firework that was about to fire.

"Wow." Nora said, "Even I'm not that crazy."

**"It's not fully accurate though." BEN said, before clearing his throat "Before I was BEN, I was... Link. To put my story short, I did something stupid in another world's Termina, and ended up drowning there. Then, I somehow woke up, surrounded by streams of data and code, before finding myself back in Termina, but things were different... there was another me there, one who looked kind of emotionless... and blocky too."**

**"Yeah, I'm guessing you somehow ended up in the game, that other you was the player's character." Gyro said, with BEN nodding.**

**"I figured that out when I finally got out of the game and onto the internet, that was one hell of an experience. I ended up scaring a lot of people... and killing a lot of assholes too. Eventually, I ended up here." BEN explained, the others behind Gyro being slightly surprised at hearing he had killed people before.**

**Gyro nodded, taking it all in "So, you're probably experiencing the same thing I am right now."**

**BEN nodded "Incomplete, and having double vision."**

**Gyro nodded before he held his fist towards the boy "How about we fix that?"**

**BEN looked at Gyro's fist for a few moments, before nodding with a small smile as he bumped fists with Gyro.**

**As soon as contact was made between the two, BEN's body broke apart into bits of data, before crawling onto Gyro's body and moving inside through his pores.**

"That's disturbing." Ruby said.

**The change was gradual.**

**First, Gyro's scarf seemed to age, as wear and tear appeared on it, the edge of his tunic becoming damaged as well.**

**His gauntlets and greeves gained rust on them.**

**His skin paled, as his hair became a dirty blonde as opposed to his golden brown.**

**His irises turned red, while the schelera turned to black, and he seemed to have dried tears on his cheeks.**

"I hope he's okay." Yang said.

**"Gyro?" Ruby said worriedly.**

**Gyro turned to look at her, before he smiled "Yeah?"**

**Ruby let out a small sigh "Just wondering if you're ok."**

**"Perfectly fine Rubes." he then grinned "In fact, I feel like I can do a lot more stuff now." he said as he raised his hand and it turned into a stream of data for a few moments before shifting back.**

**"Ah, there you are." they all heard a voice say, making them turn to see what could only be described as an incredibly tall skeleton wearing a pinstripe suit "You must be the ones Santa sent to take care of Oogie."**

"Wow, he's tall." Weiss said, movie's weren't something her family watched very often.

**"That would be us yes." said Weiss.**

**"Jack Skellington?" Blake asked the tall skeleton.**

**He took a bow "In the bones." he then stood straight gain "Now, I can't help you directly with Oogie, but I can show you where he lives, he sowed a bit of chaos around town, and they need my help to fix things back up." said Jack as he guided everyone towards a cemetery and a strange hill that had the tip curl in on itself "Just step on top of the hill and it'll open up the way to Oogie's mansion." Jack said before returning to town.**

**There was a few moments of silence before Yang spoke "So, we're all in agreement that we've been experiencing a Disney movie right?" multiple different sounds of agreement from the others "Ok, good, just checking."**

"Is it alright if we have a movie night at the dorm when we get back, I feel like I'm missing out on so much." Weiss asked.

"Absolutely!" Ruby shouted

**With that revelation out of the way, they stepped on top of the hill, which actually uncurled at the tip, proving a path for them to use to progress.**

* * *

**"That has got to be the single strangest mansion I've ever seen, and I've seen a few." said Weiss as she looked up Oggie's rather strange looking mansion.**

**"It's more of a tower than a mansion." said Blake idly.**

"Yeah it kinda does." Ren agreed.

**"Let's just get this over with so we can get back to sleep." said Pierce as he yawned, which triggered a chain reaction and made everyone else yawn while reminding them it was the middle of the night.**

**"How long have we been out anyway?" asked Gyro as he rubbed his eyes.**

**Yang checked her scroll "Like 45 minutes, not very long thankfully."**

"So almost an hour." Yang said.

**The others nodded as they made their way inside Oogie's mansion/tower.**

**Inside they found only one room... for some reason.**

**It looked like a giant gambling room.**

**And they could see what looked like a large walking cloth bag walking around.**

"Okay that settles it, I need to watch a few movies." Weiss said.

"Even we had a few movie in the White Fang." Blake said, "Before things went violent."

**"I'll show them kiddies what for. Nobody makes fun of the boogeyman and gets away with it! I'll turn Christmas, into scaresmas! Yeah! That's what I'll do!" the walking bag said.**

**Gyro sighed tiredly "Yo Oogie!"**

**"Wazzat?" Oogie turned to the group, raising one of his brows in confusion when he saw them "The heck are kids doing here?"**

**"We're here to save Christmas!" Ruby said loudly with as much energy she could muster up while being tired.**

**Oogie scratched his head in confusion for a moment before he snapped his fingers... somehow "Ah! Sandy Claws sent you didn't he?"**

"Sandy Claws?" Weiss asked.

**"Sandy Claws?" Weiss muttered in confusion.**

**"His way of calling Santa." Pierce muttered to her, making the girl nod.**

**"All in agreement of taking care of this quickly?" Gyro asked the others getting agreements from everyone "Alright then, Oogie, you're finished here." Gyro said as his hand turned into data before it shifted into a guillotine blade made out of code as he swung it at Oogie, who barely dodged.**

"Eep." Ruby squeaked as she saw the guillotine.

**"Ah! You missed kid!" Oogie taunted.**

**The blade changed back into a hand as Gyro smirked "Did I now?"**

**Oogie raised a confused eyebrow, before he heard a tearing sound coming from his side, making him look down to see his stitches coming undone... and everyone could see dozens of different types of bugs falling out of him.**

"Ick." Weiss said.

**Oogie panicked as he tried to close back up the hole, sighing in relief when he did, only for a hole to open on his other side, making him panic even more as he tried to keep both closed, only to fail as all his bugs fell out of him.**

**One last bug tried to scurry away, a key being carried on it's back, before Gyro squished it and grabbed the key after cleaning it with a rag he pulled out of his pouch.**

**"Right! Now let's find Santa's reindeer!" Ruby said as they all started to look around the room.**

**"You know, it's funny how we all easily figured out how the heck he fell out of the sky." said Pierce idly.**

"Not really many ways to knock him out of the sky really." Pyrrha said.

"Unless he got shot out of a cannon." Nora said.

**"It's Santa, the only way he could fall out of the sky is if someone pushed him off his sled and stole it with the reindeer." said Yang with a shrug.**

**Seriously, it was the only logical explanation for that situation.**

**"Found a door." said Blake, the others moving towards her to see a locked door hidden behind a few crates.**

**Gyro shrugged as he used the key to unlock it, everyone stepping inside to find a corridor that led into a strange hangar like area, where the reindeer where all in cages, and the sleigh sitting in the middle of the area.**

**There were two present bags as well, one had the normal toys and other things Santa was going to deliver tonight, the other had what could only be described Halloween equivalents.**

"Those Halloween one's would have scared Remnant into never sleeping again on Christmas." Jaune said, "Well, okay not to that extreme, but something like that."

**They loaded the normal one onto the sleigh before freeing the reindeer and hooking them to the sleigh.**

**all 6 teens now stood in the sleigh, after they opened the hangar door of course, with Gyro holding the reins.**

**"So, does anybody know the things to say to get them moving?" he asked as he looked at everyone, seeing Ruby jumping in her seat with her hand raised up, making him smile "Go ahead Rubes."**

**Ruby nodded as she cleared her throat "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On Donner, and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"**

**Gyro grinned as he whipped the reins, the reindeer starting to run before they took off into the sky.**

**"How come you know that by heart?" Weiss asked Ruby with a raised eyebrow.**

**"I always watch the Christmas specials, so I kinda memorized it over the years." Ruby said with a shrug.**

"It's true." Tai said, "Every year during Christmas Ruby would be the first to the remote after opening her presents and wouldn't let go of it and the TV guide until she watched all that were showing that Christmas."

**Soon enough, they were flying over Christmas town, with the magic of Halloween town leaving their bodies and changing them back to normal. (Weiss was glad to have a stomach again)**

"Very true." Weiss said.

"Oh Weiss, don't tell me you couldn't _stomach_ it." Yang punned.

Everyone save for Tai and Phoenix groaned.

**They brought the sleigh to Santa, who had been talking with Mrs. Claus, before heading back home. (although not before Ruby took a cookie that Mrs. Claus had offered)**

**Once back home, they explained what happened to the adults who were still awake waiting for them (Taiyang, Qrow and Raven, while Summer and Winter had already gone back to bed)**

**After that, they went back to bed, with Ruby leaving out a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for Santa, since he actually was real as opposed to what her father had said when she was younger.**

Ruby turned to Tai slowly with a grin on her face.

"Fine, you can set out Cookies again." Tai relented, he did not want to have to go through the Puppy dog eyes again.

**Morning came soon enough, thankfully everyone got enough sleep though.**

**Once they made it downstairs, they were surprised to see more presents than what were originally there.**

**Guess Santa left them some things.**

"Oh that's very nice of him." Ruby said with a smile.

**They quickly got breakfast out of the way, before everyone sat down in the living room to open the presents.**

"Hold!" Phoenix shouted as the book snapped shut.

That's when Reigner marched in carrying several wrapped boxes in his arms, "Wait, are we getting the same presents as our others?" Yang asked.

"As best I could find, there are a couple I couldn't get because they don't exactly exist in your worlds continuity, but I did the best with what I had." Phoenix said a the book opened up again.

**First up was Ruby's gift from Gyro, which was a brand new, top of the line weapon maintenance kit, which she hugged him in thanks for.**

**Then, she checked out the gift she got from Santa, which was a lot of brand new spare parts she could use for Waxing Rose.**

Ruby opened her box and found the exact same things in it, two present's in one, "AWESOME!" She cheered.

**Then came time for Yang to open her presents.**

**From Pierce, she got a new set of clothing, which were apparently made out of dragon scales... HIS dragon scales.**

Yang quickly tore open her box and found the exact same outfit, she also smiled when she saw it had long sleeves. Adam wouldn't have an easy time cutting of her arm now.

**She was touched by that honestly.**

**From Gyro, she got a pair of Golden Gauntlets, and she grinned when he described them.**

**"Basically you get even stronger when you wear them, because you can lift things even easier, if you integrate them into your weapons, you get something pretty damn powerful."**

"That's the truth." Yang said looking at her weapons in the case.

**And from Santa, she got a book on martial arts, to help her learn new ways to fight and keep her opponents off guard.**

Yang opened her second present to find the same book, "That book contains several different martial art styles, I even know a few of the martial artists in that book, one of them was actually a man named Yang as well." Phoenix said, 'We already have some ff 4 referencing in the near future, why not have her learn how to fight like that one's martial artist?'.

"Seriously!?" Yang asked with a chuckle, "I gotta learn his style first."

**Next was Blake, who got the second volume of Ninjas of Love from Sun, knowing she'd thank him when she saw him after the holidays.**

Blake opened her present to see tha same book, quickly turning red before trying to hide it back in the box.

**From Gyro, she got a whole new series of books, which were called the Icha Icha series.**

"Really Gyro?" Ruby asked as Blake found those books and checked before snapping it shut with a smile of approval.

**She cracked one of them open and blushed, before closing it and giving him a thumbs up.**

**It was... her prefered type of reading.**

**From Santa, she got what looked like some kind of uniform, which confused her, until Gyro recognized it.**

**"Oh, right. That's the uniform that students of the wind ninja academy wear."**

**Blake immediately hugged it when she heard that.**

The lid of the last box didn't survive as Blake tore it open.

**Next up was Weiss, who started with her present from Alexei, gasping in surprise when she opened the box to find his family heirloom, a pendant with a beautiful sapphire inlaid into it. (Which looked identical to the Zora's sapphire)**

Weiss seemed a little disappointed due to that box not being there.

**Basically it was almost like he was asking her to marry him.**

"Wait what?" Weiss asked.

"Thing is, the Zora's Sapphire is actually the Zora royalty's equivalent of the Engagement Rings. Link actually ened up learning that in one of his adventure when he had to collect the sapphire." Phoenix said.

"What?" Ruby growled.

**After she had a bit of an emotional episode at that, she opened her present from Gyro, which contained a simple blue bracelet, well, she thought it was simple at first.**

**"I had to modify an old gear of mine to turn it into that bracelet, basically it boosts your defense by about 75%, I figured you could use it since, physically speaking, you're the weakest member of the team."**

That was the only present Weiss had as Phoenix couldn't find the other Items in his continuity, though the sapphire necklace was one he couldn't bring himself to steal.

Weiss put the bracelet on her wrist and could feel it's effects almost immediately.

**She accepted his explanation, and thanked him for the present.**

**Then came her own present from Santa, which when she opened, found it was basically one she could share with Winter.**

**It was a picture of a younger Winter and a baby Weiss with their mother, with her full maiden name written at the top.**

**Andrea Sokolov.**

**Weiss had shed a few tears as she hugged Winter, the two sisters looking longingly at the picture.**

"I feel much happier for my other." Weiss said with a smile.

**Next up was Gyro.**

**He had a shared gift with Pierce from Santa, so they would be opening that one last, instead he started with his gift from Ruby, finding it was a recipe for cookies... her mother's cookies.**

**Summer laughed at that a bit as she said "She's basically asking you to be her husband if she's giving you a family recipe."**

"What!?" Tai roared as Ruby turned redder than her cloak.

**Gyro actually blushed at that. (And Taiyang was silently weeping that his girls were growing up too fast... oh man was he in for a shock in a few minutes)**

"Well I already know one of my others daughters are engaged." Tai mumbled.

**After that, Gyro opened a gift from Weiss, smiling when he found it was a painting of teams RWGBY and JNPPR.**

**He really liked the painting.**

**He truly treasured his time with his friends after all.**

**They were the greatest people in the world if you asked him.**

"Nice choice Weiss." Ruby said.

"Thank you." Weiss said.

**Then, Pierce opened his present from Yang, which was something she made herself.**

**An eyepatch, with Pierce's roaring dragon logo, curling around Yang's burning heart logo.**

**Pierce put it over his blind eye with a smile before he kissed Yang in thanks.**

**He found it funny, since the eyepatch was basically her way of making people know he was off limits.**

"Damn straight people!" Yang called out.

"Nice craftsmanship there Yang." Blake said.

"Thanks kitten." Yang said.

**Finally, Gyro and Pierce opened their shared gift from Santa, finding something that nearly brought them to tears.**

**It was a magical picture (the people in it basically moved) of themselves when they were kids, with their older brother, and their parents.**

**Their mother had coppery blonde hair with blue eyes, and their father had brown hair with green eyes.**

"Now isn't that nice for them." Ruby said, "Now they have a picture of their family."

**The others were happy for them, and were also glad to finally see what their family looked like in the first place.**

**Then came the surprise announcements, starting with Summer who just couldn't hold back anymore.**

**"Alright, so I've been wanting to say this for the last week now." she turned to Taiyang with a grin "I'm pregnant!"**

Tai locked up the moment he heard this, "Say what now?"

"My others gonna be a big sister!" Ruby shouted in joy.

"And the family continues to grow." Qrow said.

**Taiyang stopped moving for a good few moments, where he silently blinked as his mind processed this.**

**The first to truly react was Ruby.**

**"I'm going to be a big sister!" she shouted out, knocking everyone out of it as they started to congratulate Summer, and Taiyang finally snapped out of it and hugged her happily.**

**After that, Qrow and Winter revealed they were a couple, with Weiss taking a moment to process this before realizing she was now technically related to Yang.**

"That's a nightmare in itself." Weiss said.

**Finally, Pierce and Yang announced their engagement, with Taiyang finally fainting.**

**Well, at least it should have been the last announcement, but apparently, Raven had something she wanted to say.**

"Oh please don't tell me she's pregnant too." Tai groaned.

"Tai I doubt your other would cheat on Summer like that." Qrow said, "Unless Summer got you and Raven drunk before locking you two in a room."

**"I haven't been completely honest with you all, yes, being afraid of not being able to raise Yang properly was one of the reasons I left, but there was another reason. I had a few enemies who were after me, and I was afraid they would use you to get to me, so I had to cut ties to protect you all. I wanted to make sure you could properly defend yourselves before I told you all the truth."**

**The others carefully took this information in, before Gyro grinned "Well, I know what our next mission is then."**

"Well crap." Nora spoke up after a minute of silence.

**Ghirahim was seen standing atop a cliff, overlooking a desolate, and red-tinted, landscape, holding a whispy orb in his hand.**

**"Soon, my master will return." he then looked down at the orb in his hand as he smirked "And you were the last piece needed, you so called demon king."**

"Double crap." Ruby said.

**In another area withing this landscape, stood three figures in the darkness, one was tall and muscular, another was crouching, the only thing visible on their face was a manic grin, and the last was standing straight.**

**"So, apparently we're almost ready for the next phase." spoke the first figure.**

**"It would seem so, I'm honestly surprised Ghirahim managed to capture that Ganondorf man's soul after his repeated failures." spoke the third figure.**

**"Personally, I'm just glad that we're finally about to get some excitement." spoke the second figure as it chuckled crazily.**

**The wheel of fate was moving, for both sides.**

"The rest of Salem minions, from first to third we got Hazel, Tyrian, and Watts." Phoenix said, "Trust me that's about all I know about them really. Same if you were to ask anyone else from my world."

"Well there goes that chance for information." Ozpin sighed.

**Swift closed the book with a sigh.**

**Well, that last part surprised him a bit.**

**It was one of the few moments that ended up writing themselves... literally.**

**He was about to set the book down, when his head snapped up with his eyes wide open.**

**His sense were feeling out across the universe for what just set him off like that, until he paled a bit when he found it.**

**A wave of immense energy was heading for Remnant.**

**And he knew what it would do.**

**There was no time to waste.**

"Wait, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"That's for next chapter to find out." Phoenix said.

_**End of Season 3** _

Then the book snapped shut, "And now I think you all need a break." Phoenix said.

"What!?" Weiss shouted.

"Weiss I have things I need to get done, plus you always get a break at the end of a volume." Phoenix said standing up, "Now for your own safety. Please don't go down any halls or through any doors that have Yellow Tape on them."

"Why?" Qrow asked.

"We've had to do some remodeling as of late and those areas are in a currently unstable state due to the reason we are having to remodel." Phoenix explained before he stepped into the fireplace.

**[[]]**

**Phoenix: Welp, done here for now see you all in the break.**


	93. Break 3

***Security Room is closed for Break***

**[[]]**

[With Team JNPR]

Team JNPR had chosen to spend their break time in the Break room, which had it's current kitchen taken over by Ren who was cooking Pancakes to satisfy Nora's hunger.

"So..." Jaune said, "Anyone have any idea about what Phoenix is doing right now?"

"Nope." Ren said.

"Not a clue." Pyrrha said.

"Resurrecting the dead?" Nora asked.

"Why do you say that?" Jaune asked.

Nora, instead of answering with words, simply point outside the break room, which had a skeletal dragon trundling by with the Nekomata kittens climbing all over it.

"Uhh..." Jaune gaped looking at the scene.

"I think that's been here a while." Ren said as he flipped the frying pan in his hand, sending a perfect pancake into the air to land in front of Nora.

"Why do you say that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Simple, the Nekomata seem all too comfortable with it to be new." Ren said simply pointing at the kittens climbing the bones of the dragon.

"Oh... that makes sense." Jaune said as a rib bone fell off the dragon, but was quickly caught at set back into place.

"Welp, I'm outta ideas." Nora said, "Ren I need more Pancakes!"

"Well we know who's running that relationship." Jaune whispered to Pyrrha.

"Well Ren does know it's the best way to handle her." Pyrrha replied.

[With Team RWBY]

"Yang I have never seen you read a book so long and thoroughly." Weiss said looking at Yang, who was reading the Martial Arts book in her hands, having already changed into the Dragon Scale outfit.

"You'd do the same if you didn't want to lose an arm in the near future." Yang replied, "Besides the styles in this book are really good, I could use a different style in each match of the Tournament and still have other styles to choose from to fight during the Battle of Beacon."

"No wonder Phoenix said this is one of his favorite Zelda games, this game is awesome!" Ruby shouted as she was playing Twilight Princess HD.

"I still think you could have done a bit better during the Diababa fight." Blake said.

"Sorry but that monkey always picked a bad time to show up." Ruby pouted, "Still it's nice to know I can use the finishing blow on bosses."

"Hey sis why don't we pick a game we can all play now?" Yang said closing her book after bookmarking it.

"Alright." Ruby said saving her game before turning the Wii-U off. She then stood up and walked over the the game shelves.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Weiss asked.

"Oh how about this one?" Ruby asked picking out a game.

"Mario Party 9?" Weiss asked.

"It's got Party in the name, it has to be good." Ruby said.

"Alright, let's play it then." Blake said.

[With the Adults]

"Alright Glyn, you ready for a match?" Qrow asked as Glynda stood on the raised arena.

"Yes Qrow, I'm ready." Glynda said.

"Alright, I'm hitting Random." Qrow said pushing the 'Random Opponent' option.

The holographic arena sprung to life, placing Glynda in a square, open air temple like area in the middle of the night.

Then her opponent appeared.

A tan skinned female, a dark purple outfit that left far too much skin showing, a bird shaped mask covering her face, and white hair hidden under a two tipped hat.

In the woman hands was a scepter with a purple crystal on the end, and the woman was patting it on her hand.

"Can some one tell me who this is?" Glynda asked raising her crop.

"Cia, the Dark, Yandere Sorceress." Ozpin said.

[OST- Eclipse of the Moon GT]

Cia ran forward and swung her scepter at Glynda, the head detaching and swinging further out, connected to the staff by a glowing cord of magic.

Glynda, however, swung her crop to knock aside the mace head, which actually spun around to hit Cia in the head.

Glynda then stepped forward to fire a volley of Energy Dust at Cia to knock her back even further before she stepped forward a bit more to kick Cia in the gut to knock her down.

Cia flipped up quickly before swinging her scepter at Glynda at wild angles and speeds.

However Glynda knocked aside each of the swings with a brief push of her Semblance, effectively keeping her unharmed.

Finally with more forceful push Glynda sent a swing of the mace head directly into Cia's face, shattering her mask, revealing a rather young face.

Cia growled in anger before summoning up a pair of Guardian Gates, which released a pair of Dark Links.

However they did not survive a burst of Energy Dust from Glynda.

Finally Glynda released another burst of Dust to destroy the ground around her before creating a spear of debris and slamming it into Cia, smashing her against the far wall, ending the battle

[End OST]

"Well, that was brutal." Tai said after a minute of silence.

"Oh shut up Tai." Qrow said.

[With Phoenix]

Phoenix and Flarea stood in from of a green fire that was burning in a vaguely human shape on a table.

"You sure this will work?" Flarea asked.

"Oh yeah, I've got enough resurrection items in use for this process that it will definitely work." Phoenix said, "We're just lucky Tai kept a lock of her hair in his diary."

"You mean journal." Flarea said.

"No I mean diary, every entry started with 'Dear Diary' for crying out loud." Phoenix said, "You uh... did bring some clothes right?"

"Oh yeah I got the outfit right here." Flarea said holding out an outfit, which had a large white cloak on the top.

"Good, I'd rather have it available now rather than later." Phoenix said.

Finally the flames died down to reveal a female figure, completely naked.

"Looking away now." Phoenix said turning around.

"Uhhh..." The female figure said, "Where am I?"

"Temple of the Phoenix miss." Flarea said walking over to woman, "You've been dead for quite some time, however you won't have to worry about an age gap between you and your husband, the resurrection aged you to the age you would normally be if you hadn't died.

The woman took a moment to collect her thought before noticing the outfit Flarea was holding out for her, "I... see." She said taking the outfit and getting dressed.

"Is she decent yet?" Phoenix asked.

"I am." The woman said.

Phoenix then turned around to see the woman pulling up the white hood of her cloak, "Now then, I believe there are a few things I should probably explain that has happened since you have been... Well, dead." Phoenix said, "Alright, Summer Rose?"

Summer nodded and sat down as Phoenix started.

**[[]]**

***Security room is still closed***


	94. Chapter 81

**Flarea: You know sooner or later this place is gonna fall into complete chaos right?  
**

**Marie: Yep.**

**Lloyd: Isn't this place already a bit chaotic?**

**Flarea: Touche.**

**[[]]**

Phoenix had brought Summer into the reading room and had pulled up a chair for her next to Ruby, mainly because Summer requested to sit next to Ruby instead of Tai.

"So when is everyone going to come back?" Summer asked.

"Blake I hate you so much right now." Weiss could be heard from down the hall.

"About now." Phoenix said with a shrug.

"It's not my fault all your rolls placed you one space in front of me, the opportunities were too good to pass up." Blake said.

"Too bad you guy's couldn't beat me at the minigames very often." Yang said.

"But in the end I still won." Ruby chirped, causing Summer's breath to hitch slightly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune, when you go back to the Rec room, do not pick up any game in a series of Mario Party, we almost started strangling each other." Yang said.

"You ignored the warning sign didn't you?" Nora asked.

"...Maybe." Ruby said.

Finally the people started coming into the room.

"Listen Ruby," Qrow said, "You really need to start reading the..." Qrow trailed off when he saw Summer.

"Uncle Qrow? What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Qrow move your ass, I can't see through you." Tai said pushing Qrow aside, only to fall into the same shock as Qrow.

"Aw come on!" Jaune groaned, "Now I can't even see into the room."

"Jaune, you're right, this is kinda ridiculous." Phoenix said, "Reigner!"

The golem appeared behind the group of readers and picked them up two by two and set them into their seats.

However all eyes were on Summer as she sat next to Ruby.

"M-mom?" Ruby asked looking at her mother.

"It's me little Rose." Summer said picking up her daughter from the chair and pulled her into a hug, Yang, Tai, and Qrow quickly doing the same.

"I missed you so much." Yang sniffed, "H-how are you-"

"You can thank Phoenix for that." Summer said.

"What?" Tai asked looking at Phoenix.

"You should also thank Summer's spirit for wanting to return to life." Phoenix said, "Revival magic requires the would be revived to want to come back to life, unlike Necromancy which animates the body and traps the soul in it without permission."

Ruby suddenly broke off from her mother and went to hug Phoenix, "Thank you so much." Ruby cried.

Phoenix's mouth plate opened up to show his soft smile, "You all deserve it for all you guy's have been through."

After a few more minutes of tears and hugs Yang picked up the book and picked up from where the story left off.

**THOR season 3.5**

**Intro**

**Beginning Again**

"Now that's an interesting title." Ozpin said.

"I know what you mean Oz." Qrow said.

**"Finally, took me long enough to find this." sighed Swift as he sat in a chair, laid out on a table in front of him were 7 gems shaped like diamonds, each in a different color.**

"What are those?" Blake asked.

"Read and find out." Phoenix said.

"Should have figured." Blake mumbled.

**Red, green, yellow, purple, grey, cyan and navy.**

**And each of them housed incredible power.**

**It made sense, since these were the Chaos Emeralds.**

**He had to make several trips to Mobius to find them, while at the same time avoiding being found by Robotnik.**

**He did end up meeting a certain blue blur though, who helped him track them down.**

**He had a good reason for collecting them as well.**

"And what reason is that?" Summer asked.

"I think the story is about to explain." Tai said.

"Well it may be dire if Swift himself had to grab those gems." Jaune said.

**The wave of energy that was heading for Remnant, it was a Super Genesis Wave, a energy wave that had been created by Robotnik to help him remold Mobius in his image.**

**And somehow, it was heading for Remnant.**

"WHAT!?" The whole group shouted.

"That can't be good." Pyrrha said.

"It's not." Phoenix said, "You see, a Super Genesis Wave causes something known as a Dimensional Shift, whether or not it small or big a Dimensional Shift can cause some big damage if it hits what it's not intended, simply because it doesn't have a directive to what to do if it spreads beyond the target zone."

"Yeah that's bad." Jaune said.

"It is, plus it leaves it's mark across dozens more dimensions that it hit or passed through, making the dimensional barrier unstable." Phoenix said, "Fortunately not unstable enough to cause two dimensions to clash together, but just unstable enough that dimensional traveling beings will have a much easier time entering that dimension."

"So... if a place is hit by the effect's of a Dimensional Shift be prepared to visitors?" Jaune asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "This place actually felt the effect of the Dimensional Shift caused by the Super Genesis Wave, and it's still fine, just getting a few uninvited guests occasionally."

**So, Swift had hunted down the Chaos Emeralds, for he had a crazy idea on how to stop it.**

**They always say to fight fire with fire after all.**

"He is crazy." Nora said.

"Much like you Nora." Weiss said, getting a grin from Nora.

**Teams RWGBY and JNPPR where currently having a lazy day.**

**They'd come back from their holidays not too long ago.**

**They also had yet to help out Raven with her pursuers.**

**For the simple reason that said pursuers hadn't caught up to her yet, so they needed to wait for them to arrive.**

"Slowpokes." Summer said, getting a chuckle from Qrow.

**Gyro was a bit antsy about that, since he wanted to bust out some of his new creations, including finally using a mech.**

Ruby squealed a moment at the thought of a mech.

'I wonder if I should give Ruby the key to the mech garage during the next break.' Phoenix thought.

**Currently he hadn't reached giant, save for the one he had given to his and Pierce's prime world counterparts, so his best mech was about the size of a paladin, but with better equipment, and energy shielding.**

**It also had a visible cockpit, but it was more of a ploy, since the glass used for the cockpit was extremely thick, plus one would have to get past it's shields first.**

"Yeah, much better than that prototype hunk-a-junk we fought Roman in." Yang said.

"Those things are so fragile, even for prototypes." Weiss said.

**And since he'd based it off a mech from a game series he had played, he used the same name.**

**Meaning he had a mech called the ATLAS.**

**Although he'd probably bring a few modifications to it so he wouldn't have to deal with confusion from everyone when they heard the name.**

"That'd be a good idea." Qrow said, "We don't want Woody to get a swelled head, more than he already has anyway."

**He'd probably make it more mobile and capable of flight while changing it's name to ICARUS.**

**It would also need new weapons, since currently it had what amounted to a glorified shotgun and a rocket launcher.**

**But, that was something for another day, as right now he was playing a video game with Ruby leaning against him as she watched him play.**

"I wonder what game it is?" Ruby asked as she still sat in her mothers lap.

**Specifically, he was playing Mass Effect 2.**

**He liked this game, especially since the main enemy, the Collectors, apparently looked like the aliens that had attacked Earth, so it was catharsis for him to play this and shoot them in the face.**

"Talk about convenience." Pyrrha said.

"Well he did lose his family to them so it must be therapeutic." Ren said.

**He was interrupted however, when a small portal opened in front of the TV, surprising him.**

**"The hell is this?" he muttered, while Ruby lightly swatted his arm as she stared at the portal in confusion.**

**"The fuck?" said Yang as she came out of the bathroom and stared at the portal as well.**

**Gyro idly remembered to pause his game as the portal started to expand, before out of it, came Swift.**

"Wow he actually entered Remnant." Yang said.

"Kinda hard to make a device to send out a pulse to counter the Super Genesis Wave originating from Remnant when it's not on Remnant." Phoenix pointed out.

"He's got a point." Ren said.

**Gyro blinked at him "Swift? What are you doing here?"**

**"Would you believe me if I said that your world is in extreme danger and that in this case I'm allowed to directly intervene?" said Swift quickly as the portal closed behind him.**

**Gyro blinked owlishly before his eyes widened "Yes, yes I would, and now I'm worried."**

**"I'll explain later, for now, bring the others to your lab, I'll meet you there." Swift said before he put two fingers on his forehead and suddenly disappeared from where he was.**

**Yang blinked "Wasn't that Instant transmission from Dragon Ball Z?"**

**She was a slight nerd when it came to that show, heck when she was a kid she would try to do the Kamehameha wave... just like every other kid who's ever watched the show.**

Everyone save for Qrow, Tai and Ruby turned to stare at Yang with a raised eyebrow.

"Really Yang?" Weiss asked.

**Gyro nodded "I think it was... well, you heard him. To the lab!"**

**"Wait who was he?" asked Ruby on confusion.**

**"Some kind of god as far as I know, me and Pierce had to help him once." Gyro said with a shrug.**

**Both Yang and Ruby blinked at that "Well, this day sure as hell got interesting." said Yang.**

"Yep." Nora said.

**"You're kidding right?" asked Pierce in worry when him and everyone had made it to the lab and Swift explained the situation.**

**"No, if we don't stop this, your whole universe will be destroyed, thus, I came up with a plan." said Swift.**

**"Which would be?" asked Gyro with a raised eyebrow.**

**"We counter the Super Genesis Wave, with another Super Genesis Wave." Swift answered.**

**"That sounds suicidal... why didn't you go get the dragon balls instead? We could have just made a wish to stop the wave." said Gyro in deadpan.**

"Yeah that sounds like a way better plan." Yang said.

"Why didn't he do that?" Weiss asked.

**"Shenron isn't powerful enough to stop it, so I went and grabbed the Chaos Emeralds, and you," Swifts point at Gyro "Are going to build a machine to harness their power and cancel out the coming wave."**

"So why not get a Genie?" Nora asked.

"Nora across all dimensions do you know how hard it is to find a Genie's lamp?" Phoenix asked, "Plus a Genie's lamp is bound to one specific dimension, try to take it out and poof, it's gone."

"You sound like you've tried it before." Glynda said.

"It was an experiment." Phoenix said.

**Gyro sighed, before he moved to his computer, knowing better than to argue with what amounted to a god.**

**"So, why are the rest of us here? It sounds like you just need Gyro for this." asked Jaune.**

**"Actually, you'll be able to help, as I have a nice idea concerning what other materials we may need, so I'm sending you guys into other dimensions to get them." Swift explained with a grin.**

**"That sounds incredibly dangerous." said Weiss.**

**"Don't worry, you can handle yourselves, I'm avoiding anything that would be extremely dangerous." Swift said nonchalantly.**

"Good." Summer said pulling Ruby closer to her, "I don't want my other to lose her daughter and not be able to see her again."

**"I swear to Oum if you send any of them in a zombie-infested world I will kill you." Gyro said with a glare at Swift.**

**"Can gods be killed by normal people?" asked Nora in confusion.**

**"I'm about to try!" said Gyro as he kept his glare.**

"It is possible, the problem is finding a Weapon that can do it." Phoenix said.

"How many weapons like that are there?" Ruby asked.

Phoenix put his hand to his chin, "I cant' say, but it's somewhere in the double digits, not the triple digits, among a number of base dimensions of over 100 digit numbers."

"Not that many then." Ruby said.

**"Hey, hey, no worries, they're all going to places where people are either alive or dead, no in-between." Swift said placatingly.**

**Gyro kept up his glare for a few moments before returning to work on his computer.**

**Swift turned to the others as he clapped his hands together "Now then, let's work on saving the universe shall we?"**

"It shouldn't be too bad." Yang said.

"It's not." Phoenix said.

**Everyone worked nonstop for a good few days, gathering materials needed to build a machine that would stop the Super Genesis Wave.**

**Gyro worked mostly on the schematics, and it was one of the rare times the others actually saw him in a lab coat.**

**He only wore it on serious occasions.**

**Penny and the Guardians also pitched in when they came in from classes after the first day.**

"Wait, Penny's taking classes at Beacon?" Ruby asked excitedly.

**Yes, Gyro had convinced Ironwood to let Penny stay at Beacon, and she was in a team with the Guardians... and was rather close to Don most of the time.**

**Their team was called DGPI (Dragonfly).**

**It used their family names.**

**It was a stretch honestly.**

**Ozpin had trouble thinking up of a name for them, so he asked for suggestions, with Ruby being the one to come up with the name.**

"Really?" Blake asked looking at the headmaster.

"Despite what you think, creating team names using letters that are apart of the four students that make up the team is not easy." Ozpin said, "Especially with the way I have teams built."

**It was good enough to work though.**

**Back to the machine though.**

**"Almost done, just need to do a test drive first." said Gyro as he looked at the finished machine, which had seven slots all around it for the Chaos Emeralds.**

**"Here." said Swift as he handed one of the gems to Gyro, the grey one.**

**Gyro nodded in thanks as he put the gem in the machine, before he turned to everyone "I'd recommend taking a few steps back." everyone did as he asked before he pulled on a lever, and the machine powered-up for a few moments before it sent out a pulse of energy that washed over everyone... changing them into something unexpected.**

**"Did we get turned into paper?" asked Ren as he looked down at his hands, which seemed completely flat.**

"What the heck?" Yang asked in confusion as everyone looked at their counter parts.

"Yeah, be careful testing Dimensional Shift creating machines, strange shit can happen." Phoenix said.

**"Yes, yes we did." said Pierce as he looked at everyone.**

**The were all indeed turned into paper, like in the Paper Mario games, and the machine looked like it was made of cardboard at the moment, while the Chaos Emerald inside of it looked like a shiny sticker.**

**Gyro rubbed his chin "Well, this is interesting." he then turned to Swift and grabbed another emerald sticker, the green one, before slapping it onto the machine and powering it up again.**

**The wave hit them all again... and now they were chibis (RWBY chibi style)**

"Aww... We look so cute!" Ruby and Nora gushed.

**"Huh, well this is new." said Ruby as she looked at everyone.**

**"What next? We get turned even smaller?" said Weiss as she rolled her eyes.**

**"I think you just jinxed us." said Jaune as Gyro jumped up and put another emerald in the machine before pulling down the lever... and they were indeed smaller.**

**"We don't have fingers anymore." said Pyrrha as everyone got turned into ever smaller chibis, with tiny bodies and large square-ish shaped heads. (World of Final Fantasy style chibi)**

"Wow, we are tiny." Jaune said.

"I can't even _get a grip_ on the situation." Yang punned, getting a laugh from Tai, Phoenix, and surprisingly Summer, while everyone else groaned.

**"There's a final fantasy joke to be made here, but that's above me." said Gyro as he tried to jump up to the slots to put in more Chaos Emeralds before he slumped forward "I can't reach it."**

**"Honestly I think the test drive part is ok for now, but we should hurry it up, because the wave is getting closer." said Swift as his eyes glowed while he tracked the wave.**

**Gyro nodded as he turned to the others "Ok guys, we need to do a few human ladders to put the Chaos Emeralds in, so let's go."**

**The others nodded as they came up to the machine and pretty much jumped on each other's heads to stack up.**

**The stacks went in order, from bottom to top, of Yang, Penny, Blake, Weiss, Ruby, Nora and Pyrrha, while the other's stack was Pierce, Gyro, Jaune, Ren, Don, Gai and Joe.**

"The leaning towers of Chibi." Nora joked.

**Swift stood next to the lever, ready to pull it when the others finished putting in the Chaos Emeralds.**

**"Watch the hair." said Yang as the stack she was holding up wobbled a bit while Pyrrha put in the emeralds.**

**"Stop stomping." muttered Pierce while Gyro righted himself on top of his head as Joe put in the other emeralds.**

**"We done?" asked Swift.**

**"Pull the lever." said Joe as he gave a thumbs up.**

**Swift nodded, before he grabbed hold of the lever and pulled it down.**

**A few moments passed, before the world went white.**

"Did our others do it?" Yang asked.

"You're the one with the book, read!" Weiss called.

**(picture that the characters are depicted in volume 4 art style from now on)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... steps were heard echoing in a white void.**

**A figure soon became visible in the void.**

**It was Swift, who looked slightly different as his hair was longer.**

**He soon reached a table and grabbed hold of the Twin Heroes of Remnant book.**

**He closed his eyes for a few moments, before he opened them with a smile.**

**Everything was fixed back up.**

**Although, it seemed the timeline had received a few changes in some events.**

"What!?" Ruby shouted in shock, "Please don't let it be anything big."

**Pyrrha's shield had reverted to it's original shape for example, but was still Hercules instead of shifting back down to Akouo.**

Pyrrha raised her eyebrow before looking to her shield in the cabinet to see that it looked the same, "Ho long has it been like that?" Pyrrha asked.

"A while now actually." Phoenix said.

**However the change that surprised him the most was related to Gyro.**

**In this new timeline, he lost his left hand during the battle against Ganondorf, and had to replace it with a mechanical hand.**

"NOOOOO!" Ruby shouted in grief.

"Calm down Rubes, I'm sure Gyro would be willing to let your other tinker with it if she wanted to, plus he's still fine." Phoenix assured, that calmed Ruby down fast.

**Ruby had been rather sad after the event, and it took a few days for Gyro to prove to her everything was alright.**

**But besides that, everything else had happened the same.**

**Good, that was a relief.**

**Now, to see what they were up to.**

"Probably the same as before Swift showed up." Blake said.

**Teams RWGBY and JNPPR were currently having a lazy day.**

**They had come back from the holidays not too long ago.**

**They'd also yet to help Raven with her pursuers, for the simple reason they hadn't caught up to her yet.**

**They'd also all decided to try out some new styles not too long ago.**

**Ruby was wearing a white high-neck décolletage blouse. Her outfit retains the black and red skirt from her original clothing, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Waxing Rose and its ammunition.**

**In lieu of her full black stockings, she wears thigh-high leggings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose, along with a pair of black shorts underneath her skirt to prevent any accidents. She also kept her old boots.**

**She'd let her hair grow out a bit, and it now reached her chest.**

**Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross shaped clips from her original attire. (literally her volume 4 outfit but with longer hair)**

"Wow, I kinda like that." Ruby said, then looked right a Phoenix.

Phoenix rolled his eyes before pulling out a note pad.

**Weiss had changed from her dress and bolero jacket, to a full white suit with a red tie, and a shoulder cape over her right shoulder.**

"Not too bad a change actually." Weiss said.

**Gyro had changed his tunic out for one that had more chainmail visible, and had strapped several pieces of silver armor over it, as he now wore a breastplate, shoulder pads, arm guards, and shin guards all made out of a material of his own making. He still kept his scarf as well, and had stopped wearing a cap, his ponytail now reaching his shoulder blades. (literally the Twilight Princess Magic armor, but with a green tunic underneath and silver armor pieces.)**

**Blake now wore a short white jacket and a black crop top. The crop top exposes her midriff and has rectangular and diamond shaped holes surrounding her neck. Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe Gambol Veil. Additionally, she wears a white belt and pouch over dark, tight stretchy pants. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a pair of belted straps tightly wrapped around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh. She also didn't wear her bow anymore and left her ears exposed with pride. (literally her volume 4 outfit but with a short coat instead of a long one and no bow.)**

"I actually like that... in fact." Blake said before she gripped the bow on her head before tearing it off, "I think I ought to stop hiding."

**Yang now wore a short brown jacket that exposed her stomach completely, and had replaced her old tube top with a black one that actually covered her sides and her back completely, while leaving her stomach exposed, as she wanted to show off her muscles more now.**

**Seriously she practically had a six-pack now.**

**She'd changed her pleated skirt out for something looked more like a long coat.**

**And the major change was with her hair, as it had grown out a lot recently, and she now had most of it wrapped up in black wrappings with just a tuft of it exposed at the tip, making it look like a lion's tail.**

**She actually already had these clothes, as she and Pierce had modified the present he'd made for her into her new outfit, and had placed their combined emblems on the back of the jacket.**

"Oh I like that." Yang said.

**Now everybody knew the two of them were off limits.**

**Jaune didn't really change his outfit, but he did put on more pieces of armor, making him look even more like a knight, with full on greaves and gauntlets, a better chestplate, slightly bulkier shoulder pads, and hip guards as well.**

**He also tended to keep his hoodie up now.**

"Heh, I actually think that's better than what I got on right now." Jaune said.

**Nora retains her gloves and white top, though the heart cut-out on the top now has a diagonal cut through it. Over the shirt she wears a zippered blue-black bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. Her skirt is slightly longer with pleats that create some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wears knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces. Also, much like Ruby, she wore shorts underneath her skirt, except hers were pink.**

**As well, her hair is slightly longer now as well. (literally her volume 4 outfit)**

"Gimme." Nora said.

**Pierce was the one with most drastic new look.**

**He had made himself a new set of armor using the parts Qrow had gotten from Argorok.**

**His new armor was mostly black and dark red, and was more symmetrical than his previous one.**

**His shoulder pads both flared outwards, and his chest plate feature a flame like symbol.**

**His new helmet covered the top of his head rather well, with long black horns that pointed backwards, and a small grate he could lower over his eyes, he'd also gotten a new helmet plume, this one in orange, to put on the back of the helmet. (based on Volga's initial concept design)**

"That is so hot." Yang said with a smirk.

**Pyrrha's outfit... well there was no other way to describe it other than she looked like Izayoi from Blazblue Chrono Phantasma, but her outfit was gold and bronze rather than gold and white, and she also didn't have Izayoi's energy boosters floating at her sides.**

**She still had her circlet as well, and she now let her hair cascade down her back instead of holding it up in a ponytail, mostly because Jaune had said she looked better with her hair down.**

Pyrrha smiled at the appearance, "I like it."

**Ren now wears his hair down and it has grown to hip-length. His attire is similar to before in color. He has a longer, sleeveless tailcoat. Under it he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, shorter pants, and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands. (literally his volume 4 outfit)**

Ren gave a nod of approval.

"So I take it you all want to get these new outfits then?" Phoenix asked.

The two teams nodded.

Phoenix wrote down the something on his paper before folding it into a paper airplane and throwing it, the plane flying out the room an curving away.

**They had mostly changed outfits, as a way to symbolize themselves maturing.**

**Also, some of them felt their old clothes were a bit too civilian.**

**A few interesting things had also happened recently.**

**Shortly after Yang and Pierce announced their engagement to her family, Weiss was surprised when Alexei actually properly proposed to her when they got back to Vale.**

Weiss blushed at the thought and smiled warmly.

**She said yes, and the two of them decided to have their wedding sometime after Yang and Pierce, who were planning on having theirs in July.**

**And something rather funny had happened in the JNPPR dorm again.**

**Team RWGBY, along with Pierce, Nora and Ren, had been surprised to see a do not disturb sign hanging on the JNPPR dorm door.**

"Wait were are Jaune and Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

Jaune and Pyrrha started turning red as they realized where their other were.

**It didn't take long to realize that Jaune and Pyrrha were finally doing** **_that_ ** **.**

**They decided to give the love birds their privacy that day.**

**Besides those vents, nothing else rather noteworthy had happened.**

**Just more typical days at Beacon.**

"Well..." Yang said closing the book, "That happened."

Jaune stood up to quickly take the book from Yang before she could throw it to him, "Alright, whats-" He said.

Only to be cut off be a very flamboyant, high pitched, slightly watery, and familiar voice to Phoenix.

"Yoohooooo! I'm baaaack!" The voice called, "Ladies here I cooooome!"

"Oh hell no." Phoenix said standing up from his seat and pulling his scythe from a recently formed cloud of shadows, "Not that damned octopus again."

"Huh?" Ruby asked as Phoenix walked out of the room.

"Nothing you all need to worry about, just a delivery of calamari that needs to be prepared." Phoenix said, "Just... sit tight."

And with that a brick wall sealed off the reading room.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: Sonnova bitch, how does Ultros keep getting into the Temple!?**


	95. Chapter 82

**Flarea: Well guy's you're probably wondering why we didn't update this yesterday. Well here's why.**

**This story is updating at twice the rate of the normal THOR, and as a result Phoenix feels like when he's at the same chapter as Swift you guys just don't read his story, just this one. So as a result we are slowing down the update rate of this story to match the update rate of the normal THOR.**

**Apologies to everyone who had a heart attack that this story was stopping, it's not, and it won't stop until Swift stops.**

**[[]]**

While Phoenix was out dealing with his uninvited guest, Marie had come around with the new outfits of Teams RWBY and JNPR, thus the two teams changed behind a series of conveniently placed curtains in the room.

In Weiss's outfit she found a USB drive, containing the document she had asked for according the the note it was wrapped up in.

Finally after few minutes Phoenix re enter the room, "I hate that stupid octopus." He grumbled."

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"You don't want to know, Jaune read please." Phoenix said returning to his seat.

**Downtown Vale, middle of the night.**

**Two figures were patiently waiting on a rooftop for their target to arrive.**

**They were Ren and Gyro, who was wearing his Sheik outfit, since it was designed for stealth.**

**He hadn't modified it much, but he did wear a glove over his left hand to keep it's mechanical appearance secretive, and he had switched from a ponytail to an actual weaponized braid, having put a metal spear tip at the tip of the braid, but only wore his hair like that in his Sheik outfit, which for some reason made him look androgynous now, as if you didn't know it was Gyro, it was nearly impossible to tell if it was a man or a woman.**

"Yeah that's pretty true." Summer said looking at the outfit.

"I honestly hate running into people like that." Tai said, "I don't want to ask them their gender beacuse it seems rude and I don't want to accidentally call a woman 'sir' or a guy 'Ma'am'."

"I know the feeling." Qrow said.

"I don't even want to know why." Glynda said.

**He mostly attributed it to the fact he had a swimmer's build, as opposed to Pierce who was much more muscular.**

**"We should review our information." said Ren suddenly, breaking the silence.**

**Gyro nodded "Yeah, would be best." he said as he pulled out his scroll and expanded it to tablet size as he opened a file.**

**"Right, so our targets call themselves the 'Four Fiends' they've been chasing after Raven for years, on orders from their leader, who calls himself Golbez, their reasons are unknown, Raven assumes she must have wronged them in some way, but even she doesn't know what she did." read Gyro.**

"Then she must had not even known they were related to something, Raven remembers every thing she's done to wrong a person." Qrow said.

"Yeesh, talk about a grudge then." Yang said.

**Ren nodded "And our first target we're hitting is the one who calls himself Scarmiglione of the Earth, apparently he's a master at poisons and at manipulating the earth."**

"Well crap." Nora said.

"That won't be fun." Weiss said.

"I knew someone in the White Fang who used poisons once," Blake said, "But one of his vials of acid broke while he had it on his person at the time and..."

"A painful death." Ozpin said.

**"Probably thanks to some kind of Semblance." added Gyro.**

**"Are you sure we'll be able to get to all of them in one night." asked Ren sceptically.**

**"I've been on stricter time limits, trust me, this is easy. Plus we split the workload, you and I take two, Yang and Blake take the other two, and Raven keeps us updated on their locations." said Gyro with a shrug.**

"I hope we'll be okay." Blake said.

"Oh we'll be fine." Yang said.

"I hope you're right." Ruby said.

**"Who are we going after next?" Ren asked curiously.**

**"Barbariccia of the Wind, the only female member of the Four Fiends." Gyro was about to read more, but he received an update from Raven that Scarmiglione was close to their area "Alright, showtime, but first, a precaution."**

**"Precaution?" Ren said with a raised eyebrow as Gyro started casting a spell, a glowing pink seal soon passing over the two of them "What was that?"**

**"A spell called NulDeath. Considering we're going up against a master of poisons and the earth, I thought we should make it so he can't take us out in one attack, so any instant-death spells, status ailment spells, or earth elemental spells will be nullified for the next few hours thanks to this spell." Gyro explained.**

"Ugh I hate instant Death abilities." Jaune said, "I'm fine if you can see them coming and have ample time to avoid them, but when they come out of nowhere it really irritates me, especially in turn based games."

"Agreed Jaune." Phoenix said, "Doesn't it ever feel like the enemies chances to land the instant death skills is way better than yours?"

"Yes!" Jaune cried out.

**Ren nodded "Helpful, but it sounds like you expect him to know magic."**

**Gyro nodded "It's just this gut feeling I have, something doesn't feel right about this."**

**Ren nodded in understanding as the two soon returned to being quiet and looking over the area.**

**Soon, they heard noise coming from an alleyway across the street, lying low when they saw a figure step out, they couldn't make out any features though, except that the person was hunched over, and that they had glowing yellow eyes, for their body was completely covered by a cloak.**

"Well that isn't suspicious at all." Weiss said.

"You'd think he would be trying to hide a bit more." Pyrrha said.

"This is actually the best he can hide." Phoenix said.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see." Phoenix said.

**Gyro and Ren nodded to each other, before jumping down from the rooftop, and startling the figure when they touched down.**

**"Scarmiglione, I presume?" said Gyro.**

**The figure tensed "How do you know my name?" it asked in a raspy voice.**

"Guy sounds like he needs a drink of something." Jaune said.

**"You could say we're looking out for Raven Branwen." Gyro answered.**

**Scarmiglione stopped, before he started to chuckle "I see, so the destined sacrifice has her own guardians now."**

**"Destined sacrifice?" asked Ren with a raised eyebrow.**

"What?" Qrow growled.

"Sacrifice for whom?" Ren asked.

**"Nothing you need to concern yourselves with, besides, soon, you'll be part of my undead troops." Scarmiglione chuckled darkly before the earth rumbled, as... zombies actually rose form beneath the concrete, only four of them thankfully.**

"EEEEEEKK!" The females in the room shrieked (Yes, even Glynda).

"A Necromancer?" Ozpin asked.

"Looks like it." Ren wheezed as Nora had a death grip on him.

**(Play Final Fantasy 4 DS music - Four Emperors (Dreadful Fight))**

**"Freaking zombies?!" said Gyro in annoyance as he pulled out a kunai and removed his glove from his left hand, while Ren readied Tempest Lily.**

**"Skulnants actually." corrected Scarmiglione with a cough.**

**Gyro and Ren glanced to each other with a raised eyebrow, before starting to fire on the Skulnants, with Gyro's index finger on his robotic hand popping open and shooting out actual laser beams.**

"Awesome!" Ruby shouted, "He's got laser fingers!"

"That's one way to deal with a group of zombies." Summer said as she clutched Ruby.

**Scarmiglione looked on in shock as his Skulnants were quickly decimated "What in the 9 hells was that?"**

**Gyro chuckled "I call it the Blitz Beam."**

**Scarmiglione grumbled under his breath "I guess I shouldn't mess around then if they can do shit like that." he said as he grabbed his cloak and pulled it off, revealing his appearance to Gyro and Ren.**

"Aw come on!" Jaune cried out, "Why did the camera have to shift?"

"Dramatic effect." Nora said dramatically.

**"Well, he looks disgusting." said Ren as he stared at Scarmiglione.**

**"And I was right to expect magic." Gyro muttered.**

**Scarmiglione's skin could only be described as looking dead, with patches of it even being gone to expose bone underneath, which included the whole left side of his face. Sickly green hair fell down from atop his head, as two of his ribs jutted out from his chest and grew to look like the tusks of an elephant.**

**And the most interesting feature were the pointed ears on the sides of his head.**

Weiss ran over to a bucket and quickly lost her lunch, followed soon by Jaune.

"Why do Necromancers have to make themselves into zombies?" Jaune groaned.

"No clue." Phoenix said, "A desperate attempt for immortality most likely, but they tend to leave themselves more vulnerable."

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"A corpse can burn surprisingly easy due to how dry it gets." Ozpin said.

"Now let me just say something, I like playing a necromancer class when I can, I just don't like fighting undead necromancers." Phoenix said.

**Scarmiglione chuckled as a green mist escaped his maw "Does my appearance shock you? I guess you should know this is what happens when a necromancer gets a little in over his head."**

**"So you're undead then?" asked Gyro in curiosity.**

**"I may be undead, but I still remain a powerful earth mage and master of the most deadly poisons." Scarmiglione chuckled darkly as he spread his arms out, ready to attack, but was shocked when Gyro got out of his battle stance and chuckled "What's so funny?"**

**"You shouldn't have told me you're undead." he said plainly as he lifted a hand, with a white seal appearing in front of it, and he uttered a single word "Curaga."**

**A green healing light surrounded Scarmiglione as his eyes widened, before he fell to the ground and started to writhe in pain "Y-You're a white mage?!"**

**"I'd actually be classified as a red mage." Gyro said plainly as Scarmiglione's body convulsed, before it soon stopped moving and evaporated into mist.**

"Well..." Blake said, "That didn't last long."

"Fight with undead last even shorter in Final Fantasy 8." Phoenix said.

"How so?" Weiss asked.

"Because in Final Fantasy 8 you can kill undead by using a Phoenix down on them." Phoenix said, "There are two undead bosses you fight in that game and that's how you can cheese the fight."

**Ren looked at where Scarmiglione was in confusion "What just happened?" he asked as he deactivated his weapons and stored them.**

**"Healing magic, as it's name implies, is made to heal a target, but, on a being classified as an undead, it has the opposite effect, harming them. If you want to look at it from a mathematical point of view, say you have a number for the amount of health you have, like 5000, to give you a round number, you'd take damage and go down to 4000, but a healing spell would send you back up to 5000, while an undead enemy has their health number be a negative number, so theirs would be -5000, which means a healing spell would bring that number closer to 0, see what I mean?" Gyro explained.**

"Make's sense." Ren said.

"And logic like that makes it hard to protect undead allies when you have to keep them alive if you don't have anyone with dark magic." Phoenix said.

"Wait you've actually played a game with that gimmick?" Jaune asked.

"Yep, "Final Fantasy Tatics A2 Grimoire of the rift. There are two missions where you have to keep a Zombie alive."

**Ren nodded after a moment "Yes, that makes sense when you put it that way. Then we need to find Barbariccia now, right?"**

**Gyro nodded "Yeah, and hopefully Yang and Blake can handle their targets without us."**

**The two soon left the area, heading off to another area of town to take down the next member of the Four Fiends.**

"Why do I feel like Barbariccia is going to do something to make me hate her?" Weiss asked as Nora took the book from Jaune.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: Well everyone, see you on Friday.**

**Don't worry, Swift will be posting another THOR tomorrow.**


	96. Chapter 83

**Flarea: Alright everyone, here you all go, another Chapter of Reading THOR.**

**Wow we really need to come up with some material here soon, this is getting boring.**

**[[]]**

Nora took the book from Jaune and started to read with enthusiasm.

**Blake was currently facepalming, while Yang was grinning from ear to ear.**

**One may wonder why?**

**Because Yang couldn't help herself, and blurted details of her sex life to Blake, the faunus now sporting a blush beneath her hands, and imagining the described situations, but with her and Sun replacing Yang and Pierce.**

"Wait..." Yang said while Tai turned red, "How big is Pierce?"

Phoenix simply reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper before handing it to Yang.

'Nine inches.' The note said, causing Yang to turn rather red.

**'At least it can't be worse than this.' she silently thought to herself.**

"Annnnnnnd you jinxed it." Nora said.

"The question is how badly." Summer asked.

Yang was trying her best to sink into her seat.

**"You know, I've actually been wondering how it would feel like if we did it while he's turned into a dragon." Yang thought outloud with a perverse grin.**

"Oh dear Oum that is not what I want in my head!" Tai shouted.

"Yang!" Summer called out.

"Ewww, ew, ew, ew, ew, ewwwwww." Ruby grossed out.

"There has got to be something wrong with you Yang." Weiss groaned.

"I blame you for her personality Tai." Qrow said as Phoenix gave him a half empty bottle of Sake.

The rest of the readers were having similar moments of gross outs.

**Blake's blush brightened, silently praying for a way out, before she felt her scroll go off 'Oh thank Oum!'**

"Good, let's focus here on this next fiend." Blake called out.

"Good idea." Pyrrha said.

"I think I'm going to need brain bleach." Jaune groaned.

**She pulled out her scroll, quickly seeing a message from Yang's mother that their first target, Cagnazzo of the Water, was in their area.**

**"Let's move." she said seriously, Yang dropping her grin and nodding as the two started off towards the most likely place for him to be.**

**The docks.**

"Make's sense really." Glynda said, "Near the water is when he'll be the most powerful."

**They silently moved across the rooftops, Yang with a bit of difficulty as it wasn't her forte unlike Blake, until they reached the docks.**

**They looked around the area, being mindful to not get spotted, until they heard a splash coming from the water, making them turn their heads to see a figure swimming away from one of the boats docked.**

**When the figure reached dry land, they got a good look at it.**

**Dark skin, almost blue in color for some reason, with what looked like a dark purple turtle shell covering them, their body hunched over, a set of pointed ears adorning the side of their head, a row of sharp teeth, and beady yellow eyes.**

**Blake looked to her scroll, the face on the picture matched his, that was Cagnazzo.**

**She didn't question why he had a turtle shell, she figured it was related to him obviously being an elf.**

"Yeah." Phoenix said, "When you run into sorcerers that specialize in a single element some of them do... weird things to give themselves more power over that element.

"Like turning yourself half turtle?" Nora asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix said.

**"Well, we're dealing with a weirdo." Yang muttered as she looked at him.**

**"Let's try to do this quick." Blake said as she drew Gambol Veil from her back, while Yang activated the recently upgraded Blazing Celica, having been combined with the Golden Gauntlets Gyro gave her for Christmas.**

**The weapon was now bulkier when fully active, yet it somehow still managed to be compact when un-active thanks to a series of magical runes carved into it by Gyro, the colors on it had been switched around, now being mostly gold in color, with red flames painted onto it, and the shotgun shells now had a cover to prevent any outside tampering, the cover opening easily with a flick of the wrist so Yang could replace them.**

"Minus the runes you did a good job Ruby, almost exactly the same." Yang said.

"Thanks sis." Ruby said

**"Loud and obnoxious?" asked Yang with a grin.**

**"For once, yes." Blake nodded.**

**Yang grinned wider as she cocked her fist back before punching forwards, shooting out one of her weapons kinetic blasts, except it was dual-elemental.**

**The Golden Gauntlets were a lightning element weapon, while Blazing Celica was a fire element weapon.**

"Hey, how come mine don't have that dual element?" Yang asked.

"I actually checked that out myself when I read the chapter." Phoenix said, "Turns out because of the fact that Ruby has no experience working with runesthe lightning effect was lost in the combination of the two weapons."

"Aww man." Yang groaned.

**Which meant that the kinetic blast was flaming and sparking with electricity as it flew towards Cagnazzo.**

**And it was also very, VERY, loud.**

**Cagnazzo's head whipped towards the blast, his body not being fast enough to move out of the way, resulting in him getting hit by the attack right in the chest.**

"Too slow to dodge." Ren said.

"ZAP!" Nora shouted.

**He let out a short shout of pain before he regained his balance, looking towards Blake and Yang as they landed on the ground away from him, raising a non-present eyebrow when he saw Yang's face.**

**"What's this? You look just like my target, girly. You related to her?" he said in a deep, Australian accent.**

**"That's for me to know and you to find out." answered Yang with a smirk.**

**She always wanted to use that line.**

"Really Yang?" Ruby asked.

"What? I love using lines like that." Yang defended.

"Fair enough." Ruby replied.

"Alright, after this I am spending time with my little girls." Summer said getting out of her chair and moving to Ruby's spot on the couch, Ruby still hadn't moved from her mothers lap.

**Cagnazzo snorted "Right. I guess it would, well then, let's get down to business shall we?" he said as he held up a finger and a small blue seal appeared at his finger tip.**

**(Play Final Fantasy 4 DS music - Four Emperors (Dreadful Fight))**

**Cagnazzo pointed his finger towards the girls like a gun, shooting out a water bullet from it which they dodged.**

**They started running towards him as he shot water bullets from both his hands.**

"He should have lead his shots better." Ruby said.

"Ruby are you really defending the bad guy here?" Weiss said.

"No I'm just saying you need to lead your shots at moving targets." Ruby said.

**He frowned as none of his bullets hit them, before he grinned widely "Well if precision is out, let's go widespread."**

**He clapped his hands together as a blue seal appeared underneath his feet, water surging out of it as the water from the bay behind him started to form into a whirlpool.**

**"He's doing something big!" Blake shouted as she started shooting him, her bullets seemingly doing nothing.**

**"Well, Gyro always needs to concentrate for the big spells, gotta be the same for him." Yang said as she cocked her fist back, before punching forward, using up two shells at the same time, creating an even more powerful and larger flaming electro blast.**

"That's gonna leave a mark." Blake said.

"It will when it hits." Jaune added

**Cagnazzo was hit full force by the blast, making him scream out in pain as his concentration broke, the accumulated magic power bursting out from his body in an explosion and harming him.**

**Once the smoke cleared, the girls could see he was barely standing, the blast having gravely damaged him, and the magic harming him not only outside, but inside as well, as he started coughing up blood.**

**"Not... not bad girly." he said, before his eyes glazed over and he fell face first onto the ground, dead.**

The room was silent, Summer slowly pulling Yang into a hug.

**Yang looked at him with wide eyes "Holy fuck... I just killed him."**

**She didn't think that one attack would be the end of him.**

"I probably should have realized that using such a powerful burst of electricity against him would kill him." Yang said.

"Yang, don't take it too harshly." Phoenix said, "Remember this was just your other, don't let her action affect you too much."

"Right." Yang said.

**Nor did she expect him to die, and to be her first kill, since Blake had originally volunteered to deal the finishing blow.**

**Blake walked up to her "Are you gonna be ok?" she asked while putting a hand on Yang's shoulder.**

**"Yeah... just a bit shocked I guess. I mean, I knew we'd end up having to kill our enemies one day, I just didn't think it would be this soon for me." Yang answered after talking a breath.**

**Blake nodded "It doesn't get easier."**

"It really doesn't." Ozpin said.

"Damn straight." Qrow said.

**Yang was silent for a moment before looking to Blake "The people you've killed, do you think they all deserved to die?"**

**Blake closed her eyes after a few moments, thinking back on the lives she had taken to defend herself throughout the years "Some did, others... it could have been avoided."**

**Yang slowly nodded, accepting the answer for what it was.**

**The two pushed his body into the water, Blake filling it with holes so it sank down to the bottom, before heading off towards their next target.**

"A burial in the water he loved so much." Ozpin said.

**Rubicante of the Flames.**

"Well that battle is going to _heat_ _up_ fast." Yang punned to lighten the mood.

It went well surprisingly.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: Well people, that chapter is done.**

**Lloyd: So next we will get Barbariccia of the Winds... in all her nearly naked lesbian glory.**


	97. Chapter 84

**Flarea: Alright people, we got a chapter for you all a bit earlier than we said because Swift asked for this as a bit of a pick-me-up for all the work he would be doing today.**

**You'll have another Chapter tomorrow, just because we're breaking schedule today doesn't mean we'll change it to update every day Swift does.**

**[[]]**

Pyrrha took the book from Nora as quickly cracked it open to the next chapter.

**Gyro and Ren were currently jumping from one rooftop to the next, heading towards their next target.**

**Although Ren did have a question on his mind.**

**"Where exactly did Pierce get those big swords of his?" he asked Gyro.**

"Wait... what big swords?" Ruby asked.

Phoenix thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, they never actually had any screen time yet, well you'll see them sooner or later."

"Meanie." Ruby pouted.

**"He picked them up after I killed Ganondorf, nobody really payed attention since I had lost my hand at that moment." Gyro said.**

"That'd be a good reason not to pay attention to Pierce's looting." Weiss said.

**"Ah." Ren nodded in understanding.**

**The two continued on their way, until they reached where their next target was located, which brought an interesting reaction to the both of them.**

**Ren blushed slightly as his eyes widened in surprise, and Gyro palmed his face while reaching for his scroll.**

"Turn you stupid camera." Tai grumbled.

"Please." Qrow said.

**He called Raven on it "Please tell me you're joking."**

**"You're talking about where Barbariccia is at right? No, I'm completely serious." she responded before hanging up after Gyro acknowledged.**

**Gyro removed his hand from his face as he looked across the street at where Barbariccia was located in deadpan.**

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

"I don't think I'm going to like it." Blake said.

**A strip club.**

**An honest to goodness strip club.**

"You have got to be joking." Weiss said flatly.

"Shameful." Glynda said.

"Ren, you better not look at anything." Nora said.

Jaune quickly turned his gaze toward Pyrrha.

Yang almost instantly covered Ruby's eye's.

Blake simply had a disgusted look on her face.

Ozpin found himself wearing a blindfold.

**And judging by the sign, which was a woman with rabbit ears, they probably mostly hired faunus.**

Blake's mood dropped even further than it had before at the sound of that.

**Honestly he wasn't really surprised by this, back on Earth, animal ears was an honest fetish for a lot of people, so he wasn't shocked that held true on Remnant.**

"Seriously?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "People on Earth have some seriously weird kinks."

"I'll just take your word for it." Weiss said.

**"The legal age on Remnant is 18 right?" asked Gyro.**

**"Yes... we're going in there aren't we?" asked Ren with a sigh.**

**"Yeah, just don't look at any tits I guess, lord knows what Nora would do if she learned about this." Gyro said.**

**Ren actually shuddered to think about what his girlfriend would do, not to him, but to the women working in the club.**

"Never mind either or other Ren, worry what I'd do to both." Nora threatened.

**The two of them jumped down from the roof, and reluctantly entered the club.**

**The first thing they noticed was that the dancers were indeed faunus women, and most of them either had ears, or tails.**

"It's deplorable to see that some faunus have fallen so low just to make ends meet." Blake said.

Weiss's eye widened at that realization, it made her wonder how many Faunus were out there scrapping the bottom of the barrel like the ones in the story were.

**And then they noticed a dancer who actually looked a bit familiar.**

**"Is that Velvet?" asked Ren as he noticed a dancer with long brown hair and rabbit ears, brown eyes, and had a face similar to a certain rabbit faunus.**

**Gyro blinked as he looked at her "I don't think so, although there is a resemblance... you know, now I'm curious." he said as he walked towards her, honestly curious.**

**She noticed him walking towards her, and stopped spinning on the pole for a moment as she leaned down "What can I do for you cutie?"**

"Hands off." Ruby growled clutching her plushie of Gyro.

"Talk about defensive." Jaune said, not looking away from Pyrrha.

**"Well two things, they're questions, first, are you related to a Velvet Scarlatina?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**She blinked "Yeah, she's my little sister, name's Panne... how do you know her?"**

"Huh, I wonder if the Velvet in our world has a sister." Yang asked.

"I'll check my records and get back to you on that." Ozpin said.

**"I go to Beacon with her. Anyway, other question, have you seen a woman with very long platinum blonde hair, pointy ears, probably dressed liked a stripper?" he asked again.**

**She put a finger to her chin in thought before snapping her fingers "Yeah actually. She went into that booth over there with one of the other girls for a private lap dance." she said as she pointed to a private booth.**

"Well that was easier than I thought." Qrow said.

**Gyro nodded "Thanks for the help." he said as he started to walk away.**

**"Tell my sister I said hi." she said before going back to work.**

**Ren was awkwardly telling another dancer he wasn't interested in a lap dance when Gyro grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the booth Barbariccia was in.**

"Well Ren at least you tried to tell her you weren't interested." Nora said pulling Ren into a tight hug.

**"Thank you." he said with a bit of a blush.**

**"Don't thank me yet, we still need to kick some ass." Gyro said back.**

**Ren nodded as him and Gyro soon stood in front of the booth.**

**Gyro pulled open the curtain, to see a woman with a bushy squirrel tail giving a lap dance to Barbariccia, who had soft green eyes... and a perverse grin as she starred at the dancer's ass.**

"Oum you have got to be joking." Weiss groaned facepalming.

"She's almost as bad as you Qrow." Tai said.

"Hey I haven't sunken low enough to go there of all places." Qrow retorted

**Gyro's eyebrow twitched for a moment, before he cleared his throat, getting the attention of the two women "Barbariccia? We need to have a word with you. It concerns Raven Branwen."**

**Her face became a bit more serious at that "I see, let's take this outside then."**

"Yes please." Pyrrha said.

**The three of them made their way outside the club quickly enough, with Gyro and Ren now standing across from Barbariccia in the middle of the street.**

Yang finally removed her hand from Ruby's eyes.

"Yeeeeekkk, she's practically naked!" Ruby squealed when she finally saw Barbariccia.

**She cracked her neck "I'm guessing you're here to stop me from going after her?"**

**"You'd be right." said Gyro as he pulled off his glove and readied a kunai, while Ren readied Tempest Lily.**

**(Play Final Fantasy 4 DS music - Four Emperors (Dreadful Fight))**

**She smirked as she created a pair of miniature tornadoes in the palms of her hands "Well, this will be interesting."**

"Well she is a wind mage." Weiss said.

**She threw the tornadoes towards Gyro and Ren, which grew to be about the size of a human being as they moved towards the boys, forcing them to dodge out of the way.**

**Ren started shooting at her, his own bullets moving too fast for the untrained eye to see due to their own wind element, however she managed to create a wind barrier to stop the bullets.**

"Well crap." Nora said.

"Wind can be such a pain to deal with sometimes." Jaune said.

**Gyro started running in close, dodging out of the way of any attacks she sent at him, and promptly landed a kick in her gut, making her gasp for air.**

**He then aimed his open metallic palm at her, and a hole opened in the middle of it "Ion Cannon!" a ball of electricity shot out, hitting her right in the chest and electrocuting her.**

**She screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through her, Ren taking the chance to rush in and attack her with the blades of his weapon, leaving several cuts on her body.**

"That is an awesome upgrade." Ruby breathed.

**She soon shook off the electricity and jumped back "Fucking hell! Didn't think you'd be this good." she said as her hair started to move on it's own and surround her body, before it somehow started to move like some kind of tornado around her.**

"Oh well now that's just cowardly." Yang said.

"Agreed." Glynda said.

**"Let's see what you do now!" she said with a laugh that reminded anyone who heard it of some kind of stuck up bitch, even putting the back of her hand near the corner of her mouth.**

**Gyro's eyebrow twitched "You don't mind if I handle this do you Ren?"**

"She's screwed." Blake said monotonously.

**Ren shrugged, if Gyro could handle it, he didn't mind.**

**"Good." he said before he aimed his hand at her and shot it out on a metallic rope from the base of his connector port, the rope being stored in a magic compartment that was bigger in the inside.**

**The rope started to tangle itself in the tornado, before Gyro gave it a good pull, and it was completely wrapped around her body, stopping her movements.**

"Oh this is gonna be fun to watch." Nora said.

**Barbariccia was a bit panicked, rightfully so especially when Gyro chuckled a bit before he pulled hard on the rope, making it untangle itself from around her and making her start to spin around like a top.**

**Gyro's hand retracted completely, before he aimed it at her once more, putting his hand in a fist "Rocket Punch!" and it shot out like an actual rocket and struck her in the face, slowly making her fall down, knocked out with swirls in her eyes and her nose bleeding from the punch and red imprint from the fist.**

"That is freaking awesome!" Ruby shouted.

"He can win a game of rock-paper-sissors around the corner with that kind of hand." Yang joked.

**Gyro's hand flew back to him before it re-attacked itself to his arm and he tightened it back on.**

**Ren rose an eyebrow "So, what do we do with her."**

**Gyro grumbled a bit "She showed a bit too much of humanity for me to just mercilessly kill her, so let's tie her up and send her to jail instead, killing someone who isn't 100% evil just feels wrong. Besides, I can put seals on her to stop her from using magic."**

"Well, that sounds reasonable." Glynda said.

"Magic blocking seals." Ozpin said, "Sounds useful."

**Ren nodded in understanding, before the two of them tied her up, and signaled Ozpin on their scrolls to send someone to pick her up after Gyro had placed runes onto her body that sealed her magic.**

"You think another elf could remove those?" Ren asked.

"Probably, but I don't think she has any elven friends to do that for her." Phoenix said, "Even when she get's out of jail from spending her time."

"How long will she be in jail anyway?" Weiss asked.

Phoenix shrugged, "Couple years maybe? I dunno."

**The two of them now only needed to wait for Yang and Blake to be done with their targets, before they could head off to find Golbez, hiding somewhere in town.**

"Well then I guess we better get to reading then." Pyrrha said passing the book to Ren.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: There you go Swift, we held up our end of the deal.**

**Flarea: Don't be an ass Lloyd, take your time Swift, a good chapter is not a rushed chapter. Remember to take as much time as you need researching. We won't hold it against you if you have to postpone the chapter until tomorrow.**

 


	98. Chapter 85

**Flarea: Alright people, time for the gentleman.**

**[[]]**

Ren took the Book from Pyrrha and began to read.

**"So, think we're close?" Yang asked Blake as they made their way through Vale.**

**"I think so, though I find it hard to believe he's in a restaurant." Blake replied, before the two girls soon dropped down in front of a 24/7 diner... where they could see an elven man with a red cloak and headband covered in blue splotches sitting and having a meal while reading a newspaper.**

"Wait... seriously?" Weiss asked.

"Well a man's gotta eat." Tai said.

"He's looking more like a normal person than a villain right now." Ruby added.

**By looking at his ears they could tell he had dark skin at least, but they couldn't tell anything else at the moment.**

**Yang slowly turned to Blake with a grin "You were saying?"**

**Blake rolled her eyes with a sigh as they walked in the Diner and made their way to Rubicante's table.**

**Blake cleared her throat once they were next to him, making him look up from the newspaper, allowing them to see he had amber eyes, and an orange beard, along with wearing white gloves.**

**They could also see he wore a white sleeveless shirt underneath his cloak, along with torn jeans.**

**"Can I help you?" he asked in a voice that one would associate with a construction worker.**

"I honestly would think him to be associated with a villain hunting down Raven if I passed by him on the street." Jaune said.

"Agreed Mister Arc." Ozpin said.

**"Are you Rubicante?" asked Yang, making him look to her and raise an eyebrow.**

**"Yes that would be me... I feel like this is related to my boss' mission." he said slowly.**

**"It is... we're here to stop you from attacking Raven Branwen." Blake said.**

**Rubicante hummed in thought before nodding "I see." he then chuckled "I think I'm finally getting that fight the seer told me about all those years ago."**

"Wait, what" Nora asked tilting her head.

**Yang rose an eyebrow "What do you mean?"**

**He gestured to the bench across from the table "Sit, I'll explain."**

**Blake and Yang glanced to one another before slowly sitting down across from him.**

**"So, I'll give you the short version. Years ago, a Seer, that's a mage who has visions of the future, told me I would get the best fight of my life if I went with the one called Golbez, he said, and I quote "She with the face of the raven and the tail of the lion will be your greatest adversary." and now today who do I find but a woman who has the face of Raven Branwen and hair like a lion's tail." he finished with a chuckle.**

"Well what are the odds of that?" Yang said.

**Yang rose an eyebrow before she grinned "So, all you want is a fight then huh? Sounds good to me."**

**Rubicante nodded before stroking his chin and looking at Blake "I think he also said something about a black panther garbed in white."**

**Blake looked at her jacket, before looking back at Rubicante in deadpan.**

**Black panther? Seriously? Well at least that sounded better than being called a cat or a kitten.**

"It's a step up in my opinion." Blake said with a shrug.

**Maybe with luck it would become her name of the trade, similar to how some people called Yang's uncle Qrow, the Scarecrow.**

**Or how she was pretty sure Ruby would end up with something along the lines of the Crimson Reaper.**

"Oh that'd be so cool to have a name like that." Ruby said smiling.

"Yep!" Nora shouted.

**Either way, Rubicante called over the waitress, before turning back to look at Yang and Blake "Have something to eat, fighting on an empty stomach is always annoying. Go on, it's my treat."**

"Is he being serious?" Glynda asked.

"Oh completely." Phoenix said, "In Final Fantasy 4, the game he appeared in originally, this guy would give you and your party a _full heal_ just before you fought him."

"He must really enjoy a fair fight." Ren said.

"You said it Ren." Jaune said, "I've played a good number of Video games, and I can't think of a single boss that actually does that."

**The two girls glanced to each other, before Yang shrugged and ordered some bacon and hashbrowns, which they were already making even though it was late at night, and Blake followed soon enough and ordered some grilled trout.**

**They were soon eating silently, while Rubicante continued to read his newspaper and eat at his own pace what was left of his meal.**

"What is it with old guys reading the paper while they eat?" Ruby asked.

"Hey!" Tai and Qrow called out.

**A dozen minutes later, the three stood outside the Diner, with Blake hanging off to the side, deciding to give this one to Yang.**

**Yang bounced on the balls of her feet as she threw a few practice punches to warm herself up with a grin.**

**Rubicante grinned as well, as he raised his arms in a simple boxing stance.**

"I miss good old fashion fist fights." Yang said idly as the fight was about to begin.

**(Play Final Fantasy 4 DS music - Four Emperors (Dreadful Fight))**

**The two waited for a few moments, before rushing each other and exchanging blows.**

**It started out like a simple fist fight, before on a silent signal, Yang activated her gauntlets and Rubicante's arms were coated in red flames.**

**Yang grinned when she saw this as they kept on exchanging blows "You know, my fiancée can actually do something like that, except with black flames."**

**Rubicante hummed as he parried one of Yang's punches "Is that so? I've never seen black flames before."**

**Yang ducked under his fist and sent a punch into his ribs, making Rubicante clench his teeth in pain "Yeah, he said he can do it because he's one of the rare people who can safely combine darkness and fire together, apparently those two elements are pretty destructive so keeping them in control is a tough job."**

"Are they really that dangerous?" Glynda asked.

"I dunno." Phoenix said, "I don't really spend a lot of time working with direct magic, enchanted object yes, but not direct magic."

**Rubicante chuckled as he blocked a roundhouse kick aimed for his head "I see, he sounds very powerful then. I hope I have a chance to fight him one day."**

**The fight slowly started getting more and more intense, Yang throwing kinetic blasts, and Rubicante shooting out fireballs.**

**Yang had warned him that damaging her hair would be a bad idea, so he listened to her and always made sure to avoid shooting towards her head.**

"Well he's really respectful." Tai said, most people think Yang was joking when she said not to touch the hair.

A few of the are actually still recovering.

**After all, they both wanted to have a fun match.**

**Soon Yang's attacks started to speed up, as she tried out a technique that Pierce had thought her.**

**It didn't have a name, but by imbuing her aura into her attacks in a certain manner, they started appearing faster, and for her also gained a visual effect, her kinetic blasts taking on the appearance of Chinese dragon heads.**

"Okay, I gotta learn how to do that." Yang said, "Maybe it's in the manual I got..."

"I think the legendary Falcon Punch is in the manual somewhere." Phoenix muttered, he skimmed it before he wrapped it and gave it to Yang.

**Rubicante was starting to get hard pressed to dodge or block her attacks, and before long, his guard was broken, and Yang started to deliver a barrage of punches and kinetic blasts to his body.**

**Rubicanted soon fell to his hands and knees, his body covered in bruises, while Yang had a few on her arms.**

**He started to chuckle a bit, as he slowly stood up "That was pretty good kid. The seer was right, that definitely was the best fight I've ever had." he then stood straighter, followed by him wincing as his back audibly cracked "Ah, I'm starting to get old. I think it's high time I went back home."**

**Yang blinked in surprise "You're gonna leave just like that?"**

**Rubicante nodded "Yeah kid, I was never interested in Golbez's plan in the first place, I was just in it for a fight."**

"Seriously?" Weiss asked, "He joined a villain just to get a good fight?"

"I think I'd rather travel to find a good fight." Yang said.

**"What's his plan in the first place?" Blake asked as she walked up.**

**"He wants to use Raven's body as a host to resurrect his dead master, some one who was called the Lunar Demon Zemus." Rubicante explained, making the girl's eyes widen in shock.**

The whole reading room went silent.

"Like that will ever fucking happen." Qrow growled.

"It won't." Phoenix said.

**"What the hell?! He wants to sacrifice my mom?!" Yang said in anger as her eyes briefly flashed red.**

**"That's basically it yeah. Even I thought that was messed up, the others though, well, Barbariccia was apparently in it for reasons like mine, just switch out the fight for the thrill of adventure... and bedding women from around the world. While Scarmiglione and Cagnazzo were truly loyal to Golbez." Rubicante explained.**

"So those truley loyal to Golbez morphed their body for more power, while the rest that were there for personal reason just got beaten." Blake said.

"Cultists." Weiss scoffed.

"Agreed." Phoenix said.

**"We better hurry and find the others then, so we can tell them." Blake said.**

**Yang nodded before turning to Rubicante "Thanks for the fight, and take care of yourself old timer!" she said before she and Blake ran off.**

**Rubicante's eyebrow twitched "I'm not that old dammit!" he then sighed before chuckling tiredly "Kids these days."**

"Damn straight." Qrow said.

"It's true, you are old Uncle Qrow." Yang said.

**He started walking away, intent on returning home in one of the two hidden elven kingdoms.**

**Although he did have a few words for Yang and Blake, which even though they didn't hear, they could feel the intent from them.**

**"Good luck kids, you're gonna need it."**

"Somehow, I get the feeling we really won't need luck." Ruby said.

"Well we have Gyro, who needs luck?" Nora said.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Alright, finally I can get back to the camera for an outro.**

**See you all in two days!**


	99. Chapter 86

**Lloyd: Well, it's almost time for the arc of specials, but first we gotta finish this arc.**

**[[]]**

Glynda took the book from Ren and quickly picked up where he had left off.

**"Well that explains a few things." Raven sighed after Yang had explained what they learned from Rubicante.**

**Gyro palmed his face while mumbling "Fucking hate devout followers."**

"Damn straight." Phoenix grumbled.

"Yeah I have to agree with that statement." Blake said.

**"We have to deal with him before he tries anything else crazy." Ren said.**

**"Agreed." Raven said with a nod as she started leading the way.**

**"So he should be hiding out in near the warehouses?" Blake asked.**

**"Betcha fifty lien it's the one Gyro fought that Larry guy in." Yang said idly.**

**"No deal." everyone replied.**

"Well you guys are just no fun." Yang said.

"It's kinda obvious so we don't want to take a bet as obvious as that." Ren said.

**Somehow they just felt like that's the warehouse Golbez would choose.**

**It wasn't long before they found it, and it still had the hole Gyro made when he punched the Paladin through the wall.**

**Gyro actually scratched his chin in confusion when he saw that.**

**He had thought that the town would have repaired it by now.**

"The owner must not have insurance on the building." Weiss said.

"I'm also thinking he doesn't have any reason to repair it because it's not in use." Jaune said.

**Oh well, not his problem.**

**They decided to peek through the hole in the wall, and they could see a tall man wearing an armor black as midnight with a cape, standing in the middle, waiting.**

"Well doesn't he look stereotypical bad guy." Ruby mocked.

"Yeah, he really does." Nora added.

**They took a few steps away from the building after that.**

**"Anybody mind if put a project of mine to the test for this?" Gyro asked as he hiked a thumb at the warehouse.**

**The others looked amongst each other before shrugging, not really having a problem with it.**

"Oooohhh, I wonder what it is." Ruby said getting excited.

**Gyro nodded as he pulled out his scroll and typed in a code before putting back in his pocket and waiting.**

**30 seconds later, everyone heard something slowly descend from the sky.**

**They looked up to see a mech floating down, a trio of thruster engines on it's back, a somewhat bulky appearance, though not as bulky as a paladin, it's right arm ended in a Gatling Gun, and it's left in a Grenade Launcher. A multi Rocket Launcher was mounted on it's right shoulder, and a portable Rail Gun on it's left. It had small angling thrusters on it's ankles and wheels underneath it's feet, mostly so it could do a quick dodge to the side or backwards, but also for a forward dash, and it's cockpit was covered in a thick glass, that completely protected the pilot.**

**As a bonus, it also had energy shielding, almost like it had an Aura of it's own, and it was made mostly out of Ceratanium, so it was nearly indestructible. And also, it was mostly green in color, with specks of gold here and there.**

Ruby stared at the mech unblinking.

"Ruby?" Summer asked worried for her daughter, tapping her gently, only for Ruby to start tipping over. Fortunately she caught her and jolted Ruby out of her stupor.

"That is so awesome!" Ruby squealed.

**Gyro grinned as the cockpit opened before hopping in and closing it back up.**

**"Alright then, all systems are fully operational, shields are at 100%, power source is stable, weapons are fully loaded and are primed for fire." the others heard Gyro's voice from over a speaker as the Gatling Gun started to spin slowly, ready to fire along with the other weapons.**

**"Right, let's rock then." he spoke with a grin from within the cockpit, ready to fight.**

**"Wait, what do you call it?" Yang asked.**

**Gyro chuckled "I call it the ICARUS." he said before it started to move towards the hole, ducking slightly to pass through it.**

**Golbez turned his head towards the mech as it entered the warehouse "Interesting. I've never seen one of those mechanical creations from up close." he spoke in a deep voice.**

"I'm surprised he could see so well under that helmet, I can barely see the visor." Qrow said.

"He's probably using magic." Nora said.

**"Well, you're about to get a little more than an up close look." Gyro spoke as he lowered the wrappings from around his mouth, showing off a fanged grin, as he slipped on a pair of goggles over his eyes.**

**Golbez scoffed in dismissal as he raised his hand, a black seal appearing in front of it, shooting a black orb wrapped in white lightning.**

"If he's a wizard he should totally be dressing the part." Nora said.

"Well he could be a battle mage." Phoenix said.

**Gyro rose an eyebrow at the attack, mostly in curiosity, before using the right arm to bat it away, sending it into the wall, followed by shooting a grenade out of the left arm, making it land at Golbez' feet, who looked down at it in curiosity, before it blew up right in his face.**

"Seriously?" Nora said flatly.

"I'm thinking Elven society isn't all that hi tech" Glynda said.

**Gyro's face turned to deadpan at that "Seriously? He never saw a grenade before?"**

**When the smoke cleared, Gyro saw that Golbez' armor was slightly cracked, and that a seal was spinning in front of him.**

"A last second defense." Ozpin said.

"He's trying too hard to be badass." Summer said, getting a chuckle from Ruby, Yang, Qrow, and Tai.

**"Huh, so you managed to block it right at the last second then? Not bad." Gyro said with a smirk.**

**Golbez growled a bit in annoyance "I'll admit that caught me by surprise, well played."**

**Gyro chuckled "Oh, that's not the first time you'll be surprised, I can already tell." he said as he aimed his Gatling Gun forward and started firing once it was spinning fast enough.**

**Golbez moved quickly, slightly floating off the ground as he fired the same orbs as earlier, Gyro choosing to mostly tank them, smirking when he saw they did almost no damage to his shields.**

**"Right, well let's try the next weapon then." Gyro said as he stopped the Gatling Gun and the Rocket Launcher opened, showing 6 mini rockets, before two of them fired towards Golbez, curving off in a pincer attack.**

"Good luck dodging that." Jaune said.

**The attacks seemed to hit on home at first, before Gyro frowned for a moment as he saw Golbez had managed to bring up shields at the last second again, until he noticed his gauntlets were destroyed, making him grin.**

"Oh come on!" Jaune groaned.

"It looks like that shield doesn't fully nullify damage, just weakens it." Weiss noted.

**"Well, I guess this is working after all." he said before he decided to not give him the time to recover as he activated the thrusters on the back and on the ankles, making the Icarus shoot forward and ram Golbez, sending him flying back.**

**He managed to right himself in midair, before skidding backwards as he landed on his feet, a piece of his helmet broken off and showing the left side of his face, showing he was a man probably somewhere in his forties "I'll admit, that contraption of yours is impressive." he then chuckled lowly "But it won't save you." he then created a seal above himself, as a black orb appeared above it, sparkling with white lightning, slowly growing.**

"He's ripping off Dragon Ball." Yang accused.

"It's not gonna work." Pyrrha said.

"Yep." Everyone agreed.

**Gyro sighed "Freaking Spirit Bomb ripoff." he then aimed the Rail Gun for Golbez' abdomen, where the armor had weakened a lot because of the tackle.**

**The Rail Gun soon started to charge, lightning sparking between it's prongs, as Gyro took the chance to slightly break the fourth wall as he glanced at the screen "If any kids are watching this, you might want to look away now, this won't be pretty."**

"And there goes the fourth wall." Jaune said, "Again."

**With his words said, he looked back to Golbez, who didn't seem to be paying attention to him for some stupid reason, making Gyro sigh as he palmed his face and mumbled "Never look away from an enemy."**

**"Alright then." he looked at the charge of the Rail Gun, shrugging when he saw it was at half strength "Honestly, that's strong enough for what I need to do."**

**He locked onto his target, and hit the trigger, causing the gun to fire a electrically charged slug at super sonic speeds, crashing through Golbez' armor, through his gut, and breaking his concentration.**

**Which is what Gyro wanted to happen as he dashed backwards, away from Golbez.**

**Mere moments later, the orb started to spark erratically, before it blew up over Golbez, trapping him in the explosion.**

**He didn't even have time to scream as it destroyed his body instantly.**

"And that's why magic is so dangerous sometimes." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, don't do a big spell that could backfire half formed unless your enemy can't retaliate while you're charging it." Weiss noted.

**Gyro stared at the hole left in the ground of the warehouse for a few moments, before walking back outside of the building, the others having watched the fight from the hole in the wall.**

**"Well, mission's done now, so I can guess we can head back to Beacon." Gyro said simply as he pulled his goggles up.**

**Raven nodded as she smiled a bit "Thanks for helping me with this everyone. Now I'll be able to sleep easy at night."**

**Yang grinned "No problem mother."**

**"If nobody minds, I'll head back to Beacon in this thing, need to do maintenance after testing it, so I'll see you all there." Gyro said as he activated the thrusters and started to fly up before flying off towards to Beacon.**

**He chuckled a bit before he turned on the autopilot and leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes as he intended on sleeping a bit, besides, his copies could handle maintenance even if he was sleeping inside.**

**He just wanted to rest after the mission right now.**

"Yeah, he needs it." Summer said.

* * *

**_Next time on Twin heroes of Remnant:_ **

**_What If 2: Soul of Gold_ **

"Oh another one of these." Nora said.

"Yep, on fact the next arc will be a bunch of specials." Phoenix said.

"Oh this will be fun." Ruby said.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Alright folks, get ready for the special on Thursday.**

**I just hope _he_ got the invitation for the moment.**


	100. Special 7

**Flarea: Alright folks, it's time for the first Special of the Arc. Enjoy.  
**

**[[]]**

Ozpin took the book from Glynda and opened it to read.

Only for a person to lean into the doorway.

"Excuse me, where are the exit portals?" The woman asked, she looked exactly like Nora, except she was wearing golden armor and her eyes were shut tight.

"What the-?" Jaune stuttered.

"Hi!" The Nora that was seated called out waving her hand.

"Down the hall, third door on the left, just before you run into the wall." Phoenix said.

"Thank you." The gold armored Nora said before leaving the door.

"I'm done trying to figure things out here." Qrow said.

"That's for the best, this place has some really crazy days sometimes." Phoenix said.

**_What if Gyro and Pierce were the re-incarnated Gold Saints of Athena? (as well as a few other differences)_ **

"I get the feeling this is conjoined with our brief visitor." Weiss said.

"Same here." Yang said.

**Pierce awoke with a groan, grabbing his head as a headache formed.**

**He opened his eyes as a lock of dark blue hair fell in front of his face, making him blow it out of the way.**

**Yes, BLUE hair.**

"Aw... I like him better blonde." Yang said.

"This isn't because you're blonde are you Yang?" Summer teased.

"No." Yang denied a little too fast.

**His hair was this strange color because his mother had the same hair color, for some reason.**

**Gyro's mom also had weird hair color, since hers had been a coppery blonde.**

**Yes they had different moms and were the same age.**

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I checked with Swift, that bit isn't canon to the actual Twin Heroes storyline." Phoenix said.

"Oh okay." Ruby said.

**Gyro was born in mid December, and Pierce was born in early August the following year.**

**Their moms had both been in a relationship with their dad, and they both knew about each other, since it was a polygamous relationship.**

**It was always weird to think about that.**

"Yeah, relationship like that are always weird to think about." Blake said.

"Are there relationship like that in Faunus communities?" Weiss asked.

"Only about as many and there are for human communities." Blake said, this was honestly a question she had expected eventually.

**Although not as weird as what was going on with his headache.**

**He gripped his head with both hands as the pain doubled.**

**What the fuck was going on?!**

**There were... memories, but he was sure he never experienced those events, nor did he meet those people.**

"And thus the change of conjoined worlds." Pyrrha said.

**Names and faces flashed across his mind.**

**A tall heavily muscled man with long brown hair and a unibrow... Aldebaran.**

**A long lavender haired man with his eyebrows shaved down to two small dots... Mu.**

**A long slightly wild blue haired man, though his memories sometimes showed him with silver hair... Saga.**

**A man with short blue hair and lightly tanned skin, a taunting smirk on his face... Deathmask.**

**A man with long blonde hair who seemingly kept his eyes closed all the time... Shaka.**

**Another man with long blue hair, except his was more tame and had two long strands falling across his chest and not just in his back, yet the most interesting detail was that the nails of both his index fingers were painted red... Milo.**

**A man with wild dark green hair... Shura.**

**A man with long turquoise colored hair... Camus.**

**An effeminate man with long light blue hair, holding a rose... Aphrodite.**

**A man with rust colored hair that reached his shoulders... Dohko.**

**A young man with short wild brown hair... Seiya.**

**A young man with long greenish black hair... Shiryu.**

**A young man, who looked to be of russian descent with blond hair... Hyoga.**

**A young man with long green hair... Shun.**

**A young man with short blur hair... Ikki.**

**A young woman with long purple hair, who for some reason felt really important... Saori... no, Athena.**

**A man with long wild black hair, the thought of him angering Pierce... Hades.**

**A man with brown hair and red bandana tied around his forehead, that for some reason, calmed him... Aiolos... brother?**

**Finally, a man with dirty blond hair, with a face so similar to his... Aiolia... himself?**

"So..." Jaune said, "Anyone recognize those names?"

"Nope." The majority of the group replied.

"They're from the show Saint Seiya..." Phoenix said, "But I know jack all about it really."

**What the heck was going on?**

**While Pierce's mind was trying to understand everything, someone looked at his motionless body with sympathetic eyes.**

**"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you process it all, but you must do it on your own. Just as I did." they spoke lowly.**

**Hours passed, before Pierce suddenly fell on his back, his eyes closed, slowly opening them after a few moments.**

**"Fucking identity crisis problems... never thought I would have one of those." he said.**

"Yeah, no one would expect to have one of those." Tai said.

"People who have split personalities can expect to go through it at least once." Ozpin said.

**"It's not the most pleasant sensation, I'll admit." spoke the same voice from earlier as they stepped out of the shadows, making Pierce look towards them.**

**"Gyro... no, Aiolos?" Pierce spoke as he looked at his brother, who had golden brown hair and a red headband tied around his forehead.**

**Gyro smirked "Both. It's pretty weird isn't it? Remembering just about everything from your past life."**

"Better than having the memories of your past life from birth." Phoenix said.

"Why is that?" Jaune asked.

"A baby with an adult mind, and a breast feeding mother." Phoenix said.

"Oh Oum." Weiss said turning green slightly.

**Pierce nodded as he sat up "Did we even succeed though? We sacrificed ourselves to destroy the wailing wall, but did Seiya and the others save Lady Athena?"**

**"They did, you don't have to worry about that... but, I remember observing the world alongside Shaka after we passed on, Lady Athena eventually banished herself to another world to bring peace to earth. The two of us decided we would need to ensure our rebirth, as well as that of our cloths in the same world she would appear in, so that we may fulfill our duty and protect her. So, the two of us, along with Saga who learned of our plan, prepared in secret so that we twelve gold saints of Athena would come back to life in the world she would appear in, along with finding a way for our cloths to be recreated, which lead to Mu learning of our plan and rebuilding our cloths. Thankfully we managed to keep it secret from everyone else." Gyro explained everything.**

**Pierce pinched the bridge of his nose as he processed it all "Then Lady Athena and the other ten golden saints are here then?"**

"Well I wonder who's who now." Ruby said.

"I'm still a little lost on this." Jaune admitted.

"You're not the only one." Pyrrha said hugging Jaune.

**Gyro nodded "Correct, and so are our cloths, which actually arrived here centuries ago, and, funnily enough, had temples built around them, since people actually thought they were gifts from the gods."**

**"And you know this how?" Pierce asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"History book, you were unconscious for a few days when your Cosmo started burning up suddenly, so I went to the Vale Library and did a little reading." Gyro said plainly.**

**Pierce blinked "My Cosmo suddenly burned up? Maybe that was the first part of me awakening... wait did you say Vale?"**

**Gyro chuckled "Yes, we made it here, and to answer a coming question, I know why our memories only just now returned. You and I were reborn on Earth, while the others and Athena were reborn on Remnant, so when we passed through the barrier, our memories returned, and most likely, the memories of the other saints as well came back around that same time."**

"Well that's oddly convenient." Weiss said.

"Shit like that always is." Qrow said.

**Pierce grabbed his chin in thought "Then, do you think they'll go find their cloths?"**

**"They probably will yeah." Gyro said with a nod.**

**Pierce chucked as he stood out of bed "Well then, I guess we should go find our cloths and then head for Beacon, most likely that's what the others will do as well."**

**Gyro nodded "Probably... also, well, so you know, you were asleep when we re-incarnated, so everyone agreed you and I should re-incarnate as brothers so I could explain everything to you." he said sheepishly.**

**"So everyone but me knew then." Pierce said in deadpan as he stared dryly at his older brother while Gyro nodded with an embarrassed chuckle.**

"Smooth." Blake deadpanned.

**"Well, how about we get ready then?" Gyro said with a nervous smile.**

**Pierce sighed but nodded nonetheless.**

**After getting ready, the two left separately, Gyro in search of the Sagittarius cloth, and Pierce in search of the Leo cloth.**

"I get the feeling the people guarding those temples aren't going to be happy about it." Ren said.

**Across Remnant, ten people suddenly awoke, old memories joining the ones from they're current lives.**

**On Patch, two sisters gained the memories of their past selves, the youngest remembering her life as the one who would repair a Saint's cloth, the oldest remembering her life as the physically strongest of the saints.**

**Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, and in a previous life, Mu and Aldebaran.**

"That's me and Ruby." Yang said.

**The awakening of her memories, and at the same time of her Cosmo, caused a small physical change in Ruby, her eyebrows shrinking down to two dots, the mark of a descendant of the contient of Mu, which she had been named after in her past life.**

**They both got out of bed, before leaving their rooms, ending up facing each other, as their rooms were across the hall from one another.**

**They looked at each other, before they nodded with smiles, gathering their clothes before leaving their home, heading out to search for their cloths.**

**Ruby would search for the Aries cloth, and Yang would search for the Taurus cloth.**

Yang's eyebrow twtiched, "Seriously?" She said, "That's just a bad joke right there."

**In Atlas, Weiss Schnee gained her memories of her previous life, as the most cruel of the saints, and the only one to have their cloth reject them, Deathmask.**

**She sat in her bed, as she frowned in thought of her past actions "Never will I be such a cruel person, however, those who cross Athena will still fall to hell." she said to herself, smirking slightly at the end as she got dressed and left, the guards never noticing her as she began her search for the Cancer cloth.**

"Yeesh." Ruby said.

"Ice Queen got dark." Yang said, only to be hit n the face by a cushion sent over by Weiss.

**In Mistral, Pyrrha Nikos awoke slowly, slightly confused, before her mind cleared "Right, the plan." she mumbled to herself as she stood from her bed and got dressed, ready to leave, before she noticed her nails on her index fingers had grown out suddenly, resembling they way they were in her previous life as Milo, so she decided to at least give them the right color as she painted them red, before leaving in search of the Scorpio cloth.**

"So my others other was reborn as someone I named my sword after." Pyrrha said.

**Once again in Mistral, this time in a completely different area, closer to Haven Academy, Sun Wukong awoke with a sigh before smiling slightly "Finally time for us to accomplish our duty." he said as he threw of the covers of his bed and got dressed, before leaving in search of the Capricorn cloth, just as he had when he had been Shura.**

"Well look's like it's monkey boy too." Nora said.

**In an apartment in Vale, two members of team CFVY awoke slowly, before they walked out of their rooms in the apartment they had decided to share together in downtown Vale when outside of Beacon, already dressed.**

**The two members where Velvet Scarlatina and Coco Adel, who remembered their previous lives as Camus and Aphrodite respectively.**

"Well that's a little unexpected." Ozpin said.

**"So, what should we tell them?" Velvet asked, her voice far more confident than before.**

**"We'll leave them a note letting them know we remembered something we needed to pick up before the year starts, it's a part of the truth after all." Coco said as she picked up a rose from a flower vase and smelling it's fragrance for a moment before putting it in her front pocket as she wrote a not for their two teammates.**

**With that done, the two left, heading out to find their cloths, Velvet looking for the Aquarius cloth, and Coco searching for the Pisces cloth.**

**In a village on the outskirts of Vale, as in not quite in the city, but not outside of it's protection as it was essentially a small expansion of the city, Jaune Arc awoke slowly, looking around before sitting in his bed with his legs crossed, followed by looking down at the onesie his sisters had made for him and sighing in annoyance "They are really sweet, but seriously this thing is ridiculous." he said as he changed out of it and into normal clothing, before leaving his home rather simply, no one ever hearing him. He had been called the Old Master for a reason in a previous life. He had been Dohko, the Libra gold saint for several centuries, as well as the teacher of the Dragon bronze saint, Shiryu. He silently mused to himself that he would enjoy having a student once more, as he set out to search for the Libra cloth.**

"Why does no one like the onsie?" Jaune moaned, "Don't answer that." He added when Yang opened her mouth.

**In a motel in Vale, two people awoke, both rather calmly, the memories of their past life returned to them, one of them becoming at peace as she remembered everything, and another feeling disgusted with some of his past actions.**

**They were Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren respectively, who had regained their memories as Shaka and Saga, two of the most powerful saints in existence.**

**Nora slowly sat up in her bed, her eyes remaining closed as she turned to Ren, who had his head in his hands as he remembered some of the horrible things his dark half had done when he had been Saga.**

"How bad are we talking?" Ren asked a little worried.

**Killing and taking the place of the pope, and trying to have Lady Athena killed when she was but a newborn, and had it not been for the timely arrival of Aiolos, he would have succeeded, yet since Seiya had defeated him, his dark half had seemed to disappear, leaving him to want nothing more than atone for what he had done, enough for him to commit suicide using Athena's staff after the battle was over.**

"That bad." Glynda said, much to Ren's displeasure.

**She frowned before she stood up and sat on his bed, hugging him and startling him out of his self-loathing.**

**"Nora..." he started to say, before she cut him off.**

**"What your other half did, he did without your consent. Ever since you regained control of your body, you have been doing nothing but good deeds, it is why you reached Valhalla with the rest of us." she then opened her eyes, looking directly into Ren's "And tell me, are you Saga? Or are you Ren?"**

**He thought over the question for a few minutes before he slowly smiled "I'm Ren."**

**Nora smiled "Exactly, just like I'm not Shaka, I'm Nora, yet I still have the wisdom of Shaka... which is why I realize that I need to stop putting this off."**

**Ren was about to question what she meant before she kissed him, parting after a few seconds with a smile.**

"And bam." Nora said before she pounced on Ren for a kiss.

"Keep it PG you two." Phoenix said ignoring them.

**She giggled before she stood "I'll let you think on that, and tell me what you think about it when we see each other again at Beacon." she said as she went into the bathroom and got dressed before leaving the room, heading out in search of the Virgo cloth, waling away from the motel with her eyes closed, and not once walking into anything.**

**Ren soon snapped out of his shock, before he smiled and got dressed, leaving the Motel in the opposite direction, in search of the Gemini cloth.**

**In that same motel however, someone else still remained, someone with an impressive Cosmo, equal to a god, or in her case, a goddess, but the others couldn't sense it yet, for it still lay dormant.**

**She was Athena, reborn on Remnant 17 years ago, and she was currently sensing the Cosmo of her Saints, scattered across Remnant, including the Cosmo of the long deceased Aiolos, who had saved her when was but a baby in her previous life where she went under the name Saori Kido.**

**And once more, she had a new name in this life.**

**Blake Belladonna.**

"Seriously?" Blake asked, "Me?"

"Apparently so kit cat." Yang said with a smirk.

**An unknown amount of time later, the twelve saints stood, gathered together, and donned in their golden cloths.**

**Sagittarius Gyro.**

**Leo Pierce.**

**Taurus Yang.**

**Aries Ruby.**

**Cancer Weiss.**

**Libra Jaune.**

**Scorpio Pyrrha.**

**Virgo Nora.**

**Gemini Ren.**

**Aquarius Velvet.**

**Pisces Coco.**

**Capricorn Sun.**

**Behind them, stood Blake, garbed in a golden armor of her own, with a large shield in her left hand, and her staff in her right, with golden wings on her back.**

**She would not simply stand by and watch as her warriors battled, no, not anymore, this time she would fight against her enemies as well.**

**Starting with the return of Hades.**

"Well that's the chapter itself." Ozpin said, "But there is a dictionary for terms used it seems."

**_Cosmo: The energy that a Saint harnesses to fight, it exists in every being in the universe, and innanimate objects as well, even Grimm possess it, yet cannot access it due to lacking a soul._ **

**_Cloth: The name of an armor a Saint of Athena wears, their exists a total of 88 cloths worn by the Saints, plus the one worn by Athena herself, thus a grand total of 89. Four different levels of cloths are known to exist; Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Divine. Their are 48 bronze cloths, 24 silver cloths, 12 gold cloths, and 4 cloths of an unknown level. As well, 5 bronze cloths, specifically the Pegasus, Dragon, Cygnus, Andromeda and Phoenix cloths, were transformed into Divine cloths after being blessed by Athena herself._ **

**_Saints: A Saint is a warrior of Athena, donning the cloths that represent the 88 constellations in the sky to fight for her. When a saint introduces themself, they will do so by giving the name of their cloth, followed by their first name, for example: Pegasus Seiya, Dragon Shiryu, Cygnus Hyoga, Andromeda Shun, Phoenix Ikki._ **

"Well that's helpful." Weiss said, "What chapter is next?"

"Well this is an arc of specials so..." Phoenix said, "Another special obviously... and it brings in perhaps one of my favorite recurring characters in a series."

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see." Phoenix said with a smirk.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: Where is that guy? He can't be late can he?**


	101. Special 8

**Flarea: And now our favorite chapter of the story, no time for talk let's jump into this!**

**[[]]**

Qrow had taken the book from Ozpin and noticed Phoenix was fidgiting, "What up with you?" He asked.

"I asked a... special guest to come to this chapter of the reading but he hasn't shown up yet." Phoenix said as Reigner brought in a luxury chair.

"Well.. can we read?" Summer asked, "He's sure to show up when he can."

"Very well." Phoenix said holding his hand out to Qrow.

**"Really Cardin? Again?" Gyro said dryly as he stared at the idiot across the arena.**

**It was fascinating how the brute had managed to barely scrape by in his first year, and just barely passed onto his second, and even though Ozpin wanted to get team CRDL off of Beacon, he had to be fair.**

"Yes, his teams grades have been very poor." Ozpin said.

"If it weren't for the fact that my job is to make sure student pass I would have actually sabotaged them to get them kicked out." Glynda admitted.

"They're really that bad?" Summer asked.

"Yes." Teams RWBY and JNPR said.

**"Shut your face Vermillion, I'll win this time." Cardin snarled as he tried to prove himself superior.**

**Gyro sighed before looking at Glynda "Do you mind if I do this differently? I want to try something."**

**She thought about it for a few moments, before nodding, honestly she knew he would win, so she allowed him to practice interesting ideas against Cardin.**

**She was all for practicing new techniques herself after all.**

"Just so long as they aren't absolutely humiliating to the opponent." Glynda said, "Unless it's Mr. Winchester."

**Gyro nodded gratefully before he lifted up just one finger "I'll end you with one finger, in just one move."**

**Cardin growled, before he screamed in rage, rushing at Gyro for daring to belittle him so.**

**Too bad for him Gyro was entirely serious and capable of backing his claim.**

"Yes he is." Ruby said.

**Gyro aimed his finger at Cardin and waited, at the same time gathering his aura and magic into it.**

**When Cardin was in front of him, Gyro simply flicked his finger at Cardin's chest... and sent him flying into the wall.**

**Pierce took on his best fighting game announcer voice before shouting "K.O.! PERFECT!" making a good number of people laugh.**

**"So, I guess that combination of spells, combined with aura control, does give some pretty good boosts." Gyro muttered to himself as he made a few mental notes, as well as remembering to thank Amber for her classes.**

"Speaking of Amber, you wouldn't happen to have a way to restore her without killing Cinder do you?" Ozpin said, "And by that I mean a way to draw her soul out of Cinder and back to her?"

"I'll look into my supply room." Phoenix said.

**He had asked her if teams RWGBY and JNPPR could have extra classes with her, to which she agreed since they were easily her best students, especially Ren who was already amazing at aura control.**

**Seriously, Gyro always wondered why Ren was so good at it, but the guy was tight lipped about it.**

**Oh well, everyone had secrets, and he could respect that.**

**Even him, some embarrassing ones even.**

"Tell me, tell me." Yang said, wanting some dirt on the guy to tease him later.

"Yang, it's not nice for you to hold something over someone." Qrow said.

"Oh really mister, 'Wore a skirt at Beacon'?" Phoenix said.

This caused the whole room, (Save for Qrow) to burst out into giggles, Ruby actually falling off her mothers lap laughing.

**And because he sometimes felt like someone was reading his thoughts, he never consciously thought of them.**

**Seriously though what was up with that? It was like someone was literally reading him like an open book.**

"Uh..." Ruby said.

"Busted." Yang said.

**Anyway.**

**The goon squad, as he'd taken to calling team CRDL, came to pick up their leader, like usual, and Gyro was about to head back up to the stands when something... interesting happened.**

**Some kind of rift appeared on the floor of the arena, and everyone could faintly hear a voice talking from beyond it.**

"Sorry for the delay!" A new voice declared from the door, making every one jump.

The whole room, Minus Phoenix who was already looking turned to see a large man wearing A red cloak that covered a good portion of his body and was opened up to show a pair of well muscled arms, bits of feudal samurai armor were visible here and there, with a pair ornamental horns on top of his head, between them was a tuft of white hair jutting out towards the top in a topknot, and kabuki make-up on his face, giving him a somewhat fierce visage that was mostly white with red lines in several places that seemed to accentuate facial expressions, even though his cloak was covering up most of his face.

Next to the man was a large green wolf that was standing on all fours.

"Uh... Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"I am- " The man started.

"Wait!" Phoenix called, "I want them to learn it, why don't you take a seat buddy?"

The Man looked at Phoenix with a raised eyebrow, "Ah right, I almost forgot why you invited me here." The man said, "Very well." and with that he took his seat, the wolf trotting next to him.

**Gyro leaned closer to the rift, listening closely to the voice "Now where am I gonna end up? First I end up in the middle of a fighting class and fight against those students, that orange haired one had a really good hammer arm and she surprised me with that electrical power up, plus that girl turning into a fox was rather surprising... I wonder if I'll find Bartz this time?"  
**

"Ah... Now that was a good fight." The man said, "Although I've made note not to use elemental weapons anymore.

"Wait... Good hammer arm, orange hair, electrical power up?" Nora listed, "You fought another version of me?"

"Indeed young warrior." The man declared.

"So... who was the fox faunus?" Blake asked.

"Faunus?" The man asked, "Oh, what you call people of Remnant with animal features. Anyway she was a young girl about your age, she had two tails but they were curled into one, and she used a fan that could turn into a sword. But I felt as if there was something off about her..."

"Wait are you saying you're the same person who appeared in this chapter?" Weiss asked.

"Indeed I am young warrior lady." The man boasted.

"Who are you?" Summer asked.

"I believe the story shall say." The man said.

**Gyro blinked when he heard the voice speak, the orange girl it had described was Nora, there was no doubt about that, but what was that about a girl turning into a fox?... and then it mentions Bartz... as in Bartz from Final Fantasy 5.**

**Gyro had thought he had seen all Final Fantasy references Remnant had for him when he literally went up against the enemies from Final Fantasy 4, but no, apparently now he was gonna meet someone else from the FF universe.**

"Who also happens to be the best character in the entire fucking series." Phoenix said.

**A white hand came out of the rift and tried to grab the edge, before Gyro decided to simply grab it and pull the person out of the hole.**

**When he was done helping them out of the hole, it closed up behind them, and he got a good look at the taller man.**

**A red cloak that covered a good portion of his body, bits of armor visible here and there, two ornamental horns on top of his head, a tuft of hair jutting out towards the top in a topknot, and kabuki make-up on his face, giving him a somewhat fierce visage that was mostly white with red lines in several places that seemed to accentuate facial expressions. Plus judging from how bulky the cloak was in the back, the man most likely had more than just two arms.**

**Yeah, no doubt about it, this was Gilgamesh.**

"So that's your name." Ozpin said.

"Correct!" Gilgamesh shouted, "I am the mightiest warrior of many worlds!"

The wolf next to him barked, looking a little annoyed he was forgotten.

"Ah yes, this is my greatest friend throughout my journey through the worlds, Enkidu." Gilgamesh declared, "Although he doesn't follow me into all of my fights."

The wolf looked upward in pride.

**He looked at Gyro and nodded "Thank you." he then started to look around the area "Back here again? No, it's not the same as before."**

**"You've been to another Remnant then?" Gyro asked.**

**Gilgamesh nodded "Indeed I have, when I was there I fought against a young man wearing a long red coat if I remember correctly, a girl who could turn into a fox... and those two, but the ones I fought looked a bit younger." he said as he pointed to Ren and Nora when he spotted them.**

"So... Who are those two?" Weiss asked.

"The two would be characters from one of my stories, Wes and Tamamo Verdant of Verdant Gamer, normally Wes wears a green coat, but quite often as of late he wears a costume that includes a red coat because it gives him immunity to impalement damage." Phoenix said.

"Yes, I also liked that crystal sword he used, it appeared he could channel elements through it." Gilgamesh said.

"And you were beaten?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, I simply conceded the match." Gilgamesh said, "I get the feeling those Verdant sibling could go on a lot longer, but the two that looked like you and you-" He said pointing to Ren and Nora, "Looked like you were winding down."

**Gyro nodded "So you fought alternate versions of them then, probably from the past. Makes sense."**

**Well it made sense to Gyro, multiverse theory was weird but he knew it's basics well enough to have a decent understanding.**

**Gilgamesh nodded "Yes, well, now I do find myself wondering if I could get a nice challenge in this version of Remnant as well."**

"You some sort of fight junkie?" Qrow asked.

"Indeed I am fellow warrior." Gilgamesh declared, "I travel the worlds, looking to finally have a long awaited rematch with my eternal rival Bartz, and I also collect the weapons of those I defeat in battle."

Enkidu howled in agreement.

**There was a non-spoken question there, and Gyro heard it.**

**"I think I can provide you with a nice challenge." Gyro spoke with a grin.**

**Gilgamesh looked Gyro over before nodding "I think you're right."**

**Gyro looked over at Glynda again "Is this ok with you?"**

**Glynda thought about it for a moment before looking at Gilgamesh "As long as he agrees to some rules."**

**Gilgamesh nodded "I'm guessing something along the lines of stop if his aura gets in the red?"**

"You've been through this before huh?" Glynda asked.

"Correct." Gilgamesh said, "Although I must admit I wasn't expecting the people of Remnant to create barriers around their bodies with their souls. If I master that ability I will truly be unstoppable!"

**Glynda blinked in surprise before nodding.**

**Soon enough, Gyro and Gilgamesh stood across each other in the arena.**

**"I think I'll go all out from the start, you look strong enough." Gilgamesh said as he opened his cloak and revealed a total of six arms, before six rifts appeared in the air around him and he reached inside all of them before pulling six distinctive swords.**

"Wait he's got multiple arms?" Ruby asked, then looked at the Gilgamesh in the room, "But you only have two."

"I can change the number of arms I have." Gilgamesh explained, "The maximum number I have is eight, but I rarely pull out all eight, normally I only bring six of my arms into a fight."

"And yet, against the heroes of many worlds you always lose because they gang up on you." Phoenix said.

"Yes, that is the only reason they ever win." Gilgamesh said, then he looked at Enkidu, "See, someone else get's it."

Enkidu just huffed.

**What was obviously Sephiroth's Masamune, a sword with a golden blade known as Ragnarok, what was either Exalibur or Excalipoor (seriously they always exchange colors, and it got confusing, but this one was red.), Cloud's Ultima Weapon, Squall's Lion Heart, and Tidus' Caladbolg.**

"And that's just the tip of his collection." Phoenix said.

"That is totally awesome." Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"I'm glad I picked Excalibur that time around." Gilgamesh said.

"Uh... why?" Jaune asked, "I mean I get that Excalibur is a powerful sword but, Excalipoor can't be that bad can it?"

In response Gilgamesh pulled out a blue sword from the rift, he checked it to make sure it was Excalipoor, which it turned out to be, and swung at Yang's cowlick.

"Hey what the big idea!?" Yang shouted her hair lighting ablaze and her eyes turning red.

"Calm down and look." Gilgamesh said picking up a mirror from a nearby table and handed it to Yang.

Her hair, which her Aura just couldn't seem to protect very often, was completely unharmed. Her cowlick even popped back up.

"It couldn't even cut hair." Yang said flatly.

"That is just how useless Excalipoor is." Gilgamesh said.

**Gyro felt his eyebrow twitching.**

**The guy had three ultimate weapons, and three powerful iconic weapons (well it might be two, verdict was still out on whether it was Excalibur or Excalipoor).**

**"Right, might as well do the same then." Gyro said as he created two copies, and all three of them summoned their own weapons.**

**The original Gyro went with the Golden Master Sword and Mirror Shield.**

**The first copy went with the Biggoron Sword.**

**And the second copy was using the Sheikah Naginata.**

**(Play Clash on the Big Bridge Dissidia Final Fantasy Version)**

The group was silent for a minute to listen to the music.

"This music is awesome!" Nora cheered.

"It really is." Weiss agreed.

Phoenix looked at Gilgamesh, "I swear, it's a ploy between you and the Square Enix, the guys developing the Final Fantasy worlds into a series of games, they play such awesome music during your fights to distract us."

"Never met the guys." Gilgamesh said, "But I agree with the music."

Enkidu was bopping his head to the music.

**"Enough chit-chat! Now we fight like men!" Gilgamesh shouted out before rushing at the Gyros.**

**All three Gyros rushed in as well, the one wielding the Biggoron Sword blocking a strike from the Ultima Weapon, and the one with the Sheikah Naginata parrying a slash from the Masamune, while the original jumped up and spin kicked Gilgamesh's head, only for his kick to be blocked by the red sword, which when he saw was withstanding a kick he had boosted with aura control and several spells beforehand, confirmed it was the actual Excalibur.**

"I'm certain I'm getting the hang of pulling Excalibur out before Excalipoor." Gilgamesh said.

Enkidu barked a laugh.

"What do you mean next fight I'm going to draw Excalipoor first!?" Gilgamesh shouted.

**"You are quite fast." Gilgamesh said as he pushed the Gyros away.**

**"And you're pretty strong." one of the Gyros spoke with a grin before they rushed in again.**

**"Kick his butt Gyro!" Ruby shouted from the stands as everyone watched the rather even match.**

**Just about every attack would be blocked or parried.**

**The real Gyro jumped back after a bit, his copies getting cut in half, making him wince as the feeling of being sliced in half was transferred over to him.**

"Eep." Ruby said in worry.

"Don't worry, he's a warrior at heart, he can take the punishment." Gilgamesh said.

"That's not the point!" Weiss shouted.

**Just like Shadow Clones in the Naruto series, everything his copies experienced, he did as well when it dispelled.**

**He willed the Master Sword and Mirror Shield to disappear, before he clenched his fists "I hope this works..." he muttered before 4 grey seals appeared on his back "Altocast assist! Asura!" and with that, four magical construct arms came out of the seals, giving Gyro an equal number of arms to Gilgamesh, before he decided to go for a slight referencing and equip the Power Gloves to his arms, which resulted in it's effects transferring onto the magic arms.**

It took all of Yang's willpower not to make an innuendo at that.

He was her others sister's boyfriend after all.

**"Three times the punching power." Pierce said with a smirk as he watched the fight.**

**"Let's go with a couple of speed and power boosts." Gyro muttered to himself as red and green seals passed over his arms, with them becoming bulkier for a few moments before returning to their normal size.**

**"Impressive, I've never seen another warrior with multiple arms before." Gilgamesh said, ready to rush in, but was surprised when Gyro was in front of him, a trail of lightning behind him as he had discreetly equipped the Pegasus Boots.**

"You really haven't?" Pyrrha asked.

"No." Gilgamesh said, "A real shame too."

**He'd already slipped into his guard, and started unleashing a barrage of punches into him.**

**Teams RWGBY and JNPPR were looking on with wide eyes "And Gyro is trying to get us up to that level?"**

**"Trust me, when he sets his mind to something, he'll do it, no matter how long it takes, heck, he's still trying to find a way to cure cancer." Pierce said.**

"Well that's something helpful." Ozpin said.

**"And when did he start looking for a cure?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"4 years ago, before he was even done with med school... seriously Gyro is on a whole other level when it comes to brainpower." Pierce answered with a sigh.**

**"You can say that again." Ruby said in agreement.**

**Seriously her boyfriend was a genius.**

"Agreed." Ruby said proudly.

**Back to the fight, Gilgamesh grit his teeth as he tried to swing all six swords down at Gyro, who stopped punching and grabbed each blade with one hand, before lifting one foot and kicking Gilgamesh in the gut as hard as he could.**

**Gyro let go of the swords as he jumped backwards, before punching in front of him, which due to the combined spells, created something akin to an air bullet that flew towards Gilgamesh, hitting him in the chest, before Gyro kept on repeating the action, until it almost looked like Gilgamesh was being pelted by a machine gun.**

**Gilgamesh grit his teeth once more as he stabbed some of the swords into the ground in front him, crouching behind them to give himself a few seconds of recovery.**

"He was a powerful warrior I have to admit." Gilgamesh said.

"Damn right." Nora said.

"He's kinda overpowered." Pyrrha said.

**Gyro looked at the swords before crossing one pair of arms in front of, another behind him, and putting the last two on his sides "I'll tell you now, the Zantetsuken would be useless against me, as I too can use the technique."**

"Wait you can use that Zantetsuken technique too?" Yang asked.

"Not quite." Gilgamesh said, pulling out the silver sword that looked like a sword with an axe blade attached near the tip of the sword, "This is weapon called Zantetsuken, once wielded by a Guardian Force known as Odin."

"What happened to Odin?" Ruby asked.

"A gunblade user in grey turned the attack against him and I inherited the blade." Gilgamesh said.

"Basically." Phoenix said, "This sword allows Gilgamesh to use the Zantetsuken technique perfectly, without practice, but with that sword only."

"That's sounds overpowered." Blake said.

"It is." Gilgamesh said.

**He heard Gilgamesh curse, before standing up again, the two looking at each other before nodding.**

**"In that case, I concede defeat. This fight would end up lasting far too long in the end, for I can see we are on equal ground, yet in the end, you most likely win, due to likely having even more tricks than the number of weapons I have." Gilgamesh said as he bowed slightly.**

"Which is rather large considering my collection of weapons." Gilgamesh said.

"I'm going to take your word for it." Blake said.

**Gyro nodded with a small smile as he bowed as well, his extra arms disappearing "It was a good match Gilgamesh."**

**"Indeed it was... I never got your name though, yet you know mine." Gilgamesh said in slight confusion.**

**"My name is Gyro, and I know of you because I have seen your fight against Bartz." Gyro answered.**

"Anyone who has played Final Fantasy 5 has in fact." Phoenix said.

"It feels weird to know there are people who have seen my battles." Gilgamesh said.

"We know the feeling." Weiss said.

**Gilgamesh's eyes widened "You know about Bartz? Do you know how I could finally find him? I've been itching to fight him again."**

**Gyro nodded "Yeah, take a left when you get close to Terra, coming in from Asguard, then go straight up when you see a collection of red galaxies, and you should end up in Bartz' world."**

**Gilgamesh nodded with one hand on his chin as a rift opened behind him while he collected his weapons "I see, thank you for the information, and for the challenge Gyro, have a good day." he said, leaving through the rift.**

"Well." Gilgamesh said standing up, "On that note I believe I should be on my way. Good day." And with that Gilgamesh used the Zantetsuken to cut open a way into the rift and walked in with Enkidu right behind him.

"Does he even know how to get to Asguard?" Weiss asked.

"Probably not." Phoenix said as the Rift closed, "But he'll find his way there eventually."

**Yang raised an eyebrow after the rift closed "How does Gyro know where that other world is?"**

**"I think he's been using his portal to look through dimensions in his free time." Pierce said with a shrug.**

**"That fight was awesome though!" Ruby said with a smile.**

**"Heck yeah it was!" Nora shouted in agreement.**

**"I wonder what the next weird event will be?" Weiss said idly, as strange events had honestly become a common occurrence.**

"It really has." Ozpin said.

**They were now a part of a normal day at Beacon.**

"Okay, I just want to say this right now." Yang said, "Gilgamesh is freaking awesome!"

"It's a real shame Square Enix never released a game that has him as the main protagonist." Phoenix said, "Seriously I would throw my wallet at Square the moment they announce a game starring Gilgamesh as the main character."

"Agreed." Yang, Ruby, and Nora said.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: If anyone who works at Square reads this, make a Game that has Gilgamesh as the main character a thing.**

**DO IT!**


	102. Special 9

**Flarea: Hey guys, Phoenix has a message for you all before you read.**

**'Hey guys, so I've noticed i haven't really gotten many reviews for my crossover stories as of late. Can you people please review? I give's me peace of mind when someone reviews thus telling me that people are reading my chapters'  
**

**[[]]**

Now it was Tai's turn to take the book and read, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen now.

**"So what exactly are we helping Gyro test? He wasn't really specific." Yang asked as her, Ruby and Pierce stepped into Gyro's lab.**

**"A virtual reality simulator, he didn't say how it was going to work though, like, is it a helmet? Or some kind of special room? He wasn't precise on that part." Pierce answered.**

**"So, like we're gonna use it to go into a game or something?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.**

**"I think that's what we're testing yeah." Pierce answered with a nod.**

"Well that's going to be interesting." Blake said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wonder what it'll be..." Ruby said drifting off to dreamland.

**They kept on walking, going past Gyro's copies, except now they all wore some kind of half helmet that covered the top of their head, and a visor that covered their eyes, along with a green jumpsuit, so nobody would confuse them for the real Gyro anymore.**

"That makes me wonder how many people made that mistake..." Jaune said idly.

**Yang had jokingly pointed out that they looked like video game grunts, since they were all identical, and wore the exact same thing.**

"They really do." Yang said with a snicker.

**Soon they saw the real Gyro inserting a CD into a machine before turning to look at them and waving them over "Glad you could make it."**

**Ruby walked up and hugged him, which he returned with a smile, before she stepped back "So, what's up?"**

**"I had this little side project, basically it would allow anybody to step into a game of their choice, and we're gonna test it using a simple game." Gyro said as he led everyone to four chairs that had helmets attached to them.**

**"Those look like salon hairdryers." Yang mumbled with a snicker when she saw them.**

"Just just better not mess up my hair." Yang said.

"I'm sure they won't." Summer assured.

**"Oh very funny." Gyro said in deadpan as he heard her nonetheless "Anyway, the game we'll be using is Pokemon Moon."**

**Ruby grinned a bit "I love Pokemon! I don't have the new one yet but I can't wait to get it!"**

**Gyro chuckled as he handed her a copy of Pokemon Sun "I got you covered."**

"I still haven't gotten either yet." Phoenix mumbled.

"Why not?" Blake asked.

"Faulty logic." Phoenix said annoyed.

**She smiled and hugged him again as she put the game away.**

**"Been a while since I played Pokemon." Yang said as she crossed her arms.**

**"What was the last game you played?" Pierce asked.**

**"Pearl. I'm guessing I've missed a few things since then?" she asked as everyone else nodded "Well if the things I missed are fun I might get into it again." she said with a shrug and a smile.**

"Oh yeah Yang." Ruby said, "You've missed a lot."

**A few minutes later, everyone was hooked up to a chair, the helmet over their heads and their eyes closed.**

**Moments passed as one of the copies activated the machine, before soon, they all woke up in what looked like a large stadium.**

**"Man this place is huge." Yang said as she looked around.**

**"Now, first things first, let's explain all the new mechanics that have appeared in the last three generations of Pokemon to you." Gyro said as he pointed at Yang who nodded.**

"I've actually prepared a list for you Yang." Phoenix said throwing a paper airplane at her, which landed perfectly in her lap.

Yang opened up the paper airplane and read what was listed on it.

"Wow, I missed a lot." Yang said.

**_Several minutes later_ **

**"That's a lot of new stuff." Yang mumbled as Gyro finally finished his explanation.**

**Seriously she missed out on a lot of new things, like Mega Evolution, and that sounded awesome.**

"It really does." Yang said.

**"So, now that that's done, I made everyone teams using the Pokemon I had captured, or transferred over, to my game. Let's meet them shall we?" Gyro said before they all heard several different animal like cries along with trampling feet rushing over, making them all look across the arena to see several Pokemon running over.**

**They all stopped when they got close enough, and split up into 4 groups of six.**

**"So, first off my team." Gyro started as he gestured to each Pokemon.**

"I wonder what they are?" Nora asked.

**"Decidueye, a Grass and Ghost type." A large beige owl wearing a green hood made out of leaves.**

**"Vikavolt, a Big and Electric type." A dark blue stag beetle with yellow lines on it's pincers.**

**"Lycanroc, a Rock Type, and it's in Midnight form." A wolf with dark red fur standing on it's hind legs with glowing red eyes.**

**"Salazzle, a Fire and Poison type." A black bipedal salamander with a purple belly and several pink lines running along it's stomach and the underside of it's tail.**

**"Sandslash, the Alola variant, making it a Ice and Steel type." a light blue bipedal hedgehog like creature with spikes made of ice on it's back, and very large claws on it's hands.**

**"Kommo-o, a Dragon and Fighting type." A large grey dragon with several large scales covering it's body and yellow highlights on the edge of certain scales.**

"These seem to all be gen 7 pokemon." Ruby noted, "Well, except for sandslash, but that's in it's Alola variant."

"I have no idea what's going on now, do you guys?" Weiss asked.

Everyone minus Ruby, Yang, and Nora shook their heads.

**"Now for Pierce's team." he gestured to the next group.**

**"Snorlax, a Normal type." A very fat pokemon with a cream colored belly and it's eyes perpetually closed.**

**"Raichu, the Alola variant, making it a Electric and Psychic type." A large dark orange mouse with yellow cheeks standing on it's tail like a surfboard that was floating off the ground.**

**"Umbreon, an Eeveelution, Dark type." A black canine creature with yellow rings on it's body.**

"MY favorite Eeveelution actually." Phoenix said, "Umbreon has always been a trusty partner to me."

**"Gyarados, a Water and Flying type." A large blue sea serpent that was floating off the ground.**

**"Machamp, a Fighting type." a grey skinned humanoid pokemon with four arms.**

**"Magmortar, a Fire type." a large red and yellow creature with flame like patterns on it's body and hands shaped like flamethrowers.**

**"Next is Yang's team." the next group.**

"Oh I wonder what he gave me?" Yang asked.

**"Blaziken, a Fire and Fighting type." A large red rooster like creature that looked ready to kick butt.**

**"Lucario, a Steel and Fighting type." A blue bipedal jackal with with yellow fur covering it's torso.**

**"Golisopod, a Bug and Water type." A very large bipedal bug that had six arms, two tiny ones, and two very big ones with large claws.**

**"Marowak, the Alolan variant, making it a Ghost and Fire type." a dark purple creature that had a skull covering it's head, and was holding a bone with flames on each end of it.**

**"Poliwrath, a Water and Fighting type." A big blue tadpole without a tail that had a slightly muscular appearance, along with arms.**

**"Bastiodon, a Rock and Steel type." a four legged creature that looked like it had a huge shield for a face.**

"Yang I hope you don't fight a Psychic type with that team or you're at a disadvantage." Nora said.

**"Finally, Ruby's team." the final group.**

**"Aegislash, a Steel and Ghost type." Literally a floating sword and shield with an eye in the middle of the guard and a tassle on the end of the handle.**

**"Sylveon, another Eeveelution, Fairy type." A white and pink canine with ribbons attached on it's body.**

**"Lurantis, a Grass type." A large pink and red praying mantis like creature.**

**"Pikachu, no real introduction needed." A small yellow mouse with red cheeks and a tunderbolt shaped tail.**

**"Blissey, a Normal type." A pink rotund creature carrying an egg on a pouch in it's stomach, with wing shaped appendages at the base of it's arms.**

**"Talonflame, a Fire and Flying type." A large red and grey bird.**

**Everyone looked over their team, Ruby grinning because most of them were actually her favorites, and because Blissey was built like a tank, having a lot of health.**

"Oh yeah, it's a real wall." Ruby said.

"Hey Phoenix." Tai said, "Do you have a team you use?"

"Not fully." Phoenix said, "I do however have a few pokemon that I'll bring into my team one way or another and have that set up."

"What are they?" Ruby asked.

"Gardevior and Zoroark." Phoenix said, "Gardevior to give the finger to all Dark, Fighting and Dragon types, and Zoroark just to screw with people."

"And how's that worked out for you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well I managed to convince someone that Froslass could use Flamethrower before they realized it was a Zoroark." Phoenix said.

"Seriously?" Weiss asked, she may not know Pokemon, but she could assume Froslass it an Ice type because of it's name.

"Oh yeah, and it wasn't even on the same turn her tried to attack my Froslass with a fire move after I used one." Phoenix said.

"Oh dear Oum." Yang groaned.

**"So are me and Ruby gonna fight you and Pierce?" Yang asked after she looked over her team.**

**"That was the original plan, but then I realized that, and I'm not saying this to be mean, you wouldn't have won at all, since these aren't the teams you made on your own, so their probably not how you would like them to be... that and my team actually is my main team." Gyro explained, with the girls frowning a bit but nodding in understanding.**

**"Then what are we gonna do?" Asked Ruby.**

**Gyro grinned "Well, I was thinking we could each fight one of the original Elite 4 from Gen 1, how does that sound? Yang takes on Bruno, Ruby takes on Agitha, Pierce takes on Loreilei, and I take on Lance."**

**They thought about it before nodding, finding it was a nice idea.**

**"Good, now, this is gonna feel weird since I'm gonna teleport each of us to a different area to fight against the Elite 4 members." Gyro said as a holographic screen appeared in front of him, tapping a few buttons as all the Pokemon were put into Pokeballs and given to everyone, before they were all gone in a series of flashes to face off against the Elite 4.**

"Oh now this I gotta see." Qrow said with a chuckle.

**_With Yang_ **

**Yang now stood in a completely different stadium, standing across a heavily muscled man with black hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a pair of white pants and nothing else. This, was Bruno.**

**Bruno said nothing as he threw a poke ball, and out of it came Steelix.**

**Yang blinked "Why isn't he saying anything?"**

**A voice chimed in, which she recognized as Gyro's "I didn't have time to program that in yet, but their battle scenarios are all complete, so you don't have to worry about that."**

"Oh." Yang said, "Well he is testing it."

**Yang shrugged, before she picked a pokeball and threw it, releasing Blaziken.**

**She tapped her chin in thought "You know, I kinda want to try and clean sweep him."**

**"If you want to do that you'll have to Mega Evolve a Pokemon, Blaziken and Lucario are both capable of doing that." She heard Gyro again.**

**"And how do I do that?" She asked, before a holographic screen appeared in front of her with several options, which included; Battle, Pokemon, Items, and Run, but that last one was grayed out.**

"Who would run from a trainer battle?" Yang asked.

"People who are in a really bad position and are trying to run back to town." Phoenix said, he's had moment's like that.

**"Just tap Battle, then you'll see a symbol that looks like a DNA strand, just tap it and then choose an attack." Gyro said, and she followed his instructions, taping the symbol before choosing Blaze Kick as an attack.**

**After she picked the attack, Blaziken was surrounded by a bright pink light before being encased in some kind of stone, that cracked open a few moments later, revealing the Mega Evolved Blaziken, it's hair now standing up, and having two long stands of flames on it's wrists, with some parts of it's feathers now being black.**

**She whistled impressively when it then jumped it and kicked the Steelix in the jaw with a flaming kick, that already knocked it out.**

**"Well, I think I'm gonna start buying these again." She said with a bit of a grin as she continued to use Blaziken to decimate Bruno's team.**

"I actually will." Yang said.

"Just don't let it eat up time you should be using to study." Weiss said.

"My thought's exactly." Glynda said.

**_With Ruby_ **

**She hadn't started her battle yet.**

**She was trying to decide who to send out first against Agitha's team, and was also wondering if any of them could clean sweep it like Yang was doing.**

**After a while she just shrugged and chose Pikachu, having it do a Thunderbolt to start the match, and being surprised when the opposing Gengar was defeated with that one attack.**

"Wait what?" Ruby asked surprised.

**"Oh yeah, that Pikachu is actually really strong, I trained him up to have the best possible stats without evolving him, well, not like I could evolve him anyway." Gyro spoke.**

**"What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she casually had Pikachu use Iron Tail on Arbok.**

**"That Pikachu was transfered over from the Virtual console release of Pokemon Yellow, it's the starter Pikachu that refuses to evolve, the strongest Pikachu ever. It's literally Red's Pikachu." Gyro said.**

Ruby and Yang gaped at the scene in awe.

"What does that mean exactly?" Ren asked

**Ruby looked at the Pikachu with wide eyes as it stood victorious over the Arbok.**

**Red was the name of the strongest trainer in the games, and the player character from the original Generation 1 games.**

"Oh..." Ren said.

"I really want that Pikachu." Nora cried.

**That meant this Pikachu was incredibly overpowered.**

"Lucky." Nora pouted.

**"Also, it's equipped with it's signature Z-crystal, meaning it can use it's unique Z-move, Catastropika." Gyro said again, and Ruby grinned as she tapped the screen and turned Volt Tackle into Catastropika, which was followed by Pikachu doing a little dance, before jumping into her arms with a grin, and being thrown in the air, spinning on itself and turning into an orb of electricity, before slamming down into the opponent and creating a huge explosion of electricity.**

**Well, she was definitely having fun now.**

"At this point I'm starting to think in game trainers are just a recurring joke with all these over powered things the player can use." Weiss said.

"They're just money in the road by now." Phoenix said.

**_After the battles (the author apologizes but battles are really not his strong point)_ **

**"That was awesome!" Ruby said when they all woke up from the virtual reality.**

**"Heck yeah it was! I'm definitely getting that game now." Yang said in agreement.**

**"I wish I could have used my team, but hey, the one you gave me was a good one." Pierce said to Gyro.**

**"I'm glad you all enjoyed yourselves, now, come one, let's head back to the dorms, it's about time to eat." Gyro said with a smile.**

**They all left the lab, having had a fun day, and all feeling in the mood to play some Pokemon.**

Tai closed the book and gave it to Summer, also making sure to give her a kiss as he did.

"Blech." Ruby grossed, even if she had seen her other kiss Gyro, it's still not so nice seeing her parent's kiss.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: Alright, it's ready for the next chapter.**

**Also please remember to review.**


	103. Special 10

**Flarea: I hope Phoenix knows he can't get away twice.**

**Lloyd: Ah he'll be fine.**

**[[]]**

Summer took a deep breath as she turned the page of the book.

"Alright, people." Phoenix said, "Remember the special chapter where you all got turned into monster girls? And boys."

"No." Summer said.

"Oh shit." Qrow said.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Phoenix said leaping out of his chair and ran toward the fireplace.

"Not this time." Pyrrha said irritated as she used her Semblance to halt Phoenix in his steps.

"Crap." Phoenix said as another gas grenade flew into the room, "Why did I chose to wear the metal armor today?"

The gas grenade then went off, filling the room with a pink gas.

"I'm feeling weird again." Jaune said.

"Same." Ruby said.

"So how bad is this going to want to make us kill Phoenix." Tai asked.

"Good luck with that." Phoenix said.

Finally the gas cleared.

Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Summer, Glynda, Nora and Pyrrha were all boys now, their clothes reformed to match their new body shape.

And Tai, Ren, Ozpin, Qrow, Phoenix and Jaune were all girls, their clothes altered as well... although Jaune was wearing the dress he wore to Beacon's Dance.

"What the hell!?" Yang shouted.

"This is wrong on so many levels." Ren said.

"Let's get through this fast and we'll be back to normal right?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Phoenix said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh don't be like that, you had it coming." Yang said.

**Beacon, early morning, RWGBY dorm.**

**Nearly everybody was asleep, but it was about the usual time Gyro woke up.**

**With a bit of a groan, he sat up in the bed, Ruby's arm falling off him at the same time.**

**Silently, he jumped down from Ruby's bunk.**

"At least that one isn't held up by ropes." Weiss said.

"Hold on what?" Tai asked looking toward Weiss.

"Eh heh heh." Yang and Ruby chuckled.

"We're are fixing that as soon as I get to Beacon." Tai said.

**They kind of alternated in which bed they slept each night, switching between his and hers.**

**For some reason he stumbled when he landed on his feet.**

**Huh, that's strange, his center of gravity felt slightly off... and his chest felt heavier for some reason.**

**Weird.**

"Oh boy." Blake said.

"I always wondered how Gyro would look as a chick." Yang said.

"Really Yang?" Ruby asked.

**He was way too tired to try and figure out why though, so first things first, coffee.**

**He watched tiredly as the coffee warmed up.**

**'This takes way too long sometimes.' he thought to himself.**

"Agreed." Ozpin said

**Pretty soon, the coffee was done... and he was chugging down a cup because Oum dammit he needed it right now.**

**He let out a breath once the cup was empty and he set it down "Ah~ that hit the spot~... what's wrong with my voice?" he said as he realized his voice was a few octaves higher.**

"Wonder how chaotic the wake up will be this time." Pyrrha asked.

**He blinked in confusion as he scratched the back of his head, blinking again when he felt his hair was longer.**

**He stilled for a few moments, before slowly putting a hand to his chest and squeezing lightly, which resulted in him feeling something very soft.**

"Heh, I knew he couldn't help but grope himself... or is that herself now?" Yang asked, "This is way too confusing."

**His mind stopped, before he quickly made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him... and screaming a few seconds later.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**And obviously everyone in the academy woke up suddenly from the high pitched feminine scream.**

**The four other members of team RWGBY suddenly fell out of their beds from the sudden awakening.**

"Okay so not chaotic, just loud." Ren said.

"Booooooorrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnng!" Nora called out.

**"Owwie..." Ruby mumbled as she had landed on her head, shaking it after a few moments, and seeing her teammates sprawled on the floor with her...**

**Except they were all guys now... her included.**

**"What the fudge?!" HE shouted in confusion at the fact he had changed gender.**

**"Even now you self censor..." Weiss mumbled as he looked at himself and the others in confusion.**

"That's my little girl... er boy." Summer said, "Yeah this is a little weird."

**Well, they didn't look too weird, since it seemed that whatever had changed their genders also changed their clothes to fit their new gender better, so essentially his sleeping gown had been replaced with a plain old pajama.**

**All of them now had much shorter hair, but Weiss had enough to make a short ponytail.**

"Wait, what happened to my hair!" Yang said patting his head, only to find it was much shorted, "I'm going to kill you."

"Yang I just lost my dick." Phoenix said, "Plus this armor, despite it's redesign, is still squashing my tits."

"I think that's punishment enough." Qrow said.

**"This is really confusing." Blake said as he rubbed his forehead.**

**"And weird." Yang added as he frowned at the lack of all his awesome hair.**

**"If you think that's bad try dealing with losing your manhood!" they heard Gyro shout out from the bathroom, although obviously now he was a SHE.**

"Yep." All the (Former) men in the room agreed.

**"Are you gonna be ok?" Ruby asked after knocking on the door, worried for his boyfriend, or rather, girlfriend now.**

**A few moments of silence passed "I will be if I get a hug." said Gyro as she unlocked the door.**

**Ruby slowly opened the door, and his jaw dropped when he saw Gyro.**

**'Holy cow she's gorgeous!' he thought to himself as he saw that as a girl, Gyro was rather voluptuous and had a very beautiful mature face.**

**Gyro was looking at her boyfriend with a bit of a blush as well, since he was both cute and handsome at the same time 'Who knew Ruby would be such a bishi as a guy?'**

"Ah... young love." Summer said.

"Still wish it wasn't my children." Tai cried.

**Ruby awkwardly walked closer to her and hugged her, which made Gyro smile as she hugged Ruby back.**

**"Even as a guy you're adorable." Gyro said as she hugged a bit tighter, which brought Ruby's head into Gyro's breasts, and made him blush.**

"Heh heh heh." Yang chuckled at his brother's uncomfortableness.

**They both heard a throat clearing from the doorway, making Gyro look up to see team JNPPR there, they too having been switched genders.**

**Gyro blinked as she looked at Pierce "Wow, it's almost looking at a mirror."**

**Pierce nodded "I know what you mean."**

**As guys, the two didn't look that much alike, but as girls, they were nearly identical twins, the only difference being hair color and eye color. (and obviously the eyepatch and scar over Pierce's right eye, and the robo left hand for Gyro)**

"That is pretty funny." Jaune said.

**Funnily enough even their figures were the same.**

**"Putting aside the novelty that is nearly identical twins, do you know what happened Gyro?" Pyrrha asked, as this was slightly uncomfortable.**

**At least whatever happened took into account their mentality and switched around their gender preferences so they didn't feel awkward around their significant other, lucky for that.**

**Well, Yang's gender preference didn't change, since he was bi, but the point still stands.**

"What?" Tai, and Summer said.

"Just like Raven." Qrow said with a chuckle.

"Oh you have got to be joking." Tai groaned.

**Gyro was about to respond, until she saw that Jaune and Ren were actually pretty short, which made her laugh and pump her fist in triumph "I'm taller now!"**

"Lucky." Ruy pouted.

"Agreed." Weiss said.

**"Really?" Jaune said in deadpan.**

**"I take victories when I can." Gyro said as she stepped out of the bathroom, with Ruby following her "Alright, so..." she closed her eyes and her body glowed with magic for a moment "This feels magical, so I think someone in the world fucked up a spell."**

"Now I wonder what the fuck up was." Weiss said.

"Did you just curse?" Yang asked shocked.

"At this point, I don't even care anymore." Weiss said.

**"How long until you make a counter spell?" Pierce asked as she sat on the floor next to Yang, who kissed her.**

**Gyro shrugged "A couple of hours probably... saying something right now, don't do anything you two, because we don't know how it'll affect you once your back to normal." Gyro said as he pointed at Pierce and Yang, who nodded.**

Summer then turned to look at Yang, who began to shrink under his gaze, "Yang, very soon we will be talking about your promiscuousness."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about it." Phoenix said, "Yang's just about get an earful about something."

**They may love each other a lot, but they weren't going to risk harming themselves just because they were horny.**

**"What are we gonna do while you try to fix it?" Nora asked while scratching his chin in confusion.**

**"I don't know, but rest assured that this rule 63 is gonna stop." Gyro said as she walked towards her library to find the right research material.**

**"What's rule 63?" Ren asked in confusion.**

**"If it exists, there's a genderbend of it, no exceptions." she said as she looked through her books.**

"People are strange." Nora said.

"Eeyep." Phoenix said, "Like Professor Port hitting on Yang."

Tai froze up, "I'm going to kill him."

"Get in line Tai." Summer said.

**"Well, I think I'll go and train a bit." Pyrrha said as he got up.**

**"Hold up, I'm coming with you." Jaune said as she followed her boyfriend.**

**"Ren, can I get pancakes?" Nora asked as he and Ren went back to their dorm.**

**"Sure." Ren answered plainly as they left the room.**

**"Hey, funny question I can ask now." Gyro started before turning to her team and her sister "Do I look weird with the robo hand?"**

**"At first, but we got used to the look after a few months." Blake answered before he got a message from Sun... who was asking for a shirt and that she was in the tree outside, since she'd slept on the roof last night for the hell of it, which resulted in Blake getting up and grabbing a plain black t-shirt, opening the window and holding it out towards the tree, for a hand to dart out and grab it, before Sun jumped into the room, being the same height as Blake now.**

"Really Sun?" Blake asked.

"I'm locking the windows at night." Weiss decided.

**"Thanks for that. So, wanna go eat while she fixes this?" Sun said before she noticed everyone was looking at her in confusion "The window doesn't stop sounds that much." and now everyone knew how she heard everything, so her and Blake went to the cafeteria in the mean time.**

**Ruby's scroll suddenly started ringing, before he answered and spoke to the person on the other end "Hello? Miss- um, sorry, Mr. Goodwitch I guess right now? Yeah. Yeah Gyro's trying to find a way to fix it, she said it was because of magic. OK. Goodbye." he then hanged up "The teachers are going to try and calm down the other students."**

**"So much weird stuff happens to us, that this is basically nothing." Yang said as he lied down on the floor, with Pierce laying her head on his stomach.**

"Oh yeah." The reading group agreed.

**Weiss nodded before standing up and going next to Gyro "Want some help?"**

**"Naw, I think I'll be good... you should probably call Alexei and tell her not to worry, knowing her she's freaking out." Gyro said.**

**Weiss smiled a bit as he thought of his fiancé "Yeah, probably mostly over me then over herself." he said before grabbing his scroll and leaving the room as he called her.**

"A sigh of a good fiance." Weiss said with a smile.

**"When do you think you'll be done?" Ruby asked as he looked over his girlfriend's shoulder with a bit of difficulty.**

**She was still the taller one between the two of them.**

**"A few hours Ruby. I need to figure out what kind of spell would have caused this and find the right counter spell to it." she said idly as she skimmed a book before putting it back in the shelf.**

**Ruby nodded before plopping down on the couch and starting to play Ratchet and Clank on the PS4.**

"So many beautiful weapons in that game." Ruby sighed.

"Ruby you're getting a boner." Yang said.

"EEP!" Ruby squeaked throwing his hands over his crotch."

**_4 hours later_ **

**"Found it!" Gyro suddenly said, startling Ruby a bit as he paused his game.**

**Yang and Pierce had left the room a little while ago to go spar.**

**"Really?" he asked as he got up.**

**Gyro nodded "Yeah. It's surprisingly easy to counter. But still, it was best to check first rather than risk it."**

"Good, better make sure it's the right one." Glynda said.

**"Then can you change us back? I'd like my old body back." Ruby said slightly impatiently, since this was really starting to get awkward for him, especially since Gyro's pajamas actually clung to her body a bit tightly.**

**Gyro giggled a bit "Sure, just give me a second." she held up a hand, and magenta seal appeared over it, before it expanded a bit, and then flashed out out a pulse and a bright light.**

**A few moments later, the light disappeared, and Ruby's eyes opened to see a male Gyro, before looking down, and sighing in relief as she was a girl again, though she rose an eyebrow when Gyro patter his crotch a bit and then sighed in relief, before he looked at her sheepishly "Just making sure it's back."**

**She shrugged, she guess she could understand making sure he had the right genitals.**

**At least everything was back to normal now.**

"Alright, chapters over now." Summer said, "Can you-"

Gas filled the room before Summer finished talking and when is dissipated everyone was their correct Genders.

"Good riddance." Phoenix grumbled, glad to be a guy again.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: I knew you could get away with the same thing twice.**

**Lloyd: Hey Phoenix! Where's that espionage and deceit crap you love to pull in multiplayer games!**


	104. THOR Celebration

**Flarea: And now the 100 chapter celebration chapter of THOR**

**Enjoy people**

**[[]]**

Summer attempted to hand the book over to Ruby, key word, Attempted.

"Yoink." Phoenix said zipping in and taking the book from Summer.

"Hey I thought it was my turn to read!" Ruby pouted.

"It was..." Phoenix said slyly, "But this chapter is a bit of a celebration chapter of 100 chapter of Twin Heroes of Remnant, and I wanted Ruby to start the next arc of the story."

"Oh, okay then." Ruby said as she snuggled up against her mother.

"You know I don't Ruby's ever going to separate from Mom, you may want to ditch the chair." Yang said.

"That's an idea." Phoenix muttered.

**The area looks like a theater, with all the lights turned off.**

**Suddenly, a spotlight shines down to the middle of the stage, to show Gyro standing there with his arms crossed behind his back.**

**"Glad you could all make it." he said with a smile "Today, we're celebrating 100 total chapters of Twin Heroes of Remnant."**

"You never realized you've read a story for so long until something like this comes up." Pyrrha said

**"And it's been one hell of an adventure so far." Pierce said as he walked in from the side, a spotlight shining down on him "We've been through quite a few major zelda titles, and several smaller crossovers have taken place."**

**"With a few more to come." said Ruby as she walked in from the other side, a spotlight on her as well "And a very major one where one of Swift's friends is lending him some bad guys, heck, I heard there's going to be an evil team RWBY thrown into the mix, and that's bound to be interesting."**

"Oh that can't be good." Blake said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see Vomit Boy as evil." Yang said.

"Hey!" Jaune shouted.

**"A lot of different villains from different franchises should appear, as well as heroes that Swift watches over, and heroes from major universes, heck I heard we're bringing a Keyblade wielder into the mix." Pierce added.**

"Keyblade?" Ruby asked perking up.

"You'll find out later." Phoenix said.

"Dawww..." Ruby pouted.

"You think you can tell us any of the heroes that appear in that arc?" Yang pleaded, "Minus one from other universe's Swift is eying?"

Phoenix thought for a moment, "Well... Four of the Heroes will be from fairly underrated franchises, a couple of which you may not have even heard of. Plus there will be some people from the Pokemon World and a Digimon tamer."

"That was more information than I was expecting." Summer said.

"I've run possible questions by Swift already in preparation for this." Phoenix said.

**"Don't go spoiling everything you two." Gyro said with a chuckle before looking at the screen "Anyway, we won't be taking up a lot of your time today, because this chapter here, is just us wanting to thank all of our readers."**

**"Which includes the alternate universe versions of ourselves that Phoenix is handling and making read the book." Ruby said before she waved at the screen "Hey other me! I'm happy you got your mom back too!"**

"Thanks other me!" Ruby called out.

**"You'd think they'd have gotten a few more presents by now." spoke a girl's voice from backstage, with a few other voices agreeing.**

Phoenix turned to the screen looking irritated, "What you want from me? I'm not Santa Clause! I don't even have a beard."

**Gyro turned to offstage "Hey, you kids aren't supposed to appear yet."**

**"Sorry dad!" was heard in stereo from two girls backstage, along with a boy's voice.**

"I guess those were my kids." Ruby said.

"Damn Rubes, didn't expect you to have three kids." Yang chuckled.

"Yaaaaang!" Ruby moaned.

"I don't need these thought's in my head!" Tai shouted

**"It's weird we know we're gonna be parents when we're in here, but once we leave we won't remember." Pierce said before turning to the screen "By the way, Yang, just warning you that we had twins, and from what Gyro could tell, it seems to be something hardwired into your DNA that you'll give birth to twins the first time around."**

"Oh boy." Yang said.

**"Spoilers dad!" shouted a boy and a girl from backstage.**

**"Well, I just wanted her to be prepared for when she eventually has kids, even if it's not with me... or it might be me if Swift goes trough with his idea of copying me and Gyro and dumping those copies in the original universe the reading group comes from." Pierce mumbled out.**

"He's really gonna do that?" Yang and Ruby said hopefully.

Phoenix chose not to respond.

**"Does that count as spoilers?" Ruby asked.**

**"I don't think it does." said a teenaged girl with long red hair with blonde highlights and ocean blue eyes as she peeked out from the backstage area, before she turned to the screen and specifically looked at Jaune and Pyrrha in the reading group "Hi dad! Hi mom!"**

"Uh... Hi?" Janue and Pyrrha said in synch.

**"Dammit Luce don't do that!" shouted a girl's voice before the red head was dragged backstage.**

**"Jesus, future kids, what the hell?" Gyro said as he looked backstage.**

**"Sorry." they all spoke in unison.**

**Gyro shook his head as he looked back at the screen "Anyway, ignoring those little trouble magnets."**

"Kid's always are." Qrow said.

"Hey!" Ruby and Yang called out.

**"Dammit uncle Gyro most of us are 17 in our point in the timeline!" shouted a boy's voice in annoyance.**

**"Yeah but none of you are born yet at our point in the timeline." Ruby pointed out, earning silence from the future kids.**

"He's got them there." Ren said.

**"Was there anything else to talk about?" Pierce mumbled, before someone fell from the rafters.**

**"Really Topaz?" Gyro said in deadpan at the blonde haired boy with red highlights and lilac eyes who looked like a younger Taiyang.**

**"Oops." he looked to Ruby "Hey big sis." he then got up and left the stage to go back to what he was doing "Sorry, Zeke kinda shoved me and then I fell."**

"Okay, so that must be the next kid my other has." Summer said, "But... who's Zeke?"

Phoenix opened his mouth to speak but shut it, 'I... actually can't remember exactly.'

**"Well, Raja's gonna hex him to oblivion." Pierce said idly.**

**"Unless Quetzal shields him with her glyphs." Ruby added.**

"Qrow and Winters kid." Glynda said, causing Qrow to groan.

**"Schnee glyphs are helpful like that." Gyro added before tilting his head "You know, I'm not the only who finds it weird how much of a stalker Goodwitch's daughter turned into right?"**

"What." Glynda said flatly.

The room was silent for a minute, before Nora burst out into laughter.

"I think the stress of teaching a combat class wasn't too good while Glynda was pregnant." Ozpin said.

**"Well, she's stalking my little brother, so yeah, kinda weird, especially since he's kind of an oblivious idiot." Ruby agreed with a shrug.**

"What?" Tai and Summer growled in Synch.

"Ozpin, remind me of this moment when I decline the offer of Maternity leave." Glynda said.

**"What does Zeke bring to the table for that team again?" Pierce mumbled.**

**"He has his moms physical illusions, seriously, Neo has got an awesome semblance." Gyro said, and the others couldn't help but agree.**

Phoenix snapped his fingers, "Ah that was it, Zeke is Neo and Roman's kid."

"Well he's definitely a troublemaker." Weiss said.

**"Aren't we in spoilers territory right now?" Ruby questioned.**

**"Honestly most of this shit has been decided since the trailer, and Swift just can't hold it in after all these months." Gyro said with a shrug as Ruby nodded.**

**"So... is that everything?" Pierce asked with his arms crossed.**

**"Yep." Gyro nodded.**

"I was hoping for more information." Blake muttered.

**"We're not gonna mention how come you and I obviously have three kids?" Ruby asked in amusement.**

**"We gotta keep SOME things secret." Gyro said with a smirk as the lights started to dim.**

**"Join us all in the next chapter when something awesome happens for Gyro and Pierce." Ruby said before the lights turned off completely.**

"Well that was interesting." Yang said as Phoenix handed to book to Ruby.

**[[]]**

**Alright folks, the next arc will be coming to you all soon.**


	105. Chapter 87

**Flarea: Right, Phoenix is in a hurry today because he's got a lot to do on my list today and he doesn't want to leave you all without a Reading Chapter today.**

**So let's get this started.**

**[[]]**

Once again with the book in her hands Ruby began to read.

**The day started out normally at Beacon.**

**Everyone woke up, classes passed by, people were laughing at team CRDL after Gyro pranked them again, this time he just threw rotten eggs at them because he had ran out of ideas.**

"He should just come to me about idea's, I have tons of them." Summer said, surprising everyone.

"Seriously?" Jaune asked.

"Yep." Summer said, "I mean I did convince Qrow to wear a skirt."

"You told me it was a kilt." Qrow growled.

Nora suddenly ran up and kneeled before Summer, "Teach me your ways of chaos master of pranks." Nora said.

"Meet me in Vale during the next weekend you have." Summer said.

"Oum save me." Glynda sighed.

**And then Gyro suddenly stopped working in class and ran out of the room during Oobleck's class.**

"That's strange." Ozpin said.

"I don't like Oobleck's class very much either but I'm running out at full speed." Jaune said.

"Glynda would end your freedom if you did that." Pyrrha said.

**"What just happened?" Jaune asked in confusion as Gyro nearly bowled him over.**

**"Perhaps you should go check on him, he seemed concerned with something." Oobleck said to the four girls of RWGBY and to team JNPPR, the two teams nodding and going after Gyro.**

**It took a bit of looking around, but they eventually found him on the roof, just standing there, looking out into the distance, and when Ruby and Pierce went up to him, they saw he was crying with his eyes screwed shut.**

**"What's wrong big bro?" Pierce asked as he put an arm around his brother.**

**Gyro hiccuped a bit "She's alive Pierce. One of my copies found a trace of her back on Earth."**

"Who?" Ren asked.

"I think we'll learn who 'She' is in a few minute's Ren." Blake said.

**Pierce was obviously concerned "Who's alive?"**

**Gyro looked up, managing to smile a bit "Mom... she's still alive."**

Ruby's eye's went wide, "That's wonderful!" She cheered hugging her mother.

"I wonder what my other's new mother-in-law is like." Yang said.

"And now Yang has three mothers." Weiss said, "That's kinda ridiculous."

**Everyone's eyes went wide at this, and Pierce shook a bit "S... She really is?"**

**Gyro nodded, and Pierce smiled as well as a few tears slipped past.**

**"That's awesome!" Ruby said as she hugged her boyfriend, happy for him, while Yang went up to Pierce and grabbed his hand, making him smile at her.**

**Jaune crossed his arms "So, we're going to go find her then obviously." he said with a smile.**

"And immediately." Nora bet.

**"You guys are sure you wanna help?" Gyro asked.**

**"She's going to be my step-mom, I should probably meet her before the wedding." Yang said with a smile.**

"That would be a good idea." Tai said, "My other should probably meet her too."

**"You've done a lot for us already, I think it's only fair we do something for you and help." Pyrrha said with a smile as well.**

**Gyro smiled and nodded "Thanks guys. Now then, let's get to my lab, and we can use the Sky Wolf to get to Earth."**

**"Does it have a dimensional drive core or something?" Pierce asked jokingly, which made Gyro look away and whistle innocently "Oh fuck I was just kidding about that. I didn't think you'd actually made one."**

"He's a mad scientist." Nora said, "You think he'll take me as an apprentice? I've got the mad laugh down."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Nora." Ren said.

**"Hey, you never know when you'll need it." Gyro said with a shrug before they all made their way to his lab.**

**"Did you at least go through with that whole redesign idea?" Pierce asked as they got the elevator in the school and took it to head down to below the vault, although the elevator stopped at the vault floor for some reason and they saw the school janitor just doing his job without even realizing where he was.**

**"Huh, he looks like the old man who ran the shop where I first fought Roman." Ruby said.**

**"And the guy who runs A Simple Wok." Jaune added.**

**"How many jobs does he have?" Gyro said in confusion before the elevator doors closed and it started going down again.**

"Who know's." Phoenix said, "With all the stolen Dust prices of Dust have risen so as a result less people can afford it, this as a result is not only killing Huntsmen that rely heavily on Dust out in the field, but it's really hurting shop owners so a lot of them have to get multiple jobs."

Blake's eye's went as wide as dinner plates upon realizing what the White Fang had inadvertently doing, "Oum..."

"Cause and Effect." Ozpin said, "Most people only think of one effect and not all of them."

"Speaking of which if anyone want's Dust I've gone a purchased a lot of the stuff so you guy's can have some if you want." Phoenix said.

"Thank you." Weiss said.

**"Anyway, to answer your question, yes, I went with a redesign, because while pirate galleons are awesome, there are somethings that just can't be beat." Gyro said as the elevator doors opened and they all walked into the lab, which seemed even bigger than before.**

**"Did it get bigger?" Nora asked as she saw a few large rooms where different Gyros were running tests, like how well some weapons did against grimm, if the fact an Ursa was strapped to a large target with some kind of ray gun pointed at him was any indication.**

**"Did you ask professor Port to lend you some of his caged grimm?" Blake asked as she saw a Beowolf running away in circles from a robot with giant axes for hands in one of the rooms.**

"Port is doing WHAT!?" Summer demanded.

"He's dead." Tai said.

"Also, I'm assuming Gyro's testing because this information comes from Swift, I have learned that Grimm actually react to Holy Water like it is acid." Phoenix said.

"Those church fanatic's are actually on to something?" Qrow asked.

"Eh, not really, Holy water is just pretty useful to have against Grimm." Phoenix said, "Stuff's in the same room as the Dust."

"Perfect." Weiss said with a slightly disturbing grin on her face.

**"Obviously." Gyro said as they passed another testing area where a Nevermore was trying to fly away from a giant fan.**

**"Most of those things look like they come from cartoons." Ren said as they walked away from the weapons testing area.**

**"Some of them actually do." Gyro said as they continued on to the hangar, passing by a door with a biohazard sign that read 'Zombie apocalypse counters' with a smaller note reading 'Because you can never be too careful'**

**"Wait, how are you countering a zombie apocalypse?" Yang asked after they passed the last door.**

**"I had some clones infiltrate the Umbrella Corporation in one of Earth's many realities and copy all the info they had on their zombie viruses so I can find the perfect counter agents to prevent them from working." Gyro said simply.**

**"There's no danger of an accidental outbreak?" Weiss asked in slight worry.**

**"No, the room is sealed tight, and in case one of the copies becomes infected with a virus, they're completely disconnected from me as an extra safety precaution, and the room will purge automatically unless a code is entered every 24 hours." Gyro explained, to the relief of everyone present.**

**"So the only people in there are copies of you then?" Jaune asked out of curiosity.**

**"Yep, because there's no way I'd trust someone other than myself to handle this." Gyro said, while Yang and Pierce chuckled at the accidental pun while Gyro stared at them dryly.**

"Also, that 'Door' is really just an ornamental decoration just so he knows where the room is, plus they don't actually have the virus in there." Phoenix assured.

"Thank Oum." Glynda said.

**"It really was a good idea to paint the place white." Ruby said idly as she remembered that the lab was mostly steel gray before, and that just made it look cold.**

**"Here we are." Gyro said as he entered a code in a keypad before the door slid open and they all stepped into the hangar, where they could see the completely redesigned Sky Wolf.**

**"Is that the Celsius from Final Fantasy 10-2?" Pierce asked as he looked at the ship that reminded him of some kind of hot rod.**

**"Basically what it is yeah." Gyro said as he looked as it his green version of the Celsius, that had a wolf's head viewed from the front in place of the Gullwing emblem that had been on the original.**

"Lot of Final Fantasy references in this lately." Blake said.

"Hey, Final Fantasy is an awesome series." Phoenix defended.

**"It looks awesome!" Ruby said, plus now she wanted to play the game they were talking about, because just from the fact it had a kickass airship like this one, it sounded fun.**

**"Well, then everyone aboard." Gyro said as they all got on the boarding ramp and got on the ship, and they could see several of his copies running the ship, and they even passed by a bar in the ship, with Yang wondering if the drinks were any good.**

**"Man, this thing is huge." Jaune said in awe.**

**"It's the main reason why the hangar was moved to under the water next to Beacon, the ship is so huge I couldn't use the cliff access anymore, so I had to relocate it under the water, and we're gonna be doing a vertical takeoff." Gyro explained as they reached the bridge, and Pierce smirked when he saw it looked the same that it did in the game.**

**"Next thing you're gonna tell me is that you've learned how to speak Al Bhed." Pierce said with a smirk, before looking at Gyro who was shrugging.**

**"Not yet, but it's actually not too hard a language to learn when you've got the primers." Gyro said, and Pierce didn't know whether to be relieved he hadn't learned it yet, or annoyed he was learning it.**

"Okay this is getting ridiculous." Jaune said.

"Agreed." Pyrrha said.

**"So, are we good to go?" Yang asked as everyone found a spot to hang around on the bridge, some of them sitting at certain stations on the bridge, curious to learn how it worked.**

**"I do believe we are." Gyro said after his copies gave him the all clear, which was soon followed by the waters above the hangar parting open somehow, and the top of the hangar being visible as it slowly opened, and when it was fully open, the ship slowly ascended, before flying in the air high above Beacon.**

**"Dimensional Drive Core is ready and stable captain!" One of the copies called out.**

**"Hey Gyro? This station is saying something about a cloaking device. Should I activate it?" Jaune asked as he was sitting at one of the stations.**

**"If you'd be so kind Jaune." Gyro said with a nod, followed by Jaune hitting a few buttons on the console, and the ship shimmering out of sight to everyone outside, as well as it releasing a signal jammer to prevent any radars from picking it up.**

"And now we are invisible." Yang said.

"I hope we don't hit any birds." Ruby said.

**"All systems green across the board." Blake said as she looked at one of the screens, deciding to play along a bit for the hell of it.**

**"Well then, in that case, activate the drive core, and set coordinates for Earth." Gyro called out, and the copies handling the drive core and the destination coordinates got to work.**

**"Coordinates locked captain." "Drive core is active, awaiting your orders captain." was heard from both copies.**

**"Then let's go! Full speed ahead!" Gyro called out at his copies nodded, the ship starting to move as energy sparked around it, getting faster and faster, until it seemed to break through an invisible barrier, and passed into the realm between worlds.**

**It's next destination, Earth.**

**The current mission, find and rescue Amelia Vermillion.**

"Weiss, read, fast, I wanna know what happens." Ruby said shoving the book into Weiss's hands.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: Alright, we're done her for now, let's move on.**


	106. Chapter 88

**Flarea: Well, it's time for the dual story chapters, let's get started already.  
**

**[[]]**

With the book now in her hands Weiss picked up where Ruby left off.

**The Sky Wolf was currently moving through the realm between worlds.**

**And the ones who hadn't truly experienced it yet stared out the bridge in awe.**

**It was like a sea of stars.**

"I'm getting a little motion sickness just looking it." Jaune groaned.

"There there Jaune." Pyrrha said rubbing the blonde's back.

**"It's so pretty." Ruby breathed out in awe.**

**"It really is." Gyro agreed with a smile.**

**"How long until we reach Earth?" Ren asked.**

**"A few hours probably, in the mean time, well there should be a recreational area on the ship, and a bar if anybody wants a drink." Gyro said with a shrug.**

"And he didn't bring me." Qrow grumbled reaching for his flask, only for said flask to be slapped out of his hand.

"Qrow after I've talked with Yang We are having a talk about you and your booze." Summer growled.

"You're screwed Qrow." Tai said.

**"Do you have an arena?" Pyrrha asked as she stood up and stretched her arms skywards.**

**"Yeah, it's somewhere around here." Gyro then chuckled "I don't remember exactly where everything is, so I had to place maps at a few places on the ship."**

"That's helpful." Weiss said.

"At least we won't get too lost." Blake said.

**The others nodded before they all left the bridge to go find something to do for the next few hours.**

**The copies continued to work on the bridge in the mean time "We never have any fun." one of them grumbled.**

**"We're dispensable copies, our main purpose is to operate dangerous equipment, facilitate multi-tasking, and to gather information, we're not supposed to have fun." another replied.**

**"That's sad." one of them said as it looked up for a moment before going back to work.**

"The life of a clone." Nora said.

**"Well, look on the bright side, at least we aren't mooks for an evil overlord who would blame us for all his failures and then kill us for no damn reason while shouting something along the lines of 'You have failed me for the last time!'" a fourth one said.**

"People like that disgust me." Ozpin said.

"Trust me, people like that are in droves in other worlds, some of them are delusional enough to think they've become gods with power they've gained." Phoenix said.

"Was Ganondorf ever like that?" Ruby asked.

"Well, not really, when Ganondorf did kill his minions it's because those minions actually failed." Phoenix said.

"Well at least he's not senseless." Yang grumbled.

**"We don't really have to worry even if the boss were evil though, he read the Evil Overlord list." a fifth one said.**

"Evil Overlord list?" Glynda asked.

"More of a hand book really." Phoenix said, "It's full of rules that would make an evil overlord truly unstoppable."

"By not screwing themselves over right?" Yang asked, getting a nod from Phoenix.

**"Then what the fuck happened to rule number 1?!" the first copy shouted.**

**Another copy simply turned to him, and clicked a button on the side of their helmet, showing the upper half of their face (and a raised condescending eyebrow) before clicking it again to hide the upper half once more.**

"So troops can recognize each other, meaning heroes can't go in with a disguise." Ozpin said.

**The first copy grumbled before he clicked the button a few times as well.**

**"Does the boss use rule 21?" another asked.**

**"Do we look like Nazi Stormstroopers?" another asked in deadpan, making the one who asked the question look away sheepishly.**

**"Moving away from the list, the boss took Murphy's law into account when making the biohazard analysis lab right?" another copy asked.**

"I hate that law." Ruby pouted.

"So do I." Summer said pulling Ruby closer.

**"Oh yeah, he totally did, no vents in there, since us copies don't actually require oxygen to live, the door isn't real, it's just an indent in the wall so he remembers where the room containing the lab is, the walls, floors and ceilings are heavily re-inforced, to the point that not even a nuke or a goddamn mega-comet impact would dent it, and there are no windows, because to quote the geth 'Windows are structural weaknesses.'" another copy replied.**

"They really are." Tai said, why his team decided he should be the one to break through the windows every time it needed to happen he's not completely sure.

**"So, like, what? Negative 100% chance of a zombie outbreak?" another copy asked.**

**"Basically. It'll never happen, the boss is way too careful." the same one who answered, well, answered again.**

**"Does the Boss make use of rule 27?" a random copy asked.**

**"Yeah he always has at least two fully loaded revolvers in his hammerspace. You know, just in case." a random copy answered.**

"Yeah, being unarmed sucks." Ruby said.

"It's not so bad sis." Yang said.

"Yeah because your weapon are your bare hands." Blake said.

**It was quiet for a few moments before another one spoke "Should we expect an opera cloak at one point?"**

**"Naw, their awesome, but completely impractical." a copy answered.**

**They then continued to work on in silence, or for some of them, humming random music.**

"Well, at least they aren't completely bored." Ren said.

**_Elsewhere_ **

**Swift charged at the man before him, his sword at the ready.**

**It was an impressive blade, with a rotating edge like a chainsaw, permanently set on fire.**

"Whoa..." Ruby said, stars in her eyes.

**The man before him, wore a long white robe, had long blue hair, pointed ears, amber eyes, and most strikingly...**

**The same face as Swift.**

"Oh boy..." Summer said realizing what is about to happen.

**The man's eyes widened as Swift cut down a soldier who got in his way, stepping over his corpse, before plunging his blade in the man's gut.**

**The man started coughing up blood "Y-you..."**

**Swift stared at him with eyes filled with hatred, sadness, and grief "You won't get far in your schemes this time Anankos, and I won't let you interfere with the realms I am sworn to protect."**

"Look's like he's already gone through something like this." Ozpin noted.

**Anankos took a step back, before slowly... he smiled warmly at Swift.**

**"T-Thank you... son... I'm proud of you... and I'm s-sure, that your mother is as well... good... bye... Kamui..." he said, before his body dissapeared into smoke.**

**Slowly, Swift, or as his father called him, Kamui, fell to his kness, crying, his sword clattering to the ground before him.**

**"Father... I'm sorry." he whispered.**

**Two times.**

**Two times he had to kill his own father.**

"That's got to hurt." Qrow said honestly.

**And it was harder now on the second time, since know he actually knew Anankos' true identity.**

**Sometimes... he wished things would had been different, perhaps then, he could have actually known the kind of man his father was, before he went mad, perhaps, his mother wouldn't have died in his arms, mere days after finally meeting her, perhaps he and Lilith could have grown up as normal brother and sister, instead of him learning only recently she was one of his only two blood relatives other than his daughter, the other being his cousin, Azura.**

**He could only wonder, how different things would have been, had his father stayed sane.**

"A lot different I think." Ruby said.

**Most likely, his family would have been much smaller, and he never would have met his adoptive brothers and sisters, whom he cared about so much.**

**"If mother were here... she would be glad your last thoughts... were clear..." Swift said with a smile as he dried his tears before standing up and grabbing his blade, sheathing it on his hip.**

**"Are you ok Swift?" asked a young man in purple and black dragon themed armor.**

**Swift nodded "Yeah, I'm good Magna. And thanks for agreeing to come help. Now come on, we still have to set up a few things, and you need to inform me about those other people that the fancy-pansy-bastard has recruited, including the evil version of team JNPR."**

"Aw crap." Jaune groaned.

**"It is hard to imagine them being evil." spoke a black clad ninja with blue skin and red eyes that came up to Swift, hearing the last few bits of the conversation.**

**"Tell me about it Kage, but anything is possible in the multiverse." Swift responded.**

**"Such as him actually finding evil versions of Gyro and Pierce." spoke a black clad samurai with blue skin and red eyes.**

"That is so wrong!" Ruby and Yang shouted.

**"I still wonder how he did it." Swift muttered in confusion.**

**"We're still looking into that part." Magna said as they all went through a portal and returned to Swift's castle.**

"My guess is trial and error." Phoenix said as Blake took the book from Weiss, "A lot of trial and error."

**[[]]**

**Flarea: Alright people, that's the chapter this time around, see you all on... Thursday.**


	107. Chapter 89

**Flarea: Well guy's time for the next chapter... man we really need to get some material here.  
**

**Blaze: *Babbles incoherently***

**[[]]**

Blake picked up rather quickly where Weiss had left off, rather eager to know what happens.

**_Swift's Realm_ **

**"Well, you've definitely pissed him off." Spoke Magna as he looked at a TV screen in front of him, Swift standing next to him with what had to be the most mischievous grin in the world.**

**On the screen was a being that looked like Slenderman, but with splotches of dried blood on his suit and skin... and he was throwing a tantrum.**

**This was a being who simply called himself Darkness, and he was one of Magna's old enemies.**

**And Swift had been constantly trolling him nonstop for the last few days.**

"Nice." Yang said with a smirk.

"I'm starting to like Swift a bit more now." Qrow said.

**Mostly because he tried to do a Badass Boast, and then was suddenly on his knees in front of Swift and trapped by indestructible chains of light, while Swift was letting his killing intent leak out like mad, which was something he'd used to win a few battles during the war, such as when he'd used it to stop an army of creatures known as Faceless, which were basically large green ogres with iron masks covering their faces... and he hadn't even fully unleashed it, because if he did, well, those that would be it's target would be floored by the pressure and the constant images of their death, and would probably lose controls of their bowels from the sheer terror.**

"Yikes." Glynda said.

"That is rather frightening." Ozpin agreed.

**Darkness tried to be intimidating by wanting to have Swift put a Death Match rule to the tournament.**

**Swift just found his poor attempt hilarious and worth a nice laugh, before he put the (literal) fear of god into him, since with just a thought, a snap of his fingers, Swift could make Darkness disappear from existence like he never existed.**

**One of the things Swift had done to piss him off was steal some of his troops from under his nose and recruit them to his own cause.**

**He'd also gotten rid of the Evil!Jaune that Darkness had found, because he was actually the biggest threat, since he had some kind of Universe Buster level ability.**

"That's... disturbing." Jaune said as Pyrrha hugged him.

"The ability or that one of Jaune's other were killed?" Nora asked.

**Don't misunderstand, by gotten rid of, he meant send him to another world where he'll be happy, since he wasn't actually evil, he was just in love with the Evil!Pyrrha, but Swift had sent him to a universe where Jaune died early, and he ended up meeting the Pyrrha of that world who had been mourning the Jaune of her world, and the two were literally living happily ever after now.**

"Whoops, my mistake." Nora said.

"Oh thank Oum." Jaune and Pyrrha said, knowing two of their others were now happy.

**Darkness had also tried to revive Ganondorf and Adam, but Swift just killed them again with a snap of his fingers without even having to be close to them.**

**Adam simply because it would just have pissed of Death again, and Ganondorf because he was curious as to how Ghirahim would use his soul.**

"Well that's good to know." Summer said.

**One thing that Swift had been angry for was Darkness reviving his father Anankos.**

**It still pained him somewhat to remember it.**

**But nonetheless, Darkness just kept loosing troops left and right because of Swift.**

"Good job Swift!" Ruby cheered

**And the evil versions of RWBY and NPR were... well... honestly they weren't all that threatening, especially because the evil Ruby, who was called 'The Bloody Reaper' (for a very obvious reason) still had her cute side, and she even loved the evil Gyro, although she was slightly Yandere, since she told all the other girls that if they layed a single finger on him she would kill them.**

"Eeeehhh..." Ruby gaped.

"That's wrong in so many ways." Tai said.

"The name alone is scary." Jaune said.

**Apparently the evil Ruby could see a relationship with the evil Gyro working because the both of them loved leaving behind bloodbaths and had the same taste in music... she also really liked his eyes, which were blood red with black schelera.**

"Meep." Ruby said.

**The evil Weiss, who called herself the 'Ice Demon', while she was a total Ice Bitch, was also something of a jackass who just needed to get knocked down a few... hundred pegs, on top of being completely sadistic.**

"That's worse than my father." Weiss said.

**The evil Blake called herself 'Shadow Killer', and was extremely silent, rarely speaking, and apparently commonly performed silent assassinations, but she was also even more easily distracted by ninjas than the good Blake was, since she'd learned to control herself a bit, enough that even if she saw a ninja in the middle of battle, she wouldn't just stare at it and blush.**

"Well, at least that's a weakness we can exploit." Blake said with a slight blush.

**The evil Yang called herself the 'Nova Dragon', and well she was literally an angry bitch 100% of the time, although she was somehow in a relationship with the evil Blake, on top of being friends with benefits with the evil Pierce.**

"What?" Yang and Blake said in synch.

"Yep, because of how Yang and Blake acted toward each other when they were... injured by Adam, a lot of people have been shipping you two together, more so than ever in fact." Phoenix said.

**The evil Pyrrha was called the Iron Maiden, and she was one hell of a Blood Knight... literally. She was also a cheater who did anything to win, and liked to crush her enemies in large scraps of metal, almost like they were stuck in an actual Iron Maiden torture machine, which is where she got her name from.**

"Please tell me she's got a weakness." Pyrrha said.

"We'll find one Pyrrha." Nora said proudly, "Or who knows, one of the other combatant's will have a way to fight her."

"I can think of a couple of them that would fling Evil Pyrrha around like a ragdoll, or mutilate her." Phoenix said.

"I didn't want to hear that." Jaune said.

**The evil Nora was... well... even more crazy than the real one, and that was saying something, she was also called the 'Thunder Destroyer'. She was completely unhinged, but apparently appeared completely calmed, but she thought she was an actual queen, unlike the real Nora who more or less did it as a joke for fun.**

"Oh no.'" Ren said with a gulp.

**The evil Ren was just simply called 'The Lotus' and was even more stoic than the real Ren... somehow, and on top of that, he was blind. Much like the evil Blake, he was a silent assassin, who could kill his enemy even when they were completely silent.**

"That's pretty scary." Nora said.

**As for the evil Gyro and Pierce, he actually didn't have that much information of them.**

**They were many more enemies that he was using, and thus, Swift was making sure the tournament he was planning was filled with heroes.**

"On dear lord, we're gonna need help." Weiss said.

"Well, Evil Pierce won't be something you'll have to worry too much about." Phoenix said.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Some of the lesser known Heroes I recommended to Swift have a history of defeating Dragons." Phoenix said.

"Wow." Jaune said, "That's counting for something."

**For example, Darkness had brought in a Symbiote user, yes like Venom, so Swift was bringing in one of the many alternate reality versions of Spider-Man, just to be fair.**

**He was also calling in a few Saiyans, since Darkness had revived some powerful enemies of Goku, like Frieza, Cell, and Broly, all three of which were now much stronger.**

**He was making sure to cover all of his bases.**

**Super Sentai villains? Bring in Super Sentai teams.**

**Kamen Rider villains? Bring in Kamen Riders.**

**Evil ninjas? He had the good ninjas on speed dial.**

**A Cinder who is a relunctant villain because Darkness turned her into a Heartless (the enemies in Kingdom Hearts)? Sora was already on his way.**

"He's covering everything isn't he?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

**He was ready for everything... including someone extremely powerful who could honestly kill almost everyone.**

**He was covering all his bases.**

**Because he'd be damned if he let Darkness take the Triforce.**

**Seriously though, why did villains always want the Triforce?**

"Probably the ability to grant any wish." Ruby said, "Wonder why our others haven't used that yet actually?"

"You guy's don't need that wish yet." Phoenix said, "That simple, better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it."

"Agreed." Summer said looking at Tai.

**Oh well, at least getting teams RWGBY and JNPPR into the colosseum (that will be filled with hundreds of heroes he might add) would actually mean he could keep a close eye on them.**

**For now though, he'll just continue to enjoy Darkness' tantrum.**

"Yeah, that stuff is enjoyable." Tai said with a smirk.

**_Meanwhile, in the realm between universes_ **

**Everyone had come back up to the bridge, having received a message that they were arriving to Earth in a few minutes.**

**Soon, they passed through a hole in the fabric of reality itself, and ended up appearing over the Atlantic Ocean on Earth.**

**Gyro and Pierce could already seen some differences, especially when they looked up into the night sky of Earth, and saw a space station floating above.**

"Well that's interesting." Ruby said.

**"Well that wasn't there when we left." Pierce said in confusion.**

**"I guess technology has made significant strides since then, kinda surprising they managed to reach that in just a year and a half, but hey, I'm not complaining." Gyro said with a shrug.**

**"Anyway, we should focus on finding mom first off." he continued on before looking at one of his copies "Find anything?"**

**"Just a small trace over in the United States." the copy replied.**

Lloyd raced into the reading room as soon as that line was read, "U! S! A! U! S! A!" He shouted before getting dragged off by Reigner.

"The hell?" Qrow asked.

"Don't ask." Phoenix said.

**Gyro sighed before nodding "I guess it's better than nothing. Get us to the land of 90% idiots."**

**"90% idiots?" everyone from Remnant repeated in confusion.**

**"A lot of Americans are idiots, we've met some that weren't, but we've also met a lot who were." Pierce explained with a shrug.**

"It's pretty true." Phoenix said, "I am an American myself."

"What's the dumbest thing you've seen then?" Yang asked.

Phoenix put his hand to his chin, "Two guy's on Youtube putting various liquids on a block of dry ice and making popsicles out of them then mixing all the liquid together to make one really disgusting ice pop." Phoenix finally said, "Well, that or people setting their farts of fire."

"There is something wrong with you people." Weiss said.

"Well seeing as there were six plus class clowns were in each class room every day during my time in high school, plus teen pregnancy problems, I'd have to say... Blame bad parenting." Phoenix said.

**"How dumb are we talking here?" Yang asked in curiosity.**

**"You'll see when we get there." Gyro said basically.**

**Minutes later, they had landed in the State of Texas, and were using two jeeps that were stored in the ship to get around, Gyro driving one with Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha and Blake in it, and Pierce driving the other with Yang, Ren, Nora and Weiss in it.**

**"What the heck is that?" Jaune said as he looked ahead on the road on the opposite side, soon seeing a pickup truck passing by... dragging someone on a sled, held by a chain, sliding onto the asphalt.**

"What the hell?" Weiss said.

"Americans..." Phoenix sighed, "Last year I saw some guy intentionally go ice skating with his face."

**He was also pretty sure there were drinking while driving.**

**He then winced when the sled seemed to flip over and the guy was sent flying into the ditch.**

**"Is he going to be ok?" Blake asked as she looked back.**

**"Don't know, but honestly, if he was dumb enough to do that, well... natural selection is simply taking it's course." Gyro said with a shrug.**

"Sadly is doesn't seem to be working fast enough." Phoenix sighed.

"That bad huh?" Summer said.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

**Honestly, if someone was dumb enough to do something so dangerous, they deserved whatever they had coming.**

**That way the next generation won't be as stupid.**

**Over in the other car, Yang was curious about something.**

**"So, they have a space station floating in orbit... but they still have these kinds of idiots running around?" Yang said as she pointed back at the stopped pickup, where the guy was slowly getting out of the ditch, except his arm looked broken.**

**"Honestly the station is probably for the rich and famous, you know, dumb shit like that." Pierce said with a sigh.**

**Weiss looked up at the station and couldn't help but think her** **_father_ ** **would probably have done the same thing.**

"He would." Weiss said with a groan.

**Anyway, they kept going down the road, until they reached a pretty out of place, run down barn.**

**Gyro narrowed his eyes as he looked at it and everyone got out of the cars.**

**"Guns out and ready, even I can tell this is fishy." Ruby said as she grabbed Waxing Rose while everybody else grabbed their own long range weapons. (or in Weiss' case, be ready to slash the air with Dust active)**

"Thinking about that," Ruby said, "We need to get you a side arm of some sort, Dust can only get you so far as a ranged weapon."

"My Glyphs can create projectiles, I just need to practice it a bit more for it to actually be useful." Weiss said.

**Gyro grabbed two revolvers from his hammerspace (his copies weren't kidding when they said he always had two ready as a precaution), before tossing them to Pierce as he then summoned his crossbows.**

**Pierce gave the revolvers a twirl with a smirk before making sure they were ready.**

**They all sneaked up to the barn doors, and the twins couldn't help but shake this strange feeling.**

**"I seriously feel like I've been here before." Pierce muttered to himself.**

"Then that means you probably have." Qrow said.

**Jaune lifted his shield up, before ramming open the door with it, everyone aiming inside. (making for what was honestly a badass entrance and giving Jaune a bit of the spotlight)**

**Inside, they found a group of several elves, all raising their hands in the air, and they all seemed to be looking for something.**

**"What the fuck? Why are humans here?" one of them questioned.**

"Wow, they're acting like White Fang talking like that." Blake said.

"At least they aren't extremely violent." Weiss said.

**"We're the ones with the guns, so we're the ones doing the questions." Gyro said as he walked forward a bit.**

**One of the elves squinted at him before his eyes widened "Holy shit that's Amelia's kid!"**

**Gyro immediately aimed one of his crossbows at him "Talk now if you want to have kids one day." he said as he aimed a little lower.**

**The elf gulped in fear, looking back at the others, who are all shaking their heads no, before looking back at Gyro, and realizing he was completely serious about shooting him in the balls.**

**Pointing a gun at a man's parts tends to make them talk, and this trend held true.**

"Pointing anything at someones man part would do that." Jaune said, getting nods from all the men in the room.

**"We're after her family money! All of it! We kidnapped her and killed her husband years ago! Well, the boss killed him! As long as she stayed alive, the money wouldn't go to her kids! And when everybody thought you two died about a year ago we tried to use it against her to get the money! But it didn't work!" he said in a panic, while the other elves groaned in annoyance.**

**Gyro narrowed his eyes, a small upward twitch of his lip at the fact he had gotten the group coward/idiot.**

**Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the elves preparing a spell, making him quickly aim at her and shoot her hand, making her shout in pain as the arrow was stuck in her palm.**

"I think that one preparing the spell was the group idiot." Qrow said.

**A switch was flipped at that, as the elves started firing off spells at the teams, but everyone countered by shooting their hands.**

**No hands = no magic.**

**Once they were all incapacitated, Pierce went up to the one who spoke and aimed a revolver to his temple "Where is she?" he spoke coldly.**

**The elf started shaking "Japan, Tokyo, the boss has her! He's been torturing her and all that stuff! But she just won't break! And every guy who tried to had fun with her would always get it bit off or crushed by her foot!"**

"Those bastards." Summer growled, even Ruby turned red with anger realizing what that had meant.

**Pierce's gaze turned so cold it could probably freeze hell, as he even lifted up his eyepatch to glare at him with his blank eye "Did you try to do it?" he spoke lowly.**

**The elf frantically shook his head no, sighing in relief when Pierce removed the gun from his face, before he was knocked out cold by being pistol whipped.**

**"I swear to fuck if he would have raped mom I would [CENSORED] and [CENSORED] and then I'd [CENSORED] followed up by [CENSORED FOR GRAPHIC VIOLENCE] and [CENSORED FOR EXCCESSIVE LANGUAGE] and [CENSORED BECAUSE THAT'S JUST WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS] with a goddamn pig!" Gyro ranted out before finally panting at the end.**

"Huh?" Everyone said in confusion.

**Everyone just blinked in confusion, since some parts of his rant had been beeped out, before they all looked at Pierce who had been clicking a buzzer throughout it.**

**"Why did you do that?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.**

**"Because Ruby is here and we wouldn't want to rape her virgin ears." he said basically.**

"Hey!" Ruby pouted.

**Ruby blinked "Is Gyro really that bad when he goes off that I would have been horrified?"**

**"Yep." Pierce answered basically.**

**"Are you ok?" Nora asked in a bit of concern as she looked at Gyro.**

**"Yeah... yeah, I'm good, I just really needed that." he said as he caught his breath.**

**"So, where's this Tokyo we need to get to?" Jaune asked.**

**"Other side of the Pacific Ocean, so we got a few hours to go before we get there." Gyro said before he looked around the barn "Hey... didn't grampa own this place?"**

"Well that's a surprise." Ruby said.

**Pierce snapped his fingers "That's right! I think we came here when we were like 2 years old! So that's why this place is so familiar!"**

**"I think we also buried grampa out in the back... how about we pay our respects before going to save mom?" Gyro said with a smile.**

**Pierce nodded with a smile of his own, as they all went outside and went around the barn, soon finding a simple tombstone that read 'Here lies Augustus Vermillion, loving husband, father, and grandfather.'**

"Makes me want to go visit my grandpa's grave." Tai said with a sniff.

"Same here." Summer said.

**Pierce and Gyro both kneeled in front of it and uttered a few short prayers.**

**They weren't christian, but they knew their grandfather had been, so they would at least honor him using his beliefs.**

**Once they were done, they got up and left the place, heading back to the ship and taking off.**

**Next stop, Tokyo, Japan.**

"The People of Japan aren't as stupid as American's are they?" Qrow asked.

"Nah," Phoenix said as Yang took the book from Blake, "They got a problem that means they need to use their brains to survive... although Japanese game shows do make me question their sanity." Phoenix muttered.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: Alright folks, that's the chapter.**

**Oh and Swift, I need to talk to you about something once you've read this.**


	108. Chapter 90

**Flarea: Alright folks, time to rescue dear mother Vermillion**

**[[]]**

Now that Yang had the book she was quick to start reading from it.

**"This doesn't surprise me." Gyro muttered as he looked out the cockpit and into Tokyo.**

**This was probably the most technologically advanced city on Earth.**

**Especially since they had Hover Cars, and holographic billboard ads.**

"Wow, that is advanced." Yang said.

"No kidding, heck that actually holds true today."Phoenix said, "Well, not the hover cars and holographic billboards but still."

**Oh hey, an add for the new Kamen Rider movie... wait the villain in the movie calls himself Dr. Pac-Man?**

"Seriously?" Jaune asked.

"I think the same people own both franchises are own by the same person." Nora said.

**Gyro blinked a few times after looking at the add, before shrugging it off.**

**BANDAI owned both properties, so it was only a matter of time, and what better series to use it with than the one Kamen Rider who is also a gamer?**

"Called it." Nora said.

"She's been doing that a lot lately hasn't she?" Summer asked.

"The whole reading." Weiss said.

**That aside though, Japan was really advanced tech wise.**

**Anyway, him and the others got in the jeeps again, this time shifting them to hover mode before heading out into the city.**

**"So what should be looking for?" Ruby asked.**

**"I'm sensing out for any magical residue that would feel familiar to me, mom was able to do magic, so were Pierce and Azure... I sucked at it at first though, but I got the basics and then went into science, then Pierce had to teach me a hell of a lot of things when my potential was unlocked when we reached Remnant." Gyro explained as he lifted a hand a green seal appeared over it, but he didn't do anything with it.**

"Heh heh, point Pierce." Yang chuckled.

"Don't start that Yang." Tai said sternly.

**"What's the seal for?" asked Pyrrha from the back seat.**

**"Something of a visual help for how close we are, the closer it gets to red, the better." Gyro explained, the seal slowly becoming yellow at one point before turning to green, making Gyro do a U-turn and go back to where it turned yellow before following a path as it changed fully to yellow.**

"That's convenient." Ozpin said.

"Wish we had something like that, instead of tracking scrolls." Glynda said.

**This continued on for a little while, soon shifting to orange, and then getting a hint of red, right in the middle of traffic, meaning they almost caused an accident getting out of it to follow the lead.**

**They found themselves in what Gyro would guess was probably old Tokyo, basically before the tech upgrade.**

**It was essentially the slums of the city now.**

Blake looked around, "I'll bet this is better than what the Faunus in Atlas have, save for the ones in Atlas academy."

"Blake I will fix as much as I can, but can you please stop reminding us about this!?" Weiss cried out.

Blake blinked, "Sorry." Blake said

**Following after the seal, which on top of being red, now started blinking faster and faster, the two teams were soon led to an old home.**

**Gyro closed his hand, the seal disappearing.**

**"So how do we this?" asked Pierce.**

**Gyro closed his eyes, before opening them and grinning "They left her in the basement, meaning the whole first floor is just goons." he then turned to Pierce "Crash and Burn."**

"HELL YEAH!" Yang, Nora, Tai, and surprisingly Summer shouted throwing their fists up.

"Bet you kids didn't expect Summer to do that did you?" Qrow asked the remaining teammates, all of them save for Ruby shook their heads.

**Pierce grinned as he then took a running start before jumping up and changing into his dragon form, flying backwards a little before spinning on himself and crashing into the house, destroying the whole first floor of the place... and either heavily wounding, or killing the people on it.**

**Honestly, if they kidnapped his mother they deserved to die though.**

"Harsh, but justifiable." Pyrrha said.

**It was also the reason there wasn't anybody outside waiting for them.**

**When they left the US, Gyro left a tiny little droid in the barn, that finished off the elves in it by burning a laser through their skulls.**

**It may have been ruthless, but those bastards went after family.**

**And you don't go after family.**

"That's the truth." Qrow said with a growl.

**This also extended to Ruby, because if someone touched her...**

**Well let's just say Gyro would have a disagreement with them living.**

"He better leave enough for me if anyone tries to hurt my little girl." Summer hissed hugging Ruby tighter.

**Anyway, back to the slaughter... sorta since there was no blood as they were all burried under the debris.**

**They all ran up to it, Gyro trying to figure out where the stairs into the basement, and when they found them, they all started pulling away the debris.**

**Pretty soon they found a trap door, which they pried open before descending into the basement.**

**The place looked like a dungeon honestly.**

**They kept on walking, coming up on a door, which before they opened, heard a man's voice scream out in pain.**

"The heck?" Ren asked.

"I really hope that isn't their mom." Qrow joked, only for Summer to appear right next to him and punch him in the gut.

"No joking about this Qrow, got it?" Summer threatened.

"Yes ma'am." Qrow wheezed.

**They all adopted confused expressions at this, knowing it was definitely not their mother, before opening the door, and finding a sight that made most guys wince, save for Gyro who was laughing.**

**Who they assumed was the boss, with a leg between HIS legs, right in the crotch.**

"Ooohhh." Every said, the men wincing and crossing their legs.

**He dropped down, unconscious, and Gyro and Pierce finally saw their mother after 12 years.**

**The years hadn't been all that good to her, she was thin and pale, and her hair was graying quite a bit, on top of that she was wearing plain old rags.**

**But her eyes still hadn't lost their spark.**

"All she needs is some good food and some rest and she'll look a lot better." Summer said with certainty.

**She looked up at everyone at the door, blinking in surprise "Well, this is unexpected. Who are you?" she then squinted her eyes at Gyro and Pierce "And why do you two look extremely familiar?"**

**"Probably because we are." Pierce said with a smile as he walked up to her and broke her chains, making her fall forward before he caught her.**

**She shakily tried to stand up, before falling again, Pierce helping her stand up, Gyro coming over to help as well "Then... we know each other. My mind isn't playing tricks on me."**

**"Would you like a hint?" Gyro said.**

**"Sure." she responded with a shrug.**

"Wonder what the hint is?" Ruby asked idly.

**Gyro smiled as he cleared his throat.**

**_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_ **   
**_No silent prayer for the faith-departed_ **   
**_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_ **   
**_You're gonna hear my voice_ **   
**_When I shout it out loud_ **

"That's a rather nice song." Ozpin said.

**Her eyes slowly widened as Gyro sang, before she actually started to tear up "Oh god... Gyro." she turned to Pierce "Then you're Pierce..." she pulled them into a hug as she cried more "My little boys... you're all grown up now."**

**The two of them cried a bit as well, the others looking on with smiles.**

**She pulled away from the hug, looking at them closely, their ears, Pierce's scar and eyepatch, Gyro's hand "What happened to you two after all these years?"**

"I get the feeling she''s gonna chew them out once she recovers for being so reckless." Summer said, "I know I would."

Ruby and Yang shrank down, Yang especially.

**Gyro smiled "It's a really, really long story mom, so we'll give it to you when we're all more comfortable, and out of this dump."**

**Amelia sighed before nodding "Alright, you've got a point there. Let's get out of here then."**

**Gyro and Pierce nodded as they started to help her walk out of the basement "I'm surprised you're not asking about Azure."**

**Amelia looked down in sadness at the mention of her oldest son's name "I... they made me watch the news. About how 'Colonel Vermillion heroically gave up his life to stop the alien menace.'... god I cried for days." she said downcast, before smiling "They made the mistake of leaving me the TV, which then switched to mentioning how he left behind two little brothers, one of which had the makings of genius apparently." she said in amusement as she looked at Gyro.**

"Dumbasses." Weiss said, "If you want to break someone don't leave something that could give them some hope."

"It scares me that you know that." Blake said.

**He simply shrugged "I don't see what's so special about having a concrete understanding of theoretical physics at 12... although now I guess they're just physics."**

"What?" Ruby said cocking her head to the side.

**She chuckled a bit, before she looked at the others present "So, these are your friends then? How about you introduce me?"**

**The twins looked at each other, before shrugging, Pierce deciding to do it, pointing to everyone as he named them "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose and last but certainly not least, Yang Xiao Long."**

**"Glad I'm not the least handsome." Yang threw back with a wink and a grin.**

**Pierce chuckled as he shook his head in amusement "Is she your girlfriend?" Amelia asked with an eager smile.**

"Oh jeez." Tai said, "She's acting just like I'd expect Summer to."

"Ahem." Summer called out.

**Yang slowed down so she was next to them "I'm a bit more than that actually." she said with a bit of an embarrassed blush and held up the hand that had the ring on it.**

**Amelia blinked at it "Hey that's my old Ring..." she then blinked again as she looked between Yang and Pierce, before smiling widely and reaching over to try and hug Yang, Gyro letting her unhook her arm from his shoulder so she could do so "I'm so glad I get to meet my step-daughter!"**

**"Well they're not married yet, it's actually in a few months." Gyro said while Yang awkwardly returned the hug.**

**Amelia smiled wider "That's great then! I won't be missing it!" she then looked at Gyro after she stopped hugging Yang "So? Do you have anyone?"**

"He certainly does." Ruby said proudly.

**Gyro smiled as he looked at Ruby "I'm dating Ruby, and she's Yang's little sister."**

**Ruby blushed a little bit before she walked up to Gyro's mom, knowing the woman would want to hug her, which she did, and she returned it more easily than Yang.**

**She was the more... huggy one out of the two.**

"That's true." Yang said, "Though not as huggy as mom." Yang said.

**After stopping the hug, they all started walking out again "So, where are you all from?" she asked them.**

**They normally would have replied with the name of their home in a heartbeat, but they all looked at Gyro and Pierce who shook their heads negative.**

**"Um, where we're from is something that would be better explained in a controlled environment." Jaune spoke slowly, thinking up an excuse on the go.**

"Nice one Jaune." Pyrrha said giving Jaune a quick kiss.

"T-Thanks." Jaune said.

**She blinked, before shrugging "Oh well, I guess I can wait a little bit."**

**They all sighed in relief at that.**

**Soon they were back up to street level, where Amelia looked at the wreckage of the house "Jesus Christ, what hurricane went through here?"**

**"Hurricane Pierce." Nora said with a snort.**

"I bet he's like a hurricane in bed." Yang said with a smirk.

"So... Fast and with not a lot of satisfying results?" Phoenix asked jokingly.

"Wha-you!" Yang sputtered while Qrow burst out laughing.

**Amelia blinked as she looked at the younger of the two twins "You did this?"**

**"Yeah, but like with everything else, it'll be better if we're comfortable." Pierce said.**

**Amelia nodded, before they all got in the jeeps and took off back towards the Sky Wolf, which had to decloak itself so it wouldn't short out it's systems, but nobody really payed attention to it at the moment.**

**Mostly because of... well, crapbaskets.**

**A lour roar was heard throughout Tokyo, which definitely must have come from some kind of gigantic beast.**

"What the hell was that?" Tai asked.

"Japan's big problem." Phoenix said, "Well, the main big problem at least."

**Gyro and the others soon reached the top of the buildings, and got a good look at what exactly made that roar.**

**"Holy fuck isn't that Godzilla?" Jaune spoke as he looked at the actual Godzilla, King of the Monsters.**

**It roared again, as it marched on from the coast, destroying everything in it's path.**

**A true force of nature.**

"Well shit." Summer said.

"That's not good." Ruby said.

"Tokyo will bounce back, they always seem to." Phoenix said.

"With Technology like that I'm sure they will." Glynda said.

**Gyro hit the gas as hard as he could, Pierce doing the same, the two of them getting over to the Sky Fox on the double.**

**Amelia arched an eyebrow when she saw it "Huh, kinda looks like some kind of big cat."**

**"What, like a puma?" Ruby asked.**

**Amelia snapped her fingers "Yeah, that."**

**In any other situation, Gyro would have started laughing at the fact the puma joke finally happened, but right now, he was more concerned with getting the fuck away from Godzilla.**

"Yeah, run from the king of monsters." Weiss said.

"Who also happens to be one of, if not the strongest Kaiju, according to Death Battle standards." Phoenix said, "Rest in Pieces, Gamera."

**The hangar doors opened, with the two cars getting in and skidding to a stop as the wheels popped back out once inside "Someone get her to the infirmary, I gotta get to the bridge!" Gyro said as he equipped the Pegasus Boots and left in a trail of lightning.**

**Jaune and Pyrrha helped Amelia out of the car before they started getting her to the infirmary, the others following after Gyro as fast as possible.**

**Once Gyro reached the bridge, he saw the copies were frantically preparing it for launch, before he glanced out the window and saw the spikes on Godzilla's back glow blue, before it fired it's Atomic Breath across the city "Put the pedal to the metal! NOW!" he shouted out to his copies urgently.**

**The ship soon started to move, away from the city as energy sparked around it and it gathered up speed.**

**At the same time, Godzilla finally noticed it, and it's spikes started glowing again as it looked at the ship.**

**Right at the last second, the Sky Fox managed to jump through dimensions, before Godzilla's Atomic Breath ripped it to shreds.**

"That was close." Jaune breathed.

"Be glad Mothra hadn't come around." Phoenix said.

**Gyro plopped down into the captain's seat with a long sigh of relief.**

**Mission Completed... narrowly.**

"Okay, Jaune, your turn." Yang said chucking the book over to Jaune.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: Alright folks, hope you enjoyed this see you on... Monday.**


	109. Chapter 91

**Lloyd: Alright, everyone, I'm taking over the security room again!**

**[[]]**

Summer statched the book out of the air after Yang threw it and gently passed it to Jaune as Phoenix stood up.

"What's up now?" Qrow asked.

"I have somewhere to be right now, and I'll be a while." Phoenix said tossing a device onto his seat, which created a hologram of himself, "This Phoenix here will answer any questions that you may have and will act like myself in every way while I am gone." And with that Phoenix left the room.

"I can't believe he just ditched us like that." Yang grumbled.

"Hey." Holo-Phoenix (Which will just be referred to as Phoenix for the sake of my fingers and mind after yesterday's stress problems) said, "Don't give the real me that kind of hatred. He's got a... date I guess you could say, with Flarea, plus he's taking this time to spend some time with Blaze as well."

"Okay..." Weiss said surprised at the realism of the hologram, "Jaune can you start reading?"

"Sure." Jaune said opening the book.

**Gyro sighed tiredly as he entered the med bay, where his mother was sitting in one of the beds in a hospital gown.**

**He was making sure she was healthy enough while they got back to Remnant.**

**"So, we got away from THAT clusterfuck in time." he said, catching everyone's attention, since they were all in the med bay as well, knowing that they should be there to help the explanation.**

"Agreed." Ruby said with a nod.

**"I'm guessing this is the controlled environment you mentioned earlier?" asked Amelia.**

**"Yeah, and trust me mom, it's one hell of a story." said Pierce with a chuckle.**

"Understatement of the year!" Nora called out.

**_Sometime later_ **

**"Alright, so let me see if I got this straight." started Amelia.**

**"You two are half sisters, because Yang's mother had to leave to protect her when she was a baby, then your dad married Ruby's mother a little later, who a few years after giving birth to Ruby, was essentially kidnapped, until my sons helped to bring Yang's mother back, and play a part in saving Ruby's mom, where it was then revealed that Ruby was descended from royalty, and then after some weird adventure in a pocket universe where Gyro ended up becoming a kid's legal guardian, meaning I have another son, you came back as an elf." nods from Ruby and Yang.**

"Perfectly." Tai said, "At least for this world."

**"You're the heiress of the world's biggest company, and the CEO was originally your dad, until Gyro bought out the company, becoming the new CEO, and kept you on as the heir, you also have an older sister who's dating Ruby and Yang's uncle, you're dad is a racist asshole, you have a step-mother that you really don't like, and you have annoying little shit for a younger brother." a nod from Weiss.**

"A statement of truth for my other." Weiss said.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Weiss." Phoenix said, "I'm currently watching what is considered Volume four right now, and your original counter part is starting to snap."

"That can't be good." Ozpin said.

"It's not, Weiss's summoning Glyph is already proving to be easily set off at her anger." Phoenix said.

"Shit." Weiss groaned.

**"You're part of a species that have a single animal trait as an extra, with yours obviously being cat ears, and you're a former terrorist as well, having defected to become what is essentially a glorified super cop." a nod from Blake, they also had to explain what a hunter was in the world of Remnant, and found that basically, a super cop was an apt way of putting it, since hunters were often asked to help with difficult police cases.**

**Before Amelia could keep going, Gyro blinked as one of his copies dispelled and the memories came back to him.**

**"Adding a little something to that." he said clearing his throat "So, I was able to establish a connection to Earth's internet a little while ago, meaning I was able to watch a bit more of Remnant's original future, and the recent episode showed Menagerie... as well as Blake's home." he said looking to the faunus girl with the obvious question of 'Do I keep going or will you do it?'**

"You're from Menagerie?" Yang asked Blake.

"Yes." Blake said.

**Blake sighed a bit "Ok, so I honestly forgot to mention this part, my father was the previous leader of the White Fang, back when it was a peaceful civil rights group, then he stepped down, and Sienna Khan became our new leader, but currently, my dad is essentially the mayor of the biggest town in Menagerie."**

"Okay, Blake." Weiss said turning to Blake, "We really need to learn more about you when we get back home."

"I'm willing to talk when we get back." Blake said.

**"Uh, so that's why you told us you were practically born into it when you explained it more clearly." Ruby said in thought.**

**"You forgot to mention that's he tall as heck." Gyro said with a smirk before turning serious "Also, unless Menagerie has some decent CCT connection, he doesn't know that the Fang were highly involved in the attack on Beacon, which means the main branch on Menagerie is going to try and sway him."**

"How tall is he?" Pyrrha asked.

"About the size of Yatsu." Blake said.

"And suddenly I fear for Sun." Jaune said.

"Kali, Blake's mom, like's Sun." Phoenix said, causing Blake to groan, "Ghira, Blake's dad, however really doesn't like him."

**Blake's eyes widened "Menagerie has the shittiest CCT connection in the world, my dad will definitely be hard to convince, considering it took me a few years to convince me to let me into the peaceful Fang, it'll take them even more to convince him to help them."**

**Gyro nodded "Alright then, meaning that while it's important, it's not an extreme priority, and we can get more info out of our connection to Earth first." he then sighed "Hopefully the next episode stays on Menagerie, but it looks like it's gonna focus towards Mistral this time." he mumbled out to himself.**

"Which means?" Jaune asked.

"An episode about Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren." Phoenix said, "And that is when people for my world there are freaking arachnid Faunus, I.E. a guy with a scorpion tail."

"Uh oh." Ruby said with worry.

**"Moving on." started Amelia before looking at Jaune "You come from a long line of accomplished tacticians, and if it weren't for Gyro, you probably wouldn't have gotten into your school." a nod from Jaune.**

"Well unless he forged his transcripts like this one did." Glynda said irritably.

**"You were a champion of several tournaments in your home, and you came to your current school to try and get away from all the fame." a nod from Pyrrha.**

"And she got a boyfriend out of it." Yang added.

**"You two have been practically glued at the hip since you lost your families, and little miss hyper here is practically a living battery because of her unique ability." a nod from Ren while Nora puffed out her chest in pride with a grin.**

**"And speaking of those abilities, let me see if I remember them..." she pointed at Ruby and then went along "Super Speed, Glyphs, Clones, Stronger with every hit, you think it's some kind of counter, magnetism, controlling electricity, some kind of sixth sense, turning into a wolf, and turning into a freaking dragon of all things."**

**Ren's semblance had been slightly surprising since it was the first time he'd mentioned it to someone other than Nora. (basically everyone finally learned what it was today)**

Ren opened his mouth to say something, but a sharp glare from Phoenix silenced him.

As of right now, Ren's canon semblance is nothing he cares about, he's worried for Ruby, and if she's gonna lose an eye in Canon because of Tyrian.

**Basically it gave him an enhanced sense of awareness, something simple, but extremely helpful.**

**Although Gyro had always thought his semblance was enhanced aura control before this, so now he wondered how Ren was so good at it.**

**"As for you two." Amelia started as she looked at her sons "You basically saw the future, and jumped into another world to save it, where you both figured out that you were re-incarnations, that same thing applying to Ruby, got turned into elves, had a lot of crazy adventures, then Pierce lost his eye while killing the local chief of the terrorist group, and Gyro lost his hand while fighting against his eternal enemy." nods from the twins, who were a bit nervous about how their mother would take it.**

**"You left out a lot of details, but yeah, that's the gist of it." Gyro said.**

**"Honestly, there's way to many details for me to linger on right now." she said with a sigh before smiling "I am really happy to hear that my sons are heroes though, besides that, I guess give me a few hours for all the information to fully settle in."**

"She took that rather well." Ren said.

**They all nodded before starting to leave the room, the twins staying behind a little bit to wish their mother well before leaving her to rest.**

**At least they left her the TV remote so she wouldn't be bored.**

"It all depends on what's coming on though." Blake said.

**_Meanwhile, in several different universes_ **

"Is this about that Tournament?" Ruby asked, getting a nod from Phoenix.

**A young blonde haired boy stood on the roof of his school.**

**He wore the standard uniform, that being a simple blue vest with a black shirt underneath, and blue pants along with normal shoes.**

**His hair was blonde and shaggy, with ocean blue eyes staring at something in his hand.**

**Around his neck on a rope, was an upside down golden pyramid with an eye molded into it.**

**The boy was Jaune Arc, and the item around his neck, was known as the Millennium Puzzle.**

"Hey look an alternate Jaune." Yang said.

"Alternate Jaune's are really easy to work with to be honest." Phoenix said.

"Seriously?" Jaune asked.

"Oh yeah, I've considered creating a world using an alternate Jaune before actually." Phoenix said, "That idea never made it out of the drafting phase though."

**The object in his hand, was a letter, with no return address.**

**"I wonder who sent this?" he mumbled to himself, before opening it.**

**However, as soon as the envelope was open, the millennium puzzle let out a faint glow, while Jaune's eyes went blank as a glowing golden eye appeared on his forehead.**

"The crap?" Jaune asked lurching backwards.

**His hair swept backwards, with a few loose strands pointing upwards, and a lone bang hanging in front of his face.**

**His eyes gained a sharper and slightly colder look to them.**

**Lastly, as if on reflex, he pulled off his vest, before just laying in on his shoulders like a cape, revealing the black shirt underneath is actually sleeveless.**

"Split personaility?" Summer asked.

"No, the Millennium Puzzle glowed before the happened to Jaune, maybe it's a personality that was sealed inside the puzzle and in coming out through Jaune now that he's wearing the puzzle." Nora said proudly.

"How in the hell do you do that stuff Nora?" Phoenix asked.

**Silently, he read the letter, before smirking slightly "So a tournament huh? And they invited me to watch it? Could be a nice little distraction. And apparently I might get a chance to play a little punishment game on anyone who tries anything against the rules." he spoke, his voice gaining a far more confident tone as he chuckled "Ah, so whoever is inviting me knows about my little shadow games then, and judging by that, they just might approve." he tapped his chin in thought "Well, why the hell not?" he said with a smirk before tossing the letter to the winds, watching in interest as it burned away on his own, before he felt a light itching on his arm, looking down to see a small green X, before it disappeared "So, that's probably to remind me about it when it'll happen, pretty good idea." he then took a few steps away from the railing of the rooftop, before putting his vest back on, as the millennium puzzle glowed again, and his appearance returned to how it was before, looking around in confusion.**

**"Huh? What was I doing here again?... well, it's probably not important, but I should find Pyrrha and the others now, wouldn't want to worry them." he said before walking back into the school.**

"Heh, still hanging out with Pyrrha even in other worlds." Nora said giving Pyrrha a slight shove.

**Similar situations were happening across many different universes.**

**In one universe, a brown haired young man had a piece of paper fly into his face while he was training with a blonde haired young woman, the difference being his was a clear invitation to participate in the tournament.**

"Who are those two?" Ruby asked.

"A warrior and his best friend, from an underrated universe." Phoenix said.

**In another universe, an older man with grey hair and a rugged look to him received the invitation from a young woman with silver hair who wore a rather revealing outfit, saying that they got the address wrong.**

"She's practically wearing underwear and night clothes, the latter of which looks to be far to small for someone her age." Weiss said disgusted.

"Still, the man looks buff." Yang said.

**In a different universe, what looked like a golden two legged sheep sleepily walked up to a mailbox, opening it to view his mail, before seeing the invitation, realizing a few seconds later that he wasn't in the right form, before changing into a young blonde haired man.**

"Aww..." Ruby and Weiss cooed, "He was so cute as a little sheepy."

"I let you know that he kicked a dragons ass before." Phoenix said.

"Holy shit." Jaune said surprised.

**In yet another universe, a young woman with mint green hair tied into pigtails found the letter on the snout of a large green dragon, picking it up before lightly patting the dragon's nose as she read it.**

"And she seems to be friends with a dragon." Blake said looking surprised.

"You wouldn't believe the shit she went through to protect and revive that dragon." Phoenix said, then he softened his voice so that not even Blake could hear "Stupid fucking random events that never trigger, why do they have to be needed for plot progression?"

**In another universe, a young man with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, and a headband with a stylized leaf on it around his forehead found the letter attached to a kunai that was thrown to his feet out of nowhere, his two friends, a young man with black hair in a style that sadly for him looked like a duck's butt and onyx black eyes, and a young man with spiky brown hair and green eyes, both of which wore the same headband as him, reading the letter from over his shoulder, their teacher, an older man with gravity defying silver hair and the same headband covering his left eye, and a facemask obscuring the bottom half of his face, thus meaning only his right eye was visible, joining in minutes later.**

"If I didn't know any better I'd say they were ninja's." Blake said blushing

**In a different universe, another version of Jaune Arc found a similar letter, with his team members, and team RWBY, trying to read it over his shoulder, before a small hologram of a humanoid being who seemed to be made of yellow fire with green shoulder pads, a red scarf, a white face with red lines underneath his green eyes, his hair being a blaze of flames, a single horn on his forehead, and a circular symbol on his chest with a sun inside of it, quieted them down so that Jaune could actually read it.**

"Another alternate Jaune." Pyrrha said blushing and holding her Jaune closer.

**In a similar universe, a silver haired young man with silver cat ears, a purple cat tail, and purple eyes, was reading that same letter, with Ruby, Yang, Blake, and, interestingly, a good version of Adam Taurus, trying to read it from over his shoulder, before his eyes glowed blue and they were all lifted into the air, that same glow surrounding them, while Taiyang and Summer watched the scene in confusion from the living room.**

"A nice Adam?" Yang asked skeptically, "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Still, looks like a telekinetic Faunus." Blake said

**This trend kept on repeating across dozens of universes, all with the similar outcome of the green X appearing on the reader's arm, before disappearing as the letter burned away on it's own.**

**Meanwhile, Swift was looking at some of these universes with a smile.**

**Good, his plan to attract strong fighters was working, as well as his idea of getting a decent crowd.**

"Really?" Ruby asked.

**He cast his eyes to other universes, in one he could see a young 14 year old boy with shaggy blonde hair and burgundy eyes, sitting next to a girl with light blonde hair and light green eyes who had her head resting on his shoulder, the both of them reading the letter, and the both of them having pokeballs clipped around their waists, and in that same universe, a young man with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a red cap and a pair of shades was reading a similar letter, a dark skinned and brown haired girl in an intricate hair style sitting next to him as he read it, the two of them sitting at the base of what looked like the Eiffel Tower, and the two of them also having pokeballs clipped around their waists.**

"Pokemon trainers!" Nora called out.

**In another universe he could see an orange haired youth, reading the letter as he sat on top of a large orange dinosaur that had blue marks covering his body, red fingerless gloves on it's hands, and a horned brown helmet on it's head that was covered in red marks, while it shot a large fireball out of it's mouth at what looked like a large red stag beetle like monster.**

"Look's like something from Digimon... Yeah Digimon." Ruby said.

**Swift chuckled a bit as he kept looking through the universes.**

**Darkness won't know what hit him.**

"That's where the original Phoenix went didn't he?" Jaune asked as Nora took the book from his hands.

"He does like watching a good tournament." Phoenix said, referring to the Original Phoenix that had already left.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Yep folks, that's why I've taken over the security room. Reigner would have, but we're emptying out our store room by selling souvenirs at the Tournament.**


	110. Chapter 92

**Marie: Alright, this is either coming to you late in the day, or something like that because we waited for Swift to upload his chapter as long as we could or at around 7 PM**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy**

**[[]]**

Nora began to read from the book she now held.

**_Swift's Realm... again._ **

**Swift was currently going over some recently received information from his mole within Darkness' ranks.**

**First, there was the fact that his mole was Cinder's Heartless, as she wanted to be destroyed, so she could be freed.**

"I guess even villains have limits." Ruby said, "At least some do."

**She wouldn't exactly die though, as Swift had made sure that Cinder's Nobody was already destroyed by a Keyblade.**

"Huh?" Everyone asked confused.

"Basically to keep things simple for you, The Heartless represents the soul, and the Nobody represents the shell of a body, and if a Keyblade destroys both the two aspect reuinite to reform the original person." Phoenix said.

"Oh." Jaune said.

"If I wanted to explain the whole thing we'd be here all day." Phoenix clarified.

**Meaning that as soon as her Heartless is destroyed and her heart freed, her original self will be reborn, and she agreed to help out.**

**There had been the issue of what to do with her once the battle was done, but she decided that she'd travel with the Keyblade wielder who'll save her, and help him.**

"Well that'd be entertaining to watch." Yang said.

**Anyway, regarding the important information Cinder had gotten for him.**

**One, apparently the evil version of Ruby wanted out for both her and evil Gyro.**

"Even your evil others are lovers it seems." Weiss said.

**Apparently, while nobody was looking, the two started a relationship, and all they wanted was to just get away from everything.**

**Swift agreed, and he'd place them somewhere nice, as long of course as the two of them helped.**

**They both said the other evil versions were way too cruel, even by their standards.**

**Evil!Gyro had even said that his brother was a serial rapist.**

"That is so wrong, in so many ways." Yang growled hugging her Pierce plush.

"At the very least I can confirm there are three people at the tournament with a history of slaying dragons so... Evil!Pierce is fucked." Phoenix said.

**Now that, did not go right with Swift.**

**Rapists were scum.**

**Then, apparently Darkness had found an actually evil version of Jaune this time, instead of a misguided one.**

"Crap." Jaune groaned.

**This guy, was called Jaune Black, and he was Mercury's older brother in his world, specialized in knives, but overall, not very tough.**

**Even the original Jaune could take him, after his training with Pyrrha of course.**

"Seriously?" Jaune aske, "That is pathetic"

"It really is if Jaune says it's pathetic." Blake said.

**For some reason Swift started to remember an alternate timeline for Remnant, where Glynda personally decided to train Jaune... which led to some very weird events. (said weird event being the very weird pairing of Jaune and Glynda... which was weird because there was like at least 15 years of gap between them, and he was pretty sure there was a rule against student-teacher relationships in like, every universe ever)**

"Wait what!?" Jaune and Glynda cried out looking at each other.

"Yeah." Phoenix said sounding disturbed, "The people of Earth are weird."

**He probably remembered it by thinking of Jaune training... and oh great now he's remembering something else.**

**A universe where Jaune gave up on trying to date Weiss earlier, realized his feelings for Pyrrha before the Vytal Festival... and after a little something-something, Pyrrha had been pregnant with his child while still at Beacon.**

"What!?" Pyrrha and Jaune shouted in shock.

"My mom would kill me if that happened." Jaune groaned.

**At least he manned up and stuck around like a man should.**

"Mom kinda drilled that into my head." Jaune said.

**That universe had kind of gone dark though, and he couldn't relocate it at all.**

"What does that mean?" Jaune asked.

"I'd... rather not say." Phoenix said uncomfortably.

**Now that he thought about it, Jaune was pretty much the test dummy for AUs.**

"Seriously?" Jaune asked.

"Oh yeah." Phoenix said, "You're also the guy that ends up getting the boot from the story in AU's as well."

**Like that one AU where his forged papers were so good, Ozpin didn't see through them, and instead of signing him on as a student, made him a teacher, because he also faked his ID and made himself 20, which was fucking hilarious honestly, because on top of that, pretty much all of his female students, save for Ruby and Nora, wanted to get into his pants.**

"Oh dear Oum." Jaune groaned.

Ozpin however chuckled at the thought, thinking that perhaps his other really did know, but wanted Jaune to learn a lesson in that matter. (I have never read that story in fact so this is my actual thoughts on this little subject.)

**Yes even Weiss.**

**There was also a weird one where Jaune was paired with Winter.**

"What!?" Weiss shouted out in shock.

**Which, honestly, was all kinds of hilarious.**

**Seriously though, most of the time, the poor guy was fate's whipping boy.**

"Can we drop this already?" Jaune groaned.

**Where was he again?**

**Oh! Right! Cinder's info.**

"Thank goodness." Ren said.

**The next big piece of information was that Darkness had found an android version of Adam, although he had a few weaknesses, like hacking, or extreme heat.**

"Well that's gonna be a bitch." Yang said.

"Yang Xiao Long watch your language!" Summer shouted.

Qrow chuckled at that.

**Which is why Swift was making sure that it would face an alternate version of Yang, who was probably the hottest version in any universe.**

**Yes that was a pun.**

"Whoo!" Yang and Tai shouted.

**Because that version of Yang had access to a powerful armor that let her shoot out blue fire from some arm mounted flamethrowers.**

**And when fire was blue, it meant it was either demonic, or really fucking hot.**

**In this case, it was really fucking hot, to the point she just might melt down the android with a few blasts of it.**

"Good." Yang and Blake said.

**Swift could already taste the delicious irony of an alternate Yang defeating an alternate Adam without breaking a sweat.**

**First though, he had to make the opening match something to remember.**

**Maybe he could ask Wiz and Boomstick to do an analysis of the first two fighters?**

"Who and Who?" Qrow asked.

"Wizard, also called Wiz, and Boomstick, the two greatest analyzers of characters from around the multiverse and then use the information they collect to settle a debate of who is truly better." Phoenix said, "They run an internet show called Death Battle and they call in alternate versions of characters that will not affect the canon world and pit them in a battle to the death."

"I gotta see that show." Nora said.

"In fact we have a Death Battle Victor here with us." Phoenix said.

"Really?" Yang asked excited, "Who?"

Phoenix simply stared at Yang.

"M-me!?" Yang said in shock.

"Yang Xiao Long vs Tifa Lockhart." Phoenix said, "Two fist fighting women that threw down in a bar, Tifa did not survive against Yang's Aura and Semblance."

"Nice." Tai said proudly.

**They did owe him one for making sure that Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro's fight went into a dead universe.**

**Segata won that fight in the end.**

"Who's Chuck Norris?" Ruby asked.

"A man even Death Fears..." Phoenix said, "At least that's what everyone else says. According to Death he got slugged in the face by Chuck and just said screw it."

**He should probably choose who's gonna fight who in the opening match.**

**He turned to a screen and pushed a button, making a pair of roulette's spin, before stopping on two people.**

**The Jaune from the same universe as the Yang who's fighting the Adam android, going up against, uh, an alternate version of himself who was a Kamen Rider, specifically, Kamen Rider IXA.**

**Jaune VS Jaune.**

"Now that'll be a nice fight to watch." Qrow said.

**That's gonna be an interesting fight.**

**Maybe he wouldn't need Wiz and Boomstick after all... although they WOULD make it more interesting, especially since they'll be confused that the fighters are the same person, just with a different backstory, and different abilities.**

**Also, it obviously won't be a full on Death Battle, because the only people who'll die in the tournament will be Darkness' troops.**

**Although there was still SOMEONE who concerned him.**

**He still wondered how Darkness had convinced HIM to join up, but most likely, he was doing in on a whim, or he was promised the current location of the one he was tormenting.**

"I wonder who it is?" Summer said.

"I guy that, hold on." Phoenix then turned to a P.A. on the wall, "Lloyd, Marie, Flame shield up!"

"Huh?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sorry about that." Phoenix said, "Anyway, if it's who I think it is, he is a character from a game that in my personal opinion has gotten way too much praise for being the best game ever. Now I'm not saying it's a bad game, I find it to be a rather good one, but I'm not gonna put the game on a shrine and praise it like a god or anything."

**Anyway, for now, he had to continue to get ready.**

**The tournament was only a few months away.**

"Oh... I can't wait." Yang said in anticipation.

**_Remnant_ **

**"... and that's the whole thing." Gyro finished off, as he had been explaining to Ozpin why they suddenly left for the last few hours.**

**The headmaster nodded as he sipped his coffee "In that case, I can understand your reason, as I most likely would have done the same if I learned my own mother was in peril. However, I do ask that next time something like this comes up, you at least remember to let me know."**

"Please do." Ozpin said, "I stops me from worrying about my students."

**"Yes sir." Gyro said with a nod.**

**Ozpin smiled a bit "Now, I'd honestly like to meet your mother, after all, I've talked with nearly all of my student's parents at least once. Wouldn't want to break that trend."**

"That's something I prefer to do." Ozpin said, "However I don't believe I've met miss Belladonna's parent's in person yet."

"Leading a town in Menagerie isn't very easy you know." Blake said.

"True enough I suppose." Ozpin said.

**Gyro nodded with a smile, before he thought of something "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been headmaster of the school?"**

**"I was given the position by the previous headmaster, and before you ask, I graduated a few years before team STRQ arrived at Beacon, where I was already the headmaster by the time they joined." Ozpin explained with a smile.**

"In fact now that I think about it," Summer said looking at Ozpin, "You don't look like you've aged at all."

Ozpin simply smirked.

**That was a rarely asked question he honestly enjoyed answering, as it reminded him of when he was a student at Beacon himself.**

**Soon, Amelia came up to Ozpin's office, with Glynda helping her walk.**

**The two women had struck off a quick friendship honestly just from the short talks they had since Amelia's arrival on Remnant mere hours ago.**

"That is something I'd find rather believable." Glynda said, "In fact I've very much like to spend time with a woman like her."

"I'll bet." Qrow said, he never really saw all too many female teachers at Beacon when he went there to visit Ozpin.

**Glynda had also lent some clothes to Amelia, since the twin's mother had nothing else to wear at the moment.**

**Gyro walked back to the elevator, hugging his mother as he passed, before going back down the tower to hang out with the others.**

**"I'm guessing this is probably like the long awaited parent-teacher conference?" Amelia asked with a laugh as she sat in front of Ozpin's desk.**

**"In a sense." Ozpin said in amusement "We merely wished to know what your opinion of things are at the moment to begin with."**

**Amelia sighed as she leaned into her chair "Honestly? It's a lot to take in. I mean, my sons are apparently re-incarnations, this world we're in is a TV show back home, one of them is getting married in a month to a beautiful girl, the other one is dating that same girl's adorable little sister, there's monsters in this world that just want to destroy us, my sons and their friends are training and learning to fight those monsters, my eldest son is apparently the current CEO of the world's biggest company, I have a new son as well."**

"It really is a lot to take in." Ren said.

"No kidding." Weiss said.

**"Speaking of him, Gyro requested I give you a copy of the adoption papers so you could become the new legal guardian." Ozpin said as he pulled out a few papers from his desk.**

**"Where did you get these so fast?" Amelia asked.**

**"I printed them out while Gyro explained everything to me earlier." Ozpin replied simply as he sipped his coffee.**

"You're always doing something else while you're talking to someone aren't you?" Glynda asked.

"Not right now really." Ozpin said.

**"Oh..." Amelia said before looking at the papers "So his name's Dabo then?"**

**"He's a bit of a prankster." Glynda said with a sigh.**

**"What? Did he prank you or something?" Amelia asked in confusion.**

**"Thankfully no, but him, Gyro, and young miss Valkyrie had started a small pranking spree a while ago while he was remaining at Beacon to get to know his new brothers, I even remembered one that Pierce, miss Xiao Long, and mister Arc helped orchestrate as well." Glynda said while pinching the bridge of her nose.**

Summer snickered at that, much to Glynda's displeasure.

**"How did that one turn out?" Amelia asked.**

**"A group of bullies covered in coconut cream pie." Glynda replied simply.**

**"What a waste of good pie." Ozpin said with a sigh and a small smirk.**

**Amelia couldn't help but start laughing at that.**

**She was honestly going to like it here.**

"Suddenly I begin to question if being friends with her is good for my health." Glynda mumbled as Nora passed the book to Pyrrha.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Alright folks, that's the chapter, hopefully Swift has updated by the time this was posted, or we're gonna be up late tonight.**


	111. Chapter 93

**Lloyd: Well we had some internet problems this morning, good thing they were cleared up, we have stories to read today.**

**[[]]**

Pyrrha took the book from Nora and started to read where she left off.

**"Mom you're fussing over him a bit too much." Gyro said with a chuckle as he looked at his mother trying to place Pierce's hair just right.**

**Pierce was wearing a full on tuxedo with dress shoes, Gyro was wearing a long sleeved white button up shirt and a black sleeveless vest, along with black dress pants and dress shows, and their mother was wearing a long dark purple dress, plus she looked much healthier, and her hair was dyed back to it's original coppery blonde color.**

**"Well, it's his wedding day, I want him to look his best." she said as she kept messing with his hair with an uncertain frown.**

"Alright!" Yang cheered with a fist pump and Summer reached over to give her a crushing hug.

"Noo..." Tai cried weakly.

**"I always look my best mom." Pierce said with a chuckle.**

**"Oi. Narcissist much?" Gyro said dryly.**

**Their mother sighed as she put away the brush she was using "I just hope nothing goes wrong, I mean, a few weeks ago, you two boys were training, then the girls end up in the hospital, and you apparently went to hell, literally, where you fought what was basically Satan, because some god wanted to test you two, but then things got out of hand." she said worriedly.**

"Wait what?" Ruby asked completely confused.

"It was a chapter written by a fan of this story, however while it was good, Swift and I decided it would be best to have that chapter posted seperatly by the fan as to not horrify you all." Phoenix said.

**"And then Swift, the god's name, apparently temporarily gave us an energy known as Godly Ki, meaning that for a short amount of time, me and Pierce were gods, because he was pissed at Rage, that's the new Satan's name, for having completely shattered the bones in Yang's arm and breaking Ruby's spine, even if it was an accident on both accounts and he patched the girl's up afterwards... I knocked his teeth out though for what he did." Gyro continued.**

"What!?" Yang, Ruby, Tai and Summer shouted, all out of fear.

**"Bastard's lucky I was knocked out or I would have chomped his leg off again." Pierce grumbled.**

**"You still need to explain that part by the way." Amelia said in confusion.**

**"Me and Pierce used a spell called Limit Break, it basically pushed our bodies beyond their limits, and caused our semblances to temporarily evolve to their highest potential." Gyro explained.**

**"Which means Gyro turned into Hell's watchdog itself, Cerberus, and I turned into the Hydra, jackass kept cutting off my extra heads, meaning I had like almost fifty heads by the end and I snapped all of them at him when Gyro threw him my way... thus I ended up tearing off some of his limbs before he just regenerated them." Pierce continued.**

"That sounds terrifying." Nora said, "Yet cool at the same time."

"I'll be honest, as much as I'd love to see them, I'm glad you and Sift agreed not to show that chapter." Yang said shivering.

**"You didn't eat them did you?" Amelia asked slightly disturbed.**

**"Hell no, I just ripped them off before spitting them out." Pierce said.**

"Aha!" Yang said with cheer, "Pun!"

**"Did you seriously just do that pun?" Gyro asked in deadpan.**

**"Hell yeah." Pierce answered with a smirk.**

**"I'm probably the only woman who can say her sons fought Satan to a draw." Amelia said as she shook her head in amusement.**

"Yeah, she probably is." Ruby said.

"Eh... Not really." Phoenix said.

"What?" Summer said.

"In the cluster of worlds known as the Shin Megami Tensei worlds, there have been people who have beaten the shit out of the devil, some of which went on ahead to kick the shit out of that worlds god." Phoenix said.

"Wow." Ozpin said surprised.

**"So, how have you been handling Dabo?" Gyro asked to try and think of something else.**

**"Pretty well, he's a prankster, like you said, but his pranks are harmless." She said with a smile.**

"Unless you're part of Team CRDL." Ren said.

**"What about the fairies?" Pierce asked.**

**"Tatl and Tael tend to be quiet most of the time, and when they're not with Dabo, their usually asleep." Amelia said.**

**The boys nodded before Gyro looked at the time "Well, it's almost time. Hope you're ready bro." Gyro said as he stood up.**

**"As ready as I'll ever be. You know, I seriously wonder what kind of dress she chose." Pierce said as they walked out of the room and made their way to the altar (Gyro was his best man obviously).**

"Same here." Yang said pondering the thought, out of all the time her other was engaged she never thought about the wedding dress.

**"I feel like we won't expect it." Gyro said as he and Pierce reached the main room of the church, the first thing he noticed being Ruby helping her mom sit down, as she now sported a rather large baby bump.**

**She was reaching the end of her pregnancy, and if he was right, the kid would be born in a few weeks, just in time for Pierce and Yang to be back from their honeymoon.**

"Oh wonderful." Summer said happily.

"At least I won't be all alone this time around." Tai said.

**He looked at everyone present as he stood next to his brother at the altar, the four other members of JNPPR where on the groom's side, Blake and Weiss were the bridesmaids, Ruby was the flower girl (she asked to be the flower girl, even though it was usually for younger girls, she was the youngest girl present, so by default the job went to her), Raven was sitting next to Summer, and there were a few other people from Beacon present, like team CFVY, the teachers, Pierce had also invited Roman and Neo, who had been running Tukson's book trade in Vale, and things had been going well for them, plus Neo was pregnant with Roman's kid.**

"Seriously? Those are having a kid?" Jaune asked.

"I get the feeling the kids gonna be a midget like his mom." Yang said, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Weiss.

"I know you have issues with that girl but don't be rude like that." Weiss said.

**He could also see Winter and Qrow sitting on the bride's side, with Winter holding a baby girl with white hair and red eyes in her arms. (The author would like to tell the Qrow in the reading to stop being annoyed at him, because Phoenix was the one who suggested the pairing, so blame him)**

"What?" Qrow growled.

"Oh quit your bellyaching, we needed a fourth kid and Qrowin, as the pairing is called, was something that I found pretty reasonable at the time." Phoenix said, "Then of course Vol 4 started making me question everything I know about the RWBY-Verse."

"How so?" Blake asked.

"Well, people of Earth have only learned that there are in fact Reptilian and Scorpion Faunus." Phoenix said.

"Scorpion Faunus." Glynda grumbled, "They have a dangerous natural weapon."

**Yeah she'd apparently been pregnant for a few months before christmas, meaning she gave birth before Summer did.**

**They'd named their daughter Quetzal Schnee, and whenever Weiss saw her she'd pretty much always play with her niece.**

"Well... I'll admit, she's a cute kid." Qrow said.

"She's so precious." Weiss cooed.

**He kept on looking, and saw that there wasn't that much of a large amount of people present.**

**Although he knew that a lot of people from Beacon hated both Yang and Pierce at the moment, since each of them had a lot of admirers that they ignored.**

**But when said admirers tried getting in between them, they'd always kick their asses.**

**Like that one girl that tried to jump Pierce as he'd been getting to class one day, but he just kicked her into a wall without looking, or the one that Yang actually noticed trying to grab Pierce, resulting in the girl getting her arm in a cast for a month.**

"WHAT!?" Yang shouted in outrage.

"Can't say I blame them." Blake said.

**The same applied to any guys that tried to get close to Yang, Pierce would usually kick their asses.**

**A few minutes later, everything was set, and the organist started to play here comes the bride.**

**The doors to the church opened, and in walked Yang, with her dad at her side to hand her off.**

**Gyro had actually been right about Yang's dress, since it was rather modest, with her arms covered by a see through fabric, and it showed little cleavage.**

"Wow, that is pretty modest." Tai said.

"It's my wedding Dad, I'm not gonna show myself off to everyone on Remnant." Yang groaned.

**(gonna speed up here, because the author thinks the next part is too long, so we're skipping to the next main part)**

**"If anybody gathered here today, believes these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever remain silent." said the pastor.**

"Oh boy." Ruby said.

"Here it comes." Pyrrha said.

"Here comes the angry mob!" Nora said with glee.

**As if on cue, everyone could hear what sounded like a stampede getting closer and closer, turning to the doors, before they burst open to reveal a large group of pissed off men and women. (and out of the corner of his eye, Gyro noticed Port giving Ozpin some Lien, which probably meant Ozpin bet on something going wrong during the wedding)**

"Once again, I win the betting pool." Ozpin said.

**"Get your hands away from that hunk you skank!" one of the young women shouted while pointing at Yang.**

**"Get away from Yang you bastard!" one of the young men shouted at Pierce.**

"Oh they are gonna get it." Yang growled.

**The both of them sighed "Right, so these bastards want to ruin my day then huh?" said Yang in irritation as she grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it off, revealing that it was more of an add-on, and that the actual dress reached just below her knees, and gave her plenty of movement space, followed by removing her heels "Hey, Gyro. You have my gauntlets right?"**

"That's rather nice actually." Qrow said.

**Gyro nodded as he summoned up Yang's weapons (he would always store his team's weapons on him, just in case they suddenly needed them) before throwing them to Yang who slipped them on before activating them.**

**Pierce growled in annoyance as he removed the vest of his tux, leaving him with just his red sleeveless vest and white button up shirt, plus the dress pants "Fucking assholes." he muttered as he summoned the gauntlets of his armor over his arms.**

"Time to tear some morons apart!" Yang shouted.

"Yang, calm down sweetie." Summer said

**He then looked at Yang and raised an eyebrow "Not removing the veil?"**

**She smirked "Leaving that to you." she said with a wink before lunging at those that actually dared to interrupt her wedding, with Pierce following after her.**

**"Why can things never be simple?" Weiss said with a sigh.**

**"I just hope things go well for YOUR wedding." Blake said idly.**

"Yes, please." Weiss groaned, "I kinda hope Klein can make it though."

"Klein?" Blake asked.

"My butler." Weiss answered, "He's rather entertaining, and actually talks down about my father in my presence."

"I need to meet this guy." Blake said.

"I'll see what I can do." Weiss said, "But I should probably warn you he has multiple personalities, you can tell which one's in control at the moment based on his eye color."

**"It should since I don't have as many admirers as Yang does." Weiss said as she crossed her arms, looking at the couple that was tearing through the crowd with ease.**

**"I really want to kick some ass." Gyro said as he sat down next to his mother who had went to sit next to Summer when the fight started.**

**"You might get your chance when you marry Ruby." Amelia said with a shrug, and Ruby blushed a little as she thought of marrying Gyro.**

**"Please don't remind me I'm going to lose my other daughter too." Taiyang said in desperation.**

"Uuuuuuugggggghhhhhhh." Tai groaned.

"Oh quit your whining you big baby, you have another on the way." Summer snapped.

**"Oh quit whining you big baby." Summer said as she bonked him on the head "You don't hear me complaining do you? Besides, we're going to have another kid soon."**

"See?" Summer said.

**"Still can't wait to be a big sister." Ruby said with a smile from her seat next to Gyro.**

**"You know, it's a bit weird that after today you and I are going to be step siblings." Gyro said as he put an arm around her.**

**"Yeah but you ain't related, so if anybody complains about you two being together just because of that, than you know who the jealous people are." Qrow said from the row behind them "Plus, I've actually seen situations like this before, so they're not uncommon."**

"That's pretty true." Ozpin said.

**"You've actually seen cases of a man and a woman getting married, followed by their respective siblings also getting married later?" Amelia asked him with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Yep." he said basically as he drank some water. (Gyro had confiscated his flask while they were here, but he said he could have it back during the reception, which had made Summer, Tai and Raven laugh)**

**"Trust me there's weirder around here, I mean, I actually saw one man marry 5 women once." Raven said with a sigh before looking at the fight "Duck!" she shouted at Yang, the girl reacting on instinct and ducking low under a punch from behind before she kicked out behind herself.**

"Wonder if the women forced him into that." Jaune said.

"Probably." Ren said.

**"Polygamy is legal here?" Amelia asked in surprise.**

**"It's legal, but not all that common." Winter said as she rocked her daughter in her arms.**

"Yeah, with the Grimm as an ever present threat we really don't have time to worry about marriage laws too much." Glynda said, "It why there are a surprising amount of homosexual relationships in Remnant."

"I'll just take your word for it." Phoenix said

**Over on the other side of aisle.**

**"That's totally gonna happen when you two get married as well." Nora said as she looked at Jaune and Pyrrha.**

"Ho boy." Pyrrha said realizing that problem is very likely due to her fame.

**"Probably." Jaune said with a shiver as he remembered the fangirls from back home.**

**Those crazy bitches had been ready to jump him in the middle of the street in broad daylight.**

**He still wondered how he managed to get away from them.**

**He didn't know he had his two older sisters to thank for saving him, since they'd set a trap for the girls, giving Jaune the chance to escape to the airship.**

"Make's me wonder just how much they have done to help me with that." Jaune said.

'I'm seriously wondering when we'll meet Jaune's Canon family in RWBY.' Phoenix thought.

**"It looks like they're done now." Pyrrha said as she saw Yang kick out one last person before dusting off her hands.**

**"And that takes care of the trash." she said with a grin.**

**"Oum they were annoying." Pierce said as he cracked his neck.**

**"Hey, pastor, get to the last lines, I think it's safe to say there won't be more interruptions now." Gyro said to the pastor, the man nodding with a sigh as Pierce and Yang walked back to the altar, with Yang putting her heels back on.**

**"Well, since I can tell you two most likely want this to be done with so you can enjoy the rest of your day, you may now kiss the bride." he said, and Pierce lifted Yang's veil and kissed her deeply.**

**They had decided in the end, that Pierce would take Yang's family name, meaning he was now Pierce Xiao Long.**

"Little Dragon Pierce." Yang thought, "I like it, although he's not a little dragon."

**Minutes later, Yang threw her bouquet, and Weiss ended up catching it.**

**"Well, me and Alexei are next then." she said with a small smile.**

"Yes." Weiss whispered, fist pumping while no-one was looking.

**After that came the reception, and finally, Yang and Pierce leaving for their honeymoon.**

"It's gonna be good isn't it?" Yang said

**Three weeks later, the two came back, both sporting a light tan, and everyone noticed that Yang was extremely different.**

**Because she now sported elf ears, and what got a lot of attention, was that her chest had grown out a bit.**

"Wait what?" Everyone asked.

'At least I won't get outsized by Ruby now.' Yang thought.

**Gyro was the only one who actually knew what was going on "You did the bonding ritual didn't you?" he asked Pierce, his brother nodding.**

**"Bonding ritual?" Ruby asked.**

**"It's something elves do after getting married, it's a simple ritual they do with their significant other, and when said significant other is not an elf, they become one." he explained.**

"Really helps with an elf's long lifespan." Phoenix said.

"That's good." Yang said, more years with Pierce.

**"What did the ritual entail?" Weiss asked.**

**"Sorry, but we're supposed to keep it secret." Yang said with an apologetic smile.**

**The others half expected Gyro to say it anyway, but he kept quiet about it, saying that it was a sacred tradition that you didn't speak about to non elves unless they were to participate in it.**

"Dawww..." Ruby pouted, "Wait, my others an elf now! Woohoo!"

"Lucky." Blake said.

**A few days after that, Summer gave birth to a baby boy, who they named Topaz Rose-Long.**

**They couldn't decided which family name to give him, so they compromised.**

**He looked just like Taiyang, but the tips of his hair was red.**

"Finally a son!" Tai cheered.

**Then a month after that, Weiss married Alexei.**

**It was the first time that Winter met the silver haired shark faunus, since she had been rather busy as of late, and she approved of him.**

"That's good." Weiss said.

**Gyro ended up being the one who handed Weiss over to Alexei.**

**Also, her father, younger brother and step mother tried to show up and stop the wedding, but Pierce had stayed outside the church in his dragon form just in case, so he scared them off pretty quickly.**

"Wait, did Klein make it?" Weiss asked, "Swift, can you please tell me?"

**Besides that, it had been a typical wedding, since Weiss wanted to keep it simple.**

**Alexei ended up taking her family name after the wedding as well.**

**Gyro had idly asked if that was common on Remnant, getting a reply of 'not that much, but it happens' from Raven.**

"Sometimes it really just depends." Ozpin said.

**After that, things quieted down.**

**But in Swift's realm, things were just starting up.**

"Oh it's almost tournament time." Nora said taking the book from Pyrrha and shoved it into Ren's arms.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Alright folks, get ready for the tournament!**


	112. Chapter 94

**Llyod: Alright folks, it's tournament time!**

**[[]]**

Now that Ren had the book he began to read where Pyrrha left off, or at least he would have if Phoenix hadn't spoken up.

"Weiss, Swift wanted me to tell you that yes, Klein did make it to the wedding." Phoenix said.

"Wonderful." Weiss said with Ruby levels of cheer.

"I gotta meet this Klein guy." Qrow said with a blink.

**"I'm sorry." Weiss said to Gyro from beyond the bathroom door.**

"Oh, boy, what happened now." Yang groaned.

"You make it sound like I did something really bad." Weiss said.

"Weiss is right, it can't be that bad." Jaune said, "Whatever it was."

**She wanted to make a meal for once, and Gyro agreed to taste test.**

**Now he found himself puking it back up into the toilet.**

"I... stand corrected." Jaune said.

"I think you mean you sit corrected." Tai said with a joking smirk.

**She heard the toilet flush, followed by the water running for a minute or two, guessing he was probably properly cleaning his mouth, before he opened the door with a sigh.**

**"Next time, don't mix and match, follow a set recipe unless you know what you're doing." he said, walked to the kitchen and dumping the abomination she called a stew down into the incinerator he'd installed.**

**Jesus fuck that thing actually looked alive when he looked closely.**

"Hey don't burn it!" Nora cried out, getting weird looks from everyone, "What? If it's that bad they can chuck it into a big Grimm's gullet and have it die of food poisoning."

"I don't know what's worse." Weiss said, "The fact that you came up with the idea, or the fact that you're saying my food can kill."

**She blushed in embarrassment at the fact she got him sick, before noticing something on the table "What's that?"**

**Gyro looked back after also dumping the pot into the incinerator "What's what?" he followed her eyes to the table, and saw an envelope that he was positive wasn't there 2 minutes ago "Huh, weird."**

"The invitation." Ozpin said.

**He grabbed the letter, opening it up and reading it silently, raising an eyebrow as he reached the end "Well ok then." he said as he felt a light itch on his arm "Apparently we were invited to a tournament, which is happening today."**

**Weiss blinked in confusion "Seriously?"**

"Oh I'm so excited." Yang said shivering with excitement.

**Suddenly the two of them heard knocking on the door, Gyro going to open it to find all the others, with Pierce holding the same letter he had.**

**"So, you got one too then?" Pierce asked as he looked at the letter in Gyro's hand.**

**"Yeah, I'm guessing you already told them?" Gyro asked, receiving nods from everyone as Pierce had told them the contents of the letter already "Alright makes things easier then."**

**"What do we have to wait for again?" Ruby asked, walking into the room and hugging Gyro.**

**"Well, first off the letter comes from the Swift guy we told you about, second, he's apparently sending someone to pick us up, one of his sisters." Pierce said, looking at the letter again.**

"Wonder how many he has?" Jaune mumbled.

"I... can't say really." Phoenix said with a shrug.

**Once again, someone started knocking at the door, this time Jaune went to open it, the sight surprising him a bit.**

**It was young girl, probably around the same age as Ruby, with short, pinkish red hair, wearing something similar to a traditional japanese priestess outfit, except it looked more fit to wear to a battle.**

**"H-hello." she said with a bow, everyone already guessing she was probably quiet and/or shy just from the meek greeting "A-are you teams... RWGBY and JNPPR?" she asked, looking to a paper she pulled out of a pocket in her outfit to check the team names.**

"She seems as shy as Velvet." Blake noticed.

**"That would be us yes, and who are you?" Blake asked.**

**"Ah! My aplogies!" she spoke with an embarrassed blush and a bow "My name is Sakura, youngest princess of Hoshido, fiancée to Norh's prince Leo, and younger sister of King Ryoma of Hoshido and King Kamui of Valla, though you know the later as Swift."**

"A King, a god, what else is this guy?" Summer asked.

"A good friend of mine for one." Phoenix said.

**"Swift is a king? Huh, that's pretty cool." Gyro said with a surprised blink.**

**"Wait, how old are you?" Nora asked in a bit of confusion.**

**"I'm 15... w-why do you ask?" Sakura answered.**

"That's a little young to be engaged." Tai said.

"Different worlds, different customs Tai." Glynda said.

**"And you're already engaged?" Yang asked.**

**"Yes... Leo is... " Sakura blushed a bit "Very kind to me, and I love him, it'll be a few years before we're married, but still, I'm happy he asked me."**

**Jaune sneeked back a few steps and stood next to Gyro "I'm not dreaming right? This is the same Sakura from Fire Emblem Fates." he whispered.**

"I'd probably already have that game if I wasn't here." Jaune said to himself, not very hostile though.

**"Yeah, but just play along and don't mention anything about the game." Gyro whispered back, Jaune nodding.**

**"Anyway, I'm guessing Swift sent you to pick us up?" Pierce asked, getting back on subject.**

**Sakura blushed again as she bowed once more "Y-yes! Sorry!" she then pulled out a short staff from behind her back which extended to the length of her arm, giving it a wave, making a swirling green portal appear in the hallway "I-if you'll follow me. I'll show you to your area."**

**They all looked between each other before shrugging and following her through the portal, where they ended up in some kind of booth that had a few seats for them.**

**But besides the booth, they noticed something else.**

**The HUGE colosseum they were now standing in.**

"That place looks awesome." Ruby said.

**It's design looked like a mix between Greek, Nordic and Indian cultures.**

**Quickly, they noticed several portals appearing in other booths as well, what they assumed were the other competitors stepping out.**

**And a lot of competitors were alternate versions of them to boot.**

"Nice." Yang said.

**But every group seemed to have someone leading it along, not counting the guide of course, more or less the leader of their group.**

**Most of them were people they didn't recognize, meaning they were unique to their world, but their were also some groups led by alternate versions of Jaune.**

"Not that I see Jaune as much of a leader." Yang said.

"Aw come on Yang!" Jaune cried out.

**Gyro and Pierce recognized a few groups due to some people in them being characters of other franchises.**

**In one group they saw Bardock, the father of Goku in the Dragon Ball franchise, with 5 other saiyans, three of those saiyans being Inigo, Morgan and Severa from Fire Emblem Awakening, the other two sayians were someone they couldn't recognize, and who they assumed was Robin, judging from the familiar cloak sitting on his shoulders over a training gi. The other siayan wore a light blue training gi and orange training pants, his tail just swaying freely behind him. Robin and Morgan also simply let their tails sway freely, while the other three had theirs wrapped around their waists.**

"Woo Dragon Ball!" Yang and Nora cheered.

"Still don't see the appeal in that show." Phoenix muttered.

"Agreed." Said the remaining females in the room.

**In another group they noticed a small black and gold mechanical looking bat, flying next to a young man with brown hair and eyes, wearing somewhat elegant clothing, with him were a trio of young men, two of them dressed like butlers, the other dressed like a japanese middle school student, as welll as another young man who looked a bit like the first, and had a red and black mechanical bat floating next to him, rounding off that group were alternate versions of teams RWBY and JNPR, with the Jaune of their group looking rather serious.**

"Even though I'm looking right at a serious Jaune, I just can't imagine him like that very much." Ruby said.

"Aw come on!" Jaune cried out.

**More and more groups like these kept appearing.**

**A few different versions of the Shepherds from Fire Emblem Awakening, different versions of teams RWBY and JNPR, or in one case, just an older looking Blake with a man dressed like a detective, they swore they even saw a version of Adam Taurus that was actually looking calm and friendly with teams RWBY and JNPR, which to them translated to a nice version of Adam. They also saw different versions of Naruto Uzumaki, one of the groups having a Sasuke Uchiha that obviously had not gone rogue.**

"Ninjas..." Blake said blushing.

"We're gonna need to get her a blindfold aren't we?" Weiss asked.

"Taken care of." Phoenix said holding up several blindfolds, much to Blake's ire.

**What really surprised them was when a group from Remnant arrived, with Hinata Hyuga, Jiraya of the Sannin and Karin Uzumaki with them.**

**And their booth was the one next to theirs.**

Blake purred at the idea of ninja's being so close to her other.

**"What the heck?" Gyro said in confusion, grabbing the attention of the alternate Remnant group, and of his own, and making everyone look at their counterpart in confusion.**

**"Woah." the two Jaunes said at the same time, before the one from the other group looked down for a moment before looking up at Gyro and Pierce "So, apparently you two are the strongest in your group?"**

**Gyro and Pierce blinked "uh, what makes you say that?" Gyro asked.**

**"Well, fuzz-butt's something of a sensor." He said with a shrug, which just confused Gyro and Pierce more.**

"Fuzz-butt?" Ruby and Yang asked.

**"Who the hell is fuzz-butt?" Pierce asked.**

**The other Jaune blinked "Oh, right, the nine-tailed fox... maybe that rings a bell."**

**Gyro's jaw drop as he pointed at the other Jaune "Hole shit you're Naruto Uzumaki aren't you?!"**

"And there goes my lady boner..." Blake mumbled silently, so that no one could hear her.

Although Jaune did feel like someone to a jab at him.

**the other Jaune, his old identity revealed, blinked in surprise "How the heck do you know that?"**

**"Across almost the universe, Naruto Uzumaki is always the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Pierce answered.**

**"Oh, well, yeah, that's who I was, but I've been Jaune Arc ever since I was adopted." he explained.**

**"Why do you all look so older and different?" the other Ruby asked.**

"Wait which Ruby was that?" Ruby asked, "This is getting confusing."

"I think it was the one with Ninja-Jaune." Weiss said.

**"Because we are older, and I'm guessing you mean me and Yang?" the original Ruby asked, earning a nod from her counterpart "Well, I'm a princess, and after some weird thing happened I became an elf, and Yang became an elf after she married Pierce." she explained, pointing at Pierce at the end so they knew who she meant.**

**"Wait, there's a version of me that's married?" the other Yang muttered in confusion, before she looked at Pierce "Well, I have good taste at least." she said to herself.**

"Damn right I do." Yang said with a smirk.

**(the author apologizes if this is confusing, as such, designations will now be used when refereing to each character, to reference which story they come from, if they do, for example: THOR!Jaune and Shinobi!Jaune)**

"Thank you." Ren said.

**THOR!Jaune looked at his counterpart in confusion "What's a Jinchuriki?"**

**The answer came from Jiraya, the long white haired man sitting on the railing cross legged "It means power of human sacrifice, but what it is, is basically a container for one of the tailed beasts, of which there are nine in total."**

"That's horrible." Summer said.

"It really is." Phoenix said, 'Plus I'm not really a fan of the series.'

**"The one-tailed tanuki, the two-tailed cat, the three-tailed turtle, the four-tailed monkey, the five-tailed horse, the six-tailed slug, the seven-tailed beetle, the eight-tailed oxtopus, and the nine-tailed fox." the red head with glasses known as Karin listed off.**

**"Oxtopus?" THOR!Pyrrha questioned.**

"That's a new level of weird." Ruby said

"Agreed." Ren said.

**"Yeah she was hung up on that part too." Karin said with a smirk as she hiked a thumb at Shinobi!Pyrrha "It's literally a mix between an ox and an octopus, so oxtopus for short."**

**"By the way, aren't you supposed to have whisker marks?" Gyro asked Shinobi!Jaune.**

**He simply did a simple hand sign and called out "Release!" which made three whisker like birthmarks appear on each cheek.**

**"Ah." Gyro said plainly.**

**"So, which one you dating?" Pierce asked to Shinobi!Jaune as he leaned in to whisper, pointing at Pyrrha and Hinata.**

**"Both." he answered seriously.**

"Lucky other you Jaune." Yang said with a smirk.

"Uhhh..." Jaune gaped as Pyrrha pulled him closer to her.

**Pierce blinked in surprise, and was about to answer, before he noticed another group arriving out of the corner of his eye, and his jaw dropping immediately sent everyone's attention to the new group, gettign similar reactions.**

**It was literally and evil team RWGBY and an evil team JNPPR, along with some other faces.**

**A being who's whole body looked deadly and demonic, his eyes being visible inside of what looked like a demon's mouth, with dreadlocks hanging off the back of his head.**

**A female being whose whole body seemed to be made from shadows, with glowing yellow eyes, long claw like fingers, and it's torso being mostly red, with a strange heart like symbol on her chest, another heart symbol being visible beneath that one, except this one seemed to be formed out of two heels.**

"Heartless Cinder I guess." Ozpin said.

**A man who was very familiar to those from the shinobi world, with pale white skin and snake like eyes, and long black hair.**

**There others as well, the most prominent figure was a being who looked Slenderman, but with dried splotches of blood on his suit.**

**"The fuck is that snake-bastard doing here?" Shinobi!Jaune growled as his canines grew, his whisker marks thickened, and his eyes became red and slitted.**

"I've read a little of this series, and as a result I have another reason to hate snakes." Phoenix said.

"How bad is he?" Blake asked.

"I won't say." Phoenix said, "Read it for yourself... Although I honestly can't figure out why japan is so good at making men look like women in manga, it's just so weird."

"Agreed." Said everyone in the room.

**"I don't know kid, but it can't be good." Jiraya said as he put a calming hand on his godson's shoulder, Shinobi!Jaune's features returning to normal after a few moments.**

**"The Ferocious Knight D." a young man with a red vest that had a stylized 1 on the back with the word 'Gabutyra' written above it said in surprise.**

"I'm guessing that mister dreadlocks." Yang said.

**"The one that enslaved Tobaspino." spoke a young woman with long blue hair and blue eyes, in one of those eyes was a strange symbol, and on the back of her short cape was a stylized 0 with the word 'Tobaspino' written above it.**

**"Yeah." the young man whispered before looking at the young woman "Be careful Lucina, if you end up facing him, he might end up trying something since you're Tobaspino's partner now."**

**Lucina nodded with a smile "I will, thank you uncle."**

**"it's still funny you call me that even though we're not related at all." he replied with a laugh.**

"Like with me and Ruby." Qrow said, "I've got absolutely no relation to her, but she's still my niece."

**"You were like family to all of us in the future, so we all started to refer to you as uncle after a while, save for Morgan and Maxime of course, since their your children." Lucina said with a smile.**

**He shook his head with a smile, looking back at the new group "I recognize a few other people as well, they're Enter and Escape, they were the enemies of the Go-Busters."**

**"We'll have to be careful then." spoke a woman with long silver hair in pig tails, wearing a long purple cloak that had a stylized 9 on the back under the word 'Plezuon', as she walked up next to the young man.**

**"You'll come up with a good plan for us Robin, you always do." the young man said as he kissed her cheek, making her giggle as she kissed him back.**

"Like Jaune always does." Pyrrha said.

"If we can get Nora to sit still long enough to hear it during sparring." Ren said.

**Up in another booth, a young man with brown spiky hair and blue eyes, wearing a short black vest, shorts, and large shoes, looked at the female being closely "He wasn't kidding, she really is a heartless."**

**"Indeed she is." the young man heard from behind him, making him jump with a start as he turned around quickly, a key shaped weapon appearing in his hand suddenly in a flash of light, seeing Swift standing behind him with a smirk**

"Hey, kid needs to be more alert." Qrow said.

**"Oh thank god it's just you." the young man sighed in relief "So, she's the reason I'm here then?"**

**"Not just her Sora, you're also insurance in case someone else shows up." Swift said.**

**"Who?" Sora asked.**

**Swift looked at Sora seriously "Sephiroth. You've fought him twice now, so should he appear, I want you try and stall him until Cloud arrives."**

"And he's definitely gonna show up now." Summer said with a roll of her eyes.

**Sora's eyes widened before he nodded seriously.**

**Sephiroth was no laughing matter.**

**"Now if you'll excuse me, there's much more work to be done before the tournament fully starts." Swift said with a bow as he left the booth through a portal.**

**Sora looked back out at the arena, noticing the spectators area slowly filling up.**

**He was one of the few people who knew the truth behind the tournament, since he was an integral part of making sure the plan went off perfectly.**

**He only hoped that nobody worse than Sephiroth would show up.**

"Why do I get the feeling something worse is gonna show up?" Jaune asked.

"Gather enough heroes in one place and evil will certainly follow." Phoenix said.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Hey, can't wait to see the boss in the stands next chapter.**


	113. Chapter 95

**Marie: Okay, where's I put the popcorn?**

**[[]]**

Now that Ren had read it was time for Glynda to pick up the book and read.

**It was about half an hour into waiting that Gyro suddenly stood up, walked up to a wall, and started bashing his head on it, making everyone look at him in confusion.**

**"Are you ok?" THOR!Ruby asked her boyfriend in worry.**

"What's he doing?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe his clone saw something he really didn't like seeing?" Nora asked.

**Gyro stopped after a few moments, showing his forehead was red, and the wall was cracked "Yeah, one of my copies just decided to be a dick and play a prank on me by looking at something and then poofing to give me the memory."**

"I wonder what it looked at?" Yang asked.

"It's probably not something he'd want to see again." Blake said

**"What did he look at?" Pierce ask with a raised eyebrow.**

**Gyro was silent for a few moments, before his face started to turn a bit green and he tried not to puke "Something I really didn't want to see that has to do with Taiyang and Summer."**

"Ooooohhh." Summer and Tai said while Qrow just chuckled.

"Oh Oum yuck!" Yang grossed out.

**Pierce immediately got the message and his face scrunched up a bit "Oh god that's horrifying."**

**The message was soon caught up by everyone else present, including Ruby, considering Gyro and Yang had given her a lesson in double entendres and subtle messages, as well as fix the shotty job Taiyang had given her in regards to 'The Talk'.**

"Wait a second." Summer said, he head snapping over to Tai, "Did you give her 'The Talk' at all Tai?"

"Yeeeesss." Tai said dragging it out in unease.

"He gave the five year old version to her." Qrow said.

Summer glared at Tai, "Seems like I have a lot to do during the next break." Summer said standing up with Ruby, "Phoenix may I?"

"Go ahead." Phoenix said as Summer picked up Ruby, 'I'm gonna miss her innocence though.'

*Ten minutes later*

Ruby walked back into the room with Summer looking much more disturbed now that she knew what all the subtle context actually meant.

**"Grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgross." she whined as she shook her head.**

**Thinking about your parents doing... that, was not pleasant.**

"Agreed." Every one in the room said.

**"You think that's gross? Trust me, some people from Earth have the dumbest, weirdest, and most disgusting ships ever regarding some of you." Gyro said as he shook his head and tried to forget about that image.**

"Nobody ask, please." Weiss said.

**"Such as?" THOR!Pyrrha asked.**

"Too late." Glynda said.

**Gyro pointed at Blake "Someone started a ship of your mom with Sun and is calling it Oedipus Pecs."**

"Oh you have got to be joking." Blake said turning slightly green.

"Trust me, that's not the worst that I've seen on the Fanfiction site just browsing past stories." Phoenix said.

"I'm gonna regret saying this... but what are they?" Jaune asked.

"While I don't know the names, pairings I've seen pop up include." Phoenix said as a holographic clipboard appeared, "Yang X Blake's mother Kali"

"The hell?" Blake asked disgusted.

"Weiss and Winter together." Phoenix continued.

Weiss ended up throwing up in her mouth a little.

"Yang and Raven." Phoenix continued.

Yang quickly ran over to a trashcan and barfed into it.

"And of course the Team RWBY ships, Whiterose which is Ruby and Weiss." Phoenix said.

"Oh my-" Weiss sighed.

"Ladybug." Phoenix said.

"Which would be me and Ruby." Blake said.

"Yep, Then there's Bumblebee, which has been pushed a lot in canon and the Chibi series." Phoenix said.

"I'd believe it!" Yang called from the trash can.

"Enabler, which is Yang and Ruby." Phoenix continued.

"Oh dear Oum." Ruby grossed.

"And of course Pollination, which is all of team RWBY in one polygamous relationship" Phoenix said.

"There is something wrong with the people in your world." Ozpin said.

"Yep. Moving on." Phoenix said.

**Blake immediately facepalmed at the level of stupidity some people showed.**

**There were several factors why the ship made no sense to boot, and not counting the already established relationships, the name made no sense, since the source for it, Oedipus Rex, slept with his own mother, not his lover's mother.**

**At the moment, everyone present was hoping for something to help them forget about the weirdness that Gyro's copy had caused.**

**"Good day everyone! And welcome to the first ever multi-universal tournament!" Swift's voice spoke over the speakers.**

"Thank Oum." Jaune sighed.

**"Oh thank Oum." Shinobi!Yang sighed in relief.**

**"Took him long enough." muttered the Phoenix Champion from his seat in the spectator's section while eating his popcorn, his daughter's caretaker sitting next to him with said daughter in her arms.**

"Wow, Phoenix really is at the stands." Summer said.

"Why don't we get popcorn!?" Nora demanded.

"You never asked." Phoenix said as Lloyd set several buckets of Popcorn on the table, moving them off the cart he carried them on.

**"Why were we even invited here?" spoke a short girl with messy black hair that covered her right eye, green eyes, and bags under said eyes that showed she rarely slept, wearing a simple hoodie and pants, from another area of the spectator's stand.**

**"Don't know, but it could be fun." said a tall boy with messy brown hair and eyes with bags under his eyes as well, wearing his own hoodie and jeans, the girl sitting in his lap while he had his arms around her waist.**

**People were steering clear from them, but the two social outcasts didn't care, mostly since they were in each other's company.**

"Don't look at me, I don't recognize them." Phoenix said before anyone could ask.

**"I wonder what the first match is gonna be?" spoke an alternate version of Yang that wore a black police like uniform with shorts, and a yellow star on the left side of it, and a badge that said SPD on the right side.**

"There's an alternate me that's a cop?" Yang asked.

"Sorta." Phoenix said.

**She was standing with her squad in their own booth, the squad leader, a young man with short brown hair, (wearing a similar uniform to her but with long pants and a red star) was currently checking over his sidearm, and his eyes were pink today.**

**Still weird how his eye color was never the same, but apparently every member of his species was like that, and Pyrrha had confirmed it since while she was training on his home planet her instructor also never had the same eye color two days in a row.**

**Ren and Nora (wearing the same uniforms, but with green and pink stars respectively) were being their usual selves, Ren keeping Nora as calm as possible while Nora tried to bounce off the walls.**

**Blake (wearing a blue star on her own black uniform) had been reading up on some recent cases until the announcement was made.**

**Pyrrha (wearing a white uniform with a gold star) had been doing a few pre-battle stretches.**

**Ruby (wearing a silver uniform with a dark blue star) had been dozing off until the announcement woke her up.**

**Jaune (wearing a white unform with a dark blue star) had just been waiting, bored off his mind.**

**Weiss (wearing a white uniform with an orange star) had been reading a book.**

**Velvet (Wearing a lab coat over an R &D uniform) had been tinkering on some kind of new weapon her and Doctor Swan were coming up with for the SWAT teams.**

**And their commander, Doggie Kruger (a blue furred bipedal dog-like being, wearing a long black coat) had been communicating with HQ.**

'This right here makes me wonder how no-one's tried to make a Star Fox cross over with RWBY.' Phoenix thought.

**At least the person that came to pick them up had let them cuff the suspect before sending him back to base so Coco could interrogate him.**

**She could be VERY persuasive when she wanted to.**

"Yes she can." Glynda said.

"Agreed." Ozpin said.

**Back to the tournament starting though...**

**"That's right folks, today is the start of something fierce, hundreds of warriors from across the multiverse, duking it out in Valla's brand new stadium!" spoke Swift's co-host, Magna.**

**"We're your hosts, Swift and Magna, and without further ado, let's announce the first match, as well as special hosts that will describe the warriors of the first match." said Swift with a smirk.**

"Oho man, I enjoy this everytime." Phoenix said.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see." Phoenix said.

**"It's their job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find who would win... a Death Battle." said Magna.**

"YEAH!" Phoenix shouted.

**"Except it's not really a death match, and if anybody dies, they'll be revived, unless of course they were evil, then we're leaving them dead." said Swift.**

"Good riddance." Summer said.

**"Because evil never prospers. Anyway, please welcome our guest hosts, Wiz and Boomstick!" Magna said as he gestured to his left side.**

**Wiz was a lanky man with robotic arms and gray hair, while Boomstick looked like a stereotypical redneck, except he had a shotgun leg.**

"Shotgun leg? Seriously?" Yang asked with a laughing smile.

"Trust me when I say, that is a really dangerous shotgun on his leg." Phoenix said.

"Why does he have it on his leg then?" Weiss asked.

"Because this guys loves gun's as much as Ruby loves weapons." Phoenix said.

"Awesome." Ruby said with a smirk.

**"Thanks for having us over guys." said Wiz with a nod.**

**"Yeah, going to be pretty awesome, plus, there's some people we've already covered fights for them, like, we got a few Yang Xiao Longs in here." Boomstick said, grabbing a beer from somewhere.**

"So Wiz is the smart guy while Boomstick is the comic relief." Blake asked.

"Pretty much." Phoenix said.

"I agree this is gonna be awesome." Yang said.

**"Yeah that is pretty interesting, anyway, what's the fight you're making us cover?" Wiz asked, looking at Swift.**

**"Our first match of the tournament is an interesting one, since it's a borderline mirror match, first we have Jaune Arc AKA Kamen Rider IXA VS Jaune Arc Hikari." Swift said into the mic.**

**Both mentioned versions Jaune looked up at that, surprised at the match-up.**

"Wow." Jaune said, "That's gonna be interesting."

**"Now, the two fighters will be sent to a preparation area while Wiz and Boomstick do their thing, that way they won't hear any info on each other." Magna said as the two Jaunes were warped to different areas.**

"That's pretty fair." Pyrrha said.

**"Alright then." Wiz cleared his throat "The multiverse is a vast place, in one world your life may follow one path, in another, your life is completely different, and so is your world's history."**

"Isn't that the truth." Qrow said.

**"Which holds very true for our fighters today." Boomstick added.**

**"Jaune Arc, AKA, Kamen Rider IXA, the Fangire Hunter." Wiz started.**

**"VS Jaune Arc Hikari, adopted member of the Hikari family, and NetSavior extraordinaire!" Boomstick added.**

**"Since Magna already said our catchphrase, we'll be moving straight onto the analysis." Wiz said as a screen slid up from behind the announcer's booth and lit up.**

"Darn it, I wanted to hear Wiz say it." Tai groaned.

"You can watch Death Battles in the Theater during the next break." Phoenix said.

**"The world of Remnant, as we've said in a previous fight, is far from a peaceful place, with Grimm hiding in the shadows, the White Fang wanting to destroy humanity, and the other evil forces at work in the background, let's just say they have a good reason for being the Disneyland of guns." Boomstick said, drinking some of his beer.**

"Damn straight it is." Summer said.

"Seriously, everything being a Gun makes Remnant Boomstick's Heaven." Phoenix said, "Hell the guy want's to retire to Remnant."

"Something must not be right with the guy." Weiss said.

**"But what if another evil lurked on Remnant's surface? One that looked exactly like a human, but could easily kill you and you wouldn't notice until it's too late? Well that's whats going on on a certain version of Remnant, with the shapeshifting Fangire race, and most of them seeing the population of Remnant as nothing more than food supply." Wiz said, showing an image of a man changing into some kind of blue bipedal horse-like monster that created large fangs in midair before stabbing them into someone's neck, literally causing all the color to drain from them until they looked like glass, and then shattered like glass upon falling down.**

"Eep." Ruby squeaked.

**"But, some Fangire's aren't all bad though, some want to live alongside humans, heck, some even fall in love with them, and have children with them. For example, we have Kamen Rider Kiva and his brother, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, both of which have Fangire blood in them, but protect humans." Boomstick said, gesturing to the booth that the first Jaune was in.**

"Well that's nice to know." Ozpin said.

**"Humanity did defend itself though, especially when one of them, Jaune's great-great-grandfather developed a powerful weapon to combat Fangire's on equal ground... the IXA system." Wiz said as the screen showed some kind of black, blue, white and gold knuckle, along with a strange belt in those same colors.**

**"Jaune was, obviously, the inheritor of the IXA system, but is also a member of the Wonderful Blue Sky association, an agency of Fangire Hunters, and is one of their top members, and was tasked with protecting the populace from any evil Fangires, while recruiting the peaceful ones and offering them safety with his association." Wiz continued before handing it over to Boomstick.**

"A smart idea." Glynda said.

"I can't believe Jaune's one of the best though." Weiss said.

"Enough with the kicking already!" Jaune cried out.

**"The IXA system let's someone transform into a powerful warrior, and makes it easy for them to kick Fangire butt." Boomstick said as the screen showed a white armor over a black undersuit, on the armor's chest was a sun shaped pattern, and the helmet had some kind of gold crown around a pair of large red lens.**

**"The IXA system comes with the IXA knuckle, which is required to transform, and the IXA-calibur, a sword which also doubles as a pistol." Wiz said as the screen showed a sword with a golden hand guard and a red blade, before showing it with the blade retracted and jutting out from the bottom, looking like a pistol with a long clip loaded underneath it.**

**"And that's not counting that the armor freaking boosts the wearer's physical skills." Boomstick said as specs for the armor showed up on the screen, one set under the words 'Save Mode' and another set under the words 'Burst Mode'.**

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered.

**"Jaune's armor is constantly in Burst mode, meaning it's at it's strongest without requiring a power-up, with a punching power of 7 tons and a kicking power of 3 tons, he can jump as high as 30 meters and cover 100 meters in 6 seconds by running." Wiz said.**

"Damn." Yang said.

"Yang watch your language!" Summer snapped.

**"And if he activates Rising mode, that punching power shoots up to 20 tons, kicking power up to 12, jumping height to 70 meters, and he can then cover those 100 meters in 3 seconds." Boomstick said as the screen showed the armor now in blue and black with a white undersuit, the crown now looking like a proper one.**

**"Let's just say you don't want to get in the way one of of his punches, no matter which mode he's in." Wiz said as the screen showed a clip of Jaune, transformed into IXA, grabbing the knuckle from off the belt as it sparked with energy, before punching a Fangire in front of him, and seeing it shatter into stained glass pieces a few moments later.**

"Holy crap." Jaune said.

"Wow." Pyrrha said.

**The screen then shifted to show a planet floating in space.**

**"Earth is a peculiar case in the multiverse." Wiz started.**

**"Yeah, because it's never the same in any world, like seriously, make up your mind universe." Boomstick added.**

"Seriously." Phoenix said.

**"Right." Wiz said dryly as he rolled his eyes "But some universe are similar, for example, two of them are highly technologically advanced, and each take place in the year 20XX, yes XX, however, both universes have a crucial difference."**

**"In one universe, the biggest technological leap gave mankind robots, and in the other, the biggest leap gave them a super internet." Boomstick said as the screen showed a short blue armored robot for a few moments before showing what many assumed was some kind of cyberspace.**

**"Right, and Jaune Arc Hikari ended up in the one with the 'Super Internet'... after surviving a Grimm attack when he was just 6 years old. And it was in this new world that he was eventually adopted by the Hikari family and became the new brother of Lan Hikari, yes, NEW brother, because Lan's twin brother Hub had passed away when the two were just babies because of a rare disease called HBD." Wiz said.**

"Oh Oum." Jaune said going into a slight panic learning about one of his others getting attacked by Grimm at six years old.

"Poor Hub." Ruby said.

**"Although they didn't learn about Hub until years later, but for now, let's just say that Jaune grew up pretty peacefully, his new mom managed the household, his new dad was a brilliant scientist, and I mean like, REALLY brilliant, since he was the son of the guy who came up with the super internet in the first place, he and his brother spent the days playing and going to elementary school, along with their neighbour and friend, Mayl Sakurai, and Lan's rival, Dex Oyama, and later in 5th grade, not only where they joined by their incredibly rich friend Yai Ayano, but they also both received their very own NetNavis." Boomstick said as the screen showed images of everyone mentioned.**

**"A NetNavi, is a sentient program created to assist humans, and each of them are programmed with multiple subroutines to help them execute certain actions, including deleting viruses. NetNavis come in all shapes and sizes, ranging from large and complex to small and simple." Wiz said as the screen showed several generic Navis.**

"Sounds really helpful." Qrow said.

**"But the best Navis are the custom ones, since not only are they stronger than a generic Navi, they also have a badass name, like Megaman, Lan's Navi, who is also his brother Hub after having some of his DNA digitized because his dad couldn't bear the thought of just letting him die. Or Protoman, the NetNavi of Chaud Blaze, Lan's other rival who kicks a lot of ass." Boomstick said as the screen showed both mentioned Navis, Megaman being mostly blue in color while Protoman was mostly red.**

**"Jaune's Navi however, was called Django, and much like Megaman carried the ultimate adaptability program, Django carries with him the ultimate program of light, meaning he exists as a perfect counter to his one true rival, Bass, a solo Navi who wields the ultimate program of darkness." Wiz said as the screen showed Django and Bass, Django having a yellow body that looked like it was made of fire, and Bass had a mostly black body with a brown cloak over himself, with a helmet that had wing shaped protrusions on it.**

"He really does look like the evil program type." Weiss said.

**"Jaune and his friends had a lot of crazy adventures together, from fighting off the cyber terrorist group known as the World Three, participating in the N1 Grand Prix, basically a tournament to decide the strongest Navi, defeating another cyber terrorist group known as Gospel, preventing the whole damn internet from being deleted, stopping the destruction of Earth a few times, defeating a group called Nebula that created something that's like an addictive drug for NetNavis, and then the whole damn Beyondard incident... let's just say that they're big damn heroes at this point." Boomstick said as the screen showed a few clips of different battles.**

"Way to go Jaune!" Nora said proudly.

**"However, most of their success wouldn't have been possible if not for their father's best invention ever, the Synchro Chip. Which, after inserting into a PET, which is what a NetNavi resides in, let's the human operator and NetNavi fuse together, allowing a human to fight off viruses that materialize in the real world through dimensional areas, which basically allows beings from cyberpsace to become real." Wiz said as the screen showed the Synchro Chip, which was a small data chip with a green circle in the middle of it, before showing that a dimensional area seemed to affect the colors of an area it surrounded."**

"That sounds awesome." Summer said with glee.

"Oh yeah." Yang said.

**"Jaune and Django are capable of crossfusing, as are several other people from his home, as well as his friends from Remnant, seeing as they all have NetNavis as well." Boomstick said as a clip showed a crossfused Jaune and Django, Jaune now sporting a white undersuit with red lines on it, yellow armor over his legs, arms and chest, green shoulder pads, a red scarf, a white mouthplate, and a yellow helmet that had spikes on the back and a single horn on the front, and finally, a red sun shaped emblem on his chest.**

**"When crossfused, Jaune gains an impressive boost in speed and strength, as well as being able to use Django's default weapon, the Gun Del Sol, a gun which becomes stronger when absorbing sunlight, meaning Jaune is at an advantage when fighting outdoors, or just jacking in his Navi from an outdoor area, then he just needs to let sunlight hit his special sensor on his PET and Django will get stronger." Wiz said as the screen showed the Gun Del Sol, a green pistol shaped weapon that had some kind of large yellow lens near the back, probably to absorb sunlight.**

"Sounds like a good advantage to have." Blake said.

**"He also gets to use Battle Chips, which are what let a NetNavi use an attack different from their default setup, and Jaune carries with him a wide away of Sword chips, Blaster chips and many more." Boomstick said as the screen showed Django and crossfused Jaune morphing their arms into different weapons.**

**"And with certain Battle Chips combination, Jaune can activate what is known as a Program Advance, which merges three chips together into a super powerful attack, his most commonly used one being the Life Sword, a combination of the Cyber Sword, Wide Sword and Long Sword battle chips, to create a powerful blade that deals even more damage than the three different swords put together unfused." Wiz explained as the screen showed a comparison, pointing out that each sword deals a basic damage of 80, and all three together but unfused add up to 240 damage, but the Life Sword deals up to 400 damage.**

"Holy crap." Jaune said.

**"His best Program Advance though, is easily the Pile Driver, which he activates by combining the three different levels of the Gun Del Sol battle chip, and can cause up to 800 damage in the the optimal condition." Boomstick said as the screen showed some kind of large device with a reflective surface firing a large beam of solar energy.**

**The screen then showed Cross Fused Jaune facing down a large virus, before jumping up to it's face and punching it after turning his fist into a large bronze one using a battle chip, causing the virus to be deleted.**

"I feel so weak now." Jaune pouted.

"We're working on it right now." Pyrrha said.

**"Alright, the combatants are set." Wiz said as the screen faded out.**

**"Let's start up this tournament with an awesome match!" Boomstick shouted as both Jaunes were teleported into the arena.**

**"Just to inform every NetBattler in the arena, a dimensional area is set up around the colosseum, so Crossfusing is an option, and to every Kamen Rider in the arena, no final forms unless your opponent is another rider, or is obviously evil and you need the power up." Swift said as both Jaunes nodded, one of them grabbing the IXA belt and wrapping it around his waist, the other grabbing his PET (shaped like a high-tech phone and orange in color) strapped to his forearm, and pulling out a Synchro chip from his pocket as the other Jaune grabbed the IXA knuckle.**

"That's good to know." Ozpin said.

**The one with the IXA gear slammed the knuckle into his open palm, making a warning noise blare out as the knuckle called out in a robotic voice "READY" he then held his arm out to the right "Henshin!" and inserted the knuckle into the belt "FIST-ON" the belt called out as a hologram of the armor appeared in front of him from the belt before slamming into him, creating the armor around him.**

**The other Jaune inserted the Synchro Chip into his PET "Synchro Chip, Slot In!" followed by both him and Django calling out at the same time "Cross Fusion!" and then a bright light erupted from the PET in his hands, surrounding him for a moment before it disappeared, showing him transformed.**

**"Ready?" Magna called out into his mic, seeing both fighters nod he grinned "FIGHT!"**

**(the author will make it simple and refer to one Jaune as IXA, and the other as R-Django, which is the designation of a crossfused Navi and human)**

"That's helpful." Qrow said.

**R-Django jumped back and turned his right arm into the Gun Del Sol, before starting to fire at IXA, who quickly dodged the shots before firing his own with the IXA-calibur.**

**Up in the competitor's booth, one group was trying to hold back their captain from asking every fighter in the arena from joining their crew.**

"Seriously?" Blake asked.

**"Luffy I swear to god I'll cut you off from meat for a month if you don't let it drop." a blonde haired man with his right eye covered by his hair, is left eyebrow ending in a swirl on the right side, wearing a fancy looking black pinstripe suit with a yellow button up shirt underneath and a tie, smoking a cigarette in his mouth said as he held down a young man with a black hair, a small scar under his left eye, a large X shaped scar on his chest, wearing a red short sleeved vest left open, blue shorts, a yellow sash around his waist, sandals, and a straw hat on his head, using just his foot on the young man's back.**

**The young man froze as if someone had just said something blasphemous, before sulking as his head dropped to the floor "Ok." he mumbled out dejectedly as the man lifted his leg off his back.**

"Wow, he's like Nora." Ren said.

**"Good job ero-cook." a green haired man with a scar on his left eye he kept closed, wearing a long open dark green closed on his waist held in place by a red sash, in which he carried three swords, a black bandana was wrapped around his left forearm, and a green haramaki was wrapped around his stomach, and a large scar on his chest was left shown, he also had a trio of gold earrings on his left ear, said in a condescending tone.**

"Three swords?" Weiss asked, "Is one of them a spare?"

"Nope, he fight's with one in each hand and one in his mouth." Phoenix said, "Heck he's a recent Death Battle victor too."

"He sounds tough." Yang said.

"Kinda, but lately Death Battle's been having weak episodes because of somewhat poor match-ups." Phoenix said, "Seriously, Tracer Vs the TF2 Scout, Time manipulator vs simple speed, the victor is just too clear."

**"Shut your trap moss-head." the blonde haired man shot back with a glare.**

**"Say that again curly brow?" the swordsman said as he glared back.**

**"I said to shut your shitty mouth you shitty swordsman because I don't feel like letting you pollute the air around us with your shitty breath!" the blonde haired man replied as the two started butting heads and throwing insults at each other.**

**"Well, they're going at it again." spoke a rather tall... walking, talking skeleton with an afro, wearing clothes fit for a rockstar, complete with a feather boa on his shoulders.**

"A Skeleton." Weiss said, "I don't even want to know."

**"I say ignore them, this fight is actually pretty good." said a young woman with long orange hair, wearing a bikini top, tight long jeans, and high heels, showing off her rather curvy figure, as she leaned on an arm and fingered a staff hanging on her hip, separated into three pieces with her free hand.**

"Put some clothes on woman!" Weiss snapped.

**"It's pretty cool to see another rider fight." said a young man with brown hair tied into a pony tail, wearing a sleeveless black leather vest over a short sleeved white shirt, and black jeans and boots as he had an arm around the young woman.**

**Back to the fight, R-Django had changed his right arm into a sword and started a straight up sword fight with IXA, soon changing his left hand into a wide sword.**

**The two of them clashed blades, although IXA slowly started pushing back R-Django, that is until he activated a program advance and merged both of his swords together, creating a a long green blade of energy in between his hands, and slashing down in front of him, sending an arc of energy towards IXA, who tried to block it, but ended up being thrown outside the main arena.**

**"And that's a Ring Out! Jaune Arc Hikari is our first winner!" Swift said as the spectators started cheering for the winner and the good match.**

"Lame!" Yang called, "Ring out's are lame decisions for battle outcomes!"

"I won't even bother anymore." Glynda sighed, Yang had always been a little irritated at such out comes during sparring classes.

**The two Jaunes were sent back to their booths, as the two of them untransformed, the one who was R-Django having his friends congratulate him, and the one who was IXA getting a sympathetic pat on the back from the young brown haired man with the red sleeveless vest.**

**"And with that impressive first bout finished, Boomstick and I must take our leave, since we still need to prepare for the next Death Battle." Wiz said as he stood up.**

**"It's gonna be Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie... and I'm half looking forward to it, half not." Boomstick said with a sigh as him and Wiz left through a portal.**

"I see what you mean about Death Battle having hard times." Ruby said.

"Deadpool better not get offed by that stupid pony." Phoenix grumbled.

**"You know, I'm surprised you didn't say anything sexist for once." Wiz said idly.**

**"I may be dumb, but I'm not dumb enough to do something like that when there are hundreds of women in the area that could easily kill me." Boomstick said as the portal closed behind them.**

"How dumb is he?" Weiss asked.

"He's regularly pissed on the juke boxes at Bars." Phoenix said.

"Dumbass." Qrow said.

**"Didn't know Boomstick had a brain." Magna said with a snort.**

**"Well, he must have some level of smarts considering he has an actual degree in poultry science." Swift said idly "Anyway, as Wiz said, that was an impressive first bout, and we can only hope this trend will hold."**

"Is that actually a thing?" Jaune asked.

Phoenix just shrugged.

**"I personally can't wait to see the next match is gonna be like." Magna said as the the screen lit up and started spinning a roulette to decided the next match.**

"Oohh I can't wait." Summer said.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: I got more popcorn!**


	114. Chapter 96

**Llyod: Okay censor Bar is on, where's that blindfold?**

**[[]]**

Ozpin took the book from Glynda and picked up reading from where she left off.

**The roulette kept on spinning, until it landed on two redheads, and Swift laughed.**

**"Oh man people, we got another mirror match already! This time it's the 'Thunder Destroyer' as she calls herself, VS Nora Valkyrie AKA Dekapink!" Swift called out as the screen showed both Nora's evil counterpart, and the police officer version of Nora, actually sporting a serious expression on the photo.**

"Two mirror matches in a row." Weiss said, "You think the roulettes are just for show?"

"Probably." Ruby said.

"Either way it's one of the evil others getting into the fight this time." Qrow said.

**The Nora wearing the uniform grinned as she pumped her fist "Heck yeah!" she then turned to Velvet "Is it finished yet?"**

**"Almost... and there!" Velvet said with a smile as she lifted up what looked liked a futuristic and high tech gatling gun "I present to you the D-Gatling! Stronger than the D-Revolver, perfect for crowd clearing, taking down big targets, or making a grandiose entrance."**

"It's beautiful..." Ruby breathed looking at the gun.

**Nora grinned "Awesome!" she then grabbed her badge from her pocket.**

**The screen concentrated on the badge for a moment, showing it's front was mostly black while the back was white, on each top corner were small red headlights, a button placed between them, and in big white letters on the front were the letters SPD, and a small slider was on the side of the badge, and stopped at one of three options: Change, Phone and Judge.**

**_This is an SP License, it allows the Dekaranger team to transform, communicate with each other, and put criminals on immediate trial with with the most efficient galactic jury in existence. It also acts as the obvious police badge._ **

"Nice." Nora said.

**"Emergency! Dekaranger!" she called out as she opened up the badge, a signal being sent back to the home base, and making the Dekaranger outfit materialize on her body.**

**It was pink in color (obviously) with the left sleeve being black, and a black 5 visible on the left side of her torso, a silver belt on her waist that had a buckle with the word SPD in front, on her right arm was the full SPD badge, showing a profile shot of a doberman head under the SPD letters, a knuckle-duster type weapon was hanging off her right hip, and a short combat stick off her left hip, on the right side of her torso was her small silver SPD badge, her gloves were white with her boots being pink, her helmet covered her head completely, with a silver plate where her mouth would be, and a black U shaped visor, 5 small black bars above the visor and under yet another full representation of the SPD badge, on each side of the helmet were red lights.**

**"SWAT mode only weapon Nora." Velvet added, making Nora nod as she pulled out her SP license from it's holder on the back of her waist, opening it again.**

"Limited." Nora pouted sadly.

"I think your other's strong enough with that limit." Ren comforted.

**"S.W.A.T. Mode on!" she called out as the the extra gear formed on her.**

**A tactical vest over her chest with a pink 5 on the left side of it, her SP license now being stored sideways on the front of her tactical vest on the upper right side, some light armored padding appeared on her legs and her arms, the lights on the side of her helmet jutting outwards a bit, a small microphone and antenna coming out of the left one, while a few mini searchlights poked out of the right one.**

**"Dekapink, S.W.A.T. mode ready!" she said with a salute (placing her left arm behind her back and her right arm across her chest with her fist closed) before Velvet handed her the D-Gatling, soon being teleported into a separate area to prepare herself accordingly. (as well as for Swift to send her information to her SP license about the crimes her other has committed, including crime scene photos as well as any and all witness statements)**

**"So, while the two are getting ready, let us give you a bit of info on the two combatants." Magna said.**

"Oh yes nice." Tai said getting excited.

**"We're not as good, or as thorough as Wiz and Boomstick were, but we'll give you a bit of background info on them." Swift said.**

**"So, first off, the one who'll obviously be the crowd favorite of the match, Dekapink!" Magna said with a grin.**

**"Sharing the same basic history as just about every other version of Nora, her life changed with the arrival of the SPD to Remnant at the end of her first semester at Beacon, where it was revealed to the world that Aliens do indeed exist. Getting in contact with the chief of the newly established Remnant branch, Headmaster Ozpin sent his twelve best students towards the SPD, to see just how good hunter training and Special Police training could make a person. Once basic was complete, Nora was assigned to the core team with Ren, Yang and Blake, under the lead of Rahkan Dour, a Lumarian, the name of his species, who had joined the SPD with the dream of being a police officer, as for the other eight that Ozpin had sent, Ruby and Jaune where sent to the special ELITE program, Pyrrha was sent to the GOLD program on Rahkan's home planet of Lumiere, Weiss was being given special training by Doctor Swan to inherit her own unique license, Velvet joined the R &D division, working alongside Doctor Swan to develop new weapons and vehicles for the team..." Swift smirked a bit playfully "While also trying to get Rahkan to notice her, eventually succeeding." Velvet blushed a bit while Rahkan smiled, putting his side arm away as he grabbed her hand, making Velvet smile as she kissed his cheek "Coco was given a job as an interogator, quickly rising through the ranks as the number 1 interrogator this side of the galaxy, central command even requesting her help from time to time, while Yatsu and Fox were both hired as guard personnel."**

"Talk about a history." Jaune said.

"I feel a little sad we were separated as such though." Ruby said.

**"Not the best job, but it's important nonetheless, since they handle protecting most of the staff at the base." Magna said with a smile before frowning "Now for our next opponent."**

**"Oh god do we have to? Can't we just say she's a bitch and be done with it?" Swift said with a sigh.**

"Hah!" Qrow called out.

**"I can do it if you want?" Magna asked, with Swift nodding "Right then." he then cleared his throat "The Thunder Destroyer. There are many ways to say it, but I'll be blunt. She's a psychopath. When she was young she already showed several signs, including her 'queen of the castle' act, which she actually believed to be real, which lead to her parents putting her in an asylum. She eventually escaped, killing every guard in the building, every doctor, and every patient, before tracking down her parents... and marking the first time she used Magnhild." Magna said somberly, while several versions of Nora growled darkly at what their evil counterpart had done "She eventually met her world's Ren, who had also done some pretty horrible things, and the rest is history."**

"Jeez." Nora said, "I'm not that crazy at least."

"Agreed." Ren said.

**"So, now that we've explained HER story, how about we watch a good old fashioned beatdown?" Swift said with a feral smirk.**

"OH YEAH!" Yang cheered.

**"Oh this not going to be pretty." Gyro muttered as both Noras were teleported into the arena, the evil version wearing some bloodied viking like armor.**

**Dekapink was glaring at her counterpart from underneath her helmet "Thunder Destroyer, AKA Nora Valkyrie, you are under arrest for several accounts of murder, bombings, arson, as well as Matricide and Patricide. Surrender now. Doing so just might prevent deletion." she growled out in anger.**

"Matricide and Patricide?" Ruby asked.

"Murdering your mother and father." Summer said.

"Oh..." Ruby said shrinking down.

**Her counterpart scoffed "Please! I am the queen! I am above your measly laws!"**

**"Welp, she's dead." said Ruby's evil counterpart, wearing her original clothing, just a bit bloodied.**

"Yep." Everyone said.

**"One less obstacle." whispered someone from behind her, making her turn her head slightly and smile at Gyro's counterpart.**

**He looked almost exactly like the original one, except his eyes were a bloody red with black schelera, wearing a black tunic instead of a green one, and his hair was stark white.**

"He look's like some kind of Dark Gyro." Jaune said.

'Or Dark Link.' Phoenix thought with a chuckle.

**He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, whispering into her ear "We'll be free soon Rubes, you won't have to suffer anymore."**

**She smiled sadly, casting a glance at her 'Sister' before quickly looking away, soon looking up at her good counterpart.**

"Huh?" Yang asked.

**'I wish my life could be as good as yours.' she thought sadly to herself, although she did smile when she saw her counterpart lean against her own Gyro and wave at her a bit with a smile when she saw her looking, making her wave back with her own smile.**

**At the same time, the two Gyro's eyes had met, and they had a silent conversation for a moment, before nodding slightly to each other.**

**The good Gyro smiled slightly as he put an arm around Ruby, glad he understood things a bit more now.**

**Back to the fight, Dekapink groaned a bit "Really? Queen of the castle schtick? Even I'm serious in a fight." she shook her head with a sigh "No matter, I'll just add resisting arrest and the obvious assaulting an officer to your charges." she said seriously before aiming the D-Gatling at her counterpart.**

"By the book it seems." Glynda said.

**"Ready? FIGHT!" Swift called out into the mic.**

**Dekapink quickly squeezed down on the trigger, her counterpart expecting normal bullets, but being surprised as bullets made of pure light energy came rushing at her at impossible speeds, slamming into her aura at full force and rather quickly draining it down.**

"Awesome." Ruby said.

**"Maybe you made it a bit too powerful Velvet." said Doggie as he looked at the other Nora being unable to do anything to stop the lightspeed bullets.**

**"Oh nonsense boss, it's just perfect, besides, it's like Coco always says, there's such thing as Overkill." Velvet said proudly.**

"It think she means 'there's no such thing as overkill.'" Weiss said.

"That's true." Phoenix said, "Just because you don't need a tank doesn't mean you don't have to bring one."

"I'm not even gonna ask." Ren said.

**"Something tells me there's going to be a one-per-squad rule applied to that thing." the Jaune of that group muttered, some of the others nodding.**

**Dekapink soon let go of the trigger, watching in a bit of satisfaction as her counterpart wobbled on her feet, her aura dangerously low.**

**She grabbed her SP License from her tactical vest, switching it to Judge mode "Thunder Destroyer, you are accused of murder, bombing, arson, matricide, patricide, resisting arrest, and attempting to assault an officer, let's see what the jury thinks of you." she said as she pushed the button on the top, making it flip open.**

**"JUDGEMENT TIME" it called out as quickly cycled between a red X and a green O for a few tense moments, before settling on the X.**

"And dead." Qrow said.

**"Deletion approved!" said Doggie with his arms behind his back, the other squad members standing up and snapping into a salute, as it was custom for all officers present to oversee deletion of a criminal.**

**"Your fate is decided." Dekapink said calmly as she opened an area on the back of the D-Gatling "SP License, set." she said as she inserted the license into it before closing it back up, aiming the weapon once more at her counterpart "Strike Out!" she called out as the weapon's nozzle spun quickly, and soon shot out a single powerful burst of light energy at her counterpart, quickly destroying her.**

"One evil copy down." Ozpin said.

Nora shuddered, even if it was an evil version of her it was still a version of her.

**Dekapink sighed tiredly as she was announced the winner of the match, being warped back to her booth and un-morphing, setting the D-Gatling down as she sat down next to Ren and leaned into him.**

**"Now, after that beatdown, let's head for our next match." Swift said simply as the roulette started spinning again, before stopping on two different people.**

**"In one corner we have the 'Ice Demon' formely known as Weiss Schnee, and in the other, we have Cat Burglar Nami!" Magna said as Nami's photo used her bounty poster, making the orange haired young woman groan in annoyance before she and her opponent were teleported away to separate areas.**

"Who's Nami?" Weiss asked.

"66 Million... That's a hefty bounty on her head." Summer said.

**"We'll try and keep this short people." Swift said before clearing his throat "Nami is the adopted daughter of the late former marine officer, Bell-Mere, being adopted when she was just a baby, lost at sea, along with the little girl who found her, who would become her sister Nojiko. When she was still just a child, Nami found her dream. Of making a map of the whole world. Her dream ended up being canned for a time though because of the arrival of the fishman pirate, Saw-Tooth Arlong." he was interrupted by Luffy shouting out "I kicked his ass!" "Yes, yes you did Luffy. After Luffy defeated Arlong, Nami joined the Strawhat pirate crew for good, acting as the crew's navigator for their journey."**

"So she joined a pirate crew." Blake said, "That explains her bounty."

**"And now we move on to our other fighter." Magna said with a sigh "The Ice Demon, formerly known as Weiss Schnee, is cruel and sadistic. She killed her father by poisoning him, thus making her inherit the company early, before she just handed it off to a person who had helped her once in the past. She wanted to be a huntress, but due to her mental state, she was denied, which led to her acting independently and delivering her own justice on those she judges as criminals, tending to torture them at the same time." Magna finished with a frown.**

"Dear Oum." Weiss said shivering, "That's taking it too far."

"Agreed Miss Schnee." Glynda said.

**"Alright, let's get the fighters back in here." Swift said as both fighters were teleported back in, Nami holding her staff over her shoulder, completely attached together, with the evil Weiss standing across from her, her body covered in ice crystals as her skin looked frozen.**

"That's not a good sign." Yang said.

**"Ready? FIGHT!" Magna called out this time.**

**The Ice Demon wasted no time, jumping towards Nami as she covered her hand in ice crystals before stabbing through her, smirking widely at first, before Nami's image faded away, making her look around in confusion.**

"What the- was that super speed like Ruby's?" Jaune asked.

"No, it looked more like an illusion." Pyrrha said.

**"Mirage Tempo, now you see me, now you don't." Nami's voice echoed out from everywhere in the arena as she was invisible to everyone's eyes.**

"An illusion it was." Pyrrha said.

**The Ice Demon looked everywhere "Where are you?! Come out so I can carve you up nicely." she said with a smirk.**

**"Here I am." Nami said from behind her, poiting one end of her staff at her back, a small bubble forming at the tip before it burst open "Gust Sword!" she called out as a powerful gust of wind sent the Ice Demon flying forwards.**

**"The weather today is partially cloudy over a small area of the colosseum, with a high chance of deadly thunder strikes." she said with a smirk as a storm cloud formed over the Ice Demon.**

"Is she controling the weather!?" Weiss cried out.

"Yes. Yes she is." Phoenix said, 'Seriously I gotta check that series out, anime or manga I don't care.'

**The Ice Demon looked up when she saw the shadow over her, eying the cloud in confusion.**

**Nami pointed her staff at the cloud as lightning sparked on it "Thunder Breed Tempo!" she called out as she aimed her staff down quickly, a lightning bolt slamming downwards and frying the Ice Demon who was too shocked to move in time.**

**When the lightning stopped, her body was completely burned over, as it fell forward, her eyes rolled back into her head, either unconscious or dead, no one knew.**

"She's dead." Ozpin said.

**"The winner is Nami!" Swift called out as Nami was warped back to her booth with a triumphant smirk, while the Ice Demon was warped somewhere else entirely.**

**"Now for our fourth match of the day." Magna said as the roulette spun again, landing once more on two different people.**

**"Shadow Killer, formerly known as Blake Belladonna, VS Naruto Uzumaki, Dragoon of Wind!" Swift said with a grin.**

"Dragoon of Wind?" Ruby asked.

"A Dragoon, at least in the terms this is about, is a warrior born with the right to rule dragons, and as such has obtained a jewel that contains the spirit of a Dragon." Phoenix said. "In fact I'm writing down a story where one of your others is the Dragoon of Wind."

"Whoa." Ruby said.

**"Dude I thought we were gonna have the Naruto that has the power of miracles fight her." Magna whispered to Swift.**

"So it is rigged." Qrow said.

**"Originally yeah, but I decided to save that guy for something better." Swift said, Magna slowly nodding in understanding.**

**"Alright guys wish me luck!" the blonde haired shinobi with whisker marks said with his trademark foxy grin.**

**"Good luck Dobe." his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, said with a smirk, making Naruto flip him the bird.**

**"Kick her ass bro." his adoptive brother, Mitsuki, said with a grin, making Naruto give him a double thumbs up. (author would like to point out this character is an original one for an upcoming story, and is the brown haired boy from a few chapters ago)**

**"Try not to go overboard honey." his mother, Kushina, a beautiful woman with long red hair and lavender eyes, said with a laugh.**

**"No promises mom." he said with a chuckle before he was warped away to his preparation area.**

"He's gonna go overboard." Ruby said.

**"Alright, now for the background info on this version of Naruto." Swift said before clearing his throat "The basic history is the same, he's the Kyubii Jinchuriki, but his life changed a bit when he was younger. He actually made an honest friend, in the form of Mitsuki, a young boy with no family, who like Naruto had something of great power sealed within him. The eight Dragoon spirits. One by one, the dragoon spirits left Mitsuki as he found their new masters, Naruto being the new Dragoon of Wind, Mitsuki himself was the Dragoon of Fire until Sasuke Uchiha was accepted by the spirit, Kushina Uzumaki, who Mitsuki and Naruto actually found in a coma at the Konoha hospital, was the new Dragoon of Darkness, their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, was the new Dragoon of Lightning, and a few other dragoons showed up as well. Naruto has been trained by the spirits of Lavitz and Albert, the previous two wind dragoons, who have a portion of their consciousness within the spirit, and as such wields a spear in battle."**

"That sounds awesome." Ruby said.

'Too bad you won't really see the power of the Dragoons in this story.' Phoenix thought.

**"And for his opponent, Shadow Killer." Magna said as he cleared his throat "Her early life was the same as the original Blake Belladonna, until she encountered something that no one would have expected. A child suicide bomber, who, was brought back to the White Fang base, Blake begging them to help her first human friend, with them agreeing, and then moments later, the bomb went off, killing everyone present save for Blake. This set her on her path of vengeance, however she pushed it too far as she started slaughtering the innocent as well. She's lethal and dangerous." Magna smirked "But not as dangerous as her opponent."**

"Oh Oum." Blake gasped, "Why?"

"I don't know." Phoenix said.

**"Warning, cover the eyes of everyone under 18 watching this, because Magna and I just know what the first thing Naruto is going to pull is, and we recommend any female perverts do the same or it'll be too much for you" Swift said, as everyone in the stadium complied, several Ruby's having their eyes covered, Phoenix covering his daughter's face, and the saiyan version of Robin covering his daughter Morgan's eyes, the saiyan princess protesting a bit until Severa grabbed her tail, making Morgan flinch and stop talking, and several perverted women decided to follow his advice as well, which included several version of Blake.**

"Ruby, could you blindfold Blake please?" Phoenix said, "And don't worry about needing to cover your eyes, this this is censored."

"So why the blindfold?" Blake asked as Ruby quickly put it on.

"As a precaution." Phoenix said.

**The two fighters were teleported back into the arena, Naruto grinning mischievously, and the evil Blake looking at him in confusion as his spear was simply strapped to his back**

**"And Begin!" Swift said as he tried not to laugh.**

**Naruto put his hands together in his most common used handsign, but called out something completely different "Reverse Harem Jutsu!"**

**The Shadow Killer raised an eyebrow as smoke erupted in the arena, before her face turned completely red as she saw several beautiful men around her, all of them looking completely different.**

**And all of them were naked.**

Blake's cat ears stood straight up as soon as she heard that, causing her ear muffs to fall off and a trickle of blood to run down her nose.

**What followed next was most likely the biggest nosebleed anyone had ever seen, as she was sent flying upwards towards the top of the arena, hitting her head on an invisible shield, before falling back down to the ground as her nose eventually stopped, and her body looked completely drained.**

**The beautiful men all poofed away and Naruto stared at her in confusion, poking her with his foot for a moment before blinking in surprise "Well holy shit. I just killed her by giving her the biggest damn nosebleed ever, didn't even need the Rasengan or to use my dragoon spirit... betcha I gave her one hell of a lady boner too." he snickered to himself silently as he was warped back to his booth were his mom punched him in the back of the head in anger and a bit of a blush on her cheeks, starting to scold him after he recovered from her punch. (and the Shadow Killer's body was also warped away)**

"Death by nosebleed." Weiss said flatly, "Blake we should probably take your books away."

Blake hissed as she removed her blindfold and put the earmuffs back on to protect her cat ears from loud noises.

**Up in the announcer's booth, Swift was rolling on the floor laughing while Magna wipped a tear from his eye "Oh man, that shit's always funny. We'll take a short break everyone before coming back to the fights."**

"Does that include us?" Blake asked.

"No." Phoenix said as Qrow took the book from Ozpin.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Looks like she still had a nosebleed even with the blindfold.**


	115. Chapter 97

**Lloyd: Alright folks, time to start up the next chapter**

**[[]]**

Qrow now had the book and continued to read the story.

**Everyone got up, ready to file out of their booths, until THOR!Jaune noticed something.**

**"Hey, Yang, Weiss. There's something under your seats." he said, making the versions of said girls from his world look under their seats to find coupons.**

"There is?" Weiss asked.

"Why coupons?" Yang asked

**Weiss' coupon had a snowflake design on it, and Yang's had a yellow dragon.**

**They saw that it was apparently redeemable at 'Reigner's Boutique'.**

"Wait." Ruby said, "The Golem Reigner?"

"Yep." Phoenix said.

**Deciding to try and find it during the break, they head out, soon finding themselves outside of the colosseum in what looked like a large outdoor restaurant with several different kinds of food choices. (the characters from Fates are basically manning several different food stands)**

**The first thing the group spotted however was Taiyang, Summer, Qrow, Winter, Amelia, Dabo and the fairies, sitting down at a table, with Summer holding Topaz and Qrow bouncing Quetzal on his knee, the little girl giggling.**

"It's everyone else!" Nora cheered.

"Not everyone else Nora." Ren said, "Just everyone that now happens to be related to Yang in some form or another."

"Thanks for reminding me about that one." Weiss said, still a little unsettled by the fact her other is related to Yang.

**"What are you all doing here?" Pierce asked as they neared the table.**

**"We all got this invitation to come here and watch the tournament, it's looking pretty good so far, even if that last one was weird." Amelia explained, earning nods.**

"Agreed." Glynda said.

**"Has anyone seen Raven though?" Taiyang asked as he looked around in confusion "She was here a few minutes ago."**

**"What? Me?" asked a young woman with long red hair and small pointed ears, wearing a long pink coat.**

"Wrong Raven." Tai said.

"What are the odds of that happening?" Summer asked.

"Low." Ozpin said.

**"Ah, not you miss, I'm talking about my ex-wife. Long black hair, red eyes, wears a lot of red and black... wrinkles." Taiyang said, making the young woman nod.**

"Did you just..." Qrow started.

"I did apparently." Tai said while Summer started to laugh.

"You're dead you know that right?" Qrow asked.

"Yep." Tai said.

**"Is that her?" she said as she pointed behind him, making him turn around slowly to see Raven glaring at him.**

**"Wrinkles huh?" She said in irritation.**

**"We're, uh, gonna go get our food." Ruby said as her and the others left quickly as Raven started shouted at Taiyang.**

**"So, am I the only one who's surprised she hasn't gotten back with him yet? I mean, the way they act is just, it feels like there's still something there." Gyro said in a bit of confusion.**

"I'm willing to bet we've talked about it." Summer said

**"You know, I honestly ask myself the same thing whenever I see them. Plus, I'm sure mom wouldn't mind all that much since her and mother were apparently best friends at Beacon." Yang said with a shrug.**

"I wouldn't mind at all." Summer said.

"Seriously?" Tai asked.

"Yeah." Summer said, "We can both beat you down either way."

"Don't remind me." Tai said.

**Weiss grabbed Yang's sleeve as she noticed something "That's the shop mentioned on our coupons." she said, making Yang look at a small store with a sign that read Reigner's boutique, standing in between two food stands.**

"Jeez, for such a big golem Reigner's set up is pretty small." Jaune said.

"He's like that." Phoenix said.

**"Huh, well what do you know?" Yang said before turning to everyone else "You guys go grab your food, Weiss and I'll head on back at the table once we get the things the stores gonna give us and our food."**

**The others nodded, before going off to grab their food, although Gyro and Ruby got distracted when they saw some awesome weapons or gear. (Ruby had been rubbing off on Gyro)**

"That's great!" Ruby cheered.

**For example.**

**"Holy shit that is an awesome mobile base." Gyro said as he looked up at what looked like a large truck with big wheel on it's back that seemed to hold some strange pieces to attach on the back of a motorcycle, and the front looked like a skull that could split open down the middle.**

**Which it did, and showed a sleek black motorcycle resting within, although a teenager with spiky brown hair that had white streaks in it and a grey hoodie was napping next to it.**

"That's a nice set of wheels." Tai said.

"Though the kid seems kinda lazy." Qrow said.

**"Wake up Shiro!" said an older man in his late twenties, wearing a short white coat, pants, sleeveless vest and trilby hat with black shoes and a black button up shirt as he walked over. (Gyro also noticed a ring on the man's finger, and dark brown hair with a hint of pink and white in it peeking from underneath his hat)**

"That hair looks... familiar." Yang said looking sharply at the hair.

**His shouting made the teenager wake up with a start "I'm up boss please don't sic Neo on me!" he said quickly as he got up.**

**"She's not even here, unless you've forgotten, we're in another world entirely, and my sister is still working undercover as Roman's lieutenant anyway." the older man said with a sigh.**

"So this guy is a brother of Neo in his world." Yang said, "A little unusual, but nice to see nonetheless."

**"Oh, right, thank god." Shiro said with fake enthusiasm.**

**"Oh please, you want her to be here." the man said with a smirk, as Shiro blushed embarrassed.**

**"Quit teasing your pupil honey." said an older version of Blake as she walked over, wearing a long white coat, black jeans and high black boots with her belladonna flower emblem printed on them, a black sweater, and sunglasses, her cat ears were also visible on top of her head, slightly bigger than when she was 17, and both of them were pierced the same way her mother's were, she had a ring on her finger, and Gyro even noticed a small bump on her stomach, which meant she was in the early stages of pregnancy. (Gyro assumed she was probably about 27)**

Blake stared blankly at the sight of her older, pregnant other.

"Looks like an older version of Blakey's gonna be having some kittens." Yang teased.

Blake had no reaction.

"Hello? Blake?" Yang asked waving her hand on front of Blake.

**Once she was next to the man she kissed him on the cheek, making him smile a bit "You know I can't help it Blake, besides, Lumiere isn't here to do it instead."**

**Shiro hung his head "At least Yang isn't here, she'd just keep laughing at me."**

**"The kid's got a good sense of humor!" the man barked in laughter, with Shiro starting to draw circles on the floor.**

"Heck yeah!" Yang boasted.

**"So cruel boss." he mumbled.**

**"When was the last time we saw Yang and Ruby anyway?" Blake said with a bit of a smile.**

**"I think it was a week before they were accepted into Beacon, although we'll see them often since Ozpin gave us that job offer." the man said with a smirk.**

**Gyro blinked at that as he stepped towards them "Excuse me, from your words, I'm assuming Yang and Ruby are younger?"**

"That'd be a good assumption." Pyrrha said.

**"Who're you kid?" the man asked as Blake lowered her sunglasses to look at him better.**

**"A student at Beacon in my world, Gyro Vermillion, member of team RWGBY, leader is Ruby Rose, her partner is Weiss Schnee, my partners are Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna." Gyro said, looking at the older Blake, who lifted her glasses up and blinked in surprise.**

**"So, I'm the same age as the girls in your world?" she said in confusion.**

**"Yep." Gyro said, popping the p.**

"Oh yeah she is." Nora said proudly.

**"Huh, kinda funny since I've known those girls since before they even got into Signal, we had a case where someone was holding Yang for ransom, god Taiyang was a mess and Ruby had no idea what was going on, Whyatt here held the kidnapper's attention while I got behind him and made him put Yang down before knocking him out." Blake said as she then chuckled "She was practically starry-eyed when she saw me, and I think she's even made me her role-model even though I'm a detective and she's trying to be a huntress."**

"What happened!?" Tai roared out.

"Hey the problem was solved dad, cool it." Yang said.

"Yang starry-eyed by me?" Blake asked, "I'll need to see that when it happens."

**"I think she has a poster of you from when you had to infiltrate the Miss Remnant contest a few years back." Whyatt said with a laugh while his wife sighed at being reminded of THAT day.**

**"God those girls were all a bunch of dumb bimbos, I could seriously understand why the perp wanted to pull that revenge stunt on the competition." Blake said with a groan.**

**"It's kind of funny that you ended up winning it to boot." Shiro said with a chuckle before Blake glared at him, making him gulp fearfully.**

**"You're so lucky I'm pregnant or I'd kick your ass." she grumbled, god did she hate that contest, it had been so demeaning, especially the bikini portion, since she usually only showed off like that to her husband.**

"Get a younger version of me to do it for you." Blake said flatly.

"Ooh kitty got cl- GAK!" Yang said only for Blake's hand to suddenly be at her neck, "Okay, I'll stop." Yang gasped.

Blake nodded and let go.

**"Right, well, this was interesting. If you'll excuse me, I really need to find something to eat though, and then find my friends." Gyro said with a wave as he started walking away.**

**"Don't be a stranger kid." Whyatt said with a two fingered salute.**

**Several minutes later, Gyro walked back towards the table where everyone was, carrying an honest to goodness Mcdonalds meal bag in one hand and a can of Iced Tea in another.**

**"Still wonder how Swift got a Mcdonalds here, but I'm not gonna complain, been a while since I've had some Filet-o-Fish, plus I'm sure Dabo'll like the toy." he said as he pulled out a small plastic bag that had a Ninja Turtles toy of Leonardo in it.**

"Fast food?" Weiss asked.

"What? It's tasty." Yang said, "Plus all our training burns off the fat easily."

**He soon got back to the table, seeing everyone sitting on it, including Weiss, who had a new tiara around her ponytail, replacing her old one. The new one was silver in color and five different colored small gems on it in red, light blue, green, dark purple, and yellow.**

"That's very pretty." Weiss said.

**Strangely though, Pierce and Yang weren't present, and everyone was looking up.**

**"What's going on?" he asked as he sat down between Dabo and Ruby, Tatl and Tael sitting on Dabo's head, sliding the toy to Dabo who looked down at it and smiled before hugging Gyro a bit and opening the package and playing with it. (Gyro also finally saw the two fairies tone down their light a bit, meaning he saw their actual bodies instead of the light emanating from them, Tatl had long platinum blonde hair and wore a long dress, while Tael had short purple hair and wore a simple shirt and shorts)**

**Instead of anybody answering him, they all simply pointed up, making him look up in confusion, only to be confused even more as he saw Pierce flying around in his dragon form alongside a golden Chinese dragon.**

"No way." Yang said.

"Lucky." Nora pouted.

**"Is... is that Yang?" he asked in shock.**

**"Told you he'd get it on the first try." Summer said to Taiyang with a smirk, making him chuckle a bit.**

**Gyro looked back down, centering on Weiss "What happened? You've been with her for the last half hour."**

**"Well we went into that shop earlier, we found a golem in there, who gave us what were apparently wedding gifts from someone called the Phoenix Champion, the coupons were so he knew which versions of us to give them to. There was this tiara in mine, apparently it gives me an 80% resistance to fire, ice, wind, electricity and darkness." Weiss explained a bit.**

"Wedding gifts for our others?" Weiss asked.

"From you?" Yang demanded.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "And copies for you two."

As if on cue Marie appeared with a silver tiara that looked exactly like the one THOR!Weiss was given.

"What about mine?" Yang whined to Marie.

"I still need to go grab that one." Marie said dashing out of the room.

**"It's also got our team colors." Blake said as she pointed at the jewels on it.**

**"That's something I liked when I saw it." Weiss said with a smile, followed by Ruby hugging her and Weiss returning the hug with a small laugh "But, anyway, Yang's gift was this golden arm band shaped like a dragon that went around her bicep, it's keyed to only work with her DNA, but it would apparently also work for her kids, anyway, the golem said it would let her turn into a dragon, so the first thing she did once she got out of the store was to go and find Pierce, she said she'd grab a bite to eat later."**

Marie zipped back in with said band in her hands and gave it to Yang.

"I'm going to have fun with this." Yang said putting the arm band on.

**"Betcha her and Pierce found some livestock to eat." Nora said with a snort as she pictured the two dragons just grabbing a random cow or pig and grilling them with their fire breaths before eating them.**

"Totally." Nora said.

"Please, Yang's not that bad... right?" Ruby said.

Yang just looked away and whistled.

**"They probably did, since on my way here some guy was whining about how a pair of dragons just swooped down and stole two of his cows." Gyro said as he looked back up to see the dragons slowly flying back down towards them.**

"Yang." Ruby, Tai, Qrow, and Summer deadpanned.

"Oh come on, how could I not?" Yang protested.

**Once they were close enough to the ground, they turned back to their human forms, With Pierce landing first and Yang falling on his back, making him wobble a bit before he righted himself.**

**"So, how was your first time flying on your own Yang?" Pyrrha asked in curiosity.**

**"It was freaking awesome! It feels even better than when I'm on Pierce's back." she said with a grin as she sat back down.**

**"So, were the cows you two stole any good?" Qrow asked with a smirk.**

**"Coulda used more mustard." Pierce said with a straight face before he laughed a bit.**

"Seriously?" Blake asked.

**Everyone went back to eating after that. (Pierce and Yang had also landed by a crystal clear lake earlier and drank from it while still in dragon form, meaning they weren't thirsty either)**

**Partway through their meal, they heard someone speak.**

**"U-um, excuse me." was heard, making them turn around to see the version of Ruby that had dried blood on her clothes, looking down at her feet nervously, and standing behind her was the other Gyro.**

**"Uh, hi?" the older Ruby said in a bit of confusion as she saw her slightly younger counterpart just standing there awkwardly.**

"Yeah..." Ruby said, "That is kinda awkward."

**The other Gyro leaned down to whisper something into her ear, making her look up a bit before looking back down and nodding, making the other Gyro nod back as he looked at everyone.**

**"You'll have to excuse her, she has several reasons to be nervous at the moment. Anyway, you already know our names, so I don't need to introduce the two of us, but Rubes here wanted to come talk to you, well, specifically to her parents." he explained, his voice being a bit rougher than the normal Gyro's but besides that it sounded practically the same.**

**Summer and Taiyang looked at the other Ruby in confusion "What's the matter Little Rose?" Summer asked her, making the other Ruby's breath hitch as she tried to hold back tears.**

"Kind, even to the evil version of her children." Qrow said.

**The other Gyro gripped the other Ruby's shoulder a bit, motioning with his eyes for someone to grab Topaz, With Yang grabbing her little brother, before he let go of Ruby's shoulder, as she launched herself at her parents and hugged them tightly as she started bawling her eyes out.**

**They were surprised at first before they started comforting her as best they could while she continued to cry.**

"She must have had a hard life..." Summer said.

"How hard I wonder though..." Tai said.

**A few minutes later, the other Ruby was sitting in Summer's lap, leaning back into her as she slept lightly.**

**"Alright other me, think you can explain her situation?" Gyro asked his counterpart.**

**The other Gyro nodded as he sat at an empty spot at the table "The first thing to know is that the Summer of our world is deceased, and that Ruby is an only child."**

**"Wait, what about the other me? She was with you guys." Yang asked as she held her little brother in her arms.**

**"You don't want to be holding a baby when I'm gonna say it, since it'll piss you off." the other Gyro said, making Yang nod seriously as she passed Topaz to her dad.**

"How bad are we talking?" Yang asked as Lloyd walked into the room pulling a wagon full of buckets of cold water.

**"Our world's Yang is still the daughter of Raven Branwen, however her father is not Taiyang Xiao Long, in our world, Raven made some kind of contract with a dragon demon and had his child, that child was Yang." the other Gyro explained.**

**"Other me is a half-demon?!" Yang asked in surprise.**

"Okay, that's disturbing already." Tai said.

"Yeah." Yang said.

**The other Gyro nodded "That's not the worst of it however... Taiyang eventually found Yang, since Raven abandoned her in our world as she wanted a son, which actually pissed off the demon since he didn't care about his heir's gender, so a small yay for demon equality, but Yang grew up a bit... roughly. She never saw Taiyang as her father, and that led to the event that really shocked Rubes."**

"Oh no." Ozpin said realizing something

**"What... what did the other me do?" Yang asked worriedly, already having a good idea of what happened.**

**The other Gyro looked straight at her "She killed Taiyang." he said simply, leaving a shocked silence surrounding the table.**

"THAT FUCKER!" Yang shouted, her hair setting ablaze.

Said blaze was then douse when Lloyd chucked a bucket full of water onto her, "Thanks." Yang said.

**"That... that fucking bitch!" Yang said in anger as her eyes turned red as she punched table, making it crack a bit. (they were made out of some pretty solid stuff to boot)**

**"Again, not the worst of it." the other Gyro said as he shook his head, before he looked at the other Ruby sadly "Pull up her sleeves." he said sadly.**

**Summer rose an eyebrow, before she did just that, gasping in shock at what she saw.**

**Several different bruises running along Ruby's arms, along with a few burn marks.**

"Oh god." Yang and Ruby said horrified.

"Oum..." Summer said pulling Ruby closer to her.

**Worried, she pulled up Ruby's shirt a bit, seeing the same thing on her stomach, and when she looked closer at her nylon socks, she could see several similar marks underneath them on her legs.**

**There was a long silence at the table, the older Ruby letting a few silent tears fall as she looked at her other in horror and Gyro hugged her.**

**The silence was broken by Nora who spoke softly and calmly for once "It was the other Yang who did that wasn't it?"**

**The other Gyro nodded softly as he looked at the ground, which was soon followed by a loud crack as Yang actually made a hole in the table punching it, her eyes a blazing red as her hair was set aflames.**

"I'm gonna really enjoy TEARING HER TO SHREDS!" Yang shouted as her hair lit up again, only to be doused again.

"You really prepared for this huh?" Weiss asked Lloyd.

"Phoenix left us all instructions for while he was away." Lloyd said.

**"That fucking bitch is dead." she said lowly as she stood up.**

**"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a chance to fight her in the tournament." spoke Swift as he walked towards their table.**

**"Why the fuck should I?" Yang asked completely calmly despite her intense rage.**

**"Because fighting outside a match is strictly prohibited... but if you really want to see her die, I have an idea." Swift said, smirking a bit.**

"Tell me." Yang said.

**"What is it?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, reigning in her anger a bit.**

**"Making it so she's defeated by two powerful opponents. Neither of them will be you though, your anger would get the better of you and get you killed." he said strictly to Yang.**

"That's pretty true." Ruby said.

"Seriously we already had to douse you twice." Weiss added.

**Yang narrowed her eyes at him before she sat back down "Fine. As long as she dies." she said simply, her eyes remaining red.**

**"She will, don't worry." Swift said before walking away.**

**Pierce put an arm around Yang, making her lean into him as she closed her eyes, slowly breathing in and out through her nose to try and calm down before she just ignored Swift and hunted the bitch down.**

**"What about you? What's your story?" Gyro asked his counterpart.**

**The other Gyro looked up "Before I explain, I just want to say that I get visions that show me other worlds, and sometimes even the future. So, for starters, unlike you, I was born on Remnant in Holodrum."**

"Well that has to useful sometimes." Glynda said mentioning the visions, "If he get's enough he could possibly determine future events."

"That would be handy." Weiss said.

**"Wait, Holodrum is on Remnant?" Pierce asked in surprise.**

**"As is Labrynna, they are the two hidden elven kingdoms. Anyway, our family life wasn't exactly the best, our father regularly beat me, Pierce, Azure and mom. One day though our dad went too far and killed mom, so Azure, in rage, unleashed his magic for him on the first time, killing the bastard. We grew up just the three of us until Azure met Noel, where it then became the four of us... until the two of them passed away because of a war that erupted between Holodrum and Labrynna." the other Gyro explained sadly.**

**"How did you get away?" Amelia asked her son's counterpart carefully.**

**"I made myself a sea-worthy ship. I'd already started getting visions by then, so I wanted to get to Vale and try to stop war from breaking out in every single kingdom, turns out my visions weren't of my world, but of another Remnant. But still, me and Pierce managed to escape the kingdom... I wish I'd left the bastard behind though." he spat out at the end.**

"Ho boy, this isn't gonna be pretty." Jaune said.

**"What's wrong with the other me?" Pierce asked in confusion.**

**"Bastard's a fucking rapist, first thing he did when we got to Vale was find a girl that was alone and drag her into an alley... Oum, when I found her the only thing I could do was give the poor girl a mercy killing because of how broken she was. I'd lost track of him for a while after that, except for on the news with the rumors of a serial rapist on the loose in Vale, constantly eluding the authorities." the other Gyro explained angrily.**

"Oh my Oum..." Glynda said.

Pyrrha started to shiver at the thought.

**Pierce was completely silent in shock, taking him a few moments to find his words "What made him this way?"**

**"I don't know, and I don't want to find out... heck for all I know, what happened to me happened to him, but he didn't come out on top." the other Gyro explained.**

**"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.**

**The other Gyro pointed at his eyes "You see these? They were blue once, then one fucking day I end up with a demon trying to possess me, he almost got me, but I ended up killing him from inside instead, got these eyes from it."**

**"And the hair?" Ren asked.**

**"Stressed out to the point my hair went white." the other Gyro explained.**

"Yep, that last bit can happen to anyone." Qrow said.

"Like the fact you and Raven are starting to turn grey." Summer said getting a laugh from Yang and Ruby.

**"Don't you have clones?" the older Gyro asked his counterpart.**

**The other Gyro snorted before he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, lighting it up as he took in a breath and let out a puff of smoke "I wish, I suck at magic, my strong points are strategy, stealth and sniping... and ship building I guess but that shit's useless on dry land."**

**"How did you and other me meet?" the older Ruby asked.**

**"You can thank the Slenderman ripoff for that. He needed some people to act as his generals for his return, with his first plan being to get the triforce from you guys, so he decided to try and be poetic and make teams RWGBY and JNPPR, but using counterparts to you guys." the other Gyro took another puff of smoke "He made me the leader of my team, and the other Pyrrha is the leader of the other team."**

"That plan's not working out too well though." Ren said.

"Our others are just too OP." Nora said.

**"So, I'm guessing that's when you met up with the other me?" Pierce asked.**

**"Yeah, first thing I did was deck the bastard in the schnods since I'd heard of his recent rape, which the cops thought it was a completely different person since the victim was found in a completely different state." he explained as he punched his fist into his palm when he said he decked his brother.**

Out of instinct every male in the group crossed their legs and winced.

"It can't hurt that badly." Yang said.

"Why don't you get hit by the Gender-bending gas and take a hit to the nuts, see how it feels to you." Jaune said.

"Alright then, I'll do that." Yang said.

The collective thought of every male in the group was 'You're gonna regret saying that.'

**"How was she found?" Winter asked.**

**The other Gyro looked at everyone "Ripped in half from the bottom up due to a FAR too large member attempting to enter her."**

Everyone's eyes went far too wide for safety.

**Once more, shocked silence reigned at the table.**

**"He fucking did it as a dragon." Pierce said in horror.**

"Suddenly I don't want to try it like that." Yang said, "Well, maybe in my dragon form I'd like to try it, but certainly as hell not like a human."

**The other Gyro nodded "Yeah, thus, me punching his balls. It was pretty boring there honestly, and then I ran across the blonde bitch attempting to start her 'Daily' beating of Ruby." he took a long drag of his cigarette, leaving only a small piece of it as he flicked it off to the ground and stomped it out "I punched her in the tit for trying that." he snorted then "Bitch was even angrier than usual from that. After that, me and Ruby stuck together, since I was the only one who honestly cared about her, and before long we started dating."**

**Everyone contemplated his words, before Summer asked something that had been gnawing at her "Where did she get all this blood on her?"**

**The other Gyro looked at her before looking sadly at Ruby "The other Yang forced her to kill people, eventually it affected her mind and started breaking her slowly... I've been putting the pieces back together bit by bit." he said before he stood up and took Ruby into his arms "Thanks for listening to our story. And thanks for letting her have a good cry, she really needed it, and I think it'll help with making her who she once was." he said before walking away as Ruby cuddled up to him in his arms.**

"Please tell me the evil Yang's death is brutal." Yang said.

"You'll have to wait and see." Phoenix said.

**"There's still somethings he didn't tell us." Raven said as she watched him walk away.**

**"Their probably personal, leave them be." Summer said seriously, making Raven nod after a few moments.**

"That's the chapter, here you go Tai." Qrow said passing him the book.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Okay folks, that's this chapter done, see you in the next.**


	116. Chapter 98

**Marie: Alright folks, now for the next battles, and for the glimpse at Swift's favor to Phoenix.**

**[[]]**

As Tai took the book from Qrow, Phoenix got a message from Reigner saying Magna had delivered the group some Christmas presents that should be arriving after the chapter's over.

**After what was definitely an interesting encounter, everyone had finished up their meals silently.**

**Throughout the whole thing, Yang's eyes had stayed red, and they probably would keep the color for a little while still.**

Everyone looked to see that Yang's eye's actually were still red.

"Do I need to hold a bucket some more?" Lloyd asked.

Phoenix shook his head.

**Eventually, they headed back inside the colosseum, although on the way there, they caught an interesting sight.**

**An alternate version of Yang long cargo pants, an orange tanktop, a grey jacket, her hair tied in a ponytail, and her right arm replaced with a robotic one, sitting on the shoulder of a large dark skinned creature that had red fur in several spots on his body, including a red mane around it's head, golden bangles on it's wrists, and long black horns on top of it's head.**

Everyone grimaced as Yang reached over to feel her right arm, that version of her didn't take caution against Adam.

"What is that thing she's riding on though?" Summer asked.

"Ifrit, the lord of hellfire." Phoenix said, "And this incarnation is a Guardian Force, meaning he's sharing his power with that version of Yang."

"And she still lost an arm." Yang said sadly.

"Trust me, that worlds Adam is going to die a painful death." Phoenix said.

**On it's other shoulder, sat a green creature with a fish like tail and beady yellow eyes, wearing some kind of brown cloak over it's body, holding a knife in it's right hand, a lantern in it's left, and on top of it's head was a golden crown.**

"What the heck is that thing?" Qrow asked.

"The most dangerous creature in the Final Fantasy universe, a Tonberry, although this one is the Tonberry King." Phoenix said, "Another Guardian Force, although Yang got this one after losing her arm."

"Question." Ozpin said, "What makes the Tonberry's so dangerous?"

"Because of their special skill, 'Everyone's Grudge'." Phoenix said, "To a pacifist, this ability really only hurts as much as getting poked with a plastic knife, but the more souls you've sent to the after life the more it hurts. Grimm don't affect this number, I've tested it."

"So a mass murderer like Adam..." Weiss started.

"Would feel like he was just stabbed with thousands of knives instead of just one." Phoenix said, "Plus while Tonberry's are normally slow, some of them can move pretty fast, plus they can take a ridiculous amount of punishment."

Everyone shuddered at the thought of fighting one of those things.

**They were a bit confused at the sight, before shrugging it off, as their was honestly weirder.**

**When they were back in their booth, they sat down, curious as to what the next match would be.**

**"Hello everyone, and welcome back to the tournament!" Magna said with a grin as he and Swift sat in the announcer's booth once more.**

**"Let's not waste anymore time, and find out what our next match will be." Swift said as the roulette spun once more, making him blink once it stopped "Huh, what do you know, ANOTHER mirror match. This time we have 'The Lotus' VS Lie Ren, AKA, Kamen Rider Specter." Swift finished with a grin.**

"Specter?" Ren asked

**"Guess it's my turn then." spoke a version of Ren that wore a mostly black leather jacket with blue shoulders and sleeves, his hair still held the magenta streak, but instead of a ponytail, it was cut short in the back.**

**"How much are you willing to bet it's gonna be over as quickly as the other ones?" spoke the Jaune from his world, who wore a dark green hoodie instead of a black one.**

"No bet." Everyone said.

**"No bet. Although the others would have loved to see this, especially Nora." said a young man with dark orange hair and orange eyes who wore a black jacket over an orange t-shirt, orange elbow bads and knees pads, dark blue jeans, and normal sneakers.**

"Wait... what happened to my other?" Nora asked.

Phoenix chose not to answer.

**"If there's anything you think I should know about my opponent's past when the match starts, just let me know." said Ren as he was teleported away.**

**"Well, if he wants quick information..." spoke the orange eyed young man as his body glowed in an orange light before it shrank down to the size of a small orb, the light casting away a few moments later to show he had now taken on a form similar to a mechanical eyeball, with an orange sticker on top with some kind of face, the letter G on top of it, and the word GHOST under it, with the back of the eye being a pure black.**

**"The wonders of being a ghost and turning into an Eyecon. How's it feel in there anyway Neil?" Jaune asked the now named Neil.**

**"Well, to be fair, I'm not in it, but I guess I do feel a bit cramped like this." the Eyecon spoke in Neil's voice before it sat itself down on the ramp "Being dead has it's perks sometimes, but it still sucks."**

"I'll bet it does." Qrow said.

"Let's stay off the subject of death please." Pyrrha said.

**"Alright, let's talk about our first fighter, Kamen Rider Specter." Swift said with a smile "Lie Ren's life started out the same as his original counterpart's, including the destruction of Oniyuri, followed by him eventually meeting Nora Valkyrie. However things didn't stay on track very long. The two ended up cornered by a bandit one day, only for that bandit to somehow end up dead. The reason for his death was a creature known as a Gamma, an unseeable entity, usually, that wanted something he had stolen recently, that being a blank Eyecon. Things didn't go exactly as planned after that, with Ren barely escaping with his life, and Nora being at death's door. It was then he was offered a chance to save her. Her body could no go longer on, however, her soul was still alive, thus it was placed within an Eyecon of it's own, and to give her a new body, Ren would simply need to hunt down the 15 legendary Eyecons, which when gathered together, could grant any one wish. He was given a Ghost Driver, and the blank Eyecon he had taken was turned into his own personal Eyecon, the Specter Eyecon, thus marking the beginning of Kamen Rider Specter. Eventually, after clashing with Neil a few times, as both of them were looking for the eyecons, Ren to revive Nora, and Neil to revive himself, he ended up joining Beacon, having a feeling Vale would be the next big hot spot for the Gamma, ending up on team JNPR with Jaune Arc as his leader, Pyrrha Nikos as a team member, and Neil Detros as his partner, the two butting heads upon finally meeting again at Beacon at first, before Neil demanded Ren tell him his reason for hunting the Eyecons. Let's just say Neil didn't mind giving up on his life if it brought back Ren's most precious person. They started working together after that, and Nora was eventually revived, and after a few weeks of getting herself into shape with intensive training and making a weapon with Ruby's help, she joined the team, making it JNNPR, and making it the first five man team in Beacon history."**

"That's pretty... dark." Nora said hugging herself, Ren pulled her into a hug as well.

**"Spoilers much?" Magna muttered.**

**"Hey, it was just a summary, not the actual story." Swift muttered back, before Magna cleared his throat.**

"Still, spoilers." Blake said.

**"Now then, for his opponent, The Lotus, formerly known as Lie Ren." Magna spoke "The Lotus was born blind, something that saddened his parents, but also shamed them, seeing as in their eyes, their child would amount to nothing. Putting it simply, he didn't take too kindly to that, and was the main reason Oniyuri ended up the way it is now in his world. Eventually he was found by an old monk, who took him and wanted to help ease his soul, however all the Lotus wanted was power to do whatever he wanted. In the end he killed the monk, made his own fighting style that used some of what he learned, and eventually met the Thunder Destroyer."**

"Jeez, these Evil backgrounds are really dark." Jaune said.

"Too dark sometimes." Tai said.

**"Well... shit." Neil muttered as he started floating up and flew towards Ren when he appeared in the arena, whispering to him what he heard before flying back unnoticed and changing back.**

**"This is not gonna be pretty." Jaune said as Ren passed a hand over his waist slowly while his eyes were shadowed by his hair, making a strange belt that looked like a sheet was draped over it appear on his waist in blue flames.**

**"For your crimes, I'll make this battle last, your death deserves to be slow." Ren spoke lowly as he looked at his counterpart who wore a blindfold over his eyes, his own eyes showing a raging storm of anger within them. (his counterpart also wore Ren's volume 4 outfit)**

"Kinda dark Ren." Nora said.

"That other of mine has been through a lot." Ren said.

"Fair enough." Nora said.

**He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own Eyecon, this one having a blue sticker with a more angry looking face on it under the letter S and on top of the word SPECTER.**

**He clicked a button on the side, making the iris of the eye blink as it switched to a large S, which he then put in the belt after opening it up, quickly closing it and pulling the lever before slamming it back in.**

**"KAIGAN! SPECTER! READY GO! KAKUGOU! DOKIDOKI GHOST!"** **_(Translation: Eyes open! Specter! Ready Go! Hellbent! Pulse-Pounding Ghost!)_ **

**The belt sounded off as energy particles formed around Ren's body, creating a black armor over him with several blue lines running along it that look like the kind you'd see on a heartrate monitor, with a yellow flaming eye drawn on the armor's chest, and the helmet's face being a featureless silver, this was followed by a black parka with blue edges flying out of the belt's eye and landing on his shoulder, as the same face that was on the Eyecon appeared, letting everyone see the blue mask and black angry looking lens, with two horns on the helmet's forehead, as he pulled the hoodie down.**

**"Well, he is seriously pissed if he skipped the standby noise." Jaune said in slight surprise as Neil nodded.**

"Well that can't be good." Glynda said.

**"I expected him to just turn into his final form." Magna muttered to Swift.**

**"I think I got versions of them from before they got their final forms, so Ren's highest form right now is Deep Specter." Swift muttered back, making Magna sigh that the fight wouldn't end as awesomely as he'd hoped.**

"Aww maaaan." Nora pouted.

**He held a hand out, a weapon flew out from his belt.**

**It looked like a long blue rifle, but near the muzzle was what looked like a hand.**

**"I won't need my full power to kill you, my basic forms are enough." Specter said to the Lotus calmly as he pulled on the orange pump on the underside of his weapon, making the hand close into a fist and pulling trigger, shooting the Lotus who narrowly dodge the shot.**

**"So, he probably won't even use Deep Specter in the end." Magna pouted.**

"Come on Ren!" Nora cried out, "Make it awesome!"

"You know he can't hear you right?" Ren said.

"Yeah." Nora said.

**"Oh get over it, his main form is already cool enough, and it's all he needs." Swift said with a sigh.**

**Specter rushed in, pushing the pump forward and making the hand open back up when it was the Lotus's face, making his head real back before he used it so lap him across the face so far it sent him flying off to the left.**

**Specter quickly pulled out a new Eyecon, this one being purple in color, switching it out with the one in his belt, and summoning up a new parka, this one purple with gold edges and looking like some kind of japanese outfit, flying around him as the previous parka and faceplate disappeared and going over his shoulder, making a new faceplate that looked like two rifles crossing over each other appear on his helmet.**

"Nice new outfit!" Nora called out.

Lloyd lifted up a roll of electrical tape but Phoenix shook his head.

**"KAIGAN! NOBUNAGA!"**

**Specter didn't even let the rest of the sound play as he started firing his rifle at his counterpart nonstop, forcing him to dodge constantly as the Lotus tried to counter by firing back, but his bullets were either destroyed in the crossfire, bounced off Specter's armor with no damage, or batted away with the rifle.**

**He didn't let up at all as he kept on firing, before pulling out a new Eyecon, this one teal in color, replacing the Nobunaga Eyecon with it and summoning a new parka, teal in color with gold edges and no sleeves, that fell onto his shoulders and created a new faceplate that looked like two sickles facing each other.**

**"KAIGAN! TUTANKHAMUN!"**

**Once more he didn't let it finish as a small mechanical cobra slithered out from the parka and crawled up his weapon's length, stopping in the hand as it closed and turning it's tail into a sickle blade, followed by him pulling the lever again.**

"Going through a lot of forms there." Yanf said.

**"DAI KAIGAN! OMEGA DRIVE!"** **_(Translation: Dai in this case means great, so Great Eyes Open)_ **

**He slowly held up the sickle as energy gather on the blade of it, quickly slashing forward after a few moments, sending blades of energy flying towards the Lotus, which cut through his aura like paper.**

**"You haven't suffered enough!" Specter called out in anger as he held his weapon in front of his belt, an eye molded into the handle being hit by a thin laser that came out of the belt.**

**"DAI KAIGAN! OMEGA FANG!"**

**"Oh shit." Neil muttered.**

**"Ok, he's really angry if he's using that thing." Jaune said as he realized what Ren was doing.**

"This is probably going to be over kill." Ren said.

"There's no such thing!" Nora, Yang, Tai, and Phoenix called out.

**Energy gathered on the sickle again, except when Specter threw it, it went behind the Lotus and created some kind of strange pyramid with an eye in the middle of it, said eye opening and sucking the Lotus in as he tried desperately to claw his way away from it, soon losing his strength and being sucked into the pyramid, the eye closing, and the pyramid blowing up, leaving no trace of him behind.**

**"Specter is the winner." Swift said simply, even he thought that had been rather brutal.**

**"Maybe, we save the next rider fight for another time, one Kamen Rider going up after that kind of brutal beat down would be bad for PR." Magna muttered as he looked at Swift.**

"Yeah, that would be kinda boring." Yang said.

"Agreed." Weiss said.

**"Yeah, we'll use an already chosen stock match." Swift whispered as the roulette spun and stopped on the Yang that came from the same universe as Jaune Arc Hikari, and on the Adam android.**

**The two fighters were quickly teleported away to preparation areas once the match was announced.**

**"Alright folks, this time around, we don't have much info to give on the fighters, so I'll do both. For Yang's history, it's the same as the original one, up to the Beacon initiation, where a few days after it she received her NetNavi, Burnerman, originally an extreme pyromaniac, Burnerman's leftover data was used by Jaune to create a copy, and give it a new personality. Now he tends to make horrible puns because of a buggy joke program that Jaune accidentally installed into him, and while he's still a bit of a pyro, he's toned it down a lot. Much Like Jaune and Django, Yang and Burnerman are capable of crossfusion, gaining a boost in attack and defesive capabilities, on top of their flames being extremely hot. As for her opponent, not much is actually known about the android called ADAM, all we know is that he is somehow based on the White Fang Commander in question, and that he was designed by scientists with an unknown purpose in mind." Swift said simply.**

"Thanks other Jaune." Yang said smiling.

"Oh great." Ruby, Blake, and Weiss groaned, one punster sharing their room is enough.

**"I feel like this match is gonna be short." Magna muttered.**

**"Trust me, they want something short after that brutal match." Swift whispered to him.**

**When a crowd was put off by a drawn out match because it was more of a brutal slaughter, you gave them something short and simple to get their attention.**

**Soon, the two fighters were warped in, Yang already crossfused with Burnerman.**

**She wore a heavy red armor with yellow stripes on it. On her shoulders were large flamethrowers, with a few smaller ones on her back and a medium one on the back of her helmet from which came out a yellow flame, which was actually the form her hair took in her current state. Along with that, a symbol shaped like a blue flaming heart was visible on her chest, placed in between the obvious indents of where her breasts were, and a visor covered her eyes. Her arms and legs were covered in red armor like the rest of her body, on which their were small flamethrowers in front of her knees and her elbows, shooting out the occasional small spurt of fire. Under all the armor was a tight black undersuit.**

"Got enough _fire_ power there Yang?" Phoenix punned with a smirk.

"Hell yeah!" Yang cheered.

**As for the Adam android, he looked like an upgraded Atlesian Knight, except he held Adam's weapon in his hand, and a White Fang mask was on his face.**

**"Ready? Begin!" Magna called out into the mic.**

**"Burn baby burn!" Burnerman's voice was heard as the symbol on Yang's chest blinked in time with the words and the flamethrowers aimed for ADAM.**

**"Disco Inferno!" Yang shouted as the Flamethowers opened fire on the android, quickly melting his joints together.**

"Better remind Jimmy to work on the heat resistance of his robots." Qrow said.

"After what we were told what happened in the original universe, I think not." Ozpin said.

**The Ruby from the same world as that Yang groaned into her hand at Yang's take on humor.**

**"We burn." Yang said with a grin with Burnerman laughing along while she tipped ADAM over with a poke, making him fall down, unable to move at all.**

**"Well, the winner by immobilization is Yang Xiao Long everybody!" Swift said with a grin as the short but funny fight made people clap and cheer.**

"Well dang, that was fast." Summer said.

**"You think the next fights will get better?" Magna asked Swift.**

**"I hope so, because having to tend to the spectators constantly can get boring." Swift muttered as the roulette started spinning again.**

"Agreed." Summer said taking the book from Tai.

"Ah yes, everyone, Magna has given you all some enchanted Christmas gifts, they can be anything you want once you open them." Phoenix said, "But please wait until the break to open them please, I kinda don't want you all too distracted." Phoenix looked at Ruby and Nora for that bit.

"Fair enough." Ruby said.

"Stop by the mail room during the break." Phoenix said.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Alright, when's Wednesday gonna get here?**


	117. Chapter 99

**Marie: Okay speaking for Swift on this bit, he just lost most, possibly all of his progress with the chapter he owed you all yesterday, so his chapter might not show up until late tonight.  
**

**So let this chapter be your inspiration to keep going Swift!**

**[[]]**

Summer got up to take the book from Tai, when she held her arms out something else entirely found it's way into her arms.

"Ruff." Barked Zwei.

"ZWEI!" Ruby cheered flying out of her seat to grab the corgi and coddle it.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out walking up to Ruby, "Don't hog the cute wittle doggie." Weiss cooed petting Zwei.

"Why? Blake asked.

"Talk to Swift." Phoneix said as Summer took the book after tickling Zwei's belly and began to read.

**"And our next match is..." Swift started as the roulette finally stopped, making him grin "The Hero Reborn, Gyro Vermillion VS The wielder of the Ultimatrix, Yori!"**

"Yes, Gyro's fighting." Ruby cheered, Zwei ruffing in agreement.

**Gyro looked up and grinned at that "About time." he said as he stood up and stretched a bit.**

**Up in another booth, stood two people who looked like kids.**

**One was a girl with lime green hair and pointed ears, wearing what was basically a bikini top and short shorts with a garterbelt and thigh high boots, along with a purple cape, gloves, and pink ribbons attached to her hips.**

"What is she wearing so little as a child!?" Weiss demanded.

"She's... actually several hundred years old." Phoenix said.

"What?" Nora asked.

"As much as I like retaining my youth, that's a little excessive." Summer said.

**The other was a boy with seafoam green hair and pointed ears, wearing a sleeveless chainmail shirt, green shorts, simple brown shoes with a green cape over his shoulders, gloves, and a green gauntlet over his left wrist with a dial that looked like a hourglass.**

**"Oh hey! You're fighting! That's cool!" The girl said happily as she looked at the screen.**

**"Should be fun, that guy looks strong, and hey, maybe this stupid watch will work better if it scans him since he looks like a different species." the boy said while glaring at his gauntlet.**

"I'm guessing it's buggy." Tai said.

"Oh yeah it's not exactly cooperative." Phoenix said, "At least not in the beginning."

**"Well it did start to glitch out less when it scanned my dragon form, and also when you scanned those different kinds of Taguels... which different Taguels do you have again?" the girl asked while the boy grabbed his gauntlet and the dial lifted, creating a small hologram of a giant rabbit.**

**"Let's see, we have Battle Bunny, DefLeopard and Aquila, so yeah, rabbit, leopard and hawk, and technically speaking, theirs Blitzdrake, which I got by scanning your dragon form... still a bit peeved it took me 800 years to get my dragon form, while you've had yours since you were 10." the boy mumbled.**

"Tough break pal." Yang said tapping her arm band.

"Don't brag Yang." Qrow said.

**"Well, I guess I'm just that good." the girl said with a teasing grin.**

**"I swear Nowi, if you weren't my wife I'd punch you sometimes." the boy mumbled before the now named Nowi hugged him.**

"They're married?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "It get's really awkward depending on who you get her to marry considering she's from a video game."

**"Aww, so you do care Yori!" Nowi said with a laugh.**

**Yori simply glanced at her in deadpan before he was warped away, making Nowi fall to the floor in surprise, before she got up with a grin.**

**"800 years old, and I still got it, especially after 100 years of marriage to the guy." she said to herself with a laugh.**

**"So, we'll give you the short version of their stories this time, because for one of them, most of his story hasn't happened yet, and the other, well explaining his would take too long." Magna said.**

"That would be nice." Ozpin said.

**"So first, let's start with Yori." Swift said clearing his throat "Yori is a Manakete, a species of humanoid beings capable of shapeshifting into dragons and can live for thousands of years, for example, the voice of the goddess Naga, Tiki, who is almost 3000 years old, and yet she looks like she's still in her mid twenties. Yori's family, much like many other Manakete's were hunted to near extinction when the humans started to fear them. His parents hid him away when he was only 7 years old, keeping him safe for centuries to come, yet depriving him of the one true gift of the Manakete, the dragonstone, the one object needed for a Manakete to transform into a dragon. However, when he was 300 years old, something changed. What looked like a shooting star, turned out to be a, gift from the heavens so to speak. The brilliant Galvan scientist Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix, had sent the upgraded copy of the weapon known as the Ultimatrix created by his disgraced pupil Albedo, through a wormhole, and where would it end up, but in Ylisse, falling where Yori was. He may have had the Ultimatrix for 500 years, but it still holds a few secret from him, and his adventures with it haven't even truly started yet."**

"Yeesh, talk about a sad back story." Jaune said.

"At least he's married now." Pyrrha said.

"And they had a kid." Phoenix said, "Fire Emblem awakening is the game Nowi is from and her daughter is named... Nah."

"Oh come on, tell us!" Ruby pouted as she and Zwei gave Phoenix the puppy dog eyes.

It had no effect on the hologram.

"Seriously, her name is Nah." Phoenix said.

"What the heck resulted in her getting named that?" Tai asked.

Phoenix shrugged.

"You know, if being 3000 years old means a Manakete looks like she's in her mid-twenty's," Yang started, "How old would she have to be to actually look old?"

"At least 10,000?" Phoenix guessed with a shrug.

**"And for his opponent, Gyro Vermillion." Magna started with a smile "There's a lot to his story, but we'll stick to the main parts. First, he comes from Earth, and was probably one of the greatest minds of his planet, earning several PhDs when he was only 15, before creating the first ever working dimensional portal by combining magic and technology together. Using that portal he reached the world of Remnant, where he and his brother Pierce started changing the future in drastic ways. Though we won't spoil it too much to the other groups from Remnant. After several months, the two brothers joined Beacon academy, Gyro becoming a member of team RWGBY, and Pierce becoming a member of team JNPPR, the two first ever 5-man teams in hunter history. Gyro and his friends had many adventures, both in Remnant, and in other worlds, with more yet to come."**

"Dang it." Weiss said, seeing as she didn't get the chance to plan further for the future.

**"Spoilers would have been nice honestly." Pierce mumbled as he kept trying to keep Yang calm by rubbing her shoulders.**

"Yes it would have." Glynda said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Phoenix said.

"Why is that?" Ozpin asked.

Phoenix sighed, "Alright, I guess I'll tell you all what is going on in Vol 4 as of this moment, seeing as this story is kinda spilling the beans anyway." Phoenix said, "After this chapter of course."

**Her shoulders were actually one of her soft points, and one of the best ways to calm her down and relax her.**

**Soon the two fighters were warped back into the arena, Gyro quickly summoning his Mirror Shield and Golden Master Sword, and Yori activating the Ultimatrix and trying to find a good form.**

**"Alright, let's see how you handle Big Chill." he said before slamming down the dial on the watch, covering him in green energy, before it dissipated and showed him changed into a being made of magma, rock and flames with the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.**

"That does not look like something to cause a chill." Ren said.

**"The heck? Really, a new alien NOW of all times? Stupid watch." Yori grumbled as he looked himself over before poking the symbol on his chest.**

**Gyro grinned a bit as he looked at the alien in front of him, remembering when he used to watch a certain show when he was still a kid "So, what's it's name?"**

**Yori looked up in confusion before looking at his hands "Well... it's probably made for fire, so... Heatblast!" he said as he clenched his hands.**

"I'm liking this kid." Yang said.

"There's at least 783 years of difference between your age." Summer said.

**Gyro smirked "I see." he said as he started charging a spell on his sword.**

**Yori smirked as well, setting his hands aflame after a moment before trowing fireballs at Gyro, who lifted up his shield, the shots being absorbed into it.**

**"Well, that's new." Yori said before Gyro raised his sword up high, quickly bringing it down as he unleashed his spell, creating a wave of ice heading towards him.**

**"Not good, not good, not good." Yori said as he was soon surrounded by ice everywhere, his body starting to shiver "Ok, so Heatblast isn't that good in the cold, surprising to be honest."**

**"I think you're just not used to the Pyronite DNA yet." Gyro said.**

"Yeah that would be understandable." Jaune said.

**"Yeah, that might make sense too." Yori agreed before he slammed the symbol on his chest, covering him in a green light as he changed into a new alien.**

**This new form appeared to be made out of green crystals, with a sleeveless chainmail shirt over it's torso and shorts on it's legs along with simple shoes, and the Ultimatrix on it's chest.**

**Yori looked himself over, his eyes widening when his hands turned into swords "Huh. Neat. I think I'm gonna call this one Diamondhead."**

"Well at least he's got weapons." Weiss said.

"Doesn't mean he's skilled with them." Blake said.

**"Call it whatever you want, you don't have experience with it yet." Gyro said as he switched out his Mirror Shield for the Great Fairy Sword.**

**"Trash talk? Really?" Yori asked as he cut the ice surrounding him.**

**"More like sage advice." Gyro said before rushing in and clashing his swords with Yori's hand blades, pushing him back a bit as he started attacking relentlessly, putting Yori on the defensive.**

**Yori tried to think of a plan, before deciding to turn his foot into a blade and kicking out, forcing Gyro to jump back, and giving Yori a bot of a breather.**

**"Yeah, you're right, I don't have experience with this one yet, so let's try something different." Yori said before slamming down on the Ultimatrix symbol again.**

**When the light from the change faded, Yori was now changed into a tall, red-skinned and four armed alien with four green eyes, wearing a short sleeved chainmail shirt (accodomated to his new arms) and a pair of tight shorts that went to his knees, the Ultimatrix having moved to his belt as a buckle.**

"Look out, he's armed!" Yang called, getting a chuckle from Tai, and Phoenix.

And a groan from everyone else, and a whine from Zwei

**"Well, this one looks pretty simple, so let's keep his name simple and go with Four Arms!" he said as he ran towards Gyro, who switched out his swords for the Power Gloves, and used his Asura spell to create two arms out of magic on his shoulder blades.**

**Their firsts met as they started grappling, before Yori noticed the two free arms on Gyro's back "This is gonna hurt isn't it?"**

"Yep." Yang said.

**"Definitely." Gyro said with a nod as the two fists started punching Yori's chest repeatedly, soon causing him to stop grappling and step back with a groan as he placed a hand on his chest.**

**"Sheesh, that hurt. Let's try something else, and hopefully this time I'm not an easy target." he said before slamming the Ultimatrix symbol again.**

**He was soon turned into a large insectoid being with four legs and two arms, a large stinger on it's tail, a pair of large wings, four eyes on stalks, and the Ultimatrix symbol on it's forehead.**

**"Huh, looks like I'm some kind of bug." he said as his wings started to buzz and he took off, before he sniffed the air "A smelly bug at that... I got it! Stinkfly!"**

"Is it really smelly?" RUby asked.

"Would you like me to turn on the Smell Feature?"Phoenix asked

"NO!" Blake called out, she does have a bit more of a sensitive nose after all.

**"Do you even know what it can do though?" Gyro asked dryly.**

**Yori pulled out his tongue at Gyro and started giving him a Razzberry, before he actually spat a bit and shoot out some kind of green gunk from his mouth which slid down the shield on the arena instead of hitting an unlucky observer "Huh, weird."**

**"Try to hit him with it! It looks sticky!" Nowi shouted out to Yori, making him nod as he started spitting the globs of gunk at Gyro, who put on the Pegasus Boots and zoomed around the arena to dodge them.**

**"Great, now he's too fast. Come on watch, gimme something to catch up to him, maybe even outspeed him." Yori grumbled as he got closer to the ground and hit Ultimatrix symbol again.**

"Good luck with that." Ruby said proudly.

**Once the light faded, he was turned into a some kind of blue semi-armored velociraptor with wheels on his feet and a retractable visor on his helmet as he wore a tight green outfit over his body with the Ultimatrix on his chest.**

**"Well this is nice." he said to himself, before the visor covered his face and he sped around the arena a bit "Really nice even. I think I'll call this one XLR8." he said before starting to run circles around Gyro, who just looked bored as he held out a leg suddenly, making Yori trip and tumble around before landing on his butt right in some of the goop he spat earlier.**

"This is why you don't run close circles around an opponent." Ruby said flatly.

It's something she learn in Signal very soon after she discovered her semblance.

**"Aww come on! How the heck did you even follow me?" he asked in frustration.**

**"My girlfriend is just as fast as you, so I got used to it." Gyro answered simply, making Yori grumble a bit before he slammed down on the Ultimatrix again.**

**Once the light disappeared, he was turned into a being that looked like a stereotypical ghost, with a grey body, a long green eye, and the Ultimatrix on his chest.**

**"Well, this one is pretty freaky." Yori spoke in a fittingly raspy voice, before he turned intangible and flaoted upwards and away from the gunk "I think I'll call it Ghostfreak." he said as he flew towards Gyro and entered his body, making Gyro flinch a bit, before Yori was violently expelled.**

**"Woah! What the heck was that? There was like 10 of you in there!" he said in confusion.**

**"Those would be my previous incarnations." Gyro said with a smirk.**

"It's gotta be crowed in there." Qrow said.

**"Right, well not trying that again. This guy feels like it's made more for infiltration, so on to something better hopefully." Yori said as he slammed the Ultimatrix, making him change once more.**

**Once the light faded, he was replaced by a short grey, frog like being with a green jumpsuit, the Ultimatrix on his belt once more.**

**Yori sighed as he facepalmed "While the intelligence of a Galvan can prove to be extremely helpful, now is really not the time for it. Still, I'll at least give a name to this form." he said as he put a hand to his chin and rubbed it in thought a bit "I think I'll go with Grey Matter." he said with a nod before slamming down the Ultimatrix again.**

"Does anyone else feel like it's starting to drag out?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Everyone else said, even Zwei barked, causing Blake to flinch.

**He was soon replaced with a fish like humanoid with an anglerfish light on his forehead, large jaws, gills, and grey scales, the Ultimatrix on his chest.**

**He quickly started gasping for breath as he fell to his knees, Gyro acting quickly and casting a spell that created a bubble of water around his upper body and head, making Yori sigh in relief.**

"Fish outta water." Yang said as Blake quickly licked up a drop of drool that was starting to slip out of her mouth.

**"Oh man that was close, guess this one can only live in water, so fighting on land is a bust. Well, it needs a name at least. Got any suggestions?" Yori asked Gyro.**

**"How about Ripjaws?" Gyro said with a smirk, Yori putting a hand to his chin and nodding after a few moments.**

**"I like it. Now, here's hoping I can actually use the next one." he said as he slammed down the Ultimatrix, Gyro dropping the water bubble at the same time.**

**When the light cleared, Yori was turned into a large, orange furred, quadrupedal beast with no eyes, large claws, and seemingly no nose, until what looked like gills on his neck flared a bit, revealing his nose was for some reason in his neck, and the Ultimatrix on his chest.**

**Yori let out a roar when he was finished transforming, before looking at himself in confusion.**

**"Ah, that's a Vulpimancer, they're incapable of speech, but are amazing hunters. Considering it looks like a kind of dog, why not call it Wildmutt?" Gyro said.'**

"He's kinda looks like a dog." Pyrrha said.

Blake had pushed herself up against her seat.

**Yori nodded at the information and smiled at the name, liking it, before he crouched low and leaped at Gyro, who ducked down on his back, using his feet to kick Yori up skyward when he was over him.**

**Grinning, Gyro looked around the arena, using a spell to gather up all the gunk shots from earlier and sending them flying up at Yori, which when it him, actually started messing with his sense of smell.**

**When Yori got back down, he got up slowly, looking around in confusion as his senses were messed up, whining a bit before he slammed down on the Ultimatrix again.**

**When the light cleared he was turned into some kind of strange black and green being with circuitry lines running across it's body, the Ultimatrix located on it's chest.**

**"Woah, this is weird." Yori spoke in his normal voice, except it sounded slightly digitized, as he looked himself over, his hand shifting into a sword and an axe before returnign to normal.**

**"That would be a Galvanic Mechamorph, a species that can absorb and upgrade technology." Gyro said as he pulled out a small raygun.**

"Considering the world he lives in, doesn't seem like it'll be useful very often." Ozpin said.

**"Huh, well that would be helpful if I had any tech handy. As for a name, I think I'll keep it simple and just call it Upgrade." he said befoe Gyro threw the raygun at his feet.**

**"Here, a present." he said with a grin as Yori nodded and absorbed the ray gun into himself, soon shifting his hand into a simple beam rifle.**

**"Well, this looks fun, but I have no idea how it works, and I seriously don't trust myself to figure it out quickly, or for the watch to give me an alien I want. Sorry to everyone who wanted a good fight, but I forfeit." Yori called out as his body flashed and he returned to normal.**

"Aww man." Yang groaned.

**Even though a lot of people were disappointed, a majority of them still clapped for his effort.**

**"It was a good effort." Gyro said as he walked towards him and held out his hand.**

**Yori nodded with a smile and shook Gyro's hand, the Ultimarix's dial lighting up in yellow after a few moments.**

**"New DNA sample added to the databanks." it spoke in a copy of Yori's voice.**

**"Huh, so it did scan you in the end." Yori said in curiosity before him and Gyro were warped back to their booths.**

"Took it long enough." Blake said.

**"Alright, after that interesting match, let's see what's next." Swift said as the roulette spun gain, and the next match-up made him grin even more.**

**"Oh god this is gonna be one hell of a fight." Magna muttered.**

**"For our next match, we'll answer an age old question by proxy, who is stronger between X or Zero?!" Swift called out as the roulette showed a young man with short brown hair and green eyes and a young man with long blonde hair and blue eyes.**

**The two young men in question looked at each other in wide eyes, as they were in the same booth, in their booth where also the members of the Fairy Tail mage guild.**

"Welp, time to settle something it seems." Jaune said.

"I wonder now long this fight will be?" Yang asked.

**Before either could say anything, the two were warped away.**

**"So, this one is a bit complicated to explain, but follow me here people." Swift said as he cleared his throat "X and Zero, originally the two greatest creations of Doctor Light, and Doctor Wily respectively. They were built to be enemies, X to protect the world, and Zero to destroy it. Our two warriors however, aren't the same people, yet carry the same names to honor their legacy. The new X and Zero, much like the previous ones, are best friends, because let me point out that Wily made a bit of a flaw when building Zero, which allowed his original berserker like programming to be fixed, and become X's closest friend. The past of the new pair isn't known much though, so I won't spoil it. However, these new versions of them, along with another one of their friends, and Zero's brother, joined the Fairy Tail mage guild, and made their own team in the guild, team Maverick Hunter. While X is more of a long range attacker with his buster and different weapons, Zero prefers to get up close and personal with his saber and other melee weapons. I won't say much more though, because then I'd be telling." Swift finished with a grin as he wanted to keep their story a secret from the Fairy Tail guild until they said it themselves.**

"So it's back line versus frontline." Glynda said, "This should be interesting."

**Soon the two fighters were warped back into the arena, X sporting a blue armor with a red gem on the front of his helmet, and Zero sporting a red armor with a blue gem on the front of his helmet.**

**"Who would have thought we would be fighting one another." X said with a smile.**

**"I know, but still, let's have a good fight X." Zero said with a thumbs up which X returned.**

**(Play X VS Zero from Megaman X5, this fight needs iconic music to match)**

"Not bad." Ruby said after listening to the music for a moment.

**The signal to start the fight was given, and X turned his right arm into his buster while Zero drew a sword handle from a small white backpack on the back of his armor, a blade of energy soon sprouting from the handle.**

**The two looked at each other for a few moments, before Zero slashed in front of him, sending out a wave of energy, while X fired a charged shot, the two attacks clashing and causing smoke, which the two fighters jumped into.**

**"Well, they're being pretty epic right off the bat." Jaune said as he tried to peer through the cloud of smoke, hearing sounds of shots being fired, and of beam saber slashes, as well as seeing several attacks fly out of the smoke, such as a ball of electricity, or a small rainbow colored laser.**

"I agreed with that." Tai said

**The smoke suddenly cleared with a burst of wind, showing Zero holding a long naginata with an energy blade, most likely having spun it to create a strong wind.**

**He started making several stabs surrounded in green energy towards X, who jumped back and fired a small missile out of his buster, hitting Zero's hand and knocking the weapon away from him as he shook off the pain.**

**Quickly Zero summoned up a large hammer, smashing the ground in front of him and sending a purple shockwave of energy towards X when he landed, causing a small explosion when it hit him and damaging him slightly.**

"YE! HAMMER TIME!" Nora cheered.

**Zero swung the hammer again, this time straight for X, who countered by charging up his buster and causing the broken ground near him to gather in front of it, and swing it like a mace against the hammer, the ball of earth and stone explosing, damaging both of them as Zero's hammer fell out of the arena, and he then summoned up a pair of tri-pronged energy kunais, which he used to try and stab X with several times before X kicked them out of his hands.**

**Zero grinned as he then summoned a pair of knuckles on his fists and rushed at X who shifted his buster back into a hand, the two exchanging blows quickly.**

"So many weapons..." Ruby breathed.

"Calm down Ruby." Yang said.

**Zero suddenly reeled a fist back and did a flaming uppercut, hitting X right in the jaw and sending him flying upwards, until X recovered in midair and axe kicked Zero back down.**

**Zero fell back down on his back, with X falling on his feet, only to be surprised as Zero kicked out and made him fall down too.**

**The two slowly got up, nodding at one another once their eyes met, before running at each other, each drawing a fist back, before they both punched each other in the face.**

**The two took a moment took a grin, before they fell down, unconscious.**

**Everyone in the arena was speechless for a minute, before someone started to clap, followed by everyone else.**

**"Incredible! Who would have thought we'd witness a double knockout? Not me I can tell you that much!" Magna said with a grin.**

Yang smirked at a new chance for a pun, "Well Dad, looks like that match was a _Tai_." Yang punned.

Tai bellowed in laughter.

**"It's too bad we still don't know who's the stronger between the two of them, but even then, neither of them were going all out, so the answer wouldn't have been certain." Swift said as the two were warped back to their booth, where the guild members started to patch them up a bit, before one of Swift's healers walked into the booth and offered to heal them, which the guild happily accepted.**

**"Man, what a fight though, really, I wonder if our next one will be able to deliver just as well?" Magna said as the roulette started spinning once more.**

"Well, then, I think I should start spoiling your futures." Phoenix said with a sigh.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Canon Qrow you better not die of poison, the only poison I will allow you to die from is alcohol poisoning!**


	118. Chapter 100

**Marie: Well folks, I think this took long enough getting here.  
**

**[[]]**

"Well... shit." Qrow said after hearing what had happened so far, especially to him, "The original me better not die off like that.".

"Ozpin just what the hell are you?" Tai asked.

"Answer him." Glyda said.

"Perhaps once we are done here." Ozpin said.

Of course, Team RWBY was having an entirely different conversation.

"When I get back home I'm going to tear both my father and Whitely a new one." Weiss growled as her nails dug into her palms to the point she nearly broke through her Aura from pressure alone.

"Gimme a call Weiss, I'll help." Yang said pounding her fists together.

"While you two deal with that, the White Fang on Menagerie is another story altogether." Blake said.

"Just let me know what you need done Blake, I'll help anyway I can." Summer said.

"Guy's mind if I start reading again?" Ruby asked.

"Go ahead, please." Jaune said, "The fact that Ren is implying that a single, certain Grimm destroy Oniyuri is... disturbing me a bit too much."

**_Universe of the reading group... Wait What?_ **

"Excuse me?" Was what every one of the readers said in confusion.

**"Man this tournament is really awesome so far." said a slightly younger Gyro. (it's Gyro from end of season 2 but with his season 3.5 and beyond clothing and both hands are normal)**

**Him, Pierce, Dabo and their mom had all been copied from their original universe and dropped into the universe of a team RWBY and JNPR that were currently reading their story, and all four of them were plucked from when the breach ended, although Dabo's appearance was already fixed, mostly due to Gyro doing the same thing his future self did.**

"Woohoo!" Ruby and Yang cheered jumping up and high fiving each other while Zwei barked his own cheer.

"Crap." Tai whined.

"At least we won't have to worry too much about Cinder anymore." Qrow said.

"Makes me wonder if they've already disposed of her in our world now." Ozpin said.

**"Still pissed about what the other me is like." Muttered angrily a slightly younger Pierce. (same deal as Gyro, and both his eyes are still normal)**

**"I'm sure he'll get what's coming to him." said a charmingly handsome young man with silver hair and a shark fin on his back, dressed like a waiter.**

**Gyro and Pierce had went and found Alexei, on Swift's request, and convinced him to come back to Beacon to read the book with them, which was doable since the dorm was stuck in a time lock at the moment, meaning time outside was frozen.**

"How did you do that anyway?" Weiss asked.

"A Time-lock hourglass." Phoenix said holding up the hourglass that had frozen the room in time when the reading had to be halted, "These things are pretty dangerous if you don't know how to handle them, I've found a couple with an adventurer frozen in time after dropping it."

"Did you save them?" Summer asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix said, "But they were really time displaced."

"Still, at least Alexei is there." Weiss said sounding rather pleased.

**Gyro soon noticed something out of the corner of his eye, making him turn... to the camera.**

"I think we're busted." Yang said.

"I don't mind." Jaune said.

Meanwhile the adults were taking bets

**"I'm not the only one seeing the floating camera right?" he said, making everyone else notice the camera.**

**"Wonder who's watching us right now?" Amelia questioned.**

**"Maybe it's the others reading the story?" Pierce suggested.**

**"Huh, that makes sense." Gyro said before he grinned and waved at the camera "Hey Ruby! I love you!"**

"I love you too Gyro!" Ruby called back.

"You know he can't hear you right?" Ren asked.

"Shush." Nora demanded.

**"Hey Yang, how about we go on a date when you get back?" Pierce said to the camera with a smirk.**

"Hell yeah Pierce." Yang said with a smirk.

"No sex, or else." Summer demanded.

"But... we're always making sure it's safe." Yang pleaded.

"No but's young lady." Summer said sternly.

"She stole my line." Tai groaned.

**"I have to say that I look forward to meeting you Weiss." Alexei said with a charming smile.**

Weiss's eyed rolled to the back of her head as she swooned and passed out.

"She's out." Yang said.

At that moment Lloyd zipped into the room and dumped a bucket of water on Weiss, causing her snap up with a gasp.

**"Betcha Weiss passed out." Pierce said with a smirk.**

**"She totally did." Dabo said with a laugh.**

Weiss grumbled in annoyance as Yang and Nora laughed.

**"I look forward to talking with you Glynda, and you as well Summer. Maybe we could talk over a bit of tea?" Amelia said to the camera with a smile.**

"That sounds rather nice." Glynda said.

"That would be lovely." Summer said.

**"Hey Nora! Let's play pranks on team CRDL when you get back!" Dabo said with a grin.**

"YOU BET!" Nora cheered.

"Oh great..." Glynda groaned.

**_Back to the tournament_ **

**The roulette soon stopped spinning, showing the next fighters.**

**"And our next match-up! The Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox VS The Iron Maiden!" Swift announced, the screen showing a long black haired man, and the evil Pyrrha.**

**Gajeel grinned from the booth, on top of having long spiky black hair and lizard like red eyes, he had several piercings on his face, two on each side of his nose, two on his chin, and three replacing each eyebrow, all of them iron studs, he also wore 4 earrings on each ear, and had three iron studs on each of his forearms. For clothing, he wore a long black sleeveless coat and dark beige pants with steel toed boots, and gloves with iron knuckles on them over his hands. On his left shoulder was the mark of the Fairy Tail Guild.**

"I think he's got a few too many piercings." Weiss said.

"All that metals going to backfire against my other." Pyrrha said slightly worried.

**"Look at that Salamander, I'm fighting before you." he said to a pink spiky haired young man with brown eyes, wearing a sleeveless black vest with an orange edge, the bottom portion of long black coat with an orange edge attached to his belt, white pants, sandals, a white scarf around his neck and the mark of the Fairy Tail guild on his right shoulder.**

**"Shut your face Gajeel! I don't give a crap anyway! X and Zero just fought before you did! And my fight'll be better anyway!" The pink haired young man replied in anger.**

"Oh boy, a couple of rivals." Qrow said.

**Gajeel simply chuckled with a smirk as he was teleported away.**

**"Huh, for once you lost against him Natsu." said a young man with black hair, dark green pants and a sword shaped necklace, the fairy tail mark on the right side of his chest.**

**"I didn't ask for your opinion Gray! And put some damn clothes on will ya! You started stripping again!" Natsu shot back, still angry, while the now identified Gray noticed he had shed his coat and started looking around for it.**

"Seriously?" Yang deadpanned.

"Why does it feel like someone stole it?" Nora asked.

**"I think you're looking for this." said a young man with purple hair, red eyes, a leather jacket over a purple tanktop, and green cargo pants, the Fairy Tail mark on the left side of his neck, as he lifted up a woman with long blue hair, blue eyes, a long blue coat, and a blue hat on top of her head, who was hugging a long white coat with blue edges in her arms with a look of bliss on her face.**

**"Ahh~ Gray-Sama's coat~" she sighed in bliss.**

"Oh-ho she's got it baaaaad." Nora said, "Worse that Pyrrha did for Jaune."

Pyrrha and Jaune both blushed/

**"Ah, yeah, thanks for picking that up Juvia, and thanks for finding her Vile." Gray said as he grabbed the coat and slipped it on.**

**Juvia's face turned to a bright red as she started to stammer out "Y-y-y-you're v-v-very w-w-w-welcome G-gray-sama! Juvia l-lives to make you happy!" she said, attempting to bow while Vile still held her by her coat's belt.**

**Sadly Gray hadn't payed attention to her last words, although he did notice her face was red "You getting heatstroke or something?"**

"Oh wow, he's like Jaune in that regard." Yang said.

"Hey come on now." Jaune said.

**"If anything she has lovestroke you moron." Vile muttered lowly.**

**Back in the announcer's booth...**

**"Alright, so first off, let's talk about Gajeel Redfox. He's the adopted son of the Iron Dragon, Metalicana, and as such, was taught Dragon Slayer magic. Originally a part of the Phantom Lord guild, after it's dismemberment following defeat at the hands of Fairy Tail, he soon joined Fairy Tail himself, and incidentally, started frequently butting heads with Natsu Dragneel, a fellow a Dragon Slayer." Swift chuckled a bit "It's also been severely implied that he and Levy Mcgarden may or may not have feelings for each other." he said, making a girl with wild light blue hair and a yellow ribbon in her hair that kept most of it down, with brown eyes and wearing a short orange dress over her body, started to blush madly at Swift's words.**

"You think that'll kick start the actual relationship?" Blake asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ren said.

**"That's cruel Swift." Magna said with a chuckle before clearing his throat "As for his opponent, she was originally Pyrrha Nikos, but she soon started calling herself the Iron Maiden, due to her way of killing people... I'll let you figure that one out for yourselves. She started out with the makings of a champion, before at the climax of her first tournament, she killed her opponent at the end of her match, claiming his blood was worthy enough to cover her body, and she did this in front of a horrified crowd. There's also witness reports she got off on it." Magna added, disturbed at it, while several versions of Pyrrha felt they were going to be sick, and one of them ended up actually being sick and puking in a trash can "She the true definition of a Blood Knight, taking pleasure in battle and bathing in the blood of her enemies, most of which have been trained hunters"**

Pyrrha had already run to a trashcan and was releasing her lunch back the way it came.

"The fuck is up with these evil backgrounds." Qrow asked.

"Hell if I know." Phoenix said.

**It wasn't long before the two fighters were warped back into the arena, the Iron Maiden was wearing a full suit of armor that looked Spartan, helmet included.**

**"Your blood will stain this ground." she called out, reaching for something in her pocket.**

**"Sorry lady, I don't plan on dying today." Gajeel replied with a grin.**

**The Iron Maiden chuckled darkly as the signal to start the match was given "You don't have a choice." she said as she pulled out a small capsule, trowing it in front of her, before it poofed opened, letting out several large pieces of scrapped iron from within.**

"How did all of that fit in that capsule?" Weiss asked.

"It's something out of Dragon Ball." Yang said.

**"I have to thank Lord Darkness for this gift." she said with a laugh before using her semblance to manipulate the iron and sending it flying at Gajeel, who simply stood with a fanged smirk as the iron crashed into him from all sides and covered his body.**

"Please don't tell me she already won." Jaune gulped.

**The Iron Maiden started laughing madly at that, before she, and everyone else, hear the iron groan, almost as if it was being bended or torn, along with the sound of... someone chomping down?**

"Huh?" Ruby asked confused.

**The iron soon visibly started to move inwards, like something was pulling it in, and everyone could clearly hear someone eating.**

**Soon enough, a large sheet of iron was pulled in, showing Gajeel's face as he chewed the iron before swallowing it with a grin.**

"He's... eating metal." Summer said dumbfounded.

"Not now Yang." Qrow said.

**"Couldn't you have found something tastier than pieces of scrap? I mean, sure, I like the stuff, but forged iron tastes even better." he said with a chuckle as ate his way out of the iron deathtrap.**

"I'll bet it's healthy because it must be full of _iron_." Yang punned.

**The Iron Maiden was so shocked, she didn't have time to react as Gajeel turned his leg into an iron club and swung it at her, hitting her right in in the side of the helmet and sending her flying away, before Gajeel took a deep breath and let out a grey whirlwind filled with broken pieces of scrap metal flying right at her, tearing her aura to shreds.**

**When she landed, armor destroyed, bleeding from everywhere, Gajeel stared at her barely conscious form with a sigh.**

**"I was hoping to get an actual good match out of this. Shit. Guess Salamander really is gonna get the better match." he said before he was warped back to his booth, while the Iron Maiden was warped somewhere other than her booth, where one of Swift's troops ended her life.**

"That was short and quick." Glynda said.

"And brutally effective." Pyrrha said.

**"Well, that was quick." Magna said plainly.**

**"To be honest, I expected her to last longer, but I guess the shock of someone eating iron threw her off too much to catch up, and Gajeel IS pretty merciless when he fights." Swift said as the roulette spun again, soon landing on a slightly surprising match-up.**

**"Well it seems the Fairy Tail Guild is on a lucky roll today, because now it's time for the Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell to go up against the Death Dragon, AKA, Pierce Vermillion!" Magna called out as the roulette showed a young girl with dark blue hair in pigtails, and that the evil Pierce had brown skin, pointed ears, and silver hair, as he was a Dark Elf.**

"Getting a bad feeling here." Ruby said as Lloyd showed up with a garden hose.

**Wendy took a deep breath when she saw it was her turn to fight, she was wearing a short burgundy coat and a black skirt with black stockings and brown moccasins.**

**"Wendy." a mature feminine voice said, making Wendy look down to see a small white cat standing on her hind legs and wearing a green dress "Do be careful against him... I... I had a vision of this fight, and..."**

"I'm not going to ask about that cat." Blake said, "And I get the feeling I know what it saw."

**"What did you see Carla?" asked a small black cat standing on his hind legs with a scar next to his eye who was wearing shorts.**

**"Was it bad?" asked a small blue cat who carried a green bag on his back.**

**Carla nodded with a slightly pale look "It was indeed very bad Happy. And, I'm sorry Pantherlily but, saying it would be far too difficult for me."**

**Wendy kneeled in front of Carla "Was it... really that bad?"**

**Carla looked at Wendy, and shed a few tears "I... yes, it was Wendy... don't hold back when you fight him... it's what you did in my vision, and... it was your downfall."**

**Wendy was a bit shaken by this, but nodded with determination, agreeing to go all out from the get-go, before she was teleported away.**

**"It wasn't because it was too hard for you to say period, it was because if Wendy heard it, the outcome might have happened, isn't it?" asked a young woman with long red hair who wore armor over her body, including over a short blue skirt.**

"That's probably a good reason why it went unsaid to her." Ozpin said.

**Carla nodded "Yes..." she let a few tears fall "The vision... it showed me that... that MONSTER, raping Wendy in the middle of the arena, in front of the whole crowd, and then just, leaving her broken body on the ground." she said as she burst out into tears, falling to her knees, Happy rushing to comfort her while he too cried.**

The reading crew was silent for 5 minutes exactly until Yang stood up.

"THAT FUCKING MONSTER!" Yang shouted.

"HE IS THE WORST KIND OF CREATURE IMAGINABLE!" Weiss shouted.

"THE HELL KIND OF WORLD BROUGHT HIM INTO EXISTENCE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Summer demanded.

"Hose 'em." Phoenix said.

Lloyd nodded and turned the hose on at full power to soak Summer, Yang and Weiss.

"That... That..." Ruby said silently, "THAT'S COMPLETELY DISGUSTING!" Ruby aslo got hosed to cool her off.

"If you'd all calm down, we can continue the story." Phoenix said as Lloyd turned the hose off.

**The members of Fairy Tail were all horrified by this, before they all grew furious at the information.**

**"This won't stand!" said a short balding old man with a mustache as he jumped on the railing, turning to the guild members "We are Fairy Tail! And when you attack one of our own, it means war! Isn't that right children?!"**

**The members of the guild roared in agreement with their guild master's words.**

**"If that bastard tries anything, I swear I'll rip him to shreds!" growled out Natsu as his hand was aflame in anger.**

**"Agreed! If he dares lay an ill finger on Wendy, he'll face all of us!" said the red haired woman as she summoned a sword a pointed it at evil Pierce's image on the monitor.**

**"Well said Erza." said a young man with brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail, green eyes, a dark blue high collared closed jacket on him and with long black jeans and running shoes, and an X shaped scar in the middle of his face, holding a white pistol in his hand "I'll personally tear him a new one if he tries anything."**

**"Easy there Axl, you just might blow a hole in the roof with your pistol." Vile said as he lowered Axl's pistol which pointed straight up.**

"He's dead one way or another." Nora said.

"Plus there are three other Dragon slayers in the coliseum, so he's is dead one way or another." Phoenix said.

**"So, first let's start by talking about Wendy. She's only 12 for starters, but she sure packs a punch. She's the daughter of the Sky Dragon, Grandeeney, who so far is the only known female dragon. Originally a member of the Cait Shelter guild, she joined Fairy Tail after the whole event with the Oracion Seis Dark Guild was over. Wendy is very much treated like the little sister of the guild due to her status as youngest member, and the guild reacts even more violently than normal when she comes to harm. But she can still very much hold her own." Swift said with a smile.**

**"As for her opponent, there's no other way to put it than he's scum." Magna spat "The Death Dragon, as he likes to call himself, is a serial rapist, and more recently, murderer, born to a noble family of elves in one of Remnant's two hidden kingdoms, Pierce got a taste for the female flesh from the maids in the family manor, something which his bother Gyro wasn't even aware of." Magna said, as the other Gyro clenched his hands in anger since the maids had actually been friends to him before he had to leave "Following Gyro to the kingdom of Vale, it was there that Pierce started his spree, while at the same time training himself, wanting to even attack trained huntresses, just because they'd put up a bit more of a fight."**

"That disgusting piece of shit scum." Glynda growled, causing a lot of heads to turn, even Ozpin's.

No one had ever heard Glynda swear before.

**A lot of people were angry and disgusted at the Death Dragon, but none more so than the original Pierce, who looked ready to murder someone.**

**Soon the two fighters were warped into the arena, the Death Dragon licking his lips when he saw Wendy, while the young girl was ready to cast her spells in quick succession, as every woman in the arena called for her to kick his ass for his crimes against women.**

**The match started, and the Death Dragon started running towards Wendy, who activated her spells.**

**"Deus Corona! Deus Eques! Il Vernier! Il Arms! Il Armor! Enchant!" she called out as the spells activated, several magic seals passing over her and empowering her as she jumped forward, reaching the Death Dragon in a flash "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" she called out as she placed her hand in a claw like fashin and slashed at him, slashing him with small blades of wind generated from her fingers and pushing him back as she made heed of Carla's advice and went all out, following it up with a kick to the ribs that sent him flying to the side as it was boosted by the wind.**

"Kick his ass!" Nora and Yang shouted.

**The Death Dragon chuckled as he slowly got up, cracking his neck at the same time "Not bad little girl, you're making this WAY more interesting." he then started laughing darkly "You'll have the honor of me WRECKING you in my other form!" he said as his body shifted into a large black dragon.**

**"A dragon!?" Wendy said in surprise with her eyes wide, before she narrowed them and started to take a deep breath, at the same time absorbing the residual mana and ethernano left over from the previous matches, powering up her next attack.**

**"Sky Dragon's... ROAR!" She bellowed out as a powerful tornado burst forth from her mouth, the spell powered up thanks to the magic energy some of the previous fights had left behind in the air of the arena.**

**The Death Dragon was surprised by this and attempted to fly over it, except his tail was caught in it, pulling him back into the tornado as it sent him flying into the wall and battered his body with brutal winds that tore down his aura, before he fell out of the arena, changed back to normal after the winds stopped.**

"Good riddance." Yang said.

"But the fucker is still alive." Tai said sternly.

**"A double whammy people! Not only did young Wendy knock him out, but she pushed him outside the arena!" Magna said in excitement while Wendy waved with a smile at the people who cheered for her before she was teleported back to her booth, her guild congratulating her further, while the Death Dragon's unconscious body received the same treatment the Iron Maiden did.**

Every one cheered at the monster's death.

"I think his death should have been more brutal." Phoenix said.

"Agreed." Summer said.

**"Now let's see our next match people!" Swift said as he messed with the settings bit to cause the selection to glitch out, confusing everyone with the match up.**

**"Well, it seems we've had an accident with the selection, because this is a 2 VS 1 match." Magna said.**

**"I say we go through with it, after this we could even have a couple of 2 VS 2 fights for fun." Swift said with a grin.**

"Oops." Nora sang.

**"Well if you say so." Magna said with a shrug "Our next match-up is the Nova Dragon, formerly known as Yang Xiao Long VS the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel and the wilder of the Triforce of Power, Pierce Xiao Long!"**

**"This oughta be good." Natsu said with a grin as him and Pierce were teleported to the same area. (you already know the evil Yang's story, and Natsu's is simply that he's been a member of the guild since he was a kid, and that his father is the Fire Dragon King, Igneel)**

"Quick intro then I guess." Ruby said.

**"Hey dude." Natsu said as he waved at Pierce.**

**"Pleasure to meet you Natsu." Pierce said with a nod and a smirk.**

**"So, anything I should know about you for the fight?" Natsu asked.**

**Pierce grinned "Just like the other me that Wendy beat, I can turn into a dragon, except whereas he was obviously a shadow dragon, I'm a fire dragon."**

"Deep fry her ass Peirce!" Yang called.

"Agreed." Tai said, even if it was another version of his daughter, that one isn't genetically related to him and killed his other so he doesn't give a damn about Evil!Yang.

**"Awesome man! That means we're like a perfect combo for this fight!" Natsu said with a grin.**

**"Yep, and I have a few ways to make my flames stronger." Pierce added.**

**"Do you eat fire?" Natsu asked excitedly.**

**"I can yes, but it's not how I make myself stronger, you'll see how in the fight." Pierce said, with Natsu nodding.**

**"Alright then... by the way, how come you have the same family name as the chick we're fighting?" Natsu asked in confusion.**

**"Well, that's because I'm married to another version of her." Pierce said plainly.**

**Natsu scratched his head a bit, before putting his fist in the palm of his hand "Oh, so the one we're fighting is like the Edolas version of your wife, and Wendy fought the Edolas you."**

"Edolas?" Jaune asked.

"Keep reading." Summer said to Ruby.

**Pierce nodded, knowing that by Edolas, Natsu referred to the mirror like realm he and some of the others had been to where everyone had a counterpart.**

"Oh." Jaune said.

**"Yeah, and speaking of our opponent..."**

**One minute later...**

**Natsu had a murderous look on his face while smoke rose up from his body as Pierce had told him everything their opponent had done.**

**"We can both agree she can't be allowed to live right?" Pierce asked.**

**"Damn straight that bitch is gonna die!" Natsu said in anger, before him and Pierce were teleported to the arena, standing across from the Nova Dragon, who had a few scales on her body along with a pair of dragonic horns sprouting from the top of her head.**

"Shit." Yang said, "That demon blood is coming out strongly."

"It makes your other look a bit like a faunus." Blake said.

**"Ready? Fight!" Swift called out, and Pierce summoned up the two swords he had taken from Ganondorf. The blades were black at the edge, while the center looked like flaming magma. One of them looked like a completely demonic Master Sword, except with a thicker blade, while the other had a curved edge with jagged red crystals sprouting on it.**

"Holy crap." Ruby said awed, "Those look like they will hurt."

"They will." Phoenix said.

**He had renamed the weapons, which were originally the Swords of Demise, to the Demon Swords.**

**At the same time Pierce summoned his weapons, Natsu rushed in, his hand set aflame, nailing Nova Dragon in the forehead and sending her skiding backwards a few feet as she grinned.**

**"Not bad punk, guess I was right that I should take this fight seriously." she said with a laugh as her scales covered her body more, her eyes glowing red, wings sprouting from her back and tearing her clothes to shreds (thankfully her scales covered her breasts, so no nudity) and the horns on her head grew out.**

"Good lord, I'd think that was awesome if she wasn't evil." Yang said, "And demonic of course."

"I'll agreed with you on that one." Tai said.

**She shot a fireball from her hands, which Natsu swallowed up while Pierce took the lead and started attacking her, his swords scratching her scales and making her bleed a bit, as her transformation had nullified her aura.**

"On hell of a drawback though." Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah, I'd rather not have that kind of power with that kind of drawback." Jaune said.

**Natsu took advantage of the small clash they were having and jumped off Pierce's back, his leg set ablaze as he kicked the Nova Dragon in the head, cracking one of her horns in the process.**

**Natsu kept on alternating who was in the lead on their side, not leaving Nova Dragon anytime to adjust to the sudden shift.**

**Soon she roared in rage, before she flew up to the top of the arena, flames seeping out of her mouth.**

**"I think she wants to fry us." Pierce said with a scoff.**

**"We'll fry her back! What's your power-up man?" Natsu asked seriously.**

**Pierce grinned as he summoned two large fire dust crystals, handing one to Natsu "Eat it up. This thing is basically like crystallised fire magic."**

"Oh this is gonna be good." Yang said.

**Natsu nodded with a grin as the both of them ate their crystal quickly, and they could both feel their flames growing even hotter.**

**"Fire Dragon's... White Hot Flame!" Natus called out as both him and Pierce let forth twin jets of searing white hot flames from their mouths, clashing with the flames the Nova Dragon was spewing out, quickly overpowering it as the Nova Dragon's body was soon taken by the flames.**

**After a few moments, the flames dissipated, not leaving even a single ash behind of her body.**

**Although interestingly enough, the arena had started to melt a bit from the temperature of the flames.**

"Now that was hot." Yang said.

"Agreed." Tai said impressed.

**Natsu grinned as he held his fist out to Pierce, who bumped fists with him, before the two were teleported back to their respective booths.**

**"Well, that battle sure got me fired up." Swift said with a chuckle as he used a paper fan to fan himself, while Magna had a wet towel on top of his head.**

**"We'll take a short break to fix the arena, in the meantime, everyone can go take a small trip to the toilet." Magna said as the sweat dripped from his brow.**

"Good idea." Ruby said passing the book to Weiss and speeding out of the room.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Oh jeez, this months water bill is gonna suck...**

**Wait a minute we're in our own dimension here, we don't have a water bill.**

***Marie's 14 Nekomata all clamber into the room to be with their momma***

**Oh kids, mommy's sorry she wasn't there when you all woke from your nappy's.**


	119. Chapter 101

**Marie: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**

**Let's hurry up an try to forget 2016 ever happened.**

**[[]]**

Weiss took the book from Ruby and began to read where it had left off.

**Gyro blinked while the roulette spun, having received information from a copy that was left to watch the new episodes.**

**They had been instructed to only poof when it was important, and dear Oum was this important.**

**First and foremost, Ozpin was apparently part of some kind of re-incarnation cycle, with Gyro suspecting he originally was the old man from the story of the four maidens.**

"Well Oz?" Qrow asked.

Ozpin chose to remain silent.

"Is there anyway to make him talk?" Glynda asked somewhat annoyed.

"If there is I don't have one." Phoenix said with a shrug.

**Two, the original Weiss was getting ready to rebel, because one, her father had slapped her, and two, Whitley was an ass.**

Weiss growled in anger, "Phoenix." Weiss said calmly.

"Yes?" Phoenix asked.

"After this story is over, do you think you can load up some of the more powerful creatures in your arena?" Weiss asked.

"Sure." Phoenix said, "I'll load up some powerful creatures and let you have the final blow on it."

"Thank you." Weiss said, when she got back to Atlas she'd start her rebellion in a heartbeat.

"The only thing the old fart has ever said that I agree with," Phoenix started, "Is that he and his wife hadn't been good parents. Because a good parent would care more for a child that had a traumatic experience like the fall of Beacon, rather than try to bring up the SDC's publicity with the child!" Phoenix roared.

Everyone lurched back, "Yikes." Yang said.

"Sorry I just really hate that asshole." Phoenix said.

"Agreed." Qrow said.

**He'd also noticed differences between the Weiss of his world and the one of the original world.**

**First was that in the original world, Weiss only had one mother, where-as the one from his world had her original mother, which she shared with Winter, and then her step mother who was Whitley's mother.**

**Another, was that in the original world, her dad had married into the Schnee name, while in this world, he was the Schnee.**

"I feel like he just married into the family for money and power." Jaune said.

"Agreed." Said everyone in the room.

**It was interesting how the world's were different sometimes.**

**Now, the final important piece of information.**

**Tyrian, the scorpion faunus who worked for Salem, had managed to poison Qrow with his stinger, although Ruby had cut off the stinger and a portion of the tail in revenge.**

**That was bad, Qrow was the strongest and most experienced huntsman Gyro knew, and if he was to be defeated by Tyrian, then things could go south.**

**It didn't help that during the fight, Qrow actually had his aura depleted, although the same happened to Tyrian, which is why Ruby was able to cut off a piece of his tail.**

"Thank's Rubes." Qrow said.

"You could make an antidote from his poison if you can get Qrow and the tail to a medical facility fast enough." Ozpin said.

'Unless Ren happens to know how to create antidotes.' Phoenix thought.

**Making a decision, Gyro made an exact copy of himself in the stands, surprising a few people in the process, and making Qrow focus on him since he'd apearred right in front of him.**

**"What's up kid?" Qrow asked.**

**"I have a favor to ask you Qrow." Gyro's clone said.**

**Qrow rose an eyebrow in surprise "A favor? From me? What, do you want to know the best place for whiskey in Vale?"**

**Gyro's clone rolled his eyes before looking back at Qrow seriously "I want you to train me personally."**

Qrow blinked "Is he serious?" Qrow asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

Ruby then fist pumped, "Awesome." She said.

**Qrow blinked once, twice, before pinching himself "You're serious kid?"**

**"Just got a bit more info, it's unsettling to say the least, and I want to doubly make sure I'm prepared." the clone answered seriously.**

**Qrow looked at him with narrowed eyes for a good moment, before smirking slightly "Alright then kid, first thing we do when we get back is I head to Beacon and we take over the arena, the others can come watch because they might learn a thing or two."**

"That sounds like a good idea." Pyrrha said.

**Gyro's clone nodded with a smile before dispelling, letting the original know what Qrow had just told him.**

**Gyro blinked as the info was relayed to him, sighing in relief that Qrow had agreed.**

**He knew the training would be tough, and that's what he wanted.**

**Besides, it wasn't like the training from hell he's made everyone else go through.**

**Now THAT, was challenging.**

**He didn't ease up on anyone for his training course, not even Ruby, and she was ok with that, since she'd feel bad if she got off easy due to being his girlfriend.**

"That would be rather annoying." Weiss said.

"Agreed." Blake and Yang said in synch.

**Speaking of their relationship, they had moved to the next level, in a sense, getting a bit more intimate.**

"What." Tai and Summer stated flatly.

Yang started to grin while Ruby turned red.

**They hadn't gotten to outright having sex mind you, neither of them really felt ready for that yet, but they did... give each other a 'hand' so to speak, and only occasionally.**

"That's not much better." Tai said annoyed.

"Oh please Tai, its not like they're being reckless." Summer said.

"This is so embarrassing." Ruby whined.

**Also, Summer knew, since Ruby has asked her for advice on how to do certain things, and she honestly didn't mind, since Ruby was being responsible, and besides 'It's not like a handjob or a finger session ever hurt anybody' were her exact words... although she did teach Ruby how to practice safe sex just in case it ever escalated to that, since Yang and Gyro hadn't gotten to that in their explanations, as they hadn't explained every innuendo yet.**

"What!?" Tai cried out betrayed.

"you know I right Tai." Summer said with a smirk on her face.

**They figured it was best if she at least understood sexual jokes first, since it was a given Yang would have done one while explaining how a condom worked.**

**And Taiyang could whine all he wanted about protecting his daughter's purity, but Summer was having none of it, Ruby was at the age where one became interested in that type of thing, and she was a responsible young woman, as was Yang, even though Summer had told her she should tone it down a bit, even if her and Pierce were married.**

**Sure she could understand them being in love, but they could at least try to keep it in their pants more often, that was really all she asked for.**

"I'm serious about that Yang." Summer said sternly.

"She's a pretty scary mother." Nora whispered to Ren.

Ren nodded in agreement.

**Anyway.**

**The roulette soon stopped, selecting four fighters for a doubles portion.**

**"And our fighters are... uh, well would you look at that. The Galactic Tyrant Frieza and the Bio-Android Cell VS The Time Patroller Kumber and the Saiyan Prince Robin." Swift said as the screen showed the four fighters.**

**One of them was rather short and had completely white skin with a tail, the top of his head and shoulders, along with a small part of his chest, forearms and shins had smooth purple crystals on them. Besides his general appearance, his other most eye catching feature where his cruel red eyes.**

**His partner, could only be described as some kind of man with bug like armor, mostly being green in color with black spots all over it, his upper torso was covered in a black shell which even formed wings on his back. His most eye catching features were the fact he had grey skin, and that on top of his head stood same kind of crown made from two pieces of his exo-skeleton like armor.**

"Villain's in the Dragon Ball universe never look normal do they?" Blake asked.

"Nope." Yang said with a grin.

**Their opponents looked rather normal.**

**One was a man with short, wild black hair and eyes, a blue training gi with the kanji for time on the left side of it and a white training shirt underneath it, orange training pants, a red belt and wristbands, simple black boots, and a brown monkey tail.**

**His partner was a man with slightly longer black hair and purple eyes, wearing a dark purple training gi and pants with a white belt and wristbands, and dirty white boots, a brown monkey tail on his lower back, and finally carrying a large purple coat over his shoulders.**

**In the Saiyans booth, the one that Gyro and Pierce had recognized as Bardock narrowed his eyes as he saw Frieza step out of the shadows from the booth the villains had.**

**"Frieza... he'll pay for what he did to our race." Bardock muttered darkly.**

**"He's already payed though, your son made sure of that." Kumber shot to the Saiyan veteran with a smirk, making the older man chuckle.**

**"Yeah, Kakarot avenged the Saiyan race for Frieza's genocide, and then the prince's son killed him for real, since the bastard was able to survive with only his torso and head intact in the vacuum of space." Bardock replied.**

"That shouldn't even be logically possible." Weiss said.

"Yet another reason I'm not that big a fan of the series." Phoenix said.

**Robin blinked as he looked at Inigo in confusion, the black haired boy looking back at him in confusion as well "You killed Frieza?"**

**"What? No, father. I believe sir Bardock meant the prince of his world, not of ours." Inigo replied as his own tail wiggled a bit in front of him in a no gesture.**

**"Yeah, he's talking about Vegeta's son Trunks, my old partner from the Time Patrol." Kumber added.**

**"Kinda tall, purple hair, carries a sword, kind of cute?" the red headed girl with pigtails known as Severa asked as her tail wagged a bit.**

"Ooooh, someone has a crush~" Yang sang.

"Oh shut up Yang." Weiss said for the girls sake.

**Kumber was silent for a few moments "Kind of cute?" he asked turning to Severa.**

**Severa blushed a bit as she realized what she'd said "N-nothing daddy, never mind, forget I said anything!" she replied quickly.**

**Kumber nodded after a few moments "How do you know what he looks like?"**

**"He kind of helped us get back to the past, said he was looking for you, but then he learned you were probably dead by that point, fighting off Grima to give all of us time, he offered to help those that didn't make it to the portal a ride to the past in his time machine, so basically, me and Morgan." Severa replied with a shrug as she tried to look indifferent, but was actually blushing a bit as she remembered her encounter with Trunks.**

**"You liiiike him~" the pink haired girl known as Morgan teased her friend with a grin as her tail wiggled in amusement.**

"See she agrees with me." Yang said.

Weiss just rolled her eyes.

**"Morgan I swear to the gods if you don't shut up I'll shove a Masenko up your ass!" Severa replied as her whole face was red.**

**"Try it missy! I'll show you I'm not the princess of our race for no reason!" Morgan replied as she pulled up her coat's sleeves. (and revealed some impressive muscles for a young woman her age)**

**"Oh you wanna go little miss proud pipsqueak princess?!" Severa said as she pulled back her own sleeves and showed her own impressive muscles.**

"And there they go." Blake said flatly.

"Dib's on the princess!" Nora called.

**Inigo sighed as he facepalmed and looked at Morgan "Dammit Sister why must you always pick a fight with her?"**

**"Pipsqueak!? Oh that's it Sevvy, no more miss nice princess!" Morgan said in anger as her hair turned golden and spiked up, her eyes turning green and her tail turning the same gold as her hair.**

**"Bring it on shorty!" Severa replied as her own hair, eyes and tail underwent the same change as Morgan.**

**Before the two could start fighting, Kumber and Robin brought their fist's down on their heads, making them fall to the ground and revert to normal as large bumps grew on their heads.**

**"If neither of you shut up I'll force you to watch the whole Twilight trilogy, in director's cut!" Kumber said as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.**

**Severa and Morgan quickly got back up and got to their knees, hands clasped in front of themselves as they started begging him to not force him to watch that atrocity.**

"It can't be that bad." Weiss said, not having seen it.

"It is that bad." Everyone said.

"Seriously that stupid series has made the Vampire a hard to use thing in stories because it could easily become a 'Oh great another stupid vampire' cliche." Phoenix said, 'Seriously I don't even want vampire's in my Rose Mercenaries story because of that.'

**They knew what it was because they'd ended up being bored one day and went through Kumber's capsules, opening one to find a TV and DVDs, one of which was Twilight. (the only reason he had it was to torture people with it)**

**They'd ran away screaming out of the tent about halfway through the movie.**

**"Then stop fighting, Bardock's in charge of you while we go kick some ass." Kumber said as he and Robin were teleported away.**

**"Alright let's start with our heroes." Swift said as he cleared his throat "First, you need to know about the Saiyan race. They were a proud race of warriors, living for the thrill of the fight, and getting stronger from each fight even, literally. That is, until one of their opponents commited genocide of their race, leaving only a few survivors scattered across the galaxy. One of these survivors was a young saiyan boy called Kumber, who was sent to planet Jamelia with the sole mission of conquering it, so the planet may be sold on the galactic market. Well, it was his mission, but Kumber, who was already 5 when he was sent out, disragarded the mission, since while he enjoyed a fight as much as every other saiyan, he was a curious boy. Years later, he was summoned by the eternal dragon, Shenron, to the distant future, to become a member of the Time Patrol and protect history. As he fulfilled his duty, he fought against many opponents, including his two opponents today. Upon defeating the Demon God Demigra though, Kumber was sent through a space-time rift and ended up in Ylisse, which existed in some kind of pocket universe. It was there he met his rival and long time friend, Robin, the prince of the Saiyan race. You see, Robin's mother, Casha, was the Saiyan princess, and she barely avoided the destruction of her home planet in time, arriving on the unamed planet which housed Ylisse. There she met Robin's father, and after quite some time, Robin was burn, a full blooded saiyan somehow because of magic, and she never saw his father again because of how much of a jerk he actually forward several years later, Kumber and Robin are friends, and start helping out the Shepherds. They obviously had a lot more history left to tell, but it's not THAT relevant to what's going on."**

"This is why I love Dragon ball." Yang said.

"It's not because of the fight scenes?" Ruby asked in a deadpan.

"It would have been better if they cut all the yelling." Summer said.

**"And for their opponents, which are actually some pretty cool villains to be honest, even if they are total assholes." Magna said with a chuckle "First is Frieza, an Arcosian who became a galactic tyrant, owning or destroying nearly every planet in the galaxy. When he became afraid of the hidden strength the Saiyan race possessed, he decided to destroy them leaving only a few survivors alive to keep under his control, too bad he didn't know about a few other survivors though, like Goku and Kumber. Eventually though, Frieza was defeated on planet Namek by Son Goku, the first Saiyan to realize the prophecy in thousands of years and become the legendary Super Saiyan. He did survive his encounter though, returning as a cyborg, only to be effortlessly defeated by the son of Vegeta, Trunks, who had traveled back in time for something else, which is our perfect seguay into his partner, the Bio Android known as Cell. To put it simply, Cell is a monster, created by the mad scientist Dr. Gero, Cell only had one goal in mind, attain perfection, which he sought by slaughtering hundreds of innocent civilians, by literally drinking them thanks to his tail, which we know he didn't have it, but he wasn't in his perfect form back when he still had it. Then when he was strong enough, he sought out cyborgs 17 and 18, and absorbed them, attaining his perfect form... too bad that didn't last very long though, because after about 10 days, he was killed by Goku's son, Gohan." Magna finished with a chuckle.**

"Jeez, megalomaniacs." Weiss said.

"Agreed." Jaune said.

**Soon the fighters were teleported into the arena.**

**"Well, it looks like I missed a few of you filthy monkeys." Frieza said with a snarl when he saw Kumber and Robin's tails.**

**"Oh Kami not the whole filthy monkeys shtick again." Kumber muttered as Frieza started some kind of speech about he'd destroy every saiyan in existence, not even realizing the match had started and that Cell and Robin had flown up to fight separately.**

"He's monologuing." Pyrrha said flatly.

"Gotta love it when the villain just holds up the sign that say's 'Hit me!'." Phoenix said with a smirk, too bad the only game he knew of that really used this made the usage of it really suck while hte rest of the game was awesome, 'Fable2, you could have done so much better killing Lord Lucian.'

**Kumber simply sighed as a flaming blue aura appeared around him, his hair spiking up and turning blue, same for his tail and his eyes.**

**He appeared in front of Frieza in the blink of an eye and simply punched him in the chest once, which was all it took for Frieza to stop talking... and for a hole to be blown in his chest due to the sheer amount of power in that lone punch.**

**Frieza's lifeless body fell to the ground, followed by Kumber firing an energy blast from his hand and turning the remains to ashes.**

"Dumbass." Qrow said, "Less talk more fight."

**Up in the sky, Robin had undergone the same transformation as Kumber, and was practically toying with Cell right now.**

**"Why won't you stand still?!" he called out in annoyance, making Robin smirk as he did just that, with Cell landing a hit on his neck, only for Robin to simply tank the hit and not feel a thing.**

**"Do you see? This is the difference in power between us. Your highest level of power is equivalent to a Super Saiyan 2, but me and Kumber, we've gone far above that, our power right now, it's power that surpasses even a Super Saiyan God!" Robin said as he cupped both if his hands to his side as a sparking orb of purple energy appeared in his hands.**

"How ridiculous does this power get?" Weiss asked.

"Pretty ridiculous." Phoenix said remember the Goku vs Superman rematch episode.

**"Super, Galick Gun!" He brought his hands in front of him, pointing right at a stunned Cell "Fire!" He shouted out as as powerful purple beam of energy fired point blank at Cell, and destroyed every last molecule of his body.**

**Both Saiyans powered out of their transformation before they were teleported back to their booth.**

**"Well, that fight was pretty fast, if it can even be called a fight." Swift said in a bit of shock.**

**"I know what you mean, I was sure it would have lasted longer, but Frieza and Cell were just so weak compared to those guys, heck, they didn't even need to transform but they did it anyway." Magna added in equal shock."**

**"Well people, how about we have one more 2 VS 2 match before going back to the normal format?" Swift said as the roulette started spinning again.**

"Yes please." Yang said smiling as Blake took the book from Weiss.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Alright, at least this was a short chapter.**


	120. Chapter 102

**Marie: well folks,let's get this started**

**[[]]**

Now that Blake had the book in her hands she gladly began to read where Weiss left off, or at least that was her plan.

The hologram of Phoenix disappeared before she could start.

"What the?" Summer asked

"I am back everyone!" The real Phoenix called re-entering the room, "Where did you guy's leave off?"

**The roulette spun, until it selected the next two pairs of fighters.**

**"Well this should prove to be interesting people. For our first team we have Kamen Riders Ex-Aid and Lazer VS the generals of the super virus Messiah, Enter and Escape!" Magna said as the screen showed a young man wearing a magenta hoodie with neon green edges, his face being obscured save for orange eyes within the hood, his partner wearing a yellow and white motorcross outfit with a helmet covering his head.**

"Hehe." Yang chuckled, "The bad guys are named after keyboard keys."

"Really Yang?" Weiss asked.

**Their opponents looked like they were of asian descent, a man and a woman, both dressed in some kind of battle armor, the man wearign goggles on his forehead and the woman a pair of shades resting on her forehead. The both of them had shoulder length brown hair, and honestly looked like siblings.**

**"Alright, for starts let's look at the riders." Swift started with a smirk "If you'd have asked me this an hour ago, I wouldn't have been able to properly answer you, since their identities were still unknown to me, however, now we have that information. First, we have Retsu Plaiy, a young man with an American father and a Japanese mother with a love of fighting and video games, and his partner is a young Chinese man with a love of speed called Ai Sudu, a motorcross enthusiast. They, along with a young German man named Edler Ritter, and a young Norwegian man called Natt Jeger, ended up on Remnant through unknown means, each of them carrying a means to transform into a Kamen Rider thanks to the Gamer Driver and their own Gashats, which looks like video game cartridge. They eventually met up at Beacon, where the four of them became team SBLE (Sable) under Natt's leadership. Now you're probably wondering why those don't use their names at all, it's because it uses the name of their rider identities of Natt as Snipe, Edler as Brave, Ai as Lazer, and Retsu as Ex-Aid... words out on if their parents are on Remnant too, seriously, those families are probably freaking out back home with their boys gone." Swift finished leaning into the mic.**

Yang began to crack up now.

"What now?" Weiss asked.

"She's cracking up because Retsu's name sounds like someone is saying 'let's play' in a really bad accent." Phoenix said.

**"And now for their opponents." Magna started before chuckling sheepishly "It's gonna be barebones because Swift asked me not to spoil too much of their story since he hasn't watched it yet. Anyway, Enter, the man, and Escape, the woman, are essentially programs created by a super virus known as Messiah, their goal is to infiltrate human society and find large sources of energy for the Vaglass, the name of their faction. However their usually stopped by the Super Sentai team known as the Go-Busters... and that's all I can say without giving Swift spoilers really."**

"That is barebones information." Jaune said

**"Thanks for that." Swift muttered as the fighters were teleported back in, the two riders putting a large green buckle around their waists that seemed to have some kind of pink lever keeping it closed.**

**"Ni shiqu de shijian." Ai said as he pulled out a yellow cartridge from his pocket that was labelled with a sticker that read BAKUSOU BIKE while pointing at Enter and Escape.**

"Didn't catch that." Tai said.

"Me neither." Pyrrha added.

**"What did he say?" Escape asked looking at Enter who was just as confused as she was.**

**Neither of them had learned Chinese, only Japanese, English, and for Enter as a way to have fun, French.**

**"He said that it's time for you to lose, our team kind of has the habit of slipping back into their own languages, me to a lesser extent, him being the one who does it most." Retsu said with a light Japanese accent.**

**"Fuck you." Ai said with a thick Chinese accent as he flipped Retsu the bird and Retsu chuckled.**

Yang, Qrow, and Tai all chuckled at that.

"Qrow and Tai are like a couple of children sometimes." Glynda said.

"Yep." Summer said glaring at the two.

**"Whatever, aibou." (japanese for partner) Retsu said said with a chuckle as he pulled out a pink cartridge that was labelled with a sticker that read MIGHTY ACTION X.**

**The two of them pressed buttons on the side of the cartridges, which made game start-up screens appear behind them, with the arena being washed over by a wave of magenta and yellow pixels that spawned brown blocks on the ground or in the air, and trophy stands scattered around the arena, as the cartridges called out the names of the games.**

**"MIGHTY ACTION X!" "BAKUSOU BIKE!"**

**"Henshin." both Retsu and Ai said as they put the cartridges in their belts, making some kind of character select ring appear around them with music playing.**

**"Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!"**

**They both selected a different icon, Retsu punching his while it was in front of him and Ai kicking it while it was behind him.**

**Energy surrounded the two and created armor on them, and when the energy was gone, a lot of people in the stands looked at them in confusion.**

**They both looked like Super Deformed characters, with short limbs and large heads.**

**Their bodies were mostly white with a black undersuit, on their chests were literal gamepads with health bars.**

"Well at least they know how long the other can take punishment." Jaune said.

"If those things work." Ren said

**Ex-Aid's head had a pair of large goggles with orange eyes in them, a silver mouthplate, and three large spiky pink hair strands.**

**Lazer's head also had a pair of large goggles, but his had blue eyes, a yellow mouthpalte underneath it, a pink mohawk made from spikes on top of his head, and what looked like handlebars on the back of the head, on top of that attached to his arms where blasters that each looked like a motorbike wheel.**

**Enter and Excape stared at them for a good moment before they burst out laughing and started pointing at them.**

"I'll admit, they do look ridiculous." Ozpin said.

"Agreed." Weiss and Blake said.

**Ex-Aid and Lazer looked to one another before nodding, each punching a brown block that had floated close to them, and making a pair of yellow medals appear from within.**

**They grabbed the medals, making their bodies be surrounded in a yellow glow before they pounced at their opponents at surprising speed, knocking them over before they started to run over them a few more times, trampling them a bit before the power-up ran out.**

**Enter and Escape slowly got up, before their bodies were both covered in data as they changed into mechanical beings.**

**Enter's body was mostly gold in color with white and black, a shoulder cape over his left shoulder, a rapier in hand, and his goggles still on his head.**

**Escape's body was silver and lavender in color, with two large guns in her hands, one black, the other white.**

**"Hey, want to just end this quickly?" Lazer asked Ex-Aid.**

"Awww man." Nora pouted, "It better be awesome though!"

**Ex-Aid nodded as he pulled out a red cartridge with a sticker that read GEKITOTSU ROBOTS, while Lazer pulled out a black cartridge that was labelled with GIRIGIRI CHAMBARA.**

**The both of them clicked the buttons on the cartridges, making the name of the games get called out along with the startup screens appearing behind them, and a small robot flying out of each.**

**Out of Ex-Aid's screen flew out a small red robot, and out of Lazer's, a small black and gold robot.**

**The two riders inserted the cartridges next to the first ones in their belts.**

**"Dai, Dai, Dai Henshin!" "Shifting to third gear!" called out Ex-Aid and Lazer respectively, with Ex-Aid winding up his arm while he spoke, before they both pulled open the levers on their belts.**

**"Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Buttobase totsugeki! Gekitotsu Punch! Gekitotsu Robots!"**

**"Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou! Dokusou! Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike! A Gacha! Giri! Giri! Giri! Giri! Chambara!"**

"Okay this is a little ridiculous, even for me." Ruby said.

"Agreed." Yang said.

**Ex-Aid and Lazer's belt called out respectively, the white pieces of their armor bursting off their bodies, before the robots slammed into them while they were surrounded by energy and steam from the armor basically casting off.**

**Once the energy cleared, Ex-Aid and Lazer's bodies were now correctly proportioned, with Ex-Aid's being mostly magenta in color, with black and neon green highlights, his helmet now being correctly proportioned as well, and now with four spiky strands of hair instead of three, everyone could also see that the red robot had turned into armor for him, creating a red chestplate over the gamepad, along with some shoulder pads, a red frame around the helmet's face with a golven V on the forehead, and a large red fist over his left hand.**

**Lazer's body was the one that people were a bit confused about. His main body was yellow in color, but his limbs looked like the pieces that the robot that attached to him was made from, making it seem like he didn't have any limbs in the first place. Said limbs were black in color with gold accents, a golden mask also covering the face of his helmet a bit, the eyes of the helmet being visible through it, and in one of his hands was a yellow bladed bow with magenta edges that had an A and B button on it**

"Wonder how fast this is going to be." Qrow asked.

"Fast." Glynda said.

**Ex-Aid ran up to Enter, the gold color being raising his rapier to block, only to be surprised as the large red fist broke through the blade with ease before slaming right into his face and sending him flying back as Ex-Aid followed after him.**

**"Guess it's between you and me lady." Lazer said as he aimed his bow and pressed a trigger on it, making an energy arrow shoot out quickly and graze Escape's arm, making her wince.**

**The fight essentially amounted to Ex-Aid constantly overpowing Enter and Lazer outshooting Escape.**

"Well that's boring to watch." Nora said.

**"Finisher time!" Ex-Aid said he pulled out the red cartridge and inserted it into a slot on the left side of his belt, and pushing a silver button on said slot.**

**"Gekitotsu Critical Strike!"**

**The slot called out, followed by Ex-Aid aiming his red fist at Enter, before it flew off towards him, ramming into his gut, followed by Ex-Aid running up and punching it in even further by pushing his fist back into the robotic glove, which was followed by Enter blowing up as sparks danced across his body, making Ex-Aid jump away quickly as he avoided it in time.**

**As for Lazer, he inserted his black cartridge into a slot on his bow and pressed the B button.**

**"Girigiri Critical Finish!"**

**The weapon called out as Lazer shot out several energy arrows that all floated in the air in front of him, before they all flew at Escape suddenly when he snapped his fingers, making her die in a fiery explosion.**

**"Game Clear!" The cartridges called out as the two were teleported back to their booth.**

"It was, but it was kinda one sided." Ruby said.

"A little too one sided." Weiss said.

**"Well, that was a pretty interesting fight." Magna said with a smile as the roulette started up again.**

**"And we'll keep it going with our next fight as well!" Swift said as the roulette stopped "We're gonna have Kamen Rider Gaim VS Orochimaru of the Sannin!" he called out, the screen showing a young man wearing orange samurai armor over dark blue clothes, and the mentioned snake-like man.**

**Orochimaru chuckled darkly as he held up a black lock with a red ribcage painted onto it "It seems I'll be able to make use of your gift Sir Darkness." he said while being teleported away.**

"That's disturbing." Jaune said.

"Agreed." Pyrrha said.

**"Alright, there really isn't much to be said about our first fighter today." Swift started with a shrug "His real name is currently unknown, but we do know he's from Japan, and that he ended up arriving in a copy of my original world, landing in Hoshido with his brother, and eventually falling under the service of one of my counterparts. Due to not knowing his name, we'll simply call him Gaim."**

"Well that's gotta suck for him." Yang said.

"At least he's got friends." Ruby said.

**"Yeah that's really all that can be said about him." Magna said with a shrug before clearing his throat "As for his opponent, Orochimaru was originally a ninja of the hidden leaf village, before being cast out after the leader of the village found him doing experiments on living people, specifically, fellow ninja. Orochimaru is an ambitious man, wanting to learn every technique in the world and become immortal... he also may be a pedophile." Magna's words at the end made a few people chuckle at the insult.**

"Why do villains always have to be despicable." Weiss said.

"Actually there is a villain in one of my story's that just started that isn't completely despicable." Phoenix said, "Of course I haven't had time to fully flesh her out just yet."

"What her name?" Ozpin asked.

"I haven't revealed it yet actually." Phoenix said, "However it will be revealed when team RWBY attacks one of her groups facilities, in the Emerald Forest."

**The two fighters were soon teleported back into the arena, with Gaim pulling out a golden lock that depicted several fruits on it, putting on a black belt that had a small yellow katana attached on it, and the pulling out an orange lock that seemed to have a slot on the side, opening that one up first.**

**"KACHIDOKI!"**

**A zipper opened up in the sky, with some kind of folded up orange armor descending out of it as Gaim put the lock onto his belt and closed it back up, before then clicking a button on the side of the golden lock and making a small key jut out from the bottom.**

**"FRUITS BASKET!"**

**A large zipper appeared in the sky, opening up to let out several metallic fruits, ranging from an orange to a banana, and anything in between, even an acorn and a wallnut.**

**"That's a lot of fruits." Yang muttered as she looked at all of them, lingering on the honey melon a bit, she kinda liked those.**

"Now I'm getting hungry." Yang said

**Ruby was mostly concentrated on the huge strawberry as she drooled a bit before Gyro wiped it off.**

"Strawberries..." Ruby moaned drooling herself.

**Although Gyro himself, and Nora as well, stared intently at the metallic mango.**

"Ren... can you make some Mango Pancakes?" Nora asked.

"We'll see." Ren said.

**In fact, let's see which fruit everyone concentrated on the most.**

**Jaune stared at the orange for a little while before looking back down at Gaim.**

"Can we get a fruit basket over here?" Jaune asked.

**Pyrrha eyed the cherries slightly hungrily.**

"Seconded." Pyrrha said.

**Blake looked at the pineapple and felt like getting a snack.**

Blake's stomach spoke for her.

**Weiss looked at the metallic grapes, and felt she could go for a bowl right now.**

Weiss licked her lips she was hungry for a bowl.

**Ren looked at the kiwi a bit before concentrating back to the fight.**

"Kiwi's are rather tasty." Ren muttered.

**Pierce eyed the peach with a small grin before he just looked at all of them, ready for what came next.**

"Never had a peach before." Summer said thoughtfully.

"Watch out for the pit." Jaune said.

**"Henshin." Gaim said calmly before inserting the golden lock into the side of the Kachidoki lock, and twisting it forward, making both locks open up.**

**"LOCK OPEN! KIWAMI ARMS! DAI DAI DAI DAI DAI DAI SHOGUN!"**

**The locks rang out at the same time, as the metallic fruits spun around Gaim for a moment before slamming into him along with the folded up armor, making a large splash of energy that honestly behaved more like fruit juice since it was multicolored like a rainbow, and his body shone brightly at the same time.**

**Once the light cleared, everyone gazed at Gaim's form in slight awe.**

**A silver and white light japanese armor, a black breastplate that depicted different fruits on it, a flowing red cape attached to his back, the helmet was the same silver as the body, with a rainbow colored visor, and Gaim's emblem, that being a sword within a ring that had two clouds within, attached to the forehead in a golden color.**

"Nice." Ruby said.

"I've seen better." Summer said.

**"This is my stage now." Gaim said as he turned the Kiwami lockseed once and a black and orange hand cannon appeared in his hands, it seemed to have some kind of white CD on the side of it as well.**

**"I see, well then, how about I make you experience hell then?" Orochimaru chuckled as he lifted up his own lockseed.**

"Maybe this won't be so one sided." Ozpin said.

"Probably not." Tai said.

**_In the universe of Whyatt and the older Blake_ **

**A man with platinum blonde hair wearing a black leather jacket sneezed suddenly as he sat on a couch in what looked like a detective's office.**

**Sitting across from him was Neo, who rose an eyebrow at him for suddenly interrupting her from drinking tea.**

**"I think somebody just stole my catchphrase." he said.**

**Neo simply sweatdropped at him and sighed, hoping her big brother was getting home soon, because she really could not understand Lumiere sometimes.**

"Yeah, moments like that can make you wonder what's going on." Yang said.

**_Back to the fight_ **

**"That lockseed..." Gaim said in surprise as he looked at it.**

**"Shocked? Sir Darkness gave it to me as a present in case I went up against one of you riders. He said it belonged to someone called Maja, the demon snake. It fits me quite perfectly then if you ask me." Orochimaru said with a sinister chuckle as he brought out his own belt and strapped it to his waist.**

**"Now, what do you riders say again? Oh right, Henshin." Orochimaru said with a smirk as he opened up the lock, making purple smoke seep out from it and rise up above him, creating a purple skull with glowing red eyes.**

"That's kinda scary." Ruby said.

"Yet another reason I hate snakes." Jaune said.

**Orochimaru then put the lock on the belt, closing it back and bringing down the small knife to open the front of the lock.**

**"MAJA ARMS! AKUMA NO HEBI, FINAL STAGE!"**

**The skull descended onto Orochimaru, dissolving into smoke and reforming around his body, giving him a purple armor with red and gold accents, the mask of his helmet having almost no features and being mostly a purple visor with red edges, and some kind of silver ornament on the forehead of the helmet, followed by a demonic looking sword appearing in his hands.**

**"You think I'll just let you do as you please?" Gaim said with a scoff as he pulled off the Kiwami lockseed and put it into a slot on his hand cannon, and sliced the small knife three times over the Kachidoki lockseed still in the belt, with energy starting to gather at the cannon's tip.**

"Looks like he's willing to _cut_ lose." Yang punned.

This resulted in a lot of groaning, save from Tai and Phoenix.

**"What is that? I thought you riders never went all out." Orochimaru said in curiosity, wondering what Gaim was attempting.**

**"You don't know? Heroes, we hold back to prevent collateral damage, but right now, we're in a controlled environment, a perfect chance for all of us to just go all out." Gaim said coldy, making Orochimaru actually flinch a bit as he realized what that meant in this case.**

"Yeah, when the hero doesn't care about collateral damage, shit starts breaking." Qrow said.

"I think that's what makes anti-hero's so great." Phoenix said, mostly to himself, "They're good guys, but not full on heroes."

**The energy continued to gather at the cannon's tip, Gaim's body even shining a bit due to the energy being stored up from slicing the knife down three times, waiting to be unleashed.**

**"You can say goodbye to your life now." Gaim said as he pulled down the trigger.**

**"KIWAMI CHARGE! KACHIDOKI SPARKING!"**

**The gathered energy finally let loose, creating a powerful multicolored beam of hyper destructive energy, slamming quickly into Orochimaru, easily destroying the lockseed and belt, and disintegrating his body, the laser slamming into the arena's shield, and actually making it groan a bit from the pressure, before Gaim angled it up at the energy barrier on the top of the arena, which cracked a bit under the pressure, before repairing itself when the beam finally died down.**

"Well shit." Jaune said simply.

"I'm glad there was a shield there." Phoenix said, "The guy almost blasted me with it."

**Gaim soon powered down, being teleported back to his booth, everyone being in awe from his attack for a few moments.**

**It wasn't fear, it just straight up wondrous awe at how powerful it was.**

**"I never though I'd see Gaim get even stronger than he already was." Magna said slowly.**

**"You're not the only one, that was fucking awesome." Swift said before shaking his head to clear his thoughts "We'll take a short toilet break people, then we'll be back in a few minutes."**

"Yeah I think I need one." Jaune said as Yang took the book from Blake

**[[]]**

**Marie: Maybe I should have fixed the plumbing in the men's room before this.**


	121. Chapter 103

**Marie: I would like to hurriedly pause everyone's reading session for a brief moment today to say.**

**Everyone wish the Phoenix Champion a happy birthday!**

**[[]]**

When Jaune came back into the room he noticed that Phoenix was cutting up a two layered cake with vanilla frosting and Strawberries on it.

"WHat's with the cake?" Jaune asked

Phoenix looked up and smirked with the mouth plate of his helmet gone, "It's my birthday today, I think I'm entitled to some cake." Phoenix said as he passed Ruby a slice of cake.

"How long have we been here?" Ozpin felt the need to ask.

Phoenix shrugged, "Can't say, time is... unusual here sometimes." Phoenix said picking up his own slice.

Once all the cake was passed out, and Flarea, Lloyd and Marie came by to pick up their slices, Yang began to read the book again.

**"Well everyone, after that little break, let's see what our next match is." Swift said as the roulette spun again, before landing on one of the few pre-determined matches.**

**"And it seems we're about to have an interesting match people, Sora, the wielder of the Keyblade VS The Flare Queen Heartless." Magna said as Sora and Cinder's Heartless were teleported away.**

"Flare Queen?" Yang asked, "I'd expect something more intimidating from Cinder."

"Agreed." Qrow said.

"I think Inferno Queen is a more intimidating name." Summer said.

**"So, for starters, let's talk about Sora. He wields the Keyblade, a weapon meant to destroy the Heartless, as well as keep the worlds safe. He was born on the Destiny Islands, being only a year younger than his lifelong friend Riku. When the two were just young children, they ended up meeting Keyblade wielders Aqua and Terra. However there's a big reason as to why Sora can use the Keyblade in the first place, that's because his Heart is linked to that of Ventus, another Keyblade user. When he was just born, Sora's heart sought out Ventus' for it could feel it was incomplete. As for how he even started using the Keyblade, it happened years later, Sora was still friends with Riku, but also with a young girl called Kairi who had arrived on the islands a few years ago. One day his life changed however when the Heartless appeared and destroyed his world, literally, his world was gone, and he ended up in another world, where his journey to save all worlds started with help from Donald and Goofy... I'm not making this up I swear." Swift said completely seriously.**

"He's not." Phoenix said.

"That story is confusing." Nora said her eyes turned to swirls.

"Then be glad you weren't; given a summary of all the games in the series." Phoenix said, "Now THAT is confusing."

**"As for his opponent, she was originally one Cinder Fall, however, SOMEONE," Magna said as he glared at Darkness for a moment "decided to turn her into one of his generals by making her a being of shadows, thus creating the Flare Queen, a powerful Heartless with power over flames. Now you probably want to know what exactly is a Heartless. It's a creature born from the darkness within a person's Heart, the stronger the person was, the stronger their Heartless will be, and the only way to save a person from this fate is to destroy them using the Keyblade, and if one destroys the shell of a body that was left behind when the Heart left the person, their true self will come back into existence."**

"I get what you mean about confusing." Ruby said to Nora.

"Trust me, trying playing all the games in the one point five and two point five remixes. OI!" Phoenix said, the story got so convoluted it's at the point where he's just starting to roll with the crap the series comes up with.

**It wasn't long before the two fighters were teleported back into the arena, Sora summoning his Keyblade, ready to fight, although his eyes widened slightly when he saw the Flare Queen nod slightly at him.**

**Even though he already knew, seeing a more beast like Heartless show as much intelligence as Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness, did, was surprising.**

"I suppose it would be." Tai said.

**Reining back in his surprise, he dashed towards her when the signal to start was given, noticing she would at least put up a bit of a fight so Darkness wouldn't suspect a thing.**

"That would be a smart idea." Glynda said.

"I get the feeling this Darkness guy isn't too bright." Ren said.

**Back in the stands, Gyro was looking at the Keyblade with a tilt of his head.**

**"I wonder if he'll get a new keychain from this?" he said, making the others look at him confusion.**

**"What do keychains have to do with his weapon?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"Well, you see the crown keychain he has attached to it right?" he said and they all looked closely to see that he was right, before looking back at him "Well, attaching a different one changes the shape of the Keyblade."**

"That's pretty neat." Ruby said, "Just change one part and you change the whole weapon..." A glint in Ruby's eye's flashed as she stared at Crescent Rose.

"Moving on!" Yang called.

**"How do you know that?" Yang asked in confusion.**

**"Sora's story is a video game series called Kingdom Hearts." Gyro said with a shrug, making the others nod.**

**Meanwhile, Darkness looked at the battle in slight worry.**

**He was constantly losing generals left and right, and it didn't help that if Swift wanted to he could just snap his fingers and all of them would die, which he'd actually done to a few people he'd recruited.**

"That's gotta suck." Blake said.

**He'd also somehow found a way to talk to his generals while they had been in their hideout and basically annoy them.**

**Maybe he shouldn't have deliberately tried to piss him off.**

"That would have been a smart idea." Weiss said.

"Agreed." Pyrrha said.

**As it stood, the only chances he had of turning this around where the bio-mechanical copy of Tobaspino he had given to D, and banking on Sephiroth actually showing up... and, well, Broly too, it also helped he'd given the Legendary Super Saiyan a power up and turned him into a Super Saiyan 4.**

**He was a bit pissed off that Frieza and Cell had been so useless though, maybe he shouldn't have gone cheap and actually revived the future versions of the two.**

"Moron, you always revive the strongest versions you can." Qrow said.

"Agreed." Ozpin said.

"That's just common sense." Jaune said.

**Well hindsight was 20/20 they say.**

**And hindsight was kicking him in the balls.**

**Literally since he just felt someone kick him in the balls, before he fell forward, face first on the floor.**

Yang snorted at the prospect while the men decided to do the usual, cross their legs."

**His attacker turned out to be the other Ruby, with the few remaining villains and Gyro looking at her in surprise**

**"That's for making Yang find me when I had finally gotten away asshole." she said with a growl before grabbing Gyro's hand and running out of the colosseum using her super speed, the few remaining villains soon getting out of their stupor and starting to give chase.**

"Way to go other Ruby." Yang cheered.

Summer smiled and ruffled Ruby's hair with a smile.

**"And chaos begins earlier than I thought. Sora, Cinder, now's a good time to end this I think." Swift spoke into the mic, making the two fighters stop as they nodded, with Cinder simply letting Sora pierce her chest with the Keyblade, nodding thankfully as her body faded away and her Heart was released before flying off to the announcer's booth, where Swift and Magna watched as her original self reformed in a spark of light, falling unconscious on the floor before her Heart entered her body.**

**"Alright, that went pretty well." Magna muttered.**

**"Yeah, alright, first things first." Swift snapped his fingers, and Phoenix only blinked as his daughter was teleported "I sent her to Reigner, partner." he heard Swift say, making him nod gratefully, watching as a few more people were teleported away, most likely back to their worlds since the fighting was about to start, standing up as he summoned a scythe from a cloud of shadows while Flarea grabbed a flaming sword from her hip.**

"Why Reigner?" Weiss asked.

"On the outside Reigner may be made of stone, but under that stone he's filled with Oricalcum, plus he's got a safety compartment in his chest for Blaze to play in." Phoenix said.

"Wow, talk about tough to bust." Yang said.

**"Next step?" Magna asked as he was now donned in his purple and black dragon themed armor and standing up.**

**"Now? We wait for the idiot to get back up and summon his troops." Swift said as he summoned his sword to his side, turning his head when he heard Cinder slowly get up.**

**"Let me help." she said, panting slightly.**

**"You're not really in the best condition right now." Magna said with a frown.**

**"I can still fight." Cinder said as she staggered to her feet, Swift looking into her eyes to see she was determined to fight.**

**He also saw that her time as a Heartless had allowed her to think.**

**She wasn't the same woman that she was when she still worked for Salem.**

**She was now a woman seeking redemption. (and a part of him would love to see a story about that)**

"Anyone take up that offer?" Qrow asked.

Phoenix simply shoveled cake into his mouth, as did Ruby.

**Swift smirked slightly "You're just as hard-headed as my wife."**

**"Your wife is a genetic clone of me. You told me as much." Cinder shot back with a smile.**

"So is my Girlfriend." Phoenix said, "Flarea."

"Wait, you're dating her now?" Weiss asked.

"She's spending a lot of time with my daughter, and by extension me." Phoenix said flatly.

**"Yes, I think I'd much rather say I'm a clone of you than of the original Cinder." Ember spoke as she entered the booth, clad in a red and gold, slim and form fitting, dragon themed armor, her hair held back in a ponytail as she carried a pair of curved swords at her hips.**

**"Anyway, you can fight, but stick close to your twin sister." Swift said with a chuckle, Cinder shooting an amused look at Ember while the queen of Valla shook her head in amusement at her husband's joke.**

**Back in the booths, Pierce was looking up at the sky with narrowed eyes.**

**"I'm not the only one who can feel that, right?" he said, the others who were capable of magic (I.E. Gyro, Ruby and Yang) looking at the sky as well, nodding.**

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"We just need to wait a moment to read further." Pyrrha said.

**"It's giving me shivers." Ruby said as she felt her skin shiver.**

**"What the heck is that anyway?" Yang asked.**

**"It's a high powered teleportation spell, whoever is using it is almost here, shouldn't be too long." Gyro said, before his eyes widened as he sensed something else "Another one is trying to catch up to it."**

**"The first one just feels so evil." Ruby said with a frown, before her eyes widenned as a large spell matrix appeared in the sky, before something burst out of it and broke through the arena's barrier and crashing down into the middle of the field as Sora switched out the keychain on his weapon, making it turn into a light blue and golden weapon that looked extremely intricate. (Ultima Weapon, KH2 Version)**

"No offense to Square, but the Name Ultima Weapon kinda got lazy when it was first used." Phoenix said, "Seriously they're just two letters off from calling it the Ultimate Weapon."

"Yeah that does seem kinda lazy." Blake said.

**The light surrounded whatever fell quickly faded, and a few people cursed in surprise when they saw who it was.**

**A man with long silver hair, a long black coat, silver pauldrons on his shoulders, an extremely long katana in his hand, and a long black wing on his back.**

**Sephiroth was here.**

**A moment later another, smaller seal matrix appeared in the sky, someone else falling out of it.**

**It was a man with spiky blonde hair, wearing a dark blue sleeveless sweater, black pants, black gloves, a black pauldron over his left shoulder that had a black sleeve attached to it, the bottom of a coat attached to his belt, and wielding a large sword in his hands that was wrapped in bandages near the hilt.**

**Cloud Strife.**

"Okay something I just want to say right here and now." Phoenix said, "I do not like how the Kingdom Heart's games handled the Final Fantasy characters. I just don't."

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Squall Leonhart." Phoenix said, "I despise how they chose to call him Leon in Kingdom Hearts, there is more, but then I'd be here all day ranting."

"We'll take your word for it." Glynda said.

**"Cloud!" Sora exclaimed in surprise.**

**"Hey Sora. Been a while." Cloud said while glaring at Sephiroth.**

**"So, you followed me after all Cloud." Sephiroth said with a smirk.**

**"Well shit, looks like we have an overpowered jerk on our hands." Gyro said as he looked down at the field.**

**"Should we jump in?" Pierce asked, before he saw Darkness slowly get up, and then roar in anger.**

**"That's it! I'm tired of waiting! Shadowkhan! Attack!" he screamed in rage as literal ninjas of darkness jumped out of the shadows.**

"He's got his own personal army of shadows." Weiss said, "That's pretty cliche."

"Agreed." Blake said.

**Gyro and Ruby glanced at each other for a moment, before nodding as they both summoned something they hadn't used a long time.**

**Everyone covered their eyes as a burst of light covered the two, before when it dissipated, they had been changed into their deity forms.**

"Oh man, time for absolute destruction!" Yang cheered.

"YEAH!" Nora shouted.

**"What's that?" Yang asked after a moments.**

**"A little something we got in Termina." Ruby said, surprising them as her voice was more mature.**

**"We kept it secret, since you never know who's listening in sometimes, but it's safe to use it here." Gyro said, his own voice more mature and summoning up his viscous looking double helix sword while Ruby summoned her own viscous looking double ended scythe.**

"Ohhhhh man those look beautiful..." Ruby said as Summer wiped the drool off her lips.

**"I'll try and beat back Sephiroth with Cloud and Sora." Gyro said as he teleported into the arena, surprising those that were already there.**

**"We'll handle these ninjas." Ruby said, before looking at Blake "Please tell me you control yourself better than you did before."**

"Wow, that's blunt." Yang said.

Blake however had gotten slightly red, "I can hold myself in a fight against ninja's Ruby."

**"I got over my fetish enough if that's what you're asking." Blake said with an embarrassed blush.**

**It seems Ruby was pretty blunt in that form.**

**They all blinked in surprise as one of the ninjas appeared behind Ruby, only to blink for a split-second, and then see she had already cut it in half.**

**The wonders of a semblance that lets you stop time.**

"It's got to be so much fun." Ruby said.

"Imagine the pranks you could do..." Nora said evilly rubbing her hands together.

**As they started to fight back the ninjas though, another problem appeared in the sky.**

**And it looked like a man beefed up steroids to the extreme, with blank eyes, extremely spiky black hair, red fur covering his arms and his upper body save for his chest, a red monkey tail, and white pants with golden boots and arm bands.**

**"Kakarot, I've found you." The man said as he glared down at Bardock who looked at him in confusion.**

**"How does that guy know my son?" Bardock asked Kumber, since he was the most likely to know.**

**"That would be the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, and for some reason he hates Goku... I have no idea how come he's apparently a Super Saiyan 4 now though." he said as he powered up to his blue haired form, same for Robin.**

"Well that's annoying." Yang said.

"Still don't get a single thing going on in that series." Weiss said.

**"Well, mystery for another time then I guess, let's kick his ass." Bardock said as he too suddenly powered up to the same blue haired form, his hair spiking straight up, and still looking exactly like his youngest son, save for the scars.**

**The three younger saiyans nodded, powering up to their golden haired forms, before Kumber shook his head at them "No way, he's too dangerous for you kids, we're the only ones who can match him, you'll handle these ninjas. Got it?"**

**Severa sighed, but knew better than to argue with her father "Alright daddy." she said, smiling a bit when he kissed her forehead.**

**"Thanks princess, and be careful now." Kumber said before he, Robin and Bardock flew up to fight the Legendary Super Saiyan, with Severa, Morgan and Inigo flying to other areas of the colosseum to help those that needed it.**

"That's nice, but I doubt it's necessary." Summer said.

"It really isn't." Phoenix said, "The heroes in the place are completely OP."

**"Oh man this is getting really exciting." Luffy said with a grin as he punched a ninja in the face without even looking, his arm stretching to hit him before coming back to Luffy.**

"Is he made of Rubber or something?" Nora asked.

"Yes." Phoenix said flatly, "Long story short, yes he is."

**"Only you would say this kind of situation is exciting." said a young man with a long nose, wearing a hat on top of his head, his large amounts of black hair tied back into a bushy, curly ponytail, wearing a pair of pants that were held up by suspenders, red goggles over his eyes, a small goatee on his chin, and holding a large black slingshot groaned out as he shot at a group of ninja, surprising them when his pellet burst open into a carnivorous plant.**

**"I think I saw a pretty interesting swordsman chase after that girl who ran away earlier, I think I'll go fight him." the green haired swordsman said with a smirk as he jumped towards the booth in question, right past Darkness and follow the path outside the colosseum.**

**"Wait is he actually going the right way for once?" questioned a short bipedal creature with beige fur, a blue nose, wearing a yellow and white tank top, pink shorts, a blue backpack, and a large blue and pink hat with antlers poking out the side, before it turned into a reindeer and kicked one of the ninjas with it's hind legs.**

"A deer-man just went full on Caribou." Weiss said, "I think I'm done asking questions about alternate worlds."

"Agreed." Qrow said wishing he had is flask full of booze instead of water.

**"Guess even an idiot like Zoro can get lucky for once." Nami said as she used a chain of storm clouds attached to her staff like a whip and hit the ninjas with it.**

**"Huh, so the idiot who gets lost on a straight path finds his way for once." muttered the blonde haired man, smoking a cigarette while kicking one of the ninjas in the head and into a few others.**

"His sense of direction can't be that bad can it?" Yang asked.

"It is." Phoenix said, "Death Battle covered it recently."

**"Alright, where is that jerk?" Swift said as he opened the window of the announcer's booth and looked around, before he saw Phoenix and Flarea stopping Darkness from getting even remotely close to the triforce wielders "Bingo." he said as he sprouted his dragon wings and flew straight at him, kicking him in the head with his knee and knocking him down.**

"How difficult was that by the way?" Ozpin asked.

"Not a bit." Phoenix said.

**"Thought I'd crash in." Swift said with a smirk as he spun his sword in his hand a bit.**

**"Insufferable, puny, whelp!" Darkness said in rage as his fingers grew into deadly claws.**

**The war had truly started now.**

"Jaune, you're turn to read." Yang said.

"Can I finish my cake first?" Jaune asked.

**[[]]**

**Maire: Wow, this is a really good cake.**


	122. Chapter 104

  **Marie: Jeez we completely forgot to do this earlier today because Swift hadn't updated THOR yet today, whoops.**

**[[]]**

Once Jaune finished his slice of cake he took the book from Yang and picked up where she left off.

**Other!Gyro swore a bit as Other!Ruby dragged him outside the colosseum, to somewhere more fit for their kind of fighting style.**

**Sure she was the fastest between them thanks to her semblance, but being dragged around still wasn't fun.**

"No kidding." The rest of Team RWBY said, seeing as they all had been dragged at super speed by the little red reaper at one point in time.

"Sorry..." Ruby said meekly.

Summer just patted Ruby on the back in sympathy.

**He quickly noticed the other villains chasing them however.**

**The demonic Ronin Samurai Juzo Fuwa, the Ferocious Knight D, and that loser Jaune Black to name a few.**

**Idly he reached back and grabbed Crescent Rose from the back of Ruby's hip, shifted it to sniper mode, before shooting at them to slow them down.**

"Blind fire is a good way to slow people down admittedly." Qrow said.

"Not exactly a good way to take down an opponent though." Glynda said.

**He got a lucky shot in however when...**

**_Shot through the heart!_ **

**He got Jaune right in the heart, killing him.**

"You were saying?" Qrow asked Glynda, who simply scoffed.

"It is weird reading about the death of one of my others." Jaune admitted.

**He blinked as he swore he heard a line from that one Bon Jovi song Ruby listened to sometimes, when he got Jaune.**

**Oh well, didn't matter, one down, a few more to go.**

**They got lucky when a few people arrived and stared fighting them though.**

"Well all out war has begun." Ren said.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight-" Nora and Yang chanted.

**Some green haired swordsman was taking on Juzo, and someone wearing a navy blue suit with a dinosaur theme to it was taking on D.**

**Specifically the suit seemed to have a Spinosaurus theme, with golden highlights while the helmet's visor had a silver edge to it.**

**Well whoever they were, he was glad they were saving him and Ruby.**

**_Zoro VS Juzo_ **

"So that's the names of those two at least." Summer said.

"I'm rooting for Zoro." Weiss said.

"Why?" Yang asked with a teasing smirk, "Is it because you two have no sense of direction?"

"Why you-" Weiss growled.

**"You come to challenge me swordsman?" questioned the demonic looking Juzo.**

**His body looked skeletal, mostly white in color, but his face and chest were red, and he had two glowing yellow orbs in his eyeholes.**

**In his hands was a katana with a blood red blade.**

**"You look pretty strong." Zoro said with a grin as he tied his bandana on top of his head and let the top of his coat fall down, leaving his torso bare as he drew all three of his swords, holding the handle of the white one with his teeth.**

"Now that's a pretty unusual sword fighting style." Tai said.

'Too bad the reason he uses that white handled sword is depressing.' Phoenix thought.

**"Interesting sword style." Juzo said, the grin audible in his voice "Perhaps you'll finally give me the challenge I seek."**

**The two circled each other for a few moments, before clashing their blades against each other**

**_Kyoryu Navy VS D_ **

"Next fighters it seems." Summer said.

**While those two were fighting in the background, D's progress was being halted by a Kyoryuger, specifically, Navy.**

**"Out of my way boy!" D said in anger.**

**Navy stilled, before drawing a sword from their hip, as it was surrounded in energy, and transformed into a blue and yellow bladed boomerang with a red jewel in the middle "I'm a woman!" Navy shouted as she slashed at D suddenly, pushing him back.**

**D reeled back in both pain and shock "W-what?! But your suit doesn't have a skirt!"**

"Sexist!" Shouted every woman in the room, including Glynda.

'Women.' Every man in the room thought.

**"So what?! Just because I'm a woman I need to wear a skirt?!" She said in anger and and clashed the blade of her weapon with his demonic looking saber.**

**D only had one thing to say about his current predicament as Navy slashed him across the chest.**

**"Oh fuck my life!"**

"You can say that again." Blake said.

**_Gyro, Cloud and Sora VS Sephiroth_ **

**Gyro parried the Masamune's blade as Sephiroth brought it down in an attempt to bisect him.**

**At the same time Sora and Cloud both fired a Thundaga spell at Sephiroth, who flew out of the way at the last second, the spells cancelling each other out.**

**"Slippery bastard." Gyro muttered as Sephiroth floated up into the air.**

**"You're quite interesting, but I'm going to need you to get out of the way now." Sephiroth said as a dark aura surrounded him.**

**"Sin, Heartless Angel." he whispered, the aura dispersing.**

**Gyro stilled slightly, before falling to his knees as the spell activated, bringing his aura down to a measly 1%**

"Eep!" Ruby squeaked.

"I hate moves like that." Phoenix grumbled, where's the fairness in moves that either insta-kill or bring one to the verge of death no matter their health, 'Seriously I find Doom spells a little more fair that instant kill moves because they at least give you time to get rid of them or kill the bastard who cast it.'

**Sephiroth was ready to stab him through the heart, but thankfully Cloud managed to block the attack and hold him off long enough for Sora to heal Gyro.**

**Gyro groaned a bit as he stood up, his aura restored "Thanks."**

**"No problem." Sora said with a nod before rushing back int the fight, Gyro following behind him.**

**_Ruby VS ?_ **

**Ruby cut apart another one of the ninjas, before blinking as time stopped around her, turning her head to the right slightly to see a black sword ready to be brought down on her.**

**She stepped out of the way, raising an eyebrow in confusion when she saw the being holding the sword could only be described as Gyro's shadow given life, with glowing red eyes.**

"What the?" Pyrrha asked shocked.

"Now we have Dark Gyro?" Ruby asked.

"More like Dark Link." Phoenix said.

**She looked a little ways behind the being, seeing the person who was no doubt in control of it.**

**It was a woman with dark skin, and a figure similar to Yang's, she had pointed ears and silvery white hair, wearing a VERY revealing purple dress that just barely covered her assets, with her left leg exposed all the way up to her hip, wearing a sleeve over her right arm, and she had small markings under her eyes, which were purple with red pupils.**

**In her hands was a scepter with a spiked ball at the tip.**

"Oh dear Oum woman put some clothes on!" Weiss cried out.

"Please." Summer and Glynda said.

**A stray thought passed through Ruby's mind, and she couldn't help but think that the woman looked like a stripper, or a whore.**

Yang snickered at that

**Then another thought passed, her memories from a past life as queen of Hyrule reminding her of who the woman was, failing to suppress a groan.**

**With a sigh, she cut the imitation in half, before resuming time as it evaporated into smoke, the woman turning to look at Ruby with narrowed eyes.**

**"What do you want Cia?" Ruby said with an annoyed sigh, not wanting to deal with the dark sorceress again.**

"So that's her name." Ozpin asked.

"Who is she?" Ruby asked.

"A person formed when a person soul was split into it's light and dark halves." Phoenix said, "Cia's the dark half."

**Cia smirked condescendingly "So, her majesty remembers me does she? I'm honored." she drawled out in sarcasm.**

**"Just answer me already." Ruby said dryly.**

**Cia growled lowly in anger "What do you think I want? I'm here to kill you, and then I'll make the hero mine~" she said and practically swooned at the end.**

"What." Ruby growled flatly.

"She's also kinda Yandere for the Spirit of the Hero." Phoenix added.

"TEAR HER IN HALF OTHER ME!" Ruby roared.

**Ruby snorted "Yeah, right, like he'd want you."**

**Cia glared at Ruby "What's that supposed to mean?"**

**Ruby shrugged with fake-innocent look on her face "Oh, I don't know, why don't you just ask all the kids he and I have had together throughout the centuries?" she said, smiling slightly as she remembered the kids her and Gyro have had during their previous lives. (And a few people who heard her shouted out 'BURNED!' at Cia)**

"Burned!" Yang and Nora added.

Phoenix quickly looked at the screen, "Oh hey, Reigner was one of those that yelled 'Burned', nice." Phoenix chuckled.

**Like Mina, the daughter she had when she was Tetra, the little girl had been adorable, wanting to be a pirate like her mommy, and wanting to make her father her navigator, which Link said he actually wouldn't mind since he was pretty good at it, and it was his daughter after all.**

"Wait..." Yang said, "One of Zelda's incarnations was a Pirate captain?"

"Yep." Phoenix said, "She shot Link out of a catapult too."

Ruby's jaw dropped as Yang laughed her ass off.

**And then there was Faru, the first child she'd had as the first Zelda with Link, their little boy grew up to essentially be the first huntsman, slaying monsters to keep people safe and help bring about the rise of the first kingdom of Hyrule.**

"And that incarnation of Zelda happened to have a bit of a habit of pushing Link off of cliffs." Phoenix said thoughtfully.

Ruby turned red in embarrassment for her others previous actions while Yang fell over laughing.

**Thinking back on her life as Tetra though, it really had been one of her most interesting ones, due to being captain of a pirate ship when she was just 13. And then there was how relationship with Link had been, originally it was just for beneficial aid, heck she outright took advantage of his naiveness a few times, but eventually, after he saved her from Bellum, she ended up actually falling in love with him, though she was stubborn as a mule and it took her a few years to actually admit it, and then when that little bottle of sexual tension finally popped when her and Link had an argument up on the crow's nest, things kinda happened and she gave birth to Mina 9 months later, with her and Link finding an island that had a church about three months after that and FINALLY tying the knot.**

**Her whole crew had cried like idiots during the wedding, but the best part was that Linebeck showed up, which made sense since the man had asked the Ocean King to be sent to a brand new sea filled with exciting adventures, which Link had been really happy about since the man was probably Link's best friend at that point.**

"Who's Linebeck?" Pyrrha asked.

"One of Link's best adventure companions right next to Midna." Phoenix said smirking.

"Wait... Bellum... Linebeck..." Jaune mused, "Hey Phoenix, did those two happen to do something with Bellumbeck?"

"Bellumbeck was a Bellum possessed Linebeck." Phoenix said, "Which made killing Bellum in the end even more satisfying."

**None of the crew members really ranked high in his list of friends, since, in his words, they were all idiots.**

**Although Link would sometimes keep trying to rile her up, because he loved it when she was feisty.**

**While she was reminescing, Cia was pretty close to popping a vein, both at being reminded of the fact Ruby was with Gyro, and at being ignored, before she screamed in rage and summoned another Shadow Link to attack Ruby, who simply cut it in half while wearing a condescending smirk on her face as she looked at Cia.**

**"What's wrong? Did I hit a nerve?" Ruby said in sarcasm.**

"Wow, the Deity form of Ruby is really different from the normal Ruby." Blake said

**"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Cia screamed in outrage.**

**Ruby fake sighed "You can try." she said as Cia rushed towards her while Ruby simply smirked.**

**Oh she was gonna have fun with this.**

**_Swift, Magna and Phoenix VS Darkness_ **

"Oh man, now we actually get to see you in a fight." Jaune said, "I'm actually kinda excited to see that."

**Swift kicked Darkness in the chin before spin kicking him in the head and sending him flying into a wall.**

**"Wow, that guy is weak compared to you." Phoenix said idly, before he looked around and spotted Flarea fighting alongside Ember and Cinder against a group of ninjas.**

"It's not a good idea turning your attention else where." Qrow said.

"Please." Phoenix said as he pulled out a revolver, "Not like dying ever stopped me before." with that Phoeix put the revolver to his head and without hesitation fired.

"Ahh!" the two teams shouted in shock as Phoenix's body fell out of the chair, the bullet making a clean in and out hole.

"W-what just happened?" Summer asked in shock.

Suddenly Phoenix's body caught ablaze completely for a moment, and when the flames died the hole in Phoenix's head was gone.

And Phoenix stood back up to return to his chair.

"Why the hell did I do that?" Phoenix scolded himself, "Resurrection from flames is nice and all but fuck that still hurts like hell."

"That's explains why you don't exactly care about getting distracted." Ozpin muttered.

**"Makes me wonder how strong Swift really is, considering Darkness is actually kind of challenge to me." Magna said.**

**"I was holding back when you challenged me." Swift told Magna with a shrug, making the young man sigh.**

**"This... isn't over you whelp." Darkness said with a groan as he pried himself from the wall.**

**"Actually I think it is. Don't even bother trying to use the souls of those who've recently died to power yourself up since I trapped those souls for now, as for your remaining generals..." Swift trailed off as he looked up and saw somekind of mecha-organinc monstrosity get destroyed by a large blue robot that seemed to be formed out of a mechanical Spinosaurus, Ankylosaurus, and Pachycephalosaurus, the Ankylosaurus having a hammer like tail, and the Pachycephalosaurus having a flail for a tail "D just got destroyed by Spino Dai-Oh. And Juzo most likely lost to Zoro since the guy doesn't have Haki like Zoro does. Then there's those guys." Swift said as he looked at the three blue haired saiyans firing three different beam attacks that clashed with a large green sphere of energy that Broly had thrown before managing to push it back and destroy Broly "Yeah, you're not winning this." Swift said simply with a shrug.**

"Hah, failed!" Yang called.

**Darkness growled before chuckling "I still have Sephiroth, Cia and the symbiote."**

**Swift rose an amused eyebrow, before looking around the arena "Really? I don't see Sephiroth anywhere though."**

**Darkness stopped laughing and looked around.**

**It was true, Sephiroth wasn't present anymore, neither was Cloud.**

**"As for Cia, well Ruby is handling her right now, and the symbiote?" Swift chuckled as he pointed behind Darkness.**

**Darkness turned around, seeing a symbiote user who looked like Venom, wrapped up in webbings, unconscious, with a Spiderman who wore a black suit with dark gold highlights standing crouched on the wall next to it. (it's kind of like Miles Morales' outfit, but replace the red with dark gold)**

"Well, all those plans backfired." Qrow said.

"Swift was just too prepared."

**"Hey, name's Night-Spider. Swift called me, said he had a Venom on the loose and could use some arachno butt kicking." the alternative Spiderman said with a shrug.**

**"You lose Darkness, there's no other way around it." Swift said with a shrug "Now then, personally I feel like you're so worthless you don't even deserve a finisher strike, so, Phoenix, if you could?"**

**Phoenix shrugged as he grabbed hold of his scythe and cut off Darkness' head, letting it roll to the floor before it and his body evaporated into shadows "Death's spare scythe is good at stopping people from regenerating."**

"Death's Spare Scythe?" Ruby and Qrow asked.

Phoenix nodded and brought that rather simple looking scythe out, "Yep, when you resurrect a lot you can easily become good friends with Death." Phoenix said, "Besides it's not like Death ever loses his main scythe, I mean he's been around since the beginning of time and he hasn't lost the thing."

"I suppose that's a fair point." Summer said, "How did you even get that thing in the first place though?"

"I rounded up a few souls that escaped his grasp." Phoenix said with a shrug, "He let me keep the scythe afterwards."

**With Darkness dead, all the shadow ninjas disappeared as well, save for the ones that had defected to Swift's side a while ago.**

**"Now then, let's run damage control." Swift said as he started walking around and making sure everyone as ok, Magna and Phoenix doing the same.**

**_Back at Ruby VS Cia_ **

**"Ruby, what are you doing?" Gyro asked, still in his deity form.**

**Ruby, still in her deity form, was calmly drinking tea "Drinking tea obviously."**

**"I see that, but what are you sitting on?" Gyro added as his eyes flicked downwards.**

"Huh?" Ruby and Summer asked.

**Ruby took another sip of tea "My Bitch." she said as she crossed her legs, sitting on Cia's back while the dark sorceress was practically hog tied and Ruby was using her like a chair.**

Yang, Tai, and Qrow all snickered at the sight with their lips barely keeping shut.

**Gyro blinked a bit "Riiiight." he drawled out as he looked around the arena a bit "Looks like the fighting's over."**

**"Yeah, guess we just gotta wait a bit until we can go back home." Ruby said with a nod.**

**Gyro nodded back as he summoned up a wooden table and a chair, sitting across from Ruby and summoning up a deck of cards "Wanna play Go Fish?"**

**Ruby shrugged "Sure." she said as she put her tea down and started to play against Gyro.**

**Nothing better to do in the meantime.**

"Gimmie!" Nora shouted ripping the book out of Jaune's hands.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Dammit Phoenix, you gotta stop giving live demonstrations of the resurrection abilities in the Phoenix Blood.**

 


	123. Chapter 105

**Marie: Ladies and Gentlemen... or whatever you identify yourself as, bit of news for you all.**

**Swift is currently taking a short break from THOR at the moment because we can agree that the chapters are starting to feel a little forced again, so we'll will post this chapter, and the next Break Chapter before waiting for him to update again.**

**[[]]**

Nora was all ready to read the book, and so she read.

**Gyro and Ruby's game had shifted from Go Fish after a little while, and they started playing Texas Hold'em Poker.**

"I love that game." Qrow said.

"Qrow..." Summer growled.

"Shit." Qrow said, causing the group to snicker.

**They were using chips to bet, no not the casino kind, the kind you eat, like Pringles.**

"I hope I got the most snacks." Ruby said.

"Now I'm in the mood for Pringles." Phoenix grumbled.

**They'd also been joined into the game by a few random people.**

**A man in his mid-twenties wearing a white, noble looking outfit, leather pauldrons with tiger faces etched into them, and a leather breastplate with a falcon etched into it, at his hip was a curved saber with a tiger head on the pommel.**

**Gyro had recognized the weapon as Saba, the sword of the White Ranger, and it was definitely the White Ranger considering he had a falcon and white tiger on his armor.**

"A Power Ranger!" Ruby cheered.

"I saw the play involving these guys once when Ruby dragged me there." Qrow said, "I think I had gotten dumber after sitting through it."

"So has everyone ho has watched these two in their Death Battle." Phoenix said, "They didn't win, they lost to a mech half the size of theirs."

**And also a golden power morpher on his belt with the white tiger power coin in it obviously.**

**He was a bit impressed to see a non-cheesy version of a Power Ranger, because my god did the show get cheesier and cheesier as the years rolled by, personally, Gyro stopped watching after Lightspeed Rescue, that was the last good season in his opinion.**

"Okay it was a little cheesy." Ruby said.

"I'm glad I don't have to watch it while I'm at Beacon." Jaune said, "I love my little sisters and all, but dear Oum I'm getting sick of that show."

**They'd also been joined by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov.**

**And then two members of the Strawhat pirates joined in.**

**Nico Robin, a woman you'd have to be blind to think she was ugly, who wore a short jacket and a floral patterned dress over her legs, her long black hair thrown back, with her aviator sunglasses covering her hawk like blue eyes.**

"I can beat that." Yang said with a smirk.

"Yang..." Weiss warned.

**And Franky, the crew's shipwright, and a cyborg, who had upgraded himself all on his own.**

**The best way to describe Franky was weird.**

**Her had light blue hair in a buzzcut, a metallic nose, a triple pointed chin, long sideburns, his body was huge, with scars visible from his upgrade, his shoulders were large and round red orbs with a yellow stripe on them that read BF-37, the BF standing for Battle Franky, his arms were large, square shaped, and light blue with a dark blue star painted on each, and pink robotic hands, his legs might have been considered relatively normal, if he were shorter that is, as it was, his legs were tiny compared to his huge arms.**

"That sounds awesome." Ruby and Nora breathed as the camera hadn't faced the man yet.

**And the only things he wore were a pair of shades, a sleeveless hawaian shirt, and a speedo.**

"AAAHHHHH!" the girls, and most of the guy's, shouted seeing the speedo as the camera pulled the man into view.

**Very weird, and very much of a pervert, though not in the perving on others sense, rather in the sense that he didn't cover himself up no matter what anyone said.**

"Oum those things are just wrong!" Summer said.

"Let's not forget Tai wore one." Qrow said.

"Gwaaahh." Ruby and Yang grossed, now stuck with the image of their father in a speedo in their heads.

**Then Kumber joined them, saying the last time he'd played poker was against some of his old friends from the Time Patrol.**

**Still funny to think the guy was basicaly a time cop.**

**And finally, a faunus with silver hair and cat ears, a purple cat tail and purple eyes as well, who wore a grey long coat with lavender pants, joined them, while promising he wouldn't read any minds since he was a psychic.**

**Also, he was actually NOT a faunus, but apparently a human version of the pokemon Mewtwo if Gyro understood his explanation right, and his name was Lapis Rose, he had apparently been adopted by Summer a while ago.**

"That's very kind of you Summer." Blake said.

"Why thank you Blake." Summer said.

**And judging from the not so subtle glares Gyro was getting from him, he was as protective of Ruby as Yang was, and didn't like the idea of her, ANY version of her, having a boyfriend.**

"Oh great, why are my others cursed with overprotective siblings, adopted or not?" Ruby groaned.

"Because you're so innocent." Yang said pulling her sister into a hug.

**Everyone at the table looked at each other, before laying down their cards, flush, four of a kind, lots of different hands.**

**Then Ruby put down a Straight Flush, which frustrated a few people.**

"Yes!" Ruby cheered.

"Wait for it..." Qrow said.

**And then Gyro put down a Royal Straight Flush, all Aces category, which made everyone groan at losing.**

**The rarest hand ever, and he gets it. (he was also proud to have referenced Kamen Rider Blade at having gotten cards of the same category that he used for his attacks)**

"Aww man!" Ruby cried, "He better share."

**Partway through the cleanup of the table, Gyro twitched as he realized another clone poofed, and that time on Earth passed differently than it did on Remnant, since another episode had aired recently, and he now knew about the relics, the tale of how grimm and man came to be (he still stuck to his guns with the three godesses though, more proof of that than of the two brothers for now), and he was also worried about Qrow in the original timeline, since his fate was very much uncertain.**

"I'll explain later." Qrow said.

"I'm holding you to that." Ruby said.

**Jesus, Rooster Teeth what the shit?!**

"Yeah, Rooster Teeth is a bunch of dicks during their episodes in Volume 4." Phoenix said.

"How so?" Weiss asked.

"Latest episode as of today, We get a check up on all four members of Team RWBY." Phoenix said, "We had some funny, and great moments, followed by a kick in the nuts with depression."

"You mean me?" Qrow asked.

"And Sun getting stabbed by a freaking Chameleon Faunus." Phoenix said, making Blake gasp as she knew only one chameleon Faunus.

"Wait... Chameleon Faunus are a thing?" Jaune asked.

"Apparently." Phoenix said, "Seriously it's gotten me think about what a Spider, Wasp, of Bee Faunus would look like."

That got everyone thinking, including Blake because she doesn't recall seeing Faunus of those types before.

**Anyway, it wasn't long that Swift came back after checking on everyone, following him was... Cinder.**

"That's right, we still need to do something about her..." Glynda said.

"No need for that." Phoenix said, "Remember when I said there was a Cinder in the Tourture room?"

"Yeah." Qrow said.

"That's the Cinder from your world." Phoenix said, "Swift stopped by recently and ripped the Maiden Powers from her and returned them to Amber in your world."

"That's good." Ozpin said.

**Seeing her Gyro narrowed his eyes, him and Ruby had changed back to normal.**

**No matter the reasons, he didn't trust her, even if she did help out.**

**She flinched under the glare Gyro threw at her and looked away.**

**"Hey, dude, quite glaring, you'll be doing it for a long time if you don't." Swift said with a wave.**

"Pardon?" Pyrrha asked.

**"What's that supposed to mean?" Gyro asked him.**

**"It means she's going back with you." Swift said as he pushed Cinder forward.**

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

**Gyro stared at him blankly for a few moments, before slapping himself and then looking back at Swift "You're fucking serious aren't you?"**

**Swift nodded "Honestly, I have a few reasons for this, number one: she regrets the actions she took in her home world, centuries of being turned into a Heartless will give you lots of time to think." Cinder shivered at being reminded of the... THING she was forced to be for several centuries, trapped in the shadows of the world.**

**She'd nearly gone mad.**

**But the single thought of wanting to make things right one day kept her sane.**

"Yeah that would give someone time to think wouldn't it." Ren said.

**"Second reason, you'd be able to confused Salem so much if you had her around." Swift added with a smirk.**

"A double agent... Awesome!" Nora shouted.

Phoenix smirked at that, Swift had pretty much dug out a new path for the river of time to flow in their world, so he had several things he needed to do while the reading group was here.

**Gyro blinked, not having thought about that, before grinning slightly.**

**Pissing off Salem by confusing her... that sounded VERY fun.**

"It certainly does." Ozpin said with a grin.

**He turned back to look at Cinder, his face showing his contemplating the idea, before sighing.**

**"Fine, if you're really so adamant about wanting to redeem yourself, I'll give you a chance." he finally said, making Cinder nod gratefully.**

**"You won't regret it." she said simply.**

**"So, who are you anyway?" Ruby asked.**

"Oh wow." Ruby said, "I never realized that."

"Me neither." Yang said.

**Gyro blinked as he remembered that amongst the good guys, only him and Pierce knew about Cinder's true identity.**

**"My name is Cinder Fall, and... I've done a lot of things I regret, things that I want to make up for." Cinder said after taking a breath.**

**Ruby nodded "Alright, welcome aboard I guess." she said with a smile as she held her hand out, Cinder looking at it unsurely for a few moments before hesitantly shaking her hand.**

"I wonder how Gyro will play off her 'disappearance'..." Tai asked.

"That's... a really good question." Blake said.

**"Hey, Swift, we can go home now right?" Gyro asked, receiving a nod from the king/god "Alright, let's go back home then." he said, with Ruby and Cinder following behind him.**

**Swift walked away in the opposite direction, soon finding the other Gyro and Ruby, sitting down on a bench, with Ruby napping, her head on Gyro's shoulder.**

"The 'evil' others I'm guessing." Tai said.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

**"What's up?" the other Gyro asked in a whisper to avoid waking up Ruby.**

**Swift smiled as he pulled out a box wrapped in a blue bow "Give this to her when she wakes up, and tell her to wish for the thing she wants the most in the world, she'll get it." he said in a whisper as well.**

**Gyro blinked as he looked at the box "Can't I just do it for her since I already know the thing she wants most?"**

**Swift shrugged "Be my guest."**

**Gyro nodded and opened the box while concentrating on the one thing he knew Ruby wanted the most.**

**A light flew out of it, soon settling on the ground in front of them, creating two humanoid forms, and with the light vanishing after a few moments, left behind Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose, the ones that Ruby knew, not the ones that her other knew.**

"He brought back our other's parents..." Ruby said smiling, then she looked at her gift from Magna, wondering what her wish would be.

**Gyro smiled, nodding to the man as he snapped his fingers, sending them to a world where they could finally live in peace.**

**They deserved it.**

**He looked around the colosseum, smiling as everyone left back to their own worlds, including Phoenix who left with his girlfriend and his daughter after high fiving Swift.**

"That's about the time you returned isn't it?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

**Magna left as well, returning back home with a few words from Swift on his mind, mostly to try and make as many people happy as he could.**

**Fancy way of him telling Magna to go the Harem route and let all the girls who liked him get with him, which turned the kid into a blushing and stuttering mess.**

"Wait does that mean-" Weiss started.

"No he's not a womanizer." Phoenix said remembering the message Magna wanted to relay to them, "He just had problems telling girls his feelings and doesn't want them to feel depressed."

"Okay." Weiss said with a sigh.

**Once everyone was gone, he left the arena, seeing his friends closing up the stands, making him smile a bit as he watched them work.**

**He chuckled a bit as he remembered the gleam his wife had in her eyes when she saw the bound and gagged Cia, before dragging her off.**

"What's going to happen to her?" Ruby asked.

"She's pretty much has become Ember's bitch." Phoenix said.

This cause the adults to snicker as they remembered Swift's wife, and Clone of Cinder.

**No doubt she'd be having fun.**

**In a flash, he teleported to the white room where he wrote everything, picking up the Twin heroes book and turning to the recent page, writing in a few words.**

**_End of Season 3.5_ **

**_Next_ **

**_Final Season_ **

"Alright everyone, now you can have a break." Phoenix said as the book closed and he took it from Nora.

Everyone nodded and grabbed their gifts and started out the door.

"Oh, and request from Magna about those gifts!" Phoenix called, causing everyone to stop, "Don't waste those gift's on something ridiculous and would be a waste of Magna's power, he will find you and kick your ass."

"Got it!" Yang called as they left the room.

[]

"Where to Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Well..." Ruby said humming, only to be cut off by a creature they remembered Phoenix describing as a Tonberry sprint past them, "Eep!" Ruby said jumping into Yang's arms.

"I thought those things were supposed to be slow!?" Weiss shrieked.

"Tell that to the sprinting Tonberry that ran past." Blake said.

[]

The Tonberry sprinted into the reading room where Phoenix was, playing Triple Triad on his phone.

"Doink." The Tonberry said.

Phoenix looked up before running to his bookcase and pulling out a book labeled, 'Tonberry to English'

"Could you repeat that?" Phoenix asked.

"Doink." The Tonberry said.

"You did?" Phoenix asked, getting a nod from the Tonberry, "Great, take me to her." Phoenix said.

**[[]]**

**[Security Room is closed]**


	124. Break 4

***Security room is still closed***

**[[]]**

[With the Adults]

"So, anyone know what their wish will be for these things?" Summer asked as she sat in the break room with the other adults.

"I know mine." Tai said just moment's before he tore the present open, causing it to disappear in a flash.

"What did you just wish for Tai?" Ozpin asked.

"That the only thing to kill Summer will be old age." Tai said with a smile, he didn't want to lose her again.

"Awwww... That's so sweet of you Tai." Summer said pulling her husband into a hug.

"I'm surprised you haven't just asked for a lifetime supply of booze Qrow." Glynda said.

"Nah, I'm not gonna waste it like that." Qrow said.

Ozpin then suddenly opened his present, causing it to disappear in a flash, "My wish from this was that Salem doesn't attain any more allies against us." Ozpin said.

"Makes our job much easier now." Qrow said.

Summer then blinked and with a smirk tore open her present.

"Summer, I know that grin..." Tai said.

"Well, thanks to Magna giving us these presents, one Adam Taurus from our world is going to receive a crippling injury that'll deny him the ability to use any and all weapons." Summer said far too sweetly.

"I forget how scary your mind can get Sum." Qrow said, "I'll save this for later I suppose."

"Same here." Glynda said.

[With Team JNPR]

"Uuuuuuugggghhhh." Nora moaned, "I really want a lifetime supply of pancakes from this, but that's a completely waste of a present."

"I know what my wish will be." Jaune said opening his present, "That nothing will kill any of us in Teams RWBY or JNPR except old age."

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune's choice, sure it was something they could do themselves, but a little extra insurance never hurts. "Thanks Jaune." Pyrrha said giving him a quick kiss.

"We should save our gifts Nora." Ren said.

"Okay." Nora said smiling.

"My wish," Pyrrha said opening her present, "Is that no matter what, the Fall Maiden's power transfers to someone we can trust."

"You're going to use your gift to ensure that?" Jaune asked getting slightly worried that Pyrrha may still end up as the next Fall Maiden.

"Jaune with a power like that I'd rather it be with someone that we can trust a bit more than a complete stranger." Pyrrha said, "Beside's if Amber dies of old age I'm certain I'd be too old to gain them."

"She's got a point." Nora said.

[With Team RWBY]

"Weiss are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Marie asked as Weiss once again stood in the arena.

"Yes, I'm more than sure." Weiss said, she hadn't opened her gift yet, but she planned to use it to get her father removed from his position in the SDC and get her leading it so she can start fixing up what her father did.

Blake had already opened her gift, she wished that the White Fang would return to it's peaceful ways, which would happen sooner than she would expect because it's soon to be loss of it's most dangerous asset becoming crippled.

Yang's gift was easy, she'd wish that her mother, Raven Branwen, would be the same as the Raven from THOR, a mother who actually cared for her child instead of being a deadbeat that abandoned her for a stupid tribe of bandits.

And Ruby... she hadn't quite decided yet.

"Okay." Marie said, "But can you please have your friends join you up here, the opponent you want to fight is far out of your league alone." Marie implored.

"Fine." Weiss sighed, and faster than she expected the rest of Team RWBY was on stage with her.

"Okay, but I really should warn you." Marie said as she tapped a few buttons on the console, "The fact that you want to face one of your others is interesting enough, but this other you wanted to fight, this is just insane what you're doing."

"Just start the thing up already." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Your funeral." Marie said confirming the command.

Soon enough the arena was holographically replaced by the Schnee Mansion's empty ballroom.

And pretty soon in front of the four the opponent appeared.

To put it simply, their opponent was the Vol 4 attired Weiss with Myrtenaster held at the ready.

Suddenly a Glyph appeared next to her as she spun and stabbed her blade into the ground, Summoning an ally to fight alongside her.

"What the heck is that!?" Ruby shouted in surprise.

Standing next to the other Weiss was a large pale blue creature that had a body made mostly of writing tentacles and a massive mouth filled with sharp teeth.

"That would be a Malboro." Marie said, "Careful, it's got really bad breath."

"I'll take you word for it." Yang said.

[OST: FF8 Force Your Way]

The Other Weiss [Form hence on Referred to as RGF Weiss] pointed her finger at the current Weiss [Hence forth known as Weiss] and causing the Malboro to shuffle forward.

"So uh... any ideas?" Blake asked, only for Yang to shoot forward and try to punch the creature.

Only for it to belch out a yellow cloud into Yang's face.

"Blech!" Yang cried out coughing from the breath, "That's horrible breath!"

"I tried to warn you~" Marie sang.

That's when Ruby began to fire at the Malboro, distracting it from Yang, and allowed her to punch it in the side, causing the head to shift from the impact of the twin elemented and twin shelled punch.

"That only caused it to flinch!?" Yang shouted.

"Hey that's progress!" Marie called, "It's hard to get these things to flinch hard."

Weiss, now more adept in using her Summoning Glyph last time she was at the arena, quickly summoned the Giant Knight she fought to get her fathers approval to enter Beacon.

The massive Knight lifted its sword to slash the Malboro in half with surprising ease.

"Musta done more damage than I thought." Yang said.

That's when the RGF Weiss stepped forward, raised her weapon to cause blue particles to rise up from below her, then pointed her weapon at the armor, then a red energy formed a kind of dome in front of her before firing out a large and powerful red-orange beam of energy at it, tearing the summoned creature apart.

"Oh crap." Ruby said as the RGF cast another spell, this one making a golden clock appear over her and spin faster and soon out of control.

Suddenly the RGF Weiss dashed over to Ruby, who raised her weapon to deflect the incoming slash, only for the strike from Weiss to hold far more force behind it that Ruby was anticipating, it was stronger than Yang's punch when she was in full rage mode.

"Whoa!" Ruby shouted before she was kicked out of the arena.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted with worry before launching herself at the RGF Weiss, only for Weiss to dodge the attack, grab Yang and throw her into Blake, knocking both of them out of the arena.

"That's not good." Weiss said as RGF Weiss dashed toward her.

Weiss made a desperate strike with her weapon that did indeed hit the RGF Weiss, at the cost of getting slashed several times and thrown out of the arena

[End OST]

"Ow..." Weiss groaned.

"I tried to warn you." Marie said.

[With Phoenix]

'Well I guess Yang's present made things so much easier for me doesn't it?' Phoenix thought to himself as popped open a glass bottle of Coca-cola.

And kept a eye on a currently passed out Raven Branwen.

**[[]]**

***Security room still not open***


	125. Chapter 106

**Marie: Alright people this is back in action!**

**Moving on.**

**[[]]**

Pretty soon the entire reading group had returned, minus Phoenix.

"Where's Phoenix?" Pyrrha asked picking up the book, "We can't start the reading without him."

At that moment Phoenix walked in eating a chocolate bar, a sheathed weapon in his hand...

And Raven Branwen behind him.

"Rae?" Tai asked seeing his ex-wife.

Raven didn't get a chance to respond as Yang had already deployed Blazing Celica and slugged her in the jaw.

"Jeez Yang." Phoenix said, "You couldn't wait for me to say hello or something?"

"I'm pretty sure I deserved that." Raven said getting back up, "Yang I..."

"You're sorry, I get that." Yang said helping her mother back up and hugging her, "Just don't abandon us again."

"I won't Yang." Raven said, the present Yang opened clearly altered her personality, "Phoenix caught me up on everything that had happened, so why don't we continue this story?"

"Sure." Phoenix said as the book in Pyrrha's hand snapped open.

**Roughly a year had passed since the tournament.**

**Teams RWGBY and JNPPR where now third year students, and definitely the two best teams in the school, a close runner up to them being team CFVY, since they were the only fourth year team that actually trained with the younger hunters, and thus they were the only ones that Gyro gave the royal chu jelly to outside of his team and team JNPPR, since he'd finally found a nest and made sure to make plenty for all his friends, meaning all of them could use magic now, although they all needed a focus, save for Gyro himself, Ruby, Pierce, and Yang.**

"Lucky." Weiss said.

"I'll be sure to get you all a focus... or at least alter something you have to be a focus." Phoenix said, then he looked to Raven, ho had taken a seat next to Yang, "And I'll go steal a Royal Chu-Jelly off of Swift."

"Do you really think you can do that?" Qrow asked.

Phoenix simply held up Qrow's wallet.

"What the hell?" Qrow asked reaching for his back pocket.

**Quite a few things had happened over the last year, including team CRDL finally getting expelled.**

**And nearly dying.**

"What?" Glynda asked.

"This is going to be interesting to hear." Ozpin said.

**They thought it would have been a good idea to try and take revenge on Gyro for his pranks, and just for the fact that he was better than them at, well, everything.**

**But they knew that attacking them directly wouldn't work, so instead, they tried to take revenge by proxy.**

**So they attacked Ruby, and tried to rape her.**

"WHAT!?" Shouted the Rose-Xiao-Long-Branwen family (Jeez that's a mouthful) in pure anger.

**It failed obviously, the young reaper beating them on her own when they managed to corner her alone.**

"They aren't finished though." Raven said.

"Think you can terrorize that team?" Ozpin asked Raven, causing the rest of the group to look at him in shock.

**And then Gyro heard what happened.**

**And he was the one person in the world, you REALLY did not want to piss off.**

**When the others finally managed to stop him (it took the combined strength of Pierce, Yang, an electrically charged Nora, and Yatsu to stop him from moving with how much of a berserker he had been) team CRDL was highly wounded.**

"Jeez that's a lot of muscle to hold him back." Jaune said.

"How wounded were they?" Nora asked.

**Several bruises, fractured bones, bite marks (that came from a wolf) and a broken leg or two.**

**Ozpin had quickly expelled the team when he learned of what they planned to do, and then quickly got to work running damage control so Cardin's father didn't retaliate.**

**The boy's father was sadly somewhat influential in Vale, so he could very wall have dragged Gyro into court (Gyro would have won the case anyway, but still, better not to have a case in the first place)**

"Dammit." Blake grumbled.

"I can ruin him when we get back home." Weiss said.

"Please do." Jaune said.

**In the end though, it was thanks to team STRQ that things were solved.**

**When they heard what the boys had tried to do...**

**Well let's just say those kids saw hell when they got a surprise visit from the veteran hunter team.**

**And they also shut up Cardin's father, with a few well placed... words of wisdom. (I.E. the Branwen twins holding him at sword point, Tai hovering his foot menacingly over the man's balls, and Summer pointing her rifle to his temple)**

"You're family is awesome." Jaune said, "Err... minus, you know."

"That's fine Jaune." Summer said, "We are awesome." after saying that she high-fived Raven.

**After that, well the chances of team CRDL ever being able to do, well, anything, was pretty much none.**

**Another thing that happened was Gyro's training under Qrow started.**

**Not much to say there besides Gyro did indeed get better from it, and the others took notes as well.**

**And then he added some of the things Qrow had thought him to the training regimen he gave the others.**

**Let's just say the others would always finish the day dead tired. (while Gyro silently took amusement in seeing them basically pass out once they got to their beds)**

"This is why I didn't go completely all out in your training Ruby." Qrow said, "If your other can barely take it a younger you definitely couldn't."

"Fine." Ruby sighed, "But we're doing that training regimen the moment we get back home."

"So long as Tai doesn't kill me for it." Qrow said.

**The results did show though, and after a few months, he went back to the original training regimen, which they could all do blindfolded by now and without breaking a sweat.**

**No really, he made them do it blindfolded, especially a special obstacle course he had built for their training.**

**When he felt they were a good enough level, he switched things up to simple exercises like early morning jogs and some weight lifting to keep in shape.**

**He also confirmed that the common fan headcanon about Summer being a major slave driver when it came to training was true, since she completely approved of the training regimen he had made to make the others catch up to him and Pierce. (he grinned constantly as she gave him suggestions to make it better and he took notes)**

Yang and Ruby slowly turned their head to Summer.

"Thing I could get his notes on those training lessons?" Summer asked.

"Remember there's a Gyro and Pierce waiting to for them back home." Phoenix reminded.

**If Summer hadn't given birth recently, she would have been the one Gyro would have asked for training, if only because Qrow wasn't good at explaining like she was.**

**He knew she was strong, but her body wasn't back in top shape yet after just giving birth to Topaz.**

"Except this Summer hasn't given birth recently." Glynda said.

This made the two teams gulp in fear.

**Then the most unexpected thing happened.**

**Gyro ended up accidentally meeting the Elric brothers.**

**Yes, THOSE Elric brothers, from Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**It was... pretty weird how they just fell through his portal randomly one day.**

**They didn't stay long, since considering Edward was still very short with his automail limbs, and Alphonse's soul was still tied to the suit of armor, their story wasn't over yet, so they just talked a bit, Gyro deciding to give them a slightly easier time and compare with them notes on Alchemy.**

**He didn't dabble in it too much, but he did know the basics.**

**The process of equivalent exchange, that trying to bring back the dead was a stupid idea, and that the Philosopher's Stone let you bypass those two important laws.**

**After that he sent them back to their world, simple as that.**

"Yeah, that was pretty simple." Ren admitted.

"I have no idea what that all meant." Weiss said.

"That's it, Weiss when we get back we're going on an anime spree!" Yang declared.

"YEAH!" Nora shouted.

**Wouldn't do to just stop them in the middle of their story now would it? (he didn't know it but seeing his lab gave the brothers a few interesting ideas, which ended up giving them a slightly easier time on their story)**

**Also, something that needs to be noted, Cinder was getting along pretty well with Gyro and Pierce's mother, to the point they wouldn't be surprised she became their older sister.**

"And by extension our older sister..." Ruby realized.

"Oh boy." Yang said, "This family is just getting bigger by the second."

**It helped that she was very different from the original Cinder in terms of personality, and, somehow, acted slightly like Jessica Nigri, that is to say, silly and nice, well, when not in public at least, so they found no reason to hate her really, and she was serious about wanting to redeem herself.**

**And older sister was likely, since she was only 24, just a few years older than them, and like they said, Amelia got along with her pretty well.**

"Well at least that Cinder we can get along with." Weiss said.

"I still don't feel completely comfortable with any Cinder." Pyrrha said, "No offense to the cloned Cinder's or anything."

"None taken!" Flarea called from the hall.

**And now, we're on our current predicament.**

**"Ironwood's sure about this?" Gyro asked Ozpin with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Yes, these islands have dense grimm populations... and, he confirmed that a strange, green substance was seen on the islands." Ozpin said.**

"Ahhh, crapsicles." Ruby pouted.

"He's back once again." Weiss groaned.

"Still on islands of course." Blake said.

**Gyro cursed "Shit, of course Merlot resurfaces up NOW of all times."**

**"When our enemies are most likely nearly ready to resurrect Demise." Ozpin said with a grave nod.**

**Gyro sighed "This can't be a coincidence. They're probably working together, trying to divide up our attention."**

**Ozpin nodded "That's the most likely case, and it doesn't help that even James' troops had trouble getting away from the islands, since they apparently had anti aircraft guns on site."**

"That's gotta suck." Jaune said.

**Gyro tapped his chin in thought for a few moments before smirking "Well, if the air won't work, then I guess we'll go in by sea."**

**"By boat?" Ozpin said with a raised eyebrow.**

"Thank Oum I don't get sea sickness." Jaune said.

"That would be pretty bad." Pyrrha said, "Because Boat trips are usually longer than airship trips."

**"I made a few small boats that could each hold two people, we could do the same thing we did during the other incidents and everyone goes to an island in a team of two." Gyro said simply.**

**Ozpin nodded after a few moments "That's what we'll do."**

"Seriously? he's already made boats?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

**An hour later, everyone was looking at the simple small boats Gyro had made.**

**They looked basic, had enough space to fit two people each, and each had a different animal at the head.**

**One was red with a lion, another was black with a panther, a third was bronze colored with a horse, the fourth was green with a hawk, and the last was yellow with a dragon.**

**Some were confused as to why there wasn't a wolf at all, but Gyro said he was feeling sentimental, with Ruby and Pierce understanding what he meant, knowing he made HIS boat look just like the King of Red Lions, except slightly bigger.**

"The King of the Red Lions." Ruby asked.

"Ah, one of my favorite companions of the Zelda series." Phoenix said pulling out a Gamecube game title, 'Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker', "The King of the Red Lions is the ship Link used to sail across the Great Sea, it was a talking boat that had a hull that was apparently deeper on the inside that the boat was big because he could fit a crane, cannon and mast inside, and seeing as it's a magic boat, it can talk, heck it even housed the soul of the last King of Hyrule."

"That is awesome." Nora said.

"You think Gyro enchanted his boat to talk as well?" Yang asked.

Phoenix shrugged.

**Gyro and Ruby took the red lion, Blake and Weiss took the black panter, Pyrrha and Jaune took the bronze horse, Ren and Nora took the green hawk, and Yang and Pierce took the yellow dragon.**

**They were all rather surprised, save for Gyro, when sails popped up from a hatch on the floor of the boat, before the boats began moving on their own, even though they were in an area with no wind.**

**Gyro had explained, before they all went off to their respective island, that the sails were enchanted to always catch wind, no matter the situation, all they had to do was man the rudder, and the cannon should they need it.**

"Easier than in the game." Phoenix said, "You constantly had to change the wind direction to get around, especially when you're filling out the whole map.", 'It's also damn expensive buying all that All-Purpose bait for the fishman so he can fill it in... and Tingle's another story in that game.'

**To make everyone's lives easier, Gyro put a small computer on each boat that showed a map of the ocean and where they needed to go.**

**It was time to take down Merlot for good.**

"Heck yeah." Nora said yanking the book from Pyrrha and giving it to Ren.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Alright, that's everything for this chapter.**


	126. Chapter 108

**Flarea: Okay, I'm taking over the Security room now, go play with your kids Marie.**

**Marie: What about Blaze?**

**Flarea: Reigner's taking care of her.**

**[[]]**

"Alright, before I start this chapter, Raven I've got something for you." Phoenix said tossing a jar of Royal Chu Jelly to her.

"Thanks."Raven said as she caught the jar.

"Also Nora." Phoenix said, "Magna doean't mind you using your gift for a lifetime supply of pancakes."

"Excellent..." Nora said with a grin.

"Also, Magna has a message for you Summer." Phoenix said before clearing his throat. "No matter what happens in life, remember who they are ... you are the creators of the life of innocents, you are the heroes of the new tomorrow ... do not be afraid of change, walk towards the bright future and segurence of Take care of him ... both me and every creator who has seen his adventures want to tell them never change ... remain the same people that we love and have a good life ... thanks to you for this ... sincerely ... Magna Ryunoid "

SUmmer smiled and nodded.

Now that that had been taken care of, Ren began to read.

**Blake was currently reading a (thankfully tame) book while Weiss looked at the map on their boat.**

"Good to know you don't read smut in the same boat I'm in." Weiss said.

"I can control myself." Blake said.

"You were reading Ninja's of Love in Professor Ports class by hiding it in a book." Yang said flatly, getting a hiss from the Faunus.

**"We should be getting close." Weiss muttered before looking up and squinting her eyes "I think I see the island we're supposed to head to."**

**Blake looked up from her book at that and followed Weiss' sight to see an island with a tall volcano.**

**"Hopefully we don't get stuck with ghosts again." Blake said.**

"Nah, you're just dealing with a volcano." Phoenix said.

"Like that's any better." Weiss said as she shuddered, remembering what happened to Yang.

**"I swear to Oum if we do, I'm punching someone when we get back." Weiss grumbled out. "And it doesn't help that we've been stuck on eating rations for the last two days."**

**"I hate rations, even straight up bread tastes better." Blake said in agreement.**

"Agreed." Said the adults in the room.

**Weiss and Blake landed on the island a few minutes later, slowly exploring it and being a bit surprised to find that people had previously lived here, and from the looks of it, mail was part of the culture, if the post boxes and the full postal service inside were any clues.**

"What lived there?" Pyrrha asked.

"The Rito tribe." Phoenix said, "A demi-human race that had avian aspects, usually a Beak for an upper lip and a feathered arms, when they reach a certain age they travel to the peak of the volcano to meet their guardian dragon Valoo, who gives them a scale that allows them to turn their arms into wings and fly."

"I guess that would make them the mailmen of the great sea, no need for boats, they just fly everywhere." Raven said.

"What happened to Valoo?" Jaune asked remembering the bare top mountain.

"I'm pretty sure he moved away." Phoenix said

**It took them a bit of searching before they finally found an entrance into a cavern, which was most likely where the grimm were hiding.**

**They saw a wall that had an image of two dragons upon entering, as well as two stone statues, which they found they could move out of the way and continue into the cavern proper.**

**The first thing they found there where Grimm Bokoblins.**

**Gyro had briefed everyone on the types of monsters he'd faced over the centuries, so they could tell at a glance what it was (and some of them got a kick out of the fact they got the names right without knowing what they were)**

At that moment a snort escaped someone, and all heads to turned to Ren.

"Whoa." Jaune said in surprise.

**It was still weird to remember Ren, the most composed person they had ever met, fail to hold back a snort and start laughing.**

"It is kinda weird." Ruby said.

"Agreed on that." Tai said.

**Anyway, once the creatures were killed, they lit the two torches in the room, which made a treasure chest appear, which contained a key.**

**It was still weird to find a key in a treasure chest like that.**

"And yet it's in every Zelda game." Phoenix said.

"And no one ever locks these chests?" Glynda asked.

"Nope." Phoenix said.

"Pretty shitty way to stop the hero then." Raven said.

**And then they entered the heart of the volcano.**

**It was relatively hot, but definitely not as hot as the Fire Temple, or as dangerous.**

**Meaning that while they definitely be sweaty, they wouldn't pass out from heatstroke, or worse.**

"That's good." Weiss said.

**Although they did shed their coats though, Weiss wearing a simple blouse and her pants being held up by suspenders.**

**She liked her look, even if it did look masculine, because it was professional and screamed 'I mean business', and also, no one could tell her she looked like a guy, since she finally got the growth spurt she'd been wanting and was the same size Yang had been originally, which she was perfectly fine with.**

**It made sense somewhat when she thought about it, since Winter had also been a late bloomer who got very big, very quickly.**

"You know... that's actually true now that I think about it." Weiss said.

"Aw man." Yang said, "I won't be able to make ironing board jokes anymore."

"Really Yang?" Raven asked.

**Idly she realized if Yang hadn't become an elf, and thus given herself more sets of growth spurts on her chest, Weiss might have ended up bigger, since Winter was larger in the chest than Yang had originally been.**

"What!?" Yang cried out as Weiss smirked.

**Either way, the two made their way through the volcano quickly, storing their coats in magical pouches Gyro had made.**

**They didn't have enough magic power to replicate his hammerspace, so instead, he got them the next best thing.**

**Basically, the insides of the pouches were as big as walk in closets, which took a lot of runes and spells to ensure they both worked properly, and didn't blow up from the smallest shake or a little scratch.**

**Speaking of their magic, everyone found they had a natural affinity that they definitely expected.**

**Weiss was aligned more towards ice, like Gyro, meaning she got several pointers from him.**

"Not one 'Ice queen' joke Yang." Weiss snapped.

**Blake was aligned towards shadows, and she'd already mastered an advanced trick to meld into her element, meaning she could sneak within the shadows.**

"Awesome." Blake said with a smirk.

**Gyro guessed she got the idea from the ninjas they fought during the tournament.**

**Nora was obviously aligned towards lightning, which meant she could now charge herself thanks to magic.**

"Oh Oum save me." Glynda groaned.

"Yeeeeesssss." Nora cackled with glee.

**Ren was aligned towards wind, which did wonders for his endurance and stamina, which were lower than the others. (Nora was happy about him having better stamina, three guesses why and the first two don't count)**

Nora's grin doubled in size as she looked toward Ren.

**Jaune was aligned towards light, which allowed him to make his sword into a literal holy weapon.**

**And Pyrrha was aligned towards earth, which was to be expected honestly.**

**As for the other three elves, Pierce was aligned towards shadows, though he applies it differently from Blake, Yang to fire, and Ruby to light.**

**Magic seriously made everyone overpowered though.**

"Agreed." Everyone said.

**The girls climbed up the side of the volcano on the outside.**

**They had found a door which led back out, and both were doing their best to not look down.**

**They may not have a fear of heights, but anyone would be even a little afraid when you saw clouds beneath you.**

"How tall is that volcano?" Jaune asked.

"Tall enough developers didn't need to waste data space filling out an entire sea and islands." Phoenix said.

This caused Yang and Tai to snicker.

**Seriously, this volcano was tall.**

**They soon reached the top, where they were surprisingly met with a pair of grimm Moblins, though they were of the fatter variety, along with a pair of medium sized mutated Nevermores that fit the description of Kargoroks somewhat.**

**Once they eliminated the grimm, they took a closer look at the top of the volcano.**

**It looked like a cage had been built into the wall a long time ago, though the wood had rotted away by now.**

"What was in that cage?" Pyrrha asked.

"Valoo's attendant, who was captured by some moblins." Phoenix said.

**And upon closer inspection, the top of the volcano was covered by a large piece of stone, that had something bolted down in the middle of it, which upon closer inspection they found that a chain was going through a hole in the middle of the stone.**

**They had no idea what the chain was for, but they'll figure it out soon enough most likely.**

**They did find something interesting though, hidden at the top.**

**A strange purple chest covered in spikes, which Weiss opened, and was surprised to find a Sealed Weapon.**

"Another upgrade?" Weiss asked looking to the weapon cabinet.

**It soon shattered open, the light going into Blumenblatt and upgrading it once more.**

**The light soon died down, and Weiss found a lightly modified Blumenblatt in her hands.**

**The 12 dust cartridges inside were now double in size, meaning she could hold more dust in it at the same time.**

**The blade had a lightly serrated tip, perfect for digging into flesh, and with a squeeze of a separate trigger near her pinky finger, the blade spun on itself like a drill, making it even better for stabs.**

"Oh wow..." Weiss said looking at the upgraded weapon in the weapon cabinet.

"Impressive." Ozpin said.

**Weiss thought long and hard for the name, before soon settling on a story about some sort of queen Gyro had said once.**

**Her weapon was now known as Brynhildr.**

**And may Oum have mercy on anyone that pisses her off on that time of the month when she has it in her hands.**

All the boys shuddered at the thought of that.

"Mommy." Jaune squeaked.

**The girls found themselves entering the last room of the volcano, where they could see a large pool of lava in the middle, and that hanging off a chain in the middle of the ceiling was a large hook.**

**Weiss was very much growing irritated with the heat at this point.**

**And it didn't help that, as it turns out, it WAS her time of the month.**

"Oh crap." Ren said a little scared.

**She ended up starting while they were on their way to the island, so their wasn't much she could do.**

**(Speaking on that, Gyro was glad that the girls did not sync up, nor did one one start when the other ended, or else he would have been traumatized, at the very least though, Ruby mostly just got a case of the munchies and less of a big temper, and Yang was always calmed down during that time thanks to Pierce paying her even more attention than normal, knowing she was the worst person to piss off during her period.)**

"Really?" Summer asked, "It's the same for me."

"How bad is Nora?" Jaune asked Ren.

"You just get out of the room on those days." Ren said.

**So let's just say when the mutated Deathstalker (it looked like a scorpion somewhat, so they labelled it as a Deathstalker) with a single eye, popped out of the lava and roared in their faces, she snapped a bit.**

"It looks more like a centipede." Ozpin said.

"Swift was running dry on motivation at this point so I had asked him to take a short break after he posted this." Phoenix said, "Anyway this is the Wind Waker Version of Gohma, and actually something that game me a bit of trouble on my first play through of the game because back then I never used Z-Targeting and didn't know where to throw my grappling hook."

"Where did you need to throw the grappling hook?" Jaune asked.

"Around Valoo's tail." Phoenix said, "Not something I enjoyed doing."

**She spun the barrel to ice dust and activated it, finding the blade covered itself in ice immediately, which to her meant her dust attacks would probably be even more powerful, and stabbed the tip into the lava, actually freezing it completely... and cooling down the volcano a lot. (which as turns out, Merlot had planned to use as a Geothermal plant to power his machines, so that's not happening anymore)**

"Man, that's convenient." Jaune said.

**Blake was wide eyed in shock as the room frosted over slightly and the grimm was frozen solid.**

**Weiss could definitely give Gyro a fun match from now on.**

**The ice statue of a grimm soon shattered, and a chunk of ice rose up, breaking open to reveal a treasure chest like the one that contained the first sealed crystal they had found today.**

**"I wonder what causes these chests to appear?" Blake said in curiosity as she stood before it.**

**Weiss tapped her chin in thought "Maybe... the area contains magic within, or, as Gyro might say, the three goddesses choose to reward us."**

**"Personally I definitely prefer to think we exist because of three goddesses, than because of the two brothers." Blake mumbled as she opened the chest and pulled out the crystal, which broke open and went into Gambol Veil.**

"Yeah I kinda like that thought better." Summer said.

"Agreed." Qrow said.

**Her weapon shined for a few moments, before revealing it's new form.**

**It looked far more wicked than before, slightly demonic even, and the cleaver even gave off a bit of a horror vibe by being rust colored somewhat.**

**She also found her pistol now had a secondary fire mode that turned it into an SMG.**

**The biggest change however was that her ribbon attached to it that made it into a kusarigama was made entirely from shadows, meaning it extended to however long she wanted it to be from now on.**

"You're going to give criminal's nightmares with that thing." Ruby said as Blake took the weapon from the cabinet and swung it a couple of times.

**She went simple with the new name once more, calling it Gambol Void from now on.**

**With the threat eliminated, the two left, and started to make their way back to Beacon.**

"I wonder who we are going to see next?" Ren asked as Glynda took the book from him.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: Alright folks, see you all in a couple of days for more of this.**


	127. Chapter 108

**Flarea: Oh man, it's time for some Dragon action.**

**Not that way you perverts!**

**[[]]**

Glynda did not waste a moment picking up on the reading.

**"Fucking shit! What's up with this whirlpool?!" Yang shouted over the roaring of the waves as her and Pierce were stuck in a whirlpool that just appeared out of nowhere.**

"Yang, Language!" Ruby, Summer and Tai shouted.

"What are the odds of a sudden whirlpool?" Raven muttered.

"They should have been watching out for the seagulls." Phoenix said jokingly, only to get looks of confusion, "In Wind Waker you could encounter what these two are about to fight, you could easily avoid, or hunt, them by keeping an eye out for flocks of seagulls, there's actually a pretty good reward for killing a certain one of these.

**"I swear to god all that's missing is someone to shout for the kraken to be released!" Pierce shouted loud enough for Yang to hear him, before both of them saw a black squid tentacle with white bone plates and red markings rise up from the water a bit "Oh come on! That was a fucking joke!" Pierce said in annoyance.**

**"Well you did just invoke Murphy's Law." Yang said as the waves calmed slightly as what could only be described a grimm kraken rose up from the middle of the whirlpool, with 12 large glowing eyes around it's body.**

**"Ok, so Ghirahim recreated a Big Octorok then." Pierce muttered, about to change into his dragon form before Yang tapped his shoulder.**

"Big Octorok?" Jaune asked.

"Yep, that's the enemy." Phoenix said.

"You said that there was a certain one that had a good reward." Weiss said, "What's the reward?"

"Well, most of the time once you blown up all it's eyes with a cannon, as that's what I find to be the easiest way to deal with them, there's normally treasure you have to fish up, but one of them free's a Great Fairy that doubles your Magic Bar." Phoenix said, 'Although now that I think about it I wonder if Swift's going to include the Queen of Fairies?' Phoenix thought afterwards.

**"Think I could handle it actually? I haven't used my dragon form much for battle." she asked.**

**Pierce shrugged after a few moments, Yang smiling and kissing him lightly before jumping out of the boat and turning into her own golden Chinese dragon form.**

**Yang flew upwards, while Pierce took his dragon form, but simply to get the boat away from the fight. (his brother would be pissed if he let his handiwork be destroyed so easily)**

"He probably would." Ruby said as Yang rubbed her new armband.

**The Kraken tried to grab Pierce, but Yang shot out a stream of golden flames at the grimm, making it flinch back in pain.**

**Pierce let out a series of growl, which, well, let's turn on the subtitles shall we?**

"Yes please." Blake said.

"I wish I could understand dragon." Nora pouted.

**_"Go for the eyes! Those are it's weak point!"_ **

"What is it with the Zelda series and gouging out monsters eyes?" Jaune asked.

"Dunno." Phoenix said, "Maybe it's just the most convenient thing they can use with most monster designs, though I have to admit it did get kinda ridiculous that you killed the Majora's mask remastered bosses by destroying giant eyeballs that appeared out of nowhere, they felt wedged in."

"I'll agree with you on that one." Ozpin said.

"Same, those eyes didn't look like they originally belonged there." Qrow said.

**Yang nodded and shot out golden fireballs on the Kraken's eyes, burning them and forcing them closed.**

**When all twelve eyes were closer, the Kraken screeched in pain as it's beak like mouth appeared from under the water, Yang immediately getting an idea.**

**She dove towards the moth and held it open with her arms, as she started shooting her flames down the grimm's gullet.**

"Flame roasted squid anyone?" Yang joked.

"I prefer mine raw." Blake said.

**The grimm's body actually started to inflate like a balloon as it steamed, obviously being cooked from the inside, before the top burst open, thankfully only releasing a cloud of black smoke as grimm held no internal organs.**

"Yeah, that would have been disgusting." Jaune said.

"Agreed." Weiss said.

**Yang let go of it's body as the whirlpool soon stopped, flying back to the boat which Pierce was already sitting down in, watching her fly back with a smirk.**

**She changed back overhead, falling right into Pierce's arms with a laugh before he set her back down with a smile.**

**"So, remind me where we're going again?" Yang asked as she stretched her back. (she was also glad that, while yes, Pierce enjoyed her chest, his eyes stayed on her face while she was basically jutting it forwards, it's the little things that count really)**

"Especially now that they've gotten bigger." Yang said proudly.

"They aren't going to get much bigger than that Yang." Raven said, "Bit of a family curse, once that growth spurt hits they don't get that much bigger after that, maybe one more cup size but nothing past that."

"Crap." Yang mumbled.

Weiss however smiled proudly at that.

**"We're going to the Forest Haven, there's a secondary island next to it called the Forbidden Woods, most likely that's where Merlot's mutants will be." Pierce said, with Yang nodding as they started on back towards the island.**

"Gee, original name there." Blake said.

"Blame Nintendo." Phoenix said.

"They are the ones who named it after all." Pyrrha reminded.

**Yang and Pierce both looked at the Forbidden Woods from the small area where they docked their boat on the outside of the Forest Haven.**

**Yeah, the place looked forbidden alright, what with all the thorned vines growing on the outside of it.**

**Shrugging, the two flew up to the entrance in their dragon forms and entered inside.**

"You had it easier than Link did." Phoenix said, "Poor kid wasn't very old and he had to glide there on an oversized leaf."

"I don't think I could have been able to stand being blown around by the wind like that." Jaune said.

**They were attacked by actual grimm version of chu-chus as soon as they stepped foot inside, the slimes being a mixture of black and sickly green, the same kind of green that Merlot had used in his substance to mutate grimm.**

**Well, that confirmed his involvement here at least.**

**The two quickly cleared out the grimm, before continuing onwards into the woods, which honestly looked more like a dungeon than a forest.**

**It was pretty strange how the next room had huge thorny vines just wiggling from holes in the wood of the walls.**

"Okay, that's just creepy." Weiss said.

"Agreed." Glynda said.

**They also didn't bother with those weird flowers, considering just being launched high was useless since they could just fly to where they needed to get.**

"But hopping into plant's does refill someone magic, meaning hopping into them every so often is good for people with small magic reserves, or people who use a lot of magic." Phoenix said.

"That does sound kinda helpful." Yang said.

**So they did just that, as they went deeper into the woods.**

**Both Yang and Pierce were listening to some heavy metal music with Yang's scroll as they entered a new room.**

**Specifically, they were listening to Crazy Train.**

**They both REALLY liked heavy metal music, mostly the older songs, since the new groups that would pop up claiming to be heavy metal could never top those who had been settled as the gods of metal like Ozzy and Dio.**

**(the author was in a heavy metal mood while writing this chapter, if that helps explain the sudden music)**

"I was wondering about that." Yang said.

**Suddenly a large moth like grimm, mutated obviously, swooped down from the top of the canopy after the door locked behind them.**

**The two simply stared at it bored, before Yang put some of the practice Pierce had given her to use and morphed her internal organs a bit to add a dragon's flame sack in her lungs, Pierce doing the same, and the two shot out streams of fire from their mouths at the grimm, quickly dispatching it.**

**After all, bugs and fire do not mix well, even if it was a grimm.**

"No they don't." Jaune said.

"True, very true." Ren said.

**"Well, guess we went to the best place for us." Pierce said with a shrug as Yang walked up to a chest that appeared in the middle of the room.**

**"Definetly." Yang said with a nod as she kicked the chest open and grabbed the sealed weapon crystal from within with a grin, before it shattered and the light went into Blazing Celica.**

"Oh ho, I wonder what I'm getting." Yang said turning to the display case.

**Her weapons shone for a few moments, before the light died down, and what she saw made her grin.**

**Her weapons were already in an active state, and now covered her arms all the way up to her shoulders, with obviously enough movement being possible on her elbows. It looked like she was wearing full on armor on her arms. Their main color was now black, with a hint of red thrown in, making it look like molten magma. It now held three rows of shotgun casings, and the weapon was now double barrelled instead of just one, her hands were also now completely wrapped in the weapon's black armor.**

**With a slight twitch of her arms, she willed the weapon to deactivate, the armor collapsing back down in a flash of magic, and looking like a simple pair of black bracelets, indicating they mostly worked on magic now to turn on and off, and that the bracelets were now more of a sealed form until she poured magic into them to activate them.**

"I am going to kick so much ass with these." Yang said evilly as she stared at the weapons that were currently in the case.

"Language." Summer stressed.

**"Ok, this is really freaking awesome." she said with a grin as she turned them on and off a few times to get a good feel for it.**

**"Damn straight it is, what are you gonna call them though?" Pierce asked with a smirk as he looked at the weapons.**

**Yang thought about it for a few moments before nodding to herself "Magma Celica, since the colors make it look like actual Magma covering my arms."**

"They really do." Yang said.

**Pierce thought about it as well, and nodded with a grin "Pretty badass name. Now come on, we still gotta deal with the big thing that Merlot's hiding in here." he said and Yang nodded as Yang simply punched open the locked door with a grin, at the same time firing her weapon and being pleasantly surprised to see the shot acting like a combination of flames, lightning, and lava.**

**Oh this was going to be fun.**

"Think Adam can block that?" Yang smirked.

"Don't test it." Phoenix said seriously.

"Relax, I won't risk it." Yang assured.

**Yang and Pierce opened the last door in the dungeon after melting down the lock, not having any need for an actual key at this point.**

**They'd also burned away a few caches of the strange ooze Merlot was making, to make sure he wouldn't be able to salvage anything from this place.**

**Anyway, in the final room, they found a large black and sickly green colored flower, the stem in the middle being mostly white with green highlights.**

**This creature, was known as Kalle Demos, which, quickly sensing intruders, used it's vines to latch itself onto the ceiling to protect it's stem, considering that was it's weakpoint.**

[Begin OST- Wind Waker: Kalle Demos theme]

"Not gonna save him though." Blake said.

"You know this guy was actually pretty difficult for me the first time I fought him." Phoenix said.

"Why is that?" Ozpin asked.

"I was being an idiot and didn't want to step inside the bulb to get hurt when he recovers after knocking him to the ground and as an idiot I tried to kill him with nothing but the boomerang." Phoenix said, "I did do it though, second playthrough I said screw it and just took the damage."

"Wow." Ruby said, "That was pretty dumb."

**Too bad that wouldn't help it much.**

**Yang threw a kinetic blast from Magma Celica, being pleased to see one of the large petals being burned away at by her shot, the creature's stem, which was also it's head, staring in shock at the hole left behind from lacking a full petal.**

**The couple grinned, as more, they unleashed their flames from their mouths, right at Kalle Demos.**

"And dead." Yang said.

[OST end]

**However, their overeagerness backfired a little bit.**

**Their flames also started setting fire to the woods.**

**The two of them stared at the slowly spreading flames in surprise before speaking at the same time.**

**"Crapbaskets."**

"Oops." Yang said nervously.

"It's fine Yang." Phoenix said, "It was only a nesting ground for monsters anyway."

**A few seconds later, the two burst out of the top of the woods in their dragon forms, as the area caught completely on fire, though it thankfully stayed just on the forbidden woods, considering it was surrounded by water.**

**They flew back down towards their boat, shifting back to human form at the same time and turning back to look at the now burning Forbidden Woods.**

Yang found an odd sense of pleasure watching the forest burn.

The group then heard a maniacal chuckle coming from Phoenix.

"Phoenix?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh?" Phoenix said, "Oh sorry, bit of a Pyromaniac." He admitted, "I find it fun watching things burn, heck it's why I always pick up a flamethrower in Video Games when I can."

"Ooookay." Weiss said.

**Yang was silent for a few moments "Is it weird that watching the place burn is a little fun?"**

**"Dragons are natural pyromaniacs." Pierce said with a shrug, and Yang nodded with a sound of understanding.**

**It made sense her dragon form would affect her personality slightly.**

"In my defense, I did not fully expect that to happen." Phoenix said.

Yang just shrugged, "Not like it's gonna make thing to much different for me."

**After they were done watching the show, the two sailed back to Beacon.**

"I wonder who comes next." Yang said as Glynda passed the Book to Ozpin.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: At least Phoenix doesn't idolize the TF2 Pyro.**


	128. Chapter 109

**Flarea: Yeesh I thought we wouldn't be getting a chance to do this today.**

**[[]]**

Now that Ozpin had the book he began to read without wasting a minute.

**A small dot was seen on the ocean, before the screen zoomed in a bit to show it was a small boat with two figures in it.**

**Although the camera was not zooming more for some reason.**

"What the heck is going on in that boat?" Nora asked.

**Back up a bit, and we see 5 fairies holding back an invisible flying camera, each one of them being a different color ranging from white, yellow, blue, red, and purple, and all of them were girls.**

**Although the red one had a pair of binoculars and was looking at the boat, her nose bleeding slightly as she had a perverted grin on her face.**

"Oh great..." Tai said, "Boat sex."

"I wonder who's doing it?" Yang said.

"Let's see... Me and Blake have gone, so have Yang and Pierce, so that leaves Ruby and Gyro..." Weiss said.

"And we aren't like that." Ruby said.

"Or one of the pairs from Team JNPR." Weiss finished, causing all of team JNPR to turn slightly red.

**After a few moments, a familiar female voice was heard screaming in pleasure, as all the fairies save for the red one looked at the boat in deadpan.**

"Was that my voice?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh boy..." Jaune said.

**They waited a few minutes, before letting the camera go and going back home since their job was done now.**

**The camera zoomed all the way towards the boat, where we see Jaune and Pyrrha adjusting their clothes with light blushes on their cheeks.**

**"I can't believe we actually did that." Jaune said with a chuckle.**

"Me neither." Weiss said flatly.

**Pyrrha blushed more before kissing him "Well, I always though it would be romantic to do it under the stars, and what better time then when it's just us in the middle of the ocean as well?"**

**Jaune smiled and straightened out her hair a bit "Well, I'm glad you had fun at least."**

**Pyrrha blushed again before she giggled.**

"Are these people normally so... raunchy?" Raven asked her brother.

"No, before it was just Yang and Blake." Qrow said, "The latter with all her smut."

"It's art!" Blake shouted.

"What book?" Raven asked.

"Ninja's of Love." Blake said with a slight blush.

"Huh..." Raven said, "Not too bad a choice."

**Several hours later, the two arrived on a small island that held an entrance to a cavern.**

**However, they could also see a large stone shaped like a head stuck in the sand, with some moss covering it, meaning it had been there for a while.**

"That thing is huge." Blake said.

"And let me guess, the Link that moved it was a child?" Summer said.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "Thanks to magic muscle boosting bracelets."

**Shrugging, they entered the cave, and had to use a bit of magic to get pass a gap an enter the area proper.**

**This, was the Earth Temple.**

**The first thing they noticed were a pair if Moblins walking around the area, thankfully they were the smaller kind.**

"Damn, look at those lower lips." Yang said snickering.

"Yeah, the Wind Waker Moblin's aren't so bad." Phoenix said.

**Once those were dealt with, they looked around the room for a way to advance, eventually finding a pair of switches on top of two pillars.**

**After getting to the top and unlocking the door, they proceeded into the next room.**

**In the next room they found a large group of chu-chus, some of which were invincible, that is, until they stepped into the small amount of light that leaked into the room from a crack in the wall, turning them to stone.**

"I get the feeling light is going to be a key factor in this dungeon." Pyrrha said.

"It is." Phoenix said.

**From there it was simply a matter of destroying them.**

**As well, Pyrrha found her shield could be used to bounce back the light of the sun around the room, which she used to disintegrate special stones that required light be shined upon them.**

**The two of them felt like this would be the gimmick of this place as they continued onwards.**

"It feels like this dungeon demands the aid of a second person." Ozpin said.

"It actually does, because at this point Link didn't have the mirror shield." Phoenix said.

**Jaune shivered as he and Pyrrha entered into a new room.**

**This place was filled with problems.**

**First, there was that weird blue fog that stopped him from using his weapon somehow.**

"That's the effect of Curse class magic." Phoenix said, "A real pain in the ass."

"I can bet." Yang said.

**Then there were the freaking zombies of all things.**

"Fucking Re-dead's of Wind Waker." Phoenix grumbled.

"What's so bad about them?" Qrow asked, only to get whacked by the rest of team STRQ.

Phoenix was glad his helmet was soundproof as he hit a button on his remote.

 _'EEEEEEEYYYAAAAAHHH!'_ was the high pitched shrill scream that filled the room causing everyone but Phoenix to slam their hands to their ears.

"What the fuck!?" Raven shouted, then she saw the Wind Waker Redead on the screen.

"What the hell is wrong with Nintendo?" Jaune cried out.

"A lot of things." Phoenix said, "What more annoying is that these guys just don't seem to flinch using conventional means, so I gotta use the Wind Waker version of the Sun's song to paralyze them."

**Then the freaky hands that jumped out of the floor and tried to drag them through a hole.**

"Floormasters." Phoenix said, "Kinda annoying, especially the ones that don't come out for you to attack until you're right there on top of them."

"Any helpful tricks for them?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah actually." Phoenix said, "Chuck a bomb at them, they'll pop out to grab it and throw it back at you, giving you a chance to start attacking them."

**And he was positive he was hearing something laughing at him and Pyrrha as they advanced on.**

**As they took a few steps forward, a skeleton broke though the floor, wielding a large mace.**

"The Wind Waker Stalfos." Phoenix said, "A real pain in the ass until I found a quick combo to kill it."

"What's the combo?" Nora asked.

"Step one, throw a bomb at it's feet." Phoenix said, "Then start throwing your boomerang at it to keep it one the bomb, when the bomb blows up his bones will scatter, but his head will still be hopping around, smack him with the boomerang to stop him from hopping around, then one-shot him with the Skull hammer."

"You look up a guide to figure that out?" Ren asked.

"No actually." Phoenix said, "I was just having fun with the Skull Hammer when I found that out, I find it really fun that smashing a creature called a Miniblin with the Skull hammer will either flatten it, or send it flying off with a trail of dust leaving behind it depending on the angle of the attack."

"Please tell me you shouted 'Home Run' when you sent them flying." Nora said.

"Every time." Phoenix said.

**Well, look at that, another annoying thing.**

**They fought it off with practiced ease, making sure to split it's attention so it didn't know who to attack, and destroyed the skull when the body broke apart, knowing better than to turn their backs on it.**

**And then the two coffins in the room opened up, and two more skeletons appeared, each carrying their own maces.**

**Pyrrha made liberal use of her semblance against the one she fought, breaking it's momentum when it started to spin by pinning the mace in place, or making it hit itself, which destroyed it's head.**

**As for Jaune, he used the skeleton's momentum against itself, as well as use the other mace left behind to trip it over, before quickly breaking the skull.**

"You guy's make it seem so easy for your first WW Stalfos encounter." Phoenix grumbled.

"Sorry for making you feel bad." Pyrrha apologized.

**After that, Jaune opened the chest that appeared at the top of the stairs in the back of the room, finding a sealed weapon crystal, which quickly shattered and went into Tiger Durga.**

**His weapon shone brightly for a few moments, before the light faded, and his weapon was upgraded.**

**His shield was now a Mirror Shield, albeit shaped differently than Gyro's and his had a golden edge with his symbol in the middle of it. (Wind Waker version of the Mirror Shield, but resized to Jaune's size)**

**The minigun option worked the same except the bullets were definitely stronger now than they were before.**

**As for his sword, it was now a copy of the Gilded Sword, although longer than the one wielded by the Hero of Time, however there was a key difference.**

**The blade of the sword was shining brightly, meaning the element of light coursing through it was VERY strong.**

"Nice." Jaune said seeing the second copy of his weapon evolve in the display case.

**It took a bit of thinking, but Jaune soon decided on a name for his weapon.**

**Drago Ultima.**

**A simple name, for a simple (but powerful) weapon.**

**With that done, the two advanced onwards through the temple.**

"What was your opinion of that temple?" Weiss asked.

"Not too scary." Phoenix said.

"At least we didn't have to go through that one." Blake said.

'Wait till you guy's see the Ancient Cistern.' Phoenix thought.

**Jaune was very happy with his new weapon.**

**They had found some ghosts through the temple, and his sword could effectively kill them easily. (well, more like exorcise them since ghosts were already dead, but you get the picture)**

**Meaning ghosts were afraid of him now, and not the other way around anymore.**

"Just like before." Jaune said.

"Yeah, great because the Poe's Wind Waker are annoying as hell." Phoenix said.

**Either way, him and Pyrrha entered the last room of the temple, and found a large group of ghosts simply running around.**

**The ghosts all stopped and starred at them, Jaune grinning as he drew his weapon, and all the ghosts ran away from him, and hoped into some kind of large mask.**

**"I think they're merging together." Pyrrha said as she looked at the mask that was essentially eating the ghosts, before it created a body for itself.**

**This creature, was Jalhalla.**

"Behold!" Phoenix called out, "A simple boss in a temple full of irritating enemies."

[Cue OST: Wind Waker- Jalhalla]

**"Think the sword can make it tangible?" Jaune said as he looked between his weapon and Jalhalla.**

**"Most likely." Pyrrha said with a nod.**

**Jaune grinned as the two of them ran at Jalhalla, Jaune slashing the ghost with his sword, and shocking the large specter as it became tangible.**

**Pyrrha took the opportunity to drive a powerful kick in it's stomach, and send it careening into the spikes lining the wall.**

"You had it easy." Phoenix said, "Poor Link had to pick up and throw the fatso."

**Which, funnily enough, led to it's body bursting and separating into multiple ghosts.**

**The two of them quickly worked to eliminate the ghosts, but they weren't fast enough to destroy them all before the mask reappeared and sucked up the remaining ones.**

"The Hurricane spin works really well in this boss fight actually." Phoenix said, "It deals double damage and you move rather fast so you can take out a lot of them."

"Does it always work?" Glynda asked.

"Sadly no." Phoenix said, "Sometimes those ghost's get pretty far apart."

"That does sound annoying." Ren said.

'At least it's not Boolossus from Luigi's Mansion, that's annoying. That last fucking boo!' Phoenix thought entering a brief stat of rage.

**They ended up doing this two more times before all the ghosts were gone.**

**When the mask reappeared this time, it looked around in shock when no ghosts came to it, and was about to run away, before Jaune sliced it in half.**

**"Well, that's that." Pyrrha said with a smile.**

**"Still, I wonder why these things were here in the first place." Jaune said, as they had found only a small amount of the mutagen in the temple.**

"Yeah... that's true." Jaune said, "It was mostly filled with the living dead."

**"They were here for me." said a feminine voice from behind them, making them turn around quickly to see who was there.**

**It was a woman with long red hair, wearing what appeared to be shaman robes, hawk like red eyes, and a beak on her upper lip, along with some feathers on her arms.**

"A Faunus?" Ruby said.

"No..." Blake said, "Remember when Phoenix described the Rito?"

"Oh..." Ruby said, "So she's a Rito woman?"

"And the Sage of Earth." Phoenix said.

**"Who... are you?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.**

**The woman smiled "I am the Earth Sage, Medli."**

"You know." Yang said, "Medli the hawk hasn't been seen in a while."

"That's true." Weiss said, "I wonder what happened to the bird.

Zwei made his presence known once again with a bark.

**Jaune and Pyrrha blinked "Wait, Medli?" Jaune said in confusion.**

**Medli looked at him in curiosity "Have you heard my name before?"**

**"Our friend has a hawk named Medli... he said it was named after an old friend." Pyrrha explained.**

**Medli smiled after a few moments "I see... I'm glad he's doing well. It would be nice to see him again, after all these centuries."**

**"Wait, you know Gyro? And you're several centuries old?" Jaune asked in surprise.**

**"Gyro? Is that the name he uses now? Interesting. And yes, I am indeed several centuries old child, my duty as a sage requires me to stay alive, as it is my prayers that give the Master Sword it's power. That creature that you killed, it came here in the hopes of killing me and rending the blade powerless against evil." Medli chuckled a bit "However, I'm more clever than I look."**

"I also want to say a little something." Phoenix said.

"What's that?" Ozpin asked.

"Jalhalla did once kill the Sage that was before our dear Medli here, Laruto the Zora." Phoenix said.

"A Zora was the Sage of Earth?" Nora asked, "That's weird."

"No." Phoenix said, "What's weird is that three Goron's appeared in Wind Waker, but the only Zora to appear was Laruto's ghost. Which makes no sense because with the whole world flooded you'd think you'd see more Zora's swimming around."

"Okay, that is weird." Summer said.

**"We're glad to have been able to help you then." Pyrrha said with a nod.**

**"Thank you child." Medli raised a hand and created a sealed weapon crystal with a snap of her fingers "Here, a gift for your troubles."**

**Pyrrha accepted the crystal with a smile, before it shattered and went into her weapon and her shield.**

**They shone brightly for several moments, before the light faded.**

**Her weapon was now mostly gold in color, and gave off a few sparks of lightning, while her shield was a silvery blue, and it felt slightly damp.**

**Appearance wise her weapon's blade now looked jagged like a lightning bolt, and her shield was slightly larger.**

**Both still held her unique Magnet element, but her weapon now also held the element of lightning, and her shield the element of water.**

"Incredible." Pyrrha said, "But wouldn't that make it dangerous for my sword to hit my shield while I'm still holding it?"

"Relax, weapon and armor enchantment's aren't one's to backfire on their equipper..." Phoenix said, "Ring's on the other hand..."

"Don't say anymore please." Blake said, remembering a lot of stories about cursed rings.

**It took her a few moments to find suitable names, soon deciding on using the name of gods from Earth that Pierce had told her about once.**

**Her weapon was now Zeus, after the greek god of lightning, and her shield was now Poseidon, after the greek god of the seas.**

**It also helped that the two gods were brothers.**

**After that, Medli created a portal of wind by playing a melody on a golden harp she pulled from her robes. (the song is the same one Link directs her to play using the wind waker, I.E. the first half of the Wind Waker theme song)**

**Using the portal, the two left the temple, and started to head back home.**

"So next is either me and Renny, or Gyro and Peirce." Nora said as Qrow took the book from Ozpin.

_'EEEEEEEYYYAAAAAHHH!'_

Everyone jumped and covered their ears while Phoenix was laughing his ass off.

"Asshole!" Qrow shouted.

**[[]]**

***Flarea is currently having a hard time breathing due to laughter.***


	129. Chapter 110

**Flarea: Oh man, Phoenix that was a great move last chapter XD**

**Wish we could pull off something like that for this chapter.**

**[[]]**

"That was the last one, I promise." Phoenix said after recovering from his laughter.

"It better have been." Qrow growled before he started reading.

**Ren and Nora arrived on a small island after two days of sailing.**

**"Oh god I'm so glad I can finally stretch my legs, I mean, Gyro's boat is good and all but I was getting all cramped up because I couldn't move and we've been eating nothing but rations these last two days and-" Nora started rattling off before Ren brought out what he called the 'Emergency syrup bottle'**

Nora gasped at the sight of the bottle, "I love you Ren." Nora said hugging the man.

**"Nora, I'll let you have a glass of syrup if you stop." he said with a sigh.**

**He loved Nora, he really did, but usually he had something to help buffer out her usual brand of hyper-activeness, so being stuck on the high seas with nothing to distract her for the last two days, he really wanted at least an hour or two of peace and quiet.**

"I'll bet." Yang said.

"Yeah... I do tend to talk a lot." Nora said.

**Nora looked at the bottle for a moment and saluted with a grin before bringing out a plastic cup from nowhere and pouring some maple syrup in it and gulping it down while handing Ren the bottle back.**

**Ren shook his head in amusement at his girlfriend's antics as he started looking around the small island.**

**There were several palm trees on the sandy beach, and due to the natural rock formation surrounding the island, it looked like a perfect little hide-away for someone who would enjoy some peace and relaxation. (thus meaning he made sure to remember where it was in case someone ever needed it)**

"I probably will." Pyrrha said looking at Jaune with a smile.

"Popularity is a pain." Weiss agreed.

**He did notice that the palm trees closer to the back of the island seemed to be bent forwards a bit, almost as if a raging wind had been pushing against them for a long time.**

**He noticed a raised platform at the back of the island, which led into a cavern from the looks of it.**

**As he got closer to the back, Nora following him while slowly sipping from her cup, he noticed that the sand closer to the back seemed have been pushed forward, and considering that the rock formation pretty much stopped any strong winds from getting on the island, that probably meant something had been generating a powerful wind a long time ago on this island.**

"It was an octorock statue oddly enough." Phoenix said, "Link had to wear boots made of iron to even approach it."

"They must have been heavy." Nora said.

"They were really heavy, Link couldn't run wearing them... at any age he puts them on." Phoenix said.

**Either way, that wasn't important right now.**

**The two quickly entered the cavern, soon finding a sheer drop into the Wind Temple. (It was actually labelled as such, and the handwriting was similar to Gyro's, so it had possibly been written by a previous incarnation)**

**They jumped down the hole, landing on their feet at the bottom.**

**There wasn't much in the first room they entered, so they instead when into the next one, where they found a surprising sight.**

**A pair of large trees, growing in the middle of the room and stopping a pair of fans on the ceiling from spinning, and the trees also looked ancient.**

"Time really has done this multi tier dungeon some good." Phoenix said.

"Why is that?" Weiss asked.

"There are still tree's in this place." Phoenix said, "Also, Ren you're weapons will be really useful here."

**While they were busy looking at the trees, they heard something appear behind them, making them turn around to see a variation of a wizzrobe that was actually wearing a robe, and had a toucan like face, waving a wand around and preparing a spell, although it was a grimm version of the creature.**

**Ren simply rose an eyebrow and shot it in the head a few times, killing it quickly.**

**Well, that was underwhelming, at least that wasn't the boss of the temple.**

**Either way, today would definitely be interesting.**

"It will be." Summer said with a smile on her face.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Raven said as Zwei curled up in her lap.

**Ren and Nora stepped into a new room in the temple, this one being rather large and circular.**

**While they had been exploring the temple, they found that there were even more trees growing out of the floor and the walls, and they could tell that those most likely hadn't been there before when Gyro's previous incarnation had passed through here.**

**They didn't know why, but they could just tell so.**

"They weren't." Phoenix said, "Unfortunately."

"Why that last bit?" Ozpin asked.

"Because poor Link had to use that fan like an elevator using his Deku Leaf." Phoenix said, "Having that doubled magic bar really comes in handy during this dungeon."

"I'll bet it does." Weiss said looking at the Temple.

**The trees were pretty helpful though, blocking all the large fans in the temple, and them being able to use the thick branches to walk to areas they most likely wouldn't have been able to get to before.**

**Anyway, after taking a few steps, they started to hear the strange sound that a Wizzrobe makes when it appears, making them look around to try and spot the creature.**

**It soon appeared in the middle of the room, looking a bit different from other Wizzrobes as it had some kind of crown on top of it's head, and then it summoned a normal Wizzrobe to help it fight, alongside a Darknut, of the canine humanoid variety.**

"The nuiscance and the rather easy Darknut." Phoenix said.

"Is it really an easy enemy." Blake asked.

"Oh yeah." Phoenix said, "His armors straps are visible on his back."

"That's pretty obvious." Jaune said.

**Nora went after the Darknut, while Ren took on the Wizzrobes.**

**It was surprisingly simple.**

**Ren simply shot them as soon as they appeared and stopped them from casting any spellls, and Nora clashed her hammer against the Darknut's sword, breaking it after a few clashes and actually caving in his helmet onto his head, crushing it after her next swing.**

**Good thing the grimm didn't bleed, or that would have been gory.**

"SMASH!" Nora shouted.

"This a weapon upgrade right?" Ren asked.

"Based on the pattern? Yes." Tai said.

**Once the enemies were all cleared out, a treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room, Ren walking up to it and opening it to find a sealed weapon crystal inside, which soon shattered and went into his weapon.**

**Once the light cleared, he saw his weapon hadn't actually changed much at first glance.**

**However, the clip appeared to be smaller, but, when he checked it, he just stared at it in confusion as it looked like some kind of pocket dimension inside the clips that was filled with an infinite amount of bullets... which he confirmed by hanging it upside down and just letting the bullets fall out while looking at it in utter confusion.**

"Bottomless clip." Phoenix said, "I love those."

"With weapons like mine that is rather useful." Ren said heading over to check his newly upgraded weapon.

**The next thing he noticed was that the blades and the hookshot tips were now longer and more jagged, and he could also feel the wind running along the blades, making it sharper, specially since just by lightly running his thumb against it he got a bit of a cut before it healed itself.**

**The biggest surprise was when he noticed they seem to be capable of combining together, and when he attempted it, he ended up with a double barreled rifle in his hands with a bayonet at the tip, while he could also feel the magic integrated into the weapon attach something to his ankles, making him look down to see anklets with small blades on the back, along with small wind turbines attached on each side.**

**Well, his mobility would probably be better now, since he knew that the turbines were anything but for show considering they were made from magic.**

**After a bit of thinking, he decided to name his new weapon Maelstrom Lotus.**

"Nice name Ren." Nora said.

"Thank you." Ren said returning to his seat.

**After that, the two of them continued on into the temple, trying to find the boss grimm.**

Phoenix was fidgiting in his seat.

"Why are you so fidgety?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because we're about to get to one of my favorite bosses of the game." Phoenix said.

"Oh boy." Jaune said with a gulp.

**The young hunters entered the last room of the temple, finding themselves on a platform overlooking a large pit of sand.**

**Not having any other way to go, they jumped down into the sand, and were surprised after a few moments when it started to shake and rumble as a pit formed in the middle of the area, before it rose up, and out of the sand burst a large, flying grimm sandworm.**

**This, was Molgera.**

**(Oh my god the Molgera battle music, play it people, it's amazing, it's my favorite boss of the game just because of that song)**

"You heard the man." Qrow said.

Phoenix smiled and hit the top of the music box.

(OST: Wind Waker- Molgera theme.)

The group sat for a while listening to it, Nora and Ruby even beginning to move their heads to the beat.

"This music is awesome." Ruby said.

**Molgera dove back into the sand after flying around overhead a few times, causing a large pit of quicksand to form in the middle of the area.**

**Ren and Nora were thankful the pull of the quicksand wasn't too strong at least, since they were able to stay high enough, as the sand mostly pulled them towards the middle of the hole instead of downwards.**

**Molgera's mouth soon popped out of the sand, it's tongue simply moving around.**

**Ren and Nora simply looked at it in deadpan, unable to believe it was so stupid.**

"Yeah he's kinda dumb." Phoenix admitted.

"Really dumb." Weiss said.

"So are most of the boss monsters we've seen so far." Yang said.

"There's only one boss I can think of immediately that smartly covers his weak spot." Phoenix said, "And it's gonna be an awesome fight."

**With a sigh, Ren took one of his hookshots and fired it at the tongue, grabbing it and pulling it towards the two of them, Nora smashing down on it with Valkyria.**

**Molgera screeched in pain as it pulled back it's tongue and burrowed back underground.**

**This pattern repeated a few times, although Molgera actually mixed it up by spawning small creatures that looked like it, and by bursting out of the sand and flying overhead before trying to crash down on the two of them.**

**After a little while, Nora shot a few grenades down it's throat while it was dazed from having it's tongue smashed again, before it burrowed back underground**

"Wait for it..." Nora said.

**Nora simply raised her hand, and silently counted down from five with a smirk on her face.**

**As soon as she hit zero, a section of the sand rose up like something blew up in it and the ground shook under them.**

"KABOOOOOOMM!" Nora shouted.

"I'm a little terrified if she starts making stronger grenades for that thing." Jaune said.

Phoenix glanced to the bookshelf, more specifically a book titled, 'Making the strongest explosives: For Dummies'

Nora saw the slight turn in his head, before seeing the book and grinning evilly.

**After that, a platform rose up from the middle of the sand, it was cracked and broken, but they could see the symbol of the royal family of Hyrule on it.**

**"Huh, you know that was pretty weird, we didn't really see any of that weird green goo the headmaster warned us about did we?" Nora said in confusion.**

**"That's because they were mostly here for me." they heard a slightly distorted boy's voice speak, making them look around in confusion until they heard a sound overhead and making them look up.**

**They saw what could only be described as a small tree creature with a leaf propeller on it's back, gently floating down to them, it's face being made from a leaf with holes acing as the eyes and mouth.**

"Aww... it's so cute." Ruby said.

"What is it?" Raven asked?

**Nora's jaw dropped as she pointed at the creature "What the heck are you?!"**

**"It's not polite to point." Ren said as he lowered her hand, while staring at the creature in curiosity.**

**The creature didn't seem offended by Nora's bluntness thankfully "I'm a Korok, my name is Makar, and I'm the sage of the wind, thanks for taking care of that thing. Here, this is my way of saying thanks." Makar said as he reached into the sand and somehow pulled out a sealed weapon crystal before chucking it at Nora who caught it with a grin.**

"A Korok?" Weiss asked.

"An Evolution of the Kokiri." Phoenix said, "Evolved to adapt to the near constant need to fly across the great sea to plant little saplings."

"Tough job." Blake said.

"It can be at times." Phoenix said, 'So is that damn side quest.'

**"Ohh~ Thanks! I should save tree people more often then!" Nora said as the crystal broke and went into her weapon, making it shine brightly for a few moments.**

"Magnificent!" Nora said zooming over to the display case.

**When it was done, she could see that it's design was rather simplified, and that it was now square shaped instead of circular, it also constantly gave off a bit of electricity, meaning she could charge herself just by holding it now.**

"Oum save us." Glynda sighed.

"Agreed." Ozpin said scooting slightly away from the Valkyrie.

**She also noticed what Pierce had described as Norse runes being etched into it, when he idly told her about the god she was inspired by on Earth, The Mighty Thor.**

**And when she checked the grenade compartment, she grinned.**

**It now held 12 grenades.**

"Fear me!" Nora shouted before cackling.

"I'm glad I don't have to go to the bathroom." Jaune whispered to Pyrrha.

"You and me both." Pyrrha replied.

**"I'm gonna call it Mjolnir!" she said with a grin.**

**Ren nodded with a smile, knowing she was naming it after Thor's hammer.**

**After that, Makar created a wind portal to send them back outside by playing a tune on a violin he pulled out of nowhere. (It's the song he plays in the temple, just like Medli did, and, it's also obviously the second half of the wind waker intro)**

**With the temple cleared, the two headed back to Beacon.**

"That just leaves me and Gyro." Ruby said as Tai grabbed the book.

'I swear Swift I am not planning these coincidences.' Phoenix thought as he knew what was coming next.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: I don't know whether to be nervous or excited for the next chapter.**


	130. Chapter 111

**Flarea: Finally I thought we'd never get a chance to do this today**

**[[]]**

Tai couldn't help but get a strange, and not good, feeling as he began to read the next chapter.

**It was currently night time as Gyro and Ruby made their way to their destination.**

**The Forsaken Fortress.**

"And my personal favorite Zelda Stealth level." Phoenix said, "Metal Gear Link."

"No one suspect's the barrels!" Lloyd shouted peeking into the room.

"Huh?" Yang asked.

"Basically the first time Link entered this place he lost his sword because Tetra fired him out of a cannon into a wall." Phoenix said.

"Oops." Ruby said shyly.

"I think a bit of the Skyward Sword Zelda came out on that actually..." Phoenix mused.

"Oh no, what did Zelda do then?" Ruby asked.

"She pushed Link off a cliff." Phoenix said, "Twice."

That got Summer and even Raven to laugh.

**Although Ruby was confused as to why Gyro was chuckling like a madman.**

**"Is everything ok?" she asked once his laughing calmed down.**

**"Yeah. Sorry, it's just one of my clones did something pretty funny." he said with a small chuckle.**

**Ruby tilted her head "What did he do?"**

**"He made sure the god awful Twilight series won't happen in at least one universe." Gyro said as he remembered what his other had done.**

"Oh thank Oum." Blake said in relief, everyone else doing the same.

**_Several hours ago in another universe_ **

**"So, let me get this straight. You're paying me with cash and hookers, to go and kill this dumbass bitch who's gonna ruin the reputation of fuck mothering vampires like me?" asked a man wearing a long red coat and a red hat with a large trim that obscured most of his face, long black hair, and small round orange glasses.**

"Seriously Gyro?" Weiss asked.

"Hey it's justified." Phoenix said, "That damn series has made it difficult for anyone writing Vampire's to be taken seriously."

"I'm guessing you've seen some Vampire version's of our world then." Glynda said.

"Seen, not read." Phoenix said, "Well there is one story that I might be interested in that has Weiss as a vampire and Ruby as a werewolf, but it only has two chapters, with the spacing between the update and publishing that makes it feel like it's dead before it had even started."

**"Basically yeah." said a clone of Gyro who was sitting across from him in a cafe in England in the middle of the night, while wearing a business suit. (he was also using a British accent to blend in a little)**

**"Well. sign me up for this shit because that sounds really fun." the man said with a grin that showed his very sharp teeth as his red eyes glowed a bit.**

**"Good, your payment will be present once you return to the Hellsing Manor, and I'll throw in a little something for the Police Girl." Gyro's clone said as he stood up and held a hand out to the man.**

**"If you're gonna get her something, give her a cannon. Bitches love cannons." said the man with a chuckle as he shook Gyro's hand.**

**"Now, I'm gonna teleport you to where you need to go, and I'll piss off Integra for you if you'd like." Gyro's clone said with a smirk.**

**The man started chuckling evilly "Oh, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."**

"Great, Gyro's clone has befriended a troll." Weiss sighed.

"That is great!" Yang and Nora said cheerfully.

**_An hour later_ **

**A phone was heard ringing in an office in a wealthy manor.**

**A gloved hand reached out the the phone and pressed the speaker button "Integra Hellsing speaking, who is this and how did you get my number?"**

**The person who answered was a woman with tan skin and long blonde hair, wearing a men's business suit as she adjusted her glasses and tapped her cigar over her ashtray a bit.**

**"My name isn't really important since you won't get to meet me Lady Integra, however, Alucard gave me your number." Gyro's clone said from the other end of the line as he was using a burner phone to contact Integra.**

"Burner phone?" Jaune asked.

"A phone, or scroll for us, that is used only once before it's destroyed to prevent tracing." Qrow said, he had used a couple of those.

"That sounds like murder on your wallet." Pyrrha said.

"It is." Raven and Qrow sighed.

**"Oh god, what did that asshole do now?" Integra said with a sigh.**

**"It's more along the lines of 'What am I making him do?'" Gyro's clone said with a smirk.**

**Integra was silent for a few moments "What the fuck did you do?"**

**Gyro's clone couldn't help but chuckle "I told him to go take a walk."**

"Oh relax, it can only do good." Nora said.

"Agreed." Ozpin said.

"Imagine how much time would have been saved if those books never existed." Phoenix said wistfully, "Maybe then we could take Vampire's a bit more seriously... Ah well, at least we have Castlevania for all our vampire needs."

'Seriously I'm not the only one that think's Castlevania might have a shot in a Dynasty Warriors game play style right? They got enough characters to make it work' Phoenix thought.

**Integra dropped her cigar in surprise before she groaned loudly in annoyance "Son of a bitch!"**

**"Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. Toodles." Gyro's clone said as he hung up.**

**Integra groaned loudly in anger at that, and soon enough the door to her office opened, an old butler walking in, wearing a monocle over his left eye "Sir Integra? Is something the matter?"**

**Integra sighed "Walter, we have a bit of a problem."**

"Walter is one of those classic Butler names isn't it?" Ren said.

"Yep." Phoenix replied.

**Walter rose an eyebrow "What kind of problem?"**

**"Alucard went for a walk." Integra said simply.**

**Walter rose both eyebrows "Oh dear, that's not going to end well."**

"Yes it will." Blake said forcefully.

**Integra rubbed her forehead, trying to ward off the incoming headache "Be honest with me. How much are we looking at in terms of collateral?"**

**Walter grabbed his chin "Well... the Alucard amount."**

**Integra groaned "Oh fuck all kinds of duck."**

"At least those atrocities won't exist." Blake said, "At least in one world."

**_Present_ **

**Ruby shrugged after a few moments, not really minding that.**

**The series was horrible anyway, and ruined vampires.**

**Heck, she'd seen Blake buy the books just so she could burn them, with everybody throwing some into the flames. (including Weiss after she read it a little and found it to be pretty horribly written)**

"Is it really that bad?" Summer asked seeing as she's been dead since long before those abominations came out.

"Yes." The whole room chorused.

**If that series was gone in at least one universe, then good riddance.**

"I think we can all agree on that." Tai said.

**Gyro and Ruby sneaked into the docking area of the Forsaken Fortress.**

**They could see plenty of equipment and crates with Merlot's symbol on them, meaning he was most likely here.**

**They walked up the steps, finding what looked like a small plaza.**

**They were about to just walk past it when a grimm fell down from higher up in the fortress.**

**The grimm was... strange however.**

**It had the torso of a Beringel, the arms of an Ursa, the legs of a Beowolf, the stinger of a Death Stalker, the hide of a Boarbatusk on it's back, the tusks of a Goliath, the head of a Creep, the fangs of a King Taijitu and the wings of a Nevermore.**

**The best way to describe this creature would be a Chimera Grimm.**

"Oooooh... Crapsicles." Ruby groaned.

"Thank goodness he hasn't gotten to that point in our world." Ozpin said.

"Agreed." Glynda said.

**"Well... that's new." Ruby said as she deployed Waxing Rose.**

**"Somehow I'm not surprised he made a Chimera." Gyro said as he summoned the Master Sword and the Great Fairy Sword.**

**The Chimera snarled at them and rushed towards them in an attempt to gore them on it's tusks, but the two sped out of the way and quickly reappeared behind it and slash it's wings quickly, knowing it was best to stop it from flying.**

**The wings fell off, but the grimm didn't seem to react to the pain.**

"Is it really that pain tolerant?" Nora asked.

"No, most likely it's a failed subject and can feel some of it's limbs." Ozpin said.

**"Think it's doped up so it doesn't react?" Ruby asked Gyro as she stayed focused.**

**"I actually think it can't feel some of it's limbs, my guess is that it's a prototype, the first grimm like it that Merlot made." Gyro said as the Chimera turned around and started beating it's chest.**

**"You thinking there's more of them?" Ruby asked as she rushed forward and started hacking away at the grimm.**

**Gyro jumped up and brought both of his swords down on it in a vertical spin attack, cutting it in half "My guess is that he decided to sick the prototype on us to see how it did, but he's probably already made better ones and sent them to Salem by now."**

"That's bad." Yang said.

"Really bad." Ruby said.

**The remains of the grimm melted away into a puddle, and within it, they found a lone Sealed Weapon Crystal.**

**"Looks like he tried to use this as the core." Ruby said as she picked it up, the crystal quickly shattering and flying into her weapon, making it shine brightly.**

**"If the prototype had a sealed weapon as the core, than what do the complete ones have?" Gyro mumbled to himself while Waxing Rose shone for a few moments before it cleared away.**

While Ruby was distracted by her glowing weapon as it once again evolved, Summer looked at Phoenix, "Do you have any idea what's being used as their core then?"

"Normally I'd say that's classified information or something like that." Phoenix said, "But even I don't know, heck I don't even know where to start my theorizing. There are literally SO many objects of power withing the Zelda universe that I can't even start to make a guess. Merlot could be using the Sacred Stones, Or the Goddess's Tear's of Light from the Silent Realm, hell Ghirahim could have brought him those nightmarish Guardian's from the Silent Realm to manipulate those things."

"That's bad then." Jaune said.

"Yep." Raven said.

**The weapon's main appearance hadn't changed much save for looking sleeker, and that the spear tip at the bottom now had three tips instead of a lone one.**

**However, as Ruby quickly discovered, her weapon now had even more alternate modes.**

"Say what?" Ruby said speeding over to her weapon and pulling it out of the case.

**For long range she still had her Sniper Rifle mode, but she found it could also act like a Shotgun and an Assault Rifle now.**

**As for close range, well, she could now triple the number of scythe blades on the weapon's shaft. (for a good idea, look up Hidan's scythe from Naruto and that's basically how the blades are positioned)**

**She quickly dubbed this new mode the Full Bloom mode.**

"I love you..." Ruby said cuddling her weapon.

Summer started to think that Ruby may have over inherited her weapons adoration now.

**Considering how much it had changed, once more, her weapon needed a new name.**

**She looked up at the moon, it was one of the rare times when it was a completely round full moon.**

"You don't see those too often." Ozpin said.

'Wonder how that happened anyway.' Phoenix thought.

**"Full Moon Rose, that's what she is now." she said with a smile.**

**"It's a nice name." Gyro said with a smile before the two of them headed up towards the top of the Fortress, not even caring if they were caught in the searchlights, and just defeating any grimm that came their way.**

**They found a lot of mutated grimm amongst the ones that attacked them, however, it was when they were nearing the top that they found something horrifying.**

**Merlot hadn't just experimented on grimm.**

"Oh no." Tai said, dreading what he was about to read.

"This can't be good." Ozpin said.

**He'd experimented on humans and faunus as well, and Gyro could even see some elves amongst the mutated experiments.**

**He could see all the people he'd abducted, most of them horribly mutated, and some had somehow been crossed with grimm.**

"I'm gonna kill him." Raven growled.

"Well team RWBY, looks like your mission to stop Merlot might not be happening." Ozpin said.

"Oh no, I wanna have a go at that bastard." Yang growled.

**Gyro and Ruby were both furious when they saw the small lab area.**

**The people pleaded with them to end their lives, to end their pain and suffering.**

**Gyro and Ruby granted them their last wishes and heard any and all last words they had to say, promising to deliver any messages to their families if they had any.**

**The one that made them cry the most though was the little boy who wanted the pain to stop.**

"Oh Oum." Ruby cried looking away.

"I can't watch this..." Weiss said looking away as well.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren all did the same.

**It was painful to do it.**

**But it was the only they could do for these people.**

**When they were in front of one last door, Ruby stopped walking, Gyro turning to look at her.**

**"I'm gonna kill Merlot. That bastard doesn't deserve to fucking live." she said quietly, and Gyro nodded, agreeing to let her end the mad scientist.**

**The two stepped into the room, finding a long winding stair case that led to the top of the tower and a prison cell that had a single person in it that completely surprised Gyro.**

"Huh?" Ruby said looking toward the screen again.

**It was Emerald, of all people.**

**She looked like shit though.**

**She was practically skin and bones, her clothes barely fit her anymore, her hair hadn't been cut in a long time as well it seemed, since it reached all the way to the floor.**

**Gyro quickly activated a small spell to erase all illusions, and saw there were none.**

"Oh shit." Qrow said.

"What happened to her?" Summer asked.

"Nothing good I can tell you that." Raven said.

**While he wanted to give Emerald a chance, he was still going to be wary.**

**But knowing this was real...**

**"Ruby, you go take care of Merlot, I'll get her to the boat." Gyro told his girlfriend, who nodded and sped up the steps, reaching the top followed by the hole at the top of the tower closing.**

**Gyro quickly tore open the prison door, Emerald staring numbly at him.**

**Gyro crouched down to her level, and stared right at her eyes, seeing they practically looked blank.**

**'She must be drugged.' he thought to himself "Can you understand me?"**

**It took a few moments, but Emerald slowly nodded before she mumbled "Play time?"**

"Oh no." Glynda said, knowing that kind of reaction.

"You have got to be joking." Tai groaned.

"What was Swift on when he wrote this that gave him the idea to write this?" Raven asked.

"I dunno, but it's not as effective as the shit I was one when I was writing RWBY Nocturne and Remnant of a Tactician." Phoenix said, "Seriously how and why did I let some of the shit I wrote fly? And more importantly why did every practically say 'Okay'?"

"Phoenix, focus." Weiss said sternly.

"Sorry." Phoenix said, "It's just when a writer goes back to look at his old work..."

"Enough said." Blake agreed, she had compared an author's early work to his latest works and often can't believe the older books were actually published with how much an amateur the author was.

**Gyro internally sighed 'Shit, looks like she's broken... and I don't want to know what Play time is.' "No, not Play time. We're leaving." he told her.**

**She slowly tilted her head "Leaving?... Where?..."**

**Gyro thought a bit, before having an idea "I'm taking you to Cinder."**

**He could see a small spark of recognition flash in her eyes "Cinder... home?"**

"She really likes Cinder doesn't she?" Ozpin asked.

"well you'd cling onto someone too if you were an orphan and someone came to take you off the street and give you purpose." Phoenix said, "Granted not a good purpose, but still a purpose.

**"Yes, home." Gyro said slowly as he picked her up.**

**She was far too light for a 20 year old girl.**

**"No... witch?" Emerald asked slowly as Gyro walked out of the room and started heading back to the boat.**

**He held back a snort at her calling Salem a witch "No witch. You'll never see the witch anymore."**

"Well... maybe to see her die." Raven offered.

"Maybe." Phoenix agreed, "We'll have to see how Swift handles it."

**Emerald nodded after a few moments "No... Iron Legs?" she whispered as she shook while saying it.**

**Gyro quickly connected the dots in his head, having a good idea who was behind Emerald being in this state.**

"Oh fuck no." Qrow said.

"Cinder was the only thing holding that bastard on a leash." Phoenix said, 'As such I'm glad their world is in a time lock at the moment, that way I can send a good Cinder of my own to play spy.'

**And if he ever saw that bastard he was dead.**

**He quickly cleared his head to respond to her "No more Iron Legs. Ever." he said as he reached the boat after jumping down.**

**He set her down in the boat and looked up when he heard a loud screech, soon seeing what looked like a Nevermore mutated to look like the Helmaroc King getting cut in half.**

**"Way to go Rubes." he said with a smile.**

"Yeah, go little sis." Yang said grabbing Ruby.

**Ruby jumped out of the hole at the top of the tower, which quickly closed behind her, Full Moon Rose already deployed and in Full Bloom mode.**

**She looked up when she heard a wingbeat, seeing a mutated Nevermore that looked like the Helmaroc King that had tried to kidnap her back when she'd been Tetra.**

"The fuck did that bird try to do?" Yang growled, no one correcting her language because of what was going on.

"If it makes you feel better, it's face got smashed in by a giant mallet." Phoenix assured.

"Good." Yang said.

"Skull hammer is so fun to use in Wind Waker." Phoenix mused.

"Yeah!" Nora cheered.

**She was in no mood to fuck around however.**

**She quickly shot upwards into the air after it, blindsiding it and ramming into the side of it's head like a cannonball, cracking the side of it's mask.**

**She jumped off it and went upwards, shifting her weapon down into Assault Rifle mode and firing onto it's back quickly, shifting it into Shotgun mode when she got close and firing onto it's mask, cracking it open.**

**The grimm screeched in anger as it's mask was removed, but Ruby simply quickly shifted Full Moon Rose back into it's Full Bloom mode and cut the grimm in half easily.**

"It looks like a chicken!" Yang laughed.

"Yeah, I couldn't take it seriously after learning that." Phoenix said

**She dropped back onto her feet, the grimm's two halves falling down into the waters below as they faded into nothingness.**

**She quickly walked up the path that let into a large metal chamber, most likely where Merlot was working on everything.**

**She didn't even stop when she reached the door, simply cutting it to pieces and walking past the hole she made.**

**She saw Merlot there, he was holding a gun in his hands, pointed at her while she simply glared coldly at him. (she'd have to thank Weiss for teaching her that look)**

"Thank's Weiss." Ruby said.

"My pleasure." Weiss said.

**She could see he had upgraded himself with some cybernetics since the last time she'd seen him.**

**"Don't come any closer." he said, holding the gun in his hands, shaking.**

"It's not like that bullet would have gotten through her Aura." Summer said.

**He was afraid, and he was right to be.**

**Ruby took one single step, and he fired, but the bullet didn't get far as Ruby cut it in half as soon as it left the barrel.**

**One second later, the gun was in pieces.**

"And now he's been disarmed." Weiss said.

**Then his hand fell off.**

**Then his arm.**

Yang opened her mouth, but was cut off by Weiss's cold glare.

**And when he finally registered the loss of his limb, just as he was about to scream, his head fell off.**

**There was no blood.**

**Ruby had quickly applied her fire accessory to her weapon, cauterizing the wounds as they were made.**

**Her first kill.**

Ruby took a shaky breath seeing her others first kill, at least it was a monster in human form so it couldn't be as bad as it could have been.

**She glared at his corpse for a few moments before spitting on it.**

**Bastard deserved to die.**

**She reached into her pocket and pulled out a red dust crystal, a pretty big one, and set it on the table.**

**She headed for the door, and turned her weapon into a Sniper Rifle, lining up her shit, and fired a bullet at the crystal, before speeding off faster than the bullet, reaching the boat a millisecond before it hit the dust crystal.**

"Good." Ozpin said, "Destroy everything he has."

'I wonder if Merlot is gonna show up in the RWBY show...' Phoenix mused, 'I mean with his work on Grimm Salem could certainly find use for him.'

**Gyro blinked at her and then looked up at the explosion.**

**"Merlot's dead?" he asked.**

**"Yeah. Bastard had it coming." she said as she got into the boat, and looked at Emerald, the girl having fallen asleep already, before she pulled off her cloak and put it on the mint haired girl to stop her from catching cold.**

**"And how did your first kill feel?" Gyro asked as he got into the boat and pulled up the sail.**

**"I don't want to have to do it again." Ruby said with a sigh.**

**Gyro nodded "Alright then."**

**With that settled, they made their back to Beacon, Gyro calling Cinder on the way back to let her know to be at the school when they got back.**

"What are we gonna do about the lack of Cinder in our world though." Ozpin asked as Tai passed the book to Summer, "I mean certainly Salem would notice her missing Maiden-to-be."

"Working on that at the moment." Phoenix said checking his clipboard.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: Every since Nintendo announced Fire Emblem Warrior's Phoenix has been think about what games would work well in the Dynasty Warriors style...**

**I gotta admit I'd be in a Shin Megami Tensei Warriors game.**


	131. Chapter 112

***Security Room is empty, save for a sign stating, 'Yearly clearing run'***

**[[]]**

Now that Summer had the book, she began to read, interested in what was going to happen.

**Gyro twitched as he and Ruby reached the entrance to his lab.**

**A clone had just popped, with a bit more info then normal.**

"Wonder hat he's learned now?" Nora asked.

"You and Ren might want to brace yourselves for this." Phoenix said 'Also Swift, I made a quick correction to the creature name if you don't mind, a misspelled mythical creatures name is one of my little ticks'.

Ren and Nora looked at each other, already feeling a sense of dread.

**One, the others had gotten back half an hour ago.**

**And two, another episode aired.**

**And holy fuck, he now knew just why Ren and Nora were so inseparable.**

**He also already had an idea to fight the Nuckelavee grimm.**

"The what Grimm?" Yang asked.

"Ren, Nora?" Jaune asked looking at the two, Nora getting to Ren levels of quite at the memory.

"WHat is the Nuckelavee?" Summer asked.

"I've seen it a couple of times..." Raven said, "From very far away."

"What's Gyro's plan to kill that monster?" Ren asked, more like demanded really.

"You'll see in a minute." Phoenix said as he picked up a stack of papers and began to trim the 'fat' of the stack.

**There was no way in hell he was just letting that grimm go free.**

**He'd already sent out copies to-**

**His eyes widened when a small group of copies got defeated in battle surprisingly.**

**By the Nuckelavee.**

"Oh crud." Ruby said.

"That's thing must be tough." Qrow said.

"You have no idea." Ren said.

**Yeah, that thing was pretty big, and his clones were caught off guard since they didn't get back information when another burst.**

**Anyway, as he was saying, he had sent out copies to deal with grimm around the villages in Mistral, a group of them, transformed to look like random heroes from series he watched (specifically the group in question was transformed into Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, Trunks Briefs from DBZ, Shikamaru Nara from Naruto and Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail, which had felt weird for the clone at first to turn into a woman) had taken down the same Geist that team RNJR had in the beginning of Volume 4.**

"Geist?" Jaune asked.

"A possessor class Grimm." Ozpin said, "They usually possess a collection of inanimate objects to create a lethal form, seeing as their actual bodies are humorously fragile."

"Ah." Jaune said.

**Anyway, his plan for the Nuckelavee was simple, but should work.**

**He was going to trap it in a dome of ice, before making that ice melt on top of him, and since the water used to make the ice would be fresh water, well, hopefully the Nuckelavee grimm had the same weakness as the original monster.**

"I'm confused." Yang said.

"Okay mythology lesson time." Phoenix said holding up a purple card that has a image of a skinless creature that has a human body merged in the middle of a skinless horses back, "The Nuckelavee is a creature from the Orkney Folklore of the Orkney Islands of Scotland."

At that moment Lloyd jumped in front of the doorway wearing a kilt and holding a set of Bagpipes, "Scotland, the land where men wear skirt's called kilts and play the bag pipes." Lloyd cheered before walking away playing the bagpipes.

"I was just reminded of Qrow in a skirt." Raven said with a snicker, this caused everyone else to snicker as well.

"Anyway." Phoenix said, "The Nuckelavee was a creature that had a humans body merged to the back of a horses, with it's whole body lacking skin, and it also had remarkably long arms to grab it's victims without the need to bend over."

"Just like the Grimm that attack Kuroyuri..." Nora said sadly.

"Yes." Phoenix said, "Now that's all the lore we are positive that RT followed, but Nuckelavee didn't eat or tear it's victims apart, instead it drowned them in the sea, or in salt water, plus the thing had a diseased breath that killed crops in nearby villages."

A wave of discomfort swept through the room.

"However, Nuckelavee abhorred fresh water, so much to the point it never came out during the rainy winter months and would even attempt to jump a stream." Phoenix said, "Heck according to the stories a man named Tammas actually evaded the creature by jumping a stream."

"So that's why Gyro thinks Fresh water is what can do it in." Raven mused.

**He'd also already taken care of the grimm dragon that was in the waters between Vale and Menagerie, simply by sending out the Sky Wolf to take it down.**

"Oh jeez, did my other have to take on that dragon?" Blake groaned.

"Yes." Phoenix said, "But you were on a ship that had a helluva cannon on it so that Sea Dragon is headless."

"Well that's nice to know..." Blake said, "Wonder when Swift is going to get to Menagerie..."

**Speaking of Menagerie, they should probably head there soon, but he was worried considering they still lacked some information which could prove helpful.**

**Although at this point, he was pretty much ready to say fuck it and rush in, because it was time to put an end to the White Fang.**

**There was one last thing he was concerned about.**

"And what is that?" Weiss asked.

**Ren's semblance.**

**In the episode, it showed his semblance basically let him hide himself and others from grimm.**

"WHAT!?" Ruby cried out, "That is so awesome!"

"Thank you Ruby." Ren said.

**And now that Gyro thought about it, Ren was rather good at masking his presence.**

**He figured that his semblance must have evolved at some point, to give him what was essentially a Spider Sense along with hiding his presence.**

**No, seriously, when Ren described his sixth sense, Gyro immediately thought of the Spider Sense, because that's literally what Ren's sixth sense was.**

"The guy should take some stealth classes." Qrow said, "But I'm not too sure about Nora."

"Boo!" Nora called.

**First things first though, take care of Emerald.**

**As soon as they docked their boat, he got out of it with Emerald in his arms, Cinder quickly noticing the girl and taking her from Gyro as Emerald woke up at the same time, quickly latching onto Cinder like a lifeline.**

"She really is attached to her isn't she?" Tai asked.

"Like a child to her mother." Glynda said, Raven and Summer shifting uncomfortably along with their daughters at her words.

**After that, everyone gave their report to Ozpin, who had been waiting as well, before he left to return to his office.**

**Now, time to relay his plan to Ren and Nora. (and even though he knew that Ren's name wasn't reversed like in Japan but that everyone had been calling him by his family name all this time, he was still gonna call him Ren, since that's what Nora did)**

**He brought the two aside for his little chat.**

**"Listen, I know about the grimm that destroyed Kuroyuri." he said and their eyes widened "And, I have a plan to take care of it... how would you two like some good old fashioned revenge?" he said seriously.**

"We would." Ren said.

"I'LL BREAK ALL FOUR OF THAT THINGS LEGS!" Nora roared.

**The two looked at each other, thinking it over, before nodding "We're in." said Ren as he turned back to Gyro.**

**"Alright, now it obviously won't be just us 3, we're gonna need a few more, and some back-up in case things get dicey, so, give me two more days to make the plan full proof and finalize it, after that, we're making our way to Anima to take it down, and make the villages safe." Gyro said with a smirk, as the other two nodded.**

"I can give you all information on the local bandit clans as well." Raven said, "I hate that thing as much as you all, seeing as it's basically stalked my clan for generations."

"Yeah it followed your trail of destruction alright." Phoenix growled, irritated at what Raven's clan did to Shion, although he does suspect that Raven's bandit's have a Maided with them, but he's not fully sure until he see's her in an episode.

**"You got it, mon capitaine!" Nora said with a salute and a grin.**

**Gyro chuckled a bit as the three of them rejoined the group.**

**"What's up?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"In two days, a few of us are heading for Anima to take down a powerful grimm. Ruby, Jaune, I want the two of you to help me make the plan to take it down airtight." Gyro turned to Ren and Nora "You two are gonna give us details about the landscape surrounding Kuroyuri, to prepare for any ambushes from bandits in the area and maybe set traps. Everybody else, make sure your gear is in top shape in case you come along for the mission." Gyro explained, the others nodding.**

**After that, everybody cleared out, with Gyro following Cinder up to the infirmary to place Emerald there.**

"I guess Gyro's gotten used to this new Cinder." Ruby said.

"Guess so." Weiss said.

**"She's going to be alright, don't worry Cin." Gyro said with a smile.**

**He'd honestly gotten used to Cinder over the last year, especially since she was nothing like her original self, so he didn't mind counting her amongst his friends.**

**Cinder sighed "I know, but still, seeing her like this hurts... she always saw me like an older sister, and I treated like family as much as I could, so seeing her so broken..." she said as a few tears threatened to escape before she reeled them in "Whoever did this to her, I'm gonna give him a taste of his own medicine." she said with a growl.**

**Gyro smirked slightly "It was Mercury."**

**He honestly did not mind what Cinder was planning on doing.**

**It was better than just killing the bastard honestly, he deserved to suffer first.**

"What's she planning?" Ruby asked.

"As the guy who help Swift decide how Merc is gonna die, let me say, you don't wanna know." Phoenix said, 'Even though you'll probably find out when it happens anyway.'

"I'll take your word for it." Jaune said.

**Her eyes narrowed "Well then, if you find him, rip his legs off and bring him to me... hopefully Emerald will have healed enough to take part in the revenge."**

**Gyro grinned "I'll have Ruby help me to recreate Emerald's weapons so she can at least put a bullet in his skull when it's over... what are the weapons called anyway?" he added in a question, honestly curious.**

**Cinder smiled a bit "She called them Desperado."**

"Is that what her weapon is actually called?" Ruby asked.

Phoenix just shrugged, he didn't know at all.

**Gyro nodded "Then when Em's all better, she'll have Desperado back."**

**Cinder looked in amusement at Gyro while Emerald fell asleep in her arms "Thank you Gyro, for everything."**

**Gyro smiled "It's always a pleasure Cin."**

"Well, that's that I guess." Summer said closing the book and preparing to pass it on.

**[[]]**

***Nothing has changed in the Security Room***


	132. Chapter 113

**Flarea: If we can actually get this out on schedule it will be a miracle.**

**[[]]**

Summer passed the book over to Raven, who began to read.

**_2 days later, Anima, near the ruins of Kuroyuri_ **

**Fury didn't even begin to describe Ren's face as he saw the grimm that destroyed his home.**

**They'd managed to lure it all the way over to what was left of the village, deciding on making it's end one of poetic justice.**

**The team Gyro had chosen included Gyro himself, Ren, Nora, Yang, Weiss and Pierce.**

"Well where's everyone else?" Ruby asked.

"Probably waiting as back-up." Raven figured.

**Well they were the ones ready for direct confrontation, the others were backup in case they needed it.**

"Nice call sis." Qrow said.

"It's an easy assumption." Raven said.

**And even then, Gyro decided to let Ren and Nora be the ones to handle the grimm mostly, while him and Weiss simply set up the ice trap and Yang and Pierce melted it down onto the grimm, knowing that even if it didn't kill it, it would at least weaken it and harm it.**

**Ren shifted Maelstrom Lotus into it's rifle form, equipping himself with his boosters on his ankles, while Nora turned Mjolnir into it's grenade launcher mode.**

**She'd made several different kinds of grenades just for this occasion.**

"I'm gonna blow it to kingdom come!" Nora growled.

"My other will avenge my parents." Ren said quietly.

**The grimm stepped foot into the ruined village, and the trap was sprung.**

**Gyro and Weiss trapped it inside a large sphere of ice for a few moments, while Yang and Pierce prepared their flames to melt the ice down onto it.**

**The two ice users could feel the grimm trying to break free from it's icy prison, but they wouldn't allow it.**

"Wow, it must really be afraid of water." Yang said.

"Just like the legend he was based on." Blake said.

**As soon as they felt the heat in the area start to rise, they moved out of the way, just as Pierce and Yang launched two large fireballs at the ice.**

**The heat was just enough for the ice to melt and for only a low amount of steam to be generated.**

**The grimm let out a ghostly pained wail as the water fell onto it.**

**It didn't kill it, but it definitely hurt it.**

"No kidding it hurt." Weiss said, "I'm glad Blake has those ear muffs for her cat ears or that would have hurt."

"Same here." Blake said.

**Which was all they needed for now.**

**Ren readied himself, his finger on the trigger, and moved.**

**His boosters placing him in the grimm's face in a matter of moments as he fully squeezed down on the trigger, shooting it in the horse head.**

**The grimm reeled back, both in pain and surprise.**

**It hadn't expected the sudden attack.**

"You'd think it would have expected fierce retaliation after all those it's killed." Summer said.

"It most likely has grown strong enough that it no longer fears most forms of retaliation." Glynda said.

"Yes, but even then it should have grown to expect someone to grow strong enough to face it and slay it." Ozpin said.

**Ren shifted his weapon back into it's two pistols mode, the boosters actually staying on his ankles, as he started to unload into the main body of the grimm, before soon having to pull back when the grimm had enough and tried to grab him with it's long arms.**

**Once he was out of the way, Nora shot out one of her new grenades overhead.**

**When it was right over the grimm it burst open, making a liquid fall onto it.**

"More water?" Tai asked.

"I don't think so." Jaune said, "The color is off."

**It wasn't water though.**

**It was gasoline.**

"Oh this is gonna burn." Yang said.

'If only the Canon Nuckelavee was this easy to take down.' Phoenix thought, 'Ren wouldn't have a Death Flag waving over his head at the moment, and Qrow's Death Flag would be waving a lot slower.'

**Nora grinned and then fired an incendiary grenade at the monster.**

**One second later and the grimm was covered from head to toe in flames.**

**Ren didn't waste the opportunity and started firing into the roaring fire.**

**Each shot was like a miniature tornado, and the winds served to fuel the flames, making them bigger and hotter.**

"BURN YOU MONSTER!" Nora roared.

"After all this creature has done, this is fitting." Raven said.

"Too fitting." Ren said.

**Ren was somewhat surprised at how easy this was.**

**It seems Gyro's plan ended up working in the end.**

**Minutes later, and it was truly over.**

**Black smoke rose into the air from what remained of the grimm's body as the flames died down.**

**Ren had done it.**

**His family could rest in peace now.**

"Now we just need to do the same in our world." Pyrrha said.

"Yes." Ren said, "Then I will have closure myself."

"Kill it and kill it fast." Ruby noted.

**Gyro landed close to him, and Ren nodded with a smile.**

**"Thank you, for this opportunity." he said.**

**Gyro shrugged "Don't worry about it, besides, we needed to handle this thing before it got too dangerous."**

**"So now we can go home, right?" Nora asked.**

**"Yeah, but... I may have something you'd like to see Ren." Gyro said.**

**Ren rose a curious eyebrow.**

**What could Gyro have found?**

"What did he find?" Ren asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it will bring Ren closer to closure himself." Ozpin said.

**_1 hour later_ **

**Ren stood in his room aboard the Sky Wolf as it made it's way back to Beacon.**

**In his hands was something they had recovered from the cave the grimm stored it's trophies in.**

"Wait." Weiss said, "This thing collected trophies?"

"Apparently so." Phoenix said, "It's a disturbing fact it does so, and when we saw it in the show it was pretty full, making people wonder just how many towns it has ravaged."

**It was one of his father's arrows.**

**Slowly, he removed the arrow head from the shaft, making sure not to damage it, before grabbing a few things Gyro had left in the room, knowing what Ren would want to do.**

**After a few minutes, he stood in front of the mirror in the room, looking at the arrow head which hanged around his neck on a simple steel necklace.**

"Something to remember them by." Summer said with a soft smile.

"A keepsake to remember them by..." Ren said quietly.

**He soon heard someone knock at his door, Nora walking in after a few moments, holding something in her hands with a smile.**

**"I found this." she said and held out the object to him.**

**He took hold of it and looked at it, his eyes widening before they started to grow misty.**

**It was a picture of his family when he was just a child.**

**It had been re-framed and the photo had obviously been torn at some point, but it was repaired now.**

"Wow." Jaune said, "You're parent's look pretty nice."

"Awww, tiny Ren looks so cute~" Yang cooed.

"Back off, he's mine." Nora warned.

**He didn't notice when he started crying, but he took not of it when Nora hugged him, with him hugging her back.**

**"It's over now." Nora said with a smile.**

**Ren smiled as well, but shook his head "No, we still have to take down Salem... but at the very least, I'll be able to sleep easier now at night."**

"So will half of Anima." Qrow said, "I'd never be able to sleep at night with that thing lurking about."

"Agreed." Raven said, "I lost a few night's of sleep after that thing got too close to camp for comfort."

**Nora grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips "That's the spirit Renny!"**

**She then started pulling him out of the room "Now come on, the others are playing pool in the game room, and I know you can kick everyone's butt at it!"**

"Aww man." Ruby pouted.

"I'm not gonna lose to you Nora." Blake said.

"You can try, but you won't win!" Nora said.

"Last time I almost won at Pool Nora broke the pool table." Jaune said, "And I don't think it was an accident."

"It was, I keep telling you that." Nora said with a smile.

**Ren chuckled as he left the picture on a table in the room before following Nora with a smile.**

**A weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders.**

"So what happens now?" Ren asked as Raven passed the book to Ruby.

"Read to find out." Phoenix said.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: We got this out on schedule? Holy crap I don't believe it, we've had a busy work load all day.**


	133. Past 1

**Flarea: Alright folks, time to get into the Past arc.**

**[[]]**

Ruby took the book and was ready to read, "I wonder whats gonna happen next?" Ruby asked.

"Actually." Phoenix said, "We're entering the Past Arc right now, so we're gonna see scene's from the past."

"Oh this should be interesting." Qrow said.

**Raven could not sleep right now, no matter what she tried to do.**

**She could feel her husband, Taiyang, shifting a bit next to her in bed.**

"You do move around a fair bit in bed Tai." Summer said.

"So I've been told." Tai said looking at Ruby and Yang, the two girls having moved into his bed on a few occasions when they had nightmares.

**She looked towards him and smiled at his sleeping face.**

**He really was an amazing man.**

**Although he was incredibly dense, and still hadn't realized that Summer liked him.**

"Hey!" Tai cried out.

"It's pretty true Tai." Qrow said.

"Seriously." Summer deadpanned.

**Which, honestly, Raven had no problem with.**

**Summer was her best friend, practically like a sister, so she wouldn't mind sharing her husband with her.**

That's when Raven stood up, getting everyone's attention, "That's it, I can't take the wait any longer." Raven said, "Come here Tai!"

"Wha-!?" Tai cried out just before Raven grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the room.

"Wait for me!" Summer cried out following the two.

The room was silent for a moment, "Did what happened be what I think happened?" Jaune asked.

"Probably." Phoenix said.

"Should we wait for them?" Weiss asked.

"May as well." Phoenix said, "Monopoly anyone?"

[2 hours later]

"I'm Bankrupt." Ruby groaned dropping her head to the table.

"Jaune you are both really good, and really lucky." Glynda said, already having gone Bankrupt.

"I wonder what's taking those three so long?" Phoenix asked, his horrifying luck knocking him out of the game first.

"I don't know." Jaune said, "Anyone up for another game?"

"I'm out." Phoenix said returning to his chair.

Just before Jaune to could set up another game Raven, Summer and Tai all stumbled back in, "Worth the wait." Raven sighed.

"I'm going to get back to reading." Ruby said not wanting to hear about her parents doing it.

**Besides, maybe having two women knock some sense into him when he does something stupid would help, Oum knows he's an idiot very often.**

"Aw come on." Tai groaned.

"Once again, true." Summer said as she tried to straighten out her hair.

**But still, that wasn't the reason she couldn't sleep.**

**No, it was because for the first time in her life, Raven was afraid.**

**But not for herself.**

**She was afraid for Taiyang.**

**And for their six month old daughter Yang.**

"Must be the time Golbez started coming after her." Ren said.

"Wonder what he sent at her first." Ruby asked.

**Earlier in the day, she'd gone on a short mission that her former Headmaster had requested of her, just a simple clearing out of grimm that were getting a bit too close to Vale for his liking.**

**That kind of job was just a simple get in and get out deal.**

**Except this one wasn't.**

**She'd handled the grimm just fine sure, but it was what happened afterwards that concerned her.**

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, that's not the actual me." Raven said.

**Some kind of weird doll in a blue dress attacked her out of nowhere, and then five others joined it, two more wearing a blue dress, and the other three wearing a red dress.**

"Phoenix why are you shivering?" Jaune asked, this caused everyone to look at the trembling Phoenix.

"Let's just say I have bad memories of those damn things." Phoenix said.

**The things didn't seem so though at first, until they started blasting her with attacks without the use of dust.**

**Sure, that was challenging, but she wasn't a trained huntress for no reason, she managed to beat them back.**

**And then they all combined together into a bigger doll.**

"What the heck!?" Nora cried out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Calcabrina." Phoenix said, "A freaking nightmare that all players of FF4 who have encountered it have remembered, for better or worse."

"Why is that?" Ruby asked.

"In the DS version as far as I know, if you fail to kill this stupid thing before it splits apart, or fail to beat all six dolls before it combines, you're stuck dealing with the other at full health no matter how much damage you've done to it." Phoenix said, "Beat four dolls then it combines and eventually split's up and you've got six dolls to kill again."

"That does sound bad." Ren said.

"This thing has caused a lot of Game Over's in FF4." Phoenix said.

**Now that, that caught her off guard when it happened, which resulted in her getting launched into a tree.**

**The doll apparently thought it had taken her out with that one hit as it had started saying something about a 'Master Golbez' being pleased with her for bringing Raven in.**

**Well, whoever that was, Raven wouldn't give them the pleasure of taking her.**

**She had waited for the doll to get close before striking, catching it off guard as she cut off one of it's arms.**

**From there she pretty much took control of the fight, soon cutting the doll in half, destroying it.**

"I guess my other is lucky it didn't split apart." Raven said.

"Or you'd have to go through the whole cycle again." Phoenix said.

"That's just annoying." Weiss said.

"But when having to deal with a recurring cycle, unless you can break the cycle you'll be worn out, and easy to beat." Ozpin said, "Fortunately I have yet to see a Grimm that does this."

"And now one's gonna show up." Phoenix sighed, "Murphy's Law in full effect, this is why I'm avoiding even thinking about dangerous creature's from mythology, because I know somehow something even worse than the Nuckelavee is gonna be put it."

**But even with that thing gone, she was worried.**

**What would stop this Golbez person from sending more monsters after her?**

**What would stop him from using her family against her?**

**She was already afraid of being an awful mother, considering her and Qrow's mom wasn't exactly the best role model, even if Taiyang was there to help her with that.**

"Yeah, Mom wasn't exactly what I'd call a model mother." Qrow said.

"Agreed." Raven said.

**But now, she was afraid he would harm her family to get to her.**

**Slowly, she came to a decision.**

**She was thankful that Tai was a heavy sleeper, not even a Goliath stampede could wake him, as she slipped out of bed and got dressed.**

"Oh yeah." Yang said, "Ruby and I stayed up countless night's not even worrying about waking Dad up."

"Say what?" Tai asked confused.

"Seriously, Ruby jumps ahead on something she's building overnight and you don't even question it." Yang said.

**She gave him one last kiss before leaving the room and entering the one adjacent to it, finding the nursery where Yang was thankfully peacefully asleep.**

**She walked up to the crib and smiled down at her daughter, reaching out and picking her up into her arms.**

**"I'll make sure you're safe my little dragon." she cooed lowly and kissed her daughter's forehead before putting her back in her crib.**

Yang's head quickly reached for the same spot on her forehead before looking over to Raven and pulling her into a hug.

Phoenix smiled happily under his helmet as Ruby continued to read.

**Minutes later, Raven walked out into the darkness, knowing this was the only way to keep her family safe.**

**It would be 17 years before she could stop running.**

"That's just far too long for anyone." Pyrrha said.

"Agreed." Raven said.

**_5 years later_ **

**Summer was very much tired right now.**

**She went out on a mission for Ozpin, he'd asked her to clear out a large pack of Beowolves towards the south of Vale.**

"Had I known hat would have happened I would have went myself." Ozpin said.

"No Oz, I insisted that I could do it myself." Summer said, "I shouldn't have gotten so overconfident."

"You really shouldn't have." Qrow said, only to get his foot stomped on by Raven.

**Honestly though, right now she really wanted to be back home and baking cookies with her daughters, Ruby and Yang.**

"I miss your cookies." Ruby and Yang said in synch.

**She'd given birth to Ruby 3 years ago, a year after marrying Tai.**

**As for Yang, well, she was the daughter of her best friend, whom she still wondered where in the 7 hells she was.**

**She smiled a bit as she thought of her family.**

**She could see it now, Tai kissing her and then subtly asking if she could help clean up the mess he definitely made in the kitchen while she was gone, Ruby asking for her special cookies while hanging off her cloak, Yang wanting her help to draw, and Qrow, if he was there in the first place, complaining that his favorite sports team was losing the match on TV.**

"The more I hear about your family the more I wonder how you're home survived." Weiss said.

"A lot luck, take out, and the fact that Tai is actually pretty decent with a hammer and some nails." Qrow said.

"Really?" Summer asked, she had never known Tai had been any good with anything that could be helpful around the house.

"Yeah, he's the one who fixed the floor... several times." Qrow said.

"Oh jeez." Summer and Raven sighed.

**She wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.**

**Looking around the area, Silver Oath at the ready in sniper mode, she relaxed when she saw she'd finally cleared out the grimm completely.**

**Oum dammit that was annoying.**

**There must have been at least 300 of them, and 40 of them were alphas.**

"Rough estimate." Summer said quickly.

**Well, at least she thought that was how many there was, she didn't really bother to count.**

**Even that was annoying for someone like her.**

"Agreed." Raven, Qrow, Ruby, and Yang all said.

**She groaned as she stretched her limbs, earning a few satisfying pops from her bones.**

**"Tai better be ready to do all the work tonight." she mumbled to herself with a light purr as she thought of her... nightly activities with her husband.**

"Oh Oum I don't want those thoughts in my head." Yang said looking away.

"MOM!" Ruby shouted looking away.

**"I'm afraid there won't be any fun for you tonight." a voice said from somewhere, making her look around in confusion as she raised her weapon back up.**

**"Who's there?!" she demanded, before looking down at her feet when she saw a purple light gathering underneath her, some kind of weird seal appearing underneath her feet before it flashed brightly.**

"Bastard." Summer growled.

**Summer closer her eyes in surprise, opening them when she felt the light dim slightly.**

**She looked around, seeing she seemed to be in some kind of ruined village, before looking up, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw the sky was red.**

**"Where the bloody hell am I?" she mumbled in confusion as she was stranded there.**

**It would be 12 years before she saw the blue sky again.**

"Alright Weiss, your turn." Ruby said passing the book to her.

**[[]]**

**Flarea: Maybe I shout bring Lloyd and Marie in for some gaming...**


	134. Past 2

**Reigner: I am taking over the security Room for the Duration of the Verdant Gamer Tournament going on in the temple as of this moment.  
**

**[[]]**

Before Weiss could begin reading she noticed Phoenix setting up his hologram again.

"Were you invited to another Tournament?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Not quite." the Real Phoenix said.

"I'm hosting my own this time." Holo-Phoenix said.

"Oh." Ruby said, "Hope it goes well." Ruby added as Phoenix ran out the room.

"Now where did I leave my Pokeballs?" Real Phoenix muttered before running down the hall.

"Now then, let's continue." Holo-Phoenix said (And hence forth will be referred to as Phoenix, again.)

**_Back during the universal tournament_ **

"Wow, talk about coincidence." Weiss said.

**_Team Effort_ **

**The shadow ninjas were rather numerous during the battle.**

**However, one group was doing quite well at defeating them.**

"I wonder who." Raven mused.

"Let's read and find out." Pyrrha said.

**The obvious leader was a man with brown hair, wearing a white, noble looking outfit, with leather armor over it that depicted a tiger and a falcon, in his hands was a saber with a tiger head on the pommel which he held upside down as he cut the ninjas apart and mixed some martial arts in.**

"Wow, a noble getting down and dirty." Qrow said, "Don't see that too often."

**The second member wore torn up dark green clothes, with a golden breastplate that depicted a dragon, his hair was short and black with dark green tips, and his ears were pointed, in his hands were a short dagger, and a longsword, he was also the youngest and shortest of the group.**

"I know the feeling." Ruby pouted.

"I kinda do as well, well that last part anyway." Nora said.

"Midgets." Tai said under his breath, only to get smacked by Raven and Summer.

**The third was dressed like a Mercenary in red, the shield on his shoulder showing a tyrannosaurus, a Chinese dragon, and an ape, in his hands was a simple broadsword, and his hair was dark brown.**

"Pretty simple design." Ren said.

"Agreed." Ozpin said.

**The fourth was dressed like a Thief in yellow, and was one of the two women of the group, her hair was blonde and tied into a ponytail as she fought with a pair of daggers, one the few pieces of leather armor she wore were depicted a saber-toothed tiger, a kirin, and a bear.**

"Not the most powerful weapon, but can get through chinks in armor." Blake said.

"Correct Blake." Glynda said, "Someone's been paying attention in Combat Class."

**The fifth was dressed like a Cavalier in blue, his hair was a bluish black and he had glasses, in his hands was a long double ended lance that could be separated in half, his armor depicted a triceratops, a pegasus, and a wolf.**

"So... a Cavalier is someone who rides a horse?" Jaune asked.

"Right." Summer said.

**The sixth was the other woman of the group, dressed like an Archer in pink, her hair was brown and fell down her back, in her hands was a simple white bow, on which she knocked back an arrow before firing, on the little amount of armor she wore were depicted a pterodactyl, a phoenix, and a crane. (the bird)**

"A bow, simple but effective and much more variable than a bullet." Ruby said.

"Hell yeah." Phoenix said, why use bullets hen arrows can have so much more versatility and is perfectly silent.

**The last was a tall and muscular man with black hair in a ponytail, dressed like a Fighter in black, swinging around a black axe and destroying a few ninjas easily, on his armor were depicted a mastodon, a lion, and a frog.**

**"Well, these things aren't too though." the youngest said as he snapped kick one of the ninjas before cutting another in half with his sword.**

**"Even the Risen are harder than this." the blonde woman agreed as she stabbed one of the ninjas with her daggers.**

"The Risen?" Tai asked.

"Basically Zombies, minus the zombie infection." Phoenix said, "And they dissolve like Grimm upon dying."

"Ah." Tai said.

**"Risen try to strategize a bit, these things? Not so much." the tall man said jokingly.**

**"Still, don't let your guard down Rangers. It's best if we got ready for anything." the leader said as he cut a ninja in half diagonally.**

**"So, does that mean what I think it means?" the red clad mercenary asked.**

**The leader chuckled as him and his friends grouped back, away from the ninjas "That's exactly what it means. It's morphing time!"**

**(I think the colors are a pretty big hint as to the upcoming order, so, start up the MMPR morphing scene, since that was actually decent back then)**

"Agreed." Ruby said.

"Totally." Yang added.

"I say that's true enough." Qrow said.

"Same here." Tai said.

"I've missed so much." Summer cried.

**"Dragonzord!"**

**"Mastodon!"**

**"Pterodactyl!"**

**"Triceratops!"**

**"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"**

**"Tyrannosaurus!"**

**"White Tiger!"**

**A barrage of flashy lights in the respective colors of the group appeared, the ninjas staring at it in confusion, before the light cleared, and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were ready for battle.**

**Although their outfits weren't just spandex like the original rangers thankfully, theirs were armored. (basically the versions from the original movie, and just apply the effect to the green ranger as well)**

**"Alright Rangers! Split up and help anyone who needs it!" the White Ranger said as he drew Saba and jumped back into the fray while the rangers split off.**

"Like there's anyone who actually needed that help." Phoenix said, "Well according to Reigner at least."

**_Psychic Beatdown_ **

**The grey haired young man with cat ears and a purple tail sighed as he flicked his wrist and sent a group of ninjas flying.**

"I wonder how hard it would be to fight someone with Psychic abilities?" Yang mused.

"Pretty hard." Raven said, remembering when her clan fought someone with Telekinesis, "The best you can do is wait for them to wear themselves out."

"Which isn't always easy." Ozpin said.

**He wore a long grey coat and lavender colored pants, his purple eyes looking around.**

**"There's a lot of them, but they're all so weak. I don't even have a reason to use my semblance." he said in disappointment.**

**He wished he had a chance to use to it's fullest, especially with how powerful it was.**

**Heck, he'd stopped a Tidal Wave with it when he first unlocked it... back when he was 6, although doing so did knock him out for a full day since it was the first time he'd used it.**

"Damn that's powerful." Yang said.

"Language Yang." Summer chastised.

**The chances to use it to it's fullest potential were rare, and the only one that really allowed him to push it beyond a basic use was his sister Yang, considering her own semblance made her rather powerful.**

"Figures." Weiss said rolling her eyes.

**He didn't even move as a trio of ninjas tried to attack him from behind, before they were suddenly slashed in half, although he did look behind him to see the one that killed them.**

**Adam Taurus, looking at him with his reddish brown eyes and a raised eyebrow "Are you really that bored?"**

"Remember this is a version of Adam that's a good guy." Phoenix reminded as over half of the Reading Group started turning red with anger.

**The young man shrugged "Pretty much yeah."**

**Adam rolled his eyes "Right... how about we have a one-on-one battle later?"**

"Seriously?" Ren deadpanned.

"Adam always was one for challenges." Blake sighed.

**The young man actually rose an interested eyebrow "You're serious?"**

**Adam nodded with a smile.**

**The young man grinned "That'll be fun, how about you bring him out? Make him stretch his legs a little?"**

**Adam shrugged and pulled out... a Pokeball from his coat.**

"Ten lien says it's some kind of Bull Pokemon." Nora said holding up a 10 Lien card.

"No bet." Everyone else said.

Nora pouted putting her money away, "You guys suck."

**He threw it up, the ball opening and letting a bright flash of light as it released the Pokemon from within.**

**The light took shape, and quickly materialized into a bull shaped Pokemon with three tails.**

**A Tauros.**

"Called it!" Nora shouted.

**"Tauros! Use Work Up and follow it up with Take Down!" Adam instructed his Pokemon as he cut down a ninja that tried to sneak up on him.**

**The Tauros nodded and snorted as it cracked it's front hoof on the stone underneath it's feet, a red aura appearing around it briefly as it raised it's attack power, before it proceeded to charge down the ninjas that dared to get in it's way.**

**The young man smirked when he saw his friend's Pokemon, wondering if he should release his own, before shaking his head, since it wouldn't appreciate fighting Tauros after taking down the ninjas.**

**His eyes glowed blue as he grabbed a ninja with his telekinesis, before throwing it into a large group, and then cupping his hands in front of him as three small orbs appeared in them, one of fire, one of lightning, and one of ice, and unleashing a powerful beam of the three elements combined together into the group, actually causing a small explosion.**

"I think that was Tri Attack." Ruby said.

"Pretty powerful." Blake said.

**Adam looked at the sight for a moment and was thankful that he wasn't a part of the White Fang, considering they went violent after Blake's father stepped down.**

**He did not feel sorry for those idiots one bit.**

"Agreed." Everyone said.

**_Mystery Gamer_ **

**Team SBLE, 3 of it's members in level 2 form while Lazer was in level 3, was currently fighting back against the ninjas, guarding a group of spectators that hadn't gotten the chance to exit yet.**

**Suddenly a portal opened behind the group, Snipe turning around to point at it "Go! Now! That's your way home!"**

"Good timing right there." Pyrrha said.

"Agreed." Raven said.

Zwei simply barked, causing Blake to jump as she had forgotten the Corgi had been there it was so quiet.

**The spectators nodded and ran through the portal, Snipe turning back around and shooting one of the ninjas with his sniper rifle.**

**Snipe's armor was mostly navy blue, with lime green highlights, which included a cloak covering his right side, the eyes on his visor being red, his overall design was like a soldier.**

**Brave looked back as the portal closed "Gut, they're safe." he said as he slashed a ninja with his ice sword before it flipped to fire and he slashed it again.**

"That's good, now they can focus on fighting." Qrow said.

"Yeah, that way they don't die." Raven said.

**Brave's armor was mostly a light blue with silver highlights, a small light blue shield on his left forearm, his overall design was like a knight.**

**Ex-Aid smashed a ninja away with his mallet, before he hit a button on the side, making a sword spring out from the top of the mallet and slashed a group of them in half.**

**Lazer hacked into a group of them with a pair of sickles, before combing them into his bow and opening fire on another group.**

**From further down the stands, a man wearing a business suit observed them fighting. (the camera cuts off at his neck, meaning we don't see his face)**

"Aww man..." Ruby pouted, wanting to see the guy's face.

**"It appears my assistance may be needed." the man said "After all, it isn't yet time for you to use** **_those_ ** **Gashats."**

**He pulled out a black belt buckle from his suit, putting it on his waist as it created a silver belt around him, he then produced a strange purple object that had a miniature chainsaw on one side and a pair of blasters on the other, along with a piece of glass in the middle and an entry slot from somewhere, placing it onto the buckle as it called out in a distorted voice.**

**"GACHAN!"**

**A sinister sounding standby noise was heard, as the man pulled out a white cartridge from his pocket, labelled with a sticker that read 'DANGEROUS ZOMBIE' as he clicked the button on it.**

**"DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!"**

**The game startup screen appeared behind him, sending out a pulse of black pixels around him as he raised his hand up "Henshin." he said calmly as he inserted the cartidge into the slot on the belt and pressed a small red button.**

**"BUGGLE UP! DANGER! DANGER! (GENOCIDE!) DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!"**

"I swear these shouts confuse me so much." Weiss said.

"Agreed." Phoenix said.

"Same." Raven added.

**Black smoke billowed out of the belt as it created a glass screen in front of him, purple energy surrounding the man for a few moments, before he crashed through the screen, shattering it to pieces as the eyes of his visor glowed eerily.**

**The armor was mostly white, and gave off a cybernetic junkyard zombie vibe to it.**

**The helmet was shaped similarly to Ex-Aid's, with the hair in the same position, although his was Black on the right side, and white on the left.**

**The left eye on the visor was a light blue, though the right was a blood red due to the second layer of visor over it being a see through red, and the mouthplate looked like some kind of breathing mask.**

**The most interesting detail however was the health gauge on his chest.**

**It was already at 0, the screen cracked with the right half of the chest covered by a white plate.**

"He's already dead by the game's standard." Jaune said.

"So he really is like a Zombie." Yang said.

**The man twitched as his body moved around like some kind of robotic zombie for a few movements, before it settled.**

**"Kamen Rider Genmu... Level 10..." he said.**

**Team SBLE stopped when they heard his belt, and were now staring at him in confusion and slight weariness. (same for the ninjas)**

**Although Ex-Aid seemed to remember something "Genmu... Ah! You! What are you doing here?!"**

**Genmu chuckled a bit as he walked towards them "A sponsor needs to make sure his proteges are safe, doesn't he?"**

"Sponser?" Ruby asked.

"Someone who pays money to support something." Weiss said.

"Ah." Ruby said.

**Snipe seemed to realize something as well "Genmu... like the Genmu corporation that made all the hottest games on the market."**

**"That does explain a lot." Lazer muttered.**

**"You are here to help us? Or them?" Brave asked, as he still didn't trust the man.**

**Genmu chuckled as he suddenly dashed at one of the ninjas and punched right through it's abdomen, making it dissipate into smoke "To help you, obviously, Mr. Rittler, after all, what would I gain from attacking the heir of a powerful corporation," he then turned his gaze to Snipe "The child of the two best big game hunters in all of Europe who inherited their skill," he then looked at Lazer "The up-and-coming Motorcross global champion," and finally Ex-Aid "and the E-sports world champion?"**

**The Riders were shocked he knew who they truly were, though, Ex-Aid was slightly less surprised considering how he originally met the man.**

**"Now then, why don't we clean up this mess?" Genmu suggested as he took a battle ready stance, the riders managing to nod after a few moments before they all continued to fight back the ninjas.**

"Now I kinda want to know their story." Blake said as she took the book from Weiss.

"Hey Phoenix, you think we can have a seat at that Tournament you're having?" Yang asked.

"We'll see." Phoenix said, "We'll have to see if the Tournament is still going on when we finish the reading."

**[[]]**

***Reigner just sits and stares blankly at the screens***


	135. Past 3

***Security Room is still empty, Reigner is collecting the Nekomata kittens and Blaze*  
**

**[[]]**

Blake didn't hesitate to begin reading the book.

**_Skeletal Fang_ **

**Whyatt flipped over one of the ninjas as it tried to attack him, crushing it under his foot as it turned into smoke.**

**He'd already transformed as well.**

"Well at least he's already in battle mode." Qrow said.

**His armor was mostly black with silver highlights, including a ribcage design on the chest of his armor.**

**His helmet was designed like a silver skull, the lens being a black glass, with an S shaped crack on top of it, through the crack was covered by a white felt hat with a black band, and a white theathered scarf was around his neck.**

**Around his waist was a red belt with a black flash drive inserted into it, on the flash drive was a purple S shaped like a skull.**

**Which made sense, since he was Kamen Rider Skull.**

"The name really does fit the theme." Yang said.

"It certainly does." Weiss said.

**He punched straight through another one's chest, as he felt someone springboard off his shoulders and into a large group of them, making him look up to see them.**

"At least they didn't springboard off his head." Jaune said.

"Sorry!" Nora called out, seeing as Jaune reminded her of a training incident that was caused by Nora being over-zealous.

**A white armor with sharp edges, and black highlights, a red belt like his own around his waist, except inserted into his was a bluish grey flash drive with an F stylized to look like it was made from slashes, and hanging off the top of the belt was a small gray dinosaur head with a horn on the snout.**

**The helmet was white, with red lens to act as the eyes, a silver V on the helmet's forehead.**

**This was Shiro, transformed into Kamen Rider Fang.**

"I think that name could have fit a bit better." Blake said not exactly seeing a fang on the suit.

"I don't think Kamen Rider Horn would have the same impact as Fang." Summer said.

"I guess that's true." Blake admitted, "Still they should at least have a few fang on it."

"I'll agreed with you on that." Glynda said.

**Shiro flicked the horn on his belt once, making his wrists shine.**

**"ARM FANG!"**

**The belt called out as blades appeared on his wrists, which he used to start slicing apart the ninjas... rather wildly.**

**"Guess he's still getting the hang of his power right now." Whyatt said as he watched his student tear apart the ninjas.**

"He must be a new student then." Ozpin said.

"Not sure how new I'll admit." Phoenix said.

"Still, he's a newbie." Yang said.

**He turned around, seeing his wife Blake shooting at the ninjas with her large magnum she used when in her alter-ego as Shroud.**

**She reached into her coat and pulled out an orange flash drive, with a B stylized to look like a bomb with a long fuse, which she inserted into her pistol and flipped up the front to line it up.**

**"BOMB! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

**Blake lined up her shot, and pressed the trigger, firing a bullet which turned into a violent explosion when it hit it's target.**

"And dead." Nora said referring to the ninja's.

"Please don't say that word." Phoenix said, "There's a new episode of the show that's supposed to come out tomorrow in my home world and as of right now there are three death flags waving right now. the word's 'Death' and 'Dead' are words I don't want to hear too much."

"Ah... Okay." Nora said.

"I hope the original me makes it out okay." Qrow said.

**Whyatt chuckled a bit, before grabbing one of the ninjas and throwing him into a group, which Shiro pounced onto.**

"I wonder if Shiro has some cat Faunus traits in him?" Yang muttered.

Blake hissed at that.

"Sorry." Yang said holding up her hands.

**_Grim Reaper_ **

**"Out of my way bastards!" shouted a young man as he kicked away a large group of ninjas.**

**The man wore a black shirt and black hakama pants, with a red coat over his shirt.**

**Hanging off his back was a a rather large blade. (and no, he wasn't compensating for something)**

"Dang it." Yang said wanting to make that joke.

"Relax Yang, plenty of Japanese characters have giants swords that look like their compensating for something." Phoenix said.

**His hair was spiky and a greyish white which was slightly swept back.**

**His right eye was red, and his left was green.**

"That's got to be off putting." Ruby said.

"It kinda is." Ren said.

**This young man, was the most wanted man in existence, with a bounty of 90,000,000,000 Platinum Dollars.**

"I don't need knowledge of currency conversion to know that's a lot of money." Qrow said.

"How the heck can someone rack up that kind of a bounty!?" Weiss cried out.

"Better yet how is that guy still able to walk around safely?" Raven asked.

"I don't know about the first one..." Phoenix said, "But in the world he was born in, he's walking around without a disguise, and I don't know about you, but if I was a normal citizen and I see this guy walk past his own wanted poster without a care in the world and that massive sword on his back I wouldn't want to even try anything."

"Fair enough." Tai said.

**He was known as the Grim Reaper.**

**He, is Ragna the Bloodedge.**

**(Cue Ragna's theme, Rebellion II)**

**"Fucking asshole, I swear!" he said in irritation as he grabbed another ninja and threw him into another group so hard you could hear bones cracking.**

"Language!" Ruby and Summer called out.

"Still, that's got to hurt." Qrow said.

**"First that whole shit with me ending up on Remnant, which I STILL don't know how it happened! Though, I won't complain since I met up with Ruby, nice to finally talk to her in person and not just through our dreams and all, then I just live my life normally, and just a few fucking days after getting into Beacon, this Swift guy shows up and gets me to come to this fucking tournament!" he said as his hand was shrouded in darkness and turned into claws as he slashed apart a ninja before spin kicking another one.**

"So he's someone else that's been dragged into Remnant by a unspecified force." Ozpin said.

"Wait... what was that about talking to me in my dreams?" Ruby asked.

"Nobody knows." Phoenix called out, quoting Death Battle, "We'll find out when Swift starts writing that story."

**"I didn't mind it so much honestly, since, Remnant has been a really decent place for me so far, no need for that Ars that hides me in plain sight, no stupid bounty on my head, no asshole Terumi, no need to go from city to city to destroy the cauldrons, and people who I can easily say are my friends. So, getting an invite to a tournament that has a lot of heroes fighting in it? That honestly sounds like fun, and you know what? It was fun, and the food's good too. The fights are nice entertainment, any villains that end up fighting basically dies, which just feels right ya know? But then these fucking assholes show up, and ruin everything!" he said as he created a maw of darkness on the ground, which snapped at a group of the ninjas and tore them to shreds.**

"WHOA!" Jaune shouted seeing the maw.

"What the heck is that!?" Pyrrha cried out.

"A dark energy known as Seether." Phoenix said, "Sadly I haven't played the games so I don't really know all that much, and what I do know is pretty confusing."

"So... let's just skip that then." Weiss said.

"Certainly." Phoenix said.

**He turned around when he heard something land behind him, seeing a larger ninja that was shaped more like a sumo wrestler.**

**"Tch! You're in the way bastard!" Ragna said in annoyance as he drew his sword and slashed it's stomach, before spinning it in his hand as it shifted into a scythe, and he cut the ninja in half.**

"AWESOME!" Ruby shouted, "It's also a scythe."

"I'm liking this guy already." Qrow said.

**His sword returned to normal, before he slung it on his back "Goddammit this shit is annoying." he muttered as he ran off to see if anyone needed a hand.**

"Odds are, probably not." Raven said.

**_Lost and Found_ **

**Gyro sighed as he turned back to normal.**

**Cloud had managed to draw Sephiroth away from this universe, meaning that once more, they were fighting somewhere else.**

"Are they gonna drop in on your tournament?" Summer asked Phoenix.

"Not likely, Phoenix has heavily reinforced the Dimensional barriers here." Phoenix said, "No get's in or out unless they've been invited or have been here before on regular visits."

"What about that Gilgamesh guy?" Raven asked.

"He was actually invited to the tournament." Phoenix said, "May as well bring the guy here instead of waiting for him to show up."

**He saw Sora fall down on his back, exhausted, and walked over to the younger teen to help him back up.**

**Sora grabbed his hand and pulled himself back up "Thanks." he said as he looked around and was glad to see that everything was starting to dwindle down.**

**"Guess I should get going soon, I still have a few things to do." Sora said as his keyblade disappeared.**

**"Before you go Sora, I think I can help you out." Gyro said.**

"How so?" Ruby asked.

"Let's read to find out." Summer said.

**"What do you mean?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"You're trying to find Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, right?" Gyro asked, and Sora nodded, slightly surprised "I know where you can find Aqua and Ventus, as for Terra, he's a bit more complicated."**

"That's helpful." Yang said, "No idea why Sora needs to find them, but that's helpful."

"Yeah, Kingdom Hearts has so much background and information going through the players head the story gets really confusing." Phoenix said, "Not to mention there's the story of over a dozen Disney Movies getting mixed in that makes it even harder to follow."

**Sora's eyes widened "And you're gonna tell me? Please, you gotta, they're King Mickey's friends, and I know he'd love to see them again."**

**Gyro chuckled and ruffled Sora's hair "Relax kid, I'll tell you."**

**Sora batted his hand away as he tried to rearrange his hair, he hated it when people did that.**

"I know the feeling." Ruby said glaring at Yang.

"What?" Yang asked innocently.

**"For Aqua, you remember the place you and Riku ended up when you beat Xemnas?" Gyro asked.**

**Sora nodded after a few moments "Yeah, so, that's where we can find her?"**

**Gyro nodded "Yep, that should be where she is, though it's possible she's gotten somewhere else since then, I at least know she's in the world of darkness."**

"That's gotta be a crappy place to be." Yang said.

"It really does suck being there." Phoenix said.

**Sora nodded, glad to have a clue at least.**

**"As for Ventus, he's both closer than you think, and farther than you'd like." Gyro said with a smirk.**

**Sora's head tilted in confusion "Huh?"**

**Gyro chuckled and poked Sora's chest "He's right there, well, his Heart is, as for his body... you'll find him in a special place, one where to find is to lose, and to lose is to find."**

**Sora put a hand to his heart "His Heart... is with me?... to find is to lose, and to lose is to find... what does that mean?"**

"I'm lost." Ruby said.

"There's a club for people that are also lost." Phoenix said, "I hear they have T-shirts."

"You've understood the story?" Blake asked.

"Not completely no." Phoenix said, "I'm just too lazy to go looking for that club."

**"Riku should know what I'm talking about." Gyro said, making Sora nod "As for Terra, well, Xehanort made him his vessel, so it's unknown what happened to his body when Ansem and Xemnas where both destroyed and Xehanort was restored."**

"Oh that's got to suck." Nora said, "Being possessed has to suck... Wait can a Gheist possess a person?"

"Don't know, and I'd rather not find out." Ren said.

"Agreed." Chorused the room.

**Sora nodded "Well, that's better than nothing at least. Thanks." he said with a smile.**

**"No problem kid, now, go, it's time for you to get ready for the last leg of your journey." Gyro said as he turned to leave.**

**"The last leg?" Sora whispered in confusion, before he left back for the Destiny Islands.**

"Well, that's the chapter." Blake said, "Here you go Yang."

"Thank you, I wonder what will happen next." Yang said taking the book.

**[[]]**

***Security room still closed for Tournament, Reigner has yet to return***


	136. Past 4

***Reigner sit's in the security room, waiting... staring... motionless*  
**

**[[]]**

Eager to find out what happens next in the story, Yang began to read.

**_Several Centuries Ago_ **

"That's way back in the past." Summer said surprised.

"I wonder what this will be about." Yang said before she continued to read.

**A snore was heard from a room, said room was in a house within a small village.**

**The person snoring, was a young man with dirty blond hair and pointed ears.**

**This person, was Link, the Hero of Skyloft.**

"So one of Gyro's past incarnations then." Ozpin said.

**He was sprawled out on his bed, the blankets kicked off himself, wearing a simple blue shirt and beige shorts.**

**As he was sleeping, a head slowly peeked over the edge of the bed, mischievous blue eyes landing on him.**

"Oh boy." Weiss said groaning.

"Just like Ruby when she wakes someone up." Tai sighed.

**The owner if said eyes was a woman with long blonde hair and pointed ears, wearing a dark pink dress with a blue trim.**

**Her name was Zelda, and she was about to prank her husband... again.**

**She slowly stood up and reached over the other side of the bed... and pushed him off.**

The room burst into chuckles at that.

"Oh I am so doing that to Gyro one of these days." Ruby said, "Well, when we get back anyway."

"At least it's not the whistle anymore." Blake said shuddering from the painful memories of the evil device.

**"Gah!" Link shouted in surprise as he suddenly fell face first on the floor while his wife laughed her ass off.**

**He laid there for a few moments before slowly standing up and throwing a lazy glare at her "Why do I put up with this again?"**

"Because you love her." Raven said,"It's how I put up with Tai."

"Hey." Tai said feeling insulted.

"Oh yeah that's more than true." Summer added.

"Aw come on..." Tai whined.

**"Because you love me~" Zelda said in a cute voice as she tried to play cute and act innocent.**

**Link's eyebrow twitched a bit before he jumped her, and ending up with her underneath him, their noses just a few inches apart.**

**"Yeah, I do." he said with a grin as he kissed her and quickly got up, leaving the blushing Zelda on the floor.**

"You little tease." Yang said with a smirk.

**She stayed there for a few moments, before getting up with a frown "Quick getting me worked up and then leaving you jerk!"**

**"I'll stop doing that when you stop pushing me off the bed every morning." he said with a grin as he walked out of the room.**

"Looks like they're at an impasse." Ren said.

"I don't think so~" Nora sang.

**Zelda followed behind him, fuming slightly "Dammit you know I want kids!"**

**He looked back at her, and she blushed more at the look he was giving her "Oh? I don't recall you ever saying it to my face."**

**She fidgeted a bit "Well, I've been dropping hints, I thought you picked up on them."**

**He chuckled "I did, but I wanted to hear you say it, straight from your pretty little lips." he said as he walked up to her as she backed up to the wall, looming over her with a grin.**

"Oh boy." Jaune said.

"I know where this is going." Pyrrha added.

**She blushed, somehow even more than before "I-uh, I... I- that is to say... AH! Fine! You win! I want your babies Link!"**

**She didn't know if that was the best idea ever or the worst as he picked her up and carried her back to the room.**

**She would admit it was the best idea ever later in the day.**

"Yeah, but it's gonna come back to haunt you in a year." Tai said.

"We weren't that bad Dad." Yang said.

"If only because of Summer." Tai said.

"He's got you there Yang." Ruby said.

**Later that same day, Link was tending to the fields on their farm.**

**They built it, with some help from their friends like Groose, at the edge of Skyloft after the ground landed.**

"Who's Groose?" Weiss asked.

Phoenix snapped his fingers an a picture of Groose appeared on screen, showing a big guy with red hair that tried to imitate a pompadour.

"He looks like a bit of a dork." Qrow said.

"He kinda was." Phoenix said, "He tried to pass it off by tormenting Link as you're local bully, though not as bad as Cardin."

"What happened to change Groose into a friend?" Jaune asked.

"Groose tried to follow Link and ended up falling out of the sky." Phoenix said.

**They were growing pretty much every kind of fruits and vegetables, mostly fruits though.**

**Once he was done, which only took him 2 hours since he was a fast worker, he walked back to the house.**

"Despite the fact that THIS Link seems to be the only Link that actually burns Stamina." Phoenix said.

**He walked up the bedroom and peeked inside, closing the door after a few moments.**

**Yeah, Zelda was still passed out with** **_that_ ** **look on her face.**

**The one she did when she was... satisfied so to speak.**

"Go Link." Yang cheered.

'I'm pretty sure that's gonna be me at some point.' Ruby thought.

**He chuckled to himself as he went to go take a bath, before stopping as he swore he heard something from outside the house.**

**He stilled for a few moments, before he heard it again, grabbing his sword as he ran out, and found... a horse?**

"Epona!" Ruby and Nora cheered.

"How do you know it's Epona?" Weiss asked.

"We just do." Nora said firmly.

**He blinked as he could see a large brown horse walking around his house, nudging the windows as it passed by them.**

**To say he was dumbfounded would be an understatement.**

**He sighed as he placed his sword back in it's scabbard and turned around to head back inside, before it him like a pile of bricks.**

**A horse would be VERY helpful in the fields.**

"And a very good companion in the long run." Glynda said.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

**_10 minutes later_ **

**Zelda finally returned to consciousness after her and her husband had some... morning fun.**

**She was only a bit tired from it as she yawned while sitting up, hugging the blanket around herself. (and funnily enough, making it look like she was wearing a red hood with a cape)**

"Oh wow, now Zelda looks like Ruby if she had Dad's hair color." Yang said.

This in turn caused Ruby to blush.

**She looked out the window, and blinked a few times, before she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing things correctly.**

**Why was her husband hanging onto a horse for dear life?**

"Look's like he hasn't mastered the art of horse taming at this point." Ozpin said.

"Well to be fair, this is the first time any version of Link has encountered a horse." Phoenix said.

**"I'm too tired for this shit." she mumbled as she watched him through the second floor window while he tried to tame the wild horse.**

**She opened the window, letting the cool air in as it made her shiver slightly "Try pulling on it's ear!"**

**She didn't know if he heard her at first, until he did just that, and the Horse stopped, Link sighing and wondering why the hell that worked, which he questioned her with a look.**

"I wonder how she knew that?" Yang said.

"Well she is the re-incarnation of a goddess, maybe she drew on divine knowledge." Jaune said.

**She shrugged "I figured if it felt a threat it would stop."**

"Ooooor maybe not." Jaune added.

"Still it seems like a logical idea." Pyrrha said.

**Well, it made sense a bit.**

**While he was distracted by his wife talking, Link didn't realize the horse seemed to be positioning itself for something, until he got bucked off and thrown face first into a tree.**

"That has got to hurt." Ruby said wincing.

"It would." Qrow said, remembering when he sparred with Tai and got sent flying into a tree once.

**Zelda sighed.**

**This was gonna be a long day.**

"Yes, yes it will be." Raven said.

**It was night time.**

**Link had finally manged to tame the wild mare after hours of trying.**

**They ended up calling her Epona.**

"Called it!" Ruby and Nora shouted out.

This caused Zwei to bark out and stand up on his hind legs, then fall onto his rear from trying to stand too long.

**Link was dead tired after having dinner and taking a bath.**

**Though the bath was mostly Zelda scrubbing him since his muscles were too tired by that point and he was nodding off already.**

**Once he hit the bed, he fell asleep right then and there, Zelda joining him in bed moments later, and was happy when he subconsciously pulled her against himself.**

**She definitely made the right choice in saying yes to him.**

"Agreed." Ruby said.

Yang made the throw the book to Jaune, getting him to brace himself, only for Yang to start laughing, "Gotcha Vomit Boy." Yang joked.

**[[]]**

***Reigner continues to stare blankly at the monitors***


	137. Past 5

***Reigner sit's motionlessly as a Nekomata kitten clad in purple starts to climb him***

**[[]]**

"I wonder what's gonna happen now." Jaune asked as he began to read.

**_Centuries before current era_ **

**_The Great Sea_ **

**A large red ship was sailing on the ocean, flying a black flag with a skull and crossbones.**

**A pirate ship obviously.**

"Pirates!" Nora shouted, "I wonder what's life is like as a pirate."

"Not the best." Phoenix said

**Up on the crow's nest, two people could be found glaring at each other.**

"What like Weiss and Yang always do?" Blake asked.

"Hey!" the two who were stated shouted.

**One was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes with pointed ears, wearing a green tunic on his body with loose white pants and brown boots, and a lighter green undershirt, along with a pointed cap.**

**His name was Link.**

"It must really be a constant name for it to appear this often." Summer said.

**The other was a young woman with long blonde hair in a high ponytail, dark skin, equally blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless long blue coat, a red scarf around her neck, loose black pants, and boots.**

**Her name was Tetra.**

"And that must be the 'Zelda' of that era." Pyrrha said.

"This one reminds me more of Raven than a princess, just by looks." Qrow said.

"I'm sitting right here." Raven said.

**"You want to say that again you jerk!" Tetra shouted in annoyance.**

**"I said: I don't give a damn! I'm not officially part of your crew, so your orders don't matter to me!" Link shouted back, equally annoyed.**

"Wow, it really is like a fight between Weiss and Yang." Ruby said flatly.

"HEY!" The two offended girls shouted.

**"I'll make you walk the plank you jackass!" she shouted back as the two started shouting in each others face.**

**"I'd like to see you try! You know as well as I do I can kick everyone's ass even without my sword!" he shot back.**

"Not really much of a accomplishment though," Phoenix said, "The pirates on that ship kinda suck, no offense to them or anything."

"I'm gonna take your word for it." Glynda said.

**"Hylia, you're so fucking insufferable!" she was practically red as she shouted at him.**

**"Then why don't you ever tell me to leave your boat huh?! Do you just want to have someone extra to try to use to make yourself feel better?!"**

**"I don't want some other woman to get a hold of you!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.**

"And there's the confession." Ozpin said.

"They're already like an old married couple." Tai said.

**He blinked in confusion "Wait what?"**

**She threw up her hands in frustration "To hell with this!" and she then proceeded to tackle him and start making out furiously with him.**

**You could hear their clothes starting to get ripped off. (as the camera made sure to move away a bit)**

"Crap." Yang, and Blake mumbled.

"Perverts." Weiss sighed.

**And then Tetra started moaning out loudly.**

Everyone started to turn red at those sounds.

"Lucky..." Yang grumbled, she really wanted to get off at the moment, but she didn't want to interrupt the reading.

**The crew did their best to ignore it while they kept on working, though some of the younger ones were cursing Link's name for getting to the captain first.**

**It was impossible to not blush though while their captain kept spouting off so many profanities even the most seasoned of pirates would start to turn red.**

**And then her shriek when she hit her orgasm actually broke glass, just ask the one member of the crew who actually wore glasses and was pissed that it would take forever until he could get a new pair.**

"That's gotta suck." Ruby said.

"It is kind of annoying." Ozpin said, glad his glasses didn't crack.

**It was hours later when the new couple woke up and sheepishly requested for some new clothing from the crew.**

**Over the next week, the crew was pretty sure they preferred the shouting matches between the two over the captain's moans coming from her cabin.**

"I don't know..." Yang purred, only to feel a chill go down her spine as all three of her parents stared her down.

**_Sometime later_ **

**Tetra was currently leaning over the railing, throwing back up last night's dinner they had on the island they were currently docked on while Link was supportively rubbing her back while he drank some coffee.**

**Seriously, thank Hylia for coffee sometimes.**

**Sure they didn't have any fancy machines to make it (yet) but it was still a common drink for pirates... along with rum and ale obviously, and orange juice so they could get their vitamins.**

"Basically the necessaries then." Pyrrha said.

"I guess so." Jaune said.

**Honestly, what kind of pirate doesn't set out without a good amount of vitamins on board to avoid any diseases?**

**Anyway, back to Tetra.**

**After a few dry heaves (which hurt like hell) she was finally feeling a bit better as Link gave her a water canteen to spit out the taste before giving her the rest of his mug.**

**She sighed after drinking some of the coffee "Seriously though, why do you think I'm so sick?" she asked her boyfriend.**

"She's pregnant." Summer and Raven said in perfect synch.

"She totally is." Tai said.

**Link shrugged "Beats me, but maybe we can find a doctor in town who could help us?"**

**Tetra shrugged as well "Worth a shot I guess." she said as she put on her coat over her light pink shirt and pecked him on the cheek before they walked into town to find a clinic.**

"Well at least they're at a town." Ruby said.

**Several hours later, Tetra and Link walked back to the ship both wide eyed with their jaws hanging in.**

**The others tried to get their attention but the two were too far out of it as they walked down to Tetra's cabin and closed the door behind them.**

**Tetra sat on her bed while Link sat on a chair in the room.**

**The two were silent for a few moments before Tetra finally spoke as she looked at Link "We're going to be parents."**

"How old are they?" Summer asked suddenly.

"Not old enough I think." Tai said.

"Not old enough indeed." Ozpin said.

**Link nodded, still shocked by the news "Yeah... I didn't think it would happen so soon."**

**Tetra chuckled a bit "Me neither, I mean, we're, what? 18 years old?"**

**Link nodded "You're 18 and I'm 17... and we're gonna have a kid."**

"Okay, that's way too young." Summer said sternly.

"Agreed." Raven said.

**Tetra smiled a bit, before frowning "Please don't be like my dad."**

**Link smiled at her and went to sit down next to her "I won't, I'm not a jerk like him, I won't walk out on you, besides, I actually WANT to be a dad." he finished with a chuckle.**

Head's turned to Raven, who slowly shrunk down in an attempt to hide from the accusatory glares.

**Tetra smiled and kissed him before hugging him "Yeah... it'll be tough."**

**Link nodded "Yeah, but your idiots will lend us a hand, and I can send a message back home to my grandma for any tips, I mean, she did raise me and Aryll after all."**

"What's happened to Link parents then?" Ruby asked.

Phoenix just shrugged, "Dunno, only one game has ever explained what happened to Link mother, she died naturally." Phoenix said.

"That's depressing." Nora said.

**"Aryll's gonna be really happy to hear she's gonna be an aunt." Tetra said with a laugh.**

**"I hope grandma doesn't have a heart attack though, I mean, she's 71 by now." Link said with a slight wince.**

"Yeah that's pretty old." Jaune said, "Maybe I should check in on my grandparents..."

"That's probably a good idea." Pyrrha said thinking about her grandparents.

**Tetra was silent for a few moments "Your grandma likes me... right?" she asked unsurely.**

**Link nodded "Yeah, don't worry, heck, she teased me saying you were my girlfriend back when the whole Ganondorf incident happened."**

"She sounds nice." Ruby said.

"Bet she makes some good soup too." Nora said.

"Damn good soup." Phoenix said.

**Tetra laughed again at the though of LinKs, grandmother teasing him.**

**Link rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, you won't be laughing so much when she shoves you into a wedding dress and makes us do a cannonball wedding."**

"I thought it was supposed to be a shotgun wedding?" Yang asked.

"Shotguns didn't exist in that age." Ozpin said.

**"That is the dumbest saying ever... but yeah, that's totally gonna happen." Tetra said in deadpan.**

**Link shrugged "Maybe the saying'll get better when better weapons exist, for now, it's a dumb saying."**

"It does." Yang said.

"Much better in fact." Raven said.

**"Should we just get it out of the way now and get married on this island instead?" Tetra asked.**

**"I think it's bad luck to have a wedding on the same day you learn you're pregnant." Link said with a tilt of his head.**

"Is it?" Pyrrha asked.

**"Where'd you hear that one from?" Tetra asked in deadpan.**

**"Linebeck." Link said simply.**

**Tetra stopped for a bit "Well... he does tend to know what he's talking about, even if he is a coward."**

"How much of a coward?" Jaune asked.

"Big coward." Phoenix said, "But he's a pretty fun guy to have on a long voyage and he did stab the tentacle of a giant soul consuming monster."

"But he got possessed in the end right?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix said.

**Link nodded "So, on the next island then, how does that sound? Plus it gives us time to invite a few people to it."**

**Tetra nodded "Sounds perfect, though I gotta wonder if your family will make it."**

**"Knowing grandma, she'll ask the rito postman to fly her and Aryll there." Link said in deadpan.**

"He's not joking is he?" Ren asked.

"Nope." Phoenix said shaking his head.

**His grandma could be rather determined for a senior citizen.**

**Might have to do with all that talk of her stories about her hunting monsters for a living back in her younger days.**

"I get the feeling she's either underplaying those stories, or not going into enough details." Weiss said.

"I'll bet both." Glynda said.

"Most likely." Ozpin said.

**She apparently retired a few years after she gave birth to Link and Aryll's father.**

**"So... what now?" Tetra asked after a few moments.**

**Link thought about it before he grinned "Celebration round?"**

**Tetra grinned and pounced on him.**

"Jeez." Jaune said passing the book to Nora, "I don't think it's normal for people to bang that much."

"Same." Phoenix said.

**[[]]**

***The Nekomata kitten in batting at Reigner's head with her hand, eventually she bat's Reigner in the chest, causing him to fall over like a statue***


	138. Future 1

**Reigner: And begin's to future arc.  
**

***The rest of the Nekomata kittens had wandered in by now and were effectively beating Reigner up with slaps***

**[[]]**

"Let's see what happens now." Ren said as Nora practically tore out the page getting to the next chapter.

**_A few years after graduation_ **

"I guess we're going into a future arc now." Nora said, "I wonder what's going on with us?"

"I have no idea." Ren said, he may be used to Nora's antics, but that doesn't mean he's gotten the ability to predict them.

**Gyro slowly opened his eyes in the early morning light.**

**He could see his wife, Ruby still asleep in front of him, though she would probably wake up soon.**

**He slowly got up, and smiled when he saw the large crib at the foot of the bed.**

**Sleeping peacefully in it were their two daughters.**

"Wait, two daughters?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Ooooh. I wanna see my grandkids~" Summer gushed.

"I'd like to know who my Niece's are." Yang said with a grin.

**Agitha and Crimson Rose.**

**Agitha had blonde hair, and lilac eyes, and no, she wasn't related to them by blood, they adopted her, well, to be more precise, Gyro found her abandoned in one of the elven kingdoms.**

"Aww, poor child." Summer said.

"I wonder what she's gonna be like when she grows up?" Weiss wondered.

'A bug maniac.' Phoenix thought.

**As for Crimson, she was like a mini copy of Ruby, including silver eyes, unlike the version of her they had seen in Termina all those years ago.**

"Jeez, what is it with you Roses and having Kids that look exactly like the mother?" Qrow asked.

"It's a family trait." Summer said slyly.

**Agitha was already a year old when they adopted her, and Crimson had been born a few months afterwards.**

**He felt Ruby shift a bit next to him in bed, and smiled when she sat up with a yawn.**

**"Morning Rubes." he said and kissed her with a smile.**

**She smiled back "Morning Gyro."**

**"So, do we have anything planned today?" he asked as he got out of bed.**

**"I don't think we do... although Yang and Pierce might drop by, knowing them they probably broke something again." Ruby said with a shrug.**

"Hey come on now." Yang whined.

"Oh don't even try to deny it." Tai said, "You have a habit of breaking a lot of things."

Yang just huffed and looked away.

**"What would any of our friends do without me?" Gyro said with a chuckle as he put on a plain green shirt and blue jeans, turning around to see Ruby wearing a sleeveless red shirt and black shorts with her usual hood.**

**"They'd be paying millions of Lien on repair bills and would have cheap equipment in their homes." she said idly.**

"Hey!" Yang cried out.

"Welcome to my world." Jaune said with a small grin.

**He stopped in front of the crib and picked up the two girls, handing Crimson to Ruby, the two girls having woken up while they were talking "Yeah, they probably would."**

"Jerks." Yang pouted.

**The two of them walked downstairs and placed the two girls in their high chairs and started making breakfast, Gyro making his and Ruby's while Ruby herself mashed up some apples for the girls.**

**Half an hour later they were done eating and the girls were playing a small baby park in the living room while Gyro and Ruby were watching the news on the couch.**

**They were thankful the girls were pretty calm most of the time.**

"Unlike Yang." Tai and Qrow said.

"Guy's please!" Yang cried out, "You two are killing me over here!"

**In the middle of watching the news, Gyro's scroll started ringing, quickly answering it "Gyro Rose speaking."**

**Ruby always smiled when she heard that, finding it funny he took her family name.**

**He quickly pressed a button on the TV and the call shifted to video and was displayed on the large flat screen, showing Weiss sitting at a desk at the SDC "Hey Weiss." Ruby said with a wave.**

"Look's like Weiss is running the SDC now." Ozpin said, "Hopefully she more kind hearted than her father to her employee's."

"I plan to be." Weiss said.

**"Hello Ruby." Weiss said with a smile "So, I was wondering if you had anymore ideas for development Gyro? You're honestly the best source I can turn to for this."**

**"Gimme a week and I should have something new for you. By the way, how's little Ruto doing?" Gyro asked.**

**"She's doing well, Alexei and I both wish we could spend a bit more time with her, but we make do when we can, what with him being chief of public relations now and, well, I'm the CEO, at least we have Klein to look after her though." Weiss said with a smile while she thought of her daughter.**

"Oh boy." Weiss sighed, "At least it sound's like I'm _trying_ to have some time to spend with my kid."

"Unlike your father I presume." Glynda said, getting a nod from Weiss.

"I really want to meet this Klein guy." Pyrrha said, "He sounds nice."

"He is." Weiss said.

**"Speaking of public relations, how's the work with the Grey Fang doing?" Ruby asked.**

**The Grey Fang was the new name for the White Fang after team RWGBY had taken down the old leader, Sienna Khan.**

**Blake's father, Ghira, had temporarily stepped back up as leader for a short amount of time, until Blake became the new leader, with her husband Sun helping her out.**

**It was Blake's idea to give the organization a new name, seeing as the name of the White Fang had become tainted over the years.**

"Hopefully I other doesn't select someone like Sienna Khan when she retires." Blake said.

"That's why you go through a screening process." Weiss said, "Observe to members over the years and when it's time for you to retire you can select the person most fit for the job."

"That does sound like a good plan." Blake mused.

**Weiss smiled at her friend's question "It's going rather well, Blake and I think that in a few years, we should have reduced the blatant racism of the people by at least 25% if not more."**

**"That's good to hear." Gyro said with a nod.**

**"How about over there? I hear that Ozpin is offering the both of you a job at Beacon." Weiss questioned.**

"Say what?" Ruby asked suddenly.

"It does sound like something I'd do." Ozpin said.

**"Yeah, Ruby is being given a new spot in the teachers, she'll basically deal with weapon maintenance, kinda like Qrow does at Signal, and also run the forge at the school." Gyro started.**

**"Best job ever." Ruby said with a grin.**

**"And I'm gonna get Peter's old post as Grimm studies teacher since he's finally retiring, although, Oz said I'll probably get an important promotion quickly if I do well enough, meaning we'll need someone else to teach the class." he finished.**

"Well at least the student's will actually be learning things more directly when Gyro takes that job." Glynda said.

"Agreed." Ozpin said, Port's tactics for teaching may be good, but most people fail to notice because they've fallen asleep by Port's tales.

**"That's good to hear. And how are your kids doing?" Weiss asked again.**

**"Agitha's a brainy one, she's already trying to talk, though she mostly just babbles, and Crimson is still crawling around." Ruby said with a proud grin.**

"Well Agitha is older than Crimson." Summer mused.

"I just hope Agitha doesn't talk all the time." Raven said.

**"I bet you fifty lien she gets your semblance when she grows up." Weiss said with a grin.**

**"No deal Weiss, I'm pretty sure she will since I got it from my own mom." Ruby said with a laugh.**

"Jeez, are you sure you Roses don't clone yourselves?" Qrow asked, only to get hit in the head by Summer.

**"It's kind of funny that Schnees aren't the only ones with hereditary semblances anymore." Gyro said idly.**

**"True, and how's everyone else?" Weiss asked.**

**Ruby opened her mouth to speak until they all heard someone knock at the door, Ruby speeding over and leaving a rose petal behind before speeding back into the living room "Well, you can ask Yang and Pierce that yourself since their here."**

**Right on cue the mentioned two walked into the living room, Yang carrying their two kids, twins called Iris and Zhuquao, while Pierce was carrying a few bags.**

**Both twin were blonde like their parents, and both had mirrored eye colors, Iris having a lavender right eye and a green left eye, while Zhuquao had the opposite.**

"Aww~" Yang cooed looking at her kids.

"I hope they don't get Yang's attitude." Tai whispered to Qrow.

"Same, two people like Raven is already enough." Qrow whispered.

"I heard that!" Raven and Yang shouted.

**"What are you two doing?" Gyro asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Pierce and I are taking on a mission over in Vacuo, some big grimm showed up and they need some highly experienced hunters to handle the lot, so we were hoping you could babysit the kids for us." Yang said as she set down the twins in the baby park, the two quickly starting to play and getting along with their cousins.**

**"You gonna take Bumblebee 2.0 to get there?" Ruby asked.**

**"Obviously, I'm just glad we did upgrade the old thing." Pierce said with a chuckle.**

"Hey! Don't diss my ride now." Yang said.

"I just hope the future Yang drives better than the current Yang." Ruby said.

**"Hey, don't diss my ride." Yang said with a playful glare at her husband.**

**"Speaking of upgrade, I have a new stabilizer for it that would help with the fly over." Gyro said to Yang.**

"Wait... does that mean Bumblebee can fly?" Yang asked.

**Yang nodded before turning to the TV "Sorry for ignoring you Weiss, just had to get the important things out of the way."**

**"Sup Frosty." Pierce said with a grin.**

Weiss growled in annoyance at the nickname.

"At least it's not ice queen." Jaune said helpfully.

"I suppose so." Weiss said.

**Weiss flipped him the bird for his nickname that he still used even after all these years "It's fine Yang, I get that it was important, and I guess I don't really need to ask how you're doing then?"**

**"We're doing pretty good, we go on missions from time to time while also helping Gyro with some of his research." Yang said with a shrug.**

**"It helps they live just next door." Gyro said with a chuckle while the sisters laughed sheepishly.**

"Even in marriage it's hard to separate you two." Tai said with a laugh.

**It was their personal request for Gyro to make the houses on Patch and for them to be neighbours.**

**At the same time, they lived just a few blocks away from their parents.**

"Yeah this family is hard to separate." Yang said with a grin, "Well when it re-united anyway." she added looking at Raven and Summer.

**Gyro and Pierce's mother also lived on Patch, living across the street from Tai's home with Dabo, Cinder and Emerald.**

**Emerald was the frequent babysitter for Topaz and Corvus, Corvus being Tai and Raven's second kid after they finally got back together.**

**He was also the only kid with the Branwen name.**

"Finally." Qrow and Raven said.

**Corvus mostly took after his mother, although he had his dad's eyes.**

**Neither of the two boys were really affected by the fact they had two moms and one dad.**

"Well when you grow up like that it's hard to be too affected by it." Tai said.

"True enough." Jaune said, "Not the same as having seven sisters, but still."

**"Speaking of research, when's your next big project?" Pierce asked his brother.**

**"It'll be a few years before I start it up, I'm thankful I was able to hand off the hero team projects to the SDC, we've already got some of them running, so that cleared up my schedule a bit." Gyro said.**

**"Yes, the rescue squadron and special police task force are doing rather well." Weiss said as she looked over some files on her desk.**

**"Still nothing on space travel though." Ruby said with a pout.**

"Wait, Gyro's trying to get space travel going?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, of course with space travel you gotta be careful not to piss of the wrong planet." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, kinda remembered what happened to Gyro's brother and sister-in-law." Ren said.

**"I won't give up on that, and fossil fuels is an absolute last resort for it." Gyro said.**

**"Right, well, keep me posted on weither or not you come up with something for me Gyro, I need to get back to work since I have a meeting in..." Weiss glanced over to the side "20 minutes. So I'll talk to you some other time."**

**"Don't forget it's reunion time in two weeks." Ruby said with a grin while Weiss nodded with a smile and ended the call.**

**"We have those things like 4 times a year." Pierce said with a chuckle.**

"Well our friends are living around the world." Ruby said, mainly thinking of Weiss in Atlas.

"You kinda have to have a few reunion a year to keep up those friendships." Blake added, "At least os everyone's still on the same page with each other.

**"Well considering Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora live in Mistral, Weiss and Alexei live in Atlas, and Blake and Sun live in Menagerie, it's nice to see our friends a few times throughout the year, and that's not counting the surprise visits or the video calls." Gyro said with a shrug.**

"No one in Vacuo though." Qrow mused.

"Place isn't really the best to raise kids." Summer said.

"Ain't that the truth." Qrow said.

**"I think Blake and Sun are visiting his parents in Vacuo though right now." Pierce said idly.**

"Well it's a visit to Vacuo." Qrow said.

"Probably why Sun grew up the way he is really." Weiss figured.

**"Well that's great then! We can try to find them while we're there." Yang said with a grin.**

**"Don't do anything stupid Yang." Ruby said in deadpan to her sister.**

**"Relax Rubes, I grew out of my hothead phase years ago." Yang said with a chuckle.**

"Doubt it." Chorused the entire room, save for Yang.

"Hey!" Yang cried out.

"Rae never grew out of that phase." Tai said.

"Tai..." Raven growled.

"It's true." Qrow said.

**"I pray for any poor sap that pisses you off anyway." Ruby said dryly.**

**"Well, thanks for looking after the kids for us." Pierce said as he put down a few of the bags "Their stuff is in these bags here." he said as he shouldered one and handed Yang the other remaining bag.**

**"No problem, go and kick butt you guys." Gyro said with a wave as Pierce and Yang left.**

**"We'll be sure to bring you back a souvenir!" Yang said as she closed the door.**

**Ruby and Gyro could hear Bumblebee 2.0's engine start up, and they looked out the window as they saw it in flight mode, Pierce sitting behind Yang and holding on to her, as it took off.**

"Heck yeah!" Yang cheered, "Bumblebee can fly!"

Now I want ride that thing even less." Jaune groaned.

**Ruby looked at the kids playing before sitting back down with a sigh.**

**"This is gonna be a long week isn't it?" she muttered.**

**"Probably." Gyro said with a nod.**

"No doubt." Nora said passing the book to Pyrrha.

**[[]]**

***Blaze has come to join in on the beating of Reigner***


	139. Future 2

***Reigner's head seems to be missing from his body and being rolled around by Blaze and the Nekomata kittens***

**[[]]**

Pyrrha, now with the book in hand began to read where Nora had left off.

**Ruby laughed as she watched Gyro pick up Agitha and Crimson and put them over his shoulders.**

**The two girls, now 4 and 3 years old respectively, had been trying to avoid their bed time, and thus Gyro had to run around the house to catch them.**

"Jeez, bad memories coming up because of that." Tai groaned, when Ruby awoke her Semblance she abused it to avoid bedtime.

"I wonder why Ruby isn't chasing after them?" Yang muttered.

"Maybe Gyro just wants me to have a rest for the end of the day." Ruby said with a grin.

**Ruby would have done it with her super speed, but Gyro said she could rest, since she'd done a lot today while he readied his new project.**

"See!" Ruby shouted.

"Good call!" Nora shouted.

**She wasn't gonna complain for being given a breather.**

**Minutes later, Gyro walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to her "They're finally asleep." he said with a relieved sigh.**

**She giggled and leaned into him, smiling when he put his arm around her "So, what now?"**

**Gyro tapped his chin in thought "Do you think you could make 3 copies and send them down to the lab? I'm gonna send them with 3 of mine into certain worlds for my project that I'm finally ready to start."**

"Wait, did Gyro seriously teach her how to clone herself as well?" Weiss asked.

"Probably." Ren said.

"I really want to learn that trick." Yang purred thinking of the ways she could have fun with that trick.

"Yang..." Tai sighed.

**"You mean the project that Swift asked you to do a few things for him." Ruby asked.**

**"Yeah, he needs help to get to some worlds to start up chain of events, or he needs me to start up the chain of events myself, OR, he needs me to leave a clone in the worlds to set the timeline in a certain way." Gyro said with a nod.**

"Isn't messing with the time lines a bad thing?" Blake asked.

"Only if you come from one timeline and kill the butterfly." Phoenix said, "Otherwise people would never suspect something going wrong."

**"That's a lot of work." she said as she waved her hand, creating three copies that went downstairs to the lab.**

**Gyro wasn't even affected by her creating copies anymore, where as when she first did, well the thought of multiple Ruby's had made him nosebleed, but they'd... explored those possibilities quite often, so it didn't affect him as much.**

**The reverse was also true, and Ruby had enjoyed having multiple Gyro's.**

"Oh Oum" Tai groaned.

"Way to go sis." Yang teased.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out.

**"So, while the clones are working, what are we gonna do?" Ruby asked him with a raised eyebrow.**

**Gyro shrugged "Whatever you want."**

**Ruby grinned a bit "I think... I want another kid." she whispered into his ear, making him shiver pleasantly before he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom.**

"Dang Rubes, I though I was the raunchy one in the family." Yang said.

"Son of a-!" Tai shouted cutting himself off.

**_With the clones_ **

**"Where do you think we're gonna end up?" Ruby clone #1 asked.**

**"Don't know, but I get a feeling when we come back from those places, we won't be alone." Ruby clone #2 replied.**

"Looks like that clone has some Nora grade powers of premonition." Qrow joked.

"I'm inclined to believe that." Glynda said.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Ozpin said.

**"I hope I end up in a place with magic." Ruby clone #3 said idly.**

**A few more minutes, some of which were spent in an elevator, the trio of Ruby's arrived in the lab, seeing different groups of Gyro's walking around, doing one experiment or another.**

**They soon found one large group that was waiting near Gyro's interdimensional portal, each of the Gyro's dressed differently.**

**"Oh, good, you're finally here." the lone Gyro dressed in a lab coat said when he saw the Ruby clones.**

**"So, what's up?" Ruby clone #2 asked.**

**"Each of you is going with one of use into three different worlds... the boss kinda wants to have fun with some of these worlds, so we're being sent there to fuck around with the timelines." the clone said while snickering.**

"That kind of thing is always fun." Nora said grinning widely.

**The Ruby clones laughed a bit as well "So we're messing with people then? But why did you need us?" one of them asked.**

**"Three of us are gonna mess with timelines by adopting the main focus of those timelines, or just keeping a close eye in one case, so we figured it would be best if the kid we interact with isn't stuck with just one parent." one of the Gyro clones answered.**

"Well it does sound like a plan." Weiss said.

"Not sure if it's a good one though..." Pyrrha said slightly worried.

**The Ruby's nodded at that, and were placed with the Gyro's there were going with while magically changing their clothes.**

**One of them was dressed warmly in clothes that fit in England during the early 80's. (England is cold was the reason she was given)**

"Never been there." Phoenix said before anyone could asked.

**Another was dressed rather plainly, being told the place they were going was pretty normal.**

"Aw..." Nora pouted.

**And the third was wearing a kimono, since the place they were going was pretty much like Japan, the Gyro she was paired up with wearing his Sheik outfit minus the headwraps.**

"And yet the world they go to is written by the Japanese, yet they make a, in my opinion, way too unrealistic interpretation of this thing from their culture." Phoenix said.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"You'll see it when we get there." Phoenix said.

**They'd also obviously hidden their ears so they looked normal.**

**Once everything was set up, they started going through the portal, each getting their destination.**

"I wonder where we'll be checking in on first?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows, it's gonna be hectic though." Raven said.

**_Location: England, London_ **

**_Time Period: 1981_ **

**Ruby and Gyro stepped out of the portal into the cold London morning air, both dressed appropriately.**

**"Right then, our first order of business is finding a certain family." Gyro said, slipping into a British accent.**

"Gotta blend in." Yang said.

"Accent's included." Raven said.

**"What's their name?" Ruby said, attempting her own accent, and sounding more Scottish than British.**

"Gotta work on that sis." Yang said.

"Hold on, let me get you a kilt and bagpipes, that'll help you really blend in." Phoenix said stifling a laugh.

This caused Ruby to pout.

**"They're called the Dursley's, they live in Surrey, and right now we're in London, so we have a bit of a ways to go, but, once we find them, we need to make sure that a young boy their forced to look after is safe." Gyro answered as the two started walking.**

**"What's the kid's name?" Ruby asked.**

**"Harry Potter. We're making sure he's safe, and then I need to find a way to get his godfather, Sirius Black, out of prison, since he was wrongfully imprisoned." Gyro answered.**

"Jeez, that's gotta suck pretty badly." Jaune said.

"No kidding."

**"What about his parents?" Ruby questioned her husband.**

**"James and Lily Potter, both dead, killed at the hands of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sirius was wrongfully accused of having betrayed them, as well as having killed... 10 innocents if I recall." Gyro explained.**

"Actually it was 13." Phoenix said.

"Yeesh." Raven said, "That's excessive."

**"Did he actually do it?" Ruby asked with a frown.**

**Gyro shook his head "No, the traitor was one Peter Pettigrew, he's also the one to actually have killed those civies, faking his own death as well."**

Yang immediately started to mimic a chicken, getting a round of laughter from everyone.

**"God, he sounds like a right arse then." Ruby muttered.**

**"He is, I'll tell you more later, because a lot of details can't be spoken of in public." Gyro said before he felt something strange in the air.**

"A wise decision." Ozpin said.

"But what is he sensing?" Glynda asked.

**He decided to follow whatever this strange sensation was, and soon found an interesting sight.**

**A small orphanage in a more run down part of London.**

**"What are we doing here?" Ruby questioned.**

**"I don't know... something's here though, something interesting." Gyro replied as he expanded his senses towards the inside of the orphanage, his eyes soon widening at what he found "Blimey." he gasped in surprise.**

**"What?" Ruby asked worriedly.**

**"Before we came here, I studied the possible magical signatures we could come across, using knowledge taken from the original timeline, and I recognize one of the more important ones, it's in the orphanage." Gyro whispered to her.**

"Really?" Summer asked, "That's interesting."

**Ruby nodded "So, there's an important kid here then?"**

**"An important baby." Gyro corrected "And she's not supposed to be here... it's possible the timeline is ever so different here, she should have a family, not be an orphan."**

"Oh crud." Yang said.

"That's gotta suck." Ruby said.

**Ruby nodded "So... if she's important, I guess that means we're adopting her?"**

**Gyro nodded, the two walking to the orphanage, unnoticed as Gyro cast a simple spell that made people ignore them and act like they weren't there.**

"Smooth." Blake said.

**Following Gyro's senses, they came upon a lone baby girl, about 2 years old, with brown curls and brown eyes.**

**They both could feel the magical core inside of her, and Gyro was surprised that it she had yet to show any signs of magic.**

**"What's her name?" Ruby asked as she picked her up, the girl not overly reacting save for cuddling into Ruby's coat while Ruby pulled out a blanket from her own pocket dimension and wrapped it around the girl.**

"Wonder what all I keep in that pocket dimension?" Ruby mused.

"You mean aside from Crescent Rose and cookies?" Yang teased.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted.

**"Hermione, originally Granger, but I guess she's gonna be Rose now." Gyro said with a smile.**

**Ruby smiled and rocked Hermione "Hello there Hermione, I'm your new mommy."**

**Gyro chuckled as the two walked out, no one noticing the missing baby until a few hours later, and by then, Gyro and Ruby were out of London.**

"Pretty sucky orphanage if it takes a few hours to notice a child is missing." Nora said, "It's like they don't even care about the kids... well unless it's night time and the kid was taken at night."

"But it was morning, people should have been awake." Ren said.

"One thing I want to say." Phoenix said, "In the canon universe of your world, Weiss fled Atlas on the day Ironwood said that Atlas would be closing it's borders in a week. I'm am personally expecting Jacques to take that week to notice Weiss not being home anymore."

"Considering he removed my inheritance I would expect no less from that bastard." Weiss said.

**_Location: Land of Fire_ **

**_Time Period: Unknown_ **

**"Ok, so, our goal here is to do what again?" Ruby asked Gyro as they walked down a dirt road, surrounded by trees.**

**"Ok, remember back during the tournament by Swift? We met this other version of Jaune that was born as Naruto Uzumaki?" a nod from Ruby "We're gonna be adopting Naruto basically, and fuck up with the timeline here a bit."**

"Ah... so that's what you meant." Jaune said.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

**"And do we have a cover story as to why we're adopting him in the first place?" Ruby asked.**

**"Our cover is basically that we're a couple that fled from the Village of the Hidden Mist, due to the bloodline purgings starting up at about this point in time, you have your own bloodline, being your silver eyes, but you're infertile, so you were overlooked and managed to escape, as for me, I was trained by my family, and didn't go to the shinobi academy like the other kids. So we hear that the Hidden Leaf is pretty generous to receiving refugees, and voila, we get into the village, and we say we want to adopt a kid since we can't have one of our own, which is technically true since clones like us are infertile, and we'll end up adopting the village pariah without knowing it, but not care about that fact... and you'll be allowed to kick the ass of anybody who insults the kid and us." Gyro explained everything to her.**

"Sound's like a plan." Ren said.

"A well thought out plan." Raven added.

**Ruby nodded, satisfied with that "So I'm guessing we're making them think I can't fight?"**

**"Basically yeah, and trust me, specifying you being infertile is pretty necessary considering the kind of people that live in the darker parts of the village." Gyro said with a light growl.**

**"What would happen if we didn't specify it?" Ruby asked.**

**"The one known as the War Hawk, a man called Danzo Shimura, would most likely steal you away and have me killed, making it seem like we were both killed, and then use you to make kids that carry your bloodline abilities and would be completely loyal to himself." Gyro explained as he took a cautious step away from her.**

"Kill him." Tai said growling.

"I'm getting first dibs." Summer growled.

"Save some for me." Raven growled.

"Women are scary." Jaune whispered to Ren, who nodded in agreement.

**Her aura flared outwards a bit as her eyes glowed "I'm gonna kill him." she said darkly.**

**"I can agree to that, but we'll have to be careful about it, his very body is filled with failsafes, and he even has a way to cheat death." Gyro explained to Ruby, who nodded while slowly calming down.**

"Wus." Raven said.

"Agreed." Phoenix said, "I mean Death ain't that bad a guy... granted he's got the ultimate poker face so it's not a good idea to challenge him to poker."

"I'm gonna take your word for it." Raven said.

"I know..." Summer groaned, she had made the mistake of challenging Death to poker once.

**Ruby soon managed to calm completely and stepped back closer to Gyro, grabbing onto his left arm as she soon spotted the impressive gates of the Leaf Village in the distance.**

**"The guards should spot us soon, when they do, they'll probably relay our arrival to the village leader, the Hokage, who'll send in some of the black ops to watch over us, curious about what we're doing here." Gyro said.**

**Ruby nodded ever so slightly, soon spotting one of the guards on top of the walls, though he quickly jumped down into the village "They saw us." she whispered.**

**"Give it a minute, and don't actively look for the ones that'll show up, just feel out their souls, they'll be well hidden, so you actually zeroing in on where they're hidden would betray our story a bit." Gyro whispered back when they came up on the gates, signing themselves in and entering the village.**

"Yeesh, Jimmy would be jealous with that kind of security." Qrow said.

**"So, what's our first stop?" Ruby asked, ignoring the stares she got, since most of them were directed at her chest.**

**"A place to eat, a ramen stand would be nice." Gyro answered with a smile.**

**"Do we even have money?" Ruby whispered.**

**"I converted some Lien into Ryo, the currency of the Shinobi nations, don't worry, we're good on that front." he whispered back.**

"Good, nothing worse than being dead broke." Tai said, thanks to his bleeding heart for his daughters his wallet was put in jeopardy occasionally.

**They soon found a decent ramen stand known as Ichiraku's, run by a man and his 9 year old daughter, who mostly just took their orders while her dad prepared the food.**

**It was while they were eating that they sensed the covert specialists arrive in the area and observe them.**

**Gyro payed for the money, and the two made their way to the administration building at the back of the village, sitting in front of the monument that had the faces of the four leader the villages has had over the years carved into the wall.**

'Eh, Mount Rushmore rip off.' Phoenix thought as the others looked mildly impressed.

"Wonder who carves that?" Pyrrha said.

**_Location: Japan, unknown specifics_ **

**_Time Period: Early 2000's_ **

**"Ok, what are we gonna do?" Ruby asked Gyro.**

**"Our goal, is to basically grab a specific little girl, and to be on the run, that alone will fuck up with the timeline." Gyro said simply.**

"Well that's a fast start." Qrow said.

**"Alright, and what does the girl look like?" Ruby questioned with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Pink hair, red eyes, small horns on her head, she'll also have these strange hands floating around her that we should be able to see thanks to our aura, thankfully they're not dangerous to us as we're clones, and the condition they can give won't be transferred to our originals." Gyro said.**

"Pardon?" Tai asked worried.

"I need to know what could be a dangerous condition to my daughter." Summer demanded.

**"What kind of condition." Ruby asked worriedly.**

**"The girl in question is not human, she's a species known as a Diclonius, specifically, she's a Queen Diclonius, the only kind capable of bearing children, whom will also be Queen Diclonius. She can transfer the Diclonius gene to anyone she arms with her invisible arms, which are called Vectors, and any children those people have will be Diclonius, as well, it's a species that is mostly female, though there are rare cases of male Diclonius." Gyro explained more clearly.**

Ozpin hummed in deep thought.

"Something on your mind Oz?" Qrow asked.

"Nothing too big, but... I'm currently worried about the possible backlash of bringing someone like her to Remnant with an ability such as that." Ozpin said.

"Yeah." Raven said, "No offense to Swift or anything, but people already have a hard enough time dealing with the Faunus, adding in this race would throw the world of Remnant out of balance."

"I'll agree with you on that front." Phoenix said, "Admittedly I don't know exactly what a Diclonius is capable of, but if one goes down the wrong path on Remnant well... that wouldn't be a pretty sight considering what we know so far."

"Yeah... I'm starting to see how it could be a bad idea." Yang said.

**"What's the girl's name?" Ruby asked.**

**"Kaede." Gyro said, before the two of them stopped.**

**"Someone's following us." Ruby said as she glanced behind her, seeing someone hiding rather poorly.**

"Jaune can hide better than that." Nora said flatly.

"Hey!" Jaune cried out.

**Gyro glanced back before the two of them started walking again "One of the reasons we'll be on the run, someone wants to make use of Kaede and become the 'god' of the world by controlling her."**

"Great... a cult." Weiss said rolling her eyes.

"Cult's..." Phoenix said rolling his eyes, "I hate them."

**"So, basically we won't be resting much then." Ruby said with a sigh.**

**"Yeah, eventually though, we'll head back home." Gyro whispered to her, making her nod.**

**"What do we do first?" she asked.**

**"Find the orphanage, all I remember from it is that it has a forest nearby, and we'll probably be able to tell which one it is based on the kids isolating one child simply because of how she appears." Gyro said.**

"Assholes." Qrow said, "But they do have a right to be a little scared, invisible hands that can infect you with a gene can be a little scary."

**Ruby nodded, and the two stopped once more when they were walking along an empty road, Ruby disappearing in a burst of speed that left behind a rose petal as she appeared behind the guy followed them and kicked him out of his hiding spot.**

**Gyro smirked and walked over and crouched down "Tell your boss he won't get his hands on her." Gyro said before touching the man's forehead and sending a burst of magic that knocked him out.**

**"Well that was easy." Ruby said.**

Phoenix couldn't help but randomly push a red button marked 'Easy' on the side of his chair, even if he couldn't actually press it being a hologram and all.

**"Yeah, now, let's go find someone with hair so different they're definitely the main character of an anime." Gyro said jokingly as Ruby followed him.**

**"We're in an anime?" she asked him as they walked away.**

This got a chuckle out of the group as Ren passed the book to Nora.

**[[]]**

***Reigner's hands can be seen floating after his rolling head.***


	140. Future 3

***Reigner is desperately trying to pick up his head, but it keeps rolling from infant to infant***

**[[]]**

Now that Ren had the book he began to read, rather interested in what happened next.

**"Ok so what are we dealing with here?" Ruby asked as she fed Hermione some mashed banana.**

"Looks like Ruby's knows how to take care of a baby." Pyrrha said.

"Well she has a really good mom." Summer said proudly.

"Plus she's has two kids of her own." Raven added, enciting a groan from Tai.

"Are you ever going to get over it?" Qrow asked.

"I'll get over losing both of my little girls once I'm on my deathbed." Tai groaned.

**Her and Gyro had found a home in Surrey, specifically on the same road of the people they were supposed to keep an eye on.**

**Ruby hated it here though, all the houses looked the same, it was so bland.**

**"Right, first thing to note, there's magic in this here world, a whole hidden society full of people who can use it, and Harry's direct family were witches and wizards, before they were killed by the Dark Lord, who called himself Voldemort... stupidest name ever honestly, where I'm from that translates to 'Flight from Death'" Gyro explained to her.**

"Which actually fits, considering the guy really didn't want to completely die." Phoenix said.

"I'm guessing Death didn't like that?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh not at all." Phoenix said, "He got special treatment because of that."

**"So... magic is a secret I'm guessing?" Ruby asked.**

**"Yep, and so you know, the Dursleys hate anything unnatural." Gyro said as he moved to look out a window.**

**"How badly do they hate?" Ruby asked while giving Hermione a bottle of milk.**

**"They call Harry a freak, and in a lot of timelines, beat him black and blue." Gyro said with a scowl as he looked out to number 4 Privet Drive where the Dursleys lived.**

"Kill them." Tai said.

"I'll chop them into pieces." Raven growled.

"Leave some for me to torture Rae." Summer hissed.

**Ruby's gaze hardened a bit "They're gonna die."**

**"Agreed." Gyro said with a nod.**

**"So, what's our first order of business?" Ruby asked.**

**"For now, I'm gonna gather a few things we need in the magical community, then we need to make a trip back to London... so we'll need a car, we only got here thanks to the taxi, and that can cost a lot, then, I'll work on getting Sirius out of prison." Gyro said.**

**Ruby nodded "In that case, in the meantime I'll play friendly with the assholes and try to get proof of them abusing Harry, then we lock them away, and make sure they die in their sleep."**

"Ruby get's savage when she grows up." Yang said getting slightly worried.

"Just like her mother." Qrow said, only to freeze when Summer glared at him.

**"I love it when you're savage." Gyro said with a grin as he kissed her.**

**Ruby giggled as they broke the kiss "Mom says I get it from her."**

**They heard Hermione start to laugh out of the blue, which made them laugh a bit as well.**

**"Guess she's happy to have a happy family." Gyro said with a smile before he stood up.**

**"So, if the unlikables come over to welcome us, tell them I'm out job hunting for work in the area." Gyro said as he put his coat on.**

"I wonder if he get's a job that makes things ever so convenient to get rid of those bastards." Nora said.

"Probably." Jaune said, having finally gotten used to Nora and her predictions.

**"Will do." Ruby said and waved to him as he left.**

**She then turned to Hermione "Isn't your dad awesome sweetie?"**

**Hermione laughed happily at that, making Ruby smile.**

"Wait until she see's her mom in action." Ruby said proudly.

**Gyro was walking through London, looking around for something in particular, smirking when he found it.**

**"The Leaky Cauldron. Perfect, make a mental note of that, and if I go down this street..." he trailed off while mumbling, turning around the bend at the end of the street, seeing a red telephone box that everyone seemed to be ignoring.**

**He went inside the cabin and mumbled to himself as he tried to remember the numbers to put in, before snapping his fingers and putting them in, making the floor move down like an elevator.**

**Just, at very high speeds.**

"Oh geez." Jaune groaned, that's something that could cause some stomach issues for him.

"I'm glad we don't have high speed elevators." Glynda said, "No matter how much Oobleck asked to install one."

**On the way down he used one of his most practiced spells and turned completely invisible.**

**It helped that the magical authorities couldn't trace wandless magic.**

"Morons." Raven said.

"Agreed." Weiss said.

**So when the elevator opened, the receptionist was confused, but simply shrugged her shoulders, making Gyro roll his eyes at how stupid magicals were sometimes.**

"Seriously if I saw the elevator open with no one inside I'd lock the room and call security." Weiss said.

**He could see people celebrating wildly instead of working, making him raise an eyebrow.**

**He tried to find the date, and when he did, well he was surprised.**

**It was only December 1st.**

**Voldemort had only been dead for a month.**

"They're still celebrating after a month?" Blake asked.

"That's just excessive." Ren said.

**'Well, I guess I'm a little early.' he thought to himself before shrugging.**

**Though, maybe the wizards should tone it down a bit, before they start breaking their own law against practicing magic in front of non-magicals, or muggles as they called them... though Gyro thought that mundane sounded better and less like a backhanded insult.**

"Yeah, Mundane does sound less insulting." Pyrrha said.

**He wandered around, noticing an issue of the Daily Prophet that showed Sirius Black had been caught a few days ago and sent to Azkaban, being accused of revealing the location of James and Lily Potter to Voldemort and killing 15 mundanes.**

**Gyro blinked at that.**

**15? He was pretty sure the original number was 13, so who were the extra... 2... oh.**

**Mr and Mrs Granger.**

**Well, he now had an extra reason to kill Peter Pettigrew, though he was sure Hermione would love a shot at him if she were older.**

"With magic Gyro could easily make an image of him for her to wail on." Yang said with a grin.

**Either way, he soon found what he was looking for.**

**The Department of Mysteries, specifically the section where they held the prophecies and other things of the like, though he was baffled as to why they were in snowglobes.**

**He soon found the prophecy that showed that Harry Potter was the only one who could kill Voldemort, and vice versa.**

**Well, that may be true at the moment, but it'll soon change.**

"It usually takes a lot of power to avert a prophecy, but it has been done." Phoenix said.

"Really? How?" Ruby asked.

"Usually it requires a premonition... or a little bending of the rules." Phoenix said.

**He simply crushed the globe in his hands, fixing one of the many problems he might have had in the future.**

**Next he snooped around for anything related to the wizard bank, Gringotts, finding something he didn't expect, but was glad to have found.**

**Copies of every key to every vault.**

**It seems that the Ministry was very much willing to swindle money from the people.**

"Assholes." Weiss said.

"Thieves." Blake hissed.

Zwei made his presence known once again by growling, which also made Blake jump.

**He soon found the keys he knew he would need, before leaving.**

**Well, he left after melting down every key in the room.**

**Oh this was going to be so much fun.**

"Yes, yes it will." Qrow said.

**_1 hour later_ **

**"So she invited us over to dinner then?" Gyro said with a grimace.**

Ruby mimed gagging at that.

**"Yeah, and dear god did she look like a human horse." Ruby said as she remembered her short talk with Petunia Dursley.**

**The woman had invited her, Gyro and Hermione to dinner to welcome them to the neighborhood.**

**"Well, her husband look like an overweight walrus." Gyro said with a chuckle.**

"Is that even possible?" Jaune asked.

"Haven't seen it being possible." Phoenix said, "Though it might be possible..."

**"How can a walrus be overweight?" Ruby said incredulously.**

**"And their son looks like someone put a wig on a pig." he added with a laugh, which made Ruby snort at the mental image.**

**"You're not gonna like the next part though." Ruby said with a frown after she got control over her laughs.**

**"What?" Gyro asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"She said maybe Hermione and her 'little Dudeykins' could have playdates from time to time." she said with a shiver of disgust.**

"Fuck. That." Summer said sternly.

**No way in hell was she letting her daughter become friendly with that horse's son.**

**Just as she expected Gyro's face went to utter rage "He won't touch my daughter." he said lowly as his voice actually got a bit demonic.**

"Fatherly instincts at their best." Tai said, a smile growing on his face.

**'Is this what dad was like?... no, wait, dad was worse, thank god mom was there to reign him in' she thought to herself while Hermione was simply looking at them while holding onto a small green blanket.**

"Hey come on, that hurts Ruby..." Tai whined.

"It's true dad." Ruby said flatly.

"Totally." Yang said.

**She then saw Gyro take a deep breath "We can use this to our advantage though, Harry's only a year old, so he's bound to start crying from wherever they keep him, and because I actually did grab a job for cover, I can stop things now."**

"It's a natural fact." Yang said, "Babies cry."

"And I'm going to have to go through that completely for the first time." Raven said, referring to her and Tai getting back together.

**"What job did you get?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, smirking when he pulled out a police badge from his coat. "How'd you get the job so quickly though?"**

"Look out!" Nora shouted, "It's a cop!"

**"Magic is helpful like that, make people pick you over others and clear the paperwork away and just give you the job." he said with a grin.**

**"Since when can you do that?" she wondered.**

"So he cheated." Jaune said.

"Good enough for me."

**She knew he'd never used mental magic on her, but she still wanted to know since when he knew the stuff.**

**"I've known it for a few weeks, pretty complex stuff, but helpful." he said with a shrug.**

**Ruby nodded before she put on her coat and put a small one on Hermione "I also went looking for a car while you did your thing."**

"Probably didn't find anything too good." Ruby said.

"Probably not." Yang agreed.

**"Did you see anything good?" he asked.**

**"Yeah, not as good as the one back home though." she answered.**

"Yeah that's pretty true." Yang said, "Nothing beat's the customs."

**_30 minutes later_ **

**'Oh dear Monty in heaven shoot me now' Ruby thought while she had the most obvious fake smile ever plastered on her face while listening to Petunia gossip.**

**Hermione was taking a nap in her arms at the moment, so she was spared from the torture of the woman talking.**

**Petunia probably sucked at picking up social cues, because she obviously couldn't notice Ruby's smile was fake.**

"Jeez that's bad." Weiss said.

"I wonder if there are spells to mute sounds?" Ruby mused.

**Gyro in the meanwhile was subtly stealing glances towards the cupboard underneath the stairs, telling her plenty about Harry's location.**

**Right now they were waiting for him to make a peep, which would prompt a reaction out of the Dursley's.**

**Also, Gyro wasn't kidding when he described Vernon and Dudley Dursley.**

**Soon, they got what they wanted, hearing a baby's cry coming from the cupboard, making everyone freeze.**

"Oh Oum..." Summer said hearing how pained it was.

"I'm gonna kill those bastards." Qrow growled.

**Gyro and Ruby had expected it, but... they didn't think it would sound so pained.**

**Most likely the Dursley's weren't treating him correctly already.**

**She heard Vernon mumble something along the lines of 'no good little freak' before stomping over to the cupboard and throwing the door open, roughly pulling a baby out of it and starting to shake the boy by his ankle.**

"The hell is wrong with those people!?" Weiss shouted.

"I've never heard of humans treating Faunus like that." Ozpin sighed.

"Monsters." Ruby growled

**Ruby was shocked that the man would just start doing that in front of guests, and what's worse, Petunia seemed to be encouraging it.**

**Heck, even Gyro was surprised, he thought that Vernon was smarter than this, apparently he gave the tub of lard too much credit.**

**Acting quickly, Gyro knew their plans had just been moved forward a bit, so he sent out a pulse of magic that messed with the instruments monitoring the home at the moment left by Dumbledore, knowing this needed to be done quickly and secretly before they got the hell out of here quickly.**

**He pulled out one of his revolvers from his coat and pointed it at Vernon while pulling the hammer back "Freeze!"**

"How quickly he forgot he had guests." Tai said.

**Vernon stopped moving, looking behind him slowly to see the gun pointed at him.**

**He now realized, that he fucked up.**

"This is why you need to watch what you're doing around house guests." Weiss said.

**_15 minutes later_ **

**"Damn that was hectic." Gyro said with a sigh.**

**Ruby nodded with her own sigh as she put down Hermione and Harry on a large fluffy blanket on the ground.**

**She was glad the black haired, emerald eyed boy was relatively safe, though he did have a few bruises.**

"Those assholes!" Summer growled.

**And then there was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, which just felt wrong to her.**

**"First order of business now, we need to set up wards to protect the house from anybody who might try to come here without our permission, as well as wards to make it so people don't notice it." Ruby said, treating this like a mission.**

**"Good idea." Gyro agreed with her plan as he got up to prepare the wards "In the meantime, you should use your eyes on his scar, there's a soul piece left behind by Voldemort in there."**

"Wait what!?" Yang and Weiss cried out.

"Keep reading." Phoenix said

**Ruby's face twisted in disgust at that.**

**Soul pieces, which were different from what Gyro had done to create Gai, Don and Joe, were a foul branch of dark magic meant to allow the user to become immortal.**

**Thankfully, she'd discovered that her eyes, mixed with magic, had a purifying effect on people and objects, meaning she was the perfect person to destroy soul pieces.**

"Oum the things people do to get immortality." Weiss groaned.

"That's just wrong." Blake said.

**She got up and her eyes started to glow as she touched a finger to Harry's scar, making the boy cry a bit in pain as the scar hissed and let out a black smoke which burned away quickly.**

**Soon she removed her finger, the scar being a lot less noticeable now, and she couldn't feel anything wrong from it anymore, and it would likely disappear fully over the years.**

**She soothed Harry as well, making him calm down, and soon the boy fell asleep.**

"Good job sis." Yang said patting Ruby on the back.

**A few minutes later, Gyro walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to her.**

**"So what should we do now?" Ruby asked her husband.**

**"Now? We rest a little bit and get back to work tomorrow." he said with a chuckle, making her smile as she leaned into him.**

"Looks like Gyro's plans have been moved ahead a little too fast." Ren said as he passed the book to Glynda.

**[[]]**

***Reigner has managed to collect his head... at the cost of one of his fingers.***


	141. Future 4

***Reigner has managed to reclaim his body parts and has the infants confined in a play pen***

**[[]]**

With the book in her hands once again, Glynda began to read.

**"Well, this is the place." Gyro mumbled to himself as he stood outside a rather interesting home.**

**It looked like a small hut with a tower jutting out the top.**

**It was known as The Burrow, and it was the home of the Weasley family.**

"Wonder what they're like?" Jaune asked.

"Kinda like your family..." Phoenix said, "Well, at least the growing size of it anyway."

"So it's big family." Jaune said, "That's interesting to know."

**It was Gyro's first stop to get Sirius out of Azkaban.**

**He needed to grab Peter Pettigrew, who was currently hiding under his animagus form as a rat.**

"Somewhat fitting I'll say." Raven growled.

**And said rat was the pet of the Weasley family.**

**He was going to do this officially, so he needed to be able to do a magical arrest, as such, he inserted himself into the ranks of the Aurors, just to do this.**

"So he's a mundane cop and a magical cop." Ruby said, "He's going all out on the justice department."

"No kidding." Blake said.

**He was also going to use this chance to ascertain if the family matriarch, Molly Weasley, was firmly in Dumbledore's camp or not.**

"So see if she's on the side of good or bad." Glynda said.

"More like on the side of good or misguided." Phoenix said, "Heavily misguided, but misguided."

**Many worlds had her as a rather annoying woman who screamed like a banshee when angered.**

**He was hoping this was not one of those worlds.**

**He went up to the door and knocked on it a few times, waiting.**

**He soon heard footsteps coming towards the door, as it opened and he saw a young boy, about 11 years old, with the telltale Weasley fiery red hair on his head.**

"Just like my family is a bunch of blondes." Jaune said.

**Gyro recognized the young boy as William Arthur Weasley, but everyone just called him Bill for short.**

**"Hello young man, I need to speak to Molly Weasley, is she home?" Gyro asked politely.**

**Bill looked at Gyro a little and nodded as he turned back inside "Mom! Someone's here to see you!" he then looked back to Gyro questioningly, and noticed the Auror badge on the front of his coat "It's an Auror!" Bill added in a slightly worried tone.**

"I'd be worried myself if a cop showed up at my front door asking for someone." Pyrrha said.

"Who wouldn't?" Weiss said, "Unless that police officer was your father or a friend, but still, who wouldn't?"

**Gyro heard someone hurriedly come down the stairs, soon seeing a woman in her early 30s with the same color of hair as Bill, carrying two babies in her arms, both with that same hair color again.**

**Considering the year, and the fact that one of the babies looked to only be a few months old, Gyro guessed they were Ron and Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley family.**

**The woman, who was obviously Molly Weasley came up to the door, looking somewhat tired "Yes, yes what can I do for you officer?"**

"Kids will do that to you." Tai sighed.

"At least you'll have help next time Tai." Summer said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's true." Tai said, sending a glance toward Raven.

"I won't ditch you this time Tai." Raven said.

"You better not." Summer growled.

**Gyro nodded "Ma'am, I assume you've heard about the capture of Sirius Black recently correct?"**

**"Yes, yes, I did, I was quite shocked honestly, Sirius never seemed like the kind to do such a thing to his best friends, even if he was a Black." Molly answered, and Gyro was starting to get relieved that she was a reasonable woman.**

"Good to know." Weiss said, "Reasonable people are good to talk with."

"Agreed Miss Schnee." Ozpin said.

**"Indeed, that's why I investigated a bit further, and I have a reason to believe that Mr. Black was framed." Gyro explained.**

**Molly gasped in shock "Framed you say? But by who?"**

**"Peter Pettigrew. I did some digging and I learned that 'The Marauders', the name that Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin used to call themselves during their Hogwarts days, well, three of them were unregistered animagi, with Pettigrew apparently being a rat animagus." Gyro said.**

"I'm guessing Animagi are people who can shapeshift into animals." Jaune said.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "And it isn't any specially born ability, it's just one that needs some practice."

"People like that shouldn't have to be registered." Blake said.

"Agreed." Phoenix said, "I mean yeah it's nice to know who can shapeshift, but that information is best collected when they've been accused of a crime."

**Molly cocked an eyebrow "A rat, well, that's interesting, we picked up a rat that would be Bill's pet during his stay at Hogwarts... just a day after Sirius was arrested." her eyes widened a bit as she looked at Gyro who nodded, making her turn to Bill "Bill sweety, go get Scabbers, and whatever you do, do NOT let him out of his cage, alright?"**

"Nice to know she's got a decently working brain." Weiss said.

"What kind of a name is Scabbers?" Ren asked.

"No clue." Phoenix said.

"Magicals of that worlds." Nora said with a shrug, similar to the tone she used saying 'Women' back in the library when Team RWBY Was playing Remnant the Game.

**Bill nodded and ran upstairs, soon coming back down with a rat inside of a cage and handed it to Gyro.**

**"Right then, I'll need to bring him back with me since I actually broke my wand recently, so it'll be a few days before I get a new one, but if this works out right, Sirius Black will be cleared... and I'll put behind bars the idiots who sent him to Azkaban without a proper trial as well." Gyro said with a frown as he used his cover for why he wasn't checking if 'Scabbers' was indeed an animagus right now.**

**Molly nodded "Yes, of course, keep us informed please sir... and, I'm not sure, but I believe that, Dumbledore was the one who said Sirius was guilty."**

"Gee, throw him under the bus why don't you." Yang said, "Jerk of an old man."

**Gyro sighed "Well, that's obviously no good, thank you for your co-operation though ma'am, and have a nice day."**

**Molly nodded as Gyro turned and left, soon using a spell to teleport somewhere else.**

"Probably his secret interrogation slash torture room." Nora said spookily.

Ren was about to say something before they heard a loud, female scream come from outside the room.

"Looks like Flarea's being a lot fiercer with Cinder than normal..." Phoenix said to himself.

**Sirius Black breathed in his first breath of fresh air after a week of being stuck of Azkaban.**

**He was glad to be out of there, he did not want to be stuck in a prison surrounded by Dementors, especially not when his cell was literally right next to his cousin's Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**Even better, someone had caught that bastard Pettigrew and forced him to take Veritaserum and spill the beans on what actually happened.**

**Thus, Sirius was cleared of all charges, and Pettigrew was being thrown in Azkaban, right next to Bellatrix.**

"Not gonna ask what Dementors are, or what Veritaserum is." Weiss said.

"Yeah that's probably for the best." Jaune said.

**The Daily Prophet was already making it cover page story, and the first person Sirius saw was his cousin Andromeda and her 8 year old daughter Nymphadora. (whom interestingly enough was apparently a metamorphmagus, as her hair kept changing color randomly)**

"Interesting family he has." Ozpin said.

**"Sirius... I'm sorry for the things I said." Andromeda said with a sigh.**

**Sirius held up his hands "You won't get any flak from me about it Andromeda, you and everyone else thought I did it just because of what that old goat said sure, but you were just angry that James and Lily were dead, as was I."**

**Andromeda smiled "Thank you, Sirius."**

**Sirius smiled and crouched down "Hello there Nymphadora."**

**Nymphadora glared at him "Call me Nymphadora again and I'll shove a boot up your arse!"**

"What's she got against her name?" Qrow asked.

"Can't remember." Phoenix said, "Been too long since I've read the books."

**Sirius chuckled and held up his hands in surrender "Fair enough, what should I call you then?"**

**"Tonks." she replied simply.**

**She did not like her name at all.**

**Thus why in the future people would come to know her as Nymphadora 'Call-Me-By-My-First-Name-And-Die' Tonks.**

"She must really hate her name then." Weiss said.

**After exchanging a few more words, Sirius left to be on his way, though as he contemplated what to do first, he was interrupted by someone.**

**"Sirius Black, correct?" he heard, making him turn his head to see Gyro "My name is Gyro Rose, the Auror that led the investigation on Pettigrew."**

**Sirius smiled and shook Gyro's hand "And what a wonderful investigation it was, what with the results. Thank you very much, Auror Rose."**

"Well that kind of gratitude is only natural." Ozpin said.

**"It was my pleasure Sir Black, now, come, we have much to discuss." Gyro said as he led Sirius to a car.**

**Once they were on the road, Gyro started speaking "Now, first order of business, what's your opinion on Dumbledore?"**

**Sirius scowled a bit "Ruddy old goat he is, didn't even let me speak and just had me sent off to Azkaban, it doesn't help that he knew that Peter was the secret keeper, not me, and that I'm Harry's magically bound godfather, meaning if I willingly harmed Harry, my own magic would have killed me."**

"Gee, that's something that was conveniently over looked." Blake said sarcastically.

**Gyro blinked in surprise "I see, that wasn't ever mentioned anywhere."**

**Sirius sighed "Obviously not... you know, I'm quite surprised Remus wasn't there to greet me."**

**"Ah, Mr. Lupin is waiting for us at my home, along with my wife Ruby, our daughter Hermione, and young Harry." Gyro explained with a smile.**

"Lupin... that means wolf right?" Ruby asked.

"Correct." Phoenix said, "In fact Remus Lupin is a Werewolf."

"Yikes." Yang said, remembering the Werewolf stories she heard around Halloween time.

"The sad thing is people treat Werewolves like Faunus." Phoenix said.

"Bastards." Blake growled.

**Sirius perked up "Remus got charge of Harry then?"**

**Gyro grimaced "No, it was given to the Dursley's because of Dumbledore's idiotic plan."**

**Sirius gaped before he practically tore his hair out "What was that old fool thinking?! Those racist arses are just as bad as some pureblood families!"**

**"They were actually worse. My wife and I moved into the neighborhood, our intent to watch over young Harry, and we were invited over to dinner, one thing led to another, and what do we witness but that fat walrus shaking Harry by his leg." Gyro explained with a scowl.**

**"I'm going to murder him." Sirius growled darkly.**

"He won't get the chance." Summer hissed.

**"You're a bit too late for that, sorry. I arrested him and had him thrown in jail, specifically with an inmate that was rather vocal about his hate of child abusers due to having murdered a man who beat his daughter." Gyro explained with a smirk.**

**"The inmate's kid or the abuser's?" Sirius asked.**

**"The inmate's, which is why he brutally tore Vernon apart when he learned what he did. As for Petunia, she was placed in an Asylum, because if she allowed that to happen to her nephew, she clearly wasn't in the right state of mind. And their son Dudley was put up for adoption." Gyro explained the fates of the Dursleys to Sirius.**

"So one died, one's with the crazy, and one's in an adoption agency." Qrow put together.

"That's a messed up family if I've ever seen one." Weiss said, "And this is coming from me of all people, and after what I've put together about Ruby's family."

"I get the feeling she's talking about something other the lack of mother figures in the house." Summer said looking at Tai.

"You need to talk to your husband about how he treats his daughters colds." Weiss said.

"Dammit Tai." Raven grumbled, remembering what Tai attempted to do when she got sick back in Beacon.

**"Bastard got what he deserved then." Sirius said darkly before smiling "Then you've been looking after Harry?"**

**Gyro nodded "Right, he's a good kid."**

**Sirius chuckled "Good now, but he'll probably be a troublemaker like his dad was."**

**Gyro chuckled as they arrived at his home "Possibly."**

"I predict it will be true." Nora said.

**Quickly getting out of the car Sirius followed Gyro to the door as he opened it and walked right in "We're back!"**

**Sirius followed after him and closed the door behind him, turning back around just in time to see Remus walk out of the living room.**

**He couldn't help himself but grin "Moony!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms out.**

**Remus chuckled and did the same "Padfoot!"**

"So Remus is called Moony because he's a Werewolf..." Blake said, "But why is Sirius called Padfoot?"

"Because he basically transforms into a big black dog." Phoenix said.

This got a bark from Zwei, who had suddenly appeared of Ruby's lap.

**The two gabbed each other in a hug for a few moments before they laughed.**

**"You have no idea how happy I was to hear it wasn't you." Remus said with a sigh.**

**"I bet you were old friend, and that traitorous rat is on his way to Azkaban right now." Sirius said with a smirk.**

**"Good to hear then... so, you want to see Harry I'm guessing?" Remus said knowingly.**

"I bet he would." Ren said.

**"Of course I want to see my godson." Sirius said with a laugh as he followed Remus into the living room, seeing Harry was playing with some wooden blocks on the floor.**

**Sirius crouched down next to the infant boy, grabbing his attention, and smiled as Harry's face brightened up when he saw him "Ah, so you recognize your uncle Padfoot then?" he said with a smile as Harry lifted his arms up, Sirius chuckling as he lifted the boy into his arms.**

**"He also recognized his uncle Moony." Remus said with a chuckle as him and Gyro watched from the entrance to the living room.**

"He hasn't gotten too old to forget faces he's seen with his parent's yet." Ozpin said with a soft smile.

**"Ah, so I was hearing right then." Ruby said as she walked downstairs, Hermione wrapped up in a towel "I was giving Hermione a bath so I wasn't really sure."**

**"Speaking of bath, would you mind if I used your shower? Been a few weeks since I got to use one." Sirius said sheepishly.**

"Prison can't be comfy like that." Blake said.

"Don't drop the soap." Yang joked.

"Yang..." Qrow sighed.

**Ruby shrugged "Second door on the left once you're upstairs."**

**Sirius nodded in thanks and put Harry back down before going upstairs to take a shower.**

**"So, this plan you were talking about earlier? Now that Sirius is here we can start it?" Remus asked his hosts as he sat down in an armchair.**

**"Right, we'll have a few stops to make, but after that me and Sirius will head for Gringotts and start putting it in action." Gyro explained as he sat down and they waited for Sirius to come back downstairs.**

"Gringotts?" Ruby asked.

"Wizard Bank." Phoenix explained.

"Oh." Ruby said.

**_30 minutes later_ **

**"Ok, let me see if I understand this right." Sirius started as he rubbed the bridge of his nose "Basically, you two are from another world. You came here to change Harry's future because you thought it could be better. Then you did some things, yadda yadda yadda. Now, your plan, first we go to Ollivander's and pay him extra to make wands for us that don't have Ministry trackers, then you and I are heading to Gringotts to empty some coffers, did I get all that right?"**

**Gyro nodded "That's pretty much the long and short of it yeah, but, I bet you want to know which vaults we're emptying right?"**

**Sirius nodded "I would enjoy that yes."**

"Yes, let's know who he plans to rob." Weiss said with a smirk.

"Weiss you're getting evil." Yang said.

**Gyro grinned as he pulled out a ring of keys from his pocket "Right, first we have the keys to Dumbledore's vaults, both family and personal, then, we have the Lestrange key, followed by Malfoy, Greengrass, Crouch, Crabbe, Goyle, Pettigrew, Parkinson, and that's just the dark families mind you."**

"Good, I'm assuming those people are bad." Weiss said.

"Pretty much." Phoenix said.

**"What else then?" Sirius asked, giddy at the prospect of what was essentially a large scale prank.**

**"Well, I have the key to the Black vault as well as the ones to the Potter Vaults." Gyro said as he passed a smaller ring of keys to Sirius who nodded in thanks as he pocketed them "And you're gonna love these next ones." Gyro said as he pulled out four differently colored keys, one mostly red with gold highlights, the grip shaped like a lion's head, one blue with silver highlights, the grip shaped like a raven's head, one yellow with black highlight, the grip shaped like a badger's head, and finally one green with silver highlights, the grip shaped like a snake's head "The founder keys."**

"So his keys and the people who won't exactly need their stuff anymore." Qrow said.

"Normally I wouldn't approve." GLynda said, "But I feel the Ministry was minutes away from robbing them anyway."

**"By Merlin's beard." Sirius breathed in awe.**

**"Speaking of Merlin." Gyro said smugly as he pulled out two VERY old keys "The key to his most ancient vault, and the key to the Le Fay vault."**

"Impressive grabs." Ozpin said.

**Sirius and Remus' jaws dropped at that, even Ruby was impressed since he hadn't said which keys he'd grabbed, wanting it to be a surprise.**

**"There's a few more keys, but they're more for insurance. Now, one thing to note about these keys, is that they're copies, constructed by magic, I sent a pulse through quite a few of them, which destroyed the original keys." Gyro explained with a smirk.**

**"Which means we have the only copies... bloody brilliant." Sirius said grinning like a loon.**

**Gyro grinned "Now then, let's head on to Diagon."**

"And commit grand larceny." Nora said all too giddily.

"We're gonna have to keep an eye on her a bit more." Glynda said.

**_2 hours later, Diagon Alley, in front of Gringotts bank_ **

**Gyro and Sirius stood before the entrance to Gringotts.**

**They'd already taken care of their other errands, which included brand new wands without ministry trackers installed on them, a few helpful books, and a visit to Madam Malkin's robes for Sirius, who was now wearing a brand new full suit with a coat.**

**While they were doing this, Ruby was sitting down for lunch, watching over Hermione and Harry, while Remus was visiting a potions shop so he could buy a few things he needs.**

"Probably to subdue his Werewolf trait for a time." Ozpin said.

"That's exactly right." Phoenix said.

**"Right, now or never then." Sirius said slightly nervously.**

**"Relax, Black. The goblins won't bite your head off." Gyro said with a grin as him and Sirius walked in, passing by many goblins working until they reached the one in the back.**

**"Excuse me, I'd like to request a private meeting, it's rather important." Gyro spoke calmly and quickly in a respectful tone.**

**The goblin looked up at Gyro, meeting his gaze and nodding after a few moments "Do you have an account manager?"**

"Well it nice to know they take their business seriously." Ruby said.

"And these guys are a lot faster about it." Qrow grumbled.

**"No, however, I do believe my associate does." Gyro said as he stepped aside and let Sirius walk up.**

**The goblin rose an eyebrow "Sirius Black eh? So the rumors of you being freed were true. Very well, I'll tell Griphook you're on the way to his office."**

**Sirius nodded and led Gyro to Griphook's office, knocking on it once before hearing "Enter." and opening the door.**

**They could see the short goblin sitting at his desk "Sirius Black, it's been a few months since we last saw you. You'll be interested to hear that Dumbledore tried to access your vault earlier today, however the key he was using suddenly broke... you wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"**

"That bastard!" Tai shouted.

"He thinks he's on the side of good but he's a crooked as the rest of the criminals." Ruby said.

**"I think that question can be answered by my friend here." Sirius said as he stepped aside and let Gyro forward.**

**Gyro grinned as he pulled out the ring of keys "I think I have a few propositions the Goblins will enjoy."**

**Griphook slowly grinned as he gestured for the two to sit down "I'm listening."**

"When in need of Goblin help you barter with them and speak their language." Phoenix said.

"So bribe them with part of the take basically." Blake said.

"Yeah pretty much." Phoenix said, "Same with Dwarves, although you can substitute treasure with Ale for them."

**Gyro and Sirius shakily got off the mine cart that took them down to the lower reaches of Gringotts.**

**"Right, let's empty these ones into yours so we never have to go down so much ever again." Sirius said shakily as he tried not to fall down.**

**Gyro nodded "Agreed."**

**Now he knew what Jaune felt like on an airship.**

"At least someone gets it." Jaune said.

**The goblin steering the cart walked towards the door and held out a hand towards Gyro "Key please."**

**Gyro nodded and him the key to Merlin's vault, the goblin inserting it into the lock and turning it, the door slowly opening and revealing what was inside.**

**"Blimey." Gyro and Sirius breathed in awe at what they saw.**

**Hundreds of thousands of gold coins, several ancient artefacts, old texts from Merlin's era, and the two biggest catches.**

**Merlin's wand, and the blade of legend, Excalibur.**

"It's no sword of Kings, but it's impressive none the less." Ren said.

"I wonder what Gilgamesh would do if he saw that?" Ruby mused.

"Probably fight Gyro for it." Ren said, "And lose."

**Gyro whistled impressively as he gazed at the sword.**

**It had a golden hilt with a red gem in the pommel, the blade itself being a shining silver color, the scabbard lying down next to it.**

"That scabbard is actually more valuable than the sword itself." Phoenix said.

"Remind me how?" Yang asked, "I mean I'd normally have the specific sword and whatever scabbard I could fit it in."

"Basically as long as you have Excalibur's Scabbard attached to you, you cannot receive mortal damage." Phoenix said.

"Whoa." Yang said.

**It was rather interesting to see the sword, as it reminded him of King Arthur, and of the fact that in Remnant's timeline, he was ancestor to, not only Ruby, but to Jaune as well, making the two distant cousins.**

"Seriously?" Jaune asked.

"In that world at least." Phoenix said.

"That's cool." Ruby said.

**As for the wand, it appeared to be made from the branch of an ancient oak tree.**

**Grabbing the artefacts, the books, the wand and the sword, storing them in his hammer space, Gyro motioned the goblin that he could transfer everything left into his own new vault.**

**The goblin nodded and snapped it's fingers, the money shined brightly before it disappeared.**

**Immediately after, they opened the adjacent vault which belonged to Morgan Le Fay.**

**Within they found a rather similar setup to Merlin's vault, except instead of a wand and a sword, they found a lone staff.**

"I'm just gonna say something real quick, I prefer a staff over a wand." Phoenix said.

"Why?" Glynda asked.

"Because with a staff I can beat someone over the head if they get to close." Phoenix said, "Beating someone over the head with a wand isn't so easy."

"You got a point there." Ozpin said.

**Gyro smiled as he picked it up "A powerful weapon... maybe I could make it a gift for Hermione when she's older?" he said in amusement as it disappeared into his hammerspace along with the artefacts, before the money was sent into his own vault.**

**With those two vaults emptied, they went back up to the higher levels, to continue their emptying of the coffers.**

"Grand Larceny." Nora chuckled as Ozpin took the book.

**[[]]**

***The infants have escaped the playpen, and Reigner is missing his head and hands.***


	142. Future 5

***Reigner has given up on trying to reclaim anything more than his head, which now floats a foot above his body.***

**[[]]**

Ozpin turned the page of the book to read further.

**"So, where to next?" Sirius asked Gyro after they stepped out of Gringotts.**

**"Well, first we're going to the owlry so we can send the Philosopher's Stone back to Nicolas Flamel. Best if that was in his hands than in anybody else's. Then we deal with the two horcruxes we found, then we go to Malfoy Manor, don't give me that look it's important, after that, I'll take a small trip to Hogwarts and grab things we'll need that are in the school." Gyro said, stopping Sirius's frown when Malfoy Manor was mentioned.**

"Horcrux?" Ruby asked.

"The dark spell that splits the soul for immortality." Phoenix said, "The Horcrux is the object the soul is placed into for 'safe-keeping'."

"Otherwise Death would take it in a moment's notice." Ozpin concluded.

"Pretty much." Phoenix said.

**"Why do we have to go there? I mean, Narcissa is nice sure, but I REALLY don't want to see that blond fop Lucius." Sirius said in annoyance.**

**"What if I told you that I'm gonna humiliate Lucius?" Gyro said with a smirk.**

**Sirius was silent for a few moments "Ok, I'm interested now."**

"I'm guessing Lucius is like my father." Weiss said.

"And his son is like Whitley." Phoenix added.

"Uuugh." Weiss groaned.

**Gyro nodded "Good, also, I'll try to drag Snape there."**

**"Why him?" Sirius questioned with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Because all of us together are gonna be the start to bring down both Dumbledore, and You-Know-Who for good." Gyro whispered low enough that only Sirius heard him.**

"Are people really that afraid of him?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix said annoyed.

Yang almost immediately started to mimic a chicken clucking.

"Yeah they are a bunch of chickens." Phoenix said, "Of course with magical's they can easily enchant their name to be a homing beacon, you say someone name and suddenly they're there."

"Still the guy doesn't have a body at this point in time so they're all still chickens." Yang said.

"Agreed." Phoenix said.

**Sirius's eyes widened "You-Know-Who is still around? You mean physically?"**

**"No, not physically, he's more of a wraith right now, but he's capable of possessing people, and we still have to destroy his Horcuxes, as for the old goat, he's obviously got plans bigger than anyone expects, and they can't be good if he just let you get sent to Azkaban." Gyro explained.**

**Sirius nodded after a few moments "Alright, but, will our faction have a name? Dumbledore called his the Order of the Phoenix, You-Know-Who called them the Death Eaters, what about us?"**

"A Stain on the name of the Phoenix that group is." Phoenix said, "At least the leader, don't know about the others because it's been too long since I read the books."

**Gyro smirked "We shall be the Guiding Beacon, a guide piercing through both the light and the dark and leading the magical society to a new age."**

"Very poetic I must say." Ozpin said.

"And he references his old school." Glynda said.

**Sirius thought it over before nodding "Poetic, I think it's rather good."**

**"Also, I had a chat with Narcissa over the floo network, she said she'd leave it open for us to drop in, and that we could use any methods to convince her husband ours was the right way." Gyro grinned.**

**Sirius chuckled "I knew there was a reason she was my favorite cousin, but what about if we can't convince him?"**

**"She said there's no love in the marriage and that she could probably do better." Gyro then chuckled as he added "She admitted that Remus was a bit good looking."**

"Say what?" Tai asked suddenly.

"I wonder if mom ever had any thoughts like that?" Weiss muttered to herself.

**Sirius couldn't help but laugh at that "Please tell me we're not telling Moony about that last bit."**

**"We aren't, also, thing to note, keep your wand pointed on Snape at all times when he'll arrive, until we convince him, because we NEED him for all of this to work, he's a potential enemy." Gyro explained.**

**"Why do we absolutely need him?" Sirius asked curiously.**

**"Because he'll be our ticket into Hogwarts... and, a small question, but do you know anyone who speaks Parseltongue?" Gyro explained and asked.**

"Phoenix, you mind?" Jaune asked.

"Parseltounge is the language of snakes." Phoenix said, "Damn useful ability when the people around you aren't shunning you for being able to do such a thing."

"Idiots." Pyrrha sighed.

"Agreed." Blake said.

**Sirius thought about it for a few moments "I think I've seen Narcissa speak to snakes sometimes, but I'm not sure."**

**"Well, that's helpful then." Gyro commented as the two of them entered the Owlry and had a parcel with a letter sent off to return the stone to Flamel.**

**"Why do we need a Parselmouth though?" Sirius questioned.**

**"To get into the chamber of secrets and eliminate the threat of the Basilisk... followed by a little jaunt into the forbidden forest to clear out a troublesome nest of Acromantula." Gyro explained.**

Ren simple held out his hand.

"Big poisonous Snake that can petrify you with a gaze, and giant ass spiders." Phoenix summed up.

"Meep." Jaune said.

"SMASH THE SPIDER'S LEGS!" Nora roared.

**Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose "The old goat knew about both those things and they were there when me and the others were students weren't they?" a nod from Gyro "I'm gonna curse his arse into next month if I ever see his beard again!"**

**"You'll get first priority." Gyro spoke with a grin as they headed off to continue their plan.**

"Good lord." Qrow said, "No care for the safety of his on students."

"He's a terrible headmaster." Raven said.

**Malfoy Manor was rather calm today, Lucius was going over his finances to keep himself high in power, Narcissa was reading a nice book by the fireplace, and the house elf Dobby was entertaining their child, Draco.**

"Hopefully with no Lucius around that kid won't grow up to be like his father." Weiss said.

"Same hope here." Blake said.

"What's a house elf?" Pyrrha asked.

"Basically a slave." Phoenix said, "Although depending on the master they might not be so slave-like in their lifestyle."

"I'm guessing Lucius treats him like a slave." Blake said, her eyes narrowing.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

**Narcissa showed no surprise however, when the flames of the fireplace turned green and spat out her cousin Sirius, the man who'd spoken with her over the floo earlier today, Gyro Rose if she recalled his name correctly, and Remus Lupin.**

**She calmly sat down her book as she regarded her guests "Good to see again Sirius, and welcome, Sir Rose, and to you as well Remus."**

**Remus nodded with a pleasant smile.**

**He'd never had any problems with Narcissa back in Hogwarts, and their relationship had been civil, even if they were in rival houses.**

"Huh?" Summer said.

"Pretty much the school as divided into four groups, based on the four founders." Phoenix said, "In my opinion I don't really see the purpose of it."

"Same here." Ozpin said.

**"Good to see again too Cissy." Sirius said with a chuckle while Narcissa glared dryly at him.**

**"You know I don't like that nickname, anywho, Lucius is in his study, but he should be exiting it soon, you'd best be ready to hit him with a stunner." Narcissa said as she showed them the way to the study.**

**The three men nodded and readied their wands, all pointing them at the door, waiting for it to open.**

**As soon as it did, a trio of stunner spells when flying, hitting Lucius right in the chest and dazing him long for enough to disarm him of his own wand and bind him.**

"KO." Nora called out.

"Not even a full second." Raven said with a smirk.

**So, when the stunners finally wore off, it was to Lucius screaming in rage about a filthy 'mudblood, an unknown, and Black invading his home and attacking him.**

**"Right, somebody shut him up please." Gyro said, and in response Narcissa herself cast a silencing charm on him "Thank you, now then, Lucius, right? How about I call you Lucy instead?" Gyro said with a grin, and it took every ounce of willpower for Sirius and Remus to not burst out laughing at that "So, Lucy, you know how Vooldytoots is dead right?" this time Sirius could not hold it in and burst out laughing at the nickname Gyro gave the recently dead dark lord "Well, you and I both know he isn't really dead now don't we? He's basically like a ghost right now, trying to find a way to live on, but that's a bit hard considering three of his Horcruxes are gone."**

"You know, I doubt 'Vooldytoots' is anywhere near the threats Gyro has faced." Yang said with a laugh.

"He ain't." Phoenix said with a grin.

**Before coming here, he'd left the two Horcruxes they'd found in the vaults, them being Helga Hufflepuff's cup and Tom Riddle's diary, in Ruby's possession, and she'd purified them, meaning the cup was now returned to normal, and the diary was now just an ordinary book.**

**Although, nobody actually knew about the horcrux in Harry's scar, meaning Lucius would assume the Dark Lord only had two horcruxes left in existence.**

**"So, here's where I'm getting at, the snake is nearly gone already, meaning he won't be much of a threat to anyone, and, here's something we can agree on, Dumbledore needs to go." Gyro said knowingly, seeing Lucius nod at that last part.**

**"So, here's my deal, you help us, and I don't reveal to everyone in the world exactly how far back the Malfoy name goes." Gyro said with a pleasant smile that would send shivers down a lesser person's spine.**

"It's sending shiver down my spine." Jaune said.

"ANd this is the guy Ruby's gonna end up marrying." Yang said proudly.

**Thus why it worked on Lucius.**

**He hurriedly nodded, and the binds and silencing spell were removed from him, but Gyro kept his wand with himself, not trusting him.**

**"Know this Lucius, your view on muggles and muggle borns will have to change, or you will be... going." Gyro said.**

**Lucius's eyes hardened, and Gyro could tell he was rather close to cracking.**

**The blonde fop was EXTREMELY racist.**

"Just like my father." Weiss said.

"Agreed." Blake hissed.

**And Gyro knew just the thing to say to make him crack.**

**"You'll also have to allow the Weasleys into your home."**

**"You can't be serious?!" Lucius shouted in rage.**

**Sirius then chose that moment to be a smartass "Of course he's not Sirius, that's me."**

**With a scream of rage, Lucius lunged at Sirius, only to be frozen in a block of ice by Gyro.**

Tai and Yang howled with laughter at that joke.

"Oh geez." Ruby groaned.

"We're gonna need to work that out of Tai before we have the extra kids." Raven said

"Agreed." Summer said.

**"It seems my husband has died in a tragic accident of a mundane running him over with one of their vehicles after he got drunk from too much Firewhiskey." Narcissa said, making the three non-frozen men turn to her, before Gyro grinned.**

"This chick is evil." Nora said, "I like her way of thinking."

"Basically... Oops." Phoenix said.

**"I like your way of thinking Lady Black." he said with a nod.**

"Damn straight." Raven said with a grin.

**Hours later, and Lucius had been properly disposed off, the Malfoy name now non-existant.**

**Already, they'd invited several other people into the new Black Manor, which included Ruby coming over with Hermione and Harry, as she had stayed behind so someone could look after them.**

**They'd brought over the Weasley family, who after several hours of talking, allied themselves with Gyro, and the Lovegoods, which consisted of Xenophilius and his 10 month old daughter Luna, as his wife Pandora had died during a Death Eater attack, by Lucius's hands no less.**

"A good collection of allies then." Ren said.

**At the moment, the children were all in one of the many rooms, the older ones looking over the younger ones. (I.E. Bill, Tonks and Charlie were making sure none of the younger ones did something stupid while keeping an eye on the babies.)**

**Once they were all informed of the plans henceforth, Narcissa initiated contact with Snape, telling him he urgently had to come to the manor.**

**Thus, leading to Snape arriving in the manor, with several different wands pointed at him while Gyro stood in front of the others, arms crossed behind his back.**

"Well that was abrupt." Weiss said.

"You wouldn't believe how many people fall for that kind of trick." Phoenix said, "It's almost as effective as, 'Hey what's that over there?'" Phoenix said pointing in a random direction, this actually caused Ruby, Weiss, Janue, Nora and Summer to look in the direction Phoenix pointed.

"I see what you mean." Glynda said.

**"Severus Snape, we finally meet." Gyro said with authority, wanting Snape to know he was the one in charge.**

**Snape concentrated on him "You have me at a disadvantage."**

**"Of course, my name is Gyro Rose, leader of the Guiding Beacon, and, if we can work things out in a civilized matter, one of your allies." Gyro said.**

**Snape didn't move, knowing any action might be taken as hostile "Why would I consider you an ally?"**

**"Maybe if I managed to get you out of working under Dumbledore, and it all ended with you not having to be a teacher at Hogwarts anymore?" Gyro said knowingly.**

**Snape rose an interested eyebrow.**

**In truth, he hated being the Potions Master of Hogwarts, he absolutely hated children.**

"Well isn't he a bit of a jerk." Ruby said sourly.

**So, if he was being given an opportunity to become an independent Potions Master and not have to work under Dumbledore, he would take it.**

**"I'm listening." Snape voiced with obvious interest.**

**Gyro grinned.**

**And it was so that they informed Snape of the part he was to play in their coming battles against what remained of the Death Eaters, and the Order.**

**He would be their man on the inside of Hogwarts, and would bring to them any objects they needed.**

"So what is he gonna need?" Weiss asked.

**Said objects included Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, which Gyro transfigured into a circlet to make it gender neutral, the sorting hat, if only so Gyro could remove Godric Gryffindor's blade from within it, and the Marauder's Map, which Sirius had been giddy to have back in his hands after a few years of not having it.**

"Marauder's map?" Blake asked.

"It's a map that shows you the layout of, I think it was Hogwarts but maybe it could extend further than that, while also shows you the location of everyone and where they are going, plus it's further enchanted to protect from spells that reveal it's true nature." Phoenix said.

"I wish we had one of those for Beacon..." Nora said very quietly, not even Blake could hear her.

**They also sent him out into territory that was likely to be occupied by Death Eaters, and retrieved another Horcrux, Marvolo Gaunt's ring.**

**With the diadem and the ring purified by Ruby, the only remaining Horcrux was now Salazar Slytherin's locket, which would be harder to get to.**

**Gyro had also locked away the stone that was in the ring, recognizing it as one of the Deathly Hallows, and knowing it was best if no one ever touched upon it again.**

"Deathly Hallows?" Ruby asked.

"Three object given to three people by Death himself." Phoenix said, "Only one person survived until a natural death with a Deathly Hallow, and that was an Invisibility Cloak."

"Sounds effective." Ozpin said.

"Oh yeah, Death actually commended the original owner for making it until old age took it's toll on the man." Phoenix said.

**It was rather interesting, that they were ready for so much in so little time.**

**But Gyro knew, they had to be patient.**

**And so, they waited, for the time to finally end it all.**

"Which is gonna be a while." Ruby said as Ozpin passed the book to Qrow.

**[[]]**

***The infants seem to be trying to make a tower to reach Reigner's head.***


	143. Future 6

***Reigner's head has been taken yet again.***

**[[]]**

"Let's see what's gonna happen now." Qrow said.

**_Remnant: Alternate reality number ?_ **

**_Universal Classification: BlazBlue Crisis Remnant_ **

**Gyro looked around the alternate version of Remnant Swift had asked him to go too.**

"Yeesh, the guy is like a messanger boy." Qrow said.

"Like you'd do any different if a god asked you to do something." Glynda said

**He had arrived a bit too far in the timeline, and it was set on the canon point, as he could see the fallen Beacon with the dragon frozen at the top of the tower.**

"So that's what happens originally." Ruby said quietly.

"It's okay Rubes, without the Cinder in our world we have a chance to stop it." Yang said.

"But what if Salem sends someone else?" Ruby cried out.

"We'll improvise." Yang said, "Salem can't have that many minions, plus we should probably get them figured out in this story."

**Well, there was an easy fix for that.**

**He pulled out one of the relics he had obtained on his journeys, grabbing hold of a harp.**

**It wasn't just any normal harp though, it was the Harp of Ages.**

**He quickly started plucking the strings, playing a specific song that was already having an effect on the world around him.**

**Everything was starting to reverse, as he went back in time.**

**He kept playing, until he was at a year before the beginning of the world's story, just as Swift had requested.**

"Well that seems really helpful to have in your back pocket." Jaune said.

"But like any time altering device, using it too rashly can cause some problems far into the past." Ozpin said.

"Or split the timeline." Weiss added.

**The difference was obvious, and his school looked the same as it did everyday... well, minus the sports complex Gyro had added recently for sports club, like hockey and basketball, or just for people who wanted to play a bit for fun.**

"Why don't we have any sports at Beacon?" Yang asked.

"We could never get Port to sign off on the project." Ozpin said, "He spent too much talking and we always forget what we went to him about."

"Can't you do without his signature?" Blake asked.

"We would need the nurse's instead, and she's rather adamant about not having sports in the school." Glynda said, "She's claims it causes unnecessary injuries that puts them out of training practice, and in turn leads to further injures."

"LAME!" Nora shouted.

**Although this wasn't** **_his_ ** **school, and it wouldn't ever be in this timeline.**

**Either way, his next order of business was bringing Swift here, since the otherworldly entity had said this world's barrier was too thick for him to get to it on his own because it was partially connected to another world entirely.**

"There are barriers like that?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, they're a pain in the ass to get into, especially when there are more worlds that are connected." Phoenix said.

"What's the worst one you've tried to enter?" Pyrrha asked.

"The Kingdom Hearts world." Phoenix said, "That thing won't weaken even with a Dimensional Shift destabilizing the walls."

**So after a few minutes, Gyro had set up a portal, and out of it stepped out Swift, who looked like he hadn't aged at all.**

**"Thanks for the help Gyro, it was seriously important that I get here." Swift said as he stepped away from the portal that Gyro closed.**

**"No problem, so, what's so important about this version of Remnant?" Gyro asked.**

**"The other world I said this place was connected to? It's the Boundary." Swift said, and Gyro's eyes widened.**

"The what?" Jaune asked.

"No clue." Phoenix said with a shrug.

**"Woah, ok, so that means that people from Remnant can possibly enter the Boundary in that case." Gyro said in understanding.**

**"And people and things that exist within it can be dragged out onto Remnant." Swift said with a smirk as he simply stared off into the distance.**

**Gyro was silent for a few moments as he processed that "What are you grabbing?"**

**Swift smirked "The Central Fiction."**

**Gyro blinked, before his eyes widened "Wait, Ragna!? You're bringing him here?!"**

"Oh I think I remember that guy from one of the past chapters." Nora said.

"Yeah I remember him too." Ren said.

**"Indeed, currently his existence is thin, but it's still there... a part of him shall stay with the first prime field device to keep her company, but the remainder of him I'm pulling onto Remnant, where his existence is strongest at the moment." Swift said.**

**Gyro took a few moments to process that "So, someone on Remnant, other than you, acknowledges his existence, but doesn't have enough power to bring him here... who is it?"**

**"Ruby." Swift said simply while Gyro chuckled.**

**Swift paid it no mind, smirking when Ragna finally manifested on Remnant, appearing in the outskirts of Vale, and he would wake up in a few hours.**

"Well being in the middle of no where when you wake up has to suck." Summer said.

"Agreed." Raven said.

"The worst is when you can't remember what happened before you woke up." Qrow said.

**Although, it seems he wasn't done, as he could sense two entities within the Boundary, which he felt should be brought here as well.**

**After all, the more help Ragna had, the better.**

"Agreed." Ruby said.

**_Earth: Alternate Reality number ?_ **

**_Universal Classification ?_ **

**Gyro stood in the back of a game arcade, under a disguise, and a new identity for what Swift had asked him to do for this world.**

**His hair was now black, with streaks of white on the left side.**

**His left eye was a sky blue, while his right was a blood red.**

"That's off putting." Yang said.

"A little yeah." Weiss said.

**He was observing his target with a curious look.**

**Retsu Plaiy, the same young man he'd seen back during the tournament all those years ago, was currently establishing a new DDR high score, dancing to the beat of EXCITE by Daichi Miura with a lot of people cheering him on.**

**Fitting, considering it was the intro to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's series.**

**Still though, Retsu was as good at DDR as Monty was, and that was saying something, since Monty was practically a DDR god.**

"I almost forgot Gyro gave Monty a new body." Jaune said.

"Yeah, you'd think that would have been brought up a bit more often." Tai said.

**Which reminded him of the few times that Monty had visited him and his friends, with everyone now knowing the truth, and him and Ren had gotten in a DDR showdown.**

**Apparently, Ren was as good as Monty at it.**

"Way to go Ren!" Nora cheered slapping Ren on the back, causing him to flinch from the force.

**Soon, Gyro saw Retsu leaving the arcade, following after him.**

**It was a good thing he'd arrive a few years ago and had already established himself on Remnant, where he created a brand new game company known as the Genmu Corporation.**

"Ah... so that's who Gyro is posing as." Raven said.

"So that's why he felt so familiar during that past segment." Ozpin said to himself.

**It didn't just make normal games though.**

**Either way, Gyro followed Retsu until the kid had decided to walk through a pretty empty area of the town.**

**Speaking of the town, it was always nice to visit Japan.**

**Either way though, it was time to start up this world's timeline, as per Swift's request.**

**Clearing his throat, Gyro grabbed Retsu's attention, making the young man turn around in surprise.**

**"Who are you?" Retsu asked in confusion.**

**Gyro simply kept his face neutral "Good day young man, my name is Chroma Prisma, and I have a few words I need to speak to you."**

**_New Game Start_ **

"I hope things go well for Swift in that world." Ruby said as Tai took the book from Qrow.

**[[]]**

***Blaze can be seen trying to drag Reigner's foot away, with some slight success.***


	144. Future 7

***Reigner's body parts have been replaced while the infant's play around with the original parts they stole from Reigner***

**[[]]**

Tai took a breath for a slight moment before he picked up where Qrow had left off.

**"That was both easier and harder than I thought." Ruby said as she was looking at the little blond boy with spiky blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks they had just adopted.**

"He kinda look's like a Faunus with those marks." Blake said.

"You would not believe how many stories that bring Naruto to Remnant point that out." Phoenix said.

"I'm guessing almost all of them?" Yang asked.

"Pretty much." Phoenix said.

**They'd quickly gotten their citizenship while speaking with the Hokage, and told him about wanting to adopt a child.**

**It was at the orphanage that he got somewhat suspicious of them for choosing Naruto, but the two of them had perfect poker faces.**

**When he was sure they were picking Naruto, he revealed to them the boy's nature about containing one of the nine tailed beasts within him.**

"Is he implying something here?" Weiss said her eyes narrowing.

"I dunno it's been ages since I read those manga's." Phoenix said, "But Naruto isn't exactly the town idol so he may be trying to protect the parents."

**Although Gyro corrected what he said when him and Ruby were in an apartment the Hokage had given them, saying that Naruto only had half of the nine-tailed fox sealed in him.**

**After that, he said he was gonna go look for something on the outskirts of the village, and that it was important to help Naruto.**

"Gyro what are you planning?" Ruby said, her eyes narrowing.

**Idly, she poked one of Naruto's whiskered cheeks, making him laugh a bit, before she started rubbing his cheek with her thumb, surprising her as actually started purring.**

**She blinked once, twice, before rubbing his cheek again, making him pure once more.**

**She would not be surprised if he had even a little bit of Faunus blood in him.**

At this moment Yang slowly turned her head toward Blake with a malicious grin on her face.

"Don't think about it." Blake said flatly.

"Too late." Yang said with a grin as she started to reach for Blake's cat ears.

"Yang..." Summer warned.

"Okay." Yang said stopping instantly.

**While sitting down with the boy in her lap, she thought about the looks people had started giving them just because they had the boy with them.**

**They heard whispers of 'demon brat' 'fox incarnate' 'devil worshipers' and the one that set off Gyro enough to threaten the villagers 'demon whore'.**

"WHAT!?" Tai and Summer roared.

"They better be glad Tai and Summer weren't there." Qrow said.

"Agreed." Raven said, "Same with us."

**He did not take kindly to Ruby being insulted, and so he'd told them, with the most serene smile ever and an aura of death, that if they didn't shut their traps, he'd hang them by their intestines.**

**They stopped talking after that.**

"They'd have to be insane not to." Jaune said.

"Even I'd probably stop at that." Nora said.

**Ruby liked it when he did, not in a creepy way mind you, just the fact that he scared people when they insulted her.**

**It felt nice, made her feel even more important than normal.**

**Still though, she wondered what Gyro had went to find?**

"It better not be something that will come back to bite him." Ruby said.

**"This should be it." Gyro mumbled to himself as he stood before a ruined shrine at the edge of the villain.**

**On the remains of the door, he could see the Uzumaki clan spiral engraved into the wood.**

"So it's connected to Naruto's birth family." Pyrrha said.

**With any luck, this should be the right one.**

**He stepped inside after moving the doors out of the way, the floorboards groaning underneath his feet as he looked around.**

**Soon, he saw it.**

**Hanging off the back wall, was a white mask with golden horns, shaped like an Oni's visage.**

"I don't think that's a normal mask." Ren said.

"And what makes you say that?" Ozpin asked.

"After the Majora's Mask arc I've begun to realize the significance of mask's such as these."

**Gyro grabbed hold of it, and simply put it on his face, not bothering to turn around "Been a while since I last saw you."**

**A raspy chuckle from behind him "Indeed, and yet, you call on me this time, instead of a chance meeting."**

**Slowly, Gyro turned around, coming face to face with the Grim Reaper, using his appearance in the Shinobi Nations "Why the new look?"**

"Dude looks creepier than he does with the skull mask." Jaune said.

"But I do wonder the why he has the new look." Glynda said.

**"Because the humans here do not understand the significance of my scythe sadly, as such I take a form better suited. Now then, I believe you summoned me for a reason?" Death asked him.**

"Oh that is just a crime." Qrow said, "The scythe is the greatest weapon out there."

"YEAH!" Ruby shouted grabbing Full Moon Rose and unfolding it while she hugged it.

"Has she ever slept with that?" Summer asked Tai.

"Sadly, she has tried." Tai said.

**Gyro nodded "Correct. I need you to grab the half of the Nine-Tails floating around in your stomach and seal it inside of me instead."**

There was a record scratch in Ruby's head as she stopped hugging Full Moon Rose, "What?" Ruby deadpanned.

**Death rose an eyebrow at that "Oh? And why should you have the power instead of the boy?"**

**"Because he won't be able to control it should the Kyuubi suddenly regain it's full power in him, especially when he's only 2 years old." Gyro explained.**

"Smart decision." Ozpin said.

**Death grinned at him "You would be correct about that. Very well, the other half of the Kyuubi shall return to the realm of the living, sealed within your copied body, should it dispel, it will either seek our your original, or to merge back with it's remaining half, whichever option is closer at the time."**

"Hopefully Naruto will be the closer option." Ren said.

**With that said, Death opened his mouth wide and plunged a hand inside of it, soon pulling an orange wisp of energy, and surprising Gyro as he suddenly slammed it into him, right in his stomach.**

Ruby gasped at the sudden action by Death.

**Gyro lurched back a bit as he grabbed his stomach, feeling his breakfast swimming upwards a bit from the hit in the gut before calming down.**

**And then the true pain hit.**

Ruby paled at this.

**His mouth opened on reflex, to scream in agony as the beast was being sealed inside of him, feeling it trash around, yet he bit down on his arm to stop himself.**

**Maybe if he were an Uzumaki this would be painless, but as it was, this was one of the worst pains imaginable.**

**Yet he knew he could survive it only because this was only half of the beast, and his extended lifeforce as an elf was helping him tremendously.**

**After what felt like hours, but it was only half of one, he closed his eyes and managed to calm himself, before delving into his consciousness, soon finding himself in front of a giant crystal wall, behind it, was a large dark red fox with nine-tails, looking at him with weary red eyes.**

"Ruby?" Tai asked stopping the reading to check on his daughter.

"GYRO-YOU-IDIOT-DON'T-SCARE-ME-LIKE-THAT-EVER-AGAIN-OR-SO-HELP-ME-OUM-I-WILL-NEVER-FORGIVE-YOU-FOR-ANYTHING-NOT-EVEN-COOKIES-WILL-MAKE-ME-FORGIVE-YOU-FOR-DOING-SOMETHING-SO-STUPID-AND-I'LL-BEAT-IT-INTO-YOUR-HEAD-NOT-TO-SCARE-ME-LIKE-THAT-IF-YOU-EVEN-TRY-SOMETHING-LIKE-THAT!" Ruby shouted quickly cocking Full Moon Rose for effect.

[In the Remnant the Reading Group is from]

Gyro was sitting at a table playing Remnant the Game with Alexei and Pierce when he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine.

"You okay Gyro?" Alexei asked.

"I feel like Ruby just threatened me." Gyro said.

"Ruby's too pure to do something like that." Pierce said, "Besides it's not like your other did something stupid enough to scare her like that."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Gyro said, "Who's turn was it again?"

[Back in the Reading Room]

Ruby took a deep breath as she sat down, "Okay dad, feel free to continue."

Tai blinked once before he went back to reading.

**"The great nine-tailed fox, it's an honor to meet a beast as powerful as yourself." Gyro said with a smirk.**

**The fox stared at him a bit, before it grinned as well, replying in a booming voice "Flattery will get you everywhere mortal. Now, there must be a reason you pulled me out of the Shinigami only to put me within yourself, right?"**

**"I'll be perfectly blunt, by adopted son holds the other half of your power, and I was hoping you could reason with it so we could help him train him." Gyro explained.**

"No cutting corners there." Qrow said.

**The fox rose an eyebrow "Out of curiosity, why should I help train him?"**

**Here Gyro's expression turned more serious "He's the one Hagoromo told you about Kurama, the destined one."**

"I'm guessing Kurama is the fox, but who is Hagoromo?" Jaune asked.

Phoenix simply shrugged.

**The fox, or rather Kurama's, eyes widened at that, before he growled "How do you know those names!"**

**Gyro simply stayed quiet, as bubbles suddenly appeared around Kurama, who looked at them curiously, before focusing on a cluster which drifted closer, his eyes widening after several moments as he looked back at Gyro "To think, complete other worlds actually do exist." Kurama then adopted a thoughtful pose "What exactly do you plan on doing?"**

**"We're going to run away from the village, gather up a few people along the way, which should include a single Uchiha, no not the same one who ripped you out of Kushina, this one is actually nice, his name is Itachi, though he's a village ninja at the moment. We'll also grab the other 8 Jinchuuriki and escape back to my world as soon as we can." Gyro explained with a grin.**

**It took a few moments, before Kurama roared in laughter "I like that idea! We're screwing with the idiots in charge, and I reunite with my brothers and sister."**

"I think I'm gonna like this fox." Nora said with a wide grin.

"Oh boy." Ren sighed.

**Gyro grinned "I figured you would, now come on, let's go convince the other you."**

**With that, they left the shrine behind, but not after Gyro destroyed the mask to stop anyone from contacting the Grim Reaper once more.**

"Good idea, he probably doesn't like getting contacted like that." Ozpin said.

"He doesn't." Phoenix said, "Most of the time, he's got a busy schedule."

**Ruby was currently taking a bath, while Gyro sat in front of Naruto on the sofa.**

**He reached out and touched Naruto's forehead with his fingers, soon the two of them delving down into their now connected minds.**

**In the middle stood Gyro, holding Naruto in his arms.**

**Behind him, was the half of Kurama sealed in himself, waiting patiently behind the crystal wall.**

**And in front of him was the other half of the fox that had orange colored fur, and it was locked inside a simple cage.**

"Wow, two different cells." Blake said.

"I think I'd rather be behind the crystal wall." Yang said, "It's prettier."

**The one sealed in Naruto cracked an eye open, soon focusing on it's other half as the eye widened "How are you even here? We were split in two and you were devoured."**

**The other half snorted "Reports of my death were greatly exaggerated."**

**The half sealed in Naruto raised an eyebrow "So, why are you here?"**

**Gyro and his half of Kurama then relayed the idea to the other half, which soon grinned at the idea.**

**He was very much a trickster fox.**

"Something that Naruto inherits." Phoenix said.

"Let my other meet this kid." Nora said lowly.

**They decided that they would help Naruto train as he grew older, and would wait a good number of years before leaving the village.**

**In the mean time, Gyro enlisted in their shinobi corps, being given the rank of Chuunin.**

**He could have easily made Jonin or ANBU if he wanted, but those positions were under more watch than any other.**

"Yeah, being watched is something that isn't nice." Raven said.

**He was given the rank after defeating a group of instructors in specialized fields, thanks to the Chakra that Kurama had awoken inside of him, which made things even easier when combined with magic.**

**He'd also taken the liberty of scaring the villagers once more and tipping his hand slightly as he activated his semblance.**

"I don't think a regular wolf is that scary." Jaune said.

**Over the years, his and Pierce's semblances had slowly evolved.**

**First becoming a Dire Wolf and a Greater Dragon.**

**And at the moment, a Warg Wolf and a Kaiser Dragon.**

"Whoa." Yang said, "That is awesome."

**And as a Warg Wolf, Gyro was as big as a horse.**

"Holy crap." Jaune squeaked.

"I wonder how big Pierce has gotten." Yang mused with a sly smile on her face.

**And Naruto just loved riding on his back.**

**Besides that, it was simply a matter of waiting.**

"My turn to read." Summer said taking the book from Tai.

**[[]]**

***Nothing out of the ordinary is happening in the security room, however the purple clad Nekomata seems to been looking at Reigner.***


	145. Future 8

***Reigner is missing his head once again.*  
**

**[[]]**

Now that Summer had the book in her hands she didn't hesitate to continue reading.

**_7 years later_ **

**Years had passed in the Hidden Leaf Village.**

**Gyro and Ruby had moved out of the apartment and bought a home in a remote area of the village that few people frequented.**

**Perfect for avoiding bigoted idiots.**

"Yeah, living in a remote area does help with avoiding big idiots." Blake said.

"Some more idiotic than others." Weiss said.

**Currently, Gyro was out on a mission, while Ruby was sleeping in, as for Naruto, he was out in the backyard.**

**He was currently going through the obstacle course Gyro had made for him.**

**"Let's see, I already did the balloons filled with itching powder, painted the Uchiha compound pink and pissed off the jerk after I hanged him by his underwear where his fangirls could find him." this was accompanied by a horrified scream of a young boy and the loud squeals of his rabid horde of fangirls "I put strobing lights in the Hyuga compound, that'll teach those pale-eyed assholes to disrespect one of their own." he said, referring to the fact that the clan was practically abusing their heiress, leading to Gyro and Naruto pranking them hard and getting the girl out of there and placing her with a Kunoichi by the name of Kurenai who cared for the girl like she was her own, but Naruto kept pranking those assholes nonetheless "So what should my final big prank before we am-scray be?"**

"This kid is awesome!" Nora shouted.

"The people in that world are rather questionable though..." Summer said sadly, referring to the Hyuga's.

"Some people are just crueler than others." Ozpin said sadly.

**"How about painting the hokage monument in broad daylight?" he heard a voice say, making him turn to the house to see Ruby wearing her pajamas with a cup of coffee in hand.**

"Ruby I'm so proud of you, you're becoming a prankster!" Nora gushed as she pulled Ruby into a hug.

**"Hey mom." Naruto said with a wave as he finished up the obstacle course and jumped off the last wall with a flip, landing perfectly on his feet "Did you like the bacon and eggs I made?"**

**Ruby smiled and ruffled his hair "A bit burned at the edges, but they tasted good, thanks kiddo."**

"Ah, it's always the edges." Tai grumbled.

"You'll get them right eventually dad." Yang said.

**Naruto grinned his trademark fox-like grin in reply, before he switched to a mischievous smile "Painting the Hokage monument huh?"**

**"Your father said it would be the perfect last hurra before we got out of here and went after the other jinchuuriki and Itachi. And, speaking of him, he said he found the 3-tails Jinchuuriki under control of a sharingan, so he had a bit of work to do to free them." Ruby said.**

**"Who's the Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked as he walked inside, following after Ruby.**

**"The Mizukage, Yagura." Ruby answered.**

**"The guy who started the bloodline purges you and dad used as a cover? You mean he was basically controlled?" Naruto asked in surprise.**

**"That's right." Ruby said with a nod.**

"I'm not the only one who's lost am I?" Jaune asked.

"No, I'm lost too." Qrow said.

**"So, do you think dad's gonna be back soon?" Naruto asked with a grin.**

**"He said he'd wait for you at the top of the monument." Ruby said.**

**"Sweet!" Naruto cheered as he got up and put on an orange jacket over his clothes "See ya later mom!"**

**Ruby laughed a bit as he ran out of the house "You're doing your birth parents proud."**

"Little trouble maker." Nora said happily.

"Hey he's my adopted kid Nora." Ruby said.

"I'm so proud of you Ruby." Summer said pulling Ruby into a hug.

**_Later_ **

**"Aaaannddd... there! I'm finished on my end dad!" Naruto called as he stood on the wall of the monument.**

**"Same thing over here!" Gyro called from the other side of the wall, he too standing on it.**

**Naruto had arrived at the monument about an hour and a half ago, and found his dad waiting for him at the top with buckets of paint and brushes for them to cut loose.**

**Once they were done, the two jumped down onto one of the roofs in the village and admired their handiwork.**

**All 4 faces of the monument, with silly and degrading images painted over them.**

"Yes..." Nora said manically, "Let's see the vandalism."

"Nora calm down please." Ren said.

**Naruto couldn't hold it in and started laughing as he saw his dad had painted buck teeth on the face of the second Hokage, along with warts and crossed-eyes.**

**"Come on now, it's time to get out of here. Hiruzen said he cleared out the walls for a few hours, so now's our chance." Gyro said as he turned back towards their home, Naruto following after him.**

**They'd told the third Hokage about their plan to take Naruto away from the village, pointing out that growing up in this place would be toxic for him with nearly every villager hating him simply because he held one half of Kurama in him.**

"Yeah, it's a bad environment to raise a kid in." Raven said.

"Like ours." Qrow said.

**Speaking of Kurama, both Naruto and Gyro got along pretty well with the two halves of the fox.**

**Although Naruto tended to argue sometimes with his half.**

**"Teuchi and Ayame are coming with us right?" Naruto asked as they kept jumping from one building to the next.**

**"That's why I built the van, besides, their some of the few people who treated us right in this god-forsaken village." Gyro said with a nod.**

"Wait..." Yang said, "Gyro built a van? Wouldn't that stand out a bit?"

"Kinda yeah." Phoenix said.

**Soon, they reached their home, where they saw Ruby loading up some of their belongings in the large van, Teuchi helping her out while Ayame was still half-asleep for some reason.**

**"What's up with Ayame?" Naruto asked.**

**"She stayed up pretty late last night, panicking over if this was gonna work." Teuchi admitted with a laugh.**

**"That's bad for your health kid." Gyro said as he poked the girl's forehead, while she batted his hand away with a pout.**

"Blake would know about that." Yang teased.

"Yang..." Blake growled.

**"Go sleep in the van Ayame." Naruto said as he pushed her inside the van.**

**"Alright, alright, I'll see you all later I guess." she said with a yawn as she went to sleep on one of the beds in the van.**

**"There, that's everything." Ruby said as she closed up one of the panels after tying everything down.**

**"The built in stand works right?" Teuchi asked for confirmation.**

**"Yeah, don't worry, you'll still be able to make money on the road, plus it helps this thing is bigger on the inside." Gyro said as he walked into the van, followed by everyone.**

**And indeed, it was bigger on the inside.**

"Must everything Gyro makes be bigger on the inside?" Glynda asked.

"It's probably a little law of his." Ren said.

**"Time for second breakfast!" Naruto said with a grin as he sat on the stool.**

**Teuchi chuckled "One beef ramen coming right up."**

**"How can he be so hungry all the time?" Ruby asked with a laugh as the van started up.**

**"He's an Uzumaki, they eat as much as an Akimichi yet burn those calories away faster." Gyro explained with a shrug as he got to the gates and ou of the village after a few minutes, taking the less populated routes.**

**"So, what's our first stop dad?" Naruto asked while waiting for Teuchi to finish cooking.**

**"The Hidden Sand Village, we'll find Shukaku's Jinchuuriki there. The kid's about your age, and he needs some serious help since according to Jiraya's information network, the seal was botched up... also, he's the fourth Kazekage's son." Gyro explained.**

"So in other words they fucked it up." Raven said.

"Pretty much." Phoenix said.

"Moron's." Qrow said.

**"So, he's kinda like me then." Naruto said with a tilt of his head.**

**He knew that Gyro and Ruby weren't his birth parents, but that didn't matter, since they were the ones who raised him.**

**A year ago, Gyro and Ruby had told him the truth, that he was the son of the fourth Hokage and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki.**

**It only went to Naruto's head for a few moments that his hero was his birth father, before he calmed down.**

"Good family then, if they survived anyway." Tai said.

"I'm pretty sure someone somewhere has made that happen." Phoenix said.

**After that, things pretty much stayed normal for the family, although Naruto did learn he had two older sisters back at his parent's real home, and he couldn't wait to meet them, even if they didn't know about him.**

**"So, since you've been training me in seals... does that mean this kid's gonna be my final exam?" Naruto asked slowly.**

**"Yeah, I'll be watching over it all, but we'll use this to see just how good you've gotten, and start looking for a good seal right now." Gyro said.**

**Naruto nodded and brought out his notebook and opened it, looking through his seals to find the perfect one.**

"Oh boy, this is gonna be good." Nora said..

**They'd been on the road for a few hours, when, nearing the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind, they ran into a friend.**

**Itachi Uchiha, in his old ANBU outfit minus the mask, with the unconscious form of Yagura slung over his shoulder.**

**Gyro simply opened the door on the side of the van and Itachi jumped in as it passed by him.**

"They didn't even stop..." Blake said blushing slightly.

"That's awesome, I gotta try that." Yang said.

"No you don't young lady." Tai said hastily.

**"Hey Itachi!" Naruto said with a grin as he looked up from his notebook.**

**"Hello Naruto, everyone." Itachi said with a smile as he set Yagura's unconscious body on a couch.**

**"Hey~" Ayame said dreamily with a sigh and a happy smile.**

**Itachi smiled at her and nodded, making her blush.**

**Naruto looked at her in confusion "Do you have a fever Ayame?"**

"Yep, he's oblivious." Glynda said.

**"She'd lovesick is what she is." Teuchi muttered with a chuckle.**

**"So, how are things over in the Mist?" Gyro asked Itachi.**

**"The civil war is dying down now that Yagura is no longer being controlled and out of the picture, I heard they're going to place a woman by the name of Mei Terumi as the new Mizukage. I also followed up on that tip you gave me in regards to the Land of Waves, Gato was getting ready to take it over, but I managed to stop him, while also giving them the idea of building a bridge to open their trade routes even more." Itachi said as he sat down.**

**"And the Akatsuki?" Gyro asked.**

**"I took down some of those you said would be members in the years to come, such as Deidara of the Hidden Stone, Sasori of the Red Sand, and Kisame Hoshigaki, with the Samehada blade returned to the Hidden Mist Village." Itachi explained.**

"I still have no idea what they are talking about." Jaune said.

**"And you've been on the lookout for the other Jinchuuriki?" Ruby asked him.**

**"Yes, the 7-tails Jinchuuriki is in the Hidden Waterfall Village, the 4-tails and 5-tails are traveling together, currently they are in the Land of Iron, the 2-tails and 8-tails are in the Hidden Cloud Village still, and the 6-tails actually spoke with me and said he would wait for us The Land of Tea with the 7-tails." Itachi explained, surprising everyone for a bit.**

"I'm guessing that makes everything easier for them." Weiss said.

"Probably." Ruby said.

**"Well then, that makes our job easier by a bit." Gyro admitted with a smirk.**

**"So, I assume we are heading for the Hidden Sand right now, correct?" Itachi asked as he looked out the window and saw the vast desert of the Land of Wind.**

**"Yeah, the 1-tail is there and I'm gonna fix his seal!" Naruto said with a grin.**

**Itachi smiled an ruffled Naruto's hair "I hope you do well Naruto."**

"Same here." Ruby said.

**"By the way, I pranked Sasuke before we left." Naruto said with his foxy grin.**

**"What did you do?" Itachi asked dryly.**

**"Hanged him by his underwear, and only in his underwear, near the hot springs where his fangirls can find him easy." Naruto said with a smirk.**

**Itachi sighed "I suppose my little brother deserves it, considering how badly he turned out."**

"Oh I have got to try that." Nora chuckled darkly as Raven took the book from Summer.

**[[]]**

**Reigner: Left, left, left, forward, forward, forward, WAIT!**

***Crash***

**Reigner: The hell am I doing, the ears are on the head.**

 


	146. Future 9

***Reigner stands up from his seat*  
**

**Reigner: It's time to begin the Spring Cleaning**

**[[]]**

Raven took the took the book from Summer and began to read.

**_Earth, unknown version_ **

**_Link to reality: Snow White and the Vampire_ **

"Another of these time-line setup's." Ozpin said to himself.

"Look's like it." Qrow agreed.

**Gyro observed his target silently, changed into his old wolf form, being able to control whether to go full size or only partial.**

"That's gotta be a helpful trick to have." Jaune said.

"Yeah, shape shifting abilities like that are helpful when you can control the size of them." Qrow said.

"You would know bird brain." Summer teased.

**It was a young man, about 15 or 16 years old with brown hair that was almost orange.**

**He was living on his own in a somewhat large house, and he had a living of his own.**

**He made violins, and played them for shows from time to time.**

**The boy was known as Oren Vamp.**

"Well he has good taste in instruments." Weiss said.

"The violin is quite relaxing to hear." Ren said.

**He didn't know who the heck came up with that pun set up for what he was going to become, but they had the same horrible taste in jokes as Yang and Pierce.**

"Huh?" Yang and Tai asked interested.

"Don't worry about it." Phoenix said quickly.

**The kid's life was pretty dull to be honest.**

**No one talked to him, he'd apparently been living alone for a long time, and the only social interaction he got was when he sold a violin or when he was invited somewhere to play one.**

"Jeez, that's worse than Ruby." Yang said.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted.

"It's true." Blake said.

"Traitors." Ruby pouted.

**Gyro had even followed him to a fancy dinner ball thrown by some rick pompous fool, and the kid got to play for all those people.**

**At least the pompous oaf was generous to the kid and payed him well, on top of giving him a formal outfit so that he wouldn't be embarrassed.**

"Well that's nice of him." Weiss said, "If only father had that sense of generosity."

"I heard about that." Pyrrha said, "Your father hired a talented musician, but the kid showed up in clothes that made him stand he was kicked out because he didn't have a suit."

"Jackass." Tai grumbled.

**Gyro had to wait a long time for a chance to present itself.**

**It was when the boy fell asleep one night and accidentally left his window open.**

**Gyro jumped in through the window, changing back to his true form at the same time.**

"Creeping into the windows?" Nora asked, "That's totally not creepy at all."

**He walked silently through the house, passing by a kitchen and seeing a pot cooking, making him raise an eyebrow as he checked what was in it, recoiling back as he lifted the lid and the smell hit him.**

**"Please tell me that's not food." he muttered, before looking inside, letting out a sigh of relief to see it wasn't food "Ok, so he's making his own varnish solution, less gross." he said as he closed the oven so a fire wouldn't start, seeing as the kid wouldn't be coming back home.**

"What's a Varnish solution?" Jaune asked.

"It's a resin that has been dissolved in a liquid and is used to give things you put it on shiny." Weiss said, "It's often used on instruments."

"Oh." Jaune said, "That's what it is."

**After that he located the bedroom, finding the youth sleeping soundly, wearing a simple red shirt and black pants,**

**Gyro looked at him, before smirking "It's time for you to break the chains of destiny, and awaken, as the hero you're meant to be. Go, Kiva."**

**With those words said, Gyro simply pushed the boy down into his bed, and, surprisingly, the bed seemed to swallow him up, as it had been changed into a portal by Gyro.**

**With a smile, Gyro dispelled, his job here complete.**

"And there's another kids life who was forever changed." Summer said, with Zwei barking in agreement, once again causing Blake to jump.

**_Earth, unknown version_ **

**_Link to reality: Unknown_ **

**_"Oi! Nii-san! Hold up!"_ ** **a young voice called out in Japanese. (subtitles are helpful aren't they? Also Nii-san means brother in case you don't know)**

"Yes they certainly are." Tai said.

**_"Hurry up Otouto! I can't wait around for you all day!"_ ** **a slightly older voice called back. (Otouto means little brother, for those who don't know)**

**Gyro listened to the brothers talking to each other as they got ready to leave their house.**

"Jeez, Swift is asking Gyro to be a stalker." Ruby grumbled, "I don't really like it too much."

**His current location was Osaka, Japan.**

**He soon saw them leave from his hiding place.**

**Yeah, they look like typical japanese guys, though they did seem to have a bit of american blood in them, maybe from a grandparent.**

**He smirked as he set his plan in motion.**

**He'd left a small package for the two to find upon leaving their house, which happened as the younger brother tripped over the box and landed right on his face.**

"Ouch." Jaune said wincing in sympathy.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." Yang said.

**The older brother stared at him for a moment** **_"Daisuke... you're an idiot"_ **

**The now named Daisuke groaned at those words as he picked himself up and grabbed the box** **_"Wonder what's in here?"_ **

**_"No clue, but let's check it out."_ ** **the older brother said as he walked back into the house.**

**_"Hai, Minato-nii."_ ** **Daisuke said as he followed the now named Minato back inside.**

**Gyro simply observed from the window as they opened the box, releasing a gas that made them fall asleep.**

"Aw come on." Nora said.

"That's a tactic I've used rather often I'll admit." Raven said.

"Meh." Qrow sighed.

**He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at that, he couldn't resist the opportunity to use that little gag.**

**Making sure they were well asleep, he opened a portal and sent them to where they needed to be.**

**At the same time, he jumped to England, and repeated the process with another pair of brothers, sending them to the same world.**

**He knew that 3 timelines would branch off in that world, and that in only one of those timelines did all four of the boys live.**

**At least it was in the true timeline that they did live.**

"Oh jeez, that's got to suck a bit." Jaune said.

"Wonder what world they got sent to?" Ruby asked.

'I may have an idea...' Phoenix thought, 'It's the same type of world I sent a Gamer to just recently.'

**_Remnant, unknown universe number_ **

**_Classification: The Omega Hunter_ **

**Gyro rose an eyebrow as he hacked into the surveillance system of the facility he had infiltrated.**

**The building belonged to a group known as Nozama, and, well the best way to put is that they were crazy and evil.**

**They planned to unleash a virus on Remnant, which would have affected people in a rather... dark way.**

"Oh jeez, let me guess, zombies?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

**They wouldn't be zombies no, but, they would practically be ticking time bombs, that would turn into monsters that feasted on humans.**

"I think that's actually worse." Raven said.

"A lot worse." Summer agreed.

**Wanting none of that, Gyro had messed around with their 'Patient Zero'**

**They'd originally taken away the boy's sense of self, but Gyro restored it, meaning that, while he was currently acting like a mindless beast and tearing apart the guards and scientist (holy hell that was a lot of blood in that hallway, and just look at all those guts being spilled- HOLY SHIT HE JUST PULLED A SUB-ZERO!) he also still had his humanity.**

"Oh jeez." Ruby groaned turning away as she turned green, several others doing the same.

"That's disgusting." Qrow said.

**Really though, the bloody mess was more on the lines of him taking revenge for all those experiments over the years.**

**Gyro then switched the feed to some files containing information on people they had intended to use in experiments.**

**Specifically, they wanted to see if the boy, who wasn't exactly human anymore because of the experiments and was now a species known as an Amazon, could still reproduce with a human or a faunus woman.**

"Okay that's just wrong." Weiss said.

"And yet, it's a good question." Glynda said.

"True... But still." Weiss said.

**Just out of freaking curiosity, like the bunch of evil scientists that they are.**

**And this was in the past, since Gyro had checked and saw a young Summer training at Signal, meaning that their options in their experiments were... well...**

"What?" Summer growled.

**He pulled up the files.**

**The most prominent choice was Glynda Goodwitch, still a teenager at this point in time.**

**Second best choice was actually Blake's mother, Kali.**

**Third was Raven Branwen, even though she was still only about 13 or something right now.**

**Fourth was Summer Rose, same problem as with Raven.**

**The other names didn't leave much an imprint until he found Ren's mom, and then Jaune's mom amongst the files.**

"That's disgusting!" Glynda shouted.

"Aren't there any women in the facility?" Qrow asked irritated, "I mean for Oum's sake if there are someone should have volunteered

**Dear god, the people here were some sick, deprived bastards, especially considering he'd seen some notes about 'possibly keeping for personal study'.**

**Didn't take a genius to figure out who was a pedophile in this facility.**

"What the fucking hell?" Raven shouted in rage.

**So it was with a smirk that he switched back to video, and grinned as the boy, changed into his reptilian like monster form (which looked a bit like an armored iguana), ripped off a man's balls and shoved them in his mouth before snapping the bastard's neck.**

"Okay, that has to hurt." Qrow said.

**He had to admit, this bloodbath was actually interesting to watch.**

**But it was time for him to leave, as the boy reached the exit after stealing some of the drugs his body absolutely needed to survive, and made the place go sky high.**

**It was always fun for Gyro to watch a great big fireball when a building exploded.**

**He blamed Nora for making him like explosions so much.**

"You're welcome Gyro." Nora said with a proud grin on her face.

**You didn't become best friends with someone like that and not pick up some things from them.**

**As for the boy, Gyro looked, and saw him having changed back to normal.**

**God the boy was pale like a vampire and he was all skin and bones.**

"Poor boy's been malnourished." Summer said.

**His hair was dark brown with green tips, and his eyes were a blood red.**

**The only things he was wearing were black pants, a silver arm band with blue lights acting like eyes, which actually dispensed the drug his body needed into his body.**

**Gyro wasn't kidding about the boy's body needing the drug.**

**It kept the cannibalistic tendencies his new genes would normally give him suppressed, and in exchange, he simply needed to eat a lot of proteins, which meant he'd have a mostly meat based diet.**

"What the hell kind of experiment's did they run on the kid!?" Glynda shouted.

"Too many." Ozpin said, "None of them good."

**It was a good thing he got out, now he just had to eat a burger... or 20.**

**Gyro knew the kid would be able to replicate the formula, he had the makings of a genius before he was taken off the streets.**

**He just needed to grow now, until he become the apex predator he was meant to be.**

Raven closed the book and passed it to Ruby, "Hopefully this next one will be you with Gyro and one of the kids." Raven said.

"Same here." Ruby said.

**[[]]**

***Security room closed for cleaning.***


	147. Future 10

***The Real Phoenix has stepped into the Security Room himself and is currently binge watching the Elfen Lied Anime on Youtube***

**Phoenix: Shit... I wish there was more to this... Okay what was that Site Swift sent to me that has all the Manga's on it?**

**[[]]**

Now that Ruby had the book back she began to read eagerly, wondering what would happen next.

**"Hard to believe this is working out so well." Ruby said as she was carrying a 2 year old girl with pink hair, red eyes, and small horns on the sides of her head in her arms, although her horns were hidden by a pair of ribbons in her hair, and she also wore a purple dress.**

"Aw... she's so adorable~" Summer cooed.

"A rather effective way to hide her horns." Blake said as her bow twitched because of the ears under them.

**Her name was Kaede.**

**Also she had 4 nearly invisible arms attached to her back.**

**The arms were simply holding onto Ruby for extra security.**

"Her vectors." Ozpin noted.

"Does this mean that Ruby is gonna give birth to nothing but Diclonius now?" Jaune asked.

"We'll see soon enough." Tai said.

**"Well, thankfully Murphy's law is in effect for those assholes at the moment, so we're in the clear for now." Gyro said as they were walking through a park.**

**"What did you do?" Ruby asked with a smirk.**

"Yeah, he did something to them." Weiss said.

"We know him well enough by him to know he did something apparently." Qrow said.

**"Sent them a really annoying virus that forcibly opens a window to a porn website, and each time they fail in closing it, because trust me I made it though, it opens a new window into something even worse and/or disgusting." he said with a grin.**

"That is awesome." Nora chuckled evilly.

"Good thing Nora doesn't have that much technological skill." Pyrrha whispered.

**Ruby actually shivered in fear here "This is why it's never a good idea to engage in a prank war with you."**

**"The only people who can take me on are Dabo and Nora." he said with a laugh.**

**"Yang learned that lesson the hard way. She was so pissed when she woke up with green hair." Ruby said with a shake of her head.**

"What!?" Yang shouted both horrified and pissed.

"Oh dear Oum." Raven sighed

**"She should be glad I used the kind of dye that washes out." he said idly.**

"Phew." Yang sighed.

**"So, what do we do first?" she asked while holding Kaede, who was simply sucking on her thumb.**

**"Well, while their occupied, we can leave Japan and go somewhere else where it'll be harder for them to find us." he said with a smirk.**

"Yeah, it's never a good idea to stay too close to the enemies location." Blake said.

"Well, if you are very close to their headquarters the don't find you because you're so close." Raven said.

"Know that one from experience?" Summer teased.

**"So, where to first in that case?" she asked with a smile.**

**"I was thinking we could start with Canada, since Québec is really beautiful this time of year." he answered.**

**"Isn't that a little biased since it's where you were born?" she asked knowingly.**

**"So?" he shot back with a grin, making her laugh a bit.**

"True, I'd probably head to Patch if it were there." Ruby said.

"Same." Yang said.

**_4 years later_ **

**_Paris, France_ **

**"Pointy." Kaede muttered as she looked up at the Eiffel Tower.**

"She's not wrong." Ren said with a slight chuckle.

**"Very pointy yes, it's also apparently a romantic place for people who love each other." Ruby said with a smile while Gyro walked towards them with some ice cream cones, handing them each one (Ruby got strawberries obviously, and Kaede got cherries while Gyro got mint and chocolate)**

**"Like us?" Kaede asked with a tilt of her head.**

**"A little different from family love, rosebud." Ruby said as she poked Kaede's nose, making the girl giggle.**

**"So, what have you learned today sweetie?" Gyro asked his daughter, raising an eyebrow while he lowered his sunglasses.**

**"I learned how to react when someone says 'stranger danger'." Kaede said innocently.**

"Oh I wonder what you two taught her." Yang said rubbing her hands together.

**"Which would be?" Gyro asked with a smile.**

**"Punch people in the crotch." she said as she raised her fist.**

"Hell yeah" Yang shouted.

"That's a good girl." Summer said.

Ruby simply smiled and nodded.

**"That's my girl." Gyro said as he patted her head, making her beam happily at him.**

**"Where's our next stop daddy?" Kaede asked with a smile.**

**"How about you decide this time?" he said as he pulled out a map of the world and placed it in front of her.**

**She looked everywhere on the map, narrowing her eyes in thought, before pointing to Italy "The place with the tower that looks like it's gonna fall."**

"The Leaning Tower of Piza." Phoenix said.

"Is it gonna fall?" Jaune asked.

"Hopefully not, but it may if a really bad earthquake hits." Phoenix said.

**"Guess that means we'll get to see the colosseum." Ruby noted with a grin.**

**She'd studied up on Earth enough to know what the biggest tourist attractions were.**

**It's rather funny that their pursuers never thought of looking for them in plain sight, instead looking for them in hidden places, thinking they'd be hiding.**

"Sometimes hiding in plain sight is the most effective way to hide." Glynda said.

"Mainly because it's too obvious." Ozpin said.

**"Right, but first, we'll stick around Paris a little longer, we still need to see the Louvre, the Arc of triumph, and then we're going to Chessy." he finished with a grin. (literal translation for L'arc de triomphe)**

**"What's in Chessy?" Kaede asked curiously.**

"Yeah, what?" Ruby asked.

"There has to be a good reason, keep reading." Weiss said.

**"Disneyland." Gyro said simply, and smirked as Kaede went ramrod straight while her eyes widened, and then her face lip up like a million gigawatts.**

"What's Disneyland?" Ruby asked.

"A giant children's amusement park." Phoenix said, "To keep it simple, and it's attractions are based on it's many childrens movies."

"Wow, Gyro's really doting on her isn't he?" Summer said.

"I'm willing to be he'll be showing up in front of the boyfriend's house one day when she get's one." Qrow said with a chuckle.

**"We're going to Disneyland?! YAY! I love you daddy!" she shouted happily as she hugged Gyro.**

**Ruby looked at him with a raised eyebrow, mouthing 'Really?'**

**Gyro mouthed back 'She deserves it.'**

**Ruby nodded at that, it was true, Kaede was rather well behaved, and she studied well, so she deserved to have some fun.**

**Her little rosebud would grow up to make her proud one day, she just knew it.**

"I know she will." Summer said, "Mine has."

"Thank's mom." Ruby said happily.

**_5 years later_ **

**_The Great Wall, China_ **

**Kaede snapped a picture of the view she had using her camera with a grin "Awesome!" she breathed in awe.**

**She was 11 years old now, and she'd let her hair grow out, letting it reach her waist, still using ribbons to hide her horns.**

"Not much else she can hide her horns with." Blake said, "Except maybe a knit hat could work..."

**Her mom and dad constantly helped her train, physically with grueling exercises, mentally with difficult problems, and spiritually, to control her Aura and her Vectors.**

**They'd ended up awakening her Aura a year ago after a close run in with the people who were after her, where she ended up getting pissed at them when a bullet grazed her mom and she hadn't pulled up her Aura in time.**

**It had been one hell of a bloodbath as she used her Vectors to tear them to shreds.**

"There are some people you don't fuck with." Raven said.

"And yet people are dumb enough to try anyway." Ozpin said.

**Normally her dad would have reacted as well, but he was honestly impressed with how efficient she had been.**

**She left no survivors in that squadron.**

**As a result, they decided that it was about time to get her started in the family business she'd been craving to join.**

**Hunting monsters and killing them.**

"I expected that to happen." Pyrrha said.

**She may be a tiny bit bloodthristy, but it wasn't anything major, like wanting to bath in the blood of her enemies, more along the lines, she took fun in killing monsters, since they deserved to die.**

**And when she said monsters, well she was using the term loosely, since not all monsters looked like abominations, some looked human.**

"Like Cinder and Adam." Ruby said.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "And sometimes what we call monsters based on their looks are just as humane as normal people."

"Indeed." Ozpin said.

**Now, the reason why training her Aura helped her, was because she found that her Vectors were like an extension of her own soul.**

**Her dad had also told she didn't have to worry about ever transmitting the Diclonius gene to other people, since he'd run some tests and found that she could only transmit the gene to people from this universe.**

**As in the one they really did not care about and would be leaving behind soon.**

"Ah, okay." Ozpin said.

"She can still have Diclonius children, but as long as they are treated kindly there shouldn't be too much need to worry." Qrow said.

**"How many pictures does that make now rosebud?" she heard her mom ask, making her turn around and smile.**

**"20." she answered simply.**

**Ruby chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm "Save some film for our next and last stop." she said as she lead Kaede to where Gyro was buying food.**

**It was a good thing someone decided to sell food on the wall today, because they were really hungry, plus it was tame stuff.**

**"We've been practically everywhere... what's left?" Kaede asked curiously.**

"I wonder where all they've been on Earth?" Yang pondered.

"Pretty much anywhere noteworthy." Phoenix said, "I'd say Egypt is a nice place... but you'd have to have adapted to the heat and know how to avoid Scorpions."

**"Sweden." Ruby answered.**

**"Why there?" Kaede wondered.**

**"It's the last stop on your dad's bucket list of countries he wanted to visit." Ruby answered with a laugh.**

**"Ah... after that I get to meet my big sisters?" Kaede asked with a grin.**

**"That's right, Agitha and Crimson, they don't know about you yet, but I'm sure they'll love you." Ruby said with a smile.**

"They will." Ruby said, "I'm positive."

**"I can't wait to meet them, and auntie Yang, uncle Pierce, and everybody else too." she said in excitement.**

**Ruby couldn't help but chuckle a bit.**

**She may not have given birth to the girl, but she acted just like she would have at her age.**

**She was glad to be a mom.**

"So am I." Summer said pulling Ruby into a tight hug.

**[[]]**

***Phoenix closes the laptop.***

**I better be getting back to that tournament soon, there's gonna be one hell of a battle next.**


	148. Future 11

***The Security room appears to be empty*  
**

**[[]]**

With the book taken from Ruby, Weiss began to read where she left off.

**_Land of Ylisse_ **

**_Unknown universe_ **

**Gyro sighed as he stepped back from his work "There, all done."**

"What's all done?" Ruby asked as she tilted her head to the side.

**In front of him stood three vehicles.**

**One of them was a car, a modified 1992 Honda NSX in red, with a set of spare tires sitting on the sides of a spoiler on it's back.**

**It was modified for higher speed than normal, and it was also highly advanced, capable of assuming two alternate modes, one which was an all-terrain vehicle, and the other which acted like a construction vehicle.**

**It was called the Tridoron.**

"Sound's like nothing is getting in that thing's way." Jaune said.

**The other two vehicles were modified Honda NM4-01 motorcycles, one mostly in white with red highlights, and the other in black with purple flames and a skull on the front.**

**The two motorcycles were also capable of combining together into a powerful assault vehicle.**

"Nice." Yang said.

"But what kind of advancement has that world gotten to technologically speaking?" Ozpin asked, "After all sometimes standing out isn't always the best thing."

"Ylisse, and by extension it's surrounding kingdoms, are not very technologically advanced." Phoenix said.

"That could cause some problems then." Tai said, "Especially if something causes one of those things to break down."

**They were known as the Ride Macher and Ride Chaser respectively.**

**He had been asked by Swift to create these vehicles for three heroes he would place in this world.**

**It didn't take Gyro a long time to figure out Swift was going to place Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, and Mashin Chaser in this world.**

"Ah, that series again." Blake said, "Swift seems to really like that series."

"Yeah, he really does." Phoenix said.

**But first, he had to test to see if a certain set of powers would work well.**

**Lifting up the set of the Ride Chaser, he reached in the compartment underneath, and pulled out an interesting weapon.**

**It was a cross between a gun, and a knuckle duster, in silver and purple.**

"What does it do, what does it do?" Ruby asked as stars formed in her eyes.

"Calm down Ruby." Qrow said.

**He didn't have to fully activate it to check if it was compatible with a human, instead, he simply hit the nozzle of the weapon lightly.**

**_GUN_ **

**A deep gravelly voice was heard from the weapon, as Gyro lifted it and aimed at a nearby tree, squeezing the trigger and watching as a purple energy bullet fired and tore through the tree, making it fall over.**

"That's got some momentum behind it." Raven said.

**"Gun mode works, now for the other one." he muttered as he hit the nozzle again.**

**_BREAK_ **

**The purple studs on the hand guard jutted forwards slightly at that, Gyro running at another tree and delivering a powerful punch using the weapon.**

**With a loud crack, the tree keeled over... and so did the other behind it.**

"I think it works." Ren said.

"I want one of those." Nora said, "Imagine how much damage I can do with one of those when I've supercharged myself."

"Same here." Yang said with a chuckle.

**Gyro rose an eyebrow at that "A bit stronger than I thought, but, that doesn't matter much since it might be the edge they need." he said as he put the weapon back inside the motorcycle.**

**He then stepped away from the vehicles and called upon a power Swift had lent him, snapping his fingers and causing a silver wall to appear out of nowhere next to the vehicles.**

**He smirked at it.**

**The Silver Veil, a way for Kamen Riders to move between other Rider Worlds.**

"That sounds incredibly convenient." Pyrrha said.

"It kinda is." Phoenix said, "Although to be honest I prefer a pocket dimension that I can just use to pull anything out of my back pocket."

**He sweeped his hand and the wall moved, the Tridoron and Ride Chaser disappearing into it, while the Rider Macher stayed behind.**

**The wall also left behind someone.**

"Whoops, looks like that wasn't something he was expecting to happen." Summer said.

**A young man with brown hair, wearing a white jacket and blue jeans.**

**He was currently unconscious.**

**Gyro looked at the boy before carrying him to lean him against a tree.**

**"I have to admit, I'm impressed you revived someone Swift, just to make them a hero." he muttered.**

"That's pretty kind of him though." Glynda said.

"It really is." Weiss said.

'Although if you look at it from the descead's point of veiw you're kinda taking away their eternal peace... granted ressurection is when they wat to come back to life.' Phoenix thought.

**"It wasn't Swift." he heard from behind himself, making him turn around to see a woman, probably in her mid thirties, with long green hair and eyes along with pointed ears.**

**Her outfit was somewhat revealing, wearing an intricate dress that showed off her stomach and cleavage, and floating around around was a strange ribbon, while a golden circlet was around her forehead.**

**She also gave off an otherworldly glow.**

**"The Divine Dragon, Naga. It's an honor to meet you." Gyro said with a bow.**

"Is she a goddess?" Ruby asked.

"No." Phoenix said, "In the Fire Emblem series, at least the ones I've played, which is only Awakening, Path of Radiance, and Radiant Dawn admittedly, the only Goddesses I've seen are Yune and Ashera, the Goddessess of Chaos and Order respectivly."

"Huh? So why is Gyro treating Naga like that?" Yang asked.

"A sign of respect really." Phoenix said.

**Naga smiled "Rise, Hero of Hyrule, you need not bow to me. I am no goddess after all."**

**Gyro chuckled "The Chruch of Naga would refute that statement."**

"Churches." Ozpin said, "They never bother to actually listen to their gods or goddesses."

"Same for cults." Phoenix said, thinking of the Treeminders form Fallout 3, I mean their 'god' is asking them to kill him, but they don't actually hear him say that.

**Naga sighed "True, they would, no matter how many times I say the opposite."**

**Gyro smiled "So, I assume you have a reason to reviving someone who was dead?" he said as he looked back at the boy, whom he could feel had been in the land of the dead for a while already, perhaps a year or two.**

"Depending on where the guy ended up that's two years of possible chances to play poker with Death." Phoenix said.

"It can't be that hard right?" Yang asked.

"You try out bluffing a guy with no face." Phoenix said.

**Naga nodded "Indeed, I worry about the state my world will fall into one day, and wanted to be prepared, as such, I made contact with one of the observer gods, Swift, and requested his assistance."**

**"And he mentionned Kamen Riders I'm guessing?" Gyro asked.**

**Naga nodded once more "Masked heroes of justice who defeat monsters and take down evil cults on a daily basis, it sounded exactly like what I needed."**

"I'm guessing there's something like that in that world?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "Why do people worship a dark god they know is going to get them killed?"

"Because they aren't right in the head." Summer said shaking her head.

**Gyro was silent for a moment "This isn't the first time you asked for these masked heroes, is it?"**

**Naga smiled "No, and it's not our first meeting either."**

**Gyro's eyes widenned at that "What?"**

**"Another you arrived in Ylisse, about 2000 years ago, maybe even more, back when the land was still known as Arkania, and helped in a similar manner to the way you just did." Naga explained.**

"Another clone maybe?" Blake asked.

"Probably." Phoenix said, "Or maybe a previous incarnation."

**"That's how you knew who I was then." Gyro said in realisation "Who were the Masked heroes back then?"**

**"The first, the second, the third, and the fourth." Naga said, and anybody else would have been confused, but Gyro understood what she meant.**

**"Kamen Riders Ichigo, Nigo, Sango, and Yongo... they were allies of the Hero King Marth in this timeline." he said in awe, before chuckling "The first Kamen Rider and the first Hero of the Emblem, rather fitting." he smiled "What did my past self do, exactly?"**

**"He modified the four chosen into what you call Cyborgs, as well as created their vehicles." Naga explained.**

"Gyro... you're starting to go mad scientist on me." Ruby said, her eyes narrowing.

"He really is." Yang said with a nod.

**"So, the two Cyclone motorcycles, the TriCyclone car, and the SkyCyclone fighter plane then." Gyro said in thought.**

**"I have to say, your past self was rather excited about 'beginning the Rider legacy' as he put it." Naga said in amusement.**

**Gyro nodded "It makes sense... Kamen Riders inspire hope to everyone to see them, wether in the Rider Worlds, or in the real world, where they are fictional."**

**Naga rose an interested eyebrow "Oh? How so?"**

"Yeah, how?" Jaune asked.

**Gyro sighed "Back on Earth, the date was March 11th 2011, an Earthquake and a Tsunami hit the country of Japan... 15,894 deaths were reported, 6,152 people were injured, and to this day, around 2000 people are still missing... the quake was the 4th most powerful ever in the world, reaching a magnitude of 9.1, and it, along with the Tsunami, which reached a height of 133 feet, caused a lot of damage, some of the worst being the three level 7 nuclear meltdowns in Fukushima... one of the areas hit by the Tsunami was a museum dedicated to the creator of many heroes, Shotaro Ishinomori, who brought about the first Kamen Rider, and the first Super Sentai team, among others, the museum was filled with many of his works, and was a place children loved to visit. Thankfully, it managed to survive the assault, though many displays and statues were destroyed, two survived through it, they were the statues of Kamen Rider Ichigo, and of Akaranger. Those two statues, intact after all the damage the surrounding areas went through, gave the people hope, that they could survive those dark times."**

"Wow..." Pyrrha sighed.

"That's pretty sad." Nora said.

"Still, the odds two statues managed to survive can easily be taken as a sign of hope to survivors of such a crisis." Ozpin said.

**Naga smiled "I see, truly, they are a symbol of hope."**

**Gyro nodded "They are."**

"Alright Blake, your turn." Weiss said tossing the book to Blake.

**[[]]**

***Security Room is still empty.***


	149. Future 12

***Phoenix is seen on his phone playing Fire Emblem Heroes*  
**

**Phoenix: Gotta level up my units, gotta know which ones I will use.**

**[[]]**

Blake began to read as son as she got the book in her hands.

**_Earth, unknown version_ **

**_Link to reality: unknown_ **

**Gyro was waiting on top of a building, not having anything better to do at the moment as he looked through some old videos he had filmed on his scroll.**

**One of those was when Pierce used a new ability of his for the first time.**

"Oh, I wonder what it is..." Yang said with a grin.

**Because of the trident he stole from Ganon all those years ago being attuned to electricity, Pierce had become rather adept at manipulating the element. (though not on the same level as Nora, who eventually received the moniker 'Goddess of Thunder')**

"Bow down before me peasants!" Nora shouted suddenly standing on Ren's shoulders.

"Nora, get down please." Ren said, trying not to strain his voice, after all even if Nora is short and thin that doesn't mean having a human body standing on your shoulders in light.

**But, his control over it was enough it extended to his own bio-electricity.**

**Which in turn allowed him to mess around with his fire breath, and change it to an electric breath, though it did take a bit of time for him to pull off the change.**

"Nice." Yang said with a grin, "I wonder what else he can do with that kind of ability~" Yang purred.

"Yaaaang!" Ruby groaned.

"Yang, enough with the sexual jokes." Blake said.

**The next video he checked out was a very old one, back before they had taken down Salem.**

**It was of Jaune getting a new upgrade for his sword based on the one his original world counterpart had, basically turning his sword into an even bigger one simply by leaving the blade in the sheath and hitting a trigger, which made blades pop out the side of the sheath and turn it into a bastard sword.**

Jaune looked over to his weapon with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Jaune, you're weapon has that upgrade." Phoenix said.

"Gonna have to learn how to use that then." Jaune muttered.

**He soon got up, feeling a pulse of magic seeping into the world.**

**He knew it was about time for that to happen, so he had to make sure to guide the pulse to the right location.**

**A second one quickly joined it, Gyro making sure to guide it to the same area.**

"You know, I kinda want to get back to my family a little right now." Ruby muttered, "It's weird seeing Gyro mess with so many lives."

"I know." Summer whispered to Ruby.

**The two targets were in the same place, and he soon saw them in a park.**

**Two japanese boys, one with short black hair wearing a blue jacket, the other with brown hair in a short ponytail wearing a red bomber jacket over a black shirt.**

**He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw what they were doing.**

**Showing a bunch of kids how to play the digimon card game.**

"The what now?" Weiss asked.

"Isn't Digimon that Pokemon clone?" Yang asked.

"Don't start fueling that Flame War." Phoenix said.

**It was nice of the boys to do that.**

**He also noted that each of the two boys had the digivices from the fourth season of the anime clipped to their pants, D-tector as it's actual name was in the season.**

**The one with brown hair had Takuya's D-tector from the end of the season (red with a black grip), and the one with black hair had Koji's D-tector from the end of the season (blue with a black grip).**

**He brought out his scroll, using a long range signal to hack into the toys, seeing all the data they held, and smiling in an impressed manner when he saw they each had all of the required spirits to pull off a Hyper Spirit Evolution.**

"I don't understand any of that." Raven said.

"Me neither." Qrow said.

**They really wanted to push the image of being like the next coming of the ancient warriors.**

**Soon he saw the kids leave, thanking the two older boys, while said boys bumped their fists with grins.**

"I looks like they know each other." Glynda said.

"At least they won't suffer trust issues." Opzin said.

**"Another day, another kid helped, ain't that right Saito?" said the brown haired one with a grin.**

**"You said it Mitsuki." Saito shot back with a smirk.**

**Gyro chuckled silently at their camaraderie, before deciding it was time for the boys to start their adventure, letting the two magic signals lock onto them.**

**In front of each of the boys, a swirling vortex appeared, both of them staring at it in confusion.**

"And there's the portal." Blake said.

"Probably leading them to Remnant." Pyrrha added, "Or at least one version of it."

**"What the heck?" Saito said in shock.**

**"What do you think this is supposed to be?" Mitsuki wondered.**

**"No clue." Saito said as he poked the vortex in front of himself, soon finding his finger was stuck "Eh? It's stuck!"**

"You don't go around poking things you don't know about." Summer said.

'Unless it's with a spear.' Phoenix thought, 'Then again those turn out to be more than simple pokes.'

**"That's what she said." Mitsuki said with a snicker before Saito glared at him.**

**"Stop making stupid jokes and help me!" he said in annoyance before the portal started to pull him in "Woah!" he uttered one last shout as it closed behind him.**

**"Saito!" Mitsuki shouted in worry before looking at the other portal "Give me back my friend!" he shouted as he jumped in.**

"You know, they might not end up in the same place." Jaune said.

"Most likely on two opposite sides of their world." Ren added.

**Gyro watched as the remaining portal closed, before dispelling himself.**

"Seriously I'm kinda getting tired of seeing Gyro be a creep." Ruby whispered to herself.

**_Remnant, unknown variation_ **

**_Link to reality: unknown_ **

**"Back off!" Gyro said with a growl as he shot a beowolf with one of his pistols.**

**The grimm didn't get to do much after that, as the bullet went right through it's brain, making it slump down lifelessly as it quickly disappeared.**

**He was too late though.**

"Too late for what?" Weiss asked before she could stop herself.

"More like too late for who." Qrow said.

**Leaning against a tree, was a young man, his clothes thorn as blood pooled under him from the many cuts on his body.**

**But that wasn't the biggest wound.**

**No, the biggest would have to be on his torso, torn open.**

"Oum..." Ruby said as she stuck her head into her mothers embrace.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Weiss said holding her stomach.

"Blake you better read faster." Ren urged.

**The life was slowly leaving his eyes, as he turned his head to Gyro.**

**Gyro went up and kneeled next to him with a frown "I'm sorry kid... I wasn't fast enough."**

**The boy simply looked at him "Thanks... for trying... mister..." and then... nothing, as his body slumped and his eyes lost the last spark of life.**

**Gyro sighed at that, before closing the boy's eyes.**

"A sign of respect no doubt." Ozpin said.

"Poor kid..." Tai said softly.

**"You did your best." he heard a wizened voice say, making him turn around to see an old man with long white hair and a short beard, wearing clothes that one would associate with an old mountain sage.**

**"But was it enough?" Gyro uttered quietly.**

**"It was." the old sage said as he knelt next to the boy and pulled out a small blank mechanical eyeball from his robes, holding it to the boy's corpse as wisps of energy left his body, going into the eyeball, soon giving it color as the back portion turned black, the pupil turning a grey color, but it looked more like a camera shutter, and on top of it was an orange sticker with a faceplate and the letter G "His soul is safe inside the Eyecon."**

"Hang on...isn't something we saw during that tournament arc?" Weiss asked.

"I think so." Blake said.

"Huh, so Gyro must have hopped into the past for that one." Ruby said, "Or Swift brought them to it from the future."

"Ow, brain, hurts." Yang cried out gripping her head.

"Yeah, time and space is something you don't want to ponder for too long." Phoenix said.

**"And his body?" Gyro asked.**

**"I'll preserve it, and work to repair it for him when he finally returns to life." the sage said.**

**"When you gave the Ren of this world the offer to bring Nora back to life... did he have to separate his spirit from his body?" Gyro suddenly asked.**

**The sage shook his head "No, so far he's the only person to have ever obtained the Ghost Driver without having to be a spirit."**

"I'll take that as a good thing." Ren said.

"One of my others died?" Nora asked looking scared, remembering the tournament arc.

"Blake, read." Jaune said quickly.

**"I observed that version of Ren a bit, when he obtained the Houdini Eyecon... he's ruthless." Gyro said with a frown.**

**"His love for Nora has pushed him to do anything to bring her back." the sage said as he picked up the boy's body before turning around to leave "Thank you for your assistance." the sage said before he walked away with the body, and Gyro dispelled.**

"Thanks Ren." Nora said as she gave Ren a deep kiss.

**_Realm between worlds_ **

**_Unknown universe link_ **

**Gyro stood in a white void.**

**Next to him was Swift.**

**And in front of the two of them was the unconscious body of a 6 year old boy with brown hair.**

"Okay, where are we going with this?" Weiss asked.

**"You're being serious right now?" Gyro asked incredulously.**

**"Completely." Swift said with a nod.**

**"So, this kid has the mind of an 18 year old who died in a car crash, and you want me to seal something inside of him." Gyro said with a sigh.**

"Oh dear lord, what's getting sealed inside the kid?" Summer said.

"It better not be anything bad." Ruby added.

**"Not just anything." Gyro heard a voice say from behind, making him turn around with a raised eyebrow.**

**Before him was a man with spiky dirty blond hair, a red bandana around his forehead, wearing red armor on his torso, a pauldron on his left shoulder, and a gauntlet covering his left arm, a leather glove covering his right hand, jeans on his legs with armored kneecaps, and traveling boots.**

"The guy looks pretty cool." Yang said.

"I'll agree with you on that." Weiss said.

**Gyro recognized him.**

**This was Dart Feld, the previous Dragoon of Fire, and the first Divine Dragoon.**

"Dragoons?" Ruby asked.

"Warriors possessing the powers of a Dragon thanks to special jewels that choose their on masters." Phoenix said, "Those people are known to have the right t orule Dragons."

**"Ok, what does this kid have to do with the Dragoons?" Gyro asked in confusion.**

**Dart simply silently walked towards the boy, before holding out his hands, in each of them was a jewel, one red, the other seemingly rainbow colored.**

**Gyro observed as Dart brought both of them close to the boy, before they both shined brightly, the rainbow one shining even brighter than the red one.**

"Wow, accepted by both." Jaune said, "Must be quite an honor."

"It is." Phoenix said, "Hell the Divine Dragoon has unmatched power, even I wouldn't want to be in the way of the Divine Dragoon."

**"Wait, he's a Dragoon? The same ones you were no less?" Gyro asked in shock.**

**"Indeed, however, he isn't the true master of the red-eyed dragon, that title will be for someone else, much like my father was still acknowledged as it's master." Dart explained as he stood back up.**

"So I wonder why it accepted him in the first place?" Blake mused.

"I'm not too sure myself." Phoenix said, "Perhaps because it sensed his fathers blood and chose to give him a chance."

**"Then... he's the second Divine Dragoon in that case." Gyro said in awe.**

**"Technically third." Swift said with a smirk.**

**"Third?" Gyro said in confusion.**

**"There's a universe out there where Jaune was the second Divine Dragoon. A friend of mine is that world's prime observer." Swift explained.**

"Wait, seriously?" Jaune asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "Heck, I'm that prime observer, and I've already seen the power you hold when you use that thing."

"Hold powerful is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"No spoilers because I haven't exactly documented that segment..." Phoenix said, "But let's just say that a Goliath didn't make it past the first attack."

"Holy crap." Qrow breathed.

"And in that world Qrow's got a stalker." Phoenix added.

"What!?"Qrow shouted as Tai, Summer, and Raven all double over in laughter.

**Gyro was silent for a bit as he thought of that "What about the others?"**

**"Ruby was the Wind Dragoon, Weiss the Ice Dragoon, Blake the Darkness Dragoon, Yang the Fire Dragoon, Nora the Lightning Dragoon, Pyrrha the Earth Dragoon, and Ren the Light Dragoon." Swift said.**

"That honestly seems to make the most sense." Ren said.

"Indeed it does." Ozpin said.

**Gyro thought of of it before nodding, finding they made sense "Alright, so, I'm sealing all 8 spirits inside of him I'm guessing?"**

**"That would be correct... the world he's going to, it's in need of the Dragoons." Dart said with a sigh.**

**"Then... there's going to be a mass awakening of the next generation of Dragoons in that case... a crisis is going to happen." Gyro summed up, earning nods from Dart and Swift.**

"Well poop." Ruby said.

**He sighed at that "Alright, best get to work then."**

"Your turn Yang." Blake said passing the book to Yang.

"You think we could see the other worlds you're observing?" Yang asked taking the book.

"I'll send you some DVD's." Phoenix said with a shrug, "Who knows you might learn a few extra things."

**[[]]**

***Phoenix is still on his phone***

**Okay so... who to take into the tournament... Hopefully I can switch out my fighter every so often.**


	150. Future 13

***The security room is once again empty***

**[[]]**

Yang once again had the book in her hands, but for some reason she felt as if Pierce had gotten very injured somehow, perhaps not the Pierce in her home, but the Pierce in this story's world.

"You okay Yang?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just felt something for a moment." Yang said.

**_Between Realms_ **

**_Path to Halkeginia_ **

**Gyro was currently floating a void of stars.**

"Oh jeez, what did you do this time Gyro?" Ruby asked slightly irritated.

**Why you may wonder?**

**Because he had shoved a kid out of the way when the boy was about to be pulled into a vortex.**

"Oh jeez." Weiss said.

"At least it's just a clone of him." Blake said.

**He didn't know that in another universe, another clone had ensure the kid went into it.**

Ruby's eye twitched at that statement, with Summer giving her a pat on the back to calm her down a bit.

**He'd already hidden his elven traits, knowing that humans in that realm were afraid of elves because they had impressive magical power, and he didn't feel like having THAT kind of attention on him.**

**He was already going to get attention for being a 'human' Familiar.**

"What's a Familiar?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know the exact specifics, but in short it's a summoned companion for a spell caster, usually in the form of an animal and Familiar's usually have the intelligence of a person." Phoenix explained.

"Oh, got it." Jaune said.

**But he wasn't going to make them think he was a commoner like the kid who would have fallen in.**

**So he was wearing his green tunic along with his silver armor over it, plus the Pegasus Boots, and slimmed down versions of the Power Gloves.**

**He'd also changed his old scarf (which he tended to not wear at home, but he wore it when going out) into a cloak, still bearing the crest of the royal family.**

"Well he does look pretty darn royal." Nora said.

"Even I'm feeling the urge to kneel before him right now." Raven said.

"Really?" Qrow asked, only to get smacked by his sister.

**Technically speaking, he'd married into it since Ruby was, by succession, heir to the throne of Hyrule, even if the kingdom had fallen.**

**And since usually when a princess is married, they ascend to the throne, Ruby would technically be Queen of Hyrule right now. (and she actually could give orders in the kingdoms of Labrynna and Holodrum due to them bowing to the monarchy of Hyrule)**

"Wait seriously?" Ruby asked.

"Awww maaaaan." Nora pouted.

**Which meant that Gyro was essentially King.**

**He knew he was going to have fun by making them think he was royalty.**

**Plus, while he'd be someone's Familiar, he'd be teaching his summoner somethings as well.**

"Always being really helpful to a fault." Weiss said shaking her head.

"At least he'll have fun doing it." Summer said with a smirk on her face.

**Soon he saw the other end of the portal open, at the same time as an explosion which caused smoke to appear.**

**Well, this was making for a perfect badass entrance.**

**He summoned up the Great Fairy's Sword and put it in a sheath at his hip, knowing he needed to look like a Warrior King for his story to work.**

**He went past the portal, landing in a crouch on grass, hidden by the smoke.**

"Well, he made a big entrance." Raven said dryly.

**He stood up, seeing the smoke was thick enough that no one probably saw him appear.**

**He could also hear many people speaking, and a lot of them laughing.**

"Jerks." Ruby said with a frown on her face.

**He smirked slightly before schooling his features, casting a small wind spell that cleared away the smoke.**

**What he saw, was several teenagers staring at him in shock, along with a man in his forties who was already balding.**

**The students were all wearing white blouses, with pants for the boys and skirts for the girls, and purple capes hanging off their shoulders, the capes clasped onto them by a small pendant with a pentagram engraved onto it.**

"Look's like a school." Glynda said.

"You know anyone there Glynda?" Ozpin said with a smirk.

Glynda glared at Ozpin for that joke.

**Amongst them were also several creatures, from giant moles, to floating eyeballs, and even a small dragon.**

**There was one student who stood out the most though.**

**A young girl, who appeared short for her age of 16, with long pink hair and eyes.**

**The girl was staring at him in awe.**

"Anime protagonist right there ladies and gentlemen." Qrow said sarcastically.

**He noted the same was true of a few other students, and in the case of some female students, blushes, especially one with dark skin and fiery red hair who liked to show some cleavage who was even fanning herself.**

Ruby hissed at that woman.

**Well, too bad for those girls, but he was already taken, and his wife was WAY hotter than they could ever hope to be.**

"HA!" Ruby shouted

This caused Weiss and Blake to shift away from her.

**Looking around, Gyro noticed what looked to be some kind of large school.**

**He heard whispers starting to break out amongst the obvious students, making him turn back to look at them.**

**He supposed it was time to speak.**

**"Where am I? And why am I here?" he spoke with authority. (while also using a translation spell on his vocal chords so they would understand him, and one on his ears that would allow himself to understand them)**

**The adult man, who was most likely a teacher, snapped out of his shock at hearing his words "Sir, may I ask, who are you?"**

"Someone you don't want to mess with." Ren said.

**Gyro internally smirked at the question, deciding to really ham it on "I am Gyro Rose de Vermillion. King of of the Kingdom of Hyrule, and Headmaster of Beacon Academy for Warriors."**

**And there were the shocked and surprised gasps along with stunned silence he was wanting to hear.**

**Stating he was a King along with leading a school of warriors would really throw them for a loop.**

"Yeah, that'll definitely screw with some people's heads." Tai said.

"I wonder what they're reactions will be like when they see him in action." Ren mused.

"Shock, awe, probably terror." Yang said.

**"Now, I ask again. Where am I and why am I here?" he said once more.**

**The teacher, who was shocked once more, did not respond this time.**

**"Um, you are at the Tristain Academy of Magic, and... I summoned you here." said the small pink girl nervously.**

**Gyro looked at her "I see. And why, pray tell, did you summon me?"**

"Well she probably did need a Familiar." Ruby said, "But she better remember he's mine." she then hissed.

"Jeez I think Ruby's starting to go Yandere." Jaune whispered to Pyrrha, who nodded.

**The girl fidgeted nervously "Before that... are you truly a king? I've never heard of this Hyrule before, nor of Beacon."**

**"Of course I am King, young lady. And the fact that you have never heard of Hyrule doesn't surprise me, as I have never heard of Tristain before." he said with a nod.**

**If anything his words made her even more nervous "I... I see. Um... Professor Colbert? Might I redo the summon ritual again?" she asked as she turned to the teacher.**

**The man snapped out of it as he heard his name, turning to the girl with a frown after a few moments "I am sorry Louise, but I'm afraid not."**

"That's got to suck." Yang said, "Imagine if she got stuck with the random kid."

"I think that's an anime and possible manga as well." Phoenix said.

**The now named Louise sighed before turning to Gyro "Well, you see Your Majesty, I summoned you here because you are apparently supposed to be my Familiar... I am sorry for such disrespect." she said while bowing.**

**Gyro rose an eyebrow, playing the part of not knowing anything, although he actually knew what was going on "Is that so? Well then, it's a good thing you didn't summon my true body."**

**Louise looked at him in surprise "What?"**

**Gyro smiled at her "You need not worry about insulting me child. What you have summoned is a copied construct of my body made through magic. My original self made me to investigate the portal that suddenly appeared before him and his wife in their bedchambers."**

"Not the exact truth." Blake said, "But it's not that they need to know the exact truth."

**The girl was slack jawed at him for a few moments as she processed everything "Wait. You're made out of magic?... and you're married?" she said that last part in a bit of worry.**

**"The spell to create me was created by my elder brother, my original self has made great use of it over the years. And yes, I am married." he answered simply.**

**The girl stared at him for a few moments before sighing in slight relief "Truth be told, I'm somewhat worried, but the fact the original you is still with your wife calms me. I never would have forgiven myself if I had separated a husband and wife."**

"Well at least she's kindhearted." Summer said.

"And at least I still have my Gyro." Ruby said.

**Gyro smiled at her "You are rather kind then child."**

**Lousie blushed in embarrassment "Thank you, Your Majesty."**

**"No need for such formalities child, you may simply call me Gyro." he said with a smile.**

**The girl looked at him in shock "But... I barely know you! And it would be far to disrespectful of me!"**

"Oh jeez, people like that kinda make me feel sad." Pyrrha said.

**Gyro sighed a bit "In that case, you may say something that is less of a mouthful for you, such as Lord Rose."**

**Louise nodded "Very well, Lord Rose."**

**"Now, you say I am to be your Familiar, I suppose there is a ceremony that must be completed to do so?" Gyro asked.**

**Louside started fidgeting nervously again, this time blushing a bit as she looked down "Well, yes, but, um, to complete it, I'm required to kiss you... and it would be wrong of me to kiss a married man, especially a King."**

"WHAT!?" Ruby shouted.

"Calm down Rubes, anger is my thing." Yang said.

**Gyro nodded "I see you reasoning, but, does the kiss have to be on the lips, or can it be anywhere?"**

**Louise looked up at that, thinking about it "I... don't know." she turned to Colbert "Professor? Does it have to be on the lips?"**

**Colbert had simply been following their conversation silently, until Louside asked him that question "Well, while that's commonly how it goes, it isn't mandatory. You could kiss him on the cheek, and the ceremony would still be complete."**

"Okay, that's good." Ruby said.

"Okay, she's calming down." Qrow said.

**Louise nodded with a relieved sigh at that, turning back to Gyro "That certainly eases my conscience."**

**"Afraid of stealing someone's husband were you?" Gyro said in amusement.**

**Louise actually nodded "Considering it's something that's happened before in the kingdom, I was afraid of such... and I certainly don't want to be like a certain someone's ancestor." she ground out as she threw a discreet glare at the busty dark skinned girl.**

**Gyro rose an eyebrow and whispered as he kneeled down to her level "Bad blood?"**

"Something like that I'm guessing." Weiss said.

"Probably." Qrow said.

**"A family rivalry that has lasted for centuries. If you don't mind waiting, I'll explain it to you later." Louise clarified.**

**Gyro nodded as he showed her his cheek, Louise kissing it after taking a deep breath.**

**After she did, Gyro felt a light itching on the back of his left hand, knowing it was the Familiar runes being inscribed into him.**

**Colbert nodded as the ceremony was complete before turning to the other students "Well then students, the Springtime familiar summoning is complete, you may all return to your rooms now."**

"Well, looks like Gyro was the last to be summoned it seems." Ozpin said.

"I wonder what things for them will be like then." Raven mused.

"Anything but calm." Tai said.

**The students slowly went away, along with Colbert, soon leaving only Gyro and Louise behind.**

**"Um, if you'll follow me Lord Rose, I'll show you were my room is... though it only has one bed." Lousie said nervously.**

**Gyro nodded "It's alright, I'm sure we can inquire as to having a second one put in your room."**

**Louise nodded slowly "If you say so... you don't mind the fact we'll be sharing a room?"**

"He's married, and very loyal." Ruby said proudly.

"We get it sis." Yang said.

**Gyro deadpanned at her "Child, I am happily married, and I have no interest in women save for my wife, and you yourself have stated you do not wish to be a homewrecker."**

**Louise tilted her head in confusion "What is homewrecker?"**

**"A homewrecker is a term used to describe someone who deliberately wishes to destroy a couple's marriage." Gyro explained, and Louise nodded in understanding.**

"People like that disgust me." Qrow said.

"Say's the man who has flirted with married women before." Tai said.

"In my defense they didn't have a wedding ring on." Qrow snapped.

**"I see... but what about when I have to change?" she asked again with a light blush.**

**"Then I'll simply step out of the room until you're done, as any normal person would." Gyro said simply and Louise nodded in acceptance.**

"Fair enough." Jaune said.

"It's what we do." Ren added.

**As Gyro stood in Lousie's room, his eyes were drawn to the pile of hay that sat the foot of her bed, soon glancing at her.**

**Lousie laughed sheepishly a bit "In my defense I thought I would summon a dog or a cat as my Familiar."**

"Well Gyro can turn into a wolf." Yang mused, "Granted a massive Wolf, but a wolf nonetheless."

**Gyro nodded in understanding at that before he sat on a chair "Now then, I'm sure you have questions for me, correct?"**

**Louise nodded as she sat opposite of him "I have many. Most of them concerning your Kingdom."**

**Gyro smiled "Why don't I start by telling how I came to become King? It all started when my twin brother and I set out on a journey..."**

"Well, Jaune looks like it's your turn again." Yang said passing the book to Jaune slowly.

**[[]]**

***Security room is still empty.***


	151. Special 11

**Reigner: It has been a surprising while since a Special Chapter hasn't it?**

**[[]]**

When Jaune took the book he quickly started to read, eager to find out what was going to happen.

**_What if Gyro and Pierce had been born in a different world?_ **

"Huh, look's like another of the 'What if' Special chapters." Yang said.

**_Location: Almia Region_ **

"Hey I think that's from the Pokemon series." Ruby said.

"What game was it though." Yang mused.

**"Come on man what's taking so long?" someone whispered.**

**"Hold on, almost got it... and... there!" another person finished with a grin.**

**"You think this'll work?" the first person asked.**

**"Boss says it should definitely work." the second person said before flipping a switch.**

"It's not gonna work." Nora said.

"Even I know that's not gonna work." Jaune said.

**Or, at least trying to.**

**A bolt of lightning struck a machine, blowing it up and lighting up the area for a few moments, and showing two men wearing dark uniforms with purple suns on their outfits, the two of them being blown back by the explosion.**

"Look's like a couple of grunts." Weiss said.

"Yeah, just a couple of random mooks of a large group." Blake said.

**Large doors were quickly torn open, letting light into a warehouse, a figure being silhouetted by the light.**

"Cue dramatic entrance." Nora said theatrically.

**One of the two men gasped as he saw the figure "Crap! A Ranger!"**

**The figure wore a red jacket with a yellow trim, a black shirt that was white near the neck, long black pants with a yellow trim, combat gloves and boots, and on the side of the jacket was a circle with the number 8 in it.**

**On the figure's right arm was a red gauntlet that had a small screen and some kind of spinning top at one end.**

"I got it!" Ruby cheered, "Almia is a region from the Pokemon Ranger series."

"So who's our mysterious Ranger?" Yang asked.

"Gyro." Nora said, a knowing grin on her face despite the Ranger's face still being covered in shadows.

**The figure took a step forward, and their face became visible, revealing Gyro (as a teenager, we're not in the Future at the moment).**

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

"Wonder where Pierce is?" Yang muttered quietly, but not quiet enough as everyone heard her.

"Probably in some other region." Weiss said offhandedly.

**"So, what's Team Dim Sun up to this time?" Gyro said with a glare as he crossed his arms.**

**One of the two obvious goons sneered at him "What do you think? We're gonna use the Pokemon in town to cause mayhem!"**

**Gyro just stared at him in deadpan "You're gonna do that in a town that's full of Pokemon Rangers... where do I even begin to point out the flaws in that logic?"**

"Derp." Tai said.

"Moron's." Raven sighed.

"This is why the successful criminals are successful, they actually do research." Qrow said.

**"W-what do you mean by full?" the other goon asked fearfully.**

**"I mean the Union is having a pretty big meeting today, and all Rangers in Almia are meeting up, that includes all of the Top Rangers." Gyro said with a sigh.**

**The two goons paled at that, before gulping fearfully and getting up to try and run away.**

**Keyword being try.**

"Not gonna get away from Gyro." Pyrrha said.

**"They always run." Gyro said with a shake of his head before looking at one of the Pokemon with him "Ariados, web them up." he said to the large magenta spider.**

**Ariados nodded and turned around, firing webbing at the two Dim Sun goons and making them fall down on their faces.**

"That's gotta hurt." Jaune said.

"A creature like that would certainly be useful for law enforcement." Ozpin said.

**"Mime Jr., read their minds and tell me what you find, ok?" Gyro asked his Partner Pokemon, the small clown like pokemon saluting with a smile before skipping up to the two goons, taping thier foreheads as it's eyes glowed blue while the goon's became dull, soon skipping back up to Gyro and tapping his forehead to give him the information "So, they were planning on striking the Union... but what I'm confused by is why their working under Lavana? Isn't her squad all girls?"**

**"I don't think it matters much if you ask me." he heard a voice say from his Styler, making him look to see the screen turned on and showing one of his fellow rangers, a woman with short black hair.**

Ruby's eye's seemed to squint at the sight of the girl.

"Relax Ruby, she's not interested in him." Summer said.

"She better not." Ruby hissed.

**"Hey Luana, think you can inform the others? I'll try to find where Lavana went." Gyro said.**

**Luana nodded "Sure thing Gyro, and good luck." she said before the connection cut.**

**Gyro picked up Mime Jr. and set him on his shoulder, before running out of the warehouse, only to be met by an interesting sight.**

"That thing is so cute." Weiss cooed.

"But what did they see?" Blake asked.

**An Arcanine growling at him.**

There was the sound of a thump, and everyone turn to see that Blake had effectively jumped over the couch and was hiding from the canine pokemon.

"We need to work on your fears Blake." Weiss deadpanned, "Starting with this."

A glyph threw Blake back into her seat, followed by Weiss putting something on Blake's lap.

"Ruff." Zwei barked.

**"Hmm, guess Lavana expected me to find them and sent something to stop me." he smirked "Too bad for her I can use this to my advantage." he then aimed his styler at the pokemon "Capture On!" he shouted as the top launched out of it and he used his hand to guide it around the Arcanine in circles, dodging it's attacks, with Mime Jr. helping him by bombarding the pokemon with psychic attacks.**

**Soon the Pokemon glowed as it shook it's head, staring at Gyro curiously as the top returned to his styler.**

**"Can you help me out Arcanine? I'm looking for the ones who were controlling you." Gyro asked with a smile, the pokemon nodding at his request, Gyro quickly getting on it's back before running off towards the town to search for the criminals.**

"I wish Zwei could be a pokemon." Ruby said, "Then he'd be ten times more awesome."

"Ruff." Zwei barked, Blake not moving a muscle.

**_Meanwhile, in the Oblivia Region_ **

**"Is he still following us?" asked a man wearing a green outfit in a panic as he was controlling some kind of personal UFO, flying away over a canyon filled with with small platforms.**

**"I don't know and I'm not looking!" replied a woman wearing the same outfit and driving the same vehicle in the same amount of panic.**

"I wonder what's up with them?" Glynda asked.

"Nothing good for them most likely." Ozpin said.

**They then heard a loud roar which heralded the falling of lightning strikes near them, even though it was a clear day.**

**"He's still following us!" they shouted in fear as they floored it.**

**Behind them, jumping from one tall stone platform to the next, was a large yellow tiger like pokemon with a purple cloud like cape on it's back.**

**The Legendary Raikou.**

"Their boned." Yang said.

"Weird how it looks like a tiger, but it's one of the three Legendary Dog pokemon." Ruby mused aloud.

Blake heard this and went even stiffer, that or it was because Zwei had curled up on her lap.

**And on Raikou's back was a human, wearing a sleeveless red jacket over a black shirt and blue shorts with blue gloves and boots, a short yellow scarf around their neck, a blue bag hanging off his back,, red goggles on their face, and swept back blonde hair with a bit of stubble on their chin. Finally, on their right wrist was a red watch like device with a small spinning top inside of it.**

**This was Pierce, quite obviously. (this version of him shaves because of jokes being constantly made on his goatee)**

"Bah, the goatee is a better look." Yang said.

**"You're not getting away!" he shouted before Raikou roared again and made more lightning fall down, directing the two people in a specific direction.**

**"Why won't that damn Ranger give up?!" the woman shouted.**

**"Because you're stealing Pokemon you jerks!" Pierce shouted as he followed them onto full land, Raikou taking off at full speed and easily catching up to them now that it wasn't jumping.**

"Yeah that's a pretty good reason." Pyrrha said.

"Makes me wonder how long they've been running." Jaune mused.

"Probably a while now." Phoenix said.

**"Ahhh!" the two shouted in surprise and fear when they saw him.**

**"Pichu! Do your thing!" Pierce shouted, a Pichu carrying a blue ukulele popping out of his bag, before jumping up and sending out a thunderbolt at the two pokemon thieves, shocking them and shortcircuiting their UFOs, making them crash.**

"Oooooh that's sooooo cute." Weiss cooed.

This got the whole group to sweatdrop, even Zwei.

**Raikou soon stopped a few feet away from them, Pierce jumping off and thanking Raikou before the Legendary Beast ran off into the wilds.**

**"You two are coming with me." Pierce said as he tied up the two thieves and dragged them off.**

"Yeah, they're not getting off easy." Ruby said.

**_Sometime later, now on Remnant_ **

**Gyro and Pierce sat on the back of a Pidgeot and a Staraptor respectively, looking down in confusion at the scenery below them.**

**A group of 8 teenagers running from a large black scorpion and a giant black raven.**

"Hey it's us!" Ruby cheered.

"Wonder how they're gonna help our others this time." Blake said, before she stiffed as Zwei shuffled on her lap.

**The two looked back up at each other in confusion.**

**"So, I'm not the only one confused right?" Pierce asked.**

**"Yeah, I have no clue what's going on either bro." Gyro answered.**

"I guess those version never heard of us." Pyrrha said.

**"Those are definitely not Pokemon down there." Pierce said before groaning "They didn't cover this stuff back at the academy."**

**"Probably because we'd always have to just deal with Pokemon... and it doesn't help that those things look like their out for blood." Gyro said with a sigh.**

**"Well... good thing I have the Emblems I can draw, hopefully they'll still summon the corresponding Pokemon." Pierce said.**

"Oh that's gonna be awesome." Yang said rubbing her hands together.

"I kinda want him to summon Raiku just so I can get zapped by it." Nora chuckled.

"Nora..."Ren sighed.

**"Lucky you, although maybe with Mime Jr.'s help we can get in touch with the Union, or, heck, maybe we could call back home and ask for dad to try and send me one of my other partners." Gyro added.**

**"Psychic powers sure are weird aren't they?" Pierce said idly.**

**"Yeah, but for now, let's see if those people need any help." Gyro said before he made Pidgeot dive, Pierce following quickly after.**

"Look's like that's the end of the chapter." Jaune said closing the book.

Nora's dashed in an swiped the book the moment the book closed.

**[[]]**

***Reigner has returned to staring blankly about.***


	152. Future 14

***Reigner continues to stare, soulessly into your eyes*  
**

**[[]]**

Nora happily pried open the book and picked up when Jaune left off.

**_Mistral_ **

"I think we're back in the main Remnant of this story." Jaune said.

**Jaune sighed as he fell down on the couch.**

**He'd started cutting his hair shorter over the years, and pretty much constantly had stubble on his chin since Pyrrha liked it so much. (she liked the itchiness when he kissed her)**

Pyrrha blushed at the older version of Jaune.

"I actually don't look too bad." Jaune mused.

"I like it." Pyrrha whispered to Jaune before kissing him.

"PG people." Phoenix deadpanned.

**He'd just gotten back from a mission, and he was exhausted.**

**Pyrrha would have gone with him, but she needed to look after their kids.**

**They had three daughters, and one son.**

"Oh man, the Arc curse strikes again." Jaune said with a laugh.

"Arc curse?" Weiss asked confused.

"Basically whenever the Arc family has kids only one of them is ever a boy." Jaune said, "And thus we men of the Arc family is cursed to have many sisters."

"That's got to be rough." Qrow said with a chuckle.

**The eldest was Lucina, the second was Cynthia, and the third and fourth were twins, Severa and Owain.**

**Yes, Jaune knew where the origins of those names came from, but they were still good names.**

"Fair enough." Ren said.

"A good name is a good name." Glynda said.

**Lucina had blonde hair with red highlights and had her father's eyes, Cynthia was completely blonde with blue eyes as well, Severa was a red head like her mom and had her eyes, and Owain was blonde but had green eyes.**

**There had been a small concern when Lucina had been born however.**

"What?" Pyrrha and Jaune asked in perfect synch.

**She was a herm, which had thrown Jaune and Pyrrha for a loop.**

"Whoa." Jaune said, "That's unexpected."

"I wonder what her preference is?" Yang asked, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Summer.

"Yang I will not have you thinking thoughts like that." Summer said.

"It is a legitimate question though..." Blake said under her breath.

**It took a while to decide how to approach the subject, but they eventually decided to let Lucina decide for herself what she identified as.**

**She settled on being a girl who acted like a guy sometimes.**

"Fair enough a plan." Raven said.

"Yeah, that's true." Qrow said.

**He felt the couch shift a bit next to him, cracking an eye open to see his 9 year old son with a manic grin on his face.**

**Jaune smirked at him "What did you do this time?"**

**"I built a castle!" Owain exclaimed.**

"WHAT!?" Nora shouted.

"Nora calm down." Ren said, which calmed Nora down.

"Well, it can't be that good." Nora said, "I mean he's only nine... then again I did make a castle once when I was nine out of sticks, the wind blew it over but still."

**"This thing is actually awesome!" he heard his youngest daughter Severa shout from out back.**

**He rose an eyebrow at this, since if Severa thought it was awesome, than this had to be good.**

**Getting up, he went out back, and noticed Pyrrha and Lucina, who was 14 at the moment, gaping up at something, making him look up, and adopt the same expression.**

**It was large castle made out of cardboard, he could see Severa's head poking out of one the towers, her long twintails flowing slightly in the breeze, and hanging off one of the flapoles (which had actual flags with either his emblem or Pyrrha's on them) was Cynthia in her wingsuit Gyro had made for her 11th birthday (she was currently 13).**

Nora's jaw became unhinged as she stared at teh castle, "I... I WILL NOT BE OUTCLASSED!" Nora shouted.

"Where did he get that much cardboard?" Tai asked.

"Some things are best left unexplained." Ozpin said.

**The reason Gyro had made that for her was because she had a love of the sky so much. (plus he was he was her godfather)**

"So that explains why she has one." Weiss said.

"I get the feeling if she becomes a Huntress she'll be fighting from the sky." Jaune said.

**He idly noticed Cynthia looking at him and grinning before she jumped off "Catch me dad!" she exclaimed as she held out her arms and let the wings of the suit extend to glide down.**

**Jaune looked at her in deadpan as she glided towards him "You're getting too old for that."**

**She simply laughed "I don't care!"**

**Jaune sighed and looked at his eldest "Luci? If you could?"**

"I wonder what will happen?" Ruby asked.

"Dunno, but it'll be interesting." Yang said.

**Lucina nodded and used her semblance on her sister, which trapped her in some kind of bubble, cutting off the wind that held her aloft, making her fall, but the bubble simply bounced around with her in it, before Lucina let it stop and Cynthia was on her back on the ground.**

**Lucina's semblance allowed her to project forcefields and give them any property she wanted.**

"That's probably helpful in breaking up fights." Blake said.

"Or stopping interference." Yang said with a smirk.

**Jaune let out a sigh before looking at his wife "Where did he get all this cardboard?"**

**Pyrrha shook her head with a shrug (her hair only went down to her shoulder blades nowadays) "I don't know, one minute I'm making lunch in the kitchen, the next there's a giant castle in our backyard."**

**"Good thing Aunt Nora isn't here, or else she'd be fighting Owain for ownership of the castle." Lucina said dryly.**

"I'll fight for control of it then build an even better one!" Nora declared.

"I get the feeling she might just build an actual castle for her to live in." Pyrrha said.

"I don't doubt you." Ren said.

**"Thank god her, Ren and Thor are in Atlas right now then." Jaune said in relief.**

**He did not want to see the chaos caused by Nora trying to take away the castle made by his overly eccentric son.**

**"Why are they in Atlas?" Cynthia asked as she sat up.**

"Yeah, what's preventing me from taking control of that castle!?" Nora demanded, only to realize she was reading and stuck her nose back into the book.

**"Weiss needed Nora and Ren's help for something apparently." Jaune explained.**

**Lucina mumbled something barely audible, although Pyrrha turned to her "What was that?"**

**"I said Thor's lucky, he probably gets to see Ruto." Lucina said with a bit of a blush.**

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Weiss all went wide eyed at the statement.

"Look's like someone's got a little crush on the Schnee." Yang said.

"Look's like a Schnee will be courting an Arc after all." Qrow said with a chuckle.

**"Man you seriously like Ruto don't you?" Cynthia said to her older sister with a teasing grin.**

**Lucina turned bright red before she pounced on her little sister with a snarl and started wrestling with her.**

**Jaune and Pyrrha simply stared at them dryly for a few moments before sighing.**

"That is something I saw almost everyday back home." Jaune sighed.

"That's got to have been chaotic." Qrow said.

"Mom had to put up a rule that if they made a mess in their fight they had to clean it up." Jaune said.

"Yep. That'll do it." Raven said.

**_Vale_ **

**Emerald was sitting in a chair in the back of a studio, waiting while she talked on her scroll with Dabo. (her hair was in a bob cut and she wore a simple beige sweater and dark brown pants)**

**"No, no, you really shouldn't do that little bro, that's bad business practice. Yes I know you're running a gag shop but that's still a bad idea... Yes. Ok, see, now THAT, is a good idea. Yes, definitely do that... ah, so we're talking about that now huh? Fine, well, no, I don't think I'll be seeing that guy again, he was kind of a douche, didn't help that he seemed to be a fan of Cinder's work more than he was actually interested in me... yeah, hey, how about you?... going good huh? Glad to hear she's being good for you... she's helping you with the shop? OK, she's a keeper is she can stand all those gags non-stop... no, bro, I'm serious right now, wife that girl, NOW... oh, ha ha, very funny Mr. Smarty-pants... whatever... yeah, love you too little bro, talk to you again soon." she said before hanging up.**

"Man I wish I knew what they were talking about." Nora pouted.

"I can easily believe Dabo opened up a gag shop." Tai said.

"And he's got himself a regular customer." Yang said rubbing her hands together.

**She sighed as she leaned into her chair, currently waiting for Cinder.**

**The woman who had become her older sister had been her anchor back when she was going through therapy for the... 'incident' (thinking back on it still made her shudder a bit), and she was pretty much always following Cinder around at first, before slowly becoming independent from her.**

**She looked forwards, seeing Cinder posing in a bikini for a photographer.**

"Well..." Ren said looking away, "That's one career path."

**She was in her 40's now, but she still looked really good for her age and her career as a model was still going strong.**

**Especially even after she had a kid.**

**Speaking of the little one, she saw her niece, Lyn, sit down next to her, the 7 year old girl being a carbon copy of her mom.**

"Aw she looks adorable." Summer cooed.

"She is kinda cute." Ruby said.

**The dad... they didn't talk much about that asshole.**

**The jerk had ran out on Cinder the minute he'd learned she was pregnant.**

"Jackass." Raven grumbled.

"At least you didn't run off until after you had your kid." Qrow said, only to get slugged by his sister.

**She'd been a wreck for quite a few weeks, and both Gyro and Emerald had been contemplating beating up that asshole for putting their older sister in that state.**

**Lyn sighed a bit "Is mom almost done?"**

**Emerald smirked "Getting tired squirt?"**

**Lyn nodded "I didn't think mom's work would be so boring." she said as she sighed again.**

"Photography sucks when you're just company for the photographer." Weiss said.

"Happen to you?" Blake asked.

"Winter and me." Weiss said.

**"At least you're not disturbing anyone." Emerald noted dryly.**

**"I'm a kid, not a brat, there's a difference, you all made sure to teach me that." Lyn said sagely.**

**"Good thing we did." Emerald said with a chuckle before turning back to Cinder "I think your mom's almost done."**

**Lyn smiled a bit as she slumped in her seat "Finally. Dear Oum even uncle Gyro's lab isn't this boring."**

**"Since when has Gyro been boring?" Emerald asked dryly.**

"Since never." Yang said.

"Agreed!" Nora declared.

**Lyn hummed in thought before nodding "Fair point."**

**A few minutes later, Cinder walked back to them, wearing a bath robe "I still think the water was a bit excessive." she said with a sigh as she dried her hair.**

"Probably." Ren said.

**"It's gonna sell pretty well though." Emerald noted.**

**Cinder noted "True." she then turned to her daughter "So? What do you think of my work Little Flame?"**

**"It's kinda cool, but it was really long, so it got boring after a while." Lyn said truthfully, smiling slightly at her mother's pet name for her.**

"Just like Ruby is my little Rose." Summer said pulling Ruby into a hug.

**Cinder chuckled as she shook her head in amusement "You never mince words do you?"**

**"Considering what family she's from that's not surprising." Emerald said dryly.**

**Cinder nodded with a laugh "True, mom always is brutally honest."**

"So is about half the family." Qrow said.

**"I was talking more about Gyro, but yeah, mom's like that too." Emerald muttered as she got up, her and Lyn following Cinder to her dressing room.**

**From there it was a simple drive back to their home back on Patch using the bridge that had been built in recent years.**

**Besides the few bumps here and there, life was good.**

"Your turn Pyrrha." Nora said chucking the book to Pyrrha.

**[[]]**

***Reigner is still staring, except now his chair seems to be moving to the left***


	153. Future 15

***Reigner is pushing his chair back, annoyed, though not visibly due to his lack of facial features***

**[[]]**

With the book back in her hands, Pyrrha begins to read where Nora left off.

**"Hey, kid, you know she just scammed you right?" Gyro said as he sat down on a chair.**

Qrow burst out laguhing only to get smacked by Summer and Raven.

"Don't be so insensitive Qrow." Summer demanded.

"It's not like you haven't been scammed before." Raven added.

**"What?" a young man with brown hair and green eyes said dumbly, sitting across from Gyro on the other side of the table.**

**Gyro hiked a thumb at the door "That woman you just gave your money to, saying she was gonna help get you in the military, she just scammed you out of your money and is probably looking for a nice bar right about now."**

'You know, I'm surprised the guy actually gave me the actual document now that I think about it.' Jaune thought, the guy who gave him his transcripts could have easily just not gone through with the deal and just taken his money.

**The young man stared at Gyro for a moment before standing up in a panic "Oh no! What the hell am I gonna do now?!"**

**"First, calm yourself and sit your ass back down." Gyro said dryly as he kicked the guy's shins, making him cringe as he sat back down.**

"Why is Gyro acting like such a jerk in this world?" Ruby pouted.

"Probably because Swift asked him to." Yang said.

"Or the world he's in calls for such behavior." Ozpin said.

**"Second, I'm going to help you for real, I mean, a country bumpkin like you won't survive in the Empire all on his own." Gyro added with a chuckle.**

"Yeah, neither could I." Jaune added, "Which is why I'm glad I had Pyrrha to help."

"It wasn't a problem Jaune." Pyrrha said smiling.

**The boy had the decency to blush in embarrassment "Well, I'm not supposed to be alone." he mumbled.**

**"Oh? Then what's the deal with that then?" Gyro asked curiously.**

**The boy sighed "My friends and I were split up because of some bandits attacking us. My name's Tatsumi, and my friends are called Ieyasu and Sayo. We set out from our village, wanting to join the Empire's millitary to make some money for our home."**

**Gyro nodded "And then the bandits came and you lost sight of your friends."**

**"Yeah." Tatsumi nodded with a sigh.**

"Man, wonder how many times we caused that to happen huh?" Qrow said looking at Raven.

"Too many times I think." Raven admitted.

**Gyro took a thoughtful pose for a moment, remembering the world's story, before coming up with an idea "You know, I think I remember a boy and a girl calling themselves that, they looked to be out of town."**

**Tatsumi perked up when he heard that "What did they look like?" he asked quickly.**

**Gyro looked back at him "They both had black hair, the guy had a bandana on his forehead and the girl had a small flower in her hair."**

**Tatsumi quickly stood up "That's them!" he said with a happy grin.**

"Well not like normal levels of Anime stand out, but enough to make them stand out from the half heartly drawn commonfolk." Blake said

"Wonder why people make Anime characters stand out so much." Weiss mused.

"Probably so the reader slash watcher can go, 'Hey he/she looks important'." Phoenix said.

**Gyro chuckled "Well, how about we look for them in that case?"**

**Tatsumi blinked in surprise "You're really helping me?"**

**"I meant it kid, besides, you seem nice enough, kinda remind me of myself when I was your age." Gyro said with a smirk.**

**Tatsumi chuckled a bit "Um, how old are you sir?"**

**"28 years old... I myself arrived in town only a few months ago, but I got the hang of it pretty quickly." Gyro said, and he wasn't lying, he had arrived in this world a few months ago and found the Capital City pretty quickly.**

"Well, he's not lying, but he isn't telling the whole truth." Tai said.

"Like he always does." Glynda said.

**Tatsumi smiled a bit "Um, what's your name though?" he asked with a laugh.**

**"Gyro Rose, but you can just call me Gyro, kid." Gyro said with a chuckle as he stood up, leading Tatsumi back outside to look for his friends.**

**If only the boy knew the truth though.**

"Imagine how many things we would or wouldn't do if we knew hat was actually going to happen." Ren said.

"Yeah... I'd still deal with those stomachaches." Nora said shrugging.

**"Just what the heck is going on?!" Tatsumi shouted in frustration as everybody around him stopped.**

**It was now night, and a lot had happened in the last few hours.**

**First, Tatsumi and Gyro were found by a wealthy young girl who offered them shelter for the night.**

"You mean like Weiss, only nicer?" Yang joked.

"Hey!" Weiss snapped.

**Gyro followed to keep an eye on the boy mostly, make sure nothing bad happened to him.**

**Then when night rolled around, an group of assassins arrived.**

**They were known as Night Raid.**

"Well, it's a bit more original than some names I've heard." Weiss said.

"Yeah, you can tell how much creativity a writer has poured into their villain society just by the name of it." Phoenix said.

**Currently Tatsumi had been protecting the young lady who had offered them shelter from a girl with long black hair and red eyes, wielding a long katana. (she had the same color scheme as Ruby for her clothes strangely enough, wearing mostly black and red)**

"You know, she's reminding me a lot of Raven actually." Tai said.

"He's actually got a point there." Jaune said.

**"You want to know what's going on Tatsumi?" Gyro said as he stood next to the warehouse the young girl had been trying to get to.**

**Tatsumi looked at him in confusion "Gyro?... Do you know what's going on?"**

**Gyro sighed as nodded at someone, Tatsumi seeing the blonde woman who had conned him earlier jump down from the top of the mansion. (she looked a lot like Yang, but with golden eyes instead of lilac, and her hair was short)**

"Blasphemy!" Yang shouted, "I shall never have my hair short!"

"I'm surprised you know that word." Weiss said.

**"Oi, Leone, how are they?" Gyro asked.**

**"Barely holding on honestly, you found them just in time Doc." The blonde woman, now revealed to be called Leone, said as she walked towards the large doors of the warehouse.**

**"Take a good look Tatsumi, this is what the Empire is truly like." Gyro said somberly as Leone tore open the large doors, Tatsumi looking on in horror at what he saw.**

**Bodies, everywhere, blood splattered on the walls, cages with corpses in them, other corpses being crucified.**

"What the hell!?" Yang shouted, her hair going ablaze.

"Oh dear Oum." Ruby said turning away.

"This is plain barbaric." Raven growled.

"Despicable." Glynda said turning her head away.

**It was, in a single word, horrifying.**

**"This is what people in the Empire are truly like kid." Leone said in the same tone as Gyro.**

**"This is..." Tatsumi whispered in horror.**

**He could feel the bile want to rise up in his throat just from the sight alone.**

"He's not the only one." Ruby groaned, as she stood next to the trashcan with Jaune and Weiss, the latter of which was already puking from the sight.

**"They did this to your friends you know?" Gyro added, making Tatsumi turn his head towards him so fast you'd think the boy got whiplash.**

**"What?" he said in horror.**

**"Their alive, but barely, Ieyasu is still conscious, but Sayo is in a coma... Ieyasu was injected with the lubora disease, he would have been a goner if any other doctor would have found him, but I pride myself on having a 100% success rate at saving my patients." Gyro said with a small smile.**

"Well at least he does his job well." Summer said, right as Ruby began to barf.

"I didn't even eat carrots..." Weiss groaned, "Why were there carrots?"

**"You still haven't cured Sheele's clumsiness though." Leone muttered with a smirk.**

**"She's a lost cause." Gyro waved off.**

**Tatsumi slowly started to cry in relief "Thank god! At least... at least their alive." he said with a smile.**

**"Damn it! They were supposed to be dead! You'll all pay for this!" the girl exclaimed in anger, and slowly, Tatsumi's face turned cold as he listened to her**

"Murder happy bitch." Qrow grumbled.

"Even I'm wasn't like that." Raven sighed.

**"Shut up." he muttered coldly as he drew his sword, and in one quick strike, her upper and middle halves were separated.**

**The girl's face was one of confusion, not even having time to realize what was going on before her eyes dulled.**

**Her blood splattered on Tatsumi, who was panting heavily in anger.**

**"People like her... I can't forgive them!" he said in anger.**

"I think he's taking it well enough." Raven said.

"Give him until his adrenaline wears off then he'll not feel so good." Tai said.

**Leone whistled impressively "Damn! Didn't think the runt had it in him."**

**"I told you he did." Gyro said with a smirk "So, how about we bring him back?"**

**Leone shrugged "Sure, Sheele and Mine already handled bringing the other two back to base, we can bring him as well."**

"Well at least they are willing to help him." Ruby said.

**"The boss won't like this." the black haired girl finally spoke up as she knocked out Tatsumi with a chop to the back of his neck.**

**"You worry too much Akame, besides, she trust's Gyro's judgement." Leone waved off.**

**"Najenda only listens to me because unlike you I'm not a jackass." Gyro said as he picked up Tatsumi and slung him over his shoulder.**

"Hah!" Qrow and Yang laughed.

**"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Leone asked in anger.**

**"It means you drink too much." Akame said stoically.**

"Like Qrow." Summer said, glaring at said drunk.

"I'll cut back." Qrow said.

"If I so much as smeel booze or see that flask I will tear your sorry ass up Qrow." Summer growled.

**"You're not one to talk miss 'I eat four times my weight in meat at every time of the day'." Gyro told her dryly, with Akame looking away in embarrassment.**

"Like Nora with pancakes." Pyrrha noted.

"And Ruby with cookies." Weiss said, "How do you not gain weight from that?"

"Weiss, Crescent Rose was never light to begin with." Ruby said, "And I doubt Full Moon Rose is any lighter."

**Leone chuckled a bit "Quit laughing. I'm pretty sure you'd have killed your liver 10 times over by now if I wasn't here." Gyro told her in annoyance.**

**Why did he join these guys again?**

"Probably because they are the good guys." Qrow said, "Hopefully."

"Ren's turn!" Nora shouted yanking the book from Pyrrha.

**[[]]**

***A small cable is barely seen pulling Reigner away from the center of the security camera that is watching Reigner***


	154. Future 16

***Reigner's head is sitting on the table, staring.*  
**

**[[]]**

Book in hand, Ren began to read where Pyrrha left off.

**_Earth, Persona reality_ **

**_Japan, Inaba_ **

**_Yasogami High School_ **

**_Class 2-2 Homeroom_ **

**'Another day of school where we have to listen to King Moron spouting useless stuff and being a jerk, hopefully after this we can head to the Midnight Channel to practice our skills a bit, lord knows Yukiko needs it since we just saved her.' thought a grey haired youth wearing the standard Yasogami high uniform with the black vest open as he sat in his seat next to his friend.**

"A bit out of context here, but we'll just learn as we go." Weiss said.

"Wait, they have a teacher called King Moron?" Yang said trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's a nickname by the student body, but yeah." Phoenix said.

"I wonder how big a jerk he is?" Ruby asked.

"First day of class and a new transfer student was told by King Moron himself that he was on his 'Shit List' in first five minutes of class." Phoenix said.

"Wow." Blake said, "I'm glad someone like that isn't at Beacon."

**His name was Yu Narukami.**

**"Hey Yu, did you hear the news?" asked his friend, a boy with brown hair wearing the uniform as well, his vest closed and with a pair of headphones around his neck.**

**His name was Yosuke Hanamura.**

**"What news?" Yu asked him with a raised eyebrow.**

"Wonder what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Probably something involving Gyro." Tai said waving the question off.

"Yeah, probably." Jaune said.

**"Well-" Yosuke started, only to be cut off.**

**"Hey, hold up! I want to tell him!" exclaimed a girl with light brown hair wearing the standard female uniform, but with green athletic vest over it.**

**Her name was Chie Satonaka.**

**"Hey come on! I'm his best friend, I should be the one to do it!" Yosuke said in annoyance.**

**"But I'm the one who told you about it in the first place!" Chie said as she and Yosuke started butting heads.**

**Yu was just staring at them in deadpan 'I could literally just move their heads forward a bit and they'd be kissing... I should do that someday. Wonder how they'd react?'**

"Oh yeah, he should totally do that soon." Nora said with a maniac grin on her face.

"Agreed." Yang said rubbing her hands together.

"Oh jeez." Ren said facepalming.

"They would make such a cute couple." Summer said

**"Well, since their arguing, I'll just tell you myself." said a girl with straight black hair held together with a red hairband, wearing the standard uniform with a red sweater over it.**

**Her name was Yukiko Amagi.**

**"King Moron is being replaced as our Homeroom teacher, the faculty hired someone new and their assigning them to our class, apparently they're a foreigner." she explained, Yu nodding along.**

"It's definitely Gyro." Pyrrha said.

"At he's actually better than the original Homeroom Teacher replacement." Phoneix said, "The original replacement was pretty... sultry if I recall correctly, it's been a while since I've seen the game actually..."

**Chie and Yosuke turned to her in shock for saying it before either of them could.**

**A few minutes later, the principal walked in, with the students all sitting in their seats.**

**"So then everyone, I'm assuming you've heard the rumors by now. Let me confirm them, you are indeed getting a new Homeroom teacher, please welcome Mr. Gyro Rose." the principle said as the door slid open.**

**In walked Gyro, wearing dark green dress pants, a white button up shirt, and a blue tie, his ears shifted to human while his hair was tied in a ponytail.**

"Wow, he makes professional look good." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"I'll bet Pierce can do the same." Yang teased.

"Oh boy..." Qrow groaned, not wanting this to start up, Ren saved him by continuing to read though.

**As he walked in, he scanned the room, quickly finding the members of the Investigation Team.**

**And if he had timed this right, this was just before they went and recruited Kanji Tatsumi, or more precisely, just before he wound up on the Midnight Channel.**

**Good thing he'd already taken care of his own Midnight Channel excursion when he first arrived a week ago, having found a way to get into a TV and faced down his own Shadow already, and obtained his Persona.**

"Persona?" Ozpin asked.

"The manifestation of a person's true self." Phoenix said, "Usually in the form of a figure from legend, Persona's are like summons in a way, execpt they are tied to their summoner by mind and soul. That's just keeping it simple."

"So the Persona alays reflects the guy who summons it?" Weiss asked.

"Pretty much." Phoenix said, "There are a few who can summon multiple Persona's, known as Wildcards. Furthermore the Persona's follows Tarot Card Arcana's."

"I kinda want to see them in action." Ruby said.

**His Persona took the form of a greek warrior made of stone wielding a book and a set of scales, with a shield and spear on it's back, and it was named Theseus, and interestingly, he found he was of the World Arcana.**

"That looks pretty cool." Weiss said.

"What is the traits of the World Arcana?" Jaune asked.

Phoenix just shrugged, "I'm not sure, never could find a good description of it."

**It's specialty was to use buffs and debuffs and had access to all four magic elements at mid tier.**

"Seems pretty powerful." Ren said.

"I wanna fight it!" Nora shouted.

**He'd also met Teddie already, and requested of the blue bear to keep his presence secret for now, although he'd let himself be revealed tonight.**

"Who's Teddie?" Ruby asked.

"We'll probably find out soon." Ren said as he kept reading.

**He walked up to the desk as the principal left the room "Good day class, as the Principal said, I'm your new Homeroom Teacher, Gyro Rose. I'll get this question out of the way now before any of you ask it, yes, I'm a foreigner, I come from Canada."**

**A few whispers broke in the class at that, before Gyro quieted them down "Now then, how about we get to know each other first, tell me your name, one like, one dislike, and your dream for the future." Gyro said with a smile.**

**He saw Chie raise her hand and motioned to her "Can we get an example?"**

**Gyro chuckled at the tactic "Sure. So, my name is Gyro Rose, I like my wife and kids, I dislike bigots, and my dream has already been achieved, that is, to have my own family one day."**

**He chuckled internally when he saw one or two girls deflate at hearing he had a wife, before he made them all do the same as him.**

"Too bad, he's taken." Ruby said gleefully.

"Jeez sis, getting a little possessive there." Yang chuckled.

"I wonder where that came from?" Raven muttered.

"I'm not too sure..." Summer said putting a finger to her chin.

**_Later that night_ **

**_Inside the TV World_ **

**Yu and his friends arrived in the TV world, now wearing glasses to see through the fog, and were greeted by the large blue bear wearing a red and white suit known as Teddie.**

"Awww, he's so cute-but-not-as-cute-as-a-sloth." Nora said quickly.

**"Hey guys!" Teddie said with a wave as he walked over to them "So, I got a bit of a surprise for your guys tonight."**

**"Oh really? What is it?" Yosuke asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**Teddie looked behind them "Turn around."**

**They did as he asked, and saw Gyro standing there with a grin and a pair of aviator sunglasses on, holding a staff over his shoulders "Hey kids."**

"Aww man, it's not the Magical Rod." Ruby said.

"I think that would stand out a little too much." Blake said.

"I know but still..." Ruby pouted.

**Chie was the first to freak out "Sensei! What the heck are you doing here?!"**

**"What? You thought you were the only ones with a Persona? I've been making trips here for the past week to get the hang of my own after awakening it, and I asked Teddie to keep it secret." Gyro explained a bit.**

**"Wait, so, what does that mean exactly?" Yosuke asked.**

**"It means you lot are getting a chaperone for these excursions into the TV world, besides, you're thinking of looking into those strange murders, aren't you?" Gyro asked with a knowing smile.**

"He's got a job to do after all." Glynda said.

"Now I a bit worried Mom is going to start stalking us out on missions." Ruby admitted.

Summer simply began to whistle.

**"Yeah, we are." Yu answered truthfully.**

**"Then I definitely ain't letting you do this alone, you can count me in to make sure you're all safe." Gyro said as he thumped his chest with his fist.**

**"Woah... so cool." Yosuke muttered in awe.**

**"Well, I guess I would feel safer if we had a teacher around." Yukiko said with a smile.**

**"Can't argue with that, and hey, now that we have a teacher on our side, we could make an official club at school, meeting up would be so much easier." Chie said with a grin.**

"That is actually a pretty good thing to have." Pyrrha said.

"Wonder what they have as a guise over the actual goal of the club?" Weiss mused.

"Who knows." Phoenix said.

**"Well, I guess it's unanimous in that case, we'd appreciate your help Sensei." Yu said with a short bow.**

**Gyro smiled as he nodded "So, I assume you're all here to train, let's get to it then."**

"At least they don't get put through Gyro's personal training session." Jaune said.

"They'd be dead unless they somehow get an Aura.

**_Some time later_ **

**_Local Junes store_ **

**Gyro was currently picking up his weekly groceries at Junes, while thinking on recent events.**

**A while ago, they'd recruited Kanji Tatsumi, a first year student who looked like a punk with bleached hair and some piercings and wore the uniform's vest on his shoulders with a skull t-shirt, but was actually a nice kid, Rise Kujikawa, an idol who was taking a break from her work who had reddish brown hair in pigtails, Teddie had also gotten his own Persona and was now fighting... on top of having somehow grown a human body inside of his bear body, it being of a blonde pretty boy, and he worked at Junes now, and Naoto Shirogane, a girl detective who had enrolled in the school as a boy with dark blue hair and always wore a cap, though Gyro had already known her true gender and had been helping her keep it secret by allowing her to use private changing rooms for the sports class.**

"Quite the team they have." Ruby said.

"There are versions of Remnant that those all have gotten to." Phoenix said, "And yes it's quite the team."

**They were getting closer to finding the killer's identity by now, although, Gyro already knew it, but he didn't want anyone to question him on it, so he acted like he didn't know.**

**As well, he'd become good friends with the Investigation Team, and, interestingly, Yu had helped him come to terms with a few things from his past that still had a bit of a hold on him, this had led to his Persona evolving into a higher form.**

**It's new form was similar to the older one, but it was made of silver and had a bow slung over it's shoulders now as well.**

**It was now known as Odysseus.**

"Whoa, that's pretty cool." Ruby said.

"And much more powerful." Blake said.

"I don't want to be on the receiving end of that things attack." Jaune said.

"You and me both." Yang said.

**As he walked through the store, he had to help Yosuke hold up some displays that Teddie had knocked over accidentally, since Yosuke also worked here, his parents being the store owners.**

**He soon found an interesting sight.**

**Yu, in his weekend clothes, with his cousin, Nanako Dojima, a young girl with brown hair in pigtails wearing a pink dress, and with them, was Naoto, wearing something casual, yet it still made her gender ambiguous.**

"It is so awkward running into someone who looks gender ambiguous." Yang groaned, "I don't know what to call them without seeming rude."

"Fun fact." Phoenix said, "It's never directly stated, but it's seriously implied that Naoto has one hell of a rack hidden under bandages under her clothes."

"Aw come on!" Yang cried out, "Why would she hide those things? Oh right."

**Idly, Gyro noted that they looked like a family at the moment, with Nanako simply walking along happily, and Yu and Naoto getting groceries.**

**He could not let this golden opportunity for teasing pass by.**

**Slowly, he sneaked up behind them, a grin plastered on his face.**

**"My, you three look like a nice family, but aren't you two rather young to be parents?" he said with a grin, which widened when he saw the two stiffen and Nanako just turn to them in confusion.**

"That was just hilarious." Qrow said chuckling.

"A bit mean though don't you think?" Weiss asked.

"Not a bit." Yang said.

**"Why are you two blushing?" she asked innocently, and Gyro had to stop himself from laughing loudly.**

**"W-we aren't her parents! She's just Senpai's cousin!" Naoto said with a blush as she turned around, her eyes closed.**

**"Thank you for the compliment, but the joke was cruel Sensei." Yu said after turning around, his blush fading a bit, and Gyro noticed he was holding Naoto's hand.**

"Ooooh, looks like a pair of lovebird~" Nora sang.

"Nora..." Ren sighed.

**"Sensei?" Naoto cracked an eye open and blushed a bit more "Why did you do that Sensei?"**

**"Because you two make an adorable couple." he said with a chuckle.**

"They certainly do." Summer said with a smile.

"Oh jeez, she's getting that look again." Tai said.

**Naoto hid her face by lowering her hat, while Yu looked at her with a smile "Thank you, I suppose." she mumbled out.**

**"Do the others know yet?" Gyro asked.**

**Yu shook his head "We haven't told them, and we'd appreciate it if you let us tell them ourselves."**

**Gyro nodded "Sure, that's fine with me, although I do have a request."**

"Tease them. Tease them." Yang and Nora began to chant repeatedly.

"Oh dear Oum..." Raven sighed, "I think Yang needs to spend a bit more time with me after this."

**"Which would be?" Yu asked.**

**"Name your first kid after me." he said with a grin as he watched the two of them go red again.**

**"Sensei!" Naoto shouted in frustration while Gyro started laughing loudly.**

"WHOO!" Yang and Nora cheered.

"Can I knock them out?" Blake asked.

"No." Ozpin said flatly.

**_A few months later_ **

**_Local skiing resort_ **

**Months had passed by.**

**They found the one behind the murders, Tohru Adachi, and managed to have him put behind bars.**

**Which had then lead to finding out that the true mastermind was the goddess Izanami.**

"And down goes a goddess it seems." Glynda said.

"Well, he's beaten dark gods, what's a goddess next to them." Yang said.

"He eats gods for breakfast." Phoenix joked.

**But things weren't quite over just yet.**

**They still had to make sure the Midnight Channel stopped existing for good by getting rid of the Fog.**

**Currently, they were taking a trip for a bit of winter time fun though, to relax a bit and to reward themselves for having taken down the murderer and stopped the goddess Izanami.**

"I really wanted to go skiing in Atlas.." Weiss said.

"We'll go when we get back." Ruby said.

"Under your father's nose of course." Summer added.

**In the process of fighting the goddess, Yu's Persona, Izanagi, had evolved to it's true form, Izanagi-no-Okami.**

**As well, everyone's Persona's had evolved to their true potential recently.**

**Gyro's true potential had evolved Odysseus into a new persona.**

**It's new form was golden in color, with a crown added on it's head, and an extra pair of arms each wielding a sword.**

"That seems somewhat familiar..." Ruby said.

"I know right, the extra arms though." Yang said.

**It was known as Gilgamesh.**

The familiar red cloaked face with kabuki paint on it peeked into the room.

"Did someone call the name of the mighty Gilgamesh!?" Gilgamesh declared.

**No, not the Final Fantasy one, the one from the old Epic.**

"Oh... never mind." Gilgamesh said leaving the room.

"That was random." Ruby said.

"When did he get here anyway?" Yang asked.

"No idea." Phoenix said.

**At the current moment, Gyro and most of the members of the Investigation Team were looking for Yu and Naoto.**

**"So, 5000 Yen says that when we find them, their making out." Yosuke suddenly said.**

**"I say they'll be half naked and ready to do the do." Teddie said with a chuckle.**

"Oh dear lord..." Weiss sighed.

"A couple of perverted minds right there." Glynda sighed.

"And yet, they are the comic relief." Phoenix said.

**"How about you two quit saying stupid things and keep looking instead?!" Rise snapped at them.**

**"I just hope they haven't gotten too cold." Kanji said.**

**"I'm sure they'll be fine everyone." Gyro reassured his students.**

**He knew what was coming right now.**

**The final battle.**

**And they were ready for it.**

"Your turn professor." Ren said passing the book to Glynda.

"I'm wondering what world we'll see next?" Blake mused.

"I'm kinda wondering if we'll ever get to see my family life..." Weiss said to herself, "We've seen what happened to Jaune and Pyrrha, and Cinder and Emerald..."

**[[]]**

***Lloyd is laughing his ass of while Reigner is spouting profanity due to his head being turned around.***


	155. Future 17

***Reigner body is wandering around aimlessly trying to find Reigner's turned around head***

**Reigner: Why must my ears be on my head?**

**[[]]**

Glynda chose not to waste much, if any, time to open up and read the next chapter of the story.

**_Earth, year 21XX_ **

**"Jesus fucking tapdancing on a pterodactyl christ!" Gyro shouted as he ran for cover as large debris fell from the sky.**

"I think that's a bit excessive." Weiss said.

**Why the fuck did he chose this universe again?**

**Oh right he wanted to help the heroes recover faster before their next crisis, maybe even personally give them a hand.**

"Well, it's a good plan, but his timing could have been better." Blake said.

"He'll be fine." Nora waved off.

"I hopeso." Ruby said.

**The debris he was avoiding came from a giant space colony that was falling to Earth.**

**It was known as the Eurasia.**

**It had been on a collision course with Earth for the past day, and the world had been panicking.**

"Well at least they have good reason to be panicking." Pyrrha said.

"But they're still panicking." Ren said.

"I suspect there has been some mass looting going on." Qrow said with a chuckle.

**The reason it was falling to Earth was because of a simple reason.**

**A virus, put into it's systems by a bounty hunter who had been hired by the most despicable person in this world.**

"Technology ca be so easily crippled." Raven sighed.

"We really need to figure out how to drill that into Jimmy's head." Qrow said.

"Hey Phoenix..." Summer said, "Think you've got something for that?"

Phoenix simply smirked, "Have you ever wanted to see robots do the Conga?" Phoenix asked.

**A Maverick Reploid known as Sigma.**

**Reploid, short for Replicant Android, where just that, androids, they could think for themselves, and develop human emotions, being above Asimov's three laws, yet still respected them.**

"So... they're like Penny?" Ruby asked.

"Kinda yeah." Phoenix said.

**Mavericks, were Reploids that had gone haywire and started randomly killing other Reploids and Humans.**

**Sigma was originally the chief of the Maverick Hunters, a group of Reploids that hunted down Mavericks and brought them to justice, however, he was infected with the virus one day, and slowly began to become a Maverick himself.**

**He was always stopped however, but the last vestige of a gone era.**

**Megaman X.**

"A simple name really." Weiss said.

"Well it's way down the line in the games that came out." Phoenix said, "And is likely not going to be continued..."

"Why?" Jaune asked.

"Because Capcom is a bunch of idiots and its spiritual successor didn't exactly make a good impression." Phoenix said, "Now I'm not saying Capcom makes bad games, in fact they're really good, my favorite being the Monster Hunter series despite it's brutality toward players once they've gotten past the easy hunts."

"Monster Hunter?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe some other time." Phoenix said, "Of course Capcom has other great games series, including Dead Rising, which is starting to get milked unfortunately, Resident Evil, which has actually made a comeback to survival horror, Devil May Cry, not the reboot though, and their ever popular Street Fighter."

"Sounds like they make some really good games." Jaune said.

"They do, but we can talk more Capcom later." Phoenix said, allowing Glynda to continue.

**The last creation of the late Dr. Light, X was the first of a new kind of robot, he was the first to think for himself, make his own decisions, and the first to have a heart and soul.**

**X was the basis for Reploids, his specs being used to bring about a new age.**

"Again, like Penny." Ruby said.

**However, Dr. Light wasn't the only one who left a legacy.**

**The Maverick virus had an origin, dating back to a hundred years ago.**

**It had been created by Dr. Wily, Light's rival, and former friend, in robotics.**

**Back then, it was known as Roboenza, and it did the same it does now.**

"Let me guess, villain." Weiss said.

"Jealousy can cause all sorts of nastiness in people." Ozpin said.

**Dr. Wily had a very good reason to make the virus as well.**

**He wanted something that could stop Light's greatest creation.**

**Rock Light, AKA, Megaman.**

**A simple assistant robot who was a like a son to Dr. Light, Rock chose to fight against Wily, and became the super fighting robot, Megaman.**

**He had a lot of help in his fight, in the form of his sister Roll, his dog Rush, a mechanic bot called Auto, a bird bot called Beat, a storage bot called Eddie, his older brother and Dr. Light first creation, known as Blues, Dr. Light's first Robot Masters, robots built to help the populace, after they were repaired, being Gutsman, Elecman, Iceman, Fireman, Bombman, Cutman, Oilman, and Timeman, a cat bot called Tango, and sometimes he also had the assistance of his rival, Forte, a robot created by Dr. Wily to serve as his equal, except Forte, or Bass as he preferred, had rebelled against Wily.**

"Yeesh." Yang said, "That's kinda crazy."

**Fast forward a bit, Dr. Wily's last invention was a robot that could go toe to toe with Megaman X, known as Zero.**

**When Zero was accidentally awoken, he fell under the influence of the Roboenza virus, which by then was now called the Maverick Virus, and had slaughtered the research team that found him.**

**Sigma was the one to finally subdue him, except that in the battle Zero transferred his virus to Sigma, Zero himself becoming far more docile, and Sigma slowly becoming more vicious.**

"And that explains that." Yang said, "Man, a virus that transfers among machine like disease transfer through humans... kinda scary."

**At the current moment, Zero and Megaman X were part of the Maverick Hunters, and fought to keep the Earth safe.**

**Thus, the current predicament.**

**They had fired a giant laser canon known as the Enigma at the colony, managing to destroy a portion of it, but it hadn't been enough, so they had to resort to launching a space shuttle into the colony.**

"Well that's one way to take care of something like that." Tai said.

"It was probably the best plan they had at the time." Glynda said.

**Except someone had to be inside the shuttle to ensure it stayed on course, due to the virus from the colony reaching Earth and infecting most of the electronics.**

**The one to man the shuttle had been Zero.**

"Oh man..." Ruby said, "That's gotta be heart wrenching to people who know the guy."

"It always hurts to see someone you've come to like die." Phoenix said.

At that moment Summer quickly pulled Ruby toward her.

**Gyro didn't have the details, but apparently, the shuttle had managed to destroy most of the colony, except now the debris was falling to the planet.**

**He picked up the pace, seeing a kid running in front of him fall down, and scooped him up, holding him over his shoulder as he kept running "Don't worry kid I got you!"**

**The kid didn't even answer, he just cried constantly in fear and kept asking for his mom.**

"Oh man..." Ruby said hugging her mother closer.

Raven looked over to Yang and held out an arm, to which Yang responded with by going over to her and pulling her into a hug.

**Gyro kept on running and running, as the city fell to ruins around him.**

**He soon found the entrance to one of the underground shelters everyone had been heading to, and ran in.**

**He finally managed to take a rest as he set down the boy he'd picked up.**

**"Hey, kid, don't worry, I'll help you look for your mom alright?" he said as he ruffled the boy's hair.**

"That sure is nice of Gyro." Jaune said.

"No one deserves to be separated from their parent." Summer said.

**The kid sniffled but nodded as he held onto Gyro's hand while they walked around the shelter.**

**They soon managed to find his mother, the woman thanking Gyro for bringing her son back to her, as they had been separated in the confusion of what was basically the biggest disaster to ever strike the planet.**

**After waiting until he stopped hearing debris fall from the sky, which actually took a while, Gyro sneaked out of the shelter, being glad he didn't need to breath to live, nor could he get sick or truly die, as the Earth was already starting to become heavily polluted.**

"Oh jeez, that's gotta be a crappy life." Tai said.

"Good thing Dust powered devices don't cause any kind of pollution." Qrow said.

**It took him a few hours, but he soon found Ground Zero.**

**Most of the debris from the crash fell down in this area.**

**Soon, he saw a red flash appear in the air, clearing away as something fell down into the ground.**

**He went up to it, and found something that made him frown.**

**It was what remained of Zero, after defeating Sigma once more.**

**All that was left was his upper torso, his head, and his right arm, and even then he had a gaping hole in his torso, the wires and cables just hanging out like spilled guts.**

"Oh jeez." Ruby said, getting a flash of Penny dying in her original world.

"It's okay Ruby." Summer said rubbing her daughters back.

**He saw Zero's optics turn to look at him slowly, meaning he was still online for now.**

**"I... don't know... why you're here... but... did we... succeed?" Zero asked, his voice being garbled by white noise a bit due to his systems crashing.**

**Gyro nodded with a sad smile "Mostly, the Earth is going to be unlivable for a few decades so humanity needs to hide underground for now, but you kept them safe."**

**Zero nodded with a small smile "I... see... at least... they'll live... that's... good..." he said as his optics lost the last light in them and his head fell limp.**

**Gyro sighed sadly "They'll live... but you're still needed for a while to come Zero." he muttered as he picked up Zero's remains and carried them off somewhere.**

"I wonder what Gyro is planning?" Ruby mused.

**_Nearly 200 years later_ **

**Gyro watched, his appearance still the same due to being a clone disconnected from the original, as the remains of the space station Ragnarok crashed into the Sahara Desert.**

**A lot had happened over the years.**

"Yeah." Ruby pouted, "Years without me to keep him company."

**The Elf Wars, which were started by one known as Dr. Weil, the sealing of the savage Maverick Omega, the rise of Neo Arcadia, X's death, Zero's slumber, Copy X's creation, the creation of the Reploid Resistance, which battled against Neo Arcadia as they were labelled Mavericks wrongly, Zero's reawakening, with no memories of the past, the fall of Copy X, the battle against Elpizo, Dr. Weil making his grand return along with Omega, the destruction of Omega, who had stolen Zero's original body, Zero himself being in a copy of his body, and, currently, the defeat of Weil, and the destruction of Ragnarok, which, just like Eurasia 200 years ago, was threatening to crash into the planet.**

"Man, that's a lot actually." Jaune admitted.

"And history repeats itself." Glynda said.

**However, once more, Zero managed to save the world.**

**But he wasn't able to escape the station before it blew up with him on it.**

**Gyro kept watching the sky as the moon fell, soon seeing something glint in the sky as it fell down to Earth.**

"Wow, it really is repeating himself." Nora said.

"I wonder if Zero is going to be in the same state as before." Ren mused.

**He smirked as he made his way towards it "You really are worthy of being called 'The Legendary Reploid'."**

**After hours of walking, he soon found what he was looking for with a smile.**

**A crater, and within was Zero, whom this time was missing both his arms, and his feet, yet the rest of his body was present, while still badly damaged, although, the most damaged part was his helmet.**

"Well not exactly, but still pretty close." Ren said.

**He carefully lifted up Zero, his helmet falling off and into the sand, and his hair simply flowing in the light breeze as the sun rose.**

**Gyro chuckled, before walking off with Zero's body slung over his shoulder, leaving behind the helmet in the sand, while the world celebrated it's newfound peace.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Glynda said closing the book to pass it to Ozpin.

**[[]]**

***Reigner is back to normal, staring at the screen. Lloyd is sneaking up behind him holding a cardboard box***


	156. Future 18

***Lloyd is folded nearly in half and stuffed butt first in a barrel with Reigner sitting on (And crushing) The cardboard box Lloyd previously held.***

**[[]]**

Now that Ozpin had the book he picked up where Glynda left off.

**Gyro chuckled mischievously to himself as he ran away.**

"What did Gyro do?" Ruby asked narrowing her eyes.

"I bet it's something hilarious." Nora said rubbing her hands together.

**He didn't remember what the world was called precisely, but it was the one from the Tales of Symphonia game.**

"It's actually two worlds." Phoenix said, "Tethealla and Sylvarant."

"So which one is Gyro in right now?" Yang asked.

Phoenix just shrugged.

**And he was trolling Lloyd's group so much right now.**

**He was disguised as a street magician in green, and while they'd stopped to see his act, he did the old switch around and stole all their weapons, leaving them with gag weapons instead like breadsticks or frying pans.**

"Way to go Gyro!" Nora cheered.

"I don't think they'll do much in a fight." Weiss said.

"Well the frying pan might do something." Tai said.

Raven and Summer both looked at Tai with a raised eyebrow, there were moments where they needed to use a frying pan to knock some sense into him.

**"Get back here you thief!" he heard Lloyd shout behind him, making him start to laugh as he picked up the pace.**

**"Sorry, but you'll have to catch me if you want these back!" he said with a smirk before going so fast Lloyd lost sight of him.**

**When he was far enough, which was basically him having reached the mountains in a few minutes, he took a deep breath before chuckling to himself.**

**"Eh, guess I just gave them a new sidequest." he said as he looked at all the weapons.**

**Lloyd's twin blades, Genis's kendama, Colette's chakrams, Raine's healing staff, Sheena's ofuda tags, Zelos's broadsword, Presea's axe, and Regal's greaves.**

"What no fist fighters?" Yang asked, "That sucks."

"Actually, Regal used to use his fists, but after an incident he swore he would never kill with his hands ever again." Phoenix said.

"So to work around that promise he started to fight with his legs." Raven said with a smirk, "Well he's not breaking his promise."

**Kratos's sword was not amongst this because he'd already left the group.**

**Now, he knew they would come after him immediately, so he needed to make the reward worthwhile.**

"So in other words he's giving them an upgrade." Jaune said.

"At least it will be worth it for them." Pyrrha said.

**It took about an hour before he was done setting up a few seals on the ground.**

**One of those was an Alchemy seal, and the others were magic seals made to imbue weapons with special properties.**

"I wonder how many times he's used those seals?" Ren mused.

"Ren I think this is one of those things you shouldn't ponder." Qrow said, "I know I'm not."

**Putting his hands on the ground, he activated the seals after putting Lloyd's twin blades in the middle.**

**Once the process was complete, they were changed.**

**One had a blade black as coal, and the other white as snow, both now in the shape of simple katanas, yet it was obvious just from looking at them they were powerful.**

"Ooooh, I wonder what they can do?" Ruby said excitedly.

"Calm down sis." Yang said.

**He kept chuckling to himself as he kept modifying the other weapons.**

**Chaos was fun to spread.**

"Heck yeah!" Nora shouted.

"Nora..." Ren sighed.

"I should start writing out contingency plans." Glynda muttered.

**Another day, another prank in the bag for Gyro.**

**This time he was in the world of Final Fantasy 7, and Yuffie had just joined Cloud's group.**

**Now, Yuffie had been a thief up until that point.**

"Oh gee, that can't come back to bite them." Weiss said sarcastically.

"It actually does come back to bite them." Phoenix said.

"Figures." Weiss said.

**So Gyro gave her a taste of her own medicine, swooping in and stealing all the stuff she'd stolen up to now.**

**He was going to give it back though, he just wanted to lead them on a wild goose chase for a while.**

**He was waiting for them in the port town on the other continent, sitting on a bag containing all the stuff he stole from the ninja girl, while they were stuck sneaking aboard a big military ship.**

"Easier said than done actually." Blake said.

"Personal experience?" Summer asked.

"Yeah." Blake said, "My parents didn't want me to leave Menagerie after the White Fang went violent."

**He'd already left a few presents in the bag as well.**

**Some extra rare materia, better gear, potions and whatnot.**

**He was trolling them, but he was also helping them at the same time.**

**The same couldn't be said of people in other universes.**

"Ooh, I can't wait to see what Gyro's done to others." Nora said chuckling evilly.

"We may want to take cover after this." Jaune whispered to Pyrrha, who nodded in agreement.

**_Mushroom kingdom_ **

**Bowser roared in pain as he jumped up 10 feet in the air after sitting on his throne.**

"What the heck!?" Qrow shouted out laughing, "Did he sit on a thumb tack or something?"

"I remember Summer pulling that kind of trick on some of the teachers." Tai said.

"And the students." Glynda said as she unconsciously rubbed her rear, she could still feel the thumbtack she once sat on curtsey of Summer.

She should have believe Tai when he said Summer always get's even, even outside of the arena.

**Princess Peach looked at him flailing about from her usual cage, before looking back at his throne and hiding a laugh behind her hand as she saw a single thumbtack stuck to it.**

"Heh, beautiful." Summer said rubbing her hands together.

"Oh no, her inner pranksters coming back up." Qrow said getting worried.

**Elsewhere, Gyro was having fun annoying the Koopa Troops and making life easier for Mario and Luigi.**

**"You're too slow you stinking turtles." he heckled at them as he slid backwards on a path of ice, not even looking ahead.**

**The Koopa Troopas were growing annoyed at him and kept trying to catch him, but always ended up falling flat on their faces or on the backs of their shells.**

"Epic fail." Nora said laughing.

"Too bad they can't ice skate." Weiss said.

"Yeah, then there might be some problems." Yang said.

**When Mario and Luigi found them, they were confused, but weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.**

**Gyro's next stop was the swampy areas, where he froze over the swamp waters for a few hours, before heading into the lava lands and simply putting up some nice bridges for the Mario Bros to make use of.**

"That all seems so convenient for the duo now." Ozpin said.

"Easiest rescue they'll ever undertake." Phoenix said.

**After that, he ran off to find something else to do.**

"Yes, more pranks!" Nora shouted.

"I hope there are pancakes coming soon." Ren whispered.

"Don't worry Ren, I prepared for this." Phoenix said.

**_Space_ **

**Gyro silently snickered to himself as he kept playing 'Never gonna give you up' on repeat after hacking into the Space Pirates communication.**

**He could officially cross off 'Rick'roll space pirates' from his bucket list.**

"Oh man that's great!" Nora cackled.

"Thank Oum Nora doesn't have any hacking experience." Jaune sighed.

"Summer on the other hand..." Qrow said.

Summer's grin widened, she may not be a good hacker, but she's hacked into unprotected scrolls on occasion. It actually caused several unexpected couple's to be formed in the school thank to her.

**He rose an eyebrow when he saw an incoming transmission, clicking the accept button.**

**"You've reached radio K-X7, the best stop for nonstop annoyance." he said with a grin.**

**"So I noticed." he heard a mature female voice say "Thanks for doing that though, you've been messing up their communications in between groups, it's made taking them down much easier."**

"Yeah, cut communication and suddenly all sorts of crap falls apart." Raven said.

"She made a lot of throat punches at team leaders during her time at Beacon." Glynda said, she too was a victim of a throat punch.

Without her giving orders to her team they were much less coordinated.

"In that case we should probably think about employing an alternate leader system after this." Blake said, "After all if Ruby goes down we're going to need a few back up plans."

**He smirked "It was my pleasure Samus."**

**He heard a soft gasp from the other side, before he hung up and scrambled the comms relay to make him untraceable again.**

"Good plan." Ozpin said.

**"Now then, should I put 'What's new pussycat?' on constant repeat next but insert a single 'It's not unusual' in between?... oh hell yeah I'm doing that!" he said with a grin.**

**'You know, I don't even know at what point of the Metroid timeline I'm at now that I think about it.' he silently realized as he set up the next song.**

"At least it's not as convoluted at the Zelda series timeline." Phoenix said.

"I suppose it's pretty dangerous to try and figure out that isn't it?" Ozpin asked.

"I swear I feel like I've answered this before." Phoenix mumbled, "But yeah, solve that timeline at your own risk."

**_Space... different universe_ **

**"Oh man do I love my job." Gyro said to himself as he wore a full body armor that was bronze colored, with glowing yellow lens and a vent shaped mouth plate on top of several other glowing yellow lines. (it's a human size Infernox Armor from Ratchet and Clank Up Your Arsenal)**

**He was currently relaxing in a small one person spaceship, his legs propped up on the dashboard.**

"Just taking it easy." Qrow said, "That's always nice."

"At least he doesn't drink." Summer said scowling, "Unlike someone."

**His comm systems started ringing after a few minutes, making him sigh (his ring tone at the moment was Red like Rose Part 2) as he pressed the answer button.**

**"This is Gyro Rose speaking, how may I help you?" he droned out as he closed his eyes.**

**"Um, Gyro?" he heard a familiar voice speak nervously, making him crack open an eye to see the face of a certain Lombax staring back at him through the comm link.**

**"Oh god, what the hell did you do this time Ratchet?" he asked while facepalming.**

"It's like he knows." Nora said.

"You're one to talk." Jaune said, "You keep predicting these thing way before they happen."

"It's a gift." Nora said smiling.

**"Gravimetric warp drive malfunction, we're on Veldin right now." Ratchet said quickly.**

**"If it goes off it would create a black hole of massive proportions that would swallow every galaxy in the closest 1 million light years." supplied Clank, Ratchet's small robotic friend.**

"Say what?" Ruby asked digging her pinky finger into her left ear.

"Very big boom." Phoenix said.

**"You really know how to liven things up don't you?" Ratchet said in sarcasm.**

**"Is this the same gravimetric warp drive you built out of Blargian scrap metal?" Gyro asked curiously.**

**"Yep." Ratchet said with a nervous nod.**

**Gyro sighed in annoyance "You two are lucky I was done annoying those Thugs-4-Less idiots... oh, also Angela says hi since you left in such a rush." he said before putting his ship into warp speed.**

**Looks like he has a universe to save.**

"And this time he's saving the hero of that universe as well." Phoenix said as Ozpin passed the book to Tai.

**[[]]**

***The Barrel Llyod is stuck in is seen rolling away on it's side out the door***


	157. Future 19

***Reigner has left the security room. Lloyd is seen holding the barrel he was stuck in previously and looking aroung in confusion.*  
**

**[[]]**

Book in hand, Tai began to read.

**_Atlas_ ** **_(no date stated because we use the age of the kids to determine the rough placement of the timeline, know that Crimson, Lucina, Ruto, and a few of the other ones are the same age and these chapters are all over the place sometimes, and yes, this is an explanation mostly for the reading group, but also for the other readers that may have been confused)_ **

"Well that's some useful information." Weiss said.

"I wonder which set of kids we'll be checking in on?" Ruby mused.

**Weiss sighed in relief as she finished signing the last paper for today.**

**And somewhat early too, she noticed with a smile.**

"Look's like it's with me." Weiss said smiling, "And it looks like I'll actually be able to spend time with my daughter."

"Something tells me your other subconsciously ties to get her work done early, but efficiently." Summer said.

**She got up slowly, peering down at her stomach when she heard it growl "You're getting hungry huh?" she whispered happily as she rubbed the small bump.**

"Oooooh Weiss is having another baby!" Ruby cheered before jumping up and hugging the Heiress.

"I wonder what you're gonna name them?" Blake said smiling.

Phoenix smirked under his helmet.

"It doesn't matter." Weiss said, "Not at the moment anyway. But one thing I want to make sure of is that my two children have a healthy sibling relationship."

"Unlike like what your family is going through right now isn't it?" Qrow said.

"Exactly."

**Her second child with Alexei.**

**She was about 3 months along right now.**

**She walked towards the door of her office, opening the door to see her secretary, a faunus woman with eight eyes, all hard colored like red jewels, with two large ones in the normal area, and the other six surrounding them on her forehead, and pinkish brown hair, she was a spider faunus.**

"Okay, that is both cool, and kinda unsettling." Jaune admitted, "Sorry if that sounded racist."

"It's okay Jaune." Blake said, "Most spider faunus are understanding about their eyes, even other faunus find themselves unnerved by eight eyed faunus."

"I can't believe I've never met a Spider Faunus before." Qrow said.

"I have." Ozpin said, "Once."

**"Layla? Could you call to the public relations office for me?" Weiss asked her secretary.**

**Layla smiled knowingly at her boss "I'll let your husband know you're done."**

"Well at least she knows how her boss thinks." Nora said with a grin.

"And she doesn't seem to judge." Ren said.

"Please, she wouldn't have been hired if she judged me like that." Weiss said, "So the fact she works as my secretary means she's trustworthy."

**Weiss nodded thankfully as she made her way down a few floors to the public relations office, stepping around some workers carrying large stacks of papers as she made her way to the sector manager's office.**

**She knocked on it a bit "Alexei? It's me."**

**"It's unlocked honey." she heard him say, and she opened the door to see him finishing up his own stack of papers, only having a few more documents left "I'm almost done. Layla told me you were on your way, so I guess we'll be able to spend the rest of the day with Ruto."**

"Which is good, Father never seemed to even try to spend time with me and my siblings." Weiss said.

"If a parent still lives with their child they should always make time for their kid." Summer said, sending a slight glare at Raven.

"I'll try to make up for lost time, alright." Raven said, mostly to Yang, who nodded and grinned.

Back in Remnant, Junior felt a chill go down his spine.

**"That's what I was hoping for, and, well maybe you could make your famous Lasagna?" she asked him.**

**"You mean the one that even Gyro thinks tastes great? Sure, it's been a while since we've had it." he agreed easily with his own smile as he finished up.**

"If Gyro thinks it's good I've got to try it." Weiss said.

"Well we do have a try in the break room, Lloyd can go get it right now." Phoenix said looking directly at the security camera in the room.

"I'm getting hungry thinking about it." Pyrrha said with a smile.

**When he was done, he held Weiss's hand as she activated one of the new glyphs she had created over the years, a teleportation glyph that had the other side anchored to their home.**

"Note to self, work on that." Weiss said.

"I think Swift might be able to procure the notes made by your other." Glynda said knowingly.

**She looked up at her home in pride.**

**Unlike her bastard of a father's home, hers was far more modest, with only two floors, though it was wide enough to have a few rooms, but it didn't feel like an empty void.**

"Oum yes." Weiss said with a sigh, "It felt like father was trying to compensate for something or just show off how rich he was with that mansion."

Qrow, Tai, Yang, and Nora chuckled at Weiss's choice of words.

"Children." Raven sighed.

**The only staff they had was Klein, her ever faithful butler, and a maid, a faunus woman with a cow tail named Eliza.**

"At least Ruto will have someone I've always trusted to take care of her." Weiss said smiling

**They opened the door, and Weiss smiled in amusement as a white blur slammed into Alexei.**

**Their daughter, Ruto, who was 6 years old at the moment, looked very much like a miniature version of Weiss, except with shorter hair and a shark fin on her back.**

"Aww... she looks so cute~" Ruby cooed.

"Now I wanna meet her in real life." Summer said smiling.

**She looked up at them happily with a big smile "Hi Daddy! Hi Mommy!"**

**"Hello sweetie, how was your day?" Weiss asked with a soft smile as Ruto kept holding onto her dad's legs while they entered the house.**

**"It was fun! Klein thought me how to play the violin! And then Eliza helped me with my swimming lessons, and then we got to play a board game!" Ruto said happily.**

"Sounds like she's living a good life." Ozpin said.

"I'm willing to bet my booze that the little Schnee is going to be a terror in the water in a fight." Qrow said.

"Just imagine fighting her in the water and seeing that shark fin pop up." Jaune said with a shudder.

**Weiss was sure that if she had a tail, it would be wagging.**

**"What game did you play?" Alexei asked curiously as he walked awkwardly.**

**"We played Operation... I kept hitting the sides though." she finished with a pout.**

"Ugh, I suck at that game too Ruto." Ruby pouted.

"You keep rushing sis." Yang said teasingly.

**Weiss laughed in amusement as they walked back inside, prying their daughter off her husband's leg.**

**"What are we gonna do?" Ruto asked with a smile.**

**Whenever her parents managed to get home early they'd always spend time with her.**

"I'd make extra sure of that." Weiss said, "I don't want her to have my childhood experience."

"I don't think anyone would want their child to have that." Tai said.

**She didn't really feel lonely, since she saw them plenty of times, they'd always be there at night to tuck her at the very least if they couldn't be back home early enough, plus she had Klein and Eliza, who were like an uncle and an aunt for her, and then there was her actual aunt Winter who visited from time to time with her cousin Quetzal.**

**Uncle Qrow couldn't visit as often, but he did pop in from time to time.**

**Then there was everyone else that was part of her friends, like Crimson, Lucina, Thor, Zhuquao, Leon, Ravio and Yarne.**

"Who are Ravio and Yarne?" Ruby asked.

"I know the name Yarne comes from Awakening, so it's probably Velvets kid." Jaune said.

**Ravio was the son of Coco and Fox, while Yarne was the son of Velvet and Yatsuhashi.**

"Hey I got it right!" Jaune cheered.

"Wait a minute..." Ruby said suddenly, "Where is Agitha?"

"Yeah, Ruto didn't list Agitha as he friend." Yang said, "Why?"

**There was also Agitha who was nice to play with, but the blonde girl liked bugs a bit too much if you asked young Ruto.**

**She could understand if it were butterflies, but Agitha also played with grasshoppers, caterpillars, beetles, and all kinds of bugs.**

**They just creeped Ruto out.**

"Ah, okay." Weiss said, "I wonder why Agitha has such a fascination with insects?"

"Who knows." Phoenix said shrugging, "But in Twilight Princess, the original Agitha was so fascinated with insect's she was the self proclaimed Princess of the Insect Kingdom."

"Whoa, talk about an obsession." Yang said.

"She was actually a darn good way to get money in the game, provided you bring her the rare golden insects she wants." Phoenix said, "And if you bring both a male and female the two insects actually start breeding in her house."

**There was something she was really happy about as well, that being that she'll have a little brother/sister soon.**

**She couldn't wait to be a big sister!**

"It's gonna be awesome kid." Yang said grinning.

**_Menagerie_ **

**"Hey dad?" Sun heard as he opened an eye and looked next to him, his and Blake's son, Leon, lying down on the backyard porch and just basking in the warmth of the sun.**

**His son mostly looked liked his mom, except he had Sun's eyes and the same lightly tanned skin, it made for an interesting look with Blake's jet black hair on him.**

**His trait was a lone lion tail on his lower back.**

"Huh, different from the Termina version of him." Blake said.

"He looks pretty cool I gotta admit." Yang said.

**Because they weren't the same faunus type, Blake and Sun had wondered what their kid would be when they were born.**

**As it turns out, they got lucky, with him being a lion faunus, meaning Blake knew how to handle him well enough due to him still being a feline.**

"At least he didn't turn out to be a reptilian Faunus." Blake said, "I wouldn't know where to start."

"YOu have any reptilian Faunus friends?" Yang asked.

"Well, there was Ilia, but..." Blake said, "I'm not sure about her current status."

**As for Sun's current look, over the years he did a little bit more growing, but not that much, and he eventually needed to get something new to wear, mostly because his old white shirt had just suddenly fell to pieces one day while out on a mission.**

**So currently, he wore a red sleeveless vest with a bit of fur on the neck.**

"Good riddance to that thing." Weiss said, "But must he insist on not buttoning up his clothes?"

"I like it." Blake said.

"Sure you do." Yang said with a smirk, "More eye candy for you."

**"What is it little buddy?" he asked his son. (yes this is getting confusing for me as well and I'm the one writing it)**

**"Why does mom keep asking for all those weird foods? And why does she get angry a lot?" he asked curiously.**

"Sounds like Blake's got another baby coming soon~" Summer sang.

"Oh jeez whats next, may family life and it turns out I'm having another kid?" Yang joked.

"That's actually making wonder who we'll see next time we get a look at Remnant." Ren said.

**Sun sighed "That's how girls get when they're gonna have a baby."**

**"Was mom like that when she was gonna have me?" he heard, making him snort.**

**"Ten times worse." he said as he closed his eyes.**

"Oh please, it can't be that bad." Raven said.

"It probably was." Blake said.

**"That sounds scary." Leon commented.**

**"It was." Sun said with a slight shiver, remembering how much Blake had scared him during her first pregnancy.**

**It didn't help that when she was giving birth, she told Sun that if she put another one in her she'd tear his balls off, so he just didn't know why she did want a second kid.**

"Then why did you want another?" Yang said.

"I was probably not in my right mind." Blake said.

"Catnip." Qrow whispered while chuckled in, only to get hit by Raven in the back of the head.

**All the while throughout that, Gyro had been laughing his ass off, being the one to help deliver Leon. (and pretty much every other kid from his circle of friends)**

**Sun would have thrown out something about Gyro probably having had it worse, but no, Ruby had remained level headed throughout the two times she gave birth, the first to Crimson, and the second to her's and Gyro's son Azure more recently. (although she did say that she didn't want to give birth anymore after Azure, as she knew that hers and Gyro's clones would be coming back with more kids eventually)**

**Back to the present, Blake was currently sleeping, being rather tired today, and she was 7 months along.**

"At least it's almost over for my other." Blake sighed.

"Up until you get pregnant a third time." Glynda said.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." Blake said.

**Her cravings just kept getting weirder and weirder.**

**The weirdest one had been pickles and custard.**

"The heck?" Jaune asked.

"At least Nora will be simpler to sate when she gets pregnant, huh Ren?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm probably going to run out of Pancake mix several times a day." Ren said.

"You're also going to be adding some weird things into the mix." Nora said almost gleefully.

**At least she didn't wake him up in the middle of the night too often, it only happened a handful of times.**

**When her pregnancy wasn't being rough on her though, she was going over the recent reports of the Grey Fang.**

**Things were going well, and with the help from the SDC, slowly but surely, people were coming around, and racism was dropping.**

"That's good." Blake said.

"Of course there will always be biggots, but at least it's dropping." Raven said.

"Amazing how much pull the SDC has." Pyrrha said.

**It helped to calm down the Faunus when the problem with Menagerie was fixed.**

**Gyro had been working on a machine that could terraform, and when he was sure it was ready, he used it on the parts of Menagerie that were unlivable, allowing for the small kingdom to expand, and that made Faunus happy, since they were far less cramped now.**

"Thank goodness." Blake said in relief.

"I wonder if our originals will ever head to that place?" Ruby said.

"Either that or a flashback." Phoenix said, "You don't exactly point out a place like that and do nothing about it."

"Oh that's not gonna be good." Weiss sighed.

**As for other settlements in other areas, Vale had made a second attempt at Mountain Glenn, requesting some pretty heavy help to fully clear it out of the Grimm that remained there, and finally, it worked.**

**Mountain Glenn was back in human hands, but there making sure the defenses were impenetrable this time before letting people move in.**

"We also better go and make constant searches to prevent people like Merlot cause another incident from within." Ozpin said.

**Teams RWGBY, JNPPR, SSSN, CFVY and DGPI had been the ones to thank for that.**

**Speaking of his teammates, Sun wondered how those three were doing right now?**

**Neptune was probably still flirting with anything that looked remotely female, as for Scarlet and Sage, most likely they were still moving around and doing any mission they came across, acting like a pair of mercenaries.**

"I can't believe I had a crush on him." Weiss groaned.

"Trust me kid, flirts can be like that sometimes." Qrow said, "They're either good or bad flirts, but the good ones often have looks to back it up."

**Honestly though, Sun got along better with Blake's friends if he was being completely honest.**

"I'd believe that." Summer said as Qrow took the book from Tai.

**[[]]**

***The security room is empty, save for the Barrel Lloyd left behind, from which a pair of cat ears pop out of.***


	158. Special 12

**Lloyd: Man I really hate cooking... at least the Lasagna came out well enough.  
**

**[[]]**

"Look's we have another special Chapter." Qrow said as he noticed the title.

"So... another alternate past of Piece and Gyro then?" Yang guessed.

"Most likely." Ozpin said.

_**What if Gyro and Pierce had experienced an adventure already before Remnant?** _

"That would be interesting." Nora said.

"What kind of adventure though?" Jaune wondered out loud.

**Gyro sighed as he watched the remains of the Nevermore disappear into the wind.**

**He looked VERY different from his main timeline self.**

**If one had to describe him, they'd say he looked like a biker gang member, wearing a studded leather jacket, dark jeans, combat boots, and a black sleeveless shirt, and on the back of his jacket was a grinning imp's head.**

"I like the bad boy look Gyro's got going on." Yang said with a smirk.

Suddenly Ruby jumped up and pulled Yang into a headlock, "He's my boyfriend slash husband Yang, you have your own!"

"Okay, okay!" Yang choked out, she sometimes forgot how strong Ruby was from lifting Crescent Rose and swinging it.

**Over by what would become team JNPPR, Pierce also looked vastly different, having black armor pieces over dark grey clothes, the edges of his armor being gold in color, and on the back of a short white cape that hanged off his shoulder was the image of a shield with the greek letter for alpha in the middle.**

"Oooh, not a bad look you've got going on Pierce." Yang cooed, "I like it."

"You like everything Pierce wears." Weiss said.

"But..." Blake said as her eyes narrowed, "I think you like him better wearing nothing..."

"Blake!" Yang cried out, embarrassed in front of her parents.

**They each also had different weapons from their main timeline selves, Gyro wielding a pair of shotguns that had a rather long range, and Pierce using a poleaxe that could turn into a rifle.**

**Suddenly, Gyro head something start to beep from his belt, making him reach down and bring up a strange device with a purple strap and a purple ring around a screen that was currently glitching out over something.**

"Wonder what that's all about." Pyrrha mused.

**Gyro's eyes widened in recognition "You're kidding..." he trailed off as he started to look around.**

**Pierce had a similar device, except the strap and the ring on his were black, he too looking around, trying to find something.**

**"What's wrong?" Gyro heard Blake ask in confusion.**

**"I'm hoping to every god that's listening this is really just a glitch." he said, confusing her.**

"Wonder how many of them were listening." Ren mused.

"By my count... None." Phoenix said.

**"Over there!" Pierce shouted as he pointed to an area in the sky, everyone turning there to see some kind of tear forming with what appeared to be data streaming out of it.**

"Whoa... that's so weird..." Summer breathed in awe.

"And something tells me, not good." Glynda added.

**"Shit! Please be something small." Gyro said as he grabbed one of his shotguns and aimed it at the tear.**

**The tear soon suddenly widened, with something flying out of it.**

**The creature that came from the tear looked like some kind of giant black beetle with large pincers on it's face and large limbs.**

**"Dammit!" Gyro said as an image of the creature appeared on his device along with information "GranKuwagamon. Mega level Insectoid Digimon. Special Attack is Dimension Scissors."**

"What now?" Weiss asked.

"Digimon, Weiss." Ruby said, "Can't say I fully recognize it though..."

**"What the hell does any of that mean?!" Yang asked in a bit of worry, having no idea what that thing was supposed to be.**

**"Basically? VERY dangerous!" Gyro exclaimed as he attached a grapple to the nozzle of one of his shotgun and pulled himself towards where Pierce was.**

"Okay so it's a problem." Jaune said, "So how are they gonna solve the problem?"

"I think they may have a solution to it." Ruby said.

**"Got any ideas?" Pierce asked.**

**"Nothing. I don't even know how a Digimon managed to make it here in the first place." Gyro said as they eyed the large Mega level flying above the forest warily.**

**"I really wish those two were here right now." Pierce said.**

"What two?" Raven asked interested.

"Dunno, but they must be good friends." Yang said shrugging.

**"It's been years since we last saw them." Gyro said as he frowned "How long do you think it's been in the digital world?"**

"Digital World?" Nora asked.

"I think it may be safe to say their friends are from the same world as that bug." Qrow said.

"Wonder what they are even more now." Tai said.

**"It's been even longer!" they both a very familiar voice to the two of them call out, as a smaller tear appeared near them.**

**Out of the tear jumped two small creatures, one being a small purple imp with a white face and green eyes, a yellow smiley face with triangular teeth on it's stomach, wearing red gloves and a red scarf around it's neck, the other looked like a small purple dinosaur with fur all over it's body, small black wings, and an upside down red triangular gem on it's brow, with yellow eyes.**

"I think it's safe to say that's them." Ozpin said.

**"Impmon!" Gyro exclaimed happily when he saw the little imp.**

"Seriously?" Weiss deadpanned, "Impmon? They just put 'Mon' at the end of Imp."

"I'm glad Pokemon hasn't devolved to that state just yet." Phoenix said, "Sure there are uncreative names, but at least they haven't resorted to just sticking 'Mon' at the end of something."

"Agreed." Yang said.

**"Dorumon!" Pierce said as the small dinosaur jumped into his arms suddenly and nuzzled him as he hugged it.**

**Impmon smirked as he bumped fists with Gyro "Been a while huh partner?"**

**"Yeah, a whole 6 years since we last saw you guys." Gyro said as he he saw that Dorumon was licking Pierce's face like a puppy.**

"Awww..." Ruby cooed.

Zwei, feeling a little unnoticed, leapt off of Blake's lap and began to lick Ruby's face.

"Ack! Zwei!" Ruby laughed, "Not so suddenly!"

**"Stop it buddy." Pierce said with a laugh as he managed to make his partner stop.**

**"But you're my best friend!" Dorumon said happily.**

"Same with Zwei." Ruby said as said dog continued to lick her face, "At least among normal-ish, animals." She added.

"Who's you're best friend among people?" Weiss asked.

"You my BFF." Ruby said giving Weiss a thumbs up.

Weiss simply smirked and rolled her eyes.

**"Hey, fang-face, as much as I also want this to be a happy reunion, we got a big ol' bughead to deal with first." Impmon said snappily.**

**Dorumon laughed sheepishly "Right, sorry."**

**"Sheesh, you're almost as bad as the cream-puff." Impmon muttered before turning back to Gyro "Ready to go all out?"**

"Wonder what the cream-puff is?" Nora mused.

"Who knows." Pyrrha said with a shrug.

**"You know it!" Gyro said with a smirk as he held up his device, Pierce doing the same.**

**"Biomerge activate!" the two called out as they were surrounded in cocoons of energy with their partners, purple for Gyro and Impmon and black for Pierce and Dorumon.**

**"IMPMON BIOMERGE TO...!"**

**"DORUMON BIOMERGE TO...!"**

**Everyone else looked on in confusion and a bit of curious awe as to what exactly was going on.**

"Yeah, I'm confused as well." Summer said.

"I think we all are." Raven said.

**Soon, the cocoons cleared, allowing them to see what had happened.**

**"Beelzemon!" called out a tall being from the purple cocoon who looked a biker gang member wearing a black leather jacket with a fur collar, a tight black shirt, silver gauntlets over it's forearms with clawed hands, a red bandana was tied around it's left bicep, black leather pants, black combat boots with steel toed caps that had three spikes pointing upwards at the tip, an armored tail coming out of it's lower back. It's skin was grey from what could be seen around his mouth, as it's upper face was covered by a dark blue mask that covered all the way to the back of it's head, it's blonde hair just poking out from the back, as it's three red eyes glared up at GranKuwagamon. In it's hands was a pair of large shotguns.**

'At least he doesn't look like a giant fly.' Phoenix thought shuddering from past trauma caused by the Shin Megami Tensei series recurring boss, Beelzelbub.

"He looks like even more of a bad boy now." Yang said giving Ruby a sly look.

**"Alphamon!" called out an even taller being from the black cocoon who wore a black armor with golden edges, hanging off the back of it's armor were two large thruster pack like protrusions, and in between them was a white cape that was blue on the inside. It head had two small protrusions that pointed backwards on the top, and in between them was the same red gem that had been on Dorumon, it's red eyes calmly looking at the enemy.**

"Oh hoo... I like that look." Yang purred.

Blake gave Yang a slight glance, only to see Raven shake her head and mouth 'Another chapter'.

 **_Beelzemon:_ ** **_A Mega level Demon Lord Digimon. Beelzemon is one of the Seven Great Demon Lords of the digital world, representing the sin of gluttony, he is known as the Duelist of Finality. Unlike other demon lords, Beelzemon is known for not attacking weaker digimon, having a sense of honor and pride, and prefers to remain separate from the others, even refusing to take part in the plans of the demon lords to conquer the digital world. His preferred mode of of transportation is his personal motorcycle, the Behemoth. His special attacks include Darkness Claw and Double Impact._ **

**_Alphamon:_ ** **_A Mega level Holy Knight Digimon. Alphamon is one of the Thirteen Royal Knights of the digital world, upholding peace and order under the orders of the Master Server Yggdrasil, he is known as the Aloof Hermit. Amongst the Royal Knights, he is reknown for being passive, rarely stepping into conflicts. He wields the Alpha inForce, one of the ultimate powers of the digital world, allowing him to instantly replay a battle and add even more attacks to happen all in a single moment, everyone else only being able to see the finishing blow. His special attack is known as Digitalize of Soul._ **

"You know, it's kind of a role reversal now." Glynda said, "Before Gyro was the light while Pierce was the dark. This Version of Gyro uses a creature that could easily represent darkness while Pierce uses a creature to represent light."

"Huh... you're right." Qrow said raising an eyebrow.

**"Alright Tin Can you know what to do!" Beelzemon said as he ran forward and started shooting at GranKuwagamon.**

**"Obviously." Alphamon said as he held his hands together and small green sphere of energy appeared between them.**

**The others, who were still confused, at all gather back near where the members of JNPPR had defeated the Deathstalker, Ruby deciding to do what everyone wanted but was a bit too scared/confused to do.**

"I'm thinking it was me and Jaune that were too scared." Weiss admitted.

"Wait, you?" Jaune asked surprised, "I mean, me I get but..."

"Later Jaune." Weiss sighed.

"Got it." Jaune said nodding.

**So she walked up to Alphamon and tapped his leg "Yes?" he said, never taking his eyes off from the small orb.**

**"Is that you Pierce?" she asked.**

**"Yes Ruby, it's me, and Gyro is the one distracting the bug at the moment." Alphamon revealed, shocking the others.**

**"What happened?" she wondered.**

**"We have merged with out Digimon partners, reaching their highest form possible... well, without outside interference." Alphamon explained.**

"Well, that's a decent explanation I suppose." Weiss said.

"I suppose we'll get a better explanation in a minute." Blake said.

**"What's a Digimon? And what do you mean by outside interference?" she asked curiously.**

**"Digimon is short for Digital Monster, Gyro and I are Digimon Tamers, and by outside interference, I mean something that would warrant us activating what you would refer to as an 'extra power-up'" Alphamon clarified.**

**They soon heard a loud crash, seeing GranKuwagamon fall down after Beelzemon had kicked it downwards, soon slamming down his knee onto it's head.**

"Oh that's gotta leave a mark." Yang said.

"YEAH!" Nora cheered throwing her fists into the air.

**GranKuwagamon roared in pain from the attack, throwing Beelzemon off.**

**"Quit your whining Bug-Breath!" he exclaimed as he pointed both shotguns at it "Double Impact!" he called as two VERY powerful blasts shot out from the weapons, slamming into the large insect.**

**"It's ready!" Alphamon called out, Beelzemon nodding as he jumped away from the giant bug, landing close to Ruby.**

"What's ready?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll bet its something big and explodey!" Nora said shuddering in excitement.

**"Hey." he said simply with a mock salute as he sat down cross legged to watch what was coming.**

**"Hey Gyro... so, is this why you dress like a biker?" she asked.**

**Beelzemon chuckled "Yeah, I always liked the look when I was a kid, so it stuck with me... and before you ask, here, it's called Berenjena." he said as he showed her one of his shotguns from up close.**

**Ruby oohed and aahed at it as she observed it from a few different angles, taking it from his hand to see the barrel was almost as long as her legs, meaning she needed both hands to hold it, and it was quite heavy, so she had to pass it back to him soon enough.**

"I doubt it's as heavy as my baby." Ruby said suddenly holding and stroking Crescent Rose.

**"If you two are done, get ready for the show." Alphamon said in amusement, making them look back forward as he spread his arms out "Digitalize of Soul!" he called as the orb turned into a large green seal that sent out a wave of energy at GranKuwagamon, though everyone could swear that for the briefest moment they saw several spears and small orbs rushing into the large insect before they were gone.**

**GranKuwagamon roared in pain, before it collapsed, it's data dissipating slowly and going back into the tear.**

"Aww maaan." Nora pouted, no explosions.

"Next time Nora." Ren said patting her on the back.

**"Is it dead?" Ruby asked.**

**"Naw, Digimon don't die, their just reborn." Beelzemon said as he got up and was surrounded in the same cocoon as before, soon dispersing and being separated back into Gyro and Impmon, the same happening to Alphamon who was split back into Pierce and Dorumon.**

**"So, I'm sure you guys all have a lot of questions, but let's save 'em for when we're all sitting our butts down inside alright?" Impmon proposed to everyone.**

"Yeah, a seat would be nice to have for an explanation like that." Weiss said.

**"Sounds good, I think." Yang said as everyone started making their way to Beacon.**

**"Short version of why you're here?" Pierce asked his partner.**

**"Trouble." Dorumon summed up in a single word.**

"It's always trouble." Qrow groaned.

"Why is it never just a friendly visit?" Tai muttered.

**"That's never good." Gyro said with a sigh.**

**Dorumon wasn't kidding, since a lot of trouble was on it's way.**

Qrow closed the book to give it to his sister when the group heard footsteps.

Turning around the saw a pale skinned man with long white hair tied in a ponytail dressed in a typical butlers attire. In his hand was a manilla folder filled with sheets of paper.

"Jakob, was wondering where you were." Phoenix said, "I'd give you a high five or a handshake but... well hologram."

Jakob nodded, "I understand." Jakob said, "And apologies for my delay, this temple is rather large and I'm afraid to say I had gotten lost until I encountered your golem wandering about."

"Note to self, start putting up maps of the place." Phoenix muttered before turning to the camera to the security room, "You get that Lloyd, start printing out the maps!"

"Regardless, I'm here to deliver this to Miss Schnee on behalf of milord." Jakob said holding up the Manilla folder.

"What is that?" Weiss asked getting up and walking over to Jakob.

"This folder contains the notes your future self made on all the glyphs she developed, as well as the blueprints for some new things that she came up with herself to put on the market" Jakob said.

"Thank you." Weiss said taking the folder gently and opening it, "Whoa... My future self has been busy..."

"Your welcome." Jakob said, "Now I must return to milord immediately, I can only wonder how well he's been doing at night without me checking to make sure his bedroom is at a comfortable temperature... I simply must know how that Sir Frederick managed to get his lords window to crack open itself should it be too hot."

The group let out a collective sweatdrop at that statement as Jakob left.

"Butlers either take their job too seriously or they are just not human." Qrow said.

**[[]]**

***Once again the security room is empty.***


	159. Future 20

***Security room still remains empty*  
**

**[[]]**

As Raven took the book from her brother Phoenix spoke up.

"Ruby, I just want to give you fair warning right now." Phoenix said, "What happens in this chapter may end up being dark becasue of what Gyro does, but it is justified."

Ruby nodded.

**_Earth, DC universe_ **

**_Gotham City_ **

**Gyro paced around the room he was in.**

**He was currently in the one place in this universe that was filled with the most criminals ever, Gotham.**

"Nah, that's either Steelport or Stilwater." Phoenix said to himself, referencing Saint's Row, after all the whole of both cities were under the control of a single gang.

"I wonder how many criminals are around." Yang mused.

"And why haven't the police started using the chair?" Raven grumbled.

"Because they're idiots." Qrow said.

**He was wearing a dark brown jacket, some grey riot armor with a red sparrow spray painted on the chest, black pants with armored pads, combat boots, armored gloves, pistols holstered at his sides, and a red featureless helmet covering his head.**

**He had taken the identity of Red Hood, since the one who was supposed to, Jason Todd, was actually dead in this version of the timeline.**

**Jason Todd had been the second person to take on the mantle of Robin, Batman's sidekick, and he had been brutally murdered by Batman's nemesis, the Joker.**

**The first Robin was called Richard Grayson, and eventually became Nightwing, setting up his own vigilante work in Bludhaven.**

**The third and current Robin was called Tim Drake, and would eventually go on to become the Red Robin, leaving the mantle to Bruce Wayne's (Batman's secret identity) son, Damian Wayne.**

"Jeez, the guys running through sidekicks pretty fast." Jaune said.

"I don't think any other hero has had as many sidekicks." Pyrrha said.

"I can't think of any." Ruby said.

**Regarding Damian, at the current point in time, his mother, Talia Al Ghul, was training him.**

**Gyro was rather glad that, at the moment, Batman worked very rarely with the other superheroes, like Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, or the Flash, because those guys would be troublesome.**

"What kind of a name is the Flash?" Tai asked.

"I know, is he gonna fight crime or open his trenchcoat?" Yang joked.

This actually got everyone in the room to chuckle.

**"Alright, this shouldn't be too hard." he said to himself, his voice being synthesized due to using a voice changer.**

**He then turned to a TV and turned it on, before pressing a button on a camera.**

**"Alright, it's showtime." he said as he cracked his neck.**

**Soon, every TV in Gotham was hijacked, the feed linking to Red Hood.**

"How do people do that?" Weiss grumbled.

"I dunno." Blake said, "The White Fang never really used things like that."

**"Good evening Gotham City! I, am Red Hood! Your new vigilante on the block! I'm here, to help each and everyone of you, sleep safer at night." he started, earning everyone's attention, including Batman who stared at the screens from a high vantage point in downtown Gotham with narrowed eyes before reaching for his ear piece.**

**"Oracle, see if you can't find anything on this Red Hood." he asked of his personal information broker.**

**"Already on it Bruce." the voice of Oracle, AKA Barbara Gordon said back to him.**

"So a sidekick and an informant." Glynda said, "At least he knows not to go things alone and blind."

"Sometimes aide get's in the way though." Raven mumbled.

**"Now, you're all probably thinking I'm a friend of Batman, right? Well you're wrong! I do things differently from him. His methods keep you safe for a few weeks tops, as he sends the really deranged criminals into Arkham Asylum, only for them to break out in short order and start terrorizing you once more. My methods? Well, let's just say their permanent. You see, he thinks that these goddamned maniacs can be helped, well, they can't, it's because they don't feel an remorse for their actions. So I'm going to handle this myself. People like Killer Croc, Two-Face, and the goddamn Joker? Their not safe anymore. They aren't going to Arkham... they're going to Hell." Red Hood finished as the feed cut off, and he shot the camera.**

"Seriously?" Ren asked, "If they have been sent more than once to an insane asylum then I don't think they'll be getting the help they need."

"And yet people think they can still be helped." Ozpin said.

**"Time to get to work." he said as he left the room.**

"Onder how long it'll take." Raven said.

"Not too long." Summer guessed.

**It's been a few months since Red Hood arrived in Gotham, and he'd quickly started out on what he promised.**

**Within the first week, Jervis Tetch, AKA the Mad Hatter, was found dead with a bullet between his eyes, and a girl who'd been kidnapped recently resurfaced.**

"Jeez, he really doesn't waste time." Ruby said, "Still, it's a little unsettling to see one of Gyro's clones kill so easily."

"At least it's just criminal's that are getting killed." Summer said, "Probably not first time criminals with smaller crimes like robbing a convenience store."

**And this brings us to now.**

**"Seriously? We're really doing this?" Red Hood said dryly as he was on top of a rooftop.**

**Standing across from him was Batman.**

**"You killed him." Batman said simply.**

"Jeez." Nora said, "If the guy isn't willing to kill then he's not gonna ever have a chance to rest."

"And in Remnant that could get him killed." Ozpin said.

"Fun fact, one of the friends was playing Batman: Arkham Asylum, or was it Arkham city it's been a long time, and he actually managed to once scare a guy shitless, then he blew up a Fire Extinguisher and scared the man to death, literally." Phoenix said, "That means one version of Batman has killed, if unintentionally."

**"Yeah, and I'd do it again, the guy was a maniac, and it doesn't help that he hypnotizes people as well. And you know that I'm not stopping there. Everyone else, who you think can be so easily redeemed is going down. There are some that I can agree could get a second chance though, like Harley, Ivy and Catwoman. Poor Harley was manipulated by a maniac and she thinks he actually loves her, Ivy mostly just wants to be away from humanity, so I say let's put her on an isolated tropical island, and Catwoman, hey, she hasn't killed people, so I got no problems with her." Red Hood said.**

"Well, at least he's not purely set on killing every criminal." Blake said.

"What kind of a name is cat woman though?" Weiss asked.

"She's probably a _cat_ burglar." Yang punned putting on a massive grin.

**"I'm still taking you in." Batman said with narrowed eyes.**

**"So you think, but, you see, I know how you think... Bruce." Red Hood said, noticing how Batman's eyes narrowed ever so slightly "You have Tim, waiting, hiding right now, ready to help you catch me, and, if I'm right, which I probably am, you even asked Dick to come over and help, just to be extra careful, since Barbara couldn't find a single piece of information on me." he said, and he was enjoying hearing their heart beats quicken at the fact he knew their identities.**

**Yes, if he strained his ears hard enough, he could hear a person's heart beating.**

"That's got to be very useful." Ozpin said.

"I can think of ways that can be helpful." Glynda said.

**"I know a lot of things Bruce, many things that you want to keep under wraps, for example, I know about Jason. It's really sad what happened to him, you know? Beaten to a bloody pulp with a crowbar, out in the middle of nowhere, and then the warehouse Joker had him chained up in, blown up, just so that maniac could see you despair. And do you know why it happened? Because you didn't end it when you had the chance. You know what they say Bruce, kill one, save a million." he said, sympathetically.**

"Sometimes you really do have to draw the line." Qrow said.

"And with Joker's kill count it's amazing he was even sent to an Asylum in the first place." Phoenix said.

**"One is never where it ends." Batman said through grit teeth, as the images of when he found the dead body of Jason in the remains of that warehouse assaulted his mind.**

**"True, but in my opinion, it ends when the unsavable ones are gone for good. I already took care of one, now there's still some more." Red Hood said before dropping something on the ground.**

**Batman looked towards it, ready to throw a Batarang at it, only for it to surprise him as it let out a high pitched frequency that had him on his knees in moments.**

**When it finally stopped, Red Hood was long gone.**

"Quick escape." Ruby said.

"Probably the only way Batman couldn't detect him escape." Summer said.

**Even more months later, and another of Gotham's villains was found dead.**

**Roman Sionis, AKA Black Mask, dead after falling from a several story building.**

"Well... at least it was quick." Pyrrha said.

"At least Gyro doesn't make it agonizing." Jaune agreed.

**Currently, Red Hood was on the trail of another villain, yet again eluding Batman.**

**"Well, if this isn't where he's hiding I'll eat my own shoe." he said as he was in front of an old ice cream factory.**

**He walked inside, knowing that no guards or thugs were present, and only two people were here, as he activated one of the features he copied off of Batman's cowl, letting him detect heat signatures, and he found two very low ones.**

**He entered the main room and was met with the sight of the area being frozen over, and the sound of a weapon powering up.**

**"Love what you've done with the place Victor." He said as he turned his head, seeing the armored form of Victor Fries, AKA Mister Freeze.**

"Nice." Yang said smirking at the pun in his name.

**"You will not kill me like those other two." he said coldly. (sorrynotsorry)**

"No need for sorry." Tai joked.

"Oh jeez." Qrow groaned.

**"Not what I'm here for Victor... I'm here to help you with your wife." Red Hood said simply.**

**"Do you really think I'll believe you?" Victor said, still aiming the freeze ray at Red Hood.**

**"No, but maybe this will help convince you." he said as he held up a USB key, before tossing it to the cold man, who snatched it out of the air.**

"Wonder what it is?" Blake mused.

"Something benign considering it's Gyro." Weiss said.

**"What is this?" Victor asked warrily.**

**"A formula which should help you save her Victor." was the answer.**

**Victor stared at Red Hood for a good few moments more before lowing his weapon "This will truly save Nora?"**

"Say what?" Nora asked looking around.

"Different Nora." Phoenix said.

"Oh." Nora said.

**"It will, it'll take time, but she'll be better... and you should be able to use it to reacclimate your body to warmer temperatures." Red Hood said as he crossed his arms.**

**Victor looked at him more, before turning and making his way to a computer.**

**"If you ever need my help Victor, I'm easy to reach." he heard, before turning around to see a communicator left on a table in the room.**

**He stared at it, before the faintest smile crossed his lips "Thank you."**

"Man Gyro is super nice, even to villains." Ruby said.

**[[]]**

***Security room is still empty.***


	160. Alter Preview

***Lloyd is seen walking in wearing the barrel people only wear when they've lost their clothes***

**Lloyd: I hate getting caught in kitchen fires...**

**[[]]**

"Oooh, an alternate timeline preview." Summer said as she read the title of the next chapter.

**_Earth, alternate timeline, some few years ago, middle of the night_ **

**_Gyro: Let me tell you a story. About how my brother and I met our first Digital Monster._ **

"I wonder how that all started." Ruby said, "And does it connect to the previous special?"

"Probably." Yang said, "They got the same theme running."

**Pierce, currently 6 years old, was staring at the screen of his big brother's work computer.**

"Awww, young Pierce is so cute~" Yang cooed.

"Yeesh, lay off already Yang." Nora said as she was suddenly in Ren's lap snuggling against him.

"Look who talking." Tai said smirking.

Nora just blew Tai a raspberry.

**All the numbers were moving around, and something weird was going on.**

**The funny part was that he saw his big brother turn it off earlier.**

"Yeah that's definitely weird." Qrow said.

"Maybe it's haunted." Nora said spookily.

"Nora..." Ren sighed shaking his head.

**"Pierce?" he heard someone mumble behind him, making him look behind him to see his twin brother Gyro sleepily rubbing his eyes. (and as kids they look identical save for hair and eye color)**

"Aww, tiny Gyro is so cute~" Ruby cooed this time.

"Love struck kittens." Blake said rolling her eyes and chuckling slightly.

**"Something's wrong with Azure's computer." Pierce said as he pointed at the screen.**

**Gyro looked at the computer in confusion as he walked up to it, tilting his head at the screen as he poked it... and it rippled like water "Woah..."**

"Creepy." Jaune said.

**Then things got even weirder, as they didn't notice all the other electronics in the apartment going haywire, while something seemed to be pushing out of the computer.**

**Suddenly, a large white egg with reddish splotches popped out of the screen.**

**The two boys stared at it for a few moments before looking back at the computer, Gyro reaching for it and patting it "Good job."**

"Telling a computer good job..." Pyrrha said, "I wonder how many people do that?"

"Probably the people who aren't completely sane." Phoenix said.

"Sanity is lame!" Nora shouted.

**_Morning_ **

**Gyro yawned as he woke up, his brother's bed being right over his.**

**He looked around, soon seeing the weird egg from last night... except it was cracked open.**

"That hatched pretty fast." Raven said surprised.

"I don't it would waste any time." Summer said.

**He was on full alert and started looking around the room, checking under the bed, in the closet, before climbing up the ladder to wake up Pierce to help him, only to blink at the sight.**

**Lying on Pierce's chest was a small black fuzzy creature, with two small yellow eyes.**

"Aww... it's so cute~" Weiss cooed.

Blake looked at her teammates, "I am not gonna start cooing something I see in this chapter."

**It looked at Gyro for a few moments before blowing out bubbles from it's mouth.**

**Gyro looked at the bubbles as they floated around, before they popped harmlessly.**

"But... I will admit it is pretty cute." Blake said reluctantly.

**Pierce woke up a few moments later, and stared in confusion at the small thing on his chest.**

**They hid it under the blanket when Azure suddenly came into the room, telling them that breakfast was ready, only to wonder why they seemed so nervous.**

"Just like a couple of kids with a secret pet." Tai said shaking his head.

"At least we weren't like that with Zwei." Yang said as she pet the corgi.

**"Should we be doing this?" Pierce asked.**

**"It's fun." Gyro said simply.**

**It was now night, and the little black creature they had found had... changed, for lack of a better term.**

**First, it turned into some kind of pink ball with red eyes and a mouth with long floppy ears.**

**It was very... affectionate. (cue flashback of the little thing hugging the two boys faces)**

"It's like Zwei waking up on top of us when he was a puppy." Ruby said as the corgi suddenly appeared on her lap.

'How is that dog moving so fast?' Blake thought looking at the dog nervously.

**Then in the middle of the night, it changed again, turning into a small yellow dinosaur that was about as tall as a vending machine.**

**They had this reference because they were currently in front of a vending machine while holding onto the dinosaur's back, having followed it outside in the middle of the night.**

"Oh no..." Glynda sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Oh yes..." Qrow said chuckling.

**"I'm getting thirsty." Pierce said suddenly.**

**Gyro nodded and tapped the dinosaur's head and pointed at the vending machine, the dinosaur using his claws to open the front as Pierce grabbed a bottle of lemonade and started drinking it.**

"Well, no one can prove they did it to say the least." Ozpin said.

**It kept walking around aimlessly, even walking into traffic, the two boys constantly trying to get it out of there.**

**Then electronics in the neighborhood started going haywire, just like the little guy had gotten bigger.**

**Except, that's not what happened this time.**

**The two boys, and really everyone else who was awake at this hour, stared up at the gigantic egg of energy that covered the sky.**

"Okay, that's something you really don't want to look at before you go to sleep." Jaune said.

**"I don't want to meet the chicken that layed that egg." Pierce said in a bit fear.**

**And then it hatched, and out of it came a large green and yellow bird with a metal beak, and a pair of arms interestingly enough.**

"They better hope mommy bird doesn't come back around." Yang joked.

**The dinosaur started firing fire balls at it, to no effect, until electricity charged up around the bird, and a lightning bolt struck the overpass above them.**

**Gyro and Pierce fell off the dinosaur's back, as it shielded them from the debris that fell down.**

**Then every electronic in the area went out of wack again.**

**Except this time it wasn't just on Earth.**

"That can't be good." Pyrrha said.

**_Remnant_ **

**_Patch_ **

**Ruby, currently 4 years old, was in her pajamas, staring at the TV screen in the living room, a whistle hanging around her neck.**

"She's had that thing since she was four?" Weiss asked.

"I got it for her when she liked the loud sound it made." Summer said smiling.

**She was woken up when her digital clock suddenly started beeping for no reason, and got out of bed to investigate what was going on.**

**So she had wandered into the living room, drawn there by the light of the TV, thinking her father was up, only to find the TV simply showing static.**

**Suddenly an image appeared on the screen, showing a big city, a big, parrot like monster floating a bit off the ground, and an overpass being destroyed.**

"Oh man, that's scary." Ruby said.

"Especially for someone Ruby's age." Jaune said, "Well, that version of Ruby anyway."

**A flash of light appeared in the rubble of the overpass, before something emerged from it.**

**It was a huge orange dinosaur with blue stripes on it's body, and a brown horned helmet over the top of it's head.**

**Her mouth fell open in shock, before she ran to her sister's room.**

**She needed to see this.**

"I'm probably not wanting to get out of bed." Yang said.

"Another reason we got Ruby the whistle." Summer said smiling.

"That got me to wake up when someone was waking me up." Yang said.

"No wonder you never jumped when she blew that devil." Weiss muttered.

**Yang was pretty stubborn about not getting out of bed however, until Ruby started using her whistle "Alright already!" Yang said as she threw off the covers in annoyance and followed Ruby to the living room, just in time to see the large dinosaur shoot out a large flame at the big parrot.**

**"Woah..." she said in a bit of awe at the scene on TV.**

**The same scene was also being watched by other kids on Remnant.**

"Wonder how many are up that this hour?" Weiss mused.

"Probably all the people here." Summer said.

**Weiss Schnee seeing it on her older sister's computer. (along with said older sister)**

**Blake Belladonna watching it on her mother's scroll.**

**Jaune Arc seeing it on TV in the middle of the night.**

**Pyrrha Nikos watching it on a computer screen.**

**Lie Ren seeing it on a scroll, which confused him since the signal out here wasn't that good.**

**Nora Valkyrie seeing it on a TV as she was eating a loaf of bread she'd stolen.**

"Say what?" Weiss asked turning to Nora.

"Oh, I was an orphan way before Ren was." Nora said waving the question off, she had beyond gotten over it.

**They all watched as the dinosaur fought against the bird, before seemingly losing.**

**Ruby frowned a bit and blew a bit in her whistle, thinking it might wake it up.**

**"He can't hear you Ruby." Yang told her.**

"It's the effort that counts." Ruby retorted.

**But Ruby wouldn't give up so easily.**

**She figured, if the TV was acting so weird, maybe it could act weirder, as she tried to shove her whistle into the TV.**

**And it worked.**

"Wow..." Ruby said.

"I'm surprised Tai was woken up." Jaune said.

"Unless Ruby or Yang scream a hurricane going on outside wouldn't wake him up." Summer said.

"I'm not even gonna deny it." Tai said.

"We had the throw him out of the top bunk of our bed to wake him sometimes." Raven said.

**_Back on Earth_ **

**"No! Come on! Get back up!" Pierce said sadly as he tried to shake the dinosaur awake.**

**Gyro was looking around, trying to find something to wake it up, when it hit him... literally.**

**"Ow." he said as a whistle fell on his head out of nowhere.**

"Oops." Ruby squeaked, "Sorry Gyro."

**He didn't really question it for long though, as he grabbed the whistle and started blowing into it for a good ten seconds, leaving him gasping for breath.**

**And the dinosaur's eyes snapped open.**

**"Fire." Gyro said, as the dinosaur got up and shot out a powerful stream of flames at the bird, swallowing it up, except the flames were so powerful the dinosaur seemingly disappeared into them as well, being so powerful they were even blinding.**

**When the light dimmed, Gyro opened his eyes, seeing an empty city street save for the rubble, as the sun started rising.**

"And big bad bird is gone." Yang said.

**_Gyro: We didn't know it at the time, but that was the start of something bigger. It was the day our destiny was decided for us, along with our friends of Remnant. It would be years until our adventure began however, and we would end up in a world beyond our wildest imaginations._ **

"And thus an alternate story opened up." Nora said.

**_To be continued in THOR Alternative: Digital Hunters_ **

"I can't wait to read what happens next." Summer said passing the book to Ruby.

**[[]]**

***Lloyd has left the barrel. But a Nekomata kitten in a green dress is seen peeking her head out of said barrel***


	161. Future 21

***The Nekomata kitten is standing so close to the screen her face takes it all up***

**[[]]**

"Ooh... I can't wait to see what happens now." Ruby said excitedly as she started to read.

"Same here!" Nora cheered

**_Mistral_ **

**"Oh come on Renny! It would be so awesome!" Nora pleaded with her husband.**

"Oh boy." Ren sighed.

"Wonder what Nora's begging for this time." Jaune muttered.

"Something Nora levels of crazy most likely." Pyrrha said.

**"No." Ren said dryly while making breakfast, which included mountains of pancakes for his wife and son.**

"Is it even humanly possible for someone to eat that much?" Raven asked.

"For Nora, it is." Ren said.

**Their son, Thor, currently 9 years old, was watching cartoons while waiting for breakfast to be finished.**

**Ren was glad he stopped being hyper when his shows came on, and he was also hoping he would calm down as he grew older, because so far the only part that was him in their son were the magenta eyes and streak of magenta in his hair, everything else, he looked like a mini male Nora, and acted much like her.**

"YEAH!" Nora shouted.

"Ho boy." Ruby said nervously.

**As for what Nora wanted...**

**"Come on! Just give me the phone Ren!" she pleaded as she was holding onto his leg while looking up at him.**

**She wanted to call Gyro for a crazy request, and Ren knew Gyro would go through with it, because he was sadly an enabler of Nora's antics.**

"Thank you Gyro!" Nora called out.

"I think an intervention may be needed on Gyro's part." Weiss said.

"Same." Blake said.

"Party poopers." Nora huffed.

**She wanted to ask him to get her a Pegasus, so she could live up to her namesake.**

**Their son was named Thor for a reason.**

**Gyro gave her all the Marvel movies that pertained to the god of thunder, including the comics, and video games, meaning she knew her inspiration and wanted to go all the way with referencing it.**

"Oh jeez." Glynda said shaking her head.

"Relax Glynda, I'm sure Gyro won't do anything too crazy while they're still in Beacon." Ozpin said.

"I hope so." Glynda sighed.

**"Nora, if you ask one more time I'm taking away your syrup for a whole month." he said dryly.**

**She gasped in horror "No!"**

"Ren you wouldn't possibly do that would you?" Nora asked, actually looking nervous.

**"Yes." he said back as he moved onto his own breakfast.**

"Nice timing to read that one sis." Yang said patting Ruby on the back.

**She appeared torn for a few moments, before sighing in defeat "Fine, I won't ask for a Pegasus."**

**"You can't ask for any other Asgardian creatures either." he said quickly.**

**"Darn it." she said as she pouted and went to sit with her son.**

"Smart move." Summer said.

"She's going to find a loophole, you know that right?" Qrow said.

"Plus, the Pegasus isn't really an Asgardian creature." Phoenix said, "It Greek."

**"No winged horse?" he asked.**

**"No winged horse." she said sadly as her son hugged her to comfort her.**

**"It's ok mom, we'll get a winged horse one day." he said.**

**She nodded as she shook her fist in determination "Hell yeah we will! We're not giving up so easily!"**

"Oh boy..." Ren sighed.

**"Food is ready." Ren said as he sat down with his toast, eggs and hashbrowns.**

**"Food first though." Nora said quickly as she and Thor rushed to the table and started tearing into the pancakes.**

"Pancakes and Sloths are the only way to really get her mind focused on something else." Jaune sighed.

Nora then perked up, "You think Gyro could get me a sloth?" Nora asked.

**Ren simply looked at them for a moment before he ate his own breakfast.**

**While Nora may seem to be just as hyper as she had been a few years back, she had mellowed out slightly, and surprisingly, she was good at housework... mostly the heavy lifting.**

**It was funny really, Ren did the chores most people would think of being feminine, while Nora did the ones people would assign as being masculine.**

"I guess you're house is anything but normal." Tai said.

"Same could be said for ours." Yang reminded.

"Seriously what kind of medical techniques have you been teaching Yang and Ruby?" Weiss asked turning to Tai, "Video Games, Milk, and a funny cat poster?"

"What?" Raven asked, "Are you seriously still using that?"

"Qrow never stopped it." Tai defended.

Raven groaned as she facepalmed, "There are going to be some serious changes when Summer and I move back in."

**Car needs to be checked? Nora does it.**

**Roof needs to be fixed? Nora does it.**

**Food needs to be cooked? Ren does it. (he was not letting Nora anywhere near the kitchen, and especially not the coffee machine)**

**Clothes need to be washed? Ren does it. (the one time she did it, all his white shirts came out pink)**

"Whoops." Nora said, "Sorry."

"Don't said sorry Nora." Phoenix said, "Real men wear pink."

"Yeah!" Shouted Lloyd as he peeked into the room wearing a bright pink shirt that had a cat face on it.

**It was a funny relationship.**

**But it was one he was happy with.**

**Besides, Nora had never been this happier for as long as he'd known her, and her happiness made him happy.**

"You got that right." Nora said.

**_Patch_ **

**Yang sighed as she rolled onto her back in the grass of her backyard.**

"Wait, why are we seeing things from Yang view at the moment?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see." Phoenix said.

**Oum dammit why did that have to happen?**

**The one time her and Pierce decided to get kinky and did it in their dragon forms, and it turns out she got pregnant from it.**

"Seriously?" Yang asked surprised.

**Now because of that, she was stuck in her dragon form until she gave birth.**

At that moment, Yang turned red in embarrassment as Qrow, Ruby, and Nora all doubled over laughing.

"Well, I can't say it's not something that wouldn't cross anyone's mind really." Summer said.

**She didn't mind that much since she was planning on bringing up with Pierce the possibility of another kid, so there was that silver lining.**

**At least her and Pierce had toned down their nightly sessions over the years.**

**Now instead of nearly every day, it was more along the lines of about once every two weeks. (Summer was glad that Yang had toned it down that far)**

"Thank you." Summer said.

Yang just grumbled, still embarrassed.

**Although her mom was kind of a hypocrite because she had been going at it just as often with her dad, and then it got worse when her birth mother went back into the relationship.**

Now it was Summer, Raven's, and Tai turn to go red.

"Oh, and you're ripping on me about it all." Yang accused.

"Hey my others been trapped for over a decade and I've not exactly been alive." Summer defended, "I'm just making up for lost time."

"Plus there is a lot of stress in leading a clan of bandits." Raven admitted.

**It was one of the main reasons she had moved out really, and made sure they were a few blocks away instead of too close.**

**She heard the sliding door into the backyard open, making her look towards it to see her two kids, Zhuquao and Iris, steeping outside in their bathing suits.**

**They knew what she wanted to ask, so Iris answered for her "It's hot outside, so we wanted to go in the pool."**

"Well at least they have a solution for the heat." Blake said.

"Yeah, and a pool is so much better than an air conditioner." Ruby said.

"I wish Atlas had swimming weather sometimes." Weiss said.

Ruby and Yang turned to each other and nodded, "Waterpark, prepare for Team RWBY!" Yang cheered.

"When it warms up." Ruby reminded.

**Yang nodded as the two of them climbed into the pool, and soon enough Pierce walked out as well in a pair of swimming trunks, his goatee now being a small beard that surrounded his mouth, and just like back then, it looked good on him.**

**"Want me to hose you?" he asked her as he held up the garden hose, to which she nodded as he turned it on and started spraying her with it.**

"Well she is a little too big for the pool, and the house really." Tai said.

"At least she's a bit more resilient to heat than others." Raven said.

**It felt refreshing, especially since it was a rather hot day.**

**She wondered how Ruby and Gyro were fighting off the heat?**

**Probably with ice cream and popsickles if they hadn't stepped outside.**

**Oh, wait, nevermind that last part, Crimson was lying down on the porch on the back of the Rose household, a popsickle in her mouth.**

Ruby smiled at the sight of her daughter.

"Now I want some ice cream." Nora admitted.

"Same here." Pyrrha said.

"I think it's unanimous." Ren said.

**Well, honestly it was good thing Gyro wasn't outside, or else he'd probably laugh in her face again.**

**He just found it hilarious she was stuck in dragon form for a whole 9 months, although he had at least given her leave and had asked Raven to fill in for her as Combat Class instructor.**

**Somebody had needed to take the job after Glynda retired, and Gyro had given it to Yang, since she was honestly one of the best choices.**

"Thank you Gyro." Yang said.

"I could give you some tips how other Combat Instructer's have used the class." Phoenix said as Reigner walked in an handed Yang a Manilla folder.

"Thanks." Yang said.

**Although, now that meant Raven was stuck as both head of security and as a teacher until Yang was done with her maternity leave.**

**Gyro had at least been able to tell what exactly was growing inside of her, and thankfully the baby was apparently human.**

"Huh, I would have expected some draconic features." Yang muttered.

**Or as she would find out in a few months, mostly human, since the kid was a basically classified as a dragon faunus.**

"I stand corrected." Yang said.

"I wonder what the kid will be like." Raven mused.

**It was a bit weird, but they rolled with it honestly.**

**She would decide from that alone to never go at it as dragons anymore, wouldn't want to risk another surprise kid.**

**The child in question was a girl, whom they named Ninian, and she looked exactly like Yang, except with a dragon tail.**

"Aww... she's so cute~" Yang said as the screen showed a picture of baby Ninian.

"I know, she reminds me of you when you were a baby." Tai said happily.

**And, on the opposite of her parents, she would grow up to be shy.**

**Funny how things turn out sometimes.**

"Huh, now that's something I wouldn't expect from a Xiao Long child." Tai said.

"Your turn Weiss." Ruby said passing the book to Weiss.

"Ice Cream!" Lloyd shouted holding up a tray with several bowls, cones, spoons, and ten different Ice Cream flavors in buckets.

"Ice Cream first though." Ruby said taking the book away from Weiss.

**[[]]**

***The Nekomata kitten is now poking the camera lens***


	162. Future 22

***Lloyd has fallen asleep at the computers, all 14 Nekomata kittens are curled up next to, or on top of, him asleep as well***

**[[]]**

Weiss was rather intrigued to read what would happen next and as such she quickly started to read.

**Gyro looked around the area he was in.**

**Apparently he had been assigned to messing around with an alternative Remnant, and judging by the info he had gathered, this was several years in the past, heck, Ruby wasn't even born yet if he was right.**

"Oh man... that sucks." Ruby pouted.

Summer simply smiled as she pulled Ruby into a hug.

**That gave him a few restrictions as to what he could do, for example, keep away from Patch so Ruby would still be born.**

**And also don't run into the Arc family, wouldn't want to mess with Jaune having his little sisters after all.**

"That kinda limits his options." Weiss said.

"I get the feeling he won't be heading to Atlas soon either." Qrow said, "Otherwise he'd probably go an kick your old mans shit in."

"I wouldn't blame him." Glynda said, "I'd probably do it myself if I could get away with it."

"Who wouldn't?" Ozpin asked.

**Although his attention was grabbed when he heard something he absolutely loathed.**

**What sounded like someone berating a child and hitting them.**

"Despicable." Raven said, "I may not be the best mother, but at least I'm not beating my child senselessly just because they did something wrong."

"Unless that 'Something Wrong' was challenge you to a spar." Qrow pointed out, "You never did hold back in sparring."

"I wonder how long Yang would last against Raven..." Nora mused.

"Don't give them any ideas." Ren whispered.

"Too late." Yang said quietly.

**He followed the sound, already being in the less fortunate areas of Vale, and found what he was looking for.**

**An adult male, stomping on a child.**

**A Faunus child.**

**A Faunus child with red hair and small brown horns peeking out from his head.**

"Adam..." Blake said

"Looking at him here it's hard to believe he'd become the mass murdering psychopath he is now." Jaune said.

"But it is easy to see hat caused him to turn out like that." Pyrrha said.

**His eyes widened in recognition, before smirking as a plan formed quickly.**

**In just a few movements, the man was unconscious, never having registered what happened.**

**The child, shaking, slowly looked up, looking fearfully at the man, before flinching as he saw Gyro.**

"And I think he's scared of him because he's human." Summer said, "Not because of the fact he knocked out that guy in a blink of an eye."

"And eventually fear turns to hate." Ozpin said.

**Gyro frowned a bit at that.**

**From what he could understand of this, that man was likely Adam's father, since he had similar features on his face, meaning he got his faunus genes from his mother, and his dad possibly hated faunus.**

**This Adam's hatred of humans stemmed from childhood trauma, and in the future, turned him onto a monster.**

**But in the past, he was a vulnerable child.**

"Hard to imagine Adam as vulnerable..." Blake muttered.

"And yet, here he is." Weiss added.

**Gyro would never lay the sins of the future onto the innocence of a child.**

**So he knew what he would do to mess with Remnant's timeline here.**

**He's make sure Adam didn't turn out like his future self.**

**But he also needed to have Blake's presence for his social side to develop.**

**Meaning Gyro would have to be on Menagerie, as a human.**

"Oh boy, that's not gonna go well will it?" Ruby asked.

"The Faunus of Menagerie are... suspicious of almost any human that comes to the island." Blake said.

"That's gonna make visits fun." Yang said sarcastically.

**He would seriously need to get in Ghira's good graces.**

**But first, the task at hand.**

**He didn't touch the young Adam, knowing right now the boy was afraid, so instead he simply sat down in front of him.**

**Adam looked at him wearily for a long while, before slowly he relaxed as Gyro simply made sure his dad stayed down, and sat normally as well.**

"Jackass." Blake muttered looking at the man.

**Gyro mentally sighed in relief that Adam was showing a little amount of trust, and he mentally apologized to Ruby for not being able to use her family name in this timeline anymore "My name's Gyro Vermillion."**

**Adam kept looking at him wearily before responding "Adam Taurus."**

**Gyro nodded towards the unconscious man "Why was he beating you up?"**

**Adam frowned "He said it was because I was just a dirty animal."**

"A terrible reason." Ozpin said.

**Gyro frowned at hearing that "Did he use anything to hit you with?"**

**"A bottle, right here." Adam said as he pointed the the back of his head, Gyro looking and wincing as he saw dried blood and pieces of glass from a beer bottle in his hair.**

"Oum that's just cruel." Weiss said looking away.

"It's amazing how little people actually talk about what people do to Faunus." Blake hissed.

**"Want me to patch you up?" Gyro asked the young boy.**

**Adam looked away, before nodding, Gyro getting behind him and working his magic, literally, to heal him up.**

**A minute later, the kid was as good as new, and was thankful to Gyro.**

"At least he's already seeing that some humans are trustworthy." Blake said.

"Even though Gyro isn't exactly human." Yang reminded.

"Whatever." Blake said shaking her head.

**It didn't take much convincing for him to follow Gyro either.**

**Some might think it's creepy, but Gyro just wanted to make sure this version of Adam grew up into someone respectable.**

**It would definitely take a lot of effort, but he wouldn't give up, and this would seriously mess with the timeline of this world.**

"And would do a lot of good in the long run." Blake said.

**It took a while before they headed to Menagerie, wanting Adam to trust him fully first, and being comfortable with the idea of having him as his adoptive father.**

**That was something that took a few months of work, and it payed off, as Adam was now known as Adam Taurus Vermillion.**

**Already Adam was acting better, and he was even emulating Gyro somewhat.**

"Well that's good to see." Ruby said smiling.

"It certainly is." Yang said smiling.

**Once they were set, they headed for Menagerie, and once there, Gyro was quite obviously met with hostility, the only reason he wasn't outright thrown in jail was because of Adam trusting him.**

**He was obviously ushered towards Ghira, and it was interesting to be the same age as him now.**

**It was after several hours of discussion that Gyro was granted a place in the village.**

"I wonder how Dad actually managed to sit for that long without coming to check up on me." Blake said chuckling.

"Is he that protective of you?" Yang asked.

"Probably not to the extent of your dad, but pretty protective." Blake said.

"No man shouldn't be protective of his daughter." Tai said.

Jaune just sighed, his father often overworked himself trying to protect Jaune's sisters.

The guy lost a lot of sleep stopping some of them from trying to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night.

**He was also able to confirm a placement in time, having seen that Blake was only a year old at the moment.**

**That was good, he had plenty of time to screw Salem over then.**

**It was time for the fun to commence.**

Weiss blinked, "It's over already?" Weiss asked, "That was short."

"Blake's turn." Yang said yanking the book from Blake.

**[[]]**

***Marie has joined Lloyd in his nap and is snuggled up to him at the moment, her tail flicking ever so often... and slowly seems to be speeding up***


	163. Future 23

**Marie: Swift, Phoenix just wants to say good job so far with everything you've been doing, keep it up!**

**[[]]**

Blake took the book from Yang, who had taken it from Weiss, began to read.

**Gyro cursed as he blocked his opponent's attack with his arm.**

"Oh come on Gyro, not even two sentences in are you're alright in a fight?" Ruby cried out.

"And I thought I got into fights fast." Yang joked.

**This one was stronger than he thought.**

**His opponent was some kind of lion and human hybrid, it's body being a sandy grey color.**

"Well, he looks kinda lame really." Blake said.

"Yeah, some people can't make some looks look good." Qrow joked.

**His opponent growled at him "How did you survive?!"**

**"I'm tougher than I look." Gyro said before grinning "And I won't have the same problem the rest of you idiots will."**

**The lion-man growled in anger "What?!"**

**Gyro smirked as his form turned a sandy grey on color, before shifting like actual sand, taking the form of a wolf and human hybrid.**

"Wait what?" Jaune asked.

"Basically the thing that Gyro is fighting is kinda like a werewolf in it's condition transfer, bite or scratch and boom, welcome to the club." Phoenix said.

"Man, stuff like that has to suck." Nora said.

"Not once you've found a way to gain perfect control of it." Phoenix said.

**"You didn't expect me to turn into an Orphenoch myself when you attacked me, and I'll admit, you caught me off guard. But you see, you attacked the wrong person. I'm smarter than most people, so finding a way my body won't simply disintegrate within the years to come? Very simple. Now pure Orphenochs aren't so perfect anymore, after all, they can't still blend into human society like I can." Gyro said.**

"Burn!" Yang shouted.

"Why must so many creatures think they're perfect?" Weiss asked.

"Pride and Vanity." Ozpin sighed.

**The Lion Orphenoch roared in anger "Traitor to the crown!" he said in anger and tried to attack Gyro/Wolf Orphenoch.**

**Keyword being tried.**

**Gyro simply grabbed his arm and twisted it around, before pushing the Lion Orphenoch to the ground and putting a foot to his neck "You may be King of the Jungle, but I am the Hunter of the Night." he said before twisting his foot, snapping the Orphenoch's head as it dissolved into sand.**

"Nice." Yang said smiling.

"He needs to pull of more one liners." Tai joked.

"I'm not too sure if that's actually a one-liner." Ren said.

**Gyro let out a sigh as his form returned to normal.**

**He truly had not expected to run into a Kamen Rider monster species in this world, nor that he would become one.**

**Seriously, this wasn't even a Rider World in the first place.**

"Man, that's gotta be disorienting." Summer said.

"The unexpected always is." Raven added.

**Oh well, at least that meant he had a nice idea to help the hero of this world.**

**It took him a few hours of walking, before finding said hero.**

**It was a boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing a green school uniform, pacing back and forth nervously in the middle of a park.**

"Wow, he looks like your average Joe." Pyrrha said.

"Almost all harem protagonists are." Phoenix said.

**Tsukune Aono was his name, and he was nervous about the school he was about to attend.**

**For good reason, the place was called Youkai Academy, and while he didn't know it, it was a school for monsters of all sorts, from Vampires to Succubus.**

"That has got to suck for him." Yang said snickering.

"On the plus side, he gets a harem all because he's just too nice a guy." Phoenix said.

"What's it made up of?" Qrow asked.

"A Vampire with a split personality that is shifted because of a amulet sealing one of them, and no not those ungodly Twilight Vampires, those just ruin the good name of Vampire." Phoenix said in disgust, and can you blame him really? "There's also a Succubus, A 13 year old Witch who is a genius and is a lot more mentally mature than she probably should be, A Yuki-Onna stalker, and another Witch that is likely older than him and apparently is a Masochist."

"Masochist?" Jaune asked.

"Someone who find's pain on their bodies pleasurable." Glynda said.

Jaune shuddered at that.

**Gyro put on a curious face as he walked up to him "What's eating you kid?"**

**Tsukune jumped with a start as he looked at Gyro "Um, sorry sir, just, you know, first day at a new school is all, bus arrives in about an hour."**

"Oh the nervousness isn't gonna be what's eating him." Yang chuckled.

"Nah, the Vampire chick will be eating him." Tai continued.

"Or the other way around if he's lucky." Qrow smirked.

**Gyro rose an eyebrow "You're here pretty early. What school are you going to anyway?"**

**"Youkai Academy, the name is pretty weird, but, hey, my dad found the brochure and managed to get me into it." Tsukune answered.**

**Gyro widened his eyes in fake surprise "Uh, kid, you do know the name is literal right?"**

"Quick note, Youkai is the Japanese term for 'Monster'." Phoenix said.

"Jee, you thing the name would be a big tip off." Weiss deadpanned.

**Tsukune looked at him with wide eyes as he shook a bit "Please tell me you're joking Mister."**

**Gyro shook his head "I'm not, it's a school made by monsters, for monsters. And you can call me Gyro."**

**Tsukune paled as he nodded "Tsukune Aono." he mumbled out his name before he started panicking "Oh god! If I go there, they're going to kill me!"**

**"Yeah they kind of are." Gyro said dryly.**

"Don't sugar coat it coat it or anything." Summer said dryly.

"He shouldn't." Raven said.

**"I don't want to die! I haven't even gotten my dream job!" Tsukune cried out.**

**"Which would be?" Gyro asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"An accountant." Tsukune answered.**

"Wow... I'm glad I don't have his dream job." Raven said.

"You know it's bad when a Bandit says they're lucky they don't have some job or another." Qrow chuckled.

**"God you're boring kid." Gyro muttered before pulling him up to his feet "Stop whining and man up, I can help you Tsukune."**

**"How?" Tsukune asked as he grabbed onto Gyro's shirt.**

**Gyro calmly removed Tsukune's hand from his shirt "I can turn you into the same monster species I am, just a little scratch will be enough and your body will gradually change."**

**Tsukune backed away a little in fear "You're a monster?"**

"Bok bok bok." Nora clucked, earning a chuckle from Tai, Yang, and Raven.

**"Oh grow a pair would you?" Gyro snapped at him, starting to get annoyed with the kid.**

**Tsukune looked at him for several moments before relaxing as Gyro simply looked at him in annoyance.**

**"Now, you a fan of Kamen Rider?" Gyro asked him.**

**Tsukune blinked, but nodded nonetheless "Yeah, my favorite season is Faiz."**

"Well at least he won't be going in completely blind on what he could possibly do." Ruby said.

**"Well, it's your lucky day, you're gonna become an Orphenoch, one that won't just erode away after a few years." Gyro said with a smirk.**

"All the benefit, none of the detriment." Pyrrha said.

"You can't really get any luckier." Jaune said, "And that's after adding the harem to it."

**Tsukune looked at him in shock "Wait, if you're actually an Orphenoch... does the Faiz gear exist?"**

**Gyro chuckled a bit as he pulled out a small brief case with the greek symbol for Phi on it "Does this answer your question?"**

**Tsukune looked at the brief case in awe, taking it from Gyro's hands when it was offered and opening it to see a belt, a flip phone, a camera, a laser pointer, and a small data chip "Amazing." he breathed in awe.**

**"Right, so show me your arm." Gyro said, snapping Tsukune out of his awe, before he hurriedly lifted up his sleeve "Calm down a bit kid."**

"Fanboy's." Weiss said shaking her head.

"Relax Weiss, you'd jump at the chance for survival too if you could." Blake said.

"Probably." Weiss said.

**Tsukune rubbed his head sheepishly "Sorry."**

**"Don't worry about it too much, now, this'll hurt a bit." Gyro told him before he assumed his Orphenoch form, surprinsing Tsukune slightly, before Gyro used his claws to scratch his arm, reverting to his human form in short order as Tsukune pulled his sleeve back down.**

**"Now, it'll take a little bit of time for the change to happen, but when it does, you'll immediately assume your new form. Now, make sure no vampire drinks your blood, it could be poisonous to them, well, unless of course you want to kill them." Gyro explained.**

"Is that forever or for a short period of time?" Yang asked.

"Dunno." Phoenix said, "If I recall Swift left a note that said this one would likely become another side project in the future... or was that on another chapter?"

"You don't remember?" Ozpin said.

"Hey it's been almost a week on my part reading this, cut me some slack." Phoenix defended, "Plus I really only pay partial attention to mose Authors Note's at a chapters beginning."

**Tsukune nodded as he rubbed his arm where it was scratched "Right, I guess that makes a bit of sense."**

**"As for the Faiz Gear, you should take it with you, more Orphenoch are popping up, and it's likely the king is planning something." Gyro said.**

**"Man, to think monsters from a TV show I watched would become real." Tsukune mumbled in a bit of shock.**

**"Yeah, I was surprised too, but not too surprised I didn't swipe the Kaixa Gear from them." Gyro said with a smirk as he held up a briefcase with the greek symbol for Chi on it.**

"Gyro's like a little thief now." Ruby said.

"On the side of good." Summer added.

**Tsukune chuckled a bit "I guess that would be a good thing yeah." He then bowed to Gyro "Thank you very much for your help!"**

**Gyro waved it off "No worries kid, besides, we'll be helping each other out from now on, oh, also, the Auto Vajin will respond to the usual code being inputted into the phone, just so you know."**

**Tsukune nodded as he picked up the brief case with his bag and made his way to the bus stop.**

**Gyro smirked before turning and leaving in another direction, his own brief case in hand.**

**This should be fun.**

"The dude's gonna end up being a teacher at Yokai isn't he?" Qrow asked as Yang took the book from Blake.

"Probably." Phoenix said, "I think the best positions for him to take over are the Art and Gym Teachers."

"Why those?" Ozpin asked.

"The art teacher is a Medusa, and has a habit of petrifying students that are taking private art lessons." Phoenix said, "And the Gym Teacher is a Kraken slash molester."

"I've seen enough hentai to know where that would head." Blake muttered under her breath.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Phoenix Champion would like to say he will have two other stories planned for update later today... one of which will update late at night.**


	164. Future 24

**Marie: He's got to be joking...  
**

**Lloyd: He's not.**

**Marie: Oh jeez, we might have to make more use of those Deeprealms Swift gave us access to.**

**[[]]**

As Yang turned to the next chapter, Ruby shuddered.

"What's up sis?" Yang asked.

"I dunno, I just feel like something really bad just happened to Gyro." Ruby said.

"He's fine." Nora said, "He probably just made a little mistake and your other's chewing him out for it."

Ruby sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right." She said smiling.

**_Earth, Magical Britain_ **

**It had taken them a few years, but the Guiding Beacon eventually won the battle for Magical Britain.**

**They had kept on recruiting more and more people to their side as the years rolled on, and their forces, at first glance, equaled the Order and the Death Eaters, until the magical creatures were thrown into the mix, like Centaurs, the more peaceful Werewolves which were led by Remus, and the Fae people.**

"Yep, it's one thing that always tips the scales." Ozpin said, "The unexpected."

"Man, it's no wonder we won." Ruby said smiling.

**They also had a flyer squadron in a sense, with gryphons and hippogriffs, led by a young Hermione riding on the back of a Pegasus with Morgan's staff in hands.**

**Except the Pegasus wasn't a normal one.**

**It was Ruby's Animagus form.**

"Say what?" Ruby asked.

"That's pretty cool." Jaune said, "Ruby can transform into a Pegasus."

"Nora..." Ren warned, as Nora's head was slowly turning to Ruby.

"Nora, no." Ruby dead panned.

"Awww, but I wanna ride you..." Nora pouted.

Tai, Summer, Qrow, Raven, Yang and Ruby all started to cough uneasily.

"Nora, phrasing." Glynda urged.

"Sorry." Nora said.

**Her pegasus form had a silver coat of fur with a red mane, along with red tipped feathers.**

**As for Hermione, whom was currently 12, she had grown into a powerful young witch, the only other person matching her equally being Harry, who had a special weapon as well.**

**Through the use of Alchemy, Gyro had merged Excalibur with Merlin's wand, and given it to Harry when he was old enough.**

"So... wait, is it a Sword that doubles as a and or something?" Weiss asked.

"Most likely." Phoenix said shrugging.

**This made him very powerful indeed.**

**As for how the final battle of the war turned out, it was a three sided battle, Gyro leading one side, Dumbledore another, and a recently resurrected Voldemort at the third.**

**Because of Gyro's better experience at using battle magic, he won in short order, deciding that using only the usual wizard duel spells would just have been pointless, although he wouldn't deny that Expelliarmus was helpful.**

"Seriously they're pretty darn useless in the long run." Phoenix said.

"You know a lot about magic or something?" Pyrrha asked.

"No." Phoenix said, "But I do know quite a few mages."

**And because he'd won, he was able to get his hands on the Elder Wand, and, just like the stone, and a cloak they had stolen from Dumbledore a few years back, it was one of the three Deathly Hallows.**

**Death had been very thankful to have them returned and granted them (Gyro, Ruby and Hermione) a favor.**

"Wait, he actually grant's favors?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "He enjoys all the help he can get, although he did give a pass the the guy who was given the invisibility cloak for evading him until old age. He's currently relaxing in a peaceful afterlife."

"I thought he'd be ticked." Qrow asked.

"Nope." Phoenix said, "He actually enjoys watching people postpone their death as long as they can, so long as they don't start trying to cheat it."

**They had chosen a chance to have a chat with some deceased relatives.**

**Gyro talked with his grandparents, having already had a chance to speak to his father and older brother, Ruby talked to her grandparents as well, never having gotten the chance to know them, and found that, yes her maternal grandmother also had silver eyes, and they looked alike, and finally, Hermione requested to talk with her birth parents, letting them know she had a family she loved.**

"Okay, you Rose's are starting to weird me out a bit." Jaune said.

"I know, it's weird how Me and my daughter and my mom all looked the same." Summer said.

**The war had been rather fruitful for their side, having lost no one since it's beginning, and Gyro was glad he prevented several deaths, like the death of Fred Weasley.**

**Seriously, when he read the books originally, it had annoyed him one of the Terror Twins had died, which meant no more twin speak or Gred and Forge moments. (they liked to mess with people by mixing their names between each other)**

"Oh-ho that's a good one." Yang chuckled.

"I wish to befriend them." Nora chuckled darkly.

**As of now, Gyro, Ruby, and Hermione were preparing for the trip to Remnant, so that Hermione could adapt to her new home, and be ready for when it would be her time to head to the school her parents went too.**

**She knew it was a school of warriors, but she was capable of fight, her father had signed her up for hapkido, judo, and taekwondo, while also teaching her bojutsu. (literally the art of fighting with a bo staff)**

Yang and Tia snickered at that, a subtle pun in their opinion.

"Well at least she can fight." Pyrrha said.

**She had been thought of her new home in advance, and quickly absorbed the information.**

**Her aura was unlocked, her semblance, not found yet, but she was getting there, she knew about Remnant's history, such as the great war, the battle of beacon, and the fall of the witch, two of those events her parents having been central in.**

**She felt proud of that, after all, what kid on Earth could say their parents were Big Damn Heroes twice over?**

"Very few... if any." Glynda said.

"The odds being extremely low." Raven said.

**She also knew about the Grimm, about the various species, including the new ones that had popped up over the years, a lot of them being based on strange creatures, but new animalistic ones had popped up as well, like alligator, tiger, and ox.**

"Hmm... I wonder why so many new Grimm are appearing..." Ozpin said.

"It's most likely the effects of a great evil's power bursting free upon their death." Phoenix said, "Since Salem was likely the one controlling the Grimm it's not too hard to think that more variant's would appear from the sudden burst of dark energy, of course this means that they won't be appearing in vast quantities until someone takes Salem Mantle."

"Then we'd better find a way to stop that from happening." Raven said.

"I'll make sure the real me stops by R&D on his way back." Phoenix said.

**Her father had informed her that she would start at Beacon one year after one of her older sisters.**

**Gyro had received a short transmission from back home at some point from his original self, telling him what he had missed, and also relaying what happened in some of the other worlds.**

**The biggest piece of info, was learning him and Ruby had had a son sometime after the clones left, and they had named in honor of his departed older brother, Azure.**

**So Hermione was pleasantly surprised when she had been informed of having a little brother.**

"A nice big family for her." Ruby said smiling.

**They also learned what Crimson and Agitha would likely end up doing eventually.**

**Agitha was not a fighter, and was leaning towards being a bug researcher.**

"Okay... that love for bugs is actually starting to become a little unsettling." Yang admitted.

"Oh suck it up." Qrow said.

**And Crimson was definitely going to go into the family business.**

**She'd already started on her weapon, a sniper/spear she called Bloody Rose.**

"I wonder if it will have an alternate scythe form?" Ruby mused as she grinned.

"Oh jeez." Yang groaned.

"Ruby... Don't meddle with your daughters weapon." Tai urged.

**Hermione had also been informed of her other two adopted siblings, Naruto and Kaede.**

**They were going to attend Beacon as well, in the same year as her.**

**She calculated the odds of the three of them being on the same team, and found that, at initial outset, she got a 75% chance of being on same team as them.**

**And that was without variables from each of their respective abilities.**

"So in others words Gyro may as well rig it for them." Qrow said.

"Like Ozpin seems to do?" Raven asked looking at the headmaster.

As of this moment Ozpin really missed his coffee.

**She knew that Naruto's training was essentially like that of an assassin, and that Kaede's abilities were extremely deadly, and from their description, supernatural in nature.**

**Hermione was most likely the only one of the three who wasn't blooded yet, as from had been described so far, Kaede had already taken several lives, while Naruto had taken at least one if not more.**

**During the war, she had aimed to restrain, feeling queasy at the thought of killing, which was understandable.**

"It's never easy." Raven said.

Qrow raised an eyebrow at Raven for that.

**Her skills at restraining spells were of the highest quality as well, so she had that in her favor during the war.**

**Ignoring that though, she hoped she would get along with all of her siblings.**

"I'm sure she will." Ruby said smiling.

**She eventually reached the last few things she needed to bring with her, including a magical mirror to keep talking with her friends here, especially Luna Lovegood, whom, quite obviously, was Harry's girlfriend, even if they were still kids.**

**The young blonde seer hadn't wasted time in befriending Harry, and they quickly became close.**

"It's like Ren and Nora... minus their personalities." Weiss said.

"Hey!" Nora cried out, "True."

**As she thought of her friends she was leaving behind, she snorted as she remembered who was coming with them.**

**Fred and George were following them to Remnant, all because her dad had mentioned his younger brother ran a gag store, and the two quickly jumped on the chance to become her uncle Dabo's apprentices.**

**She didn't miss her dad's amused smirk when that had happened, from what she could guess, he was hoping that would happen, and then later on she learned it was because her father had been a major prankster, rivaling the Marauders when they went to Hogwarts.**

"Yes..." Nora said rubbing her hands together, "I hope Dabo calls me in to assist in their training."

"Oh boy." Tai said.

**She also knew that her dad frequently helped a multi-dimensional observer god, and enjoyed spreading chaos.**

**Apparently, her father had been a follower of Loki when he was much younger.**

**That alone explained MANY things.**

"Yep." Everyone said.

**She had linked it to her dad's childhood trauma he had likely experience from her paternal grandfather dying and her paternal grandmother being kidnapped, coupled with the later death of her uncle and aunt, had forced him to find a coping mechanism.**

"What other coping mechanisms could there possibly be?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Well..." Phoenix said, "Death Battles Boomstick's coping mechanism when he got divorced was to run over to Wiz's place and set off fire works in his yard."

"Oh man that would be awesome." Nora said rubbing her hands together.

"Can we please not give her ideas?" Glynda asked.

"Too late." Ren sighed.

**She actually brought up her theory to her dad once, and he just hugged her while saying she would have made a great psychiatrist if she understood that so quickly.**

**She always felt happy when her smarts were praised.**

**And if one where to ask other people, at first she looked like 'Daddy's little princess' but she was also 'Mommy's little girl'.**

**Her mom was always fun to have around, always smiling and having a general aura of happiness around her.**

"I guess that hasn't changed in the slightest in the future." Weiss said.

"I don't think it will." Blake said.

**It was nice.**

**As she finished packing her things, she wondered if she should try to make a multiform weapon for herself.**

"Oh, oh, I hope she ask's me for some help." Ruby said as Jaune ran over to Yang for the book.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Wait... what all is in R &D?**

**Lloyd: Dunno, been meaning to take stock of what all's in there.**


	165. Future 25

**Marie: Welp, I'm bored.  
**

**[[]]**

Book in hand, safely this time, Jaune began to read.

**"Shut it ya damn brat!" Gyro shouted as he slammed his fist into the back of a familiar pink haired dragonslayer's head, sending him crashing to the ground.**

"Okay first line into the story and Gyro's already acting a little jerkish." Jaune said.

"I'm sure he has a good reason for his actions." Pyrrha said.

"I hope so." Ruby pouted.

**This clone of him had ended up in the world of Earthland, specifically, in the land of Fiore, and joined the Fairy Tail Guild about 10 years ago, when the current strongest mages were still kids.**

**It also wasn't the same timeline of Fairy Tail that ended up fighitng in the tournament, since there was no sight of Team Maverick Hunter, as he remembered Makarov telling him about them when they had that poker game after the fighting was done, and that they had joined before Lucy, who was joining just now, meaning the events at Hargeon had just happened last night and Natsu and Lucy ended up accidentally destroying the harbor.**

"At least we're not that bad." Nora said proudly.

"Need I remind you all of the cafeteria after your food fight." Glynda said.

"It was just a hole in the roof and a fallen pillar." Nora waved off.

"Said pillar nearly crushed Weiss if I recall had Ruby not saved her." Ozpin said idly.

This caused Nora to shrink down sheepishly.

**And after bringing Lucy back and getting in a brawl, Natsu had gotten a bit too loud for Gyro's liking and woke him up for his nap on the second floor.**

**He had been granted access to the second floor around the same time as Gildarts Clive, another S-class mage in the guild, the two having taken the test together and succeeding.**

**Gyro was also the one who constantly set Laxus Dryar, Makarov's grandson, straight whenever he opened his damn mouth.**

"Good." Jaune said, "At least he's just trying to keep everyone straightened out."

**He didn't care about him being a so-called 2nd generation Dragonslayer, you don't piss off the guy who can go toe-to-toe with the guild's strongest fighter. (Gildarts is the strongest, and Gyro is on equal grounds to him, Gildarts actually having to use most of his strength to have a chance at winning)**

"That's my Gyro!" Ruby cheered throwing a fist in the air.

"I'll bet his mother is proud of him." Summer said.

"Wonder what happened to her in the future?" Raven mused, there really hadn't been much information on what was going on with the adults in the future.

How were Glynda and Ozpin doing? How was Qrow doing with an actual child? What was going on in the Rose-Xiao-Long-Branwen house... minus the sexual exploits?

All of these ere going through Raven's head at the moment.

**Lucy gaped at him for so easily trashing Natsu 'Holy shit! That's Gyro Rose! S-class mage of Fairy Tail and in Fiore's top 10 hunkiest mages!' (those pictures were taken without his consent, just so Ruby knows)**

"Those little..." Ruby growled, "He's mine so back off!"

"I wonder if anyone ever asks if he's married?" Weiss sighed.

"Probably not." Blake said.

**"Goddamn brats making a ruckus. I just got back from a week long job and almost didn't sleep, so everyone shut up!" Gyro said as he pointed at the bags under his eyes for emphasis before jumping back up to the second floor.**

**The guild was silent for a few moments, none of them wanting to piss him off.**

**Soon, Natsu pulled himself off the floor "Hey, Gyro! I want to fight you!" he asked in a more calm tone than before, knowing that being too loud would just get him another fist to the head.**

"He's gonna get a fist to the head anyway." Ren said chuckling, "Though this one's gonna hurt a lot more."

**Gyro looked back at Natsu with a yawn "In a few hours, I want to catch up on my sleep first." he said sleepily before lying down on a couch and immediately falling asleep.**

"At least he didn't fall asleep at a table." Ruby said rubbing her nose.

"I know, I wonder how many people have broken a nose just falling asleep in Professor Port's class." Yang said.

Idly, Jaune, Nora, and Blake all rubbed their noses as if to soothe an ache.

**Makarov chuckled at the usual byplay while Natsu groaned in annoyance at having to wait before fighting.**

**"Is he always like that?" Lucy asked as she was now at the bar and talking to the barmaid, Mirajane Strauss.**

**"You mean Gyro? Yeah, he gets angry if we wake him up, but when he's not tired, he's a nice person to talk to, plus he likes to tell stories, he always goes to the orphanage to tell his adventures to the kids there." Mirajane explained with a smile as she poured Lucy some water.**

"Okay so Gyro's grumpiness is just because he hasn't gotten a lot of sleep." Ruby said sighing in relief.

"Just imagine Yang's grump when she hasn't gotten much sleep." Qrow chuckled.

"She punched Qrow when he tried to make a joke out of it." Tai said.

This got a chuckle out of Raven, "Seems familiar." She chuckled.

Qrow simply grumbled in annoyance.

**"Huh, that's pretty nice of him." Lucy said in pleasant surprise at that.**

**Mirajane nodded "Yeah, although he gets annoyed from all the women who try to hit on him, all the girls in the guild learned pretty fast to stop doing that, but the women in town just don't learn."**

**Lucy rose an eyebrow "Why? Is someone protective of him?"**

**"He has a wife and he's utterly loyal to her, although she lives far away from here, but their relationship is still strong even when separate, well, according to him at least." Mirajane explained with a smile.**

"You got that right." Ruby said proudly.

**"And he's sure she's not che-" she was about to say but was cut off as a hand was put over her mouth, looking to the owner to see Gray Fullbuster, now wearing at least a tanktop and some pants, with a nervous look on his face.**

"I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON GYRO!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to jump, and Zewi to run behind Blake's legs.

"Ruby..." Weiss sighed, "Don't scare Zwei like that." She added as she picked up the Corgi and coddled it.

"Sorry." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head.

**"You really don't want to insult his wife, the last guy that did that kept begging to die, and he just said she must be an idiot to like him." Gray said in a bit of fear.**

**Lucy turned a pasty white at that, realizing just how close she came to dying.**

"I'm not sure what would have been worse, Gyro or Summer there." Yang said.

"The guy better be glad it wasn't both." Qrow said.

"He better be." Summer said cracking her knuckles.

**Let it be known that anyone who insulted Ruby Rose got their ass handed to them by Gyro, even before he came to Remnant. (seriously he put a guy in a chokehold once because the jackass said, and I quote "The things I'd do to Ruby if she were real." followed by the most perverted laugh ever, and was he only 15 back when that happened.)**

"And that guy better be glad we can't reach him." Tai said as he cracked his knuckled.

Summer was now cracking her knuckles without using the other hand to crack them, (Seriously how do people do that? I'm double jointed in my fingers, is that stopping me or is that what I need?)

**A few hours later, Gyro stood up with a light yawn before stretching out "Finally caught up." he said with a sigh as he walked to the railing.**

**He quickly spotted Natsu gulping down on a flaming snack, no literally the thing he was eating was set on fire, and smirked "Hey Natsu! I'm awake now!"**

"Okay that's pretty awesome." Yang said, then she began to rub her chin in thought, "My Aura makes me lava proof... so maybe I could..."

"Yang, please don't." Tai said.

**Natsu stopped eating and looked up at Gyro before grinning "Alright! I'll wait outside! Today's the day I win!" he said before running outside, his little friend, a blue cat with wings called Happy, flying after him.**

**Gyro shook his head in amusement before vaulting over the railing and walking outside, the other guild members simply looking out from the doors.**

**"Isn't everyone gonna go watch from up close?" Lucy asked in confusion.**

**"We don't really need to, we all know how it's gonna end." Gray said with a shrug.**

**"Natsu losing." said a woman with long brown hair who wore dark green pants and a blue camo bikini top, her name being Cana Alberona.**

"Geez woman put a shirt on!" Weiss shouted.

"I dunno, I like the look really." Qrow chuckled.

This earned him a smack from Raven.

**Lucy turned to Mirajane "How often does this happen?"**

**Mirajane smiled "At least once a week if not more." she said, causing Lucy to sweatdrop at how blasé she was about this.**

**She turned back to look outside the doors, seeing Natsu running at Gyro with his hand aflame, only for a seal to appear under Natsu, which exploded upwards into a pillar of water, sending him flying, before he came crashing down a few moments later, headfirst into the hard ground, Gyro simply walking back nonchalantly into the guild and sitting at the bar.**

"And the result is a one hit K.O." Glynda said.

"Can't blame the kid for trying though." Ozpin said, "He'll stand a chance one day."

**"BLT please Mirajane." he asked of the Barmaid who nodded and went into the kitchen in the back, walking back to the front a few minutes later with a BLT and handing it to Gyro who tore into it "Haven't eaten any decent food in a whole damn week. Been stuck on plain stuff and didn't have my cooking gear with me." he mumbled, mostly to himself, though the others heard him.**

**"You cook?" Lucy asked, and a part of her whimpered that a great looking guy who could cook was taken, his wife was one lucky woman, she'll admit that.**

**"Yeah, Gyro is definitely the best cook in the guild, even better than Mira here." Gray said with a nod as he ate a sundae.**

"No kidding." Weiss said as she remembered the food they ate during an earlier break... She hoped her underwear was in a usable state after that.

**"Damn straight I am, no offense Mira." Gyro said.**

**"None taken, you're the one who taught me how to cook after all." Mira said with a smile.**

**"How old is he?" Lucy whispered to Gray, wondering how old he was if had though Mirajane how to cook.**

**"About 30-something, he's one of the older guild members." Gray answered.**

**"He doesn't look a day over 25 though." Lucy said in shock.**

"That's elven biology helping right there." Nora said proudly.

"Man, I'm gonna keep my good looks for a long time in that case." Yang said slyly.

**"I get that a lot. And I'm 37 for precision's sake." Gyro said nonchalantly, having heard their conversation, before turning to Mira "By the way, you sure you're still not ready to use your magic again?"**

**Mirajane frowned as she shook her head "No, I don't feel ready yet."**

**"Still thinking about her?" Gyro asked quietly.**

**Mirajane nodded sadly, knowing who Gyro was talking about.**

"Oh boy, dark past incoming." Jaune said.

"I doubt it can be too bad." Pyrrha said.

**Her little sister, Lisanna Strauss, who died a few years ago during a job.**

**At least that's what everyone thought, Gyro knew the girl had simply wound up in Edolas.**

"See." Pyrrha said, "She's fine, just not nearby."

"That's better than being dead." Summer said, "Although I do have to admit, that following a benign path during your life, Death does keep us entertained."

"Just don't live an evil life." Phoenix said.

Raven subtly gulped in nervousness, she hoped she could redeem herself before she died.

**"She'd want you to keep pushing forward." Gyro added.**

**Mirajane nodded "I know, but I'm not ready to fight again yet."**

**Gyro nodded in acceptance.**

**He'd been working on trying to get Mirajane back into fighting shape ever since the incident, where she went from small demon bitch, to basically a harmless sheep who just couldn't fight anymore.**

**He sighed as he reached over and patted Mirajane's shoulder supportively, earning a thankful nod from her as he stood up after finishing his sandwich and walked to the job board.**

"Always helping out when he can." Ruby said.

"Gyro's just nice like that." Ren said, "In his own special way of course."

**"Now then, what should I do next?" he wondered aloud.**

**"Hey, why don't we do an S-class job together?" Natsu asked lowly as he had finally recovered.**

**"Forget about it you moron, you're not ready for those yet." Gyro said as he ground his fist into Natsu's head.**

**This was this clone's life here, it wasn't perfect, but hey, excitement was always around the corner with these crazy idiots.**

"Just like it is with us." Blake said as Jaune passed the book to Nora... who yanked it from him before he could even reach Nora halfway there.

**[[]]**

***Marie is face first on the desk snoozing, Blaze sitting there looking at her while she was gnawing on a cookie.***


	166. Future 26

***Lloyd is now seen in the room posing while Marie is in front of him with a canvas as she attempts to paint a portrait of him*  
**

**[[]]**

Book in hand, Nora began to read, rather enthusiastically in fact.

**_Elemental Nations_ **

**Naruto looked up in awe at what stood before him.**

**His dad, mom, and Itachi had just done something incredible.**

"What, what is it?" Ruby asked.

"I demand to know! "Nora shouted, causing the others to jump

**But to explain, a bit of background context was needed.**

"Daww..." Nora pouted.

"At least we'll get an explanation of all this." Raven said, "At least with what just happened."

**Over the years since they had left the Leaf Village, Naruto had trained to master the use of Kurama's chakra, under his father's advice.**

**He'd also started to master the art of Sage Jutsu, after they had a brief encounter with Jiraya of the Sannin.**

**It helped that his father already a good grasp of nature chakra, having created the fox sage art, while Naruto trained to become a toad sage.**

"Toad... Sage?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, not the most frightening thing in the world is it?" Phoenix said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't really go running just from a Toad." Pyrrha said.

"Or a bunny." Nora said, "Well, unless it had razor sharp teeth or was the size of a horse."

**His father had quickly gained mastery over Kurama's chakra, Naruto not being very far behind in doing so as well, and when his father attained it, he gained what he referred to as a Golden Chakra Cloak, his body taking on a golden color while a coat extending from his clothing, several black markings appearing over him.**

**Naruto didn't have the coat, but he did have the golden form down.**

"Ohh... so close kid." Tai joked.

"Well he's almost there." Yang said smiling.

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered.

**While they had trained to do that, they also picked up the other Jinchuriki. (and Naruto thought that the seven tails jinchuriki, Fu, was pretty cute)**

"Is he developing a crush~" Nora teased.

"Maybe, but he's probably too dense to realize it." Phoenix joked, getting a round of chuckles from the group.

**The one tail jinchuriki, Gaara, had basically been a psychopath who killed because of his tailed beast driving him mad, because he couldn't sleep with it inside of him, until Naruto fixed up the seal, and Gaara was finally able to sleep in years, staying in bed for several days straight.**

"Yeesh, that's gotta be a hard life." Qrow said.

"At least the problem is resolved now." Ozpin said.

**The two and eight tails jinchuriki, Yugito Ni and Killer Bee, were ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village, and it had taken Gyro beating the Raikage, Ay, in a test of strength to prove he could take care of them before they could leave.**

**The four and five tails jinchuriki, Roshi and Han, had been travelling together, and they had located them near the Land of Iron, where no ninja dwelled, but samurai instead. It had again taking some convincing to make them come, this time Ruby being the one to beat them down, the two never being able to touch her because of her speed, which put the legendary Flyng Raijin technique of the Fourth Hokage to shame. (although Naruto was still trying to learn that technique, much like he had already learned the Rasengan, his father also learning it)**

"Semblances are my way of cheating." Ruby said all too innocently.

"Way to go Rubes." Yang said proudly.

"It's not cheating if they never tried to stop it." Summer said smiling.

Tai, Raven, and Qrow groaned, Summer pulled out so many die tricks when the team played board games back in Beacon they didn't even know it was possible for that many tricks to exist.

**The six and seven tails jinchuriki, Utakata and Fu, had met them in the Land of Snow, which at the same time they liberated from a tyrannical ruler, the land being renamed to the Land of Spring afterwards with it's eternal snow finally melting away.**

"That seems oddly convenient." Glynda said.

"Yes it does." Raven said, "Yes it does."

**As for the three tails jinchuriki, Yagura, he had been grateful to be freed from under their enemy's control, revealing that the one controlling him called himself Madara Uchiha, although Gyro corrected that, revealing it was in fact Obito Uchiha, who had survived the Third Great Ninja War.**

**Then soon came the beginning of their battle against the Akatsuki.**

**You'd think they would have fought against ROOT, the hidden shadow troops of the Leaf that answered to the old war hawk Danzo Shimura, or against Orochimaru, but some mysterious benefactor had made sure they'd be indisposed for quite a while.**

"Who?" Nora asked.

"Well, I don't think Swift ever answered it, but our friend Magna said he did so." Phoenix said, "Speaking of which, Manga left a few thing's but seeing as I'm a hologram I can't actually show you. So the real me will show you when he gets back."

"You got it." Blake said.

"Wonder what it all is..." Weiss mused.

"Who knows." Ren said.

**You'd think the battle would haven been difficult, but all of the jinchuriki assuming their tailed beast form (being a pair of giant golden nine tailed foxes for Gyro and Naruto) made the fight surprisingly easy.**

**And then Obito summoned the Gedo Statue to try and absorb the chakra of the tailed beasts into it and recreate the Ten Tails.**

"Let me guess, that failed." Pyrrha said.

"Well see." Ren said.

**It was at that moment, that Naruto had found himself in his mindscape, and spoke to the creator of ninja, the Sage of the Six Paths.**

**He had learned he was a reincarnation of one of the sage's sons, Asura, while Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, was the reincarnation of the other son, Indra.**

**Normally the sage would have imparted his chakra onto Naruto and Sasuke with the risk of the ten tails, but instead, imparted it onto the two people that fit the bill the closest, Gyro and Itachi, Gyro gaining a mark shaped like the sun in the palm of his right hand, and Itachi gaining a mark shaped like a moon in his left hand, both of those bringing upgrades.**

"So in others word Gyro's getting even more powerful." Weiss said.

Ruby grinned and rubbed her hands together.

**Gyro's golden chakra cloak merged with his sage mode, resulting in a golden version of his outfit with 9 black orbs floating behind him, while Itachi's left sharingan eye evolved into a RinneSharingan, basically the eye was completely purple with several rings in it that had tomoe on the ring, while his right eye was now an eternal mangekyo sharingan, having reobtained the eyes of his departed friend Shisui Uchiha, and through a difficult procedure, had part of them grafted into his own, now preventing him from going blind from overusing his eyes, and granting him more power.**

"Okay..." Blake said, "A lot of that stuff is meaningless out of context."

"Yeah I only understood what was going on with Gyro." Pyrrha said.

**As for what was currently going on, it had to do with Gyro and Itachi merging two of their abilities together, Gyro's tailed beast form, and from Itachi came one of the sharingan's techniques, the Susanoo in Perfect form.**

**The two merged together had granted the golden ninetails with an orange feudal warlord inspired armor.**

**And then Ruby hoped inside of Kurama's chakra form, activating her own eyes, their power spreading throughout the combined shape, and turning the armor a silver color.**

"I think it's more than safe to say that anything that fights it is doomed." Glynda said.

"That's an understatement." Raven said.

**That significant boost meant that the Gedo statue was frozen whenever it touched the armored form of Kurama.**

**Obito had already been dealt with by now, and all that was left was destroying the gedo statue.**

**Which was done by Kurama and the other tailed beasts destroying it with a barrage of Bijuudama, causing a large amount of massive explosions that heavily changed the landscape.**

"Well..." Ozpin said, "I think it's safe to say that was overkill."

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING!" Nora shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Well, if you've been juggling the enemy with a missle launcher for the past two minute then that's overkill." Phoenix said.

**Once it was gone, everyone was finally able to rest.**

**"So, I think it's time we went home now." Gyro said suddenly, getting everyone's attention.**

**"Back to the leaf?" Itachi said in utter surprise.**

**"No, not the leaf, mine and Ruby's real home, we should be able to get to it because of your evolved eye now." Gyro said as he pointed at Itachi's RinneSharingan, which was constantly on and couldn't be deactivated.**

"I can't tell if that's good or bad really." Blake said on account of the eye.

"Who cares, Gyro's coming back home with Naruto!" Ruby cheered.

"We're gonna be excellent friends..." Nora chuckled darkly.

**"What about Teuchi and Ayame? They are still hiding in the forest several kilometers away from here." Gaara asked.**

**Gyro nodded as he pointed behind everyone, making them look to see the van heading towards them Teuchi leaning out to show he was the one driving.**

**"That thing is still far too advanced for this land." Utakata said in wonderment.**

**"So advanced that it can turn invisible and erase it's tracks." Roshi added in deadpan.**

"I believe that's far too advanced for Remnant's even." Ozpin said.

"I gotta agree with you there Oz." Qrow grumbled.

**"That's Gyro's equipment for you, always amazing people." Ruby said with a grin as she kissed her husband.**

**"Phrasing!" Yugito said with a blush as she had misunderstood the words.**

Ruby groaned while Yang snickered.

"Suddenly everything seems so much dirtier..." Ruby groaned.

**Naruto and Fu snickered at that, getting the accidental innudendo Ruby had just done and mostly just finding it funny.**

**Soon, Itachi stood ahead of everyone, Gyro and Ruby placing their hands on his shoulders and funneling their power into him to help him open the gate between worlds.**

**His eye snapped open as it glowed "Six Paths: Gate of the Heavens!" he announced the newly named technique as a large gate made of light appeared in front of everyone.**

**"Did you have to name it?" Ruby asked.**

**"It makes it cooler if you ask me." Gyro said with a chuckle.**

"Yeah it kinda does." Yang said.

"Completely." Nora said happily.

**"This one coming from the guy who named his technique 'Water Style: RasenTsunami'" Ruby said in deadpan.**

**"It's better than RasenWhirlpool at least, that would have been a worse name." Gyro said with a chuckle, making Naruto laugh sheepishly, as RasenWhirlpool had been his idea for his dad's upgraded Water style version of the Rasengan, while he had named his upgraded Wind style version the RasenShuriken.**

**With the final preparations taken care of, they stepped through the shining gate, returning to Remnant as it closed behind them.**

"Well that was fun, your turn Pyrrha." Nora said as she tossed the book to Pyrrha.

"Why must you all throw the books?" Phoenix asked.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Okay now I know why you asked me to pose like that... how did you even paint yourself so perfectly like this?**

***The camera image then begins to flicker and is soon covered in static, the static then clears up slightly to reveal an image***

***The image is of top hat just on top of a eye covering mask, which had one eye set ablaze, below it were the words 'Take your Heart'***


	167. One Year Anniversary

**Marie: Did you ever figure out what that static was all about?**

**Lloyd: No, it's weird.**

**[[]]**

After catching the book Pyrrha began to read here Jaune left off.

**And we return to the stage where we celebrated 100 chapters, for today, is something even more special.**

"Huh? What?" Ruby asked curious.

**_Twin heroes of Remnant One Year Anniversary_ **

"Wait, this story has existed for over a year now?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "And it's got a good running for being a year old."

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered.

**Now, you must be wondering, what are we doing for the story's first big celebration like this?**

**Well, we'll look at what's to come of course!**

**So without further ado, let's check that out, with each segment having different hosts.**

"So we're getting hints at something I'm guessing." Raven said.

Phoenix blinked at Raven, "That's exactly right." Phoenix said.

"How'd you know?" Yang asked.

"It's kinda obvious with these kinds of things." Raven said shrugging.

**_Twin heroes of Remnant: The Final Chapters_ **

**Our hosts for this segment are none other than Gyro and Pierce themselves.**

"Nice." Yang said smirking.

"I guess this means things are going to start winding down soon." Blake said.

"Aw..." Nora pouted.

**"Man, it's been a whole year since our adventure began for the readers on Earth." Gyro said as he sat on a sofa, Pierce sitting across from him, with a large TV in between them showing scenes of previous events in the series.**

**"Yeah, and it's gonna end soon as well." Pierce said with a nod as the screen showed the Grimm Lands, with several Atlesian Warships closing in on it, the Sky Wolf leading the charge.**

"I think it's safe to say it's an attack on Salem." Ozpin said.

"What gave it away? The army?" Qrow asked rhetorically.

**"Let's not spoil too much though alright?" Gyro said nervously as the screen turned to black with the word SPOILER stamped on it.**

**"True, but we can say this, before we head back into the main timeline, we still have a few things to check out in the Future Arc." Pierce said as the screen now showed several scenes from the Future Arc.**

**"Yeah, like the kids forming their teams, and maybe checking in on a grown up Azure as well." Gyro said with a proud smile while Pierce chuckled in amusement.**

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered.

"I wonder how our future children will turn out." Pyrrha said.

"I think they'll be fine." Jaune said.

**"So then, we'll see you all next time." Pierce said as the area shifted to another set.**

"I wonder what's next..." Summer mused.

**_THOR Gaiden: Oracles_ **

**The hosts for this segment are the two eponymous Oracles from the Zelda GBC games, Din and Nayru.**

"Hey, aren't those the two names of the three Triforce Goddesses?" Jaune asked.

"I think you're right." Qrow said.

"Wonder why they have those names?" Weiss mused.

**"Well, isn't this interesting? We're getting early bird cameos." Din said with a grin as she sat on arm the rest of the sofa.**

**"Indeed, it's nice of Swift to let us have a small appearance in the first book, even if it's only to announce our story." Nayru said as she idly plucked strings on her harp.**

**"So, if you guys don't know, I'm the Oracle of Seasons, and Nayru is the Oracle of Ages, we exist to make sure none of those go out of control." Din explained.**

"I guess those are important sounding jobs." Nora said.

"I can only imagine how chaotic those things would have gotten when set out of control." Ren sighed.

**"And yet they do end up going out of control, because of Onox and Veran." Nayru said with a sigh as the screen showed the two mentioned villains.**

"So... a stereotypical over armored knight and a sorcerer." Weiss deadpanned.

"Well, they're evil so that's all they need." Jaune joked.

**"Yeah, but hey, Gyro's gonna be summoned to our lands thanks to the Triforce, so he'll be there to save our butts... you know, it's too bad he's married." Din said with a sigh.**

"What was that?" Ruby asked, her words coming out quick but very clear.

**Nayru nodded "Indeed, Miss Rose is a lucky woman to have a man like him at her side."**

**"I really hope we find guys for ourselves soon." Din said as the scene shifted again.**

"You never know, you might." Blake said.

**_THO Gaiden: Four Sword_ **

* * *

**And our hosts this time are three different versions of Gyro, all wearing the same outfit but in different colors, one with a blue tunic under his armor with green eyes, one with a red tunic under his armor with purple eyes, and one with a purple tunic under his armor with red eyes.**

Ruby's eyes went wide in surprise before they rolled back in her head and she passed out with a trickle of blood coming out of her nose.

"Ruby!" Tai cried out in worry.

"Looks like three identical versions of her husband were too much for her." Yang joked.

**"Well, who would have thought we'd get an early appearance?" Blue Gyro said with a fanged smirk.**

**"It was to be expected, this is a one year anniversary after all." Purple Gyro said with a blank look on his face.**

**"It's pretty cool though, and we get to show off our story a bit." Red Gyro said happily.**

**"Do you think the Ruby in the reading group is having fantasy right now?" Blue Gyro asked with a snicker.**

"No, she's out like a light." Weiss said fanning Ruby with an oversized paper fan marked with a red circle divided into four parts by an off center plus sign.

**"Blue! Don't talk about that kind of stuff!" Red Gyro admonished him with a blush.**

**"It would be best if we don't embarrass our wife further." Purple Gyro agreed with Red.**

"I don't think it matters at this point." Summer said as she held up a tissue to Ruby's nose.

"Oh let them keep it up." Yang said, "It's giving me more teasing material."

**"Let's just talk about what happens in our story yeah?" Red Gyro pleaded.**

**Blue Gyro scoffed "Fine. So, you all remember the Four Sword yeah, well guess who freed himself from it? Yeah, that jerk Vaati is free, and he kidnapped the maidens, including Ruby."**

"Dammit!" Tai shouted, "I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

"I think Gyro will beat you to it." Summer said.

**"Thus leading to us pulling the Four Sword free from it's resting place, and becoming split into four." Purple Gyro explained further.**

Yang's head perked up at that, "So Gyro pulled out a sword and split into four?" Yang asked, "I wonder what would happen if Pierce..."

"Yang don't finish that thought." Tai said, "I don't want two passed out daughters."

**"Timeline wise, this is going to take place after Oracles, so we'll be a bit older than in the present, and new locations are going to appear in it, based on the dungeons from the original Four Swords games, and we'll even take some cues from the manga, mostly for our personalities." Red Gyro explained with an easy smile.**

**"We look forward to you reading it." Purple Gyro said as the scene shifted once more.**

"Huh, what?" Ruby said waking up.

"Nothing Ruby." Raven said, "Just another preview coming up."

"Oh, okay." Ruby said, apparently forgetting about Gyro splitting into four versions of himself.

**_THOR Gaiden: The Little Lady and the Hero_ **

**Our host for this segment is one Louise Francoise, sitting alone on a sofa.**

**"So, he decided to chronicle Lord Rose's adventure in my world then?" Louise mumbled as she looked at the screen, which showed her own world, and Gyro's arrival in it.**

**She then turned to the camera "Well, I don't really know how to do this, but I'll try I suppose."**

"So... this is that one where Gyro was pulled in as a Familiar right?" Ruby asked.

"I think so." Glynda said.

**She cleared her throat before speaking "In this side story to Twin heroes of Remnant, Lord Rose will be helping me in my adventures, taking the place of Saito Hiraga, though, that boy will likely still appear eventually. I have to admit, Lord Rose is an intimidating man at first glance, but after I got to know him, I came to like, just, not in that way, so you don't have to worry Lady Rose, if anything, he had become like a father figure to me... or an uncle I suppose." Louise said with a shrug at the end.**

"Good." Ruby said, her eyes squinting into a glare.

"Calm down Rubes, don't go Yandere on us." Yang said.

**"That damn Zerbst is obviously going to try and seduce him, but, well, can we all just agree that can only fail?" Louise said in deadpan while the screen showed a drawing of Gyro freezing Kirche, and in a footnote at the bottom, it showed the drawing was made by Louise, who smiled as the rather life like picture was pulled up.**

"Serves her right." Ruby said.

"She's pretty good at drawing actually." Blake said.

**"I may not be the best mage, but I am a rather good artist." she said with pride as the scene shifted once again.**

"That's an understatement." Ren admitted.

"But can she cook?" Nora asked.

**_THOR Gaiden: Rosario + Orphenoch_ **

**And our hosts this time are Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya, her Inner Self, meaning she had silver hair and blood red eyes.**

"Whoa." Yang said lurching back a bit, "She's kinda intimidating."

"And she looks pretty strong." Blake added.

"She is." Phoenix said.

**"Huh, so he's going to cover our world then? That should be interesting." Tsukune said as he looked at the screen, which showed his meeting with Gyro.**

**"As he should, after all, it is an interesting tale." Moka said with a huff as she crossed her arms.**

**Tsukune nodded "Yeah, even the basic story was pretty nice, and now it's crossing over with Kamen Rider. Kinda funny this all started from a crossover between one of Nintendo's biggest franchises and an American made anime."**

"Yeah, funny how something just starts small and evolves into something bigger." Blake said.

"Heck, Twin Heroes of Remnant actually has a TV Tropes page on the internet it's gotten so popular." Phoenix said.

"I have no idea what that is, but I'm guessing it's good." Qrow said.

**"One of the rare times Americans made something good." Moka said in disinterest.**

Lloyd then suddenly leaned into the room, "U! S! A! U! S! A!" Lloyd shouted before her was dragged away.

Phoenix simply sighed and shook his head.

**"Try not to piss off our regular viewers." Tsukune said nervously.**

**"I'll say what I want." Moka said with a glare as the scene shifted.**

"I like her." Raven said smirking.

**_THOR Gaiden: Reach out to the Truth_ **

**(Cue Velvet Room theme)**

"Whoa..." Weiss said as the sound of the piano, followed by the vocals of the theme of the ever changing Velvet Room.

"I believe the song is called Aria of the soul." Phoenix said, "It appeared in every Persona game since Persona 3... maybe before then I;m not too sure."

**"An immediate note, this story is not guaranteed to happen, and is only a small possibility at the moment." said a woman wearing a blue outfit with pale blond hair and yellow eyes, her name being Margaret.**

"Aw..." Nora pouted.

**Funnily enough, her scene appeared to be inside of a limousine with a blue interior**

"Wow... this looks much more homely that fathers personal one..." Weiss said, "Much cozier too."

**"Welcome to the Velvet Room, which exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." Margaret said with a welcoming smile.**

"Whoa..." Ruby said awestruck.

"So would that mean each person see's it differently?" Summer asked.

"I believe so." Ozpin said.

**"As you may guess, this story, if it happens, would follow the Investigation Team of Inaba, with help from Gyro Rose, as they try to solve the case around the mysterious murders, and the TV world. But, it would also feature the other events that the Investigation team were linked to, such as the battle tournament that took place, and the idol disappearances." Margaret said as the screen behind her showed the multiple events in question, including a scene of Gyro fighting against a woman with long red hair and eyes, who wore a catsuit and a fur coat, wielding a rapier with a red blade in her hand.**

"That woman kinda reminds me of Weiss." Yang said.

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, but soon indeed saw what she meant.

**"Now, one would think that is all, but I have been asked to show another possible story as well." Margaret said as the screen behind her showed a different title.**

**_THOR Gaiden: Take back your Heart_ **

"Huh?" Ruby asked blinking.

"So an alternate story, within an alternate story." Blake said.

**"Now, this story, would follow the events surrounding the Phantom Thieves, with them receiving some unexpected help, not from Gyro Rose, as he already exists in that world, but from Pierce Xiao Long, well, a clone of him at the very least. This version of our tale shows that Pierce has taken the place of Sojiro Sakura, as the owner of the Leblanc Cafe, and has accepted the task of looking after the protagonist of Persona 5, whom for now will be referred to as Akira Kurusu, seeing as it is the only known name for him at the moment." Margaret said as the screen showed Pierce tending to a small restaurant while a boy with shaggy black hair and glasses walked out of the restaurant dressed in school clothes.**

"You're a Persona user Harry." Yang joked, this got a laugh out of everyone, even Raven and Glynda.

**"That isn't to say that Mr. Sakura is gone from the story though, as the writer, while new to the world of P5, has learned of the identity of the Phantom Thieves, and realizes the link between him and one of the thieves. So there need not be worry about that going wrong." Margaret said knowingly.**

**"You may wonder 'What Persona does Pierce have?' well, seeing as Gyro's Persona was revealed, and the Personas of the phantom thieves are all based on villains, crooks, and others of the sorts, whether fictional or real, it would stand to reason that Pierce would follow this trend." Margaret said with a smile.**

"I get the feeling these Phantom Thieves could easily be showier and more effective than Torchwick." Weiss said.

"They probably would be." Ruby said.

Phoenix could only smirk.

"I wonder what my hubbies Persona would be." Yang asked smirking

**"However, said Persona will be revealed when, and if, the story releases." she said as she wagged her finger at the camera, as if chastising you for thinking of asking her, before the scene shifted.**

**(Fade out song)**

"Rats." Yang said snapping her fingers.

**_THOR Alternative: Digital Hunters_ **

**(Cue Digimon Adventure intro - Butterfly)**

**Our hosts this time are rather unique.**

**A small yellow dinosaur with big green eyes known as Agumon.**

**A ladybug like creature with big green compound eyes and orange antenna known as Tentomon.**

**And a green plant like creature with a purple flower on top of it's head known as Palmon, and she was the only female amongst them at the moment.**

"Aww..." Weiss cooed, "They're so cute~"

"Weiss..." Ruby pouted, this was starting to become a little trend for her.

**The screen behind them showed mostly scenes from the original Digimon Adventure anime.**

**"Hey everyone! We're here to talk to you about Swift's next big project!" Agumon said as he lifted his clawed hand up in a wave.**

**"That's right! After he finishes the main story and the first two Gaiden books, all the other Gaidens will take second place to our story." Tentomon said as his wings buzzed in excitement.**

**"This is basically going to be his way of expressing his love for our franchise." Palmon said happily.**

"Awesome." Yang said smirking.

**"There's been a lot of emotional moments in our original world, and Swift has been a fan since the beginning." Agumon said as he looked at the screen, which showed him and several other digimon fighting against a large red stag beetle.**

**"What I can't wait to see is who we're partnered with." Palmon said in excitement.**

**"I know! It's bound to be an amazing adventure!" Tentomon agreed with her.**

**"And we hope a lot of you will be there to watch it!" Agumon said as he waved at the screen which slowly faded out along with the song.**

"How popular do you think it will be?" Weiss asked as Pyrrha handed the book to Ren.

"Pretty popular I think." Phoenix said.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Really Lloyd?**

**Lloyd: I regret nothing!**


	168. Future 27

**Marie: Man, I've been staying late quite a bit lately, I need a nap** **  
**

***Marie's body suddenly goes limp like she ragdolled, snoring can be heard soon after.***

**[[]]**

After obtaining the book from Pyrrha, Ren chose to start reading as soon as he could.

**_Somewhere, in a dark void_ **

**"Man, hard to believe this is some kind of cyber space." a clone of Gyro muttered as he floated in the dark abyss around him.**

"Yeah, I'd expect it to be a bit more..." Ruby paused trying to think of a good word.

"Digital? Sci-Fi?" Yang asked, "Something in it."

"Pretty much yeah." Ruby said shrugging.

**"It is essentially what you humans might refer to a physical representation of deleted files."** **a deep voice answered him from nowhere, making him nod.**

"Oh... thank makes sense." Yang said shrugging.

"It really does." Blake said.

"So pretty much nothing is left behind." Weiss said.

**"Yeah, I get what you mean." he said with a nod, before crossing his arms "Now, think you could finally explain what you want me to do?"**

**"Of course. I need you to distract a being called Apocalymon for me, he plans to attack the Chosen Children after they defeat the Dark Masters, when they are weak from battle. However, they are not ready yet, they would require more growing, and they still need to find the last crest bearer to be bale to seal Apocalymon away after they defeat him."** **the voice explained, making Gyro blink.**

**"Chosen Children huh? And you mention they still need to find a crest bearer... can you tell me the name of one of these crest bearers?" Gyro asked.**

**"Certainly. One of them calls herself Ruby Rose."** **the voice said, shocking Gyro.**

"Me?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah." Phoenix said, "There are after all billions upon billions of alternate universes out there, some of which are of merged worlds, many of which people haven't realized to search."

"Care to give an example?" Ren asked.

"Why certainly." Phoenix said, smiling under his helmet, "There are two franchises that, to be honest, are a golden opportunity that no one has bothered to touch, Shin Megami Tensei, where you play as a human who convinces, or coerce, enemy demons into joining your team to fight more demons, and Okami, where you play as a wolf sun goddess who fight dozens of demons in defense of her homeland."

The group was silent as they pondered that.

"I... can actually see the possibilities for that." Jaune admitted.

"It's surprisingly obvious." Pyrrha said.

**"Ruby? She has a crest in this reality... then, she's a Digidestined with her own partner. It's probably the same for the others. But another crest bearer, this late in the game?" Gyro added in a mutter.**

**"There is another crest bearer who bears similar appearance to you, yet younger."** **the voice added, making Gyro look up in confusion.**

"Welp, another Gyro in that world." Nora said, "Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Which means another Pierce~" Yang said dreamily.

"Yang you're starting to freak me out." Qrow said while Tai sobbed slightly.

**"Another me? Probably from a different starting reality. If he's a crest bearer, than Pierce might be one as well... oh well, that's not important to me anyway. You basically want me to hold back Apocalymon while you fix up the digital world and they get stronger, right?" Gyro asked of the entity.**

**"That is correct, and I have already rearranged your data to be closer to that of a Mega Level Digimon, so you can effectively hold him back."** **the voice responded, as Gyro held up his hand for a moment, seeing it frits a bit like buggy data before it fixed itself.**

"Man, even his clones get power ups almost everywhere." Raven said.

"At this rate I'm pretty sure he's unstoppable." Summer said.

Phoenix couldn't help but wince at that statement, especially considering a recent round in the tournament he has on in another room.

**"This should be interesting." Gyro said as he continued floating in the void.**

**Soon, he found his target.**

**It looked like a huge sphere like object with chains sticking out of it, with large claws at the end of these chains, and sticking out the top of the sphere was a figure covered by a dark cape, their head featuring a black hawk like mask that covered the top completely, with white hair sticking out the bottom in the back, their eyes being an eery yellow in color, while their actual skin color was a dead blue like color.**

"Why is the most simple designs the most intimidating?" Weiss asked rhetorically.

"I suppose it's because we can't tell what a simple looking enemy has up their sleeve." Ren said.

"He's got a point there." Glynda said.

"The most unassuming can be the most dangerous." Ozpin said, referring to the Maidens.

**Gyro realized that Apocalymon hadn't noticed his arrival, making him smirk, as he could use that to his advantage.**

**"So, the Chosen Children have finally finished off the Dark Masters. Then now is the perfect time to destroy them." Apocalymon said.**

**"You'll want to take a rain check on that!" Gyro called out as he created a fireball between his hands, which soon grew to huge proportions as he held it over head, before chucking it at Apocalymon "Gaia Force!"**

"Why must people call out attacks before they use them?" Weiss muttered.

"Sometimes it's just people, sometimes it's just magic requiring vocal activation." Phoenix said.

**Apocalymon turned around quickly in shock, quickly lifting up the huge claws on his chains to try and stop the attack.**

**Gyro smirked as he was suddenly behind the evil digimon "You're wide open! Cocytus Breath!" he called as a beam of frost energy shout out of his mouth and impacted Apocalymon's back, freezing it partially.**

**"Gragh!" Apocalymon shouted in pain as the attack hit him, making him lose concentration and letting the Gaia Force strike him, causing him even more pain.**

"DENIED!" Nora shouted before breaking into laughter.

**Gyro quickly flew back, knowing that wasn't enough to kill him, as he set up another attack, holding his hands in front of him as small orbs of light appeared around the digimon.**

**"This is my style! Starlight Explosion!" he said with a grin as he snapped his fingers, causing all the small orbs to explode around Apocalymon.**

"I get the feeling we're going into a mass attack frenzy that leaves the enemy with barely any damage taken." Summer said.

**"Not done yet!" he said as he created 7 super heated spheres of light in front of himself, before thrusting his hands forward "Seven Heavens!" and the spheres shot forward, causing explosions of light in the smoke.**

**The smoke cleared quickly because of it, showing Apocalymon barely had a few scratches on himself.**

"Called it." Summer said.

"It's how these things usually go." Raven deadpanned.

**Gyro frowned at the low amount of damage, it seems even with his body becoming data and then being modified, a Mega Level Digimon was still extremely powerful when compared to him.**

**"Meddlesome human!" Apocalymon snarled as one of the claws shot out towards Gyro, who simply smirked and held his hand out.**

**As soon as the claw came in contact with him "Artic Blizzard." it flash froze, along with the rest of Apocalymon, as Gyro then created a large morning star weapon out of nothing, and smashed it against the claw, sending it, and Apocalymon, flying backwards as his body spun from the momentum.**

"Nice one!" Ruby cheered.

"All he's doing for now is just buying time." Qrow said, "He's not making an actual effort to beat him."

**"I have returned."** **Gyro heard the voice from earlier, making him nod.**

**"Took you long enough, I already started." Gyro said with a smirk as the ice cracked around Apocalymon.**

**"Then I shall assist you."** **the voice said as a white mask with a red visor that had a black border formed over Gyro's eyes while Apocalymon broke free from his icy prison.**

"And it's suddenly two versus one." Jaune said.

**He turned to glare at Gyro, only for his to widen in rage "You... I thought I destroyed you?!"**

**_"You would be hard pressed to destroy the master server."_ ** **the voice that came out of Gyro's mouth was a combination of his and the entity's voice.**

**Apocalymon roared in rage, as it's claws took on the appearance of several different canon like weapons, which shot beams of energy at Gyro.**

**He simply lifted up a hand and intoned calmly** **_"Firewall."_ ** **as a red hexagonal wall appeared in front of him, blocking the attacks.**

"And blocked." Nora said proudly.

**Apocalymon growled at Gyro "I'll destroy you! Yggdrasil!"**

**Gyro simply continued to look at him as crystals appeared around him** **_"Our battle will not end in death Apocalymon. No, the chosen children will be the ones to defeat you, while we will fight you until they are ready."_ **

"So in other word it's gonna be a long, tiring fight for Gyro." Qrow said.

"Hold on Gyro!" Ruby shouted in worry.

**"As if I could care about that! Not when I have a chance at destroying you and deleting the digital and real worlds for good!" he roared out.**

**Yggdrasil remained silent at that, knowing that Apocalymon was referring to the state of the barrier between the real and digital worlds, and that should the digital world fall, the real world would be destroyed with it.**

**He didn't know what was causing the barrier to slowly weaken, but something was going on, and he didn't like it, as it would become easier for evil digimon to materialize in the real world.**

"Oh boy that's gonna be a pain." Blake said.

"We can handle it." Ruby said waving the comment off.

**He could only hope the Chosen Children could handle them.**

**Then there was still the matter of the data of the Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon not being reborn, even after their deletion, and instead had disappeared somewhere.**

"Well that can't be good." Jaune said.

"It probably isn't." Pyrrha said.

**It was concerning, and felt like a bad omen.**

**But he was also concerned regarding Machinedramon's data.**

**Unlike the data of the other Dark Masters, which fully returned to Apocalymon upon deletion, only a portion of his went to Apocalymon, with the rest floating somewhere out in the digital world.**

"Okay yeah that's a cause for concern." Weiss said.

"I get the feeling that will come up eventually in that world." Blake said.

**He didn't know what was happening with it, just like he didn't know the state of the final chosen child's crest.**

**He had chosen these children due to them having seen the accident several years ago, where two eggs from the digital world ended up on that alternate planet.**

"Hey, we know that one." Yang said.

"Yeah, it was one of the previous chapters." Tai said, "I think it was the Alter Preview?"

"Wait, Tai di you already forget?" Summer asked.

"Maybe." Tai admitted.

**The children had found their tags and crests already, but one tag and crest were still unaccounted for sadly.**

**They would need all of them to properly be able to seal away Apocalymon, as well as possibly help prevent any other disasters.**

**For now though, he and Gyro had an evil entity to hold back for the coming years.**

"YEARS!?" Ruby cried out.

"Relax Ruby." Yang said as Glynda took the book, "Gyro can handle it."

"I hope so." Ruby moaned.

**[[]]**

***Marie is still snoozing away as a small pool of blood begins to form from the broken nose she suffered upon facedesking to her sleep.***


	169. Future 28

**Marie: _~Now I Face out, I hold out, I reach out-~_  
**

**Lloyd: Wrong game Marie**

**[[]]**

With the book in hand Glynda began to read where Ren left off.

**_Earth, Persona reality, 3 years after the Inaba Cases, Shibuya_ **

**Pierce sighed as he got off the subway and made his way onto the central street in Shibuya.**

**Gyro had asked him to come along 3 years ago, so he could have someone set into the Phantoms to help them out, seeing as Gyro himself would help the Investigation Team in Inaba.**

"Oh yeah, finally a chapter all about Pierce!" Yang cheered throwing her fist in the air.

"Well this should be a nice change of pace." Glynda said.

"Let's see where this all goes." Ozpin said.

**Thing was, they didn't know when the events surrounding P5 began, only that they started sometime after P4.**

**Every week, Pierce would try Gyro's trick that he used to get into the TV world.**

**He had made his own Aura fluctuate, so that reality started perceiving him as a Wild Card, and thus granted him one of the privileges of the Wild Card, that is, to interfere.**

"A.K.A. screw with everything." Qrow said.

"Crude, but accurate." Pyrrha said.

**Except Pierce would do so with a smartphone in hand, trying to make the Metaverse Navigation App acknowledge him as a Wild Card so he could receive it.**

"Metaverse?" Ruby asked.

"To put it in more simpler terms." Phoenix said, "The Metaverse is a Cognitive world, where it's the structure of your mind that shapes it."

"Oh." Ruby said.

"That's pretty interesting." Summer said.

**It was the only way he could access the parallel realm early and get started on investigating Mementos, the strange area that existed beneath Shibuya, or else he'd have to wait for Akira Kurusu to arrive in the area.**

**At the very least, he would be one of the first to know, since he had been working at the Leblanc Cafe, and Sojiro pretty much left him in charge most of the time.**

**Sadly, Gyro was the Persona player, not Pierce, so he didn't know the story for P5, just P4, and that was because of the anime.**

"Well crud." Nora said, "Gonna suck getting blindsided so much then."

"Unless Pierce has regular chat's with Gyro he won't know what to avoid." Ren said.

**All he really knew for P5 was the beginning of the story, that the first members of the Phantoms were Akira Kurusu, Morganna, Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki, and the important stuff Gyro had told him, like about Mementos and about Palaces, also that Personas showed up to those who rebelled.**

"Yeah, Pierce is a rebel in any sense of the word." Jaune said.

"That's true." Blake said, "He's rebelled against his own destiny after all."

**He was glad about a piece of info Gyro had sent him last week though.**

**The kids back home would be old enough now to do the clone spell, so the clones of the kids would come into the Persona world with clones of Ruby and Yang, meaning Pierce would finally stop feeling lonely every night, as would Gyro.**

"Woohoo!" Yang and Ruby cheered throwing their hands into the air.

"Well, I can't say anything bad about that really." Tai said shrugging.

**The reason Gyro had given his students as to why his wife and kids had never come to Inaba with him was because the kids were too young to travel, which was true.**

**The reason Pierce had given Sojiro was that his wife still had some work left to finish up back home before she could join him.**

"Simple, and believable." Weiss said.

"Not much to question really." Raven agreed.

**Back to the clones arriving in this reality though.**

**Gyro's clone would disconnect the link between the two realities sometime after the girls arrived with the kids, since they would just live here from now on, watching over the reality that Philemon had chosen for his bet on humanity being worth existing.**

"Seriously? A bet?" Ruby asked.

"And yet, the Persona series really does hit hard with some of the darker aspects of society." Phoenix said.

"Really?" Blake asked surprised.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "Hell the first antagonist of Persona 5 is a Gym Teacher that treats the male volleyball players at the highschool he works at like slaves and uses physical punishments while he sexually harasses the female volleyball player's. And no one's doing anything even though they know because he managed to get the Volleyball team so far the past year."

"What the hell?" Glynda snapped, "How could that fly for so long?"

"Dunno." Phoenix said, "But it's probably because he's abused his privileges as a teacher. Because who seems more believable, a student or a teacher?" Phoenix asked sarcastically.

"That son of a bitch." Raven growled.

**Although the link was currently fully active, meaning that the original Gyro had gained a Persona at the same time as the clone, and that as soon as Pierce's clone gained his, the original would as well.**

**Then, as Pierce was happily thinking of being able to kiss his wife again, he got a hit.**

**The Meta-Nav finally appeared on his phone.**

"Look's like all's going well with Pierce." Tai said.

**He grinned when he noticed it, slipping into a side alley as he tapped it and brought the phone closer to himself as he let out the one needed keyword.**

**"Mementos." he uttered, as the screen flickered before a voice came out of his phone, saying the location was acknowledged, as the world bled into shades of red, black and purple around him.**

**(Play Persona 5 Soundtrack - Life Will Change)**

The group quietly listened to the song for a few minutes.

"Wow, this is great." Ruby said as her body began to move subconsciously to the beat.

"Yeah, the music of Persona 5 is great." Phoenix said.

**Pierce smirked as he quickly ran to the subway entrance in Shibuya.**

**He could already feel the shadows growing restless beneath his feet.**

**"Let's see how this world handles fate's biggest rebel." he said with a grin as he ran in.**

**The first thing he noticed as he entered the distorted subway system, was the towering form of a Shadow that hadn't taken it's true shape.**

"Good lord that thing is ugly." Weiss said revolted.

"Kill it with fire!" Nora shouted.

**He smirked as he jumped up, catching it offguard as he grabbed it's mask and tore it off with a grin "Show me your true self!" he exclaimed as he jumped away from the mass as it took shape into 3 individual Shadows, being three Onis.**

"So it went from one big ugly to three brutish uglies." Yang joked.

"Kick some ass!" Nora shouted.

**_To think you would rush headfirst into danger this way, you are very much a fool_ **

"Whoa what was that?" Yang said as she jumped.

"Just keep reading." Phoenix said.

**"Yeah? So what if I'm a fool? I don't care what people would say on that." Pierce responded to the sudden voice with a grin as he slid un between one of the Onis legs, making it get attack by one of it's allies.**

**_Oh? So you care not about the consensus of the world on you? What would you do then, if they started imposing their will onto you?_ **

**"I'd do the same thing I did to fate itself, shake it all off and give em the goddamn finger!" Pierce said as he grabbed one of the onis by it's outstretched arm and threw it over his shoulder with a grunt.**

"Damn straight." Summer said smirked.

**_So you would rebel? That's good, that's what I was hoping for. You are truly everything I had hoped for, my outer self. Let us form a contract._ **

**Pierce suddenly halted as his eye turned into an eery yellow color while his head started pounding, making him grasp it as the pain hit, the Oni looking on wearily.**

Yang flinched as she saw Pierce in that sudden pain.

"He'll be okay right?" Pyrrha asked.

"More than okay." Phoenix said grinning.

**_I am thou, thou art I. You, who cast away society's judgement of himself, receive thine inner strength, and bring about your own will to this world! Now, call my name!_ **

**Pierce smirked as a plague doctor's mask covered his face, his eye barely being visible through the glass covered holes "Whatever you say, Jack the Ripper!" he exclaimed as he ripped off the mask, his face coated in blood for a few moments before his body was surrounded by a blue blaze.**

"Jeez!" Jaune shouted.

Ruby turned slightly green at the sight of blood.

"Yeah..." Phoenix said, "This has got to be one of the more brutal types of persona awakening's in the series."

"What were the previous ones?" Tai asked.

"Shooting yourself in the head with a fake gun designed to imitate the fear and panic of death." Phoenix said, "And facing the part of your personality that you hide from the world, and even from yourself on occasion."

"This seems like the only one that physically hurts then." Ozpin said.

**The flames moved to behind himsef, revealing Pierce to be wearing an outfit similar to a steampunked style plague doctor, complete with a small hat that a black feather attached to it, while the flames took a more concrete shape, appearing as a figure with a brown cloak over their body, a hat similar to Pierce's worn on it's head, the hood of the cloak drawn up to hide the face, save for glowing yellow eyes and a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth that glinted in the dark, it's hands appearing from the sleeve of it's cloak, the fingers being replaced by razor sharp knives.**

"Good lord that's frightening." Ruby said.

"I like Pierce's new look though." Yang purred.

"You think he looks good in anything." Weiss sighed.

**"Let's show them what we can do." Pierce said with a grin as a weapon appeared in his hand, appearing to be a caduceus staff at first, before a spear tip appeared at it's tip, followed by him pulling a carbine rifle out of his cloak.**

**"The kids are gonna have code names, might as well give myself one as well. Just call me 'Plague', now, time for you boys to take your medicine!" Pierce shouted as he ran at the Oni with his Persona appearing behind him.**

**It was time for him cut loose a bit.**

"That's all there is for the chapter." Glynda said as she passed the book to Ozpin.

"What!? No..." Yang and Nora pouted.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Hey... Think we should get that book that Arsene was created in?**

**Lloyd: Might make a good read, I believe it's called Arsene Lupin, Gentleman Burglar... Oh right I almost forgot.  
**

**Everyone, Phoenix Champion would like to apologize for the lack up update's on his other stories, he told me to let you all know that as of right now he's just not feeling all too motivated to write at the moment for RWBY Dragoons, Terror of Death, and slightly in the case of Remnant's Guardian Forces.**

**He'd like to assure everyone this is only temporary and he will return to full writing motivation for the stories listed above soon.**

**Marie: Probably once he's finished watching the playthrough of Persona 5 and he calms down from playing Fire Emblem Fates every chance he gets.**


	170. Future 29

***A Marie with a bulging belly is seen and is currently groaning in pain.***

**Marie: Uuuuuggghhhh... Too... much... Salmon... Oh Salmon!**

**[[]]**

After taking the book Ozpin picked up on reading where Glynda left off.

**Gyro stretched his arms skyward with a groan as he moved his away from his computer.**

**This wasn't the original Gyro though.**

"It's not?" Ruby asked.

"It's probably just another clone." Nora waved off.

"Then why point out it wasn't the original Gyro?" Summer asked, "Heck it didn't even point out it was a clone."

"She has a point." Pyrrha said.

**It was Dark Gyro, the one the others had met during the tournament.**

"Ohh... That Gyro." Yang said, "Wonder how the other Ruby is doing then."

"My guess is probably well." Blake said.

"It's still unsettling that just a few slight changes can cause us to turn evil..." Weiss said.

"That's the butterfly effect." Ozpin said.

"And the reason I don't want Earth to start making time machines." Phoenix said.

After all in a game called Singularity, the butterfly effect literally turns a kind act into accidentally saving the life of who would become a worldwide dictator, now that's something that would discourage anyone from attempting to travel time.

**His appearance was pretty much the same as back then, just looking older.**

**He was dressed casually, with just a simple black t-shirt and brown cargo pants.**

**His computer was just a simple laptop, as he sat at the kitchen table.**

"He doesn't look too bad." Jaune admitted.

"Just because he's a dark equivalent doesn't mean he has to dress badly." Ren said.

"Wonder what he's doing on his laptop?" Tai mused.

**He was currently in the process of trying to write a book, wanting to detail life back in Labrynna and Holodrum, the two kingdoms that had been at war until recently, as the battle had finally ended, with both sides suffering massive casualties, yet, the people were slowly rebuilding.**

"War never changes." Phoenix sighed softly.

"That's too true." Ozpin said, "War doesn't change, only how it's fought."

**He lived on Patch, in a house just next to the one that Taiyang and Summer owned.**

**He smiled as he remembered Ruby's reaction to seeing her parents alive again, and not just their counterparts, the ones from her world.**

**She'd been so happy that day, practically crying throughout the whole day.**

"If we didn't have this story to read I'd probably do the same." Ruby said.

"And I wouldn't blame you." Summer said hugging Ruby.

**He'd also been able to introduce himself to them thanks to that, and while they were shocked at his appearance at first, they accepted that was only how he looked, and easily welcomed him, though Tai was hesitant at first about him being Ruby's boyfriend, he eventually accepted the idea.**

**He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck softly, as a head rested on top of his, making him smile as he grabbed the hand that had a simple silver ring on it with his own, which also had a silver ring.**

"Looks likeour Dark counterparts are married." Ruby said.

"Something's just don't change." Qrow said as Tai cried softly, "I thought you were over this crap?"

**"How's the book coming along?" he heard Ruby's voice ask him.**

**"Slowly, but it's coming." he replied with a small laugh.**

**She giggled at his words, before letting go of him "Want me to make you something to eat?"**

**"I'd appreciate that." he said with a smile as he turned to look at her.**

**She had grown into a beautiful young woman at 23, her hair reaching the small of her back, and her figure becoming more mature, as she currently wore a simple red shirt with a long white skirt.**

"Not a bad look Ruby." Yang teased.

"YANG!" Ruby cried out embarrassed.

**Gyro would have done the ritual to turn her into an elf after they got married, but the ritual had been lost several years ago, yet he had found a different ritual that was just as helpful.**

**It was one where he could give up some of his lifespan and give it to her, meaning that he would now die earlier than he originally would have, but he at least won't outlive her by several years.**

"Well, not the best solution, but at least it works." Raven said.

"Could be worst at least." Summer said.

**And if something ever happened that ever took her from him... he wouldn't go on.**

"That's a bit dark." Blake said.

Yang opened her mouth but was cut off when Raven slapped a hand on her daughters mouth.

**Just like he had kept her stable, she had done the same for him.**

**Losing her would be too devastating to him.**

**As he shook his head of those macabre thoughts, his eyes were drawn to her stomach, making him smile in pure joy at the small growing bump there as he reached out and rubbed it, making her laugh a bit.**

"Aww... my little Rose has a baby growing in her~" Summer cooed.

"Not again..." Tai groaned.

"Oh suck it up you big baby." Raven groaned.

**"You just can't help yourself can you?" she said in amusement as she moved into the kitchen.**

**"It's not my fault our child is growing in there." he said with a smile before blinking "Wait, never mind, it is my fault." he said with a sheepish laugh, which made her laugh as well.**

"Really?" Jaune groaned as Yang chuckled.

**She turned to him as she paused in making the food "So, you want to take a break from the book for a bit and help me with something?"**

**He rose an eyebrow "What is it?"**

**She grinned "I'm starting up a new Let's Play today."**

"What's a Let's Play?" Weiss asked.

"It's a person that play's video games then post's them on a public video website, for my world it's Youtube, for you guy's it's Dustube." Phoenix said, "In fact once someone actually get's popular enough they actually start getting paid for it."

"Getting paid to do what you love." Yang said, "Can't say it's all that good a paycheck, but I'm not complaining."

"Yeah." Phoenix said, "I've considered taking up Let's Play's as a hobby, but I still need to figure out a few things... Like recording console games without holding a camera to my TV, which always results in some terrible and glared footage... and get a better computer."

"If you did start a Let's Play channel, what game would you start with?" Qrow asked.

"What is this twenty questions? Just get back to reading." Phoenix said. 'Either Nier or Fable 2'

**He chuckled "And you want some side commentary. Sure, I can do that."**

**Unlike her original counterpart, his Ruby had grown away from wanting to fight, mostly due to everything she had endured, and looked for something more relaxing to do, thus leading her to become a professional gamer.**

"Yeah!" Phoenix shouted, as well as Jaune.

"What?" Jaune asked, "Video Games are great."

'Just for that Jaune, I'll consider doing LP's of Grimm Eclipse... both teams.' Phoenix thought, 'Maybe I can get Swift to help.'

**Her channel name on Dustube was JewelGames, and she played pretty much everything, even violent games.**

**She may not want to commit actual real world violence, but video games were a whole other deal.**

**"So, what's the new game?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as she sat down next to him, placing a sandwich in front of each of them.**

**"I'm going to play Dust Fantasy 15." she said as she ate her sandwich.**

"I'm pretty sure that was a long game." Ruby mused.

"It is." Jaune said, "Wonder how long your parts will be..."

**"Well, this is going to be a pretty lengthy longplay then." he said after a short pause.**

**"Yeah, though probably not the longest yet." she said with a shrug.**

**"That honor goes to your playthrough off all three original Mass Effect games back to back." he said with a laugh.**

**"Ending really could have been better." she said a bit bitterly, with him nodding in agreement.**

"Yeah..." Jaune said.

"Well the guys who made Mass Effect had to put out some DLC that gives the game a proper closing." Phoenix said, "Plus there's Mass Effect Andromeda out now."

"I guess that's true." Ruby said.

'Still at least it hasn't died off on a sour note just yet.' Phoenix thought, 'Rest in Piece Fable series... And Lionhead Studios.'

**"Anyway, guess I'm gonna have more editing to do then." said as he ate his sandwich.**

**"Yep, just like Barry." she said with a laugh.**

**"Speaking of the grumps." he mumbled as he opened a Dustube page and looked at the uploaded videos "They have a new one."**

**She slid closer to him and looked at the screen, raising an eyebrow "100ft Robot Golf?" she said in confusion.**

"Oh Oum that sound's like it would be a disaster." Yang chuckled.

**"That sounds both awesome and hilarious... we'll watch it when we're done." he said as he opened the video and just paused it as it started.**

**"Right, let's get to work then." she said as she stood up and went into the living room.**

**"Hey, have you ever wondered how the other versions of us are doing?" he asked suddenly as he followed her.**

**"A bit yeah... you know, the other me's pretty lucky, her version of Yang is a loving sister, makes me wish I had that." she said with a sad smile.**

"I suppose that's true." Ruby said.

"Could be worse." Yang said, then paused, "Actually... I don't think it could."

**"I get what you mean, the other Pierce was a pretty great guy compared to my brother." he said with a sigh.**

**"Yeah." she shivered a bit "I never did like the way he looked at me."**

**"I kicked him in the nuts when he did look at you like that though." he said as he put an arm around her, making her smile.**

"Yeah, that kind of thing hurts." Jaune said wincing.

"I feel sorry for anyone who get's a shot below the belt, be they good or evil." Ren said.

**"You're always looking out for me." she murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder.**

**"And I'll keep doing so." he said as he kissed her.**

**Yeah, their life had changed for the best since the tournament, and they couldn't be happier, even if they both still had minor mental issues.**

"I don't want to hear about those." Tai said as he stood up to take the book from Ozpin.

**[[]]**

***Marie's fallen into a food coma while Reigner is watching over her.***

**Reigner: For those of you who would actually like to see Phoenix start a Let's Play channel do not expect it anytime soon. Phoenix's Laptop may be fixed, but it is not a very powerful computer, further more internet connection at his place is still relatively poor, and Phoenix would also like to have some decent equipment so his first works are not of terrible quality.**

**Should Phoenix actually start doing Let's Play's he will inform you in one of his stories.**


	171. Future 30

***Marie is seen staring at a fish that her children are nibbling on***

**Marie: I better make a run to the kitchen before I start trying to steal from my kittens.**

**[[]]**

Now that he had the book, Qrow started to read where Ozpin left off.

**_Earth, Japan, near the Ryouzanpaku dojo_ **

**Gyro stared at the scene before him in deadpan as he was in front of a small lake with a waterfall letting the water into it.**

**A young man with wild brown hair was trying, that's the keyword, to meditate under the waterfall.**

"I get the feeling that isn't working out so well." Qrow said.

"It really isn't." Glynda said looking at the scene.

"You gotta be tough as bricks to do that kind of stuff." Yang said.

**Instead, the water was just pushing him into the rock he was sitting on.**

**He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Kenichi, what have we told you about copying us?"**

**His response was a groan.**

**"Exactly, don't do it, because you're not at that level yet, heck, I doubt you'll ever be." Gyro said with a sigh as he dragged the now named Kenichi out from under the waterfall.**

"That's a little harsh." Jaune said.

"Well it's true if the kid keeps acting like that." Raven said.

"She's got a point." Tai said.

**"Why are you always so harsh?" Kenichi asked with a groan.**

**"It's either that or I let you experience Akisame's training methods doubled up." Gyro said dryly, making Kenichi bolt up in fear.**

**"Hell no! He's crazier than you are, and you're the one who's literally making me jump through rings of fire!" Kenichi said in panic.**

"Somehow that just screams Gyro." Ruby said.

"Jeez, I wonder just what we're gonna do in his training regimen." Yang said.

"It'll probably put a strain on our bodies." Weiss said.

"Oh little up, a little exercise won't kill you." Yang said.

"A little, no, but a lot on the other hand..." Blake mumbled.

**"And at least the results of my training are visible right?" Gyro said with a grin.**

**Kenichi sighed in defeat at that.**

**After all, when he became the sole student of the seven masters of Ryouzanpaku, he was like a noodle and a single finger flick could topple him over, now though, thanks mostly to Gyro's hand in his training, he had a athletic swimmer's build, while still holding a lot of strength in his arms and legs, well, he had this earlier than he did in the original timeline of this world.**

"At least he's progressed." Raven said.

"That's true." Summer said looking at Raven, "But don't make it sound so harsh."

**And Miu, the blonde brawling and dense beautiful grandaughter of the grandmaster of the dojo, had complimented Kenichi's growth, unknowingly making him even more determined.**

**Seriously, that girl was a bit dense at times, she still didn't know Kenichi had a crush on her, although she herself had a crush on him... and vice versa Kenichi couldn't realize it, and the sexual tension born from that was annoying Gyro to no end.**

Team RWBY, and the adults all turned to Team JNPR.

"Oh come on!" Jaune cried out.

"I suppose it is true to some extent..." Pyrrha said.

"Guilty." Nora said cheerfully.

"Perhaps things could have gone a bit better with our team." Ren mused.

**He had joined the dojo about 6 years ago, mostly because of a brawl he had gotten into with a then drunk Shio Sakaki, Master of Karate at the Ryouzanpaku dojo, and also the only other master at the dojo besides Gyro who wasn't crazy.**

"I dunno..." Nora said, "Jumping through rings of fire doesn't actually sound sane."

"She's got him there." Pyrrha said.

Ruby simply pouted at her lover being talked about in such a way, but couldn't really defend him because it's kinda true.

**Apparently, the grandmaster of the dojo, Hayato Furinji, had observed Gyro's fighting style, and seeing as this clone of Gyro had been sent out after quite a few others, due to temporal mumbo jumbo, he had learned mixed fighting styles similar to what all the other clones had learned, and Gyro incorporated magic into his fighting style, since Sakaki was actually strong enough to warrant Gyro not hold back, thus he had created what he called the Mystic Fist style, with Gyro specializing in Ice.**

**He basically lived at the dojo with all the other masters after Hayato accepted him as a Master level martial artist, and kinda dragged him into the dojo, while Gyro had been confused, since his location had been set to random, so he didn't know what world he ended up in at first, and was confused for the first few days of living here, and having to deal with the eccentric tendencies of the other masters.**

"Well, that's gotta suck for Gyro." Yang joked.

Raven smiled and rolled her eyes.

**Apachai, master of Muay Thai, was like a giant muscular child.**

**Shigure, master of weapons, barely covered up with that ninja outfit of hers, and was socially inept.**

**Kensei, master of chinese kenpo, was a massive pervert.**

**Sakaki, master of karate, was drunk half the time.**

**Akisame, master of jujitsu, kept inventing crazy training contraptions.**

**And Hayato, grandmaster of the Furinji style, was an overprotective and overbearing grandfather to Miu... although at least he was nice most of the time, and a good conversation holder.**

"So really there's no one that's fully sane at that place." Weiss said.

"I can't really blame that Sakaki guy though." Qrow said, "If I was living with that many people who were less than sane I'd probably make a break for the booze too."

"You do that anyway." Tai said.

**Back to the Mystic Fist, he had started training Kenichi in it, first teaching him the basic motions and stances, since unlike the other masters, he passed along his knowledge in a rather normal manner, and then they had to figure out what Kenichi's inept element was.**

**As it turns out, it was Earth, and Gyro was ever so thankful for all the spars he had with Pyrrha, seeing as she was one of the ones who integrated her elemental magic the most into her style.**

**Seriously, she did it to the point you'd think she was Earth-Bending.**

"Nah." Yang said, "She's a Metal Bender." This did manage to get a few chuckles.

'I'm glad I had Death Battle so I know about that one.' Phoenix thought, 'I just wish there were some decent battle match-ups in that show lately.'

**So they started developing Kenichi's unique Earth Mystic Fist style, which, thankfully just like in canon, Kenichi was slowly blending with the other styles he was learning.**

**After all, Gyro didn't want to mess up the timeline too much, he mostly just wanted to add to Kenichi's arsenal.**

**He didn't remember it much though, after all, it had been years since he had read the manga, and remembered the bare essentials.**

"Well that could prove an issue." Summer said.

"Yeah, but Gyro can cover it easily." Ruby said proudly, "Even if he has no idea what he's gotten into."

**If he was right, Kenichi had started recruiting his friends to his side as the beginning of what he would come to call the Shinpaku Alliance.**

**He could ask him directly, but he wasn't sure how to word it properly, after all, so far he hadn't really bothered with Kenichi's life outside the dojo except for helping him with his studies as the kid still went to high school while attending the dojo.**

"Yeah, that's gotta be a pain." Yang said.

**Gyro rose to his feet quickly, and went towards the water, freezing it directly under the soles of his feet, making it look like he was walking on water.**

**"Next lesson time Kenichi, so get up." Gyro said as he faced the boy who was stretching his body out to warm up.**

**"What's the next lesson?" Kenichi asked as he looked at Gyro while completing his warm ups, as Gyro was the only master at the dojo who actually let him limber up.**

"Yeah, it's really good to have some time to warm up." Tai said.

"I'm always keeping myself stretched for a battle." Raven said, then she sent Tai a slight smirk, "Or a round in bed."

"Blech!" Yang and Ruby grossed, no one wants to hear about their parent's nightly actions.

**"Controlling your element in nature to warp the battlefield around you, as so far, you're able to use your element to strengthen yourself, so this is the next step. And before you ask, yes, after this we're applying it to battle." Gyro explained while forming a lotus out of ice in the palm of his hand.**

**Kenichi looked at the lotus in awe for a few moments before gaining a determined look as he walked up to the water.**

**"Hold up, first, demonstrate that you've mastered the previous step." Gyro said with a chuckle as he held up a hand to Kenichi, signalling him to stop.**

"Yeah, it's good to master the previous step before moving on to the next." Summer said.

"It's also good to know your student has mastered said step." Raven said.

**Kenichi laughed sheepishly as he nodded, taking a relaxed stance, his arms held at his sides, before it seemingly tightened, his skin appearing to harden somewhat as his muscles bulked up ever so slightly.**

**"Think fast." Kenichi heard, making him snap his eyes open and look up quickly, seeing a large boulder falling on top of him.**

**He acted out of instinct, raising a fist to meet it, and was quite surprised as it stopped falling and the boulder cracked, before falling apart, pelting him with the debris of it shattering, but otherwise leaving him unharmed.**

"Well, he thought fast." Jaune said shrugging.

**He was surprised at his own strength, that much was obvious.**

**"The element of Earth is one of power and defense, balanced together in perfect harmony. Unlike Ice, which focuses on blitzing the opponent with sharp attacks, Earth is focused on being able to hold yourself steady and not moving an inch. It's the perfect style to take on a sumo fighter honestly." Gyro explained with a small grin, while Kenichi looked at the top of the waterfall, seeing a pillar of ice jutting out of it, most likely having pushed the boulder off.**

"Man that would make one of those guys unstoppable." Yang joked, "An Earth powered Sumo Wrestler."

"I'd rather not fight someone like that." Tai said.

**"That could have killed me." Kenichi stated surprisingly plainly.**

**"No it wouldn't." Gyro said as he pointed at the ground, Kenichi looking down to see small ice spires ready to jump up at a moment's notice to grab the boulder should he have failed to stop it.**

"He does care about the safety of his students, that I can say for certain." Ozpin said.

**Now Kenichi was even more impressed with Gyro, and could honestly say he was the most level headed master at the dojo.**

**He couldn't wait to keep training under him.**

"That's the chapter." Qrow said as he passed the book to Tai.

**[[]]**

***Marie is now snacking on her own fish while her children are eating their own***


	172. Future 31

**Marie: Welp, looks like Phoenix has called an end to his tournament, now he's taking things over again.  
**

**[[]]**

As Tai opened the book to begin reading the Hologram of Phoenix fritzed out, just as the real Phoenix stepped back into the room.

"Sorry I was gone so long, that Tournament took longer than I was expecting really." Phoenix said, although he was worried about what would happen should Ruby find out what happened to Gyro in the Tournament.

"Was it good?" Yang asked.

"In my opinion it was." Phoenix said smiling, "Now, where was the story left off at?"

**_Earth, Japan, City of Kuoh_ **

**"Get out of here you old pervert!" Gyro shouted as he drop kicked an old man who was telling perverted stories about breasts to kids, sending the old man flying into a tree.**

"Oh jeez, one of those kinds of people." Tai groaned.

"At least I wasn't like that when Yang and Ruby were little." Qrow said, "When they were older admittedly I was more lax, but I tried to protect their innocence as long as possible."

"Ruby more than Yang apparently." Summer said still slightly annoyed and the fact they never covered the birds and the bee's with her.

**He had only been in this town for a week by now, scoping out the place and trying to not get detected by the supernatural beings in town.**

**Which was easier said than done with his high amount of magic power, he'd be constantly hiding from devils and fallen angels that would promptly get kicked out of town by the devils.**

**The devils didn't really want to do anything bad to him though, they just wanted to know if he was a threat or not, and some of them probably wanted to recruit him into their peerage, thus turning him into a devil himself.**

"A plan that would never work out too well." Ruby said proudly.

"Well... It would depend on the world he went to." Yang pointed out.

"And the moral standings of those devils." Pyrrha added.

**The fallen angels though, that was a different story.**

**They most likely wanted his magic power for themselves, and were willing to kill him for it.**

"They're not gonna get it!" Ruby shouted.

Phoenix sighed and shook his head, "This is why I don't trust angels in media." Phoenix said, "They're a bunch of assholes that more often than not are trying to kill the protagonist, seriously angel's being the enemy has become more cliche than angels being the good guys."

"Is it really that bad?" Janue asked.

"God, YES!" Phoenix shouted, "Seriously I'm at the point that when I see an angel in a game I'm just wondering when that thing's going to try to kill me."

"Yeah... that's not really a good sign." Blake said.

"And I'm not the only one who feels like this." Phoenix said shaking his head, "Let's move on before I really start ranting."

**He cracked his neck after kicking that old letcher away, turning his head to see all the kids looking up at him in awe, especially one young boy with untamed brown hair and soft brown eyes.**

**Yeah, that was the main hero of this world alright, Issei Hyoudou, though he was still rather young right now, being 5 if Gyro was guessing right, and he was 17 at the start of the series.**

**And Gyro could see the kid was already idolizing him, which worked well with what he was planning.**

"And what is Gyro planning?" Weiss asked.

"We'll find out if we keep reading." Raven said.

**His first objective had been stopping Issei from turning into a Super Pervert who was obsessed with big boobs.**

"Oh for the love of..." Glynda groaned.

"I think he's done that job pretty well." Ozpin said.

**His second was making Issei stronger, so he didn't get killed by the fallen angel that did so at the start of the series, or at least managed to get a few good hits in while someone arrived to back him up.**

**Seriously, it sucked that he died right when everything started without being able to get a good hit in.**

"Well that's gotta be embarrassing." Nora said.

"He was likely not expecting to fight an angel all of a sudden." Ren said.

**So, Gyro had been hoping to arrive at a good point in time to train him, and also ease him into the supernatural world.**

**After all, he preferred if Issei slowly learned that the figures from the bible were all real in this world.**

**God, angels, devils, fallen angels, and even every single mythological monster species known, they all existed.**

"Which means I am avoiding that worlds Japan." Phoenix said.

"Why is that?" Ruby asked.

"Because of the monsters there." Phoenix said, "Over half a dozen demons that will kill you if you go to the toilet, and even more that will kill you if you're all alone or will kill you if you go out after dark, not to mention dozen's more demons that will kill or maim you in dozens of ways, I think there's a book on that shelf about a lot of them."

"Toilet demon?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "If you hear a voice asking for blue or red whatever when you enter a bathroom stall, leave and go take a dump in the woods."

"What the hell?" Summer asked.

"Take it up with Japan..." Phoenix sighed.

**"That was so cool mister!" young Issei said as the other kids dispersed to go play in the park.**

**Gyro chuckled "Thanks kid."**

**"Can I be cool like you one day?" Issei asked him, making Gyro grin.**

"He won't be as cool, but he might still end up pretty cool." Yang said.

**"Sure, you just gotta work hard and train." he said, with Issei nodding excitedly.**

**"Then I'll train! I'll be as cool as you one day mister!" Issei said brightly.**

**"Maybe I could even help you train you know? I can see you have potential to become someone great one day." Gyro added.**

**Issei gasped happily before going to find his parents in the park, his mom being half asleep and his dad being just the same when they found them, making Gyro laugh sheepishly at seeing them.**

"Either they are lazy, or they're as energetic as Ruby is." Tai said.

"Hey!" Ruby pouted,

**'Guess Issei is pretty tiring to be around.' he thought to himself.**

**So after waking them up, he talked with Issei's parents, trying to convince them to hire him as Issei's private tutor.**

**They had been all for someone helping in his academics, but for the training, they were a bit on the fence, mostly since they were protective of Issei, being their only child they finally managed to have after two previous failed attempts.**

"Yeah that would make any parent protective." Summer said.

**But after some convincing, Gyro was officially Issei's personal instructor.**

**It was after they left that Gyro felt something unexpected.**

**A VERY powerful magic power entering the park and moving towards him.**

**"You've gotta be kidding me, he actually found me?" he muttered in annoyance as he rubbed his temples.**

"Well crap." Ruby said.

"Well, Gyro thinks of him as an annoyance so he could fight them off." Blake said.

**He looked up when he felt the powerful presence being near him, seeing a young man with long red hair and blue-green eyes, dressed in a white button up shirt and black pants, and hiding behind his leg was a young girl about 5 years old that looked identical to him.**

**It would be easy to mistake them as father and daughter, but Gyro knew they were actually brother and sister.**

"Yeah I would have made that mistake too." Jaune said.

"Anyone would have." Ozpin said, "Even me."

**"I manage to elude every devil and fallen angel in this town, but I'm somehow still found." Gyro said with a sigh, making the man chuckle.**

**"Yes, well, you finally stopped moving enough that we were able to locate you, and I figured if someone of my level went, you'd at least listen." he said pleasantly.**

"Well, at least they attempt diplomacy first." Glynda said, glancing at Qrow.

**"You're right about that, Lord Sirzechs Gremory, no, rather, Lord Lucifer." Gyro said, the high ranking devil nodding as he sat down next to Gyro, and picked up the girl and placed her in his lap.**

**"I see you are informed about the ruling powers in hell." Sirzechs said while the girl just sat on his leg.**

**"I kind of have to be to avoid trouble." Gyro said dryly.**

"He's got a point." Summer said, "Sometimes it's best to know who to avoid."

"Unlike you two." GLynda said looking at Qrow and Raven, both of which rolled their eyes.

**"True, I suppose." Sirzechs said with a chuckle.**

**Gyro looked at the young girl "So, that's Rias Gremory then, your little sister."**

**The girl blinked at him and hid her face in her brother's clothes, making him chuckle.**

"Aww... she's shy." Weiss cooed.

"Kinda like Ruby before she became a weapons nerd." Yang joked.

Ruby turned red and retreated to her hood.

**"Yes, that would be her." Sirzechs said as he patted her head "Why don't you go and play a bit Rias? I need to have an important discussion."**

**Rias nodded silently and hugged her brother before running off to play in the park.**

**"Now, I suppose we can move on to more serious business." Sirzechs said more seriously.**

**"Yeah, so, I guess this is more than a simple courtesy visit, or making sure that I'm not a threat?" Gyro asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**Sirzechs nodded "Yes, I was hoping I could ask a favor of a surprisingly powerful being. You're possibly the only human who feels as powerful as we Satan class devils."**

"A devil asking for a faovr?" Weiss asked, "Now that's not something you hear everyday."

'Not unless you exist in the Shin Megami Tensei worlds.' Phoenix thought.

**"I'm not really human though, I'm an Elf, just hiding my ears." Gyro mumbled just loud enough for Sirzechs to hear.**

**"I see." Sirzechs said in interest before looking serious again "I was hoping you could help my sister train with her Power of Ruin. My father and I have been forced to put her in a marriage contract shortly after she became the heir of house Gremory, but, there are several conditions that would make the contract null and void. One of those is a rather desperate measure, and would require Rias sleep with another man when she grows older. I'd prefer to avoid my little sister having to resort to that obviously." Sirzechs said in a bit of annoyance.**

"Agreed." Tai said.

"I think almost any father would agree to that." Weiss said, clearly meaning to exclude her father.

**"I get what you mean." Gyro said with an annoyed twitch, as he pictured his daughters being forced into the same situation and it pissed him off.**

**"The other, less annoying method, is for her to defeat her fiancé in battle, usually through a Rating Game, where she will put her team against his." Sirzechs said more calmly.**

"Yeah that sounds much less annoying." Jaune said.

"And with Gyro on her side she'll win for sure

**"If you're asking me to join her peerage, I have obligations already, I was just signed on as a private instructor to a young boy." Gyro said as he crossed his arms.**

**Sirzechs grabbed his chin in thought at that "What's this boy like?"**

**"Full of energy, and he's pretty determined to commit fully to training, I'll also help him in his academics." Gyro explained.**

"Gyro's pretty good at sizing people up." Ruby said.

"He kinda already knows about the kid though so I don't think that counts." Blake said.

"I guess..." Ruby pouted.

**"What's his name?" Sirzechs wondered, and Gyro could just see the gears turning in his head.**

**"Issei Hyoudou." Gyro answered simply.**

**Sirzechs nodded as he muttered to himself silently.**

**"Perhaps... yes, this could work." he muttered with a nod.**

**"You want me to take on Rias as a pupil as well don't you?" Gyro asked knowingly.**

"It's pretty obvious." Nora said jokingly.

"It really is." Ren said.

**"Yes, and perhaps, if I'm lucky, Rias could come to like Issei, and the two could become good friends." Sirzechs said with a smile.**

**"And someone she could count on to help her annul the marriage contract." Gyro added, knowing where Sirzechs was going.**

**"And if Issei grows up to become a nice young man, maybe I could even someday call him my brother-in-law." Sirzechs added with a laugh.**

**'Oh you have no idea.' Gyro thought, remembering that in the original timeline, Issei and Rias did in fact enter a relationship eventually, and with Issei now going to grow up into a better person, that was even more likely.**

"Wait... I'm confused, if Issei died at the start of the series then how did he get into a relationship with Rias if he was dead?" Nora asked, "Does it take place in a series of flashbacks or was the kid revived?"

"Swift, think you could answer Nora's question?" Phoenix said, knowing the guy was indeed watching what was happening, no one question him considering what all has happened from Swift through the reading.

**Heck, this worked well for him, having the Gremory heir around would help slowly adjust Issei to the supernatural world.**

**"So you know, you'll have to take Rias to the Hyoudou household for her tutoring sessions, it's where I'll teach Issei." Gyro said.**

**Sirzechs nodded "That's acceptable, though it's likely mother or father would be the ones to bring her there, as I do have my duties as Lucifer to attend to... and my wife and I are thinking of having a child, so there's that." Sirzechs added as an afterthought.**

"Look's like Rias is gonna be an aunt." Summer said knowingly.

"Though does it actually work out?" Ruby wondered.

**"Please tell your parents to dress casually like you did when they do so, we don't want them attracting any unwanted attention." Gyro said dryly.**

**Sirzechs chuckled sheepishly "Of course."**

**"So, I do believe we have a deal." Gyro said and held out his hand to Sirzechs, the man shaking it with a nod.**

"A mutual agreement it seems." Ozpin said.

'I don't think I can see anything wrong with it." Glynda said.

"Of course there isn't, it's Gyro." Ruby said proudly.

**"Indeed we do." Sirzechs said happily.**

**"I just realized, I can officially say I made a deal with the devil." Gyro said dryly, making Sirzechs start laughing.**

**They were going to get along just fine.**

"That's the chapter." Tai said passing the book to Summer.

"I can't wait to see what happens next." Ruby said excitedly.

**[[]]**

***Marie is seen with her kittens as they try and fail to pounce on a rather evasive mouse***


	173. Future 32

***Lloyd is seen getting dragged out of the room and into the supply closet by Marie as the two are making out***

**[[]]**

Summer couldn't wait to start reading as she opened the book.

"Ohh, I'm getting a good feeling from this." Summer said, though she wasn't sure why.

**Kaede watched in fascination as her parents burst into specks of light, before flying inside of the house they had appeared in front of.**

**She could still feel their presence, as that was her Semblance which she found quickly after having her Aura activated, which she called Life Detection, so she wasn't worried.**

"A very useful Semblance I might say." Ozpin said as a smile formed on his lips.

"Agreed, the things you could do with such a semblance." Glynda said.

"She could end up being the ultimate in stealth." Blake said.

"Assuming she isn't knocking over everything." Yang joked.

**Curious, she opened the door, seeing her parents there, just dressed differently, her dad seemed to be fixing some kind of contraption on a table, and her mom was using a vacuum cleaner around the house.**

**She also noticed a young boy, maybe a year or two younger than her, who looked like a child version of her father except his hair had hints of red in it, playing a video game on the TV in the living room.**

"Me, Gyro, and Azure." Ruby said.

"I wonder what game he's playing?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe we can see." Pyrrha said.

**The video game looked... surprisingly mature, not in a sexual way, but in the fact that the player character, a shirtless boy with green lines running on his body, was fighting demons.**

"I... never seen a game like that." Qrow said.

"Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne." Phoenix said, "My personal favorite game on the Playstation 2, and like any from Atlus, going to kick the players ass once they leave the tutorial zone."

"What part is the kid at?" Raven asked.

Phoenix turned to the screen, "Let's see, Azure is fighting... A pair of Momunofu, so that means he's at Ikebukuro." Phoenix said before he blinked, "Oh dear lord the kid is screwed."

"What why?" Nora asked.

"Because if this is early Ikebukuro, this is an early part of the game and he's gonna either get pushed into a double mid boss battle followed by a full boss battle against an enemy who uses third tier electric attacks before you've got a way to resist them." Phoenix said, "OR he's about to discover what it's like to be a demon in the Devil May Cry universe as he's gonna have to fight Devil May Cry's Dante."

"Oh he's definitely doomed." Yang said.

"My ass is still sore." Phoenix groaned.

**And the kid, who she assumed was her little brother she had learned about before coming to Remnant, was a rather good player if she was watching correctly.**

"He's doing better than I did that's for sure." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, he's spamming those debuffs." Ruby said.

"A good plan in any game." Ren said.

"And damn near necessary in a SMT game." Phoenix groaned, 'Screw you Matador!'

**"Uh... dad? Why did you and mom turn into light?" Kaede asked her dad as she stepped closer to him.**

**Gyro looked over his shoulder at her and smiled a bit "Our clones dispelled and went into us, giving us their memories and anything they learned while they were with you."**

**Kaede blinked "So I was raised by clones?"**

"Yeah that's kind of an awkward thing to learn." Tai said.

"At least we've got the memories of our clones." Ruby said happily.

**"Basically, but we act the same, so you don't have to worry about any awkwardness, plus, like I said, we remember everything they do, for example, I got you a stuffed bear for your 5th birthday, which you still carry with you in your backpack." Gyro said with a chuckle while Kaede blushed in embarrassment.**

**"I like having him around." she mumbled with a pout.**

"Aww~ She's almost as cute as Ruby when she pouts." Yang cooed.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out.

**"And that's perfectly fine." Gyro said with a smile while Kaede stopped pouting.**

**"So... am I the first one here?" she asked, before seeing two sets of specks of light fly into her parents.**

**Gyro blinked a few times "Yeah, and the others just arrived and are getting to know each other, though, when you see a blonde who looks like he has a stomachache, that's your brother who's getting used to having the complete form of a massive beast now being sealed in him."**

"Talk about timing." Jaune said.

**"I can turn into a freaking pegasus now." Ruby suddenly said with a grin as she did a partial transformation and had wings appear on her back, the young boy staring in awe as he paused the game.**

"Ruby Rose I will ride you one of these days!" Nora declared suddenly.

"Phrasing please." Tai moaned as tears threatened to drip form his eyes.

**"So, what's my little brother's name?" Kaede asked as she pointed at the boy who was still staring in awe at Ruby's wings.**

**"He's called Azure, after my older brother." Gyro said with a smile while Ruby willed her wings away.**

**Suddenly they all heard someone ring the doorbell, With Kaede going to the door and opening it, seeing a pretty large group, and, just like her dad said, a blonde boy who looked like he had a stomachache.**

**"Damn it, I didn't think having Kurama become whole again would hurt like this." he groaned out while a girl with dark skin, mint colored hair and orange eyes rubbed his back.**

"He'll be fine." Qrow waved off.

**"Are you my sister?" Kaede heard, making her look at a bushy haired girl who was about the same height as her.**

**"That depends, are you Hermione?" Kaede asked, her dad having informed her of the fact she would have three sisters when they got home.**

"She definitely is." Weiss said.

"Well... At least Azure has some bro's now." Jaune said, "Being the only son among a group of sisters can be terrifying."

"I'll take your word for it." Ruby said.

**Hermione nodded with a smile "I am, and you must be Kaede. The two redheads with me are Fred and George Weasley."**

**The twins grinned.**

**"Hello."**

**"My name's Gred."**

**"And I'm Forge."**

**"No, you're George."**

**"I thought I was George?"**

**"Then maybe I'm Fred then."**

**"Or maybe you're Forge?"**

**"Who knows?"**

Yang, Nora, Tai and Summer had fallen out of their seat's laughing so hard.

"Oh boy..." Weiss groaned as Summer recovered enough to read again.

**Kaede looked at the two of them, confused by the odd exchange, and decided to focus on the other group, looking at the black haired man with a normal right eye, and a completely purple left eye with rings inside of it, who was at the head of the larger group.**

"Yes that would be a good plan." Weiss siad.

**"Please tell me you won't mess with my head." Kaede asked with a sigh.**

**He smiled in amusement at her "I won't. My name is Itachi Uchiha, Gyro told me he had a job offer for me once we got to his home, and that he was extending it to some of the others in our group as well."**

**Gyro walked to the door after hearing that "Yeah, I was gonna offer you guys to become part of campus security at Beacon Academy, so far we only have one of my stepmoms working there, so she would definitely use the help."**

"Beacon could use a bit more security I suppose." Ozpin said.

"No robots." Qrow said, "Save for Penny."

"Agreed." Ozpin said.

**"Security detail huh? That could be interesting. After all, the Uchiha clan were the police force in Konoha, so it would be as if I was continuing the family tradition, without the darker aspects of course." Itachi saind in interest.**

**"Could be interesting. I'm in." Roshi said with a smile as he scratched his beard.**

**"It's better than being on the run, so count me in too." Han added.**

**"I think I'll do the same as well." Utakata said with a nod.**

**"It'll be funny for the students to think I'm their age when I'm actually a bit older, I'll do it as well." Yagura said in amusement.**

"Oh yeah, that will be funny to watch." Yang chuckled, as did Nora.

**"Count me and Bee in as well." Yugito said, with Bee nodding with a smirk as he adjusted his shades.**

**"Good, and Bee, try not to rhyme too much while you're on the job." Gyro said with a chuckle at the black, platinum blonde man.**

**"Yo, why you gotta keep bustin my chops about that, fool?" Bee said in mild annoyance.**

"I wanna hear them." Nora whined.

**"It's because your rhymes are annoying!" Yugito said as she punched him in the back of the head.**

"Like Yang and Tai with their Puns." Raven said.

Yang and Tai both opened their mouths to either complain or pun in defense, but Blake and Qrow shut their mouths respectively.

**"As for you two, Vale could use a new Ramen stand after the last one closed down." Gyro said as he turned to Teuchi and Ayame, who nodded at the suggestion.**

**"Dad, Kurama says he's gonna be sleeping off the merging for a while, and my stomach is seriously hurting." Naruto groaned as he walked up to Gyro.**

**"That's because the seal was draining on your own energy to stay complete while Kurama became one again, so you need to put some food in yourself to work that energy back up. No Ramen though, not enough energy in that for you right now." Gyro said as he patted Naruto's head, who nodded in acceptance.**

"That'll be like denying Nora her pancakes..." Ren said.

"Impossible!" Nora shouted.

**"Come on, I'll make something." Fu said with a smile as she pulled Naruto into the house, Gyro stepping aside with an amused smile, before letting everyone else inside.**

**"So, where are our two older sisters?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Naruto, who was munching on a piece of bread with butter on it while Fu simple cooked up some baloney.**

**"School. Crimson is attending Signal, and Agitha is at a civilian school." Ruby explained while Azure just looked at everyone curiously.**

"Because Agitha's going to become and Entomologist." Weiss said.

"An Ento-what now?" Ruby asked.

"Someone who studies insects." Summer answered.

"Oh." Ruby said.

**"So, Crimson is gonna go to Beacon then?" Naruto asked while Fu placed a plate of roasted baloney in front of him, which he quickly dug into.**

**"Yeah, she'll start a year before you do." Gyro said, Naruto nodding as he ate.**

**"If you don't mind, I'd like to attend Beacon as well." Gaara asked of Gyro.**

**"Same here!" Fu said with a grin as she raised her hand.**

**"Simple enough, I'm the Headmaster after all." Gyro said with a chuckle.**

"True enough." Ozpin said.

"Like how you accepted Ruby." Tai said.

"Correct." Ozpin replied.

**"They already have combat training as well, so they don't need to go to Signal." Itachi said with a chuckle.**

**"True, but I will have to teach all of you about the important things, after all, I only gave you the main points while we were in the portal." Gyro said with a sigh.**

**"When can we...**

**...meet your brother?"**

**The twins said, with... honestly even the author doesn't know, with one starting the phrase and the other ending it.**

"That's gonna get confusing." Weiss said.

"Ho man, I kinda want to see a chapter all about Dabo now." Yang chuckled.

"Me too!" Nora cheered as she jumped up and down.

**Gyro laughed a bit "I'll call Dabo a little later, for now, why don't we just relax a bit?"**

**Everyone nodded at that, agreeing that relaxing a bit would probably be best for now.**

"Save for Azure who's going to get his ass kicked in his game." Qrow said.

"Sad, but very true." Phoenix said, "I have never seen the game over screen so much before Ikebukuro, though I've seen it much more often afterwards... damn crits."

Yang had begun to wonder if she should get the game, or at least the equivalent of it in her world, as Raven took the book from Summer.

**[[]]**

***A note is slapped on the camera***

**[Apologize to all reader who have played SMT Nocturne and have had trauma and were triggered by the names of Dante and Matador, they do not kid around. The same happened to Phoenix as he wrote their names. Be glad he did not mention the boss who in Japan earned the battle name of '***'s Drama']**


	174. Future 33

**Marie: You know Lloyd, I know Nocturne is an Atlus game, which demands you spam weaknesses, but I'm getting a little off put by just how quickly you attacks the Nekomata in that game.  
**

**Lloyd: Hey I recruited the first one I could, plus their charm spell is annoying as eff.**

**Marie: I know but could you at least show some- Your Inugami just got charmed.**

**Lloyd: Dammit!**

**[[]]**

Raven cracked open the book to read soon after she got it from

**_Centuries later, Pure Realm (it's basically Heaven, just with a different name)_ **

"So... this is long after we've all kicked the bucket cause we grew old." Yang said.

"You were way too casual about that." Weiss said.

"Hey it's better than dying by gunshot or getting eaten alive or torn to shreds." Jaune said.

"I guess so." Weiss said, "At least it will be peaceful."

**"Well that was an interesting turn to the cycle." Said Pierce with a chuckle as he sat down in the grass.**

**Well, it was Pierce then his appearance shifted a few times, going through different appearances, before settling on Pierce again, as he was the purified spirit of darkness.**

**Yang sat down next to him with a snicker "I still can't get over it all."**

**Just like with Pierce, her appearance flickered between different incarnations.**

"What? What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"I need information people!" Nora shouted.

"We'll find out if we keep reading." Ren said.

**She and everyone else had entered the reincarnation cycle thanks to Hylia's power, as such, whenever the hero, the goddess, and the warrior (which is what the spirit of darkness preferred to call himself) were reborn, so too was everyone else.**

"Nice, we get to keep with the action." Yang said smirking.

"I can't tell if that's Rae's blood or Tai's blood talking." Summer joked.

This got the two named adults to glare halfheartedly at Summer.

**Gyro grumbled under his breath as he neared them, his appearance shifting between his various incarnations, before actually settling on the Hero of Time "You're not gonna let it go are you?"**

**"Hell no! You were a girl this time around!" Yang said with a laugh.**

"Wait what!?" Nora cried out before laughing.

"That's not what you would expect in a reincarnation cycle though." Ozpin said.

"Not really no." Glynda said.

"That right there is eternal teasing material." Qrow said chuckling.

Ruby on the other hand was wondering how that relationship would have turned out between her reincarnation and a female Gyro... before her cheeks turned red slightly.

**"I hate you." he hissed in annoyance as he sat down with a huff.**

**"It was unexpected though." Ruby said as she approached, her appearance changing, before settling on Hylia herself.**

**"Please don't twist the knife in milady." the hero said glumly as he hung his head.**

**In the previous cycle where the world needed a hero, he ended being reborn as a girl named Linkle, whom, unlike his previous incarnations, used a rapier instead of a standard blade.**

"Linkle? That's kinda lazy." Weiss said.

"Not the laziest I've seen though." Phoenix said, "You don't wanna know the laziest."

"I really don't." Raven said.

**The others soon joined them in simply resting in the grass as they enjoyed a bit of peace in the land of the dead.**

**Then Hylia grabbed her chest with a painful gasp.**

**"Milady?!" the hero said in alarm as he held her steady, the others looking on in worry.**

"What's gone wrong?" Tai asked getting worried.

**She was soon panting as the pain subsided, though her eyes were wide in shock.**

**"What happened?" Weiss asked in worry.**

**"A part of my cycle was just torn from me." Hylia said in alarm.**

"What does that mean?" Jaune asked.

"Probably nothing good." Blake said.

**The others were quickly in the same state she was.**

**To have a part of one's reincarnation cycle stolen, meant a specific part of your soul, the one that represented that specific life you led, was taken from you.**

**"Which one?" Ren asked hurriedly, as he knew they were going to go get it back, whichever part it was, or Hylia wouldn't reincarnate again if the world ever needed her once more.**

"Oh shit." Qrow said.

**"Ruby." Hylia said, and immediately the hero flickered to Gyro, who's face was one of righteous fury.**

**"I'LL KILL WHOEVER DID IT!" he shouted in rage.**

"NOBODY HURTS MY BABY GIRL!" Tai roared in similar rage.

"Who dared to hurt my little Rose." Summer seethed.

**"Leave some for me." Yang said darkly as she cracked her knuckles with only one hand.**

**"Who did it?" Jaune asked as a everyone got up.**

**Hylia closed her eyes, trying to locate where Ruby was taken to "That can't be right, she's on the moon." Hylia said in confusion.**

"The heck?" Jaune asked completely lost.

"That seems kinda random." Pyrrha said.

"Who the heck would build a base on the moon?" Yang asked.

"You'd actually be surprised." Phoenix said.

**"But... why would she be there?" Pyrrha wondered.**

**"I can see... some kind of palace on it's surface... and, the one who took it... long silver hair." Hylia said as the link was starting to fade, meaning whoever did it was trying to permanently cut Ruby off from her.**

"That son of a-!" Tai growled.

"They better not succeed." Raven hissed.

**"A... moon palace?" Pierce said, before his eyes widened in recognition "Oh."**

**"You have got to be kidding me." Gyro said with a sigh.**

**"What is it?" Blake asked.**

**"That palace is the home of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millenium." Pierce said.**

"Why does that sound familiar?" Jaune mused.

"I dunno." Ruby muttered.

**"And if Ruby was taken there, that means someone wants her power for something, and several people come to mind." Gyro said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.**

**"Like who?" Nora wondered.**

**"Not important at this moment, first, we need to hijack some reincarnation cycles in that world, because if I'm right, someone is forcefully making Ruby hijack one to empower someone, it's the only use her soul could have right now." Gyro said as he started passing.**

"I'm gonna start to rend some people in half soon." Yang growled.

"Please, not here." Phoenix said waving his hands.

**"How are we gonna do that?" Yang asked.**

**Gyro smirked "First, we need to get closer to the Earth of that world, some people should be passing through the pure world of that are soon before they go back down."**

**And so they did, Hylia guiding them on which paths to take, before they were within the pure world of Earth, where they spotted several people, some looked like royalty, others looked like servants, and there were a few commoners here and there.**

"Lot of people there." Blake mused.

"Wonder who they are." Yang said.

**"Who the hell are they?" Yang whispered as everyone was hiding behind some trees.**

**"The royalty of the Sol System, the guy with the white mask around his face is Prince Endymion, the prince of the Earth. Now, before we do anything, I just want to figure out something about them." Gyro said, before he changed into a small bird, an ability gained by one of his incarnations who was more oriented towards stealth.**

"Wonder what that incarnation was like?" Ruby mused.

"Probably interesting." Phoenix joked.

**The bird flew close to the group, and landed in a stone nearby, listening to them speak.**

**"Damn her! Damn that Beryl! If it weren't for her, things would be different!" Endymion said as he punched a tree.**

**"Your highness, we know your upset, but there's worse news than just Beryl having killed the people of the kingdom." said a woman with long black hair and a red dress.**

"I have no idea what 's going on." Weiss said.

"Wait, this is that anime I watched with my sisters as a kid." Jaune said snapping his fingers, "Sailor Moon."

"I've heard good things about it, but I grew up with bare minimum channels on my T.V." Phoenix said.

"I think it was pretty good." Jaune said.

"That's why it's on my list of 'Thing's to watch'." Phoenix said holding out a roll of paper, which fell open to reveal it was rather long.

**"What is it Lady Mars?" Endymion asked with a sigh after regaining control of his emotions and turning to her.**

**"We had been told that Princess Serenity committed suicide upon the news of your death." Mars said somberly.**

"Oh man, that's pretty dark." Nora said.

**Endymion sank to his knees after hearing that "No..." he whispered hollowly.**

**"However, that's false." said a woman with short violet black hair wearing a dark purple dress.**

**"You are... Lady Saturn, correct?" Endymion said unsurely.**

**Saturn nodded "Correct, I wasn't actually the princess of Saturn during the fall of the Silver Millenium, but was accepted for the role near the end, and with my powers residing over death and rebirth, I know the truth. Serenity was killed by her own mother for disobeying an order." Saturn said, shocking everyone present.**

"What the heck!?" Raven shouted, "Not even the tribe is that dark."

**"The queen killed her own daughter?" a woman with brown hair in a ponytail wearing a green dress said in horror.**

**"Correct. And to ensure Serenity is more obedient in her next life, she stole a pure and innocent soul that would be more likely to trust her words." Saturn said, angering some of the ones present, as stealing a soul was considered a grave sin in the Silver Millenium.**

"Wait... who's the bad guy in this?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not too sure." Jaune said, "It's been a while since I watched it."

"Remember, on the list." Phoenix said shaking his unrolled list, which actually seemed to unroll further.

**"Then it appears our interests line up." Gyro said as he suddenly took his real form again, surprising everyone, save for a woman with dark green hair and a black dress who looked at him in recognition.**

**"The Hero of Time. I finally get to personally thank you for what you did." she said with a smile.**

**"No thanks needed Lady Pluto, after all, time is a sacred thing, isn't it?" he said with a smirk, to which she nodded.**

"Indeed it is." Ozpin said.

"No shit." Phoenix said.

**"You are an ally?" Endymion asked unsure.**

**"Indeed, and we come offering our assistance." Gyro said as he signaled the others to stop hiding, which they did, stepping out from behind the trees.**

**"Who are all of you?" Asked a woman with short light blue hair wearing a blue dress.**

**"We come from the planet Remnant, and the soul that Serenity the 4th took was that of my wife, who was a part of the reincarnation cycle of the Goddess Hylia." Gyro said, as Hylia did a short curtsy.**

"So is Serenity the villain?" Nora asked, "In that case, why did it say Serenity's mother stole Ruby's soul when-"

"The one who stole the soul is Serenity the 4th, so I think it's safe to say that Serenity the 5th was the one killed." Ren said.

"I'm confused." Nora said as her head began to roll about.

**The others looked at her in complete shock, before looking between each other, until a woman with long blonde hair and an orange dress spoke "Well, the queen definitely just did something stupid."**

**Gyro nodded "Yeah, which is why we have a request, let us reincarnate along with all of you, and I don't just mean as different people, I mean some of us reincarnate into the same body." he said seriously.**

**Everyone looked at him in shock, before came a resounding cry of "WHAT?!"**

"Glad for these earmuffs." Blake said digging a finger into her human ear.

"Agreed." Weiss said digging a pinky into her ear.

**He rubbed his ears in pain "Ouch. But yeah, that's my plan, and there's a good reason, trust me."**

**"Then please explain." Endymion requested.**

**"Ruby is going to be Serenity's reincarnation in a sense, but with Serenity's appearance, at least, that's what I'm guessing so far, I got several other ideas running through my head, but it's the most likely. So, I'd appreciate it if you let us be your next incarnations, so we can be with Ruby, as she will need us. Plus, there's no way in the seven hells I'm not going to save my wife." Gyro explained.**

**"Then... you wish to be my incarnation, as I was engaged to Serenity, correct?" Endymion asked.**

"Sounds fair enough I suppose." Glynda said.

"And rather convenient." Ren said.

**"Exactly, so, what do you say? You get to reunite with her, and we'll be making sure nothing goes wrong." Gyro said.**

**Endymion was deep in thought for several moments "It sounds fair I suppose."**

**Gyro smiled "Good, and I already decided for most of us who should reincarnate as who."**

**"Most?" Jaune asked him.**

**"There's some I need to confirm first, that's why." Gyro said with a shrug "Now then, Lady Mars, Lady Jupiter, Lady Venus, do any of you have a soul mate? It's because some of the girls with us have theirs present in our group, and I don't want to make you conflicted."**

"Yeah, that would be a little awkward." Blake said.

**Lady Mars nodded with a smile as a man with brown hair stepped closer "We were never engaged, but I do love him." she said as she looked at the man fondly, who smiled at her.**

**Lady Jupiter, the woman with a green dress, blushed a bit as a man with black hair stepped closer to her, a blush of his own, the both stayed silent though, but the question was answered.**

**"Yep, him right here." Lady Venus, the woman with the orange dress, said as she pulled close a man with brownish blonde hair close to her.**

**Endymion blinked in surprise "He's my most trusted adviser."**

"Welp, too bad buddy." Nora said chuckling.

**Venus shrugged as she kissed the man's cheek, while he chuckled sheepishly.**

**Gyro chuckled before turning to his group "Yang, you're with Lady Mars, Pierce, her lover. Pyrrha and Jaune, go to Venus and hers. Nora and Ren, Lady Jupiter and her boyfriend. Weiss, Lady Mercury, that's the one with the blue dress and short blue hair. Blake, Lady Saturn, the one in purple."**

**Everyone nodded as they went close to the one they would reincarnate with, with Gyro stepping close to Endymion.**

**"I'll await everyone's return eagerly." Hylia said with a smile.**

"I'm sure you will." Summer said.

"It'll be quite lonely without the rest of us." Yang joked.

**Gyro nodded at her before turning to Endymion and holding out his hand, the Prince of Earth taking hold of it with a grateful smile, before the two disappeared in a flash of light.**

**The same happened with the others, all ready to reincarnate in the world to save Ruby and Serenity.**

**It would certainly make this an interesting take on the tale of Sailor Moon.**

"Ah, I was right." Jaune said as Raven passed the book to Ruby.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Okay, I got my two extra demon slots, now to head to the Amala Labyrinth and grind... as well as pick up a couple of Death Stones.**


	175. Future 34

**Lloyd: This is an awesome idea.  
**

**Marie: FIRE IN THE HOLE!**

**[[]]**

"Wonder what Gyro's gonna get himself into this time." Ruby said as she cracked open the book to the next chapter.

"Before you do that Rubes." Phoenix said as he held out his hand, "Swift's got something for you."

Appearing in Phoneix's hand was none other than the Triforce of Wisdom... or at least one of it's cross dimensional incarnations.

"Is that..?" Yang mused.

"Yes, the Triforce of Wisdom." Phoenix said, "Now Ruby can you please come get it, this thing really doesn't want to be around me."

Ruby nodded and jumped up to touch the Triforce, which vanished and appeared on the back of her hand as a mark.

"Thank you Swift!" Ruby shouted out.

"Further more this will now link you to Gyro's reincarnation cycle... According to Swift at least." Phoenix said, "Now you can read."

Ruby nodded and returned her attention to the book.

**_Earth, Feudal Japan_ **

**"Come on, come on!" Gyro muttered as he ran through a forest, wearing bits and pieces of samurai armor over simple old style clothing.**

"What kinda of clothing is that called anyway?" Ruby asked.

"According to a comment on another story it's a kimono, and not the formal wear type." Phoenix said, "I'm taking it with a bit of salt for the time."

"Smart plan." Blake said.

**He was another of the randomly sent clones, having had to figure out where and when he ended up on his own.**

**He slowly started to figure it out when he heard talks of demons roaming the lands, and it cemented it when he heard tales of a great dog demon.**

**Only one series set in the warring states of Japan featured a dog demon... or a half-demon in the case of the focus of the world.**

"So I'm guessing Gyro knows where he is." Ren said.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "Another popular anime I have no idea about because I barely got TV as a kid."

"I feel your pain my friend." Nora said.

**And he'd recently heard that this great dog demon had two sons, and that hunters were planning on killing the mother of the youngest because she had given birth to a hanyou.**

"ASSHOLES!" Summer shouted.

"This is old Japan." Phoenix said, "They're pretty darn strict about a lot of things."

"How so?" Blake asked.

"Well, if a man loved his wife with all his heart, and then he learned his wife was a Kitsune, the poor woman gets chased out of the village." Phoenix said, "Now that I think about it, Japan was pretty violent to the non-human monsters of it's land, probably why so many things try not to give people the chance to survive anymore."

"I think that's a reasonable thing to say." Raven said.

"They were treated like Faunus." Blake muttered.

**Well, at least that answered the question of how she died in the original world.**

**"I don't know if I'll make it, even with the Pegasus Boots!" he said in annoyance as he picked up the pace.**

**Soon, he came upon a sight he was hoping to avoid.**

**A woman being run through by a katana, trying to protect a young boy with white hair and dog ears who wore red robes.**

"Crap!" Yang shouted in annoyance.

"He figured out everything too late." Ozpin said sadly.

Weiss turned her head away in disgust, as did Blake... as well as many others.

**"Tch, well at least the bitch is dead, now for the brat." one of the men who had come to kill her and the boy said in distaste before turning towards the boy.**

"Gah, what the hell is wrong with these people?" Jaune cried out.

"They've punishing the boy and his mother simply because he's different..." Pyrrha said shaking her head.

**"Not on my watch." Gyro said with a bit of anger, as seeing an innocent die pissed him off, as he turned into his Warg Wolf form and pounced, going straight for the man's jugular and tearing it out in one swift movement.**

"He deserved that." Qrow said.

"Agreed." Phoenix said, "Probably why most Japanese monsters are so violent really."

"Though I do wonder why they keep haunting toilets..." Yang muttered.

**"What the hell?!" one of the man said in fear, before ,he was beset by an enraged and feral half demon boy, who clawed his throat constantly until it tore off.**

**Gyro let the kid get it out of his system as he started tearing apart all the others.**

**It was minutes later when he felt the kid jump on his back and try to attack him, still enraged at the loss of his mother, that Gyro turned back and threw the kid off, knowing it wouldn't hurt him due to being a Hanyou. (alternating between the two sayings since their the same thing)**

"I don't blame the boy really." Glynda said, "He's scared and he just lost his mother."

"I think that's a natural reaction to some." Raven said.

**He placed his sandalled foot on the kids chest to keep him down, while the boy tried to claw at his legs.**

**"I know you're angry pup, and I don't hold it against you. But you need to calm down so we can have a chat about what happened to your mother." he said simply.**

**He knew the boy heard him, so he simply waited for the rage to subside, as he kept a lookout for any demons that might see an opportunity.**

"What would try and attack a boy in a fury?" Weiss asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Phoenix said, "A lot of Japanese monsters are terrifying."

**Soon enough, growls were replaced by hiccups, as he looked down to see the boy crying.**

**Gyro took his foot off and turned around "Let it all our of your system pup. I'll go clean up your mother's body at least." he said as he went and did just that, however, he noticed something when he got near.**

**She was still breathing still, if ever so lowly.**

"I doubt he can heal her, but at least he'll have a moment to say goodbye." Ozpin said.

**"Pup! She's still alive!" Gyro called, the boy bolting upwards in shock and ever so slight hope as he ran towards his barely conscious mother.**

**Gyro gave them privacy for their final moments together, as he disposed of the bodies of the killers.**

**Soon he saw the boy walk back towards him, his held hung low "Can you help me bury her mister?" the boy muttered sadly.**

"That is never something you want to hear a child say." Tai said, "Especially when his mother is the one in question."

"I know what you mean Tai." Qrow said.

Ren closed his eyes as a tear fell out of one of them, remembering his own mother.

**Gyro nodded as he helped the boy do just that after cleaning his mother's body, and actually built a simple coffin to lay her in as they buried her near the small house.**

**"What are you going to do now pup?" Gyro asked the boy.**

**The kid was silent for several moments before he spoke up "I don't know."**

**Gyro nodded at that "How about I take you under my wing then?"**

"That's my lover." Ruby said smiling.

"At least the boy wont be all alone." Blake said.

"What's the kids name anyway?" Yang asked.

"I'll keep reading." Ruby said.

**The boy looked up at him, staring at him for several moments, before nodding.**

**Gyro smiled slightly "What's your name pup?"**

**"Inuyasha." the now named Inuyasha answered simply.**

"There's your answer Yang." Qrow said.

"I got that, thanks." Yang said sarcastically.

**Gyro nodded as he picked up Inuyasha and set him on his shoulder before he got moving again.**

**By demon laws, what he'd done was basically adopting Inuyasha into his pack.**

**He knew Inuyasha's father would appreciate having someone look after his youngest pup.**

"I know I would, so the kid is safe." Tai said.

"I'm sure you would Tai." Summer said kissing her husband.

**So Gyro ended up raising Inuyasha himself, turning him into a rather decent young man as he grew up, although he was still cocky sometimes, it wasn't painfully so.**

**He'd also taught him to never piss of women during a certain time of the month, or else he'd get whatever was coming to him.**

"Boy ain't that the truth." Jaune said shuddering.

"Agreed." Tai, Ozpin, and Qrow said, shuddering as well.

**Gyro had always been thankful to his nose during the times back in the dorms, as he always knew right when one of the girls would start her period, so he knew when to keep their favorite snacks on himself at all times back then.**

**The one that had surprised him back then had been Weiss, who just loved taffy. (and in the world of the reading group, Alexei was taking note of that, while Gyro was still frothing at the mouth from what had happened in the previous chapter)**

"Really?" Ruby asked Weiss.

Weiss turned red slightly, "I suppose it is rather enjoyable.

"Looks like the Ice Queen's been hiding a sweet tooth." Yang teased.

Yang was promptly smacked by Weiss for that.

**Back to what Gyro was doing though, he watched Inuyasha grow up with something akin to fatherly pride.**

**When the priestess Kykyo entered Inuyasha's life however, he remembered what had happened in the timeline, and was annoyed he had to let it happen.**

**So when Inuyasha was sealed to that tree by Kykyo's arrow, so too was Gyro, as he simply let himself be a target for her.**

"WHAT!?" Ruby shouted.

"At least she didn't kill them." Summer said.

**It was 50 years later when the two were unsealed by a girl who had traveled back in time through a well to feudal japan, her name being Kagome.**

**"She looks a lot like her." Inuyasha, who after all these years looked like a teenager now, muttered to Gyro, whom after learning under him for so long, he considered the man to be his father.**

"I'm guessing reincarnation." Nora said.

"I'm not even going to doubt you Nora." Ren said.

**"You mean the priestess who sealed us? Yeah, she does... and I don't like that." Gyro said as walked next to Inuyasha, whom he had eventually started to see as a son.**

**"Maybe she's her reincarnation?" Inuyasha said, throwing a theory out there.**

**"It's highly likely that's the case." Gyro said.**

"See, Gyro agree's!" Nora shouted.

**"What are you two talking about back there?" Kagome asked curiously as she turned around to look at the two men who she assumed were father and son due to how they interacted with one another.**

**"Nothing that concerns you human." Inuyasha said matter of factly, Kagome huffing and turning back forward to continue walking.**

"That was a bit mean." Yang said.

"Gyro better teach him some manners." Ruby said pouting.

**Gyro then suddenly slapped his shoulder "What news do you bring Myoga?"**

**Standing on Gyro's shoulder and recovering from the slap, was small flea demon who looked like an old man.**

**The old man groaned "Is that how you greet an old friend? I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies. But, anyway, I come to tell you what has happened since you two were sealed."**

"He's a flea." Blake said, "I'm pretty sure a slap is something to be expected of a greeting."

"And boy does Gyro treat his enemies to some pain." Summer said.

**"We're listening." Inuyasha stated.**

**"A demon of great power has arisen in recent years, seeking the Shikon jewel just like you did once Inuyasha, he calls himself Naraku." Myoga explained.**

**"You're still an idiot for wanting that jewel." Gyro said.**

"What does that jewel do?" Ruby asked.

Phoenix simply stared at her.

"Oh, right... sorry." Ruby said

**"I know." Inuyasha said with a sigh, as this was a subject that whenever it came up, his father would call him an idiot.**

**"Thanks for the info Myoga, now get back to your job." Gyro said, with Myoga nodding as he jumped off and went back to info gathering.**

**"So, what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"For now? We wait and see what happens, then we decide." Gyro said, with Inuyasha nodding in acceptance to that plan.**

"A simple plan I suppose." Raven said as Ruby passed the book to Weiss before taking another look at the back of her hand, which now bore the mark of the Triforce.

**[[]]**

***Marie and Llyod are stuffed together in a barrel***

**Lloyd: Maybe throwing a few dozen water balloons at Reigner wasn't such a good idea.**


	176. Future 35

***Lloyd is seen face first on the desk while a bottle of Sake is seen sitting next to him***

**Lloyd: Hangover's gonna be a bitch, but this is some good stuff.**

**[[]]**

Zwei made his presence re-known as he hopped onto Weiss's lap just as she was about to begin.

Weiss smiled and gave the corgi a quick scratch under the chin before she started to read.

**Penny hummed happily as she was cleaning up her house.**

"Penny!" Ruby cheered.

"I'm surprised to see her doing housework considering the purpose of her creation." Qrow said.

**It had taken quite a while for her father to finally stop being overprotective, but eventually, with help of her friends, she convinced him.**

**She hadn't changed much over the years, though she now had her hair tied in a ponytail, and wore more relaxed clothing.**

"Not surprising considering she is a robot." Ozpin said.

"I feel jealous though." Yang poured, "She's gonna keep her good looks for a long time."

"Really Yang?" Weiss deadpanned

**She lived in Vale, and visited Ruby from time to time along with Don.**

**A few years ago, Penny finally got to experience being a bride as she had married Don.**

**It had been wonderful, plus Ruby had been her Maid of Honor, and Ruby's daughters had been the flower girls.**

**Then a few months after being married, she told Don she wanted to finally have a child.**

"Now this is gona be something interesting to hear." Summer said.

"Agreed." Raven said.

**The only problem was, Gyro had not made the bodies of the Guardians THAT much lifelike.**

**Oh sure, they were anatomically correct, but he was not going that far, and any upgrades the boys had wanted to have he let them do it themselves.**

"That would mean Penny needs a sperm donor." Glynda said.

"I wonder who she'll ask?" Jaune mused.

"Most likely a friend." Pyrrha said.

"I'm betting it's Gyro." Nora said.

"I'm... just going to stay out of that one." Ren said.

**So, Penny had required a donor to become pregnant.**

**She decided to ask Gyro, who passed the decision to Ruby, because he thought she should be the one to decide that.**

**It took Penny a while to convince Ruby.**

**After all, Penny was basically asking to have Gyro father another child.**

"Yeah that's pretty true." Blake said.

Ruby on the other hand was thinking silently, as she considered it, she was hoping that when the Gyro of her world created the Guardians he would go that one extra step so this would be a situation to avoid.

**Ruby had been surprised by the question, for the obvious reasons, but eventually, she did agree to it, and told Gyro to... well, we won't go into details, but, safe to say, Penny took a vial to the appropriate place the following day.**

"Thank Oum." Tai sighed.

**9 months later, she gave birth to a half elf girl who looked just like her.**

"Aww~" Weiss cooed, "She's adorable~"

Ruby looked at the picture and her heart soon melted at the sight of the kid.

**She called her Astra.**

**Soon, Penny was done cleaning.**

**Idly, she realized that while she was supposed to have been a fighter, yet she had never went into battle that often.**

**And her life was pretty simple most of the time.**

"I'm rather surprised." Qrow said, "I'd expect all sorts of people to try to get her to fight."

"Agreed." Ozpin said, "After all, to anyone else Penny is nothing more than a tool."

"Better that those stupid AK's." Phoenix muttered, he actually went out to a version of Remnant to test their capabilities... It was painful to watch as the robots weren't designed with any evasive programing... then again considering the attack of Beacon that may be a good thing.

Still, if you're making an army of robots it's a good idea to give them self preservation programing, that way you don't have to waste more resources to replace what was too dumb to move.

**She worked from home, handling online transactions on several websites to avoid any fraudulent activity, and she also helped the bank with managing it's numbers.**

**She was pretty good at multitasking.**

**Besides that... she didn't have much going on in her life.**

**(This is why the author didn't really touch upon Penny up to now, he had no idea what she would be doing, as every other idea was used up for the main cast, so if anybody feels unsatisfied, the exit's that big red X up the corner of your screen)**

"Huh?" Yang asked.

"This book was published originally online." Phoenix reminded.

"Oh right." Yang said.

'Although there are plenty of other buttons on the site page to can press to find something you will like.' Phoenix thought, knowing readers could hear him.

**Dabo snickered as someone who was looking around his shop fell for a trick, and ended up with pie in their face.**

Already Yang and Nora were on the ground laughing as Qrow and Tai chuckled.

"Oh boy..." Jaune said.

**He really had to thank the twins for helping out at the shop.**

**His girlfriend also helped out a bit when she was there, otherwise she was studying nonstop since she wanted to be a surgeon.**

"I wonder who she is?" Pyrrha mused, "She sounds like someone I'd like to meet."

'Well, she technically doesn't exist in your world... then again...' Phoenix thought.

**He could respect that.**

**It was pretty funny to him though that she idolized his older brother, what with all of his medical procedures having gone off perfectly.**

**And she was one of Jaune's younger sisters, Lissa. (come on, did you really think I wasn't gonna make a prankster/healer be her? Too good an opportunity to pass up)**

"So Dabo's girl friend is an alternate version of one of Jaune sisters?" Ruby asked.

"Apparently so." Jaune said blinking.

Pyrrha began to idly wonder what Jaune's actual sisters were like.

(Come on Rooster Teeth, give us some pictures, personalities or at least name in the next Volume!)

**But, back to the shop.**

**"Come again!" the twins said in unison with big grins as the potential customer left, as apparently they couldn't take a joke.**

"Wimps!" Nora shouted.

"I get the feeling Nora would buy that place out on a regular basis..." Ren said.

"She probably would." Summer said.

**Dabo chuckled as he made sure the hilarious traps in his shop were all still in set, and he made sure all the parts of his personal Rube Goldberg machine worked perfectly.**

"A what?" Ruby asked.

"A really complicated chain of mechanics to trigger something." Qrow said, "Like dominoes... not really effective in an actual trap though unless it's well hidden."

"Bah." Phoenix said, "Just make it flashy enough and the enemy will be too distracted trying to figure out what's going on until it's too late."

**His older brother had introduced him to the genius of that kind of machine, and he absolutely adored it, plus it encouraged creative thinking, which was a must for any prankster worth his salt.**

"Agreed." Nora said proudly.

**He was also teaching his nephew Naruto some of the more subtle arts of pranking.**

"My Oum help us all." Weiss sighed.

**By the time the kid would be at Beacon, he'd be pranking every jerk that went through the school, even if Gyro made sure to do extensive background search on just about every student to avoid another CRDL situation.**

**"So, what should we do next boss?" The twins asked together as Dabo approached the counter, easily stepping over and around a series of traps on the floor.**

**Only a true prankster could navigate his store freely.**

"I'll bet." Jaune said.

"You just gotta watch for the signs." Nora said shaking her head.

**"I think you two can take a lunchbreak for now, it's about noon anyway." Dabo said with a chuckle as the twins nodded and left out the back to go eat at the Ichiraku Ramen stand that opened a few weeks ago, run by Teuchi and Ayame.**

**It was a traveling cart that they pulled around town, setting up at different places each day, yet only the most loyal customers would learn the pattern, and quite obviously, Naruto already knew it, as was evident when the twins arrived and saw him slurping up some noodles out of his 7th bowl so far next to Fu, who was on her 3rd.**

"Good lord." Raven said surprised.

"The kids got more than one stomach." Glynda said surprised herself.

"Or no bottom to his stomach." Tai said.

**The two were practically dating at this point.**

**Naruto often came to Vale, since he found that it was a good place to keep up his free running skills, and he used a scooter his dad had made for him to get there.**

**So the twins sat down next to their most common accomplice, and the terror trio cackled together as they devised a large scale prank to hit the town with.**

"Oum have mercy on Vale." Ruby sighed as Nora cackled.

"Oh man, I hope my other can aid their prank quest." Nora cackled.

**Gyro had only requested that none of his students be hit.**

**But the visiting students from the other schools for the Vytal Festival run (again, yes) were fair game.**

"I'm... not sure if that's relieving or concerning." Ozpin said.

**"What are you up too?" the three heard, turning around to see Topaz looking at them curiously with a raised eyebrow.**

"Baby brother!" Ruby cheered all too happily, only to get pulled into a one armed hug by Yang.

"He may be the youngest sibling, but you're still gonna be my baby sister in the end." Yang said as she started to give Ruby a friendly noggie.

"NOOOOOooooo!" Ruby cried out.

**He was a third year student at Beacon currently, and his fighting style was up close and personal like his older sister and father, although he did have sidearms with him at all times, something he picked up from his brother-in-law, as it never hurt to be too careful.**

"Agreed." Blake said.

**Him and his team were out doing their business in town, waiting for the festival to really start as they were competing as part of the recently added 3rd and 4th year division of the tournament.**

**Although he didn't notice that his partner, Raja Goodwitch, was following him from a distance while hugging a voodoo doll of him to her... abundant chest, as she dressed rather provocatively, just like a Dark Mage from Fire Emblem Awakening.**

All heads slowly turned to Glynda.

Glynda held up her hands in defense, "I swear I don't know how that happened." Glynda defended.

"Probably the fact you'd most likley still work while pregnant." Raven said.

Glynda blinked, "Remind me to go on maternity leave." Glynda said.

"I dunno..." Phoenix said surprising everyone, "I mean take away the stalker part, if her Semblance is based on Voodoo it could prove rather effective against her enemies so long as she has deft hands."

"What do you mean?" Ozpin said as his eyes narrowed slightly, after all Phoenix is saying he'd be interesting in his daughter being a stalker to Topaz.

"Watch." Phoenix said pulling out a needle and a voodoo doll shaped oddly like Lloyd.

Phoenix then grinned under his helmet as he stuck the needle in the dolls rear end.

"YEEOOOW!" Lloyd was heard shouting from far outside the room.

"I see the point of effectiveness now..." Glynda said, it would be awkward to work with, but if Raja could work in gathering information it could prove debilitating to an enemy.

"Why do you have a voodoo doll of Lloyd." Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a damn good way to get him off his lazy ass." Phoenix said.

Raven shrugged in agreement.

**Seriously, that girl needed help, even her mother didn't know why her daughter was like that.**

**At least when she was with her family she acted normal, if a bit quiet, but when she got close to Topaz, she went crazy stalker mode, and thankfully, Quetzal Schnee had stated many times she held no interest in Topaz, or the stalker might have gone full yandere on her.**

"Yes, thank goodness for that." Weiss said.

**"Oh! Hey uncle Topaz! Nothing much, just working out a plan to prank the visiting students." Naruto said with a grin.**

**Topaz blinked as he processed that "Right, that's definitely trouble, and I doubt anyone could catch you, even if you do wear bright orange all the time. I fear what would happen if you actually tried to blend in."**

**Naruto grinned a very fox like smirk "I'd be like a ghost." he said with a laugh that made several people that would end up as his targets shiver as a sense of doom filled their spine.**

Even Ren shuddered at that thought as Weiss passed the book to Blake.

"I don't want to imagine Nora when she's blending in." Jaune admitted.

"That's too scary a thought." Ruby said shivering.

**[[]]**

***Lloyd is seen standing in front of a laptop compiling a list of videos on YouTube***

**Lloyd: He didn't have to use the damn doll on my ass... I'm not gonna be able to sit for a week... At least he did aim for a part on the other side...**


	177. Future 36

***Lloyd is seen sitting in the security room with over a dozen fans blowing in his direction*  
**

**Lloyd: Good lord it's starting to get hot outside...**

**[[]]**

Now that Blake had the book she began to read, although Phoenix internally chuckled at what chapter was being read by her this time.

**Earth, _Mesa City, USA_**

**Gyro chuckled as he saw a certain someone lean against the wall beneath him, while he stood on a neon sign.**

**The person looked up, revealed to be an anthropomorphic raccoon with a blue cap, a blue shirt with a yellow collar, grey pants, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs on them, a small red backpack, and holding a cane in his hand with golden C at the top of the cane.**

"So... Gyro's in a world of furries?" Yang asked.

"I think it's best to call them anthro's at the moment Yang." Blake said.

**This, was Sly Cooper.**

**Gyro jumped down, revealing that he was an anthro wolf at the moment, wearing black pants an a grey short sleeved shirt. (best reference for his appearance would be Jon Talbain from Darkstalkers, just with Gyro's fur colors)**

"Hey, Gyro looks pretty good as a fur-" Yang started.

"Yang don't finish that!" Ruby shouted quickly.

"Fine." Yang sighed.

**"So, you're handling this one old timer?" Sly said in amusement, while Gyro smirked.**

**"Old timer huh? I'm only about 12 years older than you, so treat your elders with more respect kid. Besides, you'd take too long to get to that key and end up getting spotted, I'll deal with this quick." Gyro said as he quickly started scaling up the buildings of the city after he finished talking, with Sly waiting down below.**

"Key?" Jaune asked, "Is Sly some kind of thief?"

"One of the good ones." Phoenix said, "In both senses of the term."

"So their criminals!?" Weiss shouted.

"Modern day Robin Hoods really." Phoenix said.

**The town was deserted, all because of some wannabe gangster called Muggshot, a member of the Fiendish Five, the people who killed Sly's parents as a kid and stole the pages of Sly's family legacy, the Thievius Raccoonus.**

"Wow." Raven said chuckling, "With a name like that you'd think his parents were expecting him to be a criminal."

"Yeah, what kind of a name is Muggshot?" Summer said, "Seriously it's like naming a town... I dunno, 'That Burning Town'. Doesn't inspire hope for the future."

Phoenix chuckled at the Kid Icarus Uprising reference Summer unknowingly made.

**Becoming an orphan, Sly ended up in the local orphanage, where he met his friends for life, Bentley, a turtle who was a technological genius an master hacker, and Murray, a big eater hippo who served as muscle when things got dangerous and was the getaway driver for the heists they pulled.**

**Sly was quite obviously the one the field, sneaking around and stealing from crooks and other thieves.**

"Sounds like an adaptable team." Ozpin said.

"One I'm certain could cause trouble in Vale when together." Glynda said.

"Though the problem is that when split up they could be in trouble." Qrow said.

**As for Gyro, he came into the picture when the boys were in their early teens, and gave them a roof over their heads in Paris, France.**

**He thought them a few things, as while they were good, they could be better.**

**Sly was even more silent when he was on the move now, Bentley had a state of the art computer with the best software possible, and Murray had a much needed early confidence boost, meaning he was already starting up training into a powerhouse, plus Gyro had gotten him into watching old wrestling videos.**

"YEAH!" Nora and Yang shouted standing up.

"You... know those are fake right?" Pyrrha said.

Yang and Nora turned to Pyrrha with a glare and pointed their fingers at her, "Blasphemy!" They shouted.

"Pyrrha, just drop it." Ren said, getting a nod from Pyrrha.

**Gyro's own role in the Cooper Gang was somewhat as a jack of all trades, but he was also the go to guy for scaling up buildings in record time and jumping across even the widest gaps.**

**Thus, why he was the one retrieving the key that Muggshot had hidden on these sections of the rooftops, though he almost ran into a snag at one point, one Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox.**

**If the name wasn't a dead give away, she was an anthro fox, with long black hair, a yellow jacket and gloves, black leather pants and a tube top, who carried around a large shock pistol with her.**

"Seriously?" Weiss deadpanned.

"It was a game for kids, cut them some slack." Phoenix said.

"Fine." Weiss said.

**He was able to stay out of her sights long enough for her to move on to another area, one Gyro noticed was close to a large balloon of Muggshot, which to him just looked like a stupid bulldog.**

"So..." Tai said, sending a chill down everyone's spine but Yang and Phoenix's, "Muggshot put his Muggshot on a balloon?"

This caused Phoenix to chuckle and Yang to crack up while everyone else groaned.

**Carmelita was always a source of interesting times to the Cooper Gang.**

**Especially what with the fact that her and Sly had an obvious attraction to one another.**

"That may certainly cause problems." Ozpin said.

"Well, nothing that can't be solved by faking amnesia." Phoenix said.

"He's gotta get hit pretty hard on the head to make it believable doesn't he?" Nora asked.

**Gyro chuckled as he grabbed the key, dropping it off with Sly, before pointing him in Carmelita's direction without mentioning her name.**

**That was going to be good.**

"Oh yeah... definitely." Yang said smugly.

**_Earth, Krack-Karov Volcano, Russia_ **

**Gyro was running quickly up a stone spire, a rocket launcher strapped to his back.**

**"Faster Gyro! I don't know how much longer Sly can hold out!" a nasally voice was heard from an ear piece.**

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"We'll find out if Blake can read faster." Qrow said.

**"I know Bentley! Dammit, at least Carmelita is helping out this time!" Gyro growled out, speeding up his climb as he heard the sound of Carmelita's shock pistol going off.**

**He soon reached a ledge on the spire, turning back around to see the lava lake in the middle of a volcano, Sly flying around with a jetpack, fighting against a giant mechanical owl, with Carmelita standing on a metal platform near the exit of the volcano, firing at the mechanical menace.**

"Geez, that's a big robot." Ruby said.

"And completely evil." Phoenix said.

**Clockwerk, the Cooper family's most ancient enemy, being around since even 10000 before the current era, and he was even older than that.**

"Ten THOUSAND years!?" Glynda shouted in shock, "How could anything survive that long!?"

"To quote a villain adviser from another game, Evil always finds a way." Phoenix said, "And we can figure out how this evil found its way is Sanzaru would hurry up and make a sequel! Seriously you don't sequel bait without ever making the sequel."

"Agreed." Yang said.

**Gyro quickly got to a knee, unstrapping the rocket launcher from his back, lining up his shot, and firing the rocket, hitting Clockwerk right in the beak, giving Sly the perfect chance to fire on him constantly while Carmelita made his joints vulnerable with her shock pistol.**

**It wasn't long before the ancient one fell into the lava below, only he wasn't dead yet, as Sly landed on some of his wreckage while Gyro climbed back down towards the van, letting Sly handle Clockwerk for now.**

"Seriously?" Ruby asked shocked, "How is he hanging no like that!?"

"Hard work and determination." Phoenix said.

The sound of banging was heard on the other side of a wall, causing Phoenix to raise his eyebrow and step out of the room to investigate.

"Marie what are you doing banging your head on the wall?" Phoenix was heard asking.

"Hard work and determination!" Marie shouted.

"Reigner." Phoenix said flatly as he walked back into the room and returned to his seat.

**When he was finally back down and standing next to Bentley and Murray, they were all looking at the finally defeated form of Clockwerk as Sly jumped back up to the platform.**

**And then Carmelita aimed her pistol at Sly, surprising the thieves.**

**"But... I did say you could have a 10 second head start." she said with a smile, with Sly chuckling in amusement while Gyro and the others sighed in relief.**

"Well at least she keeps her word." Weiss said.

**Sly didn't really take that head start though, he was just waiting, confusing Carmelita, who let her guard down as her confusion was visible on her face, until, right at the last second...**

**Sly stole a kiss from her, while sneaking a hand to her belt and grabbing her cuffs, cuffing her to the railing while she was melting into the kiss.**

"Score!" Nora shouted.

Qrow chuckled at the scene.

**Gyro chuckled as he and the boys got in the van, Sly joining them while Carmelita was dazed from the kiss.**

**Gyro smirked at Sly while Murray hit the gas, the team driving off as the sun rose, and they could all hear Carmelita after she snapped out of it.**

**"I'll catch you ringtail!" her words echoed out in the mountains around them.**

"Wonder how long it'll take her to realize she still has the key." Ren muttered.

"Too long probably." Pyrrha said.

**"So, I do believe we have all the pages now, right?" Gyro said with a smile, as he'd helped Sly open a safe that had it's code encrypted in a Russian avian tongue, meaning that the pages they took from Clockwerk were the last ones.**

"Huh?" Ruby said.

"Basically the games little insurance policy to prevent you from one hundred percenting the game before you fight the final boss." Phoenix said, "Although in my opinion it's... pretty stupid."

"I agree." Ruby said, "You do a great job playing the game only for it to say 'Nope', not much a reward."

**"Yeah." Sly said in a bit of reverie as he pulled out the book from under his seat in the van, and put the last pages back in, finally completing his family legacy.**

**"You know, all my ancestors just got the book in their hands, but, I earned it, I worked hard, and now I have it complete." Sly said with a smile.**

"It always feels good to work and earn something." Weiss said.

"Yep." Blake said.

**"So, what were the last pages anyway?" Gyro asked in curiosity.**

**Sly opened the book at the last pages, peering into them curiously "My great-grandfather, Charles Cooper. He was an expert architect on top of a thief, and developed a way to find the best entry points into high security buildings and such." he said with a grin.**

"Boy, imagine if he broke into the building he designed." Ruby said chuckling.

"That would just be too easy." Yang said.

**"Well, that's bound to be helpful." Gyro said with a smirk.**

**"Yeah, now, about we take a vacation for now?" Sly said as he leaned into his seat in the van.**

**"How about checking out Germany?" Gyro said with a chuckle.**

**"And plane tickets ready to be booked." Bentley said from his seat in the front, working fast on his laptop.**

"Wow." Jaune said, "They work fast."

**"Do it." Sly said with a smile before he yawned "For now though, I'm taking a nap."**

**"Try not to think about your girlfriend too much." Gyro said with a snicker while Sly rolled his eyes before laying on his back and covering them with his cap.**

"Oh please, he deserves to have a good dream about his loved one." Yang chuckled.

"Just not too good." Raven joked, playing along.

This caused the whole room to turn red slightly.

"RAVEN!" Summer shouted.

**Gyro smiled as he closed his eyes.**

**They'd earned some rest.**

"I say they have." Glynda said as Blake passed the book along.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Dear lord Marie... are gonna have to cut off your Chuggaaconroy viewing privileges?**

***Marie responded to Lloyd with a hiss.***


	178. Future 37

***Lloyd is seen sleeping on the desk with a Nekomata Kitten clung to his back***

**[[]]**

Book in hand once again, Yang figured she'd like to start reading immediately.

**"So, these are the new ones huh?" Yang said as she looked at her new nieces and nephew playing out in the back.**

**"I'm waiting for the day that Gyro brings in Son Goku as a kid." Pierce said dryly.**

"Oh man that would be awesome." Nora said.

"Oh dear lord no." Weiss groaned.

"That would be a bad idea on so many levels." Blake said.

"Boo!" Nora shouted.

**"Nope, I'm a DBZ fan as much as you two are, but I'm not touching that with 100 feet pole." Gyro countered.**

**Pierce blinked as he looked at his brother "How come?"**

**"Do I look like I want to have to feed a kid who eats 5 times his own body weight each meal and could easily blow up the planet with a single misfire?" Gyro said in deadpan.**

"Point Gyro." Qrow said.

"Yeah, I'll give him that one." Raven said.

**"He's got you there." Yang told her husband, who nodded with a sigh.**

**"Could we address the elephant in the room?" Ruby said suddenly as she gestured to the other side of the table.**

"Wonder what's going on over there?" Summer asked.

"Who knows." Jaune said, "It could be anything really."

"Yeah... things have kinda started to get ridiculous." Pyrrha admitted.

**Sitting there where younger versions of Gyro and Pierce, both dressed differently, along with a third person.**

**The other Gyro wore a dark green t-shirt under a blue jacket with flames on it and a furry collar, with dark brown cargo pants, some sneakers, a green handband around his forehead, with a pair of goggles over the headband, plus, hanging around his neck was a whistle. Sheathed at his hips were two curved swords.**

"So that's another alternate Gyro..." Ruby said looking at Gyro.

**The other Pierce wore a dark red hoodie with an orange sleeveless short coat over it, with dark blue jeans and black combat boots. Sitting on his head was dark beige cap that shadowed his eyes a bit, although when he arrived he wore it backwards. Hanging off his back was a trident with a shifting mechanism.**

"One more Pierce to the list." Yang said smirking.

"But who is the third person?" Ren muttered.

**The third person looked like Gyro and Pierce a bit, with silvery blonde hair and greenish blue eyes, dressed in a rather plain blue t-shirt and some black pants with his own pair of sneakers. This was an alternate version of Azure Vermillion.**

"So this is an alternate family that never had Azure die." Summer said.

"Must make for a happier family." Tai said.

"But what of Azure's wife? Noel right?" Jaune asked.

"I don't think we'll find out in this." Ozpin said.

**The three of them had fallen out of a portal not too long ago, saying they were going to Remnant, but they apparently got the wrong one.**

**"Right, so, explain again how you three ended up here?" the original Gyro asked.**

**His younger counterpart shrugged "Not too sure, we figured the flux capacitor malfunctioned, or something along those lines, I'm smart, but not a super genius like Azure here." he said with a smirk.**

"Wait... is this Gyro not smarter than my Gyro?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I don't think Pierce is too different." Yang said happily.

**The original Gyro looked at his counterpart in deadpan "Can you at least fix stuff and design blueprints?"**

**"Oh, sure. I'm always the one fixing the car when something happens. And I made mine and Pierce's weapons myself." his younger couterpart said, which relieved Gyro a bit.**

**At least he was a tech expert, contrary to himself who could be considered a tech god.**

"So he's still a nerd." Yang said getting a pouted glare at Yang, "A cool nerd, but still a nerd."

Ruby huffed and looked away from her sister.

**"So, I've been meaning to ask, but, what's up with, you know, the ears, the eye, the hand, and, uh...?" the younger Pierce said, gesturing for each thing, until he gestured at Yang's chest, making her chuckle a bit.**

Yang grinned slightly as she put her amrs under her breasts to make them seem bigger before glancing at Weiss with a teasing look.

Weiss growled and looked back at the screen.

**"So, in order, triforce and magic are at work, Adam Taurus did that, Ganondorf cut it off, and we're elves." Yang explained.**

**"Freaking Ganondorf?" Azure said with a raised eyebrow, earning a few nods "Well damn, you guys turned this into Hyrule basically."**

**"Other way around in a sense, Remnant was originally Hyrule." Ruby clarified.**

"Well... At least this version of Remnant." Glynda said.

"Makes me wonder hat going on in other Remnants." Ozpin said.

"Craziness." Phoenix said jokingly.

**"So, I guess we'll send you to the Remnant your world's connected to, shouldn't take more than a few minutes, and I'll go fix your own portal too I guess." Gyro said.**

**"We were shooting to arrive a few months before the series started if that helps." the younger Pierce clarified.**

**"It actually does, helps decide where to drop you." the original Pierce said with a nod.**

**"Near Jaune's home, we planned on giving him a hand so he could get into Beacon legally, plus I'm sure he'd appreciate having some guy friends what with all the girls in his house." the younger Gyro explained, before adding the last part dryly.**

"Yeah... I really needed some guy friends." Jaune said, "Seriously Ren's the first guy I was actually friends with."

Ren and Nora raised an eyebrow at that, "Did your parent's never let you out of the house or something?" Nora asked.

"No... there were just a lot of little girls back home." Jaune said shuddering.

**"Fair enough... you guys won't remember dropping in here though, just saying." the original Gyro said, to which the younger counterparts and Azure just sighed with nods.**

**"Figured as much, you've already told and shown us too much after all." Azure said.**

**"Come on, I'll have a clone handle it all." Gyro said as he created a clone behind him, which the outworlders followed into the lab to get put back on track.**

**"They're just accepting it." Yang said with a surprised blink.**

**"They know it's unavoidable, so they're just going with the flow." Ruby said with a shrug.**

"I suppose some things are for the best." Glynda said.

"Some things... but not everything." Raven said looking at her daughter.

**The four left at the table were silent for a small while, before Pierce chuckled as he thought of something.**

**"The one thing I'm surprised hasn't happened yet, is us meeting Deadpool." he said with a laugh.**

"Who?" Ozpin asked.

"A comic book character that practically invented the fourth wall breaking." Phoenix said, "Or at least popularized it... And is everywhere at nerd conventions... No seriously A Dragon*Con the Deadpools have their own Parade segment."

"So... are we expecting him to show up around here?" Ruby asked.

"Nope." Phoenix said, "I've banned him from here after I beat him in Poker... Well, technically I lost to Death and his Sister, Also named Death, but Deadpool got knocked out first so technically I still beat him."

**Gyro tapped his chin in thought "I guess it's surprising it hasn't happened yet, you'd think it would have by now."**

**"Anyway, now that the other yous are taken care of, how about you tell us a bit about the kids?" Yang said with a smile.**

**"Well, Naruto's prankster for starters, and he's a pretty happy kid most of the time, he also takes promises very seriously, and he never goes back on his word. Hermione is a glutton for knowledge and is an expert at magic, though she does also have a bit of a bossy streak sometimes. Finally, Kaede is usually pretty quiet and doesn't really talk unless it's needed, though she talked a lot more when she was little, her vectors are also harmless to everyone save for enemies of course." Ruby described the three kids to her sister.**

"Well, that's a nice little update on everyone." Ruby said.

**"Yeah, been meaning to ask about that, we're safe from the diclonius virus right?" Pierce asked in a whisper to be safe.**

**"The virus can only affect people from the same universe as it's carrier, meaning the only other diclonius that'll show up on Remnant will be any kids that Kaede has in the future." Gyro explained simply.**

"How is that possible anyway?" Blake asked, "What's so different that the Diclonius virus can't affect us?"

"I actually did a little research on that." Phoenix said, "Apparently the human DNA sequence on the Diclonius Earth is actually already Mutated with a sleeping Virus, which is then triggered by Vector contact from a Diclonius. The people of Remnant don't have this mutation."

"That explains it." Ozpin said.

**"Any other worlds you plan on going to?" Yang asked.**

**Gyro tapped his chin before shaking his head "Nope, I've sent clones everywhere I'd want to."**

**"Well at least the story can move forward now." Ruby muttered.**

"Did Ruby just break the fourth wall?" Yang asked.

"Dammit!" Lloyd was heard shouting as he rushed past the room holding duct tape and a hammer, "Why is it that I have to fix the fourth wall every time it breaks!?"

"That's another reason we banned Deadpool." Phoenix said, "Repairing the fourth wall after it breaks it pretty darn difficult."

**"What?" Gyro asked in confusion.**

**"Nothing." Ruby waved him off.**

**"Anyway, I was considering some other worlds at first, like the Great Pirate Era, but decided against it, since I'd actually be a bit overpowered for that world." Gyro explained with a shrug.**

**"A bit?" Pierce said dryly.**

**"Ok, fine, heavily overpowered." Gyro said with a groan.**

"You're overpowered for everything." Ruby deadpanned.

"She got him there." Yang joked.

**"Sounds about right." Yang said with a snicker, before they all jumped a bit as a ball hit the sliding door.**

**"You hear it coming but it still gets you." Ruby said, the others nodding as she looked at the soccer ball that had hit the door, with Naruto picking it up before running back to the others.**

"I know." Weiss said.

"You know it's coming, but it also still gets you off guard." Jaune said.

"Like Zwei when he barked at cars that were pulling into the driveway." Tai said as he pet the Corgi on the head.

"One of the reasons I stopped drinking coffee near that dog." Qrow muttered.

**"So, should we talk about the preparations for the festival?" Pierce wondered.**

**"Two words: Vacation Day. No talking about work." Gyro said, cutting off his brother.**

**"And yet we're technically still working." Yang muttered, referencing the fact they all left a clone at Beacon to keep doing their work, while the originals relaxed at home for a day or two.**

"Oooh... I wonder what all I can do with clones." Yang said rubbing her hands together.

"Please don't think about it Yang." Tai pleaded.

Nora however chuckled evilly at the thought of learning to make clones.

**They at least all made it back home at the end of each day thanks to teleporting spells so they could sleep in their own beds.**

**Besides that, their lives were rather simple.**

"As simple as it can get in a quirky family like ours." Summer said happily as the book was passed to Jaune.

**[[]]**

***The Security room is emptied out***


	179. Future 38

**Lloyd: Oh boy, it's this chapter.**

**Marie: Helmet's on!**

**[[]]**

Jaune safely retrieved the book from Yang and was started to read.

**Gyro fell onto the couch with a groan, Ruby looking on with a wince.**

"Oh no!" Ruby cried out suddenly, "What happened?"

"Gyro... got cocky again." Phoenix said.

**"Sheesh, that sure didn't go like I thought it would have." Yang said in a bit of surprise as she remembered what happened an hour ago.**

**Gyro had lost a fight in a tournament hosted by one of Swift's friends, Phoenix Champion.**

"He lost!? HOW!?" Ruby shouted.

"Well..." Phoenix said, "He went up against an opponent he had no information about and didn't exactly fight carefully."

"That explains it." Blake said, "The less information you have about someone the more cautious you should be."

"Especially when you're fighting someone like his opponent." Phoenix said.

**He ended up fighting against the Wolf Laguz queen, and she had a glare that could turn her opponents to stone like Medusa.**

"WHAT!?" Ruby shouted, "That's how he lost!?"

"What a rip." Yang groaned.

"Well you do have to admit he didn't really expect that from a wolf." Jaune said.

"I get the feeling he's going to try his hardest to perfect the ability to do that himself." Pyrrha said.

"That would make him truly terrifying." Ozpin said to himself.

**If he had known about that though, he would have won, he could have turned it against her with well placed mirror shield, considering he could still summon his weapons in wolf form.**

"The amount of things you could do in a situation when you had the knowledge you had after it had happened." Summer said sadly.

"A lot could change really." Raven said.

**It did annoy him that Pierce had won his fight against the Goldoan Dragon King to boot, but at least his brother wasn't gloating.**

"How did Pierce win?" Yang asked.

"Well for one, Dheginsea doesn't have petrification powers, just a shit ton of durability." Phoenix said, "After that it was just a matter of finding what hurts to most."

"A sound plan that's for certain." Glynda said.

"Of course Pierce did get a chunk bitten out of him." Phoenix said, he managed to get that part healed, but those scales aren't going to be as dark as the rest of them for a while, plus they still may need just a _little_ more time to reach the same hardness as the rest of them.

**But Ruby did throw a glare that had made the Wolf Queen flinch apparently, seems she realized she pissed off the wrong woman by turning her husband into a statue.**

"Is she in your virtual training arena?" Ruby asked as she glared at Phoenix.

"Yes... Along with the other Laguz Kings." Phoenix said, "To be honest, I still have yet to beat Dheginsea."

"Seriously? Is he that tough?" Yang asked feeling just a bit prouder of her husband.

"Tougher than the final boss, which is a Goddess." Phoenix grumbled, "Bring Dragon Killing weapons on the other hand and he's easy, but I don't want to stoop that low in my Training arena."

**It was only thanks to a magic healing item that Gyro was still ok.**

**"I hope he gets his energy back soon." Ruby said with a sigh, as Gyro had been lethargic since being freed from the stone.**

**"Give it another hour or so, he should be feeling better by then." Pierce said with a shrug.**

"He's gonna be a bit stiff for a while, and once he's feeling better I told your other he needs to more his muscles quite a bit to get rid of all that." Phoenix said.

"You sound like you've been through that before." Tai said.

"Stupid cockatrice..." Phoenix grumbled.

Qrow raised an eyebrow at that.

**They soon heard footsteps coming from upstairs, then coming down the staircase, with Hermione stopping the middle as she saw her dad on the couch face first, before looking at her mom in confusion.**

**"It's a long story, just know that your dad is really tired." Ruby said simply with a sigh.**

**Hermione nodded before looking at her dad "Anything you need dad?"**

"Nothing she can give him." Nora said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nora..." Ren sighed as Ruby turned red.

**Gyro shook his head from his spot, Hermione chuckling a bit before going back upstairs.**

**Ruby walked to the couch, crouching so her face as level with Gyro's "The thing you want is something only I can give isn't it?" she asked knowingly, before Gyro turned to her and pulled her into a sudden kiss, which made her smile.**

**"They are still so freaking adorable even in their 30s." Yang whispered with a small chuckle, with Pierce agreeing with her.**

"That is so true." Weiss said smirking.

"Agreed." Summer said hugging an even redder Ruby.

"GUYS!" Ruby cried out in embarrassment.

**Ruby pulled back from the kiss before she hugged Gyro "Love you ya big dummy."**

**He chuckled and put an arm around her "Love you too little dummy." he said which made her laugh a bit.**

**"So freaking adorable." Yang gushed as she pulled out her scroll and snapped a sneaky picture of them.**

"YAAAAANG!" Ruby cried out as she hid into her hood.. though she was so red you couldn't separate them in color.

**"How about we let them have their little moment?" Pierce whispered as he stood up, Yang doing the same with a nod as the two left and went back to their house.**

**Ruby suddenly hoped on the couch, hugging Gyro from the back "I'm the big spoon this time." she said with a smile as she snuggled into his back.**

**Gyro simply chuckled as he turned, getting on his side, with Ruby ending up between him and the couch.**

"Nope~" Nora said, much to Ruby's embarrassment.

**"Hey now." she said in mock annoyance with a smirk as she climbed back on top of him, before he flipped again, this time onto his back, with her managing to stay on top of him, stomach to stomach.**

**Gyro smiled at her while she rolled her eyes in amusement as he hugged her.**

**"How about a nap?" he suggested as he closed his eyes.**

**"That sounds good." she agreed as she closed her eyes and rested her face in the crook of his neck.**

**Later, when Naruto walked into the house, he quickly closed his mouth when he heard light snores, seeing his parents sleeping on the couch, before motioning to Gaara and Fu to follow him quietly, as they grabbed a game console from the living room and went up to his room to play there. (simple reason, his dad already had everything unlocked on his personal console for the game he wanted to play)**

"Wonder what game it was?" Blake mused.

"I'll ask Swift." Phoenix said waving it off.

**Then an hour later, Azure walked in with Agitha, both with school bags, Crimson arriving about 5 minutes after them, with Agitha starting to make something to eat while Azure did his homework, since their parents were still asleep.**

**Gyro was the first of the two to wake up, however he couldn't do anything because of his wife sleeping on top of him, and she looked too peaceful for him to disturb her.**

**So instead, he let his mind wander, remembering past events, and thinking up interesting ideas.**

**Although, as he remembered a certain event that had allowed him to speak to the spirit of his father, he flinched as he remembered how it happened, his hand going for the middle of his chest, and feeling Ruby's hand there, tracing her finger over the spot, making him look at her face, and see her eyes were opening, and looking at him in a bit of worry.**

"Wait... what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry~ Spoilers~ " Phoenix sang before he broke into a deep voice chuckle.

"You suck." Nora grumbled.

"He sucks tits!" Lloyd shouted peeking into the hall.

Phoenix's face was deadpan under his helmet as he pulled out a flask of green liquid and threw it at Lloyd.

"Shit!" Lloyd shouted as he ran off, but when the liquid exploded Lloyd was still sent flying.

"Anyone else?" Phoenix asked pulling out another vial.

Everyone shook their heads.

**"Sorry, bad memory." he whispered, with her nodding, as the memory was even worse for her when she thought back to it.**

**Never had she felt such deep and sorrowful despair.**

**He tapped her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts as he kissed her again "Let's not to think about ok?" he said with a smile, to which she nodded with her own.**

**Suddenly his face got red as the memories from one of the prankster trolls came back, and he cursed softly at the... rather lewd image of Ruby it had found and put into his head.**

"Okay good, something happier than this." Tai said.

**"What?" the subject of his mind asked in confusion as she saw his face.**

**"Just a clone trolling me." he answered simply, and she nodded, thinking nothing of it, as that was actually a common occurrence.**

**Heck, it happened to her sometimes as well, with some of the clones she had deciding to prank her by looking up images of her husband's past incarnations, usually shirtless, by using the internet connection to earth.**

That got Ruby to turn red slightly at the thought.

"I can only image what sites they're going to." Phoenix muttered.

"Why is that?" Yang asked.

"The internet is a weird place." Phoenix said, "Heck you can find yourself on the wrong side of Youtube with just a couple of clicks very easily.

**Let's just say some of those images had been the cause of some long nights.**

**But even with those weird moments, and those bad memories, their life was happy.**

As Jaune was about to close the book Ruby spoke up.

"Phoenix, is it alright if I fight the Wolf Queen that petrified Gyro?" Ruby said somewhat darkly.

"Next break." Phoenix said.

**[[]]**

**Marie: Reigner, ready the training room, load up the toughest data you got for the Laguz wolf queen.**


	180. Future 39

**Lloyd: Ladies and gentlemen we have an important announcement at the end of this chapter, hopefully you all will be able to read it considering what is going on with the site.**

**[[]]**

As Nora took the book from Jaune everyone noticed an annoyed grunt come from Phoenix as he was on his phone.

"Something wrong?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, a site I'm constantly on needs to get fixed by it's admins, and I have no idea if they know about the problem." Phoenix grumbled.

**_ Beacon _ **

**Crimson held back a snort as two teams filled with idiots, decided to challenge her cousin to a fight, her grey cloak covering most of her appearance save for her head.**

"Wow... You Rose girls always have a cloak on." Nora said aloud.

"It's a bit of a family tradition." Summer said, "My mother wore a yellow cloak."

"Seriously?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Summer said, "She stood out like a sore thumb."

**She was the leader of team CLTZ (Clementines), with the members being herself, Lucina, Thor, and Zhuquao.**

**They also had a team that they completed the initiation alongside of, team RRYL (Royal) made up of Ruto Schnee, Ravio Adel, Yarne Scarlatina, and Leon Belladonna, with Ruto being the leader.**

"Looks like a Schnee leads a team in the future after all." Yang teased Weiss.

"Naturally." Weiss said smiling.

**The two teams were just as well known as teams RWGBY and JNPPR were back in the day.**

**Zhuquao just gave them a look that could be translated as 'are you idiots serious?' before shrugging and jumping down into the arena, where Yang was snickering as she knew her son was going to win, while he dusted off his brown jacket and stretched out his jean covered legs.**

**It was Zhuquao's first fight this semester, and those idiots were going after him because most of the female student population kept ogling him, which wasn't surprising when you remembered both his parents were hot, and that it got passed down to him.**

"It runs in the family." Yang said smirking as she gave Tai a one armed hug.

"Along with the puns." Tai said joking.

"Bleh." Raven gagged.

**Zhuquao let out a bored yawn as he summoned his weapon, leaving the people who hadn't seen it speechless.**

**A HUGE Zweihander, which he wielded with a single hand.**

**It also had an alternate form, the pieces shifting into themselves to become a large shield which could protect multiple people.**

"Jeez!" Jaune shouted, "Is just powering through the enemy part of the Xaio Long tradition?"

"Hey it works." Yang said.

"I don't mind it at all." Raven said grinning.

"Of course you don't." Qrow grumbled.

**When the fight started... the author won't even bother, it was a one sided massacre, Zhuquao beating all 8 of them with an amused grin on his face.**

**"That's why you don't mess with a Xiao Long." he said as he walked back to the stands, Yang being unable to stop herself and outright laughing at the dismisal.**

"Heck yeah!" Tai and Yang shouted.

"Sometimes I wonder if Tai's even an adult." Glynda said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean." Ozpin said.

**When class was over, Crimson was wondering where her partner, Lucina, had gotten off to, she's practically disappeared after class ended, and she found it was the same case fo Ruto.**

**She did eventually find them though.**

**As she opened the door her team's dorm, she quickly and quietly closed it, confusing the two boys on the team, and making the remaining members of RRYL look on in confusion from the room across from them.**

"What's going on in there?" Blake asked.

"I think I know~" Nora sang.

"Oh dear Oum." Ren sighed.

**"Something the matter?" Thor asked, carrying his axe with him, since he was planning on sharpening it.**

**He... looked like the same god he was named after, the Marvel comics incarnation obviously, winged helmet included.**

**He embraced the look after reading those comics.**

"Can I?" Nora asked Phoenix with a pleading look.

"Already in your room." Phoenix said, "Back at Beacon of course."

"Oum have mercy on us." Pyrrha said with a gulp.

**While he would have loved to have a hammer like the god of thunder, he would have felt like he was ripping off his mother, and he didn't want to do that.**

**Even his weapon's alt mode was different, being a flamethrower of all things.**

"Pyromaniac's for the win boys!" Phoenix shouted aloud.

"Heck yeah bud." Yang cheered.

"Meh." Nora moaned.

**(As Thor grew older, Ren was relieved that he started taking after him a bit, becoming more calm as time went on.)**

**"You... really don't want to go in there." Crimson said with a bright blush as she remembered the scene she saw in the dorm... on Lucina's bed.**

"Oh Oum you have got to be joking." Jaune groaned.

Blake on the other hand had a nosebleed.

**"I also found Ruto." she added as she shook her head to forget the image.**

"You've got to be kidding me." Weiss sighed, "She's not even out of Beacon yet."

**"She was in there?" Ravio asked, looking every much a fashion expert like his mother, except his main color was a dark purple.**

"That's only natural." Ren said.

**"Yeah... with Lucina." Crimson added with a slow nod.**

**It took a few moments, before the guy present all made sounds of understanding.**

"Well it looks like the Arc's will bump Schnee's in the end." Yang joked.

"Yang now is not the time." Weiss snapped, "I need to remember to impose a few reminders to my future daughter about pre-graduation sex and the problems it could cause in the future."

Jaune groaned as he realized he and Pyrrha are going to have to do the same.

**Leon cleared his throat "You can join us in our dorm in the mean time." he said as he straightened his black coat.**

**Crimson nodded as they entered RRYL's dorm, and decided to watch TV for now.**

**An hour later, Ruto walked into the dorm, looking disheveled, but also had the glow of a satisfied woman about her.**

**"Ruto, I swear to Oum, if it stinks in there, you're helping clean up." Crimson said to her fellow leader dryly.**

"And I truly hope the two of you used some protection." Weiss said sternly, as if her daughter were actually there, "I will not become a grandmother before you even get out of Beacon."

[Meanwhile in the distant future]

A sudden chill went down Ruto's spine, and not because she was already stripped down to her undergarments.

"You okay?" Lucina asked as she tossed off her bra, leaving herself in only her boxer's.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruto said, "You sure those pills work?"

"Certainly, otherwise I'd have more sisters." Lucina said as she pulled off Ruto's bra.

[Back in the reading room]

"I feel sorry for my future daughter if that happens." Pyrrha said.

**Ruto faltered a bit in her step, realizing her and Lucina had been caught, and nodded in embarrassment.**

**Crimson and her teammates then went into their own dorm, seeing Lucina go in the bathroom with her bedsheets in hand, stopping as she noticed them all there.**

"Busted." Yang called out.

**She was dressed after her namesake, just like Thor was.**

**"Uh... hey guys... just, you know, doing the laundry." she said with an awkward laugh, before noticing her partner's dry stare "You know don't you?"**

**"Yeah, I know, just lock the door next time alright?" Crimson replied dryly, making Lucina nod with a blush.**

"That would be good to remember." Yang muttered.

"Don't forget the sock." Blake whispered.

**"She used air freshener at least." Zhuquao muttered as he sniffed the air.**

**Crimson nodded as she heard that, before moving to one of her drawers, opening it, and pulling out a rolled up blueprint "I'm gonna go work on Bloody Rose a bit, gotta be sure everything's alright."**

"Bloody Rose?" Ruby asked perking up.

"We'll see soon I think." Summer said grinning.

**She then left the room, making her way to the forge, passing some of the campus security, including her, well, she called Raven her Grand-Aunt, it made sense in a way, considering Ruby had decided to just call Raven her Aunt.**

**Soon enough, she reached the forge, where she saw her mom, doing a bit of maintenance on Full Moon Rose.**

"I swear if you didn't have Gyro I'd bet you'd live in the forge." Yang teased.

Ruby looked away and grumbled something unintelligible.

**"Hey mom." Crimson called out as she walked closer.**

**Ruby looked up, smiling when she saw her "Hey sweetie, gonna work on your weapon?"**

**Crimson nodded "Yeah, had some ideas I wanted to check, and also the usual making sure it works."**

**Ruby nodded "Well, if you need a hand, just ask."**

"More than happy to help." Ruby said smiling.

**Crimson nodded, knowing she probably was going to ask her mom for help, since she was a weapons expert.**

**Soon, she was done upgrading her weapon a bit, giving it a longer reach, and also finding a way to add a grappling hook inside of it, while making the sniper mode's sight more accurate.**

"Now she has quick access to sniping locations." Ozpin noted.

"She could prove a dangerous opponent in the Vytal Festival." Glynda mused.

**After that, it was off to Grimm studies, thought by her uncle Pierce, who apparently did a far better job than the last person did, because for starters, he actually taught the subject, a secondly, if he told a story, it was REALLY captivating, as in, you definitely won't fall asleep while he's telling it.**

'Man, Swift made four errors on this one line.' Phoenix thought as he corrected them, 'I'll chalk it up to him getting tired'

"Better than Port I'll bet." Yang said.

"Anything is better than Peter." Qrow said rolling his eyes.

**Yeah, the classes at Beacon were definitely more interesting ever since her family started teaching some of them.**

"I'll say." Ruby said smiling.

**_ Meanwhile, in a Parralel timeline _ **

**An alternate Gyro who wasn't an elf looked up, blinking.**

**"I feel like I'm missing out on something." he said, before shrugging and going back to writing a book about his and his friend's adventures.**

"Well, writing is always nice." Jaune said.

"Up until your computer breaks." Phoenix muttered.

**_ Back to the main timeline _ **

**Gyro sneezed up in his office, going over reports.**

**"I feel like something funny just happened and I missed it." he muttered, before going back to work.**

**Just another day at Beacon.**

"Well, in the future anyway." Nora said tossing the book to Ren.

**[[]]**

***Announcement: As many of you may have noticed, for most of the week Fanfiction has been going through some errors that, as a result, can stopped alerts from going out when a Story updates, therefore many of you may not have noticed when a story updates.***

***Because of this, I am unsure as to if you have noticed that Swift has uploaded 2 chapters during this issue, until this issue is fixed Swift is planning on taking a break from writing this story. This will give him the time he really needs to plan out the duration of the next arc of his story.***

***Furthermore I will not post anything other than Verdant Gamer on Mondays until this issue is fixed myself... Unless I really feel like posting something later on in the week until this issue fixes, I'm not too sure of myself.***

***Either way, until this issue on the site is fixed THOR and Reading: THOR will be taking a short break. Until then I hope you all enjoy what you can get off the site.***


	181. Future 40

**Marie: Well, our little break was nice while it lasted.**

**Lloyd: Welp, back to work for us then.**

**[[]]**

As Ren caught the book as tossed by Nora he realized something, "Nora, I believe it's Pyrrha's turn to read." Ren said.

Nora blinked before yanking the book from Ren and handing it to Pyrrha, "Sorry, my bad." Nora said.

Pyrrha shrugged and decided she may as well start reading.

**Hermione, Kaede, and Cynthia were all staring at the other side of the table in confusion.**

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"I dunno..." Jaune said, "Though I have to admit it must be hard living in the same room with three girls."

"You would know wouldn't you?" Qrow joked.

"Well.. I know worse." Jaune said.

**They were part of a team at Beacon with Naruto, called team NHKC (Nox), with Naruto being the leader.**

**Except, at the moment, Naruto was... Naruko.**

"Pardon?" Weiss asked confused.

"I'm lost." Blake admitted.

"Continue Pyrrha, please." Phoenix said.

**Naruto, slowly started to identify with both genders as he grew.**

**It was a bit less weird for others when he used the Transformation Technique to turn into a female version of himself.**

**As a girl, Naruto, or Naruko as he called himself in his girl identity, looked identical to her male counterpart, except for long blonde hair held up in twintails, and an obvious feminine body.**

"Ah..." Yang said, "Okay that's still a little weird."

"Not the worst I've seen." Phoenix muttered, shaking his head to wipe that really awkward scene he saw when watching Highschool DxD during the Fanfiction alert outage. Seeing a buff ass man dressed as a magical girl is scarring.

**Now, the thing about when Naruto did the Transformation Technique, is that wasn't just an illusion, like with every other Shinobi who did the technique, but a full physical transformation.**

**Yes that included down there.**

**Because of identifying with both Genders, sometimes Naruto would be Naruko for a whole day before turning back. (this meant he had uniforms for both genders)**

"Well at least he won't have to borrow his sisters uniforms." Pyrrha said.

"Still, that's got to bring up questions among the other students." Summer said.

"Or not, remember those first years that came in during our last year at Beacon?" Raven pointed out.

"I remember that, so many weird quirks among students that year." Tai said.

**But currently, Naruto was stuck as Naruko.**

**Because his transformation was completely perfect.**

**Which included the monthly visitor, which meant Naruko was staying until it left.**

Every woman winced in sympathy at that.

"So... if this is normal... why is the team staring at Naruko in confusion?" Nora asked.

**Now, the confusing sight the girls were staring at, was Naruko devouring every once of chocolate in sight, and somehow not having any ill effects from such rapid consumption.**

"I think she's out eating Nora." Ren muttered in shock.

"WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!" Nora shouted.

**Even they weren't that bad when they were on their periods.**

**Before long, a certain idiot arrived to annoy them.**

**As it turned out, Cardin Winchester was somehow not castrated, and managed to have a bastard son.**

"Oh great, a mini Cardin got into beacon." Jaune grumbled.

"I wonder how much he took after his father." Glynda muttered.

**And, as if god felt like shoving irony down his throat, his son was a faunus, who, for some idiotic reason, bullied other faunus.**

"Oh dear Oum..." Ozpin sighed.

"I wonder how social services never took him to another parent." Phoenix muttered.

"They were probably bribed." Blake muttered annoyed.

"Fair point." Phoenix said.

**Leave it to Cardin to make for a shitty father.**

**His son, decided to make the mistake of pushing Naruko's buttons.**

"That's got to be dumber than Cardin has done so far... minus attacking Ruby in this story." Jaune said.

"Agreed." The group chorused.

**What followed, after heading for the arena of course, was a spectacular beatdown, ending with the punk getting throw out the window of the building.**

**Yang didn't even fault Naruko for that one, the kid deserved it.**

**The blonde shinobi was a brawler, just like Yang, except he/she didn't even wear gauntlets, and just fought bare-handed, which, surprisingly, still did a crapton of damage.**

Raven rolled her eyes in amusement, she will admit using her bare hands can feel good in a fight, but she prefers her blades.

Yang and Tai on the other hand high-fived each other while shouting "Blonde Brawler Team!"

**Later, Naruko found herself in her father's office.**

**"Alright, now, while I think you did the correct thing, I now have to deal with that asshole Cardin, over the phone thankfully since Ruby got that restraining order on him, but still... if you could mess with Cardin's house, I'd give you some extra cash." Gyro said with a sigh.**

**Naruko rose an eyebrow "Are you bribing me dad?"**

**Gyro chuckled "No, I'll basically give you a bigger allowance if you go pull a prank."**

"Best father ever." Yang chuckled.

"Hey!" Tai cried out hurt.

"You know it's true." Summer said.

"Yeah, you were too protective of them." Qrow said.

"After I lost two wives can you blame me?" Tai asked looking at Raven and Summer.

"Nope." Phoenix muttered.

**Naruko simply grinned as she nodded, running out of her father's office by jumping out the window and running down the side of the tower.**

**She figured this might also keep her calm, even with the monthly visitor.**

**Inside the seal, Kurama shivered.**

**He remembered just how bad Kushina, Naruko's birth mother, had been during that time of the month.**

**And Naruko got Kushina's temper to boot.**

"Well, at least he already knows ho to handle it." Yang joked.

"Yeah, duck and cover." Phoenix said.

**Back outside, Naruko grinned as she waved at two teams who were studying outside together.**

**Teams FSHA (Fuschia), led by Fu, and team GRNT (Garnet), led by Gaara.**

**Team FSHA was an all girls team, while team GRNT was an all boys team.**

**Soon, Naruko got to her team's dorm, informing them of what she was going to do, before dashing off towards Vale.**

**It was time for her to unleash all hell on the Winchester family.**

"Wait... is that the chapter?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, I think this was the last of the Future arc chapters." Phoenix said, "This was a wrap up if I recall correctly."

**[[]]**

**Marie: Welp... I'm hungry.**

**Lloyd: I kinda wanna try some Takoyaki after watching that P5 playthrough.**


	182. Break 5

**Marie: Wonder when Lloyd's order is gonna get here?**

**Lloyd: It's technically Phoenix's Order, the T.V. has been looking to be on the fritz lately.**

**[[]]**

Now it actually was Ren's turn to read, so he took the book from Pyrrha.

However before he could actually start reading the screen began to spark before the image went to black.

"Dammit." Phoenix muttered, "Okay new plan folks, we're gonna take a short break while the new T.V. comes in, so Ruby, the sparring Room is ready for you... Be careful please."

Ruby however was out of the room with Full Moon Rose in an instant.

"I better go make sure she doesn't destroy the training room." Phoenix muttered before rushing out the room, only to pop his head back in, "You guys might want to stay out of there."

After that clanking armor was heard moving rather quickly down the hall.

"So..." Yang said rubbing her hands together, "Mom... do you think we could spend some time together... just you and me?" Yang asked Raven.

Raven looked her daughter in the eyes and smiled, standing up with her daughter as they left the room.

Summer stood up almost immediately after and grabbed Tai and Qrow by their collars, "We need to have a serious talk you two." Summer said sternly as she dragged the two out of the room.

"So..." Jaune said, "Who's hungry?"

Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren all raised their hands before filing out to the cafeteria, Zwei trotting along behind them.

That left Ozpin and Glynda in the room, both of which nodded their heads before leaving the room themselves.

[Cafeteria]

"Man, where does Phoenix get this stuff?" Jaune asked in between bites of the food they were eating.

"I have no idea." Weiss said taking bites of some curry they found in the fridge.

"Well, he does have access to several dimensions..." Blake muttered, "Who knows where he goes for this stuff."

"He actually got this curry from a guy called Sojiro Sakura." Marie said as she walked in with a purple clad Nekomata kitten snuggled into her arms, "He... also ended up catching the ingredients that was put into the curry."

"Really?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep." Marie said, "Doesn't mean he could ever remember the exact amounts put in the curry."

"So... if the Future Arc is over..." Weiss said, "What's next?"

"That would be the Skyward Sword arc." Marie said, "It is a game that got quite a lot of criticism... and garnered Fi a lot of hate."

"You know, we haven't really seen much of Fi after she first appeared." Jaune said.

"Truth be told," Marie said ignoring Jaune's statement, "Phoenix doesn't really hate Fi, sure there are some things she really shouldn't be doing, like warning us when health is low because we already get that from the beeping, but in Phoenix's opinion, Nintendo was trying out a new system for the Zelda series so it's only natural for them to want to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"That sounds nice." Jaune said.

"Problem is..." Marie said, "Around that time Nintendo ended up putting in a lot of hand holding for their games... Well, at least they've gotten over that phase."

"Handholding?" Weiss asked.

"Basically the game is just too easy." Jaune said, "With all the help the game gives you often end up wondering if you've even left the tutorial."

"Oh..." Weiss said.

"From what I've seen of the latest Zelda Game, Breath of the Wild, Nintendo is done handholding." Marie said, "You get your tutorial, and little lessons across the game, but after that you're on your own."

"Do you think we'll see anything from 'Breath of the Wild' in the story?" Blake asked.

"I'm not sure." Marie admitted, "Phoenix can recommend a Let's Player known as Galm for a playthrough of the game, but other than that he and Swift are probably going to wait to get a Switch before adding that to the story."

"Who's Galm?" Pyrrha asked.

"A pretty good Let's Player in Phoenix's opinion." Marie said, "He's not an idiot, his commentary is entertaining enough, he knows his limits and would gladly lower the difficulty of a game if he's getting his ass kicked, he even listens to reviewers on Youtube. In Phoenix's opinion his only problem is that he suffers from Tunnel Vision, something that Galm actually admits in his Xcom 2 Playthrough."

"Sounds like a good guy." Weiss said, "So... if Phoenix has watched the playthrough of Breath of the Wild, does he have an opinion of the game?"

"That's the thing." Marie said, "Phoenix isn't fully sure what to think of the game."

"Huh?" Jaune asked.

"Well..." Marie asked, "He likes the story, the world, the characters, and all the stuff you can do in it, but he's still got a mixed opinion of the mechanics. But his main issue is the simple fact that Link just doesn't really get too much variety for tools, most of it being only useful for puzzles until you get some of them upgraded."

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Marie said, "Most of Links combat items are just weapons he picks up from around the place, though Phoenix gives the game bonus points for actually implementing Shield Surfing."

"Shield Surfing?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune, Pyrrha, go up a hill, and use your shields as snowboards, it's fun as hell." Marie said, "In Breath of the Wild it'll tear up your shield, but that's why you do it with crap shields."

At that moment the room shook slightly.

"I think Ruby's done." Marie said, "New T.V. should have gotten here by now too. You guys might want to head back to the reading room too."

"You got it." Jaune said finishing off his curry.

**[[]]**

**Okay, meant to get this out yesterday, but my laptop was denied internet so I couldn't finish it and post it.**

**So as such allow me to say.**

**Swift, Happy (Belated) Birthday... for Yesterday.**


	183. Chapter 114

**Lloyd: And now we return to your regularly scheduled THOR.**

**[[]]**

Slowly but surely everyone filed back into the room.

Ruby was looking much more satisfied, if only because Phoenix let it spill to Ruby that The Wolf Queen had a slight weakness to fire, so she pulled out the old Fire charm for Full Moon Rose.

Summer also looked relieved, though Tai and Qrow looked like hell.

Yang and Raven were actually laughing as they walked back in, and seemed to laugh even harder as they glanced at Qrow.

Ozpin and Glynda however looked slightly disheveled as they walked back in.

"Alright." Phoenix said as he dusted off his armor, "New T.V's here... who's turn was it to read again?"

"Mine." Ren said taking the book and cracking it open.

**Gyro looked over the pictures that Ozpin had sent to his scroll.**

**They were gearing up for the big finale, but apparently, so was Salem, if the huge barrier set around the grimmlands was any indication.**

"It looks like we've returned to the original time." Raven said.

"And it seems Salem's put up one heck of a 'Keep Out' Sign." Qrow grumbled.

**Most likely she'd managed to set it up with Ghirahim's help.**

**And if they wanted to have some peace and quiet, it could only mean they were ready to bring back Demise.**

"Not a good thing." Ruby said.

"And if they have to put up a barrier then it's a long process." Ozpin said.

Phoenix on the other hand, smirked under his helmet, things were getting good, he'd just have to check with Swift to see if he remembered a certain idea they'd had a while back.

**"So, what should we do?" asked Ruby, as she looked from over his shoulder at the pictures.**

**"First things first, we gotta figure out how to get rid of that barrier, and fast, but as a backup, I'll try to make stuff to break past it. At the very least, we should be able to find a way to weaken it." he said as she put her head on his shoulder.**

"It's a good idea to have back-up plans." Weiss said.

"Break it down!" Nora shouted at the top of her lungs.

**"And what are the others doing right now?" she asked, not having actually seen anyone else leave since she woke up late this morning, thankfully it was a weekend though.**

**"Pierce and Yang got a call from Melanie, she said some of the smaller gangs in town finally decided to try and take hold of the territory that Roman left behind, so they went to make them calm down before a gang war starts in the slums." he said, and she knew that the method of calming down was most likely going to be kicking their asses.**

"You know me so well sis." Yang teased.

"Meh, it's no real Gang War without the Third Street Saints." Phoenix said, then he began to chuckle manically.

"The who?" Ruby asked.

"Video game called Saint's Row." Phoenix said, "Used to be a GTA clone, but decided they weren't gonna match up and took a new path."

"Best plan ever!" Lloyd shouted from down the hall.

**"And the others?" she asked.**

**"Jaune and Pyrrha are sparring again, Nora's having a workout day and Ren is spotting her, Weiss is experimenting with her glyphs, and Blake is trying to call her parents from the tower since the connection is better from there." he added, which made her nod.**

"That's right, we still need to do something about Menagerie." Blake mused.

**"We really need to deal with the Fang." Ruby said with a frown.**

**Gyro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "Yeah, it might have to wait until after Salem is dealt with though, since this is a very pressing matter."**

"Another true thing." Glynda said.

"We must stop the birth of a new evil to Remnant!" Summer said.

"Technically its the rebirth of an old evil." Pyrrha pointed out.

**She nodded while hugging him, not realizing she was pressing her growing chest into his back, making him blush a bit before he brought it down.**

Tai started to groan as Ruby started to turn red like her name.

**And he was especially beating down that paranoid voice in the back of his head that wanted him to make the most of things because there was the possibility he wouldn't come back from this mission.**

**He wasn't that kind of guy though, even with paranoia trying to settle in.**

**He would NEVER take advantage of Ruby in that way, he loved her too much to do that.**

"Thank you Gyro." Tai said.

**She also loved him dearly... but the little voice in the back of her head did have a point, that there was a slim chance one of them might not make it back from the mission.**

**Besides... she felt ready to take that step, after all, her birthday had rolled around recently, and she'd just turned 18, so as Yang would put it, she was legal now. (which was a bit funny in retrospect since Yang had turned 18 a few months before Pierce, meaning she had been legal but he wasn't, so someone who knew what they did and hated her could have accused her of statutory rape, which thankfully didn't happen)**

"They better be glad they didn't." Yang said cracking her knuckles.

A sentiment shared by the Rose-Xiao-Long-Branwen adults.

**"Hey, Gyro?" she whispered next to his ear, making him shiver a bit as he felt her breath.**

"Oh no." Tai groaned.

"I feel like I should be stepping out of the room." Jaune said.

"Agreed." Ren said.

**"Yeah Rubes?" he asked.**

**"How long should it be until the others come back?" she asked.**

**"A few hours I think, why?" he asked, unaware of what she was planning.**

**"So it's just you and me for a while then?" she added, as she started loosening her corset. (Don't worry people, we won't see anything, the author is just pushing it as far as he can without going over the line... and also wondering if the Taiyang in the reading group is passed out by now)**

The whole group had turned to see that- Yes, Tai had indeed passed out, with his head landing face first on the floor.

Ruby on the other hand had turned beat red with Yang having a teasing grin on her face.

**His brain was starting to connect the dots, but he was hoping he was wrong and they were just innocent questions "Yeah, it is, since Weiss decided to take Medli out for a flight for me."**

"The poor bird hasn't gotten much screen time has she?" Blake asked.

"Not really no." Phoenix said.

**"That's good then." she said, as she let her corset hit the floor, making him slowly turn around to see her walking towards the bed, and apparently she'd been taking lessons on how to do a sexy walk from Coco.**

"I don't know whether the thank Coco or smack her." Yang said.

"Pleas Oum switch scenes." Weiss groaned.

**He just stared, as her cloak hit the floor and she sat on the bed, slowly pulling off her nylon socks.**

**And that's where his patience broke as he went to the bed.**

"Tai's still out right?" Qrow asked.

"Yep." Ozpin said.

"Then this never happened." Qrow said.

**Meanwhile, down in Gyro's lab, the clones were already trying to find ways to break pass the barrier, going about it in different ways, ranging from badass "You want to punch it?" "With a Power Armor." "Fuck it, I'm down, that sounds awesome." to bizarre "And that would be?" "A Dubstep gun, I mean, it doesn't hurt to try right?" "No more Saints Row for you."**

"Dubstep gun?" Ruby asked.

"Best gun is Saint's Row 4." Phoenix said, "It's a gun... that recharges itself, and the people it shoots start dancing, and cars start bouncing to the beat. And it can upgrade to have explosive wubs."

"I want one." Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

**Suddenly, one of the clones stopped, as he was on a constant mental link to the original, and that link had just been cut.**

**The last thing it saw was Ruby pulling up her top, meaning he was blushing.**

**"Guys! It finally happened!" the clone shouted to all the other ones.**

"Oh... right." Ruby muttered turning red once again.

**They all stopped working, including the ones that were beating up grimm in testing rooms (hilariously, one of them was beating up a Beowolf with a giant candy cane, almost like he wanted to add insult to injury), as they all turned to the clone who shouted with dropped jaws.**

"What!?" Yang cried out as she doubled over laughing.

"Meh, should have been the dildo bat of Saint's Row." Phoenix said.

"Wait... Dildo bat?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "Whack your enemies upside the head with a baseball bat sized dildo."

"Please tell me you don't have one of those." Weiss groaned.

"Sadly, no." Phoenix said, 'Marie does however.' He thought.

**"Are you saying that the boss an Ruby are...?" one of the nearby clones asked him.**

**"Yeah, it's finally happening." the clone said with a nod. (the author is currently laughing while writing this, knowing this is definitely awkward for some people to read)**

"Bastard!" Ruby shouted.

"He doesn't care at all." Phoenix said chuckling.

**"Well holy shit... was it the boss or Ruby who made the first move?" another clone asked.**

**"It was Ruby." the first clone said, still a bit surprised about that to be honest.**

**Cue more dropped jaws. (and a nosebleed or two)**

**Another clone, his own jaw dropped, pressed a button, which was followed by the the Ode to Joy playing from the computer. (meanwhile, in the universe of the reading group, Gyro was just as embarrassed as Ruby probably was, with the others looking away, while Gyro and Pierce's mom was covering Dabo's eyes)**

"Considering Ruby has vanished into her cloak... That's pretty embarrassed." Blake said pointing at Ruby's cloak, which has been curled into a ball.

**The first clone perked up, when an hour later, the connection came back, with the first sight it saw being Ruby snuggled up in the blankets up against the original.**

**"Well, bring out the champagne boys, we can celebrate the boss finally losing his virginity." the clone said with a laugh.**

**"God we are such a bunch of assholes." another said with a snort.**

**"I think it's because we've been in existence for so long." another muttered in thought.**

**With that said, the clones celebrated, and if Gyro knew, he would be thoroughly embarrassed, and hoping Ruby didn't take their action the wrong way.**

"Once she comes out of her cocoon she will." Ren said.

"By the way... what's the plan for Tai when he wakes up?" Jaune asked.

"Better question." Yang said, "How are we waking him up."

"I'll be right back." Phoenix said running out of the room, "Reigner! I need Wake-up call number forty six!"

**[[]]**

**Marie: What was Wake-up call number forty six again?**

***Lloyd is flipping through a large book***

**LLoyd: I'm looking!**


	184. Chapter 115

**Marie: And now it's time for the stories shortest chapter!**

**Lloyd: Or did another chapter take that title?**

**[[]]**

Ren passed the book to Glynda, who quickly started to pick up where he left off.

**It was a few days later that Gyro had everyone gather in the dorm room.**

**"I've been able to identify the source of that huge shield, contrary to what we thought, it's powered from the outside... pretty stupid of them, but that gives us a chance to get in." Gyro said with a small smirk.**

"Seriously?" Qrow asked, "It's powered on the outside?"

"Why can't anyone use their brain and power it from the inside?" Raven asked.

Phoenix chuckled and pulled out a book titled '101 rules for the Cliche Villain' then he cleared his throat and opened the book, "When creating barriers, place the power source or key on the outside of the barrier, to let your minions in or anyone who may wish to join you." Phoenix read.

"Seriously?" Ruby asked.

"The complete opposite of '101 rules for the effective Villain' which states do not let a way for the hero to possibly gain entry, have the key or power source on the inside and do not trust strangers completely." Phoenix said, "Also make sure the guy you've hired isn't actually he hero that just so happens to fulfill the needs of what your henchmen need."

"Can you think of villains who were taken out like that?" Jaune asked.

"Not too many." Phoenix admitted, "But moments like that actually have several moments that could easily effect your characters morality stance if such a thing exists in the game, and you're staying there for an extended period of time."

**"And where are the generators located?" Pyrrha asked curiously.**

**Gyro sighed a bit "The old continents, which are on the other side of the world."**

"So basically lands that were in Hyrule." Ozpin said.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

**Everyone's eyes widened "Wait, there are old continents?" Weiss asked the question everyone wanted to know.**

**"It was during the rise of the first kingdom of hyrule, so it was thousands of years ago, before the grimm appeared and faunus didn't even exist back then." Gyro said, before shooting Pierce a confused look "I can understand Ruby not remembering because she isn't fully in tune with her past lives yet, but why can,t you remember that?"**

**Pierce shrugged "I'm sort of disconnected from all of them, and, I mean, for all of them until Din, Nayru and Farore purified me I was trying to conquer the world."**

"He's got him there." Blake said.

"I completely forget that Pierce was the rebirth of a villain." Yang admitted, "Still, he's a god guy."

**"Fair enough I guess." Gyro muttered before clearing his throat "So, I've detected 5 power sources that are generating the shield."**

**"The areas we're going to, it's the ones from Skyward Sword isn't it?" Pierce asked.**

**"Yep, only 5 instead of 7 dungeons thankfully, but I also detected some activity at the area where Skyloft had landed, so I've asked team STRQ to see if they can go check that out." Gyro added.**

"Is Skyloft a ship or a building?" Nora asked.

"It's... more of a floating continent." Phoenix said smiling.

"Normally I'd say that would be impossible." Tai admitted, "But I'm having a hard time finding the line of possible and impossible now."

"You and me both." Ren said.

**"Aww man, we can't see mom in action." Ruby said with a sigh.**

**"That would have been so awesome." Yang added.**

**Gyro chuckled a bit "Anyway, Ozpin let me handle assignments for this one, and we'll be heading there with the Sky Wolf."**

**"Who's going where then?" Jaune asked.**

"Please don't stick me with the zombies." Weiss said.

"We'll see soon enough I suppose." Blake said.

**"Well, you and Pyrrha are going to be dropped off at the Ancient Cistern in ancient Faron, Ren and Nora, you're dealing with the Earth Temple in ancient Eldin, Weiss and Blake, you'll be dropped off in the Lanyaru Desert, you'll have to find the old mining facility there, Yang and Pierce, you won't be too far away from Ren and Nora as you'll be looking for the Fire Sanctuary in Eldin, Ruby and I will also be in ancient Faron, looking for the Skyview Temple."**

"Are there zombies in the Mining Facility?" Weiss asked.

"Nope." Phoenix said, "Well, not that I can remember, though I will admit, Jaune and Pyrrha are gonna be stuck fighting my favorite boss in the Zelda series."

"Who?" Pyrrha asked.

"Ah ah ah." Phoenix said waggling his finger, "That's telling~"

"Oh come on!" Jaune cried out.

"I will say this though." Phoenix said, "The boss is smart."

"What about the rest of us?" Ruby asked.

"Well..." Phoenix said, "I can't say. That's telling~"

"You're an ass." Raven said flatly.

"I know, I love it." Phoenix chuckled.

**"So, we're going right now?" Nora asked.**

**"Yeah, team STRQ is already on the way there, so we're the only ones who have to leave." Gyro said as they all left for the hangar bay.**

**Soon they were in the air, speeding off towards the other side of the world and all of them being dropped off where they needed to be, Weiss and Blake in the Lanayru desert, Yang, Pierce, Ren and Nora in ancient Eldin, and Gyro, Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha in Eldin, ready to take down the barrier and finally end it all.**

Glynda did a double take at that, "Wait, that's all there is?" She asked.

"It's a set up chapter, they aren't exactly long." Phoenix said, "Now pass the book."

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Get the popcorn!**


	185. Chapter 116

**Lloyd: Is it just me, or is the site starting to lose the mass of it's activity lately?**

**Marie: I know, I remember going to bed at night and waking up to my phone having 4 - 6 notifications on it.**

**[[]]**

Ozpin took the book from Glynda and cracked it open to continue reading.

**Ruby and Gyro didn't have to look long to find the Skyview temple.**

**As soon as they did, they split up from Jaune and Pyrrha, who continued on to find the Ancient Cistern.**

"I wonder who's going to have the easier time." Pyrrha mused.

"Well..." Phoenix said, "You and Jaune are heading to what most fans consider the best water dungeon in the series... While Gyro and Ruby head to the first dungeon."

"Hah!" Ruby cheered.

**"This place hasn't changed a bit." Gyro muttered with a smirk as he and Ruby had found the Skyview Temple and stepped inside.**

**"Yeah, I can kind of remember it from back then, it was my first stop with Impa if I remember." Ruby said in remembrance of one of her past lives.**

**"Man, hearing about her makes me wonder if the royal retainers are still around in Labrynna or Holodrum." Gyro muttered thoughtfully.**

"That'd be an interesting question really." Yang said.

"I wonder if Impa was ever reincarnated?" Tai mused.

"That's actually something that could be considered iffy." Phoenix said, "Impa has appeared several times in the series with varying helpfulness."

"Hey, maybe Yang's the next Impa." Nora joked.

Phoenix rubbed his chin in response, "Maybe in the protectiveness department, but Impa was a freaking ninja, Yang is not." Phoenix said.

**"I'm sure we'll have to take a trip there one day, we'll probably see then." Ruby said with a shrug.**

**As they moved past the cobwebs that had gathered over the centuries, they discovered something when they reached the first door.**

**"All the traps have been reset." Ruby said with a groan as the door was blocked by a grate.**

"That's got to be a hassle." Weiss sighed.

"It kinda is, mostly due to the motion controls." Phoenix said, "But there are no motion controls here."

**Gyro sighed before taking out a crossbow and shooting a bolt over the ledge next to them, bouncing off the ceiling and hitting the crystal switch, thus unlocking the door.**

**"Good thing you remember it pretty well." Ruby said as the entered the next room where they saw some kind of eye on the wall looking at them.**

**Raising an eyebrow, Ruby took out her weapon and deployed it, the eye starting to follow the movements of her scythe, before she grinned and made the eye spin in a circle before it somehow became dizzy and fell off the wall, unlocking the door.**

"More motion controls?" Ren asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "They kinda shove it down your throat at the beginning of the game..."

"Must be annoying." Raven said.

"Yeah kinda." Phoenix said.

**"Well that's... not something you see everyday." Ruby muttered in confusion.**

**"Yeah, this place is pretty weird, even by usual standards." Gyro said in agreement before they continued on.**

**However, he could shake this feeling that he was being watched, he just couldn't tell from where.**

**Had he looked behind, he might have caught glimpse of a scorpion's tail flicking in the darkness.**

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"Not what." Phoenix said, "Who."

Qrow's eyes narrowed when he put the pieces together.

**"Ghirahim needs to step up his game." Gyro muttered as he kicked apart a Stalfos with ease.**

**Him and Ruby had continued onward in the temple, and kept noticing how easy things were.**

"Aside from it being the first dungeon of the game that is." Summer pointed out.

"Still, things can only be so easy the second time around." Glynda said.

"Tell me about it." Phoenix muttered, he still hasn't managed to win thefinal battle with Ghirahim in Hero mode just yet.

**He didn't like that.**

**"I gotta admit, he's making this way too easy for us." Ruby said in agreement, before looking around "How do we get out of this room?"**

**"Like this." Gyro said as he raised his arm up and a small gauntlet appeared around his wrist, which held a mechanical beetle, that was fired off and flew outside of a hole up high in the room, hitting a switch and unlocking the door to let them back out.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce... The Beetle." Phoenix said.

"Really?" Blake deadpanned.

"Yeah not the most creative name, and not really may favorite tool in the game." Phoenix admitted, "It's the games replacement for the Boomerang and a bit of a downgrade in my opinion."

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it's slower so it's more of a puzzle tool, though if you can find a bomb plant you can blow up enemies from above." Phoenix said, "Though the damn thing never seems to want to fly straight for me, always having that tiny little tilt with it."

**"Oh." Ruby said plainly as they walked back out of the room.**

**As they kept going, they encountered enemies that should have been difficult, but were actually rather easy, just enforcing the feeling of something being wrong.**

**It was after they had slain a three headed skeletal creature that Gyro figured it out.**

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Basically Nintendo's creation of saying, aim your swings." Phoenix said, "It's still pretty easy if you don't rush it."

**"I think they want to lull us into a false sense of security before going for a fatal strike when our guard is down." he said in thought.**

**Ruby put a hand to her chin as she thought it over, nodding in agreement "It makes sense, then that probably means they sent someone or something strong to guard this place."**

**Gyro was deep in thought, thinking about what it could be "Or someone fatal." he murmured, having a slight idea.**

"What was the original boss of the temple?" Ozpin asked curious.

"That's the thing." Phoenix said, "It wasn't some big monster or ancient creature. It was Ghirahim that was the first boss."

"What!?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, Ghirahim is the first dungeon boss, the boss of the sixth dungeon, and time penultimate boss." Phoenix said.

"He's not someone afraid to get his hands dirty is he?" Glynda asked.

"Nope." Phoenix said, "He's a believer of 'You want something done right you do it yourself'."

"And yet he still lost to Link three times." Yang said.

"Well..." Phoenix muttered, "He actually never really 'lost' to Link, he mostly just got bored."

"That's annoying." Raven said.

**So they kept going, swinging across a chasm to get an interestingly designed key that was like a small puzzle, having to put it into the keyhole correctly to unlock the door.**

"Jeez those boss key's were tedious." Phoenix muttered, "I liked the trick of using motion controls to unlock the door, but that's just annoying right there."

"So... If it was just a case of you twisting the key you wouldn't find it as annoying?" Weiss asked.

"Nope." Phoenix said, "I'd finding it more immersive that those stupid puzzle keys."

**Once they stepped into the room, the two of them stilled, using their senses to their fullest.**

**They knew that for their enemy, this would be the opportune moment to strike.**

**They were proven right, when Gyro summoned the Golden Master Sword and the Great Fairy Sword, raising them up in a cross block to halt a stinger from hitting him in the eye.**

**A small mad laugh escaped from his assailant "You're better than I expected. Oh, I'm so glad her majesty gave me this task, I'm going to enjoy this!"**

"I can already tell the guy's insane." Jaune said.

**He recognized his attacker.**

**The brown hair tied in a braid, the malicious yellow eyes, the assassin like clothing, the arm blades, the scorpion stinger.**

**Tyrian Callows, Salem's most devoted enforcer.**

"So that's the bastard that poisoned me." Qrow said.

"Don't worry too much, I've got anti-toxins being developed in case someone slips." Phoenix said.

**"So, the queen sent you to deal with us did she?" Gyro said.**

**Tyrian chuckled darkly "She wanted me to make sure whoever came here was dealt with... how lucky I am that it's the ones who've caused us the most trouble. And look, one of you even has silver eyes."**

"In canon he actually wanted to gouge out one of Ruby's eyes for Cinder." Phoenix said, "Who actually managed to burn out one of Cinder's eyes with the Silver eye powers."

"Just what are my eyes capable of?" Ruby mused.

"I have no clue." Phoenix admitted, "That's what a lot of us are hoping to learn this fall."

**Gyro kicked him back "If you want to get to her you'll have to go through me."**

**Tyrian grinned madly at those words "An offer I'll gladly accept."**

**Gyro got in a ready position as he summoned the pegasus boots to his legs as a precaution "Ruby, leave the direct fight to me, give me cover fire."**

**Ruby nodded and turned Full Moon Rose into it's rifle mode and hanged back.**

"At least if Ruby's keeping back she can prepare for Tyrian to attack her." Tai said.

**Gyro felt confident enough he could beat Tyrian in a fight.**

**The reason Qrow had trouble during Volume 4 was because he was protecting team RNJR at the same time, on top of not knowing what to expect from his opponent.**

"It also didn't help that Ruby's Aura was out by the time Qrow arrived." Phoenix added.

"He actually took out Ruby's Aura?" Jaune asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "His tails exoskeleton also tanked a charged Nora smash."

Nora whistled at that, "Wow, credit to the Faunus."

**But Gyro didn't have to worry about Ruby being in danger, as he knew Tyrian would concentrate on him, and he knew what to expect from the scorpion faunus.**

**Tyrian soon lunged at him, his arm blades at the ready, Gyro parrying the strike followed by kicking Tyrian in the chin.**

**This continued on for a while, with Ruby providing support by firing shots at Tyrian, distracting him for a small moment as he had to make his tail block the shot, which gave Gyro an opening to push back.**

**It helped that it at least kept his tail occupied.**

"True, that's one of the most dangerous things about Faunus with tails." Raven said, "It's basically an extra weapon or third arm."

**The the madman finally took the chance to use it too attack when Ruby was reloading.**

**Except Gyro had fought well and managed to greatly reduce Tyrian's aura.**

**So, with a block of the tail, followed by a surprisingly cheap shot by Gyro who didn't care as he kicked Tyrian in the nuts, the madman's aura finally dropped, and Gyro used his blades like a pair of scissors and cut the stinger off.**

"Good riddance of that thing." Qrow grumbled.

"The loss of that tail in canon should keep Tyrian on the reserve for a good long while." Phoenix said.

"He's lost his counterbalance, and in turn it's also dismantled his fighting style." Ozpin said.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "If say Sun were to lose his tail he'd need a couple of days to get used to not having it anymore, but aside from that it's not too big a problem."

"Because Sun doesn't use his tail too much to fight." Blake said, "He tends to use it as a third hand for casual things."

**The scream of pain that followed would have chilled lesser beings, although it did unnerve them slightly.**

**"You fucking bastard!" Tyrian screamed out through his pain.**

**Gyro simply looked at him, before picking up the stinger, which he saw was dripping with venom, and sticking it into Tyrian's throat.**

The whole group cringed at the uncharacteristically violent attack from Gyro.

"Well... Tyrian did try to kill Ruby." Yang said.

"Still..." Ruby said shuddering.

**"Poetic justice. You get to die by your own venom that I'm sure you've used to kill people before." Gyro said coldly as Tyrian simply let out a gargling nose as blood and venom came from his throat.**

**Soon he stilled, finally dead.**

**Ruby walked up to Gyro, giving him a look "That was kinda dark."**

"No kidding." Pyrrha said.

"Understatement." Weiss said.

**Gyro scratched his cheek awkwardly "Sorry, I just wanted to unnerve him in his death, guy's a crazy bastard, in the original timeline he tried to gouge out one of your eyes."**

**Ruby shivered a bit at that thought "Ok, yeah I can see why you don't like him then."**

"Yeah, he climbed people's shit lists pretty fast for almost killing Ruby and Qrow." Phoenix said.

"I get Ruby, but why me?" Qrow asked.

"Not all of us want another character death so soon after..." Phoenix said trailing off, "Unless it were a villain that is."

**With that said, the two stepped into the next room, which led back outside, into a spring at the back of the temple.**

**Ruby took a deep breath as they stood near the water "I remember the ritual I did here, the one to purify the spirit."**

**Gyro nodded with a small smile at her words, before he looked around, soon spotting a dark crystal pulsing with energy hiding behind some rubble "There it is."**

"Kinda obvious when you look at it." Yang said.

"Yeah, most villains don't know the meaning of subtlety." Phoenix muttered.

**Ruby followed his eyes, bringing out her weapon and equipping the light element accessory to it and firing a shot at the crystal, making it start to shake a bit wildly.**

**"Cover. Now." Gyro said quickly as they dove behind cover, which was followed by an explosion as the crystal was destroyed.**

"Well..." Blake said, "Looks like Ghirahim or Salem wanted to person who tried to break the crystal get injured them selves for trying."

"Nah, that's just a thing about magical power sources." Phoenix said, "When they drain the fizzle out, when they break they usually explode."

**Gyro quickly brought out his scroll after that, contacting everyone "This is Gyro, the source of the barrier is a big dark crystal, shoot it from afar and take cover right after or it'll blow up in your face."**

**He sent out the message at a good time, as the others were roughly halfway through their areas when they got the message.**

**At the same time he checked in with team STRQ, apparently they'd reached the signal, which had led them to the old knight's school of skyloft, though what it contained they didn't know yet, but they would find out soon.**

"A Knight's School?" Summer asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix said, "Not really sure why they needed one though, no one went below the clouds and there really weren't anything nearby that was that big a threat."

**With that done, they decided to head back to the ship in the meantime.**

"I wonder who we shall see next." Ozpin said closing the book.

'I just can't wait for the Cistern, it's my favorite dungeon.' Phoenix thought as Qrow took the book.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Welp, I'm bored again.**

**Marie: Mario Kart?**

**Lloyd: Eh, why not.**


	186. Chapter 117

**Flarea: Damn Fanfiction Admins and their sweep, we're losing some damn sleep trying to repost this on Ao3**

**Marie: Jerks, they don't even bother looking around actively for this shit, it's almost like it's a yearly sweep.**

**Lloyd: Well I doubt Phoenix is gonna try something to make that observable.**

**Flarea: The real issue is in the damn CU getting a swelled head over this.**

**Reigner: I have contacted Phoenix.**

**[[]]**

As the book was passed to Qrow Phoenix growled in irritation as he stood up.

"Something wrong?" Qrow asked.

"Nothing you guys need to worry about." Phoenix said, "You guy's read without me for the moment, the hologram will cover for me." 

As the Real Phoenix left the Room that Hologram Phoenix appeared again.

**"Nora, where did you get those?" Ren asked his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow as they were walking up a volcano.**

**Nora, at the moment, was digging into the ground with a strange pair of gloves that had claws on them, before her head poked out of the hole and she was covered in dirt a bit "Gyro gave em to me before we got off." she said with a grin.**

"Digging Mitts." Phoenix said, "A little tool made by the mole-like Mogma race."

"Neat." Nora said grinning.

"Oh this is going to make things difficult." Glynda sighed.

**Ren sighed "Of course he did." he muttered under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose.**

**Gyro was a good friend, truly, but he kept wondering why he enabled Nora's antics. (when he finally asked, Gyro said Nora was hilarious and seeing the stuff she came up with amused him)**

"Well he is a trickster." Ruby said.

"Comes with the territory." Yang added.

"I suppose so." Ren sighed.

**As they kept walking up the mountain, with Nora randomly digging holes (and finding some of the money of Hyrule, called Rupees apparently, which she kept to give to Gyro since he's the only one who knew the conversation rate), Ren examined the strange key Gyro had handed him before they were dropped.**

"What's a Rupee exactly?" Jaune asked.

A hologram of a six sided green gem appeared next to Phoenix, "This little gem is a Rupee, different colors have different values, the most memorable are Green is one, Blue is five, and Red is twenty." Phoenix explained, "Other colors with different values have appeared though."

"Color values aside, it must have been difficult to carry a lot of Rupee's at once." Weiss said.

"Nah, Great Fairy enchanted pouches work wonders." Phoenix said.

**It looked like some kind of shuriken honestly.**

**Gyro gave it to Ren just in case Ghirahim had managed to put the lock on the Earth Temple back up, though this one was a replica of the original that Gyro had decided to make as a precaution.**

**Eventually, and with some elimination of Bokoblins, they reached the top, where they saw that Ghirahim had indeed put the lock back up, with Ren inserting the key and twisting it, making the door unlock and open, blasting them with a wave of hot air.**

"Thankfully you two don't have to hunt down parts of the darn thing." Phoenix said slightly annoyed.

"Why do you sound annoyed by that?" Summer asked.

"I'm okay with looking around the area for a key, not parts of a key, or multiple keys." Phoenix said, "Well, unless the multiple keys are ones you find at the end of dungeons to access the final boss."

"Sounds reasonable." Tai said shrugging.

**Nora was fanning herself a bit "Yeesh, it's as hot as an oven in there."**

**Ren nodded a bit as he was glad his clothing was light, before turning to see Nora pulling off her jacket and stuffing it in her own tiny pocket dimension. (interestingly, she was the one that had picked up that trick the fastest out of everyone)**

"Some how I'm not surprised." Pyrrha said with a sigh.

**He tried not to think about the light amount of sweat on Nora's pale skin, which he found rather attractive, something that surprised Nora since she felt she was too pale. (even Ren is not safe from being embarrassed, it just took me a while to grab some ammo on him)**

"Oh... Renny's blushing." Nora said pulling Ren closer to her, Ren was indeed blushing looking at the image of Nora on screen.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see Ren turn red like that." Weiss said.

**Anyway, with that, they stepped into the Earth Temple.**

"Second dungeon of Skyward Sword is..." Phoenix said tipping his hand side to side, "Meh."

"Nothing memorable?" Ruby asked.

"I can't even remember what the mid-boss is." Phoenix said.

**Nora just stared at the bomb flowers sprouting on the statue that was floating in the middle of the temple's giant lava pool.**

**Ren followed her line of sight before he sighed "Just do it."**

**She grinned and took out Mjolnir before firing a grenade at the patch of bomb flowers, blowing them all up and breaking the statue, with a giant stone eyeball still floating in the lava and floating over to them.**

"That however, I do remember." Phoenix said grinning.

"I get the feeling this is something Yang and Pierce should have been doing." Ren said slightly worried.

"Oh relax Ren." Nora said pecking him on the lips with a quick kiss, "The roofs not trying to kill us, we'll be fine."

"I don't think I'll ever understand her." Raven said.

**Nora pursed her lips in thought before she snapped her fingers as an idea came. (now isn't that a scary thought?)**

**She grabbed Ren and pulled him up onto the stone eye with her, and made him help move it around while they stood on top by making it spin in the lava.**

**"This really doesn't seem safe!" he got out as he tried to keep his balance.**

**"Who cares? It's fun!" she said back with a grin.**

**Ren sighed as he followed after her as she blew up any rubble in the way, and also blew up any Lizalfos dumb enough to stand in front of her.**

**Honestly, he wondered just why she loved explosions so much sometimes.**

Nora blinked and shifted into a thinking pose for a moment, "Nope, no idea." Nora said cheerily.

Ren simply sighed.

**Ren stared up at the large dragon statue with a raised eyebrow.**

**Something about it seemed off.**

**He was proven right when Nora grabbed the final key and stepped off the platform, triggering the dragon's mouth to open and for a boulder to come out of it.**

"An Indiana Jones moment there." Phoenix said.

"Another thing you remember?" Summer asked.

"Sorta, the camera angle was both helpful, and a detriment." Phoenix said.

While it was nice to know just how close the boulder had gotten, he'd rather like to see the road in front of him.

**The two quickly started running down the small path, jumping out of the way as the boulder flew off and into the mouth of the other dragon statue that was spewing out a waterfall of lava.**

**Ren rose an eyebrow as the statue seemingly swallowed the boulder.**

**Whatever that meant, he wasn't sure, but they had a job to do.**

"Here's a hint." Yang said, "Not a good thing."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that boulders gonna come around again soon." Ruby said.

**With the key in hand, they unlocked the door and entered the largest chamber in the temple, however they did notice the boulder from earlier rolling down a track above head.**

**"That's not a good sign." Ren said thoughtfully.**

**"I bet that's the boss." Nora said with a grin.**

**Ren paused at that "Somehow, that wouldn't surprise me."**

"It's kinda obvious really." Blake said.

**The two of them started walking up the slope, when the eyes on the dragon statue shone.**

**"INTRUDERS DETECTED! INITIATING LORD GHIRAHIM'S DEFENSE MEASURES!"**

**The two stopped and looked up at the statue at that "That's never a good sign." Nora said.**

**The mouth then opened and let the boulder from earlier drop out.**

"It's back!" Nora shouted.

**"That's worse." Ren said as he and Nora jumped out of the boulder's way.**

**"Was that seriously his only plan?" Nora wondered.**

"If it was then that plan really sucked." Tai said.

"No, if that was his plan then there would have been no room to maneuver." Ozpin said

**Ren narrowed his eyes as the boulder collided with the bottom of the slope "No, it wasn't."**

**Coming out of the dust, was a large creature, with legs made of lava, sticking out of the cracked boulder.**

**This was the Pyroclastic Fiend: Scaldera.**

"This-" Phoenix said, "This guy is your first boss difficulty enemy."

"Really?" Ren asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "Honestly I sometimes forget about him."

**Scaldera started chasing them up the slope, forcing them to run up as well.**

**It's body was glowing with obvious heat, until Nora noticed that it's body stopped glowing, which gave her an idea as she turned Mjolnir into it's grenade launcher form and shot at it, making it reel back and curl up before falling back down the slope.**

**"Found how to beat it!" she exclaimed with a grin as she ran back down to it, while it starting taking a deep breath to possibly shoot fireballs at them.**

**Well she wouldn't let it, as she shot a grenade into it's mouth, which blew up inside of it and stunned it while breaking it's outer shell, revealing a lone eye beneath the stone.**

"Wow, that is a really obvious weak spot." Yang said.

"Like I said, this is first boss difficulty." Phoenix said.

**Ren noticed this and started quickly shooting at said eye.**

**They had essentially found their tactic to defeat it, which they only had to repeat a few more times until it blew up.**

"I get the feeling that's the easiest boss in the game." Ren said.

"It kinda was." Phoenix said shrugging.

**With the fiend slain, they stepped into the final room, finding a dark crystal growing out of the ground in the spring.**

**They stood as far away from it as possible, with Nora shooting a grenade at it as they quickly hid behind rubble, the crystal blowing up and taking out one more source for the barrier.**

**Their area was done, now the others remained.**

"I wonder what the others will deal with." Ruby mused at Qrow passed the book along.

**[[]]**

**Phoenix: Alright folks, it took a bit longer than I was hoping, But Reading THOR is finally back and will continue like it Normally does.**

**Whenever Swift posts a THOR Chapter, expect this to post the following night here on Ao3... or the following morning when everyone sane is supposed to be sleeping.**

**Anyway I'm gonna catch up on some Z's real quick so... I hope you all have enjoyed this.**

**Also, my other stories will appear on Ao3 as well, but it will be a while, my sleep cycle is skewed at the moment and I'd like to fix it to what I'd like.**


	187. Chapter 118

***Lloyd is facefirst on the desk snoring loudly***

**[[]]**

Tai took the book from Qrow and turned to the next page, wondering what would happen in this chapter.

**"So... much... sand!" Weiss groaned out as she and Blake marched on under the heat of the sun.**

"How can Sun stand being in the Vacuo desert?" Blake groaned.

"Probably has to do with his lack of shirt." Weiss scoffed, "Or at least him not closing the thing."

"I don't blame him for keeping it open over there." Qrow grumbled.

**"Why do I wear so much black?" Blake groaned as she was feeling it the worse.**

"Not the best color to go to the desert in." Phoenix admitted.

"Note to self, go shopping for some desert friendlier wear." Yang said to herself.

"Personally I always preferred being in cold area's over hot." Summer said.

"Why's that?" Jaune asked curious.

"Because in cold weather you can just keep packing on layer's to warm up." Summer explained, "In the heat all you can do is strip until you've reached the point you're not gonna strip anymore or you can't."

"I did not need to hear that last bit." Ruby muttered.

**"What did Gyro say he sent out to make our job easier?" Weiss asked.**

**"I think he said something about drones." Blake responded.**

**"Right, he said he sent out drones to make sure some power generators were active so we could actually get inside." Weiss said, remembering what Gyro had said.**

**Honestly the heat was getting to her.**

"Makes me wonder how long they've been there." Ren muttered.

"A while most likely." Glynda said.

"Can't you just use some Ice Dust to cool yourselves off?" Nora asked.

"My other's probably use it all up." Weiss grumbled.

**They soon heard some kind of mechanical buzzing, looking up to see some kind of robotic scarab fly overhead... soon followed by a swarm of them flying in from everywhere.**

**The girls were silent for a moment "I think I found the drones." Blake said plainly.**

**The scarabs attached themselves everywhere, and soon started humming as they generated energy fields around that had the most shocking effects to the girls.**

**Sand disappeared and was replaced by greenery.**

**Old run down machines suddenly worked again.**

**It was like those scarabs were turning back time.**

"HOW!?" Ruby demanded.

"Object's called Time-Shift stones." Phoenix said, "Whack them and they can pull an area back through time, people aren't usually affected."

"What do you mean 'usually'?" Weiss asked.

"Well if you're a skeleton on top of the ground you'll come back to life." Phoenix said, "But only in the area of the stones influence."

"Interesting." Ozpin mused.

**"Well, at least the heat is more bearable now." Weiss said as the time of the area being turned back also brought with it a nice cool breeze.**

**Blake nodded in agreement as this was definitely better.**

"Not to mention we aren't exactly standing in the desert part anymore." Blake said.

**After quite a lot of walking and riding on mining carts, they finally reached the Mining Facility.**

**The scarabs had already flown in and started restoring areas inside, making their path easier.**

**Although they had to admit that the overgrown scorpions with no stingers were rather annoying.**

"Can they even be called scorpion's without them having stingers?" Nora asked.

Phoenix just shrugged at that question.

**Even more annoying was having to backtrack to make some progress.**

**But worse than that?**

**"I, hate, Beamos!" Weiss muttered as she blew up a Beamos statue before it even had a chance to fire.**

"Not those things again..." Weiss groaned.

"Why are we dealing with so many of those things?" Blake grumbled.

"Bad luck?" Jaune asked, "I mean it's not like Swift planned for you to fight so many."

**Thankfully compared to other kinds, these ones were easy, as she only had to make a precise cut on the column and then stab the crystal eye.**

"At least it's not the Wind Waker versions where you need precise timing." Phoenix grumbled.

"I suppose that's true." Blake muttered.

**Nonetheless, she still hated those things, so did Blake, because they always seemed to be the ones saddled with them.**

**So it was understandable that she killed them with extreme prejudice.**

**And she may also have picture her brother's face on some of them.**

Everyone turned to face Weiss with a raised eyebrow, save for Phoenix.

"Don't blame you." Phoenix said.

**Honestly, he had always been such a cocky little brat, it always annoyed her.**

**Such catharsis when she killed those creatures and picture her brother.**

"I feel as if he got most of your father's genes." Ruby muttered.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Weiss said with a scoff, "He always seems to act like a miniature version of my father."

**As they kept going on they encountered machinery that looked like it might have required an item to expel wind to make it work.**

"An item, I might add, that is the most POINTLESS wind based item in the series." Phoenix muttered.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Let me explain." Phoenix said, "The item you find in the factory, the Gust Bellows, only has the use of blowing crap around. Every other wind based item has a secondary use other that blowing things around, heck even the Blower from Spirit Track could launch enemy projectiles back at the enemy, which is more than the Gust Bellows could do."

"Wow... that does sound kinda lame." Yang said.

**Thankfully, Weiss could simply use Wind Dust to substitute for it by holding the charge on her blade, thus creating a powerful gust from the tip of the blade.**

**Finding the puzzle key had been very much a chore as well with how big the facility was, but they eventually did, soon opening the final door.**

**Once they passed it, they weren't much surprised when it locked behind them, nor where they surprised when they felt something moving beneath them under the sand.**

**Soon, bursting out of it, came a large black scorpion that had eyes in it's pincers.**

"Weakpoint!" Nora shouted.

"An all too easy boss, but still kinda fun actually." Phoenix said.

**This, was the Thousand Year Arachnid: Moldarach.**

**It wasn't difficult to figure out it's weak point, as they each attack one of it's pincers relentlessly, dodging it's attacks with ease.**

**Once it's pincers were gone, one eye remained on it's head.**

**"It's always in threes." Blake muttered as she stabbed it and let the dark power of her weapon ravage it from the inside, making Moldarach write in pain before it's body eroded away.**

"Fastest boss ever." Jaune said.

"He makes up for by being a miniboss later in the game coming out of nowhere." Phoenix said, "Heck he's not even in a dungeon, he's just there."

"Still... Gambol Void is proving to be a frightening weapon." Ozpin said.

"Darkness is a frightening element." Phoenix said, "There's a reason people fear the dark, it hold that which no other element would be willing to hold, and yet, it isn't inherently evil."

"You seem to really defend the element of Darkness." Raven said at long last.

"I'm honestly sick of the whole 'Darkness is evil' bullshit." Phoenix said, "Yes Darkness isn't really good, but it's not automatically evil."

**Weiss stared at Blake's nightmarish weapon for a few moments, it looked like something out of those Silent Hill games that Pierce enjoyed so much, and she shivered as seeing it's power in action was just scary.**

**Blake gave her a confused look, not understanding what was wrong, before they continued on into the final room to find the shadow crystal.**

"Really Blake?" Weiss asked.

Blake just shrugged, she understood Phoenix's point, after all her Shadow Clones were aligned with the element of darkness subtly.

**Standing a while away from it like Gyro had told them, Weiss unleashed a wave of energy dust at it before they ran back out, feeling the room shake behind them as they left.**

**Three down, only two more to go.**

"Wait... that's it?" Tai asked noticing the end of the chapter.

"Eeyep." Phoenix said, "Pass the book."

**[[]]**

***Lloyd is still sleeping.***


	188. Chapter 119

***Lloyd jerks awake and frantically resumes checking monitors.***

**[[]]**

Summer took the book from Tai, not knowing Phoenix had subtly flipped a small hourglass to resume time that had been freezing the room in time.

Phoenix himself had accidentally fallen asleep waiting for the chance to continue this reading.

**Jaune and Pyrrha had wandered around the forest for a good while.**

**It took them a little while, but they eventually found what they believe to be the entrance to the Ancient Cistern.**

Phoenix smirked, "Jaune, Pyrrha, you two are about to experience my favorite dungeon in the Skyward Sword arc."

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"Oho yeah." Phoenix said grinning.

**Gyro had thought them that the weirder something looked, the more likely it was to be important.**

"You gotta make things stand out somehow." Nora said shrugging.

"Too true." Raven muttered.

**If the fact it looked like a giant fish statue was any clue, they probably got it right.**

**As they stepped inside, they weren't surprised to find quite the large amount of water present.**

"Oh no." The two teams chourused, "Water Dungeon."

"Actually this one's pretty good for a water dungeon." Phoenix said.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Qrow muttered.

**It was a good thing they had gotten breathing masks from Gyro.**

**As they used giant lily pads to get across the water, the found a locked door, and near it, a tablet that seemed to have instructions on what to do in order to proceed.**

**Somehow though, they felt like it was going to be somewhat annoying.**

"A little." Phoenix admitted, "But nothing too bad for a mid game dungeon."

"Still don't fully believe it." Qrow muttered.

**It wasn't too annoying though, but they did have to deal with some overgrown chu-chus, then they had to figure out the secret order with which to strike a switch, and it had nothing to do with the instructions from earlier.**

**The order ended up being up, down, left, right.**

**From there they followed a path, which included swimming underwater and breaking open paths, leading them to... a small key.**

**And this was only the beginning.**

"Oh yeah, real simple." Qrow said sarcastically, earning a smack from Summer.

This of course earned a chuckle from Glynda.

**The key had eventually led them to circular room guarded by an armord Stalfos, a Stalmaster.**

"Urgh." Phoenix grunted.

"Don't like them?" Pyrrha asked.

"Took me twenty minutes to kill the damn thing." Phoenix grunted.

"Sound's like a pain." Raven said.

"It was." Phoenix said, "Motion controls suck sometimes... And an ass load of health doesn't help."

"Got a grudge?" Yang asked smirking.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Phoenix said with a sigh.

**It might have been an issue, had the two of them not been masters of the sword in their own right.**

**Defeating it had granted them a whip.**

"The other reason I hated this fight." Phoenix said, "This version of the whip is pitiful."

"It can't be that bad." Blake said.

Phoenix stared straight at her, "Wind Waker, Grappling hook, Cross gaps, rob enemies at least twice, once for loot and a second time for a heart or something, and can stun certain enemies. Spirit Tracks, Whip, Cross gaps, damages enemies, grabs distant items." He said, "This whip, steal a specific item off a specific enemy and cross gaps."

"When you put it that way this whip does sound kinda useless in comparison." Weiss admitted.

"Skyward Sword, while a good game with a support partner of controversial opinion, has a rather weak set of equipment for the hero." Phoenix grumbled.

**"Well, I guess this could be helpful." Jaune said as he gave it a few test swings.**

**He'd probably give it to Gyro later though.**

**It did in fact prove helpful, letting them activate a water mechanism that shot them upwards into the temple, as well as using it to swing across some gaps, with Pyrrha holding onto Jaune as they did so.**

"Don't expect any more use out of it after this place though." Phoenix muttered.

"You really hate that whip don't you?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah." Phoenix said.

**Yes, she was blushing, what did you expect when her boyfriend was holding her close like that?**

**And then, they reached the part where they had to get flushed down a basin.**

Phoenix began to chuckle darkly, unnerving most of the readers.

"Phoenix, what's down there?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't think he'll answer." Ren said and Phoenix chuckled more fiercely.

**There was absolutely no other alternative to this, meaning they steeled themselves and jumped in.**

**When they came out, they resurfaced quickly and got onto dry land.**

**They examined the immediate area around them, finding it to be rather dark, yet there was still some light due to torches lining the wall.**

"Spooky." Ruby said.

"A complete contrast to the rest of the Cistern." Ozpin said.

**As they explored onwards, they spoted something beyond a metal grate.**

**Standing in the middle of a pit of skeletons was a large black chest with a red jewel on the lid.**

**"Well... at least we know where to go." Pyrrha said helpfully.**

Phoenix's chuckle only got more powerful.

"He's really scaring me now." Jaune said.

"Oh please, it's not like there's a horde of zombies down there." Nora said.

Phoenix had to activate a silencer in his helmet to keep the group from hearing his howling laughter.

**Jaune nodded in agreement at that.**

**Now they just had to find out how to get to it.**

"A lot of running around." Jaune guessed.

**Jaune and Pyrrha panted as they sat on the stairs leading up to what they assumed was the final room.**

**They had raised the statue like tower in the middle of the room all the way to the top, however before they could do that, they had to explore the hellish looking undergound landscape underneath, which included having to climb up a thread of spider silk, while zombie bokoblins climbed up after them and tried to drag them back down.**

"Zombie Bokoblins!?" Weiss cried out.

"Yep!" Phoenix shouted, "Trust me my heart races every time I reach that scene."

**Then they activated some machinery, and had to jump back down, grab the boss key, and then run away from where the key was or they would have been crushed underneath the state tower that lowered down after they opened the chest.**

**Finally, they climbed back up the tower to the top, and than made the top rise up.**

**So you could forgive them if they needed to rest after that.**

**"I now understand why Weiss hates zombie movies so much." Jaune said with a shudder.**

"You love them until you live them." Tai said.

"No shit." Phoenix muttered, he had been bitten by a zombie once, his flaming resurrection killed that infection off when he blew up himself, and the zombies that were trying to eat him with a Holy Hand Grenade.

Worth the treasure he gave up to get his hands on one of those.

**"So filthy." Pyrrha said with a disgusted shudder as she remembered one of them grabbing her leg.**

**Now, she wasn't a neat freak, but anyone would be grossed out by something dead touching them.**

"Agreed." Everyone said.

**So she had quickly jumped gotten her leg in the water, and Jaune had actually offered to scrub her leg for her.**

**It was those kinds of things that made her love him, along with how much of a dork he could be.**

"Thank you very much Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"You're welcome Pyrrha." Jaune said with a blush.

**Seriously, she thought it was cute when he started seriously talking about comic books.**

"H-hey!" Jaune cried out embarrassed.

"You're welcome Jaune." Pyrrha said kissing Jaune on the lips.

**She didn't really understand it all, but she did listen, and they had even gone to see some comic book movies, like the one based on his favorite comic, X-Ray and Vav, which had come out a year ago. (To the Jaune in the reading, yes that's going to come out in the same time frame for your would, get excited)**

"Woohoo!" Jaune cheered.

Phoenix just sighed and shook his head.

**When they were finally done resting, they walked up the stairs, seeing a golden statue just standing in the middle of the room, with parts scattered about.**

"Oh here comes the best part about this temple." Phoenix said rubbing his hands together.

"The boss." Nora said.

**Suddenly, a red jewel in the statue's abdomen pulsed, as the parts floated up and went to the statue, giving it six arms and a head, which were filled by a dark substance shooting out of the jewel.**

**This was the Ancient Automaton: Koloktos.**

[OST Skyward Sword Moldarach/Koloktos]

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Phoenix announced, "My favorite Boss of Skyward Sword, and top 3 of my favorite Zelda bosses in general."

"How so?" Ren asked.

"Because he is smart." Phoenix said.

**One pair of hands were holding onto axe heads, which he suddenly threw at them like boomerangs, making them roll out of the way.**

**It's weak point was obvious, but it was using one pair of arms to keep it covered at all times.**

"He really is smart." Jaune said, "He's keeping his weakness covered up."

"I love it when bosses go out of their way to protect their weakness instead of having it be hard to get to." Phoenix said, "Makes me feel so alive in the fight!"

**Finally, they got a chance to do something when it slammed an arm down.**

**Jaune noticed a joint that looked like a hooking point for the whip, making him swing the whip at it and pull it, actually breaking off the arm.**

**He repeated this for three more arms, leaving the chest exposed as him and Pyrrha kept away and fired at it instead of running up and slashing like idiots.**

**Then came the next part, as it called back it's parts after the axe heads shattered.**

"And now the next reason I love this fight." Phoenix said as Jaune and Pyrrha gulped.

**It planted all six of it's arms on the ground, and pushed itself up as a cage covered the gem in it's chest, and soon a giant sword appeared in each hand.**

"Eep!" Jaune yelped.

"He get's his metal ass in gear and adapts!" Phoenix howled in joy.

"You love to fight this guy?" Qrow asked.

"I abuse the boss refight just to fight him all over again." Phoenix said happily.

**They both went wide eyed as they started evading it's swings, and when it slammed three arms down, Jaune pulled one off, and with a heave, lifted up the now discarded giant sword, and used it to break it's legs, then it's remained arms, then the cage, and started to do a Hurricane Slash with it after charging for a moment.**

"Too fast Jaune." Phoenix scolded, "The third reason I like this boss."

"You kick his ass with his own weapon." Raven said smirking.

"Hell yeah baby!" Phoenix cheered.

**The slash was so powerful, it not only destroyed the gem, it tore through whatever pieces of it's armor remained as Jaune started to spin around the room like a top, destroying the pillars in the room as Pyrrha ducked.**

**He still had trouble controlling that move.**

"Don't blame you on that one Jaune." Yang said, "I mean that swords bigger than you."

"I noticed." Jaune muttered.

**When Jaune finally stopped spinning, he drpped the sword as he stumbled around, before falling down on his butt, his head still spinning.**

[OST end]

"Was that song overplayed?" Weiss asked.

"Bah." Phoenix said, "It's a good fight that went by way too fast."

**Once he had recovered and Pyrrha pulled him up to his feet, they stepped into the last room, seeing a green flame burning bright in the back, and a dark crystal shining with darkness within in front of it.**

**Bringing up his shield in minigun mode, Jaune shot a few bullets at it, and they were far enough that the explosion did nothing to them, as they soon stepped back out.**

**Only one remained.**

"Looks like it's going to be my turn next." Raven said taking the book from Summer.

"And now we get to see me in action with my husband." Yang said.

But as Yang said that Phoenix stood up, "Excuse me, I gotta go fight Koloktos myself now." Phoenix said before running out of the room.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Oh man this I gotta see.**


	189. Chapter UNKNOWN

**Marie: Crap, my little one's seemed to have messed with the camera wires again... LLOYD!**

**[[]]**

It was now Raven's turn to read the book, as Summer had already passed the book to her.

**LOGS DAMAGED**

**BEGINNING RETRIEVAL**

**LINK FOUND**

**ESTABLISHING CONNECTION**

"Umm... You sure this isn't a record of someones digital journal?" Raven asked.

"It's a special chapter." Phoenix said.

"Ooooh, I wonder what the alternate version or Remnant will show us." Nora said.

**Space, a great mystery to many people.**

**Or at least, that's what you'd think.**

**A lot of people had discovered the vastness of the sea of stars.**

"I never went into space very often actually." Phoenix said, "When you've seen an infinite expanse like Space or the multiversal roads you've seen 'em all."

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"No not really." Phoenix said, "There's always more to discover in infinite expanses... Some you really didn't want to discover."

"Personal experience?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep." Phoenix sighed.

**Including the people inside two ships above a planet with a shattered moon.**

**One of the ships appeared to have a scorpion like shape, firing upon a smaller ship.**

**Said smaller ship was oval in shape with orange plating an a green window at the front, a simple small gunship.**

"Thirty Lien says the scorpion ship is full of bad guys." Yang said.

"No bet." The rest of the group said.

**And it was losing the dogfight, starting to have trouble avoiding the shots, before it was hit on the side, causing it to start to go down as it shook, falling towards the planet below.**

**As it fell, the occupants of the scorpion like vessel started to celebrate a bit as they brought it down, before the leader of the ship, shrouded in shadows, silenced them "The fun's only just begun boys, now, let's go see what this planet has to offer."**

"That can't be good." Weiss said.

"It really isn't." Phoenix said.

"I can't make out the shape in the back, there are too many shadows." Ruby pouted.

"Oh, oh, what if it's a space dragon?" Nora asked dramatically.

'Okay, how in the fuck does she do that?' Phoenix thought.

**They all cheered once more, before their ship started to fly down to the planet while cloaked.**

**Back with the gunship, it could be seen crashing into the forest, clearing a path through trees and earth, as an escape pod it had launched landed a ways away from it.**

"Well at least whoever's inside is safe." Blake said, "Sort of."

"That's going to be a rough landing." Ren said.

**This crash was seen by 8 teenagers near a cliffside in this same forest, all of them shocked and confused.**

"Hey, it's us!" Jaune called.

**Back with the escape pod, it hissed as it opened slowly, the occupant slowly stepping out.**

**(cue Metroid Prime Music - Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare)**

**The person inside was covered head to toe in armor, mostly yellow in color, with their right arm being replaced with a green hand cannon. The shoulder pads were more of an orange color and seemed to be triangular in shape, while the chest piece was red with a small glowing green L on the left side of the chest, and a pair of thrusters on the back of the armor. Finally, the helmet was red in color, with a green T shaped visor located in the middle, glowing slightly as it obscured the wearer's visage.**

"Whoa..." Ruby said as she began to drool in awe.

"That armor looks awesome." Yang said.

"I wonder if my semblance would work on Alien metals?" Pyrrha mused.

**The person brought up their arm cannon, a holographic keyboard appearing over it as they started hitting certain keys, before they turned their head to the right, their navigation systems telling them their ship was in that direction.**

**As they were about to beging walking, they stopped when they heard a growl come from close by, turning their head to see a large black werewolf like creature with bone plating and baleful red eyes.**

"Grimm." Glynda said.

"It's not gonna last long." Qrow muttered.

**They shook their head in exasperation, before seeing more of the beasts come out of the woodworks, their visor turning grey for a few moments as they attempted to scan the creature, finding something interesting.**

**NO DATA FOUND**

"So it can scan enemies to find out what they are." Summer said.

"But it sees it needs to draw from a database to pull up the information." Ozpin said, "And Grimm are not in that database."

**Absolutely nothing, which surprised them, having expected at least some sort of information on these creatures.**

**The beasts had started circling them while they were scanned, eyeing their prey.**

**It was just too bad that they were dealing with a true hunter.**

"Oh this is gonna be really good." Yang said rubbing her hands together.

"Let's see just how this guy fights." Raven chuckled.

**The hunter looked around more clearly, counting how many beasts were present, seeing five in total.**

**A simple number.**

**Slowly, they raised their arm cannon, spreading their stance wider and rested their left hand on the upperside of the cannon.**

**They looked for a target, sighting one, and quickly got to work.**

"Five seconds." Yang said.

"Yang stop making bets." Tai scolded.

"Fine." Yang grumbled.

**They aimed the cannon at a branch above one of the wolves, shooting a blast of energy it at it's base and causing it to fall on one of the wolves, pinning it beneath the branch and causing the others to look towards it, a grave mistake for them, as the hunter took that chance to fire at the heads of the wolves, blowing them off, before finishing off the one pinned beneath the tree.**

"Damn that was fast." Qrow said.

"Record breaking." Raven said.

**Slowly, the bodies of the still standing wolves fell, before vanishing into black smoke.**

**The hunter relaxed their stance, before starting to finally move in the direction of their ship, needing to ascertain the damage.**

**As for what came after, well...**

**That depends on the natives of this world.**

"Well... we're friendly." Summer said, "Sorta." She added taking a glance at Raven.

**CONNECTION LOST**

**RECONNECTING...**

**RETURNING TO TRUE STORY**

"Daww... I wanted to see more." Nora pouted.

"Oh well, next!" Summer called out.

**[[]]**

**Lloyd: Man, I think we have rats because those are not my kids claw marks.**


	190. Chapter 120

**Lloyd: Systems fixed... I hope.**

**Marie: What?**

**Lloyd: Nothing, just fixed the system is all I said.**

**[[]]**

The book was now back in Ruby's hands as she started to read where Raven left off at.

"I get the feeling something big's gonna happen here." Yang muttered.

**"The heart of a volcano again huh?" Yang murmured as her and Pierce walked through the scorching hot area, hot enough that it could make a person spontaneously combust.**

"Seriously?" Yang asked chuckling.

"Oh yeah." Phoenix said, "Trust me, it's actually hot enough to cause that."

"What, do you know from experience or something?" Tai asked.

"Well, not me personally..." Phoenix said, "But a monster that hadn't grown accustomed to the heat of that volcano learned."

"A bit brutal wasn't it?" Jaune asked.

"Well then the idiot should have gotten off my back." Phoenix said shrugging.

**Though, that's hard to do when it comes to dragons.**

**"Honestly, I feel like Gyro does this on purpose sometimes." Pierce said with a sigh.**

**"Tell me about it." Yang agreed as they walked along next to a stream of lava.**

"Well we are the only two that are heat resistant." Yang said.

"Doesn't mean I'm happy about the way we learned that bit of information." Tai grumbled.

"Yeah, that was way too heart throbbing." Blake admitted.

**They kept on walking, until they found an exit point, coming out on a cliff side that has a small spring on it.**

**"Jeez, you fall down there, you ain't coming back up." Pierce said as he gazed down the deep canyon in front of them.**

"Whoa... that's high." Ruby said.

"I feel jealous of everything that can fly when I'm up that high." Nora said.

"I know the feeling." Weiss said glaring at Ruby.

"What?" Ruby asked, "Grabbing onto that Nevermore was still a good plan in my opinion."

"What?" Summer asked with a twitching eyebrow, to which Tai began to whistle.

**"Unless you're one of us." Yang added as she looked down as well.**

**"True enough." Pierce said with a smirk before walking over the small spring "We should probably bottle up some water and take it with us, could come in handy for all we know."**

"Assuming it doesn't evaporate in the heat." Weiss said.

"Oddly enough it doesn't." Phoenix said, "Still trying to figure out how that's possible."

"Magic?" Ren offered.

"Probably." Phoenix said with a sigh.

**Yang nodded in agreement and the two of them filled up their canteens with the water.**

**As it turned out, it was indeed helpful to extinguish some flames, though not by pouring the water on them mind you, by puting the water in the mouth of a stone frog, which then stopped the flames that rose up from the ground.**

**Then they reached the last frog, which they suspected blocked the entrance into the actual temple if the outside area was any indication, and this specific frog was big, and any water in their small bottles would be useless.**

"Doesn't Pierce have that Water Dragon scale?" Qrow asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "Much better than what Link originally had to do to access the temple."

"Really?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "Damn escort mission."

**Pierce brought out the Water Dragon scale for this, and has to concentrate a bit harder to make it work than last time, since while they had indeed been inside of a volcano last time, the room they were in had been relatively humid with more moisture in the air, here though, the area was dry and hot, so making water out of thin air took more concentration.**

**He did manage though, and the way was finally opened, allowing them to enter the Fire Sanctuary.**

"We're in!" Yang cheered.

**If they were honest, they hadn't expected the main bulk of the sanctuary to be outside, they thought it would have been within caverns.**

"Well, someone had some common sense building that place." Glynda said, "At least there' some escape from the heat."

**They just finished off a more powerful Lizalfos, they couldn't easily tell since it was a grimm variation, but the fact it was bigger and slightly bulkier helped to guess that.**

**When they entered the next room, they debated wether to play along with the obvious fact the room had a puzzle, or just swim across the lava.**

**In the end, they decided to humor the world and solved the puzzle, which required to destroy a boulder within a statue's mouth so lava could flow and make a current, then needed to drop a huge waterfruit into the water harden some of the lava into a platform to ride across.**

"I wonder how swimming the the lava would feel?" Yang mused.

"Well, I've got a Lava Sauna and a Lava bath somewhere in this temple." Phoenix said, "Been a while since I went there to relax actually."

**"Huh, this is actually kinda fun." Yang said as they floated along the lava flow on the platform.**

**"Yeah, it surprisingly is." Pierce agreed with a nod as they stepped off the platform to continue on.**

**After that they went into a new room to grab a key, and came back to unlock a door and step back outside, finding an area filled with those spiky waterfruits, like a natural garden of some sort.**

"From what I've found out of those plants." Phoenix started, "They grow really well in hot area's."

"Makes sense for them to be in volcano's then." Pyrrha said.

"The guys who built the place probably planted them for quick relief or stopping lava floods." Jaune deduced.

**Yang snorted when Pierce just randomly grabbed one and bit into it without any issues.**

**She wasn't surprised he could do that, and it was even funnier when he nonchalantly grabbed one while eating and threw it into the mouth of a frog statue, stopped a jet of flames and letting them pass through.**

"Must he be unnecessarily epic?" Qrow asked a little underappreciated.

"Yes." Phoenix and Yang said.

**Yang and Pierce stepped into the final room of the Sanctuary, finally being done with exploring the whole area and finding the big key.**

**The room seemed empty at first glance, with no one around.**

**But they could smell someone else in the room.**

**It was thanks to that, and advance hearing, that Pierce raised his arm and caught a flying kick aimed right for his head, turning his head to glare at his opponent.**

**Mercury Black.**

"Great, that asshole." Yang growled.

**The assassin clenched his teeth as Pierce threw him against a wall.**

**Yang looked between them for a moment "I feel like you are more pissed than I could ever be."**

"With good reason." Yang said.

"No kidding." Phoenix said, "In fact, seeing as he tricked you into breaking his 'leg' I'm expecting that to come around full circle in Vol 5 while you are in Mistral."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Yang said.

**Pierce let a feral grin slip past "Yeah, think you could call home to let them see it first hand?" he said as he stepped forward while Mercury stood up.**

**Yang smirked and brought out her scroll, calling back at the recently finished Vermillion home on Patch, with Pierce's mom answering her "Hey Misses Vermillion, mind putting Cinder on?"**

**The woman raised an eyebrow "Of course, but, what are you doing right now?"**

**Yang looked back up at the scene "Well... Pierce is probably about to kill someone... again."**

**She grimaced "Well... does he deserve it?"**

"Yes." The whole room said, including Marie and Lloyd over the intercomm... as well as young Blaze as she waddled into the room.

"OOOOH Her first word!" Phoenix called out picking up his daughter, "Flarea, Flarea! You guys read without me." And with that Phoenix ran out of the room.

**"He raped Emerald." Yang said plainly, and the woman's face turned to a scowl before she shouted "Rip his spine out son!" and went to get Cinder.**

"I'm liking her." Raven said with a chuckle.

"Same." Summer said.

**Yang blinked while Pierce snorted at what his mom said "I almost forgot how she got when she was really pissed." he then gave a cold grin that made Mercury's blood run cold "She did just give me an idea though."**

**"If that idea is what I think it is I'm all for it." Yang heard Cinder's voice on her scroll, making her look back at the screen to see the amber eyed woman standing there, with Emerald looking over her shoulder, and she definetly looked better than she did a month ago when they found her.**

**"Pierce is going to kill him?" the dark skinned girl asked quietly, with a small hint of hope, when Yang nodded, her eyes narrowed "Make it painful."**

"He's fucked." Qrow said, getting hit in the back of the head by Summer.

**Mercury was feeling shock for various things right now, first, the targets Salem were obviously prepared considering they weren't killed in the first five seconds of them entering the room like he had planned, second, Cinder was apparently still alive somehow and wanted his head on a platter, and third, Emerald was also alive and had recovered, which meant if he didn't die, well, he was going to jail for assault and rape.**

"No he'd probably be given the death penalty when the murder charges are added to it." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, Phoenix did say he killed his father." Pyrrha said.

**He slid is foot backwards in preparation to jump at his opponent, while the blonde chick stayed back and just filmed the fight with her scroll, but when he blinked, his opponent was gone.**

**Pierce chuckled as he got behind Mercury, making the gray haired teen jump away in shock.**

**"What the fuck?! How did you do that?!" Mercury shouted, with one more dose of shock added.**

**Pierce put on a shit eating grin to say the most infuriating thing you can to your opponent "It's magic, I ain't gotta explain shit."**

"Not like you really can explain magic." Ruby muttered.

**Mercury sputtered at the answer, before narrowing his eyes "Alright though guy, that's how we'll play it then." he said, before jumping at Pierce, fully expecting to hit him in the head.**

**Pierce however, decided to fight in a fun way, and bent backwards, Mercury sailing over him, and then punched upwards... right between Mercury's legs.**

"Headshot." A deep voice said in the room over the speaker as a hologram of Phoenix appeared.

"These are automated voice clips to fill in while the real me is out momentarily." The hologram said before it faded.

"Well, it's accurate." Yang said grinning.

All the men on the other hand were now crossing their legs.

**Mercury went cross eyed and kept flying forward from the strength of his own kick, slamming face first into a wall and slowly sliding down.**

**Yang burst out laughing at the scene, and the sentiment was shared across the line as the other three women watching laughed as well.**

**That style of fighting continued on for most of the fight, with Pierce humiliating Mercury while landing a few hits from time to time to put some bruises on the future corpse.**

**After a little longer though, Pierce stopped the humilation, and went into painful, starting with breaking Mercury's arms completely, then shattering some ribs into dust, and finally super heating his mechanical legs, burning them to his skin, before ripping them off along with some of his skin.**

"That's downright torture." Raven said.

"Well, you really shouldn't piss off a dragon." Tai said.

**When he was done the bastard was bruised, bloodied, and utterly helpless, as Pierce lifted him by his shirt "Do you know what happens to little shits like you who get so full of themselves? They get their asses handed to them before dying painfully."**

**He then grabbed Mercury's throat with his other hand, squeezing tightly as Mercury started to choke, before tugging upwards several times, until finally, something had to give away.**

**With a loud tearing sound, Mercury's head was torn off his body... spine included, as Pierce then proceeded to hold it up like a trophy towards the camera, before grabbing the spine and swinging downwards, shattering the skull on the floor afer a few swings, and then just throwing it away, not caring about the blood on his armor.**

"Pierce Xiao Long Wins. Fatality." A deep voice said in the room, "Flawless victory"

"Was that Mortal Kombat?" Yang asked.

"YEP!" Nora cheered.

**Yang studied the scene a bit before finally speaking "That was gory as all hell to say the least." she said quietly, after all, she just saw her husband killing someone, sure they had been an utter sac of shit, but it was still a bit unsettling.**

**Pierce nodded in agreement "Yeah..." he trailed off with a grimace "Guess my head went to a dark place for a bit. I didn't want to imagine what he would have done if he was still alive, but my subconscious must have done it anyway to make me angry."**

"Plus he is still an incarnation of Demises hatred." Ozpin reminded, "Even if he is purified, he's still and incarnation of hatred, that kind of thing isn't easily scrubbed away."

**Yang nodded, looking back at her scroll to see Emerald breathing deeply with her eyes closed, before opening them and nodding "Thank you for that Pierce... I needed closure."**

**Pierce smiled as he walked back towards Yang who tilted the scroll towards him "No problem Emerald, it's what family does."**

**Emerald nodded with a small smile, before the connection cut off.**

**Yang and Pierce looked at each other silently, before heading past the final door, seeing what should be the last crystal generating the shield around the grimmlands, destroying it easily, before leaving the Sanctuary.**

**It was time for the final battle.**

"Looks like it's Weiss's turn to read." Ruby said passing the book to Weiss.

"Should we wait for Phoenix though?" Weiss mused.

**[[]]**

***The security room is currently empty.***


	191. Finale

**Marie: Alright everyone, let's close up shop... It's coming to a close.**

**[[]]**

Phoenix returned soon enough with Blaze in his arms, but what no one could tell was that there was a sad smile on his face, he enjoyed the company of Team RWBY, JNPR, STRQ, Ozpin, and Glynda.

"Weiss." Phoenix said, "This is the Finale... Please, read."

Weiss blinked but slowly nodded as she opened the book.

**Everyone had regrouped back up on the Sky Wolf once their part was done, getting ready for the final assault.**

**Gyro stood on the bridge, speaking with Ozpin and Ironwood on a vid screen.**

**"So we've got confirmation it's down then?" he asked them.**

**"That's correct, just short of half an hour ago, the barrier surrounding the area shorted out and disappeared from existence, we're just waiting on you to begin the final assault." Ironwood said with a nod "As well, Team STRQ was able to secure two prisoners, a Watts and Hazel, when they finished their mission."**

"Well that was surprisingly easy." Ruby said.

"But we have no idea what they have up their sleeves." Summer pointed out, "So we ought to be careful when it comes time to face them anyway."

"Right." Blake said.

**Gyro rose an interested eyebrow at that, but nodded nonetheless.**

**"I still find it regrettable that we have to do things this way." Ozpin said with a sigh.**

**"I know how you feel Headmaster, but we're ready to do this. Hell, we need to do this, I need to do this. Demise is my problem, and I'll be damned if I don't put it to rest for good this time." Gyro said in a tone that brokered no arguments.**

"A problem that has plagued Hyrule for Generations..." Pyrrha said.

"All because Demise was a sore loser." Phoenix said.

"Jackass." Yang grumbled.

**Ozpin sighed once more, but nodded in acceptance, before the connection cut off as the Sky Wolf continued on it's path.**

**Gyro sat down on the captain's seat, taking a deep breath, before letting it out.**

**"Hard to think all of this started from us just wanting to keep Pyrrha and Penny alive." he murmured to himself as he thought back on the adventure so far.**

"Just a simple thing with far reaching reactions." Ozpin said.

"And in the end he did save up." Pyrrha said.

**It was, to be cheesy and punny at the same time, out of this world.**

**He never expected he was, apparently, The Hero of Legend, that he was a reborn Link, that Pierce was a purified shard of Ganondorf that splintered off, that Ruby was the current incarnation of The Goddess herself.**

**So much has happened, with probably still so much more yet to come.**

"Yes there is, I can say that much." Weiss said.

**Though, that did make him wonder how different things could have been if situations had changed?**

"Oh, those are the alternate worlds we peeked into during this story." Nora called out.

"And a lot of them seemed similar in the end." Ren said.

"In the beginning at least." Jaune added.

**What if Remnant hadn't been Hyrule before? What if Azure was still alive? What if only one of them made it to Remnant?**

**He knew that their were more likely timelines like that, where things were vastly different, and it was funny to think about, that you could be an entirely different person in another world.**

**"An entirely different story to tell..." he murmured to himself, curious about it.**

**He figured it was best if he got rid of his random thoughts now instead of leaving them in his head when the fighting started.**

"A good idea." Raven said, "Best get any distractions out of the way before they become a problem."

"And clear your head for the real fight." Qrow said.

**Scattered around the Sky Wolf, everyone was doing their own little thing to get ready.**

**Ruby was going over everyone's weapons to make sure they were all in shape.**

"Sounds like Ruby alright." Tai said.

"HEY!" Ruby cried out.

**Weiss filled up as many dust vials as she could so everyone would have plenty.**

**Blake was in the map room, looking over what little data they had on the grimmlands.**

"Even we don't know all that much." Phoenix sighed, "And we probably won't for at least five more years I'll bet.

**Yang was doing some last minute exercises, small ones though so she didn't overexert herself.**

**Jaune was going over the book that Gyro had given him those few years ago again, trying to find anything new.**

**Nora was, well, it may sound silly, but she was eating, it wouldn't do for her to start getting hungry while fighting after all.**

"It also wouldn't do good to suddenly need to go to the bathroom in the middle of a fight." Raven said.

"Unless you're a dog." Ruby said holding Zwei.

**Pierce was making health and mana potions for everyone.**

**Pyrrha was stocking up on ammo for herself and the others.**

**Ren was meditating to clear his mind for what was to come.**

**They all had to be sure to be ready.**

"One small issue could cause a lot of problems down the road." Qrow said.

**An hour later, everyone stood in the hangar of the Sky Wolf, as they neared their destination.**

**The Final Battle was upon them, and all of their preparations were ready.**

**Soon, they felt the air ship slow down.**

**Gyro blinked as one of his copies on the bridge burst "We're here... let's get this started."**

**Everyone nodded, as Gyro flipped a lever and the hangar doors opened.**

**(Play RWBY Volume 2 soundtrack - It's time to say Goodbye)**

"Wow..." Yang said, "This is good."

"Let it begin!" Ruby called out.

**All of them jumped out, diving to the grimmlands below, not surprised that the ground was covered in a sea of darkness, of grimm.**

**The soldiers on the Atlesan airships followed their example and dived out, opening fire below while the airships started bombarding the area below.**

**As soon as our heroes landed, there were set upon by the grimm, it was a useless act by the beasts however, as they immediately attacked and cleared the area around themselves.**

"Go us!" Weiss cheered, surprising the group.

**Based on the storm clouds over in the northern area, that was their target, as they started to head towards it.**

**They wasted no time in clearing the path ahead, cutting apart any grimm stupid enough to get in their way, be they big or small, new or old.**

**And they did find new ones, Salem must have wanted variety for what she saw as humanity's final stand before they fell, from tigers, rhinos and large salamanders, to bulls, horses and lions.**

"Variety to take foes off guard." Ozpin said.

"Not that it will do much good against the students." Glynda said chuckling.

**It was one of the rare occasions where Gyro and Pierce started using every weapon and combination of weapon at their disposal.**

**The beasts kept falling, but they also kept coming, some of the soldiers that had jumped out of the sky were overwhelmed and killed, while others managed to live and kill everything around them.**

**This was war, no other way around it.**

"And war never changes." Phoenix said.

**For our heroes however, they destroyed everything in their way, each of them most likely having killed at least a thousand grimm already, and that number would only rise.**

**Even as bigger and tougher grimm attacked them, they didn't stop, too much was on the line to stop.**

"Nothing matters more than humanities retaliation against what has plagued us for so long." Ozpin said.

**Ruby wanted to finally become a hero for real, no longer the damsel in distress as she'd been in her past lives, and she wanted to go back home with everyone smiling.**

"That's my girl." Summer said hugging Ruby.

**Weiss wanted to prove that she was more than just a Schnee, she was someone who could make a difference.**

'I hope I'll make you proud grandpa.' Weiss thought with a smile on her face.

**Gyro wanted to finally put his ancient enemy to death, and for good this time, he just wanted to rest.**

**Blake wanted to show the world that Faunus were just as good as Humans, and after this she wanted to go see her parents again.**

"An end to racism." Blake said to herself.

**Yang wanted the thrill of adventure yes, but, she also wanted to make the world a happy place, just like so many others.**

Raven smiled at her daughter and patted her on the shoulder.

**Jaune wanted to make sure his family would remain safe, both current, and any future family he may have.**

Jaune smiled and kissed Pyrrha full on the lips.

**Nora wanted to make it so no one turned out like she did, forced to scrounge through dumpsters and steal just to live because there wasn't enough place for everyone to live.**

Nora shed a tear at the memories of her parents.

**Pierce wanted to show the world that destiny could be changed, it was just a matter of how hard you tried.**

"Shatter the chains of destiny that bind you." Phoenix said

**Pyrrha wanted to show everyone that she was more than a celebrity, she was a fighter, one who got strong through hard work, not by being a prodigy.**

"Damn straight." Pyrrha said determined.

**Ren wanted to stop anymore tragedies like what had befallen his family from happening to other children, no one deserved that.**

Ren turned and kissed Nora on the lips as tears fell from his eyes.

**They all had something they wanted, and they would fight till the bitter end to see it through.**

**Nothing would step them from reaching the end, not a pack of Alpha Beowolves, not a horde of Griffons, not a herd of Goliaths, and certainly not more Dreadwings. (the name the author chose for the Dragon in case anyone forgot)**

"Nothing's gonna stop us!" Ruby cheered.

**Everything that got in their way was defeated in but an instant, a testament to just how powerful they had all become.**

**Even as old monsters they had defeated, like King Dodongo, Gohma, and many more got in their way, they destroyed them again.**

**They would put an end to Salem today, and if the resurrection was complete, then so too would Demise fall.**

**They were the only obstacles between humanity and relative peace.**

"We may not have eradicated the Grimm with Salem's death." Ozpin said remembering the future arcs, "But we can disorganize the Grim and hinder their numbers."

**They took some hits as they kept going, but none were enough to get through their aura, and if anyone lagged behind, another would give them a hand so they could catch back up to the main group.**

**They had barely any time to rest in between the large groups of grimm they encountered, but they made time when they could, it wouldn't do to just collapse while fighting after all.**

**Soon, they started getting close to their objective.**

**And to the final battle that would decide the fate of mankind.**

"That's the end of the-" Weiss started.

"Keep reading." Phoenix said, causing Weiss to blink.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Keep." Phoenix said, "Reading."

Weiss nodded after a moments hesitation before getting back to the story.

**"Seems we're interrupting something." Gyro muttered as they stepped forth from a tunnel they had to take.**

"What are Demise and Salem getting married?" Nora joked.

"Oh man that's a true union of evil." Yang said.

**The others looked onwards, bewildered by the sight before them, while Gyro mostly just looked annoyed.**

**For starters, Demise had indeed been resurrected.**

"Crap." Ruby muttered.

"Jeez, that guy is huge." Jaune said.

"Seems like a bruiser." Qrow said.

**But that's not what annoyed him.**

**What annoyed him was that Salem was wearing what was obviously a black wedding dress.**

"Wow..." Ren said, of all the things he was expecting, that was one so obvious he really should have seen it coming.

**"You've gotta be kidding right now." he muttered with a groan.**

**Demise turned to glare at him, and apparently Ghirahim had already outlived his worth... again... because he was already turned into a sword "Must you interrupt everything boy?"**

"Yes." Everyone said.

"At least you didn't have to see Ghirahim get a sword torn out of him." Phoenix said.

**"When it's related to you? Yes, I feel the need to be a jerk like that." Gyro said plainly.**

"That's my Gyro!" Ruby cheered.

**Demise scoffed "You've changed since that time." he turned his glowing eyes to Pierce "I see you brought the shard with you."**

**Pierce bared his teeth at the Demon King "I'm more whole than you'll ever be! The Goddesses tore what little shred of humanity remained within and created me! I won't squander that!"**

**"Shall they give you trouble?" Salem asked Demise as her clothes morphed into her normal attire.**

**"No... not this time. They won't be bothering me anymore." Demise said as he took a few steps forward.**

**"Then make it swift my love." Salem said with a macabre laugh while Demise smirked.**

"Ick." Jaune gagged.

"Please, don't let that marriage consummate." Summer said shaking her head.

"Consu-what now?" Ruby asked.

"Don't let them have sex." Phoenix deadpanned.

**"Great, the bad guys fell in love... gross." Jaune muttered, the others agreeing.**

**Demise raised his sword and pointed it at the twins "Even with two of you, you won't win... not this time." he said as darkness spread around his feet, with him disappearing in a flash of shadows while a portal remained where he had been.**

**Gyro and Pierce looked at each other before nodding, with Gyro then turning to Ruby "Give her hell." he said with a smirk, before he and Pierce ran into the portal of darkness, leaving the others to face Salem.**

"Wait... he's just leaving her to us?" Ruby asked.

"Surprisingly enough Demise enjoys a fair-ish fight." Phoenix said, "A little help from Death and I observed Demise liked to fight in his own created dimensions, which gives no one power boost or terrain advantages... Assuming they can get over the feeling of walking on nothing like it was a thin layer of water."

"Huh." Raven said.

**When the brothers reappeared again, it was to a familiar sight.**

**An endless expanse covered in water that seemed to stretch on to infinity.**

**"Our first duel was here... and so shall our last." Demise said from in front of them, his back turned to them.**

"It was also where he chose to be a sore loser." Weiss said.

"Idiot." Blake said.

**"I couldn't agree more." Gyro said as he summoned his sword and shield.**

**"You won't ever have a say in my life ever again." Pierce growled as he summoned his pike.**

**Demise laughed to himself, as if someone had told him a good joke "We shall see about that."**

"Is he really that confident?" Blake asked.

"Yeah kinda." Phoenix said.

**Pierce tightened his hold on his weapon with a growl before Gyro slapped him on the back, reminding him to keep his cool.**

**"Things will go my way this time boy... I have learned from my mistakes." Demise said as the air around them shifted, the area didn't dim, but the sky above became a dark shade of brown and orange.**

"Creepy." Ruby said.

**(Play music Demise Phase 1)**

**Gyro and Pierce tensed as they got in battle ready positions, slowly inching away from each other so as to not be caught in an attack together, while Demise held his sword in front of him.**

"Good tactic." Glynda said, "Plus you could attack from two seperate sides."

**The fighters kept studying each other as they circled each other, before finally someone made a move.**

**Pierce breathed out a stream of flames at the Demon King, who simply batted it away with a swing of his sword, moving the air forwards to halt the flames.**

**However, Gyro took that second of shifted attention, to blitz forward with the Pegasus Boots, poised to stab Demise, only for his stab to be met with another, the tip of the blades clashing with each other for a few seconds before each fighter backed off.**

"Whoa, he is good." Jaune said gulping.

"He did fight a goddess after all and she was forced to only seal him." Phoenix said.

That made everyone a bit nervous.

**Hit and Run tactics were truly their safest bet when taking him on, as they kept up this tactic of pulling his attention elsewhere before the other attacked, sometimes managing to land a hit, sometimes not, and other times being countered and attacked instead.**

**Suddenly however, Demise seemed tired of biding his time, rushing forward at speeds that shocked the twins, kicking Pierce and sending him bouncing away on the ground.**

"Oh shit!" Yang shouted worried for her others husband.

**Gyro turned his head in shock, about to call out his brother's name in worry, before his pupils shrank and he lost his breath as he suddenly had Demise's fist lodged in his stomach, folding over it as he was then lifted up by his throat.**

**Probably the most shocking fact though, was that whatever remained of Gyro's aura had been shattered by that hit, no doubt alerting the others at the same time as they fought Salem.**

Ruby gasped in fear at what happened and began to shake.

**And it was then that the unthinkable happened.**

**(End soundtrack)**

**Gyro was stabbed through the chest.**

"NOOOOOOO!" Ruby cried out as she threw herself to the ground.

Phoenix quickly rushed to Ruby, along with Summer, Tai, and Yang.

"Easy there Ruby." Phoenix said, "Look at me, look at me."

Ruby looked up, her silver eyes clouding with shock and horror.

"Remember the Future Arc." Phoenix said.

"... Gyro's... alive then." Ruby said as tears filled her eyes, then she looked at Weiss, "Keep reading.

**He coughed up blood as he felt Demise's blade enter his chest and come out his back.**

**Pierce had regained his bearings just in time to see the sight, looking on in horror as his body was frozen in shock.**

Everyone grimaced at the continued thought.

**At the same time, with the others who were still facing against Salem, the witch held her title well, for her attacks could only be described as dark magic.**

'Whatever happened to that lovecraftian abomination you planned to have Salem take the form of?' Phoenix thought, 'Saving it for a Remnant of Salem in a Gaiden?'

**As Ruby cut apart one of Salem's attacks, her eyes and her weapon's blade glowing silver, she halted as her scroll started blaring an alarm that had everyone stop in dread.**

**It was a function that they had been informed about, one that they hoped to never hear as long as they lived.**

**After all, who would want to hear an alarm that told you one of your teammates was dying?**

"No one." Summer said.

Tai nodded in agreement.

**Ruby retreated back further while Jaune got in front of her and activated his semblance while holding up his shield, letting her confirm the situation.**

**She reached with shaky hands to her scroll, her breath erratic as she didn't want to think of the possibility, her eyes turning to pinpricks as she stared at the screen in muted horror, dropping to her knees as her mind didn't want to accept it.**

**Then just as suddenly as it began, the alarm stopped, and with it, so to did Ruby's consciousness, as the scroll told her everything.**

"Ruby passed out on shock." Tai said as he continued to hug Ruby.

**Gyro fell to the wet ground beneath him, blood pooling up around him as his eyes were dull and lifeless, his body not even twitching or breathing.**

**Gyro Vermillion... was dead.**

**Pierce just looked on his face blank as he tried to process the sight before him, until, slowly, a response came, one that was shared with his wife when she realized what had just happened to her step brother and one of her best friends, and most importantly, the reason Ruby always smiled so brightly.**

**Rage.**

"Pierce is pissed now." Yang said.

"Wish he had the Berserker Armor." Phoenix said, "Then he'd be a true terror in anger."

**(Play When my Devil Rises by Man with a Mission) (AKA Pierce's theme)**

**Nothing could describe their shouts of anger as fury overtook them, Pierce's aura exploding into fire as his wings burst forth from his back, Yang's aura underwent the same change, with her arm brace shining as her dragonic horns sprouted from her head along with scales covering parts of her body.**

**While Pierce had the target of his rage in front of him and proceeded to attack, Yang took out her aggression on the nearest target, that being Salem while the others dragged Ruby away from the battlefield for now.**

**The villains were both hardpressed to hold back their raging opponents, never having expected such a powerful outburst from them.**

"Yeah, rage can do that." Phoenix said, "Trust me, the Hulk is a good example of that."

"Agreed." Everyone said.

**While Yang had a bit more control over her actions due to having gone berserk before and having a good handle on it to properly aim it, Pierce was the pure definition of the word, he was uncontrollable and unstoppable.**

**Demise grunted as Pierce managed to stab him with the claws that grown suddenly from the tip of his fingers, a trickle of blood coming from the wound which Demise payed no attention to.**

"I think Pierce has become more of a feral dragon." Phoenix mused, "Trust me those thing are terrifying."

"What the difference between feral and sentient Dragons?" Ozpin asked.

"A Sentient Dragon you might be able to talk down if you have a good reason for attacking it's family." Phoenix said, "A Feral one you'll have to outright kill."

**As for Salem, she roared in pain as Yang clawed one of her eyes out after a feint.**

**While this was happening, something unexpected was going on.**

**(End Song)**

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked.

**Gyro stared up with a frown at the gleaming golden gates in front of him, the doors to the pure realm, or Heaven if you preferred.**

**He had gotten here after climbing up a stairway, yes, literally a Stairway to Heaven... and he wasn't kidding when he said the path down was a literal Highway to Hell.**

"Nice view." Yang said.

"The stairs must be murder thought." Blake groaned.

"Yeah." Phoenix said.

**He had a familiar raspy breath from behind before the voice it belong to spoke "It saddens me to see you come here so soon."**

**Gyro looked down "Yeah... are they ok?"**

**He could hear the sorrow in Death's voice "Without you there... all of them will come FAR too soon."**

"That is not good." Yang said.

**Gyro didn't stop himself as tears pooled up at the edge of his eyes "Isn't there something you can do?" he asked, his voice ever so hopeful.**

**He was met for silence for a few moments "I can't... but I think someone else can."**

"Why can't Death help?" Ruby asked, "And who can help?"

"Death can't really help because reviving the dead causes a lot of issues." Phoenix said, "As for the other question just keep reading Weiss."

**Gyro looked up and turned around quickly, the 'Who?' at his lips dying in his throat as he caught sight of someone standing next to the reaper, and his tears came back with more intensity.**

**"Dad." he croaked out as he looked at the form of his father, looking at him with a fond smile.**

**"Hey Gyro, sure has been a while huh?" he said sheepishly before his son suddenly rammed into him and started crying, smiling as he hugged him back.**

"It's amazing to reunite with a loved one." Tai said.

"The situationon the other hand..." Raven said.

**Minutes later, father and son stood in front of each other, chatting away and catching up, Gyro excitedly telling his father about his adventures he had, the people he met, the friends he made, and the love he found.**

**And to say he was happy when his father said he approved of the girls him and Pierce were with would be an understatement.**

**His father also wasn't surprised that Gyro's mother hadn't moved on from him, smiling while shaking his head fondly as he thought of her, knowing she probably never will, even though he didn't want he to be tied down by him.**

**"So... how can you help dad?" Gyro asked, a bit confused as to what his father could do.**

**His father had him walk with him to the edge of the clouds "Well, there's something only us residents here can do."**

"And surprisingly doesn't result in much paperwork for Death," Phoenix said.

**"And that is?" Gyro asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Give you extra time." his father answered.**

**Gyro looked at him "But...?"**

**His father sighed at the fact that Gyro obviously realised there was a catch "It means I'll be denied any possible chance at a new life for several millenia."**

**Gyro winced as he looked away, since he wouldn't be having that problem due to being in a cycle.**

**His father patted him on the back "Don't worry about it so much, I'm fine with that, as long as I give you the time you need to go save the world." he then chuckled "Still, that's something I never thought I'd see, my son, the hero." he smiled widely "I think you don't need me to say just how proud I am of you."**

"That's a good father right there." Ruby said smiling.

"Better than my father." Weiss said.

**Gyro blushed in slight embarassement as his father ruffled his hair, before looking over the edge of the clouds "So, how do we do this?"**

**His father looked down as well "I have to push you off."**

**Gyro processed that for a few seconds, before sighing "Go for it."**

**His father nodded and stepped back a bit, before pushing Gyro, making him fall pass some kind of invisible wall, managing to shout out something to his father before falling too far down to Remnant "See you in a centuryyyyyyy!" the shout trailed off at that.**

"He seems rather lax about falling like that." Blake deadpanned.

**Unoticed by everyone, storm clouds gathered overhead, until suddenly the loud crack of thunder brought everyone's attention to the skies, even Ruby stared up, and something told her everything would be ok now.**

**Pierce's berserker rage subsided as he jumped away from Demise, the Demon King staring up in confusion, before to their combined shock, a bolt of lightning slammed into Gyro's body.**

**A new sound brought the attention of all hunters to their scrolls, as on it, it showed that Gyro's heart had started beating again.**

**Ruby's face became as happy as can be, befoe it shifted into determination as she stood up "Come on, let's go help Yang!" she said, the others nodding as they returned to help the blonde brawler, who was grinning as she had spared a glance at her scroll, that and on the fact she had done some good damage on Salem.**

"Yeah, Salem and Demise won't last much longer." Yang said grinning.

**Meanwhile, Gyro ever so slowly stood, groaning as he stretched his limbs, his tunic torn open slightly at the front, showing his scar that had been burned closed on both sides by the lightning.**

**Pierce grinned, before walking over next to him, silently raising his hand, Gyro doing the same, clapping each other's hand, before Pierce fell down, exhausted, while Gyro stalked towards his opponent, sparks dancing across his body while lightning crackled overhead.**

**(Play Hikari no Will Power by Hironobu Kageyama) (AKA Gyro's theme)**

"Go Gyro!" Ruby cheered.

"Kick his ass!" Yang shouted.

**Gyro simply summoned the Master Sword and nothing else, his eyes narrowed at the Demon King, before suddenly raising his sword, a bolt of lightning quickly striking it, and swinging the blade just as fast, sending out the thunder charged Skyward Strike at a shocked Demise, too surprised by the sudden movements which he had only perceived as a blur of movement to dodge, the attack striking him at the same time as the sound of thunder finally reached his ears.**

**When Demise finally ragained his senses after the lightning stopped coursing through him, he was able to properly register what happened 'He moved as fast as the lightning bolt itself.' looking at his opponent, shock clearly shown on his face as he muttered "What are you?" he just couldn't believe that this was the same boy from so many centuries ago.**

**Gyro pointed his sword at him "Someone who fights for hope, and who won't ever give up." he said, before lightning once more struck, except this time Gyro didn't throw the energized attack forward, no, he disappeared in a blur, leaving a traile of lightning, as if the bolt from the sky was following his path, before reappearing behind Demise, the tip of his blade pointed at the back of the Demon King's neck, the lightning finally finishing it's path and striking Demise directly.**

**And thus the battle continued on a similar path, as Gyro practically bent the thunder and lightning to his will, before finally...**

**Gyro once more rushed forward, Demise, expecting him to appear behind him, twisted his body around, only to suddenly let out a silent scream of pain as a blade was sticking out of his chest, followed by lightning being discharged directly inside his body.**

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

"See you never again asshole!" Ruby shouted.

**(End song)**

**To say he was roasted alive was an understatement, as his body was essentially cooked from the inside out.**

**At the same time as this was happening, Salem's head was frozen in furious indignation as it rolled off her shoulders, her body slumping down, Ruby staring at the corpse while panting, before sighing in relief.**

"The witches head rolls." Ozpin said.

**Then, the dark portal from earlier flashed one last time before disappearing, revealing Gyro and Pierce who both looked tired, and were supporting each other up as they walked forwards.**

**Ruby quickly ran to hug her boyfriend, burying her face into his neck while Yang pulled her husband to her... and his head to her chest, though this time was accidental.**

**Gyro sighed in relief as he looked down at Ruby, before looking over at everyone, and finally taking a slow, deep breath.**

**"Let's go home."**

"That's the... Wait there are more pages." Weiss said.

**[[]]**

***Security Room closed- Also sorry for the quality drop at the Heaven point, something stupid just pissed me off***


	192. Epilogue and Closure

***Security Room Closed***

**[[]]**

"Weiss." Phoenix said, "Pass the book here please."

Weiss blinked at Phoenix's request, before noticing Marie, Reigner, Flarea, Lloyd (Who was a young man wearing a sleeveless vest and jeans with a pair of daggers at his hip) were in the room, with Flarea holding Blaze, and Marie holding one of her daughters in pink, Lloyd holding one of his son's in blue, and Reigner holding he other 12 Nekomata kittens in his arms.

"Why's everyone in here?" Glynda asked.

"This is the final chapter of the book." Flarea said, "We thought it would be something special if we were all here for it."

"Nice to finally meet you all by the way!" Lloyd called out waving his free arm.

"Hi!" Ruby called waving at the man as Phoenix stood up and took the book from Weiss and began to read.

_**One Year Later** _

**Graduation day had finally come to Beacon Academy, the fourth year students ready to go out on their own into the world.**

**It was rather straightforward, Ozpin handed the graduating students a special card and badge as they walked onto the stage, before they all lined up in their teams, waiting for the closing speech.**

"Still simple, yet important as always." Qrow said.

"I wonder if Ozpin's closing speech is better than his opening one." Tai joked.

"It is usually better." Ozpin said slightly annoyed.

**As for how everyone felt, some were excited, others were shy, more were embarrassed, and plenty felt nervous in front of such a large crowd of people, ranging from other students, families, teachers, even some members of the council.**

"Yeah that'd make anyone a little nervous." Jaune said.

"At least we're together." Pyrrha said patting Jaune on the shoulder.

**Even Gyro fidgeted a bit from his spot next to Ruby.**

**He still remembered what he'd wanted to do since him and Ruby had started dating, and, well, he felt a bit too nervous to do that in front of so many people.**

"And what would that be?" Tai asked defensively.

"Dad, knock it off." Yang said.

"Leave them be hon." Summer said patting Tai on the back.

**It did calm his nerves a bit when Ruby grabbed his hand though, giving it a reassuring squeeze.**

**He smiled a bit, before he decided that since he wouldn't be able to do it openly, he'd do it discreetly, as he made a little something appear in between their hands.**

**Ruby blinked as she suddenly felt something, moving it around a bit, before smiling as she glanced at Gyro, with him looking at her with a small smile, as she mouthed 'Yes' to him, making him grin as he slipped his arm around her and she put a small silver ring on her finger, leaning into him.**

"And now Gyro finally proposed to Ruby." Nora said, "About time too."

"Not really sure about the timing I'll admit." Raven said.

"What better way to make the day even more special though?" Weiss asked rhetorically.

"I can't think of any." Blake said.

**And Gyro could swear he saw Ozpin smile in amusement for a moment before he went back to his speech.**

"Why am I not surprised." Ren asked.

"You've come to know me quite well in that case." Ozpin said.

**Hours later, everyone stood near the road that would take them down to Vale, with Gyro holding onto Epona's reigns and Medli perched on his shoulder.**

**Slowly, everyone started to leave, some alone, others in pairs, but everyone with the promise to meet back up again soon.**

**As Yang and Pierce flew off next to each other before splitting off in the sky, Gyro hoisted himself up onto Epona and pulled Ruby up, said fiancée wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his back with a content smile as Gyro raised his shoulder slightly while clicking his heels softly, making Medli take off and Epona start to walk as the sun set.**

**Their school years may be over, but they still had plenty of adventures ahead of them.**

**THE END**

Phoenix slowly closed the book and the room sat in silence.

Two minutes passed before someone spoke up.

"Well..." Ruby said, "I guess this is goodbye Phoenix."

Phoenix remained motionless, soon enough something dripped from his helmet. A tear.

"Phoenix?" Yang asked confused.

"I'm gonna miss you all." Phoenix admitted standing up, "I hope this story has helped you all in understanding how to combat the future you face... And so much more."

"I'm sure it will Phoenix." Ozpin said standing up and walking over to the display case to take his cane.

Only to be suddenly grabbed by Phoenix and pulled into a bro hug.

This caused the group to snicker slightly until Phoenix let go of Ozpin... then proceeded one by one to grab all the others and hug them as well.

Even Raven didn't resist.

"Phoenix..." Yang said when he hugged her, "Thank you... for bringing back both of my moms."

"No problem young dragon." Phoenix said, "You guys mean a lot to me.. And I often wish I could do more to help you all."

"But the best we can do is find and manipulate the alternate worlds." Flarea said, "Even then we often feel it's not enough."

"Ahhhh." Blaze called out reaching for Zwei and patting the dog on the head.

"So..." Blake said after everyone had retrieved their weapons, "What now?"

"Now..." Phoenix said holding up his hand as tears fell from his helmet, "This is goodbye."

With that, Phoenix snapped his fingers, and the reading groups vision was filled with flames.

[On Remnant]

Back on Remnant, Teams RWBY and JNPR found themselves back in Team RWBY's Room, With the Vermilion family there waiting for them... Yang pouncing on Pierce in a heart beat.

Tai awoke to find Summer in bed next to him, a smile on her face.

When Raven awoke in her camp of bandit's she cut open a portal and left the camp immediately, leaving behind only her mask.

Qrow woke up in a hotel, and was the only one to get on the bad end of a deal, as the manager barged in and slammed the bill onto Qrow's face before walking out.

Ozpin and Glynda awoke on Ozpin's office, as if they had simply falled asleep during a long nights work.

[The Phoenix Temple]

"How long do you think we should give them before we drag them back for the Gaidens when Swift writes them?" Marie asked.

"I dunno." Phoenix said, without a hint of sadness in his voice, "A week at least."

"So, everyone ready for our trip?" Flarea asked waving her hand, creating a wormhole in the room.

"Yep." Lloyd said, "No offense Phoenix but this place really needs some color to it."

"That jobs gonna be taken by your daughters once we come back Lloyd." Phoenix said.

"At least we do not need to dust the temple upon our return from the Deeprealm." Reigner announced, "Furthermore your replica in the other reading room with the other group and the Pokemon are still in the temple."

"Shut up and go through the portal." Phoenix said taking Flarea's hand and walking through.

**[[]]**

***A note appears on screen***

***Well Folks, at long last I have brought Reading THOR to a close... Started over a year ago and delayed several times due to the CU on the FF site and moved onto Ao3, I present to you- A completed Reading story that has had an official end, as the original story had an official end.***


End file.
